Sleeping Nanny
by Elysabeth
Summary: Éléanor Thompson est une banale employée de Stark Industries et James Buchanan Barnes est un ex pantin d'HYDRA en rémission. Tous deux vivent parmi les Avengers, mais la cohabitation est ardue. Elle est joviale et souriante. Lui est sauvage et solitaire. Un drame se produit et ils se retrouveront liés et éloignés, à la fois ensemble et à des années lumières l'un de l'autre. POSTCW
1. Le Journal

**J'avais un trop plein de "fluffitude" à évacuer et c'est malheureusement (heureusement?) par ici que je vais tout laisser sortir.**

 **Cette histoire se déroule après CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR et se termine avant AVENGERS INFINITY WAR. Je ne peux pas vraiment appeler ça un AU (univers alternatif) car l'histoire suit quand même en parallèle les mêmes événements et personnages de la MCU. Certains détails et certains enjeux diffèrent des films originaux ou bien se déroulent dans un autre ordre chronologique, mais le tout se terminera pour que ça concorde avec l'avènement de AIW.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **~Prologue~**

 **Le Journal**

 **~Page 1~**

 _Un, deux. Un, deux. Test. Test._

 _Bien, mon crayon fonctionne. Ça fait drôle d'écrire à la main. Plus personne ne fait ça. Ça change vraiment d'un écran tactile ou d'un clavier. Je suis lente pour écrire, ça me prend deux fois plus de temps formuler une phrase._

 _Tant pis. Faut ce qui faut quand on craint se faire hacker sa tablette. Je travaille quand même dans l'établissement le plus convoité de la planète. On aura beau dire qu'il est inviolable, informatiquement et physiquement, il reste que trop d'yeux sont tournés vers nous, trop de curieux, trop de gens malhonnêtes. Bref, j'ai trop peur que ça tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Non qu'il y ait de quoi faire du tort à qui que ce soit si on trouvait ce que j'écris, mais c'est quand même personnel. Et l'intimité est un luxe rare de nos jours quand tout le monde étale la vie de personnalités connues dans les médias sociaux. Je ne veux pas contribuer malgré moi à cette violation de la vie privée des gens avec qui je travaille, donc, le papier et le crayon, ce sera toujours le meilleur moyen de ne pas me faire avoir. A moins qu'on débarque dans ma chambre pour me voler mon journal. Pour ça, faut d'abord pénétrer cette tour, ce qui implique de tomber sur les plus grands guerriers de la planète. Autant dire que les chances sont quasi nulles._

 _Bon!_

 _Par où commencer?_

 _Jamais tenu de journal de ma vie, je sais pas trop comment aborder la question. Je dois m'adresser à qui? À moi-même? Ou au journal?_

 _Tiens, je vais faire comme si j'avais un public imaginaire. Si je m'écrivais à moi-même, j'aurais l'impression de devenir schizophrène._

 _C'est parti!_

 _Allons-y avec une affirmation simple: je les aime, mes Avengers._

 _Oui oui, je dis "mes" comme s'ils m'appartenaient. Je suis prétentieuse, hein?_

 _C'est juste que pour moi ils sont ma famille, quoi._

 _Avec les années, je me suis attachée à eux. A force de les côtoyer tout le temps, j'en suis venue à les percevoir un peu comme... mes enfants? Bizarre de dire ça puisque je suis plus jeune que la plupart d'entre eux, mais c'est pourtant comme ça que je me sens; comme une mère de substitution._

 _Ma tâche au sein du groupe est somme toute banale. Je n'ai aucun talent pour me battre, j'ai une sainte horreur de la violence, je n'ai aucune aptitude en sciences, j'ai une intelligence plutôt moyenne, je ne suis pas une mutante, je suis une fille bien ordinaire. Normale. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien leur apporter à ces Avengers si je n'ai rien de particulier?_

 _Un lit confortable._

 _Un repas fait maison._

 _Une déco intérieure conviviale, fonctionnelle et personnalisée._

 _Un livre, un morceau de musique, un vêtement._

 _Je m'occupe du confort et du bien-être de cette joyeuse bande d'hurluberlues, vous voyez._

 _Je m'assure que Thor ne manque jamais de Pop Tarts quand il séjourne chez-nous._

 _Je fais une fournée de biscuits pour Steve quand il revient de mission -il dit que les miens lui rappellent ceux de sa mère._

 _Je déniche un schnaps tout spécial, made in Russia, pour Natasha qui a parfois le mal du pays._

 _J'installe un peu partout des jeux de dards dans la tour. Clint adore ça._

 _Les jours de pluie où il n'y a aucune mission -ce qui est rare!- je suis chargée de trouver "le" DVD qui rassemblera tout le monde au salon pour les divertir et les désennuyer._

 _Pour faire décompresser la bande, j'organise des soirées Karaoke, de bowling, et même de Bingo._

 _Bruce apprécie mes séances de tai-chi._

 _Tony adore quand je lui achète un T-shirt d'un de ses groupes de musique préférés._

 _Wanda aime mes soirées pyjama._

 _Jouer au strip-échecs avec Sam est hilarant._

 _Vision boit littéralement mes histoires, que ce soit la Belle au Bois Dormant ou une anecdote de mon enfance._

 _Bref, mon boulot est plutôt simple; apporter un peu de normalité et de légèreté dans la vie de ces gens qui en voient de toutes les couleurs._

 _C'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir non plus. Il arrive que je doive éclater des têtes gonflées pour les faire redescendre sur terre. Être Avenger, c'est être adulé, populaire, porté aux nues. C'est tellement facile de s'enfler la tête._

 _Parfois, c'est le contraire, ils se croient bons à rien. Je dois leur botter le derrière et les secouer un peu parce qu'ils ont tendance à se morfondre et à se sentir coupables de tous les ennuis que la planète peut avoir._

 _Difficile de leur en tenir rigueur par contre; ils en ont tous tellement bavé au cours de leur existence... Je ne voudrais pas porter le sort du monde sur mes épaules, comme eux le font. Et parfois, on sent leur lassitude, on sent qu'ils sont fatigués. Ils sont extraordinaires, mais humains après tout (enfin... mis à part Thor. Et Vision. Mais bon, ils sont si proches des habitants de la Terre que je les considère comme des humains à part entière parfois) et moi je suis là pour m'assurer qu'ils tiennent le coup, en leur changeant les idées quand ils broient du noir, en les encourageant, en les écoutant. Ils ne sont pas faciles à gérer avec toutes les séquelles psychologiques qui résultent de ce genre d'existence, mais je suis parvenue, avec les années, à gagner leur confiance, assez en tout cas pour qu'ils viennent cogner à ma porte sans honte, sans réticence, pour me demander une faveur ou pour me demander une oreille attentive. Ils ne sont pas très exigeants, leurs demandes sont simples;un chocolat chaud, un doudou, un bouquin._

 _Je les aime, mes Avengers._

 _Et je crois bien qu'ils m'apprécient aussi._

 _Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui (j'ai déjà des crampes à la main! J'ai vraiment perdu l'habitude d'écrire avec un crayon)._

 _Merci Public de votre attention._

 _(Je me sens ridicule d'écrire mes pensées, mais j'avoue que ça fait du bien de pouvoir extérioriser ce que je vis au quotidien)._

* * *

 **~Page 32~**

 _Aujourd'hui on s'apprête à accueillir un nouveau membre au sein de cette petite famille._

 _Il s'agit du meilleur ami de Steve. Bucky qu'il s'appelle. J'ai lu son histoire et... Ma foi, c'est l'une des plus tragiques que j'ai connues. 70 ans d'esclavage, privé de son cerveau, à commettre les meurtres les plus odieux de l'histoire pour le compte d'HYDRA. J'ai eu mon lot de hauts et de bas dans ma vie, mais je ne me permettrai plus jamais de me plaindre de ma petite existence insignifiante à présent. Pas après avoir appris tout ce qu'a dû supporter cet homme. Il a souffert plus que la plupart de tous les autres._

 _Mais c'est du passé._

 _Aujourd'hui, il est libéré. Libre de corps et d'esprit. Après plusieurs litiges (il paraît que ça n'a pas été de la tarte de le ramener ici), et après moult disputes (on peut comprendre pourquoi; c'est quand même l'assassin des parents de Tony dont on parle), James Buchanan Barnes a obtenu le droit de rejoindre son ami de toujours et de vivre sous le même toit que lui. Steve a fait des pieds et des mains pour que son ami revienne et je vais m'assurer que son arrivée parmi nous se passe le mieux possible._

 _J'ai fait mes devoirs; je me suis renseignée sur le type et j'ai posé un tas de questions à Steve. De sa couleur favorite, en passant par ses préférences en matière de nourriture, je me suis construit un dossier en béton sur ce fameux Bucky. Il ne va pas très bien, psychologiquement, les médecins ont dit qu'il mettrait du temps à s'adapter, vu ses troubles de mémoire. On peut comprendre, le pauvre sait à peine qui il est. Mais en lui préparant un repas qu'il aimait autrefois, peut-être que ça éveillera d'autres souvenirs de sa vie antérieure, qui sait. J'espère arriver à l'aider à se rappeler les bons moments parce que, pour l'instant, on m'a dit que les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait étaient reliés à ce fichu HYDRA._

 _Steve m'a dit aussi qu'il détestait son bras de métal qui lui rappelle tout le temps ce qu'on lui a fait subir et ce qu'on l'a obligé à faire subir à ses victimes. On va donc progresser en douceur et je vais m'arranger pour lui dégotter des vêtements à manches longues qui camoufleront ce qu'il considère être une horreur. Après... mmhh, je vais faire en sorte qu'il le trouve utile ce bras. Rien de tel qu'une nouvelle étagère à monter pour faire sentir à un homme complexé que son bras peut avoir d'autre utilité que celle de tuer..._

 _Voyez? Je suis parée à l'accueillir ce cher Bucky. Il mérite un foyer chaleureux, un peu de confort et d'insouciance après tant d'années à jouer les marionnettes d'HYDRA. Et ça c'est mon rôle. Je suis douée pour mettre à l'aise les gens. Je suis douée pour leur faire sentir qu'ils peuvent compter sur moi._

 _Il y a une chose importante que j'ai apprise au fil des ans: la confiance est une chose primordiale chez les Avengers. Trop souvent on a abusé d'eux, on a profité d'eux, on les a trahis, on leur a menti ou bien on les a forcés à profiter ou abuser des autres. Aujourd'hui, la confiance est un luxe qu'ils n'accordent qu'à très peu de gens. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide. Et ça, je le comprends totalement. Et je suis fière de pouvoir dire que j'ai réussi à gagner leur confiance. Et il en sera de même pour M. Barnes. Il me fera confiance. Je ne le décevrai pas._

 _Il est midi moins quart._

 _Steve a dit qu'il arriverait en compagnie de notre nouveau protégé à midi._

 _J'attends avec impatience!_

* * *

 **~Page 33~**

 _La journée a été plutôt mouvementée._

 _Bucky est arrivé dans la Tour Avenger et, bien que la plupart d'entre nous l'aient accueilli avec chaleur, il y a eu de la tension dans l'air._

 _Normal. Sam ne pouvait quand même pas serrer la main de celui qui lui avait arraché les ailes, hein._

 _Tony a fait un effort pour éviter les tirades sarcastiques sur la mort de ses parents et Natasha lui a dit bonjour en russe. Enfin... J'espère que c'était un bonjour et pas une insulte. Difficile à dire, Bucky n'a pas montré beaucoup d'expressions faciales qui témoigneraient de ses humeurs et de ses réactions._

 _FRIDAY l'a fait flipper -on le serait à moins, quand une voix qui vient de nulle part retentit partout où il passe en le saluant «_ Bienvenue au quartier général des Avengers, Sergent Barnes _»- et ça a failli mal tourner. Heureusement, Steve sait comment désamorcer son comportement... explosif._

 _Après cet épisode presque catastrophique, je me suis présentée comme il se doit et j'ai bien fait attention de lui tendre la main droite. Je savais qu'il ne me serrerait pas la main en utilisant sa gauche._

 _Après avoir rencontré tout le monde, j'ai senti que James avait besoin de s'isoler. Trop de monde à la fois dans la même pièce le mettait sur les dents. Steve l'a senti aussi. Je lui ai montré son appartement au 30e étage, Steve nous a suivis. Je lui avais préparé un espace personnel tout spécial. Des quartiers au charme des années 40. Mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de succès... Il a paniqué, l'appartement était trop grand, trop de fenêtres, trop de lumière, il voyait trop de menaces imaginaires arriver des quatre coins des murs. Steve m'a fait un regard d'excuse et a demandé si je pouvais trouver une pièce plus petite, plus spartiate. J'étais déçue, j'avais mis beaucoup d'efforts dans l'élaboration de cet appartement, mais tant pis. Bucky a le droit d'avoir sa propre vision du mot confort et si une seule petite fenêtre, un lit simple et une commode lui convenaient, alors soit._

 _Je l'ai laissé s'installer et Steve est resté avec lui. Entre hommes. Entre amis de jadis. Ils avaient besoin de faire le point tous les deux. J'ai senti que Steve était content de retrouver son ami, mais il est clair qu'il craint en secret que Bucky s'enfuie. Pour le moment, Steve est un concept flou pour Bucky. Il sait qu'ils sont amis, mais il se souvient de si peu de choses... Il est clair aussi que Bucky craint le jugement de Steve. Il a peur de ne plus être digne de son ami, de ne plus être à la hauteur de ce que les gens du camp du Bien attendent de lui. J'aurais voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il faut accorder du temps au temps et affronter une journée à la fois sans se mettre de pression, mais pour l'instant je ne suis pour Bucky que l'intendante de la maison. Il ne me perçoit pas comme une amie qui veut prodiguer de bons conseils. Ça ne fait rien. Je ne serai probablement jamais une amie pour lui, tout au plus un collègue de travail. J'ai senti le mur mental qu'il dresse autour de lui et ce ne sera pas facile de le détruire. Je ne veux pas forcer les choses. Il viendra bien de lui-même, en temps et en heure._

 _Qu'à cela ne tienne, je devais quand même bien jouer mon rôle de nounou Avenger alors je lui ai préparé un bon petit plat maison, le soir venu. Son préféré, d'après les souvenirs de Steve: boeuf stroganoff, un must dans les années 40 paraît-il. Je n'ai malheureusement jamais su si mon repas lui avait plu; Bucky n'est jamais descendu de sa chambre._

 _Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est que partie remise. Demain est un autre jour._

* * *

 **~Page 49~**

 _Bucky ne m'adresse toujours pas la parole, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je ne force pas la conversation. Je me contente de lui demander s'il a besoin de quelque chose quand je le croise. Il me fait toujours non de la tête. Il n'a jamais exprimé un seul désir jusqu'à maintenant. Il se contente de peu. Je crois qu'il est tellement habitué à ne rien avoir qu'il ne sait pas quels sont ses propres besoins. J'anticipe ce qu'il pourrait souhaiter obtenir; de la mousse à raser, un bouquin que je laisse traîner sur son oreiller, une couverture en plus... Il ne me remercie jamais pour ce que je lui apporte, mais juste le fait de le voir utiliser ce que je lui donne constitue pour moi une grande reconnaissance._

* * *

 **~Page 50~ **

_Ce matin, en faisant les lits, j'ai trouvé une arme à feu sous l'oreiller de Bucky. Je ne sais pas si c'est autorisé de traîner des armes dans les appartements... En tout cas, je sais qu'il n'a pas la permission d'en manier. On le juge trop instable pour ça._

 _Où a-t-il trouvé cette arme? Quelqu'un lui a donné? Je n'ai pas osé y toucher et j'ai fait comme si j'avais rien vu, mais je me demande si je ne devrais pas en parler à Steve._

 _Je ne crois pas qu'il ait l'intention de s'en servir. Sinon, il la cacherait sur lui ou dans un endroit moins voyant, pas sous son oreiller. C'est peut-être une sorte de doudou? Ça le rassure sûrement de dormir avec une arme. Il voit des menaces partout alors ça lui prend sans doute ça pour être en mesure de trouver le sommeil._

 _A moins que cette arme soit... pour lui?_

 _Est-il désespéré à ce point? Veut-il en finir?_

 _J'espère que je ne fais pas une erreur en gardant le silence..._

* * *

 **~Page 51~**

 _Il fait beaucoup de cauchemars la nuit. Steve se réveille souvent pour le calmer, mais ça se termine toujours mal. Un réflexe involontaire dans son sommeil et, hop! Steve se retrouve étranglé par une main de métal. J'ai cependant trouvé un moyen pour contrer les cauchemars. Je ne lui ai rien dit parce que je sais que son orgueil est fragile et qu'il ne veut pas admettre que ses cauchemars le terrorisent, mais FRIDAY et moi avons arrangé un truc pour lui à son insu. Dès qu'il commence à s'agiter dans son sommeil, FRIDAY met en marche une playlist via l'intercom de la chambre. Une playlist toute spéciale choisie pour calmer son subconscient. Il a fallu quelques ajustements, mais j'ai fini par trouver la bonne combinaison de mélodies qui arrivent à le bercer et modifier ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Merci Sia, la cornemuse, et U2. Un trio bizarre, mais du moment que ça marche, on se fiche du reste._

 _Et ce matin, en faisant des crêpes pour tout le monde, j'ai considéré comme une petite victoire personnelle le fait de le voir arriver à la cuisine sans cernes noirs sous ses yeux._

 _1-0 pour la rémission de Bucky!_

* * *

 **~Page 55~**

 _Décidément, son appartement est beaucoup trop terne à mon goût. C'est déprimant. Ça ne stimule pas du tout la guérison. On dirait une prison._

 _Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, fallait que j'ajoute une petite touche de vitalité dans cette pièce. J'ai profité du fait qu'il était parti faire du jogging avec Steve pour m'occuper de son cas. Je lui ai acheté une plante verte que j'ai mise sur sa commode. C'est pas grand-chose. Un truc simple, pas trop gros, et qui ne demande pas beaucoup d'entretien. Du Gasteria que ça s'appelle. Une plante impossible à tuer, plus résistante même que le cactus. Je trouvais qu'elle était à l'image de Bucky; tenace, indestructible, rude de l'extérieur, mais tendre à l'intérieur. J'espère qu'il va apprécier la surprise à son retour._

* * *

 **~Page 56~**

 _Il a gardé la plante, mais il l'a mise dans un tiroir de sa commode. Mieux que rien. Du moment qu'elle ne finit pas à la poubelle, c'est tout ce que je demande._

* * *

 **~Page 67~**

 _Il est vraiment doué pour les langues, dis donc! Il a regardé une émission de télé en français sans les sous-titres, il a traduit pour Pepper un contrat d'un client chinois, il a remercié le livreur en italien quand on s'est fait livrer une pizza... En plus du russe et de l'anglais, il maîtrise parfaitement toutes sortes de langues mais il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que c'est trop génial. J'adorerais qu'il me donne des cours! Un jour, qui sait, il pourrait devenir prof ou traducteur ou ambassadeur-avenger pour les relations diplomatiques...?_

 _Enfin, pour ça, faudrait d'abord qu'il soit un peu plus... ouvert et sociable._

 _Ça viendra. Je garde espoir._

 _Ça alors... Quand on y pense, HYDRA a fait un truc positif sur Bucky en lui intégrant des connaissances linguistiques. Ce n'est pas un talent mortel après tout, de savoir parler plusieurs langues. Mh, bon, quand même, je préfère pas savoir de quelle façon on lui a enfoncé ce savoir dans le cerveau..._

* * *

 **~Page 73~**

 _La zoothérapie._

 _Je suis sûre que ça aiderait. C'est prouvé que le contact animal peut réussir là où le contact humain a échoué._

 _Enfin, je dis pas que le contact humain a totalement échoué, mais ça aiderait Bucky à accélérer son processus de rétablissement. Il n'a pas créé beaucoup de liens avec les autres jusqu'à maintenant. Il s'attend toujours à se faire tirer dessus chaque fois qu'il entre dans un espace public. Ça me brise le coeur de le voir sur le qui-vive comme ça, à craindre constamment des menaces là où il n'y en a pas._

 _J'ai demandé à Tony si on pouvait adopter un chiot, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il est pas du type animal de compagnie, du tout. Il serait plus du type à s'en fabriquer un lui-même. IronPuppy, je vois ça d'ici._

 _Il accepterait peut-être des poissons rouges? Pas sûre que des poissons seraient très efficaces comme thérapie, par contre._

 _Je vais tanner Tony jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un compromis pour… un chaton? Un furet? Un hamster?_

* * *

 **~Page 75~**

 _Échec total pour la zoothérapie. Le propriétaire de la tour, c'est-à-dire Tony, est une tête de mule. Il refuse de céder._

 _Au moins, entre temps, j'ai réussi à attirer un peu l'attention de Bucky sur un nouveau passe-temps: les films. Il a refusé d'en regarder un avec moi, mais j'ai insisté pour lui donner quelques DVDs à regarder à temps perdu. Il a dévoré Star Wars et The Godfather. Il ne les a pas regardés avec les autres, mais ça a quand même donné un sujet de conversation sur lequel il a pu échanger quelques mots avec Sam, Clint et Bruce quand j'ai subrepticement mentionné lesdits films devant eux._

 _Youppi! Bucky a socialisé!_

* * *

 **~Page80~**

 _Ça lui prendrait peut-être un journal intime à lui aussi? Il se confie si peu. Je vais laisser traîner un cahier vierge sur sa commode. On verra bien s'il l'utilise ou pas._

* * *

 **~Page 82~**

 _Bucky s'est servi du cahier... pour tuer une araignée. Bon, échec pour l'écriture._

 _Mais ce matin en faisant les lits, je n'ai pas trouvé d'arme à feu sous l'oreiller. Soit il l'a cachée ailleurs, soit il ne ressent plus le besoin d'en traîner une pour se rassurer. Je préfère la deuxième hypothèse, ce serait signe qu'il va nettement mieux!_

* * *

 **~Page 88~**

 _Bon, je crois que je me suis montrée un peu trop optimiste._

 _J'avoue être plutôt triste._

 _J'ai eu du mal à percer la coquille de Wanda, notre dernière recrue avant Bucky, mais elle a fini un jour par m'accorder un petit sourire, qui a marqué le début d'une certaine complicité entre nous, et qui a fini par évoluer en grande estime mutuelle. Cette petite a perdu la moitié d'elle-même et je suis fière du chemin qu'elle a parcouru, la tête haute. Elle avait été un de mes plus grands défis et j'étais certaine que plus personne ne serait à mon épreuve après elle. Mais j'ai eu tort._

 _Bucky bat tous les records._

 _Après plusieurs petits incidents, de faux pas de ma part, je suis presque au désespoir; jamais je n'arriverai à obtenir quelque chose de positif de la part de Bucky._

 _Il faut dire que je suis douée pour me mettre les pieds dans les plats._

 _Je lui ai volé sans m'en rendre compte la dernière pointe de tarte qu'il convoitait, au mess._

 _J'ai échappé sur son pied un tas de chaudrons que je tenais en équilibre précaire dans mes bras._

 _Je l'ai fait trébucher sur le fil de l'aspirateur quand je faisais le ménage du salon central._

 _J'ai réalisé trop tard que je lui avais piqué la télécommande et choisi une chaîne qu'il n'aimait pas, alors que je me pensais seule devant la télé. A ma décharge, il est aussi discret qu'un ninja, difficile de savoir quand il est dans les parages._

 _J'ai changé les draps de son lit pour du gris et il a pété un plomb parce que la couleur lui rappelait sa capsule cryogénique._

 _Un tas de petites anicroches de ce genre qui semblent jouer contre moi aujourd'hui._

 _Il ne m'aime pas._

 _Tout simplement._

 _Et par-dessus le marché, je lui tape sur les nerfs._

 _Il ne m'a rien dit, mais ça se voit et ça se sent._

 _Ce qui est pour moi un accueil chaleureux est pour lui une invasion d'espace personnel._

 _J'ai cessé de lui dire bonjour tous les matins quand j'ai constaté que je n'obtiendrais jamais de réponse en retour, mais j'offre toujours un grand sourire, dès qu'il apparaît. Il roule des yeux quand je passe près de lui, il soupire bruyamment, agacé par... par je ne sais pas quoi chez moi._

 _Il s'est pourtant beaucoup amélioré dans ses relations avec les autres. Il a commencé à discuter avec d'autres personnes que Steve et il a même commencé à suivre des entraînements en groupe dans la salle de gym._

 _Je suis fière de lui et de son parcours. Pour un homme qui avait perdu son identité, il a beaucoup récupéré. Il utilise quelques expressions de son époque, il arrive à se souvenir de quelques coups pendables que Steve et lui avaient faits durant leur jeunesse, il se rappelle certains membres de sa famille... C'est génial de le voir évoluer._

 _Sa prothèse métallique le complexe de moins en moins, ça se voit. Il porte maintenant des t-shirts sans trop appréhender le regard des autres sur son bras gauche._

 _Il a même ri, un jour, quand Thor a essayé de tuer une mouche avec son marteau. Steve avait presque les larmes aux yeux, tellement ça lui faisait plaisir d'entendre le rire de son ami._

 _Bref, Bucky s'adapte bien à sa nouvelle existence et il va mieux. Beaucoup mieux._

 _Le seul bémol dans sa vie, eh bien, ça semble être... moi._

 _Force m'est de constater que je ne trouverai jamais grâce à ses yeux. J'ai essayé d'être moins envahissante, moins dans ses pattes, mais il continue à nourrir à mon égard une grande hostilité._

 _Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. J'ai fait beaucoup de gaffes déplorables, mais est-ce que ça justifie une telle animosité?_

 _Je lui rappelle peut-être quelqu'un qui l'a torturé? J'ai peut-être les mêmes traits qu'un de ces bourreaux?_

 _Je m'explique mal ce rejet de ma personne._

 _Je sais qu'on ne peut pas être apprécié de tout le monde, dans la vie. Mais bon... Si au moins je savais pourquoi il me déteste, je me poserais moins de questions et j'accepterais mieux la situation._

 _Mais difficile d'obtenir une explication de sa part quand il fait tout pour m'éviter._

 _Alors je suis dans le néant._

 _Steve étant son seul vrai confident, peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose là-dessus._

 _On verra bien._

* * *

 **~Page 92~**

 _Moi qui voulais obtenir des réponses... Ha! J'ai été servie! Un peu trop bien même._

 _Je suis allée voir Steve pour lui demander s'il avait remarqué son comportement à mon égard. Eh bien, j'ai pas eu besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit; il avait effectivement remarqué que Bucky ne semblait pas trop m'apprécier et il était en train de le questionner à ce sujet lorsque je suis arrivée près de sa chambre. J'ai surpris malgré moi une conversation que je n'aurais pas dû entendre..._

 _«_ Léa est merveilleuse avec nous, elle nous traite aux petits oignons et toi tu es un véritable mufle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, Buck?

-Tout justement. Elle est toujours là, du matin au soir, elle fait à manger, elle traîne dans les parages tout le temps, elle fait mon lit, le ménage, elle nous suit comme un chien avec son maître. Elle m'a même fait couler un bain! Avec de la mousse! _»_

 _J'ai entendu le rire de Steve._

 _«_ Ouais, je connais ça. J'ai même eu droit au canard en plastique, une fois. Elle avait grossièrement dessiné mon bouclier dessus. _»_

 _Steve a paru plus attendri qu'exaspéré par mes petites loufoqueries. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas de Bucky._

 _«_ C'est pas la crèche ici. Qu'elle aille materner ailleurs, c'en est épuisant.

-C'est son job, Buck. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de se montrer attentive à nos besoins, tout de même. Pepper nous l'a référé pour ça; pour faire tout ce qu'on n'a pas le temps de faire vu notre statut.

-Ce n'est même pas une des nôtres. Elle ne sait même pas se battre, elle ne connaît rien de notre univers, Steve. Rien de rien. Elle se tient là avec ce stupide sourire servile, à voir la vie en rose. Elle est comme tous les autres humains de cette planète; inconscients de tous les sacrifices qu'on doit faire pour leur bien. Elle n'a rien à faire ici...

-Stop. _»_

 _Le ton est monté. J'ai senti de l'électricité dans l'air alors que Steve grinçait des dents._

 _«_ Buck, je suis à deux doigts de te mettre mon poing à la figure. Et si les autres t'entendaient, tu serais déjà K.O.

-Ne te prive pas pour moi. J'ai besoin de me défouler, moi aussi.

-Écoute-moi, au lieu de faire le malin. Léa sait très bien tout ce qu'on doit endurer. C'est son job de nous sourire, c'est son job de nous rappeler que la vie peut être belle malgré tout ce qu'on traverse comme épreuves. Elle ne sait rien de notre mode de vie, mais en connaît les conséquences; elle doit composer avec... nos travers, tous les jours. Elle ne sait pas se battre, je te l'accorde. Après la débâcle d'HYDRA, c'est difficile de trouver de véritables alliés, Buck. Pepper nous a trouvé une personne qualifiée, pas une agente ou une espionne, mais c'est sa principale qualité. Elle est juste... humaine. Profondément humaine. Et c'est ce qu'il nous manque à nous, bien souvent. L'humanité. Je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi aujourd'hui et tu reviens de tellement loin, Bucky, mais il te reste encore du chemin à faire, mon vieux. Parce que le Bucky que je connais aurait réalisé l'importance de Léa au sein de notre équipe et il l'aurait apprécié à sa juste valeur.

-Le Bucky que tu as connu ne reviendra jamais complètement, Steve.

-Si. Ce Bucky existe toujours. Il est là. Tu ne le sais pas encore, c'est tout. _»_

 _Steve l'a planté là, et il est sorti de la pièce._

 _J'étais trop choquée par ce que j'avais entendu pour me bouger les fesses et déguerpir avant qu'il ne réalise que j'avais épié leur conversation. Steve a failli me heurter quand il a tourné le couloir. Il m'a regardé, d'abord confus, puis profondément navré quand il a vu l'expression de mon visage. Il savait que rien ne m'avait échappé._

 _«_ Léa, je suis vraiment désolé... _»_

 _A cet instant, Bucky est sorti aussi, alerté par la voix de Steve qui m'interpellait. Lui aussi a réalisé que je venais d'entendre une conversation que j'aurais pas dû capter, même si ça me concernait._

 _J'avais la bouche entrouverte, les yeux ronds. J'ai brièvement jeté un regard à Bucky, j'ai aperçu sur ses traits quelque chose qui se tenait entre l'embarras et le regret, puis j'ai tourné les talons._

 _Steve m'a encore appelé, mais je n'ai pas répondu. Je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre et me voilà à écrire dans mon journal._

 _Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser maintenant. Je suis heureuse de comprendre enfin pourquoi Bucky ne m'aime pas, et les paroles de Steve m'ont beaucoup touchée. Pas très étonnant de sa part, cet homme a toujours eu un coeur pur et loyal. Mais bon... N'empêche, ça fait un peu mal de constater que mes efforts pour rendre la vie paisible à ces gens ne sont pas appréciés par tout le monde. Pire, ils sont dénigrés. Par un homme que je respecte beaucoup et que j'admire beaucoup pour son courage et sa persévérance dans l'adversité._

 _Oui, décidément, ça fait mal d'être détestée par quelqu'un qu'on aime beaucoup._

 _Ah, tiens, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'aimais beaucoup Bucky jusqu'ici. Encore plus que tous les autres. Son histoire m'avait beaucoup touchée, j'avais espéré alléger un peu son fardeau avec mes petites attentions quotidiennes, mais j'ai fait une erreur. J'ai été prétentieuse de croire que je pouvais arriver à l'apprivoiser et me faire apprécier de lui._

 _Bon._

 _Belle leçon de vie; on ne peut pas être aimé de tout le monde malgré tous les efforts qu'on fait._

 _Je vais essayer d'être moins dans ses pattes désormais. Je vais tâcher de me faire oublier. Si c'est ce dont il a besoin, ce sera ma façon de faire ma part pour contribuer à son bien-être._

* * *

 **~ traces d'une larme séchée sur la page~**

* * *

 **A suivre**


	2. Le massage Shiatsu

_Et on continue dans la fluffitude et le marysuage à fond! Huhu_

 _Merci pour votre intérêt, bonne lecture!_

 **Sleeping Nanny**

 **Partie 1**

 **Le massage Shiatsu**

Je fermai mon journal après avoir lu la dernière ligne. Je ne me relisais pas souvent, mais parfois ça m'aidait à y voir plus clair quand un truc clochait chez un de mes Avengers.

Ce journal me servait pour faire le compte-rendu de l'évolution de mes petits guerriers. Je ne pouvais pas parler de ce que je vivais sur un blog ou une plateforme de média social quelconque, comme il était de coutume de nos jours de faire. La vie des Avengers était déjà scrutée à la loupe par tout le monde, l'armée, le gouvernement, les citoyens de toute la planète. Les yeux étaient rivés constamment sur eux et on était toujours en quête d'un fait saillant sur leur compte. Il n'était pas question que j'alimente les ragots en parlant d'eux sur Internet.

Le hic c'est que j'avais besoin de m'épancher. Je menais une vie hors de l'ordinaire pour une humaine aussi ordinaire que moi. Côtoyer l'insolite au quotidien était parfois, même souvent, un peu bouleversant pour moi. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser toutes les émotions que ces gens-là me faisaient vivre. Je ne pouvais me confier à personne, j'avais signé une clause de confidentialité qui m'interdisait de parler de ce qui se passait dans cette tour. Mais, même sans cette clause, je n'aurais pas eu le coeur de me confier à un ami. Je respectais trop les gens avec qui je travaillais pour parler d'eux dans leur dos. De toute façon, des amis, je n'en avais plus tellement. J'étais trop occupée. Mon boulot était un boulot à temps plein, 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7. Je n'avais plus le temps pour entretenir des relations. Par chance que je n'avais pas de famille non plus parce que je les négligerais bien malgré moi.

Bref, il ne me restait plus que ce journal pour extérioriser ce que je vivais. Un bon vieux journal intime, avec de vraies pages en papier.

C'était lui mon confident. L'ennui c'est qu'il ne me donnait pas beaucoup de conseils, ce confident...

Et aujourd'hui encore, je le fermai, bredouille, insatisfaite et toujours embêtée par le cas "Bucky". J'avais écrit plus sur lui que sur tous les autres membres du groupe réunis ensemble. Il était un mystère pour moi, une sorte de quête à accomplir et le nombre de pages que je lui avais consacré prouvait à quel point il me turlupinait.

C'était lui ma principale source de soucis ces temps-ci. Non qu'il le faisait exprès.

J'étais du genre... insistant. Quand un truc ne se passait pas comme je l'avais prévu, je voulais tout faire pour rectifier le coup. J'étais un peu trop acharnée.

Peut-être que je devais laisser tomber et arrêter de vouloir à tout prix devenir amie avec lui.

C'était tout de même perturbant; jamais de ma vie on ne m'avait rejetée jusqu'ici. Mon orgueil en prenait un coup.

Il fallait juste que j'apprenne à lâcher le morceau.

Ce que je fis au cours des semaines qui suivirent.

Je tins ma promesse; je continuai de faire mon boulot de nounou tout en faisant bien attention de disparaître de la vue de Bucky.

Il se passa trois semaines où je remplis ma mission à la perfection.

Et puis le destin a décidé de s'en mêler...

Steve était parti pour une mission d'espionnage. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait Bucky seul. Enfin... Il y avait Tony, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment pour de la bonne compagnie étant donné leurs... différends. Docteur Banner était là aussi, mais il était toujours enfermé avec le Docteur Cho, pour faire des expériences qui dépassaient ma capacité de compréhension. Les autres Avengers étaient partis. Il restait quand même plusieurs personnes au quartier général. Elles ne vivaient pas toutes entre ces quatre murs comme moi, mais elles travaillaient ici tous les jours: des anciens agents du SHIELD, triés sur le volet, des employés de bureau qui s'occupaient de la paperasse diplomatique, des gens comme moi qui s'occupaient de l'entretien des lieux. On était peut-être une cinquantaine en tout.

Après le départ de Steve, Tony avait pris les rênes de l'établissement. Il devait manquer de bidules à réparer et de machinerie à démonter et remonter parce qu'il décida, pour tromper son ennui, d'organiser une session de cours obligatoires pour tous les occupants du site. Quand FRIDAY annonça dans les haut-parleurs que Tony exigeait notre présence dans la salle d'entraînement, ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

J'eus raison de me pointer là-bas avec toute l'appréhension du monde parce que Tony décréta à l'assemblée qu'on devait subir un entraînement de base. Beaucoup d'entre nous n'étaient que de simples citoyens, comme moi par exemple, ou des scientifiques ou des médecins qui n'avaient aucune notion de self-defense. Tony avait engagé beaucoup de civils après le démantèlement du SHIELD, c'était un moyen comme un autre de s'assurer que le nouveau personnel n'était pas à la solde d'HYDRA. Mais voilà. Beaucoup de civils qui ne savent pas manier une arme, ça pouvait vite devenir problématique quand on travaillait au sein des Avengers. En bref, nous étions faibles et vulnérables, et Tony s'était mis en tête de faire de nous de bons soldats. À défaut d'être un bon Avenger, nous serions au moins capables de riposter si on attaquait le quartier général.

Je n'aimais pas ce plan du tout. Je déteste la violence sous toutes ses formes et si j'en jugeais la réaction peu enthousiaste dans la salle, c'était le cas de beaucoup d'entre nous aussi. Je n'étais pas en grande forme non plus. Je n'étais pas de ceux qui pouvaient faire un petit jogging revigorant tous les matins. J'avais une santé physique qui laissait un peu à désirer. Rien de bien méchant. De toute façon, je n'aimais pas l'exercice en soi, alors ça ne m'affectait pas vraiment de ne pas pouvoir faire de la natation ou du vélo. J'étais plutôt du type "prenons une grande marche de santé, de préférence sur un terrain plat, et respirons tranquillement le grand air".

On s'est plié aux exigences du grand manitou, malgré nos réticences. Il y avait des ex-agents qualifiés parmi nous et Tony désigna plusieurs d'entre eux pour diriger différents groupes d'élèves. Et bien sûr, Bucky fut l'un d'entre eux. Il n'était pas très enchanté de jouer les professeurs, mais il avait besoin de distraction pour oublier l'absence de son ami. Il n'aimait pas être laissé derrière quand Steve partait en mission, mais on ne lui avait pas encore donné le feu vert pour reprendre du service. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Bucky avait compris ça, mais il en demeurait tout de même très frustré. Et cette petite séance d'entraînement allait contribuer à lui faire oublier un peu de cette frustration, j'en étais sûre.

Hélas, je n'avais pas prévu que Tony forme les équipes lui-même et je me suis retrouvée malheureusement dans le groupe dirigé par Bucky. Moi qui voulais me faire oublier de lui, j'en étais pour mes frais...

La première heure d'entraînement fut pénible. Elle avait pour but de déterminer la force, l'endurance et l'habileté de chacun de nous. Après, nous serions tous classés en sous-groupes selon notre degré d'expertise. Je n'avais pas besoin de cette heure de supplices pour savoir déjà que je serais classée dans la catégorie débutante-nulle-en-tout. J'étais jumelée à d'autres civils comme moi qui n'avaient jamais donné un coup de poing de leur vie, mais il s'avéra que j'étais encore plus lamentable que tout le monde. Bucky me le fit bien sentir avec ses roulements d'yeux, ses claquements de langue désapprobateurs, sa tête qui faisait "non" d'un air excédé à chacun de mes mouvements. L'heure fut pénible, mais plus encore le regard de Bucky sur moi. Et plus il me regardait comme ça, plus j'enchaînais les erreurs. J'essayai malgré tout de garder le sourire parce que... Bah, parce que c'était tout moi ça; de sourire pour un rien tout le temps. C'était mon attirail pour contrer l'apitoiement.

Au terme de cette heure, nous eûmes une pause où j'en profitai pour boire de l'eau et ramener mon inhalateur -je n'étais pas au bord de la crise, mais valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Et, réflexe de nounou, je ramenai des gourdes pour mon groupe. Même pour Bucky. Il n'a pas apprécié, on dirait, parce que la gourde resta sur un banc, pleine.

Je me retrouvai dans un autre groupe composé des élèves les plus nuls. Nous avions ri de la situation. Nous nous savions pathétiques, mais, après tout, on ne pouvait pas être tous des combattants-nés. On ne nous avait pas engagés pour nos talents au combat, nos qualifications se trouvaient ailleurs. On voulait bien apprendre quelques tactiques de défense, il fallait être paré à tout étant donné avec qui et pour qui on bossait, mais nous ne nous faisions pas d'illusions; on ne serait jamais doués.

Malheureusement, notre nouvel entraîneur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Nous avions hérité d'un jeune ex-agent du SHIELD pas très content d'avoir les pires élèves de la classe sous ses ordres. Bradley qu'il s'appelait. Il nous traitait comme si on était dans l'armée. Je me prêtai au jeu quelque temps et j'eus le malheur d'interrompre une séance de pompes pour aller boire de l'eau. Le type n'apprécia pas du tout mon attitude et décida que je serais son cobaye pour les démonstrations de corps à corps.

Je me prêtai encore une fois au jeu sans broncher. A la première prise, je me retrouvai avec le souffle coupé, sur le dos, les bras et les jambes en étoile. J'éclatai de rire. J'avais un grand sens de l'autodérision et ma position était tellement ridicule qu'elle valait bien une petite risette.

Et le type a encore moins apprécié.

« Tu trouves ça drôle, hein? On va voir si tu riras encore après qu'un ennemi ait fait _ça._ »

Il m'a tout à coup attrapé par la gorge et il a tiré vers le haut pour me lever. J'ai bien été obligée de suivre le mouvement sinon il m'aurait décroché la nuque des épaules. Pendant ce temps, des exclamations désapprobatrices retentirent autour de nous, ce qui attira l'attention au-delà de notre groupe d'élèves.

J'eus droit à une autre prise de lutte qui me fit perdre le souffle, pour de bon cette fois, alors qu'il maintenait son genou sur ma poitrine, le bras tordu au-dessus de ma tête.

« On rit moins, la nounou, hein? »

Il postillonnait à deux pouces de mon visage et pourtant il ne réalisait pas que j'étais en train de devenir bleu. Des points noirs dansaient devant mes yeux, et je perdis un peu la notion de ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'entendis de loin les protestations de mes camarades d'infortune. Il y eut une certaine agitation et le visage du type disparut de mon champ de vision de plus en plus floue. J'eus l'impression qu'il avait disparu rapidement, comme si on l'avait arraché de sa position.

Je savais qu'il n'y avait plus de pression sur ma poitrine et je savais que j'aurais dû me sentir un peu mieux, mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais toujours la sensation qu'on me comprimait les poumons.

Mon manque d'air avait une autre origine... Je commençais à ressentir des symptômes que je connaissais bien...

Mon inhalateur. Il me fallait mon inhalateur et vite.

Une fille de la compta se pencha sur moi.

« Léa? Léa, ça ne va pas? »

Elle leva la tête et cria à la cantonade.

« Elle ne peut plus respirer! Allez chercher le docteur Cho! »

Je n'avais pas besoin du docteur Cho. J'avais juste besoin de mon inhalateur. Mais le faire comprendre aux autres était difficile quand on ne pouvait qu'ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Des mains me tirèrent pour m'asseoir. Des mains bizarres. Une froide et une chaude. Mon inhalateur apparut devant moi et je m'en emparai avec reconnaissance.

« Expire ce que tu peux, avant. » Le propriétaire des mains bizarres m'ordonnait doucement, mais fermement, de rejeter ce qu'il me restait d'air avant d'inhaler le spray. Effectivement, c'était ce que je devais faire même si j'avais l'impression que je n'avais plus du tout d'air à rejeter. C'était la procédure à suivre quand un truc du genre m'arrivait, mais il était difficile de s'y conformer quand on avait la sensation de se noyer.

Je finis par obéir puis j'actionnai mon spray avec une inspiration chevrotante.

« Allez, encore une fois. Expire. Inspire. »

J'obtempérai du mieux que je pus. Je pris trois inhalations, mais je savais que ça allait prendre un certain temps avant que ça aille vraiment mieux. Et le propriétaire des mains bizarres le savait aussi apparemment.

« Inspire seulement par le nez maintenant. Lentement. Et expire par la bouche. Voilà, comme ça. »

Ma vue se fit de moins en moins troublée à mesure que mes respirations étaient moins haletantes. Je pus retrouver la faculté d'analyser convenablement mon environnement.

Je réalisai que Bucky était à genoux, près de moi, une main de métal dans mon dos et l'autre sur mon épaule. Il me regardait de ses yeux bleus acérés, agrandis par un reste... d'inquiétude?

« Ça va mieux? » qu'il demanda doucement.

J'acquiesçai d'un petit signe de tête. Je me rendis compte que j'étais au centre d'un cercle de témoins. Plus loin hors du cercle, il y avait Tony et Maria Hill qui passaient un savon à l'ex-agent. Le pauvre type se tenait le bras en grimaçant de douleur, et sa manche déchirée au niveau du coude me permit de voir un début d'hématome qui serait gigantesque demain.

Quand Buck fut certain que je pouvais me tenir en équilibre sur mon séant, sa main gauche se retira de mon dos pour se poser sur son genou. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'un bout de tissu déchiré était coincé entre deux plaques de métal de sa paume. Il ne faisait que me regarder intensément, sans se soucier du reste. Et ce fut là que je réalisai, en additionnant A + B, que c'était lui qui avait arraché l'ex-agent de sur moi, en empoignant son bras et en tirant tellement fort que sa manche avait déchiré.

Je ne sus pas vraiment comment interpréter la situation à ce moment-là. Il était vraiment surprenant que Bucky vienne me porter assistance et je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il irait jusqu'à malmener un collègue de travail dans le processus.

Bon. Pour l'heure, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il me regardait un peu trop et ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

« Merci. » lui souris-je faiblement. « La crise est finie. » J'embrassai la foule du regard. « Allez, circulez tout le monde, y a rien à voir. »

Je m'étouffai au dernier mot. Bucky me tendit la gourde que je lui avais précédemment offerte et qu'il avait snobée. Je bus quelques gorgées. Ma gorge me faisait mal. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la crise, par contre. Le fait que le type m'avait empoignée par la gorge pour me lever expliquait la situation.

Je tentai de me relever et j'accueillis avec reconnaissance la main de métal tendue vers moi.

Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, parce que, bon, j'étais quand même en post-crise, mais je fus absurdement heureuse que Bucky ait utilisé la main qu'il détestait tant pour me relever. Il était sans doute trop préoccupé par mon état pour se rendre compte quelle main il me tendait, mais je choisis de croire qu'il avait juste évolué et accepté que ce bras fasse partie intégrante de son corps.

« Merci. » répétai-je encore avec un sourire. Cette fois ma voix sonna mieux. L'eau m'avait fait du bien.

Bucky voulut retirer sa main quand il réalisa laquelle il avait utilisée pour me relever et je fus chagrinée par sa répulsion.

J'avais eu tort; il était toujours complexé par cette prothèse.

Je l'empêchai de fuir et tirai doucement sa main entre nos deux corps. Il parut très perplexe quand j'ouvris sa paume pour décoincer le bout du tissu. Je pris mon temps pour être certaine qu'il comprenne que ce bras-là, moi, il ne me faisait pas peur et il ne me répugnait pas.

« Voilà, c'est fini, on n'en parle plus. »

Je laissai retomber sa main alors qu'il me dévisageait toujours. C'était un peu troublant de se faire regarder ainsi. Peu importe ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, j'espérais juste qu'il ne me trouvait pas trop agaçante encore une fois.

« Par précaution, tu devrais aller voir Cho. »

Tony était apparu devant moi. Son sermon était terminé. L'ex-agent n'était plus dans les parages.

« Où est passé mon masseur shiatsu personnel? J'ai encore quelques noeuds dans le dos à dénouer.

-Viré.

-Tu plaisantes? » m'alarmai-je, reprenant mon sérieux. « Allons, Tony, tu ne vas pas le mettre à la porte pour une prise de catch!

-Je fais ce que je veux. Ma tour, mes règles. »

Bucky était toujours planté à côté de moi. On aurait dit qu'il s'attendait à ce que je retombe en crise. Il guettait chacune de mes respirations.

« Terminator, tu peux reprendre ta séance d'entraînement. Vous autres aussi. » dit-il aux badauds.

Bucky semblait réticent à me laisser entre les mains de Tony. Il était affecté par un truc qui m'échappait. J'aurais bien voulu savoir quoi, mais Tony me poussait gentiment dans le dos.

« Allez, hop. Terminé les pompes pour aujourd'hui. En fait, je crois que tu seras exemptée des douze travaux d'Hercule. Et vous autres, si vous feignez un problème de santé quelconque pour bénéficier du même traitement de faveur, je vous ferai faire trois fois le tour de l'édifice au pas de course! » cria-t-il à la foule récalcitrante qui m'enviait.

Tony était hilarant. Il se comportait en tyran, mais il aurait été le premier à se plaindre si on l'avait obligé à faire de l'exercice. Il adorait nous faire tourner en bourrique. Ça l'amusait follement.

« Va voir Cho, et demande-lui qu'elle me retape ma nounou préférée. J'en ai besoin pour faire le ménage de mon labo.

-Contente de constater à quel point je suis essentielle à ta vie, Tony.

-Tu n'as pas idée, gamine. »

J'entrai dans l'ascenseur et, avant que la porte se referme sur le petit sourire en coin de Tony, je vis Bucky par-dessus son épaule, les bras croisés, qui me fixait encore. Je lui souris brièvement avant de me rappeler que mes _sourires serviles_ lui tapaient sur les nerfs.

Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de voir Helen, mais connaissant Tony il allait demander un compte-rendu au docteur et il m'enverrait GodzilPepper pour me mettre du plomb dans la tête s'il apprenait que j'avais sauté le contrôle et elle était bien capable de me traîner de force jusqu'au docteur Cho.

« FRIDAY vient de me prévenir de la situation. » dit-elle d'emblée lorsque j'arrivai à ses quartiers.

« Suis-moi, je vais t'examiner. »

Elle me traîna vers la salle d'examen sophistiquée. Bruce me salua au passage. Il avait des tas de documents en mains.

« Alors, vous avez percé les mystères de l'univers, Docteur Banner?

-Pas encore. » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil complice.

« Tu devrais faire une pause.

-La science n'attend pas.

-Les sudokus non plus. »

Son regard s'éclaira d'intérêt et je lâchai un petit rire.

« Je t'ai trouvé une nouvelle grille "Méga-Supra-Ultra Expert" à faire. Je te l'apporterai. »

J'avais découvert que les sudokus étaient la seule chose qui faisait décrocher Bruce de ses expériences. Il pouvait passer des jours sans manger, ou presque, tellement il était accaparé par son travail. Même si l' _autre gars_ l'empêchait de se détériorer physiquement, je trouvais son train de vie malsain. Les sudokus, c'était mon arme fatale pour le forcer à se changer les idées, à manger, à se laver et à dormir.

« Léa, tu es ici en tant que patiente, pas en tant que nounou. » me morigéna Cho. J'envoyai la main à Bruce avant de la suivre docilement dans le couloir. « A plus tard! »

Je me laissai examiner la gorge. Cho me dit que j'aurais quelques bleus demain, mais rien de bien méchant. Ensuite elle m'ausculta. En temps normal, j'aurais insisté pour passer outre tous les examens que me fit passer Cho. Je connaissais mon problème, je n'avais pas besoin de tout ça.

« Pourquoi ton état de santé ne figure-t-il pas dans ton dossier? Mlle Potts est pourtant très rigoureuse sur les détails quand elle engage quelqu'un.»

Je haussai les épaules.

« Parce que ça n'entre pas en conflit avec mon boulot. Si j'avais postulé pour devenir un agent de terrain, je dis pas, mais faire des crêpes et passer l'aspirateur ne demande pas un niveau de forme physique très exigeant.

-Quand même, si on avait su plus tôt, M. Stark ne t'aurait pas soumis à cet entraînement.

-Je suis désolée. » dis-je penaude.

« Je vais augmenter la dose de ton inhalateur et t'en donner un deuxième pour les bronches. » conclut Cho à la fin des examens.

Ça, je ne m'y attendais pas.

« Ah bon? Celui que j'ai est pourtant très efficace, il me semble. » dis-je à travers le masque d'inhalothérapie qui me donnait l'impression de parler comme Darth Vador.

« Si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas besoin de ce traitement d'inhalo en ce moment. »

Elle observait une photographie de mes poumons sur un mur au néon.

« Je n'aime pas du tout ce que je vois.

-Mais... Rien de sérieux, quand même?

-Ça pourrait le devenir. À quand remonte ta dernière visite chez un médecin?

-Quelques années. Je me suis contentée de renouveler mes prescriptions puisque je me sentais bien. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'être examinée encore pour ça.

-Tu as présentement un spray qui convient aux poumons d'un enfant asthmatique. Ils ne sont pas assez forts pour un adulte. »

Cho agita un doigt plein de reproches sous mon nez.

« Cesse de te soucier de nous tous et pense à ta santé, d'abord. Je ne veux pas que ton état se détériore davantage et que je sois obligée de te forcer à prendre de longues vacances loin d'ici, car la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue sans ta préparation de thé quotidienne. »

Je rougis sous mon masque.

« Tu sais, c'est un bon vieux twinnings tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, Helen.

-C'est ta façon de le faire qui fait toute la différence. » dit-elle avec un sourire indulgent. Elle retira l'attirail qui couvrait mon visage. « Terminé. Tu peux disposer. Ta prescription arrivera demain. En attendant, retourne à ta chambre. Fais ce que tu veux du moment que ça n'implique pas d'effort physique.

-Compris.

-Allez, ouste. »

Je regagnai sagement ma chambre, mais je me tournai vite les pouces. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose de mes dix doigts.

Je voulus sortir pour aller aux cuisines principales. Préparer un bon repas me tiendrait occupée et quelque chose me disait que les résidents de la tour auraient besoin de reprendre des forces après une journée d'entraînement pareil. Ce n'était certainement pas la bouffe immonde de la cafétéria qui leur ferait du bien.

« FRIDAY, à la cuisine centrale, s'il te plait. » demandai-je, de retour à l'ascenseur.

« _Je suis désolée, Mlle Thompson. Je ne suis pas autorisée à vous conduire en cuisine._

-Pardon? » répondis-je, ahurie. « C'est quoi cette histoire?

- _On m'a ordonné de restreindre vos allées et venues jusqu'à demain matin_. »

Ça, c'était le bouquet.

« Et pourquoi diable je suis prisonnière de mon propre appartement, tout à coup?

- _La haute probabilité que vous n'obéissiez pas aux recommandations du docteur Cho a conduit à la mise en place de ce protocole auquel je suis soumise._

-C'est ridicule... » m'exaspérai-je. « J'allais cuisiner, pas courir un marathon!

- _Cuisiner pour 49 personnes ne constitue pas une façon adéquate de prendre du repos, Mlle Thompson._ »

Je soupirai, contrariée. Je rebroussai chemin et retournai à mon salon.

« Et si moi j'ai faim?

- _Votre congélateur contient les éléments suivants : une soupe au potiron, une salade d'épinards, des pâtes alfred..._

-Ça va, ça va. Je sais ce que contient mon frigo, merci. » la coupai-je, agacée. Je n'aimais pas ces repas surgelés que je prenais juste quand je manquais de temps devant moi pour faire à manger. Le mess avait son propre personnel cuisinier, mais seulement les jours de semaine et on était dimanche. Il n'y avait que la cafétéria qui était ouverte. J'aimais faire à manger pour tout le monde quand même. C'était un de mes dada et je trouvais idiot que ce passe-temps soit considéré comme de l'exercice proscrit.

Je pianotai sur l'accoudoir, boudeuse.

« Il va me payer ça, tu peux me croire. Pfeuh, changer tes paramètres juste pour m'empêcher de sortir, c'est tellement...

- _Paternel? Prévenant? Attentionné?_

-Puéril.

- _Dois-je informer le Sergent Barnes de vos mécontentements, Mademoiselle?_

-Fais donc ça, tiens. » Je tiquai. « Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu dis? »

Je me redressai, les yeux au plafond (pourquoi on avait toujours le réflexe de regarder en l'air pour parler à FRIDAY?).

« Le Sergent Barnes? Mais... C'est pas Tony qui t'a modifié?

- _En effet, il l'a fait._

-Alors, pourquoi tu... mais... Il n'a pas...

- _À la demande du Sergent Barnes._ » poursuivit-elle, ignorant mon babillage.

Je clignai des yeux, abasourdie.

Bucky avait demandé à Tony de m'enfermer dans ma chambre?

Cette information me laissa pantoise.

Bucky était inquiet à ce point-là?

Wooh.

Je ne sus pas trop pourquoi, mais un grand sourire étira mes lèvres à ce moment-là.

J'avais peut-être réussi à percer sa carapace, tout compte fait.

Bon, j'aurais préféré que ça ne me prenne pas une crise d'asthme pour qu'il s'intéresse à mon cas, mais tant pis.

Peut-être même qu'il ne serait plus aussi rebuté qu'avant par ma présence désormais?

L'espoir faisait vivre.

Je me résignai alors à mon sort de prisonnière sans trop de chichis et j'allai au lit ce soir-là la tête légère.

Je m'emparai de mon journal et écrivis juste quelques mots avant de m'endormir. Des mots qui étaient hors contexte avec mon compte-rendu quotidien alors je choisis de les écrire à la toute fin du journal.

« _L'Hiver s'achève. Le Printemps se pointe enfin._ »

 **A suivre**


	3. Milkshake et Volleyball

_Merci pour votre enthousiasme, c'est motivant.^^_

 **Milkshake et Volleyball**

Le lendemain, je fus libérée de ma prison et je reçus ma nouvelle prescription. Je n'étais toujours pas convaincue d'avoir besoin de ce nouveau traitement, mais bon, si ça pouvait rassurer Helen, je m'y plierais.

Mon rituel de ménage fut plutôt court ce jour-là. Tous les Avengers ou presque étant partis, presque personne n'avait défait son lit, sali de la vaisselle ou besoin de faire une tournée de lessive.

Le reste du personnel était rentré travailler et, hélas, ils eurent droit à une autre séance d'entraînement dont je fus heureusement dispensée. Les pauvres. J'avais pitié d'eux. Je décidai de profiter de mon avant-midi libre pour aller faire des courses. Cette fois on ne m'empêcherait pas de faire un bon repas pour tout le monde, ils le mériteraient amplement après une autre journée de tortures de Tony.

Au marché plein air du quartier, il y avait des produits locaux absolument génial et bénéficier d'un porte-feuille au budget illimité me permettait d'acheter les yeux fermés des trucs coûteux, mais délicieux. C'était un des nombreux avantages de mon travail; je n'avais plus à me soucier de me loger ni de me nourrir et mon salaire -beaucoup trop astronomique pour ma petite personne, à mon sens- me permettait de gâter les autres.

C'était le printemps, mais il faisait plutôt frisquet à New York et je mis mon foulard et mes moufles pour sortir. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je demandai à FRIDAY de me conduire au sous-sol. Un autre avantage de mon boulot; je pouvais prendre quand je veux un des nombreux véhicules privés du garage.

Je faisais une liste mentale de ce que j'avais besoin d'acheter quand l'ascenseur fit "DING". Je n'étais pourtant pas encore arrivée au sous-sol. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Bucky entra dans la cabine.

Après ce qui s'était passé hier, j'estimais ne plus avoir besoin de m'effacer de sa vue ni de l'éviter autant que possible.

« Salut, Bucky. »

Il était vêtu du typique uniforme de camouflage citadin: casquette enfoncée jusqu'aux yeux, verres fumés et des gants de cuir. Tiens donc. Il n'allait pas entraîner les autres aujourd'hui?

L'ascenseur reprit sa descente. Il s'installa à côté de moi, le visage fixé sur les portes.

« Merci encore pour ton aide hier. » crus-je bon de lui faire savoir. « Je n'ai pas apprécié être enfermée par après, mais je sais que ça partait d'une bonne intention. » souris-je.

Il opina du chef et ce fut la seule réponse que j'obtins.

Pas grave. J'avais l'habitude.

Je crus qu'il allait sortir pour aller faire du jogging, mais il n'était pas vraiment attifé pour une séance d'exercice avec ce manteau et ces jeans. Et puis, de toute façon, Bucky ne sortait jamais sans Steve. Il avait encore quelques problèmes à se retrouver dans le monde extérieur parmi le public.

A ma grande surprise, il ne sortit pas au rez-de-chaussée et continua la descente avec moi jusqu'au garage du sous-sol. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je le saluai.

« Bonne journée, Bucky. »

Je le quittai pour rejoindre Happy qui avait toutes les clefs dans son bureau. Je constatai que Bucky m'emboîtait le pas. Il avait l'intention de prendre aussi une voiture? Pour aller où? Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il avait le droit de prendre le volant, mais je n'étais que la nounou; on ne me tenait pas au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans cette tour. Peut-être qu'il avait une permission spéciale?

Je savais que je n'obtiendrais pas de réponses à mes questions alors je fis mine de rien et allai à la rencontre de l'ex-garde du corps.

Je n'étais pas sa baby-sitter après tout. Si Bucky voulait sortir en voiture, ça le regardait.

« Salut, Happy!

-Bonjour ma p'tite Léa. Alors, on sort faire des courses?

-Je vais farfouiller le marché. Quelques trucs à acheter.

-Tu vas encore nous préparer un repas gargantuesque ce soir, j'imagine.

-Est-ce que vous vous en plaindriez par hasard?

-Pas du tout! Mais je ne fais plus autant d'exercice qu'avant puisque je ne suis plus contraint de suivre partout Stark et ma femme trouve que j'ai un peu trop pris du ventre depuis que tu travailles ici.

-Apportez-lui quelques restes, elle sera peut-être plus indulgente avec vous si elle goûte ma sauce maison secrète.

-Ah, parce que tu comptes faire ta sauce maison ce soir? J'en salive déjà d'avance. »

Il me tendit la clef de la berline noire.

« Allez, va. Et cuisine-nous du rêve. »

Je pouffai et rougis en même temps.

J'étais nulle pour me battre, mais j'avais au moins une qualité dont je pouvais être fière; je me débrouillais plutôt bien en cuisine.

« A tout à l'heure, Happy! »

Il m'envoya la main et porta son attention sur Bucky qui se tenait droit, les mains dans les poches, près de moi.

« Monsieur Barnes? Il est rare de vous voir dans les parages. Vous désirez un véhicule? »

J'étais déjà en train de marcher vers le parking comme j'entendais la voix monocorde de Bucky retentir.

« Non, je suis avec elle. »

Hogan acquiesça et retourna écouter la télé dans son bureau tandis que je faisais volte-face.

« Euh... Ai-je bien entendu? »

Il haussa une épaule indifférente.

« Depuis le début ton intention était de m'accompagner? »

Il n'était pas entré par hasard dans l'ascenseur au même moment que ma descente, compris-je. Il avait sûrement demandé à FRIDAY de le tenir informé de mes déplacements. Mes heures d'emprisonnement étaient terminées, mais par la surveillance.

« Tu sais, c'est gentil de m'accompagner, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne fais que quelques courses, rien de bien éreintant. Je fais ça toutes les semaines. »

Il ne broncha pas.

Je n'allais pas réussir à le faire rebrousser chemin, je le sentais.

Bon, bah, s'il y tenait, pourquoi pas?

Je n'allais pas me plaindre d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Surtout si c'était celle de la seule personne dans cette tour qui ne me piffait pas. C'était peut-être un autre signe qu'il commençait à m'apprécier un tout petit peu.

A moins qu'il n'agisse que sous les ordres de Tony... Ou de Cho. Ou même les deux.

J'espérais juste qu'il m'accompagnait un peu par envie, et non par devoir.

Il me suivit sans dire un mot et prit place sur le siège passager alors que je prenais le volant. D'habitude, je mettais à fond ma musique dans l'habitacle, mais il était préférable de m'abstenir si je voulais rester dans ses bonnes grâces.

Dès que nous sortîmes dehors, je le sentis se crisper. Il n'aimait pas du tout se trouver au coeur de la ville et je m'en voulus qu'il s'inflige un tel stress juste pour s'assurer que je ne fasse pas une rechute.

Je ne cherchai pas à faire la conversation, mais je tins tout de même à lui faire part de mon itinéraire et de mes intentions pour l'avant-midi. Bucky était un soldat depuis toujours. Même avant qu'HYDRA mette la main sur lui c'était un soldat. Il était rassuré quand il y avait un plan défini, une stratégie, un programme structuré. L'improvisation le rendait nerveux. La planification le mettait en confiance.

« ...Et après le marché, j'ai ce petit rituel d'aller au café du coin pour manger un muffin et boire un chocolat chaud. » terminai-je d'expliquer.

Il ne donna aucun signe qu'il s'intéressait à ce que je lui disais. Je savais par contre qu'il enregistrait tout. Il regardait le paysage du côté de sa fenêtre et je ne voyais pas son visage. Il examinait sans doute tout l'extérieur pour évaluer le potentiel de menaces du quartier.

Arrivés au marché, je garai la voiture dans un parking extérieur. Je marchai plus lentement que de coutume pour laisser le temps à mon compagnon d'analyser tout son environnement. Il y avait beaucoup de piétons ici et marcher à travers la foule le mettait au supplice. Il était raide et il se tournait sans arrêt, comme s'il s'attendait à être attaqué par-derrière.

Ses mains étaient toujours enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau, et je me demandai s'il avait traîné une arme quelconque, cachée quelque part sous le vêtement. Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné, mais j'espérais vraiment qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas...

Je commençais à regretter cette sortie. Je ne voulais pas être à l'origine d'une crise. Seul Steve arrivait à le calmer quand il perdait les pédales. Il y avait plein de gens ici et il ne fallait surtout pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Après tout, Bucky était supposé être mort. En tout cas, c'était ce que le gouvernement avait décrété pour lui permettre de vivre en liberté avec les Avengers. Il bénéficiait d'une sorte de programme de protection de témoins. Il devait faire profil bas et HYDRA ne devait pas savoir qu'il était toujours en vie.

Je voulus faire demi-tour, mais je me giflai mentalement.

Non.

Je n'allais pas fuir. Je n'allais pas laisser les peurs de Bucky avoir raison de lui.

Nous étions sortis faire des courses et il ne se passerait rien de fâcheux. C'était à moi de lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien.

Je m'ajustai à son pas alors qu'il marchait auparavant derrière moi. Sans demander sa permission, je glissai mon bras entre le sien et son corps et m'accrochai à son coude. Je ne poussais pas ma chance, cependant, et j'avais choisi de m'agripper à son bras droit.

Il cessa aussitôt de marcher. Je ne voyais pas ses yeux derrière ces verres fumés immenses, mais je savais qu'il me dévisageait, l'air perturbé, et peut-être même offensé.

« Ben quoi? Offrir son bras à une dame quand on se promène en public, c'est pourtant typique des années 40, non? Plus galant, en tout cas, que de rester sur mes talons. »

Je poursuivis ma route et Bucky n'eut pas le choix de suivre le mouvement, l'air incertain. Voilà ce que je voulais; le déconcentrer de sa peur du public. Je préférais qu'il soit perturbé par mon attitude plutôt qu'il s'enfonce dans son angoisse. J'envahissais son espace personnel, mais c'était pour son bien.

« Ah, voilà le chapiteau. C'est par là. » lui indiquai-je.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent pénibles parce que la foule était plus compacte ici. Les marchands scandaient leur prix haut et fort, les passants enthousiastes s'extasiaient bruyamment devant les produits, les allées étaient étroites, et toutes sortes de bruits et de sons retentissaient de partout et nulle part à la fois.

Une cacophonie assourdissante régnait. J'aimais cette ambiance effervescente, mais pour Bucky ce fut une dure adaptation. On le frôlait sans faire exprès et il se retenait à chaque fois d'attaquer les passants. C'était un réflexe chez lui de croire que toute approche physique de sa personne se voulait une agression.

Je mis un point d'honneur à le distraire en lui faisant goûter des tas d'aliments offerts en dégustation. Je fis le tour plusieurs fois du marché avant d'acheter quoi que ce soit. D'habitude, je m'occupais d'acheter ce qui m'intéressait puis je m'en allais, mais cette fois-ci je fis exprès de m'attarder à chaque étalage pour laisser le temps à Bucky de s'accoutumer à l'endroit. Il commença à se décrisper petit à petit et à s'intéresser un peu à ce que les marchands proposaient. Il eut un faible pour un étalage de prunes. Il ne me dit rien, mais ça se voyait à la façon dont il tâtait les fruits. Bien que ce ne fut pas sur ma liste, j'en achetai toute une caisse.

Bientôt, il fallut que je délaisse son bras parce que je le proclamai transporteur officiel des sacs de provisions. L'investir d'une mission, même aussi bénigne, lui tint l'esprit occupé et le distrayait de toutes les fausses menaces qu'il sentait arriver de partout.

A la fin de mes emplettes, il était presque détendu. J'étais même tentée de croire qu'il passait un bon moment. Mais Bucky avait ses limites. Je décidai de ne pas suivre mon rituel café-muffin-chocolat chaud et de rentrer directement à la maison.

A bien y penser, c'était probablement la toute première sortie de Bucky à l'extérieur de la Tour, sans Steve. Et, même avec Steve, il n'allait jamais bien loin. Ils se contentaient de faire du jogging autour de la Tour sans s'éloigner. Aujourd'hui Bucky avait fait un grand pas en avant en sortant et en se mêlant à la foule. Je ne devais pas pousser trop la note. Rentrer était plus sage.

Nous avions tous les deux les bras chargés quand nous retournâmes à la voiture (je m'étais laissée un peu emporter dans mes achats) et je crus judicieux de lui faire part de mon contentement.

« Merci... d'être venu! » articulai-je, essoufflée par l'effort. « Finale...ment, c'est très... utile d'avoir un caddie avec moi. Tu devrais venir plus souv...

-Inhalateur. »

Je m'interrompis, pas parce qu'il me coupait la parole, mais bien parce que c'était le premier mot qu'il prononçait depuis le garage ce matin. Je m'étais tellement accoutumée à ne pas avoir de réponse à mon bavardage que je fus choquée. Je finis éventuellement par assimiler ce qu'il m'avait dit et je fronçai les sourcils à cette drôle de remarque qui sortait de nulle part, sans rapport avec la conversation... enfin, mon monologue, plutôt.

« Mon inhalateur? Il est dans mon... sac à main, pourquoi? »

Il déposa ses provisions sur le toit de la voiture et me prit mes propres sacs.

« Prends-le. Tout de suite. »

Déstabilisée par le ton vindicatif, j'obéis machinalement. Et ce ne fut qu'après une dose que je réalisai que j'étais auparavant vraiment très essoufflée et, une minute de plus de marche, je me serais tapée encore une crise. Transporter des sacs lourds, même sur une courte distance, était un trop grand effort pour moi, on dirait. Décidément, Cho avait raison, j'étais beaucoup plus amochée que je le croyais.

Je levai un regard reconnaissant vers Bucky. Il avait les bras croisés, l'air très sérieux et mécontent. Évidemment. La raison d'être de sa présence à mes côtés se justifiait d'autant plus à présent. Il était là pour me surveiller, à la base, après tout.

« Désolée. Je suis tellement habituée d'être à bout de souffle que je ne me rends même plus compte quand j'ai besoin de prendre une dose de ce truc.»

Et j'allais vraiment beaucoup beaucoup mieux. Le nouvel inhalateur de Cho était très efficace.

Il ne pipa mot et se contenta de ranger nos provisions dans le coffre.

Je souris toute seule à moi-même alors que je prenais place derrière le volant.

Je ne savais toujours pas si Bucky agissait par devoir ou par envie, mais j'étais heureuse qu'il soit là quand même.

A notre retour, quand je tournai un coin de rue familier, Bucky fut curieux.

« Nous approchons de la Tour.

-Heu... Oui, on rentre à la maison.

-Ce n'était pas le plan prévu. »

Je ne tenais pas à lui avouer que je ne voulais pas abuser de son self-control. Pour sa santé mentale, rester trop longtemps en public était malavisé, mais j'avais peur d'offenser son orgueil.

« J'ai cru que tu aurais envie de rentrer directement après cette séance de courses. On a bouffé toutes sortes de trucs alors je ne pensais pas que tu aurais envie d'un muffin en plus...

-On s'en tient au plan. » ordonna-t-il.

Ça m'aurait étonné qu'il tienne mordicus à avoir un chocolat chaud et un muffin. Il était juste encore en mode soldat; il y avait un plan à respecter et il ne fallait jamais y déroger, même si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Que ce soit pour infiltrer une base ennemie ou pour aller manger un muffin, le principe était le même pour lui.

« A vos ordres, Sergent. »

Je revins sur mes pas pour me diriger vers mon café préféré.

Cette fois, nous allions rester dans un lieu clos, un espace confiné, nous ne serions plus en plein air avec des tas d'issues possibles et je ne fus pas surprise, à notre arrivée, de le voir se planter devant moi pour inspecter, analyser et étudier l'intérieur de l'établissement. Je le laissai procéder à son examen. Il valait mieux le laisser faire si ça pouvait le rassurer et l'empêcher de péter un plomb.

Quand il décréta que l'endroit était sécuritaire, il me laissa passer et je choisis une banquette dans un coin, près de la fenêtre. C'était d'ordinaire mon coin détente favori, mais avec Bucky en face de moi, je doutais de passer un moment très détendu en sa compagnie.

Je me désolai de le voir au garde-à-vous, méfiant. Il était en mode sentinelle à présent; il surveillait tout, guettait le moindre mouvement du personnel et des clients.

Il fallait que je lui change les idées.

« Steve m'a dit que le milkshake fraise-banane était ta saveur préférée quand vous étiez petits. Ils en font de très bons ici. Tu devrais l'essayer. »

Il haussa une épaule, peu intéressé par ce que je disais tant il était accaparé par sa surveillance des lieux.

Quand la serveuse prit les commandes, je pris soin de parler pour Bucky et commandai deux muffins, un chocolat chaud et un milkshake.

Je commençais à me réchauffer et retirai mes moufles et mon manteau. Je n'enlevai pas le foulard, par contre. J'avais encore des marques de ma mésaventure d'hier et la dernière chose que je voulais c'est que les gens croient que j'étais une femme battue par son petit ami. Avec la tronche que faisait Bucky, c'était facile de lui attribuer une réputation de tyran au premier coup d'oeil.

Lui, évidemment, n'enleva rien. Il se tenait prêt à décamper à tout moment.

« Tu sais, ici, tu passeras moins inaperçu si tu gardes ces lunettes de soleil. C'est plutôt bizarre de porter ça quand on n'est pas à l'extérieur. »

Il savait que j'avais raison. S'il voulait rester incognito, valait mieux ne pas attirer l'attention.

De mauvaise grâce, Bucky retira ses lunettes.

« Et il faut toujours retirer son couvre-chef quand on est en présence d'une dame et/ou dans un espace intérieur. Ça aussi c'est une règle de bienséance des années 40. » dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

Il soupira, agacé, mais finit par enlever sa casquette.

Enfin, il avait le visage dégagé. Je ne pus voir grand-chose de ses yeux bleus acier, toutefois. Il les laissait errer partout autour de nous, dans l'expectative d'un prochain malheur.

« Hey. »

Je ne réfléchis pas et posai ma main sur la sienne. La gauche, en l'occurrence. Il cessa immédiatement son manège, mais ce ne fut que pour se raidir et fixer ma main comme si c'était une grenade sur le point d'exploser. Sa main de métal était toujours gantée, mais je savais qu'il était quand même rebuté par ce contact physique.

« Tout va bien, Buck. Il n'y a rien à craindre ici. »

Je voulus détendre l'atmosphère avec une petite tirade.

« La seule chose à craindre ici, ce sont les indigestions. Je me goinfre de muffins jusqu'à en être malade, parfois. »

Ça ne le déridait pas. Il dévisageait toujours nos deux mains et je compris que j'avais franchi une limite invisible. Je choisis quand même de rester en dehors de cette limite, à mes risques et périls.

« Tu t'attends à quoi quand je fais ça? » dis-je en caressant lentement, prudemment, ses phalanges. Il resserra sa main en poing, mais ne la retira pas. J'entendais les mécanismes robotisés des lattes de métal bouger sous le cuir.

« A ce que je t'attaque et que je t'arrache la main? Ou bien à ce que je sois dégoûtée et effrayée par cette prothèse? »

Je ne le laissai pas répondre. De toute façon, il ne répondrait pas.

« Je ne crois pas que la théorie numéro un soit fondée. Parce que, très franchement, tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais t'attaquer, je suis aussi violente qu'un escargot. Il reste donc la théorie numéro deux; ce bras te répugne et tu es persuadé que tout le monde en est autant répugné que toi. Mais, tu vois, pour moi, c'est pas le cas. En fait, je l'aime bien ce bras. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu acheter deux fois plus que prévu parce que tu peux soulever deux fois plus lourd que la moyenne. » souris-je. « Alors, si tu veux être répugné par ton bras, c'est ton choix, mais en ce qui me concerne, c'est une partie de toi que j'apprécie beaucoup. _Shoppingnement_ parlant, j'y vois beaucoup de potentiel. » badinai-je.

Je retirai enfin ma main de la sienne, mais c'était seulement parce que nos commandes arrivaient.

Je mordis à pleines dents dans mon muffin aux bleuets et soupirai d'extase. Un jour, il faudrait que je demande la recette au pâtissier.

Bucky songeait encore à mes dernières paroles, ça se voyait par la façon qu'il avait de fixer sa main gauche qui reposait toujours sur la table, serrée en poing.

Il finit éventuellement par être attiré par l'odeur qui se dégageait de son verre. Il approcha le milkshake devant lui et se pencha au-dessus, l'air d'abord réticent. Il joua un peu avec la paille et aspira une première gorgée.

Je ne voulais pas donner l'impression que j'attendais avec impatience son verdict et je bus une grande gorgée de chocolat chaud.

Les yeux par-dessus ma tasse que j'avais aux lèvres, je le vis hausser les sourcils, comme s'il était surpris par ce que lui révélaient ses papilles gustatives. Il aspira une autre gorgée, beaucoup plus longue, et cette fois je ne fis pas semblant de ne pas m'intéresser à sa réaction.

« Alors, c'est bon? »

Il acquiesça, étonné de sa propre conclusion.

Il continua de boire et je sentis que quelque chose de bizarre se passait dans sa tête. Il semblait troublé, concentré, méditatif... Une lueur passa dans son regard...

Et puis je compris.

Un souvenir! Il était frappé par un souvenir d'enfance! Le goût fraise-banane ravivait dans sa mémoire un moment où il avait déjà bu un autre milkshake, à un autre moment de sa vie, probablement en compagnie de son ami de toujours Steve.

Les moments où Bucky se souvenait de son passé étaient plutôt rares. Et chacun de ces moments était une petite victoire de plus contre HYDRA, contre leurs immondices.

Pour la première fois de la journée... En fait, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus droit à un tout petit haussement de coin de lèvres de la part de Bucky. Ce n'était pas un sourire, mais au moins ça s'éloignait de son habituelle tronche de tueur en série.

J'en fus presque ébahie. Moi je ne me gênai pas pour lui offrir mon plus grand _sourire servile_.

Enfin, j'étais arrivée à faire quelque chose qu'il appréciait! Je ne m'étais pas mis les pieds dans les plats!

Je mourais d'envie de lui demander de me raconter son souvenir en détail, mais je me retins. Ce souvenir lui appartenait, c'était à lui de décider s'il avait envie de le partager ou non.

Il continua de boire et mangea son muffin sans dire un mot, mais l'ambiance n'était plus tendue. Il n'était plus obsédé par de fausses menaces autour de lui. Il semblait plutôt perdu quelque part entre le présent et le passé et je le laissai tranquille. Je savourai mon chocolat chaud de mon côté dans un silence confortable.

Quand je décrétai qu'il était temps de partir, il parut surpris. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, apparemment. Nous quittâmes le café dans un état beaucoup plus zen qu'à notre arrivée.

Je me promis de mettre des milkshakes maison au menu quotidien de la tour, mais quelque chose me disait que Bucky reviendrait souvent ici désormais. Ce café avait gagné sa confiance, juste à cause d'un milkshake.

Et, je ne sais pas si j'étais un peu trop présomptueuse, mais je me plus à croire que Bucky ne m'accompagnerait plus faire les courses que pour surveiller mon état de santé. Peut-être même qu'à l'avenir il prendrait plaisir à ce petit rituel hebdomadaire.

Pour couronner cette belle journée, une heureuse surprise nous attendait lorsque nous rentrâmes à la maison: les Avengers étaient de retour. La bande était rentrée au bercail, saine et sauve.

J'avais envie de raconter notre petite sortie, de partager avec les autres mon enthousiasme sur le fait que Bucky avait affronté le monde extérieur, mais je devrais patienter. Tout le monde parlait en même temps de leurs péripéties, de leur mission accomplie (je n'étais pas au courant des détails, mais ça avait rapport avec HYDRA) et le tout prit la forme d'une petite célébration improvisée pour fêter leur victoire contre l'ennemi. C'était une soirée plutôt intime qui ne concernait que les Avengers, mais même si Bucky n'était pas un Avenger -du moins, pas encore- on l'invita aussi.

Je les laissai célébrer et décidai de remplir ma propre mission que je m'étais promis d'accomplir (certes moins importante et critique que celle des Avengers, mais bon! Chacun son combat!) : faire un repas du tonnerre avec ce que j'avais acheté au marché et l'offrir aux pauvres employés soumis aux tortures de Tony.

Heureusement pour eux, avec le retour des Avengers, Tony se désintéresserait bien vite de son rôle d'entraîneur et les laisserait tranquilles pour un bon moment. Je n'avais pas trop compris, avec tous ces détails techniques compliqués, mais la bande avait ramené des inventions d'HYDRA avec eux, trouvées dans un vieil entrepôt situé sous terre. Tony en aurait pour des semaines, voire des mois, à les étudier avec Banner, au grand plaisir des occupants de la Tour qui étaient enfin libérés de son joug.

Alors que les Avengers festoyaient de leur côté, j'apportai quelques restes du repas que j'avais fait avec moi. J'avais laissé les employés retourner chez eux contentés, repus et bienheureux. J'en faisais toujours trop cependant, et il restait encore de quoi nourrir une petite armée. Et une petite armée, il y en avait justement une au dernier étage de la Tour. Après tout, eux aussi avaient travaillé dur et ils méritaient de manger un truc réconfortant et revigorant. Je fus accueillie comme un messie à mon arrivée au salon central. Ils se goinfrèrent comme des porcs (Bucky fit honneur à ma tarte aux prunes). Même les filles mangèrent allègrement.

La fête se poursuivit dans le gymnase ce soir-là. La tradition voulait que, après une mission remplie avec succès, on joue à un jeu pour décompresser, se défouler. Ce soir-là, il fut décidé que les Avengers joueraient au volleyball. Et pour digérer ce que je leur avais donné à manger, un peu d'exercice physique ne leur ferait pas de tort.

Je fus témoin de loin de leurs frasques alors que je ramassais autour du gymnase les bouteilles de bière et de vin vides, les sacs de chips, le pop corn, les miettes de bretzels... Pff, de vrais enfants.

« Hé, Léa, tu n'es pas ici pour ramasser notre bordel! Tu dois compter les points! » s'exclama Wilson après une touche.

« Et qui se chargera de votre bordel si ce n'est pas moi?

-Le concierge, tiens. Allez, viens! On a besoin d'un arbitre impartial!

-Vous êtes assez grands pour compter les points tout seuls.

-Ça dépend pour qui. » dit Natasha avec un coup de coude dans les côtes du faucon.

« Tu te crois drôle la veuve noire, hein? Même avec huit pattes tu n'arriveras pas à intercepter mon lancer super sonique. »

Je roulai des yeux au plafond et allai jeter le tout à la poubelle. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher; quand je voyais des trucs traîner qui n'étaient pas à leur place, il fallait que je les ramasse. À mon retour, la partie était bien entamée et il ne manquait pas d'action.

Je continuai mon petit rituel de ménage en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'oeil aux joueurs. Regarder les Avengers jouer ensemble, ça n'avait pas de prix. Ils étaient aussi attachants et exaspérants que des enfants à la maternelle. Certains trichaient, comme Tony qui utilisait un des bras de son armure pour intercepter le ballon. Certains faisaient des acrobaties dignes d'un cirque pour attraper une passe, comme Steve. Certains utilisaient leurs pouvoirs, comme Wanda, pour diriger le ballon à l'endroit voulu. Le plus comique était Vision qui formulait à haute voix des calculs complexes sur les différentes trajectoires possibles qu'un ballon pouvait prendre selon l'angle qu'il était frappé. Il passait trop de temps à calculer et se faisait damer le pion à tout coup, ce qui le laissait dans un état de confusion qui rappelait à la fois un enfant à qui on avait arraché sa sucette et un ordinateur qui buggait. Tout ça mis ensemble formait un spectacle hilarant dont je ne me lassais jamais.

L'échelle en barres de fer au mur servait normalement pour les entraînements, mais aujourd'hui elle faisait office de penderie pour leur équipement de mission qu'ils avaient retiré à la va-vite. Les ailes de Sam étaient à moitié rétractées dans leur console et pendouillaient sur une barre. Le marteau de Thor faillit me faire trébucher alors que je décoinçais le bouclier de Steve entre deux autres barres. Je m'emparai de l'arc de Clint et décidai de faire un premier voyage vers l'étage de l'armurerie pour ranger ce que j'avais en main.

J'entendais les esclandres des deux équipes qui s'affrontaient non loin de moi et j'eus un soupir. On se disputait sur un point à accorder ou à retirer. De vrais gamins. Les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer alors que je longeais le mur vers la sortie. Une insulte fut proclamée, puis une autre. Je tournai mon attention vers eux, contrariée. Fallait-il que je les arrête? Que je fasse vraiment l'arbitre comme Sam l'avait demandé?

Je ne sus pas qui avait commencé à insulter qui, mais je connus le résultat de l'incartade: de frustration, Bucky envoya un smash de ballon magistral directement sur Thor. Et de la main gauche, par-dessus le marché, ce qui transforma le ballon en petite fusée. Mais le dieu avait de bons réflexes, et il se pencha pour éviter sa trajectoire.

L'ennui, c'est que le ballon continua sa fulgurante course et il se trouvait que j'étais directement dans la mire du projectile.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Tout se passa trop vite et violemment pour que je l'évite.

La dernière chose que je vis fut une boule blanche floue arriver sur moi.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

 **Fin de la première partie**


	4. Confidences

_Encore une fois merci pour votre soutien._

 _On entre dans la deuxième phase de la fic, maintenant. Bonne lecture!_

 **Partie 2**

 **Confidences**

L'horreur glaça Bucky jusqu'à la moelle tandis qu'il voyait le ballon frapper -non, _fracasser_ \- la tempe de la jeune femme. Un ballon fait spécialement pour les types comme lui, pour des gens hors du commun, comme les Avengers. Un ballon renforcé de métal, fabriqué par les soins de Tony. Un ballon parfait pour résister à des dieux comme Thor, et absolument fatal si l'objet était lancé avec une force surhumaine, comme en ce moment, sur un être aussi fragile qu'une jeune femme ordinaire.

Bucky entendit le coup à la tête résonner et vibrer jusque dans son propre corps.

Et l'horreur ne s'arrêta pas là. La force de l'impact fut telle que la tête de Léa fut projetée à la renverse et heurta violemment une des barres de fer du mur. Puis elle s'écroula au sol, dans un tintement de ferraille alors que tombaient de ses mains le bouclier, l'arc et les ailes qu'elle transportait.

Bucky eut l'impression que cette scène se déroula au ralenti, mais tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Puis ce fut le chaos, tout le monde se précipita, horrifié, vers le corps inerte qui gisait sur le sol. Bucky s'était défigé et il secoua lentement la tête, refusant d'admettre ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait fait.

La fête était finie. Et elle s'achevait dans la tragédie.

Quelqu'un cria à FRIDAY d'appeler le Docteur Cho.

Bucky osa s'avancer. Il tenta de se frayer un chemin pour constater de plus près les dégâts qu'il avait causés.

Il y avait tellement de sang... sa vue se brouilla, il chancela...

« Bucky! »

Steve l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua. Il sentait que son ami perdait les pédales. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il prenne du recul sinon il craquerait et il y aurait deux catastrophes à gérer en même temps.

« Bucky, ne reste pas là. Va-t'en d'ici. Retourne à ton appartement. »

Il ne protesta pas. Tout le monde le regardait de travers et, tout à coup, il ne supporta pas qu'on le fixe ainsi et qu'on lui renvoie le mépris qu'il éprouvait déjà pour lui-même.

Il regagna ses quartiers dans un état second et s'affaissa au pied de son lit. Il se sentait nauséeux, étourdi.

Il avait pourtant l'habitude de voir de telles horreurs. Il en avait tellement commis des horreurs... Et justement, il croyait en avoir fini avec ces atrocités. Il pensait que plus jamais il ne verserait le sang d'un innocent.

Mais il avait commis un meurtre. Encore.

Au cours des soixante-dix dernières années, Bucky avait tué avec des couteaux, des fusils, des revolvers, des matraques, des haches, des machettes, des pistolets, des mitraillettes, des bazookas... Il avait même tué à mains nues. Et maintenant il pouvait ajouter à sa liste de sinistres exploits le meurtre par ballon de volleyball.

Si la situation n'était pas aussi tragique, il y aurait eu matière à plaisanter.

Dégoûté, traumatisé, il passa les heures qui suivirent à se maudire.

Pourquoi avait-il lancé ce fichu ballon? Pourquoi avait-il répondu à la provocation de Thor?

Une stupide prise de bec avait tourné au drame à cause de lui.

Quand Steve entra dans son appartement, quelques heures plus tard, il trouva un Bucky au trente-sixième dessous, misérable. Assis dans un coin de sa chambre, dos contre le lit, les coudes sur les genoux relevés, il fixait le mur blanc devant lui, le regard hagard, vide.

Steve s'approcha lentement de lui. Dans ces moments d'"absence", un rien pouvait faire démarrer son ami au quart de tour et le transformer en machine à tuer. Il s'installa près de lui avec précaution, mais Bucky ne donna aucun signe qu'il avait noté une nouvelle présence à ses côtés.

Steve était toujours patient dans ces moments-là. Il attendait sagement que son ami réagisse, il ne tentait jamais de le sortir de force de cet état second. Ça finissait toujours mal sinon. Il avait eu quelques épisodes de ce genre auparavant, provoqués par un cauchemar ou par un élément quelconque de son environnement qui lui avait rappelé les tortures qu'il avait subies. Parfois, il tombait dans un état catatonique juste parce qu'il avait croisé son reflet dans une glace.

Bucky avait fait beaucoup de progrès ces derniers mois, mais Steve doutait qu'un jour il finisse par assumer et se pardonner totalement et complètement ce qu'il avait fait au cours des soixante-dix ans qui venaient de passer. Il se détestait. Et ce qui s'était produit aujourd'hui n'allait sûrement pas aider son estime de soi à remonter la pente.

Steve avait l'habitude d'accompagner son ami dans ses mauvais jours, d'être là pour le soutenir, mais aujourd'hui c'était une première; Bucky avait commis une faute grave. C'était un accident, mais tout de même tragique. Steve ignorait comment il allait gérer la situation. Il craignait une rechute plus longue, voire permanente, dans les enfers de la culpabilité et du remords, car cette fois Bucky n'avait pas l'excuse d'être contrôlé par HYDRA. C'était le Bucky libre de penser et d'agir qui avait commis cette faute. Et il s'en voudrait probablement pour le reste de ses jours.

Longtemps après son arrivée, Steve entendit la voix rauque de son ami marmonner un truc qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas entendu sans le sérum de super soldat qui courait dans ses veines.

« Elle n'a pas souffert trop longtemps? Est-ce qu'au moins elle est morte sur le coup? Oh, pitié, dis-moi qu'elle est morte sur le coup...»

Le capitaine tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, abasourdi. Lui, il fixait toujours le mur, le rideau noir de ses cheveux encadrant un visage terne et amorphe.

« Morte sur le coup? » répéta-t-il

Son ami acquiesça vaguement.

Steve ouvrit grand les yeux, se tourna complètement vers lui, catastrophé que ses pensées noires soient nourries depuis des heures par une fausse interprétation.

« Bucky, tu te trompes, Léa n'est pas morte, voyons! »

Au moins l'affirmation eut le mérite de détourner le regard de Bucky du mur. Il considéra Steve longuement. Ce dernier pensait qu'il se sentirait soulagé, mais il se trompait.

« Quelle est l'étendue des dégâts alors? » demanda-t-il d'un air lugubre.

Le regard assombri de Steve se passait d'explications.

« Je vois. » comprit-il, retournant à sa contemplation du mur.

« Elle est dans un coma forcé. » précisa Steve. Bucky ne se sentirait sans doute pas mieux après ce compte-rendu, mais il avait le droit de savoir la vérité.

« Il y a eu une hémorragie interne et externe, du sang s'accumulait dans le crâne. Il y a une fracture ou deux aussi... » Bucky ferma les yeux. Fort. Et Steve entendit le cliquetis des plaques de métal de son poing qui se refermait sur lui-même. « Mais les méthodes médicales d'aujourd'hui sont étonnantes. Et Thor a transmis beaucoup du savoir médical asgardien à Helen Cho. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton optimiste. « Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose, c'est trop... futuriste pour moi, mais Helen est une as dans son domaine. Secondée par Bruce en plus, ils vont la tirer de là, tu verras. »

Bucky parut sceptique à ce sujet.

« Personne ne t'en veut, Buck. » continua-t-il. Il fallait que cet apitoiement cesse. « On sait tous que c'était un accident. Et ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Léa se trouvait juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je suis certain que c'est ce qu'elle te dira dès qu'elle se réveillera.

-Si elle se réveille.

-Buck...

-Elle m'a encore souri aujourd'hui. » enchaîna-t-il avec un rire sec. « J'ai encore eu droit à ce fichu sourire. »

Steve ne savait pas trop où il voulait en venir, mais il le laissa parler. Les moments où il se confiait étaient tellement rares qu'il les accueillait toujours avec gratitude, surtout maintenant. Un tel accident aurait en temps normal totalement fermé Bucky sur lui-même. Il se serait isolé dans son désarroi.

Steve espérait que ce premier instant de confidence ne serait pas le dernier.

« Hier, Stark a eu la bonne idée de faire subir un entraînement à tout le monde durant votre absence.

-Oui, je suis au courant de ses dernières lubies.

-Elle avait tout fait pour m'éviter depuis qu'elle avait surpris... » Il eut une moue pleine de honte. «… notre conversation. Mais Stark -je sais pas s'il l'a fait exprès pour me narguer, en tout cas, ce serait son style- m'a nommé entraîneur et elle s'est retrouvée dans mon équipe. M'éviter est devenu difficile à ce moment-là.

-J'imagine. » dit Steve avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il attendit que Bucky poursuive. Celui-ci semblait repasser la journée d'hier dans sa tête et son expression amère s'accentua.

« J'ai été odieux. Encore une fois. Mais elle a encore et toujours souri. Elle m'a même apporté une gourde d'eau fraîche, bon sang! Et plus elle souriait, plus je lui en voulais. C'est complètement stupide d'être si agacé juste par un sourire. »

Steve médita là-dessus quelques instants.

« Je pense que tu es jaloux.

-Jaloux?

-Tu l'envies d'être si avenante, si légère, d'être toujours de bonne humeur, et ça se traduit chez toi par un comportement de goujat.»

Bucky haussa son épaule en chair.

« Peut-être que tu as raison.

-J'ai raison. Parce que c'était comme ça que tu agissais, dans notre temps. C'était toi le joyeux luron toujours positif de notre duo.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment. Et même si tu ne t'en souviens pas, je crois que tu sens cette part de toi qui a disparue, tu la vois en Léa, ça te rend nostalgique, ça te manque, inconsciemment. C'est pour ça que sa présence t'agace tant. »

Bucky réfléchit. Les paroles de son ami étaient logiques.

« Il y a d'autres souvenirs qu'elle a éveillés aussi.

-Ah bon?

-Lors de cet entraînement, elle a changé d'équipe. Elle s'est retrouvée chez les débutants.»

Steve eut droit à un petit ricanement qui allégea les traits de son ami.

« Elle est vraiment... nulle.

-Ce n'est pas une guerrière-née, en effet. » dit Steve, riant à son tour.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'oeil. J'ignore pourquoi. »

Steve retint une remarque moqueuse. Lui avait sa petite idée de la raison pour laquelle Bucky n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de leur nounou, mais ce n'était pas le moment de le confronter à ce propos. Parce ce que ce serait bien une confrontation; il nierait tout en bloc. Ce Bucky-ci n'était pas le Bucky de ses vieux jours qui assumait totalement quand il avait un faible pour la gent féminine et revendiquait son statut de don Juan.

« Son entraîneur a... » les traits sombres réapparurent. « C'est une crapule. Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié et j'ai enfin compris pourquoi hier. »

Un euphémisme; Bucky le détestait. Bradley avait un visage à deux faces, à son avis, et il s'était toujours méfié de son humeur en apparence conviviale.

« Et il y a un peu de bon sens qui se cache sous l'armure de condescendance de Tony parce qu'il a congédié le type après ce qu'il a fait à Léa. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, intrigué, et déjà irrité. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait fait à sa chère nounou?

« Que s'est-il passé?

-Moi j'ai été odieux comme prof, mais je ne l'ai pas attrapé par la gorge, au moins.

-Il a fait ça? » s'exclama Steve, scandalisé. « C'est quoi son nom?

-Bradley. Un type qui travaillait aux Archives, ou un truc du genre.

-Je vois qui c'est. C'est un ancien agent de terrain recyclé aux affaires internes.

-Le type lui a fait quelques prises de lutte, du genre de celles qu'on ne peut décemment pas faire subir à de nouvelles recrues. Il y a des limites à apprendre à la dure, tout de même. Et les moeurs d'aujourd'hui ont peut-être changé, je n'arriverai tout simplement jamais à m'adapter au fait qu'un homme puisse s'attaquer à une femme en toute impunité, même dans un contexte pédagogique.

-Je ne te contredirai pas là-dessus. » approuva son ami.

« Et à un moment, il l'a plaquée au sol, et... Et je t'ai vu. »

Steve perdit le fil.

« Tu m'as vu?

-Oui. J'ai vu le Steve maigrelet, haut comme trois pommes, se faire tabasser dans une ruelle par un de tes nombreux détracteurs de l'époque. Je me suis souvenu d'avoir vu rouge. J'avais foncé dans le tas et je les avais tous... fait saigner du nez.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! » dit Steve avec un sourire nostalgique. « Je me souviens de ça aussi. J'étais toujours dans le pétrin et tu me sauvais toujours la mise. »

Après quelques instants à se remémorer cet épisode de sa vie, il reprit son sérieux, questionneur. « Quel est le rapport avec Léa? Si tu me dis qu'elle te rappelle le gamin que j'ai été, tu as besoin de lunettes, mon vieux. J'étais un paquet d'os et elle, elle a... »

Il s'interrompit parce que sa pensée prenait une tournure indigne d'un gentleman.

« Une silhouette voluptueuse. » décrivit Bucky sans aucune gêne.

Steve cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Son ami n'avait pas l'habitude d'user d'un vocabulaire sensuellement poétique et c'était un peu perturbant.

Il y avait quand même du vrai. Léa n'avait pas le physique de soldate requis pour bosser avec les Avengers, ça c'est sûr, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas en muscles, elle l'avait en chair.

« Ce n'est pas l'aspect physique qui m'a rappelé le Steve-d'avant-sérum. » poursuivit Bucky. « Cette bataille de ruelle s'était terminée à l'hôpital, tu te rappelles?

-Oui. » dit Steve, surpris par la précision de ses souvenirs. D'habitude, il se souvenait de certaines scènes, mais jamais en détail. C'était Steve qui devait toujours compléter le tableau que la mémoire de Bucky se contentait d'esquisser en brouillon. « Je m'étais tapé une sacrée crise d'asthme cette fois-là. J'étais loin d'avoir une santé de fer, disons-le.

-Voilà. Une crise d'asthme. C'est ça le déclencheur de ce souvenir: Léa a perdu le souffle, elle a fait une crise d'asthme.

-Léa est asthmatique? »

Il avait consulté les profils de tous les employés engagés -question de rigueur vu les espions d'HYDRA qui se faufilaient partout- et il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir lu ça dans son dossier médical.

« Elle cache bien son jeu. » dit Steve. « Mince... Toutes les fois où Tony empêchait FRIDAY de contrôler les ascenseurs juste pour le plaisir de la voir monter les courses au troisième étage, essoufflée comme un buffle... On se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas la forme et... »

Bucky roula des yeux. Steve serait toujours Steve; un grand coeur sur deux pattes; Capitaine America, le pourfendeur des oppresseurs, au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin; redoutable quand on s'en prend à la liberté et la paix, mais incapable de tuer une mouche.

« C'était de la moquerie gentillette. Elle-même riait de la situation. » dit Bucky, qui trouvait que son compagnon n'avait vraiment aucune raison de se sentir coupable, comparé à ce que _lui_ avait fait à Léa...

« N'empêche... » soupira Steve. « Alors, Léa est responsable d'avoir éveillé un souvenir de ta vie, si j'ai bien saisi.

-Oui.

-Et le type qui lui a fait ça? Il a saigné du nez lui aussi?

-Comment tu sais que je suis intervenu? »

Il avait envie de dire "parce que tu en pinces pour elle", mais se retint.

« Parce que tu es Bucky; un mufle, mais un mufle qui ne laisserait jamais une dame se faire malmener.

-Je ne crois pas que Natasha et Sharon seraient du même avis.

-C'est au Soldat de l'Hiver à qui elles ont eu affaire. Pas à mon pote de toujours. »

Bucky eut un petit haussement de lèvres timide.

« Alors? Il a saigné du nez avant d'être fichu à la porte?

-Non. Mais je lui ai presque cassé le bras.

-C'est de bonne guerre. »

Steve se promit tout de même en secret de se renseigner plus à fond sur le type et de surveiller ses allées et venues pour quelque temps.

« Et Léa?

-Je lui ai donné son inhalateur. Je l'avais vue revenir de pause avec ça et je me demandais pourquoi... Je me suis souvenu comment faire, comment agir... parce que je l'avais fait des dizaines de fois avec toi, à l'époque. »

Steve sourit de plus belle.

« Elle t'a permis de retrouver un vieux réflexe, notre Léa. Je ne suis pas particulièrement heureux qu'elle ait fait une crise d'asthme, mais je suis content qu'elle ait contribué à récupérer un autre morceau de ta mémoire à sa façon. »

Bucky hocha la tête.

« Je me suis même souvenu des milkshakes de ta mère, grâce à elle.

-C'est vrai?

-Après les courses, nous sommes allés à ce café au coin de la rue et elle a insisté pour que je...

-Attends. Temps mort. » interrompit soudain Steve, abasourdi. « Répète-moi ça? Vous êtes allés faire des courses? Et vous êtes allés dans un café après? »

Bucky haussa les épaules.

« Je devais la surveiller. Après une crise de ce genre, il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve seule à l'extérieur. »

Steve avait envie de dire que ce n'était pas le besoin de la surveiller qui l'avait poussé à sortir, mais plutôt le besoin de la protéger. C'était deux notions fort différentes, mais Bucky n'était pas en mesure de le comprendre. Pas encore, en tout cas. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de lui expliquer, car il était trop occupé à s'extasier du fait que Bucky avait mis les pieds dehors, sans lui.

« ...et j'ai bien fait parce qu'elle aurait fait une autre crise à ce marché si je n'avais pas été là pour... Pourquoi tu me fixes la bouche ouverte?

\- Woh... » lâcha-t-il avant de sourire de toutes ses dents. « Buck, tu te rends compte? Tu es sorti. Tu as mis les pieds dehors! »

Bucky parut embarrassé. Ça n'aurait pas dû être un grand événement. Sortir était supposé être normal. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un cas.

« Ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. » avoua-t-il, presque honteux. « Du moins, au début.

-C'est quand même magistral, tu ne crois pas? Léa t'a fait sortir d'ici, et vous êtes revenus, sans anicroche. »

Steve était fier de son ami. Il aurait voulu voir ça de ses propres yeux et regrettait de ne pas avoir été là.

« Tu te rends compte du grand pas en avant que tu as fait, grâce à elle? »

Bucky acquiesça et ses traits s'affaissèrent.

« J'ai une drôle de façon de la remercier; la voilà dans le coma à cause de moi.

-Buck... C'était un accident. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Est-ce qu'elle a de la famille quelque part? Il faudrait peut-être prévenir ses proches...

-Il n'y a personne à contacter en cas d'urgence. Sa seule famille, c'est nous. »

Bucky retomba silencieux quelque temps, perdu dans ses songes.

Steve sentit que l'instant de confidence était terminé et il n'abuserait pas de sa chance. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette tour, Bucky n'avait jamais autant parlé avec lui au cours d'une même conversation.

Il tapota doucement l'épaule de son ami et se releva.

« Il est tard. Tu devrais peut-être essayer de dormir. »

Il savait très bien que ça ne se produirait pas cette nuit, mais il fallait tout de même qu'il tente le coup.

« Va au lit. Ça ne sert à rien, ni à toi, ni à elle, de te morfondre dans le remords. »

Il ne répondit rien. Steve n'insista pas.

« Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver. »

Il laissa son ami seul avec ses pensées. En fermant la porte derrière lui, Steve trouva particulièrement ironique que la première personne pour qui son ami se prenne d'affection depuis soixante-dix ans se retrouve dans le coma. Comme si le destin s'acharnait sur son ami.

Et le destin, il n'avait pas fini de faire des caprices.

 _ **A suivre**_


	5. Solitude

**Solitude**

Comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici? Il l'ignorait. Il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil et son corps l'avait machinalement conduit vers les quartiers du Docteur Cho.

On était au beau milieu de la nuit, mais le labo était éclairé comme en plein jour. La pièce était immense, compartimentée en plusieurs sections. L'odeur d'antiseptique le répugnait, ça lui rappelait trop la chambre de torture d'HYDRA.

C'était à la fois un laboratoire médical et scientifique. Différentes machines et instruments étaient en marche, de multiples écrans d'ordinateur fonctionnaient, faisant défiler des chiffres et des schémas auxquels il ne comprenait rien. À cette heure de la nuit, il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive en ces lieux. Il erra dans un couloir, plein d'appréhension. Il finit par tomber sur le Docteur Banner qui sortait d'une chambre en compagnie de Thor.

« James? Que fais-tu ici? » s'enquit Bruce, les sourcils arqués.

Il ignorait la réponse à cette question. Ou plutôt, il ignorait délibérément la réponse à cette question.

Sa mine malheureuse chagrina Banner et il comprit ce qu'il était venu faire dans les parages. Il savait ce que Bucky ressentait. Lui aussi il avait blessé des gens à cause de son... anormalité.

Thor s'avança, les traits sombres et solennels.

« Cette sphère de jeu était pour moi, James Barnes. J'aurais dû affronter mon destin, faire face à ton courroux au lieu de l'éviter. À l'heure qu'il est, Éléanor Thompson ne serait pas...

-Ça va. C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver avec ce ballon.

-La faute est mienne. Je t'avais provoqué délibérément. J'aurais dû assumer les conséquences de mes actes... »

Bruce s'interposa.

« Et si on s'entendait pour dire que c'est la faute à pas de chance, hein? »

Il tapota l'épaule massive du dieu.

« Va dormir, Thor. Elle est entre de bonnes mains.

-Si jamais le Guérisseur Cho avait besoin d'assistance, je peux l'amener à Asgard et...

-Un voyage interstellaire est peu recommandable. L'état de Léa est trop précaire, mais je te remercie pour la proposition.

-Bien. Je me retire, dans ce cas. »

Il les salua tous les deux et quitta le labo d'un pas lourd.

« Thor s'en veut presque autant que toi. »

Bucky fixait le plancher, toujours abattu. Ça ne le soulageait pas du tout de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre portait la responsabilité de cet accident sur ses épaules.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui a lancé ce ballon. »

Banner haussa une épaule fataliste.

« Tu veux la voir? »

Il leva le menton vers Banner et les yeux de Bucky s'agrandirent de peur. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à ça. Pourtant, il savait bien que c'était pour cette raison que son subconscient l'avait mené jusqu'ici: il avait besoin de voir ce qu'il avait fait.

Banner parut comprendre son hésitation.

« Elle est derrière cette porte. Tu peux entrer quand tu seras prêt. Natasha est à son chevet. Tout le monde se relaie. »

Bucky hocha doucement la tête avant de demander: « Tu sais ce qui va lui arriver? »

Banner eut un soupir.

« Les os de son crâne sont déjà intacts, c'est la bonne nouvelle. La machine pour réparer les tissus et les fractures a encore fait ses preuves. Cho a accompli un vrai miracle. »

Bucky se permit l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Le problème c'est que la machine de Cho ne peut pas tout réparer. Toute la mécanique physique d'un corps, elle peut s'en occuper, mais tout ce qui concerne la part neurologique et psychique, ça, c'est une autre histoire.

-C'est à dire?

-On a cessé le coma forcé dès la fin du processus. Mais elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Il y a un problème aussi avec les poumons. Elle ne peut pas respirer d'elle-même et elle est maintenue sous respiration artificielle. »

La gorge serrée, Bucky eut du mal à avaler.

Ses poumons. Elle avait déjà des problèmes avec ses poumons et sa bêtise les avait aggravés.

« Combien de temps ça peut durer? »

Bruce posa la main sur son épaule. Il se raidit sous ce contact et le docteur battit en retraite.

« James... On ne peut pas se prononcer. Aucun médecin ne peut faire de pronostic. Chaque patient réagit différemment à ce genre de traumatisme crânien. Léa est dans un coma de stade 3. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'on puisse faire à présent. La balle est dans son camp. C'est à elle de décider quand elle va se réveiller. Ça peut être demain... Comme ça peut être dans deux ans.»

Bucky chancela, une main agrippa ses cheveux, le regard affolé perdu dans le vide.

« Deux ans... »

Bruce le saisit par les avant-bras et le secoua pour l'inciter à le regarder. Au diable sa répugnance d'être touché.

« Hé, c'est un des nombreux scénarios possibles, c'est tout. Dans ce genre de cas, il faut affronter la situation une journée à la fois. À trop spéculer, on perd la raison. Regarde le bon côté des choses; Léa est vivante et elle a à sa disposition la meilleure doctoresse de la planète. Et, sans vouloir me vanter, je suis aussi un médecin très compétent. »

Il relâcha James seulement quand il sentit qu'il se détendait un peu.

« Je suis de garde cette nuit. Je serai dans mon labo si la situation change. »

Il laissa Bucky seul devant la porte. Après un moment de tergiversation, ce dernier prit la poignée et la tourna. La porte grinça et s'ouvrit doucement.

Il aperçut un lit, un corps branché à de multiples moniteurs. Il reconnut à peine Léa sous le respirateur qui couvrait son visage et les bandages autour de sa tête. Le choc le figea sur place.

Natasha lisait un livre, assise sur une chaise près du lit. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et referma le bouquin.

« Venu admirer ton oeuvre en personne, Barnes? »

Natasha n'avait jamais vraiment été sympathique avec lui jusqu'ici et c'était la même chose dans le sens inverse. Ils se respectaient, savaient ce que l'autre avait supporté étant donné leur passé respectif sous les ordres des Russes, mais il n'y avait jamais eu d'atomes crochus entre eux. Ils étaient deux spécimens réservés, peu bavards, et tous deux n'accordaient pas leur confiance facilement. Ils étaient pareils. Trop pareils. Deux aimants positifs qui se repoussaient l'un et l'autre. Ils n'y pouvaient rien, leur nature était ainsi faite; ils ne seraient jamais de grands copains.

Mais cette nuit-là, quand elle vit sa mine abattue, Natasha aurait voulu ravaler sa mauvaise plaisanterie. Elle accorda à Bucky un rictus qui pouvait presque passer pour de la compassion.

« C'est une battante, Barnes. Elle va s'en sortir. »

C'était difficile à croire quand il regardait ce visage pâle, ce corps immobile et froid, qui gisait là. À cause de lui. Il ne put se résoudre à franchir le seuil de la chambre. Il ne pouvait pas approcher ce corps. Il ne pouvait pas faire face au résultat de sa faute.

Soudain, l'oxygène parut se faire rare. Il manquait d'air. Et son coeur voulait sortir par sa gorge.

Il paniqua et prit la fuite. Natasha ne tenta pas de le retenir. Elle savait à quel point faire face aux conséquences de nos actes pouvait être extrêmement difficile.

Bucky ignora l'ascenseur, il ne supporterait pas un espace clos, il avait besoin d'air. Il courut en lâche vers l'escalier et se dirigea à la salle de gym.

Une fois là-bas, il alla tout droit à la section boxe et se défoula sur le sac de sable. Il en brisa trois avant de grogner de frustration et de jeter son dévolu sur les murs de béton. Il frappa de toute la force de son poing gauche, espérant qu'il finirait par détruire le métal qui était responsable de sa force destructrice, responsable de tant de morts et responsable de l'état dans lequel se trouvait une des leurs. Le mur était de béton large, épais, solide, mais Bucky arriva quand même à creuser un cratère. Sa main de métal avait à peine quelques égratignures. Foutu HYDRA et leur matériel incassable.

Quand l'épuisement l'obligea à renoncer à son autoflagellation, il se prit la tête à deux mains et lâcha un hurlement de rage, qui le laissa pantelant. Il s'écroula à genoux, plein de rancoeur.

Il s'affaissa parmi les débris du mur et dévisagea sa main quasi intacte. Il eut la nausée rien qu'à la regarder. S'il avait la force de s'arracher le bras, il l'aurait fait.

Et dire que la personne qui avait été blessée par ce bras l'avait saisi à deux reprises avec douceur et précaution. Bucky se souvint avec précision de son expression rassurante, de son encouragement muet... Le message avait été clair: " _Je n'ai pas peur et je ne suis pas dégoûtée_ ".

Aujourd'hui, elle tiendrait un tout autre discours...

Il laissa errer son regard dans le vide. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le filet de volleyball qui n'avait pas été rangé. Et sur le ballon qui avait été abandonné au sol. Heureusement, on avait nettoyé le plancher de la piste de jeu sinon il aurait perdu la carte en voyant les traces de sang au sol.

Il se remit alors sur pieds et alla s'emparer du ballon. Il avait envie de le réduire en charpie, mais n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il le ramena avec lui à sa chambre. Il le posa sur la commode de son lit, exposé comme un trophée macabre. Ce ballon allait lui rappeler constamment ce qu'il avait fait. Ce serait un aide-mémoire pour ne jamais oublier à quel point il était un être nocif, meurtrier et malfaisant, à quel point tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pouvait se transformer en arme fatale.

Il s'installa dans son lit, les mains croisées derrière la nuque et passa le reste de la nuit à fixer le ballon.

._._._._._.

* * *

._._._._._.

La vie à la Tour Avenger devait continuer, mais l'ambiance avait changé. Il manquait quelque chose à tout le monde depuis que Léa n'était plus là pour veiller à leur petit confort quotidien. Que ce soit matériel ou affectif.

On manquait de pain, de savon, la vaisselle s'entassait dans l'évier, la poussière s'accumulait, leurs vêtements étaient froissés...

Ils s'étaient habitués à être choyés alors qu'ils étaient pourtant tous capables de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes comme des grands. Ils avaient bien sûr l'excuse de devoir sauver le monde assez souvent pour remettre à plus tard les besognes, mais quand même, il y avait des limites à la négligence.

Les premiers jours, ils ne firent rien pour arranger la situation, comme s'ils s'attendaient à tout moment que Léa se réveille et reprenne son train-train quotidien. Ils espéraient vraiment que ça se produise, mais pas pour des raisons domestiques; ils souhaitaient de tout coeur qu'elle se réveille et reprenne du mieux.

Quand les jours devinrent des semaines, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence; on devait engager une nouvelle nounou. Temporairement, bien sûr. Mais les employés efficaces, discrets et respectueux ne couraient pas les rues. La plupart des candidats qui postulèrent n'étaient là que pour le prestige de côtoyer des Avengers. Et les autres se comportaient en fanatiques finis qui profiteraient de la situation pour mettre leur nez partout, farfouiller leur intimité, dès qu'ils mettraient le pied dans la Tour.

Ils réalisèrent rapidement que Léa était un cas unique. Irremplaçable. Ils le savaient déjà, mais ils en avaient conscience plus que jamais à présent. On renonça à la remplacer et tout le monde y mit du sien pour se taper les corvées, mais il manquait d'un truc typiquement maternel dans la façon dont les draps étaient pliés, les vêtements repassés, et les repas cuisinés. Il n'y avait plus d'âme dans cette tour. Plus de chaleur.

Quant à Bucky, il n'avait pas remis les pieds chez Cho. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds ailleurs non plus. Il évitait les espaces publics comme la cuisine centrale, le salon et la salle de gym. Il les utilisait seulement la nuit, lors de ses nombreuses insomnies. Il craignait trop le regard des autres. Il avait peur de voir des reproches dissimulés derrière une fausse sollicitude.

Il avait régressé et se montrait presque aussi sauvage qu'au jour de son arrivée parmi les Avengers. Il ne supportait que la présence de Steve. Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi faire pour dérider son ami et il finit par conclure qu'une seule chose arriverait à lui remonter le moral: le réveil de Léa. C'était son seul espoir.

La vie devait pourtant continuer, car le monde avait toujours besoin de leurs héros. La planète ne profitait pas de périodes de paix très longues, et bientôt une nouvelle mission attendit les Avengers.

Cette fois, on aurait besoin de tout le monde sur le terrain. Enfin, de tout le monde qui était apte au travail, bien sûr. Bucky allait se retrouver seul dans la Tour avec le personnel de Cho, et Léa.

La veille du départ, Steve alla cogner à sa porte pour lui dire au revoir. Il était répugné à l'idée de devoir abandonner Bucky ici dans l'état où il était, mais le devoir l'appelait. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il ne fut pas accueilli en grande pompe dans la chambre, mais Bucky lui souhaita tout de même bonne chance.

« Je te ramènerai un souvenir du Pôle Sud. » dit Steve avec un petit sourire.

Bucky haussa les épaules. Son ami soupira et n'insista pas.

« Fais attention à toi. »

Il aurait été plus logique que Bucky prononce ces paroles. Après tout, c'était Steve qui allait risquer sa vie au cours des prochains jours.

Tôt le lendemain, Bucky fut tiré du lit par Vision. Il faillit lui jeter une lampe à la figure quand il le vit traverser le mur de sa chambre.

« Ça va pas de rentrer chez les gens comme ça!? » rouspéta-t-il, haletant. Il avait frôlé la crise cardiaque.

« Je suis navré, M. Barnes. Vous avez verrouillé la porte et demandé à FRIDAY de ne vous déranger sous aucun prétexte. Je me suis vu contraint d'utiliser mes dons pour vous atteindre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? T'es pas encore parti avec les autres?

-Le quinjet est sur son départ. Je suis ici à la demande de Mademoiselle Maximoff. Elle tenait à vous livrer un message. »

Bucky se passa une main sur le visage, encore à moitié endormi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut...

-Elle a pénétré l'esprit d'Éléanor Thompson. »

Bucky ferma les yeux en entendant ce prénom. Un frisson parcourut son dos quand il assimila le reste des paroles de Vision, puis il se redressa d'un bond.

« Elle peut user de ses dons sur elle? Elle peut réveiller quelqu'un de son coma? » demanda-t-il, pleinement alerte à présent.

« Hélas non. Elle ne peut manipuler un esprit que si celui-ci est... comment dire... accessible. Un esprit mis en mode veille ne peut être influencé par ses pouvoirs. Mademoiselle Maximoff peut cependant le palper, le sentir, l'observer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu?

-De la solitude. »

Bucky fronça les sourcils.

« De la solitude...

-Chaque jour, nous nous sommes relayés au chevet d'Éléanor, et Mademoiselle Maximoff croit que cette solitude s'accroîtra de plus belle si plus personne n'est à ses côtés, puisque nous devons tous partir pour un temps indéterminé. Mademoiselle Maximoff vous supplie de prendre le relais et d'aller tenir compagnie à Éléanor Thompson.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je n'ai rien à faire là-bas.

-Pardonnez mon insistance, mais je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec Mademoiselle Maximoff. La pierre qui orne mon front en témoigne; je suis infaillible dans le vaste domaine de l'esprit. Son état pourrait se détériorer. L'esprit humain a besoin du contact des siens pour survivre. Et ceci s'applique aussi à votre cas, M. Barnes. La solitude vous dépérit. »

Bucky se contenta de fixer le mur de sa chambre, pensif, réticent.

« J'espère au moins que vous réfléchirez à la question. Je dois partir, à présent. Au revoir, James. »

Vision quitta de la même façon qu'il était venu et laissa Bucky à ses songes.

La solitude?

Il adorait la solitude. La solitude était sa seule amie -à part Steve. Pourquoi ça la dépérirait? se demanda-t-il alors qu'il se rendait à la salle de bain.

Et si Léa était inconsciente, se demandait-il tout en s'habillant, comment elle pouvait ressentir ce genre d'émotions?

Quand bien même Wanda aurait dit vrai, Bucky était la dernière personne que Léa désirerait à ses côtés pour tromper sa solitude. Ce fut ce qu'il décréta en déjeunant seul au réfectoire.

Le Docteur Cho était toujours dans les parages, de toute façon, se dit-il alors qu'il longeait un couloir. Léa ne pouvait pas ressentir de solitude avec l'armée de médecins et de scientifiques qui travaillaient dans ce labo.

Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il maintenant planté devant la porte coulissante menant aux quartiers de Cho, deux heures après son réveil brutal?

Il se trouvait pathétique. Et ne comprenait pas son attitude.

Plein d'appréhension, il se demandait s'il allait encore paniquer, comme la dernière fois.

Il ne devrait pas franchir cette porte. Il ne devrait vraiment pas.

Et pourtant il appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture. La porte coulissa. Il n'avait pas mis un pied à l'intérieur que déjà il le sentait mal. Et il eut raison d'être sur les nerfs parce que la situation n'était pas rose dans le labo. Une alarme sonnait, le personnel s'agitait, du matériel était transporté à travers un couloir dans la précipitation.

Ahuri, il entra dans le labo et se faufila parmi le chaos du personnel qui ne fit même pas attention à lui.

« L'intubateur! Dépêchez-vous de l'amener! » hurlait Cho. « Il me faut le défibrillateur! Apportez 10 grammes de tégarole. Où est la perfusion? »

Ça n'allait pas du tout. Alarmé, Bucky suivit la cohue qui se dirigeait au pas de course vers la chambre qu'il redoutait tant de retrouver.

On s'agitait autour du corps toujours aussi immobile de Léa. La situation n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, excepté pour sa pâleur encore plus cadavérique et sa tête à présent dépourvue de bandages. Il n'eut même pas le temps de digérer la vue de ce corps; trop d'éléments perturbateurs autour d'elle parasitaient son observation. Un moniteur clignotait dans le rouge et un autre émettait des " _BIIP BIIP BIIP_ " assourdissants. Bucky ignorait à quoi servaient ces machines, mais il arriva tout de même à comprendre rapidement la situation: ils étaient en train de perdre Léa.

Cho aperçut le visage atterré de Bucky qui fixait gravement le corps étendu sur la civière. Elle n'avait pas le temps de gérer sa réaction. Il n'avait pas choisi le bon jour pour décider de venir enfin lui rendre visite.

« Sortez d'ici, James. Tout de suite. Vous êtes sur notre chemin. »

Une infirmière lui claqua la porte au nez sans cérémonie.

Les poings et les dents serrés, Bucky resta planté devant la porte, choqué, les yeux agrandis d'horreur.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il s'écoula. Des minutes ou des heures. La porte finit éventuellement par se rouvrir. Le personnel quitta la chambre d'un pas tranquille. Leurs visages étaient neutres, impossible d'avoir un indice sur la tournure des choses. Cho sortit la dernière. Elle avait l'air exténuée.

« On l'a stabilisée. Le pire est passé. Du moins, je l'espère. »

Bucky osa regarder par-dessus son épaule. Léa était à peine visible sous les tas de fils auxquels elle était branchée.

« Que lui est-il arrivé? »

Sa voix lui parut rocailleuse.

« Les poumons ont lâché. Le coeur a suivi la parade. Je l'ai intubée et le défibrillateur a redémarré le coeur. »

Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus en mode urgence, Cho essaya d'être encourageante. C'était la première fois qu'il venait voir Léa depuis le soir de l'accident. Il était enfin venu lui faire face et elle espérait que cette presque catastrophe ne le découragerait pas de revenir plus souvent.

« Ce qui vient de se produire serait arrivé tôt ou tard, traumatisme crânien ou non. Léa a négligé sa santé, elle a minimisé ses problèmes de poumons, ou bien elle a eu affaire à un médecin incompétent par le passé, je l'ignore. Toujours est-il que ce problème n'a rien à voir avec son accident.»

Elle crut bon d'ajouter: « Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui vient de se passer. Quant au reste, je sais qu'on vous l'a maintes fois répété, mais tout ceci est un malheureux accident. »

Il fixait toujours la civière comme s'il guettait une autre rechute: « Je suis désolée que vous ayez assisté à cela, James. Mais elle va mieux, à présent. Vous pouvez venir la voir. Venez. Approchez. »

Elle le poussa doucement, une main dans le dos, à franchir le seuil. Bucky se laissa faire, mais chaque pas qui l'approchait de la civière augmentait son rythme cardiaque. Bientôt, ce serait lui qui aurait besoin de ce défibrillateur.

Il eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Il agrippa la barrière de métal qui entourait la civière et se pencha pour mieux voir le visage caché sous le respirateur. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de la savoir encore en vie ou bien s'il devait déplorer le fait qu'elle soit là, entre la vie et la mort, à un fil du trépas.

Cho sourit.

« Vous pouvez lui parler si vous voulez. Wanda croit dur comme fer qu'elle nous entend. »

Il ne dit pas un mot. Cho supposa qu'elle le gênait et trouva un prétexte pour sortir.

« Je dois aller ranger du matériel. Restez aussi longtemps que vous voulez. On a fait installer un canapé vu le nombre de personnes qui squattaient cette pièce. »

Après sa sortie, Bucky continua de dévisager la patiente. Seuls les moniteurs remplissaient le silence qui régnait. Il finit par s'assoir sur la seule chaise qui occupait la pièce. Il ne voulait pas du confortable canapé. Il ne voulait pas être à l'aise.

Le dos raide, il quitta des yeux Léa, parce que la regarder devenait de plus en plus insoutenable, et il observa les alentours. Il nota des détails qui lui avaient échappé tant les précédentes minutes avaient été stressantes. Il y avait une étagère au mur qui était ornée d'un bouquet de fleurs ridiculement gigantesque. Bucky avait la mémoire défaillante, mais il était presque certain que ces fleurs-là n'existaient pas ici. Elles étaient d'une couleur cristalline qui n'était pas sans rappeler un certain pont interdimensionnel qu'il avait déjà vu dans les notes de Jane Foster; le bifrost. Les fleurs venaient assurément du monde de Thor.

Il y avait une peluche déposée contre le vase; un espèce d'ourson Cupidon avec un arc et une flèche. Un cadeau de Clint, il en était certain.

« Ah, je vois que vous avez remarqué qui étaient les derniers à veiller au chevet de Léa. » dit Cho, à son retour. « Thor et Clint sont venus lui tenir compagnie hier. Avant-hier, c'était Pepper et Tony. »

Tout le monde venait ici, décidément. Sauf lui.

Elle ajusta quelques appareils, vérifia le soluté.

« Tiens, c'est bizarre. »

Bien que le ton était loin d'être d'alarmiste, Bucky fut tout de suite sur le qui-vive.

« Quoi?

-Les synapses du cerveau. Regardez le lecteur. Il réagit. »

Il regarda un écran au mur qui lui montraient des lignes superposées, comme une portée de notes dépourvue des dites notes. Les lignes défilaient en continu, de gauche à droite sur l'écran, mais parfois elles ondulaient imperceptiblement. Il ne comprenait rien du tout à ce système.

« C'est bon signe?

-C'est signe que le cerveau est en activité, alors oui, c'est bon signe. Le curseur n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis un mois. »

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'oeil.

« Je crois que c'est sa manière de vous dire bonjour.

-Ça m'étonnerait. » se rebiffa-t-il aussitôt.

« En tout cas, son cerveau semble réagir à votre présence. Regardez, vous venez de parler et les lignes s'agitent.

-Si c'est le cas, c'est pas un signe d'accueil. Je l'énerve et elle veut que je m'en aille. »

Cho lâcha des yeux le moniteur et se retourna complètement. Elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, contrariée.

« Bucky. Vous avez décidé de vous auto-flageller? Parfait. C'est votre affaire. Mais ne prétendez pas que la haine que vous éprouvez envers vous-même est partagée par ceux qui vous entourent. Léa vous estime beaucoup alors ne lui prêtez pas d'intention de rancune. C'est salir son nom, et je ne le tolérerai pas. Ne décidez pas pour elle ce qu'elle ressent à votre égard. C'est clair? »

Bucky décida que le silence buté serait sa seule riposte, mais Cho ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Bon. Je dois y aller, je dois me tenir prête au cas où la mission tournerait mal. Restez auprès d'elle et parlez-lui.

-Je n'ai rien à lui dire.

-Alors, apportez un livre, une tablette pour vous divertir, mais restez un peu avec elle. A plus tard. »

Cette fois elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Il ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire. Il n'avait pas envie de parler.

Il se contenta de rester assis sur la chaise et il veilla. Il tenait au moins à être là, présent, ne serait-ce que pour confronter la peine et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur ce corps immobile. Il méritait de ressentir ces émotions qui le bouffaient de l'intérieur, ce n'était que justice.

Il ne sut pas trop combien de temps il resta là à fixer la conséquence de ses actes.

Quelques infirmières passèrent de temps en temps pour vérifier l'état de leur patiente. Ce fut quand il les entendit parler d'aller dîner qu'il comprit que le soir était tombé. Il avait passé la journée assis sur cette chaise à veiller.

La faim le poussa bientôt à prendre congé. Il se leva, les membres engourdis, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se retourna une dernière fois et il ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Fit mine de partir. Revint sur ses pas.

« Tiens le coup, d'accord? » prononça-t-il d'une petite voix incertaine, sans la regarder. Puis il s'en alla pour de bon.

Il ne vit pas que les lignes du moniteur s'agitèrent encore une fois au son de sa voix.

* * *

 _ **A suivre**_


	6. Sobriquets

_Hem, vous êtes pas bavards dans ce fandom, chers lecteurs, mais merci de me lire malgré tout.^^_

 _ **Note:** Mini chouya crossover dans ce chapitre (et les autres qui suivront), avec **Daredevil** la série Netflix. Vraiment pas nécessaire de connaître la série, vous ne serez pas perdus, promis._

 _Bonne lecture._

 **Sobriquets**

Curieusement, la nuit qui avait suivi sa visite, il n'avait eu aucun cauchemar. Il avait rattrapé le sommeil perdu des dernières semaines et s'était réveillé en forme.

Assez en forme pour aller faire un tour à la gym et s'entraîner. Quand il y entra, il trouva le mur qu'il avait détruit des semaines plus tôt enfin réparé. Personne ne lui avait fait de reproche à ce propos, mais il se sentait quand même un peu coupable d'avoir endommagé les biens d'un homme qui avait eu la bonté de lui ouvrir sa porte alors qu'il avait tué ses parents...

Après quelques échauffements, toutefois, il trouva que les murs de la salle étaient trop petits pour se dégourdir les jambes et il se retrouva dehors à faire du jogging dans le quartier. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds dehors depuis l'accident. Depuis son arrivée, il n'était jamais sorti seul non plus. Il avait toujours été accompagné de Steve. Et une fois, il avait été en compagnie de Léa.

Cette dernière pensée le poussa à continuer sa séance de jogging au-delà du pâté d'édifices qui entouraient la Tour. Il courut jusqu'à ce café où il avait pris un milkshake avec Léa.

Il craignait toutes sortes de menaces invisibles quand il était dehors, mais ce jour-là il ne ressentit qu'une petite pointe d'angoisse qu'il fut capable de gérer facilement. Contrairement à sa première visite dans ce café, il ne rentra pas à l'intérieur sur le qui-vive, persuadé qu'un agent d'HYDRA allait surgir de derrière le comptoir. Il prit place à la même banquette que la dernière fois et commanda un milkshake fraise-banane. Il savoura le breuvage en se demandant franchement pourquoi il n'avait pas refait ça plus tôt.

À son retour à la Tour, il se sentait revigoré. Et se promit de sortir plus souvent.

Après une douche rapide, Bucky erra dans les couloirs et fut à peine surpris de se retrouver à nouveau devant la porte du labo de Cho.

Il franchit le seuil, appréhensif. Tout semblait calme toutefois; il n'arrivait pas au beau milieu d'une crise. Le personnel vaquait à ses occupations et Cho le salua d'un petit sourire avant de se pencher de nouveau sur sa tablette. Il n'y eut pas d'échange verbal, aucune question. Peut-être qu'elle avait compris qu'il n'avait toujours pas envie de bavarder avec qui que ce soit. Content qu'on lui fiche la paix, il se dirigea tout droit vers la chambre de Léa.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la veille. Il alla se rasseoir sur la chaise et se tourna les pouces. Il s'était déjà habitué à la voir inerte, et la vue de ce corps ne l'affectait pas autant que la veille. Il ne sut pas si c'était positif ou non. Il ressentait toujours une vive culpabilité, atténué toutefois par un début d'acceptation de la situation. Ce qui était fait était fait. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et il fallait juste assumer ses actes à présent.

Il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Il tapa du pied, soupira, croisa les bras, les décroisa. Il finit par se mettre debout pour arpenter la pièce. Un truc le démangeait, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il avait besoin de bouger, impatient. Il ne comprit pas la raison de sa fébrilité jusqu'à ce que des mots sortent tout seuls de sa bouche.

« Je suis désolé. »

Voilà. Il l'avait dit. Ça le taraudait depuis un moment sans qu'il sache pourquoi et maintenant qu'il avait verbalisé sa pensée, il se sentait mieux. Et il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter là.

En fait, il aurait dû dire qu'il était désolé pour un tas d'autres raisons.

« Je suis désolé... pour tout. Je suis un imbécile. Je me suis mal conduit avec beaucoup de gens ici, depuis mon arrivée, mais j'ai vraiment été en dessous de tout avec toi. Je sais que tu avais de bonnes intentions. Je me rends compte que je te dois aussi des remerciements. Alors... merci. Voilà. »

C'était minable de s'amender devant une personne qui ne pouvait pas lui répondre, ni même l'entendre. Enfin, d'après Wanda, elle l'entendait, mais ce n'était pas pareil; il ne pouvait obtenir de réaction en retour de ses excuses et pour lui ça ne comptait pas vraiment pour un amendement valable. Pour compter, il aurait fallu qu'elle soit consciente, debout, à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais bon. L'important c'était d'avoir reconnu ses torts en face de la personne concernée, non?

Et puis, en étant présent dans cette chambre, en lui parlant, il accomplissait la tâche qu'on lui avait demandé. Il y avait au moins ça qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. C'était vraiment pas grand-chose. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour améliorer la situation de Léa, que d'être présent, et de lui dire quelques mots.

Il avait par contre rapidement atteint la limite de ce petit élan oral.

« Je vais y aller maintenant. » dit-il.

Avant de franchir la porte, il crut bon d'ajouter: « Je reviendrai demain. »

Et cette fois, il aperçut les lignes du moniteur s'agiter.

Il fut presque tenté de prendre ça pour une réaction positive.

Bucky revint le lendemain. Puis le surlendemain. Et toute la semaine. Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup lors de ses visites, mais il se sentait de moins en moins idiot de bavarder tout seul.

Il commença ainsi une nouvelle routine. Il se réveillait le matin et s'endormait le soir avec toujours ce ballon de volleyball sur sa commode qui lui rappelait ses torts. Le jour, il s'entraînait, errait dans la chambre de Léa, faisait du jogging, allait au café du coin, lisait auprès de Léa- il avait fini par utiliser le canapé pour lire un roman que Steve lui avait prêté et un soir il apporta même son dîner pour manger en compagnie de la dormeuse chronique.

Lors de ses insomnies -quand même moins nombreuses- il se rendait toujours dans sa chambre pour tuer le temps et bien souvent il finissait par se rendormir, étendu sur le canapé. Il se réveillait le lendemain, le dos en compote, mais reposé.

Il parvint même à se raser en regardant son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il ne supportait pas de se voir dans un miroir, mais il en avait marre de sa barbe rugueuse et il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'aide de Steve. Il s'exécuta le plus rapidement possible -récolta quelques coupures dans la manoeuvre- et il dut bien admettre qu'avoir le visage dégagé lui donnait l'impression de mieux respirer.

Léa n'avait pas fait de rechute. Mis à part ces lignes qui s'agitaient doucement sur le moniteur de l'électroencéphalogramme, son état était stable. Cho était persuadée que son état stable s'expliquait par la présence de Bucky, mais ce dernier n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il pensait juste que Cho faisait du bon boulot pour améliorer la situation de sa patiente. Elle avait d'ailleurs utilisé sa machine futuriste pour faire un truc bizarre sur les poumons de Léa et semblait-il que ça réparerait des tissus importants des bronches et que l'intubateur pourrait bientôt être remplacé par un masque à oxygène.

« Salut. C'est encore moi. » dit-il, deux semaines après le départ des Avengers. En entrant dans la chambre, il avait commencé à prendre l'habitude de la saluer. C'était d'ailleurs la seule personne qu'il saluait dans cette tour.

Il s'assit sur la chaise. Il ne tenait plus vraiment à être inconfortable pour se punir, mais le canapé était installé trop loin contre le mur. La chaise lui permettait d'être plus près de Léa.

Il ne fit pas grand-chose cet après-midi-là, mis à part observer de près le Docteur Cho qui examinait sa patiente. Elle oeuvrait méthodiquement en silence et Bucky ne put retenir sa curiosité.

« Pourrez-vous enlever bientôt ce tube? »

Helen avait peu l'habitude d'entendre Bucky s'adresser à elle et il lui fallut une seconde pour se remettre de son étonnement.

« Je l'espère bien. Les poumons semblent bien réagir à mon traitement alors c'est bon signe. Elle n'arrivera toujours pas à respirer par elle-même, mais l'abandon de l'intubateur sera déjà une nette amélioration.»

Il acquiesça, satisfait.

Cho poursuivit son examen, mais fut bientôt interrompue par une autre question.

« Docteur Cho?

-Oui, James?

-Si Léa se réveille... Je veux dire, _quand_ Léa se réveillera, est-ce que tout redeviendra comme avant pour elle? »

Helen eut un pauvre sourire devant l'expression pleine d'appréhension de Bucky.

« J'aimerais vous dire oui, James, mais hélas les séquelles d'un coma de ce type peuvent être nombreuses. »

Il déglutit péniblement.

« C'est à dire?

-Elle peut souffrir d'amnésie à son réveil. Elle a reçu un dur coup à la tête, vous savez. »

Oh, oui, il le savait trop bien.

« Quel genre d'amnésie? »

Helen cessa pour de bon son examen et regarda Bucky bien en face.

« Il y a des tonnes de possibilités, James. Elle pourrait oublier jusqu'à son propre nom ou bien oublier que certains pans de sa vie ou bien avoir des troubles de la mémoire à court terme... Personne ne peut prévoir ce qui lui arrivera. Elle pourrait même se réveiller avec la mémoire intacte, mais souffrir d'aphasie et de paralysie partielle. Elle aura peut-être besoin de réapprendre à parler, à écrire, à marcher... »

Devant ce visage qui se décomposait de plus en plus, Helen prit le risque de s'approcher et de déposer une main sur son épaule.

« James... je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous auriez voulu entendre, mais vous devez vous préparer à toute éventualité. »

Il n'avait pas refusé le geste de compassion, mais y était insensible. Il se contenta de baisser la tête et de fixer le carrelage d'un air sinistre.

« J'ai ruiné sa vie. »

Navrée de le voir supporter tant de remords, elle tenta de lui donner un peu d'espoir.

« Je dispose de ressources inimaginables, autant humaines qu'extra-terrestres. Nous aviserons lorsqu'elle sera réveillée. S'il faut que Thor l'emmène à Asgard pour l'aider, il le fera. Cessez de vous inquiéter. Nous traverserons le pont lorsque nous serons arrivés à la rivière. Un jour à la fois. »

Il hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

« D'ailleurs, en attendant ce jour, j'ai pris une décision en ce qui concerne Léa. J'ai... »

Bucky ne sut pas quelle décision Cho avait prise, car FRIDAY l'interrompit.

« _Dr Cho, le quinjet atterrit à l'instant même sur l'héliport de la tour._ »

Les Avengers étaient de retour.

Helen se précipita hors de la pièce et mit tout son personnel au garde-à-vous. Bucky sortit dehors et vit tout le monde préparer du matériel sous les ordres du médecin en chef. Bientôt la porte du labo coulissa et Thor entra en trombe, portant Wanda dans ses bras.

« Lady Maximoff a besoin d'assistance médicale! »

Il ne vit personne d'autre arriver et il espérait que c'était parce que Wanda était la seule blessée, pas qu'ils étaient les deux seuls survivants de la mission.

« Vous allez bien? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

Wanda était souffrante, mais consciente. Sa jambe droite saignait de plusieurs orifices. Thor la coucha sur une civière et Cho s'activa immédiatement.

« James Barnes? » s'étonna le colosse blond. « Que fais-tu ici? »

Il répondit lui-même à sa question.

« Oh, tu es venu voir Lady Éléanor! »

Wanda était dos à lui et se tordit le cou pour faire face à Bucky. Elle sourit entre deux grimaces de douleur.

« Je savais que tu viendrais! » s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

Cho la gronda.

« Reste tranquille, Wanda, je dois nettoyer ces plaies. »

Bucky fut gêné. Il n'avait pas envie d'admettre qu'il avait suivi les conseils de Wanda. Et, bizarrement, il ne voulait pas avouer non plus qu'il avait passé le plus clair de son temps dans cette chambre depuis leur départ. On aurait dit que c'était un acte qui ne regardait que lui et personne d'autre.

« Comment s'est passée la mission? Où sont les autres?» dit-il, détournant l'attention de sa personne.

Thor soupira.

« Tout le monde va bien. Nous avons trouvé une base secrète enterrée sous la neige au Pôle Sudiste.

-Le Pôle Sud, Thor. » dit Wanda. « Pôle Sudeuh. Aïe, ça pique! »

Cho venait d'appliquer un tampon d'alcool.

« HYDRA? » questionna Bucky.

« Hélas, oui, mon ami. La base s'est autodétruite, ils ont toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous... mais nous avons eu le temps de mettre la main sur plusieurs dossiers.

-Où se trouvent les autres?

-A l'armurerie pour faire le plein de munitions. Tony Stark effectue des réparations sur le quinjet, nous avons essuyé plusieurs tirs ennemis. Nous devons partir dès l'aube demain, avant que notre piste refroidisse.

-Tu leur colleras une raclée de ma part.

-Même deux.

-Je meurs de faim. » se plaignit la sorcière. Voyant que Cho avait terminé son travail, elle se redressa sur la civière.« Je peux y aller, Helen?

-Oui, mais tu reviens me voir avant ton départ. Je veux être certaine que ça ne s'infecte pas.

-À la bonne heure! » se réjouit le dieu. Il tendit une main galante et Wanda s'y appuya pour se remettre debout.

« Je meurs de faim aussi.

-Tu meurs toujours de faim, Thor. » dit-elle en boitant.

« Tu viens, James Barnes?

-Je préfère rester ici. »

Thor jeta un oeil par-dessus l'épaule de Bucky, là où on pouvait apercevoir la porte de chambre de Léa.

« A ta guise, mon ami. » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil qui l'agaça au plus haut point. Il échangea un regard de connivence avec Wanda, ce qui l'énerva encore plus, et tous deux partirent.

« A plus tard! » dit la fille en lui envoyant la main.

Bucky fit la moue et quand il tomba sur le petit sourire taquin de Cho qui nettoyait son espace de travail, il en eut marre de tout ce cirque et battit en retraite dans la chambre de Léa.

« Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde avec ce stupide sourire moqueur? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre.

Comme si la bande savait un truc que lui ignorait.

Il savait au fond que les autres voyaient ça comme un petit miracle qu'il soit sorti de sa tanière pour rendre visite à Léa. C'était idiot de sa part, il en avait conscience, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irrité par ces sourires entendus complices.

« Je n'ai pas cru Thor alors je suis venu constater de moi-même. C'est bien le dernier endroit où je penserais te trouver. »

Steve se tenait dans l'entrée, épaule contre le cadre de porte, les bras croisés, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Bucky se retourna vivement. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il faire les cent pas?

« Oh... Salut, Steve. »

Le capitaine était encore en costume de combat, son bouclier dans le dos. Il le contempla un long moment. Clairement, il s'attendait à une explication pour justifier sa présence près de Léa. Bucky se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

« Alors, tu vas bien? HYDRA vous a donné du fil à retordre il paraît. »

Steve n'insista pas. Il ne voulait pas embarrasser son ami plus que de raison et lui fournir une excuse pour aller s'enfermer dans son appartement.

« On peut dire ça, oui. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'une base est détruite. La mauvaise, c'est que nous n'avons pas de prisonniers qui pourraient nous fournir des informations sur les autres bases cachées. Wanda a une piste, elle a eu le temps de sonder quelques esprits avant qu'ils ne se fassent sauter la cervelle, mais j'ai bien peur que cette mission prenne plus de temps que prévu. »

Bucky hocha la tête, déçu pour son ami. Et déçu de ne pouvoir être utile. Il avait travaillé pour HYDRA pendant 70 ans, mais on l'avait maintenu dans l'ignorance totale sur tout ce qui se passait. De toute façon, on lui avait tellement lavé le cerveau que toute possible information utile qu'il aurait pu détenir était probablement perdue à jamais.

« Vous repartez demain, que Thor m'a dit.

-J'en ai peur. Je suis désolé de te laisser encore ici, Buck. » dit Steve, navré.

Il savait que son ami mourait d'envie de retourner sur le terrain. Il n'aimait pas tuer des innocents, mais quand il s'agissait de truands comme HYDRA, Bucky aurait tout donné pour pouvoir participer et faire sa part.

« Ça fait rien. » dit Bucky, en haussant les épaules.

Steve tourna les yeux vers le lit. Il eut une mine chagrinée en observant Léa. Il avait vaguement espéré que son état se serait amélioré en quinze jours d'absence, mais rien n'avait changé. Ou presque.

Il décida de relancer son ami.

« Au moins, tu auras quelqu'un pour te tenir compagnie. »

Bucky jeta un regard gêné vers le lit, puis fixa ses chaussures. Il haussa les épaules et ne pipa mot.

Steve secoua le menton, un peu exaspéré. Il n'arriverait pas à faire parler Bucky à propos de Léa et sur sa présence à ses côtés. Tant pis. L'essentiel était qu'il avait pris la décision de venir, de sortir de son trou. D'ailleurs, il trouvait que Bucky avait meilleure mine. Il paraissait un peu moins abattu et son visage avait repris des couleurs. Il s'était même rasé, ce qui était déjà une nette amélioration.

« Tu veux venir au mess manger un morceau avec nous? »

Bucky ne parut pas très enchanté par la proposition.

« Allez, viens, Buck. Tu n'auras pas l'occasion de revoir notre sale tête avant des lustres alors viens au moins manger un morceau avec nous. »

Il se pencha et chuchota d'un air conspirateur.

« Banner a commandé de la pizza. Qui vient d'une pizzéria de Brooklyn. »

 _Ça_ , ça éveillait son intérêt, il devait l'avouer.

« D'accord. » Il avait fini par céder, mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard inquiet vers Léa avant de suivre Steve dehors et celui-ci ne rata rien de son geste.

« Elle sera encore là demain, tu sais. Elle ne s'envolera pas. »

C'était bien ça le problème; elle serait toujours dans cet état demain. Et après-demain. Et le jour d'après. Combien de temps allait durer ce coma? Et quand bien même se réveillerait-elle, combien de temps mettrait-elle à se remettre totalement de cet accident? Combien de temps devrait-il attendre avant de revoir ce _stupide sourire servile_? Un sourire qu'il détestait auparavant, mais aujourd'hui il donnerait n'importe quoi pour y avoir droit à nouveau.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas que tu te joignes à nous. » renchérit Steve.

Bucky ne répondit pas et se contenta d'emboîter le pas de son ami.

Au mess, on l'accueillit d'un air ébahi. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il rejoigne toute la bande. On était surpris, mais content. Même Stark y alla d'une claque amicale dans le dos.

« Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as délaissé ce regard abattu à la Edward-aux-mains-d'argent. »

Bucky répondit à la remarque par un air renfrogné.

« Bon, tu tires toujours une tronche à la Terminator, mais tu ne serais pas Bucky si c'était pas le cas. »

Personne ne demanda des nouvelles de l'état de Léa, mais ce n'était pas par manque d'intérêt. Tout le monde savait que le sujet était épineux en présence de Bucky. De toute façon, Cho donnait des comptes rendus réguliers par texto à chacun d'eux pour les mettre à jour, et ce même lorsqu'ils étaient en mission.

Bucky constata que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient plutôt amochés. Clint avait un oeil au beurre noir, Natasha avait la lèvre fendue et Banner était cerné jusqu'aux joues. Ça, c'était ce qu'il arrivait à voir à première vue, mais il y avait sans doute des tas d'autres blessures qu'ils cachaient sous leur tenue. Il était étonnant que Cho ne soit pas venue les chercher par la peau du cou pour les soigner.

La mission avait été rude, mais le repas se déroula tout de même dans la bonne humeur et la légèreté. Le sujet de conversation se tourna toutefois rapidement vers les besoins de la prochaine mission et les stratégies à adopter. Bucky n'aurait pas participé à la conversation, peu importe le sujet abordé à table, mais entendre parler de la mission à laquelle il ne pourrait pas prendre part, encore une fois, le rendit amer.

Il mangea quelques pointes de pizza en silence, puis prit congé de la bande. Personne ne le retint. Il avait déjà fait un effort considérable en se présentant ici et en se mêlant à eux le temps d'un repas, alors on ne s'offensa pas de son départ précipité.

Machinalement, les pas de Bucky le ramenèrent vers le labo de Cho. Elle n'était pas là quand il entra. C'était sans doute l'heure de dîner pour elle aussi. Ça lui convenait très bien d'être seul, il n'avait pas envie de voir son petit air malicieux encore une fois.

Hélas il ne resta pas seul dans la chambre de Léa très longtemps. Peu de temps après son arrivée, une jeune afro-américaine ouvrit la porte en faisant rouler un petit chariot devant elle.

« Bonjour vous deux! » dit-elle d'emblée.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir croisé cette femme.

« Alors, c'est toi le " _Cheveteur_ ". » lui dit-elle en le jaugeant.

« Le quoi?

-Le personnel ici vous a baptisé comme ça parce que vous êtes toujours à son chevet. » dit-elle en pointant le menton vers Léa.

Tony s'occupait déjà de débaptiser tout le monde et il fallait en plus que le personnel de Cho s'y mette?

« Je suis Claire Temple, la nouvelle aide-soignante. Je suis arrivée hier. »

Elle lui tendit la main droite. Son air avenant dérida un peu Bucky et il lui serra la main après quelques instants d'hésitation. La poigne de la jeune femme était franche et ferme.

« James.

-Oui, je sais qui vous êtes, Sergent. » lui sourit-elle.

Évidemment. Tout le monde dans cette tour connaissait le sinistre Soldat de l'Hiver. Son bras de métal l'avait sans doute également mise sur la bonne voie. Quoique... Contrairement à tous ceux qui l'avaient rencontré ici pour la première fois, elle ne dévisagea pas son bras avec curiosité ou dégoût.

Claire ne s'attarda pas en formalités et poussa le chariot près du lit. Elle vérifia le soluté, les données de l'électrocardiogramme et le respirateur.

« Les constantes sont bonnes. C'est déjà ça.

-Je croyais que Cho avait une armée de médecins et d'infirmières à sa disposition. Pourquoi vous a-t-elle engagée? » demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

La concernée ne fut pas offensée par cette méfiance. On l'avait prévenue que Bucky avait un sale caractère sauvage avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Le Docteur Cho a décidé d'engager temporairement une aide-soignante qui s'occupera exclusivement de Léa. Elle a besoin de son équipe; ils sont d'abord des scientifiques, après tout, pas des spécialistes en médecine de soins prolongés. Pour alléger un peu la tâche de l'équipe, je serai donc ici jusqu'à ce que notre dormeuse se réveille. »

Était-ce donc la nouvelle que Cho voulait lui annoncer un peu plus tôt?

Fort possible.

Bucky hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait par cette réponse.

« Le personnel habituel se trouve où alors?

-Le Docteur Cho a réclamé leur présence. Ils vont s'occuper de rafistoler les Avengers avant leur départ demain. »

Ah! Il semblait bien aussi que Cho ne tolèrerait pas longtemps que la bande passe outre les examens post-mission obligatoires. Elle était sûrement en train de leur courir après au mess avec des seringues et des sparadraps.

Claire secoua la tête d'un air navré.

« Ils en ont bavé, il paraît...

-Ils en ont vu d'autres.

-J'imagine. Mon ancien job dans Hell's Kitchen m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais je dois avouer que cette bande remporte la palme. » ricana-t-elle.

Bucky fronça les sourcils. Hell's Kitchen... Ça lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il avait quelques souvenirs lointains d'un quartier peu recommandable que ses parents lui interdisaient de fréquenter quand il était enfant.

« Je connais ce quartier.

-C'est pas Brooklyn, je peux vous l'assurer. » dit-elle, faisant écho à ses pensées.

Elle avait bien fait ses devoirs; elle connaissait même l'endroit où il avait grandi.

« La situation est loin d'être rose là-bas, mais certains veillent à… rétablir la situation. »

Elle parut se perdre dans ses pensées à ce moment-là, et Bucky n'osa pas demander plus de précisions.

« Bon, au boulot. » dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains. « On ne me paie pas pour bavarder. C'est l'heure de la toilette de la demoiselle et je vais m'occuper de la pomponner. Une femme a le droit de rester coquette, même dans le coma, n'est-ce pas ma jolie? »

Elle parlait avec affection à Léa et il trouvait que ça changeait drôlement des autres infirmières qui se contentaient de faire leur boulot de façon impersonnelle.

« Sergent, je dois vous demander de quitter les lieux. La demoiselle a besoin de son intimité. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Bucky réalisa que le chariot de Claire contenait des serviettes, une bassine, du savon, une éponge et toute la panoplie d'instruments qu'on retrouvait typiquement dans une salle de bain.

« Oh! Bien sûr. »

Il damna la chaleur qu'il sentait monter à ses joues.

« Je ne voulais pas être irrespectueux, je ne croyais pas que pomponner voulait dire...

-La laver? » répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire attendri. « Je vais la bichonner des pieds à la tête, elle sera fraîche comme une rose, prête pour le baiser de son prince charmant qui la tirera de son sommeil... »

Bucky mit trois secondes avant de comprendre que Claire parlait de lui. Il sentit le rouge qui avait monté à ses joues s'évaporer d'un coup et il devint blême.

« Vous en faites une tête. » dit Claire, intriguée. « Je me suis trompée? Vous n'êtes pas le Prince Charmant de la demoiselle? » demanda-t-elle, sincèrement questionneuse.

Pas de doute, elle était une employée fraîchement débarquée ici. Sinon elle ne l'aurait pas confondu avec un prince charmant. Encore moins avec _son_ prince charmant, pensa-t-il en fixant le visage inerte de Léa.

« Non. Je suis juste... »

Qui était-il pour Léa, au fait?

Ne pas savoir quel qualificatif donner à cette relation -si on pouvait appeler ça une relation- le perturbait plus que de raison.

« Le Cheveteur. » finit-il par répliquer en désespoir de cause.

Claire sentit que la situation entre cette patiente et cet homme n'était pas simple. Elle savait que Bucky l'avait frappée par accident avec un ballon. C'était son devoir d'infirmière d'être informée de la raison pour laquelle sa patiente se trouvait dans cet état. Mais pour le reste, elle ignorait tout ce qui se passait dans cette Tour. Elle devinait néanmoins chez lui un grand sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait et elle s'en voulut de l'avoir mis mal à l'aise.

« Je vois. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je vais bien m'occuper d'elle. Et après, elle aura droit à un bon massage. Ses muscles atrophiés ont besoin d'être stimulés.

-Wow! Moi aussi je veux tomber dans le coma, dans ce cas. »

Bucky et Claire tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée. Clint était planté là, avec une drôle de bestiole turquoise sous le bras.

« Clint Barton, c'est ça?

-Exact. Et vous?

-Claire Temple.

-Enchanté. »

Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur qui n'eut aucun effet. Elle roula les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne veux pas d'hommes ici. »

Elle poussa Bucky vers la porte.

« J'étais justement en train de chasser le Sergent. Allez, ouste.

-Oh, je peux attendre sagement mon tour, vous savez.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un massage, vous avez besoin de points de suture sur cette arcade sourcilière. Allez faire soigner cet oeil avant que le Docteur Cho vous tire dans la salle d'examen par les oreilles. »

La porte se referma d'un claquement sec.

« Zut. Bon, ben, je donnerai ça plus tard. »

Clint agita sa bestiole inanimée.

« C'est pour Léa? »

Il trouvait cette attention un peu trop enfantine, mais bon. Ça ne le regardait pas.

« Quand as-tu trouvé le temps d'acheter ce machin?

-Je suis un Avenger, je peux faire plusieurs trucs en même temps. » railla-t-il.

« Tu lui as déjà donné une peluche.

-Oui, mais celle-ci, c'est pas n'importe quelle peluche: c'est Sullivan. »

Bucky comprit qu'il était censé le connaître, mais ça ne lui évoquait aucun souvenir.

« Ah, c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas qui c'est. Un film pour enfants; l'histoire d'un monstre qui tombe sous le charme d'une fillette qui lui tapait sur les nerfs, et il s'avère que le monstre est juste un gros nounours pelucheux sentimental. »

Clint tiqua. Puis un grand sourire sournois orna son visage.

« Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, ça me rappelle quelqu'un... »

Quand Bucky réalisa qu'on le comparait à une peluche turquoise, il décida qu'il avait eu son compte de sobriquets pour la journée.

« Je vais à la salle de gym. » grogna-t-il en prenant la fuite.

Clint éclata de rire.

« Prends pas la mouche comme ça, Barnes! C'est qu'une blague! »

 _ **A suivre**_

* * *

 _Je vous trouve chou, chers lecteurs. Vous êtes à l'image de notre Bucky; discrets, aussi silencieux qu'un ninja, pas bavards pour deux sous._

 _On entend presque les mouches voler et les criquets chanter. Et ma voix résonne en écho par ici. L'impression d'être seule._

 _Qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais vous faire parler, moi._

 _Je suis nouvelle dans ce fandom, j'ai des questions, j'ai besoin d'être éduquée et je compte sur vous pour m'éclairer._

 _Je lis beaucoup en anglais et j'ai remarqué une très nette tendance chez les auteurs: Bucky appelle ses conquêtes féminines "Doll". Voulez-vous bien m'expliquer d'où vient cette manie de faire dire ce surnom à Bucky? D'où ça vient? C'est tiré d'où? Je ne connais pas les comics, juste les films, et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu le personnage appeler une dame de la sorte alors je me demande d'où vient cette tendance parce que pratiquement tous les auteurs le font. J'ai décidé de suivre la vague et je vais essayer de trouver l'équivalent de "Doll" en français. Une traduction littérale me dégoûte un peu. "Poupée", pour moi, ça sonne beaucoup trop macho à mon avis. En anglais, c'est plus soft comme expression. Ce sera sans doute "Trésor", un truc du genre. Enfin, bref, au cours de l'histoire Bucky va utiliser ce surnom en français, je vous dis pas quand, où, pourquoi ni comment, huhu, et en attendant je serais curieuse de savoir d'où vient cet emploi répété de ce surnom. Merci._


	7. Prise de conscience

**Prise de conscience**

Bucky était de nouveau seul.

Il clamait sa solitude en temps normal, mais il avait eu un petit pincement au coeur quand il avait vu le quinjet décoller et disparaître à l'horizon, une semaine plus tôt. Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais cette tour était bien vide sans cette bande d'hurluberlues.

De retour dans le labo de Cho, Bucky avait néanmoins poursuivi sa nouvelle petite routine; il s'entraînait le matin et passait l'après-midi auprès de Léa.

Il commençait à se faire à la présence constante dans les parages de la nouvelle infirmière appelée Claire. Elle entrait toujours dans la chambre en lançant « Bonjour le Cheveteur! », mais ça ne le dérangeait plus trop.

Elle était du type bavard, sans toutefois être agaçante. Elle ne restait jamais longtemps dans la chambre quand elle sentait qu'il voulait être seul. Elle ne posait pas de questions et se contentait de faire ce pour quoi on l'avait engagée. Bucky devait d'ailleurs reconnaître qu'elle était remarquable. Attentionnée, consciencieuse et efficace, Léa n'aurait pas pu être mieux traitée. Cho chantait ses louages. Elle était visiblement soulagée de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un pour s'occuper de sa patiente. Helen avait plusieurs fonctions au sein de cette tour et il fallait avouer que le cas de Léa lui prenait beaucoup de son temps. Claire allégeait sa tâche de bien des façons et elle avait gagné l'estime de Bucky en peu de temps. Il se surprit même à penser que Claire et Léa s'entendraient comme larrons en foire si cette dernière était consciente.

Hélas, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il pourrait vérifier sa théorie, car Léa ne semblait pas décidée à se réveiller. Cho avait pu retirer l'intubateur ce matin, mais le respirateur artificiel était toujours là.

Bucky continuait de veiller sur elle, même s'il commençait à se sentir plutôt impuissant. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose de plus concret pour être utile à sa cause. À part être là, à errer autour du lit comme un fantôme, il ne faisait pas grand-chose pour son bien.

« _Sergent Barnes?_ » dit une voix féminine désincarnée au plafond.

Bucky bondit de surprise et la chaise tomba dans le mouvement.

« FRIDAY, nom d'un chien! Tu veux ma peau ou quoi? »

Elle s'était manifestée si peu auprès de lui ces dernières semaines qu'il avait presque oublié cette interface qui était présente partout, qui voyait tout et qui entendait tout.

« _Mes excuses, Sergent._

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- _Puis-je me permettre d'attirer votre attention sur l'étagère à votre droite._ »

Mis à part les deux peluches de Clint et le bouquet de Thor (les fleurs asgardiennes avaient-elles aussi une durée de vie aussi longue que leurs habitants? Ce devait faire plus d'un mois que ce bouquet était là et les pétales éclataient encore de vitalité comme si on venait tout juste de le cueillir) il n'y avait rien de nouveau sur l'étagère.

Il s'approcha et vit un appareil caché sous la bestiole turquoise de Clint.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- _Monsieur Samuel Wilson a laissé cette tablette pour vous avant son départ. Il m'a demandé de vous révéler son emplacement que si vous aviez, selon ses dires, "le moral dans les talons"»._

-Ça se voit tant que ça?

- _Vos nombreux soupirs m'ont mise sur la bonne voie, Monsieur._ »

Ben voyons. Voilà que même un ordinateur arrivait à le psychanalyser.

Bucky ouvrit la tablette et tomba sur un logiciel de vidéos.

« Ce sont des archives vidéos?

- _Transférées de son téléphone, en effet. Il a filmé certaines soirées et activités entre amis. Mlle Thompson y apparaît à quelques reprises et il a pensé que cela vous plairait de la voir dans un autre état que celui dans lequel elle se trouve en ce moment._ »

Bucky fut touché par l'attention, mais il craignait de se sentir encore plus coupable s'il voyait Léa bouger, marcher, parler.

Il s'installa sur la chaise et ouvrit néanmoins un premier fichier qu'il mit en route.

La prise de vue était plutôt bâclée, l'écran bougeait sans arrêt. Sam filmait en marchant et, à en croire son petit ricanement en arrière-plan, il avait capté un truc très drôle à voir. Il remarqua un couloir sombre de la tour que Sam longeait sûrement à pas de loups parce que le décor défila soudain moins vite. Il inspectait les environs avec minutie.

L'écran se rapprocha d'une porte d'où s'échappaient des rais de lumière. Bientôt, Bucky entendit le son étouffé de plusieurs voix qui provenaient de derrière la porte. Les voix étaient toutes féminines. L'écran s'arrêta devant la porte et il vit la main de Sam apparaître et se tendre pour pousser tout doucement le battant qui était déjà entrebâillé. Il se fit discret et faufila son téléphone dans l'entrée de la pièce.

Bucky entendit plus nettement les voix féminines et eut aussi l'occasion de voir plusieurs de leurs propriétaires. Les yeux ronds, il vit Wanda en babydoll rose, assisse sur le tapis et adossée contre un sofa. Elle se goinfrait de guimauve alors que Léa, installée sur le sofa, lui nattait sa longue chevelure. Assise en indien, Bucky constata qu'elle était en pyjama bleu à pois jaunes et ses pieds étaient attifés de pantoufles énormes et duveteuses. On aurait dit que deux caniches roses lui avalaient les pieds.

Il croyait qu'il aurait un choc en voyant son visage et son corps s'animer et il avait eu raison. Mais ce fut un choc étrangement bienfaiteur. Bucky se surprit à sourire et même à pouffer. Difficile de faire autrement avec ces caniches roses ridicules.

Sam n'était sûrement pas en mesure de filmer debout depuis sa position d'espion parce qu'il vit une paire de jambes passer devant l'écran sans pouvoir voir le haut du corps. Des jambes nues finement musclées que Bucky connaissait bien pour avoir déjà goûté à plusieurs savates de leur part. Natasha, en short court et en camisole, apparut en entier quand elle s'installa à côté de Wanda, un verre de vin à la main. Elle parlait avec animation à une interlocutrice que Bucky ne pouvait pas voir dans cette position, mais il reconnut la voix de Jane Foster. Il ne la voyait pas souvent ici, mais parfois elle apparaissait au bras de Thor et collaborait avec Stark dans le cadre d'expériences scientifiques auxquelles il ne comprenait rien.

L'écran bougea et s'approcha davantage, très lentement, et Bucky eut une vue d'ensemble plus précise du salon. Il reconnut une salle de séjour de la tour.

Pepper Potts apparut soudain, un plateau de gâteaux en main qu'elle déposa sur la table à café au centre du salon. Il était tellement habitué de la voir dans un tailleur strict qu'il fut un peu déstabilisé par le t-shirt trop ample de Métallica -appartenant sans doute à Tony- qu'elle avait sur le dos.

Le docteur Cho lui donna aussi un choc quand il la vit assise dans un canapé face au sofa. Elle portait un kimono de soie, sa chevelure d'habitude toujours en chignon était relâchée sur ses épaules et elle savourait goulument une brochette de crêpes soufflées. Sharon Carter se présenta avec un bol de pop corn. Vêtue d'une nuisette violette, elle s'agenouilla à côté de Wanda et lui piqua une guimauve. Maria Hill arrivait au même moment avec un plateau de coupes de champagne. Un top et un legging lui servaient de pyjama et le dessin d'un chien blanc à oreilles noires sur sa poitrine disait vaguement quelque chose à Bucky. Il savait que c'était un classique de bande dessinée, mais il avait encore du chemin à faire pour parfaire ses connaissances.

« Comment s'appelle ce chien qu'on voit sur le t-shirt de l'Agent Hill? »

Un rayon rouge apparut du plafond et scanna l'image sur l'écran.

« _Snoopy. Il s'agit d'un personnage, caricature d'un chien de race beagle, qui fait partie d'une bande dessinée créée dans les années cinquante intitulée Peanuts. Snoopy a pour maître Charlie Brown, le personnage principal de..._

-D'accord, merci, FRIDAY, je n'ai pas besoin de tous les détails. »

Bucky retourna à son visionnement, impatient de voir la suite. Il était manifestement témoin d'une soirée entre filles strictement privée et, vu les espionnes et les agentes mortelles dans cette pièce, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Sam. On allait le surprendre la main dans le sac, il en était certain. On ne pouvait pas tromper la vigilance de types comme Natasha très longtemps. Et il eut confirmation de ses doutes assez rapidement.

« Tout le monde s'est prononcé sauf toi, Léa. » dit Sharon. « Alors, qui se trouve en tête de liste? »

La concernée interrompit une seconde son oeuvre d'art capillaire et Bucky perçut un éclair d'embarras fugace, mais bien réel, traverser son visage.

« Je n'ai pas de liste.

-A d'autres. Même moi j'ai une liste. » dit Natasha. «Crache le morceau.

-Elle peut user de la manière forte, tu le sais.» dit Cho. Elle avait la voix pâteuse et riait. L'alcool la rendait plus allègre, ce qui fit sourire en coin Bucky. « A ta place, je parlerais.

-Je n'ai pas de liste, je vous dis. Je respecte trop les garçons pour ça. »

Maria claqua de la langue, et roula des yeux.

« Comme si eux n'avaient pas fait de liste de leur côté. Pff.

-Il y a Steve qui, je suis certaine, ne fait pas ce genre de truc. » protesta Léa.

« Bien vrai. Le saligaud est trop vertueux, trop chevaleresque. Pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'il est en tête de _ma_ liste. » Maria avala une longue gorgée de champagne tandis que Sharon étouffait un rire, le nez dans son bol de pop corn. « Il faut le dépraver un peu, le vieillard, il est trop blanc comme neige, n'est-ce pas, Sharon? »

L'intéressée avait la bouche pleine et se contenta de hausser une épaule nonchalante.

Jane se mordit la lèvre, consciente du malaise de leur nounou, mais incapable de résister à l'envie de la narguer à son tour.

« Tu peux parler sans crainte. On est toutes reliées à un Avenger, de près ou de loin, mais on sait toutes que cette liste est un pur fantasme inoffensif. Je ne t'en voudrai pas si Thor est sur la tienne, promis.

-Même qu'on approuverait ton choix! » dit Helen, trinquant à cette déclaration.

« Je croyais que c'était T'challah, le meneur de ta liste? » dit Wanda.

« Exactement. Mais qui ne voudrait pas coincer Thor dans un coin, dis-moi? Personne. »

Ce qui fut unanimement concédé par diverses exclamations positives.

Léa lâcha un long soupir en considérant l'assistance qui la fixait.

« Bon... Vous voulez un nom, c'est ça?

-Oui!

-Et ne mens pas, je le saurai si tu mens. » prévint Wanda, en se tapotant la tempe.

« Bon, très bien, puisque je sais que vous ne lâcherez pas le morceau, je vais vous le dire... »

Léa parut résignée à passer aux aveux, et Buck fut tout à coup suspendu à ses lèvres. Puis le suspense fut brutalement interrompu quand Natasha lança un regard aigu directement à l'écran.

« Je crois que ça devra attendre. Il y a un petit détail à régler avant. »

Elle se leva avec grâce et sortit de nulle part une espèce de dard bleu électrique (Bucky préférait ne pas savoir à quel endroit elle avait pu cacher une arme sur elle étant donné le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait) et la scène à l'écran zigzagua. Tout fut flou pendant 3 secondes et l'image se calibra de nouveau. Bucky devina que Sam avait échappé sur le sol son téléphone (probablement à cause du choc électrique provoqué par le dard bleu) puisqu'il ne voyait que le plafond du salon.

« Sam! »

La voix de Jane était outrée.

« Je suis innocent, je vous le jure! Ils m'ont forcé à le faire! »

Impossible de voir Sam. D'après ses gémissements, il souffrait. Natasha n'y était pas allée de main morte, mais il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait jamais provoquer la veuve noire.

« Sale menteur. » s'indigna Wanda « Tu te faisais une joie de le faire! »

Il vit brièvement Natasha passer au-dessus de l'écran et, d'après les seconds gémissements qu'il entendit, elle venait de faire subir un autre châtiment corporel au fautif.

« Cette soirée est interdite aux volatiles, le faucon. » gronda Sharon.

« Aïe aïe aïe!

-Déguerpis d'ici. » renchérit Cho.

Maria se pencha pour ramasser le téléphone et le planta dans le torse de son propriétaire. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que la vidéo tournait toujours et Bucky eut une vue d'ensemble du groupe de femmes qui cernait Sam contre un mur, certaines les bras croisés, d'autres les mains sur les hanches, mais toutes avaient la même moue furax. En tenue de nuit, l'effet décrédibilisait le tableau, pourtant Bucky ne ferait jamais l'erreur de sous-estimer le potentiel meurtrier d'une robe de chambre, surtout si Natasha était dans les parages.

« Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça? » le morigéna Léa.

Elle avait l'air furieuse en tapant du pied, mais Bucky eut du mal à la prendre au sérieux avec ces caniches roses au bout des jambes.

« Mission avortée! » entendit-il, hors champ. « Mayday! Venez à mon secours, les gars! »

Pepper vit un truc que Bucky ne pouvait pas voir, mais il se doutait qu'elle avait vu la com. dans l'oreille de Sam qui le gardait en contact avec les autres gars. Elle tendit le bras et, après une plainte de protestation de la part de Sam, sa main revint à l'écran et elle appuya sur un bouton qui mit l'oreillette sur haut-parleurs.

« Tony! Tu es un vaurien, tu le sais, ça? »

Un rire moqueur grésillait depuis l'appareil.

« _Te fâche pas, chérie, ce n'était qu'une blague!_ »

D'autres rires se firent entendre et Bucky reconnut Clint et Thor.

« _Alors, c'est qui en tête de ta liste?_ » demanda soudain Tony avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Ça ne te regarde pas.

- _Hey, ça me regarde quand même un tout petit peu, non? Je suis pas jaloux, tu sais. Tu peux même réaliser ton fantasme! Tant que je peux participer... ou regarder, à la rigueur._ »

L'écran trembla, parce que Sam avait éclaté de rire et sa poitrine faisait vibrer l'appareil. L'assistance féminine redoubla d'indignation.

« Tu sais quoi? » dit Pepper, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. « Ne compte pas sur moi pour réchauffer ton lit cette nuit. Ni la nuit prochaine.

- _Quoi? Tu n'es pas sérieuse quand même? Une grève du sexe pour me punir? Tu sais que tu te punis toi aussi si tu fais ça. Pense à ce que tu vas rater..._

-J'irai voir le numéro 1 de ma liste. Il compensera largement. »

Les filles pouffèrent alors que la voix dans l'oreillette devenait inquiète.

« _Hein? Mais..._ »

Bucky ne sut pas le reste de l'anecdote parce que Sharon venait de comprendre que la caméra tournait toujours et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut sa main en gros plan arriver sur l'écran, sans doute pour l'éteindre.

La vidéo se terminait ainsi et Bucky secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, à la fois amusé et exaspéré. Les habitants de cette tour pouvaient se montrer si immatures... Et dire que le monde entier comptait sur eux pour les sauver.

Il leva les yeux vers Léa. Branchée à tous ces fils, il eut presque un choc. Elle n'avait plus cette moue furieuse qui rosissait ses joues, juste cette expression neutre, quasi cadavérique. Le pyjama bleu à pois jaunes était beaucoup plus joyeux que ce pyjama vert-malade. Et les caniches roses lui manquaient déjà...

Pour éviter de se laisser aller à un autre épisode de remords et de culpabilité, il ouvrit une seconde vidéo. Celle-ci présentait des images infrarouges et Bucky reconnut immédiatement ce format de vidéo; c'était une caméra installée sur un casque de combattant de l'armée. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il lui semblait puisque les premières images qu'il vit étaient celles d'un groupe tactique habillé en tenue de camouflage et armé de mitraillettes. Il ne reconnut pas la facture des armes, par contre.

Sam était celui qui portait le casque-caméra et, d'après sa respiration essoufflée, il venait de courir. Il suivait de près ses compagnons d'armes, et il reconnut Clint, Steve et Natasha. Il n'avait jamais accompagné les Avengers en mission, mais il ne les avait jamais vus partir de la tour habillés tous de la même manière et porter tous la même arme. Il trouva la situation étrange sans toutefois y porter attention très longtemps parce que le groupe tactique avançait à pas furtifs entre des voitures délabrées, abandonnées sur un terrain vague, et ils tendirent une embuscade à...

« Rends-toi, Léa! Tu es prise au piège! » cria Clint.

 _Quoi?_ Léa les avait accompagnés sur le terrain d'une mission!?

Bucky était perdu.

Léa, vêtue de la même manière qu'eux, se fit encercler de toute part. Tout le monde la menaçait d'une mitraillette. Bucky commençait à paniquer. Il s'agissait d'une histoire ancienne qui s'était bien terminée (sinon, il n'aurait évidemment pas connu Léa si ça avait mal tourné pour elle), mais comment avaient-ils pu la menacer ainsi? Dans quelles circonstances? Une autre Guerre Civile qui les avait tous tournés les uns contre les autres? Et Steve? Steve le protecteur de l'innocence et de la vertu s'y était mis aussi?

« Je ne suis pas armée! Ne tirez pas! S'il vous plait, pitié! »

Léa leva ses mains en l'air, terrorisée, et Bucky serra la tablette entre ses mains au point d'entendre un craquement. Par chance, le matériel de Stark Industries était plus solide que la moyenne.

« Trop tard, Léa. Dis-nous où sont cachés les autres et on verra si on t'épargne. » dit la voix glaciale de Steve.

Outré, Bucky serra les dents. Quelqu'un avait pris possession du corps de Steve ou quoi? Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

« Je ne dirai rien. Je ne les trahirai pas! » riposta Léa avec un soubresaut de courage.

« Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu!

-Steve... » supplia Léa, désespérée. « Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça.

-Tu ne nous laisses pas le choix. »

Tout le monde tira et Bucky se leva carrément de sa chaise, tremblant de rage.

Rage qui dura une seconde quand il vit Léa à l'écran mimer une mort très caricaturale. Il vit plusieurs taches de sang sur son uniforme, pourtant. A moins qu'il s'agisse de...?

Bucky jura à haute voix, et eut honte de s'être fait avoir. Les images infrarouges ne montraient pas les couleurs, mais la texture des taches de sang sur les vêtements était révélatrice; il s'agissait de peinture.

La pagaille régna sur le terrain vague, car le groupe tactique se fit canarder depuis une position hors champ de la caméra. Bucky ne voyait rien du camp ennemi venu venger la _mort_ d'une des leurs, mais il entendit le rugissement de guerre typique de Thor.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit plusieurs séquences saccadées, signe que Sam bougeait et cascadait pour éviter les balles de peinture. Bucky aperçut Vision dans la cohue, qui semblait se demander comment fonctionnait sa mitraillette. Il était couvert de la tête aux pieds de peinture, mais il ne semblait pas trop troublé par son état. Wanda trichait en suspendant dans le vide la trajectoire des balles et Léa revint d'entre les morts pour abattre traîtreusement dans le dos Steve. Banner était le seul que tout le monde évitait de viser, sûrement par crainte de provoquer l'arrivée du grand type vert si on le pinçait avec une balle trop violemment. Bruce profita d'ailleurs allègrement du champ libre pour aller s'emparer du drapeau ennemi annonçant la victoire finale.

La vidéo s'arrêta quand Sam reçut un projectile de Tony qui masqua complètement l'écran de la caméra.

Les temps avaient changé, trouva Bucky. Durant son enfance, il se rappelait vaguement avoir _joué à la guerre_ avec Steve et d'autres copains en faisant semblant de se tirer dessus avec des carabines en bois. Aujourd'hui, le même jeu existait encore, mais il avait évolué, et même les adultes y jouaient.

Drôle de hobby pour des Avengers qui avaient comme boulot de tirer sur des ennemis tous les jours et se faire tirer dessus en retour.

La troisième vidéo était celle d'une caméra de surveillance que contrôlait FRIDAY. Il vit Sam vêtu d'un costume de Darth Vador, le casque sous le bras. Star Wars était une des seules sagas de cinéma qu'il connaissait, grâce à Léa, et il avait eu l'occasion de savoir que Sam était un grand fan.

C'était Halloween, s'il en jugeait les décorations installées dans la salle que filmait la caméra. Bucky comprit qu'il y avait une fête en cours. Une foule de danseurs costumés se trémoussaient sur la piste et il y avait des tables contre les murs remplies de plateaux de buffets.

De son temps, seuls les enfants participaient à Halloween en faisant du porte-à-porte en costumes. La coutume avait changé et aujourd'hui même les adultes s'y mettaient, faut croire.

Sam regarda directement la caméra dans un coin du plafond de la salle.

« FRIDAY, est-ce que t'enregistres? Ça va être un moment épique et je veux en garder une trace.

- _Je transfère la vidéo en direct à votre téléphone._

-Super! T'es géniale. Zoom sur nous, hein?

- _Je n'y manquerai pas, Monsieur._ »

Sam leva deux pouces en l'air à l'écran et remit son casque de Darth Vador. Il alla rejoindre sur la piste une princesse en robe rose portant un diadème. Bucky reconnut Léa.

« En piste, Aurore! » s'exclama Sam à travers le casque qui modifiait sa voix.

« Je te suis, Darthounet!

-Darthounet?

-Vadorinou alors?

-Évite les surnoms, laisse ça à Tony.

-Pff.

-Allez, viens. »

Il traîna Léa par la main et ils prirent possession de la piste de danse quand une chanson plus rythmée que les autres retentit dans la salle.

« Hey! Je connais ce morceau! »

Bucky leva les yeux de l'écran et découvrit Claire penchée sur son épaule. Il était tellement absorbé par la vidéo qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer faire son examen de routine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une vidéo d'une fête Halloween.

-C'est qui dans le costume de Darth Vador?

-Sam.

-La classe! Oh, mais c'est notre petite dormeuse qui est dans le costume de princesse?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, elle sait danser, celle-là! Regarde-moi ce jeu de jambes. »

À l'écran, Darth Vador et sa princesse faisaient un duo d'enfer, une sorte de danse en ligne endiablée.

« Quelle est cette chanson?

- _Cotton Eye Joe_. Un classique dans le genre country déluré. »

Sam et Léa avaient manifestement pratiqué ce numéro. Bucky se souvenait avoir été un grand amateur de danse dans son passé (surtout si ça impliquait une partenaire), mais cette musique l'agressait. C'était loin d'être son style, toutefois Bucky était impressionné, il devait l'avouer. Claire était très amusée aussi, bien qu'un détail retint son attention beaucoup plus que la danse.

« Oh, ben, ça alors... Je reconnais ce costume! Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle princesse qu'elle incarne! Mon dieu, quelle ironie. »

Bucky fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« Ce n'est pas la princesse Leia, en tout cas.

-Vous connaissez Leia, mais vous ne connaissez pas la princesse Aurore, le classique de Disney? »

Bucky haussa les épaules. Il avait encore de nombreuses lacunes en cinéma.

« C'est la Belle au Bois Dormant! » s'exclama Claire en levant cette fois les yeux vers la comateuse. « Vous comprenez l'ironie maintenant? »

Bucky suivit son regard.

La Nounou au Bois Dormant. Tu parles d'une ironie... Ironie ou fatalité?

L'humeur de Bucky s'assombrit brusquement, mais Claire n'en tint pas compte. Elle continua de regarder la vidéo et éclata de rire quand Buzzlightyear se joignit au duo. Tony avait modifié une de ses armures pour incarner le jouet géant et l'effet était franchement réussi. Le Prince Charmant Philippe, incarné par Steve, s'amena et tenta quelques pas pour accompagner sa partenaire officielle de la soirée, Aurore, et l'humeur maussade de Bucky s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Voir Steve danser était un spectacle hilarant.

Plusieurs autres Avengers se joignirent à la danse. Vision avait décidé d'être l'acolyte de son créateur Tony et s'était déguisé en Woody le cowboy. Claire rit de plus belle. Le pauvre Shérif au visage rouge essayait d'apprendre à danser, mais il était un peu trop mathématique-mécanique dans son style.

Bucky trouva que Thor avait fait dans la facilité en incarnant Tarzan; un pagne en léopard et basta, le reste du look, il l'avait déjà au naturel. Mais il comprit pourquoi il avait choisi ce costume quand Jane Foster arriva habillée en... Jane.

« Ce clin d'oeil, je l'ai compris! » affirma Bucky, fier de comprendre le lien avec le roman de Edgar Rice Burroughs.

Wanda était magnifique en pirate (« C'est Jack Sparrow! » précisa Claire) et Natasha ensorcelait toute la gent masculine avec ses coquillages et sa queue de sirène. Bruce arriva avec une espèce de cape, des lunettes noires rondes, une baguette magique et un éclair dessiné sur le front.

« Harry Potter? Mouais, un peu surexploité comme personnage. Et Clint en Legolas c'était plutôt cliché, mais pourquoi pas?

-Qui? »

Claire tenta d'expliquer les différentes références cinématographiques incarnées par les Avengers mais Bucky s'y perdit rapidement.

La chanson changea pour une autre qui était encore étrangère aux oreilles de Bucky et il commençait à se demander s'il pourrait vraiment un jour rattraper 70 ans d'histoire musicale.

« Wooh, le Capitaine America connait la _macarena_? Je ne sais pas si je dois être horrifiée ou impressionnée. »

Bucky, lui, n'était ni l'un ni l'autre; il était tout simplement traumatisé par la danse en soi.

Aurore et Darth Vador volaient par contre le show. Ils aimaient danser ensemble et ils enchaînèrent plusieurs chansons qui attirèrent les acclamations de la foule. Claire les nomma ( _Footloose_ de Kenny Loggins, _Gangnam Style_ de PSY, _Party Rock Anthem_ de LMFAO), mais Bucky se fichait un peu des titres. Il était trop subjugué par les chorégraphies. On était vraiment loin des soirées dansantes des années 40...

Les danseurs finirent par prendre une pause. Sam ôta son casque, en nages.

« Ouf, ça fait du bien d'enlever ce truc. »

Il embrassa sa partenaire sur la joue.

« Nous sommes extraordinaires.

-Tu l'as dit. » dit-elle, essoufflée. « Nous avons raté notre vocation. Demain matin, allons cogner aux portes de Broadway, qu'en dis-tu?

-Je te suis quand tu veux, ma jolie! »

Sam vit arriver à ce moment-là d'anciens camarades de l'armée et il prit congé de sa partenaire.

« Allez, va voir tes copains. Mais tu ne quittes pas la soirée sans être venu pour notre rituel d'Halloween.

-Je ne manquerai _Thriller_ pour rien au monde, tu le sais bien! » dit-il avant de s'éclipser d'un petit pas de _moonwalk_.

Steve, en bon cavalier, alla chercher à boire pour sa princesse, et celle-ci profita qu'elle était seule pour quitter la salle alors que les autres continuaient de danser. Bucky pensait qu'elle allait "se repoudrer le nez" comme disaient les dames de son temps quand elles allaient au petit coin, mais Claire avait une autre théorie.

« Si elle va à la salle de bain, c'est pour prendre discrètement son inhalateur.

-Vous croyez?

-C'est flagrant. Regardez sa main crispée sur son corsage au niveau de la poitrine. Et elle avait vraiment le souffle court en bavardant avec Sam. J'ai aussi entendu des cillements. Des signes précurseurs de crise, y a pas de doute. »

Claire savait de quoi elle parlait. Infirmière après tout. Bucky remarqua aussi les symptômes, mais c'était seulement parce que Claire l'avait mis au courant. Il n'aurait jamais deviné sinon. Léa était bonne comédienne, elle cachait bien son jeu. Pourtant, c'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait fait une crise après avoir dansé de la sorte.

Bucky se renfrogna.

« Pourquoi avait-elle caché son asthme à tout le monde depuis si longtemps? Jamais Sam n'aurait enchaîné cinq chansons de suite avec elle s'il avait su. »

Le Docteur Cho avait raison; Léa avait négligé son état et aujourd'hui elle était vivante que grâce à un respirateur artificiel. C'était lui le déclencheur, il ne le nierait jamais, mais Léa avait joué avec le feu et en payait le prix aujourd'hui.

« Il y a des gens comme ça qui sont mal à l'aise de montrer à leur entourage leurs faiblesses... Mais, vous savez, Helen m'a dit que Léa n'était pas au courant qu'elle était si mal en point. Elle a toujours pris pour acquis que c'était normal pour elle d'être toujours essoufflée. Elle a été mal éduquée sur sa maladie. Le Docteur Cho a fait des recherches pour retrouver le médecin traitant de Léa avant son arrivée dans la Tour. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne lui avait prescrit de médicament adéquat. »

Bucky mourait d'envie de connaître le nom de ce médecin pour aller lui dire deux mots.

« Qui c'était?

-Ses recherches l'ont menée à un orphelinat qui est aujourd'hui fermé par l'état.

-Léa a grandi dans un orphelinat?

-Qui était surchargé et en sous-effectifs. Son cas a probablement été mal diagnostiqué par un médecin débordé.

-C'est inacceptable!

-C'est la société dans laquelle on vit, hélas. Les Avengers oeuvrent pour la préservation de la paix de l'humanité, mais il y a tellement de problèmes à régler au sein même de cette humanité...

-Les Avengers n'en font pas assez, à votre avis?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Ils en ont trop sur les bras. Les Avengers s'occupent des problèmes globaux de la planète, ceux qui touchent les peuples dans leur ensemble. Mais d'autres personnes doivent se charger des problèmes qui touchent directement les individus, pour vaincre les injustices et les abus. »

Bucky savait à qui Claire faisait référence.

« Des individus comme un avocat nommé Mathew Murdock et son acolyte Daredevil, par exemple? »

Elle eut un petit clin d'oeil.

« Vous vous êtes renseigné sur mes antécédents, Sergent? »

Il haussa une épaule.

« J'ai questionné, Cho. Les activités de cet homme sont étroitement surveillées par les Avengers.

-Je ne croyais pas que son identité était connu des Avengers.

-Vous croyez vraiment que votre ami pourrait échapper à leur vigilance très longtemps? C'est mal les connaître.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il serait ravi d'apprendre ça.

-Tant qu'il oeuvre pour le bon camp, on le laissera tranquille, je suppose.

-Mh.

-Dommage qu'il n'ait pas été là quand cet orphelinat avait des problèmes.

-Il ne peut pas être partout à la fois, malheureusement. Oh! Regardez, elle revient dans la salle de danse! »

Claire pointa à l'écran une silhouette tout en rose qui se frayait un chemin parmi les convives jusqu'à Steve. D'après sa posture, elle allait beaucoup mieux. Léa prit un verre de punch que le Prince Philippe lui tendait et elle remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé sur la piste de danse.

« C'est ton bouclier?!

-Bien sûr! »

Steve avait trafiqué son bouclier et intégré une pièce de plus en résine qu'il avait peinte lui-même.

« J'ai dessiné un plan de bouclier d'après le film que tu m'as fait regarder et Tony a fabriqué la maquette à agencer à mon propre bouclier.

-C'est très réussi! On dirait vraiment le bouclier qui affronte les flammes vertes du terrible dragon. »

Elle semblait ravie et touchée qu'il se donne du mal pour une simple fête d'Halloween. En temps normal, Steve ne donnait pas l'impression d'être très friand de soirées de ce type, mais il avait participé avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme à celle-ci.

« Merci pour tous ces efforts.

-Je sais que c'est ton film préféré. Je n'aurais pas voulu décevoir ma cavalière. » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. « Il fallait bien que je fasse honneur à cette fête, très réussie d'ailleurs, que tu nous as organisée. Et il fallait également que je sois à la hauteur du chef d'oeuvre de Stark. »

Il la regardait de la tête aux pieds et Léa sembla confuse.

« L'oeuvre de Stark? Tu parles de la robe? Mais... Pepper m'a dit que c'était sa trouvaille, pas celle de Tony.

-La robe est sa trouvaille, mais c'est Tony qui a travaillé sur les détails. »

Léa faillit s'étouffer avec une gorgée de punch.

« Quoi?! Tony est couturier maintenant?

-Pas tout à fait. Cette robe était un défi à relever pour lui.

-Je ne saisis pas...

-Tu vas comprendre. C'est une surprise. »

Il lui prit le verre des mains et le posa sur une table, avec son bouclier. Il mit son doigt à son oreille.

« FRIDAY?

- _Oui, Prince Philippe?_ »

Steve roula des yeux. Tony avait piraté le vocabulaire de FRIDAY apparemment.

« Tu peux mettre en route le morceau de musique dont je t'ai parlé plus tôt.

- _Tout de suite, Votre Altesse._ »

Steve s'inclina devant sa cavalière et lui tendit la main.

« Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse, princesse? »

Léa ricana, mais joua le jeu.

« Ce serait pour moi un honneur, mon prince. » répondit-elle avec une révérence.

Elle prit sa main et Steve la conduisit au centre de la salle pour débuter une valse.

« Oooh! C'est la chanson thème du film! » s'exclama Léa quand les premières notes jouèrent.

Steve arborait un petit sourire malicieux. Il échangea un regard de connivence avec Buzzlightyear dans la foule. Ce dernier appuya alors sur un bouton de son bras robotisé.

La foule autour des deux valseurs lâcha tout à coup divers « ooooh! » et « aaaah! » qui attirèrent l'attention de Léa.

« Pourquoi tout le monde me dévisage comme ça? »

Steve lui fit exécuter un gracieux tourniquet.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Léa n'était pas dupe de ce petit sourire espiègle.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ignore, dis-moi? Pourquoi ils regardent ma robe? Oh! Elle est déchirée et on voit mon derrière, c'est ça?! » s'affola-t-elle tout à coup en regardant par-dessus son épaule et se cassant presque le cou pour apercevoir son arrière-train.

Steve s'amusait follement à ses dépens, mais Léa constata avec soulagement que sa robe bleue était intacte.

Une minute... Sa robe bleue? N'était-elle pas rose?

« Ohhh! » réalisa-t-elle alors que Steve la faisait virevolter en tout sens. « La robe change de couleur! Comme dans le film! »

La robe bleue redevint rose et les couleurs alternèrent ainsi durant toute la valse et Léa semblait au paradis.

A la fin de la chanson, elle alla sauter au cou de Tony, ce qui fut un exercice ardu compte tenu du casque transparent aussi large que ses épaules.

« C'est magique!

-Non, c'est scientifique!

-Peu importe, c'était génial! Merci! »

La vidéo s'arrêtait là.

« Eh ben! Voilà à quoi ressemble une fête Halloween chez les Avengers? J'espère être invitée l'an prochain! »

Les paroles de l'infirmière tombèrent à plat.

Bucky semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Claire interpréta mal la situation.

« Seriez-vous jaloux de votre ami?

-Hein? Moi, jaloux?

-Le Prince Charmant que j'ai mentionné le jour de notre rencontre, c'est M. Rogers, en réalité?

-Quoi? Non! Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. Je ne suis pas jaloux, et Steve n'est qu'un ami pour Léa. »

Bucky fronça les sourcils à sa propre affirmation.

Comment pouvait-il en être sûr? Il n'avait jamais discuté de la question avec Steve. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment qu'une amie pour lui? Il l'avait défendue quand Bucky s'en était pris à elle, il trouvait ses petites attentions charmantes, il avait été son cavalier... Pour ce qu'il en savait, Steve pouvait très bien avoir le béguin pour elle.

Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toute façon? Ça ne le regardait pas.

Claire réalisa qu'elle avait franchi une limite. Bucky s'était renfermé dans son mutisme. Elle n'obtiendrait plus rien de bon de lui pour le reste de la soirée, elle le savait. Valait mieux le laisser tranquille.

« Merci pour la pause cinéma. Mon quart se termine dans quelques minutes, je vais en profiter pour nettoyer un peu. Bonne soirée, James. »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, mais c'était couru d'avance. Elle s'en alla discrètement de la chambre en le laissant à ses pensées.

Bucky ferma la tablette et la déposa sur l'étagère. Il avait eu son compte de vidéos souvenirs pour aujourd'hui.

Ce qu'il avait découvert à travers les trois fichiers le bouleversait. Il réalisa à quel point Éléanor Thompson était intégrée à la bande comme un membre à part entière de la famille Avengers.

Tout compte fait, Steve n'avait sans doute pas le béguin. Son comportement à son égard n'était pas différent de celui des autres. Tout le monde appréciait Léa. Même Tony s'était transformé en fée marraine pour lui confectionner la robe de ses rêves.

Elle était beaucoup plus que leur nounou.

Bucky l'avait toujours su, il en avait été témoin à plusieurs reprises depuis son arrivée dans cette tour, mais il avait toujours trouvé le comportement des autres inapproprié. Léa n'avait rien d'une Avenger, elle n'aurait logiquement pas dû se lier d'amitié avec eux. Du moins, c'était son raisonnement jusqu'à tout récemment. Ces vidéos venaient confirmer sa certitude d'avoir fait une erreur sur le rôle de Léa dans cette tour et sur sa relation avec les autres.

Après son accident, ils s'étaient tous relayés pour veiller sur elle. Ils l'avaient fait par amitié, et non par devoir.

Bucky pensait qu'il avait bien pris la relève quand ils avaient dû la quitter, mais aujourd'hui il comprenait ce que Wanda attendait vraiment de lui durant leur absence: Léa n'avait pas besoin de sa culpabilité, de son désir de se racheter, de ses remords, de ses excuses.

Elle avait besoin de _lui_.

 _ **A suivre**_

* * *

 _J'ai réalisé un de mes fantasmes dans ce chapitre. Voir Les Avengers déguisés pour Halloween et danser, j'adorerais ça!_

 _Ceci est le dernier chapitre de l'année. Je prends une pause pour les Fêtes et je reviendrai l'année prochaine. Joyeuses Fêtes et Bonne Année à tous!_


	8. Colocataire

_Bonne Année 2017!_

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions._

 **Colocataire**

Bucky soupira en regardant la date sur un des nombreux écrans dans la pièce où reposait encore et toujours Éléanor Thompson.

« On dirait bien que les autres ne reviendront pas avant un moment, alors j'ai bien peur qu'il faille te contenter de moi. »

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Steve et les autres étaient repartis en mission.

Il se pencha, les coudes sur les genoux et les yeux perdus dans le vide.

« Ce que je les envie de pouvoir sortir et dégommer quelques méchants. J'adorerais ça. Ça me défoulerait. Je ne suis bon à rien d'autre, de toute façon. Je ne connais que ça, la guerre, la bataille... »

Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Bucky avait commencé à utiliser Léa comme journal intime. Il avait cessé de culpabiliser, de s'excuser et compris que ça ne règlerait rien. Alors, tout bonnement, ses visites quotidiennes avaient pris une tournure un peu plus légère. Il lui parlait de tout et de rien, de trucs banals, d'autres plus intimes.

Il déplorait toujours son état, mais il devait avouer que, par moments, ça l'arrangeait bien d'avoir un interlocuteur sur qui déverser ses états d'âme sans craindre de jugement, de critique ou de moquerie en retour. Le fait qu'elle soit juste présente, sans pouvoir lui répondre, lui convenait. Non qu'il craignait de réaction négative si elle avait été consciente et capable de parler. Mais pour lui c'était plus facile.

« J'ai fait un drôle de rêve la nuit dernière. J'étais sous le contrôle d'HYDRA, il y avait cette ignoble chaise avec des courroies, et cette machine qui me bousillait le cerveau. À un moment, un joueur de cornemuse est arrivé. Il n'avait pas de visage, seulement des cheveux, d'un côté blond presque blanc, et l'autre côté noir. Et il portait des verres fumés rouge. C'était tellement bizarre... Mais je préfère ça que les habituels cauchemars, plein de cris, de sang. Je me demande ce que ça peut symboliser ce genre de rêve...

- _Puis-je me permettre une interprétation libre de la situation, Sergent Barnes?_ »

Il se renfrogna aussitôt, mécontent que quelqu'un d'autre entende les bêtises qu'il racontait à Léa. Même si c'était qu'un ordinateur, il se sentit épié dans son intimité.

« _Navrée, Sergent. J'avais cru qu'il s'agissait davantage qu'une simple question rhétorique._ » rétorqua-t-elle à sa mine sombre.

Il était à la fois agacé et curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Dis toujours.

- _Je crois que votre subconscient a rassemblé en une seule entité les trois morceaux de musique suivants._ »

Elle pirata un écran de la chambre et Bucky vit des images sans le son d'une chanteuse aux cheveux et toupet blanc d'un côté, noir de l'autre, un autre chanteur avec des verres fumés rouges et un joueur de cornemuse. Les deux premiers lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, il les avait peut-être aperçus à la télé par hasard. Le dernier était un classique highlander. Le type lui était étranger, mais son accoutrement ne l'était pas; même sa mémoire défaillante connaissait le folklore écossais.

« Je fais parfois dérouler dans les haut-parleurs de votre chambre la bande musicale que ces trois personnes interprètent.

-De la musique? Tu fais jouer de la musique? Mais pourquoi? Et comment je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte?

-Je les fais jouer seulement lorsque vous vous agitez dans votre sommeil. À la demande de Mlle Thompson, je lance ces trois chansons quand ça se produit et je les arrête quand vous vous calmez. »

Du son venant du plafond se fit entendre et il écouta trois extraits. Curieusement, les chansons lui étaient familières. C'était pourtant des mélodies inconnues, il n'avait pas beaucoup de notions de musique du 21e siècle, mis à part la cornemuse qui était un instrument intemporel. Peut-être qu'elles lui étaient familières à force de les entendre souvent dans son sommeil? Quoi qu'il en soit, ces chansons étaient agréables à entendre bien qu'elles étaient complètement différentes les unes des autres.

Il regarda le visage de la comateuse.

« Depuis combien de temps ça dure?

- _Depuis votre arrivée dans cette tour._ »

Il secoua doucement le menton.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça?

- _Je ne fais qu'obéir aux demandes de Mlle Thompson. La raison de son geste, elle seule pourrait vous la révéler._ »

Bucky avait tout de même sa petite idée; Léa avait joué les nounous, joué son rôle, tout simplement. Elle lui avait trouvé une berceuse bizarre, mais qui fonctionnait.

Il continua de regarder ce visage ni paisible ni tourmenté, seulement neutre, et médita un moment.

Combien d'autres gestes avait-elle posés à son égard pour son bien sans qu'il ne soit au courant de rien?

A quel point la bonté de cette fille aggravait-elle son ingratitude?

Agacé de ne pouvoir la remercier convenablement, Bucky décida de se changer les idées avec un peu de lecture. Steve lui avait prêté de nombreux livres et aujourd'hui il s'attaquerait à Guerre et Paix.

L'idée fut lumineuse parce qu'une demie-heure plus tard il avait complètement oublié tout le reste tellement il était absorbé par le roman. A un point tel qu'il remarqua à peine Claire faire son entrée dans la chambre pour faire sa petite routine d'examens.

Quand il s'agissait de prendre soin de sa patiente, Claire avait souvent des idées hors du commun. Bucky en eut bientôt la démonstration.

En temps normal, il assistait à tout ce que Claire faisait. Il tenait toujours à suivre scrupuleusement le processus de près, dans l'espoir que Claire lui annonce après son examen que l'état de Léa s'était amélioré davantage. Mais cette fois-ci, il était trop absorbé par sa lecture.

Ce fut quand il entendit son prénom qu'il daigna lever les yeux de son livre.

« James?

-C'est Bucky. » rectifia-t-il.

Elle le regarda et eut un petit sourire complice, contente d'être comptée parmi les intimes qui pouvaient appeler le Sergent de cette façon.

« Bucky.

-Oui, Claire? »

Elle observa gravement Léa de la tête aux pieds et Bucky paniqua. Qu'avait-il raté? L'état de Léa s'était dégradé? Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser emporter par ce fichu bouquin!

« Vous seriez un ange si vous alliez à l'appartement de Léa me chercher quelques vêtements à elle. J'en ai marre de la voir toujours dans ce pyjama vert malade.»

Bucky avait retenu son souffle et soupira de soulagement. Fiou. Léa allait bien... Enfin, aussi bien qu'on peut aller quand on est dans le coma.

Les paroles de Claire furent assimilées trois secondes plus tard et sa demande lui fit oublier pour de bon son roman.

Il regarda Léa un moment. Il était vrai que ce pyjama était terne. Mais ce que lui demandait l'infirmière lui parut comme une montagne à gravir. Lui, aller dans sa chambre? Lui, choisir des vêtements féminins?

« Vous sauriez mieux que moi quoi prendre. Allez-y, je vais la surveiller.

-Tony n'est pas là pour ajuster mes accréditations. Je ne peux pas pénétrer les appartements du personnel. »

Bucky fronça les sourcils, puis leva les yeux au plafond.

« FRIDAY? Autorise Claire à entrer dans la chambre de Léa.

- _Seul Monsieur Stark peut modifier mes paramètres, Sergent._ »

Il claqua de la langue, agacé.

« C'est ridicule. Vous êtes digne de confiance, tout le monde le sait. »

Elle eut un haussement d'épaule fataliste.

« Je suis une aide-soignante temporaire. Les employés à temps partiel n'ont pas accès à tous les étages.

- _Ces mesures restrictives ont été mises en place depuis la chute du SHIELD._ »

Bucky soupira et capitula.

« D'accord, d'accord, je vais y aller. »

Il se leva en traînant les pieds.

« Pour éviter de nuire aux fils des appareils, apportez des trucs amples, légers, de préférence des nuisettes, des robes ou des chemises de nuit.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Il sortit de la chambre et prit l'ascenseur dans un drôle d'état de nervosité.

Fut une époque où il avait été un expert dans le domaine vestimentaire féminin (surtout la lingerie) et l'ancien Bucky aurait accepté avec enthousiasme la requête de Claire. Aujourd'hui, les vêtements féminins, c'était loin d'être son dada, mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour Léa, hein?

« Où se trouve l'appartement de Léa?

- _L'aile nord-est. Troisième porte à droite._ »

Bucky fut de plus en plus nerveux.

Il réalisa qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'appartement d'une personne qu'il estimait et chérissait un peu plus chaque jour.

Des mois et des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, mais il n'avait jamais connu son espace personnel. Elle, elle avait tout su de lui, elle avait tout connu, et elle avait maintes fois pénétré sa chambre. Soit pour faire le ménage ou pour lui apporter un truc dont elle croyait qu'il aurait besoin. Ça lui tapait royalement sur les nerfs à l'époque. Il s'était senti envahi par elle alors qu'aujourd'hui il lui ouvrirait toute grande sa porte.

Et à cet instant, il s'apprêtait à inverser les rôles. Ce serait lui qui entrerait dans son espace personnel pour lui procurer un truc dont elle avait besoin.

Quand la porte de l'appartement glissa pour le laisser entrer, Bucky ne s'était pas attendu à être captivé par le mobilier de Léa. Toutes les chambres de la tour étaient construites de la même manière, chaque appartement avait été personnalisé selon les goûts de son occupant, mais tous avaient un point commun; l'ordre. Probablement dû à la rigueur de la vie de soldat, tout était toujours bien rangé.

Ici, c'était complètement différent. Il régnait un joyeux bordel dans l'appartement. On avait tout laissé en place, comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté ses quartiers depuis plusieurs mois.

Il y avait des coussins partout; sur le sol, sur les canapés, sur les chaises. Et pas un seul de la même couleur ou du même motif. Des tas de livres traînaient, presque tous ouverts, comme si elle lisait plusieurs romans à la fois. Il dut enjamber un pouf, une chaise berçante en bois, un coffre capitonné et un espace réservé pour du bricolage (ciseaux, pot de colle, papier couleur, des pots de peinture, des crayons-feutres), avant de pouvoir atteindre sa chambre.

Les murs de la cuisine étaient vert limette, ceux du salon turquoise, ceux de la salle de bain mauve, et ceux de la chambre rose pâle. Mais on les voyait à peine tellement les murs étaient ornés de multiples cadres, de toutes les grandeurs, de tous les genres, et de toutes les couleurs. La plupart mettaient en valeur des photos des Avengers lors de soirées de groupe (il reconnut d'ailleurs certaines scènes captées dans les vidéos qu'il avait visionnées), d'autres représentaient des collages maison de photos de magazines ou de retailles de textures différentes collés ensembles (du feutre, du velours, du corps du roi, de la tapisserie de fleurs).

Elle aimait visiblement les fleurs parce qu'il y avait des tas de bouquets qu'elle avait fait sécher un peu partout. Il ne savait pas qui venait entretenir les lieux, mais quelqu'un devait s'occuper d'arroser les nombreuses plantes vertes qui égayaient l'appartement.

Dans la chambre, le lit était habillé d'une couverture en patchwork. Bucky fut certain que c'était fait par Léa elle-même s'il en jugeait la machine à coudre dans un coin de la pièce. Les motifs choisis étaient disparates, et pourtant harmonieux. Sur sa commode se trouvait un début de tricot. Ça ressemblait à un foulard, mais il n'était manifestement pas terminé; les aiguilles à tricot étaient toujours piquées dedans les mailles et une balle de laine pendait au bout de son fil au pied du meuble.

Les rideaux blancs étaient ouverts sur une grande fenêtre. Au plafond, elle avait suspendu des mobiles de cristaux qui envoyaient des jeux de lumière multicolores sur les murs quand le soleil les illuminait.

Elle avait personnalisé un paravent asiatique en collant des photos de magazines de paysages divers (coucher de soleil, tempête de neige, chute d'eau, aurore boréale) à travers les pictogrammes chinois.

Bucky tourna sur lui-même et finit par rencontrer son reflet dans un miroir aussi haut que le plafond.

Il figea sur place.

Qui était cet étranger qui le regardait? Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il souriait comme un idiot à tout ce qui l'entourait dans cet appartement. Il détestait son reflet en temps normal. Ça ne faisait que lui montrer le visage de l'assassin qui avait terrorisé tant d'innocents dans le passé. A cet instant, il ne détestait pas son image, mais elle était un peu... bouleversante. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir sourire.

Il adorait ce qu'il découvrait dans cet appartement, réalisa-t-il bêtement.

Il était à l'image de la Léa qu'il n'avait pas voulu connaître mieux avant son accident; éclectique, vivant, pétillant, bordélique et harmonieux à la fois. Et aujourd'hui, il donnerait tout pour connaître cette Léa...

Il avait quand même un joyeux aperçu de sa personnalité autour de lui, et il aurait pu rester des heures à explorer chaque détail.

Absorbé par ses découvertes, il en avait oublié la raison première de sa visite. Il s'ébroua et se concentra enfin sur sa tâche. Il fouilla la commode pour trouver un vêtement qui correspondrait aux critères recherchés par Claire.

Il était à l'aise de regarder l'appartement, mais fouiller les tiroirs était plus... personnel. Il eut l'impression de violer son intimité.

Il trouva une chemise de nuit avec des personnages imprimés dessus. Il lut le logo au bas de l'image. Un personnage de Disney? Ça lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Ce n'était pas la princesse Aurore, celle-là il l'aurait reconnu, mais il s'agissait d'une autre héroïne de conte avec des cheveux très longs. Rapunzel? Il était en tout cas certain que c'était un personnage pour enfants. Léa avait gardé son coeur de gamine parce qu'il tomba sur plusieurs morceaux de vêtements avec le même type de dessins imprimés dessus.

Il parvint à trouver trois ensembles convenables et ses recherches le firent tomber sur un pyjama qu'il connaissait bien; celui qui était bleu à pois jaunes, aperçu dans la vidéo de Sam. Il affectionnait déjà ce morceau de vêtement plus que les autres et il se dit que pour compléter l'ensemble, ce serait bien de trouver les fameux caniches roses qui lui avaient servi de pantoufles.

Il jeta son dévolu sur la table de chevet, en quête des pantoufles, et tomba sur une autre image de lui-même, mais cette fois il ne s'agissait pas d'un miroir. Un petit cadre avec une photo de lui était installé près de la lampe. Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été pris en photo depuis son arrivée chez les Avengers. Il prit le cadre pour mieux l'analyser. Il ne regardait pas l'objectif, son visage était de profil, concentré sur un truc hors champ. C'était un portrait rapproché. Le peu de décor qu'il voyait autour de lui rappelait le salon central. Peut-être qu'elle avait pris un cliché de lui pendant qu'il regardait la télé?

Dans un coin de la vitre du cadre, elle avait écrit au feutre: " _Mon plus grand mystère_ ".

Un mystère?

Il était un mystère pour Léa?

Il avait été un mufle, ça oui. Mais un mystère?

Il se sentit gêné d'occuper une place tout près de son lit, comme si le soir avant de s'endormir elle regardait cette photo pour méditer dessus. C'était la seule photo des occupants de la tour qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Toutes les autres étaient dans le salon. Comme s'il avait bénéficié d'un passe-droit, une place spéciale dans son antre personnel que personne d'autre n'avait obtenu.

Une vague de chaleur lui monta aux joues. Il remit le cadre à sa place et renonça aux pantoufles. Il sortit de la chambre en coup de vent, intimidé par sa propre réaction face à ce qu'il avait découvert dans cette pièce.

Il ne fit pas autant attention à son parcours qu'à son arrivée et il heurta un pouf au passage. Il y avait dessus un cahier qui tomba sur la moquette et s'ouvrit à une page écrite à la main. Agacé par sa maladresse, Bucky remit le pouf debout et s'apprêtait à y déposer le cahier quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son propre nom.

Automatiquement, il lut la phrase autour de son nom, comme un réflexe.

« _Youppi! Bucky a socialisé!_ »

Son intention de partir en coup de vent disparut. Il déposa son tas de vêtements sur le pouf et lut le reste du paragraphe plus haut et quand il comprit enfin de quoi il était question, il ferma le cahier dans un claquement sec.

Un journal intime.

Horrifié, il réalisa qu'il avait dépassé les bornes en terme d'indiscrétion. Mais comment il aurait pu faire autrement? Il avait vu un document avec son nom, il avait eu toutes les bonnes raisons du monde de s'interroger sur son contenu, non?

Il voulait déguerpir d'ici et prétendre que rien ne s'était passé, mais il en fut incapable. Un tas de questions bouillonnèrent dans sa tête. Pourquoi elle parlait de lui dans son journal intime?

Il dévisagea la couverture du cahier, profondément perplexe. La seule personne qui aurait pu répondre à ses questions et la seule personne qui pourrait s'offenser de sa curiosité se trouvait dans le coma.

« _Attention à tout le personnel, l'unité Avengers est sur le chemin du retour. Arrivée prévue dans vingt minutes._ »

Bucky leva les yeux au plafond, distrait de son dilemme.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles? Ont-ils trouvé une autre base HYDRA? »

D'un geste machinal, Bucky prit le cahier, le roula dans sa poche arrière de jean, reprit les vêtements pour lesquels il était spécialement venu ici, et quitta l'appartement.

« _D'après le rapport préliminaire de la mission, ils ne sont pas parvenus à trouver d'autres bases HYDRA. Il semble que la piste qu'ils suivaient n'ait mené qu'à un cul-de-sac._ »

Bucky ne fut pas étonné. HYDRA savait bien cacher ses secrets.

« _Un cul-de-sac qui était en fait un piège._ »

Ça non plus, ça ne l'étonnais pas.

« Ils vont bien?

- _La mission a été écourtée. Il y a eu une explosion dans un bâtiment alors qu'un des membres de l'équipe se trouvait à l'intérieur._ »

Inquiet, Bucky relégua pour de bon dans un coin de sa tête toute cette histoire de journal.

« Qui était à l'intérieur du bâtiment?

- _Le Capitaine Steve Rogers._ »

Bucky quitta l'étage au pas de course.

* * *

« Tu es complètement inconscient ou quoi? Tu aurais pu y rester!

-Buck, cesse de crier, j'ai assez mal au crâne comme ça. Et Cho m'a déjà fait la morale. »

Éléanor Thompson avait un nouveau colocataire. Quelques heures plus tôt, Steve avait été amené dans le labo pour être réanimé.

La bataille avait été rude et recevoir par après un immeuble entier sur la tête l'avait mis K.O. Les Avengers avaient suivi une bonne piste, malheureusement on les attendait de pied ferme à la fin de leurs recherches. Ils en avaient payé le prix; leur capitaine avait manqué de près d'y laisser sa peau.

« Ça fait partie des risques du métier. Dans deux jours, je serai complètement sur pieds. »

Difficile à croire avec tous les bandages qui l'entouraient et le transformaient en momie. Adossé dans un lit à côté de Léa, une jambe dans le plâtre et un bras en écharpe, Steve avait connu des jours meilleurs, il devait bien l'avouer.

Tout le monde s'était agglutiné dans la chambre après qu'il fut sorti du bloc opératoire, mais Cho les avait chassés. Son patient avait besoin d'être tranquille. Devant un Bucky au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle avait toutefois renoncé à le renvoyer avec les autres.

Bucky n'en menait pas large non plus. Debout devant le lit de son ami, les poings serrés, il avait du mal à contrôler sa colère et sa terreur.

Colère contre son ami qui avait pris des risques. Colère contre HYDRA qui avait failli encore une fois le séparer de la seule famille qui lui restait de son ancienne vie. Colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir été là pour surveiller ses arrières.

Terreur d'avoir manqué de près de perdre son meilleur ami. Terreur d'avoir cru devoir affronter ce siècle sans lui.

Bucky avait vu souvent Steve partir en mission. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment inquiété pour lui. Super Soldat après tout. Lui-même avait pu constater qu'on ne pouvait pas tuer facilement Capitaine America. Il avait pourtant essayé à plusieurs reprises... Mais à présent il réalisait que son ami n'était pas indestructible. Il était humain. Il pouvait mourir.

Jusqu'à cet instant, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point retrouver son ami de toujours avait été la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Et le perdre -encore- aujourd'hui signerait sa perte. Pour de bon.

A le voir aussi mal en point dans ce lit, Bucky se sentait totalement impuissant.

« J'aurais pu... faire quelque chose. J'aurais pu être là... Pour empêcher ça. »

Steve le considéra un instant. Il lisait sur ses traits une telle détresse qu'il se sentit coupable à son tour de lui avoir fait subir un tel stress.

« Bientôt Buck. Bientôt tu seras prêt à nous accompagner sur le terrain. Je te le promets. Mais que tu sois là ou pas, on n'est à l'abri de rien dans ce métier. »

Ils se contemplèrent longuement dans un silence plein de non-dits.

« Tout va bien. Je suis là. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, tu sais. » dit-il enfin, avec un sourire qui se transforma en grimace de douleur.

Bucky finit par se calmer et prit place sur la chaise entre les deux lits.

Steve décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet de conversation. Le pire était derrière, et il préférait se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa colocataire qui n'avait pas changé de position depuis son départ. Au moins, elle n'avait plus l'intubateur, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Et son teint pâle contrastait avec la chemise de nuit en flanelle rose . Ça faisait changement du traditionnel pyjama vert d'hôpital.

« Comment va Léa?

-Toujours pareil.

-Qui l'a habillé comme ça?

-Claire. C'est son idée.

-Je l'aime bien cette Claire. Léa a de la chance de l'avoir pour infirmière. »

Steve étant Steve, il n'avait pas pour habitude de se préoccuper de son propre sort ni de son état. Il observa Léa dans son lit, affligé qu'elle en soit toujours au même stade.

En temps normal, elle serait aux petits oignons avec lui. Elle lui ferait ses biscuits préférés, lui apporterait un oreiller de plus, de la musique, sa tablette à dessin et ses crayons parce qu'elle connaissait bien son hobby favori... Elle le maternerait comme un bébé.

Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte, attendri et triste par ce scénario qui ne se produirait pas.

Bucky ne manqua rien de la scène. Il regarda Léa, ensuite Steve, et à nouveau Léa. Puis il se rappela sa conversation avec Claire. Avait-elle finalement tiré la bonne conclusion sur ces deux-là?

Bucky était mortifié d'avance. Si ça se trouvait, il avait failli tuer l'élue du coeur de son meilleur ami. Et il ne lui en voulait même pas? C'était tout lui, ça, de toujours tout lui pardonner alors qu'il ne le méritait pas...

L'élue de son coeur...

En plus d'être mortifié, Bucky ressentit un petit dard imaginaire lui piquer la poitrine. Il ne reconnut pas cette émotion. Et ne voulait pas la reconnaître.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, se leva et se dirigea vers l'étagère. Il attira l'attention de Steve alors qu'il revenait vers le lit en possession de la tablette de Sam.

« Au fait...

-Oui? »

Embarrassé, Bucky se frotta la nuque et fuit du regard son ami.

« Tiens, regarde plutôt ça. »

Il choisit un fichier sur la tablette et lui montra une vidéo. Perplexe, Steve porta attention à l'écran et son regard s'illumina quelques secondes plus tard.

« C'était la fête Halloween de l'année dernière! Comment as-tu eu ça?

-C'est Sam. Il a pensé que ça me ferait plaisir. »

Steve continua de visionner et ses côtes endolories lui firent mal lorsqu'il éclata de rire.

« C'était une soirée mémorable. »

Bucky fit la moue en regardant la scène où tout le monde dansait la macarena. Steve s'émerveillait d'un truc qui était pour lui presque traumatisant tant ça s'éloignait de ce qu'il avait connu dans les années 40.

« La musique et la danse de ce siècle sont un peu trop... perturbantes.

-On s'y habitue. Mais si je disais que la soirée était mémorable, c'est surtout pour ce qui s'est passé après cette vidéo.

-Il est arrivé quoi?

-La fête a été interrompue, on a eu une alerte à la bombe à Chicago. On n'a même pas eu le temps de se changer! »

Bucky le fixa d'un regard incrédule.

« Vous vous êtes occupés de terroristes dans ces costumes?

-Mémorable, je te dis! » s'esclaffa le capitaine.

Il continua de visionner la vidéo avec un sourire nostalgique.

« Merci de m'avoir montré ça. Ça remonte le moral. » Il lui rendit la tablette. « Au fait, tu voulais me dire quelque chose? »

A nouveau son ami était embarrassé et Steve commençait franchement à être intrigué.

« Ouais... » commença-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Sur cette vidéo, on voit que ta cavalière de la soirée c'est Léa.

-Oui...?

-Est-ce que... Toi et Léa... Vous deux...? »

Steve battit des paupières, incrédule. Et se retint d'éclater de rire. La tête que faisait Bucky n'avait pas de prix.

Il était jaloux! Et le plus drôle, c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Encore une fois, ce Bucky était à cent lieues de celui des années 40. Dans le temps, si Bucky avait découvert que son ami avait le béguin pour une fille, il l'aurait taquiné, nargué, se serait moqué gentiment de lui. Ensuite il lui aurait donné une dizaine de conseils en matière de séduction pour l'encourager.

Steve avait fait le deuil de ce Bucky-là. Il doutait qu'un jour le coureur de jupons réapparaisse. Le Bucky qui était en face de lui était encore incapable de comprendre le vaste univers du sentiment amoureux. Il était trop taciturne et tourmenté pour reconnaître ses propres symptômes émotionnels. Ce n'était pas vraiment une tare. Être un séducteur invétéré n'avait pas été sa plus grande qualité. Ça avait été juste une des conséquences de son tempérament jadis léger, amène, charmeur, sociable et sûr de lui.

Parce qu'il avait eu une sale journée et parce qu'il adorait faire tourner en bourrique son ami, Steve décida de jouer la comédie.

« Puisque tu abordes le sujet... » amorça-t-il, l'air incertain et gêné « je dois t'avouer en effet que nous deux... »

Laissant sa phrase en suspension, mais lourde de sens, Bucky acquiesça gravement, et ses yeux contemplèrent le vide.

« ... On est de grands potes. » termina le capitaine.

Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire quand Bucky leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Il dissimulait très mal sa surprise et son soulagement.

« Léa est la soeur que je n'ai jamais eue. » avoua Steve en toute sincérité.

Il le laissa méditer là-dessus quelques instants puis tenta sa chance:

« Et toi, Buck? T'as un truc à me dire à propos de Léa? »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

« Non. »

Steve soupira. Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il aurait des aveux. De toute façon, comment pouvait-il avouer ce qu'il ignorait?

« Extinction des feux tout le monde! »

Claire arriva armée de son chariot. Elle alla éteindre la lumière du côté de Léa et s'approcha de Steve pour éteindre celle à côté de son lit.

« Vous plaisantez, Claire?

-Ordre du Docteur Cho. »

Elle se tourna vers Bucky et l'encouragea à se lever de sa chaise.

« Désolée Bucky, mais le Capitaine Rogers a besoin de sommeil. »

Il n'insista pas. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais Bucky avait plus de mal à tenir tête à Claire qu'à Cho. L'infirmière avait ce don d'être intimidante et ferme quand elle avait affaire à des patients récalcitrants. Peu importe qui elle avait devant elle, un enfant ou un guerrier, personne n'échappait à son autorité.

Sans cérémonie, elle appuya sur un bouton qui fit incliner la tête de lit de Steve à l'horizontale.

« Je doute arriver à dormir. »

Les émotions de la journée allaient le rattraper dans son sommeil, il le sentait.

Claire farfouilla dans son chariot et s'empara d'une seringue.

« C'est bien pour ça que je m'apprête à vous droguer avec des somnifères pour éléphants. »

Bucky et Steve échangèrent un regard circonspect.

« Ça ne me paraît pas très déontologique.

-Vous voulez contester la prescription du Docteur Cho? Comme vous voulez. Je l'appelle à l'instant. »

Steve paniqua. Si Claire était intimidante pour Bucky, Cho était une ogresse pour Steve.

« Non, non, non, ça va. Je ne proteste pas. Tout va bien.

-Parfait. »

Elle injecta le produit dans la perfusion du capitaine. Déjà il se sentait assommé.

« A demain, Buck. » dit-il d'une voix pâteuse. « T'inquiètes, je vais veiller sur Léa durant ton absence.

-Comment? En ronflant?

-Je ne ronfle pas. Idiot. »

Bucky fut frappé d'un souvenir. Il connaissait cette insulte amicale. Il eut alors son premier sourire depuis qu'il avait croisé son reflet dans l'appartement de Léa.

« Imbécile. »

* * *

 _ **A suivre**_

 _J'ai traduit les petits surnoms qu'ils se donnent dans le premier Captain America« Jerk, punk. » mais ça sonne mieux en anglais je trouve..._

 _Pour ceux qui seraient curieux, les chansons qui servent de berceuses à Bucky sont "A beautiful day" » de U2, « "Breathe me" » de Sia et "Amazing Grace" pour la cornemuse._


	9. Vieilles connaissances

**Chapitre9**

 **Vieilles connaissances**

Après sa visite chez Steve et Léa, Bucky était retourné à sa chambre. En s'assoyant pour enlever ses chaussures, le crissement du papier froissé dans sa poche arrière le fit rebondir sur ses pieds. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il était parti de l'appartement de Léa avec son journal intime.

Qu'allait-il en faire maintenant?

La journée avait été rude en émotions et Bucky n'avait plus l'énergie pour y réfléchir. Il déposa le cahier à côté de son trophée macabre -le ballon de volley- et alla à la douche.

15 jours plus tard, ce cahier trônait toujours sur la commode de sa chambre. 15 jours qu'il le narguait sans qu'il cède à son invitation sournoise. Il ne l'avait pas ouvert, ça le démangeait, mais chaque fois qu'il tendait la main pour en frôler la couverture, il se dérobait à la dernière seconde.

Aujourd'hui encore il était planté devant sa commode, indécis.

Tiraillé entre la curiosité et la culpabilité, il n'arrivait toujours pas à trancher sur ce qu'il fallait faire.

Logiquement, il devrait remettre ce journal à sa place et ne plus y penser. Léa avait le droit au respect de son intimité mentale après tout.

D'un autre côté, n'était-ce pas tout aussi légitime d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi son nom était étalé partout sur ces pages? Il avait été le sujet de tant de débats, de tant d'analyses, de tant d'expériences, alors il était en droit d'avoir la permission de jeter un oeil sur tout ce qu'on pouvait dire à son sujet maintenant qu'il avait récupéré la faculté de penser et d'agir par lui-même.

Il n'avait pas parlé de son dilemme à qui que ce soit, même pas à Steve. Timidité, embarras, peu importe. Cette histoire ne regardait que lui. Et Léa.

D'un geste rapide, il prit le cahier, avant de trouver encore une raison de faire marche arrière. Machinalement, il se dirigea vers le labo. Steve n'était plus le colocataire de Léa depuis deux jours. Il était temps parce qu'être obligé de rester cloîtré dans cette chambre le rendait grognon. Il n'avait toutefois pas l'autorisation de repartir en mission.

Les autres Avengers avaient quitté la Tour, trois jours après l'hospitalisation de Steve, et n'étaient pas encore revenus. Steve aurait bien voulu rejoindre ses camarades sur le terrain, pour reprendre sa revanche sur HYDRA qui avait failli avoir raison de lui, mais il devrait se montrer patient. Ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir du tout. Bucky, de son côté, était ravi que son ami ne retourne pas sur le terrain. Pour une fois, Steve pouvait comprendre à quel point il était frustrant de rester derrière pendant que tous les autres partaient en mission.

Steve se défoulait en ce moment à la salle de gym. Ça arrangeait bien Bucky parce qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

Passer dire bonjour à Léa n'avait rien de nouveau, mais il demanda cette fois-là à FRIDAY de verrouiller électroniquement la porte. Il ne voulait pas de témoins impromptus pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Il avait apporté le journal et le déposa sur le lit. Il leva le bras droit vers Léa, mais juste avant de toucher sa main, il choisit d'utiliser le bras gauche. C'était ce qu'elle aurait voulu; qu'il se force à utiliser la main qu'il détestait pour s'habituer peu à peu au fait qu'elle faisait partie de son corps, et qu'il fallait l'accepter telle quelle. Il ne fit pas durer le moment très longtemps par contre. Il se contenta de soulever son poignet, très délicatement, en exerçant à peine une pression de son pouce et de son index pour être certain qu'il ne casserait pas un os, et déposa la main de Léa sur la couverture du cahier qui se trouvait à son flanc, sur le drap.

« Salut. Tu reconnais ça? Je suis tombé là-dessus par hasard. »

Gêné, il se frotta la nuque.

« Je n'ai pas voulu être indiscret. Du moins pas au début. Mais à présent j'ai une envie folle de le lire. Il y a tellement de questions que j'aimerais te poser, mais tu ne peux pas me répondre. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais trouver des réponses si je lisais ce cahier. Je sais que c'est mal, je n'ai aucun droit de lire ce que contient ce journal. Mais... J'ai découvert -par pur hasard encore une fois, je te le jure- que mon nom figurait un peu partout dans ces pages... Puisque ça me concerne, est-ce que tu crois que ça ferait de moi un lecteur légitime? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire timide.

« J'aimerais bien que tu me dises quoi faire, que tu me donnes un signe... » se désola-t-il.

Il ne se passa pas grand-chose face à cette requête. Les lignes de son électroencéphalogramme ondulaient toujours doucement, mais c'était ce qu'elles faisaient tout le temps quand il parlait, peu importe le sujet, alors ce ne fut pas un très bon indicateur sur la marche à suivre.

« Je peux peut-être faire un compromis avec toi? Passons un marché, d'accord? Je te raconte déjà tout ce qui me passe par la tête, même si c'est un truc gênant pour moi. Mais je te promets que je continuerai de le faire, même quand tu te réveilleras de ce coma. Tu sauras tout. Comme ça, je cesserai peut-être d'être ton "plus grand mystère", comme tu dis. Alors... Puisque je te confierai tout, est-ce que tu crois que tu peux me rendre la pareille en me permettant de lire ce journal de tes pensées? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, mais il sentait le besoin profond de lui poser la question en bonne et due forme. Elle méritait une parfaite sincérité de sa part, même si elle ne pouvait réagir à ses propos.

Il soupira longuement et s'empara du cahier.

D'un geste tremblant, il l'ouvrit et plongea dans le trou du lapin blanc.

Il réalisa dès les premières pages qu'il s'agissait davantage d'un compte rendu de son quotidien parmi les Avengers qu'un déversement de ses états d'âme. Ça ne rendait pas son geste plus excusable, mais Bucky se sentit tout de même un peu moins dégoûté de lui-même de savoir qu'il ne plongerait pas dans les secrets profonds et intimes de l'esprit de Léa.

Il y avait des tas de pages qui concernaient les autres membres, mais il ne se permit pas de les lire. Il commettait déjà une grande indiscrétion, il ne voulait pas se sentir encore plus coupable de lire ce qu'elle pensait des autres membres du groupe. Il sauta quelques pages avant de tomber sur le premier paragraphe qui le concernait, à la page 32.

Explorer ce cahier le replongea dans les premiers mois de son arrivée dans la Tour. Il grimaça quand son passé fut évoqué. Il fut mal à l'aise et attendri en même temps de constater à quel point Léa avait consacré de son temps à son accueil et son adaptation. Elle était pleine de bonnes intentions, super motivée. Un peu naïve aussi. Elle avait grandement surestimé ses capacités à lui venir en aide. À l'époque toutes ses petites attentions l'avaient énervé. Ou carrément fait flipper.

« _Je lui avais préparé un appartement spécial. Au charme des années 40. Mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de succès._ »

Il se rappela avec une pointe de mépris pour lui-même sa réaction en voyant pour la première fois l'appartement qu'elle lui avait préparé. Elle avait été si enchantée et si certaine qu'il allait adorer ce qu'elle avait fait. Quand il avait paniqué et clairement fait part de son désaccord, elle n'avait pas montré sa déception, mais lui se souvenait très bien de son sourire qui avait figé pour se faner tranquillement en ligne horizontale. Elle s'était mordu la lèvre, penaude, et s'était excusée quand elle avait compris qu'il était encore beaucoup trop instable pour apprécier ses efforts.

A l'époque, il avait noté ses réactions sans y accorder d'importance. En lisant ce journal, il se rappelait ces mêmes réactions avec une tout autre impression.

Il se souvenait de cette chambre trop grande, de cette bouche d'aération où pouvait se faufiler un ennemi, de cette porte-fenêtre trop large qui donnait sur un balcon qui offrait trop d'angles de tir pour un sniper extérieur, de toute cette coutellerie qui ne faisait que donner des armes de plus à un intrus, de tous ces meubles beaucoup trop nombreux qui ralentiraient sa course s'il devait les contourner lors d'une fuite précipitée...

Il eut pitié de lui-même à ce souvenir. Heureusement, il n'était plus aussi paranoïaque aujourd'hui. Enfin, presque pas.

Il leva les yeux du journal pour les poser sur le visage de Léa.

« FRIDAY? » demanda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

« _Oui, Sergent Barnes?_

-Le premier appartement qui avait été prévu pour moi à mon arrivée est-il toujours là?

- _Affirmatif._

-L'a-t-on modifié?

- _Négatif, Sergent Barnes. La pièce a été fermée à clef jusqu'au jour où un nouvel aménagement sera requis pour un nouveau venu._

-Je peux y accéder?

- _Puisque vous étiez supposé en être le propriétaire, je n'y vois aucune objection._ »

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit, signe que FRIDAY lui montrait la voie. Il se leva, déposa le journal dans un tiroir de chevet, et sortit.

Un ascenseur et deux couloirs plus tard, une porte s'ouvrait devant lui.

Il reconnut l'appartement qu'il avait visité avec tant d'appréhension presque un an plus tôt. Aujourd'hui il le considéra d'un oeil neuf. Il remarqua pour la première fois un tas de trucs qui lui avaient échappé parce qu'il n'avait vu à l'époque que le potentiel danger que la pièce représentait pour lui.

Les murs étaient bleu marin, et le mobilier noir; ses deux couleurs favorites. Les meubles n'étaient pas du tout sophistiqués et modernes comme c'était le cas dans toutes les autres chambres. Chaque meuble était fait en bois et semblait sortir tout droit d'un bazar, les reliefs patinés par le temps. Le frigo en était un typique des années 40; rondelet, une seule porte avec une poignée horizontale en acier, le tiroir à glace dans le bas. Dans le garde-manger, il y avait des tas de boîtes de conserve, toutes de marques créées dans les années 40. Dans une armoire, il y avait un panier pour six bouteilles en vitre, comme celles du laitier à son époque qui venait les remplacer tous les lundis matins par des bouteilles pleines. Le grille-pain, la bouilloire, la cuisinette à gaz... tout était typique de son temps.

La moquette du salon était bizarre. Il y avait des motifs noirs en forme d'empreintes de pieds, reliées par des flèches les unes aux autres. Il fallut qu'il regarde l'ensemble d'un autre angle pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'instructions pour des pas de danse. C'était un clin d'oeil aux soirées dansantes auxquelles il participait souvent dans son temps, et ça le fit franchement sourire qu'elle ait songé à un truc pareil.

Il remarqua sur les murs et sur le buffet plusieurs photos en noir et blanc, beaucoup datant de l'époque de l'avant-guerre. Steve, sa famille et la sienne en étaient les principaux sujets. Comment avait-elle fait pour mettre la main sur ces photos? Il l'ignorait, mais il n'était pas étonné; Léa avait des ressources inépuisables, rien n'était à son épreuve quand elle avait une idée en tête.

Il fut ému en voyant une photo du Steve-avant-sérum qui avait un petit sourire timide alors que le bras gauche -en chair- de Bucky lui entourait le cou et souriait de toutes ses dents à l'objectif. C'était sa soeur qui avait pris la photo, se souvint-il, nostalgique.

Plusieurs autres flashs de sa vie antérieure le secouèrent alors qu'il regardait les photos. Il ne se souvenait pas de tout avec précision, mais Léa avait clairement refait un parcours en images de son enfance jusqu'à ses années de service avec les Commandos Hurlants, pour l'aider à se souvenir de qui il était et de ce qu'il avait accompli.

La chambre était simple, mais fonctionnelle. Le lit n'était pas moelleux; il était dur, comme il les aimait. L'édredon était gris acier, les taies d'oreillers rouges, et il devina que c'était un clin d'oeil à son bras et l'étoile communiste imprimée sur l'épaule. Ce n'était pas un hommage à l'Ennemi, mais plutôt une façon de dédramatiser un symbole qu'il détestait.

La tapisserie lui rappelait celle de la chambre de ses parents quand il était gamin. A moins que ce soit la chambre des parents de Steve? Sa mémoire lui jouait encore quelques tours, mais il était certain que Léa avait demandé conseil à Steve pour la déco.

Il y avait un secrétaire près d'une grande fenêtre, avec tout l'attirail du petit étudiant des années 40; des plumes, des stylos, du papier à lettres, un globe-trotteur, un microscope, une machine à dactylo. Pas de doute, Steve lui avait fait une description de sa chambre quand il était gamin.

Un truc étrange sur un mur nu face au lit attira son attention. Des cadres vides étaient installés, sans photo, sans image. Bucky comprit alors leur fonction; Léa avait reconstruit le parcours de sa vie dans le salon, et elle lui lançait une invitation muette à poursuivre ce qu'elle avait commencé en se créant lui-même de nouveaux souvenirs de sa nouvelle existence.

De retour au salon, il se concentra sur un mur complet occupé par une bibliothèque remplie d'encyclopédies. On lui avait dit que, de nos jours, tous les dictionnaires et les encyclopédies avaient été numérisés et mis sur Internet. Plus besoin de gros livres lourds. Léa, elle, avait songé qu'il préfèrerait le contact des pages d'un livre pour parfaire son éducation sur le 21e siècle. Et elle avait eu raison; depuis son arrivée, il n'avait presque pas utilisé Internet, même s'il avait une grande soif de rattraper ses lacunes en Histoire.

En plus des encyclopédies, il y avait des tas de romans dans les étagères, tous classés selon leur année de parution, de 1945 jusqu'à aujourd'hui, question de connaître les nouveaux auteurs par ordre chronologique.

Elle avait aussi songé qu'il aurait du mal avec les moyens de communication modernes alors elle avait fait installer un bon vieux téléphone à roulette dans le salon. Il était vrai que la seule chose moderne qu'il avait apprise en 70 ans de captivité, c'était à se servir d'une oreillette de communication pour recevoir ses ordres à distance. Tout ce qu'il avait manipulé en terme de technologie c'était des armes de plus en plus sophistiquées à mesure que les décennies passaient, mais qu'on soit dans les années 40 ou 2000, une arme à feu restait une arme à feu.

Il y avait un carnet d'adresses déposé près du combiné, avec tous les numéros des Avengers répertoriés dedans. Il y avait un gros téléviseur à antennes, avec deux gros boutons à droite de l'écran. L'effet année 40 n'était qu'en apparence parce que dans le meuble sous la télé se trouvait un lecteur DVD. Il y avait un post-it avec l'écriture de Léa collé dessus qui expliquait comment fonctionnait l'appareil.

Il éclata de rire quand il trouva plein d'autres post-it un peu partout; sur le rasoir électrique, la radio, l'ordinateur camouflé dans le secrétaire, la penderie mécanique, le percolateur, le micro-ondes... Elle avait pensé à l'instruire sur le moindre appareil moderne de l'appartement.

Il n'avait plus besoin de ça aujourd'hui, il avait fini par apprendre de lui-même ou par Steve comment se servir de tout ça, mais si à l'époque il n'avait pas été qu'une loque humaine, il aurait sans doute apprécié l'initiative de Léa.

Sur la table il trouva un téléphone portable, comme celui de Steve. Il n'avait jamais réclamé un smartphone depuis qu'il était un homme libre. Tout le monde en avait un, c'était l'outil le plus commun et quasi essentiel à la population, mais lui n'en avait jamais éprouvé le besoin. De toute façon, avec qui pouvait-il communiquer? Il y avait Steve, mais il trouvait idiot d'utiliser un téléphone pour parler à quelqu'un qui vivait sous le même toit que lui.

Il avait appris que tout le monde se "textait" de nos jours, pour communiquer, que les interlocuteurs soient à l'autre bout de la planète l'un de l'autre ou séparés que par un mur. Il trouvait cette habitude étrange et absurde. Steve s'était très bien adapté à ce phénomène, mais Bucky n'y trouvait pas son compte. Il fut quand même reconnaissant que Léa lui offre le choix de communication qui lui conviendrait; le smartphone ou le téléphone à roulette.

Sur l'appareil, il y avait évidemment un autre post-it qui lui expliquait ce qu'était un smartphone et comment s'en servir si un jour il en avait envie. Depuis le temps, l'appareil était un peu poussiéreux et la batterie était morte, mais il le rangea quand même dans sa poche. Il le chargerait plus tard et ferait un effort pour l'utiliser de temps à autre.

Après son tour d'horizon, il soupira et croisa les bras avec un sourire satisfait.

Il aimait cet appartement. Léa avait réussi un tour de maître; allier souvenirs et présent, allier passé et modernité, le tout agencé à sa propre personnalité.

« FRIDAY?

- _Oui, Sergent Barnes?_

-J'emménage ici. »

* * *

« Heu... Buck, pourquoi il y a une plante dans ton tiroir à chaussettes? »

Steve était en train d'aider son ami à empaqueter dans des boîtes le peu d'effets personnels qu'il avait.

Bucky déposa un carton à terre et fronça les sourcils.

« Je l'avais oubliée. »

Avec honte, il se souvint de ce présent que Léa lui avait offert. Il ne l'avait même pas remercié. Il avait mis la plante dans un endroit où il ne pourrait pas la voir parce que ses petits présents quotidiens lui tapaient sur les nerfs à l'époque.

Il était vraiment le dernier des imbéciles, se dit-il.

« Tu as acheté ça récemment?

-C'est Léa qui me l'a donné. Il y a de ça plusieurs mois. »

Les yeux ronds, Steve contempla le plant dans son pot.

« Tu plaisantes? Et depuis tout ce temps elle est dans ta commode, sans eau ni lumière? Elle est en plastique ou quoi? »

Il tira sur une des feuilles et la sève qui en découla lui donna sa réponse.

« Ça alors, c'est une vraie plante. Elle a survécu à tant de négligence? »

Bucky était soulagé qu'elle ait tenu le coup. Il aurait pourtant mérité de se sentir encore plus coupable de sa muflerie si Steve avait découvert un plant fané tout desséché.

« Léa savait sans doute que je ne m'en occuperais pas. Elle a su trouver le bon spécimen pour un type comme moi. » dit-il, mi-figue mi-raisin.

Steve ricana devant la mine honteuse de son compagnon.

« J'espère que dans ce nouvel appart elle aura une place de choix. » dit-il en plaçant le pot dans un carton.

Dans sa manoeuvre il découvrit un bout de papier collé sous le pot.

« Tiens, il y a un mot. » dit-il en ouvrant le papier. Bucky haussa un sourcil. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu un mot qui accompagnait son cadeau. Faut dire qu'à l'époque il avait tellement été pressé de se débarrasser de sa plante qu'il n'avait pas porté attention à l'emballage.

« " _Je te présente ta nouvelle amie, Lady Gaga. Tu vas voir, elle est sage et ne t'embêtera pas trop_ ". Lady Gaga? Elle baptise ses plantes? »

Bucky secoua doucement la tête avec un petit rire. C'était tout à fait le genre de Léa de donner un nom et une personnalité à des choses inanimées.

« Quel nom ridicule. » dit-il d'un ton pourtant affectueux.

« Attends, ça me dit quelque chose ce nom... » dit Steve, songeur. « Lady Gaga... Ce ne serait pas le nom d'une chanteuse?

-Tu me demandes ça à moi alors que j'y connais rien en musique du 21e siècle? »

Il trouverait peut-être la réponse à cette question dans le journal intime de Léa, qui sait. Il n'en était qu'à la page 49 et il lui restait beaucoup à parcourir. Il devait même avouer qu'il avait plutôt hâte d'en finir avec ce déménagement pour pouvoir s'y replonger.

« Je crois bien que c'est une chanteuse. » attesta Steve. « Bon, allez viens Lagy Gaga, tu vas rencontrer ta nouvelle maison. » dit-il en prenant le carton.

« Capitaine America qui parle à une plante? Attends, je dois immortaliser ça. »

Bucky saisit son tout nouveau smartphone et captura la scène sur photo.

« Pas mal. » dit-il, regardant le résultat. « T'as une tête d'ahuri.

-Où as-tu déniché ce téléphone?

-Un autre cadeau de Léa.

-Je ne te croyais pas adepte de gadgets du 21e siècle. »

Bucky haussa une épaule

« Faut bien que je m'adapte. »

Il attrapa deux boîtes et sortit.

« Merci de m'aider.

-Ce n'est rien. Et puis, ça me tient occupé. Je tourne en rond dans cette tour.

-Bienvenue au club. »

Steve eut une moue navrée.

« Désolé.

-Au moins tu pourras rejoindre les autres Lundi. »

Il avait eu le feu vert pour repartir en mission avec les autres au début de la semaine prochaine et Bucky n'avait pu s'empêcher encore une fois d'être frustré de devoir rester cloué ici.

« Je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Tu as raison. »

Les bras chargés, Steve se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Prêt?

-Je te suis. »

Ils prirent l'ascenseur avec les cartons.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'idée. » fit remarquer Steve dans la cabine. « Pourquoi soudainement cet appartement te plait? »

Bucky n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'avouer que la visite de cet appartement l'avait touché en plein coeur. Et il n'allait certainement pas révéler comment il avait soudainement eu envie de le visiter après presque un an.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que cet appartement me déplaisait. Il ne me convenait pas à mon arrivée, mais aujourd'hui la situation a changé, c'est tout.

-Mh. »

Steve n'ajouta rien. Il lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert. Il ignorait quel était le déclencheur de ce brusque changement, mais il se doutait bien que Bucky essayait de racheter un peu les mufleries commises à l'égard de Léa. Tout comme pour cette plante qu'il sortait enfin de sa commode.

Arrivés sur place, Steve déballa une des boîtes que Bucky avait empaquetées et y découvrit un ballon de volleyball.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec un ballon… » Steve s'interrompit. Il reconnaissait tout à coup l'objet. Il leva les yeux vers un Bucky embarrassé.

« Une minute... C'est **_ce_** ballon?

-Oui et alors?

-Que faisais-tu avec ce ballon dans ta chambre?

-Rien. Je le gardais comme... » Il haussa une épaule, fuyait le regard de son ami. « …comme aide-mémoire. Je ne dois pas oublier ce que j'ai fait. Jamais.»

Steve secoua la tête, soucieux.

« Buck... »

Agacé, Bucky lui enleva des mains le ballon et le remit dans sa boîte.

« Ça me regarde. Bon, tu veux faire le tour du proprio? » dit-il, affectant la bonne humeur.

Steve obtempéra de mauvaise grâce. Il reviendrait plus tard sur le sujet.

Il visita le salon et sourit devant les nombreuses photos de leur vie dans les années 40. Il connaissait la plupart d'entre elles puisqu'il avait aidé Léa à mettre la main dessus, mais une émotion particulière s'emparait toujours de lui quand il les regardait. C'était aussi le cas de son ami s'il en jugeait sa mine pensive.

Il poursuivit sa visite et siffla d'admiration.

« Franchement, je suis jaloux. Léa avait mis le paquet. »

Il entra dans la chambre, surpris de voir le soin que Léa avait accordé à chaque détail.

« Je ne l'avais pas visité à fond à ton arrivée, mais aujourd'hui je constate que cet endroit est tout simplement génial. »

Son regard tomba sur le mur orné de cadres vides.

« Euh... C'est un nouveau style d'art contemporain, je suppose.

-Non, pas du tout. » s'esclaffa Bucky.

Il regarda avec attention les cadres et en choisit un petit dans un coin près de la commode.

« Celui-là sera parfait pour la photo que je viens de prendre. Ta tête d'ahuri sera la première chose qu'on verra en entrant dans la pièce. »

Steve venait de piger.

« Alors, c'est à ça que serviront ces cadres?

-Ta tête d'ahuri est un souvenir qui mérite une place de choix sur mon mur.

-Je vois... »

Steve sortit de sa poche son propre téléphone et prit un cliché rapide.

« Celle-ci sera parfaite dans ce cadre-là. » dit-il en pointant le plus gros du lot. « Tu fais une moue presque pas effrayante.

-Mon mur, mes photos. Pas question que je vois ma tronche.

-Pff. Que veux-tu mettre d'autre dans ces cadres alors?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Il y a des tas de photos de mon passé dans le salon. Il serait logique d'en avoir aussi de mon présent, non? »

Steve sourit.

«C'est ton idée ou celle de Léa?

-La sienne.

-Je m'en doutais. »

Il contempla la chambre une dernière fois, envieux. Tandis que Bucky allait défaire les cartons dans le salon, il alla à la cuisine et fut pris de nostalgie devant tous les appareils vintage.

« Elle a fait un boulot fantastique. Tu as de la chance.

-Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Léa qu'elle refasse ton propre appartement à son réveil. »

Steve souriait, mais ses traits débonnaires s'effacèrent soudain. Il regarda Bucky qui était en plein dilemme sur l'endroit où placer la fameuse Lady Gaga -le salon ou la chambre?- et il n'avait visiblement pas réalisé la portée de ses paroles.

Il avait parlé comme si Léa allait se réveiller bientôt.

Steve se demandait si Bucky ne nourrissait pas de vains espoirs sur l'état de Léa. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il semblait d'humeur plus légère ces temps-ci? Avait-il troqué son désespoir pour des illusions et du déni?

« Bucky...

-Mh? » dit-il, distrait par son dilemme.

« Léa peut mettre des années à se réveiller, tu en as conscience, n'est-ce pas? »

Bucky suspendit son geste alors qu'il déplaçait une lampe pour faire de la place à sa plante.

Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à son compagnon qui le considérait d'un air inquiet.

« Elle va se réveiller bientôt.

-Buck...

-Steve. » le coupa-t-il.

Fini les faux-semblants, se dit Steve. Le Bucky qui le fixait était le Bucky torturé.

« Laisse-moi au moins cet espoir. » dit-il. « Si j'arrive à me regarder dans une glace sans abattre mon poing dessus, c'est parce que j'ai cet espoir qu'elle se réveillera bientôt.

-C'est juste que... Si ce n'est pas ce qui se produit, tu tomberas d'encore plus haut. Je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres davantage.

-Je ferai face à cette éventualité si elle s'avère. Pour l'instant, je préfère croire qu'elle se réveillera. »

Un petit sourire en coin rehaussa ses traits.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais que je sois plus optimiste? »

Steve répondit timidement au sourire.

« Mouais. T'as peut-être raison. »

Chassant le malaise d'un revers de la main, Steve se dirigea vers la sortie. « Bien! Maintenant que tu as un frigo et un garde-manger, il ne reste plus qu'à le remplir. Tu ne vas pas te contenter de toutes ces boîtes de conserve, tout de même. Tu veux sortir pour acheter quelques provisions?

-Pourquoi pas? »

Ils reprirent l'ascenseur et la cabine s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée.

Quand la porte coulissa, Bucky et Steve faillirent entrer en collision avec un individu qui attendait que la cabine s'ouvre pour y entrer.

« Oh, désolé. » dit machinalement le capitaine alors qu'il se poussait sur le côté pour laisser passer... « Bradley?! » s'exclama-t-il, sidéré.

Ledit Bradley recula d'un pas quand il tomba sur le regard meurtrier de Bucky derrière Steve.

« Heu... Bonjour, Capitaine... Monsieur Rogers... » bafouilla l'ex-employé.

Steve croisa les bras. Un langage verbal qui était clair; méfiance et vigilance.

Après son renvoi, il avait fait suivre quelque temps l'ex-agent et il n'y avait rien eu d'anormal dans ses faits et gestes. La seule chose qu'il avait remarquée, c'est que son renvoi lui avait donné mauvaise presse et aucune agence indépendante, ni le FBI ni la CIA, n'avait voulu l'engager quand il avait cherché un nouveau travail.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Bradley? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à la Tour Avenger? »

Bucky serra les poings et les dents. Qu'est-ce que ce type fabriquait ici? Pourquoi la réception l'avait laissé entrer? Tony l'avait renvoyé et annulé toutes ses accréditations le jour où il avait malmené Léa avec ses prises de catch abusives.

L'ex-agent, un peu nerveux, pointa le badge "visiteur" sur sa poitrine.

« J'ai l'autorisation de Pepper. Je veux dire, Mlle Potts. Je suis venu chercher quelques affaires à moi que j'ai laissées dans mon casier. »

Steve se planta devant lui pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans la cabine.

« Je vais faire envoyer tes effets personnels à la réception. Tu n'auras qu'à venir les réclamer. »

L'ex-agent ne parut pas très enchanté de se faire mettre à la porte -encore- mais reprit rapidement son sang-froid.

« C'est une affaire de quelques minutes, je ne resterai pas longtemps, tu sais.

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu retournes à la réception, Bradley. »

Steve se montrait le plus poli et délicat possible dans son refus, mais le Bucky qui fulminait derrière lui faisait un contraste trop frappant pour que Bradley ne se sente pas menacé.

« B-bon, très bien, comme tu voudras. Je vais... Euh.. Je vais attendre à la réception. » renonça-t-il avec un petit sourire crispé.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Bucky ne décolérait pas. Revoir Bradley était pour le moins surprenant. Il se croyait débarrassé de cette crapule pour de bon. Lui aussi, à sa façon, avait participé à la dégradation de la santé de Léa qui avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit incapable de respirer par elle-même aujourd'hui, et il aurait mérité beaucoup plus qu'un simple renvoi comme sanction.

« Vraiment dommage que Wanda ne soit pas là pour fouiller sa tête. Il n'est pas ici pour ses effets personnels, j'en suis persuadé.

-Non, ça c'est sûr. Après 4 mois il vient de réaliser qu'il avait laissé ses affaires ici? Tsst, à d'autres. Il y a anguille sous roche. »

Steve leva les yeux vers le plafond de la cabine d'ascenseur.

« FRIDAY, scanne Bradley, s'il te plait. Je veux voir ce qu'il porte sur lui.

- _Tout de suite, Capitaine._ »

Il fallut seulement deux secondes pour procéder à l'analyse.

« _Il ne porte rien de louche, monsieur. Mis à part une carte d'accès pour la salle des archives._

-La salle des archives? Comment il a eu cette carte?

- _Il l'a toujours eu, Monsieur. Bradley était responsable de la compilation des données dans les archives de la Tour._

-Il ne l'a pas rendue à son renvoi?

- _Il a dû faire une copie parce que ma base d'informations stipule que la carte a été rendue. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi une copie pourrait lui servir; le code d'accès des cartes change toutes les semaines. Il n'aurait pas pu pénétrer les archives avec une carte copiée et désuète._

-Non, mais il aurait pu leurrer le personnel de l'étage, prétendre qu'il y avait un bug avec les cartes d'accès et demander une autorisation d'entrée manuelle.

- _C'est possible, Monsieur._ »

Steve et Bucky échangèrent un regard éloquent.

« Je vais l'intercepter. » dit le capitaine.

Il s'apprêtait à partir au pas de course, mais Bucky l'attrapa par le bras.

« Steve, je t'en prie, laisse moi l'arrêter. Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas été au coeur de l'action. Laisse-moi au moins le mettre aux arrêts. » implora-t-il.

Steve médita une seconde et soupira.

« Où est-il, FRIDAY?

- _Dans le hall d'entrée, capitaine._

-Bon... Très bien. » concéda-t-il. « Tu peux y aller. Mais ne perds pas ton sang froid. » le prévint-il alors que Bucky jubilait. « Contente-toi de l'arrêter et de l'amener à la salle d'interrogatoire, compris?

-Compris. » dit-il, trépignant sur place, impatient.

« Vas-y. »

Bucky n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois.

Une seconde plus tard, Steve était seul dans l'ascenseur.

 _ **A suivre**_


	10. Les envahisseurs

_Un peu de drame et d'action (et de la fluffitude encore) à prévoir pour les prochains chapitres. Bonne lecture et merci d'être là.  
_

 **Les envahisseurs**

Les Avengers étaient une fois de plus revenus bredouilles de leurs recherches. Trouver une base HYDRA était aussi facile que de trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Leur retour coïncidait avec deux événements majeurs. D'abord, il y avait la capture de Bradley Shaw, ex-agent SHIELD et ex-employé à la Tour Avenger. Il n'avait pas été très coopératif lors de son interrogatoire préliminaire. Il ne cessait de clamer ses intentions pacifiques et qu'il n'était là que pour récupérer ses effets personnels. Étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus rien à récupérer dans son ancien casier et qu'il traînait une vieille carte d'accès aux archives, cela prouvait cependant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Malheureusement, Steve, Bucky et le reste des Avengers n'avaient pas pu avoir l'occasion de lui tirer les vers du nez, car un deuxième événement majeur s'était produit peu de temps après le retour de la mission: de nouveaux venus avaient envahi la tour. C'était l'heure du bilan de l'année et Pepper Potts était débarquée dans la place, accompagnée de fonctionnaires, de grattes papier et de comptables, chacun en veston-cravate armé d'un attaché case.

Depuis la chute du SHIELD, Stark Industries était le principal pourvoyeur des Avengers. Autrement dit, c'était l'entreprise qui payait toutes les dépenses et Pepper s'occupait de toute la bureaucratie. Et depuis la Guerre Civile, Tony était obligé d'être transparent et de faire part de toutes ses activités au gouvernement. Ça ne plaisait pas trop à Steve, mais c'était le compromis convenu pour avoir le droit de faire le boulot d'Avenger sans que les Nations Unies les déclarent encore une fois hors-la-loi. Chaque année, un bilan de toutes les activités Avengers était déposé et Pepper devait participer à maintes et maintes réunions du conseil en tant que PDG.

Tenir incarcéré un ancien employé faisait partie des activités dont le gouvernement tenait à être au courant. À leur arrivée, les hauts fonctionnaires avaient félicité Steve d'avoir intercepté une potentielle menace, mais la Tour Avenger n'était pas une prison et les Avengers n'avaient pas le pouvoir de juger un individu alors on avait envoyé Bradley sur le Raft, cette prison flottante perdue dans l'océan, et les Nations Unies s'occuperaient de son cas.

Bucky était frustré. Il aurait préféré cuisiner lui-même le type. Steve était cependant malin. Quand une équipe était venue chercher Bradley, il avait " _oublié_ " de leur donner l'ancienne carte d'accès aux Archives. Bruce Banner et Tony s'occuperaient de l'analyser dans leur labo dès que la tour serait délivrée des envahisseurs.

Si une équipe d'agents était rapidement venue cueillir Bradley, les hauts fonctionnaires qui étaient débarqués pour leur bilan annuel, eux, prenaient tout leur temps pour faire leur boulot.

Bucky avait vu traîner de nombreux inspecteurs-veston-cravate dans la tour, et on l'avait dévisagé à maintes reprises. Il savait être à l'origine des nombreux litiges qui avaient déchiré les Avengers par le passé et entaché la réputation de la bande. Beaucoup de représentants de tous les gouvernements du monde désapprouvaient qu'un assassin interplanétaire ait le droit de vivre en liberté. Il avait été jugé, on l'avait déclaré innocent, mais il y aurait toujours de mauvaises langues. Ça ne dérangeait toutefois pas trop Bucky de se faire regarder de travers. Il les comprenait et trouvait même qu'ils avaient raison de s'insurger de le voir se balader en liberté. Lui-même s'étonnait tous les jours qu'on ne l'ait pas jeté en prison. Mais l'État avait émis son verdict; il était légalement irresponsable de tous les crimes qu'il avait commis et il faudrait que tous ces contestataires s'y fassent un jour ou l'autre.

Steve était sur les nerfs. Il n'aimait pas qu'on vienne fouiner dans la tour pour les examiner comme s'ils étaient tous des singes savants mis à l'épreuve. Bucky ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment, lui. Peu importe ce qui se passerait au terme de cette visite, les conséquences ne pourraient jamais être pires que ce qu'il avait supporté ces 70 dernières années.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il croise par hasard Pepper qui sortait en furie d'une salle de réunion.

« C'est hors de question! » fulmina-t-elle.

Faisant claquer ses talons hauts avec hargne dans le couloir, une bande de vestons-cravates la suivait presque au pas de course. Ils ne remarquèrent pas Bucky qui arrivait de la piscine intérieure et se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Quand bien même aurait-il voulu ne pas épier la conversation, les voix résonnaient sur les murs du hall comme dans un aréna.

« Jamais de la vie. On parle d'un être humain, bonté divine!

-Un être humain qui est dans le coma depuis plus de 4 mois. » dit un homme chauve à lunettes. « Vous avez vu les chiffres tout comme nous, non? Cette fille nous coûte les yeux de la tête pour être maintenue en vie. Il a même fallu engager une infirmière à temps plein pour s'occuper d'elle. »

Cette fois Bucky pila net. Il oublia l'ascenseur et fit demi-tour pour rattraper le groupe qui s'éloignait.

Pepper s'était arrêtée aussi. Elle fit face au groupe, et toute sa prestance et sa fureur en firent reculer plusieurs.

« Chaque vie humaine vaut la peine d'être préservée. N'est-ce pas le discours que vous nous avez servi quand vous êtes débarqué avec votre traité sur les Accords de la Sokovie?

-On parle ici d'un seul individu. Et qui n'est nullement menacé par les activités Avengers, qui plus est.

-L'accident s'est produit sous notre toit, c'est donc à nous d'en assumer les conséquences!

-Je suis désolé, Mlle Potts, mais le protocole est clair; une assistance médicale de ce type ne peut être prodiguée qu'aux membres actifs Avengers. Chaque membre de cette équipe a son importance et son utilité, mais Éléanor Thompson n'est pas considérée comme telle. Ce n'est qu'une employée de l'entretien ménager.

-Sur papier peut-être. Mais en pratique, elle fait beaucoup plus que ça.

-Je conçois qu'il est très édifiant de laver le caleçon de Capitaine America. » répliqua l'homme, plein de sarcasmes. Bucky allait sortir de l'ombre et foncer dans le tas pour faire taire le type, mais la suite le cloua sur place. «Toujours est-il qu'elle peut être facilement remplacée, son travail n'est pas essentiel au bon fonctionnement de la Tour ni à la réussite des missions de terrain. Elle n'est pas importante. »

 _Elle n'est pas importante._

Ces mots-là frappèrent Bucky comme un coup de poing.

Pepper exprima son indignation, au diapason de la sienne.

« Comment osez-vous... » souffla-t-elle avec une colère sourde. « Comment osez-vous parler d'un être humain en ces termes? Vous n'auriez pas une pieuvre noire tatouée sur votre bras, dites-moi?

-Mlle Potts! » s'insurgea une femme au chignon sévère. « C'est une très grave insinuation de prétendre que nous sommes à la solde d'HYDRA!

-Vous vous comportez de la même manière.

-Mesdames! » rappela à l'ordre un homme aux cheveux blancs avec un attaché-case. « Nous nous éloignons du sujet qui nous préoccupe.

-C'est juste. » approuva un autre homme. « En somme, Mlle Potts, notre bilan annuel est plutôt positif, mais il reste à régler la question au sujet de Mlle Thompson. Nous ne pouvons assumer les soins médicaux astronomiques que son état exige. Nous le regrettons, croyez-le bien, et si nous étions certains que la situation était temporaire, nous n'aurions même pas cette discussion en ce moment. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Le rapport du Docteur Cho stipule que ce coma pourrait durer des années. »

Pepper soupira et croisa les bras.

« Si c'est une question d'argent, vous savez très bien que je peux payer moi-même tous les frais médicaux. Les contribuables peuvent être épargnés et je n'ai pas besoin de vos subventions.

-Ce n'est pas seulement une question d'argent. » dit la femme au chignon. « Le Docteur Helen Cho n'a pas les ressources adaptées et les attributions requises pour prendre en charge ce type de patient. Elle a été engagée ici en tant que scientifique. Mlle Thompson occupe beaucoup trop de son temps et ses activités primaires en sont affectées. Elle n'est pas payée pour s'occuper d'un patient dans le coma à long terme, elle est payée pour rafistoler vos agents quand ils reviennent de mission et le reste du temps elle doit effectuer des recherches pour faire avancer la nanomédecine qu'elle a créée.»

Pepper eut un reniflement plein de dérision.

« Oui, bien sûr, une technologie qui vous sera très lucrative si elle commercialise un jour ses inventions, n'est-ce pas, messieurs dames?

-Je ne vous cacherai pas que les retombées économiques des États-Unis et de la Corée du Sud seraient considérables si...

-Merci, je n'ai pas besoin de vos discours sur l'économie mondiale. »

L'homme au noeud papillon commençait à s'impatienter.

« Consentirez-vous au moins à prendre au sérieux nos recommandations?

-Pas question. Je suis responsable de cette tour et je déciderai de la manière dont je vais gérer le budget annuel. Si vous voulez vous retirer et briser votre contrat, libre à vous. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre argent.

-Ce serait regrettable. Notre entente déjà précaire n'en serait que plus fragilisée si vous ne teniez pas compte du vote du conseil.

-Justement, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le conseil est là pour conseiller, pas pour diriger. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel le type au noeud pap sembla réfléchir à une riposte. Puis un sourire mauvais orna son visage.

« Dois-je vous rappeler, Mlle Potts, qu'Éléanor Thompson est votre employée, mais en tant qu'enfant orpheline bénéficiant du programme de tutelle, elle est également la propriété du gouvernement?

-Éléanor Thompson est majeure, elle n'appartient à pers...

-Elle n'a pas de famille, elle est donc sous contrôle gouvernemental si elle n'a plus les capacités mentales de prendre des décisions. Donc, oui, effectivement, pour toute autre affaire dans cette tour, le conseil ne peut que vous conseiller. En ce qui concerne Mlle Thompson, toutefois, j'ai bien peur que votre avis n'ait pas beaucoup de poids dans la balance. »

Pepper ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. L'insinuation l'outrait. Bucky aussi, mais il y avait un truc qui lui échappait qui était sans doute encore plus grave parce que Pepper était totalement scandalisée. Les poings serrés, elle inspira à fond et usa de tout son sang froid pour contrôler ses tremblements.

« Messieurs dames, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des affaires en cours à reprendre. Vous savez où se trouve la porte de sortie.

-Très bien, Mlle Potts. Nous vous contacterons plus tard et nous vous ferons part de la décision finale du conseil. »

La bande de vestons-cravate prit congé, mécontents. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du hall et ce fut là que Pepper se rendit compte de la présence de Bucky.

« Bucky? »

A sa mine revêche, elle devina qu'il avait été témoin de toute la scène. De tous les habitants de la tour, il était bien le dernier qui avait besoin d'entendre une telle conversation. Il transpirait de colère et Pepper se demandait si elle arriverait à gérer un type comme lui s'il perdait son calme.

« Que veulent-ils?

-Bucky, ne t'en fais surtout pas. Ce sont juste de vieux fonctionnaires radoteurs qui...

-Que veulent-ils faire de Léa? » insista-t-il, vindicatif.

A ce moment, elle eut un soupir de soulagement parce que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Tony débarqua, accompagné de Natasha et Bruce.

« Oh, tiens, salut Edward-à-la-main-d'argent. Salut chérie. Enfin sortie de cette fichue réunion? Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux d'avoir délégué mes pouvoirs! Fini les réunions rasoir! Ben, dis donc, vous en faites une tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Bucky ignora les nouveaux venus et ne quittait pas des yeux la PDG.

« Répondez-moi, Pepper. Que veulent-ils faire de Léa? »

Pepper obtint rapidement un public intéressé et intrigué autour d'elle. Elle capitula et consentit enfin à répondre.

« Comme il n'y a eu aucune évolution, qu'elle en est toujours au même stade depuis plusieurs mois, ils pensent que ce serait lui rendre service de... de la débrancher.

-La débrancher?

-Oui, la débrancher de ce respirateur et laisser faire la nature. »

Tony anticipa une mauvaise réaction et il se plaça tout de suite entre Bucky et Pepper.

« NON! »

Comme prévu, Bucky fit un mouvement vers l'avant. Ce n'était pas pour s'en prendre à la PDG, mais plutôt pour se ruer dans le hall et rattraper cette bande de gratte-papiers écoeurants.

« Bucky, calme-toi. » dit Bruce en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« C'est quoi cette histoire, Pepper? » dit Natasha, les sourcils froncés.

Pepper leva les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement.

« C'est juste que... Étant donné son état... Elle n'est plus qu'un corps maintenu artificiellement en vie. Je ne pense pas comme eux, je ne veux pas la débrancher, alors elle serait peut-être mieux... ailleurs. »

Bruce croisa les bras en secouant la tête.

« Quatre mois c'est tout ce que ça vous prend pour décider si elle se réveillera un jour ou non? Il y a des tas de cas de gens tombés dans le coma qui ont repris connaissance après des années. On ne parle pas d'une mort cérébrale, bon sang, on parle d'un stade 3!

-Je suis malheureusement contrainte de penser au bien de l'équipe d'abord. Une bonne partie de mes ressources sont investies dans les soins procurés à Léa. Je ne suis pas équipée pour l'entretien permanent d'un patient, je n'ai que des installations provisoires et limitées. Tiens, par exemple, quand Steve a été admis en soins intensifs, nous n'avions pas deux respirateurs, celui que nous avions était déjà utilisé... Une chance que Steve soit un Super Soldat sinon...

-Stark vous fournira d'autres équipements. » Bruce jeta un coup de menton à Tony. « Si c'est une question d'argent.

-Ce n'est pas l'argent le problème. Cho n'est pas médecin en soins prolongés, c'est une scientifique d'abord et avant tout.

-Vous êtes d'accord avec eux alors! » s'insurgea Bucky.

« Pas du tout. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que nous ne sommes pas mandatés pour ce genre de cas, mais je ne voulais pas l'abandonner à son sort. Je voulais au moins considérer la solution de la transférer ailleurs, dans un centre spécialisé pour ce genre de patient. »

Tony était embêté. Il comprenait la logique bureaucratique de l'affaire, mais il était totalement solidaire de la réaction du soldat. Il voyait cependant à quel point sa compagne était tiraillée entre ses obligations et son affection pour leur nounou.

Il s'approcha et entoura sa taille de son bras.

« Que veux-tu faire?

-Je ne sais pas encore, Tony. » Elle se massa les tempes, lasse. « Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je ne peux de toute façon rien faire tant que ces gens n'auront pas pris de décision finale. Ils tergiversent encore.

-Pourquoi ce serait à vous de décider du sort de Léa?» demanda Bucky, qui était toujours aussi raide et tremblant de rage.

Tony n'allait pas tolérer qu'on malmène Pepper.

« Hey, bats les pattes, Bucky-brin-d'acier. Pour ton information, Pepper est la tutrice légale de Léa, c'est donc à elle que revient ce genre de décision puisqu'elle n'a pas de famille. Et elle va l'envoyer dans une institution spécialisée dont je vais payer la facture. Elle ne sera plus le problème du gouvernement et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, n'est-ce pas?»

Pepper secoua la tête.

« Tu te trompes, Tony. Je suis à moitié tutrice seulement. C'est une des clauses de son contrat, elle le savait très bien quand je l'ai engagée. »

Voyant que les autres avaient du mal à suivre, elle expliqua: « Tous les employés de la tour ont signé une décharge, un genre de contrat qui me permet de décider de leur sort si ces employés ne sont plus en mesure de prendre eux-mêmes une décision en cas de malheur. Ils sont même obligés de faire leur testament dès qu'ils sont engagés. Ça évite beaucoup de problèmes de paperasse si une seule personne a le pouvoir de trancher. Vous comprenez, il se passe tellement de choses ici, on côtoie de près la mort malgré nous, tous les jours, même si nous ne participons pas directement aux missions Avengers. Et c'est donc à moi que revient ce genre de pénible décision, en tant que PDG de Stark Industries et principale sponsor de la nouvelle section Avengers, depuis la chute du SHIELD. »

Elle n'était manifestement pas enchantée d'avoir ce pouvoir entre les mains. Mais c'était son devoir et elle le ferait.

« Pour Léa, c'est différent. Je ne suis pas unique tutrice. Le conseil a son droit de veto s'il n'est pas d'accord avec mes décisions. Parce que c'est une enfant du gouvernement; une orpheline. Elle leur appartient.

-Autrement dit, ils ont le pouvoir de tuer Léa sans qu'il n'y ait aucune conséquence. » dit Tony.

Natasha devint blême.

« C'est impossible. Ils ne peuvent pas faire une chose pareille... »

Bucky n'ajouta plus rien. Il se contenta de secouer la tête à la négative, tout en reculant et en dévisageant Pepper, l'air horrifié.

« Bucky, attends... » commença Pepper, mais il finit par tourner les talons et partit au pas de course.

Personne ne songea à le rattraper. C'était inutile, il n'était plus en état d'écouter qui que ce soit.

« Tony, bonté divine. » rouspéta Pepper. « Était-ce vraiment nécessaire d'utiliser le terme "tuer" devant Bucky? Tu exagères les faits.

-C'est pourtant exactement ce qu'ils comptent faire.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils raisonnent la chose. Ils croient lui rendre service en la débranchant, puisqu'elle n'a plus vraiment de qualité de vie.

-Service mon oeil. Ils pensent à leur porte-feuille avant le bien-être d'autrui. »

Bruce croisa les bras.

« Ils ne peuvent pas aller jusque là. Léa a des droits, propriété du gouvernement ou pas.

-J'ignore s'ils iront jusque là... Ils n'ont pas encore tranché.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore Léa, elle prend soin de nous comme une mère avec ses enfants et je ne me passerais pour rien au monde de ses services. » répliqua Natasha. « Mais elle n'est qu'un tout petit grain de sable dans les rouages de l'immense machine Avengers. Pourquoi le gouvernement s'acharne sur son cas comme ça?

-C'est évident qu'ils cherchent juste à se servir du cas de Léa pour démontrer un rapport d'autorité sur nous. » dit Tony, amer. « Ils cherchent à bien nous faire sentir que nous sommes libres d'être Avengers que grâce à leur merci.

-Ils veulent montrer qu'ils ont le gros bout du bâton. » soupira Bruce.

« De toute façon, si je n'abonde pas dans le même sens que le conseil, le gouvernement commencera à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues et ça se terminera comme la dernière fois; en guerre civile. »

Tony fulminait.

« Il n'y aura pas de guerre civile cette fois. Parce qu'on sera tous du même côté.

-S'ils veulent débrancher Léa, ce sera nous tous contre le gouvernement. » dit Natasha. « Ce ne sera pas une guerre civile, ce sera un coup d'État.

-Guerre civile, coup d'État... Le résultat sera le même; je ne veux pas revivre un tel chaos. »

Fatiguée, Pepper se pinça l'arête du nez.

« La journée a été longue. » dit Tony en la poussant vers l'ascenseur. « Va te reposer au penthouse. Dummy te fera une bonne tisane. On repensera à tout ça plus tard. »

Pepper ne protesta pas. Elle se laissa guider, de guerre lasse, alors que Tony envoyait un regard éloquent vers le reste du groupe. Il articula en silence les mots " _Surveillez Bucky_ " avant que la porte de l'ascenseur ne se referme sur eux.

En effet, après une annonce pareille, Bucky aurait pu perdre le contrôle, se défouler, briser des murs (encore), et ce n'était pas le moment d'entacher le joli bilan positif que le gouvernement venait tout juste de leur rédiger.

Il n'y eut pas de casse cependant. La seule réaction de Bucky fut de retourner au labo de Cho.

Il était entré en trombe et était passé devant Steve et Cho alors que celle-ci lui faisait passer un dernier examen de contrôle pour signer son rapport de rétablissement complet. Bucky ignora l'appel de son ami et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de Léa.

Cho et Steve échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Dans la chambre, Bucky était entré au moment où Claire l'infirmière faisait son examen de routine. Interloquée, elle ne put que se pousser de son chemin quand Bucky se pencha sur le lit pour saisir Léa par les épaules.

« Bucky? »

Il ne l'écoutait pas. Il se concentra uniquement sur le visage pâle recouvert d'un masque. Il fixa ce visage comme s'il avait pu détenir un pouvoir télékinétique comme Wanda.

« Réveille-toi. » ordonna-t-il. « Il faut que tu te réveilles, tu m'entends? »

Pas de réponse. Évidemment.

« RÉVEILLE-TOI! »

Il aurait voulu la secouer pour la tirer de ce fichu sommeil permanent, mais opta plutôt pour s'agripper les cheveux.

Claire voulut s'approcher, abasourdie par cette soudaine détresse qu'elle décelait dans ce cri.

« Bucky, allons, que vous arrive-t-il? »

Pas de réponse. Juste un gémissement.

Elle regarda Léa, ne comprenant pas ce brusque accès de désespoir. Son état était toujours le même, non? Elle n'avait pas dépéri. Le matin même Bucky était venu lui raconter son déménagement et leurs déboires avec un ex-employé louche. Pourquoi, là, maintenant, il était si désespéré qu'elle se réveille?

Machinalement, elle commit l'erreur de poser une main sur l'épaule de Léa pour remettre en place l'encolure de son pyjama que Bucky venait de froisser.

« NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS! »

Claire fit un bond en arrière, les mains en l'air. Steve fit son entrée à ce moment et se plaça entre elle et Bucky. Valait mieux qu'un super soldat s'occupe de lui dans ces moments-là. Un être humain ordinaire ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être dans les parages. Il ne craignait rien pour Léa cependant. Au contraire. Elle était plus à l'abri que jamais. Bucky était entré en mode chien de garde et personne n'arriverait à l'approcher sans se faire sauter à la gorge, même si on ne lui voulait aucun mal, même s'il s'agissait de ses amis.

« Buck... Buck, les cris n'arrangeront rien. » dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. « Calme-toi. »

Il se tourna vers Claire, et Cho qui se tenait dans l'entrée de la chambre, et leur fit signe de sortir. Steve se retrouva seul dans la pièce avec un Bucky qui tremblait violemment, la respiration saccadée. Un masque de haine absolu couvrait son visage alors qu'il fixait toujours Léa. Une haine qui n'était pas dirigée vers elle, bien sûr, mais vers ce gouvernement crapuleux, vers lui-même, vers son karma, vers la fatalité.

« Banner vient de me briefer. Je comprends tout à fait ta réaction, mon vieux, et je suis aussi scandalisé que toi, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va la réveiller.

-Pas importante... » Il arpenta la pièce comme un lion en cage. « Ils ont dit qu'elle n'était pas importante!

-Je sais, c'est atroce, je suis 100% d'accord avec toi, mais il faut que tu te calmes, Buck.

-Ils ne la toucheront pas. » grinça-t-il entre ses dents. « Je te préviens, Steve, il va falloir me passer sur le corps avant qu'ils entrent dans cette chambre.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin d'en arriver là. Pepper ne le permettra pas. Tony encore moins. Il la fera disparaître s'il le faut, dans un autre pays où l'extradition n'est pas permise... Ses moyens sont infinis. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

La colère de Bucky céda la place à une vive panique.

« Ils ne peuvent pas lui faire ça. Ils n'ont pas le droit! Elle est innocente... Pourquoi permettent-ils à un type comme moi de vivre après tout ce que j'ai fait et pourquoi ôteraient-ils le droit à la vie à une fille innocente? Ça n'a aucun sens!

-Pas de ça avec moi! » gronda Steve. « Tu as le droit autant qu'elle de vivre en paix sur cette terre, tu m'entends? Tu es un type bien, Buck. Plus que bien. La preuve; tu es là dans cette chambre, prêt à protéger un être innocent des menaces qui pèsent sur lui. Maintenant, cesse cette auto-flagellation une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Il voyait bien qu'il parlait dans le vide. Alors il utilisa le seul argument qu'il ne pourrait pas contredire.

« Léa veut que tu cesses de te détester. Et tu le sais. Tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi depuis que tu es entré dans cette tour n'a été fait que dans ce but-là; t'arracher à cette culpabilité constante pour te permettre de recommencer une nouvelle vie du bon pied. »

Il pointa le doigt sur le corps inerte, allongé sur le lit.

« Alors, fais honneur à sa volonté, pour une fois. »

Bucky céda. Il s'affaissa sur la chaise. Les coudes sur les genoux, il se tint la tête à deux mains.

« Il faut qu'elle se réveille. Il le faut...»

Steve posa une main sur son épaule. Il n'ajouta rien. Que pouvait-il dire, de toute façon? Il ne pouvait pas lui donner de faux encouragements en lui assurant que Léa finirait par se réveiller un jour. Ç'aurait été lui mentir. Et il ne pouvait lui demander d'être patient tout en restant lucide et se tenant prêt au pire. Ce n'était pas ce qui lui ferait tenir le coup.

Bucky passa le reste de la journée sur cette chaise, sans bouger ou presque. Steve le laissa tranquille quand il sentit que la rage et la panique qui l'habitaient firent place à une calme vigilance. Il était toujours en mode chien de garde, cependant.

Il le laissa seul quelques instants et sortit de la chambre en se disant que ce gouvernement pour lequel il travaillait et risquait sa vie ne méritait plus depuis longtemps ses services. Steve était désabusé, par moments. Comment pouvaient-ils prendre ainsi Léa en otage juste pour asseoir leur suprématie? Car il s'agissait bien de ça; une guerre de bureaucrates qui cherchent par tous les moyens à démontrer qui est le grand chef. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé à leur reprocher dans leur bilan alors ils s'étaient rabattus sur une pauvre civile qui avait le malheur d'habiter sous le même toit qu'eux. C'était vraiment pathétique...

C'était ce genre de truc qui lui donnait parfois envie de tout laisser tomber. La seule chose que ce gouvernement avait faite de bon pour eux avait été de laisser Bucky vivre en homme libre. Et encore, on attendait qu'un tout petit faux pas de sa part pour le renfermer dans une cellule.

En soupirant, il regagna le labo et rencontra le reste du groupe qui attendait. Il tomba d'abord sur le visage inquiet de Claire. Elle échangea avec lui un regard éloquent. Avec ce qui venait de se passer, elle avait enfin compris ce que Steve avait compris depuis un bout de temps: il n'y avait pas que la culpabilité qui poussait Bucky à veiller sur Léa depuis son accident. Quelque chose de plus profond le liait à elle. Sa dernière réaction véhémente en témoignait.

Steve embrassa ensuite du regard la petite foule agglutinée dans le labo. Pepper était là. Jane était aussi dans les parages. Même Maria Hill et Happy. Il s'attendait à les voir inquiets et scandalisés, comme lui l'était, par les conclusions qu'avait tirées le conseil du gouvernement, mais ils semblaient plutôt satisfaits et contents d'eux-mêmes.

« J'ai raté quelque chose? » demanda-t-il.

Cho s'approcha avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous en avons discuté et... je crois que je connais la solution à notre problème. »

Elle exposa son idée et, en effet, cela parut un plan parfait pour régler la situation temporairement.

« Je vais aller lui expliquer tout de suite.

-Attendez, Steve. » dit Claire. « Me permettriez-vous d'y aller?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'une autre personne que moi approche Bucky en ce moment.

-Excusez-moi de faire ma psy de bas étage, mais Bucky n'a pas besoin de son meilleur ami. Il croirait que vous voulez seulement prononcer de belles paroles rassurantes pour le calmer. En ce moment, ce dont il a besoin, c'est de la parole d'une personne impartiale extérieure à son cercle d'amis. »

Steve hésitait.

« Vous connaissez mon passé, Steve. Vous savez à quel genre de types j'ai eu affaire. J'ai dû gérer des mecs plus difficiles. Bucky ne me fait pas peur.

-Bon. D'accord, mais je reste derrière la porte au cas où.

-Comme vous voudrez. »

Elle sourit à l'assemblée et, sans plus attendre, alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Léa. Bucky se leva d'un bond, mais Claire n'y fit pas du tout attention. Elle s'avança vers son chariot et reprit là où elle l'avait laissé son examen de routine sur sa patiente. Bucky ne dit pas un mot, mais scruta à la loupe chaque geste qu'elle accomplissait.

Claire ne le regarda même pas quand elle commença à parler. Tout en lisant les données de l'électrocardiogramme, elle préparait le changement de soluté. Elle fit exprès d'accomplir lentement les gestes que Bucky l'avait vue faire des dizaines de fois pour être certaine qu'il n'en vienne pas à la conclusion qu'elle avait d'autres intentions que de prendre soin de sa patiente.

« Voilà ce qui va se passer, James Buchanan Barnes. » amorça-t-elle. «Vous allez dire bonne nuit à Éléanor parce que je dois faire sa toilette après cet examen. Ensuite, vous retournerez dans votre nouvel appartement, lire un bon livre, écouter de la musique ou regarder un DVD et vous allez cesser de vous inquiéter pour ma patiente parce qu'il n'y a plus aucune raison de vous en faire. »

Si Bucky n'obéit pas, il parut au moins curieux et ouvert à ce qu'elle disait.

« Il n'y a pas à s'en faire parce que le Docteur Cho a besoin de Léa, voyez-vous. Elle est un cas unique de coma de stade 3 et elle a des tas de tests et d'expériences à faire sur elle, dont les résultats pourraient contribuer à faire avancer la neurotechnologie et la nanotechnologie sur lesquelles elle travaille depuis des années. A long terme, ses recherches seront très utiles pour le gouvernement. Eux qui attendent avec tant d'enthousiasme la commercialisation de ses inventions, ils ne lui mettront sûrement pas des bâtons dans les roues en lui retirant un sujet d'expériences qui a autant de valeur, n'est-ce pas? »

Bucky n'était pas certain de bien comprendre.

Claire se décida à lui faire face et croisa les bras.

« En termes clairs, Bucky, si le gouvernement finit par décider de débrancher Léa, Cho va leur servir le seul argument qui les fera céder sans discuter: l'argent. Si elle stipule que Léa peut leur rapporter du fric avec ses expériences, ils vont capituler. Il sera évidemment bien inutile de spécifier que ces expériences n'auront jamais lieu. Il est hors de question qu'elle devienne un vulgaire cobaye. S'ils exigent des rapports, Cho en inventera. Elle est plus brillante qu'eux, ils ne comprendront rien à son charabia de toute façon. Elle peut faire durer ce petit manège des mois, même des années. D'ici là, l'état de Léa se sera peut-être amélioré, qui sait. »

Bucky n'en revenait pas. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

« Cho est prête à mentir au gouvernement pour protéger Léa?

-Il n'y a pas que vous dans cette tour qui soit prêt à tout pour la sauver, mon grand. » dit-elle avec un petit clin d'oeil. « Pas besoin de gros bras pour la défendre ou de fuir à l'autre bout du monde. »

Elle retrouva ses airs sévères d'infirmière dragon.

« Maintenant, sortez d'ici, c'est l'heure de la toilette de la demoiselle et vous savez que je ne tolèrerai pas de présence masculine dans les parages. Rentrez chez vous, dormez sur vos deux oreilles et revenez lui dire bonjour demain. »

Bucky ne lui rendit pas son sourire, mais la transperça d'un tel regard empli de gratitude que Claire dut détourner les yeux tellement ça la bouleversait.

« Dehors. » dit-elle, la gorge serrée.

Il obéit.

De retour au labo, il se retrouva cerné par les Avengers qui le considéraient avec un mélange de compassion et d'inquiétude. Il les ignora tous. Il ignora même Steve alors qu'il passait devant lui. Il se dirigea tout droit vers Helen Cho et cette dernière se raidit à son approche. Rien dans ses yeux ne témoignait de ses intentions ni de son état mental et tout le monde resta bouche bée quand Bucky la prit dans ses bras. Prisonnière d'une étreinte à couper le souffle, Cho n'arriva pas à bouger tellement ce geste la pétrifiait, physiquement et mentalement. Jamais il n'avait fait de démonstration affective depuis son entrée dans cette tour. Même pas avec Steve. Il y avait de quoi être perturbée.

Sans dire un mot, Bucky rompit le contact et quitta le labo.

Tony referma sa bouche qui était restée entrouverte de surprise.

« Y avait des champignons hallucinogènes dans les lasagnes de ce midi? »

* * *

 _ **A suivre**_


	11. Anniversaire

_Dernier chapitre qu'on peut appeler "le calme avant la tempête". Bonne lecture._

 **Anniversaire**

Le Docteur Cho était prête à mettre en marche son petit stratagème. Elle n'attendait plus que la décision finale du gouvernement. S'ils laissaient tomber l'affaire et permettaient à Pepper de continuer de s'occuper de Léa, tout serait pour le mieux et on n'en parlerait plus. Mais si le gouvernement décidait que Léa devait être débranchée, Cho entrerait en action. Elle leur dirait qu'elle avait besoin de Léa pour faire des expériences qui pourraient rapporter gros au porte-feuille du pays et le gouvernement ne pourrait plus protester.

Bucky était rassuré, mais mentir au gouvernement ne lui plaisait pas trop; les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses pour les Avengers si on venait à découvrir le subterfuge. On lui assurait qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire et que, si jamais ils apprenaient la vérité, chacun d'eux était prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Pour Léa, ils étaient prêts à tout. « C'est ça, une famille. » lui avait dit Steve. « On se serre les coudes. »

Bucky n'était pas certain de faire vraiment partie de cette famille et il doutait de mériter une telle famille, mais lui aussi était prêt à tout pour sauver Léa d'un sort funeste. Et maintenant qu'il savait que chaque Avenger complice de l'affaire risquerait leur liberté pour Léa, il leur était tellement reconnaissant qu'il donnerait aussi sa vie pour chacun d'entre eux si l'occasion devait se présenter.

Bien sûr, dans un monde idéal, personne n'aurait à mentir si Éléanor Thompson daignait se réveiller de ce fichu coma. Cinq mois qu'elle était dans cet état et il commençait à s'impatienter. Il avait beau savoir que des années pouvaient s'écouler avant qu'une amélioration quelconque se produise, Bucky trouvait quand même le temps long.

Depuis son déménagement, il n'avait pas rouvert son journal intime. Sans trop pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, il préférait le lire quand il était auprès d'elle. Il commettait déjà une grande indiscrétion en lisant ce cahier et il avait un peu moins l'impression de lui jouer dans le dos s'il le lisait en sa présence. Et, évidemment, pas question de faire ça quand il y avait des témoins autour de lui. Cette petite lubie, il préférait la garder secrète.

Le hic c'est que, depuis un mois, les Avengers n'avaient pas eu d'autres missions de terrain et, à toute heure du jour et du soir, il y avait quelqu'un qui occupait la chambre de Léa. Tout le monde avait pris soin de se relayer à son chevet, comme aux premier temps de son coma, et Bucky devait avouer qu'il était jaloux. Il aurait préféré garder Léa pour lui tout seul. Quand ce n'était pas un Avenger qui occupait sa chambre, Claire ou Cho étaient dans les parages pour ses soins. Il avait essayé de venir la nuit, mais il n'était pas le seul oiseau nocturne dans cette tour. Souvent Banner faisait des sudokus à ses côtés, ou bien Natasha venait lire un bouquin.

Un soir de septembre, il avait cru tenir sa chance puisque Thor faisait ses adieux à la bande. Il avait été convoqué par le Conseil d'Asgard et devait retourner chez lui régler quelques problèmes qui concernaient son frère Loki et Odin. Bucky n'avait pas compris grand-chose à l'histoire quand Thor était venu lui dire au revoir « Veille bien sur Lady Éléanor et dès qu'il y a du nouveau, appelez Heimdall! », mais la situation se passait à des années-lumière d'ici, alors, qu'il comprenne ou pas ne changerait rien. Ce qu'il avait compris, cependant, c'est que la bande ne serait pas dans les parages pour cause d'une petite beuverie d'adieux entre potes dans les quartiers de Tony, et Bucky aurait enfin le champ libre.

Hélas, à son arrivée dans la chambre de Léa, il constata, frustré, que Wanda était assise dans le canapé. Elle ne prenait pas part aux festivités, visiblement.

Il aurait sans doute tourné les talons s'il n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune femme versait des larmes discrètes, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de consoler une femme en pleurs. Au contraire, voir une femme en pleurs lui donnait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Même s'il savait que l'ancien Bucky était très à l'aise avec la gent féminine, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà consolé quelqu'un d'autre que sa soeur, dans le temps. Néanmoins, il avait toujours apprécié la petite Maximoff (abusée et manipulée par HYDRA comme lui, il avait été facile de sympathiser ensemble) et c'était si rare de la voir triste qu'il ne put se résigner à la laisser à son désarroi.

« Wanda? »

Surprise, elle sursauta et s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes du revers de sa manche.

« Oh, excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Entre, je... Je partais de toute façon. »

Elle se leva, mais Bucky resta campé dans l'entrée pour lui bloquer l'accès.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

La mine basse, elle haussa une épaule.

« C'est l'anniversaire de mon frère aujourd'hui. »

Bucky fronça les sourcils.

« C'est le tien aussi alors? »

Était-elle triste que personne n'ait souligné l'événement? Bizarre que FRIDAY n'ait rien dit. En temps normal, quand c'était l'anniversaire d'un employé de la Tour, elle faisait une annonce générale dans tout l'édifice avec un enregistrement de musique de fanfare dans les haut-parleurs -une idée de Stark qui n'était pas appréciée de tout le monde.

Wanda secoua la tête.

« Non, pas notre anniversaire de naissance. C'est l'anniversaire de son décès. »

Oh, tout s'expliquait maintenant. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait le moral dans les talons ce soir.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

« D'habitude, Léa est toujours présente pour me remonter le moral, tu comprends.

-Je suis désolé. » répéta-t-il, penaud.

« Oh, je ne disais pas ça pour te culpabiliser Bucky. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

C'était quand même à cause de lui si Léa n'était pas là pour elle en ce moment. Mais il n'ajouta rien à ce propos. On lui répéterait encore qu'il n'était pas responsable. Il essayait vraiment de ne plus se sentir coupable, mais il doutait d'y arriver un jour.

Bucky décida d'abandonner ses projets de lecture pour ce soir. C'était à cause de lui que Léa ne pouvait être là près de Wanda en ce jour funeste alors la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'essayer de la remplacer. Il ferait une piètre nounou et un consolateur maladroit, mais il avait au moins le don de savoir écouter les gens.

Il la poussa gentiment vers le canapé et l'incita à s'asseoir avec lui.

« Que faites-vous durant cette journée? »

Elle lui renvoya un regard un peu dérouté. Wanda n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Bucky provoquer de lui-même une conversation avec un autre interlocuteur que Steve.

Ses traits ouverts l'encouragèrent toutefois à répondre.

« Rien de spécial. On bavarde et on fait à manger. Elle adore la cuisine sokovienne. »

Voyant qu'il avait l'air intéressé par ce qu'elle disait, elle se fit plus diserte encore.

« Je lui raconte des histoires de mon enfance, du temps que mon frère et mes parents étaient vivants. Et elle, elle me raconte des histoires de son enfance à l'orphelinat. »

Elle regarda avec affection le corps étendu dans le lit.

« J'ai perdu ma famille dans des circonstances tragiques, mais au moins j'en avais une, de famille. Ça remet les choses en perspective... Léa n'avait jamais su ce que c'était que d'avoir une famille... jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit engagée ici. »

Elle retourna son attention sur Bucky et eut un petit rire.

« Elle n'a pas été très dépaysée à son arrivée. Elle débarquait d'un orphelinat où elle avait passé la moitié de sa vie à materner et s'occuper des enfants plus jeunes qu'elle. Les Avengers, c'est à peu près le même principe; on est de grands enfants qu'elle materne, excepté que nous ne la quittons pas pour être adoptés ailleurs. C'était ce qu'elle trouvait le plus dur. Elle s'attachait aux enfants plus jeunes et ils finissaient toujours par s'en aller, parce qu'une famille les adoptait. »

Bucky se fit songeur.

« Bizarre qu'on ne l'ait jamais adoptée, elle.

-Je crois qu'on l'a envoyé en foyer d'accueil, une fois, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné... C'est cruel, mais les parents sont toujours réticents à adopter un enfant à la santé précaire. » dit-elle avec une moue de dépit.

« Personne ne l'a adoptée à cause de son asthme? » s'indigna-t-il. « C'est scandaleux.

-Elle a eu une enfance différente des autres petites filles qui avaient des parents, mais elle s'en est bien tirée. Et je suis plutôt contente qu'elle ait eu ce parcours de vie. Qui sait, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de postuler pour le job de nounou si elle avait eu des parents. Léa m'a toujours dit que ce job l'avait attirée parce qu'elle ne mettrait en danger aucune famille puisqu'elle était seule. Avouons-le; travailler pour nous c'est prendre le risque tous les jours d'être, sa famille et soi-même, un dommage collatéral dans une guerre contre les Avengers. Pour Léa, ça a été un des arguments parfaits pour que Pepper l'engage. Quoique... Pepper l'aurait engagée même si elle n'était pas orpheline, je crois. Elle l'avait aimée au premier coup d'oeil. Faut dire que leur première rencontre s'est passée dans un drôle de contexte. » rit-elle, les yeux perdus dans ses souvenirs.

Bucky était de plus en plus intéressé.

« Raconte?

-Pepper serait mieux placée que moi pour te raconter.

-Tu as vu dans sa tête ses souvenirs, je parie, alors ce sera comme si c'était elle qui me racontait. »

Wanda sourit et poursuivit sans plus se faire prier.

« Léa sortait tout juste de l'orphelinat. Elle était devenue majeure et elle devait se débrouiller seule maintenant. Elle avait trouvé un boulot de serveuse dans un restaurant que Tony adorait. Je ne me souviens pas du nom. Elle a eu la malchance d'être leur serveuse attitrée quand Tony et Pepper sont allés y manger.

-Malchance?

-Tony peut être une vraie diva quand il s'y met. »

Bucky roula des yeux au plafond. Ça, ça ne l'étonnait pas du tout.

« Il a retourné trois fois les plats préparés. Pepper avait honte de lui... » dit Wanda, en secouant la tête, exaspérée. « A un moment, Léa en a eu marre.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Elle s'est assise à leur table et a fait manger Tony. »

Bucky cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, interdit.

« De force?

-Presque. Elle a pris une fourchette, piqué un morceau de steak et l'a approché de sa bouche: "Allez, dites, _Aaaah_ " Tony a ouvert la bouche, mais c'était pour lancer une insulte ou bien se moquer d'elle... On a jamais su quelle était son intention parce que Léa lui a fourré sa bouchée dans la gueule. Il a pas eu le choix d'avaler! » pouffa-t-elle.

Bucky eut un large sourire.

« J'aurais voulu voir ça!

-Pepper était bouche bée par tant d'audace. Tony aussi. "Alors? Osez me dire que ce n'est pas bon, M. Stark." Et en effet, c'était excellent comme steak. C'est juste que Tony est un enfant capricieux. Et Léa, un milliardaire vedette super héros, ça ne l'impressionne pas du tout. Pour elle, il était juste une version différente d'un enfant récalcitrant qui refuse de manger son assiette à la cafétéria de son orphelinat. Elle en avait vu d'autres. Gérer ce genre de situation c'était une seconde nature chez elle. Alors, en plus de ce steak, elle lui a fait avaler son égo à Tony. »

Décidément, Léa parvenait un peu plus chaque jour à gagner son estime et son admiration. Plus il en apprenait sur elle, plus il l'appréciait. Et plus il déplorait son état actuel...

« Son attitude a attiré l'attention du propriétaire et il s'est empressé d'engueuler Léa pour son manque de respect. C'était le genre de type qui se fend en quatre pour répondre aux caprices des stars qui fréquentent son resto. Léa n'avait pas l'air très affectée par les propos haineux de son patron. Elle en avait marre de son job, je crois, de toute façon. Elle a rendu son tablier sans se faire prier. Pepper s'est alors levée de table et a dit au proprio que ça tombait très bien que Léa soit renvoyée parce qu'elle avait une entrevue pour un boulot à lui faire passer. »

Bucky buvait les paroles de Wanda, le coude sur le dessus du canapé et la joue sur son poing de métal. Il devait bien l'avouer; il adorait entendre des histoires mettant en scène Léa. Ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre parler d'elle dans un contexte où elle était animée, active. Réveillée quoi.

Ça semblait aussi faire plaisir à Wanda de parler d'elle. A ce que voyait Bucky, sa tristesse initiale s'était un peu estompée.

« Au début, Pepper ne voulait qu'une intendante qui sache tenir tête à Tony. Il avait besoin d'être discipliné et Pepper, avec ce job de PDG, n'avait pas le temps de veiller à ce que son compagnon mange adéquatement et dorme à des heures décentes. Tony ne l'avouera jamais, mais il avait besoin de ça; de quelqu'un qui puisse le secouer et le maintenir dans un équilibre de vie plus sain. Autrement, il se serait tué à petit feu. Plus tard, il a créé la Tour Avenger et Léa s'est retrouvée mêlée malgré elle à tous les autres. Voyant son succès auprès de Tony, Pepper lui a proposé d'emménager carrément avec les Avengers et de s'occuper d'eux aussi bien qu'elle s'occupait de Tony. Encore aujourd'hui, Pepper se félicite pour sa clairvoyance parce que, tu l'auras sans doute remarqué, tout le monde est heureux de l'avoir pour nounou. » sourit-elle.

Elle parut s'égarer dans quelque songe un moment et son front se plissa.

« Je n'étais pas très gentille avec elle à mon arrivée. J'étais en deuil de mon frère, tu comprends... »

Il acquiesça gravement. Il savait de quoi elle parlait. Il avait été un monstre à son arrivée aussi et s'en mordait encore les doigts aujourd'hui.

« Mais elle a réussi à atténuer mon deuil. Elle m'a fait comprendre de chérir les bons moments passés avec mon frère tout en regardant vers l'avant. Et à chaque anniversaire de sa mort, elle transformait cette journée triste en journée rigolote. On faisait les biscuits préférés de Pietro et, pour honorer son talent particulier, on organisait des concours de vitesse ridicules pour rouler la pâte, remplir les moules, faire le glaçage... C'était pathétique, mais tellement drôle! »

Il sourit pensivement. Cette Léa était tout à fait fidèle au portrait qu'il s'était construit peu à peu dans sa tête ces derniers mois.

Bucky se perdit dans ses pensées, puis il lui vint à l'esprit une question qu'il avait toujours eu envie de poser à Wanda, mais il n'avait jamais osé.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle le devança.

« Je ne peux pas lire les pensées de Léa. Vision te l'a déjà dit. »

Elle venait d'user de son don sur lui, par contre. Gêné, il baissa les yeux et s'intéressa à une couture du canapé.

« Je peux sentir son état d'esprit, toutefois. » poursuivit-elle.

Il releva le menton et lui demanda timidement: « Que sens-tu chez elle alors? »

Une lueur rougeâtre brilla dans ses prunelles tandis qu'elle considérait la personne étendue dans le lit.

« C'est difficile à expliquer. J'ai l'impression de regarder une télé mal ajustée, avec de la neige à l'écran la plupart du temps. En ce moment, c'est un esprit silencieux, calme, serein. Quand tu es dans les parages, c'est toujours comme ça qu'elle est. »

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le moniteur qui mesurait l'activité de son cerveau. Il était souvent en mouvements, comme l'avait dit Cho, quand il lui parlait. C'était sa façon de lui dire bonjour que le docteur avait dit. Wanda confirmait ses paroles d'une certaine façon et Bucky se demanda franchement pourquoi Léa réagissait ainsi à sa présence. En lisant son journal, il avait compris qu'elle avait pour lui depuis le début beaucoup de sympathie et il représentait pour elle son _plus grand mystère_ , mais, à son avis, ça ne justifiait pas qu'il soit le seul à provoquer ces ondulations sur cet écran.

« Qu'as-tu perçu d'autre? Cette solitude dont Vision me parlait? »

Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normale et elle eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Elle a cessé de se sentir seule dès que tu t'es pointé dans cette chambre, tu sais. »

Bucky était encore sceptique.

« Elle n'a pourtant jamais été seule...

-C'est ta présence qu'elle voulait. »

Il hésita entre être touché et embarrassé. Il choisit finalement d'être touché, même s'il avait toujours l'impression qu'on lui accordait trop de mérite.

« Pourquoi moi et pas Steve, par exemple? Il a été cent fois plus sympathique avec elle que moi.

-Ça c'est une question à laquelle seule Léa pourrait répondre. »

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il resterait dans l'ignorance pour un sacré bout de temps, songea-t-il, amer.

Un pli barra le front de Wanda alors qu'un mauvais souvenir lui traversait l'esprit.

« Tu te rappelles le jour où son coeur et ses poumons ont lâché? »

Comment aurait-il pu oublier ça?

Il opina du chef.

« J'étais en mission, je n'ai pas pu analyser la situation au moment où ça s'est produit, mais le matin de mon départ, j'avais senti que quelque chose de grave se produirait. Vision aussi. L'esprit de Léa était sombre et... elle avait peur. Elle se sentait seule, comme Vision te l'avait dit. Elle sentait que nous allions partir en mission et je suis persuadée que c'est sa peur d'être seule dans les ténèbres de son esprit qui a détérioré son état jusqu'à ce que le coeur et les poumons lâchent.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu Cho avant ton départ alors? Elle aurait pu prévoir cette crise, l'étouffer dans l'oeuf avec un traitement, que sais-je.

-Cho ne croit pas vraiment à cette dimension de mon don. C'est trop... abstrait pour elle, et pas assez scientifique. Elle avait besoin de faits tangibles. Son état physique était stable jusqu'à ce que nous partions alors Helen ne voyait pas l'utilité de réagir et se tenir prête à tout. »

Bucky observa le visage de Léa sous son masque, l'air peiné.

« Pourquoi avait-elle peur d'être seule? Cho était là, pourtant. »

Wanda haussa les épaules.

« Cho est formidable, mais elle ne prend pas le temps de s'asseoir auprès d'elle et de bavarder de tout et de rien. Tout ce qu'elle fait quand elle est là, c'est vérifier son état. Le reste de la bande prenait le temps de lui rendre de vraies visites. Ça la rassurait. »

Elle suivit le regard de Bucky et posa à nouveau les yeux sur Léa.

« Tu sais, en me plongeant dans sa tête, je peux comprendre un peu pourquoi elle avait si peur de la solitude. Son esprit est un immense désert. Imagine-toi être seul dans ce désert, perdu, sans point de repère. N'importe qui paniquerait d'être seul dans un endroit pareil. Notre présence auprès d'elle rend cette traversée du désert plus supportable. Elle a notre voix comme phare pour se repérer. » Wanda s'approcha et déposa sa main sur celle de Léa. « Et notre toucher comme ancre pour s'empêcher de partir à la dérive. »

Les yeux ronds, Bucky avait un peu de mal à croire que Léa ressentait tout ça, mais il était incapable de mettre en doute les dons de Wanda.

Cette dernière tourna la tête et quêta le regard de Bucky avec gravité.

« Quand nous sommes partis en mission, elle a... paniqué, je crois. Et cette panique s'est soldée par cet arrêt cardiaque, j'en suis certaine. C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu prennes le relais pendant notre absence. »

Elle sourit.

« Et j'ai eu raison. Dès que tu es arrivé, son état s'est stabilisé.

-Il n'y avait pas que moi. Claire a été engagée par après et les soins qu'elle lui donne n'ont pas de prix.

-C'est vrai, je te l'accorde, la présence de Claire a aussi été bénéfique, mais elle n'était pas encore là quand elle a eu cette crise. »

Bucky médita ses paroles quelques instants.

Il se demandait bien comment il avait pu l'aider à aller mieux. Il croyait plutôt à un simple hasard si l'état de Léa ne s'était pas détérioré. Pourtant, il avait envie de croire Wanda.

« Ce désert que tu as mentionné...

-Oui?

-Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de... de l'aider à en sortir? Une ancre, un phare... Ce sont de jolies métaphores pour exprimer rien de plus que notre incapacité à bouger et faire un truc plus concret pour elle... » se désola-t-il.

« Je suis navrée Bucky, mais Léa doit sortir seule de ce désert. C'est son combat. Pas le tien. Ni le mien. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est d'être à ses côtés. »

Il ne fut pas satisfait de cette réponse, mais il faudrait bien qu'il s'en contente.

Wanda caressa la main de Léa et soupira.

« Bon, je crois que je vais y aller maintenant. Merci d'avoir bavardé avec moi, Buck. Je vous laisse en tête à tête. »

Bucky aurait dû être ravi d'enfin pouvoir se retrouver seul avec Léa, mais la mine encore un peu tristounette de Wanda le poussa à se lever pour la retenir.

« Dis...

-Mmh?

-Je viens d'avoir une idée.

-Laquelle? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne fit qu'afficher un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Wanda lut ses intentions dans sa tête et parut à la fois ébahie et enchantée par ce qu'elle découvrit.

Une heure plus tard, Bucky et Wanda étaient couverts de farine dans la cuisine centrale.

« Tu es certain que tu veux faire ça? » dit-elle en regardant la catastrophe culinaire sur le comptoir. Ils avaient réussi à faire un mélange à biscuit et il ne restait plus qu'à le faire cuire.

« Pourquoi pas?

-Comme tu veux. Laisse-moi juste prendre une assurance au cas où tu mettrais le feu à la cuisine. »

Wanda avait fait de son mieux pour l'épauler dans sa tentative de faire des biscuits décents, en mémoire de Pietro, mais Bucky n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie et le résultat fut désastreux à la sortie du four. A un point tel que FRIDAY se sentit obligée d'intervenir.

« _Dois-je mettre en marche les gicleurs, Sergent?_ »

Barnes toussa, incommodé par la fumée qui envahissait la cuisine.

« Tout va bien, FRIDAY.

-Un peu d'aération ne ferait pas de tort, par contre! » dit Wanda, entre deux quintes de toux.

Des grilles au plafond aspirèrent la fumée aussitôt.

« Eh ben dis donc. »

Bucky et Wanda se retournèrent pour constater que Steve les observait depuis l'entrée de la cuisine, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement.

« J'en crois pas mes yeux. Bucky qui fait la cuisine? »

Ce dernier haussa une épaule nonchalante et tenta de décoller ses biscuits de la taule avec une spatule.

Tout était brûlé et ça lui était égal. Au moins, la petite Maximoff se divertissait et se changeait les idées. Même qu'elle se moquait un peu trop de lui à son goût, mais elle riait. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Et lui aussi il s'amusait, contre toute attente.

« Tu veux goûter? » dit-il en tendant fièrement à Steve une galette noircie.

« Heu... Peut-être une autre fois?

-Ha, trouillard. Et ça se prétend super héros...»

Bucky mordit dans un biscuit en signe de défi et il n'avala sa bouchée que par orgueil parce que le truc était vraiment immonde.

Wanda ricanait à ses dépens.

« Tu verras, avec un peu de pratique, tu commenceras bientôt à avoir le coup de main.

-Dommage. J'aurais offert cette fournée à Thor en guise de cadeau d'adieu.

-Oh, la petite fête d'adieu de Thor!» s'exclama Wanda, effarée, en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. « J'ai complètement oublié.

-Pas d'offense. » la rassura Steve. « Thor te transmet ses respects.

-Il est déjà parti?

-Eh oui.

-Zut, je l'ai raté...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va revenir. D'ici là, Buck aura peut-être appris à faire des biscuits mangeables.

-Très drôle. » grimaça Bucky. « Idiot.

-Imbécile. » sourit Steve.

Steve les observa tous les deux s'entraider pour la vaisselle et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver la scène attendrissante. Chaque moment où Bucky semblait d'humeur légère le rendait absurdement heureux et il était au comble du bonheur de le voir socialiser ainsi avec une autre personne que lui. Mine de rien, à chaque jour qui passait, une toute petite amélioration de l'état psychologique de Bucky était notable.

Malheureusement, il allait devoir écourter ce petit moment de légèreté.

Wanda arrêta d'essuyer et mit le torchon sur son épaule.

« Oh oh. Il se passe quelque chose de sérieux? »

Elle venait de capter ses ondes psychiques, apparemment. Avec un regard d'excuse, Steve entra dans la cuisine, les mains dans les poches.

« Tout le monde est convié au labo de Tony.

-Une autre mission Avengers nous attend?

-Sans doute, oui. »

Elle jeta un regard navré à Bucky, qui fit de son mieux pour camoufler sa déception.

« Amusez-vous bien. » dit-il en continuant de laver la vaisselle.

Wanda déposa sa main sur le bras droit de Bucky.

« Merci d'avoir été là aujourd'hui. »

Il eut un petit sourire en coin timide. Wanda serra affectueusement son bras. Elle quitta la cuisine à contrecoeur et Steve s'attarda.

« Je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai plus de détails. »

Bucky haussa les épaules, affectant l'indifférence.

Il avait l'habitude d'être mis à part quand il s'agissait des missions avengers, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver à chaque fois un petit pincement au coeur.

* * *

Dans le labo de Tony, toute la bande était réunie autour d'un écran tactile qui montrait un schéma agrandi des composantes de la carte d'accès aux Archives que Bradley avait sur lui lors de son arrestation.

« Tu es certain de ce que tu avances, Bruce? » dit Clint en se frottant le menton d'un air songeur.

« Affirmatif. Regarde par toi même. En rentrant dans mon labo, après notre petite fête, les résultats étaient affichés et je ne pouvais décemment pas attendre demain pour vous en faire part. C'est trop important une découverte pareille.»

Bruce tapota une légende en bas de l'écran.

Natasha croisa les bras, suivant des yeux ce qu'il pointait.

« Donc, cette carte d'accès ne servait pas que de leurre pour tromper le personnel aux archives.

-Non. » confirma Tony. « Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a modifié la puce de la carte pour qu'elle soit capable de stocker des données.

-Il avait donc l'intention de voler des informations dans les Archives. » dit Wanda.

« C'est l'hypothèse la plus plausible. »

Steve n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait à l'écran. Bradley était un des rares agents du SHIELD en qui il avait placé sa confiance lors de la reconstruction de la nouvelle division Avengers. Il était clean. Loyal.

Est-ce que son renvoi soudain l'avait motivé à changer de camp? S'était-il senti trahi à ce point?

« Pour être certain, il faudrait interroger ce Bradley. »

Sam secoua la tête.

« On ne peut pas arriver sur le Raft comme ça. Il faut une autorisation spéciale. Et puis, si on l'interroge sur cette carte, ils vont découvrir que nous n'avions pas donné toutes les informations lorsqu'ils sont venus le cueillir. »

Tony haussa une épaule nonchalante.

« On leur dira qu'on vient tout juste de trouver la carte sous un fauteuil du Hall, c'est tout. On peut prétendre qu'il l'a échappé et perdu dans le feu de l'action. Ce sera sa parole contre la nôtre. »

Banner continuait de pianoter sur son clavier, l'air préoccupé.

« Attendez... Ce n'est pas tout. »

Il envoya de nouvelles informations s'afficher à l'écran. Wanda les étudia, les sourcils froncés.

« Serait-ce des longitudes et des latitudes?

-Affirmatif. C'est une sorte d'itinéraire.

-Des coordonnées étaient stockées dans sa puce? » s'étonna Steve. « Elles mènent où? »

Banner pianota encore sur son clavier et conclut: « Saïgon. Vietnam.

-Je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il s'agit d'un point de rencontre. » dit Clint. « Je parie que Bradley devait se rendre là-bas pour échanger ou vendre les informations qu'il aurait stockées dans sa carte.

-Oui, mais à qui? » se demandait Natasha.

Steve soupira.

« Pour le découvrir, il va falloir aller sur place. »

Il se tourna vers son équipe, les mains sur les hanches.

« Messieurs, mesdames, nous avons une nouvelle mission. On va avoir besoin de tout le monde sur le coup. Même Pepper et Maria seront les bienvenues, pour la part diplomatique de l'affaire, au Raft. On formera deux équipes. Une qui se chargera d'aller cuisiner Bradley à propos de cette carte et une autre qui ira sur place enquêter à Saïgon. »

Vision, resté en retrait jusque là, flotta vers lui.

« Je pense qu'il est avisé de croire, Capitaine, que nous nous dirigeons probablement vers un guet-apens. La base de données contenue dans l'interface de feu JARVIS m'a été transmise à ma naissance et le dossier de ce Bradley Shaw y figure. C'est un agent reconnu pour sa grande intelligence, sa ruse, sa tromperie et son habileté d'infiltration. Il a peut-être mis à profit ses talents pour les tourner contre nous. »

Steve acquiesça gravement.

« Sûrement, oui. Mais quelle autre option avons-nous? Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement que d'enquêter. Il faut connaître le fin fond de cette histoire. »

Il n'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas ce mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait en ce moment. Bradley avait travaillé suffisamment longtemps avec eux pour connaître leurs faiblesses, ce qui pouvait compliquer encore plus leur mission. Mais, surtout, Steve espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas encore HYDRA qui se cachait derrière tout ça...

 _ **A suivre**_


	12. Intrus

**Intrus  
**

Bucky avait vu les quinjets quitter le toit de l'immeuble, frustré, et avec l'impression agaçante d'être laissé pour compte. Il était pourtant habitué à voir les autres partir en mission sans lui.

Steve lui avait appris qu'ils iraient enquêter sur ce que traficotait Bradley et, pour la première fois, Bucky avait cédé au besoin urgent de demander s'il pouvait les accompagner sur le terrain. Jamais il n'avait auparavant insisté pour qu'on le laisse venir. Il avait toujours été frustré de devoir rester les bras croisés dans cette tour pendant que son ami risquait sa vie, mais il comprenait pourquoi on ne lui permettait pas encore de les accompagner. Lui-même se savait trop instable pour aller sur le terrain. Il risquait de tout faire rater et de mettre en danger la vie des Avengers.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il avait une dent contre Bradley, pour des raisons illogiques et personnelles, et il mourait d'envie de découvrir ce qu'il mijotait. Et, au passage, pourquoi ne pas lui remettre la monnaie de sa pièce et lui faire subir quelques prises de catch déloyales?

Malheureusement, Steve et Tony avaient dû refuser la demande de Bucky.

« Je suis désolé, mon vieux. Je sais que tu as fait d'énormes progrès ces derniers mois, mais ta dernière évaluation psychologique n'était pas encore tout à fait...

-Convenable. » acheva Tony sans mâcher ses mots.

La mine abattue et les épaules basses, Bucky n'avait pas insisté davantage.

« Je comprends. » avait-il marmonné.

Il leur avait ensuite tourné le dos sans demander son reste. Il avait entendu Steve l'appeler, mais n'avait pas répondu. Tony l'avait encouragé à le laisser tranquille, puis ils s'étaient dirigés vers l'héliport.

Alors qu'il regardait les quinjets devenir un petit point noir dans l'horizon, Bucky soupira longuement. Il était déçu, mais il acceptait le fait qu'il n'était pas prêt. A ce rythme, il doutait même être prêt un jour à reprendre les armes. Il ne serait jamais assez... équilibré, pour accompagner Steve.

Se battre, c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire, pourtant. Qu'allait-il faire de son existence si on lui interdisait pour toujours de faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux? Il tournait en rond dans cette tour. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose de concret, avoir un vrai travail valorisant.

Ses compétences étaient limitées, par contre. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait jamais être pâtissier, les biscuits qu'il avait faits avec Wanda en témoignaient. Sa mémoire défaillante ne lui avait pas encore permis de se rappeler s'il avait un talent autre que savoir se battre. Steve le lui aurait sans doute dit, si c'était le cas.

De toute façon, qu'il ait d'autres aptitudes ou pas, Bucky ne pourrait jamais les mettre en pratique concrètement. Il était un homme mort, après tout. Tout le monde devait croire que le Soldat de l'Hiver avait disparu pour toujours. Il ne pouvait pas pratiquer de métier qui le mêlerait à la population, ce qui limitait déjà pas mal de choix de carrières, sans compter tous ses autres travers psychologiques.

Bucky regagna son appartement en se traînant les pieds. Pour se changer les idées, il s'empara du journal intime de Léa. À l'heure qu'il était, le labo était vide en raison de Cho qui recevait des collègues coréens à la réception et des invités spéciaux wakandais. Ils étaient venus visiter la tour pour une éventuelle collaboration scientifique entre Afrique et Corée du Sud. Bucky aurait pu aller à la chambre de Léa avec son journal, mais il savait que Claire était en train de faire son massage hebdomadaire. Encore une fois, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec Léa pour poursuivre la lecture de son cahier.

Il en avait marre d'attendre alors il sortit prendre une marche dehors et alla s'installer au café qu'elle affectionnait.

Il eut encore mauvaise conscience quand il ouvrit le cahier à la page 49, là où il s'était arrêté la dernière fois. Il tapota ses doigts sur la page. Il fixait les mots calligraphiés sur les lignes du cahier sans toutefois obliger son cerveau à les assimiler. Il se contenta de réfléchir sur la pertinence d'un tel passe-temps. Lire ce que Léa pensait de lui était un acte de violation, après tout.

Et si Wanda avait raison et que Léa entendait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, alors, qui sait, depuis le fin fond du désert de son inconscience, elle était peut-être totalement scandalisée par ce qu'il avait fait. Mais si c'était le cas, hier soir, Wanda aurait pu lire en elle un tel sentiment, non?

Wanda n'avait rien perçu d'autre chez elle que le calme et la sérénité quand il se trouvait auprès de Léa. Si Léa avait été d'une quelconque façon offensée par la lecture de son cahier, Wanda l'aurait senti, non? Elle aurait perçu de la colère, de l'indignation... non?

Fort de cette pensée, Bucky se pencha sur l'ouvrage et commença à lire.

A nouveau, il fut replongé dans les premiers jours de son arrivée dans cette tour et voir ça à travers les yeux de Léa le troublait et le fascinait tout à la fois.

Il fut gêné quand il découvrit qu'elle avait trouvé une arme à feu sous son oreiller. Elle aurait pu le dénoncer, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle lui faisait déjà confiance alors qu'il était à l'époque une loque humaine complètement perdue et parano.

Il se souvenait avoir volé une arme à Steve, et ce dernier avait fait semblant de ne pas se rendre compte que son inventaire n'était pas complet. C'était idiot, mais il avait eu besoin de cet engin pour se rassurer et pouvoir dormir en paix. Heureusement, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps et il avait remis l'arme à sa place quelques semaines plus tard. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Steve et lui n'avait jamais abordé le sujet non plus. C'était le genre de conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir tous les deux, parce qu'ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler.

Léa n'était pas comme Steve, mais elle savait se montrer discrète. Bucky éprouvait déjà pour elle une énorme gratitude et ce passage du journal ne fit qu'amplifier davantage ce sentiment. Gratitude et... un certain trouble aussi. Car elle n'avait pas vraiment craint qu'il voudrait tirer sur les autres avec cette arme. Elle avait plutôt pensé qu'il désirait l'utiliser contre lui-même... C'était mal le connaître. Le monde entier autour de lui était une menace à l'époque, même les gens de cette tour. Il n'avait pas eu cette arme sur lui en tout temps, que durant son sommeil. Le jour, il n'avait pas besoin d'arme pour riposter. Il était une arme en soi. La nuit, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Il était vulnérable dans son sommeil. Un pistolet, ça avait été une façon pour lui de pouvoir riposter rapidement si on s'en prenait à lui pendant qu'il dormait.

Léa, elle, avait cru qu'il avait des idées suicidaires... La vérité, c'est qu'à son arrivée il ne faisait pas encore la différence entre la valeur de la vie et la valeur de la mort. Il ne comprenait pas le concept de mortalité. Même s'il avait plongé pour sauver Steve de la noyade, il ne comprenait pas ses instincts enfouis qui avaient pris le dessus sur lui l'espace d'un moment. S'il avait compris plus tôt que la mort pouvait être une sorte de délivrance à ses souffrances, alors il aurait peut-être songer au suicide, qui sait. Mais en ce temps-là, son cerveau était bousillé. Trop amoché pour comprendre que la mort était autre chose que le résultat d'une mission HYDRA réussie. Quand il avait commencé à redevenir lui-même, ou, du moins, un peu moins une machine et un peu plus humain, il avait commencé à percevoir la valeur de la vie et de la mort. Il n'y avait par contre pas eu davantage d'envies suicidaires, même s'il vivait un vrai calvaire. Il méritait de vivre. Parce qu'il méritait d'endurer la culpabilité et le remords de ce qu'il avait fait durant 70 ans. Le suicide, c'était de la lâcheté. C'était refuser de faire face à ses fautes. Refuser de les assumer. C'était trop facile.

Que penserait Léa de tout ça? Elle dirait comme Steve sans doute. " _Tu mérites de vivre en paix_."

Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne voulait plus retourner en arrière. Il voulait aller de l'avant, même s'il fallait traîner sur ses épaules le fardeau de ses fautes passées.

Secouant la tête, Bucky interrompit ses songes pour poursuivre sa lecture. Il fut attendri et touché quand il lut la partie où elle avait programmé une berceuse pour l'empêcher de faire des cauchemars. Il était déjà au courant de ce stratagème et il se demanda si FRIDAY le faisait encore durant son sommeil. Ces temps-ci il n'avait plus vraiment d'insomnies. Ses nuits étaient courtes, il ne dormait jamais plus de cinq heures, mais ces heures n'étaient jamais interrompues par des cauchemars. Du moins, s'il avait des cauchemars, à son réveil il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il se demanda si c'était encore la berceuse qui le maintenait dans un sommeil réparateur ou bien s'il avait tout simplement réussi à mettre derrière lui les atrocités d'HYDRA au point de ne plus être rattrapé par son passé dans son sommeil.

Il faudrait qu'il interroge FRIDAY à ce sujet...

Bucky sourit quand Léa mentionna sa plante. Il comprit enfin pourquoi elle l'appelait Lady Gaga. C'était sûrement un clin d'oeil à cette chanteuse Pop, mais c'était surtout un diminutif du nom latin de la plante "Gastéria".

Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, mais il savait lire un peu entre les lignes; elle était déçue que son cadeau n'ait pas eu de succès. A son réveil, Léa serait sans doute ravie d'apprendre qu'il avait déménagé dans l'appartement qu'elle avait transformé pour lui et que Lady Gaga était sa colocataire.

" _Je trouvais qu'elle était à l'image de Bucky; tenace, indestructible, rude de l'extérieur, mais tendre à l'intérieur."  
_

Il cessa de sourire à ce passage.

C'était ainsi qu'elle le percevait? Comme un tendre? Il n'avait rien eu de tendre, à son sens. Surtout pas avec elle. Il avait été un rustaud, plutôt. Mais visiblement, ça n'avait pas empêché Léa de voir au-delà de son comportement.

Tendre...

Est-ce que c'était une qualité ou une faiblesse?

Le Soldat de l'Hiver aurait dit que c'était une tare. Quant à Bucky... Ce n'était pas un état qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir incarner.

Haussant les épaules, il retourna à sa lecture et dût s'interrompre encore une fois quand Léa mentionna ses habiletés pour les langues étrangères.

Lui qui se demandait justement ce qu'il ferait de son existence s'il ne pouvait pas reprendre les armes...

Professeur linguistique?

Ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Ses dons pour maîtriser les langues étrangères étaient sans importance à ses yeux. Pour lui, c'était banal. Mais, qui sait, il pourrait peut-être mettre à profit ce talent pour les Avengers?

Finalement, lire ce journal, si c'était un acte de violation, eh bien, pour Bucky c'était une mine d'or de bons conseils. Lire Léa le mettait de bonne humeur. Envolées la mine abattue et la déception qu'il ressentait plus tôt.

C'était aussi une grande source de divertissement. Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de milkshake quand Léa parla de zoothérapie et éclata de rire quand il fut question de "IronPuppy".

Il imaginait déjà le chien robot avec ses yeux lasers agiter sa queue de métal.

Bucky riait tellement fort que plusieurs clients se tournèrent vers lui, curieux et agacés.

Elle avait de ces idées!

Il finit par se calmer quand il réalisa que tout le monde le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Il secoua doucement la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait été vraiment prête à tout pour l'aider à aller mieux et évoluer... songea-t-il, à la fois touché et amusé. Ha! Un chiot...

Bucky laissa de côté le journal pour prendre une autre gorgée de milkshake. Il continuerait de lire un autre jour. Il préférait savourer à petites doses ces segments de vie de Léa. S'il les consommait trop vite, après il n'aurait plus rien d'elle. Il détestait déjà l'idée d'arriver à la fin de son compte-rendu hebdomadaire de sa vie de nounou et de se retrouver devant les pages blanches, vides, de ce journal. Ces pages blanches seraient plutôt symboliques. Comme son propriétaire, ce journal ne serait plus animé. Il serait en suspens, en attente d'être rempli et achevé...

Bucky passa le reste de l'après-midi à cette banquette, les yeux perdus sur le paysage urbain dehors. Le temps se gâtait et un orage éclata. Une pluie drue tomba sur New York et Bucky rentra au pas de course à la Tour avant que la météo se détériore davantage.

Sa casquette ne lui servit pas à grand-chose. Il rabattit le capuchon de son coupe-vent sur sa tête, mais il était déjà trempé quand il arriva devant les portes vitrées de la Tour. Préoccupé par le sort du journal, il gardait les yeux fixés sur le pan de son coupe-vent pour être certain que la pluie n'atteignait pas le papier.

Il leva le bras pour pousser le battant de la porte-tournante, mais il rencontra une résistance. Intrigué, il leva la tête pour constater à travers le rideau de pluie que les portes et les fenêtres étaient toutes scellées. Des grillages obstruaient même la vue qu'il avait sur le hall d'entrée et la réception. Tout était noir à l'intérieur de l'édifice.

Un frisson lui glaça l'échine et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la pluie froide qui tombait sur lui.

Oubliant ses vêtements trempés et ses cheveux dégoulinants de pluie, aplatis contre ses joues et sa nuque, Bucky courut pour faire le tour de l'édifice. Le garage était fermé à clef, les sorties de secours condamnées.

Ça, c'était pas normal. Très loin d'être normal.

Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir traîné son nouveau portable avec lui.

Ne cédant pas à la panique, Bucky fit appel à de vieux instincts et se mit en mode espion. De son bras gauche, il attrapa une cage d'escalier de secours en métal au-dessus de sa tête et se donna un élan pour sauter. Quelques pirouettes plus tard, il s'agrippa à une gouttière qui longeait le ciment et grimpa le long de l'édifice. Toutes les fenêtres qu'il croisa lors de son ascension étaient couvertes d'un rideau de fer alors impossible de jauger la situation à l'intérieur.

Mais que se passait-il dans cette fichue Tour, bon sang?

Il arriva au dixième étage, là où se trouvaient le mess et la terrasse extérieure pour les gens qui voulaient manger dehors. Il n'y avait personne. Avec un temps pareil, il aurait trouvé la situation normale, mais son petit doigt lui disait que la météo n'avait rien à voir avec la terrasse déserte.

Plusieurs caméras étaient visibles au-dessus des portes et il se demanda si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose qu'on le filme en action. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de passer devant elles, mais il ne s'attarda pas. Il roula sur lui-même, courut vers un angle mort des caméras et se tapit contre une des portes vitrées, elles aussi condamnées.

À ce stade, il avait deux solutions: défoncer la porte vitrée ou continuer son ascension des murs jusqu'au toit. Bucky était un bon acrobate et un grimpeur doué, mais le vent se levait avec cet orage. Il risquait de perdre pied durant son ascension à cause du vent et de la pluie qui rendait toutes les surfaces glissantes.

Il lui restait à défoncer la porte, mais il était presque certain qu'une alarme se déclencherait aussitôt. Peu importe ce qui était en train de se passer dans la Tour, il était persuadé que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'attirer l'attention vers sa position.

Quelle autre solution avait-il?

Il jeta un oeil vers les caméras et il se résigna à se montrer devant l'une d'elles, en espérant ne pas commettre une erreur monumentale.

Il ôta son capuchon, enleva sa casquette et il se plaça délibérément devant l'objectif, puis il attendit que FRIDAY le remarque. Il espérait vraiment que ce serait elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre...

Cinq secondes plus tard, il entendit un cliquetis du côté d'une fenêtre. Il s'y dirigea et constata que le verrou électronique venait d'être retiré. Il tenta sa chance et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il n'entra pas tout de suite, et se tint prêt à décamper si une alarme se déclenchait.

Il n'y eut pas d'alarme, mais peut-être qu'un détecteur de mouvement était en place. Il lança alors sa casquette à travers la fenêtre. Aucune réaction. Un peu rassuré, Bucky se glissa à l'intérieur de l'édifice et se retrouva dans les cuisines du mess. Tout était noir. On avait coupé l'électricité dans ce secteur.

Il récupéra son couvre-chef à tâtons et se faufila vers la sortie en silence. Il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive en ces lieux.

Bucky attrapa un couteau de cuisine et se tint prêt à le lancer quand il entendit un bruit venant de l'ascenseur. Les portes coulissèrent, mais la cabine était vide. Les numéros d'étages au-dessus des portes clignotaient par intermittence. Il ne mit pas de temps à comprendre que les clignotements étaient émis selon un ordre précis et il reconnut le morse.

« _La Tour est envahie/Communications avec l'extérieur impossible/Otages au gymnase_ »

À n'en pas douter, c'était FRIDAY qui tentait de communiquer avec lui.

Un autre mot fut épelé et Bucky se sentit devenir blême.

« _HYDRA_ »

HYDRA.

HYDRA était ici...

HYDRA avait envahi son nouveau chez lui...

Il laissa la panique faire son oeuvre dix secondes. Dix secondes où il s'agrippa la tête, tomba à genoux et eut l'impression de manquer d'air.

Après ces dix secondes, il se releva, tremblant de rage et de détermination.

HYDRA était ici.

Fallait bien que ça arrive tôt ou tard.

Depuis le temps que les Avengers parcouraient la planète pour leur courir après. Pas étonnant que ces gens aillent à la source de leurs problèmes pour riposter.

En fait, non...

L'instinct de Bucky lui soufflait une autre hypothèse à l'oreille. Il était prêt à parier que l'organisation savait que la Tour était vidée de tous les Avengers en ce moment.

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis que le quartier général des Avengers était connu du monde entier. HYDRA les aurait attaqués depuis longtemps à leur domicile s'ils avaient eu l'intention de les prendre de front.

Non, si HYDRA était ici, ce n'était pas pour les Avengers...

Quelqu'un les avait mis au courant de leur départ et ils avaient profité de leur absence.

Que voulaient-ils dans ce cas?

Mettre la main sur lui?

Non. Ils le croyaient tous mort.

S'ils étaient ici, c'était pour une autre raison.

Mais laquelle?

Bucky porta de nouveau attention à l'ascenseur. Les portes étaient toujours maintenues ouvertes. FRIDAY voulait qu'il entre à l'intérieur.

Il pénétra la cabine et repoussa un dernier sursaut de panique quand les portes se fermèrent derrière lui. Parce que ses portes se fermaient sur sa dernière chance de fuite, sa dernière chance de sortir pour se mettre à l'abri. Il y avait une part de lui terrorisée qui voulait s'échapper. C'était HYDRA, bon sang. Son pire cauchemar. Mais une plus grande part de lui ne se pardonnerait jamais de tourner le dos à cet ennemi...

« _Heureuse de vous voir, Sergent Barnes._ »

Son coeur fit une embardée. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que FRIDAY se manifeste ouvertement.

« Rapport de la situation. » ordonna-t-il.

« _L'ennemi a pénétré par le toit il y a une heure._

-Comment une telle chose est possible? Je croyais cette tour inviolable.

- _Elle l'était. J'ai découvert trop tard un cheval de Troie dans la carte d'accès aux archives de l'ex-agent Bradley Shaw._

-C'est-à-dire?

- _En voulant la scanner et l'examiner, M. Stark a introduit la carte dans ma base de données. Un virus dormant y a été téléchargé pendant qu'il soutirait les informations contenues dans la carte. Le virus a été activé il y a une heure, se coordonnant avec l'arrivée d'HYDRA._

-C'était un coup monté alors... Il n'y avait pas vraiment de rendez-vous à Saïgon.

- _Je crains que non, Sergent. Cette carte avait pour but d'éloigner les Avengers de la Tour et de paralyser mon système._

-Comment arrives-tu à me parler si tu es piratée?

- _C'est un piratage graduel. Je perds peu à peu le contrôle de la Tour. Je détiens 36% des commandes, en ce moment. Je peux encore avoir accès aux caméras, j'ai pu condamner les sorties, pour éviter de mettre inutilement en danger les civils du quartier, et j'ai le contrôle des ascenseurs. D'ailleurs..._ »

Une plaquette sous le panneau des numéros d'étage s'ouvrit.

Bucky fouilla dedans et découvrit une oreillette de communication. Il l'introduisit dans son oreille et FRIDAY poursuivit sa conversation via l'appareil.

« _Je me suis branchée sur les ondes radiophoniques pour vous parler, car HYDRA utilise un canal satellite pour communiquer entre eux et pourrait facilement intercepter notre entretien._

-Combien sont-ils?

- _34 répartis sur quatre secteurs. Une des équipes détient les otages à la salle de gym, une autre se tient prête à entrer dans la Salle des Archives, une attend devant la salle où mon cerveau est entreposé et une quatrième est composée de vigiles sur le toit pour surveiller l'hélicoptère._

-Pourquoi attendent-ils à la salle du cerveau et devant les archives?

- _Quand je serai à 0% de contrôle, les agents d'HYDRA pourront entrer dans ces salles._ »

Voilà donc leur but, songea Bucky. Ils voulaient s'emparer des informations que détenaient les Avengers.

« Je peux comprendre l'intérêt de vouloir atteindre ton cerveau, mais les Archives? Pourquoi s'y intéresser?

- _Avant que mes capteurs soient piratés, j'ai entendu une brève discussion. Ils sont ici pour récupérer les dossiers que les Avengers avaient dérobés au Pôle Sud._

-Des dossiers? Quels dossiers y a -t-il là-dedans pour motiver une telle attaque? Des codes de lancement nucléaire? Une formule chimique pour une bombe?

- _Ce sont des dossiers écrits, Monsieur, qui datent d'une vingtaine d'années, pas des données informatiques. On n'avait pas encore numérisé ce qu'ils contenaient alors je ne peux vous renseigner davantage._ »

Bucky tournait en rond dans la cabine en réfléchissant. Déjà il était en train d'échafauder un plan de riposte dans sa tête. De vieux réflexes se réveillaient. Le Soldat de l'Hiver s'était contenté d'obéir aux ordres, mais le sergent qu'il avait été dans le passé prenait des décisions, organisait des batailles, élaborait des stratégies, et cette habileté lui revenait peu à peu.

« Enfin, peu importe, ces dossiers étaient au Pôle Sud depuis 20 ans et ils ne s'en sont pas servis jusqu'à ce jour. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça leur serait utile maintenant alors concentrons-nous sur ton cerveau d'abord. C'est le plus important. S'ils attendent que tu sois complètement sous leur contrôle, c'est que défoncer la porte avec du C4 risque d'endommager ce qu'ils convoitent.

- _Mon cerveau contient des informations capitales sur les Avengers et je stocke également des informations top secret sur 86 pays et leurs gouvernements. Il serait déplorable, voire même catastrophique, qu'HYDRA mette la main sur ces informations. Et, accessoirement, ils pourront s'emparer de toutes les commandes de la Tour, y compris l'Iron Legion..._ »

Ouh là. Si l'Iron Legion tombait entre leurs mains, ils étaient tous foutus...

« Ils ne doivent pas réussir à entrer, FRIDAY. Il faut prévenir les Avengers à tout prix.

- _J'ai perdu l'accès aux satellites, à Internet et aux lignes téléphoniques. Je n'ai aucun moyen de prévenir le monde extérieur de ce qui se passe._

-Mais tu me parles en ce moment, non?

- _Je n'ai accès qu'à l'antenne radio de la Tour. Au-delà du quartier, je suis HS._

-Et la police? Ils ont bien des radios, non?

- _A moins qu'une voiture patrouille dans le secteur, je n'arriverai pas à intercepter leurs ondes._ »

De toute façon, songea-t-il, si HYDRA voyait la police débarquer, ils tireraient dans le tas et on ne serait pas plus avancé.

« _Mon seul espoir repose sur M. Stark et son armure. Il est parti en civil, mais si le besoin d'utiliser son costume se présente, il se rendra compte qu'il n'a plus de contact avec moi._

-Et il va trouver ça louche, il préviendra les autres, puis ils reviendront tous sur leurs pas...

- _C'est ce que j'espère, Sergent._

-Qu'en est-il des occupants de la Tour? Ils vont bien? Ils ne sont pas blessés?

- _Quelques blessures par balle sont à déplorer, Monsieur. Rien de vital, toutefois._

-Et... »

Il eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

« Et Éléanor Thompson?

- _Sa chambre est scellée par précaution. J'ai expliqué brièvement la situation à Mlle Temple qui est confinée avec elle dans la pièce, mais j'ai perdu le contact peu de temps après. Cette partie de l'édifice ne m'est plus accessible. Mais aucun agent ennemi n'est monté au labo, Sergent. Ils ne sont là que pour les archives et mon cerveau. Le reste leur importe peu._

-Bien. »

Il soupira, résigné.

Il croyait en avoir eu fini avec les machinations d'HYDRA, mais ce n'était pas le cas, apparemment. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés à attendre l'arrivée des Avengers. Il devait agir. C'était une sacrée chance qu'il ait été de sortie peu de temps avant que l'ennemi ne débarque, et il comptait bien tirer profit de cette chance.

« Emmène-moi au gymnase.

- _Que comptez-vous faire, Monsieur?_

-Libérer les otages, d'abord.

- _Monsieur, il ne serait pas sage que des agents HYDRA vous voient. On doit continuer de vous croire mort._ »

Bucky enfonça sa casquette sur son front, remit sa capuche sur sa tête et s'assura que ses gants étaient toujours en place.

« Je ferai ce que je peux pour ne pas me faire identifier. »

FRIDAY mit en marche l'ascenseur, mais crut bon de le mettre en garde une dernière fois.

« _Êtes-vous certain de vouloir faire cela, Sergent? Vous agirez contre les restrictions gouvernementales._

-La Tour est envahie, FRIDAY, il y a des civils en danger. Je dois faire quelque chose. J'assumerai les conséquences plus tard. »

Si je m'en sors vivant, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

« _Vous êtes seul et non armé._

-J'ai l'avantage de la surprise qui jouera en ma faveur. » dit-il, déterminé.

« _Bien. Bonne chance, Sergent Barnes._ »

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Bucky sautilla sur place et se craqua le cou pour s'échauffer.

Il avait fait ça des centaines des fois par le passé. Inspection, infiltration, neutralisation. Rien de sorcier pour lui. C'était une seconde nature chez lui.

« C'est parti. »

Il longea un couloir, repéra une bouche d'aération et la cassa aussitôt pour se faufiler dans le conduit. Après plusieurs tournants, il rampa dans un coude qui le mena à une autre bouche d'aération qui lui donnait vue au-dessus du gym. Il compta les otages, tous vivants, à son grand soulagement. Ils étaient 28. Il s'agissait de comptables, de secrétaires des ressources humaines, des invités wakandais et des médecins qui étaient venus rendre visite à Cho. Cette dernière avait le teint pâle. Le vigile du garage était également parmi eux. On les avait tous fait asseoir par terre, les mains sur la tête.

Si on ne les avait pas tués, c'était sans doute pour faire chanter l'adversaire, advenant le cas que les Avengers reviennent plus tôt de leur fausse-mission. Il ne leur arriverait rien tant qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas ce qu'ils convoitaient. Mais une fois qu'ils auraient mis la main dessus, ils n'auraient plus besoin de monnaie d'échange et les élimineraient tous. Bucky ignorait quand FRIDAY allait perdre le contrôle des deux salles et il fallait essayer coûte que coûte d'évacuer ces civils avant que ça se produise.

Il évalua les cinq hommes armés de mitraillettes. Il reconnut leur uniforme. Une équipe tactique HYDRA très bien formée et prête à réagir au quart de tour. Il avait déjà été secondé par ce genre d'agents. Ils avaient travaillé de pair et Bucky connaissait leurs méthodes. Et heureusement pour lui, il avait subi un entraînement encore plus rigoureux -et cruel- que le leur.

Bucky procéda à un rapide calcul de ce qu'il allait faire, puis ne tarda pas à mettre à exécution son plan. La surprise et la rapidité étaient la seule clef du succès.

Il défonça à coups de pied la grille d'aération et se jeta du plafond. Il atterrit carrément sur les épaules d'un premier agent, qui s'écroula sous son poids. Il s'empara du couteau de cuisine dérobé plus tôt au mess et le lança en direction d'un second agent. Il avait calculé la trajectoire du projectile pour fracasser le talkie-walkie accroché à sa veste pare-balle.

Bucky saisit la mitraillette de l'homme qui avait amorti sa chute et tira sur le talkie-walkie des trois autres gardes. A présent, plus personne n'était en mesure de prévenir leurs acolytes.

La mitraillette étant inutile contre ces uniformes d'HYDRA blindés, Bucky allait devoir affronter les quatre agents restants au corps-à-corps.

Il évita les balles d'une mitraillette en sautant, tout en faisant ricocher sur son bras gauche la trajectoire des balles d'un autre ennemi.

Il ne se préoccupa pas des otages qui l'observaient, abasourdis, mettre K.O un deuxième garde, puis étrangler de son bras de métal un troisième et assommer un quatrième d'une prise de lutte russe et finalement contrecarrer une attaque au poignard en utilisant une des haltères de la gym qui traînait à portée de main.

Personne n'osa bouger, même quand les cinq hommes furent tous à terre. Bucky n'avait pas conscience d'avoir ce regard froid de tueur sans merci et il était plutôt intimidant.

« M. Barnes...? »

Happy osa s'avancer. Il ignorait dans quel état se trouvait leur sauveur. Avait-il affaire au Soldat de l'Hiver ou à Bucky?

Ce dernier dévisageait les corps inertes à ses pieds, brûlant d'envie de les achever tous. Ses mains le démangeaient. Il voulait les faire souffrir longtemps et les regarder mourir à petit feu. Ces hommes étaient peut-être des sous-fifres qui ne tiraient pas les ficelles, ils avaient quand même choisi de leur plein gré de servir les Nazis et juste pour ça ils méritaient de mourir. Bucky, lui, n'avait rien choisi. On l'avait contraint à leur obéir...

Mais aujourd'hui il avait le choix. Il était libre de penser, libre d'agir. Et il ne s'abaisserait pas au même niveau que ces crapules. On avait besoin d'eux vivants pour les interroger, ce n'était pas à lui de décider de leur sort.

Bucky ferma les yeux un moment, et quand il les rouvrit, les traits de son visage étaient sereins. Vigilant, mais calme. Il se tourna vers Happy qui le regardait avec un mélange de méfiance et d'incertitude.

« Tout va bien, Happy? Vous n'êtes pas blessé?»

Le ton paisible sembla rassurer Happy et les autres derrière lui.

« Moi ça va. Mais le Docteur Cho a connu de meilleurs jours. »

Cette dernière se tenait l'épaule. Son sarrau de travail était imbibé de sang.

« Ça va aller. La blessure est nette et la balle est sortie. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire fatigué.

Bucky regarda l'assistance. Un Wakandais marchait en boitant, aidé par une réceptionniste. Une autre blessure par balle.

« Sortez par le mess. Il y a un ascenseur que FRIDAY peut encore mettre à votre disposition. N'alertez pas les autorités, ça ne ferait que les précipiter à agir plus vite et ils tireront sur tout ce qui bouge dehors. Soyez discrets.

-Éléanor est là-haut avec Claire. » déplora Cho, inquiète. « On ne peut pas les abandonner...

-Ça n'arrivera pas. Elles sont en sécurité pour le moment. FRIDAY a verrouillé le labo. Je m'occuperai d'elles, je vous le promets. »

Bucky attacha les agents avec un élastique de musculation et s'empara des mitraillettes.

«Tenez, prenez ça. Pour couvrir votre sortie, au cas où.»

Il tendit à Happy une arme et donna les autres à des employés qu'il se souvenait avoir observés durant l'entraînement de Tony, ce fameux jour où Bradley avait maltraité Léa.

Une fille de la comptabilité s'approcha, soucieuse.

« Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire?

-Essayer de les arrêter avant que FRIDAY soit totalement piratée. »

Il attrapa la fille par le coude pour l'inciter à rejoindre la sortie.

« Allez, sortez vous mettre à l'abri. »

Il se retourna et fouilla les corps des hommes inanimés, à la recherche d'autres armes blanches qui pourraient être utiles. La prochaine étape, c'était d'atteindre la Salle du Cerveau et neutraliser les hommes qui s'y trouvaient. Il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose d'utile et ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'on se rende compte que l'équipe qui détenait les otages avait eu un problème, mais il pouvait au moins essayer de gagner du temps avant le retour des Avengers.

Et puis, il restait deux personnes en potentiel danger au labo de Cho. Il devait absolument les protéger. La situation était délicate. Contrairement à ces civils, il était impossible d'évacuer Léa. Et il connaissait suffisamment Claire pour savoir qu'elle refuserait d'abandonner sa patiente derrière elle...

Bucky était en train de penser à la manière de monter là-haut en un seul morceau quand il termina son inventaire d'armes. Il se tourna vers la porte et fut surpris de constater que la moitié des employés étaient toujours là.

« Que faites-vous encore ici?

-Quels sont les ordres, Sergent? » demanda Happy, le menton haut.

Bucky haussa les sourcils, abasourdi.

« Les ordres? »

Il observa les hommes et les femmes qui l'entouraient, l'air déterminé. Ces gens étaient prêts à lui obéir? Ils lui faisaient assez confiance pour s'en remettre à lui?

Ils étaient tous des civils. Pas un seul n'avait reçu un entraînement adéquat pour gérer ce genre de situation. Tony n'avait pas eu le temps de faire d'eux de bons soldats et ils le savaient tous. Et malgré tout, ils étaient prêts à rester pour le seconder? Lui, un ex-assassin désaxé qui avait la mémoire bousillée?

Bucky avala une boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

Il ne voulait pas mettre en danger la vie de tous ces gens, mais il devait reconnaître que seul contre HYDRA il n'arriverait pas à grand-chose.

« Très bien. »

Il se secoua et se concentra sur la marche à suivre.

« Je veux une équipe dans les ascenseurs. »

Il pointa trois femmes et donna à l'une d'elles deux grenades.

« Détruisez tous les ascenseurs. Et vous. » dit-il en se tournant vers Happy. « Allez sur le toit avec trois hommes et mettez hors d'usage leur hélico. »

Il donna une matraque électrisante à un jeune homme à lunettes et le jumela à un des médecins qui travaillaient avec Cho.

« Vous, allez à la salle des archives. Je ne sais pas ce qui les intéresse là-dedans, mais empêchez-les de mettre la main dessus. »

Il restait la fille de la comptabilité et un colosse qui s'étaient pas mal débrouillé avec une arme à feu lors de l'entraînement de Tony.

« Vous deux, vous allez me suivre à la salle du Cerveau. »

Il ajusta son oreillette pour l'écoute en continu.

« FRIDAY, tu en es à combien?

- _12% monsieur. Je viens de perdre les ascenseurs. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de conduire au rez-de-chaussée les otages que vous avez libérés._

-Très bien. »

Il se tourna vers ses nouvelles recrues.

« Vous êtes prêts? »

Ils acquiescèrent, mais ils avaient tous la peur au ventre, ça se lisait dans leurs yeux.

« Écoutez, je sais que vous n'êtes pas de vrais guerriers, mais c'est aussi ce que pense HYDRA de vous. Ils vous sous-estiment en ce moment, ils sont persuadés que vous êtes faibles. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas envoyé un grand nombre d'effectifs sur les lieux. Tirez avantage de leur suffisance, montrez-leur qu'ils ont tort de vous sous-estimer. Vous avez été engagés par les Avengers après tout. »

Il se tapota la poitrine avec son poing.

« Ce qu'il y a là, ça vaut plus que des talents au combat. »

On lui renvoya des sourires semi-confiants, semi-nerveux, et Bucky leur rendit la pareille.

« FRIDAY?

- _9%, j'ai perdu la salle des Archives, ils sont entrés._ »

Il donna le signal du départ, espérant de tout son coeur qu'il ne menait pas ces hommes et ces femmes tout droit vers la mort.

« Allez-y! »

 ** _A suivre_**

* * *

 ** _Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je pourrai publier la suite. J'entre dans une période plutôt chaotique au boulot ( je suis fleuriste. héhé. Et j'en profite d'ailleurs pour spécifier que le Gasteria est une vraie plante, je l'ai po inventée. Parole de fleuriste) pour cause de fête des amoureux qui approche. Et après je prends des vacances loin d'Internet. Alors je vous dis Bonne St-Valentin :D et à la prochaine, les enfants!  
_**


	13. Riposte

_Merci d'être là et bonne lecture._

 **Riposte**

« Y a rien ici, Capitaine. On tourne en rond depuis une heure. » soupira le faucon en survolant l'usine abandonnée qu'ils fouillaient de fond en comble.

Steve avait inspecté chaque recoin de l'édifice sans trouver l'ombre d'un indice. Ils étaient pourtant au bon endroit. Les coordonnées menaient exactement ici.

« Banner, tu vois quelque chose depuis ta position? »

Le quinjet planait au-dessus d'eux aux commandes de Bruce.

« Les scanners ne détectent rien. »

Vision traversa le plancher pour apparaître devant le capitaine.

« Sous terre non plus, Capitaine. Je crois que Faucon a raison. Cette usine n'est rien de plus qu'une usine. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, mécontent et inquiet. Ce n'était pas normal que leurs recherches se heurtent à un mur comme ça.

« Hawkeye? »

L'agent Barton était doué pour repérer de loin les ennuis. Lui non plus ne détectait rien depuis sa position sur le toit délabré. Et c'était d'habitude quand il ne détectait rien que les ennuis se pointaient...

« C'est forcément un piège. Ça sent le piège à plein nez. On a sûrement loupé un truc... Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans le coin... ou ailleurs.

-Bon, ça suffit. Retournons au quinjet. Banner, essaie de savoir où en est Tony avec son interrogatoire.

-Compris. »

* * *

« _L'hélicoptère est hors d'usage, Sergent._ »

Bucky évita une balle, mais se fit prendre par surprise avec une matraque électrifiante qui s'abattit dans son dos.

Il figea dans un cri de douleur deux secondes avant de serrer les dents et obliger son corps meurtri à pivoter pour arracher le bâton des mains de l'adversaire et le briser en deux de sa main gauche.

« Merci FRIDAY. » dit-il tout en assommant son assaillant.

Au moins il y avait une équipe qui avait réussi sa mission. Bucky ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la sienne. Il n'avait pas encore atteint la Salle du Cerveau que déjà des agents HYDRA lui tombaient dessus.

La fille de la compta s'en sortait pas mal et le colosse qui l'accompagnait avait réussi à repousser deux hommes armés, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant. Les types qui gardaient l'hélicoptère n'avaient pas tous été interceptés par Happy et ils étaient venus barrer la route à l'équipe de Bucky.

Avec sa mitraillette, le colosse couvrit leur sortie du couloir vers l'escalier de secours. Une détonation se fit entendre un ou deux étages au-dessus de leur position.

« Ça, ce sont les filles et leurs grenades. » déduisit le colosse.

« Elles ont détruit l'ascenseur. » dit la comptable.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. Ils ne pourront pas venir seconder leur équipe à la Salle du Cerveau, à moins de passer par nous. » dit Bucky. «Dépêchons-nous de descendre. »

Malheureusement, les hommes qui gardaient la salle avaient été prévenus de leur arrivée imminente. Bucky les entendit avant de les voir. Ils grimpaient les escaliers à leur rencontre.

« Contre le mur! »

Des balles passèrent près de leurs oreilles. Le colosse riposta en pointant son arme à travers les barreaux de l'escalier, mais son chargeur était presque vide. La fille de la compta était maline cependant. Elle constata que leur position se trouvait à proximité d'un boyau d'arrosage pour les incendies.

« Bucky. » dit-elle en lui indiquant son bâton électrifiant.

Il comprit immédiatement son idée. Bucky cassa la vitre et déroula le boyau. Il le jeta par-dessus la rampe d'escalier et le colosse ouvrit la valve. Les agents d'HYDRA se firent asperger à l'étage plus bas. La comptable sacrifia son bâton en le laissant tomber entre deux barreaux d'escalier. Ils ne virent pas se qui se produisit, mais les hurlements se passaient d'explication; tout le monde venait d'être électrocuté.

« Très malin, mais avec toute cette eau partout, on sera aussi électrocuté si on descend plus bas. » dit le colosse.

« Le bâton a une durée limitée. » répliqua Bucky. « Attendons une minute. Ils seront K.O et on pourra passer. »

Mais ils n'avaient pas une minute devant eux, car les agents qu'ils avaient neutralisés un étage plus haut avaient retrouvé quelques facultés. Deux durs à cuir les canardèrent et ils durent leur salut qu'au ciment épais de l'escalier qui les protégeaient des assauts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Bucky?! » hurla la comptable pour enterrer les rafales de balles.

« Il faut tenir le coup jusqu'à l'arrivée des Avengers. »

Le colosse finit de vider son chargeur sur les assaillants au-dessus d'eux. Il tenta de viser du mieux qu'il put à travers un cratère formé par un impact de balles, mais il n'eut pas beaucoup de succès.

Les balles arrivaient maintenant de deux angles différents. L'équipe du haut avait du renfort.

Bucky se releva.

« Je vais attirer leur attention sur moi. Vous, dès que vous en avez l'occasion, descendez et surveillez la porte du Cerveau. Personne ne doit y entrer.

-Mais, et toi Bucky? » s'inquiéta la fille. « Tu n'as plus d'arme.

-Ça va aller. J'ai connu pire. »

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de protester davantage. Bucky bondit de leur cachette et rejoignit la porte de secours de l'étage plus haut. Il fonça dans le tas, mais ne s'arrêta pas en chemin. Il passa la porte, suivi de près par un déluge de balles. Il entendit quatre paires de pas derrière lui et courut le plus vite qu'il put vers la première issue qu'il trouva, en l'occurrence, une trappe au mur. Il se rendit compte que c'était un ascenseur à marchandise qu'une fois confiné dans le petit espace. Il eut tout juste le temps d'activer le levier pour entamer la montée avant de goûter à une salve de balles qu'il parvint de justesse à faire ricocher sur son bras de métal.

Il n'eut pas le temps de fermer la trappe et les types se penchèrent par-dessus bord pour continuer à tirer vers lui dans le tunnel.

Bucky défonça le toit du remonte-charge en pleine ascension et sortit. Une fois au-dessus de la cabine, il arracha de sa main de métal le câble qui retenait l'habitacle en place. Celui-ci tomba dans le vide, directement sur les tireurs penchés par-dessus bord qui n'avaient rien vu venir. Bucky eut tout juste le temps de sauter contre un rempart de ciment afin d'éviter la chute libre. Il grimpa jusqu'à une autre trappe et il finit par aboutir à l'étage des appartements Avengers.

« _Monsieur._ »

Essoufflé, Bucky se pencha, les mains sur les genoux.

« FRIDAY, tu en es à combien?

- _5%._ »

Il se releva et commença à arpenter le couloir.

« On a le champ libre ici?

- _Pas pour longtemps, j'en ai peur._

-Ça ne fait rien. Ça m'arrange, en fait. S'ils se concentrent sur moi, ils vont oublier cette satanée Salle du Cerveau.

- _Je suis navrée, mais je finirai par perdre le contrôle de la salle même si vous arrivez à retenir l'attention d'HYDRA sur vous._

-Je sais, mais au moins pendant qu'ils s'occupent de moi ils n'entreront pas pour enregistrer tes données. On va gagner du temps.

- _Je regrette de vous informer qu'ils ont un hacker avec eux. Il a déjà préparé un système prêt à transférer mes données dès que je serai à 0% de contrôle. Que les hommes soient présents ou pas ne changera rien à l'exécution du programme._

-Quoi?! Peut-on détruire ce système?

- _Négatif. C'est un programme indépendant du mien, situé à l'extérieur de la tour, probablement dans une base HYDRA._

-Bon sang, comment peut-on être plus doué que toi! Tu as été conçue par le plus grand informaticien de la planète, non?

- _M. Stark avait donné beaucoup de conseils à M. Bradley Shaw..._

-T'es en train de me dire que Bradley tourne contre nous tout ce qu'il a appris ici, en offrant son savoir à HYDRA?

- _Je le crains, Monsieur._

-Mais il est en prison!

- _Il a sans doute transmis son savoir avant d'être envoyé en prison. Il a eu quatre mois devant lui pour établir un contact avec l'ennemi._

-Si c'est fichu d'avance, que nous suggères-tu alors?

- _Il existe une solution pour stopper pour de bon la progression de mon piratage._

-Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis! »

Bucky lâcha un soupir qui ressemblait à un grognement.

« C'est quoi?

- _Tout éteindre, Monsieur. Débrancher la Tour, littéralement._

-Comment?

- _Provoquer un black-out à partir de la génératrice. C'est une des seules commandes auxquelles j'ai encore accès._

-Ben alors vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends!?

- _C'est que cette solution est... drastique. Et fatale._

-Tu vas disparaître, être effacée comme un disque dur?

- _Non. Je serai hors d'usage temporairement, c'est tout. Je ne faisais pas allusion à mon sort, mais plutôt à celui d'une des occupantes de cette tour, Monsieur..._ »

Bucky s'arrêta net, alarmé.

« Léa...

- _Son respirateur cessera de fonctionner après ce black-out._ »

Un scénario impossible à envisager.

Mais il fallait que FRIDAY applique son plan quand même. C'était la seule façon de sauver son cerveau.

S'adossant contre un mur, Bucky ferma les yeux un moment pour réfléchir.

Que fallait-il faire?

Le bien commun de tous primait sur celui d'un seul individu alors, en théorie, il fallait sacrifier Léa pour éviter que le cerveau de FRIDAY tombe entre les mains de l'ennemi. C'était le raisonnement logique qu'aurait tout bon soldat.

Mais Bucky n'avait rien de logique.

Il était incapable de laisser une chose pareille se produire.

Il devait y avoir un autre moyen. Il fallait que FRIDAY trouve une autre parade...

Non.

Il prenait le problème à l'envers.

Ce n'était pas sur FRIDAY qu'il fallait se concentrer. Il devait se concentrer sur Léa.

De quoi avait-elle besoin?

D'aide respiratoire.

Respirer...

Bucky rouvrit brusquement les yeux et fit demi-tour à la course.

« FRIDAY, est-ce que le remonte-charge peut mener à l'armurerie?

- _Elle est tout en bas._

-Parfait. Attends mon signal avant de débrancher quoi que ce soit.

- _A vos ordres, Sergent._ »

Bucky grimpa sur le rebord de la trappe.

« _Monsieur, dois-je vous rappeler que le remonte-charge vient d'être détruit par vos soins?_

-Aucune importance. »

Bucky fit le saut de l'ange et tomba quinze étages plus bas sur les vestiges de la cabine qui s'était écrasée au sol quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le choc de la chute vibra dans ses genoux. Il se releva de peine et de misère. Il dut prendre appui contre la trappe du sous-sol pour se remettre debout, mais il tint bon.

Il vit deux corps écrasés sous les débris de l'ascenseur. Il avait entendu quatre paires de pieds qui lui couraient après, ce qui voulait dire que deux autres agents s'en étaient tirés et étaient à ses trousses.

Pas le temps de lambiner dans ce cas.

Bucky tituba, mais parvint à ouvrir la trappe. L'armurerie était un coffre-fort géant. C'était la seule pièce de toute la tour qui n'était pas informatisée, donc impossible de la pirater. On ne pouvait y accéder que manuellement. Bucky n'avait pas de clef sur lui, mais son poing de métal suffisait largement pour se créer une entrée personnelle.

Après beaucoup d'efforts, il réussit à détruire la porte et à entrer. Il aurait pu se prémunir de plusieurs armes fort utiles contre l'ennemi, mais il passa son chemin et se dirigea tout droit vers un coffret d'acier. Il l'ouvrit et grimaça à la vue de son vieil uniforme fournie par HYDRA. Récemment, les Avengers étaient revenus avec des armes HYDRA et du matériel trouvé dans de vieux entrepôts abandonnés. Dans l'un d'eux se trouvaient les effets personnels du Soldat de l'Hiver. Étant donné toutes les basses besognes qu'on lui demandait de faire à l'époque, son uniforme ne sortait jamais indemne de ses missions et il en existait plusieurs exemplaires.

Tony, bien qu'il détestait les méthodes d'HYDRA, reconnaissait que leurs scientifiques et concepteurs étaient de grands génies. Il gardait tout ce qu'il trouvait sur HYDRA pour l'étudier et éventuellement l'utiliser à ses propres fins. L'uniforme du Soldat de l'Hiver faisait partie des merveilles technologiques que Tony tenait à étudier. Il avait plusieurs fois demandé à Bucky de lui expliquer comment ses armes et son matériel fonctionnaient. Bucky se disait que le milliardaire mégalo arriverait bien à le découvrir tout seul et il avait toujours refusé de l'aider. Tout ce qui lui rappelait HYDRA l'avait trop dégoûté pour y refaire face. Ça le dégoûtait encore aujourd'hui, mais un de ses accessoires ultras performants allait peut-être pour une fois servir une cause juste et noble.

Il s'empara de ce dont il avait besoin et courut vers la porte principale du coffre. Facile à ouvrir de l'intérieur, mais difficile d'en sortir sans se faire voir par l'ennemi qui gardait l'entrée. Avant de sortir, il prit trois pistolets et deux grenades incapacitantes. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il lança une d'elles en direction du groupe qui gardait le couloir et referma la porte avant qu'elle n'explose. Il attendit 5 secondes et sortit de nouveau. Il enjamba les corps qui gisaient par terre, paralysés, et courut vers l'ascenseur principal. Il venait d'être détruit par une de ses équipes, mais peu lui importait. Il n'avait pas besoin de la cabine. Il força les portes encore fumantes et entra dans la cabine calcinée. Il se faufila sur ce qui restait du toit et prit un des pistolets qu'il avait volés à l'armurerie.

Il tira en l'air. Le projectile qui en sortit n'était pas une balle, mais bien un grappin. Celui-ci décrivit une longue trajectoire en hauteur avant de s'accrocher à une paroi. Bucky appuya sur un bouton et il se tint au pistolet qui se rembobinait vers son projectile. Il décolla du sol, s'envola trente mètres plus haut et s'accrocha aux câbles sectionnés de l'ascenseur. Il répéta la manoeuvre trois fois avant d'atteindre l'étage du labo de Cho.

Bucky força les portes coulissantes condamnées de la pièce et roula à l'intérieur du labo qui était plongé dans le noir. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'accoutumer à la noirceur pour se diriger sans heurt vers la pièce qu'il connaissait par coeur tant il y allait souvent depuis des mois.

 _« Monsieur, je suis à 2%._

-Attends! J'y suis presque. »

Il entra aussitôt dans la chambre de Léa d'une torsion de poignet qui cassa le verrou et se fit accueillir par un coup de barre de fer sur la tête.

Étourdi, Bucky s'effondra par terre et roula sur le dos. Il eut tout juste le réflexe de saisir la barre de fer -qui était en fait un trépied à soluté- alors qu'on l'abattait une seconde fois sur lui.

« Claire, c'est moi!

-Bucky? »

Claire lâcha son arme et ralluma la lumière.

« Oh, mon dieu, je vous ai pris pour l'un d'eux, je suis désolée! »

Elle s'accroupit près de lui pour examiner son front. Bucky se frotta la tempe, davantage froissé dans sa fierté que blessé.

« Vous avez une bonne poigne, infirmière.

-Vous oubliez avec qui j'ai déjà bossé, Sergent. Êtes-vous poursuivi?

-Pas que je sache. »

Elle l'aida à se remettre sur pieds et retourna aussitôt au chevet de Léa parce qu'un truc clochait chez elle.

Son corps s'agitait de soubresauts. Les moniteurs s'affolaient et Bucky oublia instantanément l'invasion qu'ils étaient en train de subir. Il se précipita vers le lit, paniqué.

« Que se passe-t-il?

-Elle convulse. Son pouls s'emballe.

- _1%, monsieur._ » entendit-il dans son oreille.

« Attends, FRIDAY. » ordonna-t-il.

Claire ne demanda même pas ce qui se passait avec FRIDAY. Elle farfouillait sur son chariot à la recherche d'une seringue de calmants à injecter dans le soluté.

« Elle fait encore un arrêt cardiaque?

-Non. Enfin, si elle continue de s'agiter comme ça, ça pourrait mener vers une attaque, mais les symptômes ressemblent plus à... de l'épilepsie. Elle est en détresse respiratoire à cause de cette crise –comme si elle n'avait déjà pas assez de problèmes de poumons! Misère... Je ne comprends pas la cause. C'est vraiment bizarre. »

Elle injecta le calmant, mais ça ne donna pas beaucoup de résultats.

« Mon chou, tu choisis mal ta journée pour faire ce genre de crise. »

Claire tenta de la retenir par les épaules pour l'empêcher de convulser.

« Aidez-moi à la tenir. Elle va finir par arracher les perfusions avec toute cette agitation. »

Bucky ne réagit pas tout de suite parce qu'un éclair de compréhension le paralysa un instant.

Il dévisagea ce corps en détresse. « Ce n'est pas de l'épilepsie. Elle réagit à ce qui se passe. » déclara-t-il soudain.

« Quoi?

-Elle réagit à cette invasion. Elle est terrorisée. »

Wanda serait bien meilleure que lui pour expliquer la situation, mais il était certain de son hypothèse.

Bucky se pencha sur le lit et lui arracha son masque respiratoire. Claire ne put que sursauter d'incompréhension et d'horreur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez? Non! »

Ne comprenant rien à son geste, elle voulut néanmoins réagir, mais Bucky l'arrêta d'un seul regard suppliant.

« Faites-moi confiance, je vous en prie. »

Claire recula, les yeux ronds.

Bucky ne chercha pas à s'expliquer davantage. Les spasmes de Léa augmentaient, sa peau devenait bleue, sa bouche s'ouvrait en quête d'air, ses traits se crispaient, ses yeux s'agitaient follement derrière ses paupières closes.

Il appliqua un masque noir sur son visage et il n'eut qu'à effleurer une toute petite commande près du cou pour que l'engin s'ajuste tout seul aux contours de son visage.

De plus en plus sidérée, Claire s'exclama: « Mais... C'est... C'est votre...? »

Personne du public ne connaissait le visage du Soldat de l'Hiver, mais lors de la chute du SHIELD, plusieurs vidéos de son combat contre Capitaine América dans les rues de Washington avaient circulé sur les réseaux sociaux et à la télé. Tout le monde avait pu voir un individu dangereux, armé et masqué. Un masque qui faisait froid dans le dos et qui ne passait pas inaperçu, mais très utile pour éviter que le meilleur tueur d'HYDRA soit identifiable.

En plus de camoufler son identité, Bucky s'en était servi à maintes reprises pour ses missions. Il pouvait marcher à travers un immeuble en flammes sans être incommodé par la fumée et il pouvait nager des heures sous l'eau sans jamais manquer d'oxygène. Le masque était un outil remarquable, complètement autonome et inépuisable, exactement comme son bras de métal. HYDRA fabriquait des engins à la fois terrifiants et impressionnants.

Sur Léa, l'effet du masque était perturbant. Bucky détestait cet objet parce qu'il avait contribué à la réalisation de ses missions les plus meurtrières. Et il détestait le voir sur cette personne encore plus que sur lui-même, mais il devait passer outre sa répulsion.

Léa convulsait toujours. Bucky la saisit par les épaules et se pencha à son oreille.

« Hé, Trésor, c'est moi. Tu m'entends? Respire, d'accord? Tout va bien, tout ira bien. Respire. »

Claire constata que les données à l'écran de l'électroencéphalogramme rejoignaient tous les autres instruments dans leur affolement.

Bucky continua de psalmodier.

« N'aie pas peur. Ne crains rien. Calme-toi, tu es en sécurité. Ils ne te feront aucun mal. Il ne t'arrivera rien, je ne les laisserai pas faire, je te le promets.

- _0,65%. Monsieur, je dois agir._ »

Léa convulsait toujours.

« Non! Attends encore! » cria-t-il à son oreillette. Si le masque ne fonctionnait pas, il allait devoir la remettre sur le respirateur artificiel et abandonner le plan de FRIDAY.

Désespéré, il regarda Claire, puis à nouveau Léa.

Pourquoi elle ne se calmait pas? Il était sûr d'avoir raison. Il était sûr que Léa était terrorisée et que ça se manifestait par cette crise.

Non... Une minute. Il faisait fausse route. Elle était terrorisée, certes, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il croyait. La Léa qu'il avait appris à connaître au fil des mois se fichait totalement de sa sécurité, de sa santé et de son bien-être. C'était les autres qui comptaient.

« _0,34%_ »

Déterminé, Bucky glissa sa main de métal sous sa nuque et la souleva du matelas pour être à la hauteur de son visage. Avec ce masque, tout ce qu'il voyait d'elle était ses yeux fermés crispés.

« Tout ira bien pour Claire. La moitié du personnel est évacué. Les autres se battent, mais ce sont des durs à cuir, ils vont s'en sortir. Je serai prudent aussi, je te le promets.

- _0,12%_

-On va s'en sortir. Calme-toi, Trésor. Respire. Tout ira bien, les Avengers vont bientôt arriver et nous serons sauvés.

- _0,07%, Monsieur._ »

Claire n'en revenait pas. Les lecteurs sur les écrans la mettaient devant les faits pourtant: Léa se calmait et le masque faisait un bon substitut d'aide respiratoire.

« Ça fonctionne, Bucky. » dit-elle, les yeux sur les écrans, abasourdie.

Bucky relâcha doucement Léa et soupira de soulagement.

« _0,03%_ »

Il se secoua mentalement. Il avait presque oublié cette fichue invasion.

« Vas-y! Débranche tout!

- _Je serai hors d'usage durant 15 minutes, Monsieur, alors je vous souhaite bonne chance._

-A plus tard, FRIDAY. Et merci. »

Aussitôt tout devint noir, les écrans s'éteignirent, les machines cessèrent de fonctionner.

Claire, rassurée sur l'état de sa patiente, pouvait enfin se permettre de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de cette pièce.

« Que se passe-t-il dehors, Bucky?

-FRIDAY a dû débrancher toute la tour au complet pour empêcher HYDRA de pirater son cerveau. Fallait que je trouve une solution temporaire pour que Léa ne perde pas son assistance respiratoire sinon le black-out aurait causé sa perte.

-Je vois... C'était judicieux de votre part. Que fait-on maintenant?

-Vous, vous restez à l'abri, ici. »

Il se préparait à repartir.

« Où allez-vous comme ça?

-La Salle du Cerveau est sauvée, mais les archives sont compromises.

-Qu'est-ce qui les intéresse là-dedans?

-Des dossiers récupérés au Pôle Sud, mais j'ignore ce qu'ils contiennent. Je vais prêter main-forte à l'équipe que j'ai envoyée là-bas. »

Il déposa le journal intime dans un tiroir de chevet, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Vous avez une équipe sous vos ordres? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Bucky haussa une épaule.

« Ils se sont portés volontaires. » Il jeta un dernier regard sur Léa.

« Veillez bien sur elle. Les Avengers ne vont pas tarder à arriver. »

Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il disparut de la chambre, laissant l'infirmière en plein désarroi.

* * *

Dans son plus beau costume Armani, Tony adressait un grand sourire à l'agent chargé de signer leur autorisation d'entrée.

A trois cents pieds au-dessous du niveau de la mer, le Raft était gardé comme une forteresse. Tony, Wanda et Natasha avaient été soumis à plusieurs postes de contrôle avant d'arriver au niveau des cellules d'incarcération.

L'agent, entouré de deux vigiles armés, examinait la carte d'accès de Bradley, motif pour lequel les Avengers demandaient une entrevue privée avec leur ex-employé.

« Nous aurions apprécié avoir cette carte entre les mains plus tôt. » dit l'agent, aussi sympathique que cette prison sinistre.

« Comme vous l'a déjà spécifié Mlle Potts, on vient juste de la trouver. » assura Tony avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte. « C'est pour ça qu'on est venu ici. On vous la rend, d'ailleurs. Content? »

L'agent soupira et continua de remplir la montagne de paperasse qui était apparemment nécessaire pour les laisser entrer dans les cellules.

Tony n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on le fasse attendre et il se retint de taper du pied.

« Ce sera encore long? » demanda-t-il avec son plus beau sourire mielleux.

« Quelques signatures encore et le prisonnier sera à vous. Estimez-vous heureux que Mlle Potts ait joué de ses relations. En temps normal, une demande d'accès aux prisonniers prend un mois avant d'être traitée. »

Tony retint un grognement. Il se tourna vers ses deux compagnes en roulant des yeux. Natasha était campée comme un soldat à ses côtés, et Wanda, les épaules voûtées, avait un regard appréhensif rivé sur les vigiles armés.

« _Tony?_ »

Il appuya sur son oreillette et fit signe aux filles d'ouvrir leur propre com.

« Salut, chérie. La vue sur l'océan est belle là-haut? »

Pepper était restée à la surface, car il était impossible de communiquer avec le monde extérieur une fois passé les portes de cette forteresse et elle faisait office d'antenne relais avec l'équipe de Steve.

« _Magnifique. Maria se fait bronzer, d'ailleurs._

-On aurait dû inviter Sharon, je suis certain qu'elle aurait apprécié délaisser son poste à la CIA pour des vacances en pleine mer. Alors, t'as des nouvelles de notre équipe numéro 2?

- _Attends, je te passe Bruce, je vais approcher mon oreillette à mon téléphone._ »

Tony entendit des grichouillages qui le firent grincer des dents, puis la voix de Banner retentit.

« Salut le Géant Vert. Alors, vous vous amusez bien à Saïgon?

- _Pas vraiment. On rebrousse chemin. Il n'y a rien ici. Tâche de tirer des informations à ce type._

-Avec Wanda, ça se fera les doigts dans le nez. »

Autres grichouillages et Pepper reprit la communication.

« _T'as entendu? C'est pas bon signe tout ça._

-Laisse nous faire, chérie, on a la sorcière avec nous, je te rappelle. Je dois te laisser, maintenant. Fais gaffe aux coups de soleil, hein. »

La sorcière en question se tordait les mains l'une contre l'autre, nerveuse.

« C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que je vienne ici. »

Elle s'était déjà retrouvée dans ces cellules. On l'avait traitée comme une dangereuse criminelle. On redoutait ses pouvoirs à l'époque et, même si elle était libre aujourd'hui, elle sentait toujours sur elle les mêmes regards méfiants et désapprobateurs.

Tony posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Hé, ils devraient être contents de nous voir ensemble, non? Ultron, ta haine envers moi et envers mes armes de guerre, tout ça... Ils devraient être satisfaits de voir qu'on a fait la paix, que maintenant on s'adore et qu'on fait un échange de cadeaux à Noël, non? »

Wanda répondit par un petit sourire timide.

« Je suis toujours considérée comme étant à risque. On se méfie de moi. Je le lis dans leurs têtes. »

Natasha paraissait neutre et flegme en apparence, mais elle surveillait de près les vigiles qui serraient un peu trop fort les armes dans leurs mains.

« On se méfiera toujours de nous tous, pas seulement toi. Nous sommes pour eux un mal nécessaire pour la survie de la planète. Une épine dans leurs pieds. » dit-elle, sans se soucier d'être entendue par leurs hôtes.

« Mais une épine qui a du panache! » s'exclama Tony, exhibant son sourire charmeur.

Fermant son dossier d'un claquement sec, l'agent se leva de son bureau, l'air pincé.

« Vous pouvez me suivre. »

Ils furent escortés un étage plus bas.

« Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de revenir dans ces cellules. » dit Wanda, nerveuse.

« Personne ne t'y remettra, gamine. Je te le promets. »

Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes blindées et s'arrêtèrent à une cellule qui fut ouverte automatiquement à leur passage. L'agent les invita à y entrer, mais resta à l'extérieur.

« Vous avez 20 minutes.

-Merci. »

Ils entrèrent dans une salle d'interrogatoire et Wanda ne put retenir un petit sursaut quand la porte se referma et se verrouilla derrière eux.

La pièce semblait plutôt classique comparée à l'aspect sophistiqué futuriste du reste du bâtiment.

Une vitre sans tain les séparait de Bradley alors que celui-ci était menotté à une table devant eux. Une porte banale à côté du miroir leur permettait de le rejoindre s'ils le désiraient, mais une commande vocale avait été installée pour communiquer avec lui à partir de ce bureau. L'agent tremblait, les yeux agrandis dardés sur la porte, comme s'il craignait de voir ce qui allait en surgir.

Tony ne perdit pas de temps.

« Alors, tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant dans sa tête? »

Les yeux de Wanda devinrent rouges.

« Il faudrait d'abord qu'ils nous voient. Ça provoquera des pensées vers nous, vers son ancien travail et vers ses intentions initiales quand il a essayé de pénétrer les Archives.

-Alors, allons-y. »

Tony ignora la commande vocale et entra de façon théâtrale dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Salut, Brad! Alors, quoi de neuf? »

L'ex-employé nerveux parut surpris de voir son ancien patron.

« M. Stark?

-Tu te plais bien ici? Le lit est confortable? La nourriture convenable?

-Qu-qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

-On a scanné ton petit cadeau. Intéressante découverte. Il y a quoi à Saïgon? Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans la salle d'Archives de ma tour?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Wanda apparut à l'entrée de la pièce, les yeux toujours rouges.

« Il ment. »

Natasha se pointa de sa démarche aguichante et posa une fesse sur le rebord de la table où était assis Bradley.

« Cesse ton petit manège. Tu es déjà dans de beaux draps, coincé ici. À quoi ça t'avance de jouer les innocents? Laisse tomber le masque et montre-nous ton vrai visage. »

Tony croisa les bras, toujours souriant.

« Avoue que tu as une dent contre moi depuis que je t'ai fichu à la porte. »

Shaw croisa le regard de Wanda. Ses yeux devinrent rouges à leur tour. Elle entra dans sa tête et le poussa à dévoiler ce qu'il maintenait caché. Bradley lutta contre l'intrusion. En sueurs, il grinça des dents et lâcha un cri plaintif.

Puis son menton tomba sur sa poitrine et il ferma les yeux.

Tony agita la main devant son visage.

« Il a perdu connaissance? »

Wanda n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Bradley releva la tête, calme, serein. Il n'avait plus cet air nerveux et terrifié.

« Tu as raison, Tony. J'ai une dent contre toi. » avoua-t-il paisiblement.

Natasha haussa un sourcil.

« Tu l'as hypnotisé?

-Non. » dit Wanda. « J'ai ramené sa vraie personnalité à la surface.

-Intéressant. »

Wanda leva la main vers lui et un filament de lumière rouge s'échappa de sa paume et vogua doucement jusqu'à la tête de Brad. Ce dernier lâcha un petit rire cynique et s'épancha avec bonheur.

« Après mon renvoi, j'étais frustré. » poursuivit-il. « Mais je n'ai pas baissé les bras. Je suis compétent. Je suis doué, je sais que mes talents pouvaient être très utiles ailleurs. Je suis allé cogner à la porte de la CIA, mais ils n'ont pas voulu de moi. Je suis allé cogner à la porte du FBI, la NSA... Personne n'a voulu de mes services. On dirait bien qu'on m'a mis sur liste noire. »

Malgré les entraves des menottes, il posa son coude sur la table et cala son menton dans sa paume.

« Si un Avenger vous met à la porte, le reste du monde ne veut plus de vous. » soupira-t-il, faussement malheureux. « Vers qui je pouvais me tourner alors? Qui serait prêt à engager un homme tel que moi, sans se préoccuper de mes antécédents? »

Pour la première fois, ils eurent droit à un regard assassin, dépourvu d'humanité. Tony en avait eu un aperçu le jour où il avait malmené Léa. Quelque chose couvait à l'intérieur de cet homme. Quelque chose de pourri qui attendait d'éclore. Tony avait préféré s'en départir avant de découvrir ce que c'était, mais ça le rattrapait aujourd'hui, on dirait.

« Laisse-moi deviner. HYDRA? »

Brad haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être. À cheval donné, on ne regarde pas la bride. Du moment qu'on me payait pour mes services, je me fichais bien de savoir qui était le commanditaire. »

Natasha soutint son regard incendiaire sans broncher.

« Que voulaient tes commanditaires dans cette salle d'archives?

-Aucune idée. »

Elle se tourna vers Wanda.

« Il dit la vérité.

-Pourquoi as-tu essayé d'y entrer si tu ne savais pas ce qu'ils voulaient? » reprit Tony.

Le prisonnier ricana d'un air suffisant.

« Tony, tu me crois idiot à ce point? Je savais bien que quelqu'un finirait par m'intercepter et que je n'atteindrais jamais cette salle d'archives. J'avais un autre but quand je suis entré dans cette tour.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont demandé de faire? »

Brad ricana de nouveau. Wanda tressaillit, alertée par ce qu'elle voyait défiler dans son esprit.

« Il n'a jamais eu l'intention d'aller aux archives... Il voulait qu'on croie que c'était son but alors qu'en fait... La carte. Il devait se faire coincer pour qu'on lui prenne sa carte. C'était ça sa mission.

-La carte d'accès? » répéta Natasha, intriguée.

Bradley jeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

« La carte est un virus... Il n'y avait rien à Saïgon. » continua Wanda, de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure qu'elle le sondait. « Il voulait juste nous éloigner de la Tour. »

Bradley reprit contenance et regarda Tony d'un air satisfait.

« Tony, à ta place, je retournerais à la maison. À l'heure qu'il est, je doute que tu puisses arriver à temps, mais bon... au moins, je suis gentil, et je t'ai prévenu. »

Les trois avengers échangèrent soudain un regard inquiet. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Tony ajuste son oreillette sur la fréquence de son I.A

« FRIDAY, fais-moi un rapport de la situation de la Tour, je te prie. »

Seuls des parasites lui répondirent.

« FRIDAY? »

Il secoua la tête en réponse à la question muette dans le regard de ses deux comparses.

Tony changea de canal.

« Pepper?

- _Oui?_

-Mon armure est toujours dans le quinjet?

- _Oui, pourquoi?_

-Va tout de suite dans le quinjet et essaie d'activer manuellement FRIDAY.

- _Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

-Fais-le, c'est tout! »

Il attendit, impatient, alors que Natasha faisait les cent pas et que Brad se bidonnait sur sa chaise.

« Fais-le taire ou alors je le ferai moi-même! » dit la veuve noire.

Autre tour de passe-passe de Wanda et Brad tomba en transe, immobile, le regard dans le vide.

 _« Tony, FRIDAY ne répond pas!_ » s'alarma Pepper. « _Ton costume refuse de s'ouvrir!_

-Je sais. En cas de panne de l'IA, il est programmé pour s'ouvrir qu'avec mes empreintes digitales. Merci Pepper. On remonte à la surface.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ »

Natasha franchissait déjà le seuil de la porte. Wanda relâcha sa vigilance à sa sortie et Bradley se remit à rire comme un dément.

« J'en sais rien encore, chérie. Dis à Maria de tenir le quinjet prêt à partir et préviens Bruce. »

Tony pointa un doigt menaçant vers Bradley qui se bidonnait sur sa chaise.

« On va se revoir, ce n'est pas fini.

-Une dernière chose, Tony. » dit Bradley, l'interrompant alors qu'il rejoignait ses deux collègues. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent dans les Archives, mais à mon avis ça a un lien avec une certaine information dont je leur ai fait part quand j'ai voulu leur prouver ma bonne foi. »

Il rit de plus belle tandis que Wanda figeait sur place et plaquait une main horrifiée sur sa bouche.

« Oh, mon dieu. Il leur a dit que le Soldat de l'Hiver était vivant! »

Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre ici. Tony la poussa sans ménagement vers la porte.

Tandis que Natasha ordonnait aux gardes de les laisser sortir, Bruce Banner, à l'autre bout de la planète, répondait à l'appel de Pepper.

« _Je t'écoute._

-On a un problème. Un énorme problème. »

* * *

Bucky arriva juste à temps pour sauver d'une mort certaine un des hommes qu'il avait envoyé intercepter les agents aux Archives.

Ils avaient presque épuisé leurs munitions alors qu'ils retenaient dans un couloir les agents qui tentaient de fuir. Bucky plaqua au sol un jeune homme à lunettes. Il le traîna sans ménagement dans un tournant du couloir pour lui éviter la trajectoire des balles qui étaient tirées depuis l'autre bout de l'immeuble. Il rejoignit deux autres gars embusqués qui tiraient à tour de rôle.

« Merci. » dit le type à lunettes. « C'était moins une.

-Content de vous voir, Sergent. On commence à manquer de munitions.

-Vous savez ce qu'ils sont venus chercher?

-Ils ont pris plusieurs cartons avec eux. On les a arrêtés en chemin, mais ils vont bientôt avoir le dessus si on ne renouvelle pas nos muni... »

Le monde vola en éclats quand une grenade explosa à proximité de leur position.

Bucky poussa les hommes un quart de seconde avant la détonation. Il furent jetés à terre quelques mètres plus loin. Bucky n'eut pas le temps de se mettre à couvert et l'explosion fit carrément tomber un mur sur lui.

Séparé de ses coéquipiers, il ne sut pas ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Lui était en piteux état et voyait des étoiles tourner autour de sa tête. Le souffle de l'explosion avait calciné une partie de ses vêtements. Sa capuche ne lui cachait plus le visage et on verrait bientôt son bras...

Il savait qu'il devait se relever au plus vite et déguerpir d'ici, mais son corps refusa d'obéir dans l'immédiat. Couvert de débris, il tenta de rouler sur lui-même, sans succès. De sa position à l'horizontale, il vit des paires de jambes s'approcher de lui. Serrant les dents, Bucky se força à ramper, mais bientôt une botte d'armée écrasa sa tempe contre le plancher. Un agent se pencha à la hauteur de son visage avec un grand sourire machiavélique.

« Tiens, tiens. Un présent qui tombe à pic. »

Il avait un carton dans les bras qu'il déposa par terre. Il fouilla dedans et en extirpa un carnet rouge.

Les yeux de Bucky s'agrandirent d'horreur.

Une étoile noire était imprimée sur la couverture du carnet.

 _ **A suivre**_

* * *

 _Au cas où vous seriez perdu, je tiens juste à rappeler que cette histoire est une AU POSTCW. Certains trucs du film se sont produits, d'autres pas. Ou plutôt, pas encore. ;)_

 _Merci à ceux qui ont manifesté leurs impressions, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur._

 _Magmag: un truc vaguement de ce genre-là va arriver, en effet, un de ces quatre ;)_


	14. Rescousse

_Merci pour le soutien et l'enthousiasme! Bonne lecture!_

 **Rescousse**

Iron Man volait à la vitesse du son en compagnie de Vision et Faucon. Ils suivaient de près les quinjets qui filaient au-dessus de l'océan.

« C'est ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. » entendit-il geindre dans son oreillette.

« Arrête de t'en vouloir comme ça, chérie. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Bradley entrer dans la tour. C'est moi qui ai autorisé sa visite. Il n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de nous laisser sa carte-virus si j'avais été plus vigilante et nous n'en serions pas là...

-Il aurait fini par trouver une autre parade pour nous duper.

-N'empêche... » soupira-t-elle. «Tu n'as toujours rien capté?

-Je vais retenter le coup. FRIDAY? Tu m'entends? »

Il tenta une autre fréquence manuelle.

« FRIDAY, est-ce que tu me reçois? Bon sang, mais que se passe-t-il dans cette fichue tour?

-Toujours rien? » lui demanda Steve sur un autre canal.

« Silence complet, Capitaine. »

Ils survolaient maintenant la Californie. Ils en auraient pour trois minutes à traverser l'Amérique d'un bout à l'autre jusqu'à New York.

« FRIDAY? FRIDAY! Réponds, satanée boîte de conserve!

- _Monsieur._

-Oh, merci, dieu des boîtes de conserve, elle me répond enfin!

- _M. Stark, je suis heureuse de vous rejoindre._

-Pas le temps pour les retrouvailles larmoyantes. »

Tony ouvrit une fréquence pour tous les Avengers.

« Fais-nous tout de suite un rapport de la situation. »

Ils survolaient maintenant l'île de Manhattan.

« _Hydra est dans l'immeuble._

-Apprends moi quelque chose que j'ignore!

 _-Nous avons évacué une bonne partie du personnel, à l'aide du Sergent Barnes. Certains employés ont choisi de rester pour l'épauler._

-Terminator est à la tête des opérations? Ben ça...

 _-Je me suis rebootée moi-même pour éviter un piratage agressif. Mes capteurs me signalent à l'instant une présence accrue de l'ennemi au niveau des Archives. Le Sergent Barnes est en difficultés, ainsi que plusieurs employés. Je ne peux analyser davantage la situation, mes caméras ont été détruites par une explosion._

-Bucky... » murmura Steve.

Les Avengers arrivaient enfin à la tour. Steve n'attendit même pas que le quinjet atterrisse. Il sauta de l'appareil sans réfléchir.

« FAUCON! »

Sam plongea et attrapa la main du capitaine avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le toit.

« Conduis-moi à l'étage des Archives!

-Pourquoi faut toujours que tu fasses ce genre de truc? Tu ne pourrais pas demander un taxi volant _avant_ de te lancer dans le vide?! » rouspéta Sam alors qu'il filait tout droit vers l'étage demandé.

* * *

Bucky se boucha aussitôt les oreilles. Des mains s'emparèrent de son bras de chair pour le plaquer au sol. La précédente explosion l'avait affaibli et il n'arriva pas à repousser ses assaillants. Par-dessus le marché, une force totalement impossible à maîtriser lui cloua son bras de métal contre un mur. Un aimant géant l'empêchait de remuer ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

Pas de doute, on avait tout prévu pour le maîtriser. HYDRA était bel et bien ici pour lui.

« Toska, rzhavyye, pech', rassvelo, ...

-Non! Pas ça! Arrêtez! »

Il se sentait disparaître alors que son cerveau semblait vouloir exploser dans sa boîte crânienne. Il hurla, c'était son seul moyen de lutter contre cette maudite incantation qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais entendre.

«Dobrokachestvennaya, devyat', vozvrashcheniye domoy... »

L'agent qui tenait le carnet jubilait à chaque mot qu'il articulait en russe. Ses collègues se délectaient aussi, ils avaient hâte de récupérer leur jouet égaré qu'ils avaient cru perdu pour toujours.

« Semnadtsat', Odin... »

Il ne restait qu'un mot à prononcer. Un seul mot avant de s'effacer et de devenir à nouveau leur pantin...

Quelque chose explosa dans les oreilles de Bucky. Il pensa d'abord que c'était son cerveau mis en compote qui protestait à sa manière contre ce traitement immonde, mais quand l'agent qui lisait le carnet fut interrompu par cette explosion, Bucky comprit qu'elle s'était produite à l'extérieur de sa tête. En provenance des baies vitrées, en l'occurrence. Les fenêtres se brisèrent en éclat tandis qu'un disque bleu, argenté et rouge entrait dans le couloir en tournoyant à une vitesse folle.

Bucky n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de voir le bouclier du Capitaine America. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que le bouclier avait fracassé plusieurs agents sur sa trajectoire, Steve faisait son entrée. Roulant sur lui-même, il récupéra son bien juste à temps pour se protéger d'une salve de tirs ennemis.

Faucon entra en décrivant une vrille dans les airs, suivi de près par Iron Man et Vision. Le capitaine laissa ses ennemis entre les mains des Avengers et se précipita aux côtés de Bucky qui gisait par terre.

« Buck! Buck, tu vas bien? Tu n'as rien? »

Bucky avait encore l'impression qu'un marteau cognait dans sa tête, mais il était assez alerte pour empoigner Steve par le collet de sa main libre.

« Le carnet rouge! Détruis le carnet rouge!

-Le carnet? Où ça? Quel carnet?

-L'étoile noire... » Bucky était étourdi. Le processus d'hypnose étant interrompu, son cerveau nageait en pleine confusion. Ses yeux tournèrent dans leurs orbites et il tomba dans un trou noir.

* * *

Quand il reprit connaissance, Bucky se leva d'un bond, paniqué, confus.

Des mains tentèrent de le repousser en position horizontale et il se débattit.

« Hey! Oh là, on se calme! »

Steve. La voix de Steve. Steve n'était pas une menace. Steve était son ami...

Bucky obtempéra aussitôt. Il cessa de se débattre, toutefois il refusa de se recoucher. Il s'appuya sur un coude tandis que sa respiration était laborieuse et son coeur martelait sa poitrine. Ses yeux tournèrent dans tous les sens, en quête d'informations.

Un lit. Une chambre. Le labo de Cho.

Son regard tomba sur un second lit à côté du sien. Sa respiration devint de moins en moins saccadée alors qu'il réalisait que Léa était là. Ses moniteurs indiquaient une activité normale. Elle ne portait plus cet affreux masque, elle avait récupéré son équipement respiratoire habituel.

Voir ce corps étendu là, serein, eut un effet lénifiant sur lui. Sa tête tournait toujours, son coeur battait dans ses tempes, mais il parvint à se calmer pour de bon.

« Ça va, vieux?

-C-combien de temps... Depuis combien de temps je suis dans les vapes?

-Trois heures. »

Ce n'était pas la voix de Steve qui avait répondu. Bruce Banner entra dans son champ de vision. Vêtu d'un sarrau, Bucky devina qu'il avait endossé le rôle de médecin à la place de Cho.

Cho.

« Le Docteur Cho... les otages... Les employés... »

Banner lui braqua une lumière dans les yeux.

« Tout le monde s'en est sorti. Suis la lumière des yeux. »

Bucky obéit, mais il avait des tas de questions encore.

« HYDRA? Le carnet?

-Tout semble aller pour le mieux. » décréta Banner sur l'état de son patient. « Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, James.

-Tout est fini, Buck. La Tour est dans un sale état, mais c'est terminé. »

Cette fois Bucky laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et fixa le plafond en soupirant de lassitude.

« Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps. » reprit Steve avec un sourire encourageant. « Nous avons fait plusieurs prisonniers -déjà expédiés sur le Raft, d'ailleurs, mais beaucoup ont préféré le suicide à la capture...

-Ils ont croqué une pilule de cyanure logé dans...

-...leurs gencives. » termina Bucky, les yeux toujours au plafond. « Je connais ces méthodes.

-Quant aux autres agents HYDRA, certains ont été tués dans la lutte, d'autres sont en cavale. Tout porte à croire qu'ils étaient ici pour toi. Le cerveau de FRIDAY aurait été juste un bonus dans leur plan. C'est Bradley qui leur a révélé que tu étais toujours vivant. »

Bucky serra les dents.

Bradley... Il aurait dû se douter que cette crapule était derrière tout ça.

« Le vieux coup classique du bon qui trahit les siens pour rejoindre les méchants. » ajouta Bruce.

« Je vois...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Comme le faisait le SHIELD, HYDRA travaille en compartimentant les informations. Je doute que toute l'organisation sache que le Soldat de l'Hiver est en vie. Une seule cellule devait être en courant.

-Tant mieux. » se crut-il obligé d'ajouter. Mais pour Bucky, c'était le cadet de ses soucis qu'on sache qu'il était toujours vivant. Il y avait pire à craindre.

« Et Iron Man a détruit le carnet. » poursuivit le capitaine, en écho à ses pensées.

Bucky sentit un poids invisible quitter ses épaules et il se permit de fermer les yeux un moment, soulagé.

« Nous avons apparemment mis la main sur un élément important lors d'un de nos raids, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont cherché seulement maintenant à le récupérer alors que ça fait des mois que ce carnet était entreposé dans les Archives. Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qu'il contenait. Tous les agents HYDRA ont tenté de le protéger au péril de leur vie. On aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais dans le feu de l'action on a préféré le détruire plutôt que de risquer qu'HYDRA le récupère. Parce que si HYDRA tient à obtenir quelque chose, quel qu'il soit, c'est jamais bon pour nous... Alors, que contenait-il, Buck? »

Bucky ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Les plis à son front poussèrent Banner à intervenir.

« Plus tard, Steve. Vous l'interrogerez demain. Pour l'instant, je préfère qu'il se repose. »

Steve acquiesça et Bucky éprouva une immense gratitude envers Bruce. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ce foutu carnet ce soir. Un de ses pires cauchemars avait failli prendre vie. Il ne voulait pas ressasser cette histoire, surtout pas devant Steve. Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un esprit faible devant lui. C'était idiot de penser ainsi, il le savait, mais c'était comme ça.

« J'en ai terminé avec toi. Tes blessures seraient sérieuses si tu ne bénéficiais pas du sérum, mais demain tout sera guéri ou presque. Quant à ton bras gauche, Tony pense que le super-aimant aura quelques effets secondaires temporaires. La motricité des articulations ne sera plus aussi fluide pour quelques jours. »

Le docteur se leva.

« Tâche de rester allongé et repose-toi. Je vais aller m'occuper des autres blessés. Claire en a plein les bras. »

Bruce lui sourit avant de sortir.

« On a de la chance que tu aies été là, James. Sinon, ce ne serait pas des blessés qu'il y aurait l'autre côté de cette porte, mais bien des cadavres. »

Bucky lui rendit faiblement son sourire. Une fois la porte close, Steve le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Il se releva sur un coude, intrigué.

« Quoi? Pourquoi tu me dévisages?

-Je ne te dévisage pas. Je contemple l'être humain extraordinaire que tu es. »

Bucky roula des yeux au plafond.

« Arrête ton baratin. »

Steve ricana, mais ses traits demeuraient sérieux.

« Je t'assure, Buck, tu m'impressionnes. Tu aurais pu perdre tous tes moyens aujourd'hui. Pourtant, t'as assuré comme un chef. Comme un sergent, plutôt. Comme un commando hurlant. »

Le concerné haussa une épaule, gêné.

« De vieux réflexes ont ressurgi.

-C'est fantastique.

-Je n'ai fait que gagner du temps.

-En sauvant tous les occupants de cette tour.

-C'est ma faute si on s'en est pris à eux... HYDRA me voulait, moi. Si je n'étais pas ici, je n'aurais mis en danger personne.

-Tu es très égocentrique, mon vieux. » se moqua Steve. « C'est la Tour Avenger ici. Tous nos ennemis, terrestres ou extra-terrestres, tentent de s'en prendre à nous sans arrêt. Tu crois que t'es le seul à attirer les ennuis, ici? Les employés de cette Tour savent pour qui ils travaillent. Ils sont tous conscients des risques d'être à nos côtés.

-Ce sont des civils... Ils auraient pu y passer.

-Mais tu étais là pour les protéger et les évacuer.

-Certains ont voulu rester.

-Je sais. Ils t'ont fait confiance. Même FRIDAY a eu foi en toi alors qu'elle est programmée pour n'obéir qu'à Stark. »

Fallait vraiment que Steve arrête ses éloges parce qu'il n'aimait pas cette vague de chaleur qu'il sentait monter à son visage. Ni cette boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

« Tous les employés de la tour sont venus en quête de tes nouvelles. Même les invités de Cho. Claire a presque été obligée de sortir un balai pour les chasser du labo. »

Sentant l'embarras et l'émotion de son ami s'accroître, Steve se leva.

« Bon, je vais te laisser avec notre petite nounou. Tâche de dormir un peu. Plus tard, on s'occupera de régler les détails de cette affaire. »

Il posa la main sur la poignée de porte, puis il se retourna une dernière fois avant de partir. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser son ami dans cet état anxieux et il devait le dérider un peu.

« Au fait, très bonne initiative, l'idée du masque pour Léa.

-J'aurais préféré éviter ça.

-Pas elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle a trouvé ça très cool d'avoir pris les traits du Soldat de l'Hiver pendant une heure.

-Ressembler à un assassin planétaire n'a rien de cool.

-Je crois plutôt que c'est l'idée d'être intimidante qui lui plairait, pas le côté meurtrier de la chose. Elle se plaignait toujours d'être aussi effrayante qu'un chaton et qu'elle ne dégageait pas d'aura redoutable comme les gens pour qui elle bosse. Elle disait souvent qu'on ferait peut-être moins de bêtises si elle était effrayante quand elle nous gronde. »

Bucky eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Elle vous grondait souvent?

-" _Mange tous les légumes de ton assiette, Steve. C'est pas parce que t'es un Super Soldat que tu n'as pas besoin de vitamines_ ".

-Je vois d'ici le tableau. » pouffa-t-il.

« Imagine le même tableau avec le masque du Soldat de l'Hiver.

-J'avoue que je me serais empressé de manger tous mes légumes.

-Tu vois? Elle adorerait ce masque. »

Bucky posa un regard attendri sur la silhouette de la dormeuse et Steve profita de ce moment pour s'éclipser.

Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de se reposer cependant. Il craignait de tomber dans un sommeil empli de cauchemars. Les péripéties de la journée allaient sûrement faire remonter ses vieux démons à la surface. Déjà d'affreux souvenirs reliés à ce carnet rouge lui revenaient par vagues dans son esprit. Il avait la mémoire bousillée et souvent il trouvait la situation déplorable, mais il aurait préféré ne jamais être en mesure de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait fait à cause de ce carnet.

Il désobéit aux recommandations du Docteur Banner et se leva de son lit. Il eut l'impression que son cerveau voulait rester à l'horizontale et sa tête se fit lourde sur ses épaules, mais il admonesta son corps et se traîna jusqu'au lit de Léa.

Il fouilla dans la table de chevet à côté d'elle et récupéra son journal qu'il avait rangé dans le feu de l'action. Il s'installa sur la chaise près du lit et examina le cahier. Les pages étaient un peu pliées et fripées, mais ç'aurait pu être pire vu toutes les cascades que Bucky avait faites et toutes les balles qui avaient manqué de près leur cible.

Pour se changer les idées et essayer d'éloigner le nuage noir d'angoisse qu'il sentait poindre dans son esprit, il l'ouvrit et lut quelques pages.

« _Ça lui prendrait peut-être un journal intime à lui aussi? Il se confie si peu._ »

Il se souvenait d'un cahier vierge qu'il avait trouvé sur son lit un jour où Léa était passée faire son ménage quotidien. Il n'avait même pas compris la raison pour laquelle il traînait là. Il s'en était servi que pour tuer une araignée.

Bucky leva les yeux vers Léa.

« C'est toi mon journal, Trésor. »

Et pour contrer ce nuage d'angoisse qui menaçait de se poindre et d'éclater, Bucky comprit qu'il avait besoin de se confier à ce cher journal.

Il déposa le cahier sur le lit et se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux. Il contempla le vide un moment avant de prendre une inspiration.

« J'ai été terrorisé aujourd'hui. »

Avouer qu'il avait été effrayé était une preuve de faiblesse, et c'était dur de prononcer ces mots. Mais il se sentait déjà mieux de les avoir dits, bien qu'il en avait honte.

« Et ce n'est même pas HYDRA qui m'a fait tant peur. Au contraire, les affronter après tout ce temps a été plutôt une sorte de délivrance. J'ignorais jusqu'à ce jour comment j'allais réagir en tombant sur eux. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils réapparaissent. On ne se débarrasse pas d'eux indéfiniment. Jamais. "Quand une tête est coupée, deux autres repoussent". Je savais donc qu'un jour viendrait où je devrais leur refaire face. Je redoutais ce jour. Et maintenant que ça s'est produit, je suis soulagé. Affronter sa peur est plus facile que de redouter la concrétisation de cette peur. Je ne pensais pas arriver à gérer la situation avec sang-froid et pourtant je l'ai fait. »

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

«Mais j'ai découvert aujourd'hui que j'avais une autre peur, plus terrible encore qu'affronter HYDRA. »

Bucky avala difficilement sa salive et ferma les yeux.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai failli disparaître. Pas mourir. Mourir, ça, je suis prêt. La mort ne me fait pas peur. Non, je parle d'un autre genre de disparition. J'ai été à un mot de disparaître, de perdre tout ce que j'avais récupéré de mémoire. Il aurait suffi d'un seul mot de plus pour que Bucky n'existe plus et qu'il redevienne une coquille vide. Et ça... C'est plus terrorisant que de subir toutes les tortures d'HYDRA. »

Il se redressa et posa un regard plein de désarroi sur le visage paisible de Léa.

« Je ne veux plus disparaître. Je ne veux plus perdre mon identité. Mais surtout... Je ne veux plus être leur pantin. Je ne pensais pas que cette formule existait encore, mais HYDRA cache bien ses secrets. J'aurais dû me douter qu'ils tenteraient de me ramener de cette façon parmi eux... Je serai toujours un outil dangereux, tant que cette... chose dans ma tête peut être activée. Je serai toujours un danger pour les autres, je serai toujours leur pantin... Je suis soulagé que ce carnet soit détruit. Mais n'empêche que ce truc est là, dans ma tête, endormi, et il n'attend qu'un seul mot pour se réveiller... »

Bucky fit silence. Il n'avait plus rien à ajouter pour le moment. C'était étrange, mais parler l'avait épuisé. Ça lui demandait toujours un effort considérable de se confier, et c'était plus éreintant que d'affronter une armée d'agents d'HYDRA.

Il se leva et regagna son propre lit. Bien qu'exténué, il se sentait mieux d'avoir extériorisé ses angoisses.

« FRIDAY?

- _Oui, Sergent Barnes?_ »

Il eut un petit sourire. Parler à FRIDAY après leurs aventures était bizarre. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait un nouvel allié aujourd'hui et il avait du mal à croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un ordinateur.

« Heureux de t'entendre.

- _Contente d'être opérationnelle à 100%, Monsieur._

-On a assuré tous les deux, aujourd'hui.

- _Notre collaboration fut fructueuse, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire, Monsieur._ »

Bucky posa la tête sur son oreiller et croisa les bras derrière sa nuque.

« Je suppose que Stark est quand même en rogne parce qu'on a réussi à te pirater.

- _Il rumine dans son laboratoire, et réfléchit à une façon de me rendre inviolable en toute circonstance._

-Perfectionniste.

- _En effet, Monsieur._

-Dis-moi... »

Il hésita, gêné.

« _Je vous écoute, Monsieur._

-Eh bien... Tu crois que tu pourrais faire jouer ma berceuse? »

Pour toute réponse, il entendit du plafond les premières notes d'une cornemuse.

« Merci. »

Bucky ferma les yeux. Son sommeil ne serait peut-être pas si perturbé qu'il le craignait, tout compte fait.

Quelques heures plus tard, Claire faisait sa ronde auprès de ses nombreux patients et la musique assourdie qui résonnait depuis la chambre de Léa l'incita à ouvrir doucement la porte. Bucky dormait dans son lit alors que Bono scandait que c'était une merveilleuse journée.

« Tout va bien? »

Elle se tourna et découvrit Steve sur ses talons. Elle referma la porte sans bruit.

« Tout est sous contrôle. » chuchota-t-elle. « Vous devriez aller dormir aussi, Capitaine Rogers.

-Steve. »

Elle sourit.

« Très bien. Allez au lit, Steve. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil. Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien pour eux. »

Il embrassa du regard les autres patients qui dormaient sur des lits de fortune.

Claire trouvait que la réputation des super héros était surfaite, mais Steve était pour elle une exception. C'était une grande âme complètement dévouée envers autrui qui se tenait devant elle. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour défendre ces gens innocents.

« Je suis là pour m'assurer que tout aille bien pour eux, non? Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dans quelque temps, ces gens seront sur pieds et tout ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-Et le Docteur Cho?

-Elle va bien. Elle est surtout en colère d'être clouée au lit. »

Steve eut un sourire en coin.

« Elle sait enfin ce que ça fait d'être obligée de rester les bras croisés pendant que les autres se démènent à notre place.

-Exact.

-Et vous, Claire? Vous allez bien?

-Moi? Bien sûr. Je suis restée enfermée ici, vous vous rappelez? J'ai à peine eu connaissance de ce qui se passait.

-C'est quand même une expérience plutôt traumatisante que vous venez de vivre. Être envahi par HYDRA ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

-Oui, mais, aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître, j'en ai vu d'autres. Vous connaissez mes anciennes fréquentations, alors...

-Oui, je vois où vous voulez en venir.

-En fait, à bien y penser, il y a bien un truc qui m'a traumatisée durant cette attaque...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Bucky. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, interloqué.

« Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? »

Claire se pencha à son oreille et chuchota.

« Il a appelé Léa "Trésor".

-Pardon?

-Dans le feu de l'action, il l'a appelé _Trésor_. » murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire conspirateur. « Je ne crois pas qu'il en ait eu conscience. Il cherchait à la rassurer, à la calmer, elle était en crise et... C'est sorti tout seul. »

Steve secoua doucement la tête et se perdit dans ses souvenirs pendant un moment.

« Trésor... » sourit-il, songeur. « Il les appelait toutes comme ça.

-Qui?

-Ses conquêtes, dans notre temps, il les appelait toutes _Trésor_. C'est le vieux Bucky qui a fait surface.

-Alors... Léa est sa nouvelle conquête, vous croyez?

-Pas une conquête. Je ne crois pas qu'il redeviendra le don Juan de jadis. Non, je crois juste que son affection pour Léa se manifeste malgré lui par certains gestes, et certaines paroles qu'il utilisait de notre temps.

-En tout cas, l'entendre dire un truc pareil est encore plus perturbant qu'une bande de nazis mégalomanes. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Il ne cessera jamais de m'étonner.

-Et moi donc. Ce qu'il a accompli aujourd'hui... C'était grandiose. »

La mine de Steve s'assombrit.

« J'espère seulement que cette histoire ne le fera pas trop revenir en arrière dans son processus de rémission.

-Je l'espère aussi. Il allait plutôt bien ces temps-ci. Ce serait dommage.»

Steve contempla d'un regard soucieux la porte de chambre derrière laquelle dormait son ami.

« J'ai vu à quel point cette histoire de carnet rouge le bouleversait. Je me demande bien ce qu'il contenait pour que ça le mette dans cet état...

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul. Mlle Potts répondait sur son portable à plusieurs coups de fil du gouvernement quand elle est venue s'enquérir de l'état des patients. »

Steve se renfrogna.

« Ils sont déjà au courant? Super. Je sens que notre note parfaite à notre inspection nous sera bientôt retirée...

-Ils iraient jusque là?

-Vous pouvez être certain que le gouvernement trouvera un moyen de nous blâmer pour cette attaque. On est loin d'en avoir terminé avec cette histoire, vous pouvez me croire. »

* * *

 _ **A suivre**_


	15. L'interrogatoire

**L'interrogatoire**

La première nuit suivant l'attaque de la tour avait été plutôt paisible pour Bucky. Les autres qui s'en suivirent, par contre, il se réveilla en nage à plusieurs reprises, tourmenté par des cauchemars. Pourquoi le contrecoup de cette attaque se faisait sentir que deux jours plus tard? Etait-ce parce que les autres nuits il les avait passées dans son appartement au lieu de la chambre de Léa? Peut-être qu'elle avait eu un effet soporifique sur lui. Côtoyer une dormeuse chronique sans arrêt donnait envie de dormir à son tour, qui sait...

Quoi qu'il en soit, Bucky n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil une fois de retour chez lui. La berceuse de FRIDAY n'était plus parvenue à le calmer. Des souvenirs reliés à ce fichu carnet rouge lui revinrent à la mémoire, morceau par morceau, nuit après nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à se rappeler en totalité tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir à cause de ce carnet. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se rappeler tout ça. Il aurait préféré que son cerveau reste bousillé.

Physiquement, il s'était remis très vite de ses blessures. Mentalement, il en aurait pour quelque temps. Steve n'était pas dupe, même si Bucky donnait le change durant le jour. Il n'insista pas pour poser des questions sur ce carnet et laisserait à son ami le temps de se remettre de cette épreuve. Du moins, c'était son intention, mais il y en avait certains qui ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

Quatre jours après l'attaque de la Tour, une audience fut tenue par des représentants du gouvernement pour passer un savon à Tony. La Tour était censée être inviolable et il était inacceptable que des envahisseurs soient parvenus à la pirater. Même si tout avait été déjoué avec succès, que les dommages collatéraux avaient été confinés à la Tour (contrairement à la dernière fois que New York avait été prise d'assaut), cette attaque n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

Toutes les victimes en état de le faire durent également remplir un rapport des événements. Quant à Bucky, parce qu'il avait dérogé aux règles, il serait aussi interrogé. En théorie, il n'avait pas le droit encore de manipuler des armes et il aurait à répondre de ses actes.

Bucky était nerveux devant la porte de la salle de réunion. Il attendait qu'on l'appelle. Les Avengers étaient déjà là-dedans en train de subir les mille et une questions du comité. Bucky se dit que le pire scénario qui pouvait se produire serait d'être mis aux arrêts et d'aller en prison sur le Raft. Ce scénario était peu enviable, mais il se consolait en se rappelant que redevenir le pantin d'HYDRA serait encore pire.

Peu importe ce qui se passerait dans cette salle, il en sortirait en tant que Bucky. Passer à un cheveu de perdre encore son identité lui faisait prendre conscience plus que jamais de la chance qu'il avait. Il se fichait d'aller en prison du moment qu'il restait lui-même. C'était le plus beau cadeau que la vie lui avait offert et il supporterait très bien une vie en cage tant qu'il était libre dans sa tête.

La seule chose qu'il regretterait, ce serait de rater le réveil de Léa...

Pepper sortit bientôt de la salle et invita Bucky à y entrer avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Bucky la suivit et elle le mena au seul siège libre d'une grande table circulaire. Elle lui pressa affectueusement le bras droit avant de s'effacer dans un coin de la salle.

Le nombre de personnes présentes le surprit. Il s'attendait à voir les Avengers, mais il ne se doutait pas de voir Helen Cho dans les parages. Elle avait le bras en écharpe, elle était pâle bien que son expression restait neutre et solennelle en apparence. Il était presque certain que tous les employés de la tour et les invités de Cho étaient également éparpillés aux quatre coins de la salle. Même Claire était présente.

Bucky quêta le regard de Steve, assis deux sièges plus loin que lui. Ce dernier avait l'air calme et serein, mais était-ce vraiment bon signe? Steve était doué pour cacher ses émotions, tout comme lui.

« Monsieur Barnes? »

Bucky reconnut l'une des femmes qu'il avait vues aux côtés de Pepper lors de l'inspection annuelle. Il reconnut d'ailleurs d'autres hommes qui avaient été présents ce jour-là.

Il avait détesté cette bande de gratte-papiers sans coeur. Le sort de Léa dépendait encore d'eux et aujourd'hui Bucky se trouvait dans le même bateau qu'elle, ou presque. Déjà il le sentait mal. Si ces crapules devaient décider de sa sanction, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Après s'être assurée qu'elle avait toute l'attention de Bucky, la femme poursuivit.

« Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas?

-Parce que j'ai pris les armes lors de l'attaque de la Tour. » répondit-il laconiquement.

« Entre autres, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que cette audience a été organisée. »

Bucky était étonné, mais hors de question de le montrer ouvertement. Il resta impassible et attendit la suite.

« Laissez-moi récapituler les faits. D'après ce qui a été recueilli comme informations de la part de l'ancien agent Bradley Shaw, l'attaque de la Tour Avenger a été orchestrée pour vous atteindre, vous. Monsieur Shaw a trahi son pays en divulguant ce qui était un secret d'État à l'ennemi; le fait que vous soyez toujours vivant, en l'occurrence. Mais à quoi bon savoir que vous étiez vivant après plus d'un an? Vous n'étiez plus utile pour HYDRA puisque vous aviez retrouvé vos capacités mémorielles. Jadis votre coopération ne dépendait que de votre contrôle mental. Ça, nous l'avions compris lors de votre arrivée dans cette Tour. Il avait été établi que vous n'étiez pas de votre plein gré aux ordres de cette organisation et aujourd'hui encore notre jugement n'a pas changé. Nous sommes en droit de nous demander, dans ce cas, pourquoi HYDRA tenait tant à vous récupérer. La raison la plus plausible est sans doute pour vous forcer à leur livrer des informations sur les activités Avengers puisque vous habitez sous le même toit qu'eux depuis plus d'un an. Mais comment serait-on parvenu à vous forcer à livrer ces informations puisque le contrôle qu'HYDRA exerçait sur vous avait été annihilé? En vous torturant? Ils vous ont formé eux-mêmes à résister à toute forme de torture, ils savaient que ce serait une perte de temps. En recommençant alors une longue période de lavages de cerveau qui mettraient des années à porter fruit? HYDRA est patient, mais depuis que leurs machinations mondiales furent révélées au grand jour avec le projet INSIGHT, l'organisation se sait traquée par toutes les agences gouvernementales et indépendantes du monde. Ils n'ont plus le temps d'attendre que des informations précieuses à utiliser contre leurs ennemis leur tombent sous la main. Ils sont pressés, ils sont sous pression. Ils avaient besoin d'aide maintenant. Comment obtenir cette aide si les moyens traditionnels ne suffisent pas? »

La femme se tourna vers Tony.

« Monsieur Stark, je vous en prie. »

Tony soupira et regarda le plafond.

« FRIDAY, lance les images de la salle des Archives. »

Un écran au mur s'anima. Bucky vit les images de la caméra de surveillance installée dans la Salle des Archives juste au moment où celle-ci était forcée par des agents d'HYDRA. Il les vit entrer et tout saccager, en quête d'une chose bien précise. Quand les agents mirent la main sur le carnet rouge dans une boîte en carton, leur ravissement fut manifeste même si les images n'avaient pas de son.

Bucky comprit pourquoi il était réellement convoqué. Il savait qu'il serait questionné tôt ou tard sur ce carnet, mais il n'aurait pas cru que ce serait le sujet principal de sa convocation. Ça n'avait rien de rassurant...

« Nous avons finalement compris que votre capture et votre coopération ne pouvaient avoir de succès que si cet objet se trouvait entre leurs mains. Nous avons appris que ce carnet faisait partie du contenu de plusieurs dossiers que les Avengers avaient pu ramener d'une précédente mission au Pôle Sud. Dossiers qui n'avaient pas encore été tous analysés, d'ailleurs. Auquel cas, nous aurions su depuis le début à quoi nous en tenir... Le contenu de ce carnet n'avait auparavant plus vraiment d'importance aux yeux d'HYDRA puisqu'ils croyaient son principal sujet... mort. Alors, que les Avengers mettent la main dessus ou non leur était égal. Mais quand l'organisation a compris, grâce à la trahison de Monsieur Shaw, que vous étiez toujours vivant et, qui plus est, sous le même toit où se trouvait leur précieux bien, HYDRA a rapidement mis en place une stratégie d'attaque pour vous récupérer, vous et ce carnet. Jusqu'ici, mon interprétation des faits est-elle juste Monsieur Barnes? »

Bucky n'avait toujours pas envie de parler de ce foutu carnet, mais il acquiesça tout de même d'un signe de tête.

« Pouvez-vous me dire que contenait ce carnet et pourquoi il était relié à vous? »

Il fallut à Bucky une minute pour rassembler ses pensées. Puis il se lança.

« Ce carnet contenait l'ensemble des rapports d'expériences qui furent menées sur moi en Sibérie. »

Il tâcha d'éviter le regard de Steve à ce moment, qui devenait toujours plein de rancoeur et de remords quand on évoquait le passé de Bucky en tant que cobaye.

« Ce carnet leur était précieux parce qu'il était unique et peu de personnes avaient l'autorisation de s'en servir. Là-dedans se trouve... se trouvait une formule mise au point pour… provoquer une sorte d'hypnose chez moi.

-Hypnose?

-J'avais passé les vingt premières années de mon incarcération à me rebeller constamment contre leurs traitements avant que leur conditionnement fonctionne. Il leur fallait trouver un moyen de faire en sorte que leur contrôle reste permanent.»

Il s'interrompit, baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui reposaient en poings fermés sur la table.

Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard des autres. Pitié, compassion, peu importe, ça l'irritait. Il avait tenu vingt ans. Chaque fois qu'on lui avait lavé le cerveau et remis au frigo, il était toujours parvenu à retrouver quelques parcelles de son identité, de ses souvenirs, qui l'avaient poussé à se révolter contre ses bourreaux à chacun de ses réveils. Mais il avait fini par être brisé malgré tout... Il avait fini par être vaincu. Il en avait honte encore aujourd'hui même si tout le monde lui assurait que personne n'aurait pu résister à ces traitements aussi longtemps que lui.

Il ferma les yeux un moment et les rouvrit. Il prit une inspiration pour poursuivre. Autant en finir le plus rapidement possible.

« Ils ne voulaient pas passer vingt autres années à me reformer si jamais je montrais à nouveau le moindre signe de souvenance. Alors des scientifiques et des psychiatres ont instauré une sorte de... plan de secours, pour me récupérer si jamais ça se produisait. »

Toute la semaine il avait rêvé de ces manipulations psychologiques; des films qu'on l'obligeait à regarder pendant 36 heures -après quoi on lui bousillait le cerveau sur cette chaise de torture et on l'envoyait s'entraîner à l'extérieur dans le froid glacial de Sibérie pendant 24 heures pour ensuite le renvoyer regarder ces films- contenant des images et des sons psychédéliques qu'il ne pouvait pas se remémorer, mais qui avaient été un véritable supplice à regarder et à entendre. On avait répété la formule russe dissimulée dans ces séquences vidéos, comme un message subliminal, des milliers de fois, pour être certain qu'elle reste gravée dans son subconscient.

La dernière chose qu'il avait besoin était d'évoquer ces traitements. Les évoquer les rendait plus réels que des souvenirs. Mais il s'obligea à poursuivre.

« Grâce à une série de mots codés en russe qui doivent être prononcés dans un certain ordre, mon cerveau est mis en mode veille. Je deviens alors... rien. Je deviens une sorte de robot en attente de ses ordres. C'est le seul moyen qu'avaient trouvé ces gens pour me rendre docile et coopératif, sans compter tous les lavages de cerveau, bien sûr. Ils ont mis ces mots par écrit dans ce carnet et il fut transmis de grands maîtres en grands maîtres au fil des générations qui se sont succédé au cours du siècle. On me cryogénisait tout le temps après mes missions et à mes réveils je n'avais jamais le même commandant. Le pouvoir d'HYDRA changeait souvent de mains, question de rigueur pour éviter les soupçons parce que ces maîtres étaient tous infiltrés au sein des divers gouvernements de la planète. Pour éviter de perdre leur autorité sur moi, les nouveaux grands maîtres utilisaient donc le carnet pour que je réponde à leurs ordres sans poser de question dès mon réveil. »

Il y eut un silence pesant dans la salle. Tout le monde se regarda, ahuri et dégoûté.

« Pour résumer, Monsieur Barnes, ce carnet contenait la formule à prononcer pour vous hypnotiser et vous rendre apte à servir de nouveau à leurs côtés.

-C'est exact.

-Cette formule est-elle irréversible?

-Oui. Le seul moyen de me déprogrammer ce sont les longues périodes de cryogénisation. C'est pour ça que l'on devait recommencer la procédure à chaque réveil. »

Des murmures se firent entendre, mais la femme du comité les enterra.

« Pourquoi n'avez vous jamais mentionné ce carnet lors de votre première audience, celle au cours de laquelle il fut décidé si vous étiez en droit de vivre en homme libre?

-À l'époque, mes souvenirs étaient toujours confus. Je me suis rappelé ce carnet qu'il y a quatre jours lorsqu'on a tenté de l'utiliser contre moi.

-A quand remonte la dernière fois où on l'a utilisé?

-Ça fait plus de trente ans. »

Bucky jeta un oeil gêné à Tony et refit face à la dame.

« Le 16 décembre 1991. »

Tony ferma les yeux un instant alors que plusieurs exclamations retentissaient dans la salle.

« Ce carnet a servi pour tuer mes parents? Super... Vraiment super... Je n'aurais pas dû le faire exploser. J'aurais dû leur faire bouffer chaque page... » marmonna Tony, le poing serré.

Pour le soutenir, Pepper se pointa derrière son siège et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« A l'ordre, s'il vous plait. » s'exclama la femme à toute l'assemblée. « Poursuivez, Monsieur Barnes. Si vous affirmez que votre cerveau est hors service lorsque cette formule est appliquée, comment pouvez-vous savoir quand et pour quelle raison on l'a utilisée sur vous?

-Comme tout le reste de mon existence parmi HYDRA, mon cerveau enregistrait tout ce qui m'arrivait, un peu comme le disque dur d'un ordinateur. Le contenu d'un ordinateur reste toujours accessible même si on efface ses dossiers. On ne me permettait pas de comprendre ni de me souvenir de ce que je faisais, mais tout restait enregistré quelque part dans ma tête. Depuis que je suis libéré, les souvenirs de ces événements me reviennent par bribes de temps à autre. Et parfois un élément déclencheur ravive ma mémoire; l'attaque de la Tour en est un exemple.

-Vous dites que ce carnet n'a plus du tout servi après cette date? Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr étant donné vos problèmes récurrents de mémoire?

-Parce que le Projet Soldat de l'Hiver en Sibérie a été interrompu à la chute de l'URSS.

-La Sibérie? » s'exclama soudain Steve. Il échangea un regard circonspect avec les autres Avengers. « C'est là où nous menait notre dernière mission.

-Mais nous n'avions rien découvert de concret. » dit Wanda.

« Parce qu'on nous en avait empêchés. J'ai reçu un immeuble sur la tête en guise d'accueil, je vous rappelle. On était trop près du but, ils devaient nous arrêter avant que les fouilles donnent de vrais résultats.

-Il y avait bien une base. » se souvint Bucky. « Elle avait été abandonnée, mais qui sait ce qui a pu se produire en trente ans? Les infrastructures y sont peut-être toujours. A l'époque de la chute de l'Union soviétique, leurs dossiers avaient été classés ailleurs, par contre.

-Au Pôle Sud. » devina Natasha

« Oui. La branche russe d'HYDRA avait été dissoute et j'ai été récupéré par la branche américaine, mais l'orgueil avait poussé les Russes à cacher leurs petits secrets, même à leurs confrères américains, et ils ne leur avaient pas tout révélé sur mon compte.

-Ça expliquerait pourquoi le dernier leader en règle, Alexander Pierce, ne connaissait rien de ce carnet. » raisonna la femme. « Comment parvenait-on à vous faire obéir sans le carnet entre leurs mains?

-Les lavages de cerveau suffisaient. Les Américains étaient plus subtils que les Russes, et en même temps, plus vicieux, dans leurs méthodes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'hypnose, ils n'avaient pas besoin de la force. Le mensonge était leur carte maîtresse. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais alors j'avais confiance en Pierce. Il était une figure paternelle, une sorte de mentor. Je croyais à ses discours, il me manipulait aisément. Il est même parvenu à me faire croire que ces électrochocs étaient un traitement nécessaire à ma survie, et que de ma survie dépendait le sort du monde. J'aidais l'humanité, selon lui, alors pourquoi aurais-je remis en question son autorité et ses traitements? » dit-il avec amertume.

Wanda était assise à sa gauche et déposa sa main sur la sienne. Un geste de réconfort que Bucky eut du mal à ne pas rejeter. Il ne voulait pas de compassion. Il voulait juste en finir et aller de l'avant.

La femme du comité ne se laissa pas émouvoir et poursuivit:

« Pierce n'est plus là, et nous avons détruit la branche américaine, mais la branche russe d'HYDRA est toujours active si on en juge ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre jours.

-Cette nouvelle génération n'avait aucune idée quels étaient les mots codés de la formule. » dit Natasha. « Ils ne sont plus aussi bien informés qu'avant. Ils n'ont plus de grands leaders.

-Ce sont des cellules isolées alors il y a forcément des lacunes dans leur fonctionnement. » ajouta Steve. « Depuis que les machinations d'HYDRA ont été découvertes au grand jour, ces cellules sont divisées et dispersées. Certaines cherchent à garder profil bas, d'autres tentent tout pour continuer de respecter ce qu'ils considèrent être leur vocation. Récupérer Bucky fait partie de ces moyens désespérés qu'ils emploient pour nous tenir tête.

-Et ils ont bien failli réussir. » répliqua la femme d'un ton sentencieux.

Tony roula des yeux.

« Failli. C'est le mot juste. Et j'ai détruit le carnet, donc, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. »

La femme lui envoya une oeillade sceptique, puis se concentra de nouveau sur Bucky.

« Alors aucune chance que l'on vous transforme de nouveau en Soldat de l'Hiver, Monsieur Barnes? »

Bucky ne pouvait pas en jurer. Il ne pouvait que spéculer.

« HYDRA est une organisation minutieuse qui veille à ce que ses secrets restent secrets. Vous ne trouverez jamais sur mon compte des dossiers, des notes, des plans, des projets qui soient informatisés. Tout faire à l'ancienne, par écrit, limite les possibilités de vols, de propagation, de piratage. Et ils compilent toujours leurs données en un seul exemplaire. Ils n'en font jamais de copies, encore une fois pour limiter les fuites d'informations qui pourraient tomber entre des mains étrangères.

-Donc, si je vous suis, le carnet était leur seul moyen de vous récupérer.

-Et j'ai tué celui qui avait commencé à lire la formule. » dit Sam.

« Et si quelqu'un d'autre avait eu le temps de mémoriser la formule avant votre arrivée? » demanda la femme.

Il y eut un silence gêné dans la salle.

Le carnet avait pu changer de mains à plusieurs reprises avant que les Avengers n'interviennent. On avait fait plusieurs prisonniers et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient morts, mais il y avait deux ou trois agents qui avaient eu l'occasion de battre en retraite et disparaître dans la nature. Si un seul d'entre eux avait lu le carnet...

« Qu'ils aient cherché à tout prix à protéger le carnet prouve bien que personne d'autre n'avait eu le temps de le mémoriser, non? » dit Clint, plein de bon sens.

Malgré la logique de la chose, la femme échangea un regard sceptique avec ses collègues.

« Et vous Monsieur Barnes? Connaissez-vous ces mots?

-Je sais que je devrais les connaître, mais je ne peux pas me les rappeler. Ça fait partie du processus d'hypnose.

-Bien. »

Elle quêta l'approbation muette de ses collègues.

« Messieurs, mesdames, vous pouvez sortir, le comité va maintenant délibérer. Monsieur Barnes, je vous prierais d'attendre dans le salon à côté. Vous serez appelé quand nous aurons terminé. »

Les gens dans la salle hésitaient à sortir. Tout le monde avait été pris par surprise par cet interrogatoire qui s'était concentré uniquement sur ce carnet. Tout comme Bucky, on s'était attendu à des représailles sur le fait qu'il avait pris les armes. Ils allaient délibérer, mais... sur quoi exactement?

Les Avengers se levèrent de table, étonnés de prendre congé si vite. La plupart se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie, mais Steve s'en alla vers Bucky.

« Ça va, vieux? »

Bucky sentait la colère et le désarroi de son ami. Découvrir la raison d'être de ce carnet rouge lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Bucky était touché par sa réaction, mais il était trop nerveux pour témoigner sa reconnaissance pour ce soutien.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies dû ressasser ces vieux souvenirs atroces.

-Ça va. » dit-il, affectant une décontraction qu'il était pourtant loin de ressentir.

Tony passa à côté de lui et Bucky évita son regard. Lui aussi avait des envies de meurtres s'il en jugeait son dos raide et sa mine furieuse. Après tout, c'était à cause de ce carnet qu'il avait perdu ses parents. Les parents de Tony avaient toujours été un sujet tabou entre eux depuis que Bucky habitait sous son toit. Pourtant Tony vint quand même lui tapoter l'épaule en signe d'encouragement avant de sortir de la salle. Une façon maladroite de lui faire savoir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais Bucky comprit quand même le message.

«Au moins Stark te soutient, c'est déjà ça. » dit Steve, témoin de la dernière scène qui venait de se jouer devant lui.

« On peut pas en dire autant du comité. » marmonna Bucky. « Je me demande pourquoi ils n'ont pas posé de questions sur l'attaque. Je croyais que j'étais convoqué pour justifier les raisons qui m'ont poussé à prendre les armes sans autorisation.

-Je le croyais aussi. Avant ton arrivée, il a été question de ça, mais tous les employés de la Tour ont débarqué tout à coup et donné une version des faits qui prouve que tu n'as agi que dans leur intérêt à eux. Et ça, c'est sans compter les invités de Cho; les Suds Coréens et les Wakandais. Je n'ai absolument rien compris de ce qu'ils ont dit, mais ils avaient l'air très mécontents de la tenue de cette audience. Je crois que le comité a été surpris par tant de soutien de leur part.»

Dans le brouhaha des gens qui sortaient tranquillement de la salle, Bucky croisa le regard de certains employés qui lui renvoyèrent des sourires encourageants et des signes de tête complices. Il n'en revenait pas que tous ces gens aient pris sa défense.

C'en était presque trop pour Bucky: le soutien de Steve; son ami de toujours qu'il avait voulu tuer jadis, le soutien de Tony; à qui il avait arraché ses parents... et maintenant le soutien de gens qu'il connaissait à peine. Cette damnée boule dans sa gorge se manifestait de nouveau et grossissait de seconde en seconde.

Heureusement, un membre du comité vint mettre fin à ce déferlement d'émotions.

« M. Rogers, vous devez sortir aussi. »

Steve acquiesça à contrecoeur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien. »

Il tentait d'être convaincu par ses propres paroles, mais sa fébrilité était palpable. Bucky lui répondit d'un haussement de lèvres crispé alors que son ami sortait. Il fut ensuite conduit dans le salon à côté et passa l'heure la plus longue de sa vie à attendre qu'on le rappelle.

Il craignait auparavant d'être sanctionné pour utilisation non autorisée d'armes à feu et objets contondants, mais à présent il éprouvait une autre sorte de crainte parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait redouter.

Et si le comité décidait qu'il était un danger public? Après tout, il suffisait d'un mot pour qu'il redevienne une machine à tuer. Même si le carnet était détruit, on ne connaissait pas le mot manquant à prononcer. Il savait que c'était un mot banal qui pouvait faire partie d'une conversation normale si placée dans le bon contexte, alors il suffisait d'un malencontreux hasard pour que Bucky redevienne un pantin encore une fois. Il avait intérêt d'ailleurs à arrêter toute conversation en russe avec Natasha...

Peut-être qu'on ferait beaucoup plus que le renvoyer en prison?

Il était en train de se demander si la peine de mort était abolie ou non dans cet état depuis les années 40 quand on le convoqua enfin dans la salle de réunion.

Il reprit le même siège et cette fois il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos tant ce groupe de gens le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne s'était même pas senti aussi intimidé quand on l'avait amené en cour pour juger s'il était en droit de vivre en homme libre. Faut dire que la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé à une audience il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il était un fantôme, sans existence, sans identité. Son sort lui importait peu à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, toutefois, il n'était plus une loque humaine. Il était Bucky.

La femme se leva et ne tourna pas autour du pot.

« Monsieur Barnes, après avoir entendu votre témoignage et celui de vos collègues, nous avons pris plusieurs décisions. D'abord, vous serez, dans un avenir rapproché, convié à soumettre un rapport détaillé de tout ce que vous êtes en mesure de nous fournir en termes d'informations sur la cellule russe d'HYDRA. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tous les dossiers relâchés dans les médias et Internet par Mlle Romanof ne représentaient que la pointe de l'iceberg et il est impératif que vous ayons toutes les cartes en mains si nous voulons venir à bout de cette organisation une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Jusque là, la sentence n'était pas trop pénible. Quoique... Raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu en Sibérie ne lui tentait pas trop...

« Ensuite, nous augmenterons les contrôles psychiatriques. Vous devrez vous soumettre à des tests tous les 15 jours, désormais. Ceci dans le but de surveiller votre activité neurologique mise à rude épreuve et éventuellement trouver une solution pour remédier à votre problème de contrôle mental. »

Il retint une grimace. Il détestait les examens médicaux.

« Vous devrez également rencontrer une fois par semaine un thérapeute spécialisé en syndrome de stress post-traumatique, toujours dans le but de contrer les séquelles de l'attaque de la Tour et les séquelles des autres affrontements qui s'en suivront... »

Bucky fronça les sourcils. Il était confus.

« Les autres, madame?

-En d'autres circonstances, nous n'aurions pas pris une telle décision de façon si hâtive, mais ce qui s'est passé hier _avant_ que l'on tente de vous hypnotiser, et l'appui manifeste auquel vous avez eu droit de la part du personnel pris en otage, nous ont poussés à devancer votre réhabilitation sur le terrain, Monsieur Barnes. »

 _Hein?_

« Vous pouvez répéter?

-En d'autres termes, Monsieur Barnes, votre sang froid, votre expertise, votre dévouement et votre leadership lors de l'attaque nous ont prouvé que vous étiez apte à mettre vos talents au service de l'unité Avengers. Nous émettons toutefois quelques réserves étant donné toute cette histoire de carnet. Voilà pourquoi nous doublons les séances de thérapie, afin de contrer toute possibilité de rechute et les inévitables séquelles psychologiques qui découlent des missions de terrain. Ultérieurement, d'autres recommandations vous seront communiquées en temps et lieu, mais nous vous avons fait part de l'essentiel. Ce sera tout, vous pouvez maintenant disposer.»

Les membres du comité étaient déjà en train de rassembler leurs dossiers alors que Bucky restait encore assis, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverts.

Il avait mal compris, c'était impossible. Il était là pour être sanctionné, pour être jeté en prison. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

« Monsieur Barnes, vous pouvez partir, nous n'avons pas toute la journée. » s'agaça la femme. « Une autre audience doit avoir lieu. Veuillez d'ailleurs signaler à Mlle Potts que nous l'attendons. »

Comme un automate, Bucky se traîna vers la sortie. Une fois la porte franchie, il tomba sur Steve qui l'attendait de pied ferme et tous les Avengers se tenaient derrière lui. Les employés de la Tour et les invités de Cho se rassemblèrent autour d'eux, fébriles. À voir son air perdu, ils craignaient le pire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit? C'est quoi la sentence? » demanda Steve, inquiet.

Bucky leva les yeux vers lui, encore éberlué.

« Ils... Ils m'ont dit que je pouvais participer aux missions. »

Bruce cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, ahuri.

« C'est ça leur sentence? »

Un début de joie incrédule secoua Bucky.

« Je peux reprendre du service... » dit-il, réalisant bêtement la situation.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était entré dans cette salle pour être puni, pas pour se faire dire qu'il était apte au travail. Comment en était-on passé d'un extrême à l'autre?

Il y eut trois secondes où ce fut le choc général dans le couloir.

« Oh, mon dieu! »

Wanda lui sauta au cou et ce fut le déclencheur de nombreuses effusions. Il reçut des tapes dans le dos, et sur les épaules, de toute part, et tout côté. Steve se joignit à l'étreinte de Wanda, Cho l'embrassa sur la joue, Tony était déjà en train de donner des ordres à FRIDAY pour organiser une petite fête improvisée, Pepper essuya une petite larme de joie, Clint lança le poing en l'air en criant, Claire applaudissait en riant, Vision semblait perturbé par tant d'émotions exaltées autour de lui, Natasha contemplait la scène en retrait, mais plus souriante que jamais, Sam y alla d'une tirade moqueuse: « Ça tombe bien, il y a une place vacante depuis le départ de Thor! »

Des employés le félicitèrent chaudement, les Sud-Coréens ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à leur langue, mais la joie générale se passait de traduction et ils le félicitèrent à leur tour. Les Wakandais lui serrèrent la main (la gauche!) avec chaleur.

Bucky s'était rarement senti aussi léger et étourdi. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à une telle tournure des événements. Il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde qu'il serait question de son retour sur le terrain. Et personne autour de lui n'avait anticipé une chose pareille non plus. On craignait le pire et voilà qu'on lui balançait tout bonnement qu'il était engagé comme agent de terrain. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les rouages du gouvernement.

Quatre jours auparavant c'était la fin du monde et aujourd'hui c'était le paradis. Il ne sut pas comment répondre à toutes ces accolades et ces étreintes, et il se contenta d'offrir des rictus crispés qu'il espérât être interprétés comme étant une démonstration de joie. Parce que c'était bel et bien ainsi qu'il se sentait; joyeux. C'était un sentiment tellement peu commun pour lui qu'il en était profondément perturbé.

Même si l'état de la Tour était lamentable à cause de l'attaque, Tony sortit plusieurs bouteilles de champagne et une petite fête eut lieu ce soir-là dans le gymnase. Tout le monde y était, excepté Pepper qui avait été retenue par le comité.

Bucky n'était pas du tout fan des rassemblements public, surtout si c'était en son honneur, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix de s'y soumettre.

Il se prit cependant rapidement au jeu, entouré de ce qu'il commençait sérieusement à considérer comme étant une famille.

Au beau milieu de la soirée, la fille de la compta qui avait été sa coéquipière se jucha sur un cheval de saut pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Elle tapa sa coupe de champagne d'une cuiller et l'assemblée se tut.

« J'aimerais porter un toast à Bucky ici présent. »

 _Oh non._

Bucky rentra la tête dans les épaules et souhaita soudain être ailleurs. Il reçut un coup de coude taquin dans les côtes de la part de Steve alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui. On avait déjà organisé cette fête pour lui, était-ce vraiment nécessaire de trinquer en plus à sa santé?

« ...sans qui nous autres fonctionnaires de la Tour ne serions pas vivants aujourd'hui. » poursuivit la fille. « Il nous a sauvé, et il a mené au combat des hommes et des femmes qui n'auraient jamais eu le courage de prendre les armes s'il n'avait pas été présent pour nous motiver. »

Elle leva son verre dans sa direction et scanda :« À Bucky!

-A Bucky! » répondit tout le monde à l'unisson.

Steve lui tapota l'épaule alors qu'il se sentait gêné plus que jamais. Sam opta pour une claque dans le dos.

« Un truc à ajouter, mon vieux? »

Visiblement, l'assemblée s'attendait à un petit discours de remerciement s'il en jugeait tous les regards rivés sur lui.

« Non, désolé, je n'ai rien à... »

Il croisa le regard de la fille de la compta, celui du colosse, du type à lunettes... Il vit de la chaleur, de la gratitude, de la fierté. Bon sang, il ne connaissait même pas leur nom et il avait droit à tout ça de leur part?

Poussé par un brusque élan, Bucky se faufila dans la foule et se hissa à son tour sur le cheval de saut, au grand étonnement de Steve.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et leva son verre. Il fut toutefois incapable de regarder l'assistance et se contenta de marmonner, les yeux dardés sur le mur au fond de la salle.

« Moi je lève mon verre à tous les civils présents. Vous n'étiez pas obligés de me seconder, vous auriez pu fuir... C'était votre droit de fuir... mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. »

Il parvint cette fois à tourner les yeux vers Steve qui l'observait avec un sourire ému.

« J'espère que les Avengers sont conscients qu'ils ont le meilleur personnel qui soit. En ce qui me concerne, vous êtes tous des Avengers, vous avez autant de mérite qu'eux. »

Clint acquiesça avec ferveur.

« Ça, c'est bien vrai. »

Steve sourit à l'assemblée.

« À tous ceux qui travaillent dans l'ombre pour nous, je lève mon verre!

-Santé! » répondirent les Avengers.

Satisfait, Bucky regagna le sol et la fête se poursuivit dans l'allégresse.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant souri de sa vie. Même avant la Deuxième Guerre mondiale, et malgré sa mémoire défaillante, il était certain que jamais il n'avait goûté à autant de bonheur et de soulagement.

Au fil du temps qui passait, Bucky ne se sentit plus aussi mal à l'aise et inconfortable en présence de tout ce monde. Il était trop heureux pour ça.

Si heureux qu'il ne remarqua pas le retour de Pepper, la mine déconfite, qui venait chercher Helen Cho. Elles disparurent de la fête et ce ne fut que tard ce soir-là qu'elles refirent apparition. Tony avait peut-être plusieurs verres derrière la cravate, il était encore suffisamment lucide pour comprendre qu'un truc clochait.

Il prit à part sa compagne dans un coin de gymnase.

« Que voulaient-ils? »

Pepper lui vola sa coupe de champagne et la but d'un trait pour se calmer les nerfs.

« Ils ont pris leur décision concernant Léa.

-Qui est?

-Eh bien... Disons qu'avec eux une bonne nouvelle est toujours suivie par une mauvaise. »

Tony chopa une autre coupe, une bouteille et les remplit.

« Ils veulent la débrancher. » comprit-il.

Pepper eut un soupir défaitiste.

« Cho a joué son petit numéro, mais...

-Mais?

-Ils n'ont pas accepté tout de suite son faux projet d'expériences. Ils veulent "étudier la pertinence du projet".

-Ils vont encore nous laisser mariner un mois pour bien faire voir qui a le grand bout du bâton encore une fois.

-Exactement.

-Les sales fils de... »

Tony avala une gorgée avant de devenir grossier.

« Pourquoi se montrer si indulgents avec Bucky et si intransigeants avec le cas de Léa?

-À cause des collègues coréens d'Helen et les envoyés de T'Challa.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à voir avec cette histoire?

-Sans leur intervention, je ne crois pas que le comité aurait été aussi clément envers Bucky. Il était clair que leur intention première était de le sanctionner, voire de le mettre aux arrêts à titre préventif, à cause de ce carnet.

-Ils auraient changé d'avis à cause des invités de Cho?

-Ce sont de hauts dignitaires. Ils doivent la vie à Bucky. Ils lui sont extrêmement reconnaissants et ils étaient prêts à invoquer un incident diplomatique si Bucky était sanctionné. Ce n'est pas du tout dans l'intérêt du gouvernement américain de perdre l'estime de la Corée du Sud. Ils craignent trop qu'on leur arrache Cho. Elle vaut de l'or pour eux.

-Et le précieux minerai de vibranium sur les terres wadandaises leur serait totalement impossible à convoiter si les États-Unis n'étaient plus dans les bonnes grâces du roi.

-Exactement.

-Ha... Encore une fois, tout est une question d'argent, de pouvoir et d'intérêt politique... Steve a raison. Pourquoi on se démène pour ces gratte-papiers ingrats?

-Remercie la politique internationale, Tony. Grâce à ça, Bucky peut intégrer votre équipe enfin.

-Mouais... Je crois qu'il préfèrerait être sanctionné si Léa doit être débranchée au bout du compte. »

Ils burent en silence un moment et observèrent leurs amis qui festoyaient au loin, inconscients de ce qui se passait.

« Devrait-on le leur dire?

-Non, pas ce soir. » dit Pepper. « Laissons-les célébrer cette petite victoire. Regarde Bucky. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Ne brisons pas ça. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. »

* * *

 _ **A suivre**_


	16. Évolution

**Evolution**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Bucky avait eu le feu vert pour participer aux missions avengers. Un mois au cours duquel il avait pu enfin être présent aux réunions et préparer avec la bande une nouvelle mission de terrain qui aurait bientôt lieu en Sibérie.

Un mois au cours duquel Bucky avait eu à peine le temps de visiter Léa, et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

D'abord, il participa à la restauration de la Tour et à l'amélioration de la sécurité. Tony lui avait demandé de penser en agent HYDRA et d'essayer de s'infiltrer dans la tour et déjouer les systèmes. Il avait réussi trois fois à atteindre le cerveau de FRIDAY avant que Tony ne parvienne à trouver une méthode de sécurité sans faille.

Durant ce mois, Bucky fut également soumis à toutes sortes d'examens et de batteries de tests de psychiatrie et de thérapies pour être sûr et certain qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème lors de sa première sortie officielle en tant qu'Avenger. Le Roi T'challa avait fini par entendre parler de ses exploits et, pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé son personnel, il avait envoyé en renfort une ribambelle de médecins wakandais spécialistes du cerveau.

Bucky était reconnaissant qu'on tente de l'aider à annihiler les traitements qu'HYDRA lui avait fait subir bien qu'il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau un cobaye sur lequel on pratiquait des tests. Il savait que c'était pour son bien, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de détester chaque minute passée dans le labo de Cho à la merci de ces gens. C'était d'autant plus frustrant qu'il savait Léa à quelques mètres de lui sans toutefois avoir la capacité de l'atteindre parce qu'il était toujours branché de partout à des capteurs et des moniteurs.

Fait déplorable; aucun de ces spécialistes ne parvint vraiment au cours du mois à changer quoi que ce soit à son problème. Annuler les effets d'un conditionnement mental qui avait duré 70 ans allait demander beaucoup plus de temps. Bucky ne cherchait pas vraiment de rémission totale, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est reprendre du service sans mettre en danger personne. Il espérait seulement que ces tests ne feraient désormais pas partie de son quotidien pour le reste de ses jours...

Entre tous ces rendez-vous médicaux, il devait s'entraîner avec Steve au combat et se familiariser avec les méthodes d'espionnage et d'investigation du groupe. Au moins, il avait ça pour se défouler et oublier les heures pénibles passées au labo.

Les journées étaient ardues physiquement et mentalement, et Bucky s'écroulait tous les soirs dans son lit et dormait d'un sommeil troublé de rêves désagréables. Il ne faisait plus autant de cauchemars qu'avant, mais le stress des examens et de la mission à venir se manifestaient à travers des rêves où il échouait ses missions et causait la perte de tout le monde. Avant il rêvait des atrocités d'HYDRA, mais aujourd'hui il rêvait des atrocités que lui-même pourrait commettre si jamais un pépin se présentait.

Comme si ces rêves n'étaient pas déjà assez pénibles, il en faisait aussi d'autres où le gouvernement débarquait sans crier gare pour débrancher Léa de son appareil respiratoire. Avec ce que lui avait appris Pepper le lendemain de son audience, Bucky n'était pas du tout rassuré. Il était content que ses journées soient si actives et occupées parce que ça l'empêchait de penser et d'angoisser sur ce que mijotait le gouvernement. Ses nuits, par contre, quand il retournait seul à son appartement, il était épuisé et s'endormait rapidement, mais il se réveillait toujours en sursaut au milieu de la nuit à cause d'un de ses rêves. FRIDAY avait essayé le truc des berceuses à plusieurs reprises, mais ça devenait de moins en moins efficace.

Une nuit, il s'était réveillé dans un tel état de panique et d'angoisse qu'il avait décidé d'aller monter la garde devant la porte de chambre de Léa. Il avait même de nouveau apporté son masque du Soldat de l'Hiver, au cas où le gouvernement débarquerait pour la débrancher de son respirateur. Au matin, Helen et Bruce l'avaient retrouvé assoupi contre la porte de la chambre. Cho avait tenté de le rassurer; le gouvernement n'allait pas venir sans préavis, on aurait d'abord une réponse par écrit de leur décision et, si jamais les nouvelles étaient mauvaises, Tony allait déménager Léa là où personne ne pourrait lui mettre la main dessus bien avant qu'ils ne se présentent dans la Tour.

Bucky savait que son comportement était irrationnel, mais il n'avait pas de contrôle sur ses craintes. Étrangement, quand il s'agissait de contrôler son stress sur la mission à laquelle il allait bientôt participer, il arrivait à se maîtriser. Ses tests psychologiques en attestaient d'ailleurs. Mais quand il s'agissait de Léa, Bucky avait du mal à garder son sang-froid. Heureusement que ses rendez-vous médicaux se concentraient uniquement sur ses capacités à mener à bien une mission de terrain, parce que s'il devait passer des tests psychologiques sur sa façon de gérer ses angoisses personnelles affectives, il les échouerait tous.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les faits étaient là: Bucky craignait (angoissait, se rongeait les sangs) que la proposition de Cho de faire des expériences sur Léa ne soit pas prise au sérieux. Il se demandait même si partir en mission serait vraiment une bonne idée. Et si le gouvernement rendait un verdict négatif en son absence?

« Buck, tu attends depuis des mois l'occasion de reprendre les armes et de te battre enfin contre ceux qui t'ont traité comme une marionnette depuis des décennies. » le morigéna Steve, la veille du jour J. « Léa n'aurait jamais voulu que tu gâches cette chance. »

Steve avait raison. Comme toujours.

« Et Cho sera là pour veiller sur Léa. Sans compter Claire. Ce sont deux lionnes qui ne se laisseront pas impressionner par des fonctionnaires. Et tu penses vraiment que Pepper va baisser les bras? Elle attaquera le comité en justice, s'il faut défendre les droits de Léa. »

Et puis finalement Steve avait enfoncé le clou en lui balançant l'argument impossible à contredire.

« Et FRIDAY ne laissera entrer personne que Stark n'aura pas autorisé au préalable. Si toi tu ne peux pas déjouer le nouveau système de sécurité, personne ne le pourra. Encore moins des gratte-papiers du gouvernement. »

Vaincu, Bucky avait fini par boucler son sac de voyage. Tout était prêt pour son départ.

La réalité de ce qui allait se produire demain lui éclata en pleine figure lorsqu'il essaya l'uniforme que Stark avait confectionné pour lui. Stark s'était à la fois inspiré de son uniforme du Soldat de l'Hiver et de sa tenue des Commandos Hurlants. Pour éviter d'être reconnu, autant par des civils que par des ennemis, un masque lui avait été aussi fourni, mais il cachait seulement les yeux, pas la mâchoire. Son bras était habilement camouflé par un système holographique, une idée piquée aux concepteurs des héliporteurs du SHIELD.

Bucky s'était contemplé d'un air incrédule dans le miroir de la salle d'entraînement. Le "A" sur son avant-bras gauche était lourd à porter. C'était une dure responsabilité qu'il était en train d'endosser. Être un Avenger était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'obéir aux ordres d'une société nazie ou aux ordres d'un pays qui l'envoyait en guerre contre d'autres pays. Être Avenger, c'était se battre pour le monde en entier. C'était se battre pour un monde qui devait souvent être protégé de lui-même. C'était se battre pour un monde menacé par d'autres univers qu'il avait longtemps cru ne faire partie que de l'imaginaire collectif.

Nerveux, Bucky quitta la salle d'entraînement et se rendit dans le seul endroit de cette Tour qui le calmait vraiment.

Il entra dans le labo de Cho, heureusement vide parce que cette dernière, aidée de Claire, remplissait le quinjet de tout le nécessaire médical de secours dont ils auraient besoin au cours de leur mission. Ça l'arrangeait bien, il n'avait pas envie qu'on le voie si nerveux.

Il alla tout droit à la chambre de Léa et se mit à arpenter la pièce d'un pas raide.

« Je ne suis pas prêt. »

Il fit volte-face et arpenta en sens inverse.

« Oui. Je suis prêt. Je peux le faire. »

Nouveau pivot.

« Et si ça tournait mal? Cette mission est un test, je le sais bien. On n'a pas choisi la Sibérie pour rien. C'est là qu'on m'a transformé en monstre. C'est là que tout a commencé... Si je peux y faire face, si je m'en sors bien, on me permettra de continuer, mais si j'échoue, on ne me donnera pas de seconde chance cette fois. »

Il s'arrêta au pied du lit. Regarda le visage inerte de Léa sous son respirateur. Il soupira en retirant sa veste par balle. D'un air songeur, il caressa de son pouce de métal la lettre cousue sur l'épaule.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis digne de ce "A", mais je sais que je veux retourner sur le terrain. Je veux faire ce que je sais faire le mieux, pour les bonnes raisons, cette fois. Je voudrais... »

Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur la chaise près du lit et avoua en marmonnant : « Je voudrais que Steve soit fier. »

Parler n'était et ne serait jamais facile pour lui, mais Bucky se sentit un peu moins nerveux après coup.

Il observa en silence Léa pendant quelques minutes, puis il réalisa soudain un truc qui remplaça alors la nervosité par un sentiment à mi-chemin entre tristesse et déception.

« Si je ne reviens pas de cette mission, je vais rater ton réveil. Alors... Pour encourager le guerrier qui s'apprête à entrer dans l'arène, c'est le moment ou jamais de me faire un petit signe, Trésor. »

Il eut un petit sourire en coin, timide, mais taquin. Son regard dériva vers l'écran de l'électroencéphalogramme qui mesurait l'activité de son cerveau.

« N'importe quoi. Même une ligne plus haute que les autres sur ce moniteur me satisferait. »

Rien. Calme plat.

Il fut secoué d'un rire désabusé.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Il se leva en remettant sa veste.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Ça ne peut que m'inciter à faire en sorte de revenir vivant de cette mission, histoire de ne pas manquer le moment où tu daigneras enfin sortir des bras de Morphée. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Lui accorda un dernier regard. Il se rappela les paroles de Wanda sur la solitude de Léa qui avait détérioré son état.

« Tu ne seras pas seule. Claire sera là. Elle te tiendra compagnie. »

Il ouvrit la porte, mais se ravisa et tourna la tête vers elle encore une fois.

« À bientôt. Je l'espère. »

* * *

Il était en piteux état. Deux côtes cassées, une balle dans l'épaule, des plaies ouvertes aux bras, à la cuisse, et à la tempe, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis très très longtemps.

Debout dans la carlingue, il attendait que le quinjet atterrisse, fébrile. Il n'en revenait pas encore de s'en être sorti vivant. Mais surtout il n'en revenait pas à quel point tout s'était très bien déroulé.

Bon, d'aucuns diraient que récolter toutes ces blessures était loin d'être un signe positif, mais pour lui c'était totalement superficiel. Être blessé, c'était normal, lors d'une mission Avenger. C'était la coutume. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, il était fier de ces blessures; elles étaient la preuve qu'il avait tout donné pour la réussite de cette mission.

Il n'avait pas vraiment douté de l'échec ou du succès de leur entreprise. Ce qu'il avait craint le plus, c'était de mal tourner, de défaillir, de péter un plomb, de laisser sa haine et sa rancoeur envers HYDRA le submerger au point de commettre des erreurs fatales. Ou bien, au contraire, de figer, de paniquer, de laisser les souvenirs l'envahir et le paralyser.

En retournant en Sibérie, il avait eu du mal à maîtriser ses tremblements, mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Quelques secondes d'angoisse et il s'était maîtrisé. Il était entré en mode "sergent" et, aux côtés de Steve, ce fut comme au bon vieux temps.

Bucky était fait pour la bataille, il avait toujours aimé être sur le terrain et se battre pour une cause qui lui tenait à coeur. Steve était pareil. Et tous les deux avaient repris leurs vieilles habitudes de coéquipiers comme si c'était hier. Ils formaient un duo imparable. Les habiletés de l'un complétaient celles de l'autre. Ils avaient retrouvé cette complicité de champ de bataille qu'ils partageaient depuis toujours, depuis leur enfance même. Ça lui avait beaucoup manqué et Bucky était vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir enfin pu retrouver cette part de lui-même.

Au bout du compte, la mission avait été accomplie. La base de Sibérie était toujours active, comme ils le redoutaient, mais après une semaine de combats acharnés, elle était enfin détruite et les prisonniers survivants avaient été envoyés sur le Raft.

Ils rentraient au bercail satisfaits et soulagés. Bucky avait prouvé qu'il était vraiment prêt à entrer dans la famille Avengers et il avait repris sa revanche sur ces êtres abjects qui avaient comploté pour le récupérer. Ils n'avaient pas pu capturer ou tuer tout le monde, mais il s'en fichait. Il y aurait d'autres combats, d'autres missions...

Le quinjet se posait sur le tarmac de la Tour alors qu'il sentait Steve lui tapoter l'épaule pour le congratuler. Bucky lui sourit de toutes ses dents et Steve en fut presque ébloui. Il était tellement rare que son ami soit si heureux. Il avait l'air d'un gamin, tout guilleret. Ça faisait franchement plaisir à voir.

« On va fêter ça ce soir, mon vieux. »

Bucky hésita à peine à dire oui.

Ils descendirent à terre et tout le monde se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Sam lui ébouriffa les cheveux frénétiquement en passant devant lui, Natasha lui envoya une bourrade complice sur l'épaule et Wanda l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Beau travail, Buck.

-Tu peux être fier de toi, Terminator. » acquiesça Tony.

Bucky fut embarrassé par ces effusions, mais il était trop heureux pour s'en formaliser.

« Tu devrais peut-être passer à l'infirmerie, par contre. » dit Steve.

« Tu devrais faire pareil. » répliqua le soldat en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Steve était presque autant amoché que lui. Ils s'étaient tous deux laissés aller à quelques… imprudences, dues à la galvanisation de se retrouver ensemble, à se battre pour le même camp, après tout ce temps. Tous deux allaient guérir rapidement, mais par acquit de conscience, il était plus prudent d'aller voir Cho.

« On va faire le débriefing, venez nous rejoindre après. » dit Banner.

« Ce ne sera pas long. Juste le temps de subir le sermon de Cho sur notre hardiesse absurde. » dit Steve avec un roulement d'yeux au ciel.

Ils se séparèrent des autres et descendirent au labo. Bucky aurait volontiers passé outre le sermon de Cho, mais aller à son labo lui convenait très bien; il avait hâte de voir Léa et de lui raconter son aventure.

A leur arrivée, ils ne virent pas Cho dans les parages, seulement son personnel sud-coréen. Cho était toujours incapable d'utiliser à sa guise son bras blessé et elle avait besoin de ses collègues plus que jamais pour ses expériences pratiques.

Ils ne parlaient toujours pas beaucoup anglais et, à leur arrivée, ils eurent l'air un peu pris au dépourvu.

« Docteur Cho, conférence vidéo. » dit une des femmes en pointant la porte fermée de son bureau.

« Ça ne fait rien. » assura Steve. « Nous attendrons.

-Non, non. Moi pouvoir soigner vous. »

Elle désigna une civière.

« Assoir. »

Bucky céda la place.

« Va te faire soigner en premier, moi je vais voir Léa. »

Steve lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Compris, Roméo. »

Bucky lui envoya une oeillade courroucée et se dirigea tout droit vers la chambre. Un aide-soignant parut paniqué.

« M. Barnes? »

Bucky ne voulait pas se faire courir après avec des pansements et il ignora l'aide-soignant.

« Plus tard! » se contenta-t-il de dire alors qu'il ouvrait en grand la porte de la chambre.

« Léa, tu ne devineras jamais ce que- »

Le grand sourire de Bucky disparut brutalement quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un lit vide.

Où était-elle passée?

Bucky fut perdu pendant une seconde, puis il retrouva son sourire exalté.

Au cours de la mission, il avait enfin compris le bonheur que pouvaient représenter les smartphones. Claire lui textait régulièrement des trucs du genre « Salut le Cheveteur. Rien de nouveau ici, alors concentrez-vous sur votre mission. » ou bien « Toujours pareil ici. Soyez prudents de votre côté. » pour le tenir au courant de ce qui se passait pour Léa. Les dernières nouvelles datant de ce matin étaient: « Contente que tout se termine bien pour vous. Elle a très hâte de vous voir. » Il n'avait pas accordé plus d'importance à la dernière phrase par rapport aux autres messages, mais à cet instant il comprit qu'elle pouvait revêtir un autre sens.

Il fit volte-face et faillit heurter de plein fouet l'aide-soignant qui avait une mine encore plus paniquée.

« Elle s'est réveillée!? » s'exclama Bucky, plein d'enthousiasme. Il attrapa l'aide-soignant par les épaules. Ce dernier suait du front à grosses gouttes, mais le soldat était trop emballé pour s'en apercevoir.

« Où est-elle? Quand ça s'est produit?

-Je... V-vous faire erreur. Mlle Thompson pas réveillée.

-Quoi? »

Bucky fronça les sourcils, le sourire figé.

« Essayé de dire quand vous arriver, mais vous...

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Où est-elle si elle n'est pas encore réveillée? Où l'avez-vous déplacée?

-Mlle Thompson débrancher ce matin. »

Cette fois les traits de Bucky s'affaissèrent complètement. Toute sa bonne humeur envolée. Il oublia sa mission réussie, son grand retour au combat. Tout.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit? »

Il raffermit sa prise sur les épaules du pauvre aide-soignant et ce dernier geignit.

« Vous avez fait QUOI!? »

Alerté par le cri, Steve arriva au moment où Bucky allait l'étamper dans le mur.

« Woh! Buck, calme-toi! Lâche-le! »

Bucky obtempéra, mais c'était juste parce qu'il avait une furieuse envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Il tituba, se tint la tête à deux mains.

Ils l'avaient fait...

Ils l'avaient débranchée...

Le gouvernement était venu... Ils avaient découvert le stratagème de Cho...

Ils avaient profité de son absence pour leur faire ça dans son dos!

« Ils l'ont débranchée... Ils ont débranché Léa de son respirateur! »

L'aide-soignant tenta de parler, mais Steve lui coupa la parole, à présent aussi catastrophé et scandalisé que son ami.

« C'est une blague, j'espère? Vous n'avez tout de même pas fait une chose pareille?! » s'indigna-t-il, les poings serrés, ce qui rendit l'aide-soignant encore plus nerveux.

« Moi peux expliquer à vous... Ce n'est pas...

-J'exige de voir le Docteur Cho immédiatement! Et où est Claire? On ne l'a tout de même pas renvoyée?

-VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉE! »

Bucky allait se jeter sur le pauvre homme, mais Steve le saisit à bras le corps.

Le reste du personnel s'agita tandis que l'aide-soignant battait en retraite derrière une table de labo.

« Buck, calme-toi, ça n'arrangera rien! Attends au moins qu'on t'explique! Elle a peut-être fait une rechute, un problème de poumons qui était irréversible... Calme-toi! »

Steve était aussi fort que Bucky, mais la rage décuplait son énergie et il eut du mal à le garder hors de portée du personnel du labo. Plusieurs tables et instruments furent renversés dans la lutte. Bucky voyait rouge, il avait complètement perdu la carte, il n'entendait plus rien, il n'avait qu'un furieux besoin de tout détruire.

Steve entendit à peine la porte du bureau coulisser. Cho arriva dans le chaos. Elle garda pourtant son calme et se dirigea tranquillement vers une armoire. Elle en sortit une sorte de pistolet, y intégra une cartouche spéciale et visa de son bras valide les deux hommes qui luttaient.

Elle appuya sur la gâchette et Bucky fut atteint de trois dards dans le dos.

Il se figea aussitôt, ses yeux tournèrent dans leurs orbites, et il s'écroula sur le sol.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, bondissant comme un ressort.

Désorienté, perdu, étourdi, il eut du mal à se remettre les idées en place. Il tenta de se mettre debout et il eut l'impression que ses jambes étaient de la guimauve. Une affreuse migraine martelait son crâne.

On aurait dit qu'il avait la gueule de bois, mais il ne pouvait pourtant plus subir les effets de l'alcool, non?

Où était-il?

Il était dans une chambre. Enfin, il croyait. Il voyait tout embrouillé.

Et soudain il se souvint de tout. Ses capacités motrices lui revinrent au même moment où il se rappela ce qui était arrivé à son retour de mission.

Paniqué, enragé, scandalisé, il ouvrit grand les yeux, serra les poings, pivota sur place, prêt à en découdre avec le premier venu.

Gonflé à bloc, il voulut se ruer droit devant comme un taureau, peu importe où il allait.

Il stoppa net son élan quand son regard tomba sur Léa, couchée dans un lit.

La respiration haletante, les dents serrées, il cligna des paupières, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il voyait.

« Léa... »

Elle dormait paisiblement dans un lit, adossée contre un oreiller à 45 degrés. Elle était vêtue de son pyjama bleu à pois jaunes, mais pour le reste, tout était différent; plus de moniteur, plus de respirateur artificiel. Il y avait toujours le soluté et l'électroencéphalogramme, mais son visage était libéré, sa chevelure éparse sur chaque épaule. Pour la première fois depuis 7 mois, il voyait correctement, sans entraves, ses traits; ses paupières, ses joues, ses lèvres, la ligne délicate de sa mâchoire, la petite fossette au menton, le petit grain de beauté sur sa tempe...

Il était subjugué, mais le plus merveilleux à contempler était sa respiration. Sa poitrine qui montait et descendait tout seule, l'air qui s'échappait doucement d'entre ses lèvres.

Elle respirait. Toute seule. Par elle-même.

En somme, elle était toujours vivante.

Miracle.

Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il s'était agenouillé près du lit et toute envie de révolte s'évapora de lui.

« Je crois qu'on peut entrer sans crainte, maintenant ».

Cho était dans l'entrée de la chambre, les bras croisés.

« La crise est finie. »

Steve passa à côté d'elle et pénétra la pièce à grandes enjambées.

« Elle va bien, Buck. » dit-il, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Bucky réagit à peine au contact de Steve, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Léa.

« Désolée pour ce malentendu, James. » dit Cho. « Veuillez excuser mon personnel. Ils n'ont pas su exprimer la chose correctement en anglais. Désolée aussi pour le sédatif. Je suis tout de même heureuse d'avoir à portée de main des barbituriques pour éléphant. » dit-elle avec un reniflement plein de dérision.

Elle s'avança prudemment face à Bucky de l'autre côté du lit.

« Je vous ai fait amener ici par Steve. Je me suis dit que les explications ne serviraient à rien à votre réveil; vous m'auriez tordu le cou avant de me laisser parler. Alors la meilleure chose à faire était de vous montrer les faits tels qu'ils sont. »

Bucky fut un peu honteux. Après coup, sa réaction lui parut excessive.

Cho tapota la main inerte de sa patiente.

« Elle a pris du mieux durant votre absence, comme vous pouvez le constater. Elle a récupéré le réflexe musculaire de respiration, ce qui est très bon signe. »

Bucky assimila avec difficultés ce qu'il entendait.

Il avait attendu tellement longtemps que l'état de Léa évolue qu'il eut peine à croire que ça s'était réellement produit. Pourtant, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence.

Il fixa sans relâche ce visage libéré de ses appareils, incrédule et bouleversé.

Son signe.

C'était le signe qu'il lui avait demandé. Une part de lui se trouvait idiote de croire une chose pareille, mais une autre part de lui, plus dominante, était persuadée que Léa avait répondu à sa requête.

« Nous avons pris l'initiative de la déplacer dans une des chambres de la Tour et nous l'avons aménagé de tout le nécessaire à ses besoins. Cette chambre est plus chaleureuse que mon labo, vous ne trouvez pas? »

Bucky finit par détacher ses yeux de Léa et remarqua en détails la pièce où ils se trouvaient. C'était une des chambres pour invités, avec une déco simple, mais chaque meuble était agrémenté de tous les cadeaux que les Avengers avaient pu apporter à leur nounou depuis plus de six mois. Il y avait des caméras au plafond pour que Cho puisse continuer de surveiller sa patiente depuis ses quartiers. Des fauteuils et des divans étaient installés autour du lit ainsi qu'une table et quatre chaises. Il y avait une chaîne stéréo et un téléviseur. La porte ouverte de la salle de bain laissait entrevoir une machinerie étrange munie de lanières et de bras robotisés. Il termina son tour d'horizon sur la porte d'entrée de la chambre où il aperçut plusieurs têtes se pointer.

Sam émit un long sifflement appréciateur.

« La classe!

-Bien mieux que l'ancienne chambre. » approuva Natasha.

Les Avengers se pointaient à leur tour, curieux.

Wanda souriait au visage paisible de Léa. Une lueur écarlate illuminait les iris de la sorcière.

« Elle se sent bien ici. »

Vision approuva avec solennité. « Je détecte des fonctions cérébrales à la fois détendues et, je dirais... enthousiastes »

Bucky mourait d'envie de savoir ce que Wanda et Vision arrivaient à lire d'autre dans la tête de Léa, mais Tony entra en fanfare avec sa tablette.

« J'ai eu le temps de mettre ma touche personnelle pendant que Terminator faisait la sieste. »

Évidemment. Tony ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de tripatouiller. C'était sa tour, après tout. On avait fait mumuse avec ses jouets durant son absence et il fallait qu'il rectifie le coup.

« Tadaaaaa. »

Il pianota sur sa tablette et transféra le contenu en hologramme. Il continua de pianoter sur l'écran dans les airs et ce dernier se fragmenta, se modifia, prit de l'ampleur, s'allongea jusqu'à former un décor géant virtuel en trois dimensions qui transforma toute la pièce en clairière, avec des arbres, une chute d'eau et des oiseaux qui chantaient dans les branches.

« Wouah! » s'exclama Clint. « Ça, c'est du grand art.

-Je suis un génie, je sais.

-Hum, hum. »

Bruce leva un sourcil.

« Bon, Banner y est aussi pour quelque chose.

-Hum.

-Bon, très bien. C'est son idée. Satisfaite, la brute verte? »

Bruce ignora l'insulte et prit la tablette des mains de Tony.

« C'est tiré d'un programme que j'ai créé avec Stark pour me calmer quand j'ai... les nerfs à vif. On peut changer l'interface et avoir plusieurs choix de scènes comme... »

Il pianota un truc et la forêt se transforma en plage avec un coucher de soleil et des vagues s'échouant sur le ressac.

La bande eut à peine le temps de partager son enthousiasme qu'ils se retrouvèrent encore dans un nouveau décor; cette fois une montagne enneigée, avec un monastère tibétain.

« C'est magique ce truc! »

Claire l'infirmière venait de faire son entrée dans la chambre. Elle était complice du nouvel aménagement pour Léa, pas de doute, si Bucky en jugeait le petit clin d'oeil qu'elle lui offrit.

« Comme ça » poursuivit Bruce « Léa pourra avoir l'impression qu'elle voyage. Ou tout simplement avoir l'impression d'être ailleurs que dans une tour qu'elle ne quitte plus depuis 7 mois. Qui sait, ça pourrait stimuler son subconscient et accélérer son réveil?

-C'est très bien songé. » approuva Steve. « N'est-ce pas Buck? »

Bucky n'ajouta rien, mais ses yeux grands ouverts et pétillants, analysant le paysage,voulaient tout dire.

« Bien! Maintenant que tout le monde a pu saluer notre Belle au Bois Dormant et fait connaissance avec son nouveau chez soi, nous allons laisser Claire la préparer pour la nuit. » décréta Cho. « Et vous tous, je veux vous voir dans mon labo pour un examen complet. »

Elle les darda d'un regard sévère menaçant. Ils avaient intérêt à obéir.

Banner mit fin au programme et tout le monde sortit gentiment de la pièce. Bucky fut le dernier à passer devant Cho et il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« Je... Je suis désolé d'avoir cru que vous aviez... »

Il se frotta la nuque, gêné, et fut incapable d'affronter son regard.

« Votre crainte était justifiée; les circonstances prêtaient à confusion. Et avec les doutes que le gouvernement laissait planer, il était légitime que vous craigniez le pire. N'en parlons plus. »

Elle sourit.

« Vous n'aurez plus à craindre pour sa sécurité ni pour la nôtre. Je sais que vous étiez inquiets que nous mentions tous au gouvernement. Le mensonge ne sera plus nécessaire; Léa n'est plus dans un coma stade 3, je ne peux donc plus "faire mes expériences", et, cerise sur le gâteau, les soins que je lui donne ne sont pas coûteux. Le gouvernement n'a plus son mot à dire, désormais. Ils vont la laisser tranquille. »

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, plein de reconnaissance et soulagé.

« Merci pour cette installation. Merci pour elle. » ajouta-t-il en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil vers Léa qui était bordée par Claire.

« Ce n'est rien. Allez, retournez au labo, vous avez des plaies à suturer. Et tâchez de ne pas menacer mon personnel cette fois-ci. » lui dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Bucky s'en alla de la chambre en se promettant de revenir dès la fin de son examen médical.

Il avait des tas de trucs à raconter à Léa et il se dit qu'une ambiance sous le feuillage d'un arbre dans une clairière serait idéale pour leurs retrouvailles en tête à tête.

Cette journée était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Une mission réussie avec succès et Léa qui arrivait à respirer d'elle-même... C'était le paradis. Ou, du moins, on n'en était pas loin.

 _ **A suivre**_


	17. Cocon

**Cocon**

Une petite neige fine tombait sur New York, et c'était suffisant pour démoraliser Bucky. Il détestait tout ce qui était relié à l'hiver. Le week-end suivant leur retour, tout le monde avait voulu sortir boire un verre, histoire de décompresser après la dure mission qu'ils avaient accomplie, mais ça ne lui disait rien.

« Encore? Mais on a déjà célébré notre victoire!

-Oui, mais c'est les fêtes qui approchent et qui dit fêtes dit vacances! » s'enthousiasma Sam.

Steve avait certifié que la période des fêtes serait calme et qu'on n'aurait pas besoin de leurs services avant un certain temps. Ils avaient quand même réussi à démanteler un réseau russe d'HYDRA alors ils méritaient bien quelques vacances.

Bucky avait cependant refusé d'accompagner les autres pour leur tournée de bars. Il appréciait beaucoup cette bande d'hurluberlues, il devait bien l'admettre, mais il avait envie d'un peu de solitude à présent. De toute façon, à quoi bon boire quand ça ne fait aucun effet? Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi Steve les accompagnait. Ce dernier avait haussé les épaules « Il faut bien quelqu'un pour les ramener à bon port à la fin de la soirée. »

Même Vision avait accepté leur invitation, ne serait-ce que pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Avant leur départ, Sam était venu à la chambre de Léa pour lui proposer une dernière fois de venir avec eux.

« Merci, mais sans façon. » dit Bucky avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Tu préfères la compagnie de ta Belle au Bois dormant?

-Elle est moins bruyante que vous. »

Sam remarqua qu'il était installé pour lire une encyclopédie sur le canapé.

« C'est ça pour toi une bonne soirée de week-end? Tsst, tu ne sais pas t'amuser, Barnes. »

Bucky haussa une épaule indifférente et Sam quêta l'appui de la dormeuse.

« Hé, Léa, dis-lui à ce vieillard grincheux qu'il ne sait pas s'amuser. Il est pareil que Steve, tu ne trouves pas? Sauf que lui on a fini par le dégourdir un peu. » Il se retourna vers Bucky. « Je suis sûr qu'elle voudrait que tu viennes avec nous. »

C'était idiot de sa part, mais l'idée de sortir dehors et affronter la neige le rebutait complètement, même si le but était d'aller prendre un verre avec des amis au chaud dans un bar. Il avait atteint son quota de neige avec la mission en Sibérie et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment c'était un élément -même météorologique- qui alimente les mauvais souvenirs vécus à cette base maudite.

« Une autre fois, peut-être. »

Sam soupira longuement et se déclara vaincu.

« Comme tu veux. Bon, alors, bonne soirée à vous deux. »

Il passa devant la commode et remarqua un truc qui l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Hé, c'est ma tablette, ça, non?

-Oui. Claire l'a transférée du labo de Cho jusqu'ici, avec tout le reste des cadeaux pour Léa.

-Je l'avais complètement oubliée. Tu as vu les fichiers?

-Une partie oui. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier d'ailleurs.

-Y a pas de quoi, mec. Je vais sûrement les regarder à nouveau un de ces quatre. Voir Léa parler et bouger me manque à moi aussi. »

Il sourit dans le vague, soudain perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« En fait, ce qui me manque le plus ce sont les parties de strip-échecs. »

Bucky avait lu ça dans le journal de Léa, mais elle n'était pas entrée dans les détails.

« Ça consiste en quoi?

-Tu connais le strip-poker? Ben c'est la version avec les échecs. Chaque fois qu'un joueur bouffe une pièce importante de l'adversaire, celui-ci doit retirer un morceau de vêtement.

-Pas très... orthodoxe comme jeu.

-Tu parles, elle gagnait toujours et elle trichait effrontément. »

Bucky eut un petit sourire espiègle.

« C'est vrai?

-Une fois, elle a commencé une partie vêtue comme si elle allait faire du ski. »

Sam ricana à ce souvenir tandis que Bucky jetait un regard amusé à la dormeuse.

« La fois suivante, je lui ai rendu la pareille.

-Comment?

-J'ai piqué une armure de Stark. Y a tellement de morceaux à ce truc, plus que le nombre de pièces d'un échiquier! » Bucky s'esclaffa en s'imaginant la tête de Tony découvrant le larcin. « La petite démone a quand même fini par gagner! Ou plutôt, je la laisse gagner... » Sam sourit à Léa, tendrement exaspéré. « Elle est trop pudique pour aller jusqu'au bout, mais elle ne l'avouera jamais. Quand elle perd, je fais exprès de me faire de mauvais jeux pour sauver sa vertu. »

Son interlocuteur salua le geste chevaleresque.

« C'est un sacrifice très noble de ta part.

-Bah, c'est pas vraiment un sacrifice pour moi. Me promener à poils ne m'a jamais posé problème. »

Bucky roula des yeux au plafond devant cette tirade.

« Tu as vu la vidéo de la soirée entre filles? »

Bucky acquiesça. « Celle où tu te fais prendre comme un bleu en pleine séance de voyeurisme?

-Hé! C'était de l'espionnage tout à fait innocent.

-Espionnage et innocent sont deux termes incompatibles dans la même phrase, Faucon.

-Arrête de jouer sur les mots. Tu l'as vue la vidéo ou pas?

-Si.

-Tu te souviens de l'accoutrement des filles? Tout le monde portait de petites tenues de nuit légères et Léa avait ce fichu pyjama bl...

-Bleu à pois jaunes.

-Exactement! Même entre filles elle ne porte rien qui montre trop de chair.

-Je l'aime bien ce pyjama, moi.

-Tu trouves le style gamine de 8 ans affriolant?

-Pas affriolant. Je dirais... attendrissant.

-Si c'est ce qui te convient, c'est ton choix, mon pote, je ne te juge pas. Moi, je trouve ça dommage qu'elle ne montre pas plus souvent ses atouts parce qu'elle est sacrément bien roulée notre Léa- woh, du calme! »

Bucky s'était levé d'un bond. De débonnaire il passa instantanément à furieux.

« Fais gaffe à ton langage, Wilson. »

Quand il s'agissait de Léa, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, le niveau de susceptibilité de Bucky était à 18. Même 21.

« D'accord, d'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit. »

Il se tourna vers Léa.

« Désolée, chérie, je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect. N'empêche que c'est vrai que tu es bien roulée.

-Hey!

-Okay! Ça va, j'arrête! Ne m'arrache pas la tête, j'en ai besoin pour aller boire un pot.

-Une tête? Où ça une tête?

-Ha. Ha. Très drôle. »

Valait mieux changer de sujet avant que Bucky devienne Buckynator. Sam prit sa tablette et l'ouvrit.

« Tiens, pour vous mettre un peu d'ambiance ce soir, je vais te l'ouvrir à la page où se trouvent tous mes fichiers musicaux. »

Il mit en marche une playlist et Bucky fit une grimace dès les premières notes entendues.

« Fais pas cette tête, c'est un classique des années 70! J'ai éduqué Steve en matière de musique, et je compte bien faire pareil avec toi. Je vais te faire un petit montage rétro. »

Il bidouilla sur sa tablette et Bucky vit par-dessus son épaule pas moins de 60 chansons s'ajouter à la playlist.

« Tu en as jusqu'aux années 90. Pour ce soir, du moins, ce sera suffisant.

-Je suis vraiment obligé d'écouter tout ça ce soir?

-C'est pas dans les encyclopédies que tu pourras cultiver ton savoir musical. » dit-il en jetant un regard dédaigneux à la brique dans les mains de Bucky. « Et je suis certain que Léa adore ma musique, elle. »

Bucky roula des yeux au plafond encore une fois.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je vais l'écouter ta playlist.

-Tu verras, tu me remercieras. »

Il remit la tablette sur la commode.

« Allez, j'y vais. Mes amis Jack et Daniel m'attendent!

-Amusez-vous bien. Tâchez de ne pas faire honte à Steve.

-Je ne promets rien! Ciao! »

Bucky le salua et secoua la tête d'un air excédé quand la porte se ferma derrière lui. Tout un numéro celui-là.

Il écouta les chansons qui défilaient. Après quelques minutes, il décida de baisser un peu le son. Il savait que Sam n'avait que de bonnes intentions, mais inutile de se crever les tympans non plus.

Il rouvrit son encyclopédie et se concentra sur l'Histoire de la fin du 20e siècle. Pour se changer les idées, il aurait préféré le journal de Léa, mais il approchait dangereusement de la fin des comptes-rendus et il redoutait d'arriver à cette inévitable page blanche.

Pour ajouter à la détente et oublier une bonne fois pour toutes cette satanée neige dehors, il enclencha la commande virtuelle de Tony et Bruce. Il se retrouva à lire sur une plage bordée de palmiers, bercé par les vagues et les cris des goélands. À côté de lui, Léa semblait se faire bronzer sous le soleil.

« Coucou! »

Claire fit son entrée quelques heures plus tard et admira le paysage autour d'elle.

« Je serais venue en maillot de bain si j'avais su que je débarquerais dans les tropiques! »

Caché derrière son encyclopédie, Claire n'avait pas vu à son entrée le visage de Bucky. Lorsqu'il délaissa sa lecture pour la saluer, elle remarqua enfin ses verres fumés et pouffa.

« Ne riez pas. Ce soleil est irréel, mais il est vraiment aveuglant.

-Je constate! » dit-elle, une main en visière sur le front pour le regarder sans être incommodée par les faux rayons. « Vous n'êtes pas très fan de l'hiver, hein?

-Pas vraiment.

-Dommage. Mais je comprends. Pour moi, un Noël sans neige ne serait pas vraiment Noël. Chacun sa vision de la chose. »

Elle sourit au son de la musique.

« Madonna?

-Sam parfait mon éducation musicale. Il procède par ordre chronologique.

-D'après ce que j'entends, il en est aux années 80. »

Elle fredonna "Like a virgin" tout en vérifiant les constantes et se laissa même aller à quelques balancements de hanches qui firent sourire en coin Bucky. Lui n'avait pas vraiment la piqure. Ce n'était pas le genre musical qu'il préférait jusqu'à maintenant.

« Vous auriez dû sortir avec les autres. Vous semblez d'humeur... dansante.

-Les autres sortaient ce soir?

-Vous n'avez pas reçu d'invitation?

-Eh non. »

Bucky fronça les sourcils.

« Vous faites partie de la famille, pourtant.

-Pas autant que vous. »

Son mécontentement manifeste la toucha.

« Faut les comprendre; on se côtoie beaucoup plus souvent que je les côtoie, eux, puisque vous traînez toujours sur mon lieu de travail » dit-elle avec un coup de menton vers Léa. « Ça crée forcément des liens. Les autres n'ont pas eu cette occasion puisqu'ils étaient toujours en mission alors faut pas leur en vouloir de ne pas avoir eu le réflexe de m'inclure dans leur soirée beuverie.

-Mh. Quand même. »

Elle sourit de plus belle.

« Vous me considérez à ce point comme un membre de la famille?

-Évidemment.

-Merci, mon chou. Et vous savez quoi?

-Quoi?

-Vous êtes mon favori de la bande, mais chut! Ne le dites pas aux autres. »

Il mima une fermeture éclair qui fermait sa bouche et eut un petit sourire complice en coin.

« De toute façon, même si j'avais eu une invitation officielle, il aurait fallu que je la décline. » dit-elle en poussant son chariot vers le lit. « Parce que j'ai du boulot! Comment va notre nounou au bois dormant ce soir?

-Toujours pareil. » soupira-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes.

« C'est une petite paresseuse celle-là. »

Il éteignit le paysage virtuel à contrecoeur ainsi que la musique. A ce moment de la journée, Bucky savait pour quelle raison Claire était là; c'était l'heure de la toilette. Il avait fini par comprendre à quoi servaient tous ces harnais dans la salle de bain. Maintenant libérée du respirateur artificiel, Léa pouvait avoir droit à de vrais bains. On avait installé un élévateur pour la transporter dans la baignoire et l'immerger dedans. Cho avait dit que les bains chauds stimulaient les muscles et la circulation sanguine et que ce serait très bénéfique pour elle.

Claire commença à retirer les appareils branchés à Léa et Bucky comprit que c'était son signal de départ. Il se leva du divan, encyclopédie dans une main, ses verres fumés dans l'autre.

« Je vous laisse.

-Je vous la rends dans une heure, promis. » dit-elle en allant chercher l'élévateur roulant.

« Prenez votre temps. »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda sa montre. Il pouvait aller tirer quelques balles dans la salle d'entraînement. Ou bien aller faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine. Il avait la tour à lui seul ce soir. S'il lui en prenait l'envie, il pourrait même faire du patin à roulettes dans le corridor, sans avoir de témoins gênants.

Pas vraiment son style, mais l'idée était marrante, se dit-il avec un sourire, en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Il allait mettre le pied dans la cabine quand il entendit un bruit sourd dans le couloir, suivi d'un cri.

« BUCKY! »

Il revint sur ses pas en un éclair et défonça presque la porte de la chambre dans la manoeuvre. Regrettant de ne pas avoir traîné au moins son couteau, il s'apprêta à utiliser l'encyclopédie comme arme. Il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement, mais il entendit de l'agitation dans la salle de bain. Il s'y précipita, prêt à passer à l'action.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Les yeux ronds, il tomba sur une scène totalement différente de ses craintes.

« Nom d'un chien! »

Pas d'ennemi en vue, mais le chariot élévateur était renversé. Léa avait été sans doute dedans quand il était tombé parce que Claire la tenait par les aisselles pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler au sol.

« Aidez-moi, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps! »

Bucky ne réfléchit pas un seul instant et alla rapidement cueillir le corps mou de Léa, un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre soutenant son dos. Libérée de son fardeau, Claire se redressa aussitôt, essoufflée par l'effort.

« Que s'est-il passé?

-La courroie a lâché juste au moment où elle allait être déposée dans le bain.»

Claire examina l'élévateur de plus près pour comprendre comment la courroie avait pu céder.

« Cette machine idiote aurait pu nous rompre le cou à toutes les deux! Je vais en référer au Docteur Cho, vous pouvez me croire.

-Euh... Claire... Pourriez-vous... »

Bucky réalisa tout à coup que le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras était complètement nu.

« Oh, mon dieu. » s'exclama Claire.

Elle s'empara d'un grand drap de bain et recouvrit Léa du mieux qu'elle put.

« Tiens, voilà. Mon pauvre chou, tu offrais un joli spectacle malgré toi. Excuse-moi, ma belle, n'en veux pas trop à Bucky, il est là pour t'aider, pas pour te mater. N'est-ce pas? » dit-elle en levant des yeux sentencieux vers lui.

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. »

Il avait essayé de ne pas regarder, mais il n'était qu'un homme après tout. Bon sang, pourquoi les paroles de Sam tournaient soudain en boucle dans sa tête? « _Elle est sacrément bien roulée._ » C'était vraiment pas le moment.

« Elle va bien? Elle ne s'est pas cognée quelque part dans sa chute? »

Claire vérifia quelques membres à sa portée, s'attarda sur la tête molle de Léa.

« J'ai servi d'amortisseur, il ne devrait pas y avoir de mal. »

Bucky soupira de soulagement.

« Bien.

-Merci de vous informer de mon état à moi, mon chou.

-Oh, désolé. Vous n'avez rien? »

Claire eut un petit rire taquin.

« Je vais bien, mes vieux os tiennent bon.

-Tant mieux. »

Elle observa d'un oeil critique le désastre dans la salle de bain, les mains sur les hanches.

« Va falloir remettre à plus tard le bain, j'en ai peur. Oh, à moins que... »

Elle le considéra, les yeux pétillants.

« Voudriez-vous m'assister? »

Bucky devint blême de stupeur. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à gérer l'émoi causé par la vue du corps de Léa (et ça n'avait duré que vingt secondes), il serait incapable d'aider Claire sans que son cerveau disjoncte. Juste de la tenir contre lui de cette manière le chamboulait totalement...

« Je ne crois pas qu'il serait convenable que...

-Taratata. Je suis là pour chaperonner. Vous êtes un homme fort, plus fort que la moyenne même, vous remplaceriez facilement cet élévateur.

-Je préfèrerais pas.

-Il n'y aura pas de quoi être mal à l'aise, je vais laisser la serviette sur elle. Vous n'avez qu'à la déposer dans le bain, je me chargerai du reste. Vous vous retournerez et je vous ferai signe quand vous pourrez la reprendre pour la remettre dans son lit. »

Claire le contemplait avec insistance et c'était difficile de lui dire non. Et puis, présentée comme ça, la situation semblait plus facile à gérer, et plus adéquate aussi.

« D'accord.

-A la bonne heure! »

Elle fit couler l'eau dans le bain et Bucky profita du fait qu'elle regardait ailleurs pour ajuster Léa afin que sa tête repose contre son torse. Il la dévisagea longuement, perturbé et bouleversé en même temps. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour se retrouver dans une position pareille avec elle. Elle était légère, menue et, tenue ainsi, elle semblait vraiment en train de dormir paisiblement.

« Voilà, approchez. »

Bucky sortit brusquement de sa contemplation et obéit machinalement aux ordres de l'infirmière.

« Voilà, doucement, attention à la nuque, il faut déposer la tête au creux du dossier, comme ça. Vous voyez? Ce n'est pas compliqué. »

Le drap de bain blanc qui recouvrait Léa se retrouva très rapidement imbibé d'eau et colla à ses formes.

« Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais attendre dehors. » dit-il en s'enfuyant presque au pas de course.

Claire se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un rire.

« A votre guise, mon grand. »

Bucky sortit de la salle de bain et respira un grand coup, comme s'il avait été en apnée depuis 10 minutes. Il n'y avait pas de miroir dans le coin, mais il était certain d'être rouge cramoisi.

Pourquoi était-il troublé à ce point?

Ce n'était qu'un corps féminin. Il en avait vu d'autres auparavant, dans son ancienne vie de tombeur de ces dames. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Il se trouvait franchement pathétique.

Il n'eut pas suffisamment de temps à son goût pour se remettre de ses émotions. Déjà Claire l'interpellait depuis la salle de bain.

« Vous pouvez venir! »

Bucky se secoua intérieurement et franchit la porte. Cette fois rien ne put le perturber. Claire avait tiré la bonde et fait évacuer l'eau. Elle avait ensuite veillé à ce que Léa soit séchée et vêtue d'une des robes de nuit qu'il avait dénichées dans sa chambre.

« Allez, approchez, n'ayez crainte, il n'y a rien à voir qui soit compromettant pour la vertu de la demoiselle. »

Elle se leva et lui tapota le bras.

« Je vais préparer le lit pendant ce temps-là. »

Livré à lui-même, Bucky contempla à nouveau la dormeuse chronique au fond de la baignoire. Il se sentit gauche et maladroit tandis qu'il se penchait pour la cueillir dans ses bras.

Il avait manipulé des tas de bombes instables au cours de sa vie, mais manipuler le corps d'Éléanor Thompson lui semblait un défi encore plus dangereux et délicat à relever. Il usa d'une lenteur et d'une minutie digne d'un démineur et retint son souffle en la hissant contre lui.

Il ne se faisait pas du tout confiance avec ce bras de métal et calcula qu'il était préférable de la soulever dans une position où ce serait son bras droit qui soutiendrait son dos et son cou, et son bras gauche s'occuperait de la soutenir sous les genoux. Comme ça, s'il devait faire un faux mouvement et casser un truc à cause de son bras de métal, les os des jambes pouvaient plus aisément guérir qu'une colonne vertébrale. Il se félicita d'avoir pris cette précaution, parce qu'il lui fallut un moment pour contrôler les tremblements de ses bras. Il avait les mêmes symptômes précurseurs d'une attaque de panique et il fallut qu'il se raisonne en silence pour se calmer.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Par contre, la première fois, il était sous adrénaline et en mode combat contre des envahisseurs. La seconde, qui remontait à une demi-heure, il était en mode sauvetage. Là, en ce moment, il n'y avait aucune urgence à gérer. Il n'y avait que lui-même à gérer. Lui et son coeur qui voulait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il était nerveux. Agissait-il ainsi parce qu'il l'avait vue vulnérable, nue comme un ver? Il n'était plus un ado, pourtant.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et inspira à fond.

C'était juste Léa. Sa Léa.

La tournure possessive de ses pensées le força à rouvrir les yeux. Décidément, il ne pouvait compter non plus sur son cerveau pour se calmer les nerfs.

Troublé, il décida de se concentrer sur son visage au lieu de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Son visage était quelque chose de plus familier et en même temps de complètement nouveau. Elle avait passé des mois cachée sous un respirateur et Bucky était plus qu'heureux de retrouver ses traits presque tels qu'il les avaient connus avant l'accident.

Il se dirigea machinalement vers la sortie de la salle de bain tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux son visage. Il était plus pâle et aminci qu'avant. On voyait à peine la ligne blanche d'une cicatrice à sa tempe gauche; seul souvenir physique de son crâne fendu à cause de lui. Sa chevelure avait été lavée et séchée et elle sentait bon la lavande.

Il se déplaça jusqu'au lit sans noter la présence de Claire qui l'observait attentivement. Attendrie par la douceur qu'elle lisait dans son expression, elle remarqua que Bucky était dans son petit monde, très très loin de la tour. Un petit monde qui n'était habité que par lui et sa patiente.

Elle sourit et murmura doucement.

« Bucky? »

Comme elle s'y attendait, il leva la tête, surpris de la trouver près de lui.

« Oui?

-Vous pouvez la mettre au lit, maintenant.

-Oh. Bien. D'accord. J'y vais. »

Mais il ne bougea pas. Il raffermit sa prise autour de Léa et la contempla, hésitant.

Claire sourit de plus belle et prit une rapide décision.

« Vous savez quoi? J'ai une idée. »

Quand il la vit prendre plusieurs coussins de la chambre et les rassembler sur le canapé, Bucky fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Elle prit la couette du lit et se tourna vers lui.

« Installez-vous confortablement. » dit-elle en pointant le canapé du menton.

Bucky cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, incrédule. Il fixa le canapé. Puis Léa. À nouveau le canapé. Encore Léa. Puis tourna des yeux ronds vers l'infirmière.

« Vous plaisantez?

-Pas du tout. Elle doit en avoir marre d'être constamment à l'horizontale dans le même lit depuis des mois. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas varier les plaisirs de temps en temps? Allez, assoyez-vous. »

C'était un ordre. Et, Soldat de l'Hiver ou pas, on ne désobéissait jamais à Claire.

Vraiment incertain de ses gestes, Bucky s'approcha du canapé et Claire maintint doucement la tête de Léa lorsqu'il y prit place.

« Voilà. »

Elle s'empara de l'oreiller du lit et ajusta la tête de Léa pour la positionner près de la nuque de Bucky.

« Un oreiller pour maintenir la tête droite et une couette pour les jambes. »

Elle les couvrit et tapota la couette pour les border.

Bucky était confus.

« Je dois rester comme ça?

-Vous étiez venu ici pour lire dans ce canapé non? » Elle alla chercher l'encyclopédie et le déposa sur un tabouret à portée de main. « Alors, lisez.»

« Mais... Le soluté? La sonde?

-Elle peut s'en priver pour deux ou trois heures. Je prendrai le blâme sur moi s'il y a un pépin, mais je vous promets que tout ira bien pour elle. »

Elle eut presque pitié de lui en voyant ce regard de détresse.

« Mais... je ne peux pas...

-Est-elle trop lourde pour vous?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça...

-Parfait. »

Déjà elle s'éloignait et Bucky était persuadé qu'un malheur arriverait si elle s'en allait. Il fit non de la tête en silence, les yeux toujours ronds, mais Claire l'ignora.

« Je vous rapporte un bon café et des gâteaux maison que je vais laisser à portée de bras, ici, sur ce tabouret. »

Elle disparut de la chambre. Bucky, totalement pris au dépourvu, et perdu, passa une minute à fixer la porte fermée.

Il finit par essayer de se détendre, sans grand succès. Il regarda à nouveau Léa, confortablement nichée au creux de son cou. Il sentit sa lente inspiration sur sa peau et il frissonna bien malgré lui.

Claire lui faisait beaucoup trop confiance. Et il était certain que la position de Léa allait à l'encontre de tous les protocoles médicaux chez les victimes plongées dans le coma.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Claire était de retour avec la collation et le café. Elle retrouva Bucky presque aussi raide qu'à son arrivée, comme s'il tenait une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Elle eut un petit sourire indulgent. Elle déposa le tout sur le tabouret et s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous rend mal à l'aise ainsi? »

Bucky mit trente secondes à trouver une réponse, les yeux dans le vide. Quand il arrima son regard à nouveau à celui de Claire, celle-ci eut presque le coeur brisé par le mélange de crainte et de tristesse qu'elle y aperçut.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepterait ce genre de... proximité. »

Il avait l'air d'un enfant égaré avec ces yeux ronds pleins d'appréhension. Claire leva son menton parce que Bucky la fuyait tout à coup du regard, comme s'il avait honte d'avoir avoué ses peurs. D'un geste affectueux et maternel, elle ramena derrière son oreille une mèche sombre qui obstruait son front.

« Vous ne faites rien de mal, Bucky. » assura-t-elle, avec un sourire encourageant. Elle médita ses propres paroles et décida que sa réponse n'était pas tout à fait appropriée pour un type qui avait si peur de lui-même. « Vous ne lui ferez aucun mal. » rectifia-t-elle. Elle savait très bien à quoi il songeait en ce moment pour la contredire. « Et, une bonne fois pour toutes, ce fichu ballon était un accident. Vous avez tiré une leçon de cet accident et aujourd'hui vous ne commettriez plus ce genre d'erreur. Vous étiez, vous êtes et vous serez toujours un homme très dangereux, Bucky, je ne le nierai pas, mais pour cette demoiselle... » Elle jeta un regard affectueux à Léa « ...vous ne serez plus jamais un danger pour elle. Vous êtes incapable de lui faire du mal. Et je ne parle pas de volonté. Je parle de capacité. Vous êtes désormais physiquement, psychologiquement, incapable de lui faire du mal. Même ces damnés mécanismes dans cette prothèse sont totalement soumis à cette incapacité viscérale à la blesser. Et, si je peux me permettre d'ajouter, mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle attend depuis longtemps ce genre de proximité, comme vous dites. »

Avant qu'il puisse protester de nouveau, elle se redressa.

« Bon, je vous laisse tranquille tous les deux. »

Elle agita un doigt menaçant.

« Ne faites pas tomber de miettes sur elle! » ricana-t-elle.

Bucky ne goûtait pas la plaisanterie, mais il commençait apparemment à se résigner à son sort. Un peu.

« Et si quelqu'un débarque et me voit comme ça?

-Il verra un joli tableau. »

Sur ce, elle l'abandonna pour de bon.

Quelques heures plus tard, Steve rencontrait Claire dans un couloir de la tour. Il avait reconduit tous ses partenaires vers leur appartement respectif parce qu'ils avaient tous un peu trop bu ce soir. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand Claire l'interpella. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'inciter à garder le silence et elle le mena au bout du couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Léa doucement et laissa Steve contempler le spectacle qu'il trouva à l'intérieur.

Bucky dormait à poings fermés, assis dans le canapé. Léa était installée dans ses bras et on aurait dit qu'elle dormait aussi. Le menton sur la tête de Léa, Bucky n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi paisible dans son sommeil. Le nez de Léa était enfoui dans son cou. Son bras de métal reposait entre ses omoplates et sa main de chair tenait celle de Léa contre son torse; une étreinte inconsciente, mais protectrice, qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était enfermée dans un cocon.

Steve se tourna vers le visage espiègle de l'infirmière et il lui sourit en retour.

Ça, c'était un spectacle qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

Et pour être certain que le moment reste dans les anales, Steve sortit son smartphone et fut sur le point de prendre une photo quand il eut une idée plus brillante encore.

Il alla chercher son matériel, s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et passa le reste de la nuit à dessiner ce dont il était témoin.

* * *

 _ **A suivre**_

 _Merci d'avoir été là et à bientôt!_


	18. Nouvel An

_Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner ma future absence qui sera d'une durée indéterminée. Le temps libre me manque cruellement pour écrire, mais soyez patients je reviendrai bientôt, promis. Merci d'être là encore une fois!_

 **Nouvel An**

Bucky n'était pas très familier avec la période des fêtes de fin d'année. Il ne comprenait pas trop l'enthousiasme et la fébrilité générale qui régnaient dans toute la tour en ce moment. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de célébrer la moindre fête. Même son anniversaire le laissait de marbre.

Steve lui avait raconté quelques souvenirs de Noël de leur enfance, mais ça ne lui évoquait pas grand-chose jusqu'à maintenant. Et ça ne l'aida pas à se laisser gagner par toute cette effervescence. Au contraire, ça lui tapait un peu sur les nerfs tous ces cantiques de Noël que FRIDAY faisait jouer 24 h sur 24 et toutes ces guirlandes qui ornaient les couloirs.

Les employés de la Tour s'étaient amusés à installer un gigantesque sapin dans le Hall et, avec l'habituelle extravagance de Stark, on l'avait tellement garni de décorations et de lumières que Bucky s'en retrouvait presque aveuglé chaque fois qu'il passait devant pour sortir faire son jogging.

Aller faire la tournée des bars n'était pas seulement une tradition Avengers à la période des vacances. C'était aussi la coutume de tous les fonctionnaires, comptables et analystes de la Tour de se retrouver ensemble pour aller boire un pot à Noël. On lui avait de nouveau demandé de l'accompagner pour une petite séance de beuverie et il avait fini par accepter l'une des nombreuses invitations, seulement parce qu'il savait qu'on ne le laisserait jamais tranquille tant qu'il ne cèderait pas.

Il avait apprécié sa soirée, contre toute attente, bien que se retrouver parmi une bande de fêtards bruyants ne serait jamais vraiment sa tasse de thé. Il avait bien du mal à croire Steve quand il lui certifiait qu'autrefois il avait été un de ces bougres festoyeurs tapageurs.

Après Noël, beaucoup d'employés quittèrent la Tour pour rejoindre leurs familles respectives jusqu'au Nouvel An. La plupart des Avengers n'ayant plus vraiment de parents, la tradition voulait qu'ils passent la période des fêtes ensemble.

Selon ce qu'avait appris Bucky, Léa avait toujours été l'organisatrice officielle des Nouvel An Avengers. Elle invitait des individus qui ne les fréquentaient pas vraiment quotidiennement, mais ils étaient aussi seuls qu'eux à cette période de l'année alors Léa leur envoyait toujours une invitation. Difficile de refuser quand on savait qu'un repas gargantuesque digne des plus grands chefs du monde nous attendait. La réputation de cordon-bleu de Léa avait parcouru la planète, même la galaxie, et il ne fallait pas s'étonner de voir traîner à cette période de l'année dans les couloirs de la Tour de nombreux alliés, lointains ou proches, des Avengers.

Cette année, hélas, ce ne serait pas un Nouvel An comme les autres. Étant donné l'état dans lequel se trouvait la principale hôtesse des événements, la fête serait moins élaborée et la liste des invités beaucoup moins longue. Néanmoins, les Avengers avaient tenu à respecter la tradition de Léa en organisant une petite soirée dans sa chambre avec quelques pizzas. Ce ne serait pas digne de leur nounou, mais ce qui comptait c'était de se rassembler en famille, après tout.

Alors qu'il se rendait à la chambre de Léa pour sa visite quotidienne, Bucky eut l'occasion d'avoir un aperçu du genre d'invités qui se présenterait cette année à leur petite fête...

Il entra d'un pas vif dans l'appartement, puis il figea sur place quand il aperçut une fillette assise sur le lit de Léa. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un grand sourire troué.

« Salut! »

Voir une enfant dans les parages était un peu déroutant.

« Euh... Salut. » répondit-il, perplexe.

Elle l'observa de ses grands yeux ronds et dévisagea sa main de métal qui dépassait de sa chemise. Craignant de l'effrayer, Bucky eut le réflexe de cacher sa main dans son dos, mais la fillette sourit de plus belle.

« Bras en argent, cheveux longs brun foncé, yeux saphir. Toi tu es Bucky. »

Ce dernier battit des paupières, étonné.

« Et toi tu es...?

-Je m'appelle Cassie. J'ai 7 ans. »

Il constata que la fillette était occupée à natter une couette de Léa avec des cordes et des billes de couleurs.

« J'ignorais que Léa avait une styliste capillaire personnelle. »

L'enfant rougit en gloussant.

« Est-ce que tu veux aussi des billes dans les cheveux?

-Hum. Peut-être une autre fois.

-Léa m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Ça, c'était encore plus étonnant.

« Vraiment?

-Elle me gardait souvent quand mon papa venait travailler avec mon futur mari. »

Bon, d'accord, ça, ça remportait la palme de la bizarrerie plus que tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de cette fille.

« Ton... mari...? »

Très affairée à son ouvrage, elle acquiesça avec désinvolture. Elle termina sa natte, et, contente d'elle, s'attaqua à une autre couette de la dormeuse.

« Papa n'a pas voulu que je vienne la voir plus tôt. Il disait que les visites étaient interdites. »

Interdites?

Bucky ignorait qui était ce papa, mais celui-ci avait sûrement menti pour l'empêcher de voir Léa durant la période où elle était branchée à tous ces tubes et ce respirateur. Une vision pareille aurait été traumatisante pour cette pauvre fillette.

Apparemment, Cassie n'avait pas l'intention de bouger de là. Un peu mal à l'aise, Bucky décida de s'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant qu'elle termine son oeuvre. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Léa avait de si jeunes visiteurs et il ne savait pas trop comment gérer la situation. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment se comporter avec une gamine. En fait, il n'avait jamais approché de près ou de loin un seul enfant depuis sa rémission. Ce n'était pas parmi les Avengers qu'une telle occasion pouvait se présenter. Il n'était même pas certain d'en avoir côtoyé dans les années 40.

« Je lui ai dessiné une carte. » dit la fillette, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Elle débarqua du lit et lui tendit un bout de carton rose plié en deux, avec des tas de paillettes collées dessus.

En lettres grossières écrites au feutre mauve, elle souhaitait prompt rétablissement à Léa, et Bucky devait bien admettre que c'était adorable comme cadeau.

« C'est joli, hein?

-Magnifique. »

Et il était persuadé que Léa en dirait autant.

Avec un soupir envieux, elle retourna sur le lit, cette fois en se couchant sur le ventre et en calant ses joues roses dans ses petites mains. Installée à ses côtés, elle observa Léa d'un air rêveur.

« Elle est tellement chanceuse. »

Bucky fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ça?

-Léa adore les contes de fées. La Belle au Bois dormant est son histoire préférée.

-Oui, je suis au courant. » dit-il avec un petit sourire, se rappelant une certaine soirée d'Halloween.

« Papa dit qu'elle dort tout le temps, exactement comme la princesse Aurore. Elle est en train de réaliser un grand rêve. »

Les rouages du cerveau de cette fillette lui échappaient complètement. En quoi c'était merveilleux de tomber dans le coma?

« Tu penses?

-Bien sûr. » affirma-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence. « Elle attend que le Prince Charmant vienne l'embrasser pour se réveiller. Toutes les petites filles rêvent de ça, voyons!

-Ah. »

Quoi ajouter à ça?

Elle se faufila au bord du lit et l'observa avec un grand intérêt qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que c'est toi son prince charmant? C'est toi qui vas l'embrasser? »

Il avala difficilement sa salive.

« Euh... »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'on le confondait à tort avec ce fichu de prince charmant.

« Salut, toi. »

Sauvé par le gong.

Bucky se leva d'un bond alors qu'un homme les observait depuis la porte, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Scott Lang. Il ne l'avait pas vu souvent dans les parages depuis la Guerre Civile.

Steve, un grand sourire taquin aux lèvres, se tenait derrière lui.

« Papa! Steve! »

Bucky haussa un sourcil; il ignorait jusqu'à ce jour que Ant-Man avait une progéniture.

La fillette courut tout droit dans les bras de Steve qui la fit tourner dans les airs avant de la caler sur sa hanche pour mieux la regarder.

« Salut, ma puce! Ce que tu as grandi! Une vraie grande dame.

-Merci! »

Bucky connaissait ce regard énamouré plein d'étoiles. Qu'elles aient 5, 10, 20, 30 ou 50 ans, aucune dame n'échappait au charme ingénu de Capitaine America et celle-là était une vraie mordue.

« Tu sais, j'ai déjà choisi ma robe pour notre mariage. » dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

Bucky retint un rire tandis que les joues de Steve rosissaient d'embarras.

« Tu m'en diras tant. » répondit-il avec un sourire crispé.

Scott roula des yeux au ciel.

« Chérie, on a déjà parlé de ça...

-Et j'ai choisi ton smoking. » poursuivit-elle, se fichant royalement de son père.

« Hum. » émit Steve, de plus en plus embarrassé. Voulant changer rapidement de sujet, il déposa la fillette et s'intéressa à Bucky.

« Oh, à ce que je vois tu as fait connaissance avec mon meilleur ami, Bucky.

-Ouaip. »

D'humeur moqueuse, Bucky ne comptait pas laisser son pote s'en tirer si facilement.

« Son meilleur ami et il n'a même pas encore demandé à ce que je sois son témoin. »

Cassie mit ses mains sur ses hanches, une moue contrariée aux lèvres.

« Quelle honte! »

Steve le darda d'un regard assassin et Bucky sourit de toutes ses dents. Scott eut, hélas ou heureusement, la bonne idée d'interrompre pour de bon cet épisode. Il prit la main de sa fille.

« Chérie, que dirais-tu d'aller faire coucou à tonton Tony, hein? »

La petite changea d'humeur instantanément.

« Il me laissera voler avec ses bottes fusées, tu crois?

-Ah, ça, non, pas question.

-Mais...

-Y a pas de mais. Dis au revoir à tout le monde, maintenant.

« Au revoir. » bougonna-t-elle.

Scott salua Bucky au passage.

« Content de te voir, Buck. Tu as l'air en forme.

-Merci.

-On se revoit ce soir?

-Ce soir?

-Scott sera des nôtres pour la petite fête. » intervint Steve.

« Sa mère a accepté de me la laisser pour le Nouvel An. Je me suis dit que ce serait mémorable pour elle de le passer avec les plus grands héros de la planète. » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Une fois Scott parti en compagnie de sa fille, Bucky secoua la tête.

« Eh ben. À peine 7 ans et elle mène déjà son petit monde à la baguette. »

Il posa une main solennelle sur l'épaule de son ami et le regarda avec tout le sérieux du monde.

« Steve, je veux être le parrain de votre premier. »

Le concerné se déroba avec un grognement de frustration.

« Arrête de te moquer. C'est une lubie qui lui passera. »

Bucky s'esclaffa.

« Elle est charmante.

-Un peu trop oui. » soupira le capitaine, résigné à son sort.

« Je ne savais pas que Léa était sa baby-sitter.

-Ce n'est arrivé que deux ou trois fois, mais la petite a adopté Léa comme sa grande soeur.

-Qui d'autre sera là ce soir? »

Steve haussa les épaules.

« La Tour ne sera pas bondée comme les autres années. Fury et Sharon seront là, ainsi que Scott, comme tu l'as constaté. C'est à peu près tout. De toute façon, on sera à l'étroit dans la chambre de Léa alors autant faire dans la simplicité et l'intimité. »

Plus tard ce soir-là, Bucky eut la mission d'accueillir le livreur des pizzas pendant que les autres s'occupaient d'aller en cuisine chercher les couverts et les breuvages.

À part Scott et sa fille, personne d'autre ne s'était encore présenté à la Tour et, quand le livreur lui donna 20 boîtes de pizza, il se dit que Tony avait eu les yeux plus gros que sa panse quand il avait passé commande. Même si un Hulk vivait parmi eux, ils ne parviendraient jamais à manger tout ça si personne d'autre ne manifestait sa présence à cette fête.

Après avoir payé le type, Bucky se dirigea malgré tout vers l'appartement de Léa, les bras chargés. Pour sauver les apparences, il avait porté des gants en recevant le livreur et il les retira pour ouvrir plus facilement une des boîtes. L'odeur de la pizza était enivrante. Personne ne pouvait résister à ça. Peut-être même que ça tirerait Léa de son coma, qui sait?

Il entra vivement dans la pièce et, exactement comme ça s'était produit dans la matinée, il surprit une scène qui le figea sur place. Excepté qu'à la surprise s'ajoutait un fiel amer dans sa bouche qui lui coupa raide l'appétit.

Un homme baraqué lui faisait dos. Il était penché sur le lit de Léa.

Le kimono de cette dernière était ouvert sur sa poitrine et les mains de l'homme étaient en train de...

Bucky envoya valser les pizzas et il se rua sur l'intrus. L'homme glapit un « Hey, ça va pas!? » avant d'être éjecté loin du lit.

Bucky ignora le crash qu'il entendit derrière lui et il se concentra immédiatement sur Léa. Une main fébrile rabattit les pans de son kimono sur ses seins et l'autre main, celle de métal, replaça doucement une mèche garnie de billes derrière son oreille. Il arrima un regard angoissé à son visage, comme s'il s'attendait à y lire de l'humiliation, de la peur, de l'outrage. Il n'y vit bien sûr que son habituelle quiétude comateuse, mais lui était certain que, quelque part dans les affres de son subconscient, elle se sentait agressée.

« C'est quoi votre problème!? » s'insurgea le type derrière lui. Il se releva après avoir renversé un chariot plein d'instruments dans sa chute.

Bucky pivota sur lui-même et, de son bras de métal, l'attrapa par le collet avant de l'écraser contre un mur. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que le type parut enfin reconnaître son assaillant.

« Oh, merde, c'est le Soldat de l'Hiver! » déclara-t-il inutilement.

En d'autres temps, Bucky détestait se faire rappeler son passé et être associé à l'assassin qu'il voulait tellement laisser derrière lui, mais en ce moment ce titre lui convenait très bien.

 _Oui, c'est ça, crains-moi._

« Espèce d'ordure! »

D'une main de métal, l'homme fut soulevé de terre par la gorge. Le souffle coupé, il était en train de devenir bleu, les yeux épouvantés rivés au regard meurtrier de son assaillant.

« James! Bucky, lâchez-le! »

Claire surgit de la salle de bain, catastrophée. Elle agrippa le bras de Bucky et tira de toutes ses forces, sans résultat.

« Arrêtez! Bucky, je vous en prie! C'est mon assistant! »

A ces mots, il le relâcha et dévisagea avec mépris l'infirmière. Ça, un assistant? Elle avait engagé un agresseur comme assistant?!

« Il la touchait! Il la déshabillait! »

L'intrus en question toussait, tentait de reprendre son souffle. Claire se précipita vers lui pour l'examiner et faire sûr qu'il n'était pas blessé.

« Il avait besoin de retirer ses vêtements! C'est son boulot! » lança-t-elle, furibonde. « C'est l'heure du bain, il doit laver Léa!

-Fichtre! Il a une sacrée poigne! » dit l'homme en se massant la gorge. « Ça tourne pas rond dans votre tête, mon vieux! »

Bucky serra les dents, prêt à répondre avec ses poings, mais Claire se planta devant lui.

« Calmez-vous, James. Je voulais la préparer pour votre petite fête, mais vous arrivez un peu plus tôt que je l'avais cru. Harry ne lui veut aucun mal. Il va juste laver Léa.

-Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas!? »

Claire respira un bon coup et tenta de retrouver son calme.

« Parce que l'élévateur est brisé, vous vous souvenez? C'est la période des fêtes, toutes les compagnies sont fermées et nous ne recevrons pas le nouveau matériel avant janvier. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour soulever Léa moi-même alors j'ai fait appel à un collègue de l'hôpital où je bossais. Tout est en règle, le Docteur Cho est d'accord et Harry a même signé un accord de confidentialité, étant donné que vous êtes supposé être mort...»

Bucky jeta un regard plein de haine vers ledit Harry et pointa un index de métal menaçant sur sa poitrine.

« Vous ne la toucherez pas, c'est clair? »

L'homme leva les mains en l'air comme s'il était tenu en joue par un fusil.

« Bon sang, Bucky. » s'exaspéra Claire. Elle baissa d'elle-même les mains de son collègue. « J'ai accompli cette tâche des dizaines de fois. Pourquoi Harry ne pourrait pas?

-C'est un homme! » rugit-il.

Ah! Bonjour mentalité des années 40. Tu choisis bien ton moment pour surgir, pensa l'infirmière.

« A votre époque, il n'y avait que des infirmières, mais aujourd'hui c'est courant de voir des hommes infirmiers. Harry est très professionnel. Il va la traiter avec respect et dignité, je vous le promets. »

Bucky n'en démordait pas. Il détailla de la tête aux pieds Harry comme s'il était une bestiole répugnante.

« Appelez quelqu'un d'autre. »

Cette fois Claire comprit la vraie raison de cette furie. Après le Bucky tout droit sorti des années 40, voilà que Bucky-jaloux se pointait.

Harry roula des yeux au ciel.

« Ça alors, je suis victime de sexisme et de discrimination. C'est le monde à l'envers.

-Là n'est pas la question! » s'insurgea Bucky. « Vous lui avez arraché ses vêtements, palpé son corps sans aucun scrupule! »

Indigné, la bouche de Harry prit la forme d'un O.

« Claire, je vous jure que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé!

-Ça va, ça va, tous les deux. » dit-elle, en appelant au calme. « Harry, je sais très bien que vous n'avez rien fait de tel. Sortez un instant s'il vous plait, je dois parler à Bucky. »

Lançant les mains en l'air en signe de défaite, l'infirmier s'en alla, l'air excédé.

« On aura tout vu... »

Une fois la porte fermée, Bucky croisa les bras, et se campa devant le lit de Léa comme un vigile.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il l'approche. Je vous aiderai moi-même. Et si je ne suis pas dans les parages, laissez-la dans le lit et utilisez un gant de toilette, comme vous le faisiez quand elle était sous respirateur. Attendez que le nouvel élévateur soit livré. »

 _Bon, là, il dépasse les bornes._

Claire mit ses mains sur ses hanches et se planta devant lui. C'était jamais bon signe quand elle faisait ça et Bucky ignora du mieux qu'il put quelques sueurs froides dans son dos.

« Depuis quand vous êtes maître à bord, James Buchanan Barnes? Depuis quand dois-je obéir à vos ordres et depuis quand Léa est sous votre tutelle exclusive, hein? »

Bucky ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça.

« Eh bien...

-Ici, je réponds qu'aux ordres du Docteur Cho, est-ce que c'est clair? Et Léa n'est pas sous votre responsabilité. Elle ne vous appartient pas! »

Il se ratatina peu à peu.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu insinuer...

-Vous veillez sur elle, et c'est tout à votre honneur, mais elle n'est pas votre propriété! Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, depuis le temps que vous me connaissez, vous osez aujourd'hui remettre en doute mon jugement, mon expertise et mon aptitude à prendre soin d'elle? »

Horrifié, Bucky protesta vivement.

« Non! Jamais je n'ai voulu...

-Vous insinuez que je la remettrais entre les mains du premier venu?

-Pas du tout! »

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit sur une bande d'Avengers guillerets. Ils interrompirent aussitôt leurs bavardages en tombant sur eux.

Tenant une bouteille de boisson gazeuse, Natasha regarda Claire et Bucky se faire face et eut un doute.

« On tombe mal?

-Hé, il y a un infirmier dehors qui ne semble pas de très bonne humeur. » dit Clint.

La petite Cassie se faufila entre les jambes des grandes personnes, les bras chargés de sacs de croustilles et de guimauves.

« Tu es fâché, Bucky? »

Claire jeta un regard acéré au groupe. Elle s'empara des boîtes de pizza, les enfonça dans la poitrine de Bucky qui faillit perdre le souffle et les jeta tous dehors.

« Commencez votre fiesta ailleurs parce que Léa n'est pas prête. C'est l'heure du bain. Et dites à Harry de revenir. »

L'infirmier croisa Bucky alors qu'il entrait de nouveau dans la pièce. Il avait un petit sourire victorieux qui donnait envie de lui balancer une pizza en plein visage.

Tout le monde regardait alternativement Claire et Bucky et on pouvait presque voir les ondes de tension entre les deux.

« Vous allez devoir apprendre qu'on ne peut pas toujours se plier à vos caprices, Barnes. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Harry et moi avons un bain à donner. Au revoir. »

Elle leur claqua la porte au nez.

La bande dévisagea Bucky, en quête d'explications.

« Tu l'as mis en rogne, Buckynator? »

Celui-ci n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

« Laissez tomber. J'ai faim. Allons au salon central. »

Personne n'insista. Tout le monde avait aussi trop faim pour s'attarder sur le sujet de toute façon.

Bucky passa toute l'heure du repas à essayer de ne pas imaginer les sales pattes du type manipuler Léa. C'était plus fort que lui, même si Claire avait raison et qu'il lui faisait totalement confiance, il haïssait l'idée qu'un représentant de chromosomes Y puisse la toucher et la voir.

Tu es jaloux, lui disait une petite voix moqueuse dans sa tête.

Non. Il n'était pas jaloux. Sûrement pas.

Il observa en silence la bande qui mangeait et buvait en se racontant des anecdotes. Si, par exemple, Steve avait eu le mandat d'aider Claire, il n'aurait pas réagi avec autant de véhémence. En fait, pensa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur en regardant son ami mordre dans une pointe de pizza, Steve aurait sûrement fermé les yeux durant tout le processus pour s'assurer de ne pas offenser la dame, même si ladite dame n'avait pas du tout conscience de ce qui se passait. Difficile d'imaginer Steve manquer de respect à qui que ce soit, de toute façon. Il était trop droit, trop pur.

Quant aux autres, réfléchit-il en jetant un oeil à Sam qui volait le pepperoni sur la pointe de Clint, ils accompliraient cette tâche avec autant de respect que Steve. À part Tony, peut-être... Quoi qu'il en soit, Bucky fut persuadé qu'il ne se montrerait jamais aussi rétif qu'avec ce Harry si d'autres Avengers devaient aider Claire. Donc, il n'était pas jaloux. Point barre.

En fait, comprit-il, c'était l'idée qu'un étranger l'approche qui lui déplaisait. Mais il avait un peu mal réagi, il devait l'admettre.

Bon, il avait carrément pété un plomb pour rien, en réalité.

Maudissant son impulsivité, Bucky s'empara d'une énorme pointe. Il se promit de ravaler sa fierté, exactement comme il le faisait avec cette part de pizza, et de présenter ses excuses à Claire dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Mais il avait beau essayer de se raisonner, il ne pourrait jamais accepter qu'un homme inconnu approche de près Léa. Et il espérait ardemment que ce fichu élévateur soit livré le plus tôt possible.

«Bonsoir à vous, Midgardiens! »

Dans un sursaut, Bucky renversa une bonne quantité de croustilles sur le tapis du salon.

« Thor! Tu es venu! » s'exclama Wanda.

Tous les Avengers se précipitèrent vers le dieu nordique qui se tenait dans la porte-fenêtre du salon. D'après sa chevelure en bataille, il arrivait tout droit d'un voyage interstellaire.

Jane Foster se tenait aux côtés de son compagnon, fière d'avoir pris par surprise ses amis. Elle avait apparemment bénéficié d'un taxi volant tout en muscles pour venir jusqu'au balcon parce qu'elle semblait encore étourdie par le moyen de transport en question.

« Je lui ai dit que le Nouvel An était une fête impossible à manquer.

-Jane! C'est bon de te voir. » dit Helen Cho, ravie.

Entrant dans le salon de son habituel pas de conquérant, la stature et l'aura de Thor remplirent toute la pièce. Impressionnée et intimidée, Cassie se cacha derrière son père.

« C'est le Dieu du Tonnerre, hein, Papa? Il est où son marteau? »

Ant-man était aussi impressionné par la prestance du grand blond et il ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Thor tendit la main vers la porte-fenêtre encore ouverte et le marteau arriva de nulle part.

« Il est juste ici. » dit-il en le saisissant au vol.

Il fit une grave révérence, un genou à terre et un poing sur le coeur.

« Mes hommages, ma Lady. »

Déjà conquise, la fillette ne mit pas de temps à jeter aux oubliettes son futur mari, Capitaine America, pour tenter sa chance avec le grand Thor. Jane accepta de bonne grâce sa nouvelle rivale et la fête reprit de plus belle.

« Il paraît que quelqu'un a pris ma place chez les Avengers? »

Bucky sentit le regard perçant de Thor sur lui et s'empressa de secouer frénétiquement la tête.

« Non, Thor, jamais je ne ferais ça, je... »

Une grande claque dans le dos lui coupa le souffle.

« Du calme, je plaisante, James Barneson! Je suis heureux de savoir que tu as intégré nos rangs! » s'exclama-t-il avant de lâcher un soupir contrarié. «Dommage que je ne puisse combattre à tes côtés ces temps-ci, en tant que frères d'armes.

-Ton monde passe avant le nôtre, on comprend ça. »

La discussion fut interrompue par plusieurs autres arrivées successives. Nick Fury débarqua dans la place, accompagné de Maria Hill, ainsi que des complices de toujours de Jane; Darcy Lewis et Erik Selvig.

Plusieurs effusions et pointes de pizzas plus tard, s'ajoutèrent au petit groupe les copains douteux de Scott, M. Pym en personne, puis sa fille. Bientôt ils furent suivis de Phil Coulson, Skye, May, Sharon, Rhodes et quand Peter Parker et sa tante s'ajoutèrent au lot, Bucky comprit que le nombre de pizzas serait suffisant, tout bien considéré. Même qu'ils risquaient d'en manquer, à ce rythme...

Le problème c'est que les Avengers n'avaient pas prévu autant de monde et la fête ne pourrait sûrement pas se dérouler dans la chambre de Léa tel que convenu.

Se rappelant soudain ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre un peu plus tôt, Bucky s'éloigna des échanges chaleureux pour texter un truc sur son smartphone. Quand il leva les yeux de l'écran, il vit que la foule avait encore pris de l'ampleur. Happy était arrivé, en compagnie de sa femme, et ils étaient précédés de Johnny et Susan Storm, Red Richards et Ben Grimm; les Quatre Fantastiques, ni plus ni moins.

Ça commençait à faire beaucoup de monde. Bucky n'avait jamais autant serré de mains de sa vie. Tout le monde semblait le connaître -et ce avant même qu'on voie son bras gauche. Du coup, il se demandait si son identité secrète n'était plus qu'un secret de polichinelle dans cette ville.

« Est-ce qu'il y a tout ce monde chaque année? » demanda Bucky en prenant Sam à part à un moment de la soirée.

« Non. Pas du tout.

-Ah, tu me rassures.

-Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux, d'habitude. » termina Sam en ricanant. « Thor vient toujours avec Lady Sif et le trio paladin, en temps normal. T'Challa est également présent, et même Peter Quill et sa bande de guignols aliens. »

Les yeux ronds, Bucky contempla la foule qui remplissait le salon.

« Et vous pensiez que tout ce monde pouvait entrer dans la chambre de Léa?

-J'avoue qu'on ne s'attendait pas à tant cette année. C'est la bouffe de Léa qui attire les gens ici. Sans ça, notre Tour n'est pas si attirante, en temps normal! Faut croire que tout ce monde tenait à respecter la tradition malgré l'absence de notre nounou. »

Sam ne s'attarda pas auprès de Bucky parce qu'un concours de karaoké commençait et il voulait en mettre plein la vue.

Bucky eut l'occasion d'être témoin de plusieurs choses étonnantes (Cassie voler au-dessus du salon dans les bras de Vision, Johnny faire brûler des marshmallows avec sa propre personne, Scott commander à ses fourmis de distribuer des croustilles, la Chose faire concurrence à Sam au karaoké, Selvig, Banner et Pym s'isoler dans un coin pour refaire le monde, Clint embrasser Natasha sous le gui et récolter une prise de kung-fu au passage, Thor subir une séance de coiffure au terme de laquelle il se retrouva avec des tresses de billes et de cordes multicolores), mais ce qui le surprit plus que tout fut de voir Steve accepter un concours de bière-pong -d'où Stark sortait cette table de ping-pong?- contre Thor qui avait apporté sa propre ration d'alcool asgardien.

Ça promettait d'être épique et Bucky fut un spectateur enthousiaste.

Thor perdit la partie de justesse. Steve paya un peu cher sa victoire, car il vint rejoindre Bucky au bar en titubant légèrement. De toute évidence, l'alcool asgardien déjouait le sérum de super soldat.

« Tout va bien, vieux?

-Ça roule. » répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Steve massa ses tempes. Ça faisait plus de 70 ans qu'il n'avait pas ressenti les effets de l'alcool et il ne savait pas trop s'il appréciait ou non l'expérience.

« Tu veux un café pour... désamorcer la gueule de bois qui t'attend demain matin?

-Pourquoi pas? »

Le robot de Tony affectueusement appelé Dum-E était le barman de la soirée et le bras mécanique amorça une séquence de mouvements saccadés qui étaient supposés mettre en marche la machine à café, mais ce ne fut pas un grand succès. Steve se retrouva avec une tasse à moitié remplie d'un liquide visqueux qui ressemblait plus au Venum de Spider Man qu'à du café noir.

Bucky éclata de rire devant la grimace que fit son ami quand il goûta la mixture. Steve le laissa se payer sa tête, bon joueur, avant de commencer à dévisager Bucky d'une façon qui rendit celui-ci un peu mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu mates comme ça, Rogers?

-Toi. Tu sembles… heureux ces temps-ci. »

Bucky haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être. Pas toi? »

Steve regarda le fond de la tasse d'un oeil soudain nostalgique.

« Honnêtement, je pense que je ne serai jamais aussi heureux que dans le temps où on construisait des cabanes dans le salon avec les couvertures et les chaises de ta mère. »

Content que ce souvenir soit très clair dans sa tête, Bucky acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

« Ça, c'était la belle vie. »

Steve, une moue au coin des lèvres, leva les yeux vers la bande hétéroclite qui festoyait dans le salon. Si Bucky était d'humeur légère, Steve, lui, semblait un peu plus mélancolique. L'alcool asgardien lui donnait le blues.

« Cette vie-ci est... assurément différente de l'existence que nous menions tous les deux. Autre époque, autre combat, autre guerre. Autrefois, on se battait pour notre pays, aujourd'hui on se bat pour la planète. C'est une vie qui a ses bons côtés et ses mauvais côtés. Juste décevant de constater que des oppresseurs, il y en aura toujours, même dans le camp du Bien. »

Bucky n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son ami ainsi. L'alcool asgardien faisait ressortir ce que Steve garderait pour lui-même en temps normal. Bucky savait que le sympathique Steve Rogers toujours débonnaire et sociable vivait des hauts et des bas, comme tout le monde, mais il sentait chez lui un vague à l'âme plus... prononcé que la moyenne. Il était néanmoins heureux que ce soit sur lui que son ami s'épanche. Pour plusieurs raisons très justifiables, Bucky trouvait qu'il ne méritait pas d'être son confident, mais pour une fois qu'il pouvait lui rendre la pareille après tout ce que Steve avait fait pour lui, il ne s'en plaindrait pas.

« Découvrir que l'ennemi juré de ton pays dirigeait en secret ta patrie a de quoi désabuser et désillusionner, je sais.

-Ouais. Aujourd'hui, je ne me bats plus pour ma patrie. Je me bats pour les individus, pour les familles qui se cachent derrière chaque patrie, qu'ils soient de la mienne ou pas. Parce que le camp du Bien n'est souvent pas celui qu'on croit...

-Le camp du Bien, c'est une notion relative. Aux yeux de l'ennemi, c'est lui le camp du bien, c'est lui le héros.

-Exact. Il n'y a plus de mal et de bien, de blanc ou de noir. Tout est gris partout. Il s'agit de décider lequel des camps correspond aux valeurs que nous voulons défendre. Après ma décongélation, j'ai appris à être mon propre système de valeurs, et ne répondre que de moi. Capitaine America, c'est une idéologie plus que du patriotisme aujourd'hui. C'est Coulson qui m'avait dit ça une fois; le bleu blanc rouge et les étoiles; tout ce costume, ce n'est plus vraiment un symbole de notre pays. C'est un symbole de ce qu'a toujours voulu _être_ ce pays, sans parvenir à le devenir complètement. C'est ça qui rassure les gens quand ce drapeau est brandi; l'idée que l'espoir est là. Pas la paix, l'ordre ou la liberté. Juste l'espoir. C'est la plus grande leçon que j'ai tirée de ce siècle; je ne défends plus la paix ni mon pays. Je défends l'espoir.

-Amen. »

Bucky lui envoya une tape sur l'épaule.

« Tu es drôlement philosophe ce soir, mon pote. T'as un peu trop abusé de l'alcool asgardien, je crois. »

Steve leva des yeux bouffis vers lui.

« Peut-être un tout petit peu, en effet. »

Bucky reprit ses traits sérieux.

« Hey, Steve. Je sais que travailler pour ce gouvernement crapuleux te rebute un peu plus chaque jour. Si ça devient un fardeau de porter ce bouclier comme un étendard rassembleur, rien ne t'oblige à continuer. Tu peux prendre une retraite anticipée, tu l'as largement mérité. Tu ne dois rien à personne. »

Steve le contempla avec gravité avant de laisser poindre un petit sourire en coin.

« Moi? Prendre ma retraite? Tu veux rire? Voudrais-tu prendre ta retraite toi?

-Moi? Ben...

-Évidemment que non. On a ça dans le sang, Buck. On ne peut pas renoncer au combat. Défendre la planète n'est pas notre responsabilité. C'est notre choix. J'ai voulu ça, Buck. J'ai voulu être un soldat. C'est pas le boulot en soi qui me rebute. C'est plutôt l'impression de n'être qu'une pièce d'un échiquier, maniée par un joueur du gouvernement qui fait ce qu'il veut de moi.

-Le free-lance, ça ne te tente pas? »

Steve avala une autre gorgée de café, mais la grimace qu'il fit n'était pas seulement une réaction au goût infect.

« La dernière fois que j'ai volé en solo en emmenant une bande d'Avengers à mes côtés, ça s'est terminé en Guerre Civile et ma tête mise à prix par les Nations Unies.

-Vrai. Mais c'était parce que tu t'alliais à un dangereux agent HYDRA psychopathe responsable d'une attaque terroriste à Vienne. Les choses ont évolué depuis ce temps-là. Le psychopathe a été reconnu innocent par les autorités et boit une bière à tes côtés en ce moment. Si tu veux voler en solo, les choses seront différentes aujourd'hui. Tu n'es plus l'ennemi public numéro un. »

Steve lâcha un long soupir.

« Peut-être que t'as raison. »

Il haussa les épaules et termina sa tasse.

« Désolé de saper l'ambiance. » dit-il alors qu'autour d'eux ce n'était que rires et chahut.

« Pas de désolé avec moi. Les potes c'est fait pour ça, non? Je suis avec toi jusqu'au bout, tu te souviens. »

Steve lui envoya une bourrade sur l'épaule en laissant échapper un rire sec.

« Ne sois pas si mélodramatique, vieux. Pas ce soir. C'est le Nouvel An après tout. »

Les effets de l'alcool s'estompaient. Dû au métabolisme de Super Soldat ou bien au café de Dum-E, peu importe, Steve commençait à avoir la bouche moins pâteuse et le regard plus vif.

La musique pimpante qui jouait dans la salle changea pour un truc plus lent et quelques couples se mirent à danser. La partenaire de Thor, Cassie, faisait beaucoup de jalouses autour d'elle.

Bucky eut un sourire moqueur pour son ami.

« T'as le coeur brisé, allez, avoue-le.

-En miettes. Je souffre, si tu savais. Rejeté aussi brutalement... Je ne méritais pas ça. »

Steve ravala un faux sanglot en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Bucky consola son ami d'une tape pleine de compassion dans le dos.

« Pour oublier ta peine, tu devrais peut-être faire danser Sharon. Elle n'attend que ça. »

La dame blonde assise sur le canapé envoyait dans leur direction un regard complice et aguicheur.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que Steve retrouve définitivement tous ses esprits. Il se leva de son tabouret en ne lâchant pas des yeux la blonde.

« Je ne ferai pas attendre une dame, tu as raison. Tu viens?

-Non, merci. Sans façon. »

Steve le fixa à nouveau pendant un instant, et balaya la salle du regard.

« Il y a toute une bande de filles qui n'attend qu'une invitation, tu sais. Si tu ne te décides pas, Johnny va te les ravir. »

La torche humaine avait dragué toute la gent féminine du coin durant la soirée, même les dames qui avaient déjà un partenaire.

Bucky haussa une épaule indifférente.

« Je passe mon tour. »

Il n'apprécia pas beaucoup la mine soudain chagrine et compatissante de Steve.

« Bucky, tu devrais... profiter un peu de la vie au lieu d'attendre... une cavalière en particulier.

-Je n'attends personne. » dit-il, perplexe.

Steve ne parut pas convaincu.

Pendant une seconde, Bucky eut envie de lui dire que ça ne le regardait pas et qu'il se fichait royalement de toutes ces femmes avec qui il pourrait prendre du bon temps, comme l'ancien Bucky l'aurait fait. Mais il respira par le nez et se calma. Steve ne voulait que son bien, il le savait.

« Je profite déjà de la vie. » répondit-il, serein. « J'ai toute ma tête, ou presque, et je suis libre de mon corps et je suis libre dans ma tête. C'est déjà la belle vie pour moi, Steve. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. »

Steve parut se résigner et n'insista pas.

« Comme tu veux, mon vieux. » lui sourit-il.

Bucky observa son ami à l'oeuvre. Ce n'était pas un bon danseur, mais ce n'était pas le genre de musique qui exigeait des pas bien précis, de toute façon. Il sourit de voir les deux tourtereaux, front contre front. S'il y avait bien un homme sur terre qui méritait un peu de bonheur, c'était bien Steve. Dommage que cette bulle intime soit bientôt éclatée par une nouvelle chanson plus rythmée qui attira sur la piste des fêtards un peu agités.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les portes de l'ascenseur coulissèrent pour laisser entrer une dernière invitée.

« Oh, mais c'est notre infirmière préférée! » dit Stark, levant son verre pour la saluer.

Elle avait eu le temps de se changer avant de se pointer parce que la belle portoricaine était vêtue d'une jolie robe noire, chic, mais discrète.

« Je ne voudrais pas m'incruster, mais j'ai eu une invitation officielle. » dit-elle en agitant son smartphone.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Bucky avant de se faire accueillir par un Clint passablement éméché.

« Plus on est de fous plus on rit! » dit-il en lui donnant une bière.

Elle alla saluer les convives et se dirigea ensuite vers Bucky qui était accoudé toujours au comptoir du bar. Avec un sourire contrit, il prit une serviette à cocktail blanche et l'agita.

« Drapeau blanc. »

Claire roula des yeux et s'esclaffa.

« Excuses acceptées.

-Vous êtes trop magnanime.

-M'inviter ici était une bonne façon de se faire pardonner. »

Elle but une gorgée de sa bière, louchant un moment sur les super héros qui emplissaient cette salle.

« Mais je pardonnerai complètement qu'à une seule condition. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Laquelle?

-On se tutoie. »

Bucky toqua sa propre bouteille contre la sienne.

« Condition acceptée. »

Claire lui pardonnait, mais il ne put s'empêcher de jouer un peu avec le feu.

« Harry est venu ici pour rien. »

Elle étrécit son regard sur lui, méfiante.

« Comment ça?

-Ce bain était pour préparer Léa à recevoir nos invités, non? Regarde tout ce monde autour de toi. On ne pourra pas monter tous là-haut.

-Oh, ici ou dans sa chambre, Léa accueillera vos invités quand même, mon cher Bucky. »

Ce dernier contempla Claire d'un air intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement? »

Avec un sourire malicieux, elle se pencha vers lui.

« Il manque quelqu'un dans cette salle depuis un petit moment. Si tu trouves qui c'est, tu auras déjà une moitié de réponse. »

Sur ces belles paroles mystérieuses, Claire se leva du tabouret pour aller faire plus ample connaissance avec les invités. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait côtoyer de près toute une brochette de super héros.

Bucky passa la salle en revue et, en bon espion, il ne tarda pas à remarquer que c'était Wanda qui manquait à l'appel. Il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure, vu l'attitude désinvolte de Claire sur le sujet, mais il se demandait quand même ce que la sorcière fabriquait et quel lien ça pouvait avoir avec la chambre trop étroite de Léa.

Thor tentait de l'initier à l'alcool asgardien quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

« Oh, Bon Dieu! » s'exclama Pepper.

Titillé, Sam suivit du regard ce qu'elle dévisageait.

« Nom d'un chien! »

Plusieurs autres exclamations finirent par interrompre tout le monde et tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'ascenseur.

Bucky se raidit, les yeux ronds, alors qu'approchait Éléanor Thompson, debout, vêtue d'une petite robe bleu indigo.

« Léa! » cria la petite voix surexcitée de Cassie. Il commençait à être tard et auparavant elle somnolait emmitouflée dans la cape de Thor, mais l'agitation soudaine l'avait tirée de sa léthargie.

Elle alla étreindre tout de suite la nouvelle venue, enserrant de ses bras menus la taille de sa gardienne. Constatant que son câlin ne lui était pas rendu, Cassie s'éloigna, confuse par cette attitude apparemment détachée et désintéressée.

Outre le fait qu'elle leur apparaissait alors qu'elle était supposée reposer dans un coma profond, plusieurs trucs clochaient chez Léa, à commencer par ses yeux toujours fermés et sa chevelure qui ondulait comme si elle était en apesanteur. Le moment de surprise passé, Bucky fut en mesure d'observer mieux la scène et il comprit que c'était ce qui se passait avec tout son corps, pas seulement sa chevelure. Léa donnait l'impression de marcher alors qu'en fait elle flottait à la verticale dans un halo rouge discret.

Wanda, concentrée sur sa manoeuvre, sortit à son tour de l'ascenseur.

« Notre nounou est venue vous offrir ses meilleurs voeux pour le Nouvel An! »

Bucky était encore trop perturbé de voir Léa debout pour réagir, mais plusieurs convives s'approchèrent, d'abord timidement, puis certains vinrent caresser la main ou la joue de leur nounou. Dans un silence lourd d'émotions, Léa fut saluée par tout le monde. Quand Bucky vit le regard de la veuve noire s'embuer, il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour être certain qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Voir Natasha émotive était plutôt rare.

Ce fut un choc pour tous de rencontrer Léa dans cet état. Après tant de mois clouée à ce lit, la voir dans une position proche de celle d'une personne éveillée ébranla les gens, mais l'initiative de Wanda fut tout de même beaucoup appréciée. C'était un joli cadeau de Noël en retard et peut-être, qui sait, un bon présage pour l'année qui allait débuter dans moins d'une heure.

Bucky sentit une brusque poussée dans son omoplate.

« Ben, allez, Buck, va dire bonsoir à Léa. »

Il se retourna pour tomber sur les traits espiègles de Steve.

« Euh... »

Il se racla la gorge. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, approcher Léa l'angoissait. Surtout si ça impliquait d'être scruté à la loupe par toute l'assistance.

Il comprit qu'il était trop habitué à la voir dans un lit et ça le bouleversait totalement de la voir debout en robe de soirée, comme si les derniers mois n'avaient jamais existé.

« Je la visite plusieurs fois par jour, je n'ai pas besoin de la saluer. Je vais laisser les autres invités s'occuper d'elle, ils n'ont pas l'occasion de la voir souvent. »

Wanda ne fit pas durer ce moment trop longtemps par contre. Manipuler le corps d'un être humain était facile seulement sur une courte période. Sa spécialité, c'était les ondes psychiques et métaphysiques, pas les déplacements physiques. L'effort de concentration était si intense qu'elle commença à saigner du nez.

« Attends, je vais t'aider. »

La femme invisible prit le relais. Un champ de force remplaça alors le halo rouge qui entourait la silhouette de l'éternelle dormeuse.

« Ouf, merci.

-Tiens. » Johnny Storm lui tendit un mouchoir avec son typique sourire charmeur. « T'en fais trop, ma mignonne. »

Wanda accepta le mouchoir en roulant des yeux.

« Je voulais vous faire plaisir.

-C'est très réussi. » dit la soeur de l'autre avec un sourire indulgent. « Mais je crois que Léa peut retourner à sa chambre maintenant.

-Je m'en occupe! »

D'un tour de main, Johnny pénétra le champ de force et cueillit Léa dans ses bras comme une poupée de chiffon.

« Une petite valse avec la nounou!

\- Johnny, cesse de faire le gamin. » soupira sa soeur.

Wanda secoua la tête, exaspérée.

« T'es désespérant. Si j'ai sorti Léa de son lit, c'est pas pour en faire ton pantin! Un peu de dignité, c'est trop demandé? »

Johnny fit la sourde oreille. Il tourna sur lui-même et entama quelques pas avec le corps mou de Léa dans ses bras.

Avant de comprendre ce qui lui prenait, Bucky traversa la salle en bousculant tout le monde, et il arracha littéralement Léa des pattes baladeuses du frère Storm.

« Woh, tout doux, mec. »

Les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement, il fut tenu en respect par le regard assassin de Bucky.

« Je vais la conduire à sa chambre. » se contenta-t-il de répliquer quand il constata que son attitude avait attiré l'attention d'une bonne partie de l'assistance.

Bucky franchit l'ascenseur d'un pas saccadé et les portes se fermèrent derrière lui.

Johnny fixa les portes, éberlué.

« Il se passe quoi là? J'ai raté un épisode? » questionna-t-il, prenant sa soeur à témoin.

Claire se pointa et lui offrit une bière.

« Mon cher Johnny, le Soldat de l'Hiver est tout simplement jaloux.

-Vraiment? C'était chasse gardée? Dommage pour moi. »

Johnny haussa les épaules alors que l'infirmière le dévisageait avec insistance.

« Je sais que je suis beau gosse, mais tu me fais un peu flipper quand même, à me regarder comme ça. »

Claire ignorait si c'était les effets de l'alcool qui altéraient son jugement, pourtant, plus elle observait ce type, plus elle trouvait qu'il avait un je ne sais quoi de familier.

« Tu ne serais pas un parent éloigné de Capitaine America par hasard?

-Ha! » ricana la torche humaine. « T'es pas la première qui me dit ça! Et j'avoue que c'est flatteur. Pour Steve, bien entendu.

-Je n'ai pas de liens de parenté avec toi, Storm, Dieu merci. » soupira Steve. « Pourquoi tout le monde trouve qu'on se ressemble? On a rien en commun.

-Sisi. » assura Claire. « Vous avez un air de famille, je vous jure.

-N'importe quoi.

-Tu es peut-être mon arrière arrière-grand-oncle, qui sait!

-Impossible.

-Hé, vous autres, c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent tous les deux, non? »

Claire avait apostrophé le premier groupe à sa portée; les scientifiques en l'occurrence.

« J'admets qu'il y a des similitudes physionomiques. » dit Pym.

Selvig haussa une épaule.

«Nous avons tous un jumeau cosmique, il paraît.

-Oh, allons, c'est ridicule! » s'impatienta Steve. « Bruce, dis quelque chose. Avoue que ça n'a aucun sens.

-Bah, le SHIELD avait conservé plusieurs échantillons de tes fluides avant ta disparition. Qui sait ce qu'on a pu en faire depuis la Deuxième Guerre mondiale?

-Mes fl... Quoi?

-Tes fluides; moelle osseuse, sang, cellules... spermatozoïdes... »

Steve devint pâle alors que Claire manquait de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de bière.

« C'est une blague, hein?

-Woooh! T'es en train de prétendre que ma grand-mère aurait pu être inséminée par...? Wooh! Trop fort! Hé, soeurette, t'as entendu ça? Laquelle de nos grands-mères est concernée tu crois?

-Bruce te fait marcher. On l'aurait su plus tôt si notre aïeul était Capitaine America, voyons!

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? On n'a pas connu nos grands-parents alors tout est possible.

-Ce n'est qu'une théorie parmi d'autres. » sourit Bruce, amusé. « Je n'étais pas là à l'époque. Faudrait demander à Coulson. Ou à Fury, tiens.

-C'est du délire pur et simple! » lança le capitaine, éberlué.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de débattre, Bucky, de son côté, pestait dans l'ascenseur qui descendait vers l'aile des chambres.

« Quel culot. Pour qui il se prend celui-là? »

Il regardait les numéros défiler sur l'écran au-dessus des portes et ne décolérait pas. Plus vite cette cabine s'éloignerait de l'étage du salon central, plus vite il se porterait mieux.

« Désolée, Trésor, tu as eu ton compte de tripotage pour la journée, je crois. D'abord cette fillette qui te tire les cheveux pour y mettre des tas de billes, puis ce malabar qui te touche supposément avec dignité et respect et maintenant ce type qui fait frire des tranches de steak sur ses pectoraux se permet de te balancer au bout de ses bras comme si tu étais une marionnette. Y a tout de même une limite, bon sang! J'en ai marre. »

Il soupira de satisfaction quand il entendit le "ding" annonçant qu'il était arrivé à bon port.

« Enfin... » réfléchit-il. « _Tu_ dois en avoir marre, je veux dire. »

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers le visage de Léa au creux de son épaule.

La colère qu'il ressentait s'évapora bien vite.

« Tu es magnifique dans cette robe. » affirma-t-il.

Il remarqua quelques détails qu'il aurait sans doute pu noter plus tôt s'il avait daigné l'approcher quand Wanda était venue la présenter. Claire avait mis de l'ombre à paupières, du rouge à lèvres et un fard à joue. Ça donnait une touche de vitalité à son visage que Bucky apprécia. Avec cette jolie robe, Léa paraissait sortir d'une soirée mondaine. Seules les billes arc-en-ciel dans sa chevelure cassaient tout le glamour de l'ensemble.

Bucky entra dans la chambre avec un rire sec.

« Mais je parie que tu préfères les billes de Cassie plutôt que les coiffures sophistiquées. »

Le lit était toujours incliné à 45 degrés et Bucky y déposa délicatement Léa. Il n'était pas habillé de façon ultra chic, mais il en avait tout de même assez de son veston et de sa cravate. Il les retira et défit les boutons de chemise de ses manches pour être à son aise. Une fois fait, ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il était mentalement éreinté. Il avait atteint son quota de sociabilité pour la journée. Il avait apprécié la fête, cependant il y avait eu trop de monde à son goût. A quelques minutes de minuit, il espérait seulement qu'on ne lui en voudrait pas trop de rater les embrassades et les voeux de bonne année. Ça n'avait pas trop de signification pour lui de toute façon, le Nouvel An et tout le tralala.

Ce dont il avait envie ce n'était pas des voeux, mais un moment de tranquillité en compagnie de Léa. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver avec elle depuis ce fameux soir où Claire l'avait quasi forcé à dormir sur le canapé avec Léa dans ses bras. C'était une expérience qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Il s'était réveillé le lendemain le dos en compote, mais il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi depuis... depuis son enfance. À son réveil, il avait eu l'impression d'être tiré d'un nuage doux et léger. En remettant Léa dans son lit, il avait senti une sorte de chaleur inconnue quitter le centre de sa poitrine et un frisson l'avait secoué. C'était comme si le soleil l'avait réchauffé de l'intérieur pour ensuite être chassé par le vent et le froid. Il n'avait pas aimé cette sensation et il s'était empressé d'aller se changer les idées en enchaînant quatre heures d'entraînement dans la salle de gym.

Bucky tira la chaise près du lit et s'y installa. Il se pencha en avant et appuya ses coudes sur le bord du matelas.

La carte de souhaits de Cassie reposait sur la table de chevet et il eut un sourire en coin quand un souvenir de l'avant-midi lui revint en tête.

« Alors comme ça j'ai des yeux saphir? C'est très poétique comme description.» se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Léa n'avait jamais parlé de Cassie dans son journal. Sans doute parce que le but de ce journal était de parler seulement de l'évolution de ses «protégés», comme elle les appelait, et la fillette n'était évidemment pas une Avenger. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas été bavarde à ce sujet, car il se demandait dans quelles circonstances Cassie et Léa avaient pu se retrouver à parler de lui ensemble et comment Léa en était venue à décrire la couleur de ses yeux. Encore une question qui n'obtiendrait pas de réponse de sitôt...

Bucky resta silencieux un moment alors qu'il contemplait le visage de Léa. Il eut soudain une moue chagrinée en fixant ses paupières closes.

« Moi je ne pourrais même pas dire de quelle couleur sont les tiens. Ça fait trop longtemps que je les ai vus ouverts... » se désola-t-il.

Une brusque pétarade à l'extérieur de la tour le fit bondir de sa chaise. Il oublia sur-le-champ son début de mélancolie. C'était quoi ces multiples explosions? La ville était victime d'un attentat?

Sur le qui-vive, il tira les rideaux et aperçut dans le ciel new-yorkais des tas de feux d'artifice qui éclataient depuis le quartier de Time Square.

Il était minuit.

Bucky soupira de soulagement, content de s'être mépris sur la situation.

Il admira le jeu de lumières dans le ciel quelques instants et revint prendre sa place sur sa chaise. Tout le monde était en train de se réjouir de la nouvelle année qui commençait. Tout le monde était en train de s'échanger des voeux, des embrassades, des baisers.

Lui il se contentait de regarder son éternelle dormeuse. Tout compte fait, lui aussi aurait peut-être un souhait à formuler.

« Bonne année, Éléanor. » murmura-t-il. « Je n'ai qu'un seul voeu pour le Nouvel An.»

Il se pencha vers son oreille.

« Que tu te réveilles. »

D'autres paroles de la fillette traversèrent tout à coup son esprit.

« _C'est toi son prince charmant? C'est toi qui vas l'embrasser?_ »

Pourquoi il pensait à ça maintenant?

Il n'aurait pas dû s'approcher de ces traits endormis. Vraiment pas.

Parce qu'à présent, il n'avait pas du tout envie de se relever. Il avait juste envie de s'incliner davantage vers ce visage.

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit.

* * *

 ** _A suivre_**


	19. Le Journal(2)

_Je suis de retour^^. Bonne lecture à tous.  
_

 **Le Journal (2)**

La nouvelle année commençait sur une note légère. Bucky sortit de la Tour à plusieurs reprises au cours du mois de janvier, mais cela n'eut rien à voir avec les missions Avengers.

Son temps libre, il le passait d'ordinaire en compagnie de Léa, toutefois il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans sa chambre depuis le 31 décembre. Il n'avait pas trop envie de songer à ce qu'il y avait fait. Il avait préféré s'éloigner de la Tour en attendant que les vacances se terminent.

Il sortit donc pour accompagner Steve lors d'une visite des quartiers de Brooklyn, il passa quelques jours dans la ferme isolée de Barton et il suivit Stark dans sa villa en Californie.

A son retour, il participa à une réunion pour planifier une mission d'espionnage en Allemagne; la première de l'année. Tout le monde avait râlé, pour la forme, mais en réalité les Avengers étaient contents de se remettre en service. Rester inactifs trop longtemps leur donnait des fourmis dans les jambes.

Après la réunion, Bucky regagna son appartement et défit son sac de voyage. Il avait pris beaucoup de photos depuis Noël et il les téléchargea dans l'ordinateur camouflé dans son secrétaire. En voyage, Steve l'avait emmené faire plusieurs activités et il avait immortalisé plusieurs de ces moments. Grâce au camouflage de Stark, son bras gauche paraissait tout à fait normal et il avait pu faire des trucs qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire en public. Bucky avait donc fait du ski chez Barton, de la planche à voile en Californie, de la pêche, et il avait découvert qu'il aimait bien la plongée sous-marine et faire de la moto. Mais il avait catégoriquement refusé de jouer au volleyball sur la plage avec la bande. Ça lui rappelait trop un certain accident...

En attendant que le fichier soit retransmis, ses yeux errèrent sur son mobilier et se heurtèrent justement sur le damné ballon de volleyball, son trophée macabre. Il fit la grimace et dévia son regard vers les murs et tomba alors sur les cadres vides. Un seul contenait une photo jusqu'à maintenant. Il s'agissait de celle qu'il avait prise de Steve le jour de son emménagement.

Quelques photos mériteraient bien de se retrouver à côté de celle-ci. Il y avait des souvenirs qui valaient la peine d'être exhibés. Fallait vraiment qu'il s'y mette et qu'il imprime des images.

Une fois le téléchargement terminé, il commença à faire le tri de ce qu'il voudrait exposer. La mine de Steve bourrée à l'alcool asgardien était en tête de liste, suivi de près par Barton qui tente d'embrasser Natasha sous le gui et Stark enterré jusqu'au cou dans le sable d'une plage en Californie. Mémorables. Léa aurait adoré être témoin de ça!

Léa.

Il avait évité de penser à elle ces dernières semaines et y songer maintenant le fit sentir coupable et fébrile.

Il était ridicule. Il n'allait quand même pas l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours!

Il irait la voir. Bientôt. Demain.

Un petit pincement lui serra le coeur. Maintenant qu'il avait songé à Léa, il avait envie de la voir tout de suite. Pathétique. C'était facile de ne pas penser à elle quand il était occupé hors de la tour. De retour au bercail, c'était moins évident, par contre.

Mais parce qu'elle avait une bonne raison de lui en vouloir, il n'osait pas approcher sa chambre. Bon, fallait l'admettre; elle avait _plusieurs_ raisons de lui en vouloir depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait. Déjà, il lui avait fracassé le crâne, ce qui n'était pas rien. Ensuite il lisait son journal intime, et il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier. Quoique, il était moins grave, selon lui, de lire le journal intime d'une personne sans demander la permission que de l'embrasser sans son consentement.

Il l'avait _embrassé._

Le mot parut soudain lui exploser au visage, après des semaines à le censurer dans son esprit.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête?

Il avait râlé contre la petite Cassie, Harry et le frère Storm parce qu'ils avaient tous envahi l'espace personnel de Léa. Et lui il se permettait de l'approcher de cette façon comme si de rien n'était alors que son geste était beaucoup plus méprisable.

Et malgré son comportement abject, il ne regrettait rien.

Bucky se leva d'un bond et se força à oublier cet... incident?

Valait mieux penser à autre chose. N'importe quoi.

Son journal.

Songer au journal quelques instants plus tôt lui rappela soudain qu'il y avait très très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas lu. Bucky préféra se concentrer là-dessus pour se changer les idées. Entre deux vices, il préférait songer à celui qui était le moins grave. Il ne devait plus penser au reste. Ce qui était fait était fait.

Son regard tomba su Lady Gaga, à côté de laquelle il avait laissé son journal la dernière fois. Pas là. Les sourcils froncés, il alla ouvrir sa table de chevet. Pas là non plus.

A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait lu? se demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête. Un peu avant Noël?

Non, c'était bien avant ça. Ça remontait à plus de trois mois. Le soir qui avait suivi l'invasion HYDRA. Il ne l'avait pas relu depuis ce temps-là, mais il lui semblait l'avoir ramené ici. Et il l'avait bien laissé sur sa table de chevet.

Où était-il passé alors?

Bucky se promena de pièce en pièce, perplexe. Rien.

Il refit le tour de l'appartement, la perplexité cédant la place à l'anxiété. Toujours rien.

Il recommença les fouilles, cette fois en saccageant tout dans l'appartement sur son passage.

« Où est-il? Où est-ce que ce satané bouquin se trouve?! » pesta-t-il, au bord de la panique.

Se trompait-il? L'avait-il laissé dans la chambre de Léa tout compte fait?

Il alla vérifier son hypothèse sur le champ. Il se précipita dans les quartiers de Léa. Il prit garde d'éviter le lit, incapable encore de la regarder en face. Il tourna à l'envers tous les tiroirs de la pièce, fouilla derrière et sous toutes les peluches, gadgets, cadeaux, que Léa avait reçus. Il vérifia même le bain et les toilettes, mais il ne trouva rien.

L'idée que ce journal soit égaré à jamais l'horrifiait totalement. Ce n'était qu'un journal, mais pour lui c'était un segment de l'existence de Léa qu'il venait de perdre.

Quelqu'un l'aurait pris?

Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux de la tête, Natasha se pointa dans la chambre. Bucky n'aima pas du tout son petit air supérieur. Il cessa de faire les cent pas et la dévisagea tandis qu'elle s'appuyait nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte.

« C'est ça que tu cherches? »

De derrière son dos, elle sortit le fameux cahier qu'il cherchait tant et elle fit mine de s'éventer avec.

« Où as-tu eu ça?

-J'ai fait une petite visite de ton appartement récemment. Tu n'as jamais fait de pendaison de crémaillère alors je me suis permis de faire le tour du proprio. Ça t'a pris du temps de remarquer que tu ne l'avais plus, dis donc. T'as perdu ton sens aiguisé de l'observation, tu te ramollis, Sergent.»

Bucky vit rouge.

Du Black Widow tout craché. Toujours à fourrer ses sales pattes velues partout.

« Rends-moi ça. » grogna-t-il.

« Ça ne t'appartient pas.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? »

Elle s'approcha de lui en le toisant de son regard acéré qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« J'en sais quelque chose parce que c'est moi qui m'occupe de l'appartement de Léa en son absence. »

Bucky fut interloqué un quart de seconde.

« Alors c'était toi depuis tout ce temps?

-Exact. J'ai veillé sur ses plantes et j'ai pris soin de ne rien déranger quand je fais le ménage, pour qu'à son réveil elle retrouve ses affaires exactement au même endroit où elle les avait laissées. Et, ce journal » assena-t-elle en le lui brandissant sous le nez « il était sur un pouf rouge dans le salon. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre où il était passé et puis un jour je me suis dit "tiens tiens, et si c'était le Cheveteur en chair et en os le responsable?" Ce serait bien le style d'un ex-agent HYDRA de se faufiler en douce là où on s'y attend le moins et de s'approprier un bien qui ne lui appartient pas. J'ai vérifié mon hypothèse et, bingo, j'ai trouvé ça chez toi. »

Bucky soutint son regard aussi venimeux que le sien.

« Très bien, Romanof, tu m'as démasqué. J'ai volé ce cahier. Contente? Tu vas me donner la fessée?

-Ne me tente pas, Barnes. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ça? C'est privé. Tu violes l'intimité de Léa.

-J'en ai bien conscience. Je suis déjà dégoûté de moi-même, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas remis à sa place? »

Frustré, Bucky ne sut pas comment contourner la question.

« Ça ne te regarde pas.

-A sa place, tu voudrais qu'on fouille dans tes affaires, qu'on espionne tes pensées? J'aurais cru que toi mieux que personne comprendrait l'importance de la propriété privée de l'esprit et de l'intellect pour chaque individu.»

Il n'avait aucune envie de se justifier, mais la veuve avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs et il voulait lui clouer le bec.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard, j'ai vu mon nom écrit dedans, je me suis demandé pourquoi et c'est seulement après avoir lu quelques lignes que j'ai compris que c'était un journal intime. Je ne pensais pas à mal.

-Une fois que tu t'es rendu compte de ton erreur, tu aurais pu le laisser à sa place, mais tu n'en as rien fait. »

Bucky commençait à perdre cet élan de colère au profit d'une soudaine détresse qu'il ne voulait pourtant vraiment pas montrer à cette femme.

« Je n'ai pas pu. » se contenta-t-il de répliquer, détournant tout à coup les yeux.

« Pas pu. » Elle eut un reniflement plein de dérision. « C'est ridicule. Franchement, tu me déçois.

-Rien à foutre de ce que tu penses de moi. »

Natasha pointa du doigt la dormeuse témoin de leur querelle.

« Et ce qu'elle pense de toi, elle, tu n'en as rien à foutre non plus? »

Ce fut une erreur de regarder Léa à ce moment-là. Il n'y était pas prêt et son coeur s'emballa. La regarder le forçait à confronter ce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avouer. Surtout pas à l'espionne russe. Mais c'était trop tard.

« Je voulais qu'elle soit vivante. » murmura-t-il, toute trace de rage évaporée de sa personne.

Perturbée, Natasha fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi?

-Je voulais qu'elle soit de nouveau vivante! » cracha-t-il à contrecoeur en se forçant cette fois à regarder bien en face l'espionne. « Je n'en pouvais plus de la voir dans ce lit, inerte. Je voulais autre chose d'elle que ça. Je voulais la voir bouger, s'animer, parler. Ce journal, c'est la preuve qu'elle a vécu, qu'elle a été autre chose qu'un corps inactif. Je voulais la connaître mieux, la comprendre... »

Il avait déballé son sac le plus rapidement possible et dut reprendre son souffle.

« Voilà, j'ai tout dit. Satisfaite? » lui jeta-t-il, plein d'amertume.

« Hey, que se passe-t-il ici? »

Les deux querelleurs furent surpris par Clint.

« On vous entend jusqu'au bout du couloir. C'est quoi le problème? »

Il se passa dix secondes durant lesquelles Bucky et Natasha se regardèrent en chien de fusil. Puis l'espionne se tourna vers Clint, affectant un sourire mielleux.

« Un simple malentendu, Barton. Nous en avions terminé. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta sur le seuil.

Bucky en était encore à pester mentalement contre elle quand il attrapa de justesse le journal qu'elle lui lançait en pleine figure.

« T'as oublié ça. C'est pas parce que la nounou ne peut pas faire le ménage que c'est une bonne excuse pour te laisser traîner partout, Barnes. »

 _Hein?_

« Amène-toi, Barton, je me sens d'attaque pour une séance d'entraînement intensive. »

Clint n'avait rien compris à la scène, mais il n'allait pas se faire prier de pouvoir tirer quelques flèches sur la veuve. Il haussa les épaules et lui emboîta le pas.

Bucky resta planté là, et dévisagea la porte coulissante qui s'était refermée derrière eux.

Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur le journal, franchement médusé par ce qui venait de se passer.

On lui passait un savon et cinq secondes plus tard on faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il ne comprendrait jamais cette femme.

Il leva les yeux vers la dormeuse.

« Désolé que tu aies assisté à ça. »

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« N'empêche, elle avait raison. Tu devrais m'en vouloir. D'ailleurs, je te donne le droit de me botter les fesses à ton réveil. »

Avec un rire sec, il prit ses aises dans le canapé. Il observa encore Léa et toute trace de colère qui l'habitait encore disparut pour de bon. Il oublia bien vite l'espionne russe. Elle n'en valait pas la peine, de toute façon.

Comment un corps immobile arrivait-il à le calmer? Alors qu'il ne la lâchait toujours pas des yeux, il s'en voulut de l'avoir évité depuis le Nouvel An. Quel acte stupide. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait là dans cette chambre, à nouveau à ses côtés comme il l'avait fait depuis pratiquement le premier jour de cet accident, Bucky se demandait comment il avait pu redouter se retrouver en face de Léa.

« Pardon d'avoir été lâche, je n'aurais pas dû t'ignorer. Je te donne aussi le droit de me cogner pour ça. » dit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse qui s'affaissa bien vite.

« Et tu as aussi le droit de me cogner pour t'avoir embrassé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.»

De sa main de chair, il pianota nerveusement sur la couverture du cahier. Il n'avait pas voulu confronter sa propre conscience pendant des semaines, mais maintenant qu'il était devant Léa, son geste le rattrapait pour de bon et il ne pouvait plus y échapper.

« Ce journal, je sais pourquoi je l'ai pris. Ça aussi c'était un geste stupide qui violait ton intimité, mais au moins je savais pourquoi je le faisais. Mais ce que j'ai fait la nuit du Nouvel An... J'ignore pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je ne comprends pas cette... impulsion. »

Il s'en voulait, mais, bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie de s'excuser.

« Je ne te demande pas pardon. J'assume ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que c'est mal, mais je ne regrette rien. Étrange, n'est-ce pas? »

Il ne pouvait pas regretter ça. Il avait frôlé ses lèvres des siennes sans rien calculer. Ça avait été comme un réflexe inconscient. C'en était suivi une myriade de sensations étrangères et familières à la fois. Il connaissait cette impression, il l'avait vécue de nombreuses fois par le passé. Il ne se souvenait pas avec qui et ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi il était un tombeur de ses dames, à l'époque. Comment résister à la tentation de renouveler cette expérience à plusieurs reprises? En même temps, sans avoir de souvenirs précis, il avait su tout de suite que ses conquêtes passées n'avaient pas su déclencher autant d'étincelles. Peut-être parce que c'était quelque chose qui lui avait beaucoup manqué, sans le savoir, et retrouver cette sensation après tout ce temps en décuplait les effets. Ou c'était peut-être qu'une question de circonstances; c'était le Nouvel An, après tout. Et c'était Léa; une comateuse. _Sa_ comateuse. Des éléments qui rendaient cette expérience-ci plus particulière que toutes les autres.

Mais il n'allait pas recommencer pour autant. C'était mal.

Il eut un autre soupir, puis il se résolut à ouvrir le journal. Il préférait se remettre à un autre péché moins grave, pour l'instant.

« Tant qu'à plonger dans le vice, autant aller jusqu'au bout. »

Il retrouva la page 88. Un frisson, ni désagréable ni délicieux, parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il sentait toujours l'excitation et la fébrilité l'envahir quand il lisait ce journal.

Il plongea dans sa lecture et sentit le fiel de la culpabilité sur sa langue alors qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint le bas de la page.

Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez eu de remords pour ce soir, voilà qu'il lisait un passage où il revisitait des souvenirs qu'il n'était vraiment pas sûr de vouloir y faire face. Pourtant, masochiste qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer sa lecture.

C'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de lire un compte rendu du quotidien de Léa avec des faits et des rapports de ses tentatives pour l'aider à évoluer et s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Cette fois, il avait l'impression de lire vraiment un journal intime contenant ses émotions, ses états d'âme, ses pensées secrètes à elle.

À travers la plume de Léa, selon son point de vue, il fut témoin de son sale caractère sauvage. Il savait très bien qu'il s'était comporté comme un mufle avec elle, mais elle avait toujours bien réagi, elle avait toujours eu ce "stupide sourire servile" peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Il croyait l'avoir blessée qu'une seule fois, ce jour où elle avait surpris une conversation avec Steve. En parcourant ce journal, il prit conscience qu'elle était affectée depuis le début par ses rebuffades. Elle cachait son désarroi derrière ce sourire, c'est tout. Et cette conversation que Léa avait surprise, elle l'avait retranscrite textuellement. Mot pour mot. Elle en avait été tellement affectée que chaque mot était resté gravé dans sa tête.

« _Ça fait mal d'être détestée par un homme qu'on aime beaucoup._ »

Il referma le cahier d'un claquement sec et le jeta sur le canapé tandis qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds.

L'air agité, il commença à arpenter la pièce.

C'était de vieilles paroles, de vieilles pensées. Ce n'était plus d'actualité. Elle savait bien aujourd'hui qu'il ne la détestait pas. N'est-ce pas? Elle l'avait compris, ça, non? Elle réagissait à sa voix, Wanda était convaincue que Léa était consciente de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle alors depuis tout ce temps, elle avait eu l'occasion de comprendre qu'il était loin, très loin, de la détester. Il l'avait même embrassé, bon sang! On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un qu'on déteste!

Alors, il ne devrait pas, en ce moment, se sentir aussi minable. C'était du passé. De l'histoire ancienne. Il n'y avait pas de raison d'être tourmenté par une telle vague de culpabilité.

Et pourtant il avait envie de prendre ce corps par les épaules et répéter cent fois: "Tu tu trompes, c'est pas du tout ce que je ressens!"

Perdu, il réalisa tout à coup qu'il venait de concrétiser sa pensée. Il tenait Léa par les épaules, penché sur elle.

Il recula aussitôt du lit, effaré.

« C'est pas ce que je ressens. » répéta-t-il encore, cette fois pour lui-même.

Le regard abattu, il reprit le cahier. Il voulait crier à ces lignes-là la même rengaine. "C'est pas ce que je ressens du tout pour toi!" Il voulait dire à cette Léa, à son écriture, à ses mots, à ce papier, encore et encore: "Je ne te déteste pas!"

Les dents serrées, il fixa la page inlassablement et remarqua un truc qui acheva de l'accabler.

Une minuscule portion d'encre avait bavé. Le papier ondulait, en forme d'un tout petit cercle autour des lettres affectées. Seule l'humidité déformait du papier de cette manière et il avait veillé sur ce journal comme un trésor; rien ni personne ne l'avait éclaboussé de la moindre goutte d'un liquide quelconque. À moins que ce soit le fait de cette damnée veuve noire? Non. Elle avait bien des défauts, mais n'abîmerait jamais, même par accident, un bien de Léa. Cette encre qui avait bavé datait donc de l'époque où Léa avait son journal en main.

C'était une trace de larme.

Misérable, il caressa du bout du doigt la portion de papier ondulé.

Un souvenir très prenant, très réel et très soudain, lui vint à l'esprit.

 _"James, tu devrais avoir honte de toi, mon bonhomme. Pourquoi as-tu fait pleurer la petite Betty?"_

Le visage très net de sa mère qui le grondait après avoir piqué la sucette de la petite voisine le frappa de plein fouet. C'était la première fois qu'il se souvenait de sa mère avec une telle précision et sans l'aide des descriptions et détails de Steve.

Il aurait dû se réjouir de se rappeler un autre élément de son ancienne vie, mais il était trop accablé.

Il était vraiment en dessous de tout. Il avait réussi à faire pleurer leur nounou.

Vraiment minable.

Pour chasser cet élan de culpabilité, il tourna la page, espérant ainsi trouver un autre passage plus léger cette fois. Ce qu'il découvrit chassa la culpabilité, mais elle ne fut remplacée que par un sentiment plus dévastateur encore. Un sentiment qui se situait entre la détresse et la panique.

Il savait pourtant que ça allait arriver un jour. Il redoutait cet instant, il s'y préparait, et le choc fut quand même brutal.

Une page blanche.

Les pensées d'Éléanor Thompson s'arrêtaient là. C'était terminé.

La moitié du journal était encore vierge.

La dernière chose qu'elle avait écrite, la dernière chose qu'elle avait eu besoin d'exprimer par écrit, c'était son désarroi face à cette haine qu'elle avait décelée chez lui.

Bucky détesta ces pages blanches. Il ne les supportait pas. Et il supportait encore moins les derniers mots qui étaient inscrits dans ce journal. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, sur une note si dépressive.

Il eut envie de remédier à cela. Il ne supportait pas cette fin. Il fallait changer cette fin, il fallait remplir ces pages blanches. Que cette fin soit celle d'un chapitre, pas celle de la fin de l'histoire. Et que ces pages blanches deviennent vivantes.

Bucky leva un regard farouche vers Léa, puis dévisagea encore le cahier ouvert en son centre, à cette page blanche.

En silence, il se leva pour ouvrir un tiroir. Steve laissait toujours une tablette et un crayon dans la chambre pour venir dessiner quand c'était son tour de veiller sur Léa. Bucky s'empara du crayon et alla s'asseoir à la table.

Le crayon dans sa main droite, la pointe déposée sur la page blanche, il passa une longue minute immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Puis sa main prit vie. Le crayon traça un premier trait hésitant, puis un second, et un troisième plus assuré et ils finirent par former une première phrase. Cette phrase fut bientôt suivie par une seconde, puis une troisième et encore une autre qui formèrent un premier paragraphe.

Un autre paragraphe succéda au premier et la page se retrouva remplie plus rapidement que Bucky l'aurait cru. Il continua d'écrire, sans se préoccuper de la logique de ses pensées. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de parler à cette Léa qu'il venait de quitter dans les pages précédentes. Cette Léa qui croyait dur comme fer d'être rejetée et haïe par une personne qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Il continua d'écrire à cette Léa. Il ne sut pas trop ce qu'il lui raconta. Il était pris dans une espèce de transe bizarre où il laissait aller le crayon tout seul sur le papier. Il ne tenta pas de contrôler ce qu'il écrivait. Il se contenta d'écrire, point.

Ce fut seulement à la nuit tombée que la transe s'estompa. Il reprit ses esprits et constata qu'il avait rempli 10 pages du cahier d'une écriture serrée en pattes de mouche, inégale parce que pressé d'évacuer en mots ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

Bucky ne prit pas la peine de se relire. Il avait trop peur de regretter certains mots et de vouloir modifier certaines phrases. Ce texte devait rester brut. Il tenait à ce qu'il soit relu par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Ces mots-là ne lui appartenaient plus. Ils appartenaient à Léa. Ce serait elle, un jour, qui les lirait.

Il quitta la pièce ce soir-là complètement épuisé. Il n'avait rien fait de physique, mais se sentait exactement comme s'il sortait d'un combat particulièrement éreintant.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les missions recommencèrent, et à cela s'ajoutèrent ses thérapies obligatoires et ses séances d'examens neurologiques auxquels il devait encore se soumettre pour contrer les effets du lavage de cerveau qu'il avait subi pendant 70 ans. Entre tout ça, il continuait de voir Léa à temps perdu, comme à son habitude. Et quand il ne pouvait la voir, seul à seule, parce que quelqu'un occupait sa chambre, Bucky se rabattait sur son journal intime.

Jamais plus Natasha n'aborda avec lui le sujet du journal. Elle ne semblait non plus avoir confié aux autres ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle resta fidèle à ses habitudes; distante, lointaine, ni amicale, ni agressive. Juste neutre. Et ça convenait très bien à Bucky. Elle n'avait peut-être toujours pas approuvé son geste, mais elle semblait avoir compris ses raisons. Après tout, quand Wanda était venue montrer Léa au Nouvel An, c'était Natasha qui avait été la plus ébranlée par son apparition. Elle pouvait concevoir à quel point il était pénible de voir Léa incapable de bouger et de parler, et qu'il était légitime de vouloir s'accrocher à n'importe quel élément rappelant sa vivacité.

Bucky commença ainsi une nouvelle routine. Il écrivit tout et n'importe quoi dans ce journal. Toutefois, ces petites pauses d'écriture ne furent pas aussi intenses que la première. Les pages qui suivaient les dix premières étaient marquées d'une écriture plus légère, plus détendue. Bucky faisait parfois des comptes rendus de ses missions, s'y défoulait quand il sortait d'un examen médical particulièrement pénible ou bien il racontait ce que les Avengers faisaient au quotidien. Souvent, quand il avait un souvenir de son ancienne vie, il prenait le temps de s'asseoir et de le décrire dans le journal. Le fait d'écrire ce qu'il voyait dans sa tête ravivait encore plus sa mémoire.

Léa ne s'était jamais adressée à quelqu'un en particulier dans son journal. Elle parlait à un public imaginaire. Bucky, lui, écrivait toujours à Léa. Il s'adressait toujours à elle, de la même manière qu'il le faisait quand il la visitait dans sa chambre.

Les semaines passèrent et Bucky se rendit malheureusement compte qu'il était très très bavard quand il écrivait à Léa. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il était à l'aise de parler à cette Léa endormie, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi volubile qu'avec ce journal en main. Tellement volubile que les pages vierges de ce journal ne mirent pas de temps à être remplies. Et, hélas, arriva le jour où il tomba sur la dernière page disponible du cahier.

Il était en compagnie de Léa quand il fit ce constat. Assis à la table, devant son lit, Bucky avait pris l'habitude ridicule de commenter à voix haute ce qu'il écrivait. C'était comme parler deux fois de la même chose à la même personne. Il radotait.

« Ah, la petite Cassie est revenue nous voir hier. Elle te fait dire bonjour. Le sujet de son exposé oral à l'école était son héros favori. Thor. On a frôlé la catastrophe parce qu'elle voulait d'abord parler de moi. »

Bucky roula des yeux en repensant à sa journée. Cassie avait eu un faible pour Steve, ensuite pour Thor, et maintenant, allez comprendre pourquoi, Bucky était dans sa ligne de mire. L'ennui c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de crier sur tous les toits qu'elle allait se marier avec le Soldat de l'Hiver. Aux yeux de tout le monde, il était supposé être mort, après tout. Son père avait tenté de lui expliquer le problème et elle avait fini par comprendre. Thor était son deuxième choix, mais son enthousiasme de faire un exposé sur lui était plutôt modéré.

« Cette fillette est désespérante. »

Mais Bucky souriait en disant cela.

« Désespérante et attachante. »

En même temps qu'il parlait, il rapportait ses paroles mot pour mot dans ce journal.

Bucky voulait vraiment croire Wanda quand elle affirmait que Léa entendait tout ce qu'il disait, mais allait-elle vraiment se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait entendu lorsqu'elle se réveillerait?

C'était peut-être idiot, mais avec ce journal, il voulait laisser une chance à Léa d'avoir la possibilité de lire tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Si jamais elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce coma, il lui donnerait la chance d'avoir un compte rendu de ce dont elle avait été témoin malgré elle.

Il tourna la page et il constata qu'il ne restait que le verso à remplir. La couverture arrière du cahier le narguait. Cette couverture était comme un mur qui l'obligeait à mettre fin à ses monologues. Un obstacle psychologique facile à contourner puisqu'il n'avait qu'à trouver un autre cahier et continuer sa petite lubie tranquille, mais Bucky n'aima pas cette idée. C'était le journal de Léa qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer ailleurs. Ce ne serait pas le même papier, la même texture, le même parfum subtil de pâte à papier et d'encre. Ce ne serait plus Léa, quoi.

Il allait devoir se contenter de remplir ce verso de page et de terminer là cette petite aventure escribine.

Il fut malheureux un moment, mais bien vite il fut distrait par le bas de la page en question.

Il y avait une phrase inscrite tout en bas. C'était bien sûr l'écriture de Léa.

Les sourcils froncés, il se demanda pourquoi elle avait choisi d'écrire à la dernière page au lieu de poursuivre là où elle avait terminé d'écrire la dernière fois. C'était bizarre de sa part puisqu'elle avait toujours écrit une page à la suite de l'autre, sans en sauter une seule.

Pour faire changement, elle avait inscrit une date qu'elle avait soulignée, puis s'en suivait une seule phrase. Elle n'avait jamais inscrit de date auparavant. Bucky n'avait réussi à reconstruire l'ordre chronologique de sa vie à la tour qu'en se fiant à ses propres souvenirs vécus dans le même environnement qu'elle.

La date ne lui évoqua rien de particulier dans l'immédiat alors il lut sans plus tarder la phrase inscrite dessous.

« _L'hiver s'achève. Le printemps se pointe enfin._ »

Intrigué par cette phrase énigmatique, il relut encore une fois la date comme si elle allait l'aider à mieux comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

7 mai.

Le 7 mai...

C'était la toute dernière journée avant l'accident de Léa.

Elle avait donc repris son journal quelques semaines après la lamentable conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Steve et lui. Et les seuls mots qui l'avaient inspirée était cette phrase étrange.

L'hiver... D'après la date, c'était un fait que le printemps se pointait à l'époque, mais Bucky était persuadé que cette phrase avait un sens plus profond que la météo.

L'hiver...

L'hiver. Est-ce qu'elle faisait allusion à lui? Il avait été le soldat de l'hiver après tout. Ou bien était-il égocentrique à ce point pour croire que tout ce qu'elle écrivait faisait allusion à sa petite personne?

Il lut encore la date, comme si elle allait l'aider à se rappeler exactement ce qui s'était passé cette journée-là. La première chose qu'il se rappelait, avec beaucoup d'amertume et de colère rétrospective, c'était que Bradley l'avait agressée. C'en était suivi cette crise d'asthme et puis le renvoi de l'employé fautif. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer d'autre? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien évoquer le printemps dans le fait d'être étranglée par un sadique?

Si son hypothèse égocentrique était juste et que Léa faisait bien allusion à lui-même, il avait fait quelque chose cette journée-là qui lui inspirait cette métaphore.

Qu'avait-il fait à part critiquer sans pitié ses piètres performances à l'entraînement?

Qu'avait-il fait de marquant, bon sang? Il repassa le fil de la journée dans sa tête et ne vit rien qui pouvait faire allusion au printemps.

Il l'avait critiquée comme si elle était une bonne à rien, il avait refusé de boire la gourde d'eau qu'elle lui avait donnée, il l'avait vue aller chercher son inhalateur et s'était demandé ce qu'elle fabriquait avec ce truc -parce qu'il ignorait encore à l'époque ses problèmes de poumons-, il avait changé d'équipe d'entraînement, il avait entendu du grabuge à un moment, puis des protestations venant d'une autre équipe, il avait alors vu Léa être aplatie au sol et étranglée par cette brute, il avait attrapé Brad pour l'arracher à Léa, il avait ensuite remarqué qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer par elle-même, il avait alors eu un souvenir de Steve dans la même situation qu'elle, puis il était accouru pour prendre son inhalateur et l'avait aidée à calmer sa crise et... quoi d'autre? Ah, oui, bien sûr, il avait demandé à Tony d'enfermer Léa dans son appartement parce qu'il se doutait qu'elle ne se reposerait pas comme elle devait le faire.

C'était ça le printemps pour elle?

Il l'avait aidée, réalisa-t-il tout à coup. Il avait aidé Léa. Il l'avait traitée avec gentillesse pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette tour. C'était ça le printemps. Il avait cessé d'être un goujat. Le printemps évoquait une nouvelle étape, le renouveau, la renaissance, le changement, la transformation, l'éclosion de la vie... Et pour Léa, c'était la fin de son fichu mauvais caractère et le début d'une sympathie nouvelle.

Pourquoi avait-il cessé d'être un goujat, là, à cet instant précis? Quelqu'un d'autre dans cette salle aurait fini par l'arracher à ce sadique, quelqu'un d'autre aurait fini par lui donner cet inhalateur. Ils étaient 36 autour d'elle à ce moment-là, tout le monde cherchait à l'aider.

Il n'avait pas ressenti le devoir ou la responsabilité de l'aider. Il l'avait fait par envie. Par besoin. Les autres avaient trouvé le comportement de Brad inacceptable. Lui, ça l'avait carrément révolté. Il n'avait pas supporté que Brad s'en prenne à elle. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ce qui était un manque flagrant de civisme était pour lui un acte de barbarie scandaleux et enrageant?

Bucky était en profond interrogatoire intérieur. Pour Léa, ce jour-là l'avait marquée parce que Bucky s'était soucié d'elle. Ça l'avait touchée. Pour elle, ça marquait la fin de l'animosité constante et le début d'une relation moins tendue entre eux deux.

Mais pour Bucky, en ce moment il réalisait qu'il s'était passé un truc de plus ce 7 mai. Il s'était produit quelque chose d'important, qu'il n'avait pas compris, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de vivre. Il en prenait seulement conscience maintenant en lisant cette phrase sibylline.

Soudain Bucky se sentit frappé en pleine poitrine. Le genre de fouet imaginaire qu'il recevait habituellement à la tête quand il avait un souvenir de sa vie antérieure qui l'envahissait. Mais ce fouet fut différent des autres. Il sentit le coup dans son coeur et tout résonna en écho dans le reste de son corps. Il n'était pas frappé d'un souvenir, mais bien d'une révélation.

Il leva des yeux tourmentés vers Léa qui reposait encore et toujours paisiblement dans son lit.

Puis son regard dériva vers les moniteurs qui indiquaient la date et l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Il regarda à nouveau Léa, perturbé, complètement sonné.

Puis il se pencha sur cette dernière page du journal.

« _L'hiver s'achève. Le printemps se pointe enfin._ »

Il prit sa plume et écrivit à son tour une phrase. La dernière qu'il allait écrire dans ce cahier. La dernière qui remplirait ce journal et allait le terminer pour de bon.

« _Nous sommes le 23 février, il est 19h32, et je viens tout juste de réaliser que je suis complètement et éperdument amoureux de toi._ »

* * *

 _ **A suivre**_


	20. Révélation

_Merci pour votre appréciation et vos encouragements. Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est motivant et stimulant pour ma plume^^.  
_

 **Révélation**

Amoureux.

Comment pouvait-il en être certain?

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été amoureux alors comment reconnaître les symptômes convenablement?

Pourtant... Quelque chose au fond de lui, l'instinct peut-être, lui certifiait que c'était ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Non. Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver. Ça faisait des mois qu'il ressentait quelque chose de très fort pour Léa et il était maintenant persuadé que ça allait bien au-delà de l'amitié ou du simple béguin passager. Il avait seulement été trop idiot pour s'en rendre compte plus tôt.

Il était amoureux d'une comateuse.

Comme si sa vie n'était déjà pas assez compliquée! Décidément...

« _Bucky?_ »

La première personne pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments depuis qu'il était un homme libre risquait de ne jamais se réveiller.

Et quand bien même serait-elle réveillée et en bonne santé, à quoi bon aimer Éléanor Thompson quand on était le Soldat de l'Hiver? Il était un ex-assassin, timbré, qui avait encore du mal à se souvenir de son propre nom il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Qu'est-ce que Éléanor Thompson avait à gagner à être aimée par un type comme lui? Rien. Elle ne pouvait pas éprouver quoi que ce soit d'autre pour lui mis à part la sincère amitié qu'elle avait été prête à lui offrir dès qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette Tour -et qu'il avait refusé parce qu'il était une loque humaine. Alors, à quoi bon l'aimer si ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas lui être retournés?

« _Tu m'entends?_ »

Bucky devait cesser au plus vite cette folie. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aimer qui que ce soit. Surtout pas une jeune femme aussi... lumineuse qu'Éléanor. Elle était pimpante, joyeuse, généreuse. Lui il était une brute épaisse. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il fallait absolument étouffer dans l'oeuf ce... ce truc qui réchauffait sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il songeait à elle. Il devait absolument réprimer ce sentiment. Il devait se contenter d'éprouver beaucoup d'estime, de respect et d'amitié pour elle, c'est tout.

« _Buck? Tu me reçois?_ »

Un type comme lui ne serait jamais un bon partenaire, de toute façon. Il menait une existence où il risquait de mourir à tout moment alors il était totalement égoïste d'impliquer une autre personne dans sa vie quand il pouvait disparaître en un claquement de doigts. Sa vie n'était pas seulement dangereuse. Elle était aussi un secret d'État. Bucky n'était pas censé être vivant. Il devait rester caché pour le reste de ses jours. Qui voudrait partager la vie d'un fantôme? Personne. Éléanor ne méritait pas ça. Elle méritait tellement mieux... Elle méritait... Elle méritait d'abord et avant tout de se réveiller de ce foutu coma et de retrouver sa vie d'avant. C'était tout ce qui importait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un comme lui dans les pattes durant sa rémission.

Il devait être reconnaissant de l'existence qu'il avait réussi à construire et ne pas espérer davantage. Il était un homme libre. Pouvoir penser et agir par lui-même était un cadeau du ciel et il devait se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Il avait déjà beaucoup. Il avait Steve; sa seule famille, il avait les Avengers; ses amis, et il avait un foyer. Il avait tout ce qu'un ex-pantin d'HYDRA pouvait rêver d'avoir. Ce serait abuser de sa chance de désirer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ou qui que ce soit d'autre...

Il devait rester bien ancré dans la réalité. Sa réalité, c'était de servir les Avengers.

Non, vraiment, il devait mettre un terme à tout ça. Ne plus penser à Léa. Ne plus songer à elle la nuit -parce que, évidemment, depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était amoureux, ses rêves avaient changé et Léa en était la principale vedette désormais. Il ne devait plus laisser son esprit vagabonder vers l'espérance, vers les projections, vers les utopies. Il ne devait plus visualiser une Léa bien réveillée, et en santé, qui lui enverrait la main depuis le toit, avec ce _sourire servile_ aux lèvres, quand il décollerait à bord du quinjet pour une autre mission ou qui se promènerait main dans la main avec lui dans Central Park ou qui rirait de ses piètres performances aux fourneaux ou qui danserait avec lui...

« _**BUCKY!**_ »

Bucky faillit tomber de sa position perchée alors que la voix de Steve lui écorchait les tympans.

« Hein? Quoi? »

Il cligna des paupières, abasourdi pendant un quart de seconde.

La mission.

Il était en mission d'espionnage à Varsovie et attendait le feu vert de Steve pour pénétrer un bâtiment soupçonné d'abriter des vestiges des armes extra-terrestres des Shitorii.

« _Amène-toi tout de suite! On a besoin de renfort ici!_

-J'arrive! »

Horrifié de s'être laissé distraire par ses pensées au point de négliger sa mission, Bucky courut vers le bâtiment d'où il percevait le grabuge typique qu'on entendait quand une baston avait lieu.

Bucky repéra de loin les snipers qui prenaient pour cible les Avengers et il les abattit rapidement.

Les ennemis au sol qui gardaient l'entrepôt sous-terrain avaient par contre eu quelques années devant eux pour étudier les armes shitorii qu'ils avaient volées et les Avengers eurent droit à plusieurs salves de projectiles extra-terrestres beaucoup plus dommageables que des balles de snipers.

Avant que la bataille ne prenne une tournure avantageuse pour son équipe, Bucky fut atteint au bras gauche par ces étranges projectiles. Les mécanismes surchauffèrent et le membre fut HS pour le reste de l'affront. Il arriva à se débrouiller avec un seul bras valide, mais il fut content que le groupe prenne le dessus et que les assaillants encore vivants finissent par se rendre lorsqu'une certaine créature gigantesque verte vint tout casser dans les parages...

Capitaine America avait proclamé un "code vert" et Bruce était entré en action. Après son intervention, il ne restait plus grand-chose du bâtiment ni des armes Shitorii...

Alors que Natasha s'occupait de calmer Hulk, les prisonniers furent montés à bord du premier quinjet.

Tony examina rapidement le bras gauche de Bucky pendant que les autres faisaient le ménage.

« Tu as eu de la chance que ce soit seulement le bras qui ait été atteint. Va falloir faire un check-up complet de cet engin à notre retour. »

Tony jubilait à la perspective de pouvoir jouer avec son bras. Il adorait étudier cette invention et Bucky espéra vaguement que son bras lui serait rendu sans trop d'améliorations qui le rendraient plus meurtrier encore. Il commençait tout juste à accepter ce membre comme étant une partie de lui-même, et ce qu'il voulait ce n'était pas une arme plus performante au bout de l'épaule, mais simplement un bras fonctionnel comme tout le monde.

Steve interrompit soudain Tony dans son examen en poussant sans ménagement Bucky vers le deuxième quinjet. L'air buté qu'il arborait cloua le bec du soldat alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui lui prenait.

« Attendez que Bruce soit complètement redevenu lui-même pour décoller. » ordonna-t-il au reste de la bande. « Je rentre seul avec Bucky à bord du deuxième quinjet. J'ai à lui parler. »

Ça n'augurait rien de bon. Sans toutefois protester, Bucky se traîna les pieds vers le siège du copilote.

« Oh oh. Capitaine America est en rogne. » dit Tony.

Dans le silence le plus complet, Steve entra dans l'appareil et prit place aux commandes. Il entreprit toutes les manoeuvres de décollage sous le regard appréhensif de son ami. Le capitaine ne lui accorda pas son attention et se concentra sur les commandes du tableau de bord.

Une fois en plein vol, Bucky n'en put plus de ce mutisme hostile. Il retira son masque qui le gardait dans l'anonymat, parce que ce n'était pas en tant qu'Avenger qu'il voulait s'adresser à son ami.

« Écoute, Steve... Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Son ami garda les yeux sur le ciel gris au-dessus du tableau de bord.

« Désolé? Estime-toi heureux que personne n'ait payé le prix de ta négligence. Il nous a fallu un code vert pour nous sortir du pétrin et on n'en vient à cette solution extrême qu'en cas de réelle urgence.

-Je sais, mais...

-Tout aurait été sous contrôle si tu avais joué convenablement ton rôle et nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de Hulk! Tu sais tout comme moi à quel point c'est risqué de le faire apparaître au beau milieu d'une ville bondée de gens innocents! »

Bucky ne pouvait rien répliquer à ça. Dans le monde où ils évoluaient, des excuses n'arrangeaient jamais rien. Les erreurs étaient inexcusables. Les erreurs engendraient directement la mort.

Steve soupira longuement. Sa posture se détendit quelque peu bien que la colère l'animait encore. Il tourna la tête vers Bucky, son air buté cédant la place à la résignation.

« Tu n'es clairement pas opérationnel à 100% et, je suis navré, crois-moi, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser participer à la prochaine mission dans ces conditions. »

Insensible au regard horrifié de son ami, Steve reporta son attention sur sa conduite.

« Quoi? Non! Ce n'est rien, je t'assure! Je suis opérationnel, vraiment. J'ai eu ma leçon. »

Silence buté encore.

« Steve, je t'en supplie, ça n'arrivera plus jamais, je te le promets. Je ne vais plus me laisser distraire. »

Bucky était frustré et horrifié. Son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas lui faire une chose pareille. Il savait mieux que quiconque que ces missions étaient primordiales pour lui. Il avait besoin d'être sur le terrain. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose de concret, de tangible, pour racheter les 70 ans d'horreurs qu'il avait commises. Il avait besoin de se sentir utile, de sentir qu'il travaillait pour le bon camp, le camp qu'il avait choisi.

« Ne me fais pas ça. » souffla-t-il, les yeux fermés, la tête basse.

« Tu veux continuer les missions avec nous? » entendit-il au bout d'une minute.

Il releva aussitôt la tête. Steve l'observait avec toute la gravité et le sérieux du monde.

« Évidemment! Ne m'enlève pas ça! Je vais me rattraper, je vais...

-Si tu veux continuer de participer aux missions, t'as qu'à faire un seul truc.

-Me concentrer, je sais. Je te promets que...

-Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux que tu fasses.

-Mon cerveau va bien, je t'assure, mais je vais demander à faire plus de contrôles psychiatriques si tu le souhaites.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux non plus. »

Bucky était confus. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre pour avoir de nouveau la confiance de son ami?

Steve eut un autre long soupir devant ses traits perdus.

« C'est simple, ce que je veux que tu fasses, Buck, c'est que tu cesses de me mentir chaque fois que je te demande ce qui ne va pas. Ça fait deux semaines que tu es affecté par un truc qui m'échappe. »

Bucky secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« Il n'y a rien du tout qui...

-Tu vois? Tu me mens encore. » s'exaspéra-t-il. « Cesse de prétendre que tout va pour le mieux. Qu'est-ce qui cloche? Dis-le-moi une bonne fois pour toutes. J'ignore ce que c'est, mais ça t'empêche d'être efficace sur le terrain et ça, c'est inacceptable. »

Bucky pensait qu'il était meilleur comédien que ça. Il ne voulait parler de _ça_ à personne. Même pas à son meilleur ami. Il avait même évité autant que possible Wanda, de peur qu'elle sonde son esprit par hasard et découvre son secret.

Embarrassé, il détourna les yeux pour s'intéresser aux instruments de bord.

« C'est... C'est rien de vraiment grave.

-Vraiment? Si ce n'est pas grave, pourquoi mon meilleur ami et mon meilleur soldat est incapable d'éviter un tir rapproché? Ce projectile qui a bousillé ton bras, tu l'aurais évité les yeux fermés en temps normal. C'est du gâteau pour toi ce genre de manoeuvre. Alors, permets-moi de douter quand tu m'affirmes que rien de grave ne s'est produit au point d'altérer tes capacités habituelles.

-J'ai juste... réalisé un truc.

-Quoi? Tu as réalisé quoi? »

Au tour de Bucky de répondre par un silence buté.

« Parle-moi, Buck. »

Toujours rien.

« Tu ne veux rien dire? Parfait. » Il se reconcentra sur sa conduite. « T'es retiré de tes fonctions jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Steve dut attendre cinq minutes avant d'entendre un marmonnement à côté de lui.

« Quoi? J'ai rien compris. »

Autre marmonnement.

Steve n'en était plus à cette époque où il devait se montrer patient et attendre que son ami se dévoile de lui même. C'était fini le temps où provoquer James Buchanan Barnes signifiait crise, violence et drame, alors Steve ne se gêna pas pour le secouer un peu.

« Parle clairement, Barnes, j'en ai marre de tes jérémiades. »

Excédé, Bucky se redressa et cracha: « Je suis amoureux de Léa! Voilà! Satisfait? »

Il fut dévisagé quelques longues secondes, puis Steve lâcha les commandes.

« FRIDAY, mets le tout en pilote automatique et coupe les communications. »

Steve ôta son casque de combat, détacha sa ceinture et fit pivoter son siège pour se mettre bien en face de son copilote. Les coudes sur les genoux, il se pencha vers son ami et attendit de plus amples explications.

Acculé au pied du mur, Bucky se sentit obligé de tout déballer, mais jamais il ne parvint à regarder en face Steve.

« Elle est dans le coma, je sais. Mais c'est arrivé bien avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le coma. C'est juste que j'étais trop idiot pour comprendre... »

Il ne savait toujours pas quelle expression le visage de Steve avait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à lui faire face, mais il choisit d'interpréter son silence pour de la désapprobation.

« T'inquiètes, je sais bien que je suis trop... amoché, pour me permettre ce genre de folie. Et Léa mérite mieux, alors, je vais la laisser tranquille. Enfin... si un jour elle se réveille, je la laisserai tranquille. »

Bucky s'attendait à tout, sauf au brusque éclat de rire qui le fit sursauter sur son siège.

« Eh ben! Il était temps! »

Il daigna enfin regarder son ami et tomba des nues.

« Tu m'expliques cette mine réjouie? »

Quelques minutes plus tôt, son ami était dans une colère noire et voilà qu'il se tapait la cuisse.

« T'en as mis du temps à comprendre! Ça fait des mois que j'attends que tu en prennes conscience! »

Steve lui envoya un coup de poing joueur sur son épaule intacte et rit de plus belle. Bucky, lui, était de plus en plus perturbé.

« Tu... Tu le savais déjà? »

Entre deux ricanements, Steve secoua le menton d'un air mi-découragé mi-railleur.

« Buck, excuse-moi, mais... Je crois que tout le monde dans cette Tour était au courant sauf toi.

-Quoi? » dit-il, les yeux ronds. « Mais... Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit? »

Steve se calma en prenant une grande inspiration. Il reprit son sérieux, mais cette fois il avait ce demi-sourire aux coin des lèvres qui le caractérisait si bien.

« Très franchement, aurais-tu accordé crédit à mes paroles si je t'avais dit que tu étais amoureux de Léa?

-Non. » avoua Bucky. « Je t'aurais dit que tu es cinglé.

-Voilà. »

Bucky était content que Steve prenne si bien la nouvelle, mais pour lui ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à gérer mieux la situation. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de cette étrange émotion. Il ne se souvenait pas comment agir, comment se comporter.

« J'imagine que pour toi ce n'est pas nouveau de me voir dans cet état. Vu ma réputation de don Juan...

-Oh, crois-moi, Buck, même dans les années 40 je ne t'ai jamais connu comme ça. » affirma le capitaine. « Tu étais un coureur de jupons qui enchaînait les aventures et jamais une seule d'entre elles ne t'a tourneboulé au point de t'empêcher de faire correctement ton boulot sur le terrain. »

Ah... C'était donc nouveau pour de vrai, ce sentiment... Bucky ne pouvait pas invoquer l'excuse de sa mémoire bousillée pour expliquer son désarroi face à cet état. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel, voilà tout. Seulement, il ne savait pas si ça pouvait être compatible avec sa personne, ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait été, et ce qu'il serait dans l'avenir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait commis une faute à cause de ce constat qu'il avait fait.

« Je ne vais plus me laisser distraire. Je ne _la_ laisserai plus me distraire. Promis. »

Steve n'aima pas cette mine farouche et déterminée à étouffer ce qu'il venait tout juste de réaliser.

« Comment? En tentant d'oublier ce que tu ressens? Ça va mal finir, tu le sais bien. Ça va te ronger de l'intérieur. Pourquoi faudrait réprimer ce que tu éprouves, de toute façon? »

En voilà une question! Steve était très bien placé pour savoir que la pire chose à faire quand on était un Avenger c'était de s'engager avec quelqu'un. Soit ce quelqu'un finissait en dommage collatéral, soit ce quelqu'un finissait par nous perdre au cours d'une mission. Dans les deux cas, ça se terminait toujours dans le drame.

« Parce que ça ne mènera nulle part cette histoire. Et parce que ça m'empêche de bosser.

-Pourquoi ça ne mènerait nulle part?

-Léa est dans le coma, je te signale.

-Et si elle se réveille?

-Et si elle se réveille, elle aura bien d'autres choses à s'occuper.

-Comme quoi? »

Était-il vraiment idiot à ce point ou bien il le faisait exprès pour le faire parler? La deuxième hypothèse semblait plus juste. Steve voulait que Bucky parle, qu'il crache tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Et ça fonctionnait.

« Sa rémission, pardi! À entendre Cho, il y aurait tellement de séquelles à cet accident que Léa n'aura pas le temps et l'énergie de se consacrer à autre chose qu'à sa guérison totale. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un type comme moi par-dessus le marché.

-Ça, c'est à elle de décider.

-Cette histoire m'empêche de bosser convenablement. Alors je ferais mieux de l'oublier.

-Maintenant que tu as craché le morceau, je pense que tu ne seras plus aussi distrait qu'avant. »

Steve l'observait avec une petite moue moqueuse.

« Avoue que ça fait du bien d'avoir enfin partagé ton problème avec ton vieux pote. »

Bucky eut un soupir las.

« Un peu, oui. » concéda-t-il.

« Mais ce qui te distrait surtout » poursuivit Steve « ce sont ces pensées que tu rumines; "je suis bon à rien, je ne la mérite pas", blablabla.

-Tu exagères, je ne m'autoflagelle plus autant qu'avant. Je ne suis pas bon à rien.

-Ravi que tu en sois conscient.

-Pour autant, je dois rester réaliste. Je ne suis pas... » Bucky hésita, le menton bas, les yeux fixant le vide. « Je ne suis pas normal. Je ne le serai jamais. »

Il leva à nouveau la tête vers son ami, plein de dépit.

« Honnêtement, Steve, une fille comme Léa mérite bien mieux que ça, tu ne trouves pas? Regarde la vie qu'on mène. Qui voudrait d'une existence comme la nôtre? Et moi je suis mort, en plus. Je n'existe pas. Qui voudrait d'un secret d'État pour compagnon, dis-moi?

-Encore une fois, c'est à Léa de décider.

-C'est une civile. C'est irresponsable de la mettre en danger.

-Elle n'est pas plus en danger maintenant parce que tu réalises soudain que tu l'aimes, voyons.

-Tu sais très bien ce que ça entraîne comme conséquences. Dès qu'on a de l'affection pour quelqu'un, on lui met une cible dans le dos.

-Une cible dans le dos, elle en a déjà une depuis qu'elle a mis les pieds dans cette Tour. C'est totalement injuste, pourtant c'est elle qui a choisi de vivre parmi nous. Avant son accident, personne n'était mieux placé qu'elle pour savoir toutes les conséquences qui découlent de notre mode de vie. Elle nous a ramassés à la petite cuiller à plusieurs reprises, elle sait gérer des types comme nous, elle sait gérer la peur, le stress. Rien ne l'effraie, rien ne la perturbe, elle sait déjà à quoi s'en tenir en nous fréquentant. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle civile facilement impressionnable qui ne voit en nous que le côté reluisant du super héros. Elle connaît l'envers de la médaille. Elle aimait sa vie parmi nous, elle en avait accepté toutes les facettes, même les plus sombres. Tu crois qu'elle mérite mieux comme existence? Elle a _choisi_ cette existence, Buck. Elle y est plongée jusqu'au cou alors elle est parfaitement capable de décider ce qui lui convient ou pas. Ne fais pas ce choix à sa place.

-Pourquoi parler d'elle comme si un jour j'allais la mettre en position de prendre une quelconque décision, de toute façon? » s'agaça Bucky. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'impliquer là-dedans. Ce sentiment, ça me regarde.

-Pas si c'est réciproque.

-Ça ne l'est pas.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

-Et toi qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

-Rien du tout. Et, justement, puisqu'on ne sait rien de ce que ressent Léa, pourquoi faire des spéculations inutiles? Nous verrons bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

-Et si jamais elle ne se réveille jamais? » s'angoissa soudain Bucky. « A quoi elle servira cette... émotion? Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que je devais me préparer à tout, même un coma à perpétuité? »

Steve le contempla d'un air désolé avant de poursuivre en souriant: « En attendant de savoir, pourquoi tu ne te réjouirais tout simplement pas de ce qui t'arrive ?

-Me réjouir? »

Steve reprit cet air triomphal. Il semblait particulièrement fier et heureux pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Bucky.

« Buck, tu es amoureux! » articula-t-il lentement en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux. « Peu importe que ça concerne une comateuse! Tu as accompli une chose que même l'ancien Bucky n'était jamais parvenu à faire. Tu viens de surpasser ton propre toi. Aimer quelqu'un, c'est l'ultime preuve que tu t'es remis de ce qu'HYDRA t'a fait. D'une machine à tuer sans jugement tu es passé à un être humain capable d'éprouver des sentiments. C'est plus qu'un énorme pas en avant dans ta rémission, ça. Ta rémission est complète! » s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.

Bucky prit un moment pour méditer.

« Je n'avais pas vu la situation sous cet angle... »

Satisfait, Steve pivota son siège et reprit les commandes de l'appareil. Apparemment, il estimait que la discussion était close.

« Pense à ça la prochaine fois qu'on aura une mission à accomplir. »

Bucky eut une moue pleine de honte.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour aujourd'hui. » réitéra le soldat.

« N'en parlons plus. Ne laisse plus cette histoire te tourmenter, c'est tout. Sois plutôt content de ce qui t'arrive. Aimer est un truc positif, Buck. Ce n'est pas un malheur. »

Bucky eut son premier vrai sourire depuis deux semaines.

« T'as raison. »

Il commençait tout juste à se faire à l'idée que son état était ce qu'il y avait de plus humain à vivre, et qu'être humain, justement- pas une machine- était tout ce qui lui importait désormais, quand un appel sur la radio le tira de sa rêverie.

« _Hey, les tourtereaux, vous êtes là? Désolé de vous interrompre durant votre tête-à-tête._ »

Steve leva des yeux exaspérés au plafond en appuyant sur le bouton pour répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tony?

- _Vous n'avez pas reçu le message radio du Raft?_

-On a tout coupé pendant quelques minutes. Quel message on a raté?

- _Eh bien, pendant que vous vous faisiez des mamours hors de nos ondes de communications, les Nations Unies ont commis une bourde, on dirait bien. Remarque, fallait s'y attendre... Une prison dans l'eau, pouah! Ils ne savent pas que le métal, ça rouille et que le béton, ça s'effrite sous la pression des vagues? Si j'avais été le concepteur de cette prison, crois-moi, jamais un truc pareil n'aurait pu se produire et.._

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » l'interrompit Steve.

« _On vient de nous signaler une évasion massive._ »

Bucky et Steve échangèrent un regard abasourdi.

« Tu plaisantes?

- _J'aimerais bien, Capitaine. Des prisonniers se sont bel et bien évadés de la prison._

-Comment peut-on sortir de là? La prison est sous l'eau! La pression à cette profondeur ferait exploser la tête de n'importe qui, même d'un super soldat comme moi!

- _Pas si un sous-marin indétectable profite de la rouille pour creuser une brèche..._ »

Steve serra les dents devant ce manque d'incompétence flagrant.

« Comment ont-ils fait pour être indétectables?

- _C'est grâce à moi._

-Hein?

- _Bradley a beaucoup appris de moi, tu te souviens?_ »

Bucky monopolisa aussitôt la radio.

« Il a donné des instructions à HYDRA?

- _Tout porte à croire qu'il a donné les points faibles du Raft à HYDRA, oui, et ils en ont tiré profit aujourd'hui. Points faibles dont je lui avais moi-même fait part à l'époque où il bossait pour nou_ s.

-Comment il a fait pour communiquer avec eux?

- _Il l'a fait avant d'être envoyé en prison. Exactement comme pour la Tour et l'existence de Bucky, il a donné tout ce qu'il avait comme information pour leur prouver sa bonne foi à l'époque de son embauche._ »

De son poing de chair, Bucky frappa le tableau de bord et la vitre d'un cadran se fissura.

« Combien se sont évadés? » reprit Steve.

« _Une quinzaine._

-Je suppose que Bradley en fait partie.

- _Très perspicace, Capitaine. Tous les évadés sont des Agents HYDRA. Et devine à qui on demande de faire une chasse à l'homme pour les retrouver?_

-Les Avengers, je parie.

- _Bingo._

-Va encore falloir que nous réparions les erreurs du gouvernement...

- _On dirait bien que oui. Notre retour à la maison devra attendre un peu. On se dirige tout droit vers le Raft pour connaître les détails._

-On vous rattrape. »

Steve changeait déjà le plan de vol.

« _Le premier arrivé gagne une entrevue avec le directeur de la prison._

-Quelle chance, j'en trépigne de joie à l'avance. On se retrouve là-bas.

- _A tout à l'heure, Capitaine._ »

La communication fut rompue.

Bucky continuait de grogner les poings serrés.

« J'aurais dû en finir avec lui dès le premier jour.

-Nous le retrouverons, Buck. » assura Steve.

« Si nous le retrouvons, je ne te garantis pas que je vais le remettre au gouvernement en un seul morceau, cette fois-ci. Un accident est si vite arrivé...»

Steve ne répliqua rien. Il ne le dirait pas à haute voix, mais il n'en pensait pas moins que son ami.

Une fois arrivés au Raft, ils remirent aux autorités les trafiquants qu'ils avaient capturés à Varsovie.

« Ceux-là, tâchez de ne pas les perdre en chemin. » se moqua Clint.

Sa tirade n'avait pas été appréciée par les gardiens.

Après un bref entretien, les Avengers avaient reçu l'ordre de mettre tous leurs effectifs sur le terrain pour retrouver les fugitifs en cavale.

« On pourrait au moins casser la croûte avant de se mettre en chasse? » se plaignit Sam.

« On retourne à la maison pour 24 heures. » décréta Steve. « Le temps de faire le plein, d'établir une stratégie, de nous reposer et de nous changer, T'Challa va s'occuper de traquer nos cibles.

-T'Challa va s'y mettre aussi? » s'étonna Natasha

« Disons que l'idée que le gouvernement américain perde la face devant le Wakanda me plaisait bien.

-Alors, tu as appelé le Roi, tu l'as mis au courant de leur bourde et demandé renfort pour bien faire sentir à quel point notre gouvernement agit en incapable ces temps-ci.

-Ils veulent que tous nos agents de terrain soient sur le coup, non? Alors n'importe quelle aide est la bienvenue. Ils n'ont rien à redire. T'Challa est un Avenger comme nous tous, après tout. Alors demain on se joindra à lui à l'aube. »

Une fois de retour à la maison, Bucky fut kidnappé par Iron Man.

« Ça me laisse tout juste le temps d'examiner ce bras. Je dois m'y mettre tout de suite si tu veux être opérationnel demain. » soupira Tony. Il allait devoir se contenter de remettre les circuits en marche, et il ne pourrait pas faire toutes les bricoles qu'il avait prévues, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Bucky.

« Alors, Capitaine America a grondé le vilain Soldat de l'Hiver? » s'enquit Tony, concentré à dévisser une latte de métal de son poignet.

Bucky n'avait pas du tout l'intention de lui révéler ce qui s'était dit dans ce quinjet.

« Ça va, on a réglé ce contentieux. C'est terminé.

-Tant mieux. Parce que les jours et les semaines à venir ne seront pas de tout repos, Buckynator. Et on a pas besoin de bisbille dans nos rangs.

-T'inquiètes, tout va bien, je n'ai-OUTCH!

-Oups. »

Tony venait de toucher un fil qui était relié directement au muscle de l'omoplate modelée par la prothèse.

« Ça, c'était de la chair, Tony!

-Désolé.

-Ne me bousille pas plus que je le suis!

-Ça va, ça va. Ne fais pas ta chochotte. J'ai bientôt fini. Tu seras comme neuf, R2D2.

-Je ne ressemble pas à une borne-fontaine sur roulettes que je sache.

-Oh, regarde-moi ce geek qui connaît ses classiques! Et moi qui pensais que ce robot ne te dirait rien du tout! Je ne savais pas que tu avais vu Star Wars.

-Grâce à Léa.

-Bénie soit cette gamine.

-T'as bientôt fini, C3PO?

-Un peu de patience. Il y a des machins là-dedans auxquels je ne pige rien de rien. C'est quoi ce petit disque dans l'épaule d'abord? Ça sert à quoi, hein?

-Je ne suis pas l'inventeur de ce bras, je me contente de l'utiliser, c'est tout. Ne déplace rien si tu n'y connais rien.

-N'insulte pas le génie que je suis. Je manque de temps, mais je trouverai bien à quoi sert ce bidule un de ces quatre.

-C'est peut-être une grenade, C3PO.

-On serait déjà morts si c'était le cas. Et puis, c'est moi qui donne les surnoms ici. Et de toute façon, je n'ai rien en commun avec ce robot. Mon costume n'est pas tout en or, d'abord.

-Tu es aussi agaçant que lui, en tout cas. AÏE. »

Cette fois Tony avait fait exprès de provoquer un choc dans son bras.

« Sois poli ou bien je te démonte en pièces détachées. »

Bucky soupira et fit semblant de trouver le temps long alors qu'en réalité il se marrait bien. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de sympathiser beaucoup avec Tony, étant donné leur passé quelque peu... tendu, et il fut heureux de constater qu'ils étaient capables d'avoir une conversation légère.

Après être passé sous le bistouri du milliardaire, Bucky alla tester son bras dans la salle de gym. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux et il aurait dû profiter de ses dernières heures où il avait quartier libre pour se reposer, mais il était trop en colère contre les Nations Unies et ce Raft qui était dirigé par une bande d'incompétents.

La seule chose -ou plutôt, la seule personne- capable de le calmer c'était Léa, alors il alla à sa chambre.

Depuis les deux dernières semaines, il n'avait pas vraiment insisté pour lui rendre visite. Il était passé lui dire bonjour, mais ne restait jamais longtemps. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

En entrant dans la pièce, Bucky se trouva une fois de plus idiot de l'avoir évité ainsi. Après avoir bavardé avec Steve, il se sentait plus... léger? C'était difficile à décrire cet état de béatitude mélangé à l'angoisse. Il se sentait en paix et tourmenté en même temps.

« J'ai l'impression que je ne fais que t'éviter ces temps-ci. » dit-il une fois installé dans le canapé. « J'ai fini de fuir. »

Exactement comme il l'avait prédit, Bucky oublia rapidement sa colère contre le gouvernement. Léa détenait le pouvoir de l'apaiser. Ou du moins, de lui changer les idées.

Le journal intime reposait sur la commode, entouré des ballons qu'avait apportés Wanda (nouveau cadeau à ajouter parmi les dizaines qui traînaient partout dans la pièce). Tel qu'il se l'était promis, Bucky n'avait pas l'intention de continuer d'écrire à Léa dans un autre cahier. Il devait se contenter de lui parler, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis l'accident. Il n'avait pas osé dire à voix haute la dernière phrase qu'il y avait inscrite. C'était trop... intimidant? de se mettre à nu devant elle. Ces mots-là étaient à la fois trop précieux et impressionnants pour les prononcer.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas Bucky d'y faire face et de les assumer pour autant. Et de réfléchir à tout ce que ces mots pouvaient impliquer.

« Je ne sais pas trop où tout ça va nous mener. Steve me dit de ne pas m'en faire, que c'est une bonne chose, et que ma rémission est complète. »

Il réfléchit encore un moment.

« Je crois que je ne serai jamais complètement guéri. Pas tant qu'un seul mot pourra m'hypnotiser et me transformer de nouveau en machine à tuer. Tous ces tests qu'on a faits sur moi n'ont jamais donné de résultats. Je serai toujours une menace potentielle à mon avis. »

Il fronça les sourcils, imaginant ce que son petit problème mental pouvait engendrer comme catastrophe à la lumière des dernières révélations qu'il avait eues sur lui-même.

« Je ne veux pas être une menace pour toi. Jamais. »

Il devait à tout prix protéger Léa de lui-même. Il ne savait pas trop comment par contre.

« Claire dit que je suis physiquement et psychologiquement incapable de te faire du mal, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Tant que je serai sous le contrôle de cette formule d'hypnose, tout peut arriver... »

Il eut un sourire triste. Il s'imaginait déjà les remontrances de Léa lui certifier qu'il devait cesser d'avoir peur de lui-même et qu'elle avait pleinement confiance en lui.

Juste l'imaginer dire ça irradiait le centre de sa poitrine. Une chaleur qu'il commençait à identifier convenablement. C'était ce sentiment qui l'animait de l'intérieure. Il croissait en chaleur et décroissait selon les circonstances, mais c'était toujours présent, bien installé dans sa cage thoracique. Et en ce moment, ça fourmillait de partout en lui, même jusque dans les mécanismes de son bras de métal.

Plus que jamais cette formule d'hypnose l'effrayait. Il ne voulait pas perdre son identité de nouveau. Il voulait rester Bucky. Parce que Bucky avait appris à aimer. Il ne voulait pas perdre ça. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette chaleur au coeur de sa poitrine. C'était un sentiment de tourment mêlé de bienêtre, mais il ne voulait y renoncer pour rien au monde.

« Je dois te remercier d'ailleurs. C'est grâce à toi si j'expérimente enfin cette émotion. »

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de cette émotion, mais il se laisserait guider par son instinct.

De toute façon, pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent à faire.

« Je sais que je viens de te promettre que je ne te fuirai plus, pourtant je vais devoir te quitter pour un temps indéterminé, encore une fois. Une autre mission nous attend. Demain, on doit se mettre aux trousses de Bradley. Il s'est évadé. »

Il eut un grognement sourd au souvenir de ce que ce type avait fait. Il avait trahi son pays, trahi son équipe, permis qu'on le retrouve et qu'on lui mette la main dessus, mais ce n'était pas ça qui faisait en sorte qu'il éprouvait une haine incommensurable envers Bradley.

« Comment l'avais-tu surnommé déjà? » réfléchit-il à voix haute. « Ah. Oui, ton masseur shiatsu personnel, je me souviens, maintenant. » Il roula des yeux à ce surnom trop sympathique à son goût. « Tu sais, je ne l'ai jamais apprécié, c'est un être abject et un traître, ce type, mais je lui en veux encore plus de t'avoir malmené. Rien que pour ça, je le retrouverai et cette fois je... »

Il ferma les yeux un instant, taisant ses envies meurtrières.

« Tu vois? Je ne suis pas un homme bien, même si on me dit que je suis guéri. Un mec bien n'aurait pas ce genre de désir de vengeance...»

Il allongea le cou et croisa les bras derrière sa nuque. Les yeux sur le plafond, il médita quelque temps.

« Le Soldat de L'Hiver a peut-être toujours fait partie de moi, qui sait. » finit-il par affirmer. « On a exacerbé ce monstre qui sommeillait en moi et ça a donné comme résultat le Soldat de L'Hiver. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai me débarrasser de lui un jour. Il est cette part sombre en moi que je n'ai pas envie de faire disparaître. Surtout pas maintenant. Parce qu'en ce moment je n'ai qu'une fulgurante envie et c'est de tuer ce Bradley, et c'est bien le seul meurtre que je n'aurai pas sur la conscience. Je vivrai très bien avec mes actes. »

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Léa, guettant sa réaction. Comme si elle allait se réveiller que pour lui en vouloir d'avoir des envies de meurtre.

« J'espère que tu comprendras... Je ne te demande pas de l'accepter. Juste de comprendre. »

Bucky regarda l'heure sur un des écrans et se força à se lever. Il fallait qu'il aille dormir. Il fallait qu'il retrouve toute son énergie pour la mission de traque qui l'attendait le lendemain.

Il s'empara du journal et regagna sa chambre. Il avait tout lu ce qu'elle avait écrit dedans et il ne pouvait plus rien y écrire d'autre, donc il n'y avait plus vraiment de raison de traîner ce journal sur lui partout dans cette tour. Pourtant, Bucky ne pouvait s'en détacher. C'était comme de traîner avec lui la présence de Léa. Elle ne pouvait le suivre nulle part alors ce petit morceau de son identité compensait pour son absence.

Le lendemain à l'aube, il retourna à la chambre une ultime fois pour lui dire au revoir.

Les poings serrés parce que ses mains le démangeaient de la toucher, il se tint au pied du lit et lui marmonna: « Au revoir. »

Il quitta la chambre pour faire demi-tour aussitôt passé le premier couloir. Il se retint d'entrer de nouveau dans la pièce et retourna sur ses pas.

« Oh et puis zut. » râla-t-il contre lui-même en revenant encore à la chambre.

Il savait très bien ce qui lui arrivait. Un manque. Il lui manquait quelque chose pour partir remplir sa mission la conscience tranquille.

Il se planta devant le lit de Léa, les épaules droites, le menton haut.

« Je t'aime. »

Voilà. C'était enfin dit. Affirmé, proclamé, assumé, accepté.

Ce n'était pas si difficile tout compte fait. La terre n'allait pas s'arrêter de tourner.

Après cette annonce, il leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers l'écran de l'électroencéphalogramme.

Calme plat.

Il fut secoué d'un rire sombre.

« Et moi qui croyais naïvement que ça allait te réveiller... »

Que ce soit une réaction de colère ou une réaction positive, Bucky aurait pris n'importe quoi venant de Léa. Une réaction, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il soupira, résigné à n'obtenir rien de concret de sa comateuse.

Après cette annonce, il aurait cru ressentir une pointe de satisfaction ou de contentement, mais il réalisa qu'il éprouvait encore un autre genre de manque. Enfin... pas un manque, mais une sorte de besoin plutôt. Il s'inquiéta un peu de ce besoin nouveau qui le taraudait bien qu'il était au courant que c'était la conséquence directe de ce sentiment qu'il avait découvert chez lui. Était-ce un besoin légitime? Un besoin qu'il avait le droit de combler?

D'un geste incertain, il approcha de la tête du lit, se pencha et embrassa Léa sur le front.

C'était pas l'endroit qu'il aurait voulu viser, mais ça restait un bon compromis entre satisfaire son besoin et demeurer respectueux envers une personne qui n'avait même pas le loisir d'accepter ou de refuser de son plein gré ce qu'on ressentait pour elle.

Enfin contenté, Bucky sourit et quitta la pièce d'un pas léger.

« A bientôt, Trésor. »

* * *

 _ **A suivre**_

* * *

 _Patience, le réveil approche, les amis (et les ennuis aussi. hin hin hin.)_


	21. Avtomobil

_Désolée du retard. C'est un chapitre pivot et j'ai eu du mal à le pondre. Bonne lecture. Merci d'être là._

 **Avtomobil**

Bucky était concentré à découper une photo de Claire et de Cho pour qu'elle s'insère adéquatement dans le cadre qu'il avait choisi. Il lui restait un seul cadre à remplir sur le mur de sa chambre et il avait sélectionné un cliché où Cho souriait de toutes ses dents, bras dessus bras dessous avec Claire. Cette dernière affichait deux doigts en l'air (il avait appris récemment que l'index et le majeur en l'air voulaient dire "victoire" ou plus communément aujourd'hui "Paix à tous"). C'était une photo qui datait de Noël qu'il avait fait agrandir un peu trop et voilà qu'il devait mettre à profit ses grosses paluches pour découper la bordure du papier sans toutefois couper le front des sujets sur l'image. Il détestait ce genre de bricolage qui demandait trop de doigté, mais c'était pour la bonne cause; après, toute sa chambre serait enfin terminée. Il pourrait vraiment dire qu'il avait une garçonnière qui avait une âme. Il serait vraiment installé pour de bon. Il serait chez lui, quoi.

« _Sergent, vous êtes demandé d'urgence sur le toit._ »

Bucky était trop concentré sur sa tâche et il sursauta au timbre de la voix désincarnée de FRIDAY, ce qui donna pour résultat une photo où Claire avait une oreille en moins.

Il lâcha un énorme juron, ce qui ne perturba en rien l'IA qui poursuivit son discours.

« _Vous êtes prié de vous présenter en costume, et masqué._ »

Bucky savait ce que ça voulait dire.

« Je suppose qu'on a encore un fugitif à capturer? » dit-il tout en abandonnant son bricolage.

Ils avaient mis un mois à retracer tout le monde. Mais trouver la trace de quelqu'un et l'attraper étaient deux notions différentes. Au cours du dernier mois, les Avengers avaient parcouru pratiquement toute la planète pour mettre la main au collet de tous les fugitifs HYDRA. Dans la foulée, ils avaient pu attraper des alliés, comme les opérateurs du sous-marin à bord duquel les prisonniers s'étaient évadés, et démanteler plusieurs petits réseaux HYDRA qui oeuvraient chacun pour soi.

Ils avaient également retrouvé plusieurs cadavres sur leur chemin. Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à jouer les justiciers à leur place.

« Je crois plutôt qu'il commence à y avoir de la bisbille dans leurs propres rangs. » avait supposé Steve. « Ils ne s'entendent pas, ils sont désordonnés et ça dégénère en exécution. »

Les Avengers n'allaient pas se plaindre qu'on leur simplifie le boulot, mais ils n'allaient pas attendre qu'ils finissent tous par s'entretuer. Ils s'évertuèrent donc à mettre la main sur tous les agents en fuite, morts ou vifs.

Ils avaient de quoi être fiers d'eux. Les Nations Unies aussi avaient de quoi être fiers d'eux, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais.

Et pourtant, malgré tous leurs exploits, quelqu'un demeurait introuvable.

«Est-ce que c'est Bradley? » demanda Bucky, fébrile.

 _« Nous l'ignorons encore, Sergent. Il s'agit d'un groupe HYDRA stationné à Nairobi._

-Kenya? Eh ben, je dis pas non à un peu de soleil. »

Il courut hors de son appartement, prêt à se mesurer de nouveau à l'ennemi.

* * *

« Il est forcément quelque part...

-Bien sûr, Buck. » dit Steve.

« Il ne peut pas disparaître comme ça sans laisser de trace, bon sang!

-On va le retrouver. » lui assura Bruce. « Sois patient. »

Ils venaient tout juste de remettre leur nouvelle capture dans sa cellule. Une toute nouvelle cellule dans un tout nouveau Raft qui avait été rebaptisé la Voûte. Cette fois Tony avait porté assistance aux concepteurs pour rendre l'édifice étanche et impossible à déjouer. Et pour être certain de ne jamais perdre la trace des prisonniers, des micropuces avaient été implantées dans leur système nerveux pour les localiser où qu'ils soient dans le monde.

« On a retrouvé tout le monde excepté lui. » rageait Bucky alors qu'ils regagnaient le tarmac à la surface. « Il nous nargue, je le sens. Si ça se trouve, il est à New York sous notre nez.

-Ce serait son style, en effet. » concéda Steve.

Bradley était une crapule, mais une crapule maligne. A plusieurs reprises, Bucky avait eu la certitude d'être près du but et à chaque fois ce type lui filait entre les doigts.

Ces temps-ci, il avait même l'impression que le traqueur était devenu le traqué. Il était tellement sur ses gardes, comme aux premiers jours de son arrivée à la Tour, qu'il voyait des espions partout. Il se sentait épié quand il faisait son jogging le matin en compagnie de Steve, il lui semblait que des ombres le talonnaient dans les rues, il avait l'impression que ses moindres faits et gestes étaient remarqués quand il mettait le nez dehors. Il était persuadé que Bradley était quelque part, sous son nez, et qu'il se marrait bien. Se sentir épié était une conséquence de sa vigilance limite paranoïaque et ça commençait à le rendre fou.

Une fois de retour dans la carlingue du quinjet, Natasha ordonna aux passagers de s'attacher et décolla de la Voûte. L'appareil était presque arrivé à New York quand une alarme retentit.

« C'est quoi ça? » questionna Natasha.

« _Mon Hydralarme_. »

Tony volait derrière l'appareil, en compagnie de Sam et Vision, et la même alarme clignotait dans son casque.

« _Un dispositif que j'ai créé récemment. Quand FRIDAY repère une activité suspecte via les caméras de toutes les villes du monde entier, l'Hydralarme se déclenche. Et là, on a une alerte en provenance de Melbourne._ »

Bruce se leva pour regarder mieux l'écran qui s'animait sur le tableau de bord. On voyait des images satellites d'une ville.

« En Australie? »

Clint mit ses pieds sur le tableau de bord pour se mettre à son aise.

« Bradley se cache peut-être dans la poche d'un kangourou, qui sait. »

Après analyse, Tony envoya le résultat de ses recherches au quinjet.

« _Une transaction importante vient d'avoir lieu entre deux groupes suspects dans une ruelle déserte._ »

On vit sur l'écran du tableau de bord des images d'une caméra de surveillance qui révélaient deux groupes d'hommes se faire face.

« Une transaction de quoi? » questionna Wanda.

« _Je crois qu'il y a eu vente d'armes de destruction ma_ ssive.

-Ouh là, c'est du lourd.

-Je comprends le besoin d'intervenir au plus vite, mais pourquoi vous soupçonnez HYDRA d'être derrière tout ça? » demanda Natasha. « Ce n'est pas le seul groupe terroriste de la planète.

- _FRIDAY a lu sur les lèvres des deux chefs du groupe. Ils se sont salués en prononçant "Hail HYDRA"._ »

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour convaincre la troupe.

« D'accord, allons-y. » approuva Steve.

Mission classique. Intervention, neutralisation, capture... Ils n'avaient fait que ça depuis le dernier mois. Et une fois de plus la mission fut un succès. En plus de capturer des néonazis, ils mirent la main sur plusieurs armes qui auraient pu faire de graves dégâts.

« On peut être fier de nous. » dit Wanda, forçant mentalement leurs ennemis à s'asseoir bien sagement dans le quinjet.

« Mais ce n'était pas Bradley. » râla encore une fois Bucky alors qu'il attachait tout ce beau monde.

« Non, mais ça fait des méchants de moins sur la planète quand même.

-J'aurais préféré mettre la main sur Bradley.

-Parlant de main, celui-là n'est pas près de se servir de la sienne de sitôt. » soupira Wanda en regardant les articulations d'un des chefs du groupe. «C'était vraiment nécessaire cet interrogatoire musclé? Il a pratiquement tous les os de la main brisés. »

Bucky haussa une épaule désinvolte.

« Fallait être certain qu'il ne savait rien sur Bradley.

-Je pouvais le sonder, il ne peut rien me cacher, tu le sais bien.

-C'est moins marrant, par contre.

-Le gouvernement ne sera pas content.

-C'est un terroriste qui s'apprêtait à larguer une bombe dans le métro. Personne ne me blâmera de l'avoir un peu trop malmené. »

Il attacha sans ménagement l'homme prostré gémissant de douleur.

« Pour ce que ça a donné... Ils ne savent rien de Bradley. »

Steve entra dans l'appareil au même moment, les bras chargés d'armes ennemies.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit; HYDRA est divisé en plusieurs petits groupes à travers le monde. Ils font chacun leur petite affaire dans leur coin maintenant. Ils ne savent plus ce que leurs propres confrères complotent. »

Bucky soupira de frustration.

« Rentrons à la maison, moi je suis épuisé. » dit Wanda en s'écroulant sur son siège.

« Et Bradley? »

Steve déposa son fardeau et jeta un oeil peu amène vers son ami. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre toujours le même refrain.

« Je sais que tu veux le coincer, Buck, mais on est tous épuisés. Faut reprendre des forces et on poursuivra la traque plus tard. Rassure-toi, Bradley ne peut pas faire grand-chose à présent. Il fait cavalier seul. Le groupe qui l'avait engagé est maintenant de retour sous les verrous. Il est seul et sans ressources.

-Il peut rejoindre d'autres sous-groupes d'HYDRA.

-Les autres ne le connaissent pas. Il n'a plus rien sous la main pour prouver sa bonne foi. On ne l'engagera pas si facilement. Sans protection, Bradley est vulnérable et il le sait. »

Toujours insatisfait, Bucky prit place sur son siège en bougonnant alors que le reste de la bande les rejoignait.

Encore une fois, ils mirent le cap sur la Voûte et confièrent leurs nouvelles captures aux autorités. Ce boulot commençait à être plutôt routinier et Bucky détestait la routine. Il voulait attraper Bradley, mettre cette histoire derrière lui pour de bon et se concentrer sur de nouvelles missions.

Il reprenait place à côté de Wanda quand soudain son portable sonna dans sa poche d'uniforme.

Intrigué, il regarda l'écran et découvrit que Claire tentait de l'appeler.

Jamais Claire n'appelait Bucky quand il était sur le terrain. Elle envoyait des textos de temps en temps, qui racontaient tout et n'importe quoi sur le traintrain quotidien de la Tour, et il les lisait à temps perdu quand il avait une pause. C'était une sorte de petit contrat tacite entre eux pour avoir toujours des nouvelles constantes de Léa.

Si Claire appelait en ce moment Bucky au beau milieu d'une mission, quelque chose de grave venait de se produire à la Tour.

Le coeur voulant sortir de sa poitrine, Bucky prit immédiatement l'appel.

« Claire? Que se passe-t-il? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus.

« Claire? Tu es là? Claire? »

Il obtint enfin une réaction, mais pas en paroles. Il entendit plutôt une sorte de gémissement.

« Allô? Claire, c'est toi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Parle-moi! »

Son ton attira tout de suite l'attention de ses comparses autour de lui.

« _Bucky... Oh mon dieu... »_

Enfin une phrase à peu près intelligible!

« Quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- _Je sais que je ne devrais pas te déranger en pleine mission... Helen m'a dit d'attendre, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de... Oh, Seigneur.._. »

L'infirmière s'interrompit. Elle semblait chercher ses mots.

« Quoi? Claire, va droit au but, bon sang!

 _-C'est... C'est Léa._

-Quoi? » s'alarma Bucky. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Elle va bien? »

 _-Elle a_... »

La voix éteinte, Claire s'interrompit encore une fois.

« Claire? Claire, bon sang, parle-moi! Qu'est-il arrivé à Léa? »

Natasha venait de décoller et le vaisseau gagnait des cieux orageux. Bucky n'avait pas un téléphone satellite qui captait partout sur la planète et il entendait très mal ce qui se passait à l'autre bout du fil.

C'était un sanglot qu'il venait d'entendre? Elle pleurait?

« Claire! »

Vision avait senti que quelque chose se tramait. En plein vol, il passa au travers de la carlingue et atterrit au milieu des passagers suspendus aux lèvres de Bucky.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il y a un problème à la Tour? »

Tony et Sam avaient vu agir Vision depuis leur position dans le ciel. Tony vola immédiatement vers l'appareil et enclencha manuellement l'ouverture de la porte arrière. Sam le suivait de près alors qu'il montait à bord.

« C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement?

-Claire! Dis quelque chose! » supplia Bucky au téléphone et Tony comprit tout à coup que l'infirmière était en train d'annoncer une grave nouvelle.

Natasha se dépêcha de traverser la masse de nuages électriques.

« ... _Excuse-moi._ » reprit Claire alors qu'elle tentait de maîtriser son émotion. « _Léa... Léa a bougé._

-Bougé? »

Tandis que Bucky se demandait si c'était un truc positif ou négatif, Sam lui arracha le téléphone pour le mettre sur les haut-parleurs. La voix pleine de trémolos de l'infirmière résonna dans tout l'appareil.

« _Elle a gémi et elle a bougé les doigts!_ »

Bucky demeura coi alors que le reste de la bande émettait diverses exclamations incrédules.

« Nom d'un chien, tu plaisantes? » dit Clint.

Claire était trop sous le coup de l'émotion pour réaliser que Bucky n'était plus son seul interlocuteur.

« _Helen l'a examiné et... Elle est en train de se réveiller, Bucky!_ »

Wanda appela tous les saints en langue sokovienne. Et les autres ne furent pas en restes.

« Oh mon dieu!

-Ça alors!

-Pas croyable.

-C'est fantastique! »

Tout le monde se réjouissait, excepté Bucky qui était tombé dans un état catatonique.

Steve le prit par les épaules et le secoua doucement.

« Éléanor revient parmi nous, tu as entendu Bucky? »

Il regarda dans les yeux son ami qui eut du mal à trouver son focus et à lui rendre son regard.

« Elle se réveille... » murmura-t-il soudain, presque en transe.

« _Oui!_ » répondit Claire. « _Oh, ce sera long, bien sûr. Elle peut gémir, bouger et s'agiter comme ça encore quelques semaines avant de vraiment reprendre conscience, mais c'est indéniable: Éléanor Thompson est en train de se réveiller._ »

De nouveaux vivats assourdissants emplirent la cabine.

Bruce tapota l'épaule du soldat.

« C'est une nouvelle qui fait chaud au coeur, Claire. Buck est sous le choc en ce moment.

-On l'est tous! » s'exclama Tony.

« _Vous revenez bientôt à la maison?_ »

Natasha se remit rapidement aux commandes.

« Rien ne nous retiendra ici plus longtemps maintenant qu'on a appris une telle nouvelle.

-On rentre illico! » approuva Wanda.

« _Merveilleux. J'appelle tout de suite Mlle Potts. Oh, et Jane également. Et aussi Sharon. Tout le monde, quoi! A plus tard!_ » Et Claire raccrocha.

Sam dut s'asseoir, encore ébranlé.

« Wow! Éléanor réveillée. C'est un miracle.

-Je le savais qu'elle se réveillerait tôt ou tard. C'est une battante. » dit Natasha, essuyant une larme discrète.

Clint se tapa dans les mains, trop ravi.

« On va enfin la voir debout, la voir s'animer! J'ai pratiquement oublié le son de sa voix, ça fait trop longtemps que je l'ai entendu.

-Moi je veux ses tortellinis vin blanc sauce rosé. » saliva Sam. « Je ne vis que pour le jour où elle en refera à nouveau.

-T'es pathétique, le volatile. » soupira Natasha. « Léa n'est pas seulement un garde-manger.

-C'est vrai. » dit Tony. « Sa lessive me manque aussi. Je sais pas comment elle fait, mais mon armure sent toujours bon la pomme verte quand c'est elle qui s'en occupe.

-Tu es désespérant... » fit Steve, se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Ne me dites pas que tout ce qui vous a manqué c'est la nounou?

-Si cela peut vous encourager, M. Rogers, il me tarde d'entendre à nouveau les récits folkloriques de Mlle Thompson. » fit remarquer Vision. « Elle raconte des légendes qu'on ne trouve dans aucune base de données.

-Ça s'appelle des anecdotes sur l'époque où elle était à l'orphelinat. » expliqua Wanda.

« Attention, ne nous emballons pas trop. » dit Bruce, toujours aussi cérébral. « La guérison sera difficile. Elle ne pourra peut-être pas parler avant des mois. On ignore quel genre de séquelles elle subira à son réveil.

-On va appeler Thor. » dit Wanda. « Il nous avait dit qu'il l'amènerait chez lui dès qu'elle se réveillerait. Ils peuvent s'arranger pour minimiser ces séquelles.

-Vraiment? » s'étonna Sam. « Pourquoi on a pas amené Léa à Asgard plus tôt alors? Ils pouvaient sans doute la tirer de ce coma par magie.

-C'est de la science qu'on ne connaît pas. » contra Bruce. « Ce n'est pas de la magie.

-Peu importe comment tu nommes leur médecine, ils auraient pu la guérir plus tôt, non?

-Son état était trop précaire pour qu'elle supporte un voyage interstellaire.

-Sa santé s'était améliorée, non? »

Vision s'interposa doucement.

« Les comas humains et asgardiens sont différents, car les cerveaux des deux espèces ne fonctionnent pas de la même manière. Les médecins asgardiens n'auraient pas pu réveiller Léa. Il aurait fallu modifier son cerveau pour que leur technologie fonctionne et on aurait perdu Léa dans une belle lobotomie. Les Asgardiens peuvent l'aider à stimuler son corps atrophié et son cerveau à récupérer ses capacités d'avant, mais pour se faire il faut que Léa soit alerte, c'est-à-dire réveillée. »

Steve sourit à la veuve noire.

« Appuie sur le champignon, Natasha, on a hâte de rentrer. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier.

Durant tout le trajet, les Avengers bavardèrent avec enthousiasme et se réjouirent de la bonne nouvelle qu'ils avaient apprise. Ça c'était le genre de journée trop rare où ils pouvaient trouver que la vie était pour une fois très belle et douce. Tout le monde était sur un petit nuage, excepté Bucky qui demeurait les yeux fixés dans le vide, insensible à l'ambiance détendue qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

Quand le quinjet atterrit sur le toit, tout le monde se précipita hors de l'appareil. Seul Bucky resta assis sur son siège, encore paralysé par le choc de la nouvelle.

Steve revint sur ses pas quand il constata que son ami ne le suivait pas.

« Tu viens, Bucky? »

Ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre.

« Bucky? »

Steve lui toucha l'épaule et fit un bon en arrière quand Bucky se leva comme un ressort. Paniqué, ce dernier secoua la tête.

« Je peux pas. »

Il tourna le dos à Steve et alla s'enfermer dans la cabine du pilote.

« Buck! Où vas-tu? »

Steve eut vite sa réponse; il perdit l'équilibre quand les moteurs furent remis en marche et que l'appareil décolla en trombe. Il tomba à la renverse et roula sur la porte ouverte à l'horizontale qui commençait déjà à se refermer. Il fut projeté hors de l'appareil et fit une chute de trois mètres avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le ciment du toit.

Les Avengers revinrent sur leurs pas, stupéfiés.

« Il se barre avec mon quinjet, ma parole? » dit Tony, observant son bien prendre de la hauteur et partir comme une fusée dans le ciel.

Sam aida son capitaine à se remettre debout et enclencha l'ouverture de ses ailes.

« Je vais le rattraper.

-Non. » ordonna Steve. « Laisse-le aller.

-T'es sûr? »

Steve regarda le quinjet devenir un tout petit point noir dans l'horizon.

« Il a besoin d'être seul pour digérer la nouvelle. Il va revenir, ne t'en fais pas. »

Clint se gratta la tête, confus.

« Et moi qui croyais qu'il serait le premier à se ruer dans la chambre de Léa...

-Depuis le temps, tu devrais te douter maintenant que Buck réagit rarement comme on s'y attend à certaines situations. » se moqua Natasha.

« Il est terrorisé. » affirma Wanda. « Je l'ai vu dans sa tête.

-Il a peur de quoi? » questionna Tony. « De Léa? »

Wanda haussa les épaules et Vision vint à son secours.

« Les miracles sont parfois terrorisants pour l'Homme. »

* * *

Le quinjet avait atterri dans une clairière du New Hampshire. Bucky n'avait pas du tout calculé sa destination. Il s'était contenté de rendre l'appareil indétectable par FRIDAY. Il avait mis le cap sur le premier endroit inhabité qu'il avait trouvé et il s'était ensuite isolé au coeur d'une forêt. Assis sur un rocher couvert de limon, il regardait à présent l'eau d'un petit ruisseau qui serpentait entre les arbres nus. Ce n'était pas encore le printemps, mais la neige avait fondu à plusieurs endroits.

Bucky médita des heures et des heures. Une nuit passa et il se rendit à peine compte qu'un nouveau jour se pointait.

Il tentait vainement de se raisonner. Il savait que son comportement était irrationnel pourtant il n'y pouvait rien. Il était terrorisé de remettre les pieds dans cette tour.

Réveiller.

Éléanor Thompson était en train de se réveiller. On aurait dit que les deux termes, Éléanor et réveillée, étaient depuis trop longtemps incompatibles pour que Bucky arrive à assimiler la situation.

Réveillée...

Bucky fut secoué d'un frisson brutal.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais ressenti une telle frayeur. Même sous le joug d'HYDRA, il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il était terrifié.

Terrorisé à l'idée de savoir que Léa allait bientôt sortir du coma. Terrifié que son réveil soit pire que son coma; et si les séquelles étaient si lourdes qu'elle ne puisse plus retrouver sa vie d'avant? Et si Thor ne pouvait rien faire pour elle?

Terrifié à l'idée qu'elle le regarde et se rende compte qu'elle avait perdu presque un an de sa vie à cause de lui. Elle avait tellement de raisons de lui en vouloir.

Terrifié qu'elle se souvienne de tout ce qu'il avait pu lui raconter et de tout ce qu'il s'était permis de faire durant son sommeil et qu'elle ne l'accepte pas, qu'elle en soit scandalisée. Ou pire, qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien et qu'elle croit encore qu'il la détestait, comme au premier jour de son arrivée.

Il était terrifié par ses yeux bien ouverts qui le regarderaient pour la première fois depuis un an. Terrifié de voir ce qu'il trouverait dans ce regard; peur, curiosité, chaleur, colère, indifférence... Peu importe que ce soit positif ou négatif, juste le fait de la voir réveillée et le regarder le terrifiait totalement...

Il avait pourtant tellement espéré qu'elle se réveille. Il avait tellement attendu que ce moment se produise. Et maintenant que ce jour arrivait enfin, pourquoi il se sentait comme ça? Parce que c'était trop beau pour être réel? Il craignait que cette réalité lui éclate en plein visage et redevienne qu'un rêve, qui sait. Un rêve déchu, plein de désillusion et de regrets.

Il était tellement accoutumé à ce corps qui ne réagissait pas, tellement habitué à ce visage plongé dans le sommeil. Il était à l'aise avec cette Léa. Il était bien avec cette Léa endormie. Ce n'était pas le cas, avant l'accident. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec la Léa réveillée. Il n'était pas bien en sa compagnie. Il ne s'était jamais confié à une Léa réveillée. Il ne lui avait jamais raconté ses bêtises, les banalités du quotidien, ce qui le faisait rire, ce qui le mettait en colère...

Bucky se rendit soudain compte qu'il allait devoir faire le deuil de cette Léa passive qui lui servait de journal intime. Parce que, même si elle avait un réveil qui se passait bien et qu'elle l'apprécie toujours beaucoup, comme elle l'avait écrit, rien ne lui garantissait que Léa voudrait poursuivre ce rôle de journal intime pour lui. Elle avait toujours voulu être son amie, mais ça pouvait changer. Tout pouvait arriver. Peut-être même que cet accident allait lui faire réaliser que sa vie dans cette Tour était dangereuse et peut-être qu'elle voudrait s'en aller...

Et ses sentiments? Cette émotion qu'il venait tout récemment de connaître? Qu'allait-il en faire? Steve avait dit de se contenter pour le moment de se réjouir d'être en mesure d'aimer et de ne pas se préoccuper de la réaction de la personne concernée puisqu'elle n'était en mesure de réagir en aucune façon. Mais ce n'était plus le cas, à présent. Léa se réveillait. Il ne pouvait pas lui révéler ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, si? Et même s'il ne lui révélait rien, elle pouvait se souvenir de son aveu, non? Et si elle avait envie de fuir en courant?

« Argh! » râla-t-il contre lui-même. Il anticipait toutes sortes de scénarios loufoques.

Éléanor Thompson se réveillait.

Ce ne devait pas être une journée terrifiante. Ce devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Il aurait dû célébrer avec ses amis, sa famille. Au lieu de ça, il se cachait au fin fond d'une forêt. C'était minable de sa part. Lui qui avait promis à Léa de ne plus la fuir, il faisait là un beau parleur hypocrite et lâche.

Il allait perdre son journal intime, mais il y gagnerait tant en retour... Il gagnerait une nounou, d'abord. Il gagnerait une amie. Enfin... Peut-être -si elle le voulait toujours. Il gagnerait une Léa debout, une Léa qui pouvait sourire, qui pouvait rire. Une Léa qui pouvait répondre à ses questions.

Des questions... Il y en avait tellement des questions sans réponses qui s'étaient accumulées dans sa tête!

Bucky se leva et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers le vaisseau. La journée avait passé. Le jour déclinait déjà. Fou comme le temps était relatif quand on était profondément ancré dans ses pensées.

Il avait peur de cette future Léa. Une peur irrationnelle qu'il allait devoir affronter. Il apprivoiserait la nouvelle Léa. Il avait appris à connaître la version endormie et il apprendrait à connaître la version réveillée. Il lui devait bien ça.

Léa était en train de se réveiller, se répéta-t-il.

Elle se réveillait enfin. Il avait tellement redouté que ce coma dure éternellement... Mais c'était fini, elle était sur la bonne voie... Elle revenait parmi eux, réalisa-t-il tout à coup, comme un idiot.

Il finit par courir et monter en vitesse dans l'appareil.

Léa se réveillait!

Il fut pris d'un rire nerveux alors qu'il mettait le cap sur New York.

Léa se réveillait enfin... Enfin!

Il riait encore tout seul dans le cockpit quand il vit de loin les premiers gratte-ciels de la ville apparaître dans l'horizon.

Elle allait pouvoir reprendre sa vie d'avant, se convainquit-il alors qu'il volait au-dessus du quartier du marché plein air. Elle retournerait à ce marché, elle reprendrait ses activités. Et s'il y avait des séquelles à ce coma qui l'empêchaient de reprendre sa routine, il mettrait un point d'honneur à lui venir en aide. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la soutenir, pour l'épauler dans son processus de rémission. Il ne la lâcherait plus. Elle avait été là dès son arrivée, elle l'avait accepté tel qu'il était; brisé, en miettes, sauvage et paranoïaque, et elle avait tout fait pour l'aider à reprendre du mieux. Il ferait exactement la même chose pour elle. Il était temps de renvoyer l'ascenseur. Peu importe les difficultés, peu importe, si jamais elle ne voulait pas de lui, il veillerait sur elle malgré tout. Parce que c'était exactement ce que Léa avait fait; elle n'avait pas lâché le morceau, elle avait persévéré, et ce même malgré son rejet. Il lui devait la même chose. Il ne le ferait pas parce qu'il lui était redevable, tout comme elle n'avait pas essayé de l'aider parce qu'elle était la nounou de service. Elle l'avait fait par envie. Lui, il le ferait par besoin. Il le ferait parce qu'elle le méritait. Elle méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux et elle l'aurait. Il s'en fit le serment. Léa serait sa nouvelle mission. La seule qui n'aurait jamais de fin. La seule qu'il ne pourrait jamais totalement accomplir. Car veiller sur Eleanor Thompson c'était la mission de toute une vie.

Le paysage urbain filait sous les yeux de Bucky qui planait au-dessus de la ville et il fit soudain demi-tour quand une enseigne particulière attira son attention. L'appareil étant en mode furtif, personne ne le vit atterrir sur le toit d'un vieux building d'un quartier pittoresque. Il prit la télécommande qui permettait de contrôler le quinjet à distance et l'inséra dans une poche de son uniforme.

Une fois dehors, il verrouilla le tout, au cas où un indésirable trop curieux s'approche par inadvertance même si l'engin était invisible.

Bucky descendit par l'escalier de secours extérieur. Il y avait des vélos, des mobylettes et une moto, stationnés le long du mur, tous portant le logo d'une compagnie de livraison express. Il emprunta sur une corde à linge, entre deux balcons, un vieux hoodie qu'il enfila juste au moment où il se joignait à la foule de piétons qui défilait dans le petit quartier commercial. Il passa devant le commerce de livraison express et chercha l'enseigne qu'il avait aperçue plus tôt. Il sourit comme un idiot quand il la trouva.

Il entra dans le café préféré de Léa et commanda un muffin aux bleuets et un chocolat chaud pour emporter. C'était la même commande qu'elle avait passée quand ils y étaient allés tous les deux.

C'était ridicule parce que Léa ne pourrait manger aucune nourriture avant des lustres, pourtant il était persuadé qu'elle allait apprécier l'attention. Peut-être même que l'odeur des bleuets et le fumet du chocolat allaient la tirer pour de bon de ce coma. Il sortit avec son paquet sous le bras, tout guilleret. Une fois dehors, il remarqua un stand de dizaines de variétés de fleurs fraîches en face du café. Léa adorait les fleurs s'il en jugeait toutes les plantes et les bouquets de fleurs séchées qu'il y avait dans son appartement. C'était quoi sa fleur favorite? Bucky l'ignorait. Encore une question à laquelle Léa pourrait bientôt répondre d'elle-même.

Il traversa la rue et acheta un bouquet varié, à défaut de savoir ce qui lui plaisait. Son bouquet faisait pâle figure devant les éternelles fleurs éclatantes asgardiennes que Thor lui avait données, mais Bucky s'en fichait. C'était le geste qui comptait. Il quitta le vendeur ambulant, tout fier de lui, le paquet sous le bras et le bouquet dans l'autre main. Il se demanda s'il avait déjà dans le passé offert des fleurs à une dame. Il avait la certitude que c'était un geste aujourd'hui tout à fait démodé pour faire la cour, mais Bucky n'en avait rien à faire. Il était un homme d'un autre siècle, après tout. Tant pis si ses manières étaient désuètes.

Il s'apprêtait à regagner la ruelle où il avait déposé le quinjet lorsqu'il sentit dans son dos une présence qui le suivait de près. Il fit volte-face et remarqua que la foule de piétons le contournait, agacée qu'il ne suive plus le mouvement de marche comme tout le monde. Bucky observa les passants, intrigué par l'impression bizarre qu'il avait ressentie. Oui, on le suivait bien de près, et c'était normal et inévitable puisque c'était l'heure de pointe et les rues de ce quartier étaient bondées de travailleurs qui rentraient au bercail. Toutefois, il avait eu l'impression que des pas le talonnaient délibérément. Il avait d'ailleurs cette impression chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en ville ces temps-ci.

Bucky haussa les épaules et se résolut à suivre de nouveau le mouvement de la foule. Il ne laisserait pas sa paranoïa gâcher cette soirée. Il n'avait plus envie de songer à cette traque qui l'obsédait depuis un mois. C'était son seul but auparavant, mais ses priorités venaient de changer radicalement. Au diable sa mission. Il s'en était trouvé une bien meilleure à accomplir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer à la maison.

Il bifurqua dans la ruelle où il avait pris le hoodie. Il sauta d'un geste adroit au premier étage de la cage d'escalier du building sur le toit duquel le quinjet l'attendait. Il déposa son fardeau sur une marche pour enlever le vêtement et le remettre à sa place sur la corde à linge.

Lorsque Bucky se pencha pour récupérer ses achats, il ne restait plus que le bouquet sur la première marche. Les sourcils froncés, il n'eut pas besoin de se demander où était passé le reste. À travers les barreaux de métal des marches, il vit quelqu'un dans l'ombre de la ruelle, au pied de l'escalier, qui sirotait effrontément une grande gorgée de chocolat chaud et mordait goulument dans le muffin aux bleuets.

« Hey! Faut pas se gêner! » protesta vivement Bucky.

Encore un de ces itinérants qui chapardaient tout ce qui trainait à leur portée.

Bucky sauta par-dessus la rampe et atterrit devant l'individu qui ne semblait pas du tout intimidé par sa carrure imposante et son regard meurtrier. Le type prit une seconde bouchée de muffin, le dos tourné.

« C'est à toi que je parle! »

Bucky ne portait plus son camouflage de fortune, mais il n'en avait rien à faire d'être encore en uniforme Avenger sans son masque. Peu importe qu'on le reconnaisse ou qu'on l'associe aux illustres héros qui avaient une réputation à défendre. S'il fallait qu'il cogne un sans-abri voleur, il le ferait. C'était affreux d'être pauvre et sans toit, mais c'était pas une raison pour manquer de savoir-vivre!

Bucky était sur le point de l'empoigner par l'épaule pour le faire pivoter en face de lui quand le type se décida à parler, la bouche pleine.

« Chuper bon chette patchirie. »

Bucky s'arrêta net. Pas parce que le type se montrait désinvolte dans sa muflerie, mais bien parce que la voix lui était familière.

Le type avala sa bouchée et se retourna enfin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Mes hommages, Sergent.

-Bradley!? »

* * *

Sharon suivait Steve dans le couloir qui menait à la salle d'entraînement. Ils venaient tous les deux de rendre visite à Léa. Il ne se passait pas grand-chose de nouveau par rapport aux visites précédentes. Une seule fois Léa avait serré la main de Wanda. Ça avait été bref, la pression était infime au creux de sa paume, mais ça avait suffi à convaincre tout le monde qu'elle était bel et bien sur la voie du réveil. Depuis ce moment, la bande guettait le comportement de la comateuse et attendait que d'autres signes se manifestent. Steve et Sharon n'avaient pas eu de succès lors de leur visite, mais ils continueraient de se montrer patients.

« Je suis certain qu'elle va réagir quand Bucky se pointera dans sa chambre. » dit Steve. « Elle a toujours eu plus d'activité cérébrale quand il était dans les parages alors...

-Ça c'est s'il finit par se pointer. T'es sûr qu'il va revenir? Il a passé toute la nuit dehors et on n'arrive toujours pas à retracer le quinjet. »

L'Agent Carter s'inquiétait que le meilleur ami de son compagnon ne soit toujours pas de retour. Mais Steve demeurait confiant.

« Bien sûr qu'il va revenir. Il a besoin de temps, c'est tout. FRIDAY ne se serait pas laissée verrouiller l'accès au quinjet si elle avait détecté un truc anormal chez Bucky. »

Le mobile de Steve sonna à cet instant et il sourit quand il regarda le numéro à l'écran.

« Tiens, quand on parle du loup. » Il décrocha alors qu'il rejoignait la bande qui s'entraînait à la salle de gym. « Salut, vieux. Alors t'as fait une jolie balade?

- _Steve, je suis aux trousses de Shaw!_

-Quoi? Comment ça? Où ça? »

Steve fit signe à tout le monde de cesser leurs activités.

« _Il est ici! A New York! Je le poursuis dans les ruelles de la 4 avenue!_

-Ne l'appréhende pas tout seul, Buck! On te rejoint sur le champ! » s'alarma le capitaine, déjà en train de courir vers le hangar où les armes et uniformes étaient entreposés. Les autres le suivirent sans poser de question. Le regard de Steve suffisait à faire comprendre qu'une urgence avait lieu.

« _Je vais me gêner, oui_. » rageait Bucky alors qu'il haletait en courant. « _Il nous nargue depuis des semaines. Il était là, Steve. Je le savais qu'il était là! Il était là, sous notre nez et il attendait le bon moment pour se montrer!_

-Comment l'as-tu trouvé?!

- _Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé sur la 4e Avenue!_

-Comment pouvait-il savoir que tu étais sur la 4e Avenue? »

Plus de tonalité.

« Buck? Buck! »

Steve jeta son téléphone sur un comptoir.

« FRIDAY. Mon uniforme! » ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Un panneau dans le hangar s'ouvrit. Une tringle remplie de costumes défila devant lui et s'arrêta toute seule quand un vêtement bleu blanc rouge arriva à sa hauteur.

Clint était déjà paré.

« C'est Bradley?

-Oui, c'est Bradley. Il est à New York et il a retrouvé la trace de Bucky. »

Natasha arma ses bracelets électriques.

« Comment Shaw a-t-il su où était Bucky dans tout New York? »

Tony revêtait son casque quand il eut une soudaine inspiration.

« Attendez. » Il médita, les yeux dans le vague. « Le disque...

-Le disque? » fit Steve, intrigué. « Quoi, le disque? » Tony demeura muet, toujours songeur. « Tony, parle, bon sang!

-C'est un mouchard. » déclara-t-il, les yeux ronds. « Le disque que j'ai trouvé dans le bras de Bucky, je ne savais pas du tout ce que c'était, mais c'est évident maintenant; c'est un mouchard. Je l'ai sûrement activé par mégarde!

-Mais qui lui aurait implanté ce mouchard? » se demanda Sharon.

« Son créateur; Zola, bien sûr. C'était sans doute destiné à le retracer, où qu'il soit dans le monde, pour le récupérer quand ses missions prenaient fin.»

Wanda secoua la tête, sceptique.

« Bucky aurait ce mouchard depuis qu'on lui a greffé ce bras? Pourquoi HYDRA ne l'a pas activé plus tôt pour lui mettre la main dessus?

-Parce qu'ils ignoraient que Bucky était vivant jusqu'à ce que Bradley leur révèle la vérité. » supposa Vision. « Et pour trouver sa trace, ils devaient activer cette balise à l'intérieur même du bras du Sergent, de toute façon. Je suppose que l'émetteur envoie un signal dans une base que nous n'avons pas découverte encore. »

Tony prit son casque à deux mains et se frappa le front dessus.

« Merde. Merde. Merde. C'est ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû bidouiller avec ce machin dans son bras!

-Du calme, Tony. » fit Bruce. « Valait mieux découvrir cette balise que de continuer d'ignorer son existence.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens... » dit Sam, intrigué. « Tony a réparé le bras de Bucky depuis un mois. Pourquoi attendre un mois pour s'en prendre à lui si la balise est activée depuis tout ce temps? Et pourquoi avons-nous été en mesure de rattraper tous les fugitifs s'ils avaient un moyen de savoir que l'un d'entre nous se rapprochait de leur position? Je me serais servi de cette balise pour déjouer notre traque, à leur place...

-Les fugitifs s'étaient séparés les uns des autres après leur évasion en sous-marin. Un seul d'entre eux devait avoir accès au signal de la balise...

-Bradley, bien sûr. » dit Steve, les dents serrées. « Je suppose qu'il est au courant de l'existence de cette balise depuis le jour où il a décidé de changer de camp. Habile en informatique, il a sûrement trouvé un moyen de rendre le signal portatif pour continuer de nous fuir si on se rapprochait trop de sa position.

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi Bradley a attendu un mois pour s'en prendre à lui. » répliqua Wanda.

Ils avaient émis leurs hypothèses tout en s'affairant et maintenant ils étaient sur le toit, prêts au décollage, quand Steve s'arrêta net devant le quinjet.

« Bradley attendait le bon moment... » fit-il, alarmé. « Bucky se sentait suivi depuis des semaines. Je le croyais paranoïaque, mais il avait raison depuis le début. Bradley le suivait de près, il attendait le bon moment pour se manifester... Il attendait que Bucky soit seul!

-Mais pour faire quoi? » questionna Sharon.

« Je l'ignore, mais ça n'augure rien de bon! »

* * *

Bucky avait l'impression d'avoir parcouru toute l'île de Manhattan à la course. Il ne voulait tirer sur Shaw alors qu'il courait à travers la foule. Shaw avait auparavant pris un petit avantage sur lui et avait profité de la stupéfaction totale de Bucky pour sauter sur la moto qui traînait dans la ruelle. Bucky courait presque à 90 km/h, mais contourner tous les piétons, les vélos, les voitures et les camions de New York sans attirer l'attention sur lui n'était pas une chose facile.

Bradley avait fini par abandonner sa moto quand un bouchon de circulation avait ralenti sa course. Il s'était échappé dans un métro et Bucky n'avait pas osé l'appréhender au milieu des usagers. Il avait perdu la communication avec Steve dès qu'il s'était engouffré dans la station. Il avait sauté à temps sur le dernier wagon qui prenait de la vitesse sur les rails. Il avait repéré Shaw plus loin en avant. Plusieurs stations plus tard, sa cible avait réussi à passer sur le toit d'un wagon, puis s'était laissée tomber par terre alors que le train était encore en marche. Bucky l'avait suivi dans les profondeurs de la ville, jusqu'aux égouts. Ce petit jeu de chat et de la souris commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs et il fut plus qu'heureux d'enfin n'avoir aucun témoin, même si l'odeur infecte des égouts avait de quoi déconcentrer le plus aguerri des guerriers.

Un bond sur les parois humides, une savate, et un placage au sol plus tard, Bucky avait enfin Bradley à sa merci.

« T'as pas l'air content de me voir, mon vieux. » plastronna le fugitif malgré le manque d'air.

Bucky remettait enfin la monnaie de sa pièce à ce truand, alors qu'il l'immobilisait, un genou sur la poitrine et une main sur sa gorge. En dépit de son regard assassin, Shaw continuait de sourire avec désinvolture.

« Je croyais pourtant que tu me cherchais. Eh bien me voilà, maintenant! Woah, regarde-toi! Quelle allure! La classe, cet uniforme. Content d'être enfin un super héros, dis-moi? »

Bucky avait une fulgurante envie d'étrangler ce salopard jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, mais il devait d'abord obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

« Comment t'as fait? Tu es avec qui?

-Oh, cherche pas, tu ne trouveras personne d'autre dans les parages. Je suis seul. Pour le moment.

-Comment tu as fait pour me trouver? »

Shaw s'esclaffa.

« C'est à moi de te poser la question, mon grand. Je sais pas comment, mais tu as activé l'émetteur caché dans ce superbe bras de métal!

-Un émetteur? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Tu ne te souviens pas? Les quelques nouveaux amis que je me suis faits il y a quelques mois m'avaient appris l'existence de cet émetteur dans ton bras. C'est Zola lui-même qui l'a installé, pour te retrouver, où que tu sois... Aaah, je vois dans ce regard une lueur de souvenance, je me trompe? »

Bucky se souvenait, en effet. Un éclair de mémoire l'aveugla un quart de seconde. Il se souvenait du mécanisme sous l'étoile rouge située au niveau de l'épaule... Il se souvenait des lattes de métal qu'il devait retirer sous l'étoile pour pouvoir appuyer sur un bouton... C'était ce qu'il devait faire quand il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de communiquer avec ses supérieurs. Il appuyait sur ce bouton et il devait attendre. Il attendait parfois des heures, même des jours, sans bouger, caché, jusqu'à ce qu'une équipe se montre pour le récupérer et le ramener à leur base...

Comment il avait réactivé cet émetteur, bon sang?

Tony... C'était Tony, bien sûr. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on laissait un mécano-mégalo-milliardaire jouer avec son bras!

Bucky secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il s'occuperait de cet émetteur plus tard. Il y avait plus urgent à faire.

« Qui d'autre peut me localiser à part toi?

-Oh, personne. Ton signal peut juste être suivi par le transmetteur dans ma poche.

-Wanda va te sonder dans peu de temps alors inutile de mentir.

-Ha. Crois-moi, mon cher James, j'ai aucun intérêt à partager mes petits secrets avec les autres membres HYDRA pour le moment. La sorcière peut faire ce qu'elle veut, je n'ai rien à cacher. »

Bucky le fouilla et trouva l'appareil muni d'un GPS. Il le jeta à terre et l'écrasa sous sa botte.

Il tira sans ménagement sa proie sur ses pieds. Il était temps de sortir d'ici. Il s'empara de son MP443 et le tint en joue.

« Les mains sur la tête. Marche devant moi. »

Shaw obéit, sans se départir toutefois de son petit sourire en coin malveillant.

« C'était pour qui les fleurs, au fait? » dit-il, tout en marchant. « Laisse-moi deviner... La nounou? »

Un violent coup de crosse dans le dos le fit trébucher.

« Oh, j'ai vu juste, on dirait!

-Ferme-la! Avance! »

Shaw avançait, mais il était incapable de fermer son clapet.

« J'aurais dû me douter plus tôt que tu en pinçais pour elle, ça crève les yeux. Alors comme ça, elle est tombée dans le coma à cause de toi? Pas très brillant comme technique de drague d'assommer les gens, vieux. »

Il fut brutalement retourné par Bucky qui lui présenta le canon de son arme sur le front.

« Comment peux-tu savoir ça?

-Ton bras, il sert de micro, aussi. Ce que vous êtes bavards quand vous faites votre jogging tous les deux, toi et ce cher Stevie! »

Il partit d'un autre grand rire devant le regard effaré de Bucky.

Il fallait vraiment que Tony lui ôte cet émetteur de son bras! Qui sait ce que Shaw avait pu capter d'autre? Il s'était écoulé un mois au cours duquel Bucky avait assisté à des réunions Avengers sur leurs stratégies d'enquêtes et leurs planques secrètes. Shaw avait pu accumuler une quantité phénoménale d'informations qu'il pouvait tourner contre eux! D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait? Pourquoi il n'avait pas profité de ces informations pour les déjouer, empêcher ses confrères d'être tous capturés un par un?

« L'accident de volley, c'est tout ce que tu as jugé bon de retenir de ce que t'as entendu? Tu aurais pu faire beaucoup mieux des informations que tu as recueillies depuis un mois.

-Bah, chaque chose en son temps.

-Tu aurais pu aider tes collègues à nous échapper.

-Ça m'arrange qu'ils soient de retour en prison. Comme ça, quand je les libèrerai, ils me seront redevables et, qui sait, je monterai quelques échelons de plus dans la hiérarchie. »

Au tour de Bucky de s'esclaffer.

« Et comment tu feras ça depuis ta propre cellule?

-Je te l'ai pas encore dit? Je ne retournerai pas en prison.

-Mais oui, c'est ça... »

Bucky le poussa vers une échelle qui montait vers une bouche d'égout à la surface.

« Monte. »

Shaw obéit. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre dans un quartier malfamé. La nuit était tombée à présent et Bucky eut moins de scrupule de menacer ouvertement Shaw avec son arme devant un possible public.

« Marche vers l'Est. Reste à l'ombre des édifices.

-On retourne à ce café récupérer ton bouquet de fleurs?

-Marche!

-C'est bon, je marche, je marche. Moi aussi, il me faudrait des fleurs pour la nounou. En signe de reconnaissance. Après tout, si je suis un fugitif en cavale aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à elle. Je devrais la remercier d'avoir été fichu à la porte à cause d'elle. »

Shaw se retrouva aplati contre un mur d'une ruelle, la joue collée contre la brique. Bucky lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Tu ne t'approcheras jamais d'elle. Jamais. »

Il le repoussa sans ménagement en avant et Shaw se remit sur pieds de peine et de misère. Nullement affecté par le ton empli de menaces, Shaw poursuivit tranquillement son chemin.

« Ne sois pas si susceptible, tout ce que je veux c'est la remercier. Grâce à elle, je sais où est mon vrai camp.

-Tu n'as plus de camp. T'es tout seul, Shaw. T'as personne pour te soutenir. Ils sont tous en prison. Et tu ne tarderas pas à les rejoindre.

-Je ne serai pas seul très longtemps, je te rassure.

-T'as prévenu la cavalerie? Très bien. Les Avengers seront bientôt là pour les saluer, eux aussi.

-T'es dur de la feuille, ma parole. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon pote; je n'ai pas de cavalerie, je suis venu seul et je n'ai prévenu personne de ma visite.

-Alors pourquoi tu dis que tu ne resteras pas seul très longtemps? »

Shaw ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question. Il marchait toujours droit devant lui. Bucky ne voyait pas son visage, mais il le sentait sourire de toutes ses dents. Ses épaules se secouèrent d'un rire muet, puis il respira un grand coup, comme si l'air de New York avait quelque chose de revigorant et rafraîchissant.

« Tu sais, Buck, je n'aurais jamais pensé savourer autant cet instant où je me retrouve enfin seul avec toi, en tête à tête. Béni soit cet émetteur. Sans lui, j'aurais attendu longtemps, je crois...

-Tsst. T'es taré de te présenter à moi, complètement seul. Tu sais que je pourrais te tordre le cou au lieu de te ramener en prison et personne ne m'en blâmerait.

-Oui, tu pourrais. Mais on t'a bien dressé. Tu vas te contenter de me ramener en prison en me laissant indemne. Enfin, ce sont tes intentions, je présume.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si réjouissant à te jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça?

-De nous deux, je me demande bien lequel s'est vraiment jeté dans la gueule du loup...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

Shaw s'arrêta et fit demi-tour. Bucky lui braqua immédiatement le canon de son arme entre les deux yeux. Shaw l'ignora. Il se contenta d'observer les lieux, comme s'il cherchait à en évaluer le potentiel. Mais le potentiel de quoi?

« Mmhh, ça me semble convenir comme endroit; plus de témoins gênants dans les parages, pas de police qui pourrait intervenir, de l'espace suffisant pour le public cible... Mouais, ça peut aller. »

Bucky fronça les sourcils, se demandant franchement où il voulait en venir, mais à cet instant, on entendit le vrombissement rassurant des moteurs d'un quinjet. Enfin, Bucky avait été localisé! Plus qu'une minute et les Avengers seraient bientôt là pour s'emparer de cette crapule.

Shaw avait également entendu les moteurs au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

« Bien! Le spectacle va bientôt commencer. »

Toute trace de gaieté disparut de ses traits. Il considéra Bucky avec tout le mépris du monde.

« Retourne-toi. Mains sur la tête, Shaw.

-Je peux prononcer une dernière parole avant?

-Retourne-toi.

-Juste un mot. »

Bucky retira le cran de sureté.

« Retourne-toi ou tu auras bientôt un troisième oeil.

-Juste. Un. Seul. _Mot_.

-Rien à foutre de ce que tu...»

Bucky s'interrompit, réalisant soudain le double sens de cette dernière parole. Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner, pas le temps de s'affoler, pas le temps de réagir, pas le temps de réaliser que sa plus grande peur était sur le point de se concrétiser. Il eut seulement le temps de voir la lueur machiavélique dans le regard de son ennemi avant que celui-ci n'ouvre la bouche pour terminer ce qui avait été commencé il y avait plusieurs mois de ça.

« _Avtomobil._ »

* * *

Steve était déjà hors de l'appareil alors que le quinjet venait à peine d'atterrir. Suivi de près par Wanda, Sam, Clint, Sharon et Natasha, il s'élança vers le sol. Seul Banner demeura dans l'appareil, aux commandes des canons, pour couvrir leurs arrières.

Ils avaient tracé le portable de Bucky au mètre près et Steve ne tarda pas à rejoindre la position qu'indiquait FRIDAY dans son oreillette. Seulement, ce ne fut pas Bucky qu'il trouva. Il vit plutôt Shaw, sous le réverbère d'une ruelle étroite entre deux édifices à appartements qui étaient à l'abandon.

Iron Man et Vision planèrent à ses côtés.

« Ne bouge pas, Shaw!

-Oh, j'ai l'intention d'aller nulle part pour l'instant. Salutations à tous!

-Où est Bucky? » demanda immédiatement le capitaine. Méfiant, il n'avait pas osé s'approcher à moins de vingt mètres. Il y avait peut-être des agents HYDRA cachés un peu partout.

Déjà Iron Man tendait la main en direction du fugitif et armait le canon laser de sa paume.

« Réponds au brave Capitaine, Brady.

-Ça va, Tony? Je t'ai manqué?

-Réponds à la question. Où est Bucky?

-Oh, j'ai bien peur que Bucky ne soit plus disponible. En revanche... » Il tourna la tête derrière lui. « Je peux vous présenter à ma nouvelle escorte. Viens te joindre à nous, _Soldate_. »

Steve plissa les yeux au dernier mot prononcé avec l'accent russe. Wanda, non loin derrière, lâcha un cri étouffé.

« Oh, non... »

Bucky sortit de l'ombre et se présenta sous le faisceau du réverbère.

Très détendu, Bradley considéra les Avengers d'un oeil mesquin.

« Vous voyez, j'ai un nouvel ami avec moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » dit Steve, contrarié. « Bucky, tu vas bien?»

Aucune réponse. Bucky resta planté aux côtés de Shaw, impassible, le regard vide.

« Bucky? »

Shaw ricana avant d'ordonner: « Tire. »

Steve s'empara de son bouclier tout juste au moment où Bucky vidait son chargeur sur lui. Quand le magasin fut vide, Steve regarda son ami par-dessus son bouclier, consterné. Imperturbable, ce dernier cherchait d'autres munitions dans sa veste pare-balle.

Les autres s'étaient mis à couvert pour éviter les balles qui ricochaient partout dans la ruelle.

« Buck, qu'est-ce qui te prend?! » s'effaroucha Clint, caché derrière une benne à ordures.

« Il n'est plus là... » se lamenta Wanda, protégée par le bouclier énergétique de Vision. « Il est parti... Il n'y a plus personne dans cet esprit. Il est vide!»

Les yeux ronds, Steve dévisagea son ami.

« Comment peut-il... » Puis il comprit soudain. « Le carnet...

-J'ai détruit ce carnet! » protesta Tony.

Shaw s'amusait follement de la stupéfaction qu'il créait.

« Ça va, repos, _Soldate_ , contente-toi de les tenir en joue. » ordonna-t-il alors que Bucky s'apprêtait à tirer de nouveau.

Shaw s'avança vers le groupe, décontracté. Il savourait chaque seconde de ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Vous êtes arrivé un peu tard dans cette Tour quand HYDRA vous a envahi. Il y a quelques agents qui ont eu le temps de lire la formule et de la mémoriser avant que le carnet soit détruit. Certains d'entre eux ont réussi à prendre la fuite. Les autres, tout comme moi, ont sagement attendu qu'on vienne nous libérer du Raft. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, je leur avais fourni tous les plans de la prison. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à faire semblant de sympathiser avec ces quelques agents qui nous ont sortis de là. Parmi eux se trouvaient ceux qui avaient mémorisé la formule. Quelques verres de vodkas ont largement suffi pour les motiver à me la révéler. On m'a appris que, lors de l'attaque de la tour, il manquait un seul mot à prononcer pour que ce cher et très estimé Bucky redevienne l'un des nôtres. »

Il partit d'un grand rire devant le regard anéanti de Capitaine America.

« Vous vous rendez compte? Un seul mot a suffi pour que ton meilleur ami redevienne ce pour quoi il a été créé. »

ll se retourna pour admirer son escorte qui demeurait complètement insensible à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il n'attendait qu'une chose; le prochain ordre.

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas, personne d'autre que moi ne peut contrôler votre ami. J'ai pris la peine de tuer tous ceux qui connaissaient la formule par coeur. Il n'y a qu'à moi qu'il obéira, désormais. »

Natasha plissa ses yeux, pleine de hargne.

« Les cadavres des agents HYDRA...C'était toi!

-Bingo! »

Steve secoua lentement la tête, choqué. Il refusa d'assimiler ce qu'il entendait. Il oublia toute prudence, ignora Shaw et se concentra sur son ami derrière lui.

« Non... C'est impossible. » Il fit un pas dans sa direction, complètement sourd aux avertissements de ses comparses. « Bucky! Buck, c'est moi. Tu me reconnais, non? »

Bucky ne fit rien d'autre que de diriger directement son arme vers lui, ce qui ne découragea pas pour autant Steve.

« Tu es déjà arrivé une fois à me reconnaître, tu peux le refaire. Concentre-toi. Je sais que tu es quelque part là-dedans. Allez, regarde moi. Tu sais qui je suis.

-Steve, t'approche pas! » somma Sharon.

Shaw laissait faire le Capitaine, diverti par ses vaines tentatives.

« Inutile, cette formule est infaillible, Capitaine. »

Steve le considéra avec mépris.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Shaw? A quoi Bucky peut bien te servir? »

Les mains dans les poches, l'incarnation même de l'assurance et de l'arrogance, il approcha Steve.

« C'est le Soldat de l'Hiver; le poing d'HYDRA. L'Ange Vengeur qui nous guidera vers la victoire. Avec lui à mes côtés, tous les membres HYDRA dispersés à travers le monde se rallieront à moi. Nous serons de nouveau unis, sous la même bannière. Fini les combats isolés, fini l'errance, le vagabondage, l'exil. Nous n'oeuvrerons plus dans le secret. Nous nous montrerons au grand jour. Je me suis montré très patient, j'ai attendu mon heure dans l'ombre d'une cellule, mais ça en valait largement la peine! La tête que vous faites... Ha! Ça n'a pas de prix!

-Je crois que j'ai assez entendu d'idioties pour la journée. »

Iron Man tira le premier, et ce fut le déclencheur de la débandade totale.

Bucky protégea son maître en faisant ricocher le rayon laser sur son bras gauche, tout en répliquant de plusieurs tirs qui visèrent avec précision tous ceux qui sortaient au même moment de leur cachette pour venir en aide à leur capitaine à découvert. Les tirs furent évités de justesse et tous, par réflexe, cherchèrent à répliquer.

« Ah, ah! Oserez-vous tirer sur votre cher Bucky? »

Des paroles qui donnaient à réfléchir et l'hésitation générale profita à Bradley.

« Sors-moi de là. » ordonna-t-il à son pantin.

Bucky sortit la télécommande de sa poche et pianota quelques touches.

« FRIDAY, intercepte cette télécommande. » dit Tony.

« _Impossible, Monsieur. Le Sergent Barnes l'a modifié pour que l'appareil marche en circuit fermé._ »

Sept secondes plus tard, mis en mode automatique, le quinjet que Bucky avait emprunté la veille se pointait et tirait partout dans la ruelle. Profitant de la confusion générale, Bradley et Bucky prirent la fuite en hauteur. Ils grimpèrent des escaliers de secours et montèrent sur le toit d'un building. Le quinjet à bord duquel se trouvait Bruce attaqua son homonyme de métal, mais le bouclier énergétique enclenché par Bucky absorba tous les projectiles.

Alors que le groupe se dispersait pour éviter les tirs aléatoires du quinjet piraté, Steve parvint à poursuivre Shaw sur le toit. Bruce fut contraint de cesser toute tentative de riposte quand le capitaine fut malgré lui dans sa ligne de mire.

Tout juste avant de grimper à bord de l'appareil qui planait maintenant près de leur position, Bradley salua joyeusement Steve.

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt, j'en suis sûr, Capitaine! _Hail Hydra!_ »

Il s'engouffra dans l'habitacle dont la porte arrière s'ouvrait, suivi de près par Bucky. Mais Steve n'allait pas se laisser congédier de la sorte sans rien faire. Avant que la porte ne se ferme, il s'élança vers le quinjet. Il envoya son bouclier en l'air qui fila comme une flèche et se coinça dans la porte qui ne put se refermer convenablement.

« Bucky! »

Steve sauta sur le quinjet qui reprenait de l'altitude. Bucky décoinça le bouclier et se pencha par-dessus bord. Il aperçut le capitaine qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal à la poignée alors qu'il était suspendu dans le vide.

« Bucky, reprends-toi! Tu peux combattre cette formule! » hurla-t-il pour enterrer les moteurs et le vent qui cinglait son visage.

Sans aucun état d'âme, Bucky frappa, à l'aide du bouclier, les mains de Steve qui s'agrippaient à la bordure de la portière. Hurlant de douleur, Steve tenta d'abord de s'accrocher autre part, mais Bucky le frappa encore et encore.

« Bucky, non! Je sais que tu ne veux pas faire ça! »

Peine perdue, Bucky continuait ses assauts. Et puisque le capitaine refusait de lâcher prise, il décida de le frapper à la tête. Alors qu'il prenait son élan, Steve, impuissant, parvint enfin à créer un contact visuel avec son ami. Et ce qu'il vit dans ce regard l'épouvanta au point de ne plus être en mesure d'éviter le moindre assaut.

Steve sentit à peine le coup à la tempe. Trop anéanti, il ne sut pas ce qui le fit vraiment tomber de trente mètres de haut et se fracasser contre la verrière d'une vieille lucarne du toit; le désarroi et le désespoir, ou bien la douleur de la commotion. Tout ça en même temps probablement, quoique la première hypothèse prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Car ce n'était définitivement plus son ami de toujours qui l'avait contemplé l'espace d'une seconde. C'était bien l'impitoyable Soldat de l'Hiver.

 **Fin de la deuxième partie**


	22. Le réveil

**Troisième Partie**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

 **Le réveil**

Ça avait commencé par le noir total. Les ténèbres.

Elles avaient peut-être toujours été là, à me cerner, mais je prenais conscience que maintenant de leur existence.

Puis il y avait eu le silence. Un silence pesant et effrayant.

J'étais dans un néant de silence ténébreux et je voulais en sortir. J'ignorais pourquoi et comment, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il y avait autre chose que ce néant quelque part. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ce que j'avais été ou ce que je pourrais être. Je ne savais plus rien. Tout ce que je savais c'est que ce néant me déplaisait et je voulais en sortir au plus vite.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je luttai pour en sortir, mais, un moment ou une éternité plus tard, le néant fit enfin place à la lumière. Puis le silence fut remplacé par un son. Un son que je connaissais, mais j'avais perdu toute faculté de pouvoir nommer les choses.

La lumière était agréable bien que je ne voyais toujours rien. Je voulais voir. Si je pouvais entendre un son, je pouvais voir son origine, non? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de voir?

Que fallait-il faire pour être en mesure de voir?

Ouvrir les yeux.

Des yeux. J'avais des yeux. Des paupières. Je devais ouvrir mes paupières. Le simple fait de penser à mes yeux me fit soudain prendre conscience de mon visage, de mes paupières closes. Derrière le rideau de ces paupières se cachaient l'origine de ce son agréable que j'entendais.

Ouvrir les yeux fut un exercice pénible, mais salutaire. Tout fut embrouillé et éblouissant, et pourtant merveilleux. Je battis des cils pour m'habituer à cette clarté.

Je me réveillais enfin.

Réveiller? Si je me réveillais, est-ce que ça voulait dire que je dormais auparavant? Probablement que oui. C'était un drôle de sommeil que j'avais expérimenté, en tout cas.

J'eus l'impression de me réveiller d'un rêve interminable.

Je fus incapable de bouger autre chose que mes yeux dans leurs orbites. Je tentai d'analyser mon environnement. J'étais dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre. C'était un endroit agréable à regarder, plein de voiles, de tentures ouvragées et un mobilier aussi majestueux que futuriste. Elle était ouverte sur un balcon et il y avait des tas de fenêtres, aussi toutes ouvertes. L'air était pur, vivifiant, comme si j'étais à la campagne.

Un oiseau! C'était le chant d'un oiseau près de la fenêtre que j'entendais dans mon sommeil!

À mesure que je prenais de plus en plus conscience de mon environnement, je me rendis compte que je pouvais aussi me rappeler des tas de trucs. Mon nom, mes amis, ma vie, mon travail, mes envies, mes rêves. Toute mon existence me revenait de loin, comme si je l'avais oubliée depuis très longtemps.

Je tentai de m'asseoir et ce fut un échec. Je dus me contenter de me mettre seulement sur mes deux coudes. Les draps de ce lit étaient soyeux et mon oreiller était très confortable. Tout dans cette pièce inspirait la détente, l'apaisement et je sentais autour de moi et en moi une certaine touche de... magie. J'aimais beaucoup mon environnement, toutefois j'étais presque certaine que je n'étais pas chez moi. Je ne connaissais pas cette chambre. Elle était trop... hors du temps. Hors de _mon_ temps, en tout cas.

J'étais seule ici, apparemment. À part cet oiseau sur une branche près de la fenêtre, personne ne semblait être dans les parages. J'aurais apprécié la présence de quelqu'un, ne serait-ce que pour m'indiquer où je me trouvais. La solitude n'était pas pesante par contre. Sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, je me sentais bien et rassurée ici, même si tout m'était étranger.

J'occupai mon temps à tester mes membres engourdis. Pourquoi mon corps était si lourd? Pourquoi lever le petit doigt était aussi difficile que gravir une montagne? Je savais que ce n'était pas normal, sans parvenir à expliquer pourquoi. Il me manquait des morceaux de puzzle. Mon instinct me disait que je devrais être inquiète par mon état, mais il régnait ici une telle atmosphère de sérénité que je n'arrivai pas à angoisser.

Au bout de quelques minutes ou peut-être une heure -difficile à dire, le temps semblait relatif ici- je parvins à m'asseoir et m'adosser contre la tête de lit. Une tête de lit somptueuse d'ailleurs. Fait d'un bois blanc lisse et gravé d'entrelacs de fleurs et de feuilles.

L'oiseau quitta son perchoir, mais je ne restai pas dans le silence très longtemps. J'entendis des pas au-delà de la porte de la chambre. Des pas qui se rapprochaient. Le battant s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser place à une gigantesque silhouette qui se figea à ma vue.

Je connaissais ce visage. Cheveux blonds, carrure de dieu grec... Non! Pas grec! Dieu nordique, plutôt!

« Thor?! »

J'étais absurdement contente d'arriver à le reconnaître. Comme si mon subconscient savait que j'aurais dû éprouver beaucoup plus de difficultés à me rappeler de lui. Mais pourquoi je l'aurais oublié? Il était un de mes protégés, un de mes Avengers. On vivait sous le même toit, non?

Le concerné battit des paupières et s'exclama soudain de sa voix tonnante.

« Par les grandes tours de Vestal, Lady Éléanor, tu es enfin réveillée! »

Enfin? Pourquoi enfin? J'avais dormi si longtemps que ça?

Avant que je puisse répondre, le géant blond s'approcha d'un pas vif, m'attrapa les épaules et me souleva à sa hauteur dans un grand rire qu'il interrompit par un énorme baiser qu'il plaqua sur ma bouche arrondie de stupeur.

Après un smack sonore qui me laissa pantoise, il me déposa dans mon lit en éclatant de rire.

« Wooh. Non. Juste... non. Je ne suis pas réveillée. Le grand Thor vient de me rouler une pelle. Je ne peux décemment pas être réveillée! »

La grosse paluche du dieu s'abattit sur ma tête et il m'ébouriffa. Il ne cessait de sourire de toutes ses dents, ravi, enchanté, émerveillé par...par... Eh ben, par moi, apparemment, si j'en jugeais la façon qu'il me dévisageait.

Le rire de Thor avait apparemment alerté quelqu'un d'autre dans le couloir parce qu'une autre personne se précipita à la porte de ma chambre, celle-là trois fois plus petite que le dieu.

« Léa! Oh, mon dieu, ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir réveillée! »

Elle aussi je la connaissais.

Un prénom fit un "pop!" dans ma tête tout à coup et je me rappelai qui elle était.

« Jane? »

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit et me prit dans une étreinte à me couper le souffle. Elle m'éloigna ensuite d'elle, mais ce n'était que pour me dévisager aussi, le regard embué d'émotions.

« Mais... Je suis confuse là. Je suis bien réveillée en fin de compte? »

Tant qu'à poser des questions stupides, autant poursuivre avec celle qui me turlupinait depuis mon réveil.

« Où est-ce que je suis, bon sang?

-Chez moi! » dit Thor. « A Asgard. »

J'ouvris la bouche. La refermai. J'eus un rire sec, incrédule.

« Tu me charries, là.

-Non, pas du tout. » me rassura Jane. « Oh, ce que je suis heureuse que tu sois enfin réveillée, si tu savais. Je suis tellement contente de te voir. »

J'avais toujours adoré Jane. J'aimais son esprit passionné par ses convictions, ses croyances, ses recherches, mais elle était toujours demeurée... cérébrale, en contrôle de ses émotions. Je ne l'avais jamais connue aussi ébranlée et véhémente jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourquoi elle pleurait? Pourquoi ça semblait un miracle que je me réveille?

« Je suis très heureuse de te voir aussi Jane. »

Mes vieilles habitudes de nounou maternelle revenaient; j'eus le réflexe d'essuyer ses larmes du revers de mon pouce. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû parce qu'elle pleura de plus belle. Je voulus alors provoquer une autre réaction pour la dérider.

« Mais je tiens à être honnête; ton Thor vient de me rouler une pelle et je n'ai pas détesté. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. »

Jane eut un hoquet de rire entre deux sanglots et Thor se joignit à son hilarité.

Il y avait définitivement un truc énorme qui m'échappait. J'étais à Asgard, un royaume alien à des années-lumière de chez moi, ce qui était déjà un événement colossal. Et d'après les deux personnes qui me considéraient comme si j'avais marché sur l'eau et transformé l'eau en vin, il m'était arrivé un truc moche assez sérieux.

J'en eus soudain marre d'être dans un lit. Je voulais éclaircir ce mystère en étant sur mes deux jambes. Comme j'amorçais un mouvement pour sortir du lit, Jane se poussa et m'aida dans la manoeuvre.

« Je te roulerais aussi une pelle, ma belle, tellement je suis contente de te voir parler, bouger et... euh... bon, tu ne peux visiblement pas encore marcher. »

Thor venait de me rattraper dans ses bras alors que je m'étalais lamentablement contre le plancher. Il me remit en position assise dans mon lit.

« Assieds-toi, Éléanor. Les guérisseurs vont bientôt s'attaquer à la partie physique de ton cas.

-La partie physique...? Je comprends pas, là. J'ai du mal à suivre. »

Thor et Jane échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes, dis-moi? » demanda Jane.

Je me creusai la cervelle. Me souvenir de mon existence dans sa globalité était une chose aisée, mais, bizarrement, me souvenir des détails précis c'était une autre histoire. Au bout d'un moment, je parvins à me rappeler enfin.

« Eh bien... J'étais à la maison, je regardais la bande jouer au volleyball et... C'est tout, je crois. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, vraiment intriguée.

« Il s'est passé quoi pour que je me retrouve dans un sublime palais d'Asgard? »

Jane soupira et posa sa main sur la mienne.

« Okay, ce sera un choc, mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas passer par quatre chemins et que la vérité simple et brutale reste la meilleure méthode pour te mettre au courant. »

Elle me faisait peur, là.

« Me mettre au courant de quoi, bon sang?

-Tu as eu un accident il y a 12 mois. Tu as été assommée par le ballon de volley et tu es tombée dans le coma.

-Je tiens à préciser que ce n'était pas intentionnel du tout. Cette attaque était dirigée vers moi et je l'ai lâchement évitée... »

Pour être choquée, je le fus.

« Qu-quoi? J'ai...?... D-douze mois? Vous plaisantez? »

Évidemment qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas. Ils ne me regarderaient pas avec cet air grave et sérieux sinon.

12 mois...

12 mois dans les vapes! Pratiquement 1 an!

Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi tous mes souvenirs me semblaient venir de très loin, pourquoi mon corps était si atrophié.

« Tout ça à cause d'un ballon de volleyball? »

Il y avait de quoi rire, mais ce fut à mon tour d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Apprendre qu'on avait totalement perdu 12 mois de sa vie était un peu beaucoup bouleversant.

« Je suis navré, Éléanor. » murmura Thor, contrit. « C'est en partie ma faute si tu as eu cet accident. Je t'aurais emmené ici dès le départ et mes guérisseurs t'auraient remise sur pieds en moins de deux, mais ton état était si… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa les yeux un moment. Apparemment, j'avais manqué de près d'y laisser ma peau. Qui aurait cru que le volley pouvait être à ce point mortel? « Enfin, bref, un voyage interstellaire t'aurait achevé alors il fallait attendre que tu te réveilles de ce sommeil.

-Dès que tu as montré les premiers signes de réveil, j'ai demandé à Thor de venir te chercher pour te rafistoler. » ajouta Jane sur une note plus joyeuse.

« C'était la moindre des choses étant donné ma responsabilité dans cette triste histoire.

-Me rafistoler?

-Tu aurais pu te réveiller avec beaucoup de séquelles; perte de mémoire, aphasie, paralysie, etc. Thor s'est assuré que tu te réveilles comme si tu sortais d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, sans plus. »

Voilà qui expliquait la touche de magie que je sentais flotter dans l'air. On avait fait un tour de passe-passe sur moi, ici.

Je pris une longue inspiration pour digérer la situation. J'avais du mal à assimiler ce qui m'était arrivé.

Je soupirai ensuite un grand coup et je me figeai.

« Jane... Thor... Un truc cloche... » dis-je d'une voix incertaine.

Thor mit un genou à terre, quêta mon regard.

« Tu te sens mal, Lady Éléanor? » demanda-t-il, inquiet. « Je vais quérir un guérisseur de ce pas. »

Il se releva, mais j'attrapai son poignet.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je vais bien. Je vais très bien, c'est ça qui cloche! »

Jane me dévisagea d'un air perdu.

«Euh... Et c'est une mauvaise chose d'aller bien?

-Je respire! »

Je pris encore une grande inspiration et expirai longuement, pour tester à nouveau ce que je venais de découvrir.

« Je respire! » répétai-je, ahurie.

Jane et Thor me prenaient assurément pour une folle.

« Vous ne comprenez pas... J'ai jamais bien respiré de toute ma vie! » m'exclamai-je.

C'était une expérience complètement nouvelle que je vivais. Arriver à prendre une grande inspiration sans avoir l'impression que mes poumons étaient serrés dans un étau était un acte totalement inédit pour moi.

« Oh! Je vois! » dit Jane, soulagée d'enfin comprendre.

« Tes médecins se sont aussi occupés de mon asthme? C'est inouï!

-Ils sont doués, mais le mérite de cet exploit revient au Guérisseur Cho. » dit Thor.

« Durant ton coma, elle a utilisé sa machine sur toi. Tu sais, celle qui avait soigné Clint?

-Et qui, accessoirement, a contribué aux machinations d'Ultron. »

Comment oublier cet épisode?

« Oh, oui, je me rappelle.

-D'ailleurs, elle l'aurait utilisé sur toi beaucoup plus tôt si elle avait su que tes poumons étaient si mal en point. »

Jane me toisa d'un regard de reproche et je fis la moue.

« Pourquoi t'as menti sur ton état de santé? Ton dossier médical n'indiquait même pas ton asthme.

-Je n'ai pas menti. J'ai seulement... omis quelques informations que je jugeais inutiles. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave que ça.

- _C'était_ grave. Tu as passé les trois quarts de ton coma sous respirateur, ma grande.

-Hein? Pour de vrai? Ça alors... Je ne croyais pas que c'était si grave que ça...

-Les humains de Midgard ont une constitution physique très fragile, ma foi.

-Ça ne t'empêche pas de nous apprécier. » dit Jane, un sourcil en l'air.

« J'en apprécie une en particulier, en effet. » minauda-t-il.

Je souris, attendrie. Ce qu'ils étaient chou, ces deux-là.

Jane parut fondre un moment puis se ressaisit.

« Heureusement, grâce au Docteur Cho, c'est chose du passé cet asthme.

-Et ces jambes molles le seront bientôt aussi. Les guérisseurs se sont concentrés sur la partie mentale de ta rémission. » poursuivit Thor d'un ton encourageant. « Et ils vont bientôt s'occuper de te rendre ta motricité physique. »

Je n'étais pas médecin, mais je me doutais bien qu'en temps normal, dans mon monde, sortir d'un coma impliquait une rééducation physiologique et mentale qui pouvait durer des mois, voire des années.

« Wow... Je sais pas quoi dire... Merci Thor. » dis-je, émue. « Merci de faire ça pour moi.

-Pas de remerciements. C'est un geste pour me faire pardonner que j'accomplis là. »

Peut-être, mais je me trouvais quand même sacrément chanceuse d'avoir droit à un traitement pareil.

C'était perturbant de savoir que quelque chose de grave m'était arrivé, sans être capable de le réaliser et le comprendre complètement, parce que je ne me rappelais vraiment pas du tout des circonstances de mon accident.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas? » dit Jane en écho à mes pensées. « Thor et Bucky se sont disputés sur le terrain. »

 _Bucky._

J'eus un frisson à la mention de ce nom. Pour quelle raison, ça, je ne me l'expliquais pas. J'essayai de me souvenir de la dispute dont parlait Jane, mais ça ne m'évoquait rien.

Je haussai une épaule avec un sourire de dépit.

« C'est encore un peu flou, je dois avouer. »

Le temps que j'avais mis à me réveiller me traumatisait beaucoup plus que l'accident en soi.

« Mon dieu... 12 mois.

-Théoriquement, c'est 10 mois de coma de stade 3, puis tu as bougé les doigts et marmonné pendant le mois qui a suivi. Et tu as passé le dernier mois ici, sous les bons soins des guérisseurs. Tu étais en coma de stade 1, à ce moment-là.

-Ici on appellerait cela le sommeil de stase réparateur. Le Roi Odin utilise ce sommeil pour se régénérer et...

-Thor. » interrompit Jane. « C'est pas le moment.

\- J'ai perdu 12 mois de ma vie. » répétai-je pour moi-même, encore sous le choc.

Jane me serra la main, compatissante.

« Je sais, c'est dur de l'accepter... Bucky s'en voulait tellement, le pauvre. Il était au trente-sixième dessous. »

 _Bucky._

À nouveau ce frisson.

« C'est lui qui...?

-Oui. Il visait Thor, mais tu passais par là au moment où il a évité le ballon... »

Je tremblai encore et Thor, en parfait gentleman, me couvrit de sa cape rouge, croyant que j'avais froid. Je ne démentis pas son interprétation de mon état, trop occupée que j'étais à réfléchir.

C'était Bucky qui était à l'origine de ce qui m'arrivait, réalisai-je bêtement.

Je savais que c'était un accident, mais lui le savait-il? Le Bucky que j'avais connu s'en voulait d'avoir assassiné un tas de personnes alors qu'il n'était qu'un pantin qui ne pensait et n'agissait pas par lui-même. M'assommer avec un ballon de volley alors qu'il était aux commandes de son propre corps avait dû l'anéantir. Il ne m'aimait pas, je lui tapais sur les nerfs, mais je savais qu'il était du genre à éprouver de la culpabilité puissance mille s'il provoquait un accident, même si la victime était quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas.

« Au début, il est devenu un vrai Fäusteinlor. » dit Thor. Notre air perdu le fit sourire. « Une bête sauvage impossible à approcher. » expliqua-t-il.

Flûte. Le pauvre avait régressé.

C'était vraiment injuste. Il avait tellement progressé!

« Vers la fin, il se portait mieux, par contre. » ajouta-t-il. « Beaucoup mieux.

-La fin de quoi? De mon coma? »

Leurs traits s'affaissèrent tout à coup.

« La fin de son séjour à la Tour. » ajouta Jane d'une voix menue.

« Quoi, il est parti? »

Ils échangèrent un regard sinistre.

« Va falloir vous délier la langue, vous deux. J'ai loupé beaucoup de trucs en 12 mois et je compte bien rattraper mon retard. »

Jane prit une lente inspiration.

« Bon, on a beaucoup de choses à te dire, qu'on t'expliquera en temps et en heure.

-Pour l'instant, les guérisseurs sont prêts à t'accueillir. »

Thor me prit dans ses bras et une certaine pensée me traversa l'esprit, selon laquelle toute la gente féminine hétéro de la Terre entière serait jalouse de moi en ce moment.

« Je t'emmène à leurs quartiers.

-On pourrait manger un truc avant? Je meurs de faim.

-Attends qu'ils s'occupent aussi de ton estomac. » objecta Jane. « Ça fait des mois que tu n'as rien mangé de solide. Ton corps va rejeter ce que tu manges, il est trop habitué à être nourri par intraveineuse.

-Allez, en route! »

Je fus secouée par un constat excitant et effrayant qui me fit oublier momentanément mes inquiétudes à propos de Bucky et mon estomac qui criait famine.

« Oh, mon dieu, je vais rencontrer des Asgardiens.

-Va falloir t'y faire. » dit Jane, un sourire en coin, alors qu'elle trottinait derrière Thor qui marchait de son pas de conquérant. « T'en as encore pour une semaine à profiter de l'hospitalité du Prince d'Asgard.»

Après deux jours de traitements, je pus commencer à manger normalement. C'était le paradis ici. Ce palais était un rêve éveillé et je serais restée toute ma vie dans ce royaume tant je le trouvais fascinant. Mais... Quand Jane et Thor me racontèrent finalement la raison pour laquelle Bucky n'était plus dans la tour, j'insistai pour retourner sur Terre le plus vite possible.

« Ton traitement n'est pas terminé, Lady Eléanor. » avait protesté le dieu nordique.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à marcher convenablement, il avait raison, mais ça m'était égal. On avait exercé sur moi cette magie asgardienne deux fois depuis mon réveil et je me sentais physiquement assez en forme pour me taper un voyage interstellaire.

« Je terminerai ma rééducation à la maison, avec les méthodes humaines. » avais-je insisté.

Je voulais prendre des nouvelles de la bande, je voulais être sur place pour comprendre mieux la situation. Je sentais ce besoin virulent, mais inexplicable, de retourner chez moi. Il m'était insupportable de me savoir si loin alors que les Avengers, ma petite famille, vivaient l'un des plus angoissants épisodes de leurs vies. Je devais retourner là-bas et vite.

Thor avait accepté de me renvoyer chez moi, accompagnée de Jane. Lui, il était resté. J'avais appris entre les branches qu'il avait beaucoup à faire dans son propre monde. Il était malheureux de ne pouvoir se joindre à ses collègues humains pour les soutenir, mais comme il était plus ou moins question de la fin du monde et de l'univers (le Ragnaquoi?), Thor avait une bonne excuse pour ne pas se montrer sur Terre. Et de savoir que je l'avais retardé dans sa mission pour s'occuper de me rafistoler me rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Ma raison de vouloir quitter au plus vite cet univers se justifiait d'autant plus. Pas question d'abuser davantage de l'hospitalité asgardienne alors que des enjeux plus grands que ma capacité de compréhension se déroulaient.

Aussi égoïste que ça la paraissait, je préférais m'occuper d'enjeux plus... familiaux, et terre à terre. Retourner chez moi et prendre part à ce qui se passait au sein de la Tour me paraissait plus dans mes cordes.

Jane m'accompagna donc pour le voyage de retour -l'expérience la plus exaltante et effrayante de ma vie! -et nous atterrîmes au sommet de la Tour Avengers dans un typhon de lumière intergalactique.

Notre arrivée avait été discrète, en pleine nuit, et personne n'était venu nous accueillir, pour la simple et bonne raison que notre retour n'était pas prévu avant un sacré bout de temps puisque toute ma convalescence devait se dérouler à Asgard en théorie. Incapable de marcher, Jane m'avait fait asseoir sur un conduit d'aération du toit et était allée chercher un fauteuil roulant au labo de Cho. Je la laissai faire et m'absorbai durant un moment dans la contemplation des runes fumantes sur le gravier qu'avait laissées le typhon de lumière derrière lui.

A son retour, Jane n'était pas seule. Helen accourut à ma rencontre. Je savais que ça faisait des mois que je ne l'avais pas vue, mais pour moi toute cette histoire de coma était plutôt abstraite et on aurait dit que je ne l'avais pas vue que depuis deux ou trois jours. Elle avait par contre énormément changé. Les traits tirés, fatigués, elle me donna une longue accolade pleine d'émotions retenues.

« C'est si bon de te revoir.

-Pareil pour moi. »

Elle était contente, je le sentais bien, mais les récents événements concernant Bucky planaient comme un nuage noir au-dessus de sa tête. Si Cho, un médecin indirectement lié aux Avengers, était à ce point atteinte par ce qui se passait, je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il en était de Steve et de tous les autres...

Helen reprit rapidement contenance et entra en mode médecin. Elle commença à émettre tout de suite des recommandations sur ce qu'il me fallait faire dans les jours et les semaines à venir pour me remettre complètement de mon coma, mais je l'arrêtai dans son élan.

« Helen, on verra ça plus tard, d'accord? Moi je vais bien. Très bien. Je voudrais voir les autres, à présent, s'il te plait. »

Jane et elle échangèrent un regard entendu. Elle n'insista pas.

« D'accord. Ils sont à la salle de gym à cette heure. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il était 2h du mat et ils s'entraînaient? Mh, je connaissais ce comportement. Ils faisaient toujours ça quand ils se trouvaient dans une impasse lors d'une mission. Ils se défoulaient en dépensant de l'énergie. Ça pouvait être bénéfique, jusqu'à un certain point. Ils ne connaissaient pas leurs limites, ils se croyaient invincibles, bien souvent, et s'épuisaient à la tâche.

« Je vais les rejoindre. »

Jane voulut pousser mon fauteuil, mais je le fis rouler moi-même.

« Allez vous reposer, toutes les deux. Vous en avez besoin. » ordonnai-je.

Elles n'avaient pas obéi. Elles se contentèrent de sourire en coin.

« Quoi? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?

-Parce que tu n'as pas changé d'un iota. » dit Cho. « La nounou est de retour et elle nous avait beaucoup manqué. »

Avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur, je leur renvoyai leur sourire.

« Et la nounou va vous tirer les oreilles si vous ne faites pas ce qu'elle dit, compris?

-Compris. » répondit Jane avec un salut militaire.

Les portes se refermèrent alors sur elles.

« _Mlle Thompson, je vous souhaite bon retour parmi nous._ » dit une voix monocorde désincarnée.

Je levai les yeux au plafond de la cabine.

« Salut FRIDAY. Ton accueil chaleureux me va droit au coeur! »

Qui aurait cru qu'une intelligence artificielle m'aurait manqué à ce point?

« _Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas atteindre l'étage où se trouve votre appartement._

-Tu me connais trop bien, ma chère.

- _Je vous conduis au quatrième étage, dans ce cas._ »

Une fois arrivée à bon port, la porte s'ouvrit sur la grande salle d'entraînement. Ils se battaient les uns contre les autres avec des simulateurs de combats virtuels. Ils faisaient un tel boucan qu'ils ne me remarquèrent pas tout de suite.

Ce fut Tony, du haut des airs, qui nota ma présence, quelques minutes plus tard. Peut-être que FRIDAY l'avait prévenu dans son casque d'Iron Man.

Je lui envoyai la main.

« Salut la compagnie!

-Léa! » répondit une voix de boîte de conserve robotisée.

Son masque se rétracta sur sa tête et je pus voir son visage ahuri.

Il vola jusqu'à moi tandis que son cri alertait et interrompait tous les autres.

Je me retrouvai bientôt cernée dans de multiples étreintes qui me tirèrent quelques larmes de joie. On m'arracha même de mon fauteuil pour me faire tourner dans les airs. Tout le monde parla en même temps et j'en fus étourdie.

«Enfin, une bonne nouvelle!

-Je réveille Pepper de ce pas, il faut qu'elle voie ça!

-C'est merveilleux de te revoir, _douchka_!

-Fantastique!

-Il faut prévenir Steve! »

Le seul que j'entendis distinctement fut Bruce.

« Ça a fonctionné! » dit Banner, enchanté de voir que je n'avais pas l'air du tout d'une ex-comateuse de stade 3. « Thor t'a... réparé?

-En quelque sorte. Je suis presque comme neuve. Je dois faire un peu de rééducation pour marcher comme avant, mais sinon, je suis au top de ma forme! »

C'était touchant de les voir ainsi, si heureux et contents, mais c'était aussi un peu gênant et embarrassant. Ils ne cessaient de me dévisager, comme s'ils n'en croyaient toujours par leurs yeux. C'était déstabilisant d'être considérée comme une miraculée alors que je ne me souvenais pas de cet accident. Si au moins j'avais pu avoir conscience de ce que j'avais traversé, ça m'aurait aidé à comprendre mieux tous ces regards ébahis.

Toutefois j'étais trop heureuse de les retrouver pour m'en formaliser. De toute façon, moi aussi j'avais une bonne raison de les dévisager à mon tour. Pour mon échelle temporelle personnelle, ça ne faisait que trois jours que je ne les avais pas vus. Et en trois jours, ils avaient énormément changé. Sam s'était rasé la tête, Wanda était plus pâle qu'avant, mais semblait avoir gagné en sagesse, Natasha avait troqué sa chevelure bouclée pour une coupe au carré, Tony avait des favoris plus gris que noirs, Clint avait quelques pattes d'oies de plus, Bruce avait maigri et Vision semblait plus... humain? Il avait l'air moins mécanique dans ses expressions faciales, en tout cas.

« Dites, les gars, avez-vous encore une place vacante pour le poste de nounou? Parce que je peux passer l'aspirateur et faire des cookies même si je suis en fauteuil roulant, vous savez. »

Sam s'esclaffa.

« Comme si on allait te remplacer! Pff.

-Ta place on te l'a gardé au chaud, gamine. » dit Tony d'un ton espiègle. « Personne ne te la prendra.

-Exact. » dit Clint. « Mais je suis certain que Cho ne te donnera pas le feu vert pour reprendre ton boulot avant des semaines et des semaines. Pas question de ménage, de lessive, ni de cuisine.

-Mais je ferai quoi pendant ce temps-là, moi? Je vais mourir d'ennui, ici.

-Oui, bien sûr. » dit Natasha en roulant des yeux au plafond. « C'est évident que, à la Tour Avengers, il n'y a jamais d'action, hein.

-Vous pourrez toujours m'assister pour la cuisine, si vous le désirez, Mlle Thompson.

-Toi, Vision, tu fais la cuisine?

-Et il est plutôt doué pour un cyborg.» dit Wanda en lui jetant en regard complice.

« Il a bien fallu qu'on apprenne à se débrouiller pour la bouffe, la cuisine et le ménage. » fit Sam en haussant les épaules. « On s'est tous partagé le boulot.

-Vous, des fées du logis?! J'aurais voulu voir ça! »

Tout bonnement, on s'était tous retrouvés dans le salon central et les retrouvailles furent émouvantes et joyeuses en même temps. Tony sabra même une bouteille de champagne pour marquer le coup. Jane, Sharon, Helen et même Maria Hill se joignirent à nous. Happy ne tarda pas non plus à se pointer.

Je me laissai bichonner pendant deux heures. Deux heures durant lesquelles je leur accordai le droit de se réjouir et d'oublier leurs soucis. Au terme de ces deux heures, je me permis de briser l'ambiance débonnaire. Le nuage noir au-dessus de Cho, je le voyais au-dessus de tous les autres et il était temps d'y faire face.

« Est-ce que Steve va revenir bientôt? »

Tous les visages autour de moi eurent la mine basse. La fête était finie. Je sentis leur hésitation à me parler. Ils voulaient sans doute me préserver de ce qui se passait. J'étais une blessée en convalescence après tout. Et je n'étais pas une Avenger non plus. Théoriquement, cette histoire ne me concernait pas. En temps normal, je me serais occupée de mes affaires, mais, curieusement, puisqu'il était question de Bucky, je refusais qu'on me mette à l'écart.

Wanda vit sans doute dans ma tête que je ne lâcherais pas le morceau, car elle fut la première à céder.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il reviendra tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé Bucky. »

Sam avala d'un trait ce qui restait de sa coupe de champagne, puis il me regarda d'un air navré.

« On l'a suivi quelque temps, on l'a épaulé, on a tous cherché Buck...

-On a même réussi à le trouver. » ajouta Clint, l'air sinistre.

Tony contemplait le fond de son verre et fut secoué d'un rire sans joie.

« Ouaip. Quelle catastrophe... »

Pepper était assise dans un canapé près de lui, et posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Ça s'est mal terminé si je comprends bien. » poursuivis-je.

Vision leva les yeux vers Wanda. Ses traits étaient empreints d'une sorte de peur rétrospective. Tiens, tiens, j'ignorais qu'il était désormais capable d'éprouver des sentiments aussi humains.

« Mlle Maximoff a failli y rester.

-Que s'est-il passé? »

La concernée eut un soupir frustré.

« J'étais la mieux placée pour lui venir en aide. Enfin... C'est ce que nous croyions. Mais j'ai été en dessous de tout...

-Tu n'y es pour rien, gamine. » dit Clint.

Sharon répondit à mon interrogation muette.

« Elle a essayé de manipuler son esprit, de le secouer pour qu'il se souvienne de qui il est et qui nous sommes. »

Visiblement, ça n'avait pas eu de succès, si j'en jugeais les visages sombres qui m'entouraient.

« On était au milieu d'une bataille contre une cellule HYDRA qui voulait faire exploser une bombe bactériologique en plein métro à Taiwan. » expliqua Maria. « Isoler Bucky de la cohue pour que Wanda fasse son petit numéro n'a pas été de tout repos, mais on y était arrivé...

-Le problème c'est que Bucky est trop accoutumé à se faire bousiller le cerveau. » ajouta Wanda. « Il a passé 70 ans à se faire manipuler l'esprit alors mon pouvoir sur lui est complètement inutile. Je me suis épuisée à la tâche et il a profité de ma faiblesse... »

On ne me donna pas de détails sur l'issue de l'affront, mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner que Wanda avait manqué de près de se faire tuer par Bucky lui-même.

Tony résuma la mission en ses termes: « On a réussi à stopper les plans de la cellule HYDRA, mais Steve n'a pas considéré la mission comme étant une réussite.

-Au lieu de rentrer au bercail, il a poursuivi Bucky. » dit Natasha. « Durant les semaines qui ont suivi, il y a eu plusieurs duels, plusieurs face à face, et à chaque fois Steve passait près d'y laisser sa peau. »

Sam baissa les yeux et serra le poing.

« Il a tout essayé pour le ramener à la raison.

-On a même réussi à le kidnapper, une fois. » dit Bruce. « On l'a ramené ici, auprès de Cho. On voulait qu'elle tente un truc scientifique sur lui...

-Échec encore une fois. » répliqua Cho, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs, amère. « Et il est parvenu à s'échapper.

-Non sans causer des dommages irréversibles... » dit Vision. « L'Iron Legion est à présent complètement détruite. Il a bousillé tous les robots et le labo de M. Stark.

-J'en ai pour des mois à tout réparer et construire une nouvelle légion. »

Plus ils parlaient, plus je regrettais d'avoir voulu en savoir plus. Le nuage noir au-dessus de leurs têtes planait maintenant au-dessus de la mienne.

« Seigneur... Et où en êtes-vous dans vos recherches aujourd'hui? »

Natasha eut un soupir las.

« On a été obligé d'arrêter de le chercher. Seul Steve a poursuivi les recherches. »

Devant mon visage déçu et questionneur, Banner précisa: « Le gouvernement n'est pas au courant que nous avons perdu Bucky, tu comprends? Si les Nations Unies apprennent que le Soldat de l'Hiver est de retour, il deviendra l'ennemi public numéro un à abattre encore une fois. On ne lui donnera pas une seconde chance, même si on parvient à le raisonner et lui faire recouvrer la mémoire. On va le déclarer dangereux et à risque et on l'enfermera pour le reste de ses jours... »

Horrifiée par cette perspective, je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche.

Happy faisait tourner le vin dans son verre, songeur.

« On a dû mentir, prétendre que Bucky et Steve avaient chopé un super virus à base de rayon gamma qui n'a d'effet que sur les cobayes Supers Soldats pour expliquer leur absence à tous les deux. » ajouta-t-il. « Tous les employés de la Tour sont dans le coup. »

Sachant ce qu'ils risquaient tous si le gouvernement venait à apprendre le subterfuge, je fus d'autant plus touchée par le soutien que Bucky continuait d'avoir, même si ces temps-ci il n'était _plus_ Bucky.

Sam se leva, le dos raide. Les mains dans les poches, il contempla le paysage urbain nocturne par les baies vitrées.

« Nous autres, il a bien fallu qu'on poursuive nos missions habituelles. Elles se sont multipliées depuis que le Soldat de l'Hiver est à nouveau en service. Jusque là, le gouvernement n'a pas fait le lien entre les attentats d'HYDRA deux fois plus nombreux et l'absence de Bucky, mais on ne sait pas combien de temps le subterfuge va durer... Tout ça à cause de ce fichu Shaw!

-La seule chose positive là-dedans » dit Jane « c'est que Shaw ne peut pas utiliser contre nous tout ce que Bucky avait acquis comme information en tant que membre Avenger. Il a complètement oublié qui il était, tout ce qu'il avait appris parmi nous, et qui était ses alliés. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est d'obéir aux ordres de son maître. »

J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Tu parles d'une bonne nouvelle... Il était à nouveau un pantin, une marionnette... C'était son pire cauchemar... Sa plus grande phobie, c'était ce carnet rouge...

Woh. Une minute.

Comment je pouvais savoir ça? Bucky ne m'avait jamais parlé de ses peurs. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé non plus de ce carnet rouge.

Je nageais en pleine confusion tout à coup, mais la voix de Tony me ramena au moment présent.

« Steve n'abandonnera jamais. Il est parvenu à ramener Bucky une fois alors il est persuadé qu'il réussira à nouveau, mais certains parmi nous commencent à croire qu'il faudrait considérer Bucky comme étant perdu à jamais... »

Il verbalisait ce que tous les autres n'osaient dire à voix haute. Personne n'avait envie de perdre espoir, mais tous les échecs qu'ils avaient subis ne les encourageaient pas du tout à se montrer optimistes.

Pepper se leva soudain du canapé pour me rejoindre. L'air soucieux, elle se pencha vers moi.

« Léa? Tu pleures? »

 _Hein?_

Je touchai ma joue. Elle était humide.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. C'était déboussolant. Je ne compris pas trop ma réaction. J'étais triste pour mes amis, triste pour Bucky, mais de là à pleurer...?

Pourquoi? Bucky n'était même pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un ami.

Je me secouai mentalement. Je serais triste aussi si un truc pareil arrivait à n'importe quel membre de ce groupe. Je ne devais pas être surprise d'être bouleversée à ce point, non?

« Aïe, pourquoi tu me tapes? »

Tony venait de recevoir une claque derrière la nuque, de la part de Natasha. Elle lui fit de gros yeux ronds pleins de reproches.

« Léa n'a pas besoin d'entendre ce genre de discours défaitiste dès son retour. Elle se remet à peine de son coma après tout. »

Les hommes dans la pièce étaient mal à l'aise. Typique réaction mâle devant une femme en pleurs.

Natasha se plaça derrière moi et poussa mon fauteuil vers la sortie.

« Viens, je vais te ramener à ton appartement. Tu nous as assez entendus nous plaindre pour ce soir. »

Je ne protestai pas. C'était moi qui avais voulu leur tirer les vers du nez, mais si j'avais su que je sortirais aussi bouleversée de cette discussion, je crois que j'aurais préféré demeurer dans l'ignorance.

Avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent, je leur adressai un petit sourire.

« A votre place, je ferais comme Steve et je persévèrerais. Bucky est votre ami. Il en ferait autant pour vous. »

Ils me renvoyèrent des regards mi-désolés mi-rassurants alors que les portes se refermaient sur eux.

Natasha chercha à égayer un peu l'ambiance morose alors que l'ascenseur montait à mon étage.

« Une surprise t'attend dans ton appartement.

-C'est vrai? »

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil qui eut le mérite de me titiller. Le _DING_ de l'ascenseur retentit et elle me fit rouler jusqu'à ma porte. Quand celle-ci coulissa, j'entrai presque avec appréhension à l'intérieur.

Je ne découvris rien d'anormal. Toutes mes affaires étaient encore là.

Oh.

C'était ça la surprise! Tout était là! réalisai-je comme une idiote. Un an s'était écoulé, mais tout mon bordel était encore en place. Rien de changé, rien de rangé.

« Mes plantes! » réalisai-je. « Constance, Madonna, Cléopâtre... même ma capricieuse Matahari... tout le monde se porte bien! »

Je levai des yeux emplis de reconnaissance vers Natasha.

« Tu t'es occupée de mon appartement pendant tout ce temps. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Plutôt un constat. Elle haussa une épaule nonchalante, mais le rose de ses joues trahissait sa timidité. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les grandes démonstrations d'affection, mais tant pis.

« Merci! » dis-je en encerclant ce que je pouvais atteindre de mes bras, c'est-à-dire ses hanches.

Ça, c'était un joli cadeau de bienvenue qui eut le mérite de me faire oublier tous nos soucis concernant Bucky.

Natasha répondit brièvement à l'accolade et se racla la gorge, gênée.

« Ce n'est pas tout, tu sais. Tu devrais aller à ta chambre.»

Je voulus faire rouler mon fauteuil, mais je rencontrai trop d'obstacles.

«Hum. Tout compte fait, j'aurais peut-être dû faire un peu de ménage. »

Je gloussai alors qu'elle déplaçait mon espace bricolage, mes revues et mes livres pour me frayer un passage.

Je me rendis à ma chambre et j'ouvris les yeux et la bouche toute grande.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça? »

Il y avait sur mes étagères, ma bibliothèque, ma commode et ma table de chevet des dizaines de babioles rigolotes; des peluches, des ballons, des bricolages, des guirlandes, des photos... Il y avait même un bouquet de fleurs cristallines dont je ne connaissais pas du tout le nom, mais c'était facile de deviner de quel endroit elles provenaient; j'en avais vu des tas dans les jardins du palais royal d'Asgard.

« Wouah! »

Il y avait aussi de nouvelles plantes et de nouveaux cristaux pendus à mon plafond.

« Ce sont tous les petits présents qui garnissaient la chambre où tu étais hospitalisée.

-Tout ça pour moi? Vous êtes fantastiques! »

Incroyable. Tout ce que ces gens avaient fait durant un an... Je ne méritais pas tant!

« J'avoue qu'on l'a fait surtout pour nous. Ta chambre était déprimante, _douchka_.

-J'imagine, oui. Je vais devoir remercier quand même tout le monde. Vous êtes trop chou, les gars!

-Attends, tu n'as pas vu le meilleur. La cerise sur le gâteau... »

Natasha prit une télécommande que je n'avais pas remarquée et appuya une touche. Ma chambre se transforma alors en grand pré fleuri virtuel.

« Oh, mon Dieu! Mais c'est génial! » m'exclamai-je, ahurie.

Natasha quêta mon regard alors que j'observais tout autour de moi avec enthousiasme.

« Tout ça ne t'évoque rien?

-Tu veux dire, est-ce que ces objets me rappellent quelque chose? Mh, j'ai une impression de... familiarité, mais rien de plus.

-Rien ne te rappelle une de nos visites ou l'une de nos paroles?

-Paroles? Vous me parliez?

-Tous les jours. A moins d'être en mission, il ne s'est pas passé une seule journée sans que nous venions te rendre visite. Tu as continué ton rôle de nounou, malgré toi, en nous écoutant raconter nos bêtises. »

Mon coeur gonfla comme un ballon.

« Vous êtes venus me rendre visite tous les jours? »

Oh, comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir me souvenir de ces instants. Je ne me rappelais de rien et c'était très frustrant. Mes petits Avengers qui sauvaient le monde et qui étaient sollicités partout sur la planète avaient pris la peine de venir me voir, moi, une employée de Stark Industries tout en bas de l'échelle sociale.

« Vous n'auriez vraiment pas dû faire ça. Aller à l'hôpital en plus de tout le boulot que vous vous tapez... C'était déraisonnable. Adorable, mais déraisonnable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? L'hôpital, dis-tu? Il était hors de question que tu sois abandonnée aux soins de n'importe quel médecin voyons! Tu n'as jamais quitté la Tour, Léa. Helen t'a prise en charge dans son labo et quand ton état s'est stabilisé, on t'a aménagé une chambre. Pff, l'hôpital... Et puis quoi encore...

-Je suis restée ici? A la maison?

-Évidemment. »

Natasha sourit quand elle vit ma lèvre inférieure trembler.

« Pas de larmes. Les larmes c'est pour les fillettes. »

Et pourtant, ses yeux à elle étaient embués.

« T'as raison. »

Je ravalai un sanglot. L'heure n'était pas aux pleurnicheries.

« Merci pour tout encore une fois. Merci pour tout, vraiment... Vous êtes... incroyables. »

Elle renifla, mine de rien, et chassa une larme traîtresse. Je fis semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

« Allez, je te laisse t'installer. » dit-elle en éteignant le pré virtuel. « Tu pourras te débrouiller toute seule pour cette nuit?

-Je peux marcher sur de très courtes distances. Je n'aurai pas de mal à me mettre au lit par mes propres moyens, t'inquiète.

-Bien. »

Elle serra affectueusement ma main et se dirigea vers la sortie de son habituel pas de ninja langoureux.

Une fois seule, j'observai encore tous ces cadeaux pendant un long moment, la gorge serrée. Puis je lâchai un long soupir de lassitude.

Ouf, la soirée avait été riche en émotions. Il était temps d'aller dormir.

Je fis pivoter mon fauteuil pour atteindre ma commode et je croisai mon reflet dans le grand miroir mural. J'eus un choc.

Bizarrement, à Asgard, je n'avais croisé de glace nulle part. Personne ne se mirait au pays des dieux nordiques, on dirait. Le narcissisme et l'auto-contemplation n'existaient pas. De toute façon, ils étaient toujours parfaits, toujours sublimes, même après un rude combat, alors à quoi bon essayer de corriger un défaut inexistant en se regardant dans un miroir?

Durant mon séjour, je n'avais donc jamais eu l'occasion de voir ce que j'étais physiquement devenue après un an de gros dodo. Et maintenant que je croisais enfin mon reflet, je fus presque traumatisée.

J'avais perdu beaucoup trop de poids à mon goût. J'avais les joues creuses, mon teint était blafard, fade. Je faisais partie de cette catégorie de gens qui croyaient dur comme fer que la bonne chair sur une carcasse était un signe de santé et de vitalité. Les tailles fines de mannequins, très peu pour moi. J'avais grandi dans un orphelinat où manger à ma faim était rare. J'avais passé mon enfance maigre et sous-alimentée, alors une fois adulte je m'étais promis de ne jamais priver mon corps de nourriture. Et ce que je voyais en ce moment dans ce miroir me donnait l'impression d'être revenue au temps de l'orphelinat. Je n'aimais pas du tout ça. J'espérai arriver à reprendre ma taille normale bientôt.

Mes cheveux avaient beaucoup allongé. Une mèche me tombait sans arrêt sur le front. Quand je la replaçai derrière mon oreille, je remarquai pour la première fois la portion de cheveux plus courte que tout le reste. On avait rasé ma tempe pour recoudre la plaie que le ballon de volley avait faite. Une mince ligne rose un peu boursoufflée, c'était tout ce qui restait de cette blessure qui m'avait envoyé dans les vapes. C'était la première preuve physique que je voyais de mon accident. Un accident jusque là complètement abstrait pour moi, étant donné que je me souvenais de rien, mais voir cette plaie rendit l'événement réel pour la première fois à mes yeux.

Je pris le temps de me familiariser avec la Léa que je rencontrais dans ce miroir. J'allais devoir m'y faire, j'imagine. Tony allait sûrement me proposer de la chirurgie esthétique pour effacer cette cicatrice. On verrait bien. Peut-être que j'allais la garder, comme trophée de guerre. Je pouvais toujours prétendre avoir récolté cette blessure en épaulant les Avengers lors d'une de leurs nombreuses batailles. C'était plus glorieux comme scénario que de dire que j'avais perdu un duel contre un ballon de volley.

Je ricanai de mes propres pensées et me détournai du miroir.

Direction commode de vêtements.

J'eus une curieuse, mais irrésistible envie de mettre mon pyjama bleu à pois jaunes pour dormir. Le problème c'est que le simple exercice de me mettre en équilibre sur une jambe pour enfiler le bas de pyjama allait m'épuiser et je risquais de tomber par terre dans la manoeuvre. Déjà que retirer les vêtements que Jane m'avait prêtés allait être un défi, alors j'optai plutôt pour ma nuisette, facile à enfiler par la tête et les bras.

Une fois que ce fut fait, je n'eus pas trop de mal à me mettre au lit et tirer les couvertures jusqu'à mon cou. Je plongeai le nez dans les draps. On n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'un an s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois que je m'étais faufilé dans ce lit. Les draps frais et la taie d'oreiller douce sentaient bon la lavande, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Natasha aurait fait une très bonne nounou, décidément.

Je me redressai avec un sourire béat et tendis la main pour éteindre ma lampe de chevet. Mon regard s'accrocha alors au petit cadre qui reposait près de la lampe.

Mon coeur manqua un battement.

La photo de Bucky.

Je pris le cadre et l'examinai de près. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt, avec tous ces cadeaux et ces gadgets qui traînaient partout.

C'était mon petit caprice personnel cette photo. Une façon d'être près de ce Bucky qui ne voulait pas que je l'approche et qui me trouvait agaçante.

« "Mon plus grand mystère." »

Ouaip. Mon plus grand échec, à vrai dire. Le seul habitant de cette Tour avec lequel j'avais échoué ma mission de nounou.

 _Mon plus grand mystère_. Une phrase qui était malheureusement encore d'actualité. D'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, Bucky avait beaucoup évolué durant la dernière année. Il n'était plus aussi renfermé qu'avant. Il n'était plus un "grand mystère" pour les Avengers. Il était devenu l'un des leurs. J'étais vraiment contente pour lui. Mais pour moi, il demeurait ce mystère insoluble. J'avais raté son évolution. J'avais raté l'occasion de l'apprivoiser. Et, même si j'étais à présent de retour, ce ne serait pas demain la veille que j'aurais l'occasion de le faire.

Je caressai la photo du bout du doigt, songeuse et profondément triste, tout à coup.

J'espérais vraiment que Steve allait réussir à ramener Bucky.

La dernière fois qu'il était parti en quête de son ami, Steve était déterminé à le récupérer. C'était la seule famille qui lui restait de son époque, mais pour moi cet acharnement était malsain. Je l'avais observé faire son sac alors qu'il était à peine remis des blessures que le Soldat de l'Hiver lui avait infligées. Je n'avais pas compris cette détermination farouche à le récupérer coûte que coûte. Pour moi, Bucky était celui qui avait fait du mal à ma famille. Il avait presque tué Steve, il avait tiré sur Natasha, arraché les ailes de Sam, abattu Nick Fury... Je ne pouvais pas concevoir que Steve passe outre tout ce que le Soldat de l'Hiver lui avait infligé et qu'il cherche à créer un contact avec lui. Je n'avais rien compris de tout ça jusqu'au jour où, intriguée, je m'étais mise à fouiller les livres d'histoire pour en apprendre davantage sur ce héros de la Deuxième Guerre mondiale qui avait été le bras droit de Capitaine America.

James Buchanan Barnes. En tombant sur sa photo dans un livre, dans son uniforme des commandos hurlants, j'avais trouvé son sourire charmeur attendrissant. Ce n'était pas l'assassin sans pitié qu'on avait vu masqué dans tous les médias sociaux. C'était un tout autre homme. Et c'était à partir de ce moment-là que j'avais commencé à comprendre la détermination de Steve à retrouver cet homme-là. Cet homme qui souriait avec insouciance à l'objectif, mais qui avait un regard rempli d'épreuves. J'avais pu enfin imaginer ce que c'était une amitié telle que celle de Steve Rogers et James Barnes, deux complices de toujours qui veillaient l'un sur l'autre depuis l'enfance jusqu'au champ de bataille. En regardant cette photo dans ce livre d'histoire, j'avais enfin saisi pourquoi Steve s'acharnait tant à retrouver cet homme qui se cachait quelque part sous la carapace du Soldat de l'Hiver.

Bien sûr, chercher quelqu'un et le trouver sont deux notions fort différentes. Steve ne désespérait pas, néanmoins. Il avait continué de chercher entre deux missions pour sauver le monde. Finalement, ça avait pris le concours d'un sokovien désespéré pour que Steve retrouve Bucky.

Quand Steve m'avait appris que son ami allait enfin venir habiter avec nous, après toute cette histoire des Accords de Sokovie qui avaient séparer ma famille en deux et ce coup monté pour faire porter le blâme d'un attentat à un Bucky en fuite -libéré des chaînes mentales d'HYDRA, mais perdu et détruit de l'intérieure- ça avait été avec un fervent enthousiasme que j'avais décidé de lui préparer un accueil comme il le méritait.

Et aujourd'hui, en observant cette photo que j'avais prise de cet homme en rémission d'un terrible passé, j'espérais plus que jamais qu'il revienne parmi nous encore une fois, que Steve parvienne à ramener à la surface le Bucky qui était de nouveau enfoui sous le pantin d'HYDRA.

La dernière fois que Steve était parti en quête de Bucky, tout s'était terminé en Guerre Civile et en conflit avec Tony. Aujourd'hui, quel scénario attendait les Avengers si cette quête tournait mal? Je ne voulais plus de Guerre Civile. Je ne voulais plus qu'ils s'entredéchirent. Je les voulais tous sains et saufs à la maison.

La dernière fois j'avais été une spectatrice impuissante de ce déchirement. Aujourd'hui, je n'étais encore que la nounou, un témoin extérieur au cercle Avengers, et pourtant je me sentais plus que jamais concernée par cette histoire avec Bucky.

Je ne compris pas ce désir de vouloir faire quelque chose de concret, mais il était là, bien présent, dans ma tête, dans mon coeur. Je voulais me rendre utile.

Je m'étais toujours tenue à l'écart de tous ces conflits, de tous ces enjeux dramatiques qui étaient le lot quotidien des Avengers. Je m'étais toujours contenté de les materner entre deux missions, sans me mêler de leurs histoires. Je n'avais jamais pris un parti quand il y avait eu la Guerre Civile. Je n'avais jamais tenté de m'immiscer dans leurs affaires. Mais aujourd'hui, pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, je voulais m'en mêler. Je voulais aider. Je ne savais pas comment. J'étais juste la nounou. Mais qu'importe. Je voulais faire quelque chose. Pour eux. Pour lui. Pour cet homme sur cette photo qui ne méritait pas du tout le sort qu'il subissait en ce moment.

Je pris un pan de ma nuisette et frottai le dernier mot écrit sur la vitre du cadre. J'ouvris ensuite mon tiroir de chevet et pris un de mes crayons de couleur à l'encre effaçable. J'écrivis un nouveau mot.

" _Mon plus grand miracle._ "

C'était mon nouvel objectif.

Prétentieux. Arrogant. Utopique. Impossible. Mais je comptais bien y arriver quand même.

* * *

 ** _A suivre_**


	23. À cran

**A cran**

La routine avait presque repris son cours à la Tour. La semaine qui avait suivi mon retour avait été teintée de joie et d'amertume. Tous les employés m'avaient accueillie avec bonheur et soulagement, ce qui m'avait beaucoup émue. J'étais vraiment choyée d'avoir autant de considération de la part des autres et je trouvais que j'avais beaucoup de chance.

Par contre, le nuage noir, je me rendis compte qu'il planait au-dessus tout le monde, pas seulement moi et les Avengers. Tous les occupants de la tour qui côtoyaient de près ou de loin Bucky étaient d'humeur maussade.

Je fus agréablement surprise de découvrir que durant mon coma Bucky avait réussi à s'ouvrir, du moins assez pour gagner l'estime de tout le monde, pas seulement des Avengers. J'avais même appris qu'il avait sauvé la Tour d'une attaque HYDRA. J'étais fière de ce Bucky qui avait fait tant de progrès et tant d'efforts pour s'intégrer dans cette petite communauté. Et, paradoxalement, j'étais très déçue de ne pas avoir vu ça. J'aurais voulu être témoin de son évolution. J'étais d'autant plus frustrée, car je sentais au fond de moi que je n'avais raté rien de tout ça, que j'avais bel et bien vu ce Bucky grandir de l'intérieur. Pourtant, c'était impossible, je me trouvais dans les vapes, non? C'était étrange à quel point tout ce que j'apprenais des faits et gestes de Bucky au cours des douze derniers mois me semblait à la fois familier et étranger. J'avais une impression de déjà vu en permanence.

Wanda n'avait pas été surprise par cette drôle d'impression quand je lui en avais parlé. Elle était persuadée que j'avais eu conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi durant tout mon coma. J'avais envie de la croire, mais rien de concret en terme de souvenirs ne me revenait. Je n'avais que ces vagues sensations de déjà vu.

Au cours de la semaine qui avait suivi mon retour, j'avais poursuivi ma rééducation. S'apitoyer sur le sort de Bucky n'allait pas lui rendre service. Je ne savais pas encore ce que je pourrais faire d'utile pour aider les Avengers, mais il était évident que je ne servirais pas à grand-chose si j'avais encore les deux jambes en compote.

Cho tenait à me faire passer souvent des contrôles neurologiques. Elle était la seule de tous les habitants de la Tour à avoir émis des réserves sur le traitement que Thor m'avait fait subir. Elle n'aimait pas cette magie asgardienne, elle s'en méfiait même, et pour se rassurer elle tenait à suivre mon évolution mentale de près. Docteur Banner, lui, s'était occupé de la partie physique de mon évolution. Il avait poursuivi ma rééducation quelque temps, puis il m'avait dit d'un air conspirateur que mon vrai physiothérapeute allait bientôt se pointer.

Ce jour arriva alors que je faisais mes premiers pas dans le labo de Cho. Appuyée sur deux barres de métal, je parcourus un mètre ou deux sans trop flageoler des jambes. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit alors que Banner me soutenait par le coude.

Je levai les yeux pour voir qui arrivait. Une silhouette d'une jeune femme au teint basané vêtue d'un jean et un coupe-vent se profila devant moi.

Ce fut un choc. Tout de suite j'eus les larmes aux yeux pour une raison que j'ignorais.

La jeune femme s'exclama soudain: « Léa? Oh, mon dieu, tu es de retour! Et debout! »

Elle vint à ma rencontre, mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui s'en suivit. Et moi non plus je n'avais pas du tout prévu mon propre comportement: je titubai jusqu'à elle et tombai littéralement dans ses bras.

« Désolée, désolée, je ne vous connais pas du tout et pourtant j'ai très envie de vous serrer dans mes bras. »

Le menton sur son épaule, je la serrai de plus belle. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait de faire un câlin à une pure étrangère?

La poitrine de la femme vibra contre moi alors qu'elle était secouée d'un rire indulgent.

« Ce n'est rien, mon chou. C'est normal même. »

 _Mon chou._

Pourquoi ce surnom me paraissait familier?

Banner était apparemment complice de cette petite rencontre improvisée.

Toujours dans les bras de cette femme, je l'entendis fustiger le scientifique alors qu'elle me frottait affectueusement le dos.

« Docteur Banner! Vous m'aviez dit que je devais venir sur place chercher mon dernier chèque, pas que je rencontrerais enfin ma patiente! »

Patiente?

J'étais perdue, mais je m'en fichais. C'était si bon de serrer cette femme dans mes bras. J'avais envie de déverser sur elle toute ma gratitude, mais j'ignorais pour quelle raison je devais la remercier.

« Désolé, très chère, mais il n'est pas question de dernier chèque. Vos services sont à nouveau requis, j'en ai peur. »

Elle rit encore et rompit notre étreinte. Je constatai qu'elle aussi avait le regard embué de larmes. Elle me contemplait avec un ravissement sans borne.

« C'est Claire Temple. Elle est infirmière. » me dit Bruce. « Elle a pris soin de toi pendant que tu étais dans le coma.

-Claire... » murmurai-je, comme si prononcer son prénom allait provoquer l'irruption d'un souvenir. Rien de précis ne me vint à l'esprit. Il n'y avait que cette certitude que je la connaissais et qu'elle était un ange bienfaiteur.

De ses deux mains, elle me prit le visage et m'examina longuement.

« Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir debout, mon chou. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te rappelles pas de moi.

-Je suis navrée... J'ai vraiment l'impression de vous connaître, pourtant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. L'important c'est que tu sois sur pieds. Enfin, presque. »

Voyant que j'étais debout que parce que je m'accrochais à elle, Claire me ramena à mon fauteuil et se pencha à ma hauteur.

« Si j'ai bien compris le Dr Banner, je suis engagée pour t'aider à ta rééducation.

-Exactement! » acquiesça ce dernier.

« On pourra profiter de l'occasion pour faire vraiment connaissance toutes les deux, qu'en dis-tu? »

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents.

« J'en serais vraiment ravie! »

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus légers que les précédents, grâce à la présence de Claire Temple. En moins de deux nous étions devenues complices. Je dirais même que nous étions devenues amies.

Il était si simple et évident de me lier d'amitié à cette femme... C'était déroutant de m'ouvrir comme ça à elle, sans aucune gêne. Je n'avais pas de souvenirs précis d'elle, mais je sentais qu'on se connaissait depuis longtemps.

Elle fut une physiothérapeute extraordinaire. Elle restait souvent après nos séances de rééducation et nous bavardions de tout et de rien.

Je finis par apprendre qu'elle bossait de temps en temps avec cet autre justicier masqué, Daredevil.

Un jour, au cours de nos discussions, il fut bien sûr question de Bucky. Je voyais bien que cette triste histoire la touchait autant que moi. Apparemment, Bucky et elle étaient devenus bons amis. Sa disparition l'affectait beaucoup.

J'étais curieuse de savoir comment ils étaient devenus amis. Qu'est-ce qui les avait rapprochés? Je lui posai la question au cours d'une de nos séances.

« Mais c'est toi, mon chou! » m'affirma-t-elle, un sourire en coin. « J'étais ton infirmière attitrée et lui il vivait pratiquement dans ta chambre! Normal que nous ayons fini par sympathiser puisqu'il était toujours dans les parages. »

Je sentis un pincement dans ma poitrine.

« Bucky était souvent présent, tu dis?

-Il squattait ta chambre, oui! » ricana-t-elle, un brin nostalgique. « On l'appelait le Cheveteur. »

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, je m'empêtrai les pieds et trébuchai.

« Oh, mon dieu, ça va? »

Claire m'aida à me rasseoir dans mon fauteuil et écourta la séance de rééducation. Mes traits perturbés la firent se sentir coupable.

« Il est vraiment resté si longtemps à mon chevet? » demandai-je, ignorant sa question.

Elle ne répondit d'abord que par un pincement de lèvres.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te troubler, mon chou. »

Quand Natasha m'avait dit que tout le monde avait veillé à mon chevet, j'avais exclu naturellement Bucky du lot. Il n'était pas sauvage et égoïste au point d'ignorer complètement la nounou dans le coma, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il serait venu aussi souvent.

Woh... C'était déboussolant. Touchant, mais déboussolant.

J'avais encore des questions à poser sur Bucky, mais Claire me devança.

« Viens, je te ramène chez-toi, d'accord? »

Elle me poussa hors de la pièce et nous traversâmes le labo de Cho. Cette dernière, en compagnie de ses collègues, était penchée sur une tablette.

« Helen me paraît très occupée ces temps-ci... » remarquai-je.

« Elle essaie de mettre au point un traitement neurologique pour aider Bucky à retrouver la mémoire. Elle a même fait appel à Stephen Strange.

-Le fameux neurochirurgien? » m'étonnai-je. « N'avait-il pas été victime d'un accident de voiture qui l'empêchait d'exercer son métier désormais?

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de trucs pendant que tu étais dans les vapes, ma jolie. Docteur Strange a rejoint les rangs de Gandalf, Merlin, Dumbledore, Darth Vador et Neo, figure-toi.

-Heu... C'est à dire?

-Il est devenu un genre de magicien manipulateur des dimensions. »

J'émis un sifflement d'admiration.

« Rien de moins. Je devrais être étonnée... Mais depuis l'attaque des aliens sur New York, ce genre de fait insolite est presque banal.

-A qui le dis-tu. Bientôt, toi et moi, nous serons les deux seules personnes dans cette ville à être normales, humaines et complètement ordinaires. » Elle eut un soupir faussement fataliste alors qu'on entrait dans l'ascenseur. « La normalité est en voie de disparition ici.

-Je ne m'en plains pas, tant que les anormaux font partie des gentils.

-Docteur Strange est gentil. Narcissique et imbu de sa personne, mais gentil. »

Je souris pensivement.

« Il s'entendrait bien avec Tony.

-Sûrement. Ça reste à voir. On a pas eu l'occasion de le vérifier. Strange ne s'est pas montré beaucoup, même si Helen a imploré un coup de main. Il préfère vagabonder de dimension en dimension. La planète Terre est devenue un terrain de jeu trop barbant pour lui.

-C'est un docteur. Aider les autres, c'est son boulot, non?

-Le cas de Bucky n'est pas assez important pour lui, j'imagine. Faut le comprendre un peu; il voit désormais tout avec tellement de recul, d'un point de vue de multiunivers. A ses yeux, le problème de Bucky est aussi infime que celui d'une fourmi égarée de sa fourmilière. »

Je me tus durant un moment.

« C'est tellement injuste. » déclarai-je bientôt, frustrée et impuissante. « Je suis si triste pour Steve. Et pour toute la bande aussi. On sent bien qu'il était très apprécié de ses pairs. Bucky ne méritait pas ça...Vraiment pas. »

On arrivait à mon étage. Je pris le relais et poussai mes roues moi-même. Claire marcha à ma hauteur et me toisa d'un drôle d'air.

« Juste pour eux?

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Tu n'es pas triste pour toi aussi?

-Bien sûr que je suis triste. Mais Bucky est plus proche de Steve, c'est son meilleur ami, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il ressent en ce moment.

-Mh.

-Quoi?

-J'avais cru que tu étais une très bonne amie de Bucky aussi.

-Moi? »

J'éclatai de rire.

Qu'il ait veillé à mon chevet durant tout ce temps l'avait induite en erreur. Ce n'était pas par amitié qu'il avait agi, mais plutôt sous l'effet de la culpabilité. Visiblement, on n'avait jamais expliqué à Claire l'aversion que Bucky éprouvait envers ma personne avant mon accident.

« J'aurais beaucoup aimé, mais il ne m'a jamais piffé. »

Elle parut sincèrement surprise.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère? Il ne m'a jamais dit ça.

-Il est poli. Que voulais-tu qu'il te raconte? "Au fait, Claire, je déteste ta patiente." Voyons, Bucky a plus de jugement que ça. » dis-je avec un rire sec. « Remarque, je le comprends, je suis une nounou vraiment accaparante, parfois. Je voulais tellement qu'il se sente bien à son arrivée que j'en ai trop fait. Résultat; je lui tapais sur les nerfs. Avant mon accident, je commençais à peine à entrouvrir sa carapace et trouver un chouya minuscule once de grâce à ses yeux. Si tu as eu l'impression qu'il m'appréciait, c'est sûrement à cause de ses nombreuses visites. Mais je doute que ces visites aient été motivées par autre chose que la culpabilité.

-Mh...»

Elle ne semblait pas voir les choses du même angle que moi, mais n'en dit rien. Je haussai les épaules.

« J'aurais aimé qu'on soit amis, vraiment. Pour préparer son arrivée, j'ai tellement posé de questions à Steve... » dis-je, perdue dans de vieux souvenirs. « Je voulais tout connaître de lui, pour être certaine de bien faire les choses. Steve s'est laissé prendre au jeu et il m'a raconté leur enfance, leurs bêtises, leurs exploits lors de la guerre... C'est une amitié hors du commun qui les liait. Je trouvais ça extraordinaire. »

Je me tus, consciente d'être un peu trop volubile.

« Désolée, je suis une vraie pie.

-Continue, ça m'intéresse. J'aime bien entendre parler de ce Bucky. J'ai trop entendu d'histoires sordides sur le Soldat de l'Hiver ces temps-ci.»

Je ne me fis pas prier.

« Steve est un homme unique, avec ou sans sérum. Pourtant... Dans les années 40, il avait beaucoup de mérite, je ne le nierai jamais, mais il avait quand même le sérum qui lui facilitait les choses. Bucky, lui, même en étant un homme ordinaire, il a suivi son ami dans toutes ses missions les plus dangereuses sans jamais faillir. Ça a encore plus de mérite d'être l'acolyte de Capitaine America que d'être Capitaine America lui-même, je trouve. »

Claire eut un petit sourire en coin, espiègle.

« Il y a plein d'étoiles dans ces yeux-là. Tu étais sous le charme, on dirait.

-Sous le charme, je ne sais pas. » dis-je, méditative. « Mais en tout cas j'ai fini par m'attacher à ce Bucky que je n'avais encore jamais rencontré. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'en ai trop fait quand il est enfin arrivé parmi nous. Je voulais tant réussir à percer sa carapace, je voulais essayer de trouver un équilibre entre l'homme que j'avais découvert à travers les histoires de Steve et cet homme écorché par 70 ans de torture et de manipulation... J'en avais fait ma mission personnelle. »

Je haussai une épaule de dépit.

« J'ai échoué à l'apprivoiser, mais il a quand même fait beaucoup de chemin. C'est un homme brisé qui est parvenu à recoller sa vie, morceau après morceau. Il a tellement supporté d'atrocités, il revenait de tellement loin... »

J'eus un sourire triste.

« Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir appris qu'il avait beaucoup évolué durant la dernière année. Mais voilà qu'on a anéanti tout ce qu'il avait réussi à reconstruire, juste avec de stupides mots en russe...»

La gorge serrée, de nouveau égarée dans l'amertume, je ralentis mon allure sans m'en rendre compte. Parler de Bucky était à la fois bénéfique et masochiste.

Claire me tapota l'épaule et reprit les commandes du fauteuil.

« On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, je crois.

-Ça vaut peut-être mieux, oui. » dis-je, soudain gagnée par une grande lassitude.

Elle me conduisit à mon appartement.

« Tu vas aller te reposer chez-toi et dormir. C'est un ordre. »

Je ne protestai pas. J'étais trop fatiguée pour ça.

Une fois dans mon appartement, je contournai du mieux que je pus mon capharnaüm. Isolée dans mon cocon, je pouvais décompresser un peu et chasser pour un temps le nuage noir qui flottait en permanence au-dessus de ma tête et de celle des autres.

Natasha m'avait dit que rien n'avait été déplacé durant mon absence, toutefois j'étais incapable de retrouver mon journal intime. Il n'était plus sur le pouf rouge sur lequel je l'avais laissé traîner. Je l'avais cherché en vain depuis mon retour. Dommage parce que je ressentais le besoin de m'épancher en écrivant. Surtout ce soir. Mais je ne voulais pas déranger Natasha pour une bagatelle pareille. Je finirais bien par tomber dessus un de ces quatre.

Pour ce soir, valait mieux écouter les sages conseils de mon infirmière et filer au lit.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent. Je récupérai tranquillement la faculté de marcher. Je ne pouvais pas courir le marathon, mais je pouvais au moins reprendre peu à peu mes activités de nounou. On m'interdisait encore de faire le ménage, toutefois personne ne m'empêchait de me remettre aux fourneaux.

Ma bouffe avait manqué à tout le monde, plus que ma propre personne, on dirait. J'aurais pu m'en offusquer, mais moi ça me flattait. Et faire à manger me permettait de me tenir l'esprit occupé. J'essayais de ne pas trop songer à Bucky, parce que j'avais l'agaçante tendance de me remettre à broyer du noir chaque fois que je pensais à lui.

Le bon côté des choses, c'était que ma rémission physique était presque totale. Ce qui me plaisait par-dessus tout c'était de ne plus avoir besoin de tenir compte du facteur "poumons". Je pouvais maintenant tout faire sans être essoufflée au moindre effort. C'était une nouvelle liberté acquise pour moi.

Si ça allait côté santé, le moral, lui, n'était pas très haut. J'essayais tout de même d'être brave et forte pour mes Avengers. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose pour eux, mis à part les gaver de mes gâteaux faits maison. C'était réconfortant sur le coup, mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait ramener Bucky parmi nous.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres attaques d'HYDRA depuis mon arrivée, bien qu'ils se tenaient prêts à tout. Le gouvernement commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions, toutefois. L'histoire du virus à rayons gamma n'était plus très efficace pour les tenir à distance. Tony leur avait dit que Steve et Bucky étaient en convalescence à Tahiti. Pour le moment ils gobaient l'histoire, mais qui sait combien de temps ça durerait? J'espérais que le gouvernement ne finirait pas par investiguer pour de bon sinon ce serait la catastrophe.

Un soir, alors que je cuisinais encore pour une armée afin de m'occuper l'esprit, FRIDAY m'interrompit avec une nouvelle que je n'espérais plus.

« _Mlle Thompson._

-Je t'écoute! » dis-je, concentrée sur mon glaçage.

« _Vous aviez exprimé le souhait d'être prévenue lorsque le Capitaine Rogers serait de retour._ »

Je me figeai, mais le crémage continua d'affluer sur mon cupcake.

« _Il vient de débarquer._

-Il a trouvé Bucky?

- _Négatif. Il est venu faire un rapport de ses recherches. Il compte ensuite faire le plein de munitions et de provisions, puis il s'en ira._

-Merci FRIDAY.

- _Je vous en prie._ »

Je repris mes esprits et pestai contre moi-même alors que le glaçage dégoulinait partout sur le plan de travail.

J'avais envie de tout laisser traîner et partir à la rencontre de Steve, mais je me retins. Il en aurait pour une heure ou deux, le temps de s'entretenir un peu avec les autres et préparer une nouvelle expédition.

Je laissai tomber ma présente recette et en commençai une nouvelle. Je sentais enfin venir le moment où je pourrais me rendre un peu utile.

Une heure trente plus tard, une boîte de cookies entre les mains, FRIDAY me conduisait à l'appartement de Steve.

La porte coulissa et j'entrai dans son salon sans y être invitée. Comme je m'y étais attendue, Steve parcourait à vive allure son appartement, allant d'une commode à l'autre pour fourrer des vêtements de rechange à la va-vite dans un sac de sport.

Je connaissais cette attitude. Il était à cran.

« Salut, beau blond. »

Il tressaillit alors que je m'appuyais nonchalamment contre un mur.

« Léa! »

Il tombait des nues. Apparemment, on ne l'avait pas mis au courant de mon retour. Ou, plutôt, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter ce que les autres avaient à dire. Il était trop préoccupé, trop accaparé par la mission qu'il s'était donnée de retrouver coûte que coûte son ami. Ce n'était pas par manque d'intérêt de sa part s'il n'avait pas pris de mes nouvelles. Je comprenais parfaitement comment il se sentait en ce moment. Il était submergé par ce besoin viscéral de ramener son ami à la raison. Si submergé qu'il en oubliait tout le reste.

« Oh, bon sang, j'ai peine à y croire. »

En deux enjambées, il me plaqua contre son large torse et me serra dans une étreinte à me casser le dos. Je lui rendis l'étreinte avec chaleur, puis m'éloignai. Les mains sur ses épaules, j'observai avec regret ses traits tirés par le manque de sommeil et ses yeux injectés de sang.

Il avait un hématome à la tempe, une blessure probablement très récente même si elle était déjà jaunie. À cause du sérum de super soldat, la peau était déjà presque guérie comme si ça faisait deux semaines que la blessure était là. Je supposai qu'elle avait été causée par un de ses récents duels contre Bucky et j'en frissonnai.

Steve était pâle sous sa barbe négligée et ça me désolait de le voir dans un état pareil.

Il était en train de se noyer dans la détresse et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Fallait que je remédie à cela et vite. Pas question de le laisser sombrer.

Malgré tout, je sentis qu'il était sincèrement content de me voir.

« Je n'en reviens pas... Thor m'avait dit que tu n'aurais aucune séquelle, mais le savoir et le voir de mes yeux, c'est deux choses différentes! C'est incroyable, à te regarder, on dirait que tu n'as même pas eu cet accident. Ça fait longtemps que tu es revenue?

-Un mois. »

Son rictus s'affaissa pour faire place à une mine coupable.

« Désolé, j'ai raté ton retour, je...

-T'inquiète. T'as une bonne excuse. »

Sa mine s'assombrit encore plus alors que le nom de Bucky flottait entre nous.

« Je vois qu'on t'a mis au courant.

-Oui. » J'attaquai sans préambule: « C'est comme la dernière fois? Il ne se souvient plus du tout de toi?»

Il hésita un moment à se confier. J'attendis, patiente. Il en avait toujours été ainsi avec Steve Rogers. Il ne se confiait jamais. C'était lui le confident des autres. Il préférait écouter plutôt que de s'épancher.

Il finit par secouer la tête d'un air sombre, et capitula.

« C'est complètement différent. La dernière fois, il était acharné à me tuer, mais tellement confus... Chaque fois que je prononçais son nom, il y avait cette incertitude dans son regard, ce doute, cette colère. Il luttait entre son devoir de soldat et son identité qui tentait de refaire surface. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de moi, parce que ça le faisait souffrir de découvrir tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas ça. Il _ne peut pa_ s se souvenir de moi. Quand j'ai réussi à le capturer, durant son séjour parmi nous, il a plongé son regard dans le mien à plusieurs reprises et, à aucun moment, il n'y a eu de doute, d'incertitude, de questionnement. Il n'y avait rien dans ce regard. Aucune émotion. Que le vide. »

Je baissai les yeux au sol, saisie par l'apitoiement contagieux de Steve. Je sursautai presque aussitôt quand il abattit son poing dans le mur.

« Maudit soit Shaw. » éructa-t-il.

Une fissure dans le mur se forma. Zut. Ça c'était pas du tout le style de Steve de perdre son calme et vandaliser le mobilier.

« Et tu ne sais pas la meilleure, encore. Tout ce que je suis arrivé à faire depuis que je lui cours après, c'est de me tirer dans le pied. J'ai voulu attraper Shaw et l'abattre une bonne fois pour toutes, pensant que, sans maître, l'esprit de Bucky serait plus... accessible. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement. Ça c'était encore moins son style. Steve qui veut tuer quelqu'un? De sang froid? Il avait tué de nombreux nazis, de nombreux aliens, de nombreux terroristes, mais c'était toujours de la légitime défense. Là, ce que voulait faire Steve c'était assassiner un homme sans le livrer à la justice, sans le mettre en prison. Ça en disait long sur la haine incommensurable qu'il ressentait.

Steve ne se rendit pas compte de la teneur drastique de ses propos et poursuivit: « Mais lors d'une attaque où j'avais réussi à les confronter tous les deux, Shaw a ordonné à Bucky de se suicider si jamais il était tué au combat.

-Oh mon dieu... » soufflai-je, horrifiée.

« Ironique, n'est-ce pas? » dit-il avec un rire sans joie. « Je ne peux plus éliminer Shaw. Pour éviter que Bucky n'en arrive à commettre l'irréparable, nous devons pourchasser Bucky ET protéger Shaw des Nations Unies, et de toutes les polices et armées qui sont aux trousses de la nouvelle vague HYDRA. Tsst, pathétique. »

Avec un soupir frustré, il s'éloigna et reprit son affairement.

« C'est ce que je suis venu dire aux autres. Je suis venu les prévenir que désormais il y aurait deux fronts à tenir; d'un côté Shaw et Hydra, et d'un autre les Nations Unies. »

C'était un Steve déterminé qui se tenait devant moi. Déterminé, mais désespéré. Il cherchait son ami, comme lors de la chute du Shield et de la Guerre Civile, excepté que, la dernière fois, Steve était confiant, il était convaincu de réussir à le retrouver et à le ramener. Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, Steve cherchait son ami parce que c'était son devoir de le faire, c'était son devoir de ne pas l'abandonner à son sort. Mais l'espoir l'avait déserté.

Et ça, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

Il jeta des vêtements dans son sac de sport, le ferma et le mit sur son épaule. Il s'empara ensuite de son bouclier.

« Mes excuses, Léa. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois de retour parmi nous, mais tu comprendras que je ne pourrai pas éterniser ces retrouvailles. Je dois repartir. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Pff, pas question. »

Je lui fourrai ma boîte de cookies dans les mains tandis que je lui substituais son bouclier.

« Léa... » soupira-t-il, pas d'humeur à gérer mes caprices. « Je vais avoir besoin de ça.

-Demain. Ce soir, tu restes ici. » affirmai-je, en me plantant devant la porte de sortie. « Avec moi. »

Il roula des yeux, puis chercha à me contourner. Je fis un pas de côté pour le bloquer.

« J'ai pas le temps pour ça. » dit-il, tentant une feinte que je bloquai encore.

J'eus un petit sourire en coin. Steve était parfaitement capable de me pousser de son chemin s'il le voulait. Il était juste trop gentleman pour user de sa force contre une pauvre femme sans défense.

Je déposai son bouclier sur son lit.

« Tu es épuisé, Steve. Même Capitaine America a besoin de se reposer parfois.

-Je ne peux pas me reposer pendant que Buck est là, dehors, à la merci de ces...

-Je sais. Mais ton ami n'aurait pas voulu que tu te tues à la tâche, j'en suis certaine. »

Je lui retirai son sac de l'épaule. Il se laissa faire en rouspétant.

« Écoute, je ne peux pas dormir.

-Je sais. »

Il avait toujours ma boîte de cookies dans les mains. J'ouvris le couvercle.

« Bon sang, Steve, j'ai été dans les pommes pendant 12 mois, mais je suis pas devenue une demeurée pour autant. Tu crois vraiment qu'après toutes ces années j'ignore encore que l'insomnie est la meilleure amie d'un Avenger? Je ne te demande pas de dormir. Je te demande de déposer les armes une seule nuit. Tu dois récupérer. Ce n'est pas le sommeil qui va t'aider, mais y a d'autres moyens... »

Je pris un cookie de la boîte.

« Quels moy...? » Je lui clouai le bec en lui fourrant un cookie dans la bouche.

D'abord surpris, il avala rapidement pour pouvoir parler librement, mais il ferma soudain les yeux, en pleine extase.

« Oh, ce que c'est bon ce truc. »

Je souris d'un air satisfait.

« Ça t'avait manqué, hein? »

Il rouvrit les yeux et enfourna un autre cookie. Il me sourit, la bouche pleine. Le premier sourire qui n'était pas assombri par ce qu'il vivait depuis trois mois. Il n'avait toujours pas renoncé, mais, au moins, il se déridait un peu.

« Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire et je t'en remercie. Mais ce qui peut vraiment m'aider, c'est retrouver Bucky.

-Tu le feras. Demain. »

Je lui pris des mains la boîte et la déposai à côté du bouclier. Je le pris ensuite par le poignet et le conduisis à une pièce de l'appartement qu'il avait ignorée depuis trop longtemps déjà.

« Viens avec moi. »

Quand je le plantai devant son atelier, il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux que je dessine?

-Ouaip. Tu ne peux pas te défouler à la gym sans détruire le matériel, tu ne peux pas anesthésier ton sentiment de désarroi et d'impuissance dans l'alcool ou la drogue alors... » Je pointai du menton son pupitre et sa tablette à dessin « défoule-toi là-dessus. »

Il lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

« Tu te prends pour ma nounou ou pour mon psychiatre?

-Les deux. » dis-je, haussant une épaule désinvolte. « Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant d'avoir déversé toute ta rage, ton désespoir, ton désir de vengeance et ta rancoeur sur ces toiles et ces tablettes. »

Je tapotai du bout de l'index le creux entre ses pectoraux.

« Tout le noir qu'il y a là-dedans » et je lui tapotai le milieu du front « et là-dedans, je veux que tu le craches sur ce papier. »

Il me dévisagea quelques instants, perdu.

« Pourquoi? En quoi ça peut aider Bucky? Et en quoi ça peut m'aider, moi? »

Je soupirai. Cent ans et il ne savait pas encore que son meilleur exutoire était le dessin? Tsst, ces super héros... Ils croyaient toujours que tout pouvait se régler à coups de super pouvoirs, de super coups de poings et de super combats.

« Fais-le et tu vas répondre toi-même à ces questions. Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi, non? »

Un peu de chantage émotif et il cèderait, à coup sûr.

« On ne contredit pas une nounou en convalescence, Steve. Alors, fais ce que je dis. »

Il me considéra encore une fois en silence.

« O.K? »

Un sourire s'étira très lentement sur ses lèvres tandis que son regard se faisait plus tendre que buté.

« C'est bon de te savoir de retour parmi nous. » déclara-t-il tout à trac. « Tu m'as vraiment manqué. »

Je souris, mais ne le laissai pas me distraire.

« Alors, c'est O.K ou pas O.K?

-C'est O.K

-Parfait. »

Je quittai la pièce.

« Je fais du café pour accompagner les cookies.

-Hey, Léa...

-Je sais, tu m'adores.

-Non. Enfin, oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

-Que veux-tu dire dans ce cas?»

Il hésita un instant.

« Bucky aurait été fou de joie de voir à quel point tu t'es bien remise de cet accident. » finit-il par dire.

Je rougis.

« Je pense plutôt qu'il aurait été déçu de me voir enfin réveillée. » plaisantai-je pour chasser mon embarras. « Il a eu la paix durant un an, je n'étais plus dans ses pattes, je ne pouvais plus lui taper sur les nerfs. Il devait trouver que c'était la belle vie! »

Je plaisantais à moitié. Bucky ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, mais pas au point d'apprécier le fait que j'étais dans le coma.

Steve fronça les sourcils, soudain mécontent.

« Hey, c'est pas grave » tempérai-je « il avait bien le droit de me trouver agaçante, allons. Je suis une nounou vraiment envahissante, je le sais et je l'assume, hein. Tiens, même toi, voilà trente secondes, je te tapais sur les nerfs parce que je refusais que tu quittes ton appartement. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter un truc, mais il se ravisa.

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et revins à nos moutons.

« Allez, au boulot, l'artiste. »

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et la dernière chose que je vis de Capitaine America cette nuit-là fut son regard dévier vers sa tablette à dessin pour la considérer comme une bataille qui serait ardue et longue à mener.

* * *

« Léa... »

Je me sentis secouée. Quelqu'un agitait mon épaule.

« Léa, réveille-toi. »

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Steve était penché sur moi alors que j'étais étendue sur le canapé de son salon.

« Ah, désolée. » Je me redressai en bâillant. D'après la lumière qui se faufilait entre les rideaux de la fenêtre, le jour se pointait.

« On est le matin?

-Oui. »

Je me frottai les yeux et m'ébrouai pour me remettre les idées en place. J'avais veillé une partie de la nuit pour m'assurer que Steve ne manquait pas de café, mais j'avais fini par être rattrapée par le sommeil.

Je l'observai attentivement alors qu'il était à genoux devant moi. Il paraissait moins à cran qu'hier. Et en plus il s'était rasé.

« Alors, ça a marché? Tu t'es défoulé à ta guise? »

Il me sourit.

« Il n'y a plus une seule trace de papier vierge dans cette pièce -et plus un seul cookie. J'ai tout pris. Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil et pourtant je me sens revigoré. Tu avais raison. Comme toujours.

-Heureuse de te l'entendre dire. Alors que reste-t-il là-dedans et là-dedans, ce matin? » demandai-je d'un ton inquisiteur en pointant sa tête et sa poitrine.

« Mhh... Je ne sais pas trop. De la conviction?

-Bien. Déjà mieux. Et quoi d'autre?

-Je suis... plus serein, je crois.

-Parfait. Sérénité + conviction= Espoir. Ça, ce sont de vraies bonnes motivations pour continuer ta quête. Là, tu es vraiment paré à partir. Du bon pied, cette fois. »

Il acquiesça, les yeux rieurs.

Je lui souris à mon tour, contente que mon truc ait marché. Ce n'était pas grand-chose pour Bucky, mais j'étais quand même contente de me rendre utile à ma façon. Maintenant, Steve pouvait repartir retrouver son ami la tête vide d'idées noires.

Il se releva pour aller mettre son manteau et prendre son sac. Il tira de celui-ci une grande enveloppe.

« Tiens.

-Pour moi? »

J'entrouvris l'enveloppe et aperçus des traits de crayon sur du papier.

« Tu as fait ça cette nuit?

-Non. Je l'ai retrouvé cette nuit quand j'ai fouillé mon atelier en quête de nouveaux bâtons de fusain. Ça fait quelque temps qu'il est terminé et je l'avais presque oublié... » dit-il, perdu dans ses pensées. D'après ses traits évasifs, ce dessin semblait avoir été fait dans des circonstances qui le rendaient aujourd'hui à la fois amer et nostalgique.

Il couvrit ma main de la sienne alors que je tirais le papier de l'enveloppe.

« Avant que tu l'ouvres, j'ai une question à te poser.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu as le moindre petit souvenir de ce qui s'est passé autour de toi quand tu étais dans le coma? »

Drôle de question.

Je méditai un moment, puis relevai les yeux vers lui.

« La nuit, je fais parfois des rêves étranges, plutôt flous et imprécis. Ce sont des rêves, mais, à mon réveil, j'ai pourtant toujours la certitude qu'il s'agit de morceaux de souvenirs. Ils s'estompent toujours trop vite de ma mémoire avant que j'aie le temps de les analyser davantage. Et puis il y a Claire aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'on est amies depuis longtemps. Mon subconscient se souvient de sa présence constante auprès de moi, je crois. »

Il me considéra gravement, attendant visiblement une réponse que je n'étais pas en mesure de lui donner.

« Tu n'as aucune autre impression du genre à propos... d'autres personnes?

-C'est plutôt confus... Quand je regarde certains membres du groupe, j'ai des impressions de déjà vu, des sortes de flashbacks, mais rien n'est précis. Il y a des sourires, des rires, des murmures, des sensations aussi, qui me reviennent en tête sans crier gare. Mais tout est flou... »

Je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? »

Il baissa les yeux sur nos mains jointes sur l'enveloppe et prit une inspiration.

« J'aimerais que tu regardes ce dessin seulement quand je serai parti. C'est un portrait d'une scène réelle que j'ai dessiné. J'espère qu'il t'aidera à te remémorer davantage et aussi à réaliser que tes certitudes à propos de Bucky sont peut-être... erronées. »

J'acquiesçai bien que toujours perplexe.

« Okay... Merci beaucoup. »

Il se releva et je joignis le mouvement, en laissant l'enveloppe sur le canapé.

« J'y vais, maintenant. »

Je le pris dans mes bras.

« Sois prudent.

-Promis. »

Je m'emparai de son visage et embrassai rapidement son front.

Je ne lui demandai pas de me ramener Bucky sain et sauf. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander ça, ce serait lui mettre la pression. Il s'en mettait déjà suffisamment comme ça sur les épaules.

J'eus beau ne rien demander, il lut quand même mes pensées.

« Je nous le ramènerai, Léa. Je te le jure. »

J'acquiesçai d'un sourire ému.

« Allez, va. »

Il disparut de l'appartement.

Son absence créa soudain un vide sinistre dans ma poitrine. Parce que j'avais l'intime conviction que si Steve Rogers ne parvenait pas à ramener son ami à la raison, jamais plus on ne le reverrait. Ici ou ailleurs. Il reviendrait avec lui, ou il ne reviendrait pas du tout.

 _ **A suivre**_


	24. Découverte

_Merci d'être là et bonne lecture^^  
_

 **Découverte**

Les Avengers étaient de nouveau en service. Tôt ce matin, on avait réclamé leur présence en Europe. Il semblait qu'HYDRA venait encore de frapper...

Rien n'avait circulé au bulletin de nouvelles, dans les journaux et dans les médias sociaux, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que cet affront était minime. Ça voulait seulement dire que le combat avait lieu à l'abri des regards. Je n'avais pas cherché à avoir plus de détails (est-ce que Bucky était parmi cette branche d'HYDRA? Est-ce que Steve allait rejoindre les Avengers sur le terrain?) parce que spéculer, faire des suppositions et me ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang n'était pas constructif. Je devais avoir confiance en mes petits protégés. Ils étaient assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. J'aurais de toute façon un rapport détaillé de la situation dès leur retour.

Pour m'occuper l'esprit, j'avais décidé de reprendre pour de bon mon boulot de nounou. C'était le week-end, Claire avait congé alors je n'avais pas à subir d'autre séance de physiothérapie. Cho n'était toutefois pas d'accord que je marche trop longtemps et elle m'avait ordonné de travailler seulement le matin et de me reposer l'après-midi. Je devais aussi me garder deux temps d'exercice par jour pour mes jambes qui avaient besoin de stimulation.

Parce que la veille j'avais remarqué que son appartement était plutôt négligé ces temps-ci -facile de deviner pourquoi- je décidai de commencer par faire le ménage des quartiers de Steve. Un coup d'aspirateur, un peu d'époussetage et le tour était joué.

La seule pièce que je ne touchais jamais c'était son atelier. C'était son antre sacré. Ses crayons, ses pinceaux, ses toiles, ses tablettes... Il les rangeait dans un ordre que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Un ordre typique d'artiste, c'est à dire, complètement aléatoire. Ses outils et ses tableaux, il y tenait plus qu'à son propre bouclier et ses gadgets de combat, alors je ne me permettais jamais de les déplacer, par respect.

Je me contentai donc d'aérer la pièce. L'odeur de peinture à l'huile et de fusain était étouffante. Il n'exagérait pas quand il avait dit que plus une seule toile ou page blanche n'était disponible. Il y avait des tas de dessins et de peintures partout. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre quel était le sujet de ses créations, c'était plutôt abstrait comme art. C'était un art de défoulement. Bêtement, j'aurais cru que, pour se défouler, il aurait utilisé la couleur noire à outrance. C'était la couleur qu'on associait d'ordinaire à la colère, la frustration, le désarroi, le désespoir. Mais Steve était visiblement un artiste loin des conventions, car il avait utilisé beaucoup de blanc la nuit dernière.

Je haussai les épaules et sortis de l'atelier. Inutile de chercher à comprendre le processus de créativité de Steve Rogers. Moi, tout ce qui m'importait, c'est que son hobby lui ait fait du bien.

Je n'avais toujours pas ouvert l'enveloppe avec le dessin qu'il m'avait donnée, d'ailleurs. Je l'avais oubliée sur la table de son salon après son départ. Il était peut-être temps de m'y mettre.

Je m'octroyai une pause de quelques minutes et pris place sur le canapé.

« FRIDAY?

- _Je vous écoute, Mlle Thompso_ n.

-Va falloir s'occuper de la fissure sur le mur du salon.

- _Je prends rendez-vous avec un charpentier immédiatement._

-Merci. Et fais-moi penser d'aller à la papeterie du coin demain. » dis-je tout en ouvrant l'enveloppe. « Je dois renouveler le matériel de Steve.

 _-Entendu, Mlle._

-Il faudra du blanc en pastel, en acrylique, en huile et en feu... »

Je m'interrompis, sidérée par ce que je découvrais sur ce morceau de papier.

« _Du blanc en "feu". Je demande une définition plus détaillée, Mlle, ce matériel ne figure pas dans ma base de données._

-Mh? Oh, je voulais dire du blanc en feutre large, FRIDAY. Désolée.

- _Il n'y a pas de mal, Mlle. Tout vient d'être consigné dans votre tablette personnelle, Mlle._

-Merci. » répondis-je distraitement, les yeux toujours rivés au dessin.

Ça, c'était loin d'être abstrait comme création. Steve était talentueux comme portraitiste. Très talentueux. Il avait immortalisé Bucky sur un dessin noir et blanc alors qu'il était en train de dormir, on dirait bien. Il dormait dans un canapé, dans une position assise qui semblait quand même très confortable si on en témoignait les traits paisibles que Steve avait dessinés à son visage.

Il tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras, installée entre ses jambes. Une dame, d'après ses cheveux longs et son corps menu.

Bucky s'était fait une amie de coeur pendant mon année de coma? Parce que, bon, une amie tout court ne serait pas tenue dans une position si... intime, il me semble.

Je souris pensivement. Cette dame vivait dans la tour? Personne ne m'avait parlé d'elle. Je savais que le sujet _Bucky_ était tabou ces temps-ci, mais, quand même, j'aurais aimé savoir qui était cette personne qui avait réussi à l'apprivoiser au point de pouvoir dormir sereinement le nez enfoui dans son cou. Impossible de deviner qui c'était sur ce dessin. On ne voyait pas son visage, il était tourné contre Bucky.

Il tenait sa main contre son coeur en utilisant la gauche, remarquai-je, ébahie. J'avais une preuve visuelle que Bucky avait enfin accepté cette prothèse. Le Bucky que j'avais connu n'aurait jamais osé utiliser cette main pour ce genre d'étreinte. En fait, bras en métal ou pas, le Bucky que j'avais connu n'aurait carrément jamais initié ce genre de... rapprochement. Je fus contente et amère en même temps, de savoir qu'il avait évolué à ce point, mais que tout serait à recommencer (enfin, ça, c'était si Bucky retrouvait ses esprits un jour).

C'était une scène très touchante à regarder. Et très triste aussi. Cette personne ne pourrait pas approcher Bucky de cette façon avant un bon moment... Ce Bucky-là, paisible, abandonné au sommeil en toute quiétude, n'existait plus...

Pourquoi Steve m'offrait ce dessin, au fait? Qu'avait-il dit déjà? Que ce dessin m'aiderait à comprendre que mes certitudes étaient erronées.

Oui, bon, mes certitudes comme quoi Bucky était sauvage et asociale étaient effectivement contredites par ce dessin. C'était un Bucky visiblement très loin d'être sauvage et asociale qui y était représenté. Mais ça, Steve n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour me le faire comprendre, il me semble.

Je haussai une épaule de dépit. J'aimais beaucoup ce dessin, mais, à mon avis, Steve aurait dû le remettre à cette dame représentée dessus. Je me sentis d'ailleurs un peu voyeur d'une intimité qui ne me regardait pas du tout.

Je remis le dessin dans l'enveloppe et me levai. L'heure de la pause était terminée. Un autre appartement attendait les services de la nounou.

Puisque j'ignorais à qui donner ce dessin, je le laisserais dans le prochain appartement où je comptais faire le ménage; celui de Bucky.

Je me rendis à ses quartiers, le coeur lourd. Ça allait me déprimer de nettoyer une pièce qui était jadis son refuge, mais fallait que je me secoue. Faire le ménage de l'appartement de Bucky, c'était d'une certaine façon faire de la projection positive, après tout. Préparer son lit pour son retour éventuel, laver ses vêtements qu'il allait porter bientôt... Fallait être optimiste et garder espoir.

Arrivée devant sa porte, je me préparai mentalement à l'inévitable pincement au coeur. J'entrai d'un pas timide, et je tombai des nues.

« Non! Ils n'ont pas osé faire ça? »

La chambre était vide! Il n'y avait plus rien! On avait tout enlevé!

« FRIDAY! » tonnai-je. « Qui a enlevé toutes les affaires de Bucky? Ça envoie quoi comme message, hein? Qu'il ne reviendra jamais? C'est inacceptable! C'était SA chambre. Personne n'a le droit de se débarrasser de ses effets personnels! Qui a fait ça, hein?!

- _Le Sergent Barnes lui-même._

-Hein? Mais...

- _Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, Mlle Thompson. Le Sergent Barnes n'habite plus cet appartement depuis onze mois, quatorze jours et seize heures cinquante-six minutes._

-Ah bon?! » m'ahuris-je.

« _Jusqu'à son départ inopiné, il résidait dans l'appartement de la section E._

-L'appartement de la section E... Mais... C'est... C'est l'appartement que j'avais confectionné au départ, ça!

- _En effet, Mlle_. »

Bon Dieu!

Quel choc!

« Il a déménagé... de son propre chef?

- _C'était son initiative, en effet._ »

 _Woah._

Je repris l'ascenseur. Comme un automate, les yeux ronds, je me dirigeai vers la section E.

Quand la porte coulissa devant moi, j'entrai d'un pas incertain à l'intérieur. L'éclairage s'alluma tout seul et je demeurai une bonne minute immobile, la bouche entrouverte, à contempler l'appartement que j'avais préparé il y avait presque deux ans. Il s'agissait de mon chef d'oeuvre personnel à l'époque. Tout ce qui lui manquait c'était un propriétaire qui lui donne vie. Et c'était manifestement ce qui s'était produit pendant que j'étais dans les vapes.

Une odeur inconnue emplissait l'air. Une odeur toute masculine; de cuir, boisée, et… métallique. L'odeur de Bucky.

Je laissai tomber l'enveloppe sur la table du salon. Je défigeai et me promenai, un sourire s'élargissant de plus en plus sur mes lèvres à mesure que je visitais chaque pièce.

Bucky avait pris ses marques. Il avait déplacé quelques éléments de mobilier pour installer une barre à tractions et il avait ajouté des bouquins et des DVDs de plus à la bibliothèque.

La salle de bain contenait des produits d'hygiène masculine d'une marque différente de celle de Steve, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait commencé à développer ses propres goûts et fait ses propres choix pour ses besoins personnels, chose qu'il ne faisait pas encore avant mon accident.

Sa chambre fut la pièce qui me toucha en plein coeur, plus que tout le reste.

Je repérai Lady Gaga, trônant fièrement sur la commode. Elle n'était plus cachée dans un tiroir! Et elle avait grossi! Bucky avait le pouce vert, on dirait bien.

À côté se trouvait un ballon de volleyball. Je fus curieuse de savoir pourquoi Bucky avait ça dans sa chambre. Je le fis tourner entre mes doigts. Ouf, il était sacrément lourd pour un ballon. Ça devait être l'une des versions personnalisées par Tony pour les parties entre super héros.

Je vis une tache séchée sur le cuir blanc et je frissonnai. Mon dieu... C'était une tache de sang.

Je pris tout à coup conscience que je ne tenais pas n'importe quel ballon dans mes mains.

C'était mon sang! Ce ballon était celui qui m'avait fracassé le crâne!

Seigneur!

Machinalement, je levai mes doigts à ma tempe et caressai la légère enflure de la cicatrice que m'avait laissée ce ballon.

Pourquoi Bucky gardait ce truc avec lui? C'était... Malsain! Il s'auto-punissait en regardant chaque matin ce ballon qui lui rappelait mon accident!?

« Bucky, pourquoi tu es maso comme ça? » marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Pas contente du tout, je pris le ballon et je le jetai à la poubelle. Pas question qu'à son retour il voie ce machin encore. Cet accident c'était du passé, terminé, et y avait pas de raison de continuer de se punir ainsi.

Je fusillai du regard le ballon dans la poubelle.

« Voilà où est ta place; aux oubliettes. Bien fait. Na. »

J'étais consciente d'être ridicule de fustiger un ballon, mais tant pis. Personne n'était là pour me voir agir.

Je continuai ma visite, tournai sur moi-même et mon sourire réapparut en tombant sur le mur face au lit.

Il avait compris mon invitation subliminale à se créer de nouveaux souvenirs de sa nouvelle vie, parce que pratiquement tous les cadres que j'avais accrochés contenaient des photos. Des tas d'images des Avengers égayaient le mur; des pans de vie croqués sur le vif ou bien des photos officielles prises lors d'occasions spéciales, comme Noël.

Bucky n'était pas très narcissique parce que la seule photo où il apparaissait en était une de groupe. Apparemment, toute la bande avait pris des vacances à la plage si j'en jugeais les Avengers en maillot de bain qui souriaient à la caméra. Coincé entre Clint et Wanda sur une chaise de plage, Bucky avait un petit rictus en coin, timide, mais son regard pétillait. Je n'avais jamais vu le regard de Bucky pétiller comme ça, mis à part sur les vieilles photos datant des années 30. Il était torse nu, les cheveux humides léchés vers l'arrière de la tête, et je remarquai que son bras gauche était... normal. Tony avait sans doute bricolé un camouflage pour éviter d'être reconnu en public.

Je souris bêtement à la photo, trop contente que Bucky ait participé à nos activités en famille. Puis mon sourire se fana brusquement.

Et dire que ce Bucky heureux et léger n'était déjà plus là... J'avais raté tous ces petits moments où il avait fait un pas de plus en avant, un pas de plus vers la guérison, et la normalité. Tout ça était déjà du passé. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'être un témoin en live de cette évolution et ça me désolait vraiment beaucoup.

Je détachai les yeux des cadres pour me concentrer sur un autre élément de la chambre, sinon j'allais me taper une autre déprime.

Le lit était fait de manière presque chirurgicale. Les draps étaient pliés avec soin, comme de l'origami. Ça, c'était sûrement le comportement de l'ancien soldat des années 40 qui se manifestait; les recrues apprenaient à faire leur lit aussi bien que d'assembler et désassembler un fusil.

Sur le secrétaire il y avait un reste de bricolage, avec des ciseaux qui trainaient près d'un cadre vide. Bucky avait sûrement voulu découper une photo pour la faire entrer dans le cadre. Il n'était pas très doué parce que Claire avait une oreille coupée sur l'image.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer son ouvrage, on dirait, alors je finis à sa place le découpage et installai le cadre sur le crochet qui lui était réservé au mur. Voilà, c'était complet. Bucky avait un mur plein de souvenirs qui l'attendait à la maison.

Je lâchai un long soupir, de lassitude, de dépit, de tristesse.

Malgré la déprime et l'amertume qui se pointaient de nouveau, j'étais très contente de découvrir que Bucky avait accepté d'habiter l'appartement que je lui avais fait. Ça me prouvait en quelque sorte que son aversion envers mes petites attentions avait diminué. C'était peut-être aussi ça que Steve voulait dire en parlant de mes impressions erronées.

Bon.

J'étais quand même ici pour faire le ménage. Ce n'était plus le moment d'errer dans cet appartement comme une âme en peine.

Au boulot!

Je jetai dans la corbeille les retailles de photos et j'ouvris le tiroir du bas du secrétaire pour ranger les ciseaux de Bucky à leur place.

Quand je vis un cahier familier parmi les stylos, je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée.

« Hé... Mais... je connais cette couverture. »

Je pris le cahier et m'exclamai: « Mon journal! »

Il était là! Pas étonnant que je ne le trouvais nulle part dans mon appartement!

Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait dans la chambre de Bucky? Comment avait-il mis la main dessus?

Mes projets de ménage furent à nouveau interrompus. Je pris place sur le lit et je serrai le cahier contre moi, en réfléchissant.

Comment il l'avait trouvé n'avait pas d'importance. La question était: pourquoi? Pourquoi l'avait-il pris? La réponse était simple et logique: pour le lire.

Oh mon dieu. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille? Bucky pouvait vraiment être aussi indiscret?!

Je ne savais pas si je me sentais en colère ou violée dans mon intimité, mais en tout cas je ressentais un profond malaise.

« Oh, Bucky, pourquoi tu as fait ça? » demandai-je à la seule photo du mur où il était présent. « Je vais devoir te gronder quand tu rentreras à la maison. »

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir humiliée. Je parlais de lui presque dans chaque page de ce journal. Qu'avait-il pensé de moi quand il avait lu mes jérémiades sur son comportement?

« Je vais mourir de honte! » me plaignis-je en me tapant le front sur le cahier.

Tout à coup j'espérais très égoïstement qu'il ait perdu la mémoire pour de bon, qu'il ne se souvienne plus jamais de moi et de ce qu'il avait lu là-dedans. Puis, je morigénai. C'était vraiment méchant de formuler un souhait pareil...

Mais quand même... C'était MES pensées à moi, elles m'appartenaient, et c'était pas pour rien que je les écrivais dans un journal au lieu d'en parler à mon entourage!

Je me sentis mise à nue, vulnérable.

« James Buchanan Barnes, je crois bien que je te déteste en ce moment. » dis-je à la photo sur le mur. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça, hein? »

Je soupirai et me renversai en arrière, les bras en croix, sur le lit.

« _Mlle Thompson, le Sergent Barnes est absent et il ne peut donc pas répondre à votre question._ »

Je roulai des yeux au plafond.

« Merci pour ton implacable logique binaire, FRIDAY. Je sais que Bucky n'est pas là. C'était une question rhétorique.

- _Mille excuses, Mlle._ »

Avec une moue, je pris le cahier qui avait glissé à mon flanc et l'ouvris. Je le feuilletai pour relire certains passages et m'assurer que je n'exagérais pas la teneur de mes propos.

Bon, c'était pas si catastrophique, après relecture. En fin de compte, je n'avais pas été si mélodramatique que ça, mis à part la dernière page écrite peut-être...

Je fronçai de nouveau les sourcils quand j'arrivai à ce que je croyais être mon dernier compte rendu.

Je me redressai d'un bond quand je feuilletai les pages qui suivaient, garnies d'une écriture qui n'était pas du tout la mienne.

« Qu'est-ce que... » émis-je, stupéfiée.

Je lus la première phrase qui suivait immédiatement la dernière ligne que j'avais écrite.

" _Tu te trompes, je ne te déteste pas._ "

Je refermai le cahier d'un coup sec. Pour prendre du recul face à cette écriture, à cette calligraphie masculine.

Bucky avait non seulement lu mon journal, il avait aussi écrit dedans! Il répondait à mes propos!

J'avais cru que Bucky profitait de mon coma pour lire mon journal en toute impunité et que, le jour où je me réveillerais, il le remettrait à sa place, ni vu ni connu, que je n'aurais jamais connaissance de son méfait, et qu'il allait faire comme si de rien n'était, prétendre qu'il ne connaissait pas le fin fond de mes pensées, jouer les hypocrites quoi.

Or, ce n'était pas du tout son intention, compris-je. Il avait assumé son méfait. Il l'avait assumé parce qu'il avait pris la décision de donner suite à mes pensées. Il ne cachait pas ce journal dans son tiroir pour cacher son vice. Il le gardait en attendant de me le rendre en mains propres. Il attendait de me remettre à son tour ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de jouer la comédie.

Ça ne rendait pas le geste plus excusable, mais la colère commençait à se dissoudre pour laisser place à une vive curiosité.

" _Je ne te déteste pas._ "

Ah bon?

Sans rien lire de précis, je rouvris le cahier à nouveau et feuilletai les pages que Bucky avait rédigées. Je me contentai d'étudier la calligraphie. Les premières pages étaient difficiles à déchiffrer. Il avait écrit dans la précipitation, on dirait. Les autres pages étaient plus lisibles.

Dans ces pages plus soignées, il y avait un je ne sais quoi de typiquement année 40 dans son écriture. La main qui tenait la plume en était une qui avait eu l'habitude de tout faire par écrit. Pas comme aujourd'hui où tout était écrit de façon digitale sur un clavier, et la plupart du temps en abréviations avec des mots mal orthographiés. Aujourd'hui les gens ne s'appliquaient plus dans les rares occasions où ils devaient écrire à la main. Bucky n'était pas un homme de lettres, loin de là, mais il avait été éduqué à l'ancienne; son écriture était penchée, en lettres attachées élégantes et les lettres majuscules étaient plus artistiques au début de chaque paragraphe.

Il avait pris un crayon à mine pour les premières pages. Je reconnus d'ailleurs le trait qui était typique d'un des crayons de Steve pour le dessin. Même s'il avait écrit à la mine et qu'il avait eu la possibilité de corriger une phrase, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait tout écrit en vrac sans jamais revenir en arrière, sans jamais faire de ratures.

Les autres pages étaient écrites avec des stylos différents. Sans doute qu'il avait écrit de façon épisodique, et pris le premier stylo qui lui tombait sous la main à chacun de ces épisodes.

Après ce survol de l'aspect esthétique, je pris une grande inspiration et commençai à lire le contenu. Bizarrement, je me sentais très nerveuse. C'était une lettre qui s'adressait à moi, après tout. Les mots que Bucky avait pu me dire depuis que nous nous connaissions se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main. Et voilà qu'il me livrait ce texte de plusieurs pages. Il y avait de quoi rendre nerveux et fébrile.

 _"Tu te trompes, je ne te déteste pas._

 _J'adresse les mots qui suivent à cette Éléanor qui croit dur comme fer être encore l'objet de mon aversion. Ils s'adressent à ces lignes que je viens de lire, à cette Éléanor d'un mois d'avril grisâtre que j'ai fait pleurer. Je déteste ces larmes que tu as versées dans ce cahier. Je voudrais les effacer, je voudrais te les arracher._

 _J'aurais voulu que tu ne surprennes jamais cette déplorable conversation entre Steve et moi. À ma décharge, ton comportement avec moi était déroutant pour le fantôme que j'étais. Tu étais trop attentionnée, trop à l'écoute, trop prête à tout pour me faire plaisir. Dieu sait qu'aujourd'hui j'accepterais avec joie toutes ces petites attentions. J'étais outré que tu me fasses couler un bain à l'époque, et aujourd'hui me voilà jaloux de Steve et de son canard en plastique personnalisé._

 _Je ne te déteste pas, Éléanor, crois-moi. Je me déteste, moi. Je me déteste quand je songe à tout ce que j'ai fait subir aux résidents de cette Tour sous prétexte que j'étais une victime d'HYDRA. Steve et toi avez été les plus touchés par cette noirceur chez moi._

 _J'ai fait vivre l'Enfer à mon meilleur ami, sans qu'il ne me tourne jamais le dos. Mais c'était justement mon meilleur ami, et la seule famille que nous avions l'un pour l'autre. Me tourner le dos n'a jamais été une option pour Steve. Il a fait son devoir de frère, c'est tout._

 _Mais toi, Éléanor Thompson, tu ne me devais rien. Tu n'avais pas de compte à me rendre. Mon comportement, tu n'avais pas à le supporter, tu n'avais pas à l'excuser. Et pourtant tu n'as jamais lâché prise. Tu n'as jamais tourné le dos à ce vieux soldat paranoïaque que j'étais._

 _Je ne tolérais la présence de personne, et la tienne encore moins. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi je me comportais de cette façon avec toi, pourquoi tu m'agaçais tant, jusqu'au jour où Steve m'a fait remarquer que c'était une manifestation de nostalgie amère. Tu es enjouée, joviale, optimiste, et il paraît que j'étais comme ça, avant. C'est possible, je ne m'en souviens pas encore. Steve croit que cette époque où j'étais plus insouciant me manque. Et chaque fois que je te vois, je vois ce Bucky qui n'existe plus, alors je me montre abject avec toi. Je t'en veux d'arriver à demeurer souriante en toute circonstance. C'est ce que j'aimerais arriver à faire, moi aussi, mais je crains que ça ne soit jamais le cas._

 _Je dis que je t'en veux, mais en fait, j'en veux à la fatalité, au hasard, à la vie._

 _Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, crois-moi. Bien sûr que tu as ta place parmi nous. Bien sûr que tu sais mieux que personne ce que nous supportons. J'étais juste trop aveugle et ignorant pour le comprendre. Je n'étais pas humain. J'étais un fantôme. Je regrette mes paroles, je regrette mon comportement. Et je regrette que tu ne sois pas en mesure d'entendre mes excuses. Tu ne liras peut-être jamais ces mots. Tu seras peut-être à jamais prisonnière de ces limbes. Je prie chaque jour que tu te réveilles, que tu reprennes du mieux pour pouvoir au moins me laisser la chance de m'amender._

 _Je ne mérite aucun pardon, mais je te connais suffisamment; tu me dirais qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner._

 _Tu as des tas de raisons de m'en vouloir, pourtant._

 _À commencer par cet accident. J'étais certain de t'avoir tué. Certain d'avoir commis un autre meurtre. Quand je t'ai vu t'écrouler au sol, et tout ce sang... De tout ce que je peux me rappeler avoir vécu sous le joug d'HYDRA, ce n'était rien, rien du tout, comparé à ce que j'ai vécu quand je t'ai vue allongée sur le sol, inerte... morte._

 _J'ai tué tellement de gens, j'ai tué tellement d'innocents... Il ne se passe pas une nuit sans que leurs visages ne viennent me hanter. Pour supporter la culpabilité, je jette souvent le blâme sur HYDRA, sur le Soldat de L'Hiver. C'était ma main qui agissait, pas ma tête, pas mon esprit. Mais si, même par accident, j'avais commis l'irréparable en étant de nouveau moi-même, sans lavage de cerveau... j'ignore ce que je serais devenu. Cet accident m'a fait comprendre que je ne serai jamais complètement humain. Je devrai pour toujours être conscient que je suis dangereux, que le moindre faux geste peut provoquer un drame. Si mes victimes sont des souvenirs amers que je désire enfouir au fin fond de ma mémoire, le souvenir de ce ballon qui te fracasse le crâne demeure à la surface, et je veux qu'il y reste, bien en évidence. Il ne disparaîtra jamais. Je ne dois jamais oublier que je suis un être néfaste et dangereux. Ton accident est, je l'espère, le dernier crime que j'aurai commis._

 _Je m'en veux que tu sois là, dans ce lit, dans ce coma, et je m'en voudrai toujours, même si tu t'en sors. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Tu aurais dû continuer de faire ce que tu savais faire le mieux; prendre soin de nous tous._

 _Et pourtant, sans ce coma, je crois que je n'aurais jamais eu l'opportunité de te connaître mieux. Je n'aurais jamais cherché à en savoir davantage sur toi, je n'aurais jamais cherché à lire ton journal. Pour ça aussi tu dois m'en vouloir, et c'est légitime. Mais si je n'avais pas découvert ce journal, je n'aurais pas découvert qu'un superbe appartement m'attendait dans la section E et qu'il était temps de lui faire honneur. Je n'aurais pas compris pourquoi mes nuits de sommeil étaient plus paisibles parce que tu m'avais fabriqué une berceuse personnelle. Je n'aurais pas ri aux larmes, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis les années 30, en lisant tes âneries sur Iron Puppy._

 _Iron Puppy... Sérieusement, Éléanor? Tu crois qu'un chien pourrait être bénéfique au Soldat de l'Hiver? Qui sait, tu as peut-être raison... J'ai eu tort sur tellement de choses à ton sujet, je me trompe peut-être aussi à ce propos._

 _Sans ce journal, je n'aurais pas compris à quel point tu t'es dévouée à me rendre la vie plus facile, et je n'aurais pas réalisé combien tu étais exceptionnelle._

 _Ce journal m'est devenu indispensable. Il est la preuve que tu as vécu, que tu as été autre chose que cet être étendu là à côté de moi, inerte._

 _Je regrette beaucoup de choses à ton sujet, mais avoir lu ce journal, non. Il m'a permis de réaliser que tu n'étais pas insensible ou indifférente à mes mufleries. Il m'a permis de comprendre que c'était totalement injuste que tu aies subi tout ça. Et je tâcherai de me racheter pour le reste de mes jours._

 _Je ne te déteste pas, Éléanor Thompson. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté et je ne te détesterai jamais._

 _Au contraire, je te suis reconnaissant. Pour tout ce que tu as entrepris pour mon bien et celui des autres. Je ne serais pas un Avenger aujourd'hui sans ton concours. Tu m'as aidé plus que tu ne le croiras jamais, et ce même dans l'état où tu te trouves ce moment. Tu es inconsciente, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de te raconter ce que je n'ose même pas raconter à mon meilleur ami. Tu es la meilleure confidente qu'un homme tel que moi puisse avoir. Facile, me diras-tu; tu ne peux pas répéter les bêtises que je te dis, dans l'état où tu es. Mais ça va au-delà de ça. Tu es devenue un baume, sans le savoir. Tu es devenue mon journal intime à moi._

 _Tout ça, tout ce que tu as fait, et tout ce que tu continues de faire pour moi sans que tu en aies conscience, tout ça n'a pas de prix, mais j'y renoncerais immédiatement si tu pouvais guérir et te remettre de ce coma._

 _Des mois et des mois se sont écoulés depuis cet accident et, si tu me fais la grâce de te réveiller un jour, je te prouverai que j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus ce fantôme ingrat. Je suis Bucky maintenant. Et j'espère le rester jusqu'à ma mort._

 _Comment pourrais-je détester l'incroyable Éléanor Thompson, celle qui a saisi ma main meurtrière dans la sienne comme si elle n'était coupable d'aucun crime, comme s'il n'y avait aucun danger à la toucher, comme si c'était une partie de moi normale et ordinaire? Comment pourrai-je détester la fabuleuse Éléanor Thompson, celle qui trouve des qualités à ce bras qui ne savait que détruire?_

 _Je ne te déteste pas Éléanor Thompson, nounou Avengers, une soeur de substitut pour nous tous, une mère même, comme tu l'as écrit._

 _Je ne te déteste pas Éléanor Thompson, rédactrice de ce journal d'un mois d'avril grisâtre. Crois-moi, douce Léa-Avril-Grisâtre aux poumons fragiles._

 _Tu n'es plus cette Léa aujourd'hui. Tu es Éléanor Thompson, celle qui a fait de son conte de fées favori une réalité. Tu es désormais notre nounou au bois dormant, indispensable même dans son sommeil. Et j'espère que cette Éléanor, à son réveil, réalisera qu'elle est chère à mes yeux._

 _Tu disais vouloir être mon amie dans ce journal. Tu le seras. Tu l'es déjà. Même si je ne le mérite pas. Et je serai le tien. Si tu le désires toujours..._

 _Tu écrivais également que gagner ma confiance était capital pour toi. Éléanor, tu as ma confiance depuis le jour où tu m'as serré la main à mon arrivée. Réalises-tu que tu as été la seule à me serrer la main ce jour-là? Tout le monde s'est présenté, mal à l'aise autant que moi j'étais sur le qui-vive et méfiant. Et toi tu as tendu la main comme si j'étais un invité banal. Normal. Tu m'as fait confiance dès la première seconde alors que personne n'osait m'approcher de trop près. Comment je pouvais ne pas accorder ma confiance en retour? D'aucuns diraient que tu as été très imprudente et naïve de serrer la main du Soldat de l'Hiver. Je n'avais pas compris ce jour-là pourquoi tu m'accueillais de cette façon. Je n'étais même pas en mesure de comprendre pourquoi Steve tenait tant à ce que je vive auprès de lui. Mais aujourd'hui je comprends. Aujourd'hui je comprends que ce jour-là tu n'as pas accueilli le Soldat de l'Hiver dans cette Tour. Tu as accueilli Bucky. Tu savais que j'étais là, quelque part dans cette carcasse aux abois, et que je referais surface tôt ou tard. Si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu revenir à la vie sans ton accident... Il m'aura fallu un drame -un fichu ballon de volleyball- pour revenir à la vie. Pathétique n'est-ce pas?_

 _Tu sais pourquoi je ne suis jamais descendu manger avec vous ce soir-là? Parce que je ne méritais pas un repas chaud ni un plat qui comptait parmi mes préférés. J'étais le Soldat de l'Hiver, j'étais un criminel. Un criminel, on le nourrit de pain rassis et d'eau à peine potable au fond d'une cellule. J'avais déjà obtenu le droit de rejoindre un homme qui disait être mon meilleur ami alors que je passais mon temps à vouloir le tuer. Il m'avait donné la chance de repartir de zéro, il m'avait offert un toit, il m'avait offert la sécurité. C'était trop. Je ne méritais pas de seconde chance. Je ne méritais pas son amitié, alors encore moins la nourriture de sa chère nounou._

 _Je ne souhaite pas me trouver des excuses ni justifier mon comportement d'autrefois. Je veux juste que tu aies une meilleure idée de la façon dont je percevais la situation._

 _Je suis ton plus grand mystère, dis-tu._

 _(Oui, j'ai également vu ce cadre qui traîne sur ta table de chevet. À ma défense, je n'ai pas voulu jouer les espions dans tes appartements. On m'a désigné pour te trouver des vêtements et c'est le hasard qui m'a conduit vers ce cadre, et vers ce journal.)_

 _Mystère, je le suis pour ma propre personne, Éléanor. Néanmoins j'espère que ces mots t'aideront à résoudre l'énigme que je représente à tes yeux._

 _Je n'espère pas que ces mots te soulageront. J'espère seulement qu'à ton réveil tu pourras les lire et m'offrir ce stupide sourire servile que j'attends depuis si longtemps de revoir._

 _Wanda nous dit que tu chemines seule dans un désert et que tu cherches à en sortir. Je voudrais t'aider à le traverser, mais c'est une quête solitaire que tu dois effectuer par toi-même. Tout comme je me suis battu contre mes démons pour échapper à mon ancienne vie, tu dois traverser cette épreuve par tes propres moyens. Tu avais voulu m'aider à mon arrivée. Une aide que j'étais incapable d'accepter. Aujourd'hui je comprends cette impuissance que tu as dû ressentir en me voyant me débattre contre moi-même. Je me sens si inutile, si désoeuvré de devoir me contenter de t'observer, dans ce lit, alors que je brûle d'envie de plonger dans ce désert pour t'aider à t'en sortir. J'ignore encore quelle sera l'issue de ta quête, mais ne renonce pas, je t'en supplie. Bats-toi._

 _Je n'avais que ton journal pour garder un peu d'espoir et me rappeler que tu étais vivante, mais c'est fini aujourd'hui. Il n'y a plus rien à lire. Les dernières pages me laissent un goût amer dans la bouche et les pages blanches qui s'ensuivent sont insupportables à regarder._

 _Terminer la lecture de ce journal, c'était comme affronter ta mort, Éléanor. Il ne me reste plus rien de toi. Je ne peux plus m'accrocher à aucun élément qui me rappelait que tu as été beaucoup plus que cette dormeuse chronique. Tout ce qu'il me reste, ce sont ces pages blanches et vides. Alors je les remplirai pour toi, Éléanor. Tu n'es plus là pour leur donner vie, alors je le ferai pour toi. Je serai en vie, actif, pour toi, pour nous deux._

 _Et si jamais tu reviens parmi nous un jour, ce journal t'attendra et il sera j'espère ton compagnon lui aussi, tout comme il fut le mien."_

Quand je terminai la dernière phrase, je réalisai que les mots que je lisais résonnaient dans ma tête avec la voix de Bucky. Ce qui rendit le résultat encore plus percutant.

L'autre page du journal abordait un autre sujet, et il était plus léger. Mais je me sentis quand même incapable de poursuivre ma lecture alors je fermai le cahier.

Je venais de comprendre beaucoup de choses en même temps et j'avais du mal à les assimiler parce que chacune d'elle provoquait une émotion forte et ravageuse à l'intérieure de moi.

J'étais perdue, confuse, émue, toute chamboulée.

Je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Mes croyances et mes certitudes volaient en éclat. Je n'étais certaine que d'une chose: Steve avait raison, mes impressions étaient complètement erronées.

J'étais en colère contre Bucky avant ma lecture, mais maintenant elle était effacée, complètement annihilée par... eh bien, par un choc brutal. Salutaire, mais brutal.

Cette lettre était... C'était le jour et la nuit, entre son comportement avant et après mon accident. Maintenant je saisissais l'attitude sceptique de Claire et Steve quand je leur avais dit que Bucky ne me piffait pas.

Cet homme que je découvrais dans ce journal m'était totalement étranger, totalement nouveau. En même temps, il était exactement comme je l'avais toujours pressenti; plein de culpabilité, plein de remords; un homme bon et humble, qui apprenait à se connaître lui-même, qui apprenait à vivre au lieu de survivre.

J'abandonnai pour de bon toute idée de faire le ménage de cet appartement. Il fallait m'éloigner de cet endroit relié de trop près à Bucky, à cette personne qui créait tout ce chambardement dans ma tête et mon coeur.

La gorge serrée, je me dirigeai vers le salon, là où j'avais laissé l'enveloppe de Steve, et je sortis dehors.

Dans l'ascenseur, je m'affaissai, le front contre l'acier inoxydable de la cabine. Le froid du métal fit du bien à mon cerveau qui martelait mon crâne.

Je m'enfermai dans mon appartement. Je me rendis compte que j'avais toujours mon journal entre les mains et l'enveloppe contenant le dessin. Je les déposai sur la table de chevet, et j'allai prendre une douche pour m'aérer les idées.

Je me mis ensuite au lit sans manger. J'essayai en vain de dormir un peu. Trop de pensées virevoltaient dans ma tête pour que le sommeil vienne.

J'étais... Perturbée? Traumatisée? Enchantée? Impressionnée? Touchée? par le Bucky que je venais de découvrir dans ce journal.

Je pris le cadre sur ma table de chevet.

"Mon plus grand miracle."

Il s'était déjà produit ce miracle. Et je l'avais perdu au moment de me réveiller de ce coma. J'avais perdu ce Bucky qui avait appris à me... à m'apprécier.

Quand même, c'était étrange et difficile à comprendre qu'une telle chose ait pu se produire alors que j'étais dans les pommes.

Je fixai les murs de ma chambre, frissonnante.

Il était venu ici. Il était venu dans cette pièce...

Natasha était venue ici très souvent pour entretenir les lieux et ça ne me faisait rien du tout. Mais savoir que Bucky était venu lui aussi, c'était... Bizarre.

Je humai l'air, comme si j'allais percevoir un relent de son odeur. C'était idiot.

Je finis par m'endormir ce soir-là d'un sommeil troublé de rêves étranges. Au début, ça ressemblait à tous les autres rêves que j'avais faits ces dernières semaines. Des rêves qui semblaient des morceaux de souvenirs de choses auxquelles j'avais assisté sans pour autant être en mesure d'interagir. Mais cette nuit-là, ces rêves-souvenirs devinrent palpables. Ils étaient physiques. Je ressentais des doigts froids de métal me tenir la main. Je ressentais un souffle chaud dans mes cheveux, un poitrail dur contre ma tempe, un battement de coeur sourd contre mon oreille...

Je me réveillai en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Je tâtonnai dans le noir pour allumer ma veilleuse. De mes doigts fébriles, je pris le dessin sur la table de chevet et le contemplai de nouveau, ébahie, comme si je le voyais pour la première fois.

Je fermai ensuite les yeux pour me concentrer sur les derniers lambeaux de rêves qui partaient en fumée de ma mémoire. Je m'accrochai à ces lambeaux qui me fuyaient. Je voulais me souvenir davantage. Je me concentrai encore, jusqu'à en avoir la migraine. Le mal de tête atroce en valut la peine, car je me rappelai la douceur cotonneuse d'une couette. Je me rappelai Claire qui me bordait. Non. Elle _nous_ bordait. Je me rappelai des gestes incertains, timides, doux, de bras qui me manipulaient et qui m'installaient confortablement contre...

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et considérai à nouveau le dessin. J'examinai cette image d'un autre angle cette fois-ci. Je ne voyais plus ce portrait d'un oeil de spectateur extérieur à la scène. Je le voyais de l'oeil du sujet représenté.

Je me souvins tout à coup que Steve m'avait dit autre chose en me donnant ce dessin. « _J'espère qu'il t'aidera à te remémorer davantage._ »

Je dévisageai encore le dessin, sonnée par la compréhension et la révélation.

Cette femme qui semblait dormir dans les bras de ce Bucky serein et paisible, c'était moi.

* * *

 _ **A suivre**_


	25. La Grande Muraille

**La Grande Muraille**

Eh ben, moi qui voulais reprendre tout le poids que j'avais perdu, c'était mal barré.

Je fixais mon bol de soupe sur le comptoir de la cuisine d'un air morose. Je n'avais pas faim. J'avais perdu l'appétit.

 _On se demande bien pourquoi..._

Assise sur le haut tabouret, je jouai avec ma cuiller, mon menton calé dans mon autre main accoudé au comptoir.

Je soupirai.

Fallait que je me secoue. Mais il y avait un nom qui résonnait à répétition dans ma tête et qui m'empêchait de me concentrer sur mon petit traintrain quotidien.

Bucky. Bucky. Bucky.

Son sort me préoccupait énormément auparavant et maintenant à cette inquiétude s'ajoutait tout le bouleversement que la lecture de mon propre journal avait provoqué.

J'étais inquiète à son sujet, je craignais pour sa vie, je craignais qu'il ne retrouve jamais la mémoire. Et là, en plus de tout ça, il me taraudait l'esprit comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant.

Cet homme m'intriguait vraiment.

D'accord, je comprenais que lire mon journal avait radicalement changé sa manière de me percevoir, mais pour qu'il ait eu envie de lire mon journal, il fallait qu'il y ait déjà un intérêt quelconque envers ma personne. Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué cet intérêt? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mener du Bucky sauvage à ce Bucky qui dormait en me tenant dans ses bras comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse du monde?

Oh mon dieu. Il m'avait tenu dans ses bras, réalisai-je soudain comme une attardée.

Décidément, c'était troublant. Trop troublant.

J'étais contente d'être parvenue à gagner autant d'estime et de confiance de sa part. Mais je n'avais aucun mérite puisque j'étais dans les limbes quand ça s'était produit.

Si je n'avais jamais eu cet accident, peut-être que Bucky aurait continué de me trouver envahissante et agaçante, qui sait. Ça aura pris un coma d'un an pour devenir l'amie et la confidente de James Buchanan Barnes. Je me serais réjouie de ce statut si seulement il avait pu être encore là à mon réveil...

Aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas le remercier de cette confiance qu'il m'accordait. Le Bucky que j'avais découvert dans mon journal n'existait plus. Pour le moment du moins.

En plus de tout ce chambardement intérieur, lire les mots de Bucky avait été une expérience amère, parce que ça me donnait encore plus l'impression d'être complètement impuissante face à sa disparition. J'étais auparavant pleine de compassion pour Steve, son meilleur ami; pour les Avengers, sa nouvelle famille; et pour les habitants de cette Tour, ses collègues. Pour moi-même, je ne ressentais rien de tout ça. J'étais triste pour lui, inquiète, toutefois mon désarroi n'était pas aussi profond jusqu'à ce que je lise ces lignes. Mais voilà que j'avais appris que j'étais aussi une amie de Bucky. J'étais moi aussi en deuil de sa présence. J'avais perdu quelqu'un de très important pour qui j'étais également importante. Ça rendait l'absence de Bucky que plus difficile et pénible à supporter.

J'étais seule dans la cuisine ce soir-là. Les employés de la Tour étaient pour la plupart en congé et les Avengers n'étaient toujours pas revenus de mission. Claire n'allait pas revenir avant demain et Cho était partie en conférence à l'ONU. J'avais des questions à poser, mais personne n'était dans les parages pour éclairer ma lanterne.

J'abandonnai mon petit jeu avec la cuiller et la soupe.

C'était trop frustrant toute cette histoire de coma. En un an, il s'était passé tellement de choses autour de moi, et je n'en avais aucun souvenir précis. Enfin, si, j'avais un souvenir précis maintenant; le dessin de Steve m'avait aidé à me rappeler cette étreinte, après tout. Mais ce souvenir ne faisait que provoquer d'autres questions dans ma tête. Rien n'était plus clair, rien ne m'aidait à comprendre.

Je voulais me souvenir de tout. Pas seulement cette soirée-là. Je voulais me rappeler chaque instant de cette année que j'avais perdue. Je voulais aussi en savoir plus sur ce carnet rouge. Le soir de mon arrivée, j'avais eu un premier flash, une première esquisse de souvenir, et il concernait ce carnet. Je sentais, je _savais_ , qu'il m'avait parlé de ce carnet, de cette formule, de la peur viscérale de perdre à nouveau son identité... Pas étonnant que j'eus versé des larmes ce soir-là. Ma mémoire ne s'était pas souvenue de l'affection que j'avais pour Bucky, mais mon coeur si.

Je n'avais pas de souvenirs détaillés dans ma tête, juste des échos. Et c'était vraiment frustrant.

Je comprenais ce que pouvait ressentir Bucky. Il avait perdu 100 ans de sa vie, lui. Tous les souvenirs des 30 premières avaient été effacés par les 70 années de lavage de cerveau qui s'en étaient suivies. Moi, je n'avais perdu qu'un an, c'était rien comparé à lui, toutefois la frustration était là quand même.

Je me dirigeai dans ma chambre et pris le dessin qui avait été laissé sur la table de chevet. Les coins étaient courbés tellement je l'avais manipulé la nuit dernière. Je retournai en cuisine et repris place sur le tabouret. Je posai la feuille de papier sur le comptoir. Je regardai encore et encore cette image de moi et de Bucky et fermai les yeux. Je devais me concentrer.

J'avais entendu dire que la méditation aidait à la concentration. Alors, je tâchai de relâcher tous mes muscles, d'inspirer et expirer longuement, de me détendre, de faire le vide...

Je me focalisai sur l'image du dessin dans ma tête. C'était le seul souvenir tangible que j'avais alors il fut mon point de départ sur lequel je me concentrai. Il y avait sûrement autre chose qui s'était passé ce soir-là, avant ou après cette étreinte, que je pouvais faire ressurgir de ma mémoire.

Je plissai mes paupières, je fronçai les sourcils, serrai les poings.

Je n'avais pas vraiment d'espoir alors je fus déstabilisée quand je me rendis compte que ça fonctionnait.

Un flash éblouit mon esprit l'espace d'une seconde. Un flash auditif. Une musique... Une musique populaire...

Madonna?

 _"Like a virgin"_ jouait dans ma tête tandis que je voyais une plage et un soleil aveuglant.

Était-ce un des paysages hologrammes installés dans la chambre que j'occupais?

Je ne savais pas si c'était un souvenir, en tout cas il fut accompagné aussitôt par une vive douleur à la tête.

Oh mon dieu que ça faisait mal.

Je rouvris les yeux, me pris les tempes à deux mains.

Penchée sur le comptoir, j'attendis que la douleur s'estompe. Je vis tomber sur le linoléum des gouttes rouges.

Je saignais du nez.

Manquait plus que ça!

J'attrapai une serviette de table et titubai vers l'évier de cuisine.

« _Mlle Thompson, votre tension chute, dois-je contacter le Docteur Cho?_

-Surtout pas! » ordonnai-je d'une voix nasillarde étouffée par le tissu collé sur mon nez.

« Je vais très bien. »

C'était vrai. La douleur à ma tête s'estompait et les saignements cessèrent au bout de trente secondes.

Apparemment, essayer de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé durant ce coma apportait quelques conséquences désagréables.

Étourdie, je retournai m'assoir sur mon tabouret.

« _Vous êtes toujours considérée comme une patiente en convalescence. Docteur Cho m'a ordonné de la prévenir si vos signes vitaux sont anormaux._

-Non, tout va bien, FRIDAY! » m'alarmai-je. « Ne préviens pas Helen, elle est au beau milieu d'une conférence! Je vais bien! Scanne-moi, tu vas voir. »

Je ne vis pas de rayon X m'analyser, ses capteurs étant invisibles.

« _Bilan du scan: positif._ »

Je soupirai de soulagement.

« Ouf. »

Valait mieux que je ne renouvelle pas cet exercice si je ne voulais pas me retrouver attachée de force au lit par Cho.

J'étais plutôt étonnée par le résultat de ma concentration. Agréablement étonnée. Je ne pensais pas arriver à retrouver aussi vite quelques détails de plus à cette soirée que j'avais vécue. Bon, des détails vraiment pas très explicites, mais c'était mieux que rien.

On dirait bien que le dessin de Steve avait agi comme une sorte de déclencheur. Comme si on avait branché une prise de courant reliée à ma mémoire et il ne tenait qu'à moi d'allumer ou éteindre l'interrupteur, à présent -en espérant ne pas trop me taper de migraines et de saignements de nez dans la manoeuvre.

Tout ça était bizarre quand même, de réagir physiquement à un effort mental.

Est-ce que le traitement de Thor y était pour quelque chose? Les Asgardiens avaient stimulé mon cerveau et fait en sorte que je me réveille comme si je sortais d'une simple nuit de sommeil, mais ils avaient peut-être fait beaucoup plus que ça...?

J'avais réussi à me souvenir d'une musique et d'une plage, c'était déjà ça. Ça ne m'aidait pas à y voir plus clair, mais tant pis. Au moins, je savais que ces souvenirs n'étaient pas totalement perdus. Ils étaient là, quelque part dans ma mémoire. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant de les retrouver. En tout cas, je l'espérais.

Une fois les étourdissements passés, je nettoyai le comptoir, jetai ma soupe et lavai la vaisselle. Je repris le dessin et allai le cacher dans un de mes cartables qui servaient pour mon bricolage. Il valait peut-être mieux que je ne le regarde plus pour un petit moment. Idem pour le journal, que je rangeai sous mon lit. Je ne devais pas céder à la tentation d'en lire d'autres passages. Il n'avait pas déclenché de souvenirs en soi, mais je préférais ne pas prendre de risque. Il fallait que j'évite tout ce qui pouvait provoquer d'autres souvenirs. Du moins pour le reste de la soirée. Je ne voulais pas donner à FRIDAY une autre raison de prévenir Cho.

De toute façon, je devais me coucher tôt et essayer de me reposer. Demain Claire serait de retour et elle serait furieuse quand elle se rendrait compte que je n'avais pas fait mes exercices de motricité pour mes jambes.

Mon week-end avait été riche en émotions et ma physiothérapie était le cadet de mes soucis, à dire vrai.

Au moins, cette nuit-là, je parvins à dormir. Je ne me réveillai pas au beau milieu de la nuit à cause d'un autre souvenir, mais je rêvai quand même. Assez pour qu'au matin, à mon réveil, demeure imprégné dans ma rétine le reste d'une image pas très nette d'un énorme sapin de Noël dans le salon, entouré de tous les Avengers et de nombreux amis. Il y avait le frère Storm qui était là et... on... valsait?

L'image s'estompa pour de bon quand je me levai pour me brosser les dents, accompagnée d'une douleur lancinante entre les deux yeux.

Je n'avais pas pu l'analyser à ma guise, ça avait disparu trop vite, mais il était impossible que ce soit un autre souvenir. Dans mon rêve, j'étais en train de flotter au-dessus du sol dans le salon. Ça ne pouvait pas être un souvenir, non? Je ne pouvais pas avoir été dans le salon de la tour et debout, c'était impossible.

Peut-être que j'aurais pu demander des explications à Claire. Peut-être était-elle en mesure de raconter plus de détails sur le dessin de Steve et sur ce rêve de sapin de Noël, quoique je n'osai rien demander. Je voulais me souvenir, mais si je devais me taper une autre migraine, ce serait la panique et Claire appellerait Cho en renfort.

De toute façon, comme prévu, quand elle débarqua ce matin-là pour sa séance de physio, elle était furax et vraiment pas d'humeur à répondre à mes questions.

« Désolée. J'avais la tête ailleurs. »

C'était vrai, mais il n'y avait aucune excuse valable pour elle.

« Tu ne dois pas prendre de pauses d'exercices! Tes jambes doivent être constamment stimulées sinon faudra recommencer le processus de rééducation à zéro! »

Et pour me punir, la séance de physio d'aujourd'hui fut atrocement pénible. Elle était sans pitié. Je suppose que je l'avais bien cherché...

A la fin de la séance, je n'étais plus en mesure de marcher sur mes deux jambes et il me fallut réutiliser le fauteuil roulant pour quitter la salle de gym.

« Je vais avoir des crampes pendant une semaine! » me plaignis-je, toute courbaturée.

Aucunement affectée par mes jérémiades, elle poussa le fauteuil jusqu'aux portes des ascenseurs.

« Si tu avais fait tes exercices ce week-end, tu ne serais pas si endolorie en ce moment. Bien fait pour toi.

-T'es pire qu'HYDRA, tiens. Non. Pire que Loki. Oh, et pire que Ultron, les Shitorii, Dormammu, Ronan et tous les méchants pas beaux vilains de la galaxie réunis ensemble.

-Merci du compliment. »

Je lui fis la grimace alors que les portes s'ouvraient. Claire stoppa mon fauteuil quand nous découvrîmes que trois individus sortaient de l'ascenseur.

« Oups, désolée. » dis-je.

C'était une femme en tailleur et deux hommes en veston-cravate. Des gens du gouvernement. Ils me considérèrent un moment, questionneurs. Il était rare de rencontrer un employé de la tour en fauteuil roulant, je présume.

Nous nous retirâmes de leur passage et ils nous octroyèrent un salut austère.

« Mesdames. » fit la femme.

J'affichai mon plus beau sourire. Règle numéro 1; toujours être sympa avec des représentants du gouvernement si on veut éviter les ennuis.

« Bonjour!

-Tiens, vous ne seriez pas Éléanor Thompson? » demanda l'un des deux hommes.

Ils connaissaient la nounou? Tiens donc. Fallait que je sois flattée ou alarmée?

« Oui, c'est bien moi. »

L'autre homme me détailla de la tête aux pieds, un sourcil en l'air.

« Vous vous portez mieux, on dirait.

-Ouais, et c'est pas grâce à vous. »

Le ton de Claire me surprit. Elle était derrière moi, je ne voyais pas son visage. Je me tournai légèrement pour constater qu'elle les considérait avec le plus grand des mépris.

J'étais confuse, tout à coup.

« Vous me voyez navrée de provoquer une telle hostilité de votre part. » dit la femme avant de m'adresser un sourire froid. « Nous nous réjouissons de votre rétablissement, Mlle Thompson, croyez-le bien.

-Euh... Oui, je n'en doute pas, je...

-Ouais, bien sûr. » cracha Claire. « Vous vous réjouissez que ce coma soit chose du passé, pour le plus grand bien de votre portefeuille.

-Vos griefs ne nous concernent pas, Mlle. » dit le troisième homme, à bout de patience. « Allons-y. »

Il fit un pas en avant et nous dépassa, enjoignant les autres à le suivre.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, Mlle Potts nous attend à son bureau. »

Ils nous plantèrent là.

Aussitôt hors de portée de leurs oreilles, je fis pivoter mon fauteuil devant Claire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Pourquoi cette animosité? C'est pas le moment de s'attirer les foudres du gouvernement alors qu'ils cherchent de plus en plus à savoir où sont passés Steve et Bucky! »

Claire soupira.

« Désolée mon chou. Quand je vois ces types débarquer ici, et mettre leur nez partout, ça me révulse. Depuis cette histoire de respirateur trop coûteux, je les ai en horreur, ces gens.

-De quoi tu parles? Quel respirateur?

-TON respirateur, mon chou.

-Tu peux être plus claire, _Claire_? »

Elle soupira encore et entra dans la cabine avec moi.

« Il y a eu une longue période de ton coma que tu as passé sous respirateur.

-Oui, je sais, Jane me l'a dit.

-Un jour le gouvernement a débarqué et...

-...Et? Et quoi?

-Pour résumer, ils ont voulu te débrancher, mon chou. »

Je clignai des paupières, pas sûre de comprendre.

« Me débrancher...

-Selon leurs règles à eux, tu coûtais trop cher à maintenir en vie. Les budgets du programme Avengers devaient être consacrés qu'aux Avengers, pas aux employés subalternes...

-Employés subalternes. » répétai-je, sous le choc.

« Pepper avait les mains liées, elle ne pouvait rien faire, parce que tu appartiens au gouvernement, en théorie. Tu es une enfant de l'état, orpheline, et donc sous leur tutelle.

-Me débrancher... » répétai-je encore, les yeux dans le vague.

« Oui. Tout le monde était révolté. Et Bucky... »

Je sortis brutalement de transe.

« Quoi, Bucky?

-Il a pété les plombs. » dit-elle, amère. « Il s'est rué à ta chambre et il était prêt à tuer tous ceux qui approchaient ton lit. Même moi. Personne n'a pu le calmer, à part Steve. Et même après, il continuait de monter la garde devant ton lit. »

Je me serrai dans mes bras, soudain frigorifiée.

« Hey. »

Elle se pencha et me frotta les épaules.

« Tout va bien. Tu es toujours là, non? Tout s'est bien terminé. Avant que le gouvernement ne prenne une décision finale, tu as recommencé à respirer par toi-même. »

Ça alors...

Mon propre gouvernement, mon propre pays, avait voulu me... me tuer ?

Ouaip. C'était ni plus ni moins que ça.

Je fus tout à coup dégoûtée. Et pour une fois, je comprenais Steve. Steve qui était si amer et si rétif de devoir être au service de ce gouvernement...

Je me sentis... trahie?

J'aimais mon pays, j'aimais ma patrie. J'étais heureuse ici. Mais jamais je n'avais eu tant envie de me barrer d'ici qu'en ce moment.

Et Bucky... Bucky avait voulu me protéger...

 _« DING »_

Nous étions arrivées à mon étage.

Je sortis, les épaules voûtées.

J'étais vraiment lasse tout à coup.

« Léa, ça ne va pas?

-J'ai mal au crâne. » dis-je, amorphe. « Je crois que je vais aller m'étendre dans ma chambre.

-D'accord, je t'y emmène.

-Pas la peine, je suis à deux pas. Enfin, à deux coups de roues, plutôt.

-Tu es sûre?

-Certaine. »

Elle me jaugea un moment.

« Je suis désolée, mon chou. Je n'aurais pas dû te raconter cette prise de bec avec le gouvernement. Je comprends que ça peut être bouleversant. »

J'eus un petit sourire triste.

« Ça va. Je préfère savoir que le gouvernement a voulu ma peau plutôt que de rester dans l'ignorance.

-Tes termes sont un peu exagérés, tu ne trouves pas?

-Peut-être. C'est quand même l'impression que ça me donne, en tout cas. »

Elle caressa ma joue.

« Ce qui importe c'est que cette histoire soit derrière toi. Allez, va te reposer. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis au labo.

-Merci. T'es géniale, Claire, le sais-tu? Tortionnaire, mais géniale.

-On me le dit tous les jours! » répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil avant de retourner dans l'ascenseur.

Je me forçai à lui sourire, mais dès que les portes se refermèrent sur elle, je fermai les yeux.

La migraine était de plus en plus forte.

Oh oh. Je n'avais pas songé que c'était la migraine de la veille qui reprenait. Je pensais que c'était la fatigue, mais apparemment, il y avait autre chose...

Je me pris la tête à deux mains, frappée par une douleur atroce. Ce fut tellement soudain que je lâchai bien malgré moi un cri. Les dents serrées, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même.

Je sentis des mains me saisir par les épaules bien qu'il n'y eut personne avec moi. C'était de larges mains, l'une de métal, l'autre de chair.

Une voix familière résonna ensuite dans ma tête. Elle me criait après, elle hurlait, même.

" _Réveille-toi. Il faut que tu te réveilles, tu m'entends? RÉVEILLE-TOI! Pas importante... Ils ont dit qu'elle n'était pas importante! Je te préviens, Steve, il va falloir me passer sur le corps avant qu'ils entrent dans cette chambre! Ils ne peuvent pas lui faire ça! Ils n'ont pas le droit! "_

Aussi soudaine qu'elle était apparue, la douleur dans mon crâne s'envola, en même temps que la voix de Bucky.

Je haletai, comme si je venais de courir le cent mètres.

Mon dieu... Je voulais me rappeler de mon coma? Eh ben j'étais servie!

Je me souvenais de l'épisode que Claire avait mentionné. Je me souvenais de la rage et de l'horreur de Bucky. Sa détresse aussi.

Entendre sa voix, sentir ses mains... C'était une expérience à la fois déchirante et saisissante.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'en remettre que déjà un autre pépin survenait.

« Zut, mon t-shirt. »

Je saignais encore du nez.

« _Mlle Thompson, vos signes vitaux sont..._

-Tout va bien FRIDAY. Ça arrive à tout le monde des migraines. Laisse Helen et Claire en dehors de ça. »

Si FRIDAY les mettait au courant, elles allaient m'interdire tout autre effort mental pour me rappeler davantage. Or, moi je voulais ces souvenirs, je voulais les récupérer, et tant pis pour les migraines et les saignements de nez.

Je pris un mouchoir dans ma poche et j'attendis que ça passe.

Je demeurai sage pour le reste de la soirée et de la nuit, par contre. Je ne cherchai pas à provoquer un autre souvenir. Valait mieux y aller à petites doses avec ces flashs mémoriels machin trucs chose. J'avais eu mon compte d'émotions fortes pour la journée.

Depuis que j'étais sortie de ce coma, je ne faisais que ça enchaîner les émotions fortes.

Cette nuit-là, je décidai de prendre des somnifères parce que je sentais que le sommeil n'allait pas se pointer de sitôt. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de prendre ce genre de médicaments et mon corps y réagit fortement; je dormis 13h.

A mon réveil, j'étais un véritable zombie. Mes jambes me faisaient atrocement mal, merci à mon infirmière tortionnaire. Je me forçai à me mettre debout et me traînai à la salle de bain.

J'avais même pas encore fait mon premier café de la journée que la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrit sans crier gare.

« Hé, ça vous dirait de frapper avant d'entrer? » marmonnai-je, bougonne. « Qui que vous soyez, je ne jouerai pas les hôtesses polies et accueillantes tant que je n'aurai pas avalé mon café.

-Dans ce cas, prépare deux tasses et un jus de framboise! »

Je faillis échapper le pot de sucre.

« Scott?! »

Je me frottai les yeux, histoire de me tirer pour de bon des limbes du sommeil. À peine me retournai-je vers l'entrée qu'une petite furie me sautait dans les bras.

« Léa!

-Cassie, non!

-Woooh! » fis-je, perdant l'équilibre -fichues jambes en marmelade!- jusqu'à me retrouver sur les fesses.

« Merde! Léa, ça va? »

Cassie se fichait bien d'être par terre. Ses petits bras ne lâchèrent pas mon cou alors que Scott nous redressait à la verticale.

« Tout va bien! » ricanai-je. « Oh, mon dieu, quelle surprise! Je suis si contente de vous voir.

-Tu m'as manqué! » fit la petite.

Scott la déscotcha de moi.

« Laisse la respirer un peu, chérie. Et puis moi aussi je veux mon câlin!

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre! »

Il me prit dans ses bras et Cassie ne put résister à l'envie de se joindre à l'étreinte.

« Tu es enfin sur pieds! Ça fait plaisir à voir! »

Une grosse bise sur sa joue rugueuse plus tard, j'invitai Scott à prendre un café dans la cuisine.

« Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça à l'improviste, mais les moments où j'ai Cassie sont rares et elle voulait absolument venir te voir. » dit-il en prenant place à table. « Je croyais quand même arriver à une heure décente, mais visiblement je te tire du lit!

-Tu as bien fait! Vous êtes le meilleur réveille-matin de la planète!

-Tu peux faire des pancakes, dis? S'teplait!

-Cassie... On est en visite, pas au restaurant. »

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil complice et m'accroupis à la hauteur de la gamine.

« Des pancakes, hein? On va voir ce que j'ai dans ce garde-manger. Qui sait, je trouverai peut-être de quoi faire un bon petit déjeuner pour nous trois? »

Scott regarda sa montre.

« Il est 14h.

-Il est l'heure du petit dej quelque part sur la planète, forcément. »

Il sourit en secouant la tête.

« Je capitule. De toute façon, un an sans ta bouffe, c'est un an d'existence morne et taciturne, alors je suis prêt à avaler n'importe quoi que tu auras fait. »

Je rougis.

« Tu veux m'aider à casser les oeufs, Cassie?

-Oh, oui, alors!

-Oh oh. Catastrophe à l'horizon... Tous aux abris, ma fille va faire à manger!

-Hé! T'es même pas drôle, Papa. »

Malgré une assistante maladroite, il n'y eut pas trop de casse dans la cuisine et je parvins à faire des pancakes qui furent acceptables, je présume, si j'en jugeais leurs assiettes qui se vidèrent en un éclair.

C'était une visite inattendue qui me remonta vraiment le moral. Scott était toujours distrayant. Ses anecdotes sur les expériences qu'il faisait avec son costume et les fourmis étaient marrantes, et Cassie était un petit rayon de soleil rafraîchissant. Ça faisait drôlement du bien de les voir tous les deux ici, sans ce nuage noir qui flottait au-dessus de la tête, comme tous les habitants de la Tour. Scott était sans aucun doute au courant pour Bucky, mais il eut la sagesse de deviner que ce n'était pas du tout ce dont j'avais envie d'entendre parler. De toute façon, avec Cassie dans les parages, il fallait éviter ce sujet épineux. Enfin, nous, nous voulions éviter le sujet, mais elle, c'était une autre histoire...

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies enfin reçu ton baiser! » s'exclama la petite en essuyant sa bouche tartinée de coulis de chocolat. « Tes pancakes me manquaient trop!

-Euh...

-Arf, Cassie, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche...

-Mais si! Elle a eu le baiser de son prince charmant. C'est que comme ça qu'on peut se réveiller d'un gros dodo. »

Oh! Elle parlait de mon conte préféré! Évidemment, quand on y songeait, le parallèle avec mon coma était plutôt ironique.

Je souris d'un air taquin, embarquant dans le jeu.

« Oh, oui, mon prince est venu m'embrasser et je me suis réveillée, exactement comme tu dis. Et tu sais de quoi il a l'air mon prince charmant?

-Bien sûr que je sais de quoi il a l'air! »

J'allais poursuivre avec une blague comme quoi en m'embrassant le prince s'était transformé en grenouille, mais son petit air savant perturba mon élan. Apparemment, elle m'avait inventé sa propre version du Prince Charmant.

« Euh... Ah bon? Tu sais qui c'est?

-Bien sûr! Je l'ai déjà rencontré!

-Cassie... » soupira Scott.

« Pour de vrai?

-Bah oui, c'est Bucky! »

J'ouvris encore la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Je voulais me marier avec lui, mais bon... Puisqu'il fallait que tu te réveilles, j'ai accepté de te le laisser. De toute façon, je veux me marier avec Drax le Destructeur, maintenant!

-Ah? Euh... Eh bien... »

Je cherchai une explication dans le regard de Scott, mais il haussa les épaules, impuissant.

« Désolé. » articula-t-il en silence alors qu'il nettoyait la frimousse de la petite d'une lingette. « Elle s'est persuadée que toi et Bucky vous...

-Hum. »

Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir comprendre la raison pour laquelle mon coeur s'emballait.

« Ça fait rien.

-D'ailleurs, où il est Bucky? » demanda la gamine, fuyant la lingette.

« Il est parti en mission. » répondis-je, forçant mes lèvres à garder le sourire.

« Avec les autres Avengers?

-Exactement.

-Ils vont zigouiller des méchants?

-Tu as tout compris.

-Papa, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux?

-J'ai plus important à faire.

-Comme quoi?

-Comme de t'attraper pour que tu te tiennes tranquille pendant que je nettoie ce chocolat de ton visage! » s'exaspéra-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

La petite hurla pour la forme tandis que son père la capturait et faisait mine de lui faire subir une prise de catch paralysant toute tentative de fuite.

J'aurais ri devant ces pitreries père-fille si je n'avais pas tout à coup été frappée par une migraine atroce.

 _Oh, non, ça recommence. Pas ici! Pas maintenant!_

Trop occupés à se chamailler, aucun de mes deux invités ne remarqua dans l'immédiat mon corps qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même alors que j'appuyais mes paumes contre mes tempes, comme si ça allait contenir la douleur.

Je fus soustrait à tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. La douleur fut accompagnée de paroles et de sensations entremêlées dans ma tête. Je sentis des petits doigts manipuler mes cheveux et une voix familière et lointaine retentit: " _Je ne savais pas que Léa avait une styliste capillaire personnelle. "_

Une autre voix s'ajouta, mais celle-ci était à l'extérieur de ma tête.

« Léa, tu as bobo à la tête?

-Léa! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive!? »

Je ne pouvais pas répondre à la question. Tout ce que j'arrivai à faire fut de serrer les dents alors que d'autres sensations et d'autres paroles martelaient mon crâne.

Je sentis les mains de Scott me saisir par les épaules. Non. En fait, j'avais conscience de leur présence tactile sur moi, mais je ne les sentais pas. Je sentais d'autres mains, d'autres bras, masculins, mais différents de Scott parce que l'un était chaud et l'autre frais. Ces bras me déposaient dans quelque chose de moelleux.

" _Bonne année, Éléanor._ "

« Papa! Y a du sang qui sort de son nez! »

Je ne voulais pas entendre ces voix autour de moi. Je voulais entendre seulement ce qui se passait dans ma tête.

Il y avait un ronronnement mécanique. D'où il venait? D'articulations de métal. C'était un son que j'entendais souvent. Parce que quand je l'entendais, je savais qu' _il_ était là, jamais bien loin. Ce son était une berceuse discrète, et un point de repère dans les ténèbres où je me trouvais. Si j'entendais ce son, je me sentais moins seule dans ce labyrinthe interminable dont je cherchais désespérément la sortie.

Souvent ce son était accompagné de sa voix. Je ne comprenais pas toujours tout. Parfois je me laissais juste bercer par le timbre rauque.

Mais ce soir-là j'avais compris ses paroles.

" _Je n'ai qu'un seul voeu pour le Nouvel An. Que tu te réveilles._ "

Il y eut quelque chose de charnu, de tendre, qui fit une légère pression infime sur moi. Où exactement?

La douleur s'estompait. Mon crâne ne jouait plus du drum dans ma tête. J'entendis Scott appeler FRIDAY et la petite Cassie qui pleurnichait.

La sensation disparaissait à mesure que l'environnement reprenait forme autour de moi.

Je ne voulais pas que la sensation disparaisse. Je ne voulais pas que la migraine se termine. Parce que ça voulait dire que le souvenir que j'étais en train de récupérer allait disparaître. Ce souvenir-là était important, plus important que tous les autres. Hors de question qu'il m'échappe.

Je me forçai à me concentrer sur la sensation que je ne voulais pas perdre. Où est-ce que cette pression se faisait déjà? Ah, oui! Mon visage. Le bas de mon visage... Ma bouche! C'était sur ma bouche. Et la pression s'accrut, pour mieux épouser mes lèvres.

Un baiser. C'était un baiser. C'était ça le souvenir!

Je fus pendant une seconde aux anges, si heureuse et soulagée d'avoir récupéré l'entièreté de ce souvenir. Mais le bonheur fut de très courte durée.

Je savais que c'était une erreur de chercher à forcer mon cerveau à se souvenir de cet instant, et j'en payai le prix fort. Cette fois la douleur fut insupportable et je tombai dans les pommes.

* * *

J'étais dans un environnement familier. Le labo de Cho. Je connaissais cet endroit depuis longtemps, mais je me souvenais maintenant que j'avais passé la moitié de mon séjour dans le coma ici, dans cette pièce, couchée sur un brancard et branchée de partout à des tubes et des fils.

Je m'étais réveillée quelques heures après être tombée dans les pommes, sous le regard attentif de Cho. Claire était à mes côtés, anxieuse. Scott était aussi présent, soucieux. Cassie avait eu la permission de monter sur mon lit de fortune pendant que j'étais dans les pommes et, à mon réveil, elle était roulée en boule contre moi et somnolait.

J'allais très bien. Juste un peu fatiguée. Mais Cho n'avait pas voulu que je me lève et elle m'avait soumis à des tas de tests, secondée par Claire.

J'aurais dû me douter que ça finirait comme ça, que je ne pourrais pas leur cacher ce qui m'arrivait très longtemps. Je m'étais donc laissée faire. J'avais coopéré, pour les rassurer.

Moi je savais que je n'avais rien de grave.

Je ne leur avais rien dit de précis à mon réveil, mais il s'était passé beaucoup de choses pendant les quelques heures où j'avais été inconsciente. J'avais pu récupérer des tas d'autres souvenirs, des tas d'autres moments de cette année que j'avais perdue. Rien n'était très élaboré toutefois. J'avais l'impression d'avoir lu des pages déchirées d'un livre. Je n'avais obtenu que quelques segments d'une histoire très longue. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était mille fois plus satisfaisant que tout ce que j'avais eu comme souvenirs jusqu'à présent.

J'étais contente d'avoir réussi à récupérer autant. Le livre n'était pas encore complet dans ma tête bien que plusieurs chapitres se mettaient en place.

J'étais heureuse qu'à mon réveil rien ne s'estompe. Tout demeura présent, dans ma mémoire, sans rien forcer. Plus de migraines. Plus de saignements de nez.

Cho était inquiète que je sois tombée dans les pommes si longtemps. Moi je remerciais mon cerveau d'avoir fait un black out. Sans ça, je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu me souvenir d'autant de choses. Tomber dans les pommes avait été nécessaire. C'était ce que ma mémoire avait besoin pour s'activer de façon concrète.

Même s'il s'agissait de pages déchirées d'un livre incomplet, il en était ressorti un thème récurrent: Bucky. Je me souvenais de sa présence constante, je me souvenais de moments... précieux, en sa compagnie. Des moments que je ne comprenais pas encore dans leur entièreté. Il y avait beaucoup de _Pourquo_ i et de _Comment_. Mais à mon réveil j'avais choisi de ne plus me poser de questions. J'avais décidé de simplement accepter et accueillir ces moments que j'avais vécus en sa compagnie comme une bénédiction, un cadeau inestimable.

J'étais sereine et comblée d'avoir retrouvé ces moments, et en même temps déchirée et affligée de savoir que tout ça ne serait jamais rien d'autre que quelque chose qui n'était plus actuel, parce que ce Bucky qui était dans mes souvenirs avait peut-être disparu à tout jamais.

« C'est ma faute. J'ai trop forcé la note avec cette physiothérapie. »

Claire s'admonestait.

Je me concentrai sur le moment présent, sur ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je rêvasserais plus tard. J'aurais préféré être seule pour méditer sur tout ce que j'avais découvert, mais ça devrait attendre.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, Claire. Mon problème, si on peut appeler ça un problème, se passe entre mes deux oreilles, pas dans mes jambes.

-Léa a raison. »

Cho s'activait toujours autour de moi. Il y avait plusieurs machines qui m'analysaient. Je savais que ces tests étaient inutiles, j'allais bien, mais je laissai faire Helen. Elle avait besoin d'agir en médecin, besoin de chercher des réponses scientifiques à mon état.

« Ton entraînement physique ardu n'a rien à voir avec la situation. »

Elle était furieuse.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Thor t'emmener chez lui. Je n'étais pas d'accord et personne ne m'a écouté. C'est trop... futuriste comme traitement. Qui sait ce que ça peut donner comme effets secondaires à un patient non asgardien?

-Thor ne m'aurait pas fait courir le moindre risque s'il ne croyait pas aux bienfaits de ce traitement. »

Moi, j'étais très reconnaissante envers la médecine asgardienne. Je n'étais pas une experte dans le domaine, pourtant j'étais persuadée que, sans ça, j'aurais été condamnée à n'avoir que des sensations de déjà vu sur ce qui s'était passé pendant un an et des impressions familières frustrantes parce que trop floues.

« Qu'en sait-il? Il n'a jamais appliqué ce traitement sur un autre humain auparavant.

-À part quelques saignements de nez et quelques migraines, les séquelles ne sont pas si dramatiques...

-JE déciderai de ce qui est dramatique ou pas, compris? Le scan m'indique une activité anormale du cerceau. Tes synapses sont beaucoup trop sollicitées... Mais qu'est-ce que Thor t'a fait, nom de dieu!? »

Dommage que Wanda ne soit pas là. J'étais certaine qu'elle aurait été plus douée que moi pour expliquer ce qui m'était arrivé.

« Il n'a rien fait de nocif. Je pense que les guérisseurs ont travaillé sur ma... mémoire dormante.

-Mémoire dormante?

-Je n'ai pas de termes scientifiques pour expliquer la chose, désolée. Ils ont fait en sorte que je puisse me souvenir de ce qui se passait autour de moi, quoi. J'ai... J'ai des sortes de flashs, des souvenirs confus de ce qui s'est passé pendant mon coma. D'habitude, j'ai mal au crâne et je saigne du nez, puis ça passe. Mais tout à l'heure, je me suis forcé à me remémorer ce que...

-Un instant. D'habitude? Ça veut dire que ce n'est pas un incident isolé?

-Euh...

-Léa! C'est complètement irresponsable de ta part de ne pas m'en avoir parlé!

-Chut! La petite dort! » lui reprochai-je, jetant un oeil à Cassie, troublée dans son sommeil.

Cho serrait les dents.

« C'est grave, une telle réaction physique à une manifestation neurologique! » répliqua-t-elle, plus calme, mais non pas moins sèchement.

Je tâchai de ne pas me laisser gagner par la culpabilité.

« J'essaie juste de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé pendant mon coma. J'avais des impressions de familiarités et de déjà vu durant le jour, et la nuit je faisais des rêves-souvenirs qui s'estompaient dès mon réveil. Ça, tu le savais déjà.

-Aucune de ces manifestations ne t'avait fait souffrir auparavant.

-C'est vrai. Mais Steve m'a montré un dessin et... »

Je me tus. J'allais parler de mon journal et des dix pages qui m'avaient complètement bouleversée, mais je me retins. Ce journal, il ne concernait que Bucky et moi.

« ... Et ça a agi comme un déclencheur. Depuis ce moment, ces flashs sont de plus en plus forts et précis. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, les migraines. J'étais contente de me rappeler en détail de certaines scènes. »

Helen était prête à m'étrangler.

« Tu...? » Elle respira longuement par le nez. « Écoute, Léa. Je sais que c'est perturbant de perdre un an de sa vie, mais tu devrais accepter que tes souvenirs restent incertains et flous pour le moment. Tu as subi un traitement efficace, mais totalement inconnu de notre médecine moderne. Essayer de provoquer ta mémoire n'est peut-être pas une bonne chose pour une patiente en post coma qui a subi un traitement alien au cerveau. »

Inutile d'essayer de faire comprendre mon point de vue à un médecin scientifique.

J'acquiesçai de bonne grâce. De toute façon, je n'avais plus besoin de solliciter mon cerveau. J'avais assez récupéré de souvenirs pour en être satisfaite et comblée.

« Je comprends.

-Interdiction de reprendre ton boulot, c'est clair? Tu restes ici cette nuit. Et pas d'exercice physique durant les deux prochains jours. »

C'était une perte de temps, à mon avis, mais j'avais assez attiré ses foudres pour aujourd'hui. Elle pianota d'autres trucs sur sa tablette et me laissa en compagnie de Scott et Claire.

Ils me regardaient encore avec inquiétude. Je n'aimais pas ce genre d'attention. Tous ces regards braqués sur moi me mettaient mal à l'aise. La situation n'était pas normale à mes yeux. C'était moi qui devais chouchouter les autres, prendre soin d'eux et les dorloter, pas le contraire.

Je fis la moue.

« Désolée d'avoir perturbé nos retrouvailles de cette manière. » dis-je à Scott.

Il chassa mes excuses d'un geste de la main.

« Je m'en veux. C'est Cassie avec ses histoires qui a provoqué tout ça.

-Tu sais quoi, Scott? » Je me mis à chuchoter de peur d'être entendue d'Helen. « Ne le dis pas à Cho, mais je suis contente que Cassie ait été là. Elle m'a aidé à me souvenir de la soirée du Nouvel An. »

Et bien davantage.

Claire eut les yeux ronds, tout comme Scott.

« Tu te souviens de tout?

-Presque. Je me souviens que Cassie m'a fait de jolies tresses colorées. »

Je caressai les cheveux de la concernée dans son sommeil, tout attendrie.

Puis je fis une grimace.

« Et d'un inconnu qui me déshabillait...

-C'est Harry, mon assistant! Tu te souviens du bain qu'il t'a donné?

-Je n'ai pas aimé l'expérience. »

Un euphémisme.

J'eus un frisson. Berk.

« Je crois que je préférais tes mains plus délicates et plus douces.

-Ha. J'en connais un qui me dirait "nananère, je te l'avais dit".

-Bucky, hein? Il était... très fâché ce soir-là, je pense.

-Il était persuadé que l'infirmier était un agresseur. Il défendait ta vertu. » Elle souriait, impressionnée. « Ça alors, je n'en reviens pas que tu te souviennes de tout ça.

-Je suis certaine que je ne le pourrais pas sans le traitement des Asgardiens. » Je souris, contente que tout me revienne sans trop d'efforts, sans migraine, sans saignement de nez. « Tu m'as maquillée, coiffée et habillée d'une jolie robe, et Wanda m'a manipulée pour me faire descendre au salon. Je me souviens du grand arbre de Noël... Et de toutes les mains qui m'ont frôlée... »

Scott était abasourdi.

« Wouah. Et quoi d'autre?

-C'est tout. En ce qui concerne le Nouvel An, du moins. »

C'était faux, je me souvenais de beaucoup plus de choses de cette soirée, mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'en faire part aux autres. Parce que c'était... personnel. Ça ne concernait que Bucky et moi.

Claire et Scott seraient restés plus longtemps pour me tenir compagnie, mais Helen revint bientôt les chasser.

Scott emporta sa fille somnolente dans ses bras, me promettant de revenir bientôt pour une autre visite. Quant à Claire, puisque Helen m'interdisait toute forme d'exercice pour deux jours, elle put prendre congé de physiothérapie et quitta la Tour, non sans me rappeler qu'elle me botterait les fesses si je ne faisais pas attention à moi.

La nuit aurait pu être vraiment longue si Cho ne m'avait pas obligée à avaler d'autres somnifères. Je ne voulais pas dormir, j'estimais avoir assez paressé au lit pendant que j'étais dans les pommes, mais valait mieux me plier aux exigences de Cho. Plus coopérative je me montrais, plus vite elle me libèrerait du labo.

Je dormis cette nuit-là d'un sommeil sans aucun rêve, sans aucun souvenir, sans aucune sensation de déjà vu et de familiarité. Depuis mon retour d'Asgard, je n'avais pas bénéficié d'un réel sommeil réparateur sans interférences et je dûs bien admettre à mon réveil le lendemain que ça faisait un bien fou de juste me reposer dans le néant total.

Ce matin-là, Cho m'autorisa à me lever pour aller manger. Bon, elle ne me permit pas d'aller à la cuisine centrale, encore moins chez moi. Je pus juste aller à la petite cafétéria du labo. Elle fut obligée de constater d'elle-même que j'allais très bien puisque je mangeais de bon appétit. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire étant donné que la bouffe de cafétéria était infecte.

Les autres employés du labo s'affairaient à leurs occupations habituelles quand les portes coulissèrent pour laisser entrer une invitée rare.

« Pepper? » fis-je, ahurie.

Elle passait son temps enfermée dans son bureau ces temps-ci. Devoir gérer les questions incessantes du gouvernement en plus de Stark Industries monopolisait tout son temps. Si elle en était sortie, ce n'était pas nécessairement signe qu'on la laissait un peu tranquille. J'eus d'ailleurs bientôt l'occasion de savoir que c'était tout le contraire qui se passait.

« Vous devez voir ça. »

Pas de question sur le fait que j'étais en tenue de patient d'hôpital ni sur mon état de santé. Elle était trop concentrée sur autre chose apparemment.

« FRIDAY. Fais défiler les images que je regardais dans mon bureau. »

Tous les écrans des scientifiques de la place furent hackés, les interrompant dans leur travail.

Intriguée, je m'approchai d'un des écrans.

Une chaîne de nouvelles en continu montrait un reporter qui, d'après la bande qui défilait au bas de l'écran, se trouvait à Berlin.

« _… et il semblerait cette fois-ci que cette attaque terroriste ait été revendiquée par le mouvement HYDRA, cette secte militaire que nous croyions démantelée depuis 4 ans. Voici les images d'une vidéo tirée d'un amateur qui se trouvait sur place quand l'explosion a eu lieu._ »

Je figeai devant l'écran alors qu'une scène de guerre, ni plus ni moins, y apparaissait. Un immeuble en feu, à moitié détruit. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, qui couraient dans tous les sens, affolés, dans les ruines fumantes. Les autorités locales qui tentaient de maîtriser une situation qui leur échappait totalement. Le chaos, quoi.

Les images n'étaient pas très nettes, elles étaient saccadées, mais la personne qui filmait arriva à zoomer sur une zone du toit qui avait été plus ou moins épargnée par les dégâts. Deux hommes surplombaient cette scène chaotique. Deux hommes que je reconnus immédiatement.

Mon coeur manqua un battement quand je vis Bradley Shaw, la mine réjouie, et Bucky qui... Non. Pas Bucky. Le Soldat de l'Hiver. Le Soldat de l'Hiver se tenait à ses côtés, masqué, armé, le bras gauche bien en évidence pour que personne n'ait de doute sur son identité.

Ils se montraient tous les deux au grand jour, ils se dévoilaient au monde entier, sans craindre les répercussions.

Bradley faisait un grand discours de mégalomane. Je ne compris pas grand-chose. C'était le classique "Joignez-vous à moi ou périssez". Les paroles n'avaient pas d'importance. C'étaient les actes qui comptaient dans cas-ci. Car montrer Bucky au reste du monde prouvait que Bradley n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il faisait enfin savoir à la civilisation que le Soldat de l'Hiver était de retour et que ce dernier travaillait depuis trois mois dans le secret et l'anonymat pour son compte. Il n'y avait que les Avengers qui savaient que Bradley était secondé par le fameux Atout. Les Nations Unies poursuivaient Shaw sans savoir que le plus grand assassin qu'ait connu la planète était son acolyte. Mais c'était fini les secrets. Jamais jusqu'ici les attaques d'HYDRA n'avaient été revendiquées en public et jamais on n'avait montré le Soldat de l'Hiver à la vue de tous. A cette minute précise, Shaw changeait toute la donne.

Quelques instants plus tard, une ombre furtive vola vers eux et fonça sur Bradley. Falcon. Il rata sa cible de peu, car B-le Soldat de l'Hiver l'arrêta en plein vol d'un seul geste du bras gauche. Une seconde plus tard, le bouclier de Capitaine America filait dans les airs et fracassait le bras du Soldat, libérant le Faucon dans la manoeuvre. Une pluie de flèches -Hawkeye- s'abattit sur Shaw, mais encore une fois le Soldat protégea ses arrières.

Les images furent coupées brutalement, parce que le type qui filmait se fit bousculer par une foule en panique qui fuyait la pagaille.

« Ce sera tout pour l'instant FRIDAY. »

Pepper se tourna vers Cho et moi. Elle était aussi pâle que moi.

« C'était en direct? » demanda Cho, sur le qui-vive.

« Oui. »

Helen jura dans sa langue natale.

« Ça ne va pas tarder à partir en vrille.

-Je sais. »

Cho prit aussitôt son téléphone et passa des appels à ses compatriotes coréens, d'après la langue qu'elle utilisait.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Soudain mon déjeuner me donnait mal au coeur. Devant mes yeux qui fixaient le vide, je ne cessais de revoir en boucle les images de ces traits impitoyables, de ce regard froid sans vie, si loin de ce que j'avais connu de lui et de ce que j'avais découvert ces derniers jours...

Voir Bucky dans cet état de mes propres yeux était traumatisant.

« _Mlle Potts, un appel sur la 2 pour vous. Et sur la 3, la 4 et la cinquième ligne._

-Les Nations Unies je suppose?

- _En effet._

-Rejette tous les appels. »

Cho éteignit son portable à ce moment-là.

« Mon ambassade veut des réponses, Pepper. Je leur ai conjuré de nous faire confiance et d'attendre, mais...

-Je sais, Helen. Merci d'avoir tenté le coup. »

Pepper sembla tergiverser pendant un moment, en conflit avec elle-même. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers nous.

« FRIDAY. » dit-elle en ne nous lâchant pas du regard.

« _Oui, Mlle Potts?_ »

Ses mains se refermèrent en poings tremblants, bien que sa voix demeurait stoïque.

« Lance le Protocole Grande Muraille de Chine. »

Je fermai les yeux. Plissai mes paupières. La Grande Muraille de Chine... Le protocole que j'espérais ne jamais voir être mis en route... Un protocole connu de tous les employés des Avengers. C'était la première chose qu'on nous enseignait quand on était engagé dans cette Tour.

« _Protocole Grande Muraille de Chine enclenché._ » débita FRIDAY.

Toutes les fenêtres furent tout à coup condamnées par des rideaux de fer. Tous les écrans s'allumèrent et furent programmés pour faire défiler les bandes vidéos des caméras de surveillance qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur de la Tour.

Tous les scientifiques se levèrent et commencèrent à courir dans tous les sens. Et je savais que c'était le cas de tous les employés qui étaient dans l'édifice en ce moment.

Moi je restais figée, paralysée.

Pepper vint à moi.

« Léa, tu as dix minutes pour appliquer ton protocole avant que les autorités ne débarquent ici. Tu dois filer. Maintenant. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Pepper... On ne peut pas te laisser toute seule ici.

-Si tu ne sors pas d'ici par toi-même, j'ordonne à Happy de t'emmener de force, c'est clair? »

Cho lançait des ordres à tout son personnel, mais elle s'interrompit pour nous rejoindre.

« Léa ne peut pas se déplacer seule. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ses paroles que Pepper cligna des paupières, confuse, et remarqua enfin ma tenue de patient.

« Elle est malade, elle se remet à peine de... »

A ce moment-là, je pris plusieurs décisions rapides dans ma tête. Décisions que je ne pouvais partager avec personne ici.

J'agis d'instinct et devançai Cho.

« Ça va aller, je peux marcher. Je vais très bien, Cho, et tu le sais. Tu ne peux pas te permettre un excès de zèle. Plus maintenant. La Muraille de Chine est essentielle, je dois m'y soumettre comme tous les autres.

-Mais... »

Je l'ignorai et m'adressai à Pepper.

-J'y vais. Bonne chance. »

Je lui fis un rapide câlin, qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de me rendre parce que déjà je prenais à son tour Cho dans mes bras pour l'étreindre.

« On se retrouve très bientôt. Promis. »

Des promesses creuses, nous le savions toutes les trois.

« Léa...

-Tout ira bien. »

Droite comme un i, Pepper avait tout de la posture d'un commandant fier à bord d'un grand navire qui était en train de sombrer. Seul son regard trahissait son désarroi.

« Bonne chance. » me dit-elle, solennelle.

Personne n'avait le temps pour les adieux larmoyants. Je ne devais pas réfléchir, pas penser. Je devais agir. Je pris vite la direction de la sortie et je me dépêchai de me rendre à ma chambre. L'adrénaline faisait son effet et mes jambes ne me firent pas souffrir. Je pus même jogger et slalomer entre les employés de la Tour qui, comme moi, filaient à toute allure pour se préparer à la Muraille de Chine.

Une fois dans mon appartement, j'enfilai des vêtements et pris dans le placard le seul sac que je pensais ne jamais devoir utiliser. Un sac contenant tous les effets dont une fugitive avait besoin; nourriture déshydratée, couverture, faux papiers, trois téléphones prépayés, déguisement, et des tas d'autres babioles nécessaires à une cavale que Tony avait préparé d'avance pour chacun des employés de la Tour.

Je descendis ensuite au rez-de-chaussée et je croisai des tas d'employés qui filaient par toutes les issues secrètes.

On m'avait fait apprendre par coeur ma sortie de secours personnelle quand on m'avait engagée. Chaque employé avait la sienne si on devait évacuer d'urgence dans le secret le plus absolu. C'était une façon d'éviter d'être repéré. Fuir en masse dehors ce n'était pas discret. Fuir par des tas de recoins et d'issues éparpillés un peu partout minimisait les risques de nous faire prendre et nous permettait de nous fondre dans le milieu urbain.

La mienne se situait dans un placard d'une salle de réunion. J'ouvris une trappe et descendis une échelle qui menait à un tunnel sous-terrain. Je suivis le tunnel pendant 10 minutes jusqu'à ce que j'entende la rame de métro. Quand j'ouvris une trappe d'aération, je me retrouvai dans une conciergerie. J'ouvris la porte et je tâchai d'agir comme n'importe quel usager de métro. Je me faufilai dans la foule compacte de la station et pris le premier train qui passa.

J'attendis cinq stations avant de descendre dans un quartier de zones scolaires. Je me dirigeai vers une cour d'école déserte et pris place sur une balançoire.

A ce stade, je ne savais pas quelles étaient les prochaines instructions. On m'avait juste appris à me rendre jusqu'ici et d'attendre que l'endroit soit désert pour ouvrir le premier téléphone portable caché dans mon sac de survie.

C'était les vacances scolaires alors j'étais tranquille. J'ouvris le portable qui contenait des données GPS à suivre. Les étapes ne nous étaient jamais toutes révélées en même temps. Je devais me rendre jusqu'au prochain jalon et de là j'obtiendrais un nouvel itinéraire à suivre, et le manège se répéterait plusieurs fois jusqu'à la destination finale. Je savais que le plan de la Grande Muraille donnait un itinéraire différent pour tout le monde, et très long, pour brouiller les pistes, et la destination finale menait à une nouvelle identité et une nouvelle vie, différente pour tout le monde aussi, programmée d'avance par Tony et Steve. C'était l'assurance-vie des employés des Avengers. Si nos vies étaient en danger ou compromises, le protocole Grande Muraille de Chine protégeait tout le monde. Nous serions tous à l'abri pour de bon, une fois cet itinéraire parcouru dans son entièreté.

Dans ce cas-ci, Pepper avait lancé le protocole parce qu'elle savait que les Nations Unies allaient tous nous accuser de haute trahison envers notre pays. Avec Bucky qui venait d'apparaître à la télé comme bras droit d'un terroriste HYDRA, il devenait évident que la grippe à rayons gamma était un gros mensonge. Nous serions tous considérés comme des complices indirects. Pour calmer la population qui réclamerait un coupable, le gouvernement aurait besoin d'un souffre-douleur pour mettre la faute de ces attentats sur ses épaules, et ce serait les Avengers qui écoperaient -et leurs employés, par extension.

HYDRA était allé très loin, en dévoilant le retour du Soldat de l'Hiver au monde entier. Pour retrouver Bucky et le ramener ici ni vu ni connu, les Avengers avaient misé sur le besoin de discrétion et de mystère d'HYDRA pour mener à bien leurs sombres projets. C'était, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui, leur modus operandi, de tout faire à l'abri des regards, mais Shaw avait déjoué toutes les attentes.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'allaient devenir les Avengers à présent. La Grande Muraille n'était conçue que pour les employés de classe 2, 3 et 4. Moi j'étais classée 4, avec les concierges et les cuisiniers du mess. Pepper était classée 2, Happy et Cho aussi. La classe 3 c'était tous les scientifiques, informaticiens et comptables de la Tour. Les Avengers étaient classés 1, eux. C'était Steve qui était à l'origine de la Muraille, mais il n'avait, comme d'habitude, pas pensé à sa propre survie si un jour nos activités étaient compromises. Les autres Avengers s'en fichaient un peu aussi de leur survie. Ils préféraient vivre au jour le jour et improviser en cas de pépin majeur.

Il y avait aussi les employés hors classe, comme Maria Hill, Sharon Carter et Claire (mon Dieu! Claire! Je n'allais sans doute jamais la revoir de ma vie. Elle n'allait rien comprendre à la situation et je ne pouvais même pas lui dire adieu!) qui n'étaient que des engagés temporaires. Il n'y avait pas de protocole pour eux, parce qu'en théorie rien ne les rattachait à nous. J'espérais vraiment que Claire s'en sortirait... On allait sûrement l'interroger, elle. C'était une dure à cuire, elle bossait avec des super héros underground, après tout. Elle en avait vu d'autres. Elle saurait s'en sortir si jamais les autorités venaient à l'accuser de complicité dans cette triste affaire. Du moins, j'espérais qu'elle allait s'en sortir... Penser le contraire me rendrait folle. Et je n'avais pas le temps de m'inquiéter. L'inquiétude ne résoudrait rien.

Normalement, je serais aussi folle d'inquiétude pour les Avengers. J'aurais pu paniquer, craindre une autre prise de bec qui dégénèrerait encore en évasion, en fuite, avec leurs têtes mises à prix, comme lors de la Guerre Civile. J'aurais pu me laisser gagner par le désarroi en songeant que notre existence ne serait désormais plus jamais la même. Les Avengers avaient eu une seconde chance de servir les Nations Unies, on leur avait pardonné d'avoir refusé les Accords de la Sokovie, mais aujourd'hui il n'y aurait plus de pardon. Il n'y aurait pas de troisième chance. C'était fini, pour de bon. Ils seraient considérés comme responsables de cet attentat et de la mise en liberté du Soldat de l'Hiver. Ils seraient des criminels. Ils seraient considérés comme des parias pour le reste de leurs jours. Et, comme le gouvernement était très doué pour manipuler les médias à leur avantage, on ferait une réputation épouvantable aux Avengers, on monterait la population contre eux.

Les Avengers se fichaient de leur réputation, mais désormais ils ne pourraient faire leur boulot que dans le secret et la clandestinité. Ils seraient à jamais haïs par ceux qu'ils passaient leur temps à sauver. D'un côté ils combattraient les méchants, et de l'autre côté ils devraient se protéger des autorités mondiales qui les voudraient sous les verrous. Ils n'auraient jamais de répit, jamais de repos, ils devraient toujours surveiller leurs arrières.

J'aurais pu m'inquiéter de leur avenir incertain, mais je devais me forcer à reléguer tout ça dans un coin de ma tête pour me concentrer sur mon objectif.

Mon parcours à moi me demandait de prendre un taxi, de tourner en rond dans New York et de me faire déposer à la Gare Centrale pour acheter un billet de train pour Montréal. Je devais acheter le billet, bien en vue des caméras publiques, mais je ne devais pas prendre le train. Je devais plutôt entrer dans les toilettes des filles, changer de vêtements, porter une perruque, et sortir de la gare pour prendre la direction de l'aéroport. Après ça, les instructions s'arrêtaient là pour le moment.

Je suppose que j'allais prendre l'avion pour une destination X. Groenland, Tunisie, Japon, Suisse... Tout était possible.

J'obéis aux instructions, comme un bon petit soldat. Je fis tout ce qui était demandé, mais, une fois à l'aéroport, je ne pris pas la peine de regarder les nouvelles instructions qui s'affichaient dans mon portable.

J'avais un autre plan en tête. Je n'appliquerais pas mon protocole à la lettre. Parce que ma survie à moi m'importait peu. Je n'avais que faire d'une nouvelle existence loin de mes petits protégés, loin de la tourmente. Mais ça, il était hors de question que j'en fasse part à qui que ce soit. J'avais vu dans le regard de Pepper qu'elle tenait à m'éloigner le plus possible de la situation. On me mettrait des bâtons dans les roues si je n'agissais pas seule. Il valait mieux que je fasse croire à tout le monde que j'avais suivi mon protocole, tel que prévu.

Voir Bucky sur ces images vidéos m'avait traumatisée. Mais elles m'avaient aussi convaincue qu'il était temps d'agir pour moi. Il était temps que j'essaie de faire ma part dans cette affreuse histoire. Je sentais que je devais me mêler concrètement à la situation. Je n'allais pas attendre loin du front, loin des événements. C'était ce que j'avais toujours fait jusqu'ici; me tenir loin de la tourmente et attendre que mes amis, ma famille, reviennent (ou pas) du combat. Jusqu'ici ce rôle me convenait très bien. Aujourd'hui la donne avait changé. J'avais découvert trop de choses sur Bucky, sur moi, sur nous deux, je ne pouvais plus rester détachée. Aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose. J'ignorais quoi faire exactement, mais pour l'heure ce qui me paraissait le plus logique à entreprendre, c'était de me rapprocher de l'action et du chaos. Ce serait une fois sur place que je saurais quoi faire. Mon instinct me criait que je devais aller là-bas, toutefois je savais qu'on m'en empêcherait si je demandais de l'aide.

Alors, munie de mon nouveau faux passeport fourni dans mon sac de survie, ce fut avec assurance, conviction -et aussi tremblante comme une feuille- que je me dirigeai vers les guichets de Départs Internationaux pour me prendre un billet à destination de Berlin.

* * *

 _ **A suivre**_


	26. Iron Nanny

_Je sais, c'est long avant les retrouvailles. Patience._

 **Iron Nanny**

Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas avec des cookies que je pourrais me rendre utile ici.

Oh là là. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de venir?

Alors que tous les Berlinois ou presque fuyaient la ville, moi je m'étais loué une chambre dans un hôtel miteux.

Dès que mon avion avait atterri, tous les autres vols avaient été détournés ailleurs et les départs avaient été annulés. Mon avion avait été le dernier à pouvoir atterrir. Chance ou malchance? Il était un peu tard pour y penser alors que je me trouvais au coeur de l'action.

Tous ceux qui tentaient de fuir la pagaille durent s'en remettre aux trains et aux bus parce que le trafic aérien empêchait les avions de décoller en toute sécurité.

Des véhicules volants non identifiés filaient à toute allure au-dessus de nos têtes à mon arrivée, suivis de près par des F-18 de l'armée.

De là où j'étais, je n'avais reconnu personne en particulier, mais j'étais à peu près sûre que Iron Man et Falcon étaient poursuivis par l'armée allemande alors qu'eux-mêmes poursuivaient des agents HYDRA qui se joignaient à la vendetta de Shaw. Les héros devenaient l'ennemi, autant pour les gentils que pour les méchants. Pepper avait eu raison de lancer la Muraille de Chine...

Je pensais qu'on avait attaqué un seul building, mais durant les sept heures qu'avait duré mon vol, la situation s'était aggravée dans Berlin. Après deux jours dans cet hôtel, l'ambiance me rappelait un peu l'invasion des Shitorii à New York. J'étais au deuxième étage et je voyais des panaches de fumée qui surplombaient le paysage urbain au loin. C'était le chaos là-bas, au coeur de la ville.

L'annulation des vols avait créé des émeutes de gens paniqués et en colère. Plus personne ne pouvait fuir, tous les trains et tous les bus débordaient, et toutes les artères routières étaient bloquées par des bouchons monstres. J'avais tenté d'éviter le grabuge du mieux que je pouvais en restant enfermée dans ma chambre.

Bonjour le tourisme. Première fois que je me retrouvais hors de mon pays, et même première fois que je voyais le vieux continent, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment matière à s'émerveiller pour l'instant. J'étais plutôt en plein cauchemar.

J'étais sans doute la seule cliente de l'hôtel. Je pense même que le propriétaire avait fini par déguerpir quand des coups de feu avaient été entendus au milieu de la nuit. Le quartier où j'étais ne semblait pas trop touché à mon arrivée, mais après deux jours, j'entendais constamment depuis la fenêtre les sirènes de pompiers, des cris, des hurlements, des coups de feu et des moteurs de jet qui volaient en rase-mottes au-dessus des buildings. Je n'avais croisé aucun visage familier avant d'échouer dans cet hôtel, mais je savais qu'ils étaient tous là, quelque part, en train de se battre contre HYDRA tout en repoussant les autorités qui avaient mis leurs têtes à prix.

Heureusement que j'avais de quoi m'occuper l'esprit. Mon sac muraille-de-chine contenait un ordinateur portable et j'avais pu suivre un peu ce qui se passait aux infos.

Les écouteurs sur mes oreilles avec la playlist préenregistrée dans l'ordinateur, je m'isolais dans ma bulle. Si je portais trop attention au vacarme dehors, je deviendrais hystérique.

J'eus un soupir tremblant. Le trois-centième depuis mon arrivée sans doute. Je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'oeil depuis deux jours, j'avais à peine croqué dans une des barres énergétiques fournies avec le sac, l'adrénaline commençait à s'estomper et mes jambes me faisaient atrocement mal.

Tant pis. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre, je n'avais qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même.

J'étais au coeur de l'action. C'était ce que j'avais voulu, alors il fallait que j'assume.

 _Concentre-toi._

J'étais là pour mes amis. Pour Bucky.

Je devais faire ce pour quoi j'étais venue.

Le problème c'est que je ne savais pas du tout ce que je devais faire.

À New York, c'était limpide: il fallait que je me rapproche le plus possible des Avengers sans les contacter (parce que si je leur donnais signe de vie, ils allaient me botter le derrière si fort que je ferais un bond de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique). Mais après... Je faisais quoi, moi?

Je savais que je devais être ici. C'est tout ce que je savais. Et j'avais bêtement cru qu'à mon arrivée j'aurais une révélation, une idée de génie, tout deviendrait clair sur ce que je devais faire.

Mais non. Rien. Aucun éclair de génie.

Juste une énorme frayeur se manifestait. Je connaissais cette émotion. C'était la même que j'avais ressentie lors de l'invasion alien de New York. Aujourd'hui, Berlin était assiégée par des êtres humains, pas des aliens, mais le résultat était similaire.

Je tâchai de repousser cette frayeur loin dans ma cage thoracique. Je paniquerais plus tard. Je hurlerais plus tard.

Je n'avais pas eu d'éclair de génie alors je me débrouillerais autrement. Si je voulais faire quoi que ce soit, j'imagine qu'il fallait d'abord que je me fasse une meilleure idée de la situation.

Je continuai de pianoter sur le portable censé m'aider à atteindre la nouvelle vie programmée pour moi et glanai tout ce que je pouvais comme informations sur Internet.

Jusqu'à maintenant, plusieurs cellules HYDRA se manifestaient à Berlin. L'armée allemande, les Nations Unies et les Avengers tentaient de limiter leurs dégâts. Les Avengers n'avaient pas la tâche facile parce que les Nations Unies leur mettaient des bâtons dans les roues avec leurs incessantes tentatives de les mettre en état d'arrestation.

Les combats se déroulaient dans les airs et sous terre. À la surface, les principaux dangers venaient surtout de la population qui était en panique. On avait pris en otage des passagers de métro et toutes les ambassades en Allemagne avaient été prises d'assaut.

Shaw n'avait pas refait d'autres apparitions publiques. Son dernier méfait devant auditoire s'était effectué au parlement. Il avait incendié les lieux de façon stratégique; toutes les fenêtres à carreaux de la devanture de l'édifice avaient été calcinées de manière à former en lettres géantes les mots "HAIL HYDRA ".

Après ça, les principales informations que j'obtins concernaient les Avengers; leur trahison, tout le blabla sur le fait qu'ils avaient caché pendant 2 ans le plus grand assassin de l'Histoire. Comme je l'avais prévu, les médias détruisaient leur réputation, et ce même si en ce moment ils se battaient pour contenir les débordements d'HYDRA en Allemagne. Les Nations Unies n'avouaient même pas avoir permis à Bucky de vivre parmi les Avengers. Ils niaient totalement leur implication dans ce dossier alors que c'était eux qui avaient demandé à ce que l'on cache à la population mondiale qu'il était toujours vivant depuis la chute du SHIELD quatre ans plus tôt.

Écoeurée par les médias qui se préoccupaient davantage de descendre en flammes les Avengers plutôt que de couvrir convenablement les événements qui se déroulaient, je fermai le site.

J'augmentai le volume d'une chanson AC/DC (c'était indéniable que Tony s'était occupé de monter le logiciel fourni dans les portables-muraille-de-chine). Je tentai d'oublier les cris et le grabuge extérieur pour me concentrer sur moi-même.

 _O.K._

 _Réfléchis, ma fille._

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'utile?

Quel était mon but en venant ici? Qu'est-ce qui avait motivé mon départ?

Bucky, évidemment.

Que pouvais-je faire pour lui?

Non. Je ne devais pas me demander ce que je pouvais faire. Je devais me demander ce qui devait être fait. Parce que moi, concrètement, tout ce que je pouvais faire, tout ce que je savais faire, c'est de cuisiner de fichus bons plats. C'était tout. Je n'étais douée pour rien d'autre. Alors, je devais m'oublier, moi, oublier ce que Léa avait le pouvoir de faire, parce que ça se résumait à pas grand-chose. Et je devais me concentrer sur ce qui devait être accompli dans l'absolu.

 _Établissons les priorités._

Ha. Je me prenais pour un grand général d'armée, décidément.

 _Secoue-toi. L'auto dérision ce sera pour plus tard._

Bon. Ce qu'il était d'abord et avant tout important de faire, c'était de contenir HYDRA. Ils étaient gonflés à bloc. Ils erraient depuis la chute du SHIELD de par le monde, mais Shaw les avait galvanisés. Grâce à Bucky. Grâce au Soldat de l'Hiver, qui représentait leur plus grande réussite jadis. C'était grâce à lui que HYDRA s'était immiscée dans les plus grandes sphères politiques. Il symbolisait leur force, leur emprise sur le monde. Sans lui, Shaw perdait de l'influence. Alors, il fallait retirer le Soldat de l'Hiver de l'équation, d'abord et avant tout. C'était lui la clef. Pour que le Soldat de l'Hiver soit retiré, fallait que Bucky recouvre la mémoire.

C'était logique. Si Bucky retrouvait ses esprits, l'autorité de Shaw serait ébranlée. Les troupes recommenceraient à s'entre-déchirer, le groupe se diviserait en sous-groupes, comme avant, et ce serait là que les Avengers, l'Armée allemande et les Nations Unies pourraient tirer avantage de la situation.

O.K. Bien. Objectif: ramener Bucky à la raison. C'était ça qui devait être fait.

Simple. Une grande évidence que même la petite Cassie aurait trouvée toute seule.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, par contre.

Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire pour atteindre cet objectif?

Les Avengers avaient déjà tout essayé et Steve aussi.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait alors? Il y avait forcément un truc qui n'avait pas encore été tenté...

Wanda avait essayé de manipuler son esprit, Cho avait essayé un traitement neurologique, Steve lui avait parlé de leur enfance, sans résultat.

Que pouvait-on faire d'autre pour rendre la mémoire à un homme hypnotisé? Que faisaient les grands hypnotiseurs de ce monde quand ils voulaient réveiller leur victime?

" _Quand je claquerai des doigts, vous vous réveillerez. "_ Classique réplique dans les films et les séries.

Je doutais que claquer des doigts allait réveiller Bucky.

Malgré le volume à fond, j'entendis une explosion qui fit trembler les murs. Ouh là. Elle était très proche celle-là. C'était HYDRA, ça? Ou les Avengers? Ou l'armée? Plus le temps passait, plus la situation se dégradait dans le quartier. Je n'étais plus en sécurité depuis longtemps et je me voilais totalement la face en prétendant que ces murs de briques allaient me préserver...

 _Concentre-toi. Ne laisse pas les éléments extérieurs te déconcentrer._

L'hypnose...

Qu'est-ce qui réveillait quelqu'un de l'hypnose?

Un choc. Fallait un choc.

Qu'est-ce qui donnerait un choc qui secouerait suffisamment Bucky?

 _Toi,_ me dit ma conscience.

Moi...

Oui, bon, j'avais découvert que j'étais très chère aux yeux de Bucky, mais me voir allait-il vraiment le secouer à ce point?

Mh. Il se sentait ultra coupable de mon accident et sa lettre était assez claire sur le fait qu'il attendait le jour de mon réveil avec impatience. S'il me voyait debout et réveillée, peut-être que ça allait le secouer suffisamment pour le sortir de cette transe?

Mouais. Bucky savait déjà que j'étais en train de me réveiller avant que Shaw ne mette la main sur lui. Le choc de mon réveil, il l'avait déjà subi, il était déjà au courant.

J'écartai ma propre personne de la solution. Je me giflai mentalement. Je doutais d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur Bucky. On ne se connaissait pas depuis suffisamment longtemps. Il avait grandi avec Steve et il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de lui alors la nounou dans le coma depuis un an ne pourrait pas faire mieux. De toute façon, à moins d'être un guerrier chevronné, être à proximité du Soldat de l'Hiver n'était pas très brillant, si tant est qu'on puisse le trouver dans cette ville en perdition, bien sûr...

Ha! Comme si j'avais agi avec prudence depuis que j'avais quitté New York! Je me trouvai plutôt contradictoire sur ce coup.

Je retirai le casque et commençai à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

Qu'est-ce qui avait hypnotisé Bucky? Des mots. Une série de mots sans rapport apparent entre eux. Des mots qu'on lui avait fait entendre à répétition des milliers de fois. Chaque mot déclenchait un processus de reddition mentale.

Une hypothèse me vint soudain à l'esprit.

« Mais oui, c'est ça! »

J'étais impressionnée par mon raisonnement, mais je ne le fus pas longtemps. Une seconde déflagration, beaucoup plus proche celle-là, me fit recroqueviller sur moi-même.

J'osai m'approcher de la fenêtre pour essayer de voir l'origine de l'explosion. Une milice parcourait les rues du quartier, cassant, pillant, vandalisant tout sur son passage.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive.

Le peu de population qui n'avait pas encore déserté fuyait dans tous les sens devant eux. Je priai que ce groupe n'entre pas ici...

J'étais morte de trouille, tout à coup.

Je fermai les rideaux pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Fallait que je continue à occuper mon esprit sinon j'allais laisser la panique me paralyser.

Mon hypothèse.

Je me précipitai sur mon sac et sortis un calepin de post it. Je passai l'heure qui suivit à me creuser la cervelle pour me souvenir de tout ce que Steve m'avait raconté sur son enfance avec Bucky et j'écrivis sur le post it une liste qui, je l'espérais, serait LA solution.

Je n'étais pas psy, je n'étais pas une scientifique, mais j'avais passé mon enfance et mon adolescence avec des mômes dans un orphelinat. Materner les plus petits était ma spécialité. Certains étaient traumatisés par leur passé de maltraitance et tout ce qui pouvait les calmer quand ils étaient en crise, c'était un mot qui évoquait quelque chose de positif et d'apaisant. Nounours. Gâteaux. Barbe à papa. Chaton. Flocon de neige... Chaque enfant avait sa propre formule magique. En crise, ils tombaient dans une sorte de transe, et il n'y avait que cette formule magique qui les faisait reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Peut-être qu'une formule de ce genre allait fonctionner sur Bucky...?

Je trouvais mon idée bonne, tout en espérant que je ne me leurrais pas avec mes capacités de raisonnement de nounou naïve.

Je contemplai la liste sur mon post-it pendant un moment, incertaine, pleine de doutes.

Bon. Y avait qu'une façon de savoir si ma solution allait fonctionner ou pas, mais je devais d'abord la communiquer aux autres. Au plus vite. Il était temps d'entrer en contact avec mes Avengers. J'allais sans doute signer mon retour immédiat en Amérique en faisant ça, mais je ne les laisserais pas m'expédier loin de l'action avant d'être certaine qu'ils tenteraient mon plan.

Je pris le portable et composai le numéro personnel de Steve. Évidemment, il ne répondit pas. J'essayai tous les numéros des Avengers, personne ne répondit. Ils n'avaient pas leur téléphone sur eux, bien sûr. J'aurais dû y penser. Le seul qui avait un téléphone intégré à même son uniforme était Tony. Son casque était relié directement à ses appels. S'il ne me répondait pas, soit il était trop occupé en plein duel, soit il était mort. Brr. Je préférais croire qu'il était en plein combat.

Peut-être qu'il ne répondait pas parce que le numéro de ce portable lui était inconnu?

J'avais conservé mon portable personnel avec moi. C'était sûrement une erreur de le prendre, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Tant pis si mon téléphone était retracé par les autorités qui recherchaient les employés de Stark Industries.

Ça semblait se calmer dehors. La milice avait pris une direction différente dans une autre rue. Ouf.

Je composai le numéro et attendis.

« Allez... Réponds... Réponds-moi. »

Plusieurs sonneries plus tard, j'entendis un déclic.

« _Tu sais choisir ton timing pour me rejoindre, gamine. Je n'ai pas le temps de causer, là. J'ai quelques F-18 collés aux baskets en ce moment._ »

Mes genoux se dérobèrent tellement j'étais soulagée d'entendre sa voix. Il y avait des interférences, signe qu'il virevoltait sans doute dans les airs pour éviter des tirs ennemis, mais au moins il était vivant!

J'allai droit au but.

« Écoute-moi bien, Tony. Je pense que je sais comment ramener Bucky.

- _Tu m'en diras tant._

-Je crois que nous devrions...

- _T'as pas un protocole à appliquer, dis-moi?_

-Euh... Oui, oui. Je suis en train de l'appliquer, figure-toi. » mentis-je. « Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'essayer de vous aider, non?

- _Appeler avec ton portable n'est pas très judicieux de ta part._

-Tu ne répondais pas avec celui fourni dans le sac-muraille-de-Chine.

- _C'était toi, ça? Je pensais que c'était un vendeur d'assurance. Aïe! Tu veux bien cesser de me tourner autour, espèce de vautour de métal!_ » cria-t-il à un adversaire. « _Ah! Merci Vision, je te revaudrai ça. Alors, l'eau est bonne, Monsieur le pilote?_ »

J'en déduisis que le pilote en question avait été éjecté de son appareil par Vision pour être laissé tomber dans une rivière quelconque ou une piscine extérieure.

« _Qu'est-ce que je disais?_ » reprit Tony. « _Ah! Oui. Désolé, gamine, mais je doute que tu puisses nous aider. On a déjà tout tenté avec Bucky._

-Justement! Je pense qu'il y a encore un truc que vous n'avez pas essayé! Tu peux me mettre en communication avec Steve? Vous restez en contact radio, non?

- _Rogers est un peu beaucoup occupé à secourir des gens pris en otage dans le métro, figure-toi._

-Il faut qu'il trouve Bucky. Il doit essayer de le retracer.

-Depuis quand t'es le commandant en chef des Avengers? J'ai raté un épisode?

-Je sais que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, je ne cherche pas à interférer dans vos stratégies, mais pour une fois je voulais... apporter ma pierre à l'édifice. Si Bucky retrouve ses esprits, Shaw va perdre son influence sur tous les agents HYDRA et...

- _Ouais ouais, on sait déjà qu'éliminer le Soldat de l'Hiver est LE domino à abattre qui fera tomber tous les autres par la suite. Tu ne m'apprends rien, chérie. Mais comme c'est sans espoir, on ne peut pas..._

-Y a de l'espoir! C'est Steve qui peut y arriver! Il doit juste faire exactement ce qu'HYDRA a fait à Bucky, mais dans le sens contraire!

- _Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_

-Des mots codés, Tony! Ce sont des mots clefs qui ont influencé l'esprit de Bucky. Des mots qui lui ont martelé le crâne sans arrêt, des mots qui ont marqué sa mémoire et son cerveau. Je suis convaincue que Bucky a aussi été influencé par d'autres mots clefs, sans s'en rendre compte parce que ça s'est fait inconsciemment, échelonné sur plusieurs années. Des mots clefs reliés à son enfance, des mots clefs qui résument des moments importants de sa vie d'avant, et qui sont restés imprégnés dans son subconscient. C'est Steve qui connait tous les moments importants qui ont fait de Bucky l'homme qu'il est devenu. Si on pouvait rappeler ces moments qui ont marqué sa mémoire, je suis sûre que ça va le ramener. Ou en tout cas, le secouer.

- _Steve a déjà évoqué des moments importants de leur jeunesse quand on l'a capturé. Ça n'a strictement rien donné._

-Parce que Steve racontait tout en long et en large. Il faut des mots clefs, Tony. Exactement comme la formule d'Hydra. Un seul mot pour un souvenir, pas plusieurs. Un seul mot par souvenir. Un seul mot par moment marquant, prononcé l'un à la suite de l'autre. »

Pendant une minute, je n'entendis à l'autre bout du fil que des tirs laser et des grondements.

« Tony? Tu es toujours là?

- _Je réfléchis._ »

Y avait que Tony Stark qui pouvait réfléchir profondément tout en livrant bataille.

Encore du grabuge. Mais cette fois, c'était de mon côté.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre. La milice revenait par une autre rue.

« _C'était quoi ça?_ »

Merde. Tony avait aussi entendu.

« Rien, je suis... dans une ville entre deux escales. »

Pourquoi je m'acharnais à mentir? J'étais masochiste, je suppose. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'on me retrouve tant que je ne serais pas certaine qu'on essayerait mon plan.

« Y a des fêtards là où je suis. Je ne suis pas encore arrivée à ma destination finale. »

Ma fenêtre vola en éclat.

Je lâchai un cri de terreur, bien malgré moi. Je me jetai sous le lit pour fuir les balles perdues des types qui tiraient en l'air.

« _Léa? Mais où es-tu?_ » s'inquiéta Tony.

« Je... Je peux pas te le dire! Ça fait partie de la Muraille de Chine, non? Le programme a été conçu pour que personne ne retrouve les employés de Stark Industries, même pas celui qui a inventé ce protocole. »

Je tentai de garder mon calme pour éviter d'alarmer Tony. Plutôt difficile étant donné que les portes de l'hôtel étaient en ce moment défoncées, deux étages plus bas.

« _Attends une minute..._ » dit Tony, soudain méfiant. « _Calcul de triangulation en cours._ » dit une autre voix dans son casque. Ce n'était pas la voix de FRIDAY.

« _Tu es à Berlin!?_ »

Remerde. Il avait retracé mon appel.

« _Ton protocole te menait comme par hasard en Allemagne, je suppose?_

-Exactement. » affirmai-je, butée. « Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant. Surprise! Content? »

La porte de ma chambre fut fracassée.

Je laissai tomber mon téléphone et rampai lamentablement en sens opposé des jambes que je voyais depuis ma cachette et qui martelaient le plancher. Je fus tirée brutalement par le pied et empoignée par le col de mon blouson.

« _G_ _ut, gut, ein verlorenes Kätzchen_ _._ »

Des gaillards armés jusqu'aux dents me regardèrent avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

« Salut, les gars. » fis-je, un petit sourire contraint aux lèvres. « Alors, vous vous amusez? »

Ce n'était pas des agents HYDRA. Même HYDRA avait plus de classe que ça. C'était juste des malfaiteurs du coin qui profitaient de la pagaille générale pour semer la terreur un peu partout.

« On s'amuse bien. » dit l'un d'eux avec un accent très prononcé. « Mais ça va être encore plus amusant dans quelques minutes » dit celui qui me tenait par le col. « On a de quoi faire mumuse, _Kameraden_. »

Un doigt se glissa dans ma ceinture.

Je ruai. Un coup de pied qui aurait atteint l'entre jambe du type si seulement il avait été encore là pour que je l'atteigne. Parce que le type en question me lâcha quand Iron Man, arrivé comme une fusée par la fenêtre fracassée, le jeta dans le mur, provoquant un énorme cratère. Il ne fallut ensuite qu'un bras robotisé tendu dans la direction du reste de la bande éberluée et un cillement de canon laser armé pour que tout le monde déguerpisse en vitesse, dévalant l'escalier de l'hôtel vers la sortie.

Ôtant son casque, Tony me fusilla du regard.

« Hem. Ô! Mon héros...? » fis-je avec un sourire idiot.

Ça ne le faisait pas rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici?

-Salut, patron. Contente de te voir aussi.

-On a une révolution sur les bras et je dois tout plaquer pour venir sauver ton joli petit derrière!?

-Hey! »

À mon tour d'être fâchée.

« On reste poli, la barbiche! »

Je l'attrapai par l'oreille et le tirai vers moi.

« Aïe! Aïe! Aïe!

-C'est pas une raison pour être vulgaire!

-Ça va, ça va! Arrête! Lâche-moi! »

Je le lâchai et croisai les bras. Nous nous toisâmes quelques secondes d'un air buté, puis il soupira.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas appliqué ton protocole, Léa? » demanda-t-il, plus exaspéré que fâché à présent.

« Parce que je dois être ici.

-Eh ben on peut dire que tu ne manques pas de cran, mais tu pouvais très bien nous appeler depuis New York si t'avais un truc à nous conseiller. »

Touché.

« Je veux être dans les parages. C'est... C'est viscéral, je veux être au coeur des événements. Ça me rend malade cette histoire et je ne vous lâcherai pas. Au diable la Muraille de Chine.

-Tu es devenue Super Nounou? Tu prévois abattre Hydra en leur donnant une indigestion de gâteau au chocolat? Tu penses venir à bout de l'armée avec ton balai et ton porte-poussière?

-Si tu crois que les coups en bas de la ceinture vont me décourager, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil, Stark.

-C'est la cour des grands ici, pas la cour des petits. En fait, tu ne fais même pas partie de la cour des petits! Tu es hors jeu, gamine. Ce qui se passe ici te dépasse complètement.

-Tu crois que je le sais pas, hein? Tu crois que je suis venue ici en vacances, peut-être? Je suis morte de trouille, Tony!

-A qui la faute, hein? Tu es complètement timbrée.

-Merci. Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre, rassure-toi. Alors, t'en penses quoi de mon idée? »

Mon intention première était de lui parler qu'au téléphone, de faire croire que j'étais sur un autre continent à l'abri, mais bon... Maintenant qu'il était là, autant reprendre la conversation téléphonique là où elle s'était interrompue.

« Les mots clefs? Sérieusement, t'as fait tout ce chemin juste pour nous faire part de ton idée?

-Elle m'est venue à l'esprit qu'ici cette idée. Alors, t'en penses quoi?

-J'en pense que Bucky est l'ennemi pour l'instant et que je compte bien le traiter comme tel.

-Tu es totalement injuste. Il n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire, tu le sais bien!

-Va dire ça à mes trois côtes cassées. Mesure toi à lui, on verra bien si tu seras encore d'humeur indulgente après ça!

-O.K. Tu lui en veux. Je te comprends. Vraiment, Tony. Peu importe qu'il soit manipulé, il sera toujours l'assassin de tes parents, et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu as pu ressentir quand il est venu habiter sous ton toit. Mais, tu avais fini par sympathiser avec lui, non? Si tu as menti au gouvernement pour cacher sa fuite, c'est parce que tu avais espoir qu'il revienne parmi vous un jour, non? »

Il soupira.

« Ouais... Ouais...

-Bien. Merci. Alors... Mon idée? Objectivement, qu'en dis tu?

-Ce n'est pas dénué de sens, en tout cas.

-Alors, trouve Steve, donne-lui ça et demande-lui de s'y mettre. C'est tout ce que je te demande, Tony. Tu n'es même pas obligé de croire que ça fonctionnera. »

Il prit le post it que je lui tendais entre ses doigts de fer.

« C'est quoi, ça? Ta liste d'épicerie?

-Les mots-clefs qui, je pense, pourraient provoquer la mémoire de Bucky.

-C'est sans queue ni tête ton truc.

-Ça n'a de sens que pour Bucky et Steve. Je me suis basée sur leur enfance que Steve m'a racontée, mais dis-lui que, s'il y a d'autres événements marquants ou d'heureux souvenirs qui lui viennent à l'esprit, faut pas qu'il se gêne pour ajouter son grain de sel.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Rogers est toujours dans le métro avec une prise d'otages sur les bras et on a perdu la trace de Shaw et de son larbin de soldat.

-Ça ne fait rien. Garde le post-it pour plus tard.

-Je t'avoue que la pagaille qui règne ici ne nous permettra pas de sitôt de déserter le terrain pour partir à la chasse au Buckynator.

-Pourriez-vous... faire appel à du renfort?

-Quel renfort? On est devenus les méchants de l'histoire, t'as pas encore compris ça, gamine?

-Mais... Scott? Et Peter? Thor? T'Challa? Fury?

-Tu connais le grand coeur du Capitaine America, cette âme pure et bonne qui se sacrifie pour le bien de tous? Eh bien, figure-toi qu'il ne veut impliquer aucun allié dans nos ennuis. Techniquement, les Nations Unies ne peuvent les accuser d'aucune haute trahison ni de complicité puisqu'ils ne sont que membres Avengers honoraires, alors on ne va pas les mêler à ça. Et pour une fois, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Capitaine Coeur en Guimauve. Nous avons décidé de mentir au gouvernement, alors nous en assumons les conséquences.

-Tony...

-Bon, assez bavardé. Tu vas être emmenée dans un endroit plus sûr pour le moment. Tu vas rejoindre Bruce dans notre base improvisée. »

Je ne discutai pas. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il me force à appliquer la Muraille de Chine, mais la tournure des choses me plaisait bien. Au moins on ne m'écartait pas complètement du scénario. C'était déjà ça.

Il tendit la main vers la fenêtre éclatée et tira un coup pour élargir le trou béant que son entrée avait causé. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire? Me jeter par la fenêtre? Je préférais ne pas savoir.

« Bruce? Il n'est pas sur le terrain avec vous?

-Vu notre nouvelle réputation, on préfère éviter de donner des excuses de plus à la population de nous détester. Hulk est trop dangereux. Il apparaîtra que lorsqu'on aura réussi à évacuer tout le monde, tous les innocents, tous les risques de dommage collatéral. Et là, on tentera ton idée. Même si je la trouve complètement saugrenue.

-Tu disais que ce n'était pas dénué de sens.

-Oui, eh bien, elle manque quand même de... tangible, ton idée.

-Tangible?

-J'y connais rien au royaume de l'esprit, moi. Si au moins ta formule contenait..., je sais pas moi... de la mécanique quantique ou de l'énergie protonique, déjà je serais plus confiant.

-Tout ne se règle pas avec la technologie, Tony.

-C'est toi qui le dis. »

Bon, au moins il ne refusait pas catégoriquement mon plan, ce qui n'était pas rien de la part d'un inventeur sociopathe mégalomane qui regardait le commun des mortels de haut.

« Faut se dépêcher, je dois y retourner, ça barde dans le quartier ouest. »

Propulsé par ses bottes dans les airs, il sortit par la fenêtre.

« Tu ne m'emmènes pas dans votre base? »

Renfilant son casque, ce fut sa voix de boîte de conserve qui me répondit.

« J'ai jamais dit que ce serait moi qui le ferais.

-Hein? »

À ce moment, deux projectiles arrivèrent de nulle part, contournèrent Tony et se dirigèrent droit sur moi. Je n'eus même pas le temps de crier ou de me pousser du chemin. Je fermai les yeux et me recroquevillai. Je sentis un choc sur mon mollet droit et mon avant-bras gauche.

J'ouvris un oeil, surprise de ne ressentir aucune douleur.

Mon bras était prisonnier d'un cylindre de métal. Mon mollet aussi. De multiples lattes de métal se déployèrent aux extrémités, recouvrant mon bras et ma jambe dans leur entièreté.

« Oh non... » émis-je, une fois que je compris ce qui se passait.

Je levai des yeux ahuris vers le masque impassible de Iron Man qui planait toujours devant moi. Je suis sûre que derrière ce masque se cachait un petit sourire en coin espiègle.

« Tony, non! Pas ça! »

A peine émis-je des protestations que d'autres projectiles venant du ciel se dirigèrent vers moi. Mes pieds, mes mains, ma poitrine, mon dos. Je ressentis de multiples chocs, et entendis les mécanismes de raccords qui assemblaient toutes les pièces de métal ensemble.

« Je suis claustrophobe! Et j'ai le vertige! »

Ce fut les derniers mots que je prononçai avant qu'un autre choc au visage me fasse taire. Étourdie, je manquai de perdre l'équilibre par-derrière, mais un ultime choc, sur ma nuque et derrière mon crâne, me poussa vers l'avant. Toute ma tête était comprimée de partout. J'avais encore fermé les yeux sous l'impact. Quand je les rouvris, j'avais des tas de données informatiques qui défilaient devant moi, superposés à mon champ de vision.

Ébranlée, je regardai mes mains gantées de métal argenté.

J'étais prisonnière d'une des armures de Tony.

C'était psychologique, je savais que cet engin avait des réserves d'oxygène sans doute encore plus pur que l'air ambiant dehors, pourtant j'eus quand même la sensation d'étouffer dans ce casque.

« Je te présente Phénix-1! » dit joyeusement Iron Man. « La première armure de l'ancienne Iron Legion à renaître de ses cendres! Tout droit arrivé de ma villa californienne!

-Wooh! »

Incapable de leur résister, les jambes de l'armure m'obligèrent à bouger et à courir pour me jeter hors de la fenêtre. Paniquée, je criai quand je vis le bitume se rapprocher de moi dans ma chute de deux étages, mais mes bras et mes jambes se mirent tout seul en position, et les réacteurs de vol s'enclenchèrent. Je me retrouvai à planer à la même hauteur que Tony.

Entre ça et un voyage interdimensionnel sur un pont arc-en-ciel, je préférais le pont arc-en-ciel.

« Tony! Fais-le se poser au sol! Je hais ce genre de moyen de transport!

-Pas question. C'est ta punition pour ne pas avoir obéi aux ordres de Pepper. Et c'est plus rapide et sécuritaire que n'importe quel autre moyen de transport.

-Je te déteste!

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Ça te fait plutôt bien, dis donc. Iron Nanny!

-Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te fera la Iron Nanny, dès que je trouve comment on charge les canons lasers!

-Ha! T'auras du mal. Cette armure est conçue uniquement pour la protection, pas le combat. Elle était pour Pepper, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle m'en veuille que tu l'empruntes pour un petit moment. »

Il s'éleva plus haut dans le ciel et mon armure, programmée pour copier les mouvements de Tony, l'imita immédiatement. Comme par hasard, un jet de l'armée allemande nous repéra et nous fonça dessus.

« Woaaaah!

-Allez, viens Iron Nanny! Je t'emmène faire un joli tour de manège! »

* * *

« Je croyais que tu n'avais rien avalé depuis hier? » dit Bruce depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Je sortis de la toilette chimique, tremblante et en sueurs. Avec un sourire plein de compassion, Bruce me tendit une bouteille d'eau.

« Il faut croire que j'avais des réserves bien enfouies. » dis-je, amère.

La première chose que j'avais faite en me libérant de cette fichue armure c'était de rendre mon dernier repas dans les toilettes.

Tony avait lâchement profité de l'occasion pour prendre la fuite. Il préférait se mesurer à HYDRA plutôt que se mesurer à moi. Et il n'avait pas tort. Je n'étais pas près de lui pardonner le voyage qu'il venait de me faire subir.

Remise un peu de mes émotions, je m'intéressai à mon environnement. L'armure m'avait fait entrer dans une grande caverne sous terre. On aurait dit une sorte d'abri antiatomique. Plusieurs ordinateurs avaient été installés ainsi que le strict minimum pour dormir, manger et se soigner. De toute évidence, j'étais dans la base de fortune des Avengers.

« Sympa comme endroit.

-Le service aux chambres laisse à désirer, je te préviens.

-Je m'en contenterai, t'inquiète. »

Bruce rit pour la forme, mais reprit vite ses airs sérieux.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, Léa... » soupira-t-il.

« Je sais. Tony m'a déjà passé un savon. Ne gaspille pas ta salive. »

Il secoua la tête, exaspéré, puis regagna son poste aux commandes des ordinateurs. Il était chargé des communications et de la surveillance satellite et il avait mieux à faire que de me faire la morale. J'étais un imprévu dans leurs plans et ils allaient devoir composer avec.

« Alors? »

Bien que curieuse, je ne compris pas grand-chose à ce qui défilait sur les écrans.

« Comment la situation évolue?

-Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois habilité à le savoir, jeune fille.

-Au point où on en est, qu'est-ce que ça change? »

Autre soupir. De capitulation, cette fois.

« Tu vois cette structure sur les images satellites? C'est un ancien camp de concentration Nazi. Auschwitz. »

Je frissonnai. Même si je n'étais pas adepte d'Histoire, ce nom sinistre ne m'était pas inconnu.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il est... activé?

-Rien de tel, heureusement. HYDRA converge vers les lieux qui leur sont symboliques, c'est tout. Auschwitz en fait partie. C'est une sorte de camp de base pour quelques cellules.

-Plutôt indiscret comme lieu de rassemblement. Ils étaient si discrets, avant, si secrets.

-C'est Shaw qui les motive à se montrer ouvertement. Ceux-là sont à découvert, c'est vrai, mais ils sont très bien équipés. Ils pourraient tenir un siège de plusieurs semaines. Et ils ne craignent aucune attaque frontale vu ce qu'ils ont comme bouclier...

-C'est à dire?

-Des enfants. Ils ont mis la main sur trois bus de camps de vacances qui passaient dans la région. Les mômes sont mêlés à eux. »

Double frisson.

« Dès que les Nations Unies nous lâchent un peu, on va essayer de s'y introduire.

-Shaw est là-dedans, tu crois?

-Je ne sais pas. Personne ne l'a revu depuis son petit numéro au Parlement. À mon avis, il se cache mieux que ça » fit-il en pointant du menton le plan du camp de concentration « pour préparer son prochain coup.

-Et ça, c'est quoi? » dis-je, pointant un autre écran qui contenait plusieurs images de caméras de surveillance.

« On a piraté la Voûte. HYDRA va sûrement tenter de faire évader les prisonniers membres de leur clan. On doit garder un oeil sur eux.

-La Voûte est trop bien surveillée pour que ça arrive, non?

-Pas avec Tony qui pirate la place. On veut faciliter la tâche d'HYDRA à leur insu.

-Quoi? Vous allez aider HYDRA à faire sortir les prisonniers de là?! »

Nullement perturbé par ma réaction, Bruce continua de pianoter sur son clavier.

« C'est stratégique. Ces types se sont déjà évadés une fois. On les a tous rattrapés, mais pour éviter qu'une cavale pareille se reproduise, chaque prisonnier a désormais une puce implantée dans la colonne vertébrale qui nous permet de localiser leurs positions n'importe où sur le globe. On a fait ça discrètement, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'aperçoive de rien, lors d'un contrôle médical. Cette puce va nous être utile si HYDRA les fait évader. Les prisonniers nous mèneront alors à des points névralgiques de leurs chaînes de commandements et ce sera plus facile de les atteindre en plein coeur par après.

-Vous faites ça au nez et à la barbe des Nations Unies?

-Ouaip.

-Et s'ils finissent par comprendre votre stratagème?

-Ils nous détestent déjà, alors autant leur donner de bonnes raisons de nous faire tomber en disgrâce. » dit-il avec un sourire sans joie.

Effarée, je me laissai tomber sur une autre chaise à roulettes. Ils étaient vraiment prêts à tout pour réussir à abattre HYDRA...

« Et Bucky? »

À ce moment, Bruce interrompit son clavardage et fit pivoter son siège vers moi.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour nous, je le sais, mais c'est lui qui a motivé ta décision de venir nous rejoindre sur le front, n'est-ce pas? »

À quoi bon nier?

« Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Je sens que je dois faire quelque chose pour lui. » éludai-je.

Pas question de parler de ce journal et de tout ce que j'avais découvert. C'était trop personnel.

Bruce parut se satisfaire de ma réponse laconique. Pour le moment.

« Mh. Tony m'a parlé de ton plan avant de repartir.

-Alors?

-Un peu trop "séance de thérapie étendu sur un canapé", comme plan, mais c'est pas bête.

-Est-ce que Steve a réussi à sauver les otages du métro?

-Pas encore. Mais même s'il était libre, Steve ne peut pas tenter ton idée tant que Bucky reste introuvable. Il se montre discret depuis son apparition à la télé. Shaw prépare un sale coup, encore plus dévastateur que les attaques au coeur de Berlin. On ne sait pas encore lequel, mais c'est Bucky qui sera son bras droit, c'est sûr. »

Il fit rouler son siège vers un autre poste de travail.

« Je suis en train de bosser sur la fréquence de son émetteur. Du matos qui date de l'ère soviétique, c'est plutôt désuet et totalement incompatible avec mon matériel, mais si j'arrive à trouver la bonne fréquence radio, je pourrai le localiser.

-Son émetteur?

-Longue histoire. Pour résumer, Bucky avait un émetteur radio implanté dans son bras artificiel par Zola en personne. Tout le monde ignorait son existence. Enfin, tout le monde du côté des gentils, bien entendu. Bucky n'en avait aucun souvenir non plus. Cet émetteur nous était totalement inconnu jusqu'à ce que Tony l'active par erreur. C'est comme ça que Shaw a réussi à l'isoler de nous tous et à le... programmer. »

Je déglutis péniblement et baissai les yeux au sol. Bruce reprit:

« La balise qui servait de récepteur a été détruite, mais l'émetteur dans ce bras est toujours actif. Ça fait trois mois que je bosse là-dessus, mais mes efforts vont bientôt porter fruit. Si j'arrive à trouver son signal, on pourra enfin suivre Bucky à la trace.

-Et Steve pourra agir.

-Oui. »

Il m'accorda un petit sourire triste.

« Mais rien ne garantit que ton idée fonctionnera, Léa. »

Je haussai une épaule.

« Je sais. »

Il m'observa quelques instants, soucieux.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer un peu. Il y a des lits de fortune au fond, derrière ce panneau. »

Je devais avoir une sale mine pour qu'il me dise un truc pareil.

« C'est moi la nounou. C'est moi qui dois vous inciter à prendre du repos, d'habitude.

-Les rôles sont inversés, on dirait. » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

« Très bien. » cédai-je. « Je vais essayer de glaner quelques heures de sommeil.

-Je te préviens dès qu'il y a du nouveau, promis.

-Merci. »

Je me dirigeai vers le panneau, mais je fis volte-face.

« Dis, Bruce.

-Mh?

-Admettons que tout se déroule pour le mieux, que vous arrêtiez enfin HYDRA et que vous rameniez Bucky à la raison...

-Oui?

-C'est quoi la suite des choses? »

Il réfléchit un moment, les coudes sur les genoux et les doigts croisés.

« Ce sera chacun pour soi, je crois.

-Plus d'Avengers?

-Plus d'Avengers. Du moins, officiellement. On sera des fugitifs en cavale. Les Nations Unies nous auront dans le collimateur pour un bon bout de temps et même les trente avocats de Tony ne pourront rien pour nous. C'est regrettable, mais certains parmi nous y voient une libération plutôt qu'une cavale.

-Steve, bien sûr.

-Exact. Ça fait un moment qu'il en a marre du cirque des Nations Unies. Il en a marre d'être leur marionnette. Et je le comprends. Pour Steve, ce sera un nouveau départ... Comme pour nous tous.

-Et toi, Bruce?

-Moi? J'avoue ne pas y avoir songé encore. Je pense avoir mérité de longues vacances loin de la tourmente.

-Évidemment que tu le mérites. Et je tâcherai de te fournir en sudokus, histoire que tu ne te tournes pas les pouces. »

Il ricana.

« Très aimable. Mais tu ne seras déjà plus là pour me dénicher des sudokus, j'en ai peur. Toi et ta tête de mule, on te fera appliquer la Muraille du Chine, pour de bon, cette fois. Pour ton bien, et ta sécurité, tu devras nous oublier. »

Il ne disait pas ça de gaieté de coeur, je le savais.

« Je sais que j'ai été formée pour affronter cette éventualité, mais ce sera dur de devoir renoncer à vous tous.

-C'est pourtant mieux ainsi pour tout le monde.

-Et Bucky?

-Steve s'occupera de lui. Il sera entre de bonnes mains. »

Il se redressa sur son siège.

« Bien sûr, ça, c'est le meilleur scénario possible. Si tout le monde s'en sort, si on vient à bout d'HYDRA, ce sera ce qui se passera. Mais on n'en est pas là. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'ai du boulot. Repose-toi. Il y a des barres énergétiques dans le tiroir de gauche, si tu as faim.

-Merci.

-Et des médocs dans le tiroir de droite.

-Des médocs? Je n'ai pas besoin de médocs.

-Je suis médecin, je te rappelle. Tu as sollicité pendant les dernières 48 h des muscles qui manquaient encore beaucoup de rééducation. Tu vas souffrir le martyre dès que l'adrénaline va retomber. Alors, prends ces médocs, et ne discute pas. »

J'obéis de mauvaise grâce.

« Compris, Chef. »

Je ne pensais pas y arriver, pourtant je tombai endormie dès que ma tête se posa sur l'oreiller. Faut croire que j'étais au bout du rouleau.

Après quelques heures de sommeil, je me réveillai, désorientée. Un truc bruyant m'avait perturbée. J'ignorais ce que c'était jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse le vrombissement du moteur d'un des quinjets.

Je me levai, courbaturée, et claudiquai jusqu'aux ordinateurs. Il n'y avait personne dans les parages.

« Bruce? Où es-tu? »

Il arriva par une porte de métal à l'autre bout de la cave, sculptée à même la roche. D'après ses bras chargés de munitions, derrière cette porte se trouvait l'armurerie.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

-Depuis combien de temps je dormais?

-Quatre heures.

-J'entends le quinjet dehors. Il s'est passé un truc durant ces quatre heures pour que tu te prépares à partir? »

Il déposa son stock dans un sac à dos.

« Steve a besoin de Hulk.

-Dans le métro?

-Cet incident est terminé depuis deux heures. Steve a réussi à libérer les otages et capturer les agents impliqués. Il les a laissés ligotés dans une station pour que les autorités les retrouvent.

-Pff, on fait le sale boulot pour les autorités, et ils n'éprouveront sans doute jamais de reconnaissance.

-Probablement pas, en effet.

-Où est Steve maintenant? À Auschwitz?

-Non. Tony, Wanda et Vision s'occupent de ce camp. Steve et le reste de l'équipe se dirigent vers les Alpes. Je leur ai indiqué la position de deux anciennes bases de Crâne Rouge. J'ai repéré du mouvement via les satellites. C'est sûrement là que se terre Shaw. Il veut marcher sur les traces de leur tout premier grand leader...

-Et Bucky aussi? »

Il alla se promener d'un écran à l'autre, sûrement pour faire des dernières vérifications avant son départ.

« Sans doute. À moins que Shaw ne lui ait confié une autre mission... On sera bientôt fixés. Je n'ai pas chômé pendant que tu étais dans le pays de rêves. » dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. « J'ai réussi à lancer un scan sur l'émetteur dans le bras de Bucky. »

Il pointa une barre de téléchargement sur un des écrans.

« L'ordinateur peut travailler sans moi. Dès que le scan sera complété, sa position sera retransmise en direct à M.A.R.S et il préviendra Iron Man.

-Mars? Qui c'est celui-là?

-Le remplaçant de FRIDAY. Elle s'est autodétruite pour éviter que les Nations Unies ne s'emparent des données que Tony juge sensibles. Pepper a dû coopérer avec les autorités pour éviter la prison alors elle leur a cédé le cerveau de FRIDAY pour prouver sa bonne foi. »

J'ouvris la bouche, consternée.

Cette voix mécanique masculine que j'avais entendue dans l'armure d'Iron Man, ça devait être ce Mars...

« J'ai eu du mal à faire mon deuil de JARVIS, et je commençais tout juste à apprécier FRIDAY! » me lamentai-je.

« M.A.R.S a pris le relais, désolé. » fit Bruce avec une moue.

Encore ébranlée par la nouvelle, je regardai Bruce s'affairer dans les derniers préparatifs. Le moteur du quinjet grondait toujours au-dessus de nos têtes, à la surface, me rappelant que son départ était imminent et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de gérer mon apitoiement.

« FRIDAY s'est sacrifiée pour la cause. » reprit-il, entre deux allées et venues à l'armurerie. « Les Nations Unies vont essayer de récupérer un maximum d'informations et pendant qu'ils restent concentrés sur le cadavre de FRIDAY, leurs yeux sont détournés de M.A.R.S qui nous est d'une aide précieuse. Ils vont disséquer une coquille vide, mais ils se rendront compte qu'il n'y a rien à récupérer que dans quelques jours. D'ici là, j'espère que nous aurons réglé le problème HYDRA pour de bon.

-Et Pepper? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas appliqué sa Muraille de Chine?

-C'est _ça_ , sa Muraille. Elle doit rester aux commandes de Stark Industries. Tony ne veut pas que l'entreprise de son père tombe entre d'autres mains que celle de Pepper alors son protocole consiste à coopérer avec les autorités pour éviter qu'on lui retire son statut de PDG.

-Tony lui a dit de le trahir? » soufflai-je, effarée.

« C'est à peu près ça, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'en apparences, Léa. »

Il ferma un autre sac. Je remarquai un stock de flèches noires sophistiquées dans l'un d'eux. Du matériel qui appartenait à Clint. Bruce allait ravitailler ses acolytes, mais il n'emportait rien pour lui. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il était lui-même une arme sur deux pattes.

« Tony avait dit que tu devais attendre qu'il n'y ait plus d'innocents dans les parages pour que tu entres en scène.

-C'est le cas. Là où je vais, c'est les Alpes. Les seuls dommages collatéraux que je puisse laisser derrière moi, ce sont les chèvres et les boucs.»

Il semblait enfin paré alors que moi je restais plantée là, impuissante et inutile.

Il me prit par les épaules et me contempla avec gravité.

« Tu devras rester ici pour un moment. Seule.

-Je peux me débrouiller.

-Tu dois rester à l'abri ici, tu m'entends? »

Pourquoi croyait-il que j'allais me barrer en courant?

« Je ne sais même pas où je suis, Bruce. On est perdu dans la campagne allemande. Même si je voulais m'évader, tu veux que je fasse quoi dehors?

-Une bêtise du genre de te mettre en tête de retrouver Bucky toute seule.

-Pourquoi je voudrais faire un truc pareil? C'est suicidaire.

-Parce que tu tiens à lui.

-Je tiens à vous tous.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

Je me détournai de son regard scrutateur.

Il lisait dans mes pensées ou quoi?

« Wanda t'a donné des cours de télépathie?

-Non, mais je vois la même lueur dans tes yeux que dans ceux de Tony quand Pepper est menacée, ou de Natasha quand Clint s'est fait entourlouper par Loki, ou de Scott quand on a pris sa fille pour cible. Tu es prête à tout pour lui. »

Bon. Je pouvais avouer ça. De toute façon, tôt ou tard, on se rendrait compte que j'avais des motivations très personnelles de retrouver Bucky

« O.K, tu m'as démasqué. Mais, j'ai déjà fait tout ce que j'avais à faire, Bruce. Je suis venue en Allemagne, j'ai trouvé un plan pour aider Bucky, maintenant j'attends qu'on applique ce plan. C'est Steve, la clef. C'est Steve qui peut le ramener, j'en suis certaine. Si je tiens tant à rester parmi vous au lieu d'appliquer mon protocole, c'est parce que je veux être là quand Bucky sera ramené. Je veux au moins qu'il voie que la victime de son smash de volleyball s'est bien remise et ne lui en veut pas.

-Tu es si persuadée que ces mots codés fonctionneront?

-Je préfère avoir la foi, oui.

-Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas? Et si Bucky ne revenait jamais? »

Je me tus un instant, la gorge serrée.

« Il a attendu un an auprès de moi, avec le même espoir que j'ai pour lui aujourd'hui, que je reprenne connaissance un jour. Il ne m'a pas lâché alors je ne le lâcherai pas non plus. »

Bruce fronça les sourcils, et soupira.

« D'accord... Je comprends. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne dois pas sortir d'ici, Léa.

-Compris.

-Il faut que tu comprennes que ça pourrait prendre des heures, tout comme ça pourrait prendre des jours, avant que nous revenions ici.

-Je ne suis pas une gamine que tu laisses à la garderie, Bruce. Tu ne pars pas faire une course à l'épicerie, je le sais bien. Je vous ai vu partir en mission des dizaines de fois. Ce n'est pas très différent aujourd'hui.

-Les autres fois, on ne te laissait pas dans un ancien poste de commande de la Première Guerre Mondiale caché si près de l'ennemi.

-Tu marques un point. Mais la superbe armure de Tony est là pour me protéger, non? » dis-je avec un regard de dégoût sur la marionnette de fer installée contre un mur.

« C'est vrai. » soupira-t-il. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de compter sur une machine pour jouer les baby-sitters. « Bien. Tu vois cet écran? Ce sont les images d'une caméra satellite pointée sur notre bunker. Elle repère tout mouvement dans notre direction. Si quelqu'un cherche à entrer dans le périmètre, Phénix-1 te fera sortir d'ici et tu seras expédiée à New York fissa, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Très bien. Et si c'est vous qui approchez?

-Si c'est l'un de nous, nous appellerons d'abord M.A.R.S. Il te préviendra de notre retour et tu pourras ouvrir les portes du bunker par cette manivelle, là. » Il pointa une commande sur un mur.

« Compris.

-Une dernière chose. Tu vois ces sept voyants lumineux? »

Il me montra une espèce de console sur une table, avec sept boutons rouges.

« C'est quoi?

-Des détecteurs de signes vitaux reliés à nos poignets. Tant que tu les verras allumés, ça veut dire que nous allons bien, que nous sommes vivants. Si les sept voyants finissent tous par s'éteindre, ça veut dire que le pire se sera produit...

-Oh... Bruce... Ne parle pas comme ça, allons.

-Faut se tenir prêt à tout. » poursuivit-il, inflexible. « Donc, si ça se produit, le Phénix-1 va te ramener à New York et tu pourras appliquer ton protocole de la Muraille de Chine. »

Je déglutis. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de songer à l'éventualité que les Avengers ne puissent sortir vivants de ce bourbier.

« D'accord. » acquiesçai-je néanmoins.

« Bien. J'y vais. »

Je le serrai dans mes bras et il me rendit la pareille.

« Prends soin de toi... Iron Nanny. »

Je rompis l'étreinte et croisai les bras, boudeuse.

« Ah, non! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi?

-Ça te va très bien comme surnom, pourtant. » dit-il, les yeux pleins de malice.

Je roulai des yeux au plafond.

« Allez, file.

-À vos ordres.

-Pas d'au revoir.

-Pas d'au revoir. »

C'était la règle quand les Avengers quittaient la Tour pour accomplir une mission. Jamais d'adieux, jamais d'au revoir, jamais de à bientôt. J'étais un peu superstitieuse et je trouvais que ça portait malheur.

Bruce emporta tout son matériel avec lui et disparut dans l'escalier qui menait vers la surface. Il ne se retourna pas et c'était mieux comme ça.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le vrombissement du moteur de quinjet disparut que je pris pleinement conscience de la situation.

J'étais seule, complètement perdue, dans une base secrète, cachée dans la campagne allemande. Et j'allais devoir faire la chose la plus cruelle qu'on puisse demander de faire à quelqu'un qui reste en arrière pendant que tous ses proches affrontaient le danger: attendre.

* * *

« Une partie de cartes, MARS? »

Installée à la table qui servait d'espace pour manger, je mélangeais un jeu de cartes trouvé dans un tiroir. Ça appartenait sûrement à Sam.

Il s'était écoulé quatorze heures depuis le départ de Bruce. Les premières heures je les avais passées en faisant les cent pas, à angoisser, à imaginer les pires scénarios se produire, à paniquer.

Heureusement ça n'avait pas duré. J'avais fini par me ressaisir. Je m'étais forcé à manger et à prendre une douche.

Les sept voyants rouges toujours lumineux m'aidaient beaucoup à garder mon calme. Ils allaient bien... Ils tenaient bon...

J'étais toujours morte de trouille, mais je me maîtrisais. Pour tromper ma solitude, j'avais commencé à bavarder avec la seule chose dans ce bunker qui se rapprochait le plus d'un être humain; MARS. Il était à l'intérieur du Phénix-1 et on pouvait presque croire que le robot avait une vie propre.

« _Mon interface n'est pas conçue pour le divertissement._ » répondit laconiquement la structure de métal.

Vraiment pas sympa cette I.A. Mais je préférais ça au silence pesant qui régnait ici.

« Rien ne t'empêche d'apprendre. Je peux te montrer à jouer au poker. Tu as déjà la tronche du métier, avec ces traits impassibles, tu pourras me bluffer sans problème.

- _Ma mémoire n'est pas compatible avec le stockage de nouvelles données. Je ne suis configuré que pour obéir à mon concepteur Tony Stark et la protection du sujet Éléanor Thompson._ »

Tssst. "Le sujet Éléanor Thompson". Où était passée la courtoisie anglaise? Les "Mlle Thompson" étaient formels, mais bien plus chaleureux, à mon sens. J'espérais que Tony allait retravailler sur ce MARS... Non, mieux que ça, j'espérais que FRIDAY soit de retour.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, je commençai un jeu de patience.

Au bout de vingt minutes, un des écrans d'ordinateur fit un BIP. Je levai les yeux et vis que la barre de téléchargement était remplie.

Je me levai d'un bond et m'approchai de l'écran. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit. " _Calcul de la position recherchée_ ".

Oh mon dieu. Le traceur était en train de trouver la position de l'émetteur dans le bras de Bucky.

Le sablier à l'écran tourna trente secondes et une nouvelle fenêtre apparut. C'était une carte GPS.

« Génial! Tu vas pouvoir dire à la bande où est Bucky, MARS?

- _Les nouvelles informations sont en ce moment même retransmises à mon concepteur Tony Stark._

-Super! »

Je suivis un point bleu qui clignotait sur la carte verte. C'était Bucky. Ce point correspondait à Bucky. On allait bientôt le retrouver...

C'était idiot de me réjouir de cette façon. Pouvoir localiser Bucky ne signifiait pas qu'on allait le ramener parmi nous. Ce n'était que la première étape du processus.

Je souris quand même bêtement au point bleu qui se déplaçait sur la carte à l'écran. Puis, je fronçai les sourcils quand le point se rapprocha d'un plus gros, qui était noir celui-là. J'étais nulle en cartographie, en logiciels GPS.

« C'est quoi le point noir fixe sur l'écran?

- _Il s'agit de la position du bunker._

-Quoi? »

Les yeux ronds, je dévisageai le point bleu se rapprocher de plus en plus près du point noir.

Bucky se dirigeait droit sur notre base. Droit sur moi.

* * *

 _ **A suivre**_


	27. Le mot juste

_C'est faux de croire que les lecteurs n'ont aucune incidence sur le travail d'un auteur. Vous êtes un gros facteur de motivation (et de découragement aussi, parfois) quand vient le moment de pondre un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle histoire, ne l'oubliez pas, alors usez sagement de votre pouvoir. Vous avez plus d'influence que vous le pensez._

 _J'ai pensé, imaginé, écrit, pondu cette histoire en écoutant une chanson particulière en boucle, à répétition._

 _ **Faded** de Alan Walker. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous conseille vivement d'aller l'écouter sur youtube pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance de ce chapitre-ci qui est, disons-le, THE Chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture._

 **La mot juste**

J'eus à peine le temps d'assimiler ce qui était en train de se produire qu'un second écran se mit à sonner comme une alarme; le détecteur qui repérait du mouvement suspect près de notre bunker se mettait en marche. Le traceur de Bucky indiquait qu'il était dans les parages et la caméra satellite me montrait un véhicule tout-terrain avec quatre signatures thermiques. Bucky était donc accompagné. Mais ce n'était pas par les Avengers, sinon MARS m'aurait prévenu. C'était sans doute HYDRA... Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient dans les parages, bon sang?!

L'armure de Tony s'anima soudain toute seule. Je pensais qu'elle allait me foncer dessus pour me transformer encore en Iron Nanny, mais elle fila par l'escalier qui menait à la surface.

« MARS! Où tu mènes l'armure?! » criai-je.

Une voix d'un haut-parleur retentit.

« _Phénix-1 va servir de leurre pour les attirer ailleurs._ »

Super. Mon seul moyen de me sauver d'ici venait de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Les yeux rivés aux deux écrans, j'observai l'évolution de la situation à la surface. Le point bleu sur un écran et les quatre signatures thermiques sur l'autre bifurquèrent tout à coup dans une autre direction. Phénix-1 venait d'être repéré, à coup sûr...

Le mouvement sur la caméra satellite disparut. Ils avaient quitté la zone surveillée. L'alarme se tut aussitôt. Sur l'autre écran, le point bleu s'éloignait de plus en plus de ma position. Bucky était au moins à 20 km d'après ce que j'arrivais à déchiffrer. Anxieuse, j'attendis, figée sur la chaise à roulettes, pendant d'interminables minutes.

« MARS? C'est fini? Ils sont partis?

- _La menace n'est pas tout à fait écartée. Par précaution, Phénix-1 va faire un long détour pour les semer et reviendra pour vous chercher._

-Il... Il va m'emmener à New York?

- _C'est l'itinéraire prévu, en effet._

-Flûte. »

Je ne pouvais nier que j'aurais aimé être à l'autre bout de la planète quelques minutes plus tôt, par contre, maintenant que le danger était loin, je me sentais affreusement déçue de devoir quitter prématurément ce bunker. Je n'allais même pas pouvoir suivre de près le cours des événements.

Mon dieu. Bucky était ici, me rappelai-je comme une imbécile. Il était passé à un cheveu de ma position. Quelle ironie...

Pourquoi était-il dans le coin d'ailleurs? Qu'est-ce qui l'amenait dans les parages?

Nous étions dans la vaste campagne. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose ici à part un peu de tranquillité loin de la tourmente. Peut-être que cette campagne était juste un chemin à parcourir entre deux de leurs bases?

« Est-ce que les Avengers sont prévenus de ce qui se passe?

- _Un message fut envoyé à mon concepteur Tony Stark, sans réponse._ »

J'examinai immédiatement la console. J'eus un soupir de soulagement, rassurée par les sept voyants rouges toujours lumineux.

Ils allaient bien. Ils étaient juste complètement débordés.

Un boucan de ferraille me fit bondir de la chaise.

Phénix-1 descendait l'escalier en se cognant partout.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Ahurie, je vis l'armure qui semblait désorientée -ou plutôt ce qui restait de l'armure- se traîner de peine et de misère jusqu'à moi. Il lui manquait un bras et le réacteur sous la botte gauche ne marchait plus. Certains membres de métal étaient noircis et disloqués.

« Tu ne m'avais pas spécifié qu'on l'avait canardé en cours de route! » rouspétai-je à l'intention de MARS.

Malgré l'état lamentable de l'engin, Phénix-1 était quand même déterminé à accomplir sa mission. Il se démantibula en dizaines de morceaux qui filèrent jusqu'à moi.

« Ah, non! Pas question que ce tas de ferraille m'emmène où que ce soit! »

Je courus à reculons pour fuir les membres qui me poursuivaient. Un élancement, aussi brutal et sec qu'un choc électrique, me rappela l'état lamentable de mes jambes, et je dus me contenter de boiter comme une vieillarde.

« _L'armure est fonctionnelle à 75%. C'est suffisant pour vous ramener à New York._

-J'ai dit, non! »

Je fis tomber une table sur mon chemin. Geste dérisoire qui n'empêcherait pas les morceaux de métal de me suivre comme un aimant. Déjà un gant de métal se scotchait à ma main.

« Stop! MARS, arrête le processus! Je n'arriverai pas vivante de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique dans cet engin, j'en suis sûre!

- _Calcul des risques en cours._ » émit la voix dépourvue d'émotion qui venait du casque. Casque qui d'ailleurs me rattrapait et enfermait ma tête dedans. Je fermai les yeux par réflexe. En les rouvrant, des tas de formules mathématiques complexes défilaient devant moi.

« _Résultat du calcul: les probabilités que vous soyez débusquée de cet abri sont de 82%. Les probabilités que Phénix-1 échoue sa mission de transport sont de 45%._

-Et il y a 100% de chances que je meure d'une crise cardiaque si je monte à bord de cet engin!

- _Le choix le plus logique demeure la fuite à bord du Phénix-1._

-Argh! »

Impuissante, l'armure termina son boulot et je me retrouvai enfermée dans cette boîte de conserve.

« Je te hais MARS. FRIDAY aurait compati à mon angoisse elle au moins! » geignis-je. C'était probablement faux, mais ça me défoulait d'en vouloir à cette IA.

M'ignorant cordialement, MARS fit défiler devant moi l'itinéraire que Phénix-1 allait entreprendre tandis que je décollais du sol. Incapable de contrôler mes mouvements, je planai vers la surface, de peine et de misère. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, je m'éloignai de la terre ferme. Le paysage défilait trop vite devant moi. Des arbres et des champs d'agricultures flous, c'était tout ce que je pouvais déduire de l'environnement.

Il s'écoula une minute, puis une fenêtre digitale apparut devant moi avec le mot "ALERT!".

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demandai-je, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

L'appareil effectua une descente.

« Il y a un bris mécanique?

- _Négatif. Phénix-1 ne vole pas à sa vitesse maximale et nous avons été repérés._

-Quoi!? Tu n'as pas calculé la probabilité qu'on se fasse voir, je suppose?!»

Une fois près du sol, l'armure m'éjecta sans ménagement et je roulai dans l'herbe.

Étourdie, et endolorie de partout, je levai les yeux au ciel. L'armure reprenait de l'altitude. Il y avait du mouvement dans les fourrés plus loin. Mon coeur manqua un battement quand j'entendis un moteur de 4x4. Le véhicule tout-terrain était de retour! Phénix-1 se fit tirer dessus et on se lança à sa poursuite. Les hautes herbes m'empêchaient de bien voir, mais il était clair que les balles venaient du véhicule en mouvement.

Je comprenais que MARS m'abandonnait pour mon bien, mais je faisais quoi, moi, en attendant?

Pour l'instant, fuir en sens inverse du 4x4 me parut la meilleure option alors je claudiquai dans le pré en m'éloignant du bruit de moteur. Je regardai derrière moi, constatai que l'armure dans le ciel effectuait des virages pour fuir la trajectoire des projectiles, sans grand succès. J'allais devoir me débrouiller toute seule très bientôt, je le sentais.

Je trébuchai sur une branche cassée. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne regarde pas devant soi.

Je me relevai. Du moins, je voulus me relever, mais un clic au-dessus de ma tête me figea sur place.

Une paire de bottes d'armée apparut dans mon champ de vision et j'osai lever les yeux lentement vers le haut.

Un canon de kalachnikov était pointé sur mon front.

À l'extrémité de l'arme se trouvait ni plus ni moins que l'ex-agent du SHIELD, ex-analyste aux Archives et nouveau gourou de la secte militaire la plus meurtrière de l'Histoire; Bradley Shaw.

J'étais dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou.

« _Steh Auf._ » m'ordonna-t-il.

Il me prenait pour une fille du coin apparemment.

Livide, je me relevai, les mains en l'air, en tremblant. J'étais mal barrée. J'étais dans de sacrés ennuis. Le pire qui pouvait m'arriver était en train de se produire. Tout ça à cause d'une marionnette de métal incapable de faire son boulot. Je me jurai solennellement de revenir sur terre hanter Tony Stark jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour avoir inventé un engin pareil. Sans lui, je serais restée à l'abri dans le bunker et personne ne m'aurait trouvé.

Accompagné d'un sbire qui me tenait aussi en joue, Shaw échangea un regard lubrique avec lui, qui se transforma en surprise quand il me reconnut enfin. Il abaissa son arme et afficha un sourire sincèrement étonné.

« Tiens, tiens, en voilà une surprise! Vraiment, cette ballade prend une tournure plus qu'intéressante! D'abord on trouve par hasard une armure de Stark et maintenant voilà que la nounou de ces tarés d'Avengers nous tombe dans les bras, littéralement! »

Plein de suffisance, plein d'assurance, plein d'arrogance. Il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis notre séance d'entraînement dans la salle de gym. Et, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je trouvais ça rassurant. J'avais peur en ce moment, mais cette peur fut tout à coup anesthésiée. J'avais lavé le caleçon de ce type et repassé ses chemises pendant trois ans, ce qui atténuait grandement l'aura terrifiante qui se dégageait de lui. Pour moi, ce n'était pas le nouveau leader HYDRA. Il était juste cet analyste un peu trop fier et arrogant qui bossait dans la même tour que moi.

Ce fut ce constat qui m'aida à ne pas paniquer.

« Je suis pleine de surprises. » dis-je avec un sourire paisible. « Quel bon vent t'amène, Bradley? »

Mon calme l'amusait, apparemment.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi alors que je me déplaçais entre deux bases. Surtout pas ici, perdue au milieu de nulle part en Allemagne. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de toi, tu étais dans le coma.

-Comme tu peux le constater, je me suis remise.

-C'est ton jouet qui est en train de se faire trucider là-bas? »

Dans le ciel, Phénix-1 explosait en plein vol.

Adieu ma seule chance de sortir de ce pétrin vivante.

Un talkie-walkie à sa veste pare-balle grichouilla et Shaw se détourna de moi une seconde pour l'écouter.

« _Cible détruite._ »

Je tâchai de contenir un énorme frisson.

C'était la voix de Bucky. Dépourvue de vie, dépourvue d'âme, mais c'était le même timbre rauque. Il était vraiment dans les parages, pour de vrai, c'était réel, vraiment réel... Et il venait de détruire le seul moyen de défense dont je disposais.

« Très bien. Reviens vers notre position. » ordonna Shaw.

Il me contempla ensuite de la tête aux pieds, de plus en plus amusé.

Fallait que je me ressaisisse, ne montrer en aucun cas que la voix que je venais d'entendre venait totalement de m'ébranler.

« Tes amis sont dans le coin?

-Non. »

C'était la vérité, mais il ne me crut pas.

« C'est pas gentil de mentir, ma jolie.»

Le 4x4 arriva à ce moment et détourna notre attention. Le véhicule s'arrêta et un grand gaillard tout vêtu de cuir sauta par-dessus bord.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Shaw adora mes yeux écarquillés.

« Tu connais mon nouveau meilleur ami, je présume. »

Je déglutis bien malgré moi.

Si la présence de Shaw ne m'intimidait pas vraiment, celle de l'individu qui se campa à ses côtés comme un vigile me donnait froid dans le dos.

Impitoyable machine de guerre sur deux jambes. Je ne sais pas si c'était ce masque ou ce maquillage noir autour des yeux ou cet uniforme qui accentuait cet effet -les trois sans doute-, mais il me parut encore plus effrayant en personne qu'à la télé.

Où était Bucky dans cette armure? On aurait dit un tout autre personnage, une tout autre entité. Oui, c'était exactement ça. C'était un étranger. Je ne devais pas l'oublier. Je devais le traiter comme tel, ce qui n'empêcha pas mon coeur de craqueler de partout.

« Bucky... » émis-je, d'une petite voix déchirée.

Je n'espérais pas être reconnue. J'étais naïve, mais pas stupide. C'était juste plus fort que moi. En le voyant, après tout ce temps à n'avoir obtenu de lui que des souvenirs lointains, prononcer son nom allait de soit.

Il ne réagit pas du tout à ma présence. C'était ce qui était prévu, ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et je me sentis quand même heurtée. Ce qui amusait beaucoup l'individu qui était à l'origine de tous nos problèmes.

« Qui aurait cru qu'on se retrouverait tous ensemble un jour? Ha! J'adore. »

Shaw s'approcha de moi et il me fallut tout mon sang froid pour ne pas reculer d'un pas.

« Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit avant qu'il ne rejoigne nos rangs? »

J'échouais sûrement, mais je tâchai de rester tout de même stoïque.

« Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

-Que je ne te toucherais jamais. Ha. »

J'aurais dû prévoir ce genre de coup bas. Ce n'était même pas étonnant de sa part. Et pourtant je fus quand même pris par surprise quand une claque m'expédia dans les hautes herbes.

Complètement sonnée, je n'eus pas le réflexe de me relever, ni même l'idée de répliquer. J'entendis des rires au-dessus de ma tête. C'était humiliant, toutefois je ne leur donnai pas la satisfaction de m'entendre gémir de douleur. Ma lèvre inférieure chauffait et fourmillait sous mon derme. Elle était sûrement fendue.

« Voilà, je t'ai touché. »

Je levai enfin les yeux pour leur faire face. Tout le monde se marrait bien. Seul Bucky restait complètement impassible, froid, indifférent. Shaw le jaugea et parut satisfait.

« Aucune réaction. Lui qui était prêt à m'assassiner si je t'approchais... Ha! C'est très drôle.

-Je suis morte de rire. » dis-je, affectant l'ennui total.

Il me releva sur mes pieds par mon col.

« Trêve de plaisanterie. Si tu me disais où se cachent tes amis, maintenant, mh?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis seule. »

L'armure avait explosé, mais le disque dur de MARS était dans le bunker. Il avait eu le temps d'envoyer les coordonnées de Bucky aux Avengers et il les préviendrait sûrement de ce qui s'était passé avec moi. Ils allaient sûrement se pointer dans les parages bientôt. Pas question de le mentionner, bien sûr. Et pas question de mentionner non plus la base qui était sous terre. Il y avait là-dedans tout un arsenal et des informations sans doute ultras importantes. Fallait absolument éviter qu'HYDRA tombe dessus.

« Tu vas me faire croire qu'ils ont abandonné leur nounou ici toute seule dans la brousse allemande? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, toutefois une gigantesque explosion à quelques centaines de mètres nous interrompit.

Les yeux ronds, je regardai un champignon de fumée se former dans la prairie et l'onde de choc faillit me faire perdre l'équilibre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? » demanda le deuxième sbire.

Shaw s'empara de la radio.

« Delta? Delta, tu me reçois? »

Pas de réponse.

Delta... Le quatrième homme. Je prenais soudain conscience qu'il manquait quelqu'un à l'équipe que j'avais vue sur l'écran radar.

Était-il parti en reconnaissance quelque part?

« C'était quoi? D'où venait cette explosion? »

Shaw me secoua comme un prunier

« J-je ne sais pas! J'y suis pour rien!

-On va voir ce qu'il en est. »

Il me traîna vers la Jeep.

« Conduis. » ordonna-t-il à son atout.

Bucky obéit docilement. Le deuxième sbire monta à l'avant tandis que Shaw gardait un oeil sur moi à l'arrière. La Jeep roula dans les fourrés en direction de la fumée. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés sur place que je compris ce qui s'était passé.

Des tas de débris jonchaient le sol et il y avait les restes d'une porte blindée.

Le bunker venait de s'auto-détruire. Le quatrième sbire s'était aventuré trop près des détecteurs et la seule défense que MARS avait contre les intrus était l'auto-destruction. Les Avengers préféraient perdre leur base plutôt qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains ennemies.

C'était peut-être pour ça que MARS insistait tant pour que je sorte de là. Il avait évalué les risques que représentait la découverte du bunker et avait préféré le condamner, même si ça voulait dire m'exposer à la vue de tous dans le processus. J'espérais seulement qu'avant de se faire exploser, les Avengers avaient répondu à son appel...

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à récupérer ici, je pouvais bien dire la vérité.

« C'était une base secrète, mais votre copain l'a fait sauter. Avec lui au passage. Les Avengers ne prennent aucun risque quand ils partent en mission.»

Shaw n'était pas très peiné d'avoir perdu un de ses hommes, mais il était frustré d'être passé à un cheveu d'exploser lui aussi.

« En mission, hein? Et toi c'est quoi ta mission?

-Je ne suis pas ici en tant qu'agent de terrain si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je suis en vacances, figure-toi. L'air de la campagne est revigorant pour l'ex-comateuse que je suis.

-Tu m'en diras tant. Navré de gâcher tes vacances de cette manière, chérie.

-Oh, t'en fais pas. Ça met un peu de piquant, c'est tout. »

Il attrapa mon menton entre son pouce et son index pour me forcer à le regarder.

« Ravi que tu te plaises parce que maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde, ma mignonne. »

Il se pencha pour tapoter l'épaule de métal du chauffeur.

« Allez, on y va. »

Le véhicule démarra en trombe et nous filâmes à toute allure dans le pré.

« Où on va?

-Je suis pas du genre à apprécier les imprévus, mais ta venue va agrémenter mes plans. »

 _Ne panique pas. Ne panique pas. Ne panique pas._

J'ignorais ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. La seule chose que je savais c'était que ça n'augurait rien de bon.

Mince consolation, s'il en était, dans le bras gauche du Soldat de l'Hiver se cachait mon Salut. Si bien sûr les Avengers décidaient de mettre de côté ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment pour se lancer à la chasse au Buckynator, comme dirait Tony.

Après avoir parcouru quelques kilomètres dans la campagne, nous avions atteint un hélicoptère qui nous attendait. Apparemment, Shaw était en transit vers une autre base HYDRA quand il était tombé sur Phénix-1 par hasard.

Le pilote qui attendait à bord démarra l'appareil à notre arrivée. Le deuxième sbire me fit descendre et me traîna jusqu'à la cabine tandis que le Soldat surveillait les alentours. On me ligota les mains et Shaw me poussa à bord de l'hélico. Personne ne posa de questions sur ma présence. On se contentait d'obéir.

Après le décollage, nous avions volé vers les montagnes. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait des Alpes mentionnées par Bruce? Ces mêmes Alpes vers lesquelles les Avengers se dirigeaient? Je n'étais pas une géographe, mais les Alpes couvraient sans doute un très vaste territoire. Ils ne se trouvaient probablement pas dans le même secteur où on allait. Ç'aurait été trop beau.

On ne se donnait même pas la peine de me bander les yeux pour m'éviter d'apprendre la route qui menait au coeur de leurs opérations, ce qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire de moi. Shaw ne comptait pas me laisser sortir vivante d'ici.

Un passage dans la roche s'ouvrit littéralement à notre approche et nous nous engouffrâmes au coeur de la plus haute cime.

De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'un repère secret. Bruce avait parlé d'une ancienne base de Crâne Rouge située dans les Alpes. C'était peut-être ça?

L'hélicoptère atterrit dans ce qui était vraisemblablement un aérodrome construit dans le roc. Il me parut aussi gigantesque que dix terrains de football. Plusieurs avions et jets étaient stationnés ici, avec des tas de tanks et de véhicules tout-terrain. Des centaines d'agents allaient et venaient. Une véritable fourmilière qui travaillait sur un grand projet. Lequel, je l'ignorais, mais il s'agissait sûrement du sale coup que préparait Shaw, mentionné par Bruce. Les petits camps à Auschwitz, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui se passait ici. Quelque chose d'énorme était prévu. Et d'après la fébrilité ambiante, c'était pour bientôt.

« Très spacieuse ta nouvelle garçonnière. » dis-je, avec un sifflement d'admiration.

« Je savais que tu apprécierais. »

Shaw me poussa dehors quand le Soldat ouvrit la portière. Je m'étalai de tout mon long à ses pieds. Avec les mains liées et ces jambes qui ne m'obéissaient qu'une fois sur deux, garder l'équilibre n'était pas chose facile.

« Elle est saoule votre invitée, chef. » ricana le pilote.

J'ignorai les rires salaces autour de moi et tentai de me remettre sur mes deux jambes, mais une main de métal souleva tout à coup mon bras et me remit sur pieds.

Je dévisageai le Soldat de l'Hiver, perturbée, tandis que lui reprenait sa position de vigile auprès de la portière.

« T'emballe pas, ma jolie. Il n'a fait qu'ôter l'obstacle qui m'empêchait de descendre. » dit Shaw, un sourire en coin.

Il mit pied à terre à son tour et me poussa en avant.

Aussitôt sortis du tarmac, d'autres agents allèrent à notre rencontre.

« C'est qui celle-là? » dit un homme d'un certain âge.

« Une distraction. » répondit Shaw.

« On a pas le temps pour ça. » dit un autre. « L'heure tourne et les préparatifs sont presque terminés.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Tout sera prêt à temps, je vous assure. »

Je notai une touche de tension entre Shaw et ce groupe d'agents. C'était les premiers qui questionnaient ma venue et personne ne l'avait appelé "Chef". En les observant plus attentivement, je remarquai que ce groupe était composé uniquement d'hommes passés la cinquantaine. Une vieille génération. Je compris que, si Shaw avait rassemblé sous sa bannière plusieurs cellules HYDRA, son autorité ne faisait pas l'unanimité pour autant. Certains n'appréciaient pas ses méthodes, en particulier les anciens qui avaient connu une secte qui n'oeuvrait que dans l'ombre, comparée à Shaw qui montrait son jeu au grand jour.

C'était bon à savoir. Il y avait de la discorde parmi eux. Leur union était déjà fragilisée.

« Emmène-la au labo, je dois d'abord régler quelques détails. »

Cet ordre était pour le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Sans ménagement, il me prit le bras et me traîna avec lui. J'essayai de ne pas le regarder à la dérobée, de peur de provoquer une réaction négative, mais c'était difficile. J'étais inextricablement attirée par lui. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser que la dernière fois que nous avions marché côte à côte nous étions dans un marché plein air en train d'acheter des prunes... J'aimais me faire du mal, faut croire.

Il me dirigea vers ce que je croyais être un poste de commandement. J'eus un hoquet de frayeur quand un canif surgit de nulle part. Il attrapa un poignet et trancha mes liens d'un geste vif.

J'avais eu chaud. C'était bon signe si on coupait mes liens ou mauvais signe? J'imagine qu'il avait fait ça parce que je représentais autant de danger qu'un chaton...

Il me poussa dans le poste, et je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une sorte de laboratoire. Il y avait des tas de flacons avec des substances chimiques plutôt louches. Les combinaisons anti-microbes accrochées au mur n'étaient pas très rassurantes. Encore moins les grandes seringues installées dans des écrins de protection vitrés.

Mon geôlier ne ferma pas la porte derrière lui, mais demeura campé devant l'entrée, comme pour me mettre au défi de tenter de m'enfuir.

Je n'étais pas suffisamment stupide pour essayer de m'évader.

La peur commença à se pointer pour de bon.

Qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire de moi? Comment allais-je _agrémenter_ les plans de Shaw?

Cette peur paralysait mon cerveau, au point où j'en oubliai que je me retrouvais seule avec le Soldat de l'Hiver. J'étais seule. Avec lui.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait de rester les bras croisés à attendre mon heure? C'était le moment où jamais! J'avais Bucky à ma portée!

C'était à Steve que je voulais confier la mission des mots codés, cependant rien ne m'empêchait de tenter ma chance! C'était les mots qui comptaient après tout. La personne qui les prononçait était juste un plus.

Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur la liste qui se trouvait sur le post-it que j'avais donné à Tony.

Qu'avais-je écrit déjà? Pourquoi ma tête semblait vide tout à coup? Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un blanc de mémoire!

 _Vite, dépêche-toi, Shaw peut revenir à tout moment._

 _Réfléchis... Réfléchis..._

Coney Island! À 10 ans, Bucky avait traîné de force Steve dans un manège et il avait vomi tout son pop corn. Bucky s'était roulé par terre de rire.

Quoi d'autre?

Rexie, le chien errant qui n'avait que trois pattes. Pendant une semaine, Bucky l'avait caché dans sa chambre à l'insu de ses parents qui ne voulaient pas d'animaux dans leur maison...

Ensuite? Euh... Gisèle! La petite voisine du deuxième qui lui avait donné son premier baiser. Le lac Kanawa; Steve avait failli se noyer dedans quand il avait 5 ans... Bill. Bill l'ivrogne sans-abri de leur quartier qui leur courait après en leur lançant des bouteilles vides quand ils revenaient de l'école. Les milkshakes fraise-bananes de la mère de Steve! Ça, c'était marquant! Parce que Bucky adorait toujours cette saveur, aujourd'hui. Notre première, et seule, sortie ensemble le prouvait.

Ça y est. Les mots me revenaient tous à l'esprit, à présent.

Je rouvris les yeux, fébrile, et presque excitée. Je me heurtai au regard indifférent du Soldat qui se tenait dans l'entrée du labo et mon assurance flancha un peu.

Je me secouai mentalement et me lançai.

« Coney Island. »

Pas de réaction.

J'énumérai la suite.

« Rexie. » prononçai-je, haut et fort.

J'eus l'impression d'être ridicule, mais je poursuivis malgré tout.

« Gisèle, Kanawa, Bill... »

Aucune réaction.

« Bicyclette jaune, Chewing gum bleu, Cerf-volant, le Poney gris de la foire. »

Mes épaules se voûtaient de plus en plus et ma conviction s'effilochait à mesure que j'énumérais tous les mots de ma liste sans obtenir rien que de l'indifférence totale de la part de mon geôlier.

« Milkshake fraise banane. » terminai-je.

Je notai un spasme d'irritation sur son visage. Je commençais à lui taper sur les nerfs avec mes idioties.

J'attendis, anxieuse, que quelque chose d'autre se passe. C'était peut-être le genre de traitement qui demandait quelques minutes pour faire effet?

Je patientai. Toujours rien. J'avais encore devant moi ce Soldat intimidant, campé en position de vigile, prêt à réagir à tout ordre que son maître lui donnerait.

Je baissai les yeux au sol, démoralisée.

Le seul plan que j'avais trouvé pour réveiller Bucky venait d'essuyer un échec retentissant.

Ça m'apprendrait. Moi et mes idées naïves recevions une bonne douche froide sur la tête.

Tony avait raison. C'était complètement saugrenu comme plan.

Abattue, je notai à peine le retour de Bradley.

« Je t'ai manqué? »

Sa présence me laissa de marbre. Mon sort m'était complètement égal, tout à coup.

Il prit trois écrins qui contenaient des seringues et les plaça dans une mallette plaquée or rembourrée de feutrine pour amortir les chocs. Il ordonna à son Soldat et quelques autres sbires de sortir des caissons du labo et on me traîna à leur suite.

À la façon dont les caissons et la mallette furent manipulés -avec lenteur et précaution-, ce qu'il y avait là-dedans ne devait en aucun cas se briser.

Nous traversâmes l'aérodrome et les hommes se répartirent dans différentes directions. Shaw me poussa jusqu'au fond de l'aérodrome, pratiquement au coeur de la montagne. Ici, le roc remplaçait l'acier. Quelques poutres de soutien étaient éparpillées çà et là pour garantir la solidité des parois de la montagne.

Nous nous éloignions du brouhaha de la fourmilière. L'effervescence des lieux et le tapage des agents qui s'affairaient à je ne sais quoi me parurent de plus en plus comme une rumeur lointaine.

Allait-on marcher comme ça encore longtemps?

J'étais épuisée, abattue, mais toujours curieuse.

Ce qui allait m'arriver, je m'en fichais royalement. Mais ce que Shaw planifiait dans cette montagne m'intriguait. Alors, autant profiter de cette longue marche pour essayer de satisfaire ma curiosité.

À ce stade, il ne me restait plus que le cynisme et le mépris qui me motivèrent à faire parler cette crapule.

« Tu penses vraiment que ta petite révolution va mettre le monde à genoux?

-Ma révolution n'est que l'introduction, ma jolie.

-L'introduction à quoi?

-À ça. »

Il tapota affectueusement sa mallette dorée.

« Que comptes-tu faire avec ça?

-Un virus très contagieux sera bientôt propagé sur tous les continents. »

Je me montrai détachée en apparence bien que mon coeur s'emballait. Tous ces caissons allaient être montés à bord de ces avions... Les larguerait-on comme des bombes bactériologiques? Sans doute un truc du genre, oui. Le voilà donc le sale coup qu'il préparait...

« Un vilain rhume? »

Ma répartie l'amusait.

« Un truc un peu plus mortel que ça.

-Et tu ne crains pas d'en être atteint, apparemment. Sinon, tu porterais une de ces combinaisons que j'ai vue dans ce labo.

-On a tous été vaccinés. »

Il était particulièrement bavard, ma foi. Je me doutais, bien sûr, que livrer ses secrets et ses intentions ne compromettrait en rien leurs projets. J'allais bientôt être éliminée, alors inutile de se montrer discret avec moi.

« Donc, le remède existe. Tu crois que nos centaines de scientifiques ne trouveront pas le moyen de reproduire ton vaccin?

-Non. Parce que ce seront les premiers touchés par le virus. »

Un autre regard affectueux à sa mallette me fit comprendre que ces seringues allaient, je ne savais comment, servir pour ces scientifiques. Comment allait-il leur injecter ce truc et comment allait-il tous les atteindre en même temps pour éviter que l'un d'eux préviennent ses pairs, ça je l'ignorais, mais je n'avais pas de doute que le Soldat de l'Hiver allait être un atout majeur dans la réalisation de ce projet. Il pouvait s'introduire n'importe où, aussi discret qu'un chat, et plus efficace que les plus grands terroristes de la planète.

« Ce seront les premiers à disparaître.

-À quoi ça sert de tuer tout le monde? Sur quoi HYDRA va régner s'il ne reste plus personne?

-HYDRA sera le salut de la planète. Nous serons considérés comme des héros si nous apportons l'antidote au mal mystérieux qui décime la population. Au lieu d'imposer notre dictature, la population réclamera d'elle-même notre accès au pouvoir absolu.

-Je vois. Bonne stratégie. » reconnus-je.

« Je te remercie. »

Nous étions arrivés au fond. Tout ce temps-là, le Soldat avait marché aux côtés de son maître sans un mot. Était-il vacciné, lui? Ou bien, avec ce sérum de Soldat, était-il déjà immunisé? Qu'adviendrait-il de lui une fois qu'HYDRA aurait enfin soumis la planète à sa volonté? Leur serait-il encore utile ou bien allait-on le remettre au frigo jusqu'à la prochaine fois?

Je frissonnai. Le sort de Bucky m'importait plus que le mien, même s'il allait détruire des milliers de vies.

Je reportai attention à mon environnement et réalisai que ce qui délimitait la zone aérodrome était une fosse gigantesque qui ne semblait pas avoir de fond. Ce trou infini dans le roc, c'était le cratère d'un volcan endormi.

Allait-on me jeter au fond du gouffre? C'était ça mon châtiment?

Il faisait particulièrement sombre dans cette zone et je fus éblouie quelques secondes quand des projecteurs s'allumèrent au-dessus de ma tête.

Il déposa sa mallette et alla s'occuper d'installer du matériel que je n'avais pas remarqué avant que les projecteurs n'éclairent la zone.

« Léa, je suis sincèrement heureux d'être tombé sur toi par hasard. » dit-il tout en s'affairant. « Vraiment. J'ai l'occasion de t'exprimer toute ma gratitude, enfin. Je te dois beaucoup dans cette histoire alors... merci. Si Stark ne m'avait pas renvoyé à cause de toi, je serais encore un misérable analyste dans cette fichue tour et je n'aurais pu exploiter mon talent à son plein potentiel.

-Ravie d'avoir contribué à l'évolution de ta carrière.

-Rien que pour ça, je te réserve une mort rapide sans souffrances. Cadeau d'adieu.

-Super, quel esprit magnanime. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu attends alors?

-Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de mentionner que ce sera le copain de votre bon vieux capitaine qui s'en chargera. »

J'avalai péniblement ma salive. J'aurais dû m'attendre à un truc de ce genre. Mourir de la main de Bucky... Pouvait-on faire plus mélodramatique?

Shaw avait enfin terminé de préparer son matériel. Et ce fut là que je réalisai enfin de quoi il s'agissait.

« C'était ça que tu préparais pendant que je poireautais dans ton labo? Un studio? Tu veux que ma mort se déroule devant une caméra? » m'exclamai-je avec un rire sec. « Je sais qu'on est à l'ère des télé-réalités, mais tu n'exagèrerais pas un peu là? »

Ouaip, on pouvait faire plus mélodramatique encore; la mort de la nounou des Avengers de la main du meilleur ami de Capitaine America enregistrée sur vidéo.

« Tes copains n'arriveront pas à temps pour voir le spectacle alors ces images seront là pour les accueillir. »

Je tressaillis. Comment savait-il que...?

« Pourquoi cet air surpris? »

À son tour de s'esclaffer.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ignore que les Avengers ont repéré ma base secrète, la nounou? J'ai travaillé durant des années pour eux, tu te rappelles? Ils sont malins. Je les ai en horreur, mais il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de sous-estimer leurs capacités. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils se pointent. »

Bon, au moins il ignorait que c'était l'émetteur de Bucky qui les guidait vers cette base. Auquel cas, on trancherait sûrement le bras du Soldat de l'Hiver...

La caméra fut mise en marche.

« Bien! Tout est en place.

-Tu aurais pu faire ta scène de cinéma devant tes copains. Pourquoi nous isoler ici? Ça manque cruellement de spectateurs.

-Tu prends goût au vedettariat? Stark déteint sur toi, ma mignonne. » pouffa-t-il. « Vois-tu, pour ajouter au drame, il va jeter ton corps dans le cratère. Ha! Je crois que dans une autre vie je serais devenu réalisateur.

-Je te donnerais volontiers un Oscar pour cette brillante mise en scène.»

Un grichouillage dans sa veste interrompit ce petit conciliabule.

« _Shaw. Amène-toi tout de suite. On a pas le temps pour tes pitreries._ »

C'était le vieux type que j'avais vu à mon arrivée.

Irrité d'être traité en gamin alors qu'il était le grand chef, Shaw grinça des dents et s'empara de son talkie-walkie.

« On se détend, papi. J'arrive. »

Il me darda un regard mauvais, comme pour me mettre en garde de ne pas me moquer de lui.

Il retrouva bien vite son sang froid et se détendit.

« Je vais devoir y aller. » Il eut un long soupir malheureux. « Je suis vraiment triste de ne pouvoir assister à ça en personne. Mais je me console. »

Il agita un téléphone portable qu'il mit dans sa poche intérieure de veste pare-balle. J'imagine que ça enregistrait les images dans son appareil.

« Reste avec elle. Quand j'aurai du réseau, je te donnerai de nouvelles instructions. Et ensuite, retourne au labo. » ordonna-t-il à son Soldat.

Du réseau... Il ne se contentait pas d'enregistrer. Il allait mettre ça en direct sur le Net! Ma mort en direct, pas seulement vue par les Avengers, mais par le monde entier.

Quel mégalo! J'allais servir d'exemple pour montrer à tout le monde que Shaw était sadique et cruel.

Il me fit une révérence.

« Adieu, la nounou. Ce fut un plaisir. »

Il récupéra sa mallette et nous planta là.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la caméra qui tournait. J'espérais que Shaw ne regarderait pas tout de suite son smartphone.

C'était ma dernière chance de tenter de créer un contact.

« Bucky? »

Pas de réponse.

« Bucky, est-ce que tu me reconnais? »

Aucune réaction.

« Tu ne reconnais vraiment pas la nounou à qui tu as tenu compagnie pendant un an alors qu'elle dormait comme une marmotte? »

Toujours rien. Évidemment.

Je capitulai pour de bon.

« Eh bien... Au moins, j'aurai eu le loisir de te revoir une dernière fois. Faut voir le côté positif des choses. » dis-je avec un sourire triste.

Et, bizarrement, je préférais mourir de sa main que par Shaw.

Le talkie-walkie à la veste du Soldat grichouilla.

« _Voici ta nouvelle mission,_ soldate _: tue-la. Et jette sa carcasse dans le cratère_. »

Il n'y eut aucune hésitation. Le Soldat de l'Hiver dégaina son arme et tira sur moi.

La détonation me fit sursauter, mais je ne détournai pas le regard du soldat. Je savais que l'adrénaline m'empêchait de ressentir la douleur à fond, mais, tout de même, je m'attendais au moins à ressentir l'impact de la balle atteindre ma chair. Or, je ne l'avais qu'entendu.

Mon coeur manqua un battement quand je vis la manifestation d'une émotion à travers le peu de visage que je voyais à quelques mètres de moi. La frustration. Le Soldat était contrarié. Par quoi? Par qui? Moi? Je ne m'écroulais pas assez vite à son goût?

Je pris conscience au même moment qu'aucune balle ne m'avait touché. Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'en étonner que déjà le Soldat de l'Hiver tirait à nouveau dans ma direction. Je sursautai encore, par réflexe. Et encore une fois je ne sentis aucune douleur.

Le froncement de ses sourcils s'accentua et il tira à nouveau. Je n'avais pas une bonne vue, faut croire, parce que ce ne fut qu'au troisième coup que je réalisai que les balles effectuaient une trajectoire qui passait à un cheveu de moi. Je tournai brièvement la tête et vis que trois trous ornaient une poutre de soutien en acier.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver avait raté sa cible.

Impossible.

Consternée, je me retournai vers lui alors qu'il changeait de main pour tirer. Son bras robotisé avait un problème mécanique ou quoi?

Encore une fois, il me rata.

« _C'est quoi le problème?_ » entendis-je dans le talkie-walkie. Pas de doute, Shaw suivait en direct ce qui se passait sur son smartphone. « _Qu'est-ce que tu attends? C'est ta nouvelle mission alors, accomplis-la!_ »

De derrière son masque, j'entendis un râle de colère alors que le Soldat ratait son cinquième tir.

J'étais stupéfiée. Il se passait quoi, là?

Le moteur d'un 4x4 retentit en écho. Shaw revenait sur ses pas, sans mallette cette fois.

Son chauffeur avait à peine freiné à notre hauteur qu'il se jetait hors du véhicule. Il se rua sur moi, convaincu que j'avais déréglé son précieux atout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, hein? »

Il m'empoigna par la gorge et me balança contre la poutre.

J'avais une curieuse impression de déjà vu, tout à coup.

« Je n'ai rien fait du tout! Je n'ai pas de télécommande pour le programmer à distance, qu'est-ce que tu crois!

-Sale petite garce. »

Il me plaqua au sol et sa main serra de plus belle ma gorge.

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'avais l'habitude. J'avais passé toute ma vie à manquer d'air. Alors je ne paniquai pas tout de suite. Je trouvais la situation plutôt anecdotique même.

« Tu changes le scénario de ton film, Bradley? » articulai-je péniblement, à moitié étouffée. « Tu vas enfin terminer ce que t'as commencé dans le gymnase, mon cher masseur shiatsu personnel? »

La plaisanterie ne fit qu'accroître son courroux. Il lâcha un cri de rage et serra de plus belle sa prise sur ma gorge.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu me créerais encore des problèmes! Je vais t'achever moi-même. »

J'aurais dû craindre le pire. Il _fallait_ que je craigne le pire. Cependant, je fus incapable de me concentrer sur Shaw et la menace qu'il était en train de mettre à exécution, parce que Bucky, derrière lui, était dans mon champ de vision.

Ce dernier eut un spasme, exactement comme tout à l'heure dans le labo. Et je commençai à me demander si c'était vraiment une manifestation d'impatience, ou l'expression d'autre chose...

Je voyais des points noirs devant moi. Je suffoquais. J'allais bientôt perdre connaissance.

Le chauffeur s'impatienta.

« On a plus le temps, là. Il y a du mouvement dans le bâtiment C! »

Il devait être de la même bande que le vieux type parce que le spectacle que Shaw et moi offrions l'exaspérait grandement.

« Il faut partir maintenant avant que ça se gâte ici. Tout est paré au décollage, il ne manque plus que toi! »

Shaw me relâcha à contrecoeur et je repris mon souffle de peine et de misère.

Il se dirigea vers son Soldat, l'attrapa par son masque et lui parla à deux centimètres du nez.

« Secoue-toi! Tu es le poing d'HYDRA, tu es notre plus précieux atout. Tu dois m'obéir, tu entends? »

Le Soldat sembla se ressaisir alors qu'un violent coup de crosse derrière la tête lui remettait les idées en place.

« Nous allons décoller dans une minute. Prouve-moi ta loyauté et tue cette fille! Sinon je te rattache à cette chaise, compris? »

Cette chaise... Quelle chaise?

Mon dieu. Il ne parlait tout de même pas de cette espèce d'instrument de torture qui donnait des électrochocs? Cet engin existait encore?!

La terre se mit soudain à trembler. Des gravats tombèrent du toit de pierre de l'aérodrome.

Le chauffeur toucha son oreillette pour recueillir des informations de ses comparses.

« L'ennemi est ici! Ils ont pénétré le flanc nord de la montagne! »

L'ennemi? Ça voulait dire les Avengers? Ou les Nations Unies? Peu importe, je fus gagnée par un soubresaut d'espoir. Tout n'était pas encore terminé...

« On n'a plus le temps pour tes conneries. Je vais la tuer, moi, si ton larbin n'y arrive pas! »

Poussant un grognement, Shaw se plaça dans la trajectoire du tir que le chauffeur s'apprêtait à faire.

« Y a qu'un moyen de savoir s'il est toujours du bon côté. S'il l'exécute, j'aurai ma réponse.

-On s'en fou de sa loyauté! Il a fait son show à la télé et maintenant tout le monde s'est retourné contre les Avengers, exactement comme tu le voulais. Il ne nous sert plus à rien ton pantin, à présent. »

Shaw eut un rire mauvais.

« Il ne me sert plus à rien, hein? _Soldate!_ » lança-t-il d'un ton impérieux à Bucky. « Débarrasse-moi de lui. »

Ce fut rapide.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver bondit tel un fauve et le chauffeur n'eut même pas le loisir de tirer pour se défendre. En fait, il n'eut même pas le temps d'enregistrer ce qui se passait. D'un seul geste de la main gauche, sa nuque fut brisée et il fut traîné à même le sol pour être finalement balancé dans le ravin.

Je vacillai sur mes deux jambes, pâle comme un linge. Je venais d'avoir une bonne démonstration de l'efficacité meurtrière du Soldat de l'Hiver.

Maintenant je savais comment Shaw avait réussi à monter rapidement les échelons d'HYDRA. À la moindre contrariété, le Soldat faisait le ménage pour lui.

« Bien! Maintenant on sait que tu es capable de m'obéir alors fais de même avec elle! Accomplis ta mission. Prends ensuite une cargaison de virus et rejoins-nous. Si par contre elle n'est pas morte d'ici deux minutes, colle-toi une balle dans la tête. Les Soldats avec les défauts de fabrication, je n'en ai rien à faire. »

Horrifiée, j'eus une réaction vaine, impossible à contrôler, et parfaitement ignorée par tout le monde.

« Non! Pas ça! »

Shaw sauta à bord du 4x4 et appuya sur le champignon, sans doute pour aller se mettre à portée de réseau de nouveau.

Il y eut une explosion quelque part. Le souffle me projeta à terre. Les projecteurs tombèrent, le trépied de la caméra en fit autant. Des morceaux de roc au plafond se désagrégèrent et délogèrent la poutre de soutien en acier. La structure tomba dans un grand fracas à quelques mètres de nous. Je me couvris le visage pour échapper au nuage de poussière causé par l'effondrement.

Ça bardait au loin dans la fourmilière, mais cette gigantesque poutre m'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait au-delà. Shaw était-il toujours dans ce 4x4 à chercher du réseau ou bien se rendait-il enfin compte que son chauffeur avait eu raison de s'inquiéter et que sa petite mise en scène minable allait devoir attendre?

Je l'ignorais et pour l'heure ça m'était égal tout ce qui se passait autour de nous. Je repérai Bucky qui traversait le nuage de poussière dans ma direction.

« Fais-le. Fais ce qu'il t'a dit. Tue-moi! » lui intimai-je, paniqué à la simple idée qu'il soit forcé au suicide à cause de moi.

Il me fit face, le regard animé d'une froide détermination et sortit un couteau d'un fourreau à sa ceinture.

« Allez, vas-y! Obéis-lui! »

Il lança le couteau. Je ne bronchai même pas quand la lame siffla près de mon oreille.

Encore raté.

 _Ça alors..._

Je tombais des nues.

Il prit un second couteau inséré à sa hanche et le lança. Encore un échec.

Ébranlé, il regarda sa main de métal trembler violemment. Un autre spasme le secoua.

Pourquoi? Ils étaient la manifestation de quoi, ces spasmes?

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse.

Ce n'était pas de l'impatience. C'était... de la souvenance?

Seigneur... Est-ce que ça pouvait être ça?

Les rouages de mon cerveau tournèrent encore plus vite.

Le premier spasme avait eu lieu quand j'avais parlé de quoi déjà?

Des milkshakes!

Et le deuxième, je parlais de... De mon masseur shiatsu personnel.

Quel était le rapport? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Le masseur shiatsu faisait allusion au traitement que m'avait fait subir Shaw, un souvenir récent, et les milkshakes fraise banane faisaient allusion à son enfance avec Steve...

Non. J'avais tort. Ça ne faisait pas allusion à Steve... Ça faisait allusion à...

Soudain je compris enfin ce qui se passait.

Frappée par une illumination, il se déroula une seconde interminable où je fus sous le choc.

Puis, je me relevai lentement alors qu'il dévisageait le membre de métal qui venait de manquer encore sa cible, comme si cet appendice ne lui appartenait pas.

Puisque la seule chose que savait faire le Soldat de l'Hiver était d'attaquer et de tuer, il se rua vers moi, cette fois dans la ferme intention de m'achever à mains nues.

Je me concentrai, cherchai la bonne chose à faire, la bonne chose à dire. Le bon mot. Un mot ordinaire qui avait par contre une grande importance. Ce mot je le trouvai enfin et je le lui lançai à la figure, comme s'il s'agissait d'un projectile.

« Volleyball! »

Le mot l'arrêta dans son élan.

Armée moi aussi d'une nouvelle détermination, je marchai à sa rencontre et cherchai un autre mot.

« Lady Gaga. »

Il lutta contre un autre spasme musculaire et, enragé, il s'empara de nouveau de son pistolet et tira encore sur moi. Son échec le mit hors de lui.

Je n'avais plus besoin de réfléchir. Les mots me vinrent d'instinct.

« Journal intime. »

Son revolver glissa de ses doigts et tomba par terre.

Je poursuivis ce qui était pour lui un supplice.

« Caniches roses. »

Je m'accrochai à ses prunelles agrandies par la colère, l'incompréhension, la peur, le doute.

« Iron Puppy. »

Il s'affaissa à genoux, les mains sur les tempes, et hurla de douleur.

Je ne me laissai pas atteindre par sa soudaine détresse.

« Pyjama bleu à pois jaunes. »

Je m'approchai de plus en plus, alors que les explosions, et les tirs ennemis et amis fusaient de partout au loin. Je ne lâchai pas mon objectif de vue.

« Stupide sourire servile. » assenai-je, doucement, mais fermement.

Je joignis le geste à la parole et lui souris. Un sourire paisible et confiant, en totale opposition avec l'individu qui se tenait devant moi.

Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer maintenant. Les mains serrées en poings sur le sol, comme pour se retenir de s'affaler complètement par terre, il haletait, les yeux exorbités.

« Yeux saphir. » poursuivis-je.

Il était étourdi à présent, chancelant.

« Trésor. »

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je m'agenouillai devant lui.

Je souriais toujours bien que des larmes roulaient toutes seules sur mes joues sans m'en rendre compte.

« Cheveteur. »

Dans un ultime élan désespéré, ses doigts de métal s'élevèrent vers ma gorge, mais moi je souriais toujours. Parce que je savais qu'il n'arriverait pas à ses fins.

« _Vous ne serez plus jamais un danger pour elle. Vous êtes incapable de lui faire du mal. Et je ne parle pas de volonté. Je parle de capacité. Vous êtes désormais physiquement, psychologiquement, incapable de lui faire du mal. Même ces damnés mécanismes dans cette prothèse sont totalement soumis à cette incapacité viscérale à la blesser._ »

Je me souvenais des paroles de Claire; un autre chapitre de mon coma qui s'ajoutait aux autres souvenirs que j'avais obtenus.

La tête baissée, ses doigts se serrèrent en poing à nouveau et retombèrent à son flanc.

Il cessa de haleter et leva des yeux hagards vers moi.

« _Mon_ cheveteur. » rectifiai-je, quand je réalisai que ce n'était pas le regard du Soldat de l'Hiver qui me dévisageait intensément. C'était celui de Bucky.

Depuis le début j'avais le bon plan, la bonne solution. Ça prenait des mots concis qui résumaient des moments importants pour lui, tous reliés à une personne tout aussi importante pour lui. J'avais cru que la cible idéale était Steve. Mais apparemment je m'étais trompée...

Je n'en fus pas flattée, je n'en fus pas touchée. Ce que je ressentais était au-delà de ça. Il n'y avait pas de qualificatif pour ça. C'était trop intense. Trop fort. Trop bon.

Il était figé, tétanisé, comme s'il se réveillait soudain d'un long cauchemar et qu'il ne réalisait pas encore avoir repris pied dans la réalité.

Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux et je n'osai rompre le contact, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse encore.

Avec une infinie lenteur, je levai les mains dans sa direction. Quand je fus certaine que mon approche ne l'effaroucherait pas, je pris son visage de mes deux mains, glissai les doigts sur sa nuque et dégageai les mèches sombres de son cou pour avoir meilleur accès à son masque. Je désenclenchai le mécanisme qui le retenait en place. Je savais comment procéder, parce que je me souvenais qu'il m'avait déjà fait revêtir ce masque, à une époque bien lointaine.

Je ne cessais de sourire -la bouche fermée parce que si j'ouvrais la bouche ce serait un sanglot qui s'en échapperait- alors que je lui retirais le masque du visage. Je l'abandonnai au sol comme on laisserait tomber un vulgaire déchet.

Enfin j'aperçus ses traits dans leur entièreté. Il était si pâle, les lèvres gercées entrouvertes. A découvert, il me parut encore plus perdu et choqué. Avec ce maquillage grossier noir, ses yeux bleus hantés me semblaient encore plus grands.

Je déglutis pour ravaler l'énorme boule dans ma gorge. Je pris ensuite une grande inspiration.

« Bucky? » murmurai-je, la voix chevrotante.

Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois. Un grand pli barra son front.

« Bucky... » répétai-je.

Il m'observa avec une vive attention.

« Tu es Éléanor Thompson. »

Je soupirai de soulagement.

« Oui, c'est ça! Tu te rappelles enfin... tu...

-Tu es ma mission. »

Je me pétrifiai.

« Quoi? Non. » m'alarmai-je alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. « Non, Bucky, je ne suis pas...

-Tu es une mission inachevée. » assena-t-il, catégorique.

Je fermai les yeux et réprimai un sanglot. Ça se passait comme avec Steve sur l'héliporteur...

« Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas une cible et toi tu n'es pas un bourreau. » répliquai-je, affligée. « Tu es Bucky...

« Tu es ma mission... » reprit-il. Il se redressa, et s'assit sur ses talons.

Il me scruta longuement, comme si la réponse à une question primordiale se trouvait sur mon visage défait.

« Je devais... Je dois veiller sur toi. Ma mission est de te protéger. Je me le suis juré. »

Je me redressai aussi à ses paroles.

« Tu... Oh, Bucky... » soupirai-je, soulagée et bouleversée.

« Bucky... » répéta-t-il pour lui-même. « Je suis Bucky... »

Il réfléchissait à la pertinence de cette information.

Je me penchai vers lui, osai toucher son épaule, comme si j'avais le pouvoir de lui transmettre toute sa souvenance.

« Oui. Oui, c'est ça. »

Il fut secoué d'un autre spasme et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Les mains sur ses tempes, il hurla de douleur.

Je voulais le soutenir, bien que je savais qu'il était inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour arrêter ça. Je savais ce qu'il vivait. Je l'avais moi aussi vécue d'une certaine façon.

Il se redressa, les yeux hagards encore.

« Je suis au service d'HYDRA. Je suis leur poing destructeur, leur sauveur, leur bienfaiteur... »

J'attrapai son visage entre mes mains et plongeai dans son regard.

« Non. Tu es James Buchanan Barnes. » assenai-je.

Il ferma les yeux, fort, puis ses épaules se voûtèrent. Je lisais une telle souffrance sur ces traits... c'était insupportable, mais nécessaire. Il combattait son plus grand ennemi; lui-même.

« Allez, continue de lutter Bucky. Tu peux t'en délivrer.

-Je suis Bucky. » affirma-t-il avec une pointe d'incertitude.

« Oui. »

Il reprit son souffle, comme s'il avait été en apnée depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Léa...

-Oui... » souris-je. « Oui, c'est moi, tu te souviens? »

Il réalisa tout à coup que mes mains tenaient son visage en coupe. Ses doigts de métal attrapèrent mon poignet et il l'observa comme s'il était anormal.

« Tu bouges... » constata-t-il, profondément perturbé.

Il dévisageait ma main parce qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de la voir bouger toute seule, compris-je.

J'étais la Léa dans le coma pour lui. C'était dans cet état que je me trouvais la dernière fois qu'il avait été lui-même et il tentait de trouver un sens entre ce qu'il voyait et le souvenir encore confus qu'il conservait de moi.

Il dévisagea ensuite mon corps accroupi.

« Tu es réveillée... Tu es debout, tu parles... » dit-il, de plus en plus sidéré.

Je lâchai un petit rire mêlé à un autre sanglot.

« Oui, je suis là, je suis guérie, je vais bien. »

Bon, j'avais des spaghettis à la place de mes jambes, mais pour le moment, c'était un détail qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Il se rendit compte qu'il me tenait toujours le poignet de ses doigts de métal et le relâcha. Je reconnus le vieux réflexe de répulsion envers sa prothèse. Je voulus l'étouffer dans l'oeuf en prenant sa main entre les miennes, mais il se déroba.

Il sembla alors prendre conscience de son environnement pour la première fois.

Il se raidit et observa les alentours, questionneur. Puis je vis l'horreur de la compréhension voiler son visage alors qu'il se souvenait davantage de ce qui s'était passé, de ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire depuis trois mois.

« Oh non... La formule... »

Il était catastrophé par l'ampleur de la situation.

À nouveau, je pris son visage en coupe pour qu'il ne se concentre que sur moi.

« Ça va aller, Bucky. Tout va s'arranger.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...

-C'est fini, Bucky. C'est terminé. Tu es revenu, tout ira bien.

-J'ai tué beaucoup de gens? » demanda-t-il, déjà effrayé par la réponse que je donnerais.

Je souriais toujours à travers mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas mentir, mais je soignai mes mots pour lui faire comprendre sa non-responsabilité.

« Bucky n'a tué personne. Tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça. C'est fini, maintenant...

-Ce ne sera jamais fini. Cette formule est encore là, gravée dans ma tête... »

 _Oh, Bucky..._

Je caressai sa joue du revers de mon pouce, ravalai un sanglot.

C'en était trop pour moi. Il était si près, et si loin à la fois. Ce simulacre de proximité ne me suffisait plus.

Auparavant assise sur mes talons, je me redressai sur mes genoux et me penchai. Tant pis s'il se sentait agressé. Mes bras entourèrent son cou et je le serrai contre moi. Je serrai cette imposante carcasse torturée pleine de remords dans mes bras. Au diable les longues mèches de cheveux sombres qui sentaient la poudre à fusil et la sueur; j'enfouis mon nez dans son cou. Je me fichais qu'il ne me rende pas l'étreinte, du moment qu'il ne me repoussait pas.

« Je t'ai désamorcé une fois, je peux très bien recommencer. » murmurai-je au creux de son oreille.

Après une éternité, je finis par me détacher de lui. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il était pétrifié. Par mes paroles. Par mes gestes.

Il paraissait se demander comment j'avais pu oser serrer dans mes bras un assassin. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Comment avait-il pu mériter cette étreinte? C'était ce que me disaient ses yeux troublés.

Un début d'émerveillement incrédule illumina son expression, qui fut aussitôt anéanti lorsqu'il s'attarda sur ma lèvre fendue.

Ses traits s'assombrirent brutalement.

Des doigts froids, curieux, incertains, hésitants, frôlèrent avec précaution ma lèvre blessée. Ces mêmes doigts venaient de briser la nuque d'un agent HYDRA. Ils étaient capables du pire. Mais pas à cet instant. À cet instant, ils faisaient preuve d'une infinie délicatesse.

Il eut un sursaut et se prit à nouveau la tête entre les mains. D'autres souvenirs l'assaillaient. Ma blessure le renvoyait à d'autres souvenirs, plus récents.

« Shaw... » dit-il avec dédain et mépris.

Je ne savais pas s'il se souvenait de tout ce que Shaw l'avait obligé de faire, mais il avait en tout cas récupéré assez de mémoire pour avoir des envies de vengeance meurtrière.

Un souvenir me frappa moi aussi. Les paroles mêmes de Bucky alors qu'il me parlait durant mon coma.

« _Je n'ai qu'une fulgurante envie et c'est de tuer ce Bradley, et c'est bien le seul meurtre que je n'aurai pas sur la conscience. Je vivrai très bien avec mes actes._ »

Je déglutis péniblement. Bucky avait déjà envie de tuer Shaw avant même qu'il ne tombe dans son piège. Aujourd'hui, ce désir était devenu un besoin vital à assouvir.

« Shaw... » éructa-t-il alors que ses traits se peignaient d'une rage meurtrière.

Et quand on parle du loup...

L'hélico qui nous avait menés jusqu'ici survola la zone. Les hélices balayèrent la terre battue à nos pieds si violemment que j'aurais perdu l'équilibre si je n'avais pas déjà été à genoux.

Une énorme mitrailleuse envoya une rafale de balles dans notre direction. Bucky se jeta sur moi et me couvrit de son corps. La violence des impacts fut telle que je sentis vibrer jusque dans ma cage thoracique les balles qu'il faisait ricocher sur son bras gauche. Il profita de l'instabilité de l'appareil pour me pousser à l'abri, au pied de l'énorme structure de la poutre effondrée.

Je restai pétrifiée sur place, assimilant avec peine ce qui se passait. Je n'avais pas les sens aiguisés comme ceux d'un guerrier, mais dans la confusion je vis Bucky bondir et courir à la rencontre de nouveaux venus. Des agents s'approchaient dans la ferme intention d'éliminer le Soldat de l'Hiver. Est-ce que la caméra marchait toujours même tombée au sol? Venait-on de voir sur vidéo sa traîtrise pour qu'on dépêche une unité ici alors que ça bardait dans l'aérodrome? Toujours est-il que plusieurs agents arrivèrent pendant que l'hélico effectuait un virage pour se remettre dans la bonne position de tir, et tous, armés jusqu'aux dents, tirèrent sur Bucky.

Ce n'était plus le Soldat de l'Hiver, mais il demeurait un Super Soldat. Et un Super Soldat plein de rage, par-dessus le marché. Il n'avait plus de poignard à sa disposition, ni de balles dans ses armes à feux. Il les avait tous utilisés contre moi, en vain. Ce qui ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Les hommes de main n'eurent aucune chance. J'avais perdu la notion du temps dans ce chaos, pourtant j'étais certaine que Bucky n'avait pas mis plus de cinq secondes pour retourner leurs armes contre tous les agents qui l'attaquaient. Ils tombèrent comme des mouches.

Puis, avec un hurlement de pure fureur, Bucky alla à la rencontre de l'hélico qui revenait à la charge, se fichant de la trajectoire des balles dirigée sur lui.

J'avais vu mes petits protégés à l'oeuvre à de nombreuses reprises, alors je n'aurais pas dû être aussi estomaquée quand je vis Bucky faire un bond de dix mètres, atterrir sur le nez de l'appareil et défoncer la carlingue d'un seul coup de poing. Et pourtant je le fus.

De là où j'étais, c'était difficile à voir, d'autant que les pales de l'hélico tournaient toujours à plein régime et la poussière me rendait à moitié aveugle, toutefois j'eus la certitude que Shaw était à bord de cet engin et qu'il était lui aussi animé par la rage. Je ne pus observer ce duel de ma position. Je savais seulement que c'était un duel mortel.

L'appareil tangua dans les airs, tourna sur lui-même et bifurqua vers le haut. J'ignorais ce qui se passait dans la cabine, mais la mitrailleuse fut disloquée de l'appareil et il me sembla apercevoir un bras de métal jeter dans le précipice une énorme masse.

Pas de doute, c'était le corps de Shaw.

A cette seconde, j'éprouvai un énorme plaisir cruel et sadique, peu digne d'une nounou qui était habituellement aussi violente qu'une chaussette. Mais ce type s'en était pris à ce qui comptait le plus pour moi. Impossible d'éprouver autre chose dans les circonstances qu'une grande satisfaction.

Quelque chose d'autre fut largué par-dessus bord dans le cratère sans fond et le bref éclat d'or métallique que je vis m'indiqua que c'était une des mallettes contenant le virus.

L'appareil était maintenant hors de contrôle, le moteur prit feu et la queue s'écrasa contre les murs de rocs. Dans un râle d'agonie métallique infernal, l'hélico tomba alors en chute libre. Avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le fond du cratère, une silhouette sauta de la carcasse en feu et roula sur elle-même.

« Bucky! »

Je sortis de ma cachette, estimant que le danger était passé.

La poussière retomba et je claudiquai dans sa direction. Je le retrouvai à genoux, les mains contre ses tempes. Encore un de ces maux de tête atroces ou bien Shaw avait-il eu l'occasion de le blesser gravement?

Inquiète, je m'écroulai plus que je m'agenouillai à sa hauteur.

« Bucky?! »

Il hurla, puis se figea brusquement.

Je frôlai son épaule de ma main, mais il se déroba. D'un geste rapide, il attrapa une des armes à feu sur un des cadavres des sbires et en colla le canon sur sa tempe en sueurs.

« NON! » hurlai-je, comprenant ce qui se passait. De toutes mes forces, je donnai un coup de poing sur le poignet de métal au moment où il tira sur la gâchette. La balle rafla sa joue, toutefois le pire fut évité.

« Bucky, non! » répétai-je.

J'attrapai son bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se tirer encore dans la tête.

« J-je dois obéir! Je dois le faire! » bredouilla-t-il, les traits crispés par la souffrance.

Steve m'avait dit que Shaw lui avait ordonné de se suicider si jamais il venait à mourir et Shaw venait justement d'être assassiné de sa main. Et c'était par-dessus le marché un ordre en double puisque Shaw avait aussi ordonné à Bucky de se suicider si je n'étais pas morte d'ici deux minutes.

« Non! Il n'est plus ton maître, Bucky. Résiste! Tu ne dois obéir à personne! »

La respiration sifflante, il luttait contre ses démons. Son corps le trahissait alors que sa volonté flanchait.

C'était une des dernières manifestations de cette soumission qu'il était parvenu à surmonter, mais celle-là allait lui coûter la vie.

Trop faible pour lui faire lâcher son arme, il me regarda dans les yeux, résigné à son sort, alors que le canon visait encore sa tempe.

« Non! »

Il y eut alors un sifflement dans l'air et, une demi-seconde plus tard, un grand disque bleu argent rouge fracassait la main de Bucky au moment où la gâchette fut tirée, et continua sa fulgurante trajectoire dans les airs.

J'entendis la détonation, mais la balle ricocha sur la rocaille.

J'arrivais à peine à enregistrer ce qui se passait que déjà j'étais soustrait à Bucky. Une grande silhouette bondit de nulle part et se rua sur lui.

Steve!

Ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le sol et Steve parvint à lui arracher son pistolet.

Je regardai la scène, bouche bée.

Steve était là... Steve était enfin là! Si lui se trouvait dans les parages, les autres l'étaient aussi!

Il était moins une! Ma poitrine gonfla de soulagement et de reconnaissance, bien que nous fûmes encore très loin d'être tirés d'affaire.

« Résiste, Bucky! » s'exclama le capitaine.

Il empoigna Bucky par le col alors que ce dernier se débattait.

« Bradley Shaw est de l'histoire ancienne, autant que l'est son emprise sur toi! Il a eu ce qu'il mérite! Tu ne lui dois plus rien, et tu ne lui as jamais dû quoi que ce soit! »

Steve esquiva un crochet du droit.

« Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, Buck! »

Bucky tentait maintenant d'atteindre un couteau qui gisait près d'un autre corps, tout en cherchant à fuir la poigne de cet homme qui l'empêchait d'accomplir sa toute dernière mission.

« Arrête! Regarde-moi! »

Une torsion de poignet et une prise de lutte amenant Steve à deux pouces de son visage, Bucky n'eut pas le choix de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Qui je suis? »

Les dents serrées, essoufflé, Bucky le contempla d'abord avec méfiance et aversion.

Steve le secoua.

« Qui je suis!? Réponds-moi!»

Bucky le regarda dans les yeux et parut soudain y voir quelque chose d'intrigant.

« Tu... Tu es Steve Rogers. » répondit-il, hésitant.

Ce dernier ne lâcha pas le morceau.

« Qui es-tu? »

Silence.

« Réponds-moi. Qui es-tu?

-J-je... Je suis le Soldat de l'Hiv...

-Non! Réfléchis! Qui es-tu vraiment? »

Déglutissant avec peine, Bucky ferma les yeux, se concentra. Extraire de sa mémoire la réponse lui sembla une torture.

« Je suis James Buchanan Barnes.

-Oui. Tu es James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky.

-Bucky...

-Oui. Que sommes-nous?

-N-nous sommes...

-Que sommes-nous, Bucky?

-Nous sommes... »

Il rouvrit des yeux tourmentés, mais animés d'une lueur nouvelle. L'ombre d'HYDRA n'était plus là.

« Nous sommes frères. »

Steve le relâcha enfin.

« Oui, nous sommes des frères. » acquiesça-t-il.

Étourdi par sa lutte intérieure, Bucky se remit debout de peine et de misère. Il observa son meilleur ami, comme s'il se rendait enfin compte de sa présence.

« Steve... C'est vraiment toi?

-Oui, mon vieux. C'est moi. Et c'est toi. »

Pour la première fois, le capitaine se permit de flancher, de mettre de côté son sang-froid légendaire, et il prit son ami dans une étreinte virile.

« Tu es revenu. Je le savais que tu reviendrais, je le savais. »

Les larmes aux yeux, j'admirai ces deux grandes brutes s'étreindre. Bon, c'était Steve qui le serrait dans ses bras, plutôt. Bucky était trop choqué encore pour partager les effusions.

Sa mémoire lui revenait de plus en plus, maintenant; une machine auparavant rouillée et qui était maintenant bien huilée et pas prête de s'arrêter.

« Les enfants... » se rappela-t-il, catastrophé. Il s'arracha des bras de son ami. « Les enfants! Steve, j'ai forcé des enfants à devenir des boucliers humains. Il faut aller en Pologne! Il faut arrêter ça! »

Steve sourit au lieu de s'alarmer, trop content de récupérer son ami soucieux et dévoué envers les faibles et innocents.

« Tu parles d'Auschwitz? Tout le monde va bien, Buck. » le rassura-t-il. « Tous les enfants s'en sont sortis. Berlin se remettra aussi. Le pire est derrière nous. »

Bucky avait du mal à le croire, on dirait. Et il n'avait pas tort, à mon avis. C'était le chaos au loin dans la montagne. Les explosions s'enchaînaient, les tirs fusaient de partout. Il y avait un vrai carnage là-bas.

« Le virus... Ils vont propager le virus!

-Wanda est sur le coup. Elle contient tous les flacons, caissons et seringues dans un champ de force. La situation est sous contrôle, Bucky.

-C-comment peut-elle être sous contrôle? Des milliers d'agents HYDRA sont ici!

-On a un Hulk, tu te souviens? » ricana Steve avec légèreté. « Sans compter que nous avons bénéficié d'une aide extérieure à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Ç'aurait été impoli de ma part de la refuser.

-Qui?

-T'Challa. Et une bonne centaine de ses vaisseaux de guerre furtifs faits de vibranium contrôlés à distance.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment. Du gâteau, je te dis. La révolution de Shaw est du passé. Elle n'aura servi qu'à rassembler tous les agents HYDRA au même endroit, et nous pouvons maintenant tous les saisir au cours du même assaut. »

Bucky baissa les yeux au sol, peinant encore à croire que tout était terminé.

Steve posa une main sur son épaule et la serra.

« Tu étais le dernier de nos obstacles, Bucky. Je n'avais qu'une seule mission en débarquant sur cette montagne. »

Il sortit de sa poche le post-it avec les mots codés.

« Mais notre nounou m'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Elle t'a brillamment ramené parmi nous par ses propres moyens. Je n'ai fait qu'enfoncer le clou. »

Bucky parut tout à coup se rappeler que j'étais à deux pas.

Il fit volte-face et je lui souris faiblement.

« Coucou. »

Je lui envoyai un petit signe de la main pour le saluer.

Pourquoi je faisais ça? C'était stupide.

Mon cerveau était gourd.

C'en était trop pour la nounou. Ça devait être le contrecoup de toutes les émotions et péripéties accumulées, j'imagine, parce que je trouvais tout à coup très attirante la rocaille au sol. C'était un oreiller très invitant, et la poussière, une couverture très douillette. J'avais seulement l'envie et le besoin irrépressible de m'allonger et de sombrer dans la douceur de l'oubli et du néant.

Steve était là pour veiller sur Bucky, je pouvais me permettre de lâcher prise.

Ce que je fis.

* * *

 _ **A suivre**_


	28. Jour 0

_Merci pour vos commentaires. C'est toujours très motivant!_

 **Jour 0**

J'en avais marre de toujours tourner de l'oeil. Je ne faisais que ça ces temps-ci, on dirait. Je me trouvais ridicule. C'est peut-être pour ça d'ailleurs que je ne sombrai pas totalement dans le néant cette fois-ci. J'étais épuisée, mais je refusais de rater complètement tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Mon corps était mou comme de la guenille et mes paupières lourdes comme du béton, mais mes oreilles, elles, étaient parfaitement en état de marche.

Les informations me parvinrent par bribes. J'enregistrais tout, mais je n'étais pas en mesure d'analyser convenablement ce qui se déroulait.

 _« Léa! Non... Non... Non! Pas encore... Ça recommence..._

 _-Du calme, Buck. Elle n'est pas tombée dans le coma. Elle est juste évanouie._

 _-Elle... Elle va bien?_

 _-Bien sûr qu'elle va bien. Elle est au bout du rouleau, c'est tout._

 _-Elle est réveillée... elle est vraiment réveillée..._

 _-Oui, Buck. Tout est revenu à la normale pour elle. C'est du passé, ce coma._

 _-Comment elle a fait, Steve?_

 _-Comment elle a fait quoi?_

 _-Pour me ramener._

 _-Tu te souviens de ce que Shaw t'a fait, mais tu ignores comment Léa s'y est prise pour te déprogrammer?_

 _-Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qu'elle m'a dit..._

 _-Ce doit être comme les mots russes alors. Tu n'es pas en mesure de te rappeler la formule qui peut te programmer alors je suppose que c'est la même chose pour la formule capable d'avoir l'effet inverse. Sur ce coup, je ne peux pas t'aider, vieux. Je suis arrivé au moment où tu sautais de l'hélicoptère. Bon, faut y aller, maintenant, les autres doivent se demander si on a fini par s'entretuer... Buck? Buck, tu es là? Youhou? Arrête de la dévisager comme ça et prends-la. Il faut partir maintenant._

 _-Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu m'aider?_

 _-Peut-être parce qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi, grand nigaud. Je suppose qu'elle sait que tu as veillé sur elle durant un an. Claire Temple doit lui avoir dit quelques trucs... Et j'imagine que j'y suis aussi pour quelque chose... Mais si j'avais su qu'elle s'arrangerait pour plonger dans le chaos avec nous en dépit de tous les dangers, je me serais peut-être abstenu de lui montrer ce fichu dessin..._

 _-Un dessin? Quel dessin?_

 _-On verra ça plus tard, tu veux? On ne peut pas rester ici, faut rejoindre les autres. Prends-la dans tes bras et suis-moi._

* * *

 _-Bucky! C'est bien toi?_

 _-Oui, c'est bien lui! Je le sens, son esprit est tout entier... ou presque!_

 _-Enfin, tu es de retour!_

 _-Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous, Sergent._

 _-J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je suis content de revoir ta tronche de Buckynator, mon vieux._

 _-Tu as trouvé Léa. Oh, mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as, douchka?_

 _-Rien. Elle a toujours adoré jouer à la Belle au Bois dormant, c'est tout. Et vous, vous allez tous bien?_

 _-En pleine forme, Cap! On a pratiquement fini de faire la fête._

 _-Tu as raté un joli feu d'artifice, Rogers. Et il aurait fallu que tu voies les drones de combat de T'Challa à Auschwitz; il a un logiciel de missiles à têtes chercheuses capables de trier les cibles. En moins de deux les enfants se sont tous retrouvés dans le bouclier énergétique de Vision et tous les agents sont tombés comme des mouches. Je veux un de ces drones pour Noël._

 _-Il reste Hulk qui s'amuse encore à détruire tous les laboratoires et l'arsenal de combat. Je suis déçu, mon stock de flèches est à sec, je ne peux pas participer. Oh, et il y a aussi Sam qui..._

 _-Steve! Bucky? Ça alors, j'y crois pas!_

 _-... qui vient d'atterrir pour te faire un câlin. Un bisou avec ça?_

 _-Ferme-la, Tony. Dans mes bras toi aussi, Buck! C'est vraiment toi! Dis donc, tu as un joli paquet dans les mains. Elle dort tout le temps celle-là, ma parole! Je suis vraiment content de vous voir. Je le savais que tu le ramènerais, Cap. Tu es un génie!_

 _-Merci, mais je n'y suis pour rien, Sam. Remerciez Léa!_

 _-Hein?_

* * *

 _-Tout est sous contrôle?_

 _-Oui, Majesté._

 _-Vision, appelez-moi T'Challa. Pas de formalités entre camarades._

 _-Merci de nous offrir l'asile, T'Challa, mais nous nous débrouillerons._

 _-Hors de question, Capitaine. Je le prendrai pour une offense envers le Wakanda entier si vous refusez mon hospitalité._

 _-Hé, Capitaine Je-porte-le-sort-du-monde-sur-mes-épaules, on a l'occasion de prendre des vacances dans un pays impossible à trouver pour les Nations Unies, le Conseil de Sécurité Internationale, Interpol et toutes les Agences de renseignement qui veulent toujours notre peau même si on a sauvé la planète d'une épidémie mortelle, et tu vas lever le nez là-dessus? Fais ce que tu veux, Cap, mais moi je saute sur l'occasion. T'Challa, mon vieux pote, tu peux compter sur moi!_

* * *

 _-Tiens, Sam. Prends Léa. Montez avec T'Challa. Moi, je vais prendre l'autre vaisseau._

 _-Pourquoi tu ne montes pas à bord avec nous, Steve?_

 _-Bucky et moi allons faire la route tous les deux ensemble. Je le sens à cran... Trop de monde dans le même espace confiné, ça va le mettre encore plus sur les nerfs. Je le sens mal, j'ai préféré le séparer de Léa, je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve au milieu d'une crise._

 _-Pourquoi est-il sur les nerfs?_

 _-Sa mémoire lui revient morceau après morceau. En vous voyant tous, il s'est souvenu qu'il a failli nous tuer une bonne douzaine de fois ces derniers mois._

 _-Oh. Alors, c'est pour ça qu'il a pas dit un mot depuis nos retrouvailles..._

 _-Et en plus les paroles de Tony lui ont rappelé que nous sommes tous des fugitifs en cavale à cause de Shaw qui l'a montré au grand public. Il se sent affreusement coupable. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise du genre prendre la fuite et se cacher dans un trou pour le reste de ses jours alors je préfère l'avoir à l'oeil._

 _-Oui, je sens d'ici son esprit accablé. Le pauvre... Il se fait du mal pour rien..._

 _-Je peux lui parler, Steve. Je sais ce que c'est d'attaquer les miens alors que je suis sous contrôle mental._

 _-Peut-être plus tard, Clint. Là, il n'est pas vraiment en état d'écouter qui que ce soit._

 _-Veux-tu que j'essaie de le calmer? De le rendre... plus serein?_

 _-Merci Wanda, mais je crois que Bucky a eu son compte de manipulation psychologique pour le reste de ses jours._

 _-Excuse-moi, tu as raison. Alors, on se retrouve là-bas?_

 _-Comptez sur moi._

* * *

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de notre chère nounou?_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Clint? On l'emmène avec nous._

 _-Argh, merde, manquait plus que ça. On est vraiment obligé de l'emmener, Sam? On ne pourrait pas la déposer dans un hôpital quelconque avant de mettre les voiles pour le Wakanda?_

 _-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu ne veux pas qu'elle vienne?_

 _-Je préfèrerais me séparer d'elle au plus vite, oui._

 _-T'es sacrément gonflé de la rejeter comme ça, tout d'un coup. Elle nous a ramené Bucky, tu te souviens?_

 _-Ouais... Justement. J'ai pas envie de me séparer d'elle, mais ça se fera tôt ou tard. Plus on attend, plus ce sera pénible plus tard. En ce moment, elle est dans les vapes, et Bucky il est dans un état second à se morfondre avec Steve. Il a oublié sa présence, c'est le moment idéal pour les séparer. Et j'ai toujours eu horreur des adieux de toute façon._

 _-Mais pourquoi tu veux les séparer, bon sang?_

 _-Elle ne pourra pas nous suivre indéfiniment dans cette cavale, Sam! Il faut qu'elle refasse sa vie ailleurs, comme tous les autres employés de la Tour Avengers._

 _-Eh ben moi je dis que ce protocole de mes deux est complètement inapproprié et inadapté à son cas._

* * *

 _-Tony, tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de Natasha et Bruce?_

 _-T'Challa a laissé un vaisseau furtif à leur disposition. Ils rentreront quand Bruce se sera complètement calmé. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils nous rejoindront dans l'immédiat. Steve a demandé à Natasha de donner des nouvelles à Sharon, Helen et Jane pour les rassurer._

 _-C'est pas un peu risqué de l'envoyer aux Etats-Unis?_

 _-Au contraire, Rogers a choisi la meilleure espionne de la planète pour se faufiler incognito au pays. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, Robin des Bois. Elle fera ça les doigts dans le nez._

 _-Parlant de Steve, il vient de couper la communication avec notre vaisseau. Je crois que leur voyage de retour ne se passe pas très bien._

 _-Vision, tu peux aller voir ce qui se passe ?_

 _-Inutile, j'ai déjà sondé l'habitacle._

 _-Et alors?_

 _-Le Sergent Barnes refuse d'entrer en territoire wakandais. Il veut faire demi-tour. Le Capitaine Rogers ne veut pas d'interférence pendant qu'il tente de le raisonner._

 _-Pourquoi diable veut-il s'enfuir?_

 _-Il vient de récupérer un autre souvenir. Il sait qu'il a un traceur dans le bras gauche. Il croit nous mettre tous en danger, car HYDRA peut retracer son émetteur à tout moment, comme l'a fait le Docteur Banner._

 _-Il n'a pas tort le Buckynator. Mais HYDRA est complètement dissoute, là, non?_

 _-Vous connaissez leur devise, n'est-ce pas? Quand une tête est coupée..._

 _-Deux autres repoussent, oui, je sais. N'empêche, pourquoi HYDRA voudrait remettre la main sur lui? Ils savent qu'on a réussi à le désamorcer une fois, alors..._

 _-Le Sergent Barnes ne craint pas tant l'hypnose que le fait de servir de balise humaine. Il est horrifié à la simple idée de pouvoir conduire HYDRA à tous ses amis et au pays caché où nous nous isolerons._

 _-Ne vous en faites pas, camarades. Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut au Palais pour remédier à cette éventualité._

 _-Encore faut-il que Steve convainque Bucky de ne pas sauter en plein vol avant qu'on arrive au Wakanda!_

* * *

J'avais fini par reprendre un peu mes esprits en cours de route.

« Tiens tiens, si ce n'est pas la Nounou au Bois dormant qui daigne enfin se réveiller. » avait lancé joyeusement Sam quand j'avais ouvert les yeux.

Avant même que je pose la question, on avait deviné quelles seraient mes premières paroles.

« Tout est sous contrôle. Bucky va bien. »

Je m'étais calmée, mais je n'avais pas oublié pour autant ce que j'avais entendu dans ma demi-inconscience.

À bord du super vaisseau sophistiqué wakandais, je n'avais pas pu avoir un aperçu du pays dans lequel nous arrivions parce que j'étais collée à une civière et Wanda n'avait pas voulu que je bouge.

Je savais que je pénétrais un territoire que peu de gens avaient eu le privilège de connaître et j'aurais voulu jeter un coup d'oeil, mais ce serait pour plus tard apparemment.

Les dames de compagnie/gardes du corps de T'Challa nous avaient escortés à travers un palais immense aussi moderne qu'en harmonie avec la nature exotique. Au lieu de raser la jungle pour construire leurs habitations, les Wakandais avaient choisi de s'y fondre, de s'y intégrer sans la brimer. Tout ici fonctionnait avec de l'énergie solaire, et des ressources renouvelables non polluantes. En matière d'écologie, la planète entière pouvait aller se rhabiller quand on se comparait à eux.

En d'autres temps, j'aurais adoré explorer ce pays, mais nous avions des soucis plus importants à régler pour le moment.

Nous avions tous été escortés dans un labo aussi grand qu'un stade, aux baies vitrées murales immenses. La vue qu'on avait de la forêt luxuriante était impressionnante, surtout avec cette énorme montagne rocheuse qui avait curieusement la forme d'une tête de félin. C'était impressionnant, et l'équipement du labo l'était plus encore.

Aucune technologie ne m'était familière. Le matériel sophistiqué d'ici me rappelait un peu celui que j'avais vu à Asgard. Il y avait juste moins de magie dans l'air, quoique le passé mystique de ce pays transpirait de partout quand même.

Peu de temps après notre arrivée, le vaisseau de Steve avait atterri. Heureusement, Bucky était toujours à bord. Les médecins et scientifiques du labo avaient pris le relais et je n'avais pas pu voir moi-même comment ça se passait pour lui. Nous avions tous été pris en charge par des infirmiers différents, excepté Steve qui avait refusé toute assistance médicale. Il tenait à rester auprès de Bucky et je fus reconnaissante que celui-ci ne soit pas livré à lui-même. Il avait besoin du soutien de son ami plus que jamais.

J'avais beau avoir la vue la plus spectaculaire dans la pièce où je me trouvais, je n'étais pas dans un environnement familier pour autant et, bien que je me savais à l'abri, je me sentis un peu intimidée par les Wakandais. On prenait soin de nous parce que c'était les ordres du Roi, mais l'accueil n'était pas très chaleureux. Je pouvais comprendre un peu; le pays avait toujours été isolé des autres. Les étrangers n'avaient jamais été les bienvenus. T'Challa voulait changer les mentalités en s'ouvrant petit à petit au monde, toutefois, accueillir sous son toit les hommes les plus recherchés par les autorités mondiales n'était pas une bonne façon de faire pour bien des dignitaires wakandais.

J'avais pu avoir l'occasion de me débarbouiller un peu et on m'avait apporté des vêtements propres; un simple legging et un t-shirt gris. J'étais toujours épuisée, mais je ne voulais pas dormir. Encore. J'étais par contre bien obligée de rester inactive dans un petit lit de fortune parce que mes problèmes avec mes jambes m'empêchaient de me tenir debout. J'avais un peu trop abusé d'elles et j'en payais le prix maintenant. Une injection d'antidouleur avait été la bienvenue, cependant je n'étais pas en mesure de marcher. On dirait que mon cerveau avait oublié qu'il avait deux grands membres inférieurs à faire fonctionner.

Après le passage des infirmiers, on me laissa me reposer dans une chambre à part pendant deux ou trois heures et j'avais eu tout le temps de ruminer mes pensées.

Qu'allait-on faire de moi maintenant? Une fois que je serais remise sur pieds, est-ce qu'on allait me renvoyer? Selon Clint, je n'avais plus ma place parmi les Avengers. De fait, qu'est-ce que je ferais avec eux? Je n'avais plus de travail à proprement parler et je n'avais plus de toit sur ma tête, officiellement. Je ne pouvais pas rester pendue à leurs crochets indéfiniment. Je n'étais pas un agent de terrain comme eux, je ne faisais pas partie du cercle. Ils avaient encore des tas de soucis à gérer et ils n'auraient pas dû avoir à tenir compte de la nounou. T'Challa avait été merveilleux, mais c'était aux Avengers qu'il avait offert l'asile. Il m'avait juste recueillie dans la foulée. Si je faisais preuve d'un peu de bon sens, je serais d'accord avec Clint, avec Bruce, et Tony, et je m'en irais d'ici à la première occasion. Je n'avais plus de compte à rendre à personne. Et surtout, j'avais signé pour ça. J'avais signé un contrat qui stipulait que toute relation avec la sphère Avengers devait cesser si le protocole de la Muraille de Chine était lancé. Mais ça, c'était bien avant que je m'attache à eux au point de les considérer comme ma famille.

Bêtement, quand Pepper m'avait engagée pour être la nounou de Tony, je ne m'étais pas construit de plan B dans l'éventualité que notre collaboration soit un échec. Depuis que j'étais sortie de l'orphelinat, je vivais au jour le jour sans penser à l'avenir. J'avais eu la chance de ma vie en tombant sur Pepper. J'avais connu une existence peu commune aux côtés de Tony et quand il avait emménagé dans la Tour avec tous ses nouveaux copains, ma vie avait pris une tournure aussi fascinante que trépidante. Me faire un Plan B était devenu encore plus dérisoire et inutile, parce que la seule vie que je voulais était celle-ci. Vivre avec les Avengers n'était pas de tout repos. Pourtant, j'avais adoré chaque minute passée avec eux. Je n'avais aucun regret. Si bien que je n'avais jamais songé à d'autres options si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, je perdais mon travail du jour au lendemain.

J'avais toujours vécu dans le moment présent. Pas le choix, quand on vit avec des gens comme ça on préfère ne jamais anticiper l'avenir, parce que du jour au lendemain tout peut partir en vrille. Ces gens menaient l'existence la plus dangereuse qui soit, et j'avais adopté sans trop me rendre compte leur philosophie de vie: profite au max de la journée présente parce que demain tu peux mourir.

Et voilà où cette philosophie me menait aujourd'hui; je n'avais pas de plan B. Je n'avais pas d'alternative si ce n'était cette Muraille. Je devais disparaître comme tous les autres employés de la Tour Avengers, et ne pas regarder en arrière. Plus difficile à dire qu'à faire.

Techniquement, j'avais fait tout ce que je m'étais promis de faire. J'avais accompli ma mission personnelle; j'avais voulu participer concrètement à la récupération de Bucky et, par un heureux (ou malheureux) concours de circonstances, j'étais parvenue à mes fins, et le résultat était largement au-dessus de mes attentes.

Mon dieu... Bucky était de retour, réalisai-je tout à coup. Il était sauvé et j'y étais pour quelque chose. C'était... Euphorisant, de savoir que j'avais vraiment pu faire ma part dans cette histoire. Alors, pourquoi je ressentais ce vide? Comme s'il y avait un truc inachevé..?

Maintenant que tout était terminé, je devrais ressentir une certaine forme de satisfaction, non? Bucky était sauvé. Il était maintenant entre de bonnes mains. Qu'est-ce qui me retenait ici si ce n'était l'impression que je raterais quelque chose d'essentiel si j'en restais là...?

J'en étais à ce point de ma réflexion quand on toqua à ma porte. J'avais droit à une première visite amicale. Wanda était aussi mal à l'aise que moi parmi ce peuple austère et elle cherchait un peu de chaleur et de repères familiers dans ce royaume. Elle avait les traits tirés, mais semblait bien se remettre des dernières semaines de combat acharné qu'elle avait subies. La première chose qu'elle me dit en rentrant fut: « Tu es complètement folle de nous avoir rejoints sur le terrain, le sais-tu? Mais je suis vraiment, vraiment contente que tu l'aies fait. »

Elle m'avait serré dans ses bras en riant et je lui avais rendu la pareille avec chaleur.

Puisque j'étais clouée au lit et incapable de me rendre compte par moi-même de ce qui se passait au-delà de ma porte, je lui demandai des nouvelles de tout le monde.

J'appris que Bruce et Natasha n'étaient évidemment pas de retour. Ils en auraient pour quelques jours avant de revenir de leur mission aux USA. Vision, lui, acceptait de bonne grâce l'intérêt et la curiosité qu'il suscitait auprès des Wakandais. C'était d'ailleurs le seul individu que les locaux avaient voulu approcher de leur propre initiative. On le percevait davantage comme un androïde qu'un humain et pour ça il représentait moins une menace à leurs yeux. Les Wakandais n'avaient connu des hommes extérieurs que leur cupidité et leur convoitise, rapport au vibranium, bien sûr, et pour eux Vision était une forme humanoïde épurée de tous les défauts de la nature humaine.

En ce qui concernait Clint et Sam, ils étaient déjà partis en reconnaissance dans la Cité.

« Sam croit que la couleur de sa peau va faciliter les rapprochements avec le peuple. » dit Wanda en roulant des yeux au ciel. « Il va se heurter bien vite à un mur. L'esprit collectif que je ressens ici est tellement fermé et hermétique... Je doute qu'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde de si tôt. »

Quant à Steve, il était resté avec Bucky, mais Wanda m'apprit que la situation n'était toujours pas très joyeuse de leur côté. Bucky était entré dans une sorte de crise et il avait soudain voulu s'enfuir. On était tous sur les dents parce qu'il avait attrapé un instrument de chirurgie et on croyait qu'il voulait attaquer tout le monde jusqu'à ce que Wanda lise dans sa tête et comprenne qu'il voulait plutôt se scier le bras.

« Il voulait qu'on lui retire au plus vite son émetteur. » compris-je, affligée.

« Exact. Steve a réussi à le calmer et à le convaincre de se faire examiner par Tony. T'Challa a tout de suite proposé une opération pour lui retirer cet émetteur. Avec les outils en vibranium, c'est de la rigolade d'opérer ce bras, tu comprends. Tony a travaillé en tandem avec lui et Bucky s'est laissé faire. Mais T'Challa ne s'est pas contenté d'enlever l'émetteur. Il a réparé aussi plusieurs mécanismes et lattes de métal qui avaient été endommagés par son combat dans la montagne. Il a remplacé les vieilles pièces par du vibranium. »

J'ouvris grand les yeux.

« T'Challa a accepté de donner ce précieux minerai à Bucky!?

-On dirait bien! Je pense que T'Challa se sent un peu coupable parce que son équipe de neurologues wakandaise avait travaillé d'arrache-pied durant des semaines à la Tour Avengers pour essayer d'éradiquer en vain le problème de contrôle mental de Bucky. Toutes ces expériences n'ont servi à rien, comme tu as pu le constater par toi-même ces trois derniers mois, alors j'imagine que T'Challa cherche un moyen de se racheter étant donné l'échec de son équipe. »

Wanda sourit au souvenir récent de ce qu'elle avait vu dans le labo ces dernières heures.

« T'Challa a même retiré la portion de métal avec l'étoile rouge dessus. Bucky était toujours agité, mais quand il a vu l'étoile rouge retirée de son bras, il s'est calmé instantanément. Il a écrasé l'étoile dans son poing et... je te jure, ce que je voyais dans son esprit était… déchirant. Un énorme poids invisible semblait s'être retiré de ses épaules. »

Je baissai les yeux, triturai les draps de mon lit de fortune.

« Pour lui cette étoile représente tant de mauvaises choses... » murmurai-je. « T'Challa est vraiment un chic type. »

Nous fûmes distraites par un toucan qui vint se poser sur une branche près de la fenêtre. Wanda sourit et s'avança vers la baie vitrée pour admirer la jungle.

« Ce pays est tellement avancé technologiquement parlant... Fabriquer les pièces de rechange du bras de Bucky a pris une heure alors que même Tony aurait mis plusieurs jours pour confectionner un truc équivalent. Il était d'ailleurs en pleine extase à son arrivée et, durant l'opération de Bucky, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait friser l'apoplexie tellement tous ces instruments, ces ordinateurs et ces machines le fascinaient. Il était vraiment malheureux de devoir s'en aller si vite. T'Challa lui a donné un de ses drones pour le consoler.

-Pourquoi devait-il partir? »

Une hypothèse me vint à l'esprit.

« Il a eu peur de moi, je parie. Il ne veut pas me confronter.

-À cause de toute cette histoire d'Iron Nanny? » ricana Wanda.

«Il t'a raconté? Ha, pourquoi je pose la question. Évidemment qu'il t'a raconté. Il a dû bien se marrer, le gredin... Il ne perd rien pour attendre, tu peux me croire.

-Peut-être que ton courroux a précipité sa fuite, mais il y a un autre facteur majeur qui a motivé son retour à New York.

-New York?! Il est fou, ma parole! Il va se faire arrêter! »

Wanda haussa une épaule.

« Il refuse de laisser Pepper gérer la pagaille seule. Il va devoir jouer la comédie quelque temps. Il prétendra ne pas avoir été au courant que Bucky avait fui et qu'il épaulait les Avengers que pour réparer les dégâts. Il faut que le gouvernement le croie innocent.

-Tony et innocent dans la même phrase? Tu rêves.

-Bon, j'ai mal choisi mes mots. » dit-elle avec un petit rire. « Disons que le gouvernement doit lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Ils n'auront pas de mal à y croire. Steve a aidé l'assassin de ses parents après tout. Tony peut avoir une dent contre lui encore une fois. Ce sera crédible aux yeux de la population et du gouvernement.

-Ils seront de nouveau ennemis alors?

-En apparence. Comme ça, on aura toujours un homme sur le terrain adverse pour nous prévenir de leur moindres fait et geste.

-Autrement dit, Tony va devenir agent double.

-Exactement. »

J'eus un long soupir.

On n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Les Avengers semblaient résignés à ne pas laver leur réputation. Au lieu de trouver une solution pour racheter la confiance du peuple et des gouvernements, ils se concentraient sur la manière de rester hors de leurs filets.

Je savais que nos vies ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes, mais c'était tellement dommage que personne ne veule essayer de comprendre que les Avengers n'étaient pas des ennemis.

Et c'était encore plus dommage que Bucky soit malgré lui au centre de toute cette polémique. Il était une victime dans cette histoire, après tout. Mais les Avengers étaient plus lucides que moi, je suppose. Ils savaient que c'était inutile de se battre contre l'ignorance et l'intolérance.

Je levai les yeux vers Wanda qui était perdue dans la contemplation de la faune. Elle était si jeune et, pour la seconde fois, elle avait perdu tout ce qui lui tenait à coeur.

« Et toi, Wanda? Tu vas bien? Pas trop triste d'avoir perdu ton chez-toi? »

Elle vint se rasseoir sur le lit avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Ça va. Steve veille sur nous. Je suppose que tous les autres partiront chacun de leur côté quand nous aurons assez abusé de l'hospitalité de T'Challa. Moi je vais rester avec Steve, peu importe ses plans. C'est Clint mon parrain Avengers depuis le début, mais c'est Steve qui m'a vraiment fait sentir que je pouvais trouver un second chez-moi, malgré la perte de Pietro. C'est lui qui m'a accueilli parmi vous quand j'ai tout perdu et je ne veux pas le laisser tomber. »

Elle devint songeuse.

« C'est un esprit solitaire et désabusé. Il va veiller sur nous, mais qui veillera sur lui?

-Bucky le fera. Quand il ira mieux, je veux dire. Meilleurs amis, après tout. En attendant, c'est Steve qui veille sur Bucky.

-Je n'aime pas qu'il soit au trente-sixième dessous, mais tant que Steve pourra s'occuper de la rémission de Bucky, il oubliera ses propres démons. Le jour où son ami ira mieux, par contre, j'ai bien peur qu'à son tour il sombre...

-Tu seras là pour l'en empêcher.

-C'est vrai. Et toi aussi tu seras là. » sourit-elle.

J'eus une moue de dépit.

« J'aimerais pouvoir en être certaine, mais je crois que tôt ou tard on va me pousser à appliquer la Muraille de Chine. »

Elle se tut un moment, songeuse. Cette éventualité planait au-dessus de ma tête, elle le savait. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était quelle solution était la meilleure pour tout le monde. Moi je savais ce que je voulais, mais si tous les Avengers décidaient autrement, je me battrais contre des moulins à vent.

J'allais devoir chercher de bons arguments pour défendre ma cause. Au moins, je savais que ce ne serait pas demain la veille qu'on me chasserait d'ici. J'avais le temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Wanda me regardait maintenant avec des petits yeux pleins de malice.

« Quoi?

-Tu veux veiller sur Steve? Ne veux-tu pas veiller sur Bucky plutôt? »

Tout le monde me démasquait, on dirait bien.

« Oui, je veux veiller sur lui. » répliquai-je, honnête. « Et Steve. Et toi. Et tout le monde. Vous êtes ma famille. Je sais, c'est gnan-gnan ce que je dis, mais c'est comme ça que je le sens. »

Je soupirai.

« Elle est mise à rude épreuve la petite famille, en ce moment, mais elle finira par retomber sur ses pattes.

-Je l'espère.

-Si seulement le monde entier n'en avait pas après vous tous, ça nous faciliterait la vie... »

Elle médita un moment, les yeux perdus sur la faune dehors.

« Nous ne serons jamais acceptés, Léa. Nous sommes... trop différents. Nous avons vécu une belle parenthèse dans cette Tour, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous voiler la face indéfiniment. »

Elle eut un sourire triste.

« Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, pourtant j'assume ce que je suis, j'aime ce que je suis. Les autres aussi acceptent et revendiquent ce qu'ils sont. Mais il y a un prix à payer pour ça et c'est la méfiance et le rejet des autres. Nous ne sommes pas la réponse à tous les maux de la planète. Nous faisons partie du problème pour beaucoup de gens. »

Eh bé. Elle avait beaucoup gagné en sagesse et en résilience la petite. Ça faisait plaisir à voir.

Je me perdis à mon tour dans la contemplation de la jungle.

« T'Challa a compris ça depuis longtemps. Tout son peuple aussi. » soupirai-je. « Ils ont tous choisi de vivre reclus du reste du monde depuis des siècles parce qu'ils savent que leurs secrets et leurs richesses sont hors du commun et que le monde extérieur n'est pas prêt à les accepter, ni même à les tolérer. Le monde extérieur veut exploiter ces richesses à leur avantage ou bien les annihiler. Y a qu'à regarder ce qu'on veut faire du Vibranium...

-Heureusement, des gens comme vous me donnent espoir qu'un jour cette réclusion ne sera plus une nécessité. »

Wanda et moi nous détournâmes de la fenêtre pour tomber sur le Roi en personne qui venait prendre des nouvelles de ses invités.

De son pas altier et félin, les mains croisées dans le dos, il entra dans la pièce.

Wanda se mit debout aussitôt.

« T'Challa! Euh... Votre Majesté.

-Pas de formalités. » dit-il, un peu exaspéré. J'imagine qu'il se répétait souvent depuis que nous étions arrivés.

J'aurais au moins voulu me lever du lit pour saluer convenablement notre hôte, mais mes jambes faisaient la grève.

« Merci encore d'être venu à notre secours. » dis-je néanmoins. « Et merci de nous avoir offert l'asile.

-Je n'ai jamais approuvé la décision des Nations Unies de faire porter le blâme de toute cette histoire sur le compte des Avengers. Je ne cautionne pas le mensonge, par contre. Vous avez joué dans le dos de votre gouvernement et je le déplore, mais la sanction à votre égard est démesurée, à mon avis. Il y a néanmoins du bon qui ressort de cette mésaventure; HYDRA est affaiblie, et ce pour un bon moment. »

Il eut un sourire indulgent et se pencha vers moi.

« Éléanor, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous faire savoir à quel point je me réjouis que vous vous soyez réveillée de ce coma. Mes prières aux esprits ont été entendues.

-Merci, T'Challa. » souris-je. « Je suis contente d'être de retour parmi les vivants. Retour qui aurait été compromis si vous n'étiez pas arrivés à temps à la montagne.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Comment se portent ces jambes?

-Elles me boudent, j'en ai peur.

-Voilà qui est fâcheux. Je vais m'occuper de vous trouver un traitement adéquat pour pallier votre rééducation.

-Merci, c'est vraiment gentil à vous. Je vous serai redevable.

-Vous pourrez considérer votre dette envers moi remboursée quand vous m'aurez cuisiné un de vos succulents gâteaux dont vous avez le secret. » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. « Mes cuisines sont à votre entière disposition. »

Génial! Le Roi en personne voulait que je reste au Wakanda. Bon, pour des raisons culinaires, mais tant pis; au moins, j'aurais un allié quand le moment serait venu de décider de mon avenir.

« Avec plaisir! » ricanai-je. « Oh, au fait, j'ai entendu parler de ce que vous avez fait avec le bras de Bucky. C'était un geste très généreux de votre part. Pour ça, je vous ferai un gâteau triple étage! »

Il haussa une épaule nonchalante.

« C'est ma façon de me racheter et de témoigner ma reconnaissance. Le Sergent Barnes a sauvé des dignitaires wakandais d'une mort certaine et je n'ai jamais pu m'amender convenablement de l'avoir accusé à tort du meurtre de feu mon père le roi. Accusation qui nous mena tout droit à la Guerre Civile et dont l'issue me laisse encore un goût amer dans la bouche aujourd'hui.

-Oh, vous êtes quittes après cette opération, croyez-moi. » ajouta Wanda. « Il était plus que soulagé.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi. Hélas, cette opération ne semble pas avoir suffi à calmer ses tourments... »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, pleine d'appréhension.

« Que voulez-vous dire? »

Comme par magie, la porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière arriva avec un fauteuil roulant.

« Éléanor, ma visite n'était pas désintéressée, veuillez me pardonner. Permettez-moi d'entrer dans le vif du sujet; je suis venu vous quérir. On réclame votre présence dans la salle d'examen.

-Vraiment?

-Le Capitaine Rogers vous expliquera. »

Plein de cérémonie, il s'inclina devant Wanda.

« Puis-je vous emprunter votre nounou, très chère?

-Je vous la confie, Votre Maj... T'Challa. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me déposa dans le fauteuil. Celui-ci avança tout seul, suivant le Roi à ses côtés dans les longs couloirs, sans que j'aie besoin d'appuyer sur un bouton ou de pousser les roues.

L'aspect futuriste de l'engin me fit lâcher un sifflement d'admiration.

« C'est le fauteuil du Professeur Xavier?

-Plait-il?

-X Men? Vous ne connaissez pas?

-J'ai bien peur que non.

-Ça manque à votre culture, c'est un classique de bande dessinée. Bon, c'est complètement tiré par les cheveux, avec des super héros tellement invraisemblables et clichés.., mais c'est divertissant.

-J'en prends note. » dit-il, amusé.

Une fois arrivés dans une aile différente du labo, je vis Steve se tenant devant une porte. Il faisait les cent pas. En me voyant, il s'avança vers nous.

« Alors, elle sort enfin de sommeil la Belle au Bois dormant?

-Steve!

-Viens là. »

Il se pencha et me serra dans ses bras.

« Merci de l'avoir ramené parmi nous. » chuchota-t-il, la voix soudain enrouée. « T'es complètement folle d'avoir voulu te mêler à cette histoire, mais je te serai à jamais reconnaissant d'avoir fait ce que tu as fait. »

Il se détacha de moi et je lui pinçai affectueusement la joue avant qu'il ne déplie son grand corps debout.

« Ce n'est rien. Vraiment. Et je l'ai fait autant pour lui, pour toi, pour vous, que pour moi.

-Je sais. »

Il avait l'air vraiment fatigué, le pauvre.

« Steve. Est-ce que ça va, toi?

-Ne me nounoute pas. » s'opposa-t-il en secouant la tête. « Ce n'est pas moi ici qui en a le plus besoin.

-Que se passe-t-il, alors?

-C'est Bucky. »

Il jeta un oeil soucieux vers la porte. J'imagine que c'était dans cette pièce qu'il se trouvait en ce moment.

« Je me doute bien.

-Il ne va pas très bien. »

T'Challa vint se camper à ses côtés.

« Après son opération au bras, il a refusé toute autre aide médicale. Il n'a pas mangé, il n'a pas dormi. Il ne s'est même pas changé.

\- Il s'est complètement isolé dans son coin. Il se croit indigne de recevoir de l'aide. Comme la dernière fois que je l'ai incité à me rejoindre à la Tour. »

J'avais le coeur en miettes rien que d'entendre ça.

« Alors, fais comme la dernière fois. Tu sais à quoi t'en tenir maintenant. Tu sais comment il fonctionne.

-Non. Je ne le ferai pas. »

Je battis des paupières, pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

« T'es sérieux? Mais, Steve... Tu ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état, il..

-C'est toi qui le feras. »

Il me prenait par surprise, là.

« Moi?

-J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, Léa. Ce n'est pas de moi dont il a besoin, aujourd'hui. »

Je baissai les yeux sur mes genoux, jouai nerveusement avec un pli de legging.

«Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-La première fois qu'il est entré dans la Tour, je t'ai interdit de l'approcher seule parce qu'il était dangereux. Tout était une menace potentielle à ses yeux. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » marmonnai-je. « Même si je le pouvais sans risque, je ne veux pas entrer là-dedans.

-Pourquoi ça? »

Bon, je pensais que je pourrais remettre cette mise au point à beaucoup plus tard, mais j'allais devoir régler la question maintenant.

Je relevai les yeux vers le Roi.

« Excusez-moi, T'Challa, est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser seuls quelques minutes?

-Bien sûr. Je vais faire préparer vos appartements pour votre séjour pendant ce temps. »

Il quitta la salle, suivi de près par ses médecins.

Je pris une grande inspiration et affrontai le regard intrigué de Steve.

« Tant que je ne saurai pas à quoi m'en tenir avec vous, je préfère éviter tout contact rapproché avec Bucky. »

Il fronça les sourcils, médusé.

« De quoi parles-tu?

-La Muraille, Steve. Elle me pend au nez, et j'ignore quelles sont vos intentions. Vous voulez que je reste jusqu'à ce que Bucky aille mieux? Que je fasse mon boulot de nounou fidèle qui ramasse à la petite cuiller les guerriers qui reviennent du combat? » m'emportai-je. « Et quand il ira mieux, vous allez vous débarrasser de moi? "Merci pour tes années de loyaux services, chère nounou, tu peux maintenant disposer". Et ce que je veux, moi, là-dedans, hein? Vous croyez que ce sera du gâteau pour moi d'approcher cet homme sans savoir si un jour je devrai lui dire adieu? Tout le monde a deviné, sauf toi apparemment, que je tiens énormément à la personne qu'il y a derrière cette porte. Je ne suis pas faite de vibranium, moi. Comme l'a dit Clint, s'il doit y avoir coupure, je préfère qu'elle se fasse tout de suite avant de trop m'impliquer. Alors, non, je ne veux pas entrer dans cette pièce. »

Les joues rouges d'une colère que je n'avais pas prévu ressentir, je baissai à nouveau les yeux et tâchai de me calmer.

Steve s'accroupit à ma hauteur et, comme une gamine boudeuse, je croisai les bras.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de te renvoyer, Léa, voyons!

Il attrapa mon menton.

« Hé, regarde-moi. Je me fiche de la nounou. » dit-il, aussi en colère que moi. « En ce moment, l'homme qu'il y a derrière cette porte a besoin d'Éléanor Thompson! Ça fait un an qu'il attend! Tu crois vraiment que je vais lui arracher ça après tout ce temps où il a attendu que tu te réveilles? Et toi, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, après tous les risques que tu as pris pour lui, tu crois que j'ignore que tu as découvert tout ce qu'il a fait durant un an? Pourquoi je t'aurais donné ce dessin, Léa, si j'avais eu l'intention de tuer dans l'oeuf ce qui vous relie? Je voulais que tu comprennes, je voulais que tu saches quel homme il était devenu parce que je savais que tu tenais déjà à lui, bien avant ce satané accident de volley. Toutes ces questions que tu me posais sur lui avant qu'il n'arrive à la Tour; sur son enfance, ses aspirations, ses rêves... Ce n'était pas les questions d'une nounou qui veut être sûre de bien faire son job. C'était des questions qui cachaient un intérêt sincère et profond envers l'individu, la personne qui est au-delà d'un de tes petits protégés, comme tu les appelles. Et aujourd'hui je te remercierais de lui avoir sauvé la vie en t'imposant la Muraille de Chine? Tu me prends pour qui? »

Ébahie, je restai pantoise quelques secondes.

« Désolée. »

Il se releva et reprit son calme.

« Tu ne veux pas de la Muraille de Chine, je le sais très bien. Tu restes quand même une civile en cavale, Léa. La Muraille, elle sera toujours là, prête à être mise en route, si jamais un jour tu en avais assez de nous, de cette existence de fugitive. Ce sera ta roue de secours, rien de plus. »

Je levai les yeux vers lui, contrite.

« T'as pas encore compris que vous êtes ma famille, Steve? Je ne reste pas que pour Bucky. Cette muraille signifie dire adieu à la seule famille que j'ai jamais eue. Évidemment que je ne l'appliquerai jamais, fugitive ou non. »

Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

-C'est juste que... Clint, Bruce, Tony... ne pensent pas comme toi, je crois. Je ne veux pas être un sujet de mésentente entre vous tous. Vous vous chamaillez déjà pour des bagatelles, de vrais gamins... Alors, je ne veux pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu. »

Il pouffa.

« C'est vrai, on se dispute pour des broutilles. Raison de plus de rester pour jouer les tampons, tu ne crois pas? La dernière fois, tu es restée loin de la bagarre sans jouer les arbitres et tout s'est terminé en Guerre Civile.» dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. « Sérieusement, Léa. Il ne t'est pas venue à l'idée qu'ils insistaient pour que tu partes parce que ton existence est mise sens dessus dessous à cause de nous? Ils veulent ton bien et que tu restes en sécurité, c'est tout. Au fond, ils n'ont aucune envie de se séparer de la meilleure nounou du monde. Personne de cette bande ne veut renoncer à tes cookies pour toujours.»

Je roulai des yeux au plafond.

«Tssst, évidemment. J'aurais dû m'en douter. » pouffai-je à mon tour, plus détendue.

Avec sa moue en coin irrésistible, Steve se pencha, les mains sur les genoux.

« Alors, acceptes-tu d'aider Bucky?

-En voilà une question. Bien sûr que j'accepte. »

Je devais même avouer que je n'attendais que ça depuis notre retour.

Maintenant que la question épineuse de mon potentiel départ était réglée, je me sentais plus légère. Et plus déterminée aussi.

« Mais ce sera à mes conditions.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Je ne plaisante pas. Faudra faire exactement tout ce que je demande, sinon tout va échouer.

-Compte sur moi.

-O.K. Bien. Parfait. » cogitai-je, en me frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

L'esprit en ébullition, j'échafaudai rapidement un plan dans ma tête.

Les Avengers étaient de fins stratèges au combat, et moi aussi, à ma façon. Mon champ de bataille était différent du leur, mais il demandait autant de préparation et de minutie. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard, le succès de ma mission en dépendait. La mission de toute une vie.

« Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, Steve.

-Je suis ton homme.

-Il me faut plusieurs petites choses que j'aimerais faire installer dans la chambre destinée à Bucky. Je crois que l'assistance de T'Challa ne serait pas de trop.

-Allons le rejoindre.»

* * *

Tout était en place.

T'Challa, Steve et moi étions de retour dans le labo. Il n'y avait pas eu de changement dans la pièce où se trouvait Bucky en ce moment; ce dernier était toujours dans un état second, et il ne réagissait pas quand on lui parlait.

Pendant que T'Challa, sur mes recommandations, faisait vider la salle de tout le personnel, Steve m'approcha alors que je fixais la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Bucky.

« T'Challa a tout préparé.

-Parfait.

-Tu es certaine que tu...

-J'en suis certaine. Fais-moi confiance.

-Je te fais confiance. »

Nous échangeâmes un petit sourire complice.

« Dis-moi Léa...

-Mh?

-Quelque chose me turlupine.

-Quoi?

-Comment tu as fait pour le ramener?

-Ça, c'est entre lui et moi.

-Mh. Eh bien, c'est plutôt entre toi et toi, je dirais. Il ne se souvient pas du tout comment tu l'as déprogrammé.

-Je sais. Chaque chose en son temps. Ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit là, non?

-Tu as raison.

-Tout est en place, Éléanor. » dit T'Challa, à son retour. « Il ne reste plus que le Capitaine et moi à sortir.

-Très bien. Merci énormément.

-Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. L'anesthésiant fonctionne-t-il? »

Je me tapotai la cuisse et me dégourdis les jambes.

« Oui. Merci à vos médecins, je peux enfin marcher.

-Ce ne sera efficace que pour quelques heures. » me rappela-t-il. « Il y a des doses supplémentaires dans l'appartement, mais tôt ou tard il faudra reprendre votre rééducation. Vous ne pouvez fonctionner sous morphine indéfiniment.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ferai quelques exercices bientôt. Mais ce soir, je dois me concentrer sur rien d'autre que lui et pour ça il me faut deux jambes valides.

-À votre guise. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse procéder. Steve, je vous attends dans l'aile nord. Je vous montrerai où vous séjournerez.

-Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

-A plus tard.

-Merci encore pour tout, T'Challa. Vous êtes extraordinaire. »

Il leva un doigt sentencieux vers moi.

« Vous savez ce que j'attends en retour.

-Un coulis de framboises pour accompagner le gâteau?

-J'en salive d'avance! »

Il s'inclina cérémonieusement et quitta le labo.

À nouveau seuls, Steve me considéra gravement, puis nous fixâmes tous les deux la porte close.

« Tu es prête?

-Oui.

-Je te préviens, c'est un fantôme.

-Je me doute bien. Il était comme ça quand il est arrivé à la Tour.

-Non, c'est pire que ça, Léa. Regagner toute sa tête et son libre arbitre était le plus précieux cadeau que la vie lui avait offert et on le lui a enlevé. C'était sa pire crainte de retomber entre les mains d'HYDRA. Il redoutait cet instant plus que la mort elle-même. Maintenant que son plus grand cauchemar s'est concrétisé, il est beaucoup plus que traumatisé aujourd'hui. Il est... éteint. »

Le poing serré, il baissa le menton, plein d'amertume et de rancoeur.

« J'ai peur qu'il régresse encore et qu'il redevienne sauvage... et cette fois, on ne pourra pas le réchapper. »

Je lui pris la main.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, Steve. Promis. Je ne le laisserai pas couler à pic. »

Il serra ma main en retour.

« Il se croit indigne de recevoir mon aide, de recevoir l'aide de T'Challa et encore plus indigne de recevoir la tienne. Je pense même qu'il te croit déjà partie appliquer la Muraille.

-Vraiment?

-Il soliloquait dans son coin tout à l'heure. Il marmonnait des trucs bizarres. Il s'est convaincu que ta venue n'était que temporaire, et que c'était mieux ainsi pour tout le monde.

-Eh bien, je tâcherai de le détromper. »

Il soupira, résigné.

« Bien. Je vois que tu es parée à tout.

-Je le suis. »

Il resta planté devant la porte, faisant retarder le moment du départ.

« Steve, tu peux y aller. Tout ira bien. Je suis dans mon élément. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça et tu le sais. Vous sauvez la planète, moi je vous sauve de vous-même. Chacun son métier. »

Il sourit.

« Tu as raison. »

Il me fit la bise.

« Je te le confie. J'y vais. »

Je le retins avant qu'il ne me lâche la main.

« Une dernière chose.

-Oui?

-Toi aussi tu es en quelque sorte éteint, Steve. »

Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières, abasourdi.

« Moi? Mais, je vais très bien.

-Non. Tu as passé les dernières années à défendre la liberté et la paix, au nom d'une nation qui a fait de toi sa mascotte. Tu n'as toujours été que Capitaine America, et aujourd'hui tu ne sais plus qui est Steve Rogers. »

Il déglutit.

« Je... Je n'avais jamais vraiment considéré la situation sous cet angle, je dois avouer.

-Ce statut de fugitif te convient très bien et ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenu soudain un rebelle au-dessus des lois. Cette cavale, tu en avais besoin. Pour te retrouver. »

Il baissa les yeux, méditatif.

« C'est juste. » reconnut-il.

« Bien. Maintenant cesse de t'inquiéter pour tes amis, sois un peu égoïste et pense à toi pour les prochains jours, semaines, mois. »

Il sourit. Un sourire triste, mais sincère.

« Compris, Chef.

-Parfait. » dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

Il serra ma main une dernière fois, jeta un regard soucieux vers la porte et se résigna à partir, me laissant seule dans le labo.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ça. Ramasser à la petite cuiller un Avenger était éreintant, mais j'avais l'habitude. Les plus ardus à gérer avaient été Bruce quand il avait tué des tas d'innocents à Johannesburg, Clint quand Loki l'avait possédé et Wanda quand elle avait perdu son frère. J'étais bien rodée, maintenant.

Aujourd'hui, toutefois, la situation était légèrement différente. Je n'avais jamais été si impliquée émotionnellement.

Fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence: j'aimais cet homme derrière cette porte. Et pour cette raison, j'allais doubler, même tripler mes efforts pour l'aider. J'y laisserais sans doute quelques plumes au passage, mais ça en valait la peine.

J'étais ici pour ça, réalisai-je. Oui, je l'avais libéré d'HYDRA, mais c'était pour ce moment-ci que j'avais tout plaqué à New York; pour être auprès de cet homme.

Je m'avançai vers la porte, et pris une grande inspiration. Puis je tournai la poignée.

 _ **A suivre**_


	29. Jour 1

_Ha. Je me disais bien aussi que vous seriez trop frustrées par la fin du dernier chapitre. Alors, je vous donne la suite immédiatement, contents? Dégustez à petites doses, parce que le temps va me manquer pour écrire dans les prochaines semaines alors va falloir être patients pour la suite._

 _D'ailleurs, grosse séance de fluffitude dégoulinante de guimauve pour les 4 ou 5 prochains chapitres, vous êtes prévenues._

 **Jour 1**

J'entrai doucement dans le local. Bucky ne bougea pas. Il resta assis sur la civière, le regard égaré dans le vide, les épaules voûtées.

Il avait toujours son uniforme de combat qui laissait voir entièrement son bras gauche. Tout était terne, sale et poussiéreux sur lui, excepté ce bras qui étincelait. L'étoile rouge avait disparu, comme Wanda me l'avait dit, mais T'Challa ne s'était pas contenté de remplacer les lattes de métal manquantes. La prothèse entière était limée, cirée, brossée. C'était du joli boulot.

Je m'approchai doucement sans faire exprès de rendre mes pas silencieux. Je voulais qu'il sache que je m'approchais de lui. Il n'eut encore aucune réaction quand je me plaçai dans son champ de vision.

« Bucky? » appelai-je dans un murmure. Je me penchai pour mettre mes yeux à hauteur des siens. Pas de réaction encore une fois.

Il était perdu dans les affres de la culpabilité. Son comportement était différent du Bucky qui était entré pour la première fois dans la Tour Avengers. A son arrivée, il était sur le qui-vive, en état d'alerte constant, il se méfiait de tout. Aujourd'hui, ce Bucky était juste profondément las, perdu, et... terrorisé. Ce qu'il avait craint le plus s'était produit et le traumatisait. Ce n'était pas le genre de traumatisme qui rend appréhensif, sur les nerfs et méfiant. C'était le genre de traumatisme qui plonge dans la catatonie, un état de choc perpétuel où le seul moyen de ne pas devenir fou est de rester dans les limbes, déconnecté de la réalité.

Steve avait trouvé le mot juste pour résumer la situation; cet homme était éteint.

Je décidai de ne pas attendre qu'il soit prêt à me répondre. Je lui souris doucement. Je le regardais dans les yeux, mais lui ne voyait rien devant son visage, j'en étais sûre. Il n'était pas tout à fait présent. Conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais incapable d'interagir.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué vraiment dans le feu de l'action, mais ses cheveux avaient encore allongé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, ce fameux soir d'une partie de volleyball en famille. Une longue mèche, encore crasseuse -je préférais ne pas savoir quelle substance donnait cet aspect luisant à sa chevelure (sang, graisse, huile, poudre à fusil...? peu importe) lui barrait le front et plongeait dans l'ombre la moitié de son visage. Je saisis la mèche et la ramenai derrière son oreille. Je pris mon temps et caressai la portion de peau derrière le lobe, traçai la ligne de sa nuque recouverte d'une barbe naissante et longeai la carrure de sa mâchoire. Arrivée au menton, j'exerçai une pression infime vers le haut, pour l'inciter à déplacer sa tête vers moi.

Ce geste attira enfin son attention alors que ma paume épousait sa joue. De mon pouce, je chassai une trace de sang séché collé à sa peau tandis que ses yeux fatigués, les paupières lourdes, rencontraient enfin les miens.

Je n'avais pas cessé de sourire.

Il y eut une lueur de surprise quand il réalisa que c'était moi. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, comme s'il était sur le point de parler, mais il se contenta d'agiter lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Il ne comprenait pas ce que je faisais là.

« Tu es ici. » finit-il par constater.

Quelle perspicacité.

« Je suis ici, oui. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi était-il si étonné et perturbé que je sois là? Après ce qui s'était déroulé au coeur de cette montagne, je croyais qu'il aurait compris qu'il m'était impossible de le quitter comme ça, qu'il se sente indigne ou non de recevoir une quelconque forme d'appui et d'amitié.

« Pour toi. » répondis-je tout bonnement.

Je réitérai ma caresse sur sa joue. Ma réponse l'avait encore plus perturbé, mais la caresse détourna bien vite son attention. Il parut enfin se rendre compte de la main qui était sur son visage et je vis sa pomme d'Adam monter et redescendre.

Les yeux mi-clos, il se permit de ressentir ce contact. Je voyais toute une gamme d'émotions passer sur ces traits. Il voulait cette caresse, mais n'estimait pas la mériter. Et il se retenait de la savourer.

Mon coeur se contracta de douleur une seconde.

La route serait vraiment longue avant que cet homme se pardonne à lui-même.

« Je vais t'amener avec moi, d'accord? »

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse.

Ma main quitta sa joue lentement. Il ferma les yeux un instant et pencha la tête de côté, cherchant inconsciemment le contact de ma paume qui le quittait peu à peu. Il renonça enfin à ma main, voyant que je n'accédais pas à sa requête silencieuse. Il rouvrit les yeux pour les baisser sur ses doigts de métal que je cherchais à entrouvrir. Il fronça les sourcils, comme si c'était encore pour lui complètement fou que mes doigts cherchent à toucher ces machins-là. J'ignorai son réflexe de rejet et serrai ma main dans la sienne. Il ne refermait pas ses doigts sur les miens alors mon autre main libre replia un à un ses doigts de métal et les déposa sur ma peau. Voilà, nous nous tenions par la main. Il dévisagea notre étreinte, puis me dévisagea moi.

Il y avait plein de choses dans ce regard perdu; de l'incertitude, de l'émerveillement, de la peur, de la gratitude. Moi le contact de ces doigts-là m'était drôlement familier. Je me souvenais de cette texture lisse et fraîche. Il m'avait pris la main à de nombreuses reprises durant mon sommeil. Je ne lui avais jamais serré la main en retour de son geste. Aujourd'hui si, et je suppose que ça le déstabilisait un peu. Il était habitué à la Léa passive sans réaction. Il finirait par s'adapter à la Léa qui bougeait d'elle-même, j'en étais sûre, mais pour le moment Bucky restait ébahi, sans compter les autres émotions négatives qui ne manquaient pas de l'assaillir; il se croyait encore et toujours indigne de recevoir la moindre manifestation de chaleur humaine.

Je m'éloignai de lui et tirai sa main vers l'avant pour l'inciter à descendre de la civière. Il me suivit, d'abord avec réticence, puis il finit par se laisser guider hors du local.

Bien. Il coopérait. Jusqu'ici il ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche, mais ma présence parasitait son désir d'isolement. Il avait tellement de mal à croire que je sois là qu'il en oubliait tout le reste.

Je n'en conçus pas vraiment de fierté ou de plaisir particulier. Pas tant que cette incrédulité prendrait source chez HYDRA.

Je marchai par-derrière, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'oeil par dessus mon épaule pour ne pas foncer dans les murs. Je ne me détournai pas de lui pour le guider et je ne me mis pas non plus à ses côtés pour marcher. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit distrait par les éléments extérieurs; les passants, les machines, les ordinateurs. Je voulais qu'il reste concentré sur moi pour éviter qu'il ne soit perturbé par quoi que ce soit. Il était encore à cran et tout pouvait le mettre en alerte, même le "DING" des portes d'ascenseur.

Il me suivit docilement, les traits neutres, sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Je finis par arriver à l'appartement que T'Challa avait réservé pour lui. J'entrai dans la chambre à reculons. Comme je l'avais demandé, il n'y avait qu'une légère lumière diffuse dans la pièce. Rien d'agressif. Je voulais de la douceur, de l'intimité. Il y avait de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'immensité de la jungle. C'était un paysage magnifique, mais pour ce soir les stores étaient fermés. Bucky n'aurait que moi à regarder. Je ne tenais pas coûte que coûte à ce qu'il se concentre uniquement sur ma petite personne. C'était juste que, ce soir, c'était important qu'il comprenne, qu'il réalise pleinement ma présence. J'étais là. Je n'étais pas un mirage. Je n'allais pas disparaître. J'étais là pour rester, quoi qu'il pense de ce qu'il méritait ou pas.

Je l'amenai près du lit et tentai de lâcher sa main, mais ses doigts de métal refusèrent de dénouer son étreinte. Il ne me serrait pas fort, mais c'était tout de même impossible de me déprendre. Je quêtai son regard. Il était toujours concentré à me dévisager. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que je tentais de me défaire de sa poigne. Il y avait cinq minutes de cela, il était réticent à serrer ma main dans la sienne, et maintenant il cherchait inconsciemment à la garder auprès de lui.

« Bucky? Me permets-tu de te quitter quelques instants? Je vais juste aller ouvrir l'eau de la douche, d'accord? »

Je ne voulais pas donner d'ordre. Il n'avait fait que ça recevoir des ordres depuis trois mois. Je voulais qu'il sache qu'il pouvait refuser, ou en tout cas exprimer son désaccord, si mes intentions ne lui convenaient pas. Je savais qu'il me laisserait aller si j'insistais pour récupérer ma main, mais je tenais à ce qu'il sente que sa volonté n'était pas ignorée.

Il baissa les yeux vers nos deux mains jointes, surpris de voir la fermeté de ses doigts contre les miens. Il les délia lentement. J'entendis le cillement des mécanismes et des engrenages dans la manoeuvre. La pièce était si silencieuse, si bien insonorisée, que nos respirations semblaient amplifiées et le moindre bruit résonnait en écho.

« Je reviens tout de suite, promis. »

Il me suivit du regard jusque dans les toilettes. La douche était immense. J'avais l'habitude du luxe pimpant de la Tour Stark, mais celle-ci était particulière. On aurait dit des chutes d'eau creusées dans la pierre. Il y avait un petit banc sculpté à même la céramique qui rappelait le monolithe de la panthère.

Je me dépêchai d'ouvrir les robinets. Tel que je l'avais demandé, il y avait plusieurs produits dans la cabine, installés sur une tablette qui rappelait encore une fois la pierre patinée d'une chute d'eau. Plusieurs gants de toilette et plusieurs serviettes étaient étendus sur une barre latérale. J'en pris une et recouvris sommairement le miroir de la salle de bain. Bucky n'était pas prêt à voir son reflet pour ce soir. Il ne devait pas voir le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Je revins dans la chambre et le trouvai dans la même position que je l'avais laissé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en me voyant et ses poings se serrèrent à ses flancs. Je n'étais partie que trente secondes, mais il avait quand même cru que j'allais m'enfuir en me jetant par la fenêtre.

« Je ne vais nulle part, Bucky. » le rassurai-je.

Je me présentai de nouveau devant lui. Pour me regarder dans les yeux, il devait pencher la tête et quelques mèches tombèrent à nouveau sur son front, encadrant un visage terni par la fatigue, la lassitude.

« On va t'enlever tout ça, d'accord? Il faut que tu prennes une bonne douche. Ça te fera du bien. »

Pour avoir déjà ramassé à la petite cuiller mes Avengers, les uniformes de combat n'avaient plus de secret pour moi. Je savais que Bucky n'enlèverait rien de lui-même alors je commençai à défaire les boucles, les harnais, les lanières de cuir, les ceintures, qui retenaient ses vêtements en place. Il se laissa faire, confus. J'ignorai du mieux que je pus les traces de sang – c'était le sien ou celui de ses adversaires?- et baissai les fermetures éclair de sa veste. Il observa attentivement le moindre de mes gestes. Il protesta quand je tirai sur la manche qui allait mettre son épaule meurtrie à découvert, là où la chair rencontrait le métal. Je le laissai refuser mon contact, mais pas sans argumenter.

« Enlève-le par toi-même si tu ne veux pas que je te touche, mais il n'y a rien là-dessous que je n'aie déjà vu, Bucky. Je t'ai vu faire des poids torse nu dans la salle de gym des dizaines de fois, tu te souviens? »

Oui, il se souvenait. Il se détendit, mais ne me laissa pas continuer. Il recula d'un pas, le menton bas, les yeux rivés à son uniforme à moitié retiré.

Je savais ce qui trottait dans cette tête.

« C'est l'uniforme du Soldat de l'Hiver et tu es en train de te dire que tu ne devrais pas t'en départir, que tu ne mérites pas d'être autre chose qu'une machine à tuer, c'est ça? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne fit que voûter les épaules vers l'avant.

« Tu peux l'enlever, Bucky. Tu peux retirer cet uniforme, ça ne changera rien à ce que tu es. Le Soldat sera toujours une partie de toi. Bucky et le Soldat ne seront toujours qu'une seule et même personne. Les deux forment un tout. Les deux parts font ce que tu es. Alors, que tu te débarrasses de cet uniforme ou non ne changera rien. Tu seras toujours Bucky, avec ou sans uniforme. »

Je comblai le vide entre nous et repris la tâche de le déshabiller.

« Mais pour ce soir, j'aimerais que tu retires tout ça. S'il te plait. »

Il finit par céder, non sans faire la grimace quand il se retrouva torse nu devant moi. Il y avait des tas de plaies, certaines encore ouvertes, et des dizaines de bleus. De nombreuses blessures étaient sûrement causées par les Avengers eux-mêmes, mais les plus récentes résultaient de son duel avec Shaw et ses hommes. Je savais qu'elles allaient disparaître dans quelques jours. Malgré tout, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir le coeur serré à leur vue.

« C'est plutôt vilain tout ça. » déplorai-je.

Il tressaillit quand je suivis du doigt une meurtrissure sur sa clavicule, tout près de la chair boursoufflée par la fusion avec le métal. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait, questionneur. Il s'attendait à ce que je sois effrayée ou dégoûtée, j'imagine, et ça l'intriguait de ne rien voir de tout ça chez moi.

« Tu retires le reste ou bien je m'en charge. »

Bucky n'était pas du genre prude du tout. La seule chose qui le gênait, c'était son bras. Pour le reste, un corps n'était qu'un corps et il se fichait pas mal des moeurs et des convenances. Du moins en ce qui le concernait, lui. Pour ma part, il n'y avait rien de gênant. J'avais vu tous les Avengers dans leur plus simple appareil à plusieurs reprises. J'étais comme le médecin pour eux. Bucky ne s'était jamais montré à moi de cette façon, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais ramassé à la petite cuiller non plus. En ce moment, ce n'était pas à l'homme que j'avais affaire. C'était à un de mes protégés qui souffrait et qui avait besoin d'aide.

Comme je l'avais prévu, il montra moins d'hésitation à enlever le bas de son uniforme qu'avec le haut.

Une fois qu'il eut tout retiré, je pris la pile de vêtements et la jetai dans un sac en plastique.

« Bien. La douche t'attend, Bucky. Tu verras, ça te fera du bien. Vas-y. »

Il resta planté là, nu comme un vers, les yeux dardés dans les miens, les sourcils encore plus froncés.

« Allez, va. Je vais t'attendre, prends ton temps. »

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Très bien, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la cabine. »

Je le repris par la main gauche -je le faisais exprès, pour qu'il comprenne bien que jamais cette main ne serait source de dégoût pour moi. Il le savait déjà, mais il avait besoin de se le faire rappeler souvent.

Il me suivit, encore une fois docile. J'ouvris la porte givrée de la cabine.

« Voilà, tu peux y aller. Le savon est là et il y a des gants de toilette sur la porte. Prends ton temps. »

Il entra dans la cabine, mais ne ferma pas la porte. Le jet de la douche était heureusement dirigé dans un angle où aucune éclaboussure ne pouvait tomber sur le tapis à l'extérieur.

Comme il ne faisait aucun mouvement pour fermer la porte, je commençai à la pousser moi-même, mais sa main se leva subitement pour la bloquer.

«Non.

-Mais... Pourquoi?

-Parce que je vais te perdre de vue. »

La gorge soudain nouée, je posai ma main sur le bras qui tenait la porte.

« Je serai juste à côté. Je peux rester dans la salle de bain. Je ne partirai pas, Bucky. Je te l'ai promis. »

Ce n'était pas les bons mots. Je devais mieux choisir mes arguments avec un type comme lui.

« Je ne veux pas partir. Je veux rester avec toi. Je ne te quitterai pas. »

Son regard se fit plus intense, plus inquisiteur, comme s'il cherchait le mensonge dans mes yeux. Il ne découvrit rien de ça, évidemment, et se détendit légèrement.

« Je reste là. Allez, prends ta douche, ça te fera du bien, Bucky. »

Je pris place sur le couvercle de la toilette. Il ferma enfin la porte de la cabine. Je l'entendis s'affairer avec le savon et le gant de toilette. Je préparai un drap de bain, un peignoir et un survêtement pour lui pendant ce temps.

Il ne s'écoula que deux minutes, puis j'entendis la fermeture du robinet.

« Déjà? »

Il sortit, dégoulinant d'eau. Les cheveux léchés en arrière, il poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement en me voyant. Je suppose que, peu importe ce que je lui dirais, il ne croirait jamais complètement que je veuille rester avec lui. C'était plus fort que lui.

Je le regardai de la tête aux pieds, insatisfaite. En deux minutes, impossible de décrasser un corps et un visage qui n'avaient pas pris de bain ni de douche depuis trois mois. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire c'était des coulisses de saletés sur sa peau.

Il avait fait vite pour écourter le temps où j'allais être hors de sa vue, compris-je.

« Ça ne va pas du tout. » dis-je, contrariée.

Il se regarda, puis haussa les épaules. Son état lui était complètement égal.

« Très bien. Je vais m'en occuper moi-même, dans ce cas. »

Je me levai et dénouai le cordon de mon survêtement. Il me regarda enlever le pantalon, les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte. Je fis passer mon t-shirt par-dessus ma tête. Je tâchai de marcher sur ma pudeur et poussai Bucky dans la cabine. Mes sous-vêtements n'étaient pas très révélateurs, ça montrait autant de peau qu'un bikini, mais j'étais quand même gênée. J'étais contradictoire. Voir un corps dénudé ne me faisait pas un pli, mais montrer le mien était une torture, pour moi. J'espérai que Bucky attribuerait mes joues rouges à la chaleur que dégageaient les vapeurs de la douche.

Il se laissa guider sous le jet, son regard allant et venant sur moi. Lui aussi, l'espace d'une seconde, semblait avoir rougi, mais je l'ignorai délibérément.

Je repris le gant de toilette et commençai à nettoyer doucement, mais consciencieusement, chaque membre de ce corps meurtri. Je dus nettoyer le gant sous le jet à plusieurs reprises. Je finis par en prendre un nouveau, parce que le premier était déjà fichu. Ça allait prendre de la javel pour que ça redevienne blanc. Il me fallut quatre gants pour arriver à ôter toute trace physique de combat et de négligence sanitaire accumulés depuis trois mois. Je fis mousser le savon partout sur lui, prenant garde de dégager délicatement la saleté de chaque blessure.

Ce n'était pas moi qui étais sous le jet de la douche, mais les éclaboussures faisaient en sorte que j'étais presque aussi trempée que Bucky à présent.

Je n'étais pas mal à l'aise de le faire, toutefois je préférai utiliser le pommeau de douche portatif pour nettoyer les zones... les plus masculines. Je ne voulais pas créer de gêne avec un contact direct. Je gardai ensuite le pommeau de la douche pour rincer tout ce qui avait été moussé. Des traces noires et rouges, diluées dans l'eau, tombèrent au fond et disparurent dans le drain.

Je gardai la tête pour la fin.

« Assieds-toi sur le banc, tu es trop grand pour moi. » lui demandai-je.

Il ne m'obéit pas dans l'immédiat. Il resta droit comme un i.

Jusque-là concentrée sur ma tâche, je n'avais pas réalisé que Bucky avait fermé les yeux tout le temps qu'avait duré mon nettoyage. Je ne savais pas trop comment interpréter la situation.

« Tu as du savon dans les yeux? »

Il secoua la tête.

Je regardai mon corps. Trempé, mais pas si indécent.

« Je te mets mal à l'aise? » questionnai-je quand même.

Il secoua encore la tête.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? J'y suis allée trop fort? Tes plaies brûlent à cause du savon?»

A nouveau non de la tête.

Il s'installa sur le banc et je pris ça pour un signe que je pouvais poursuivre la séance.

Assis de cette façon, son visage était tout près de ma poitrine. Un peu trop près à mon goût. Trop lâche pour affronter son regard, je me plaçai derrière lui.

« Au tour des cheveux maintenant. »

Je m'emparai du shampoing. Cette partie-là de l'opération, je savais qu'elle ferait encore plus de bien que tout le reste. Je ne connaissais personne qui n'aimait pas se faire jouer dans les cheveux.

Je mis une bonne quantité de shampoing dans mes paumes et commençai à masser son cuir chevelu.

Il ferma les yeux de nouveau et pencha la tête en arrière. Il se rendait enfin compte à quel point ça pouvait faire du bien. S'il avait coopéré sans bouger jusqu'ici, il n'en était resté pas moins tendu. À présent il se montrait totalement réceptif. Je massai ses tempes, caressai le creux derrière ses oreilles, fis des cercles concentriques sur son crâne, massai la nuque.

Alangui, je l'entendis pousser un gémissement de contentement. Je souris, heureuse qu'il apprécie le moment. Il était totalement abandonné. C'était ce que je voulais de lui; qu'il se laisse aller dans une douce léthargie. Je pris le pommeau de douche pour rincer ses cheveux et j'ajustai le jet à la fonction massage. Après cinq minutes, je recommençai un second shampoing. De 1, il avait les cheveux tellement sales qu'un deuxième nettoyage ne serait pas du luxe et, de 2, il méritait de relaxer et de rester le plus longtemps possible dans cet état de béatitude.

Je recommençai mon massage et à un moment il laissa tomber sa tête complètement vers l'arrière, au creux de ma poitrine. Je doutais qu'il l'ait fait exprès. Il était juste trop détendu, mou comme une chaussette. Combiné à la chaleur et l'humidité de la cabine, tous les éléments étaient réunis pour qu'il relaxe. Je perçus ce geste comme une petite victoire personnelle. Arriver à détendre à ce point un guerrier à cran et traumatisé, c'était un exploit. Je le laissai s'affaisser contre moi tout en le rinçant de nouveau.

Quand l'étape cheveux fut terminée, je retirai le jet et cessai le massage. Je le laissai revenir à la réalité de lui-même. Il battit des paupières, confus. On aurait dit qu'il émergeait de sommeil. Il réalisa enfin contre quoi sa tête reposait et il se redressa d'un bond, alarmé.

Il allait s'excuser, mais je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Reste comme ça. Tu es dans la position parfaite pour que je m'occupe de cette barbe. »

Il regarda en l'air dans ma direction, pas trop sûr de lui. Je posai moi même l'arrière de son crâne contre ma poitrine et lui levai le menton. De ma main libre je pris la crème à raser et le rasoir. L'opération était délicate. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire ça à un homme, mais je me débrouillai sans trop de mal.

Je rinçai le surplus avec le gant de toilette.

« Il reste une étape. »

J'enduis d'huile d'olive un autre gant et entrepris d'enlever délicatement les restes de maquillage noir qui avait résisté à tout le nettoyage. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa encore une fois faire docilement. Je suivis le dessin de sa paupière, de son arcade sourcilière. Je nettoyai le noir qui cachait ses profonds cernes et les quelques pattes d'oie au coin de l'oeil.

Une fois fait, je m'éloignai pour regarder mieux le travail.

J'avais devant moi un Bucky tout neuf, tout frais de nouveau.

Toujours aussi las et traumatisé, mais tout nouveau quand même.

« Voilà. Terminé. Tu peux te lever. »

Je fermai le robinet et quêtai son regard.

« Laisse-moi juste 20 secondes d'avance, d'accord? Je vais retirer ça » j'indiquai mes sous-vêtements trempés « et passer un peignoir. »

J'aurais pu le faire devant lui. C'était injuste et inégal, je le savais. Après tout, je n'avais pas respecté sa pudeur quand il avait refusé de se montrer torse nu. Mais j'avais mes limites, je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais incapable de me changer totalement devant lui.

Je pris la fuite hors de la cabine. Je me dépêchai d'enlever mes sous-vêtements –pas facile quand le tissu mouillé collait à la peau -et m'emparai du peignoir épais et duveteux qui avait d'abord été réservé pour lui. Je m'enroulai dedans, attachai la ceinture et levai les yeux vers la cabine. La porte de la douche était ouverte, mais il me tournait le dos. Il attendait le feu vert pour se retourner.

Il avait accepté de respecter mes caprices de pudique, même si je n'avais pas respecté les siens.

« Tu peux venir. »

Je l'accueillis avec un drap de bain. Il me le prit, et l'enroula autour de ses hanches.

Toujours en le prenant par la main gauche, je le fis asseoir sur le siège de toilette. Je pris une serviette plus petite et frictionnai ses cheveux pour les égoutter. Je dégageai les mèches humides de son front et les plaçai vers l'arrière de son crâne. Puis j'asséchai doucement les gouttelettes qui ruisselaient sur sa peau.

Il n'était pas très réactif. Il coopérait sans broncher alors que je m'activais sur lui. La seule chose qui m'indiquait qu'il n'était pas plongé dans une sorte d'absence permanente c'était son regard. Il suivait des yeux chacun de mes gestes, il scrutait la moindre de mes réactions, comme s'il s'attendait encore à ce que je décampe en courant à tout moment.

« Voilà. Tout propre. Tout sec. Ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas? »

Pas de réponse. Aucune importance, j'avais l'habitude.

« Je vais m'occuper de ces plaies maintenant. »

Je pris la trousse médicale. Les blessures étaient propres et ne saignaient plus, mais je voulais quand même les bander. Je sortis un antiseptique, un onguent et des pansements.

« Je sais que c'est inutile pour un Super Soldat, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » dis-je tout en m'affairant sur la plus grosse plaie de son omoplate. « C'est plus fort que moi, quand je vois un bobo, je dois le soigner, même si demain tout sera cicatrisé. Vieille routine de nounou, que veux-tu... Je faisais même ça à l'orphelinat. Je passais mon temps à jouer aux infirmières avec les gamins plus jeunes. De vrais casse-cous... Tu vois, ça ne date pas d'hier de materner les gens. J'ai fait ça toute ma vie. »

Je me tus, soudain gênée par mon attitude.

« Désolée, je bavarde trop. Ça aussi c'est une vieille habitude chez moi. »

Je lui refis face pour m'attaquer à une coupure sur sa tempe et je constatai qu'il avait les yeux fermés, béat.

Décidément, on était vraiment loin de l'époque où tout ce que je faisais et disais lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Je souris, attendrie. Il se laissait bercer par le son de ma voix. J'aimais mieux ça que de le voir encore perdu dans ses idées noires.

Je continuai de bavarder de tout et de rien, toujours en murmurant. Je tenais à ce qu'il reste apaisé. Après avoir pansé tout ce que je pouvais, je caressai sa joue du revers de ma main pour attirer son attention.

Il rouvrit les yeux et je lui souris.

« J'ai fini. Tu peux t'habiller maintenant. T'Challa a laissé ces vêtements pour toi. » Je lui montrai une pile de vêtements soigneusement pliée sur la vanité.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé du siège de toilette, mais je n'étais pas pressée.

Je cherchai une autre serviette pour assécher mes cheveux encore humides, mais il m'arrêta dans mon élan. Il n'eut même pas besoin de me prendre par le bras ou l'épaule ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Le simple geste d'élever la main dans ma direction m'indiqua qu'il voulait mon attention. Il n'avait tellement jamais manifesté le moindre geste pour s'adresser à moi ou obtenir quoi que ce soit de moi que j'eus un sursaut de surprise.

Il interpréta mal ma réaction.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal. » dit-il, la voix fanée.

 _Oh, non..._

« Je sais, Bucky. Je sais. » Je pris sa main -la gauche, toujours- pour appuyer mes dires.

« Tu m'as surprise. Tu ne m'as pas fait peur. Comment peux-tu croire que je puisse te craindre après ce qui s'est passé hier? »

Hier? Non, ça ne faisait même pas 24 heures, je crois. J'étais un peu confuse. Le décalage wakandais me faisait perdre la notion du temps. En fait, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'habituer au décalage européen. Pas étonnant que je sois perdue.

Il haussa une épaule et se perdit dans la contemplation de nos mains jointes.

J'attendis trente secondes, et je serrai ma prise pour le tirer de ses pensées.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose? »

Il parut soudain se souvenir qu'il avait quêté mon attention pour une raison que j'ignorais encore.

Sa main libre se tendit vers la trousse de premiers soins et il la déposa près de lui.

« Je peux?

-Bien sûr. J'ai oublié une plaie?

-Oui. »

J'avais toujours ma main dans la sienne et il la tira vers lui. Je me retrouvai entre ses jambes.

Je me laissai faire bien que je me demandais ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il ouvrit la trousse et prépara un linge de coton qu'il imbiba d'antiseptique.

Il s'approcha très lentement de mon visage et ce ne fut qu'en le regardant se concentrer sur ma lèvre inférieure que je compris.

« Oh. Je... J'ai déjà... »

Son regard implorant m'interrompit. Il voulait s'occuper de ma blessure bien qu'une infirmière s'en était déjà chargée. C'était psychologique, j'imagine. Il se sentait coupable et ça lui donnait l'impression de réparer le mal qu'il avait fait.

J'aurais pu lui certifier encore qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, et que, comparé à lui, je n'avais absolument rien de grave, ce n'était qu'une égratignure, blablabla. Mais je parlerais à un mur.

Je le laissai procéder, patiente. Il me frôlait à peine. Il me parut se concentrer avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait cru qu'il était en train de désamorcer une bombe.

Il étendit l'onguent sur la portion de lèvre meurtrie, toutefois son pouce s'attarda un peu trop longtemps pour que ça ait l'air d'un geste purement médical. Son pouce suivit la courbe de ma lèvre et je frissonnai à son contact. Ce n'était pas douloureux, pourtant. C'était juste... Je n'avais pas l'habitude.

« Désolé. » dit-il, penaud, en se retirant.

Je crus à tort qu'il en avait terminé.

Ses mains hésitantes dégagèrent ma chevelure humide derrière mes épaules. Ses yeux formèrent deux fentes étroites quand la colère se pointa. Il caressa les marques mauves de mon cou. Un autre souvenir de Shaw que j'avais pratiquement oublié. Mais Bucky, lui, n'était pas prêt de l'oublier de sitôt.

Il enduisit ses doigts d'onguent et les déposa de part et d'autre de ma nuque. Il massa délicatement les bleus, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de les effacer.

Il laissa ensuite tomber ses mains sur ses cuisses et je lui souris.

« Merci. »

Je crus encore une fois à tort qu'il avait terminé.

Il dévisagea ma tempe gauche et fit la moue.

Bizarre. Je n'avais pas été blessé à la tempe gauche durant la bataille il me semble...

 _Oh._

Il avait repéré la cicatrice laissée par le ballon de volley.

« Bucky, je... »

Je me tus de nouveau. Je compris dans la seconde que ce n'était pas le moment de l'interrompre pour le convaincre que tout ça c'était du passé, un simple accident, et que je ne lui en voulais pas. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'excuser en personne et il en avait besoin.

Il ouvrit la bouche, chercha ses mots.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé... pour tout. »

Il m'avait déjà présenté ses excuses dans mon journal, mais il ignorait encore que je l'avais trouvé. Et pour l'heure, il n'était pas sage qu'il soit au courant, sinon il s'enfoncerait encore dans la culpabilité et le regret, cette fois pour avoir violé mon intimité.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. »

Je pris son visage entre mes mains.

« Je suis là, devant toi, et je vais bien. Je suis remise. C'est du passé. Allons de l'avant, maintenant. D'accord? »

Je me doutais qu'il ne s'excusait pas seulement pour l'accident de volley et son vieux comportement de goujat sauvage antisocial d'avant mon accident. Selon lui, il avait gâché mon existence avec cette histoire de Nations Unies qui en avaient après tous les employés de Stark Industries aujourd'hui.

Je repris avant qu'il ne réplique: « Je crois que tout ce gâchis, avec le gouvernement et l'unité Avengers démantelée, nous pendait au nez depuis longtemps. HYDRA ou pas, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout parte en vrille. Steve en avait marre de cette existence. De bien des façons, tout ce pour quoi il s'est toujours battu l'a trahi. Il a défendu pendant des années un pays grugé par la corruption. Aujourd'hui, Steve a besoin de se battre et d'être fidèle à autre chose qu'une patrie. Ce sont ses amis qui comptent. Toi, en l'occurrence, Bucky. Alors, ne sois pas désolé d'avoir précipité malgré toi ce qui allait se produire tôt ou tard. Quant aux autres, ils ont tous accepté de leur plein gré de suivre Steve dans cette histoire. Personne ne les a forcés à quoi que ce soit. Alors, à quoi bon les remords ? »

Je haussai une épaule fataliste.

« Oui, bon, je te l'accorde; dans la foulée, j'ai perdu mon job et ma vie à la Tour Avengers, mais faut regarder le bon côté des choses; je fais du tourisme au Wakanda maintenant! »

Je ricanai pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il eut un premier haussement au coin des lèvres. Ce n'était qu'une ébauche de sourire, mais ça me suffisait comme réponse.

« Bien. Je te laisse t'habiller. Rejoins-moi à la cuisine, après. »

L'appartement était muni d'une cuisinette. J'avais demandé qu'on nous dépose quelques trucs à manger avant notre arrivée. Rien de compliqué. Une soupe, quelques craquelins, et du riz blanc. Des trucs faciles à digérer. Toutefois, en ouvrant le frigo et le garde-manger, je compris que T'Challa et Tony avaient un point en commun: la démesure. Il y avait là-dedans des provisions pour tenir au moins trois mois.

Je repérai la soupe dans cette panoplie gastronomique. Je préparai un bol que je mis au micro-ondes et déposai le couvert sur la table ronde, à côté d'un ordinateur portable. Ça, c'était ce qu'avait exigé Steve. J'avais demandé à ce que personne ne vienne nous déranger, mais Steve avait imposé une condition. Nous n'avions pas de moyens de communication pour le moment -mon téléphone était mort dans une explosion en Allemagne- alors il avait fait installer ce portable ici en attendant. Il tenait à ce que je lui écrive régulièrement comment se déroulait la situation.

J'écrivis un petit mot simple: " _Lentement, mais sûrement._ " pour le rassurer et le lui envoyai.

Me sentant observée, je levai les yeux et aperçus le regard scrutateur de Bucky. Debout, les bras ballants, vêtu d'un survêtement, il ressemblait davantage au Bucky que j'avais connu dans la Tour. Il était cerné jusqu'au menton, mais il avait le regard un peu plus vif. La douche lui avait fait du bien.

« Viens t'asseoir. Ce sera bientôt prêt.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-L'appétit vient en mangeant qu'on dit. »

Je tapotai le siège à côté de moi. Il se traîna les pieds jusqu'à la table et s'assit.

La sonnerie du micro-ondes retentit. J'allai chercher le bol et le déposai sur le napperon. Je lui tendis la cuiller.

« Depuis combien de temps as-tu mangé un vrai repas? »

Il haussa une épaule.

« Je ne me souviens pas.

-Alors, vas-y doucement. Si la soupe passe, je te donnerai du riz demain matin. »

Je tâchai de ne pas montrer mon désarroi. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir mangé... Il se souvenait des crimes qu'il avait commis durant trois mois, mais ne se rappelait pas avoir été nourri. On l'avait traité comme un esclave, ni plus ni moins, et ça me révoltait.

Il avala quelques cuillerées de soupe en déglutissant péniblement. Je n'avais pas très faim non plus, mais je devais montrer l'exemple. Je me fis chauffer moi aussi un bol de soupe, juste histoire de l'accompagner durant son repas.

Quand ce fut prêt, je déplaçai ma chaise juste à côté de la sienne et lui souris. Il cessa de manger et me regarda amener ma cuiller à ma bouche. Je ne dis rien, mais après une minute, je levai les yeux vers lui.

« Est-ce que j'ai une tache quelque part? » ricanai-je. « Allez, mange, Bucky, ça va être froid. »

Il continua de manger, plus lentement. Il ne regardait plus ses gestes, il me regardait tout en s'exécutant.

Est-ce qu'il craignait encore que je disparaisse sans crier gare?

« Je ne partirai pas, Bucky. Inutile de me surveiller de cette façon. »

Il secoua doucement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors, quoi? »

Il fixa son bol à moitié vide.

J'attendis, patiente.

Quand il releva les yeux vers moi, il sursauta, surpris.

« Quoi?

-Tu souris.

-Ça m'arrive. Ce fameux sourire servile, c'est ma spécialité.»

Un petit rictus timide adoucit ses traits.

« Il m'avait manqué. »

Je rougis.

« Et te voir manger aussi.

-Ah bon? »

J'oubliais tout le temps que j'avais passé un an sans bouger ni parler et que c'était perturbant pour mon entourage de me voir refaire des trucs aussi banals que manger un bol de soupe.

Il acquiesça, le regard de plus en plus intense. C'était déroutant être fixée comme ça.

« Et t'entendre parler, te voir t'animer... J'en avais perdu l'habitude. C'est... Un miracle. J'ai espéré ce moment si longtemps...

-Oh. »

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais ajouter à ça?

Moi je trouvais que c'était lui le miracle.

Je fuis son regard et trouvai tout à coup très intéressant le fond de mon bol de soupe. Il m'avait fixé sans relâche depuis que j'étais allée le chercher au labo, mais jusqu'à présent ça avait été le regard d'un homme perdu et traumatisé. Ça n'avait pas été intimidant. Ça avait été poignant. Là, en ce moment, j'avais un léger aperçu de ce qu'avaient pu ressentir les très nombreuses dames qui avaient eu l'occasion d'être courtisées, dans un passé lointain, par James Buchanan Barnes, ce tombeur charmant et insouciant. Ce n'était qu'un tout petit et infime aperçu, et j'étais certaine que Bucky n'avait pas du tout conscience de ce qu'il faisait, mais ce fut quand même suffisant pour me troubler.

Je continuai de manger en silence.

Il finit son bol en silence aussi.

Je me secouai mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de me laisser déstabiliser pour si peu.

Je m'accrochai à mon job de nounou. Ça, c'était mon univers, rassurant et routinier.

« Tu te sens bien? »

Il me regarda, confus.

« Je veux dire, tu n'as pas la nausée? Pas de maux d'estomac?

-Ça va.

-Bien. La soupe semble vouloir passer. C'est bon signe. »

Je me levai et mis nos bols dans l'évier. Pendant que je lavais la vaisselle, je songeai à la suite des choses. J'étais épuisée, il se faisait tard, je tombais de sommeil, mais il était hors de question de laisser Bucky à ce stade. Je pouvais rester à ses côtés, physiquement, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le laisser seul mentalement non plus en m'endormant sur le canapé. Ce serait trop facile pour lui de retomber dans ses pensées noires. Il fallait que je trouve le moyen de le distraire encore une nuit sans que ça me coûte tout ce que j'avais de réserves d'énergie.

Je décidai de rester ici pour la nuit, mais je n'étais pas équipée en conséquence. Toutes mes affaires étaient dans un autre appartement, et quelque chose me disait que quitter l'appartement, même 20 secondes, fissurerait cette espèce de plateau invisible d'équilibre que j'avais réussi à créer jusqu'à maintenant ici.

Ça me rappelait mes nuits blanches avec les petits nouveaux qui arrivaient à l'orphelinat. Il fallait leur créer un environnement stable pour qu'ils se sentent en confiance, mais les surveillants, les garde-malades, les intendants et les pensionnaires se succédaient trop souvent. On s'habituait à une routine, puis il fallait s'adapter à une autre, parce qu'aucun employé ne restait assez longtemps avec nous et les enfants allaient et venaient d'un établissement à l'autre, trimballés comme des fardeaux par des travailleurs sociaux débordés.

Avec le temps, c'était moi qui étais devenue le seul élément stable qui ne changeait jamais dans cet orphelinat. Aucune famille adoptive ne voulait d'une enfant malade et aucun travailleur social ne se donnait la peine de se pencher sur mon dossier. J'étais devenue la doyenne de cet orphelinat alors que je n'avais pas encore 10 ans. J'étais plus ancienne que le plus ancien directeur de la place, c'est dire à quel point le roulement des employés était fulgurant. Et ça se comprenait un peu; personne ne voulait d'un poste de directeur d'orphelinat délabré surpeuplé qui peinait à survivre faute de subventions adéquates. Personne ne voulait s'occuper durant toute sa carrière d'enfants braillards laissés pour compte par la société. Travailler à cet orphelinat était une punition, une sorte de passage obligé avant qu'on puisse aspirer à plus.

Résultat; puisque je faisais partie des meubles, que j'étais la seule personne qui les comprenait vraiment et qui ne risquait pas de disparaître du jour au lendemain pour être transférée ailleurs ou adoptée, les enfants qui arrivaient à l'orphelinat se tournaient tout naturellement vers moi. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'aimais ça. Moi aussi j'étais en manque d'affection, moi aussi je voulais une famille, alors prendre ces enfants sous mon aile devint une vocation. J'étais leur équilibre et ils étaient le mien. Et leur confiance était le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait m'offrir.

Les nuits étaient terribles pour eux. Tous leurs malheurs les rattrapaient dans des cauchemars affreux. Certains avaient vécu l'enfer dans des familles abusives. D'autres avaient été heureux, jusqu'à ce qu'un accident mortel leur arrache leurs parents. C'était toujours la nuit que les démons du passé surgissaient. Et moi j'étais là pour les consoler. Des démons, moi, je n'en avais pas. En tout cas, si j'en avais déjà eu, je ne m'en rappelais plus trop. J'étais dans cet orphelinat depuis que j'étais bébé, donc impossible de me rappeler de maltraitance quelconque ou de parents aimants morts prématurément. Alors, c'était facile pour moi de faire face aux démons des autres. J'avais toutefois vite appris que combattre les démons d'un autre était inutile. Chaque enfant devait les affronter eux-mêmes, on ne pouvait le faire à leur place. Mais je pouvais les accompagner dans le processus.

Comme je le faisais avec Bucky en ce moment.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas tout de suite que Bucky semblait avoir commencé à élargir son champ d'intérêts. Il explora l'appartement d'un pas hésitant. Son environnement le rendait curieux.

Bien. C'était bon signe. Il commençait à s'intéresser à autre chose que sa culpabilité et son traumatisme.

«Pas mal, non? On t'a confectionné un nid douillet très confortable.

-Je vais rester ici?

-Bien sûr.

-Combien de temps?

-Le temps qu'il faudra.»

Il s'attendait à quoi, bon sang? Qu'on l'envoie vivre dans un cachot pendant tout son séjour au Wakanda?

«T'Challa est très content de te compter parmi ses invités. Il n'a pas souvent de visite dans ce pays isolé.»

Il parut sceptique à ce sujet, mais ne discuta pas. Il poursuivit tranquillement son exploration.

Le mobilier était futuriste, tout en ayant le souci de rappeler les origines africaines ancestrales du royaume. Les différents appareils attirèrent l'attention de Bucky et il s'attarda sur un petit écran digital. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que c'était, tout était nouveau pour moi aussi, mais après quelques manoeuvres Bucky comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de chaîne stéréo. La liste des chansons répertoriées aurait fait pâlir d'envie Sam. Plus pour s'occuper les mains que par réel intérêt, Bucky écouta quelques extraits de chansons au hasard et en sélectionna une qui égrenait un morceau de piano doux et lent.

Je posai le torchon sur le comptoir et le rejoignis.

« Merci. Ce sera parfait comme ambiance pour dormir. »

Je venais de trouver comment meubler le temps, sans que je devienne zombie, et sans que Bucky perde les pédales.

« Je ne dormirai pas. » dit-il, méfiant

Ouaip, c'était bien ce que je pensais. Il était exactement comme les enfants orphelins; dormir était synonyme de cauchemars pour Bucky.

J'eus un sourire que j'espérais apaisant.

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était pour toi. »

Il regarda chacun de mes gestes alors que je me dirigeais vers la penderie. Je sélectionnai un grand t-shirt blanc et allai me changer dans la salle de bain. Mes sous-vêtements en auraient pour plusieurs heures à sécher et mon legging était tout humide à cause de la vapeur de la douche. Tant pis. Je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin, et puis ça allait même me servir pour ce que j'avais en tête. Je devais trouver une excuse pour rester ici sans avouer que c'était pour veiller sur lui. C'était un homme et c'était un soldat; il refuserait d'admettre que mon absence, même durant quelques heures de sommeil, le déstabiliserait.

J'enfilai le vêtement masculin. Heureusement, il m'arrivait aux cuisses. Ce serait un substitut de robe de nuit parfait.

A ma sortie, j'ignorai le regard scrutateur de Bucky. J'éteignis toutes les lumières. Une fine lueur blanchâtre filtrait à travers le store, signe que la lune était dans le ciel, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Je me dirigeai finalement vers le grand lit pour tirer les couvertures.

Quand Bucky comprit que j'avais l'intention de dormir ici, la surprise remplaça la méfiance.

« Tu... Tu comptes vraiment rester ici? »

Je m'installai confortablement sous les draps frais.

« Y vois-tu une objection? »

Il secoua la tête à la négative, mais je voyais dans ses yeux troublés qu'il se demandait si c'était convenable.

« Je sais que tu ne pourras pas trouver le sommeil cette nuit. Ça tombe bien parce que j'ai une faveur à te demander. Viens, approche. »

Je tapotai la place vide à côté de moi. Le dos raide, il posa une fesse sur le rebord du lit.

Ça alors. Le concept de sommeil l'effrayait tellement que même le mobilier pour dormir était un ennemi.

Je pris sa main et le regardai dans les yeux.

« J'ai une mission pour toi, cette nuit. »

C'était un réflexe, autant de Soldat que de Sergent; il adopta la position du garde-à-vous solennel, prêt à obéir.

« Comprends-moi bien, Bucky. Tu as le droit de refuser cette mission. Tu as le choix de dire non si tu n'en as pas envie. Je ne serai pas déçue ni en colère. »

Il acquiesça, déjà intrigué par ce que j'allais lui demander.

«Vois-tu, je suis reconnaissante envers T'Challa de nous offrir l'asile, mais reste que je suis dans un pays étranger, je ne me sens pas trop à mon aise ici. Du moins pas encore tout à fait. Je n'ai pas de vêtements ni de sous-vêtements de rechange et je me sens un peu... vulnérable, disons. Ça ne me dit pas trop de sortir dans cet état pour chercher dans ma chambre une autre tenue. Tu as vu la tête des gardiennes du Roi, à notre arrivée? Brrr, aussi sympathiques qu'une porte de prison. Elles me fichent la trouille. Elles font des rondes régulières dans le palais. J'ai un peu peur qu'elles viennent cogner à la porte et...

-Je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal. »

Oups. Je m'étais mal exprimée.

« Non, tu n'en auras pas besoin. Les Wakandais sont nos amis, Bucky. Personne ici ne va s'en prendre à qui que ce soit. C'est juste que j'aimerais pouvoir dormir sans craindre qu'un garde vienne et m'aperçoive dans cet accoutrement. Et je t'avoue que je suis vraiment épuisée, je dois vraiment dormir. Je n'ai pas ta constitution de soldat, moi. » lui dis-je avec un clin d'oeil. « Si tu es là pour surveiller la porte, je dormirai la conscience tranquille.

-D'accord.

-Tu acceptes?

-Oui. »

Je serrai sa main avec un sourire de reconnaissance.

« Merci, Bucky. »

Je me couchai, la tête sur l'oreiller. Ouille. T'Challa avait vraiment respecté mes recommandations à la lettre; l'oreiller était dur comme un rocher. Tous les guerriers détestaient les oreillers trop confortables, c'était bien connu, mais si j'avais prévu plus tôt que je resterais ici toute la nuit, j'aurais demandé un oreiller supplémentaire plus moelleux. Surtout que, si Bucky redoutait tant le sommeil, ces oreillers de guerriers ne serviraient pas de si tôt.

Tant pis. Certes, il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit, il n'allait pas se reposer, ni récupérer de l'énergie, ni faire le vide. Mais au lieu de plonger dans les abysses du remords, au lieu de ressasser dans le noir tout ce qu'il avait subi ces derniers mois, il allait consacrer sa nuit à surveiller une porte pour préserver la dignité d'une dame.

« Il y a un jeu de cartes sur le portable si tu veux meubler ton temps. Bonne nuit, Bucky. »

Il resta là un moment.

« Léa...

-Mh?

-Tu te sens mal à l'aise et vulnérable devant les autres.

-Oui, c'est bien ça.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas avec moi? »

Je relevai la tête.

« Tu es mon Cheveteur. Je suis incapable de ne pas me sentir bien et en sécurité quand tu es là. »

C'était la stricte vérité, même si ma requête se basait sur un petit mensonge pieux; sortir en peignoir et me promener dans les couloirs pour aller chercher des vêtements adéquats ne m'aurait pas vraiment causé de problème. Et bien que les gardes du corps de T'Challa fussent intimidantes, elles avaient autre chose à faire qu'errer dans les couloirs de ce coin de palais la nuit.

Je le laissai sur cette affirmation et fermai les yeux.

Je sentis le matelas bouger quand il se releva. Il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, sans doute pour méditer sur mes paroles.

Sans rouvrir les yeux, d'une voix ensommeillée, je lui donnai encore plus matière à réfléchir pour la nuit.

« Au fait, Bucky, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te dire merci d'avoir veillé sur moi durant toute une année. Alors... merci d'avoir été là. Et merci de l'être encore. Bonne nuit.

 _ **A suivre**_


	30. Jour 2

_Désolée pour les erreurs, merci d'avoir souligné les incongruités de l'histoire, je vais essayer de faire attention. Bonne lecture._

 **Jour 2**

A mon réveil, je me sentis perdue. Je ne me souvins pas dans l'immédiat où je me trouvais ni avec qui. Mon cerveau avait tellement lâché prise durant mon sommeil que j'eus du mal à faire fonctionner les rouages chargés de la partie "mémoire et souvenirs". À un point tel que je bondis en sursaut dans un lit que je ne reconnus pas, aux côtés d'un individu que je ne reconnus pas non plus.

« Léa? »

Dans la pénombre de la chambre encore plongée dans le noir, je ne distinguais pas clairement la silhouette, mais la voix inquiète me disait quelque chose.

« Bucky... »

Les rouages se mirent à fonctionner tout d'un coup et je me rappelai tout ce qui s'était passé depuis quelques jours.

Mes yeux s'accoutumèrent à l'obscurité et je devinai les contours du fauteuil du salon. Bucky l'avait approché du lit durant mon sommeil et il était assis dedans. Enfin, il l' _était_. Parce que là il était penché au-dessus de mon lit, l'air inquiet.

« Ça ne va pas?

-Tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu patraque. J'ai un peu trop bien dormi, mes idées ont eu du mal à se mettre en place. C'est ta faute; tu as trop bien rempli ta mission de Cheveteur. »

Mon clin d'oeil ensommeillé néanmoins complice ne parut pas le dérider. Il avait toujours l'air soucieux et les traits tirés. Le manque de sommeil, il en avait l'habitude, mais il n'aurait pas le choix tôt ou tard de dormir sinon il allait devenir fou.

« Combien de temps j'ai dormi?

-17 heures.

-Quoi? »

17 Heures? Il n'était quand même pas resté 17 heures immobile dans ce fauteuil? Je voulus bondir du lit, mais mes jambes traîtresses me firent défaut. L'effet du traitement de T'Challa était terminé depuis un moment et être immobile dans un lit pendant 17 heures les avait rendues engourdies et dures comme du béton.

« Attention! »

Bucky m'attrapa au vol alors que je tombais du lit.

« Je les avais oubliées celles-là! » me lamentai-je, les yeux fermés serrés. Je me mordis les lèvres pour étouffer un cri de douleur.

Affolé, Bucky décampa vers la porte de sortie.

« Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie!

-Non! Pas besoin! Dépose-moi dans le lit, Buck!

-Pas question!

-On a tout ce qu'il faut dans la commode. J'ai prévu le coup. Ce n'est rien du tout. » articulai-je lentement, tentant d'être calme.

Il obéit de mauvaise grâce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Rien. Mes jambes font la grève, c'est tout. Aïe! Prends deux seringues dans le tiroir. Elles sont prêtes, il te reste qu'à me les injecter. Une pour chaque jambe. »

Il alla chercher le matériel.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que je...

-Vas-y, tu feras ça très bien. J'ai confiance.

-Non, je n'ai...

-Vas-y, je te dis. C'est l'affaire de 10 secondes. »

Je tâchai de sourire malgré la grimace de douleur.

Ce fut sans doute la souffrance qui le poussa à ne plus tergiverser et en moins de deux les injections furent administrées. Les anesthésiants allaient prendre quelques minutes à faire effet. Je commençai à me masser la cuisse pour activer la circulation.

Bucky reprit place sur le fauteuil et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Est-ce que c'est Shaw qui t'a fait ça?

-Hein? »

De toute évidence, il n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute sa mémoire.

« Non, Bucky. Je suis comme ça depuis que je suis réveillée de mon coma. »

Je m'attaquai à pétrir l'autre jambe en lui souriant. Un vrai sourire qui n'était pas forcé, cette fois.

« C'est la seule séquelle de ce coma. J'ai dû réapprendre à marcher ces trois derniers mois. »

Il dévisagea mes jambes, mécontent.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu étais complètement remise...

-Grâce à Thor, je suis mentalement remise. Je suis partie d'Asgard sans compléter le traitement physiologique de ses guérisseurs, par contre. J'étais trop pressée de rentrer à la maison.

-Tu aurais dû rester là-bas.

-Fallait que je revienne sur Terre le plus vite possible.

-Pourquoi? »

J'eus un petit sourire timide.

« Je ne voulais pas rester à Asgard alors que tu étais prisonnier de Shaw. »

Mes paroles le perturbaient.

« Je voulais suivre de près l'évolution de la situation. Et je ne regrette rien. »

Je poursuivis mon massage en silence, le temps qu'il digère l'information.

Je l'observai à la dérobée tandis qu'il dévisageait un point fixe droit devant lui. Il me paraissait moins traumatisé que la veille bien que la fatigue se faisait clairement sentir. Même s'il était encore soucieux, je pris le risque de lui demander comment il se sentait. Hier, il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas parler. Je ne voulais pas le forcer à se confier en posant ouvertement des questions. Il n'avait pas besoin de ressasser tout ce qu'il avait subi pour le moment. Au contraire, ça ne ferait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Mais je voulais au moins tenter d'ouvrir une porte. Après tout, j'avais été son journal intime. Rien ne m'empêchait de tenir encore ce rôle.

Je changeai à nouveau de jambe quand je sentis moins de fourmillements. Tout en m'affairant, je me demandai comment aborder le sujet. Puis je me dis qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de procéder.

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? »

Au regard qu'il me renvoya, je sus tout de suite que la question était limite déplacée. Je suspendis mon massage et soutins son regard avec bienveillance.

Il finit par baisser la tête et hausser une épaule.

« Il n'y a pas de bonne ou mauvaise réponse à cette question, Bucky. Je ne m'attends pas à une réponse précise non plus. Parce que je sais bien qu'il n'y en a pas. Tu ne peux pas me dire "Je vais bien, aujourd'hui". C'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas aller bien. Mais tu peux te sentir... un peu mieux? Du moins je le souhaite. Et si, au contraire, la réponse était "Je ne vais pas bien du tout", alors ce sera comme ça, c'est tout. Je l'accepterai. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu te sentes à l'aise de parler. »

Il hocha la tête, mais ne comptait pas accéder à ma requête pour autant.

Je repris mon massage et dis sur le ton de la conversation: « Tu sais... Le traitement des guérisseurs asgardiens sur mon cerveau a eu quelques effets secondaires. »

Ça, ça attira vraiment son attention.

« Ils ont fait un truc dans ma tête et... Je suis parvenue à me souvenir de certaines choses qui se sont déroulées autour de moi quand j'étais dans le coma. »

Il eut un mouvement de recul et se redressa contre le dossier du fauteuil. Je le mettais dans l'embarras.

Il avait peur que je me souvienne de certains trucs qu'il avait faits sans mon consentement.

Je souris intérieurement et demeurai délibérément vague.

« C'était plutôt flou. C'étaient des souvenirs partiels. C'était frustrant parce que je voulais me rappeler de tout en détails, mais ma mémoire refusait de coopérer. »

Je fus secouée d'un petit rire.

« Tiens, on a un point en commun, quand on y songe. Nous avons tous deux perdu les souvenirs d'une partie de notre vie et nous devons nous contenter de quelques vagues flashs mémoriels loin de combler le vide de notre mémoire. »

Je regrettai immédiatement mes paroles.

J'interrompis encore mon massage et levai des yeux pleins de remords sur Bucky.

« Excuse-moi. C'est absurde ce que je viens de dire. Tu as perdu 100 ans de ta vie, moi qu'une seule année. La comparaison était vraiment boiteuse. Désolée. Ce qui m'est arrivé ce n'est vraiment rien comparé à... »

Je me tus et secouai le menton.

« Je m'égare, là. » Je repris mon massage. « Qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà? Ah, oui; j'ai pu me rappeler certaines choses de mon coma. »

Il médita un moment.

« Ce n'est pas Claire qui t'a dit que je veillais sur toi. » comprit-il.

« Si si. Mais je n'en avais pas le souvenir jusqu'à ce que le traitement asgardien commence à faire effet.»

S'il fallait vraiment pointer du doigt quelqu'un, la faute revenait à Steve qui avait déclenché ma mémoire dormante, grâce à un dessin.

« Bref, je me suis souvenue que tu me tenais compagnie très souvent.

-Ah. » dit-il, inquiet.

Il se demandait sûrement où je voulais en venir.

« Et... Sans être en mesure de me rappeler avec exactitude ce qui se passait durant ces moments, je sais que tu me racontais beaucoup de choses. Tu me parlais de tout et de rien. De trucs anodins. Et d'autres plus... sérieux. »

Je lui souris.

« Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu ce privilège. Et je tiens juste à ce que tu saches que ça me ferait plaisir de continuer de t'écouter me raconter tout ce qui te passe par la tête, comme tu le faisais. »

Encore une fois, il eut un mouvement de recul. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Je pouvais concevoir un peu pourquoi.

« Est-ce que tu as peur que je révèle à d'autres tes confidences?

-Non.

-Mh. Alors, dans ce cas, ça te gêne peut-être parce que tu as peur de mes réactions? »

Il ne me confirma rien, mais à la façon qu'il pinça les lèvres et fuit mon regard, j'eus ma réponse.

« Tu ne veux pas de ma pitié, de mon embarras, de ma répulsion, c'est ça? Ça se comprend. Et c'est logique. Avant j'étais une dormeuse chronique pas du tout en mesure de réagir à quoi que ce soit. Tu pouvais me raconter n'importe quoi sans craindre aucune conséquence. Aujourd'hui, je peux bouger et parler. C'est d'une certaine façon une menace pour toi. »

Il haussa une épaule, toujours sans me regarder.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas de preuve tangible, je n'ai que ma parole d'honneur, mais je peux t'assurer que ça ne changera rien. Coma ou pas. Je veux juste que tu saches que ma porte est ouverte si jamais tu as envie de parler. Je ne te parlerai pas en retour si tu ne veux pas de mes conseils, ou de mon avis, ou de mes encouragements ou de mon soutien. Je ferai comme si j'étais encore dans le coma. »

J'eus un petit sourire en coin.

« Si tu veux, pour te faciliter la tâche et te mettre en confiance, je peux même m'étendre sur le dos et fermer les yeux et ce sera comme au bon vieux temps. »

Pour plaisanter, je joignis le geste à la parole. Je m'étendis sur le dos, la tête sur l'oreiller, les mains de part et d'autre de mon corps, fermai les yeux et ne bougeai plus.

« NON! »

Je sursautai. Pas à cause du cri, mais plutôt en raison des mains de Bucky qui agrippèrent tout à coup mes épaules pour me redresser à la verticale dans un geste aussi soudain que brusque.

Accroupi au-dessus du lit, je me retrouvai à deux pouces de son visage, et mes yeux ronds de surprise semblèrent la chose la plus soulageante qu'il eut jamais vue.

Ses mains glissèrent vers mon cou et immobilisèrent mon visage.

« Non, surtout pas. Non. Plus jamais ça. Plus jamais. » assena-t-il, haletant.

Je venais de commettre une grave erreur. Je voulais tourner la chose en humour, mais lui, pendant deux secondes, n'avait vu que le souvenir de la fille dans le coma prendre tout à coup vie.

Jusqu'à cet instant, je ne savais pas que ce coma avait été si difficile à vivre pour lui. Je savais déjà qu'il s'en voulait d'être à l'origine de mon accident, mais j'ignorais que mon état l'avait affecté au point de ne plus supporter la moindre allusion visuelle à cette Léa qui avait été inerte durant un an.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive.

« D'accord, excuse-moi, la blague était douteuse, j'en conviens. Je suis désolée. Pardon, Bucky. »

Il ne me lâchait toujours pas, comme s'il n'était pas convaincu de la réalité.

Je déposai mes mains par-dessus les siennes et les caressai doucement.

« Tout va bien. Je suis réveillée. Je réagis, je parle, je bouge. Tu vois? Tout va bien. »

Respirant d'abord fort et vite par le nez, il finit néanmoins par se calmer. Ses mains se détachèrent de mon visage. Il voulut retourner à son fauteuil, mais je l'en empêchai. Je gardai sa main gauche dans mes deux mains et il fut contraint de rester assis sur le bord du matelas.

« Pardon. » réitérai-je. « Je n'aurais pas dû aborder le sujet à la légère. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je pouvais t'écouter, comme avant. Mais tu n'as pas à le faire si tu n'en as pas envie. D'accord? »

Il me regardait encore avec les yeux ronds. Je ne savais pas trop comment interpréter cette expression-là. De la peur?

Bon. Je devais peut-être changer de sujet. J'avais fait passer mon message -en frôlant la catastrophe- c'était le principal.

« Bien. Et si on testait ces jambes, hein? » lançai-je sur un ton plus léger.

Je libérai sa main. J'agitai mes jambes, dépliai et repliai les genoux.

« Ah! Ça va déjà mieux. »

Je posai mes pieds sur le tapis. Je me relevai, sous l'oeil vigilant de Bucky, et marchai tranquillement vers la cuisine.

« Je vais en profiter pour faire le petit déjeuner, tiens. Tu dois mourir de faim. À moins que ce soit l'heure de diner? Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est et cette pièce sombre n'aide pas à me situer. Tu peux ouvrir les rideaux? »

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse. Sans regarder ce qui se passait derrière moi, je commençai à faire réchauffer deux portions de riz blanc. Moi je n'avais pas de problème de digestion, mais par solidarité je voulais manger la même chose que lui.

Tandis que je nous versais deux verres de jus de pomme, la commande des rideaux automatiques fut enclenchée et peu à peu la lumière vive du jour éclaira la vaste pièce.

« Ça fait du bien. On y voit mieux. Va te laver les mains, ce sera bientôt prêt. »

Une façon discrète de l'envoyer se rafraîchir à la salle de bain et soulager des besoins naturels. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout à l'heure parce que mes jambes me faisaient beaucoup trop souffrir, mais, à sa démarche raide, je compris qu'il n'avait vraiment pas bougé de son fauteuil pendant 17 heures. Je n'aurais pas dû lui demander de veiller sur mon sommeil. Il avait pris sa mission un peu trop au pied de la lettre.

Un coup d'oeil au portable sur la table m'indiqua qu'il était 16h. Avec le décalage horaire des derniers jours, pas étonnant que j'aie dormi tout ce temps.

Tel que je l'avais promis, j'envoyai un rapide message au portable de Steve.

« _Mission Nounou toujours en cours. Tout est sous contrôle. Ne mangez pas toutes les bananes de la jungle. Soyez sages._ »

Bucky se pointa au moment où la sonnerie du micro-ondes retentissait. Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire de ce grand corps. Les bras ballants, il erra dans la cuisine, l'air perdu et amorphe.

« Tiens, mange. »

Je déposai un bol de riz sur la table.

Bien que réticent, il vint s'asseoir. Cette fois, je n'eus pas besoin de l'encourager à manger, même si l'enthousiasme gastronomique n'était clairement pas au rendez-vous. Il se contenta de picorer quelques bouchées de riz sans grand intérêt. Comme la veille, je l'accompagnai en mangeant à ses côtés.

Il me surveillait moins aujourd'hui. Il commençait peu à peu à s'habituer à la Léa capable de bouger et parler. C'était sans doute pour ça que sa réaction à ma piètre blague avait été si véhémente. Il réalisait tout juste que la Léa dans le coma était du passé et voilà qu'il m'avait vu dans la même position où j'avais été pendant un an. Durant deux secondes, j'imagine qu'il avait cru avoir rêvé les dernières 24 heures et être revenu au temps où j'étais qu'un corps inerte.

Vraiment déplorable cette blague.

Nous mangeâmes en silence. Je ne cherchai pas à provoquer une conversation. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était qu'il se sente à l'aise maintenant. Aussi fus-je surprise lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Léa. »

Je lui portai attention. Il ne me regardait pas. Il se contentait de déplacer les grains dans son bol avec la cuiller, l'air morose.

« Oui? »

Comme il ne me disait rien, je patientai en enfournant une autre bouchée.

Il fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il fixait son bol comme s'il y avait dedans une grande énigme à résoudre.

« Pourquoi restes-tu ici avec moi? » demanda-t-il au bout de trente longues secondes.

J'avalai lentement ma bouchée.

Mh. On dirait bien que pour lui c'était encore un truc incroyable que je veuille être présente à ses côtés.

Je pouvais comprendre un peu ce profond questionnement.

J'allais procéder à une explication claire sur le fait qu'il était très important pour moi et qu'il devait cesser de croire de ne mériter aucun soutien, aucun appui, mais il me devança.

« Tu es au courant que j'ai veillé sur toi pendant un an, mais tu ne devrais pas être ici pour essayer de me rendre la pareille. Je n'attends pas de reconnaissance, je n'attends pas un retour d'ascenseur. Tu m'as déjà libéré de cette formule. Tu en as fait assez. »

La mâchoire m'en tomba.

Il croyait que j'étais là par esprit d'équité?!

Depuis 24 heures il trouvait ma présence miraculeuse, mais aberrante, et la seule explication logique qu'il avait trouvée au fait que je sois là près de lui, que je lui aie libéré l'esprit, c'était que je voulais qu'on soit quittes?

La moutarde me monta au nez.

« James Buchanan Barnes. » grinçai-je entre mes dents.

Il leva soudain le nez de son bol, étonné d'avoir engendré de la colère.

« Ouvre bien tes oreilles parce que je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. »

Il battit des paupières, abasourdi.

« Je suis ici parce que j'en ai envie. Je suis avec toi par besoin même. C'est un geste purement égoïste parce que si on m'avait demandé de rester à l'écart je serais folle d'inquiétude. Je n'agis pas par devoir. J'agis par nécessité. Il est nécessaire pour ma santé mentale que je puisse être en mesure de veiller sur toi. Je ne suis pas ici en tant que nounou, même si le résultat est le même. Et, entends-moi bien; que je me souvienne ou pas que tu m'as tenu compagnie durant tout mon coma n'aurait rien changé à l'affaire. Je serais ici, même si je pensais encore que tu me haïssais. Je me fiche que tu persistes à te croire indigne de toute forme d'amitié et de soutien. Tu l'as ce soutien. Tu l'as cette affection. Tu-es-extrêmement-important-pour-moi. » articulai-je lentement. « Alors, fais avec, mon pote, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de décoller d'ici, c'est clair? »

Je le dardai d'un regard plein de semonces tandis que lui me dévisageait, bouche bée.

« Maintenant, si tu ne désires pas que je sois ici, si tu as besoin de gérer tout ça seul, ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, je m'en irai et je ne t'en tiendrai aucunement rigueur. Je respecterai ta volonté. Mais si ce choix n'est motivé que par la culpabilité et la conviction profonde que tu ne mérites rien de ma part, alors il ne sera pas question que j'obéisse à ta requête. Donc, je te le demande pour la première et la dernière fois, Bucky: est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille? »

Il déglutit, les yeux ronds.

«Non. » murmura-t-il. Il ajouta aussitôt, plus fébrile : « Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Je retrouvai le sourire.

« Parfait. Sujet clos. »

Je me levai de table.

« Ton tour de faire la vaisselle. Moi je vais m'habiller et me brosser les dents. »

Je le plantai là, histoire qu'il digère la situation à son aise. Et moi je devais me calmer.

J'étais encore furieuse, mais davantage contre HYDRA à présent. Trois mois avaient suffi pour ébranler sérieusement l'homme qui était parvenu à se reconstruire une identité, une vie, une estime de lui-même et jamais je ne leur pardonnerais.

J'inspirai à fond et expirai, pour chasser les derniers relents de colère.

Arrivée dans la salle de bain, je retirai la serviette qui recouvrait le miroir. Je n'allais pas le forcer à regarder dans la glace, mais s'il croisait son reflet par hasard j'étais presque sûre qu'il n'allait pas flipper.

« Oh, Bucky! Tu aurais dû me dire tout de suite que j'avais un nid de corneilles à la place de mes cheveux! » rouspétai-je, découvrant de quoi j'avais l'air.

Pas de réponse. Je n'entendis que l'eau du robinet; il faisait la vaisselle.

Je démêlai ma tignasse du mieux que je pus. Je renfilai mes sous-vêtements et remis le survêtement qui avait eu amplement le temps de sécher après 17 heures.

Je pouvais à nouveau circuler sans compromettre ma dignité.

De retour au salon, je retrouvai Bucky planté devant l'immense fenêtre. Il était égaré dans la contemplation du panorama. La jungle s'étendait à perte de vue. On voyait au loin d'immenses cascades qui dévalaient dans une vallée de roc. On aurait dit les chutes Niagara fusionnées au Grand Canyon.

« Spectaculaire, n'est-ce pas? » dis-je en me plaçant à ses côtés.

Il ne me porta pas attention. Il scrutait cette immensité, l'air de se demander si cet endroit pouvait vraiment convenir à un homme en cavale. Il était un citadin, comme moi. La ville allait finir par lui manquer. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

« Tu seras bien ici, Bucky. C'est l'endroit idéal pour des vacances bien méritées. » dis-je avec un soupir rêveur, moi aussi perdue dans cette immensité verte.

Il fronça les sourcils et daigna enfin me regarder.

Il était sceptique. Il savait qu'il pourrait être bien ici, mais il n'était toujours pas convaincu de mériter du repos et des vacances.

Je ne devais pas lui laisser l'occasion de se plonger très longtemps dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'il ait l'esprit occupé.

« Tu veux venir faire une balade dehors avec moi? J'en profiterais pour aller chercher d'autres vêtements. Je ne pourrai pas porter éternellement le même legging. »

Encore cette mine lasse et amorphe en guise de réponse.

« Je dois de toute façon marcher un peu et dégourdir mes jambes si je ne veux pas revivre l'épisode de ce matin. Enfin, de cet après-midi plutôt. »

Il n'en avait pas envie. En fait, il ne savait même pas ce dont il avait envie, je crois.

Avec un sourire encourageant, je me permis de décider à sa place et je lui tendis la main droite pour qu'il me suive.

Il baissa les yeux sur ma main et l'observa quelques secondes, un pli au front. Il me surprit complètement quand il ignora la main tendue pour prendre plutôt la gauche avec sa droite.

Il répondit à mon questionnement muet d'un rictus au coin des lèvres.

« Je sais ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre en me prenant cette main. » dit-il, agitant ses doigts de métal dans les airs « mais je préfère cette main-ci. » Il leva à la hauteur de son torse nos deux mains de chair jointes. « Je... Je ressens mieux ce que ça fait. »

Gêné, il baissa de nouveau les yeux, en même temps que nos mains.

Je sentis le centre de ma poitrine s'animer d'une douce chaleur bienfaisante.

J'étais tellement concentrée sur l'idée de le convaincre que sa main gauche devait être traitée comme n'importe quel autre membre de son corps, que j'en oubliais que ça restait tout de même une prothèse qui ne rendrait jamais justice au vrai toucher tactile que le contact charnel pouvait procurer comme sensations.

Sans plus tergiverser, je croisai mes doigts entre les siens et l'invitai à me suivre dehors.

La balade dans cette aile du palais devait normalement se passer sans tomber sur qui que ce soit de notre groupe. Ça faisait partie de mes exigences. Bucky n'avait pas envie, ni le besoin de voir qui que ce soit pour le moment. Même voir Steve n'était pas une bonne idée. Dès qu'il verrait un visage amical, il serait rappelé au souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait subir à ses amis. Moi, il ne m'avait pas attaqué, il ne m'avait pas menacé durant les trois derniers mois. La seule confrontation qui avait eu lieu s'était soldée par son échec à me faire du mal. Mais il en était autrement pour les autres. Il avait passé à de nombreuses reprises à un cheveu de les éliminer, il y avait eu plusieurs duels, plusieurs combats, et aucun d'eux n'en était ressorti indemne. Si Bucky voyait ses amis, pour l'instant, ça ne ferait que multiplier sa culpabilité par dix.

Steve avait accepté de nous laisser tranquilles, à condition que des caméras soient installées dans certains corridors. Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'espionnage, plutôt une façon de pouvoir garder un oeil de loin sur la situation. Steve me faisait confiance, toutefois c'était plus fort que lui; il s'inquiétait pour son ami. Bucky ne remarqua pas les caméras, mais moi je choisis de faire une grimace puérile à l'une d'elles à son insu.

Sur notre chemin, nous ne croisâmes que des Wakandais. Ce devait être des employés d'entretien, j'imagine. Je leur souris avec chaleur, mais aucun d'eux ne nous salua. On ne nous regarda même pas, en fait. Nous étions invisibles. Est-ce que c'était une démonstration passive de leur mécontentement face à l'intrusion d'étrangers au Palais? Ou bien avaient-ils simplement reçu l'ordre de ne pas nous adresser la parole?

Bucky ne semblait pas se préoccuper de l'hostilité générale, du moins. J'imagine que pour lui c'était logique qu'on ne lui manifeste aucune considération, et il acceptait son sort sans se plaindre.

Dans le dédale des couloirs interminables, nous trouvâmes une vaste terrasse qui se fondait à la forêt. Nous n'eûmes même pas besoin de nous concerter; nous bifurquâmes tout naturellement vers ce grand espace ouvert sur la nature. Personne ne pouvait rester de marbre face à tant de beauté, même pour deux citadins comme nous.

L'air était plus humide dehors et les branches des arbres cachaient le soleil. De nombreuses lianes traînaient jusqu'à notre hauteur. Le limon recouvrait les dalles de la terrasse et le lierre grimpait le long de la rampe de pierre.

Je quittai la main de Bucky pour m'intéresser à une jolie fleur qui poussait à même l'écorce d'un arbre qui traversait la terrasse à la verticale. Bucky s'appuya contre la rampe et écouta les multiples chants d'oiseaux et cris d'animaux qui résonnaient au loin dans la forêt.

« Je suis certaine que c'est une sorte d'orchidée. » dis-je. Je m'adressais qu'à moi-même -parce que bon, moi j'adorais l'horticulture, mais personne ne partageait ma passion.

Elle était magnifique. J'eus le réflexe de songer à quel endroit elle pourrait trôner à la maison, avant de me rappeler cruellement que je ne pourrais plus jamais habiter mon appartement à la Tour Avengers.

Mon long soupir de dépit attira l'attention de Bucky et il s'approcha du spécimen que j'admirais. Pas question de lui dire que j'étais déjà nostalgique de ma vie à la Tour sinon il allait se sentir encore coupable.

« Avec ces pétales violets torsadés, on dirait les tentacules d'une pieuvre. » Je me tapotai le menton en réfléchissant. « Tiens, je vais l'appeler Ursula. »

Je rougis aussitôt d'embarras.

« Désolée. J'ai la manie de baptiser toutes les plantes que j'aime.

-Je sais. »

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il ne souriait pas, mais il avait le regard attendri.

Il se souvenait de Lady Gaga, compris-je.

J'ouvris la bouche pour plaisanter à ce sujet, mais j'oubliai immédiatement ce que je voulais dire, puis mon visage se décomposa en un éclair.

Par-dessus l'épaule de Bucky, je vis en périphérie une masse énorme se laisser tomber du haut d'un arbre.

Alerté par mes traits terrifiés, Bucky fit volte-face, déjà en position de combat.

Mais même le Soldat de l'Hiver ne pouvait se montrer stoïque face à une énorme panthère noire qui sautait avec élégance sur la terrasse.

« Oh, mon dieu... » soufflai-je, blanche comme un drap.

Bucky recula, m'entraînant dans son sillage. Les bras et les jambes écartées, il était prêt à riposter. Mais comment ripostait-on à une attaque de gros chat noir enragé?

La bête s'avança vers nous avec lenteur, les crocs sortis, le regard jaune vif guettant le moindre de nos mouvements.

Je me doutais bien que la panthère était l'emblème du pays, mais je ne pensais pas que ces animaux pouvaient surgir de nulle part comme ça, au coeur du palais!

Que faire? Appeler au secours? Un bref coup d'oeil en hauteur m'apprit qu'aucune caméra ne filmait ce secteur. Aucun moyen que qui que ce soit voit dans quelle galère nous nous trouvions.

Un grognement rentré se fit entendre et la bête cracha dans notre direction.

Bucky se déplaça lentement vers l'entrée du palais, m'entraînant dans son ombre.

« Va-t'en d'ici. » m'ordonna-t-il. « Je vais couvrir ta sortie.

-Pas question. »

La bête s'approchait de plus en plus et nous allions bientôt être dos au mur si on continuait de reculer de cette façon.

Brusquement, elle bondit vers nous et Bucky eut le réflexe de me pousser sur sa droite. Je m'étalai de tout mon long. Pendant trois secondes, je perdis de vue la situation. Quand je me relevai, terrorisée, je tombai sur une scène aussi surprenante qu'absurde.

Tombé à la renverse sous l'impact félin, Buck était maintenant relevé sur ses coudes, complètement immobilisé. Non pas par la bête, mais par la surprise totale.

La bête en question le reniflait avec attention. Son inspection avait dû la satisfaire parce qu'elle finit par donner un coup de tête affectueux contre son épaule.

« Ben ça alors... » émis-je, ébahie.

Avec un énorme ronronnement à réveiller les morts, elle lécha consciencieusement la joue de Bucky qui, lui, parut presque traumatisé par ce renversement de situation.

Il se releva debout, et observa la panthère se frotter contre ses jambes. Une affection déroutante. Vraiment.

Je cherchai à m'approcher doucement, mais la bête changea aussitôt d'attitude et courba le dos devant moi.

Je figeai sur place.

O.K... Une affection déroutante que seul Bucky semblait avoir méritée.

Je ne discutai pas et restai loin des effusions félines qui avaient repris de plus belle dès que je m'étais éloignée de Bucky. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir à ça.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais? » me demanda-t-il, complètement effaré par la situation.

« Ben, caresse-la. C'est ce qu'on fait avec les chats, non? »

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres. Mon dieu, je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais de dire ça.

De sa main gauche, il tapota maladroitement le crâne velu qui en redemanda encore.

« Gentil minet. »

C'était une affection plutôt féroce parce que Bucky manquait de tomber sous la force de ces coups de tête, et des frottements de dos et de museau contre ses jambes.

Cet animal aurait pu le tuer facilement d'un seul coup de croc, mais pour une raison qui nous échappait Bucky était dans ses bonnes grâces.

Par les grandes baies vitrées du palais, je crus un moment apercevoir quelques têtes wakandaises curieuses et diverties par la scène, mais dès qu'on croisa mon regard, les silhouettes disparurent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Bucky réussit à s'extirper de ses griffes et prit la fuite avec moi vers la sortie.

Réfugiés derrière la porte, la panthère miaula son mécontentement à travers la vitre et s'en retourna dans son arbre la tête basse.

« Tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie, on dirait. »

Nous nous toisâmes quelques secondes, puis j'éclatai de rire. C'était tellement inattendue et insolite comme rencontre que le rire me semblait la seule solution pour évacuer la tension.

Plus inattendue encore fut la réaction de Bucky. Penché, les mains sur les genoux, haletant comme s'il était essoufflé par une longue course, j'entendis s'échapper de sa bouche un premier rire sec. Puis un second, puis un troisième.

Je cessai de rire immédiatement. Le spectacle auquel j'avais droit en ce moment était encore plus saisissant que cette panthère.

À son quatrième rire sec, il croisa mon regard et mon stupide sourire servile le gêna. Il se tut aussitôt, embarrassé.

« Poursuivons la balade. »

Il me tendit la main -encore la droite.

Cette rencontre fortuite avait allégé l'ambiance. Il se promenait les épaules voûtées auparavant. A présent, il marchait le menton un peu plus haut. Je voulais qu'il se change les idées et c'était réussi. Je ne devais ce mérite qu'à un gros chat noir qui ne me piffait pas, mais je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre.

« Je crois que ma chambre est là. »

J'indiquai une porte un peu plus loin de la terrasse. A l'intérieur, tout était pratiquement aménagé de la même façon que l'appartement de Bucky, excepté que tous les vêtements de la penderie étaient conçus pour le sexe féminin.

J'allai à la salle de bain et ramenai quelques produits d'hygiène pour dames. Je les empilai sur un oreiller qui servirait de baluchon. J'avais bien dormi malgré le rocher qui se trouvait sous ma tête, mais puisque j'avais un oreiller moelleux à ma portée, pourquoi m'en passer? Ce ne serait pas demain la veille que je viendrais dormir ici de toute façon.

J'étais en principe supposée loger ici, mais pour l'instant je préférais rester aux côtés de Bucky 24h sur 24. Tout bien considéré, ça allait me faciliter la tâche d'emménager chez lui. On verrait plus tard, s'il allait mieux, je le laisserais avoir son propre chez-lui, son coin à lui où il pourrait se reposer seul, sans colocataire. Mais tant que sa solitude serait synonyme de pensées noires à se morfondre sur sa culpabilité, je refusais de le livrer à lui-même.

Se balançant d'un pied à l'autre sur le seuil, Bucky se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, l'air gêné.

« Qu'y a-t-il? » demandai-je alors que je sélectionnais quelques vêtements dans ma penderie.

Il se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

« Tu apportes tout ça avec toi?

-Oui, pourquoi? Je me ferai toute petite chez toi, promis.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je... Tu ne comptes pas rester ici?

-Pas pour le moment.

-Tu ne comptes pas au moins passer tes nuits ici? Jamais? »

Il n'était jamais bon de révéler qu'on voulait rester avec quelqu'un pour le protéger de lui-même. Sinon cette personne allait assurément vouloir prouver qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien et insisterait pour qu'on la laisse tranquille. Alors je lui donnai une réponse vague, bien qu'aussi vraie.

« Pour le moment, ton lit est vacant parce que tu refuses de dormir, alors pourquoi je m'embêterais à revenir ici tous les soirs?

-Et si un de ces quatre j'ai besoin de ce lit? »

Je haussai une épaule.

« Ce lit est assez grand pour loger une colonie de vacances alors on peut le partager. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Bucky, ma foi, craindrais-tu les _qu'en-dira-t-on_? Tu sens que ta réputation de gentleman est mise en péril?

-Non. » se braqua-t-il. « Je me soucie de _ta_ réputation.

-Vraiment? Merci, mais je n'ai pas de réputation à défendre puisqu'il n'y a de morale froissée nulle part. »

Je n'avais jamais compris les moeurs, vieilles ou contemporaines, comme quoi un homme et une femme dans le même lit signifiait automatiquement qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble. J'imagine que c'était dû à toute mon enfance et mon adolescence passées dans un orphelinat surpeuplé. Nous n'avions pas le luxe d'avoir chacun nos lits et je dormais toujours coincée entre deux ou trois autres gamins sur le même matelas miteux. L'intimité était un luxe que nous n'avions pas et on se fichait pas mal des conventions sociales parce que, sous le même drap, tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était dormir en paix et en sécurité, rien de plus.

Je souris.

« J'aurais peut-être dû clarifier un peu plus ma question tout à l'heure: pour le moment, tu veux que je reste avec toi, de jour comme de nuit, non?

-Si.

-Bien. C'est tout ce qui compte. Je me fiche bien du reste. »

Je pris mon ballot de vêtements.

« Retournons à la maison. »

Mon bagage sous le bras, je récupérai la main de Bucky et sortis dans le couloir.

« La maison... » répéta-t-il, songeur.

« La maison, oui. »

Sur le chemin du retour, nous croisâmes de nouveau quelques Wakandais qui vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles. Toutefois, contrairement à notre première ronde, les gens se retournèrent dans notre direction et nous eûmes droit à quelques salutations polies et quelques signes de tête discrets.

Je n'étais pas certaine, mais quelque chose me disait que ce changement d'attitude était dû à notre rencontre fortuite avec le gros matou noir.

La panthère était un symbole important ici. Comme la vache sacrée en Inde. On les laissait se balader partout sans entraver leur passage et on considérait comme une bénédiction leur présence. J'imagine qu'un truc similaire s'appliquait ici pour la panthère noire. Si un tel animal sauvage réservait un accueil aussi affectueux à Bucky, c'était sûrement un signe pour ce peuple de le traiter avec un peu plus d'égards.

C'était de bon augure. Si Bucky devait rester coincé ici pour un bon bout de temps, au moins il n'aurait plus à subir la méfiance des gens.

De retour à l'appartement, je proposai un autre bol de soupe à Bucky. Il ne déclina pas l'offre.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, je regardai l'éventail de chansons sur la chaîne stéréo. Cette liste était très vaste et très éclectique.

Je trouvai trois chansons qui me firent sourire de par les souvenirs qu'elles évoquaient. Je les programmai dans une playlist spécifique que j'allais mettre en route plus tard.

Après avoir mangé, Bucky alla s'installer à la fenêtre et rumina ses pensées tout le reste de la soirée. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire ici; il n'y avait même pas de télé (une autre de mes exigences: pas question d'avoir une fenêtre sur le monde extérieur et l'actualité qui ne manquait pas de faire leurs choux gras avec les Avengers).

Je le laissai tranquille, estimant qu'il avait le droit de se retrouver avec lui-même pour ce soir. Je ne l'aurais pas permis hier, de peur qu'il s'égare dans l'apitoiement et le remords, mais l'après-midi avait été somme toute sereine. Je le sentais un peu moins tourmenté. Ce soir, il était juste très songeur. Sans doute pensait-il à son avenir, à ce qu'allait être son existence désormais.

Je le laissai à ses pensées, cependant je réalisai très vite que l'inquiétude n'était jamais bien loin. Il jetait de façon régulière des coups d'oeil dans ma direction. Rassuré de savoir que j'étais toujours là, il se replongeait dans la contemplation de la jungle. 10 minutes plus tard, le manège recommençait.

Quand j'allai me préparer pour la nuit à la salle de bain, je pris un peu trop de temps à son goût. A ma sortie, je tombai sur son visage angoissé. Il se détendit imperceptiblement et il se détourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Si j'étais hors de sa vue trop longtemps, il était déstabilisé. C'était plus fort que lui. Il était conditionné à appréhender à tout moment la disparition de tout élément positif dans sa vie.

Comment l'en blâmer? HYDRA était venu au moment où il s'y attendait le moins détruire l'équilibre et la sérénité qu'il avait réussi à rebâtir après 70 ans de tortures.

« Bucky? » appelai-je doucement.

Il se tourna vers moi, perplexe.

« Viens avec moi. Il faut changer tes pansements, d'accord? »

Je retournai dans la salle de bain et préparai la trousse.

En silence, il vint s'installer sur le couvercle des toilettes.

« Enlève le haut. »

Il obéit docilement. La pudeur de la veille s'était envolée.

Je m'occupai de la plus grosse blessure sur son omoplate. Les chairs commençaient à se refermer et le saignement avait cessé. Je remplaçai le pansement après avoir appliqué une pommade. Je fis pareil pour son avant-bras, son flanc droit, sa clavicule et son abdomen.

Je terminai avec le visage. Je m'immisçai entre ses cuisses et lui relevai doucement le menton. Je retirai délicatement le plus petit des pansements sur sa tempe. L'éraflure de la veille avait disparu.

Il ferma les yeux quand je m'aventurai sur son arcade sourcilière et que je retirai un autre pansement. La plaie sous celui-ci n'avait pas encore cicatrisé, alors je désinfectai, appliquai une pommade et posai un autre pansement.

Je profitai de ses paupières closes pour l'observer plus attentivement sans créer de malaise. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient presque violets. Il combattait de plus en plus la fatigue.

Je fermai la trousse et la déposai sur le lavabo. Je me penchai de nouveau, pris son visage de mes deux mains et commençai à masser doucement ses tempes de mes pouces. Il laissa ses yeux fermés, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant échapper un léger soupir.

Lentement, très lentement, j'amenai son front contre moi et massai les tendons de son cou, sa nuque et l'arrière de son crâne. Il se laissa faire, complètement abandonné. Son souffle chaud et lent contre mon ventre m'indiqua qu'il était au bord de la léthargie, tout près du sommeil.

J'entourai ses épaules de mes bras et demeurai immobile entre ses jambes.

Si seulement je pouvais le déplacer jusqu'au lit sans qu'il s'en rende compte... Mais, même avec une force herculéenne, la manoeuvre le réveillerait aussitôt et il comprendrait que ce massage n'avait pour but que de l'inciter à aller dormir.

Au lieu de ça, je restai immobile, offrant à cet homme épuisé un petit moment de répit. Il ne bougeait pas, la respiration lente, son expression si détendue que je me demandais si tout compte fait il n'avait pas décidé de se laisser aller à faire un petit somme, comme ça, tout bonnement assis sur la cuvette des toilettes. Toutefois, il me surprit quand ses bras se faufilèrent et encerclèrent ma taille comme on encerclerait un oreiller très confortable contre soi.

J'avalai une boule dans ma gorge. Cet homme m'émouvait et me déconcertait tout à la fois. Mes bras resserrèrent leur prise autour de lui. Je me penchai et déposai un baiser dans ses cheveux. Si léger qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous demeurâmes ainsi, mais ce fut suffisamment longtemps pour que mes jambes commencent à protester vivement contre l'inertie.

« Bucky... »

Je lissai quelques mèches sombres rebelles derrière ses oreilles pour attirer son attention. Le nez enfoui contre mon pyjama, il remua un peu, sans grande conviction.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas essayer de dormir cette nuit? »

Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux et se redressa, le dos raide, sur le siège.

Je reculai, consciente d'avoir brisé cet instant de sérénité.

« Non. » répondit-il, laconique.

Il se leva, et sortit de la pièce en empoignant son t-shirt au passage.

Penaude, je le suivis dans le salon.

« D'accord. Désolée. »

Il regagna son coin à la fenêtre, le dos tourné.

Je n'aurais pas dû aborder le sujet.

Je n'insistai pas et me dirigeai vers le lit.

« Bonne nuit Bucky. »

Pas de réponse. Tant pis.

Ce soir, je n'allais pas lui demander de veiller sur mon sommeil. J'avais autre chose en tête.

J'éteignis la lumière de chevet et me mis au lit (sur le flanc, pas sur le dos; je ne voulais pas refaire la même erreur que cet après-midi). Discrètement, je pris la télécommande de la chaîne stéréo et démarrai la playlist que j'avais faite. Le volume était au minimum, ce qui n'empêcha pas pour autant Bucky de se détourner de la fenêtre quand il entendit la voix de Sia chanter.

Mine de rien, je rabattis les couvertures sur moi et fermai les yeux.

Les trois chansons s'égrenèrent doucement dans la pièce.

C'était les trois chansons de sa berceuse personnelle. Celle que FRIDAY faisait dérouler chaque fois qu'il était réveillé par un cauchemar.

Bucky ne commenta pas mon initiative. Sûrement parce qu'il me croyait déjà endormie, j'imagine.

J'avais fait exprès de les mettre en mode répétition.

C'était un petit message subtil comme quoi il pouvait se permettre de lâcher prise un peu et essayer de dormir. Sa berceuse serait là pour le calmer si les démons nocturnes se pointaient, comme elle l'avait fait lors de ses nuits à la Tour. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça fonctionne ce soir, mais je demeurai éveillée suffisamment longtemps pour le voir se détendre dans le canapé. Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, je compris que sa nuit serait paisible, même s'il ne dormait pas.

A un moment, quelque part au milieu de la nuit, je fus réveillée par un murmure discret. Si discret que je pensais rêver. Dans les brumes du sommeil, je reconnus la voix de Bucky près de moi. J'ouvris les yeux sans bouger. La baie vitrée longeait mon lit et le reflet dans la fenêtre me permit de constater que Bucky était derrière moi, assis dans le fauteuil, de retour à son poste de cheveteur. A la différence près que cette fois il ne se contentait pas de rester immobile et silencieux. Il parlait.

Il _me_ parlait, en fait.

Ma berceuse n'avait pas eu tout à fait l'effet que je cherchais, on dirait bien.

« Tu m'as demandé comment j'allais cet après-midi, à ton réveil. Je n'ai pas répondu à ta question alors je le fais maintenant: je vais... pas très bien. Je suis reconnaissant que tu sois enfin là. Tu es enfin là... » répéta-t-il d'un ton incrédule et rêveur. « C'est un miracle. Rouspète tant que tu veux; j'estimerai toujours ne pas mériter ta présence. Seulement voilà; tu es là. Alors, je devrais aller bien. Je me sens bien. Vraiment. Mais il y a toujours cette maudite formule qui est là, dans ma tête, et qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Je voudrais me l'arracher. Si c'était un morceau tangible greffé à mon cerveau, je m'amputerais moi-même. Je hais cette formule et elle me terrifie tellement Léa... Je ne veux plus revivre ça. Je ne veux plus disparaître. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de... »

Il s'interrompit et eut un soupir de frustration.

Je n'osai bouger, mais la boule dans ma gorge menaça de me trahir. Je pris une lente inspiration discrète, espérant que ça passerait pour une respiration de dormeuse. Je brûlais d'envie de bondir et me jeter dans ses bras pour le consoler, le rassurer, l'apaiser, mais ce serait une erreur.

Il avait besoin de parler, et ça devait se passer qu'à sens unique. Du moins pour l'instant.

Je lui avais assuré qu'il pouvait se confier, et il avait _envie_ de se confier, mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée de me parler. Je compris qu'il avait fait une sorte de compromis et décidé de récréer à sa manière les moments où il me parlait durant mon coma. Paradoxalement, il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ce coma, pourtant, pour les confidences, il ne faisait encore confiance qu'à la Léa endormie.

Pour l'instant, si c'était de cette façon qu'il voulait procéder, je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Au contraire. À cet instant, je me sentis comblée et privilégiée. Je tâchai de ne pas tromper trop longtemps sa certitude que je dormais toujours et je me laissai de nouveau glisser vers le sommeil, au son de la voix douce de mon Cheveteur.

* * *

 _ **A suivre**_


	31. Jour 3

**Jour 3**

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, personne n'était à mon chevet. J'entendis le jet continu de la douche, ce qui me rassura. Il n'était pas très loin. Je me levai, encore engourdie, néanmoins pas aussi endolorie qu'hier. Je pouvais me passer d'injections. Je me contentai de masser mes jambes quelques minutes et sortis du lit.

Dans l'évier de la cuisine, je remarquai un bol vide. Je souris. Une douche, un repas... Bucky recommençait peu à peu à s'occuper de lui-même. Encore un signe positif.

Après un coup d'oeil au garde-manger, je trouvai des céréales. Je ne voulais pas les manger devant lui alors qu'il était encore soumis à un régime de soupe et de riz alors je me dépêchai d'en profiter pendant qu'il était sous la douche.

Je m'installai à table et ouvris le portable. Ce matin, Steve m'avait devancé.

 _ **"Bonjour Léa,  
**_ _ **J'espère que tout se déroule selon tes plans. Ici, tout va bien. Il reste encore quelques bananes pour vous. Des rumeurs courent dans les couloirs. Je les trouve absurdes, mais je tenais à ce que tu me rassures: vous n'avez pas rencontré de gros chat noir par hasard?"**_

Je pouffai. Les nouvelles circulaient vite, dis donc!

 _ **" T'Challa dit que si c'est le cas et que vous êtes toujours vivants, c'est un signe des Ancêtres que vous êtes les bienvenus sur ces terres sacrées. "**_

Je retins un rire nerveux. Bon ben, Bucky avait son ticket de passage lui au moins. Ce qui n'était pas mon cas.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et je fermai le portable en vitesse. Ces échanges écrits devaient se faire à l'insu de Bucky. Je ne voulais pas donner l'impression qu'il était un patient d'hôpital dont deux collègues médecins discutaient le cas.

Je me tournai pour le saluer, mine de rien, mais je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive quand il se pointa sur le seuil.

Pourquoi cet homme-là me paraissait soudainement sexy en diable alors qu'il était vêtu seulement d'un drap de bain autour des hanches? C'était ridicule. J'avais pris une douche avec lui, bon sang. Ce corps n'avait pas de secrets pour moi. Je ne devrais pas avoir envie de glousser et rougir comme une écolière.

 _C'est parce qu'il est un peu moins une loque humaine à chaque jour qui passe et un peu plus un homme dans tous les sens du terme._

Ma conscience choisissait mal sa journée pour me raisonner. Et l'écolière n'était pas la bienvenue non plus.

Je me mordis l'intérieure des joues.

« B-bonjour. » lui dis-je, avec mon plus savant des sourires serviles.

Il fronça les sourcils.

«Je te croyais encore endormie. Je t'ai réveillé?

-Pas du tout. Je... Hum. J'avais faim. »

Je brandis ma cuiller de céréales en guise de preuve. Quelques gouttes de lait éclaboussèrent mon t-shirt au passage.

 _Idiote._

Heureusement, il n'avait pas vu ma bêtise. Il s'avançait vers la penderie pour choisir de nouveaux vêtements. Et sa démarche me fit fondre.

Seigneur... Il n'y avait rien de plus cliché et frustrant qu'un homme inconscient de l'effet qu'il faisait. J'étais sûre que l'ancien Bucky aurait fanfaronné et roulé des muscles pour m'impressionner. Mais ce Bucky-ci n'avait aucune idée qu'il était séduisant. Et même s'il le savait, il s'en ficherait.

Il se changea devant moi sans aucune gêne et je tâchai de rester indifférente. Cette situation n'avait rien de différent avec mes habitudes de nounou, après tout. Tous les Avengers faisaient pareil que lui et je n'en faisais pas tout une montagne d'habitude.

Il vint ensuite s'asseoir à mes côtés. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient de plus en plus prononcés. Je pensais qu'il avait profité des confidences nocturnes de la veille et de sa berceuse pour piquer ensuite un somme sur le canapé, mais je m'étais trompée.

Malgré le manque de sommeil, il me parut de meilleure humeur que la veille. L'incrédulité que je sois là avec lui avait fini par s'estomper aussi. Du moins en apparence. Il ne me parut pas non plus aussi inquiet que je disparaisse à tout moment, ni aussi choqué que je ne veuille toujours pas me sauver en courant. Il commençait à assimiler l'idée que je ferais partie du décor pour un moment, et que ses craintes étaient infondées. S'il trouvait cette cohabitation étrange, il l'acceptait somme toute avec reconnaissance.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides et je vis un coin de sa bouche remonter vers le haut, d'un air d'excuse.

« J'ai retiré tous les bandages et les pansements. Ça ne te dérange pas?

-Hein? Oh. »

Bon sang. Trop occupée à le mater, je n'avais même pas remarqué l'absence de plaies et de blessures.

« Tu es guéri. C'est bien. Je suis contente.

-Ce n'est pas ton cas, par contre. » se désola-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ma lèvre et mon cou.

« Je ne suis pas un super soldat, hélas. » le taquinai-je.

Il lorgna mon bol de céréales.

« Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir aujourd'hui? J'ai mangé tout le riz cette nuit. Je crois que mon estomac tient la route pour de bon. »

Tout le riz?!

Ouaip, définitivement, il allait mieux; il voulait choisir sa propre nourriture maintenant. L'appétit revenait, en plus. Il y avait encore assez de riz pour un régiment hier. L'appétit d'ogre était typique des super soldats, mais le désir de choisir ce qui lui faisait envie était tout bonnement humain et rien ne pouvait me ravir davantage. Pas étonnant que cet homme me fasse chavirer ce matin. Il redevenait peu à peu Bucky. Il ne lui manquerait plus qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je regardai mon bol de céréales. Mh. Non, ça ne convenait pas à un homme qui retrouvait l'appétit.

« J'ai beaucoup mieux que ça. Que dirais-tu d'un bon petit déjeuner à l'américaine? Des oeufs, des saucisses, du bacon, du jambon, des pommes de terre sautées... »

Au regard brillant d'intérêt qu'il m'octroya, j'obtins ma réponse.

Je me dirigeai à la cuisine et me mis au boulot. Je ne sais pas si T'Challa fournissait une batterie de cuisine complète à tous les appartements des invités ou bien s'il l'avait fait exprès pour celui-ci parce qu'il devançait mes désirs de Chef, mais en tout cas c'était le paradis pour faire à manger ici. Les ustensiles, le robot, les casseroles, la machine à café... Tout était dernier cri.

« Je peux aider?

-Non. J'ai la situation en main. Je suis du type dragonne en cuisine, je déteste partager mon espace de travail. C'est mon antre sacré à moi. »

Il haussa les sourcils et capitula.

Il alla se plonger dans la contemplation de la forêt par la fenêtre et son front devint soucieux.

 _Alerte rouge!_

Il allait mieux, mais s'il avait l'occasion de se retrouver avec ses pensées, il pouvait facilement se remettre à broyer du noir.

Heureusement, j'étais du genre bavard. Tout en cassant trois oeufs dans la poêle, je poursuivis mon babillage.

« Normalement, les moeurs sociales de nos jours voudraient que tu mettes la main à la pâte et que tu participes à ce repas. Sinon, tu passerais pour un macho sexiste patriarcal. Mais je suis contradictoire, faut croire. J'aime faire à manger pour les autres et j'ai horreur qu'on m'aide. Mh, quand on y songe, je suis la femme idéale de ton époque. »

Il se détourna immédiatement de la fenêtre, les yeux arrondis.

« C'est vrai. Bonne cuisinière et fée du logis, j'attends sagement que mon homme -enfin, mes hommes- reviennent du boulot le soir pour prendre soin d'eux, les nourrir, et les gâter. Je suis le pire cauchemar des féministes activistes du 21e siècle. À leurs yeux, je suis une femme soumise, dépendante et sans colonne. »

Après avoir fait cuire les saucisses, je m'attaquai au bacon. Les oeufs frétillaient tranquillement et les pommes de terre doraient à côté. Ça allait être un délice.

« Je ne trouve pas du tout que tu es soumise. » entendis-je depuis le salon.

Je levai les yeux deux secondes de mon ouvrage. Il avait un pli contrarié au front.

Je souris.

« Merci. Toujours est-il que je n'ai pas le profil en vogue. Tant pis. J'y trouve du plaisir, moi, à nourrir et prendre soin des autres. »

Je terminai mes prouesses culinaires en préparant des crêpes.

« Approche, je vais te servir. »

Quand il prit place à table, un repas gargantuesque l'attendait. Il salivait déjà.

« Allez, passe à l'attaque. Pas de quartier, Sergent. »

Il ne se fit pas prier. Le temps que je tourne les crêpes, il avait déjà avalé les oeufs et les saucisses.

« T'Challa est vraiment un chic type. Il a veillé à ce que nos habitudes alimentaires ne soient pas trop perturbées. Normalement, je crois qu'ici on déjeune avec du rhinocéros. » plaisantai-je.

Je lui servis le jambon et les crêpes, et les toasts sautèrent du grille-pain au même moment.

« Tiens. Fais-toi plaisir. » dis-je en lui servant tout le reste.

Je volai un toast que je tartinai de confiture, histoire de l'accompagner.

« C'est bon? »

Il hocha la tête la bouche pleine.

Satisfaite, je mordis dans mon toast à pleines dents. La bouilloire siffla et je nous fis deux cafés pour arroser le tout.

C'était la belle vie. Jamais on n'aurait cru que trois jours plus tôt on avait mené une bataille sanguinaire au coeur des Alpes.

En sirotant ma tasse, je me surpris à rêvasser sur une existence où tous les matins seraient comme celui-ci; sereins et agréables, aux côtés d'une personne qui saurait apprécier comme moi les petits plaisirs simples de la vie.

Une personne comme...

« _DING_ »

L'ordinateur portable au bout de la table sonna. Un autre message de Steve.

Je grognai intérieurement.

Bucky ne cessa pas de manger, mais leva un sourcil interrogateur dans ma direction.

Je n'avais pas envie de mentir.

« C'est Steve. Les nouvelles courent plus vite que dans un lycée ici et il se demande si nous sommes sortis indemnes de notre rencontre féline. »

Il avala sa bouchée de travers. Il n'avait retenu qu'un mot de ce que j'avais dit.

« Steve... »

On aurait dit qu'il venait tout juste de se souvenir de l'existence de son ami.

« Il va bien? » demanda-t-il, laissant tomber sa fourchette.

« Il se remet, tout comme toi. »

Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette, l'air coupable.

« Je sais à quoi tu songes et je t'arrête tout de suite: non, tu n'es pas égoïste de ne pas avoir pris de nouvelles de ton ami depuis 3 jours.

-J'aurais dû...

-Non, tu ne devais rien du tout, Bucky. » l'interrompis-je. « Quoi que tu penses, tu avais et tu as encore besoin de cet isolement. Sois franc: que verrais-tu si tu rencontrais Steve en ce moment?

-Je verrais l'homme que j'ai essayé de tuer...

-Voilà. Et que crois-tu que Steve verrait, lui, de son côté? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Il verrait l'objet de sa culpabilité. Il s'en veut beaucoup de ne pas avoir pu t'éviter de tomber sous le joug de Bradley Shaw.

-Mais il n'y est pour rien du tout! » clama-t-il, stupéfait que son ami pense que tout était de sa faute.

« Tout comme tu n'y es pour rien si une formule en russe t'a hypnotisé et transformé en tueur sans pitié. »

Je lui souris.

« Vous vous verrez bientôt, Bucky. Quand vous serez prêts. Maintenant, termine ton repas ou je vais me fâcher. »

Il obéit, mais le coeur n'y était plus trop.

Pas contente du tout, je m'emparai de l'ordinateur et tapai rageusement un message. Je ne regardai même pas celui que Steve venait de m'envoyer.

« Je t'avais dit que je te donnerais des nouvelles régulièrement sans attendre de retour de message. Bucky sait maintenant que tu m'écris et tu vas gâcher tout mon travail si tu continues à me harceler. Arrête de m'écrire. »

J'appuyai sur " _send_ ".

Pour être certaine de ne plus rien recevoir, j'allai retirer la connexion WiFi sur le panneau de configuration. Ce faisant, je remarquai un onglet sur le bureau que je n'avais pas encore noté jusque là.

Tiens, tiens, T'Challa allait m'offrir sans le vouloir une distraction bienvenue.

L'atmosphère n'était plus aussi confortable et légère qu'au début du p'tit dej. Il ruminait encore ses pensées. Il songeait sûrement à Steve, maintenant que ce dernier s'était manifesté. J'imagine qu'il recommençait à se sentir coupable d'avoir fichu en l'air la réputation du noble et droit Capitaine America.

Sans un mot, il fit de lui-même la vaisselle et alla ensuite se brosser les dents.

Bon, au moins, il ne plongeait pas dans la tétanie totale et continuait sa petite routine quotidienne. C'était déjà ça.

« Sais-tu ce que j'aimerais faire aujourd'hui? » l'apostrophai-je quand il sortit de la salle de bain.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Apprendre le Wakandi. » poursuivis-je sans me laisser atteindre par sa morosité chronique.

Haussement de sourcils.

Je m'installai à table avec l'ordinateur.

« Il y a dans ce portable un dictionnaire de la langue wakandaise. Tu veux l'explorer avec moi? »

Il haussa les épaules et gagna son poste de penseur de Rodin à la fenêtre.

« Il va bien falloir apprendre les us et coutumes du pays tôt ou tard. » dis-je, sans me laisser atteindre par son indifférence. « On est ici pour un bon bout de temps. Et ça nous fera peut-être gagner des points de sympathie de la part d'un peuple pas très enchanté de nous avoir dans les pattes, qui sait. Tu m'accompagnes? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Non? » Je haussai une épaule et ouvris le logiciel. « Oui, bon, évidemment, Môsieur a déjà gagné le coeur du peuple grâce à un gros chaton noir alors à quoi bon faire un effort, hein. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas à moi donc, je m'y plonge... Mh... Euh... Commençons par la base. Cherchons comment dire "Bonjour". C'est déjà un début. »

Sans plus me soucier de sa présence, je farfouillai dans le logiciel quelque temps et m'amusai à prononcer les différentes expressions que je lisais. Le logiciel était bien fait, avec des exemples phonétiques pour bien comprendre chaque syllabe, mais la racine de cette langue était complètement différente de la mienne et je me perdis rapidement dans le dédale de la diction et de l'épellation. Je faillis me fouler la langue dans la manoeuvre.

« Montre-moi. »

Je retins un sourire alors que Bucky était penché par-dessus mon épaule, concentré sur l'écran. Pour toute réponse, je tirai la chaise voisine près de moi. Il y prit place et se plongea immédiatement dans l'exploration du logiciel. Il fit défiler les pages à toute vitesse. Je le laissai faire, contente d'être parvenue à mes fins. Ce n'était pas un exercice qu'il appréciait particulièrement, mais au moins il oubliait de se morfondre pendant ce temps-là.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on prononce cette syllabe. »

J'eus droit à un tutorat en bonne et due forme et je jouai les élèves studieuses. C'était un talent naturel chez lui, et ce bien avant qu'HYDRA en fasse une machine linguistique.

« Je le savais que tu étais doué pour les langues. » souris-je, impressionnée par le monologue wakandi qu'il me fit. « Tu es un vrai polyglotte. »

Il se frotta la nuque, embarrassé par le compliment.

Il ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais préféra se raviser.

Songeait-il au journal intime? C'était la deuxième fois que je le complimentais sur son talent pour les langues. La première fois, je l'avais écrit dans mon journal. Peut-être qu'il pensait à ça en ce moment, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas censé savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce journal et il ignorait que j'étais au courant de son larcin. Mh. Un jour, il allait bien falloir que je le lui dise, mais je ne voyais pas trop comment trouver le moment propice. En ce moment, il se sentait coupable du simple fait d'exister alors ce serait pire si je lui rappelais son indiscrétion.

Je m'étais à demi affalée sur la table, le menton dans le creux de ma main. Je commençais à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Je regardai les traits orangés dans le ciel et jetai un coup d'oeil au bas de l'écran.

Ni lui ni moi n'avions vu le temps passer.

« Ça alors, t'as vu l'heure? C'est pratiquement l'heure de dîner! Pas étonnant que mes jambes soient de la compote. »

Je m'étirai et me levai pour échauffer les muscles de mes cuisses. Je ne souffrais pas comme au premier jour, heureusement.

« Tu devrais aller voir les médecins de T'Challa. » insista Bucky.

« Ça va. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de stimulation musculaire. »

Je fis quelques mouvements que m'avait appris Claire. Ça n'allait pas être aussi efficace que sa physiothérapie par contre.

« Oh! J'ai trouvé le moyen parfait pour exercer mes jambes. »

Excitée par mon inspiration soudaine, je claudiquai jusqu'à la chaîne stéréo futuriste.

« Hier, j'ai vu dans la liste des trucs rétro... Voyons voir... »

Je sélectionnai une chanson entraînante style _swing_ avec des tas de trompettistes et saxophonistes.

Je battis le rythme de ma tête.

« Ce morceau te rappelle quelque chose? »

Je m'étais vaguement attendue à une manifestation de mécontentement quand je montai le volume à fond. C'était ce que je voulais. Quitte à l'agacer, tous les moyens étaient bons pour le distraire. Mais à ma grande surprise, il eut de grands yeux ronds ravis.

« _Glenn Miller. Chattanooga Choo Choo._ » dit-il, étonné lui-même de pouvoir nommer la chanson.

Je souris.

« Je me doutais que ça te dirait quelque chose. »

C'était une vieille chanson des années 40. Du style qui égayait souvent les soirées dansantes lors des permissions militaires. Bucky avait dû faire virevolter des dizaines de demoiselles sur cet air.

« C'est entraînant, dis donc. » dis-je, appréciatrice.

J'adorais la musique et la danse. C'était sans doute le seul exercice que j'aimais, d'ailleurs. Alors, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Je me dégourdis les jambes en rythme et le reste du corps suivit la cadence.

Nullement embarrassée de me ridiculiser avec un partenaire imaginaire, je souris à un Bucky ébahi. Je n'avais pas ma dextérité habituelle avec ces jambes en guimauve, alors je devais paraître un peu gauche.

Je fis une révérence pour congédier poliment mon cavalier fantôme et je tendis la main à Bucky.

« Accompagne-moi. »

Il resta planté là, la bouche entrouverte, comme si je venais de lui demander d'effectuer un calcul algébrique très compliqué à résoudre.

N'attendant pas son consentement, j'allai le chercher par la main -encore et toujours la gauche- et l'amenai au centre du salon.

Raide comme un piquet, les pieds comme du ciment sur le sol, je le forçai néanmoins à déposer sa main gauche sur ma hanche et à élever sa main droite. Je déposai ensuite ma main droite sur son épaule et joignis ma main gauche à celle qui était élevée dans les airs.

Position classique de danse en duo.

« Allez, juste quelques pas, Bucky. »

Résigné à subir mes caprices, il observa mes pieds bouger et s'adapta à mon petit pas de danse improvisé. Sans trop de conviction ni d'intérêt. Je le regardai, encore tout sourire, mais lui restait concentré sur ses pieds. Il était craquant avec cet air grognon.

« J'adore danser.

-Je sais.

-Ah bon? »

Il figea. Et leva des yeux hésitants vers moi.

« Un de ces soirs où je veillais seul dans ta chambre, j'ai regardé une vidéo de Sam tirée d'une fête d'Halloween.

-C'est vrai? » m'esclaffai-je. « Oui, en effet, c'était un grand moment de danse, ça! »

Tiens, je ne me souvenais pas de cet épisode de mon coma. Oh. Si Sam avait laissé des vidéos de moi à Bucky, il avait sans doute vu aussi la soirée pyjama. Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi j'étais sûre et certaine que mes caniches roses et mon pyjama étaient connus de Bucky. Je savais que c'était des éléments importants entre nous deux, mais je ne me souvenais toujours pas du contexte jusqu'ici.

Je souris et l'invitai doucement à reprendre le rythme des pas.

« On a un point en commun, alors. Toi aussi tu adorais ça, dans le temps. Tu faisais danser toutes les dames dans les soirées. C'est Steve qui me l'a dit. Je crois même que j'ai lu quelque part dans un livre d'Histoire que tu avais remporté le concours amateur lors d'une permission à Paris. »

Il acquiesça, mais il y avait une pointe d'incertitude qui se manifestait par son front plissé.

« Je ne me souviens plus trop des pas.

-C'est comme la bicyclette et la nage; ça ne se perd pas. Laisse-toi aller, Bucky. Tu ne peux pas laisser une ex-comateuse rater la rééducation de ses jambes, si? »

Je me déliai de sa poigne et l'obligeai à me faire exécuter un tourniquet.

Dès que le pivot fut terminé, je me retrouvai dans ses bras. J'avais dû faire un truc qui avait déclenché sa mémoire parce que cette fois ce fut lui qui guida la danse.

« Tu vois? Ça te revient. Allez, je te suis, je ne connais rien aux danses des années 40, moi. »

Il entama un _swing_ timide. Au début, il se concentra sur la chorégraphie et je le voyais compter les pas en remuant les lèvres en silence. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider, ce type de danse ne m'était pas familier, alors je me contentai de le suivre et de m'adapter à son rythme. Peu à peu, il gagna en confiance et je le sentis agir davantage par instinct.

Sa main gauche lui causait quelques problèmes de souplesse et il était évident qu'il prenait des précautions parce qu'il avait peur que sa force robotique me casse un poignet ou une hanche, mais il compensa largement en utilisant sa main droite comme principale guide.

Je ne le sentis pas vraiment se détendre ou prendre un plaisir particulier à danser, toutefois ça lui tenait l'esprit occupé à autre chose. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

C'était un très bon meneur, décidément. S'il continuait à y mettre du sien, bientôt Sam aurait un sacré compétiteur.

La chanson s'acheva sur une longue note et il termina notre danse sur un léger renversé. À deux pouces de mon visage, il me fixa un peu trop longtemps à mon goût. Le regard intense et intimidant était de retour et je trouvais ça à la fois grisant et malaisant.

Réalisant sans doute qu'il éternisait un peu trop ce renversé, il me ramena aussitôt à la verticale. Il me lâcha, les bras ballants, embarrassé.

« C'était génial, Bucky. Merci pour ce moment. »

Fallait que je rajoute un truc pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Mes jambes ont eu une bonne dose d'exercice. Tu fais un très bon physiothérapeute. Et tu sais quoi? »

Il était incapable de me regarder dans les yeux et se contenta d'agiter la tête de droite à gauche en fixant un point au-dessus de mon épaule.

« C'est ma toute première danse qui ne se termine pas en crise d'asthme. »

Ça, ça le fit réagir et il oublia son malaise.

« Ton inhalateur... Tu n'en as plus besoin... » réalisa-t-il, tout à coup.

« Grâce à Cho et sa machine régénératrice qui a agi sur moi durant tous ces mois sous respirateur. Tu vois? Assommée par un ballon de volley= poumons neufs. Plus d'inhalateur, plus de crise. Comme quoi il n'y a pas que des désavantages à cet accident. » lui dis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas léger vers la salle de bain.

« Je reste quand même une pauvre humaine suant à grosses gouttes au moindre effort alors, si tu permets, je vais à la douche. »

Je le livrai à lui-même. Cette fois, s'il replongeait dans ses pensées, ce ne serait pas en se morfondant à propos de Steve. Ce petit épisode de danse le troublait autant sinon plus que moi.

« Je vais à la terrasse. » me dit-il avant que je ferme la porte.

« Bonne promenade, alors! Dis bonjour à ta nouvelle amie de ma part! » ricanai-je.

Je fermai la porte et j'entendis quelques secondes plus tard celle de l'appartement s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Il avait sans doute besoin de s'éloigner de moi un peu pour faire le point. J'espérais juste qu'il n'en conclurait pas que cette petite danse avait été une erreur. J'avais l'impression que les rapprochements qu'il initiait avec moi, physiques ou affectifs, étaient sincères, mais teintés toujours d'une touche de culpabilité. Comme si j'étais une sorte de plaisir coupable. Il était encore convaincu de ne pas mériter ce qui nous liait, on dirait. Avec le temps, j'espérais qu'il finirait par changer d'avis sur lui-même. Parce qu'essayer de le convaincre à tout prix de cesser de culpabiliser et de s'auto-punir ne donnerait rien. Il fallait qu'il en ait la conviction tout seul.

Haussant les épaules de dépit, je me déshabillai et entrai dans la douche, songeuse.

Somme toute, c'était une bonne chose qu'il décide de prendre l'air sans moi. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas trouvé touchante sa crainte que je disparaisse de sa vue à tout moment, mais ça allait devenir malsain s'il continuait sur cette voie. Je ne voulais pas qu'il associe chaque moment de séparation à malheur potentiel. J'avais créé un climat de confiance et d'apaisement, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe dans une dépendance néfaste pour sa rémission.

Au beau milieu de ma séance de décrassage en règle, je pris conscience que je n'avais même pas apporté dans la salle de bain le shampoing que j'avais ramené de mon appartement attitré. Je sortis rapidement de la cabine, attrapai un drap de bain et me dépêchai d'aller à la table de chevet prendre ce qu'il me fallait. J'entortillai mes cheveux dans le drap de bain du mieux que je pus pour éviter de créer un déluge sur mon passage et attrapai la bouteille de shampoing.

Mon coeur manqua un battement quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit.

 _Sauf qui peut!_

En panique, je courus me réfugier à la salle de bain juste à temps.

 _Ouf._

Si Bucky n'avait eu aucun scrupule à se promener en tenue d'Adam ce matin dans l'appartement, pour moi c'était une tout autre histoire. Heureusement, à part quelques flaques d'eau sur le tapis du salon, je n'avais rien laissé voir de compromettant.

Il rentrait très tôt de sa promenade, ma foi! Il n'était parti que depuis deux minutes! Il serait rentré cinq secondes plus tôt, j'aurais été en fâcheuse posture devant lui!

Je baissai les yeux sur mon corps, soudain perplexe.

Bizarre. J'eus un curieux sentiment de déjà vu, tout à coup.

Et puis le souvenir me frappa de plein fouet sans crier gare.

Rouge de honte, j'en échappai la bouteille de shampoing que j'avais ramené de la table de chevet. En temps normal, elle aurait émis un " _boing_ " sur le carrelage, je l'aurais ramassée aussitôt pour aller me réfugier dans la cabine de douche et ruminer en paix le souvenir embarrassant que je venais de retrouver. L'ennui, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'une jolie bouteille d'une marque sans doute chère, parce que le récipient était en verre ouvragé. Magnifique produit de luxe royal, mais très cassant. Résultat: la bouteille se fracassa contre le carrelage et brisa en mille miettes.

Le bruit alerta évidemment mon colocataire depuis le salon. Il se précipita à ma porte et m'interpella, mais j'étais encore beaucoup trop absorbée par le souvenir encore flou -néanmoins très embarrassant- que je venais de retrouver pour signaler que rien de bien fâcheux ne s'était produit.

Je ne retrouvai mes esprits qu'une seconde après que le verrou de la porte fût cassé par un Bucky trop inquiet pour attendre ma réponse.

Avec un cri effarouché, je m'enveloppai du mieux que je pus dans le drap de bain et me plaquai contre le mur opposé à la porte au moment où Bucky entrait vivement dans la pièce.

« Léa, ça va?! »

Il remarqua aussitôt la bouteille en miettes au sol, puis releva les yeux sur moi.

« Tu es blessée? »

Les doigts serrés sur le tissu qui me drapait, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau collés à mon visage, je fixai Bucky quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« N-non. C'est un accident. La bouteille m'a glissé des mains. Sors d'ici, veux-tu? »

Il m'ignora.

« Ne bouge pas de là. Il y a du verre partout et tu es pieds nus. »

Il se pencha et commença à ramasser les bouts de verre pour les jeter ensuite dans la poubelle. Je restai figée par la honte, me sentant beaucoup trop vulnérable enroulée ainsi dans ce bout de tissu. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il s'en aille parce que cet instant ressemblait beaucoup trop à ce souvenir humiliant qui venait de me frapper de plein fouet.

« Bucky, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour marcher pieds nus sur du verre. »

Il prit une serviette et épongea les restes de shampoing.

« Il y a des éclats minuscules difficiles à repérer alors...

-Bucky. Sors. D'ici. Maintenant. »

J'étais demeurée calme, mais il sentit quand même la colère cachée derrière les mots.

Il suspendit son geste alors qu'il jetait les serviettes dans la poubelle et leva un regard intrigué vers moi.

Une demi-seconde ses yeux obliquèrent sur le drap de bain qui peinait à recouvrir toutes les surfaces compromettantes, avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il prit aussitôt la fuite sans demander son reste.

Je poussai un grand soupir de soulagement quand la porte se referma derrière lui.

C'était ridicule, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je détestais ne pas pouvoir choisir moi-même les moments où je me mettais à découvert au sens littéral du terme et, surtout, je détestais ne pas pouvoir choisir devant qui. Je préférais contrôler moi-même ce genre de situation, pas qu'elle me soit imposée.

Je me réfugiai dans la douche et me contentai de me laver les cheveux avec le shampoing pour homme de Bucky. Ce temps de recul isolé dans la cabine me permit de me calmer, et aussi de me concentrer pour essayer de me rappeler davantage ce dont je venais de me souvenir.

Comment diable m'étais-je retrouvée en tenue d'Ève dans les bras de Bucky durant mon coma, bon sang?

Une migraine familière me martela le cerveau. Je croyais en avoir fini avec ces épisodes de flashs mémoriels déclencheurs de mal de crâne, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas, apparemment.

Heureusement, ça ne dura pas très longtemps. Et la douleur en valut la peine parce que d'autres parcelles de souvenirs me revinrent à l'esprit.

Le bain de Claire. Les courroies du chariot qui me transportait avaient cédé et Claire m'avait attrapé dans ma chute. Elle avait appelé au secours et Bucky s'était précipité pour l'aider. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras uniquement pour ça.

« Oh, la honte! » me lamentai-je.

Déjà que le souvenir de ce Harry n'était pas très édifiant, voilà que j'apprenais que je n'avais plus de secret anatomique pour Bucky non plus.

Je glissai contre le mur de la douche et me retrouvai la tête cachée dans mes genoux. J'aurais vraiment préféré ne pas me rappeler cet épisode de mon coma.

« Quelle humiliation... » soupirai-je.

C'était choquant de savoir que je m'étais retrouvée dans ses bras nue comme un ver. Même si je comprenais maintenant qu'il l'avait fait pour secourir Claire, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être aussi indignée qu'une jouvencelle effarouchée.

Je me trouvais idiote quand même. Bucky était probablement affalé dans le canapé du salon à se morfondre sur son comportement alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Je devais vraiment lui paraître contradictoire, par-dessus le marché. J'avais pris une douche en sous vêtements avec lui et je lui avais déclaré que je ne me sentais pas gênée ni mal à l'aise avec lui même si j'étais vêtue que d'un seul grand t-shirt sur le dos. Et voilà que je réagissais comme si c'était un vieux pervers...

J'étais vraiment stupide.

Ce fut cette image de lui en train de se maudire qui me motiva à me relever, terminer ma douche, m'habiller et sortir m'excuser auprès de lui.

J'eus presque peur de ne pas le trouver dans l'appartement quand je sortis de la salle de bain et qu'il soit parti quelque part dans la jungle à se morfondre.

A mon grand soulagement, il était encore là. Il était de retour à son poste de penseur de Rodin, assis dans le canapé, les yeux fixés sur le paysage qu'offrait la baie vitrée.

Je m'approchai doucement.

« Je peux m'asseoir? »

Il dévia son regard vers moi une seconde seulement, mais j'eus le temps d'y apercevoir appréhension et remords.

Sans attendre de réponse, je m'installai à côté de lui. Je triturai un moment ma queue de cheval encore humide, les yeux sur mes cuisses.

« Désolée pour le ton sec tout à l'heure. Tu me croyais en détresse et tu voulais m'aider. C'est juste que... Je... »

Je pris une grande inspiration, puis me secouai mentalement.

« Je te pensais sorti dehors pour un petit moment et tu es rentré alors que j'étais en tenue d'Ève près du lit. Je faisais un aller-retour pour prendre mon shampoing, tu comprends. Je me suis dépêché de retourner à la salle de bain avec la bouteille quand j'ai entendu la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Et c'est là que ça m'a frappé... Un souvenir de mon coma s'est manifesté, comme ça. » dis-je en claquant des doigts. « Je me suis souvenue que j'avais déjà été en tenue d'Ève devant toi, et dans tes bras par-dessus le marché. »

J'eus un petit rire qui se voulait dédramatisant.

« Je ne me souvenais pas du contexte encore alors j'étais un peu choquée, disons, et la bouteille m'a glissé des mains. Puis tu as forcé la porte à ce moment-là et j'ai cru... »

Je déglutis tandis que je sentais son regard dévier de la fenêtre vers moi.

« Je n'ai pas été très accueillante, disons les choses comme ça, parce que je trouvais la situation trop humiliante et familière avec ce bizarre de souvenir. »

Je le sentis se raidir et je levai la tête vers lui avant qu'il ne se confonde en excuses et justifications futiles.

« Ça va. T'inquiètes. Je me suis souvenue de tout le reste maintenant. Je comprends le pourquoi du comment je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation embarrassante durant mon coma. » souris-je. « Tu étais là pour aider Claire, pas pour... autre chose. Et c'était pareil tout à l'heure. »

Je fis la moue. J'avais encore honte, mais de mon comportement stupide maintenant.

« Évidemment que tu n'étais pas là pour autre chose. » réaffirmai-je en secouant la tête, de plus en plus navrée. « Tu as presque étranglé ce Harry parce qu'il attentait à ma vertu. » ricanai-je. S'il y avait bien une personne soucieuse de ma dignité corporelle, c'était bien Bucky! Oh là là, quelle gourde je faisais d'avoir réagi comme si c'était un pervers...

« Tu te souviens de ce type aussi?! »

Bucky me considérait gravement, les yeux ronds.

« Ouaip. Berk. »

J'eus un frisson de dégoût.

« Je le savais que tu ne l'apprécierais pas. » dit-il, le poing serré.

« Un euphémisme. Vraiment contente que Claire ait fait appel à lui qu'une seule fois. »

Les narines de Bucky frémissaient de colère et je crus bon de tempérer la situation avant qu'il ne vole un quinjet pour traverser la moitié de la planète afin d'aller arranger le portrait de cet infirmier.

« Il ne faisait rien de répréhensible. C'est encore vague dans mes souvenirs, mais il m'a juste laissé une impression de... froideur. Il manquait de délicatesse. Je préférais les soins de Claire. Beaucoup plus douce et attentionnée. Elle me bichonnait. C'est une infirmière 5 étoiles. »

Je souris au bon souvenir de Claire. Je me demandai tout à coup si un jour j'aurais l'occasion de la revoir...

Je m'ébrouai.

Je commençais à m'égarer de la conversation principale.

« Bref, je suis désolée, ma réaction tout à l'heure était un peu... exagérée. Et surtout très injuste envers toi. Après tout, je t'ai obligé à prendre une douche en tenue d'Adam, hein. La nudité est un truc complètement banal pour moi quand il s'agit d'autrui, mais c'est un drame quand la situation est inversée. Je suis pathétique. Vraiment désolée. De nos jours, la pudeur est un comportement humain complètement dépassé, on dirait. Mais je suis comme ça; je n'aime pas... être dévoilée? Je n'y peux rien. Je me sens trop vulnérable, qui sait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis de cette façon. »

Je lui offris un sourire penaud. Il opina du chef.

« Je comprends. » dit-il sur un ton neutre. Difficile de savoir s'il comprenait vraiment ou s'il disait ça juste parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait dire en pareilles circonstances.

« Merci. Pour toi, de la chair ce n'est que de la chair. D'après ce que j'ai glané dans les livres d'Histoire et aussi d'après les anecdotes de Steve, les dames à l'époque ne se faisaient pas prier pour se montrer à découvert devant ce charmant sergent séducteur bourreau des coeurs. » dis-je avec un clin d'oeil complice. « Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas évident pour toi de faire face à une dame effarouchée pour si peu. » le taquinai-je gentiment.

La taquinerie ne le dérida pas. Il fronça les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien.

Estimant que je m'étais suffisamment amendé, je me redressai pour mieux lui faire face.

« Bon, maintenant que ce quiproquo est réglé, établissons une règle entre colocataires, d'accord? »

Je jetai un coup de menton vers la salle de bain.

« Cette poignée de porte étant maintenant brisée...

-Désolé... » m'interrompit-il, contrit.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » dis-je, chassant ses excuses d'un revers de la main. « Donc, étant donné que cette poignée est brisée, si la porte est fermée, cognons toujours avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Juste pour être certain de ne pas tomber sur une scène gênante derrière cette porte. Et puis, s'il n'y a pas de réponse immédiate, appelons encore une fois et comptons dix secondes avant d'entrer en trombe vérifier si notre colocataire se porte bien. Entendu? »

Il acquiesça, d'un air toujours contrit.

Je sentais que quelque chose le tracassait encore, mais je me doutais qu'il nierait si je lui faisais part de mon impression.

Valait peut-être mieux changer de sujet pour le moment.

« Bien. Au fait, pourquoi es-tu rentré si tôt de ta promenade? Tu as fait une rencontre féline qui a mal tourné? » badinai-je.

Il était plongé en pleine réflexion sur un truc qui m'échappait, et il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'obliger à reprendre pied dans le présent.

« Non. » finit-il par répondre. « Je suis rentré parce que j'avais emprunté un autre chemin pour atteindre la terrasse et je suis tombé sur quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser. J'étais revenu sur mes pas pour t'attendre et te montrer. »

Je souris.

« C'est vrai? Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Allons-y! »

Je me levai et lui tendis la main.

Il hésita une seconde, puis la saisit.

« Je te suis. »

Il me guida dans les couloirs interminables et nous nous retrouvâmes quelques minutes plus tard devant une grande porte d'acier.

« Voilà. C'est ici. »

Il poussa le battant et une vague d'air humide me happa alors que nous entrions dans...

« Une serre! » m'exclamai-je, rayonnante.

L'endroit était immense. On aurait dit un palais de verre. Le soleil était couché à cette heure, mais de grands panneaux de lumière au plafond éclairaient la place comme en plein jour.

Je quittai la main de Bucky pour trottiner à mon aise dans les allées interminables chargées de milliers de fleurs, toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres.

« Oh mon dieu, il y a des dizaines… Non, des centaines de fleurs différentes ici! » m'extasiai-je.

Il y avait des tas de spécimens que je ne connaissais pas du tout, mais qui étaient magnifiques.

Je reconnus quand même certaines d'entre elles.

« Oh, des petites soeurs d'Ursula! »

C'était vraiment le paradis des botanistes et des horticulteurs ici.

Je courus vers une autre allée.

« Regarde, Bucky, c'est une version gigantesque de Lady Gaga! » dis-je, pointant du doigt une grosse plante verte rugueuse qui occupait un mur de verre complet à elle seule. « Elle est trooop belle. »

Je sautillais bien malgré moi comme une gamine de 8 ans, d'allée en allée, de plante en plante.

Je finis par me retourner vers Bucky, qui s'était contenté de me suivre d'un pas tranquille. A sa mine basse, je devinai qu'il était toujours préoccupé par un truc qui m'échappait.

« Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir cette aile du palais! » le remerciai-je, pour le distraire.

Un coin de lèvres s'éleva vers le haut. Gêné, il haussa une épaule et baissa des yeux timides sur le ciment terreux.

Je poursuivis mon tour d'horizon, ne sachant plus où regarder tellement il y avait à voir.

« Oh, regarde-moi ces roses roses. Elles sont sublimes. Je n'en avais jamais vues des comme ça. »

Je me penchai et plongeai le nez dans l'une d'elles.

« Ça sent tellement bon!

- _Unafanya nini hapa, ninyi nyote?!_ »

Je figeai quand une dame corpulente sortit d'entre deux gros buissons.

Même après un après-midi à étudier le wakandi, je n'avais pas compris un traître mot de ce que cette femme avait dit.

Mais pas besoin de connaître la langue pour comprendre qu'elle était furieuse de nous trouver là. Vêtue d'une combinaison de jardinier, l'imposante wakandaise gesticula violemment.

« _Wafanyabiashara tu wanaweza kuingia! Unachukua magonjwa ambayo yanaweza kuwa na madhara kwa baadhi ya vipimo!_ »

Bucky s'interposa immédiatement. Je me retrouvai derrière lui tandis qu'il essayait de calmer le jeu.

« _Sisi ni sorry sana. Haitatokea tena. Tutaondoka mara moja._ » dit-il, plein de diplomatie.

La femme ne voulut rien entendre et s'empara soudain d'un râteau de jardinier d'un air menaçant.

« Euh... Bucky?

-Partons. Tout de suite. »

Il me prit la main et je dus courir pour maintenir son rythme de marche rapide.

En moins de deux nous déguerpîmes de la serre, escortés vers la sortie par des insultes criées en wakandi.

Une fois la porte d'acier refermée derrière nous, je repris mon souffle.

« Désolé. » me dit-il, plein de remords. « J'aurais dû me renseigner avant de t'amener ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

-Qu'il faut porter une combinaison, nos germes peuvent contaminer des spécimens fragiles et rares. C'est une serre qui s'est donné le mandat de préserver toutes les plantes de la planète en voie de disparition.

-Oups. »

Après coup, j'éclatai de rire.

Décidément, chaque fois qu'on mettait le nez dehors, on faisait une rencontre plutôt insolite!

« Le Soldat de l'Hiver qui bat en retraite devant une jardinière! »

Mon rire fut contagieux et cette fois je tâchai de ne pas le dévisager quand il ricana doucement, pour ne pas le gêner et lui couper son hilarité.

« Merci quand même pour la visite. » souris-je.

Je me demandais si demain matin je recevrais un autre mail de Steve pour me narguer à ce sujet. Nul doute que cette femme allait parler à ses pairs des deux étrangers insolents qui étaient entrés sans permission dans sa serre. La nouvelle allait sans doute faire le tour du personnel du palais.

« Rentrons à la maison. » décréta-t-il, la main tendue.

Mon sourire s'élargit davantage.

« A la maison. » certifiai-je, glissant mes doigts entre les siens.

Ce soir-là, je ne lui demandai pas s'il voulait tenter de dormir dans son lit.

Je me contentai de remettre en marche la playlist de la chaîne stéréo avant de me coucher, histoire de bercer ses pensées, à défaut de le bercer dans son sommeil.

La dernière image que j'eus de lui avant de m'endormir fut son visage soucieux éclairé par la lune dehors alors qu'il reprenait son poste de penseur de Rodin à la fenêtre.

Quelque temps plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, un scénario semblable à la veille se reproduisit. Sa voix, un murmure à peine audible, me tira du sommeil et il me confia enfin, à sa manière, la raison pour laquelle il s'était montré si soucieux depuis l'incident de la salle de bain.

« Léa... Je voulais juste te dire que... Je suis navré d'être entré dans la salle de bain sans attendre ton feu vert. Tu m'as pardonné parce que tu crois que c'est difficile pour un homme comme moi de concevoir et comprendre la pudeur d'un individu? Tu te trompes. »

Il avait quitté la fenêtre pour retourner à son poste de Cheveteur. Je m'étais endormie face au salon ce soir-là, pas face à la fenêtre. Alors, quand sa voix me tira de mon sommeil, je pris conscience que j'étais face à son fauteuil, droit devant lui. Je gardai les yeux fermés, mais je pouvais presque sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

« Je serai toujours le Soldat de l'Hiver. » expliqua-t-il, à la fois songeur et analyseur. « Je le hais, mais ça fait partie de moi. Il a été mon passé et sera toujours mon présent, je crois. Mais ce que je suis certain de ne plus être aujourd'hui, c'est ce don Juan qui draguait tout ce qui était de chromosome X. Bien sûr, j'avais quelques circonstances atténuantes à l'époque. C'était la Deuxième Guerre mondiale, après tout. Je profitais de la vie autant que possible, sachant qu'il pouvait ne jamais y avoir de lendemain pour un sergent au coeur de la bataille tel que moi. Je vivais chaque jour de mon existence comme si c'était le dernier. »

Il eut un tout petit rire sec, comme s'il trouvait cet ancien lui ridicule et attendrissant en même temps.

Je buvais chaque parole. Il était tellement peu bavard durant le jour que l'entendre en ce moment enchaîner plusieurs phrases de suite me perturbait et m'enchantait tout à la fois.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai beau savoir que ma situation est précaire et que l'avenir s'annonce loin d'être paisible pour moi, je ne suis plus ce type-là. Si tu penses que je suis encore ce séducteur invétéré, tu as tort. Mon comportement de cet après-midi est d'autant moins excusable alors. Parce que je savais déjà que tu avais horreur d'être trop à découvert. »

Sa voix changea de position; il s'adossait au dossier du fauteuil en soupirant.

« D'où ma surprise, d'ailleurs, ce jour où tu es entré dans la cabine de douche avec moi... Enfin, bref, j'ai compris depuis longtemps que ce n'était pas ta tasse de thé. Je l'ai compris le jour où Sam m'a parlé de tes tricheries lors de vos parties de strip-poker. »

Ah bon? Sam avait raconté ça? Encore un truc dont je ne me rappelais pas du tout.

« Sachant ça, j'aurais dû y penser à deux fois avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû attendre d'avoir ton consentement. »

Je me mordis discrètement les lèvres. Je devais me retenir mentalement de ne pas lui répondre à quel point cette culpabilité était inutile.

« J'ai... J'ai fait beaucoup de choses sans avoir ton accord durant ton coma. Intervenir pour aider Claire à te donner un bain, ce n'est que la pointe de l'iceberg de ce tout que je me suis permis de faire. »

Ah. Maintenant je comprenais mieux où il voulait en venir. Il parlait de la soirée du Nouvel An et du Journal intime.

Oh là là. Je ne voulais pas le prévenir que je savais tout, de peur qu'il s'enfonce encore plus dans la culpabilité, mais la situation se retournait contre moi maintenant. Enfin, contre nous plutôt.

Et bien sûr, si je déclarais à l'instant que je ne lui en voulais pas du tout, lui par contre m'en voudrait d'avoir fait semblant de dormir pendant que je recueillais ses confidences.

J'étais dans une impasse.

Pas le choix; je devais continuer de faire comme si je dormais toujours.

« Sache que je n'ai jamais cherché à te manquer de respect. Du moins, pas sciemment. Et... Un jour je t'avouerai peut-être ce que je t'ai fait. Je cesserai peut-être même d'être aussi lâche et je te le dirai en face, pas durant ton sommeil. Aujourd'hui tu as récupéré un souvenir qui était désagréable. Je prie qu'aucun autre souvenir désagréable ne te revienne avant que je trouve le courage de te révéler les bêtises que j'ai commises. »

Il plaçait la scène embarrassante du bain de Claire et le baiser du Nouvel An dans la même catégorie de souvenirs désagréables?

 _Oh, Bucky..._

Le Nouvel An, c'était loin, très loin d'être un souvenir désagréable pour moi. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir le lui dire...

« Je suis beaucoup trop égoïste pour le moment, par contre. Je redoute le jour où tu sauras tout. Parce que ce jour-là, tu me jetteras sans doute dehors de cet appartement ou tu réclameras à grands cris de partir d'ici pour appliquer la Muraille de Chine. Et ce sera parfaitement légitime de ta part. Ce sera bien fait pour moi. »

Il dramatisait, là. Quoique... Comment ne pas faire autrement? J'avais réagi en hystérique dans la salle de bain aujourd'hui, alors pas étonnant qu'il pense que j'en ferais une montagne de cette histoire de journal et de baiser volé...

Mais, quand même... Comme si je pouvais le renier aussi facilement!

« Alors, voilà, pour résumer; je te demande pardon. »

Il lâcha un dernier soupir et quitta le fauteuil. Il éteignit la playlist. Comme s'il ne voulait pas que sa nuit soit paisible et agréable, il s'auto-punissait en se réfugiant dans un silence pesant et morose.

A un moment, il quitta même carrément l'appartement.

J'ignorais où il allait. Peut-être allait-il finalement prendre sa promenade en solitaire sur la terrasse?

J'aurais voulu ne pas m'inquiéter de son absence. En vain.

Plus qu'inquiète, je me sentais très seule tout à coup.

Ha.

Je ne voulais pas que Bucky développe une dépendance malsaine sur ma présence, mais on dirait bien que de mon côté je commençais aussi à souffrir de son absence quand il était trop loin trop longtemps.

J'eus du mal à retrouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, mais à l'aube, je finis quand même par sombrer.

Ce fut mon premier sommeil au Wakanda sans mon Cheveteur à mes côtés.

* * *

 _ **A suivre**_

* * *

 _ **Merci Traik:** je dois dire que j'aime bcp en temps normal les stucky quand c'est bien organisé et que c'est pas juste du sex pour du sex, mais je trouvais moi aussi qu'une bonne vieille histoire d'amour hétéro fluffy guimauve ne serait pas de trop non plus dans ce coin de fandom ;) Contente que cette fic t'ait permis de trouver un écho à ton propre vécu^^ Merci d'avoir été là._


	32. Jour 4

_Désolée si vous trouvez le temps long. L'histoire progresse lentement. C'est comme ça que je fonctionne, hélas. A la base, le récit terminait au chapitre 27 et j'enchaînais avec l'épilogue, donc ça aurait pu être non pas long mais ultra expéditif comme dénouement, alors consolez-vous;)._

 **Jour 4**

À mon réveil, je sentis une douce odeur chatouiller mes narines.

Le soleil illuminait l'appartement de ses rayons matinaux. Je m'étirai longuement en bâillant. J'agitai paresseusement mes jambes sous les couvertures pour tester leur validité. Mh. Je n'avais pas de douleurs. C'était bon signe.

Je me mis sur mon séant et me frottai les yeux. Il devait être plutôt tard vu les difficultés que j'avais eues à me rendormir la nuit dernière.

J'étais toujours seule dans l'appartement, apparemment.

Devais-je m'inquiéter?

En me levant, je me rendis compte que l'odeur agréable venait d'une rose rose sur la table de chevet. Bucky -parce que, évidemment, qui d'autre que lui avait pu déposer cette rose là?- était revenu durant mon sommeil, finalement, puis il était reparti.

Il avait mis la tige dans un verre d'eau à défaut de trouver un vase adéquat. Je la pris pour la humer, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était d'humeur romantique on dirait. La nuit dernière ne laissait pas du tout présager un tel geste, pourtant. Je ne savais pas comment ses réflexions pleines de culpabilité l'avaient amené à me dénicher cette rose, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Peu importe où se trouvait Bucky, cette fleur m'indiquait que sa nuit avait fini par évoluer vers plus de sérénité, même sans sommeil, même sans berceuse musicale. Il allait bien. Enfin, aussi bien qu'on pouvait aller quand on était un Soldat de l'Hiver souffrant de stress post-traumatique.

Bon, il était allé dans une serre interdite au public pour voler une rose, mais somme toute la journée s'annonçait quand même bien.

J'ignorais s'il avait pris son petit déjeuner alors je ne préparai que des céréales pour moi en attendant son retour.

J'ouvris le portable et me rappelai alors mon dernier mail qui invectivait Steve. Après coup, je me sentais coupable de l'avoir envoyé paître.

Je rouvris la connexion WiFi. Aucun nouveau message mis à part celui que je n'avais pas lu hier.

J'ouvris le mail, regrettant de m'être emportée contre lui.

 _ **"À bientôt? Tout le monde a hâte de vous revoir.  
Steve  
PS: Jolie langue! "**_

Ha! Il avait vu ma grimace à la caméra.

J'envoyai un bref mot d'excuse.

 _ **"**_ _ **Merci pour le compliment!  
Désolée pour hier, je n'ai pas été très sympa.  
La journée s'annonce plutôt bien, je crois. Je reste quand même lucide et réaliste; Bucky n'a toujours pas fermé l'oeil depuis notre arrivée. C'est pas bon. J'espère remédier au problème bientôt.  
Bises  
Léa."**_

Un message suivit le mien presque aussitôt.

 _Argh. Steve! Je t'avais dit de ne pas me répondre!_

Par chance que Bucky n'était pas encore dans les parages.

 _ **"Bonjour Léa.  
Je sais, tu m'as dit de cesser de t'écrire, mais je suis une tête de mule, que veux-tu.  
Si Bucky refuse toujours de dormir, il faudra prendre les grands moyens à un moment ou à un autre."**_

Je répliquai aussitôt.

 _ **"Quels grands moyens?"**_

 _ **"Est-ce que tu es seule?"**_

 _ **"Il est sorti faire un tour."**_

 _ **"Alors, regarde sous le fauteuil. "**_

Je battis des cils, interloquée.

Je me levai et m'accroupis au pied du fauteuil pour regarder ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

« Bon sang! »

Je me dépêchai de retourner à table taper une réponse.

 _ **"Depuis quand ce truc est là?"**_

 _ **"T'Challa l'a fait installer en même temps que tout le reste. Il a juste omis de t'en parler."**_

 _ **"Tu penses vraiment que je vais tirer sur Bucky avec un fusil ?! T'es cinglé?!"**_ m'insurgeai-je.

 _ **"Ne sois pas ridicule, allons! C'est un pistolet tranquillisant."**_

 _ **"C'est presque pire! Jamais je ne vais utiliser ce truc!**_

 _ **"Avaler des somnifères n'a aucun effet sur lui, et même si c'était le cas il refuserait de les prendre. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi ce genre d'alternative. Ce n'est qu'une solution de dernier recours, mais tu sais tout comme moi qu'il doit se reposer. Autrement, il va devenir fou. "**_

 _ **"C'est contre mes principes de forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas faire."**_

Je mis un terme à cette conversation horripilante.

 _ **"Je dois y aller. Je te redonne des nouvelles demain."**_

Je fermai l'ordinateur juste à temps, car la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un Bucky vêtu d'un survêtement sport. Il était sûrement allé faire du jogging quelque part.

J'oubliai délibérément cette histoire absurde de fusil tranquillisant.

« Bonjour. » souris-je.

Il était essoufflé, mais il marqua un temps d'arrêt de respiration quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Je lus dans son regard un reste d'incrédulité, comme si m'apercevoir dans son appartement le surprenait encore, même après plusieurs jours.

Ne s'habituerait-il donc jamais à l'idée que je sois là en permanence?

Il s'approcha en affichant un petit rictus qui ressemblait presque à un sourire.

« Salut. »

Il remarqua la rose dans son verre d'eau qui m'accompagnait maintenant sur la table à manger.

« Tu as sans doute commis un crime environnemental. » dis-je, feignant l'indignation.

Je caressai un pétale.

« Merci. » poursuivis-je, cette fois attendrie. « C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu. »

Il haussa un sourcil incrédule.

« Ce n'est qu'une fleur. »

Je ne fus pas dupe de son apparente indifférence. Il était content de m'avoir fait plaisir.

« Tu as couru?

-J'ai fait du jogging dans la jungle.

-Avec ton amie? »

Il roula des yeux au plafond.

« Elle m'a suivi à la trace. » dit-il, encore troublé par cette drôle de relation.

« Pas de doute, elle t'a adopté. » ricanai-je. « Tu as faim? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Je te prépare à manger. Et après, si tu es sage, j'aurai une surprise pour toi. »

Il ne se montra pas très curieux, mais il me parut quand même intrigué.

Je ne lui confectionnai rien de très élaboré. Pour ce que j'avais en tête, il ne devait pas être trop gavé.

Pendant qu'il mangeait ses toasts, je l'observai discrètement alors que je m'occupais de la vaisselle.

Parce qu'il était en sueurs à son arrivée, j'avais cru que ces cernes et ce teint pâle étaient causés par un jogging intense, mais je m'étais trompée. Il avait les traits tirés, des cernes presque noirs, ses paupières retombaient lourdement sur ses yeux injectés de sang... Il était vraiment fatigué. Et pas seulement à cause du jogging. Son corps commençait à réclamer un repos physique, mais sa tête refusait de céder.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil anxieux vers le fauteuil.

Peut-être que Steve avait raison...

Je détestais l'idée de devoir prendre par surprise Bucky et lui tirer dessus avec un pistolet tranquillisant. Peu importe qu'il en ait besoin ou non, ce geste serait considéré comme une trahison. Il ne me ferait plus jamais confiance si je lui infligeais ça.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que ma surprise allait être utile. Il y avait des moyens plus subtils de faire succomber Bucky au sommeil...

« Tu as fini? » remarquai-je alors qu'il se levait de table.

Il voulut m'aider pour la vaisselle, mais je le poussai gentiment vers la sortie.

« On fera ça plus tard. Viens, je vais te montrer un truc qui devrait te plaire. »

Je le pris par la main et il se laissa entraîner docilement. C'était à mon tour de lui montrer un endroit qu'il apprécierait. Et celui-là, j'étais certaine que nous n'en serions pas chassés!

Avant de prendre Bucky en charge, j'avais demandé à T'Challa de me donner quelques options si jamais on trouvait le temps long dans cet appartement coupé du reste du monde et il m'avait indiqué un endroit particulier pour nous distraire, que j'espérais être en mesure de trouver sans me perdre dans les couloirs interminables du palais.

Après quelques minutes à me demander si je tournais en rond, je trouvai ce que je cherchais.

« Ah! La voilà! »

J'invitai Bucky à entrer dans une immense salle de gym.

« Tadaaaaam! On a tout ça rien que pour nous deux! »

Elle ressemblait un peu à la salle d'entraînement de Tony sauf pour la partie armes de combats. On enseignait ici un art martial africain qui impliquait des lances et des boucliers. Aucune arme à feu en vue. Ici, on se battait à l'ancienne.

Il considéra d'un oeil appréciateur les appareils de musculature et de cardio. À peu de chose près, c'étaient les mêmes que ceux de la Tour Avengers.

« Tu n'as pas à te limiter au jogging dans la jungle. Tu peux t'entraîner avec le même équipement que tu affectionnes d'ordinaire. »

Il me parut apprécier le geste, même s'il ne prononça pas un mot. Il caressa les bras d'un mannequin d'entraînement et lorgna un sac de sable suspendu au plafond.

Je détestais l'exercice, mais fallait admettre que cet endroit pouvait m'être utile à moi aussi. Même si les séances de danse étaient amusantes, j'avais besoin d'une vraie rééducation adéquate.

Je repérai un appareil pour lever des poids avec les jambes. Le même que Claire utilisait dans mes séances de rééduc.

« Moi je prends celui-là. »

Je m'installai et ajustai le poids que je voulais soulever. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Bucky choisir finalement le sac de sable.

Bien. Il avait besoin de se défouler et, qui sait, après ça, il serait peut-être assez fatigué pour se laisser gagner par le sommeil?

Si on revenait ici tous les jours, le peu d'énergie que Bucky gardait en réserve allait vite s'épuiser et bientôt il ne pourrait plus lutter contre le sommeil.

Dès le premier coup de poing assené, je compris que ce n'était pas n'importe quel sac de sable. Il devait être renforcé de vibranium parce que Bucky eut du mal à le faire bouger, même si le crochet du droit avait été fulgurant.

Tout en faisant mes propres exercices, je gardai un oeil sur Bucky qui s'en donnait à coeur joie. Mon but en l'amenant ici c'était qu'il s'épuise à la tâche et que le marchand de sable soit de plus en plus difficile à combattre, mais au lieu de le fatiguer, sa séance semblait le galvaniser.

Après une demi-heure, c'était moi qui étais épuisée. Et mes jambes me faisaient un mal de chien. J'aurais peut-être dû limiter les exercices à 15 minutes, du moins pour la première séance.

Je restai assise sur le banc de la machine et regardai Bucky au moins deux bonnes heures alors qu'il testait tous les appareils de la salle. Il s'exerça même avec les lances africaines qui n'étaient pourtant pas des armes familières pour lui.

Il aimait bien cet endroit, de toute évidence.

Il détestait le Soldat de l'Hiver, mais il demeurait un guerrier dans l'âme. C'était dans sa nature, c'était ce qui l'animait.

Il ne voyait pas le temps passer et il parut surpris lorsqu'il vit la lumière du jour décliner à travers les grandes fenêtres.

« Tu veux rentrer à la maison? »

Il fit vivement demi-tour dans ma direction, doublement surpris. Il était tellement concentré sur son entraînement qu'il avait oublié que j'étais dans les parages.

Il opina du chef à ma question, bien que je le sentais réticent à partir. Il avait envie de rester. Il en redemandait encore.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre, Buck. Continue. Moi, par contre, je vais retourner chez-nous pour... Ouille. »

Me lever fut pénible.

Je ne fus pas surprise de sentir l'ombre de Bucky dans mon dos dès la première manifestation de douleur.

« Rentrons. » ordonna-t-il.

Je n'eus pas voix au chapitre. Il ne me laissa même pas marcher. Il me transporta à l'appartement tout en me grondant.

« Il ne faut faire que des séances courtes de 10 minutes maximum, pour commencer. Tu augmentes le temps graduellement chaque jour.

-Désolée. Aïe. »

Une fois arrivés, il me déposa sur le lit le plus délicatement possible, mais la manoeuvre me fit quand même mal aux jambes.

« Injections?

-Non. Je ne veux pas devenir dépendante des anesthésiants. Je vais juste prendre un bain pour détendre les muscles, c'est tout. On se calme le Chevalier Servant. » le sermonai-je quand il voulut me conduire à la salle de bain. « Je ne suis pas infirme non plus. Je vais me débrouiller. »

Ce que je fis en me rendant à la salle de bain en boitant.

Le bain me fit du bien. Mais j'allais devoir limiter mes déplacements. Du moins jusqu'au lendemain. Heureusement cet appartement n'était pas aussi grand qu'un manoir.

Je m'étais laissée tremper une bonne heure et, d'humeur _cocouning_ , j'enfilai un pyjama douillet à ma sortie.

Dès que j'ouvris la porte, une forte odeur de brûlé me happa les narines.

« Pouah! »

Bucky surgit de la cuisine, l'air paniqué.

« Ça va mieux? »

J'ignorai la question.

« C'est quoi cette odeur?

-J'ai essayé de faire le dîner... »

On aurait dit que Bucky s'était battu avec les casseroles. Un misérable poulet noirci fumait dans le four et des pâtes collées à un chaudron dégageaient une forte odeur de pesto ranci.

« Ce n'est pas très réussi à ce que je vois.

-Désolé. » dit-il, penaud.

 _Ne ris pas. Ne ris pas. Ne ris pas._

Je ne voulais pas heurter son orgueil davantage alors je me contentai de prendre en main la situation.

« C'est l'intention qui compte comme on dit. Cuisiner, ça s'apprend, tu sais. Je pourrais te montrer. »

J'ouvris le frigo et farfouillai dans le bac de légumes.

« Tiens, allons-y avec un truc facile pour commencer; coupe-moi tous ces légumes en lanières. Moi je vais m'occuper du poulet pour faire un bon sauté.»

Je ne tentai pas de décoller les pâtes du chaudron. Je jetai tout à la poubelle. De toute façon, T'Challa avait fourni des chaudrons en quantité industrielle.

Je décortiquai ce que je pus du poulet. La peau était calcinée, mais l'intérieure était encore rose. Je récupérai la chair encore mangeable et préparai un poêlon.

Comme il coupait ses légumes d'un air morose, je cherchai à le distraire.

« J'ai lu dans les livres d'Histoire que tu chassais le gibier pour nourrir les Commandos Hurlants qui partaient longtemps en mission. Mais c'était Jacques Dernier le cordon-bleu du groupe qui préparait ce que tu attrapais. »

Installé sur le tabouret de cuisine, Bucky battit des paupières, confus. Puis, je vis passer l'éclair d'un souvenir dans son regard.

« Oui, je me souviens. Il disait: "faire la guerre le ventre plein, c'est bien. Mais faire la guerre le ventre rempli de la haute gastronomie française garantit la victoire". »

Je pouffai.

« Une devise pleine de sagesse. » attestai-je, contente qu'il ait récupéré un souvenir qui n'avait rien à voir avec HYDRA.

Concentrée sur ma tâche, je ne remarquai pas qu'il avait interrompu son ouvrage pour me regarder faire.

« Léa?

-Mh? » dis-je distraitement, explorant les épices du garde-manger. Totalement inédits pour moi, ces trucs-là. Il n'y avait rien de ce que je connaissais, ce n'était que des épices locales wakandaises. Ça promettait d'être intéressant comme découvertes culinaires, mais j'espérais ne pas gâcher le goût avec mes expériences.

« ...La balance n'est pas très équilibrée.

\- Hein? » Je jetai un oeil vers le plan de travail. Bucky attendait une réponse à une question que je n'avais même pas comprise.

« Désolée, j'étais embêtée par mes épices. »

Il nota mes traits contrariés et un haussement discret au coin de la bouche me fit comprendre qu'il était amusé par mon dilemme culinaire.

« Tu disais? »

Se raclant la gorge, il reprit sa coupe de légumes -pour un as du maniement de couteau, je le trouvais nul sur ce coup; c'était si compliqué de faire des quartiers symétriques?- et répéta ce qu'il venait de me dire, l'air un peu gêné.

« Tu connais mon passé, grâce à Steve et ce que tu as pu lire dans les livres d'Histoire.

-En effet. »

Il me parut embêté tout à coup.

« Ça t'ennuie? Tu aurais préféré que ton histoire reste un mystère?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'étais simplement en train de me faire la réflexion que je ne connaissais rien du tout de ton passé à toi. »

 _Hum._

Je me replongeai dans mes épices.

« Ah. » J'eus un petit rire faux. « C'est parce que ce passé est loin d'être aussi palpitant que le tien. Pas grand-chose d'épique là-dedans.»

J'optai pour une poudre orange pour assaisonner mon poulet. L'odeur me rappelait le cari et le curcuma.

Il suspendit le mouvement du couteau, me regarda avec les sourcils froncés.

« Ce n'est pas parce que ton passé n'est pas étalé dans les livres d'Histoire qu'il n'est pas intéressant. »

Je haussai une épaule qui se voulait indifférente. Je retournai dans le garde-manger à la recherche d'une bouteille d'huile d'olive ou un truc qui y ressemblerait.

Bucky ne lâcha pas le morceau.

« Tu connais tout de moi. En revanche, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur toi. La balance n'est pas très équilibrée, tu ne trouves pas?

-Mais non, voyons. » contrai-je avec un petit rire nerveux. « Tu connais des tas de choses sur moi. Tu sais que j'aime la danse, tu sais que j'aime les plantes, tu sais que j'aime faire à manger...

-C'est une énumération de tes préférences. Ça ne me dit rien sur ton passé. »

Je soupirai.

Il avait raison, bien sûr.

J'aurais dû être flattée qu'il s'intéresse à autre chose que la nounou Avengers chez-moi.

Ce n'était pas très évident d'être une humaine normale quand on vivait parmi des super héros. Quand je demandais à un super héros de me raconter sa journée, c'était une grande histoire pleine de rebondissements. Mais quand celui-ci demandait en retour à une fille comme moi comment avait été sa journée, ça se résumait à une liste de tâches ménagères. Je préférais toujours que la conversation aille dans un seul sens puisque je n'avais jamais rien de bien palpitant à raconter.

C'était pareil pour mon passé. Quand on savait tout ce qu'avaient vécu et traversé les Avengers, on trouvait ensuite notre propre passé totalement dépourvu d'intérêt. Et quand bien même mon interlocuteur serait un homme banal comme moi, je n'aurais pas été plus bavarde. J'adorais papoter, je pouvais même me montrer très diserte sur la Léa d'aujourd'hui, mais pas quand il s'agissait de faire mention de mon passé. Ce n'est pas que j'en avais honte. Juste que... Je préférais oublier certains trucs. J'étais du genre à ne jamais regarder en arrière et m'occuper seulement du présent tout en regardant vers l'avenir.

Je choisis une huile d'amande et retournai aux fourneaux. Dans la manoeuvre, je croisai le regard de Bucky et ce fut ma perte. Il était vraiment intéressé. Le genre d'intérêt sincère tout timide et plein de retenue.

Zut. Comment résister à ces yeux curieux-là?

Bon... Je pouvais bien faire une exception pour ce soir. Et puis, c'était encore l'occasion parfaite pour le distraire de ses pensées noires qui le guettaient toujours de près.

Je capitulai avec un petit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais savoir? »

Ses yeux brillèrent un moment, comme ceux d'un enfant à Noël.

Il reprit machinalement la coupe des légumes, tout en réfléchissant à la question. Il me semblait tergiverser entre plusieurs options.

Seigneur, je n'étais pas le génie qui accordait des souhaits à Aladdin, il me semble. Il réfléchissait comme s'il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

Je tâchai de cacher mon appréhension en jetant mon dévolu sur le poulet qui attendait d'être mis dans un poêlon.

Et ce fut à ce moment que Bucky eut une illumination.

« Mhh... Tiens, d'où te vient cette passion pour la cuisine? »

Je battis des cils, abasourdie.

C'était tout?

« Tu t'intéresses vraiment à ce genre de trucs chez-moi? »

Il hocha vivement la tête.

C'était un peu perturbant. Le Soldat de l'Hiver voulait savoir comment j'avais appris à cuisiner...

« Ce n'est pas une histoire très palpitante, je te préviens.

-Si. Elle le sera. » assura-t-il, convaincu.

Je retrouvai le sourire.

«Bon. Très bien. Comme tu voudras. »

Il voulait une histoire? Eh ben il allait être servi!

Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Ça remonte à mon enfance à l'orphelinat. »

J'avais déjà raconté cette histoire à Vision. Il adorait entendre parler de l'enfance des humains. Une façon de connaître ce qu'il n'avait pas pu connaître lui-même, j'imagine.

« La bouffe de l'orphelinat était infecte. » amorçai-je, tout en poursuivant mon ouvrage. « Une torture culinaire. C'était immonde, vraiment. Tous les enfants détestaient les repas. Les cuistots n'avaient pas le coeur à l'ouvrage et se contentaient de faire de la gibelotte, matin, midi, soir. Et puis, vu le peu d'argent que l'établissement avait, on achetait au rabais les trucs les moins chers, sans goût, sans âme. Ça ressemblait à de la vase en conserve. Dégoûtant. Alors, un jour, j'ai lancé une rébellion. »

Il leva un sourcil, intrigué.

« Rien de moins.

-Rien de moins. On avait une librairie dans l'établissement avec des livres vieux et déchirés. Le genre de bouquins dont on veut se débarrasser en les envoyant aux bonnes oeuvres. Parmi eux, il y en avait un qui s'intitulait : " _Cuisinons avec Tante Lucille_ ". »

J'eus un sourire nostalgique.

« Ce truc était en ruine et il datait probablement de ton époque » pouffai-je « mais c'est devenu ma bible personnelle. Les images me faisaient saliver. À défaut de manger des repas convenables, je me nourrissais l'esprit. J'ai appris les recettes par coeur et je rêvais du jour où une Tante Lucille voudrait bien m'adopter. »

Je fis la moue.

« Évidemment, ce jour n'est pas venu. » dis-je avec un haussement d'épaule fataliste. « Alors, j'ai pris le taureau par les cornes et je me suis dit que, à défaut d'avoir une Tante Lucille, je _deviendrai_ s Tante Lucille. »

Bucky ne coupait plus ses légumes. Il avait pris place contre le plan de travail, le menton calé dans sa main, l'air très concentré sur mon histoire.

« J'ai commencé à aller voir tous les jours le personnel aux cuisines pour qu'ils m'apprennent comment faire à manger. Pas une seule fois on m'a laissée entrer. Ils craignaient que ce soit qu'une excuse pour m'approcher des objets menaçants, comme les couteaux. Ils avaient peur que j'en vole et que je les agresse, j'imagine. »

Je haussai les épaules tout en retournant les morceaux de poulet dans le poêlon.

« Je pouvais les comprendre. Les orphelins n'étaient pas tous des enfants de choeur et on avait souvent des cas de violence à gérer. J'ai eu beau leur répéter que je voulais juste qu'on me montre comment fonctionnaient les appareils, on ne voulait rien entendre. Alors, un soir, après un autre repas à faire vomir, j'ai échafaudé un plan. » susurrai-je, d'un ton conspirateur.

« Suite au couvre feu, je me suis échappée de ma chambre, armée de mon bouquin bien sûr. Je suis entrée dans les cuisines, j'ai exploré les frigos, le garde-manger et je me suis tout bonnement mise à cuisiner. Peu importe ce que ça donnerait, le résultat ne pourrait jamais être aussi catastrophique que ce qui nous était servi par les cuistots alors je n'avais rien à perdre.

-Qu'ont fait les adultes responsables?

-J'avais prévu le coup. Je te l'ai dit; c'était une rébellion. » affirmai-je avec un clin d'oeil complice. « Je me suis barricadée dans la cuisine et j'ai verrouillé la salle à manger jouxtant la pièce. Personne ne pouvait y entrer. Au matin, quand les employés se sont pointés, ils n'en revenaient pas. À travers les portes, ils m'ont criée après et menacée. Moi, je ne les écoutais pas. J'ai continué de cuisiner avec ce que j'avais sous la main. Je ne suis pas sortie de là avant d'avoir fait un repas pour chaque enfant de cet orphelinat. Quand j'ai enfin ouvert les portes, les cuistots et le directeur m'attendaient de pied ferme, crois-moi. » ricanai-je. « Ils croyaient que j'étais là-dedans pour faire du vandalisme ou un truc du genre. Ils sont restés baba quand ils ont vu les grandes tables communes toutes garnies de belles portions d'omelettes. »

En allant prendre les légumes à moitié coupés du côté de Bucky, je tombai sur son regard intensément concentré. C'était perturbant d'avoir autant d'attention pour une histoire pareille. C'était juste une anecdote rigolote, à mon sens, mais pour Bucky on aurait dit que je lui confiais les informations top secret de la Sécurité Internationale.

« Tu as été punie?

-Oui. Privée de nourriture durant 24 heures. »

Ses traits s'assombrirent.

« Bof, j'avais goûté tout ce que je faisais durant la nuit. » tempérai-je. « J'étais gavée alors je pouvais bien me passer de manger pendant 24 heures. »

Il hocha la tête, vaguement indigné.

« Que sont devenues les omelettes?

-On était dans un orphelinat surpeuplé qui avait du mal à rejoindre les deux bouts. On pouvait pas se permettre de jeter tout ce que j'avais cuisiné juste pour me punir de mon insolence alors tous les enfants ont mangé ce matin-là des omelettes. » dis-je, toute fière.

Je jetai les légumes avec le poulet dans le poêlon et assaisonnai le tout.

« Et c'est là que la rébellion a porté fruit. » poursuivis-je. « Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment bon à ce point. J'étais quand même une gamine de 9 ans qui faisait à peine la différence entre la muscade et le paprika. Je crois juste que les enfants étaient tellement habitués à la médiocrité que la moindre amélioration gastronomique a été considérée comme le paradis descendu sur terre. Toujours est-il que, après ce repas, les enfants n'ont plus jamais voulu manger ce que les cuistots préparaient. Y en a même qui ont fait la grève de la faim. Le directeur de l'époque était hors de lui. »

Je ricanai à ce bon souvenir. J'adorais faire tourner en bourrique les directeurs.

« Pour me punir davantage, il a jeté au feu Tante Lucille.

-La crapule.

-Ouaip. » soupirai-je.

Ça avait été un dur coup à surmonter, ça. Les enfants d'un orphelinat n'ont pas beaucoup d'objets personnels et le peu qu'ils ont, ils y tiennent comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux. Ce bouquin était l'équivalent de mon doudou et ça m'avait pris tout mon courage pour ne pas éclater en sanglots devant ce directeur. Il était hors de question que je lui donne la satisfaction de m'avoir sérieusement ébranlée.

« Mais ça s'est arrangé.» repris-je. « Les directeurs changeaient souvent. Aucun ne restait très longtemps. Celui-là est parti au beau milieu de notre rébellion. La dame qui lui a succédé était plus gentille. Très stricte, mais j'aimais sa pédagogie. Elle a dit : "Vous aimez pas notre nourriture? Alors, faites-vous à manger vous-même!" Elle était maline celle-là. Elle a mis dehors tous les cuistots. Elle s'est épargnée de la main d'oeuvre à payer en obligeant les enfants à cuisiner leurs propres repas. Pour certains, c'était une corvée, mais pour moi c'était... Une révélation. » souris-je, rêveuse. « J'adorais faire à manger. Et la directrice en a profité allègrement. J'étais toujours de corvée de cuisine, et c'était loin d'être une punition. Puisque j'avais appris le bouquin de Tante Lucille par coeur, je me suis basée là-dessus pour me débrouiller, et avec les années j'ai développé ma propre technique. »

Ce que j'attestai en secouant habilement le poêlon pour faire sauter son contenu dans les airs sans rien faire tomber à côté.

« À 15 ans, j'ai dit au nouveau directeur en place -eh oui, encore un nouveau- de me donner un salaire pour ce que je faisais sinon je le dénoncerais aux services de la petite enfance pour exploitation illégale de mineurs. »

Bucky ne sourit pas, mais il avait les yeux rieurs.

« Futée.

-Il n'était pas en position de négocier. » dis-je en sortant deux assiettes de l'armoire. « Après tout, il pouvait bien se permettre d'offrir un salaire de cuistot sous la table. J'en valais 4. J'étais une machine. » me vantai-je.

Je plastronnais un peu même si c'était la stricte vérité. J'avais appris à la dure avec l'autre directrice.

« Je n'ai pas de super pouvoirs de super héros, mais j'ai au moins un don pour ça. » ricanai-je en sortant du placard deux assiettes. « Un don complètement inutile quand vient le moment de sauver la planète d'une énième attaque alien, je le reconnais, mais bon... chacun sa spécialité.

-Maintenant je comprends pourquoi nourrir tous les employés de la Tour Avengers c'était de la rigolade pour toi.

-Parfaitement. » badinai-je. « Ce nouveau directeur ne perdait rien au change en me payant et les enfants étaient comblés. Un estomac bien rempli rend plus docile et obéissant, c'est scientifiquement prouvé. Vraiment, j'étais une aubaine pour ce directeur. »

Je renouvelai le clin d'oeil complice.

Il ne souriait toujours pas, mais ses lèvres remuèrent vers le haut, signe qu'il était toujours amusé.

Je versai le sauté dans les deux assiettes. Bucky avait soudain réalisé qu'il faisait un piètre assistant et se fit pardonner en mettant le couvert sur la table.

« Ça a été mon premier boulot rémunéré et à mes 18 ans j'avais une petite somme accumulée qui allait me servir de coussin pour me débrouiller seule à ma sortie. » continuai-je. « J'aurais pu rester à l'orphelinat et devenir une employée de la place, par contre. Le nouveau directeur m'avait proposé un poste officiel de cuistot, avec gîte gratuit. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais apprécié l'offre. J'aurais pu rester avec les enfants, que j'adorais. J'étais pratiquement leur gouvernante puisque le personnel était réduit et que j'étais la plus vieille orpheline de l'établissement. Tous les autres avaient 8 ou 9 ans, maximum. Il y avait longtemps que je ne les considérais plus comme mes camarades, mais plutôt comme mes petits frères et mes petites soeurs.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée là-bas si tu te plaisais tant parmi eux? »

Je me renfrognai. On en venait à la partie délicate de l'histoire. Le genre de détails qui justifiaient ma répulsion d'évoquer mon passé. Mais bon... J'avais commencé, fallait bien que je termine.

« Ben... Comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais la seule orpheline presque adulte. Et... Disons que le directeur de l'époque n'était pas très net. Il... Il m'appréciait beaucoup. Un peu trop même. Il ne m'avait pas offert ce poste par pure bonté d'âme si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il s'attendait à... une certaine forme de reconnaissance. »

Je désamorçai la fureur qui commençait à s'emparer de lui.

« On se calme, le super héros. Je lui ai remis la monnaie de sa pièce quand ses mains sont devenues un peu trop baladeuses. Je suis nulle pour me battre, mais je maîtrise à merveille le coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. » m'esclaffai-je.

L'éclair menaçant dans son regard se dissipa un peu, bien que son poing de métal restait fermé et serré étroitement, presque tremblant.

« J'ai passé mes deux dernières années à l'orphelinat à m'habiller de plusieurs couches de vêtements, même en été, pour parer à toute éventualité. »

Je ris pour dédramatiser la situation. Puis, il me vint tout à coup une révélation.

« C'est sûrement de là que me vient cette ridicule pudeur, j'imagine. » réalisai-je bêtement.

Tiens donc. Qui aurait cru que je me retrouverais à m'auto-psychanalyser au milieu de la jungle wakandaise aux côtés du plus grand assassin de masse que l'Histoire ait connu?

Je secouai la tête, me moquant de moi-même.

J'allais poursuivre mon histoire, mais je me heurtai au regard meurtrier de Bucky.

En fait, non. C'était le Soldat de l'Hiver qui me dévisageait.

« C'est quoi son nom? » grinça-t-il entre ses dents, en caressant inconsciemment son couteau de cuisine.

« Tu veux faire quoi? Le prendre en chasse et lui refaire le portrait? Je te remercie, mais tu es déjà recherché par toutes les polices du monde. Je ne veux pas avoir ton arrestation sur la conscience.

-Je peux régler son compte sans qu'on me voie, sans qu'on me retrouve.

-Encore une fois merci, mais c'est inutile. » tempérai-je.

Je lui pris le couteau des mains et lui remis à la place le verre d'eau qui contenait la rose.

Décontenancé par cette subtile substitution, il termina de mettre le couvert en installant la rose comme centre de table.

« Je préfère voir le bon côté des choses. » poursuivis-je. « Réfléchis deux secondes; si je n'étais pas partie de cet orphelinat, si j'avais accepté ce poste de cuistot, je ne serais pas là devant toi en ce moment. »

Je le sentis un peu moins révolté. Un peu moins Soldat de L'Hiver.

« Je peux poursuivre? Après tout, c'est toi le curieux qui voulait plein de détails sur ma vie. »

Il acquiesça de mauvaise grâce.

« Bien. Comme je le disais, j'ai accueilli ma majorité avec un certain soulagement. Les enfants allaient terriblement me manquer, mais j'avais besoin de changer d'air et de faire mes propres expériences. Je suis partie la conscience tranquille parce que ce directeur allait bientôt être muté ailleurs, et ne risquait pas de s'en prendre à d'autres jeunes filles plus tard. Alors, j'ai tout quitté pour la Grosse Pomme. J'aurais voulu poursuivre mes études en hôtellerie ou à l'école de haute cuisine, mais c'était trop cher et je n'avais pas envie qu'on me fasse un prêt que je mettrais 20 ans à rembourser. J'ai quand même trouvé du boulot qui me rapprochait de ma passion culinaire et j'ai bossé dans plusieurs restaurants. J'étais plutôt douée alors j'ai fini par me faire engager dans un restaurant 5 étoiles à New York. »

Je mimai un pétage de bretelles qui le dérida un peu.

« Malheureusement, je n'avais pas de diplôme alors on n'a pas voulu me donner de poste de Chef. J'étais juste une cuisinière, et ça me convenait très bien. Par contre, je me suis fait un peu avoir sur ce coup-là parce que le Chef en place a tout de suite vu que je le surpassais. Il s'est senti menacé. Après un coup monté où il a fait exprès de mettre de la viande avariée dans le Tartare que je préparais, une plainte d'un client m'a relégué au poste de simple serveuse. »

Je grimaçai à ce souvenir alors que je déposais les assiettes sur la table.

Bucky ne dit rien bien que sa contrariété fut palpable.

« J'étais convaincue que c'était lui le fautif. C'était ma parole contre la sienne, toutefois. Je voulais rendre mon tablier, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas me permettre de perdre mon travail. J'avais déjà du mal à survivre par mes propres moyens alors je suis restée. Et puis, le destin a décidé de s'en mêler parce qu'un jour j'ai...

-Été la serveuse de Tony Stark et Pepper Potts. »

Je pris place à table en le dévisageant d'un air surpris.

« Ils te l'ont dit?

-Non. » dit-il en s'assoyant à son tour. « C'est Wanda qui m'a raconté votre rencontre. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne te souviens pas de cet épisode de ton coma non plus, on dirait.

-Désolée. Beaucoup de choses m'échappent encore. » dis-je avec une moue de dépit.

Je nous servis deux verres d'eau pétillante en soupirant.

« Eh ben voilà. Maintenant tu sais d'où me vient ma passion pour la cuisine et comment elle m'a menée jusqu'aux Avengers. »

Bucky retrouva complètement son humeur légère dès la première bouchée avalée.

« Et jusqu'à ce repas délicieux. » souligna-t-il en replongeant de plus belle sa fourchette dans le poulet.

Je pouffai.

« Exact! »

Il prit son verre d'eau et le leva dans ma direction.

« À Tante Lucille. »

Je souris et levai mon verre à mon tour.

« À Tante Lucille! »

Après avoir trinqué, j'attaquai le poulet.

Mh. Pas si mal. Les épices wakandaises relevaient le tout efficacement.

Je mangeai en silence quelques minutes et laissai Bucky se restaurer tranquillement, mais il ne comptait pas savourer le silence léger.

« Merci pour cette histoire.

-Ça manque d'explosions et d'extra-terrestres. » plaisantai-je. « Alors, ta curiosité est satisfaite?

-Pas encore. »

 _Merde._

Oh zut. Pourquoi il me lançait encore ce regard magnétique intimidant, en plein milieu de notre repas, par-dessus le marché?

J'avalai lentement ma bouchée et forçai un sourire sur mes lèvres.

« Que voudrais-tu savoir d'autre?

-Comment as-tu atterri dans cet orphelinat? »

Mon sourire s'effondra. Je baissai les yeux encore sur mon poulet, qui perdit tout son attrait gastronomique.

 _Remerde._

J'aurais pourtant dû me douter que cette question surviendrait dès que je me montrerais le moindrement diserte sur mon passé.

Je jouai avec un morceau de carotte, n'osant toujours pas le regarder en face.

J'entendis sa fourchette retomber bruyamment contre son assiette, ce qui attira mon attention.

Le magnétisme avait fait place au remords dans son regard.

« Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû... Oublie ça. Ça ne me regarde pas. »

Je me dépêchai de puiser dans mes réserves de bonne humeur pour atténuer cet élan de culpabilité.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est rien de bien personnel et tragique, tu peux me croire. C'est juste que... »

Pour parvenir à sourire convenablement, j'avalai la boule qui s'était soudain formée dans ma gorge.

« C'est une histoire très barbante, vraiment ennuyeuse. » dis-je en souriant.

Je piquai un morceau de poulet et mastiquai consciencieusement, le temps de trouver une parade pour m'en sortir.

« Comment j'ai atterri à l'orphelinat, c'est le genre d'anecdote qui est plutôt assommant. Ce soir, je suis d'humeur à raconter des trucs rigolos. Alors... Mh... Laisse-moi réfléchir... Ah! Je peux te raconter la fois où, lors d'une sortie scolaire à la ferme, j'ai ramené de l'herbe à puces et contaminé tout l'orphelinat! »

Je mis un point d'honneur à le distraire en lui racontant quelques-unes de mes bêtises d'enfance et il finit par reprendre sa fourchette. Il termina son repas aussi intéressé et suspendu à mes lèvres que lors de ma première anecdote et je me félicitai d'avoir réussi à maîtriser une situation qui était en train de déraper complètement.

« Voilà. Satisfait, maintenant? »

Il acquiesça doucement. Mais je sentais qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment.

« Bien! »

Enfin, je pouvais changer de sujet.

Je me tapai dans les mains.

« C'est l'heure de la vaisselle! »

Mon assiette était à moitié pleine, mais Bucky avait tout mangé la sienne.

« Je m'en occupe. » dis-je en lui prenant l'assiette vide qu'il s'apprêtait à transporter dans l'évier. « Toi, je te suggère de passer au salon et de préparer la suite de mon cours de wakandi. »

Je le congédiai. Il hésita un moment, comme s'il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il se ravisa.

Il avait compris que je ne voulais plus parler de moi et s'il y avait bien une personne sur cette planète qui pouvait comprendre ce désir de ne pas ressasser les choses du passé, c'était bien lui.

Installés confortablement dans le canapé, je poursuivis mes leçons de wakandi avec Bucky jusque tard dans la soirée.

Si on excluait ses envies d'assassiner le directeur de mon orphelinat, l'ambiance de la journée et son comportement somme toute léger et débonnaire me poussèrent à poser LA question délicate quand vint le moment d'aller me coucher, sans trop craindre une réaction négative.

« Bucky...

-Mh... » émit-il, concentré sur une page de verbes sur l'écran.

« Je vais aller dormir.

-D'accord. »

Il ne détacha pas les yeux de l'écran.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse une petite place à côté de moi au lit? »

Erreur.

Il se tourna rapidement vers moi, méfiant.

« Pourquoi faire?

-Je... Je pense que tu devrais essayer de dormir. Juste essayer. »

Il ferma le portable d'un claquement sec et bondit du canapé.

« Non. »

Je me redressai sur le bord du coussin et le regardai, affligée, faire les cent pas.

Je n'aurais pas insisté en temps normal. Mais son teint de plus en plus pâle et ses yeux rouges me faisaient de la peine.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir. Juste t'étendre à l'horizontale sera déjà une bonne chose.

-J'ai dit non! »

Il marcha comme un lion en cage dans le salon.

« Tu dois te reposer, Bucky. Ton corps en a besoin. » affirmai-je, doucement, mais fermement.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de repos!

-Te reposer ne veut pas dire que tu doives dormir. On peut bavarder toute la nuit si tu veux. Je peux te raconter encore plein d'anecdotes de mon enfance. Les écouter assis dans le canapé ou étendu sur le lit, ça ne fait pas beaucoup de différ...

-Non... Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas! »

Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait très bien que le sommeil finirait par le gagner, même si je lui assurais que nous allions juste bavarder. Il savait qu'il commençait à faiblir, que son corps lui réclamait du repos. Mais il ne voulait pas succomber. Il ne voulait pas favoriser le sommeil en se mettant à l'horizontale dans un lit.

Toujours en faisant les cent pas, les mains sur la tête, il tira sur ses cheveux, la respiration sifflante.

Flûte. J'avais mis en marche le mode panique. Vite, fallait tuer dans l'oeuf la crise.

« D'accord, ça ne fait rien. »

Je me levai, bloquai sa route et attrapai ses poignets.

« Bucky, regarde-moi. »

Il obéit avec réticence.

« Ne m'oblige pas à revivre ça.

-Tout va bien. Je ne t'obligerai à rien. » Je pris son visage entre mes mains. « Ce n'est pas grave. Tout va bien. Regarde-moi. Calme-toi. Respire avec moi. »

Je pris de lentes inspirations. Il suivit l'exercice, avec des inspirations saccadées d'abord, qui finirent par ralentir peu à peu.

Je le lâchai quand je le sentis plus calme.

« Je suis désolée. »

Les bras tendus de chaque côté de son corps, les poings serrés, il me fixa d'un regard où se mélangeaient colère et regret. Ensuite il se détourna et alla se planter devant la fenêtre.

« Bucky, je...

-Laisse-moi.

-Je voulais juste t'aider à...

-Fous-moi la paix! » ragea-t-il.

J'avais l'habitude qu'on m'envoie promener. Ça faisait partie du processus de rémission. Mais quand même, j'avais un peu l'impression d'être revenue au temps où il supportait à peine ma présence et je ne pus réprimer un pli amer de se former sur mes lèvres.

Je n'insistai pas et le laissai tranquille.

Comme les autres soirs, je me mis au lit et lui souhaitai bonne nuit sans avoir de souhaits en retour. Cette fois, je ne mis pas sa berceuse en marche. Il ne voulait rien entendre qu'il puisse associer au concept de sommeil, de près ou de loin, et cette berceuse serait de la provocation, ni plus ni moins.

J'eus du mal à m'endormir. Je m'en voulais d'avoir fait une telle suggestion. Je venais de gâcher une belle journée. À chaque pas en avant qu'on faisait, on en faisait aussi deux en arrière. Je savais que c'était normal, mais parce qu'il s'agissait de Bucky je le prenais pour un échec personnel.

Les couvertures remontées jusqu'au nez, j'avalai la boule dans ma gorge et fermai les yeux.

À nouveau, au milieu de la nuit, une scène similaire aux autres soirs se reproduisit; je fus tirée de mon sommeil par la voix de Bucky qui avait retrouvé sa place de Cheveteur près de mon lit. À la différence près que cette fois il n'était pas dans le fauteuil. L'air agité, il semblait faire les cent pas autour de mon lit. Du moins, ce fut ce que mes oreilles en conclurent parce que je n'osai ouvrir les yeux de peur qu'il se rende compte que j'étais réveillée.

Je commençais à m'habituer au fait qu'il ne serait à l'aise de parler que la nuit avec moi, mais je fus tout de même un peu perturbée d'entendre ce Bucky très bavard. Le contraste avec le Bucky auquel j'avais droit durant le jour était plutôt saisissant.

Tout dégringola de sa bouche dans la précipitation, aussi vite et saccadé que ses pas sur le tapis du salon.

« Je ne peux pas dormir, Léa. Mon subconscient me terrifie. Avant, à la Tour, la nuit je revivais tout ce que je faisais subir à mes victimes, et je revivais tout ce que j'avais subi moi-même; la torture, les entraînements abusifs, le froid glacial de cette capsule, cette damnée chaise... Tout ça ne m'empêchait pas d'aller au lit tous les soirs même si je savais ce qui m'attendait. Je craignais ces cauchemars, mais je les acceptais. Je les méritais. Aujourd'hui, c'est pareil. Mais, il y a plus que des cauchemars à craindre cette fois. J'ai l'impression que si je lâche prise, si je me permets de me laisser gagner par le sommeil, on viendra encore reprendre le contrôle de ma tête. Je sais, c'est complètement stupide. » cracha-t-il, plein de mépris pour lui-même. « Sais-tu ce que ça fait d'être hypnotisé? Tu as l'impression de perdre peu à peu tout contrôle de ton corps, tu es incapable de lutter contre cette noirceur qui te cerne de toute part et qui paralyse chez toi toute réactivité, toute pensée. Le sommeil c'est la même chose. Tu sombres dans l'oubli, ton corps et ta tête renoncent à tout. Le sommeil est bienfaiteur me diras tu, contrairement à l'hypnose. Mais les effets sont les mêmes, Léa; je perds le contrôle de moi-même. Dormir, c'est juste une autre manière de perdre le contrôle de soi. Je refuse de perdre le contrôle, je refuse de lâcher prise. Plus jamais je ne veux revivre ça. »

Sous les draps, mes doigts se refermèrent en poing sur l'oreiller.

 _Revivre ça..._

C'était ce qu'il m'avait lancé dans la soirée. « Ne m'oblige pas à revivre ça. » C'était ce qu'il avait voulu dire; ne m'oblige pas à revivre la sensation de perdre le contrôle de ma tête. C'était ça qui le terrifiait. Pas les cauchemars.

Je profitai du fait qu'il se laissait tomber sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains, pour essuyer une larme qui roulait traîtreusement sur ma joue. Je reniflai malgré moi et souhaitai que le bruit fût enterré par le soupir de lassitude qu'il relâcha.

Je l'avais peut-être libéré de cette formule russe, HYDRA conservait quand même aujourd'hui son emprise sur Bucky.

Je me rendormis, amère et malheureuse.

 _ **A suivre**_

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera plus mouvementé, vous êtes prévenus._


	33. Jour 5

**Jour 5**

Le lendemain, j'eus un aperçu concret de ce que pouvait faire comme dégâts le manque de sommeil chez un homme.

Ce matin-là, je me réveillai encore une fois au son du jet continu de la douche. J'imaginais que c'était bon signe. J'imaginais qu'il avait réussi à se calmer au cours de la nuit. J'avais tort.

J'attendis patiemment, en faisant un petit déjeuner pantagruélique, que Bucky sorte de la salle de bain. Mais après plus de 45 minutes, je commençai à m'inquiéter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là-dedans?

Je cognai doucement sur le battant de la porte: « Bucky? » Pas de réponse.

Bon, au diable l'intimité. Heureusement qu'il avait cassé le verrou deux jours plus tôt. Je tournai la poignée. J'entrai dans la pièce et un lourd nuage de vapeurs me happa de plein fouet. Je pris la peine de m'annoncer et je n'obtins encore une fois aucune réponse.

Je me doutai de ce qui se passait lorsque je vis au sol plusieurs morceaux de vitre. Un coup d'oeil au mur me fit comprendre que le miroir avait été brisé en mille morceaux.

Il n'avait pas supporté de croiser son reflet dans la glace.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit déjà? Un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière, hein? J'avais tort. C'était un pas en avant et trois pas en arrière, plutôt.

Je ne savais pas ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction soudaine, mais la nuit qu'il venait de passer à se morfondre dans ses pensées obscures n'avait pas aidé sa cause, c'est sûr. Ajoutez à cela des jours et des jours d'insomnies et on obtenait une belle bombe à retardement.

Avec prudence, j'enjambai les éclats de verre. C'était vraiment surprenant que je n'eus pas entendu le miroir se casser dans mon sommeil. Des années à dormir avec des enfants agités et bruyants m'avaient conditionnée à faire abstraction des éléments perturbateurs de sommeil, faut croire.

Je cognai à la porte de la douche.

« C'est moi, je vais entrer, Bucky. »

Je ne fus pas vraiment surprise par ce que je découvris derrière cette porte. Juste infiniment triste.

Assis dans un coin dans le plus simple appareil, les genoux relevés au menton, les cheveux collés autour de son visage amorphe, il fixait un point dans le vide, indifférent au jet brûlant de la douche qui tombait près de lui. Ses bras accoudés sur ses genoux relevés me permirent de constater que ses jointures de chair étaient ensanglantées. Il avait utilisé cette main pour détruire le miroir. Je devinai que c'était un geste intentionnel. Sa main de métal aurait tout détruit sans qu'il se blesse lui-même et, justement, se blesser dans la manoeuvre était le but recherché. L'automutilation.

Un filament de sang traçait son chemin le long de ses jambes, et continuait sur le marbre jusqu'au drain.

Il était en état de choc. Le portrait que j'avais devant moi était pire qu'au premier jour de notre cohabitation. Ce genre de situation ne m'était pas inconnu, heureusement.

Depuis combien de temps était-il effondré là sans bouger?

Je ne cherchai pas à le sortir de cette transe macabre tout de suite. Je me contentai de fermer le jet de douche. Les vapeurs se dissipèrent peu à peu. L'humidité frisottait déjà mes cheveux et mon pyjama collait à ma peau, mais tant pis. J'enlevai mes chaussettes et entrai dans la cabine.

« C'est moi. C'est Léa. Je vais m'approcher de toi, Bucky, d'accord? »

Règle numéro 1 du manuel de nounou Avengers: toujours s'annoncer quand on approche une bombe à retardement humaine. Parce que c'en était bien une, de bombe. Et le détonateur était enclenché...

Règle numéro 2: ne jamais toucher une bombe à retardement humaine.

Je me penchai très lentement sans le frôler pour examiner les plaies de sa main. Mh, il y avait des éclats de verre dans l'une d'elles. Il allait falloir nettoyer tout ça, mais ça devrait attendre.

Je vérifiai ensuite ses pupilles, qui étaient toujours un bon indice pour constater à quel point on était près de l'explosion. La respiration, lente ou rapide, était souvent trompeuse, il ne fallait jamais se fier à ça. Un type calme pouvait quand même être en zone rouge et un type agité pouvait demeurer en zone verte.

 _Argh_. Pupilles dilatées. Pas bon signe.

Je m'éloignai doucement.

« Je vais nettoyer le plancher. Ensuite, je vais faire la vaisselle, puis me changer. Après, seulement si tu le veux, je vais panser ta blessure. J'irai ensuite faire une balade dehors et respirer le grand air sur la terrasse. En espérant ne pas tomber sur ta nouvelle amie. »

Règle numéro 3: toujours énumérer clairement ses intentions à voix haute.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, une bombe à retardement humaine entendait tout et enregistrait tout, même en crise ou en état de choc. S'il se passait un truc qui n'était pas préalablement enregistré dans son subconscient, ça pouvait être considéré comme un facteur de menace et conduire encore une fois à l'explosion.

Règle numéro 4: Garder constamment un contact visuel et/ou auditif.

Fallait que Bucky sache toujours où je me situais dans l'espace, même s'il donnait l'impression qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Et garder un contact était la première étape qui menait vers la fin de la crise. Pour le ramener dans la réalité, il fallait que je lance un appel en continu dans le vide, comme un téléphone. Personne ne répondait au bout du fil, mais il fallait toujours continuer de faire sonner le téléphone. À un moment ou à un autre, la ligne finissait par être décrochée.

Avec minutie pour éviter de me couper, je ramassai les éclats de miroir tout en fredonnant une petite comptine. Je continuai de chantonner doucement durant tout le processus en jetant les morceaux dans la poubelle.

Il n'y avait pas de balai dans cet appartement alors je balayai du mieux que je pus les derniers petits fragments avec une serviette humide. Les morceaux collèrent au tissu et je jetai le tout à la poubelle aussi. Comme au premier jour, je remis un drap de bain sur le cadre du miroir. Bucky ne devait pas voir son méfait. Du moins, pas tant qu'il serait une bombe à retardement.

Le temps que je jette le déjeuner que j'avais fait -ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que Bucky allait manger de bon appétit- que je m'habille et que je fasse la vaisselle, j'avais passé tout mon répertoire de comptines apprises dans ma jeunesse.

J'attaquai le répertoire de Sia en retournant à la salle de bain. J'attrapai la trousse de secours et entrai dans la cabine de douche. Bucky n'avait toujours pas bougé bien que son corps avait eu le temps de sécher un peu.

« Je vais enlever les éclats de verre, désinfecter et poser un pansement. » dis-je entre deux couplets de chansons.

Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur. J'évitai le plus possible de le toucher. Je me concentrai que sur la zone blessée. Avec les pinces, je retirai les éclats et me dépêchai de nettoyer et panser.

« Voilà. Terminé. »

Je rangeai le matériel dans la trousse.

« Je vais aller me promener une demi-heure dehors maintenant. »

J'avais eu ma leçon hier. Je ne voulais pas que ma présence constante devienne pour lui source d'agacement. Je devais le laisser respirer un peu.

Je voulus me relever, mais d'un geste soudain il attrapa mon poignet. Prisonnière d'un étau de fer, c'était le cas de le dire, il m'était impossible de me défaire de sa poigne. Je l'observai attentivement pour évaluer l'évolution de la situation; il était toujours en transe, par contre ses pupilles n'étaient plus dilatées. À part son bras gauche qui me retenait, son corps n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Le message était clair: reste ici.

C'était toujours une bombe bien que j'eus franchi la première étape pour la désamorcer. J'avais créé un contact, il avait répondu à mon appel, il avait décroché la ligne, mais il ne pouvait pas communiquer encore.

Je pris place à côté de lui, tout en manoeuvrant sans échapper à sa poigne. Adossée contre le marbre, je continuai de fredonner doucement, le poignet en l'air parce qu'il le tenait au-dessus de ses genoux.

Et puis, une heure plus tard, à court de chansons, je réfléchis à une autre façon de garder le contact avec lui.

Il était profondément ancré dans un monde à part. Un monde rempli de cauchemars, de remords, de tortures et de souvenirs sans doute atroces. Alors, pour le distraire de ce monde-ci, peut-être que je pouvais essayer de l'amener dans un monde différent? Un monde extérieur à lui-même qui ferait quand même écho au sien...

Je déglutis péniblement tandis qu'une idée me venait à l'esprit. Elle ne me plaisait pas du tout, mais quelque chose me disait que pour ramener Bucky dans le présent je devais faire plus que lancer des appels dans le vide en espérant qu'il finisse par répondre. Si je voulais le ramener à la surface, je devais l'hameçonner, trouver quelque chose qui le détournerait de son propre désarroi. Et pour ça, fallait que je puise dans ce qui le rendait curieux.

Je pris une grande inspiration, les yeux fixés sur la porte de la douche.

« Je... Je vais te raconter une histoire, Bucky. »

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas une histoire. C'est... Hum... Je vais tout simplement répondre à ta question d'hier: comment ai-je atterri dans cet orphelinat. »

Je ne notai pas de changement de comportement dans son attitude; il me tenait toujours le bras, les yeux perdus dans le vide, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

« J'ai un peu menti hier; ce n'est pas une histoire barbante. Elle est... pas très joyeuse, c'est tout. »

Je réfléchis à ma situation quelques secondes et me trouvai soudain ridicule. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un fromage.

« Crois-moi, ce n'est rien du tout, comparé à 70 ans d'esclavage sous le joug de... »

Je m'interrompis. Je n'étais pas sûre que prononcer le mot "HYDRA" était bien sage dans les circonstances. Je ne voulais pas provoquer une autre crise, ce mot symbolisait trop d'atrocités pour lui.

« Sous le joug de ces tyrans. » terminai-je. « Et même si rien de tout ça ne t'était arrivé, juste d'avoir fait la Deuxième Guerre mondiale c'est suffisant pour supplanter le petit lot de pépins que j'ai eu dans ma vie. Je n'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre... Je n'ai vraiment, vraiment pas galéré comme toi. Mais bon... Parler du passé ce n'est pas mon truc. Ce n'est pas le tien non plus alors, tu peux me comprendre. Je vais quand même répondre à ta question. Parce que, après tout, tu as raison; ce n'est pas juste que je connaisse tout de ton passé et toi rien du mien. »

Je contemplai le vide, tout comme lui.

« Mon histoire elle commence dans une benne à ordures. »

J'eus un rire d'autodérision.

« Il était une fois, une fillette de 22 mois qui s'est fait jeter dans une benne à ordures. On est loin des contes de fées, n'est-ce pas? »

Je n'eus pas de réponse, mais je n'en attendais pas non plus.

Je soupirai.

« Je ne sais pas du tout d'où je viens. Mes premiers souvenirs de ma petite enfance sont reliés à cette benne à ordures. Je ne me souviens pas du tout comment j'ai atterri là-dedans. Je me souviens par contre de l'odeur, de l'obscurité et de cette sensation étouffante d'être prisonnière. Je me souviens de mes pleurs, de mes cris... Je ne savais pas grimper, je ne pouvais pas m'accrocher à quoi que ce soit pour atteindre le rebord du couvercle. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était de crier depuis le fond de cette benne. Personne ne me répondait. Personne ne venait me chercher. Je me souviens aussi du froid et de l'humidité... Et, c'est tout. Je ne me souviens pas de la personne qui m'a jetée là-dedans et le rapport de police n'a rien trouvé non plus. Est-ce que c'est un membre de ma famille? Est-ce que c'est un kidnapping raté? Aucun indice, aucun suspect, et ma description ne correspondait à aucune fillette disparue récemment. On n'a jamais trouvé dans quelles circonstances j'avais été jetée là-dedans. On avait réussi qu'à reconstituer le fil des événements. D'après l'enquête, j'ai été jetée dans la benne un soir de week-end. La benne était dans une ruelle, contre un petit commerce de bijoux. Le quartier n'était pas très fréquenté et le commerce n'ouvrait pas le dimanche alors personne n'était dans les parages pour entendre mes cris et mes pleurs. »

Je tâchai de rester dans le présent, je ne m'attardai pas trop sur la détresse que j'avais ressentie durant ces heures interminables à appeler au secours sans résultat.

« Après des heures et des heures, je me suis épuisée à la tâche et j'ai... lâché prise, disons. J'ai renoncé. Le lundi suivant, le patron de la bijouterie a jeté ses poubelles dans la benne et il n'a jamais vu que j'étais là. Je n'étais plus en état de réagir alors je n'ai pas pu appeler à l'aide. Les éboueurs sont passés le lendemain dans l'après-midi et le type du camion a stoppé les machines juste à temps quand il a entendu des gémissements. Il croyait que c'était un chiot, mais c'était moi. On m'avait enfin retrouvée. Je ne me souviens pas du moment où on m'a repêchée. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital et j'ai passé quelques mois là-bas. On m'a traitée pour un traumatisme, mais le rapport des médecins était positif; je n'avais pas de séquelles psychologiques à long terme sauf un peu de claustrophobie. »

Je pouffai.

« Ce qui explique pourquoi je suis tellement en rogne contre Tony de m'avoir enfermée dans sa boîte de conserve! Sinon... Curieusement, quand je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, j'allais bien. Mentalement du moins. Pas de cauchemars, pas de pleurs, pas de crise. J'étais trop heureuse d'être en vie pour être traumatisée, qui sait. Je n'ai même pas réclamé ma mère ou mon père ou qui que ce soit. J'étais trop jeune pour me rappeler ma famille (si j'en avais eu une, bien sûr). Comme je te l'ai dit, je me souviens juste de cette benne. Si mentalement j'allais bien, mon séjour à l'hôpital s'est quand même éternisé parce que je n'ai pas pu remonter la pente, côté santé. On n'avait trouvé aucun signe de maltraitance sur moi, alors, avant d'être jetée dans cette benne, on en avait conclu que j'avais été un bébé bien traité, somme toute. C'est le temps passé dedans ce truc qui a détérioré mon état. J'étais restée environ trente-six heures là-dedans. C'était l'automne, les nuits étaient froides, il pleuvait à boire debout, parait-il, alors quand on m'a sortie de là j'étais déshydratée, en hypothermie avancée et atteinte d'une sévère pneumonie.

-Qui n'a jamais complètement guéri. D'où tes problèmes d'asthme. »

Je réprimai un sursaut de surprise.

Je tournai doucement la tête du côté de Bucky. Ce dernier me considérait avec gravité. Il avait relâché mon bras sans que je m'en rende compte, tellement j'étais absorbée par mes propres paroles. Il était toujours adossé contre le carrelage, le bras gauche sur ses genoux relevés.

La crise était finie et je poussai un soupir de soulagement que j'espérai discret. J'avais réussi à le ramener. J'aurais voulu que ce soit avec une histoire plus joyeuse que ça, par contre.

Je remarquai qu'il était complètement alerte, en pleine possession de ses moyens, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de crise d'absence. C'était toujours comme ça; on émergeait à la surface sans crier gare, aussi rapidement qu'on était tombé en crise.

Règle numéro 5: ne jamais évoquer ce qui vient de se produire.

Les post-crises étaient toujours fragiles. Si on essayait de questionner l'individu sur ce qui venait de se passer, il allait replonger aussitôt. Il ne fallait jamais demander non plus si ça allait mieux ou pas. En post-crise, un individu ne savait pas comment il allait et ne voulait pas analyser ce qu'il ressentait non plus. Il avait juste besoin d'être ancré dans la réalité. Il fallait attendre 24 heures pour être sûr que la bombe avait bien été désamorcée et pas seulement mise en suspens. Après ce délai, généralement, l'individu avait pris suffisamment de recul pour parler calmement de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Alors, tout bonnement, je lui répondis comme si je poursuivais une banale conversation.

« Voilà. C'est de là que viennent mes ennuis de poumons. »

Un pli amer aux lèvres, Bucky serra le poing gauche et j'entendis les mécanismes rouler les uns contre les autres. Je détournai le regard pour replonger dans la contemplation de la porte de douche.

Je me trouvais des points en commun avec lui, tout à coup. Parce que moi aussi je craignais la réaction de la personne à qui je me confiais; pitié, compassion, colère, malaise. Je n'avais pas envie de voir ces émotions sur son visage. C'était plus facile de parler à quelqu'un qui n'était pas tout à fait alerte, mais bon... Je n'allais tout de même pas me plaindre que Bucky soit enfin sorti de transe.

Je gardai obstinément les yeux sur la porte.

« Quand mon état de santé s'est stabilisé, on m'a envoyé à l'orphelinat. L'enquête sur mes origines n'avait abouti à rien alors il a fallu me créer un dossier de baptistaire pour l'état. La benne dans laquelle on m'avait trouvée était située sur la rue Thompson, dans une petite ville du New Jersey, et contre le mur de briques d'une bijouterie appelée _"Les Trésors d'Éléanor"_.

-Ton nom vient de là. » comprit-il.

« Oui. C'est le nom que les services sociaux m'ont trouvé. Plus tard, quand j'ai eu l'âge de vouloir comprendre d'où je venais, je me suis renseignée auprès de la police et ils m'ont raconté ce que je viens de te révéler. On n'a jamais découvert l'identité de mes parents ni d'aucun membre de ma famille. On m'avait trouvé dans un quartier malfamé, alors on en a conclu que j'étais sûrement la fille d'une junkie sans-abri ou d'une prostituée qui, dans un état de psychose dû à la drogue, m'a jetée dans cette benne et oublié mon existence. »

Je pris une grande inspiration et expirai longuement. Je levai ensuite les yeux vers lui, prête à affronter ce que je trouverais dans son regard. Je ne tombai pas sur de la pitié et de la compassion, heureusement. Juste un regard très sérieux et attentif.

« C'est tout. Rien de très rigolo, comme je t'ai dit. Mais rien de si dramatique non plus.

-Tu as été jeté dans une benne à ordures. Tu étais un bébé... » me rappela-t-il gravement.

Je haussai une épaule.

« Et Wanda a reçu une bombe sur la tête quand elle avait 7 ans et Natasha a tout perdu pour ensuite être élevée pour devenir une tueuse. »

 _Et toi, on t'a torturé pendant 70 ans._

« Chacun ses malheurs. Somme toute, je trouve que je m'en suis pas si mal tirée. Après tout, j'ai eu une enfance pas si terrible. J'aurais pu connaître pire. Je me console quand je pense à tous ces enfants autour de moi qui avaient eu le temps de connaître leurs parents avant que la vie les leur arrache ou qui, au lieu d'avoir des parents aimants, ont subi des sévisses graves avant d'atterrir à l'orphelinat. Je ne me rappelle pas du tout mes parents alors ma vie auprès d'eux n'a pas pu me manquer. Je n'ai pas connu non plus de parents violents ou abusifs alors je n'ai pas eu à gérer les séquelles de maltraitances traumatisantes.

-Mises à part les séquelles découlant d'un séjour forcé dans une benne à ordures. »

Il faisait exprès de tourner le fer dans la plaie?

« Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. J'aurais pu tomber plus mal. On aurait pu me jeter dans le fleuve, au lieu d'une benne à ordures. Et j'ai atterri dans un orphelinat qui n'était pas si mal par la suite.

-Un orphelinat qui n'a pas fait de suivi adéquat sur ton état de santé au point que tu ignorais la gravité de ton cas. » gronda-t-il.

Je lui souris, sereine.

« Je suis toujours là, non? Et toi aussi tu es toujours là. Ce qui compte, c'est le présent. Le passé, il ne faut pas trop le laisser avoir d'emprise sur soi sinon ça gâche le moment présent. »

Des paroles qui pouvaient autant s'appliquer à son cas, mais je doutais qu'il puisse vraiment comprendre en ce moment même.

« On est là, tous les deux vivants, bien entourés, avec notre famille, à l'abri... En cavale, je te l'accorde, mais à l'abri quand même. La vie est belle.

-La vie est belle? » répéta-t-il, incrédule.

« Bah oui. Je suis avec mon Cheveteur. Forcément, la vie est belle.

-Ton Cheveteur t'a envoyée un an dans le coma, je te rappelle. » dit-il, amer.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

« Ouaip. Il a un sacré humour, mon karma. Mais ça aussi c'est du passé. Le présent, Buck. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Il n'ajouta plus rien. Soit mon geste le déstabilisait, soit il réfléchissait à mes paroles. Peu importe, j'avais fait passer mon message.

Finalement, raconter cette histoire n'était pas si dure, mais, quand même, je préférais ne plus aborder ce sujet.

« Voilà, c'est tout. Tu sais maintenant comment j'ai atterri à l'orphelinat. »

Je restai là, la tête sur son épaule, et lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Merci. » entendis-je quelques minutes plus tard.

Me remerciait-il d'avoir répondu enfin à sa question d'hier ou bien me remerciait-il de l'avoir décroché de cette transe macabre dans laquelle il s'enlisait?

Peut-être les deux.

Je me relevai, avec plein de fourmis dans les jambes. Il était temps de passer à autre chose.

« Je te laisse finir de te préparer. C'est l'heure de faire une balade. »

Je récupérai la trousse de secours et abandonnai Bucky sur place.

Quand il me rejoignit au salon, il était habillé, la chevelure encore humide.

« Tu es prêt? Je me sens d'attaque pour une nouvelle séance d'exercice. »

Il avait peut-être refait surface, il n'en demeurait pas moins à cran et au bout du rouleau. Il était cerné jusqu'au menton, les yeux rouges. Un vrai zombie. Si demain il n'avait toujours pas dormi, j'allais devoir sérieusement songer au plan de Steve et T'Challa qui se trouvait sous le fauteuil. Ça me rendait malade rien que d'y penser. C'était un plan de secours que je ne voulais pas utiliser, parce que ça allait contre mes principes, mais je n'aurais bientôt plus le choix. Si ça continuait comme ça, Bucky allait devenir cinglé et il serait une menace autant pour lui que pour les autres.

Je ne lui pris pas la main cette fois-ci. S'il désirait un contact charnel, ce serait à lui de l'initier. Il me suivit docilement dans le couloir, comme mon ombre. C'était sans doute la description qui le définissait le mieux à cette heure: une ombre, un fantôme, une enveloppe vide de substance.

Une fois arrivés à la salle de gym, je me dirigeai vers l'appareil que j'avais utilisé la veille.

« Je n'en ferai que pour dix minutes, promis. »

Je doutais qu'il m'ait entendue. Il se dirigeait déjà d'un pas décidé vers le sac de sable.

Mh. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il fasse de la boxe étant donné l'état de sa main droite.

Mais il avait besoin de se défouler. Alors je le laissai faire.

Tout en faisant mes propres exercices, je gardai un oeil sur Bucky qui frappait de plus en plus fort et lâchait des grognements à chaque coup. Pour se défouler, ce fut un succès. Un peu trop même.

Après mes dix minutes d'exercice, je me massai les jambes tout en l'observant à la dérobée. Il était gonflé à bloc. À un point tel que les coutures du sac se déchiraient de plus en plus et la plaque de métal sous le cuir était visible maintenant.

J'avais de plus en plus l'impression que c'était le Soldat de l'Hiver qui s'acharnait sur ce sac, pas Bucky.

Distraite par cette vision désolante et quasi effrayante, je me retapai une autre séance de 10 minutes d'exercice, après quoi je me levai pour aller le retrouver.

 _Aïe._

Mes jambes me faisaient un mal de chien.

 _Zut._

Je retrouvai Bucky et celui-ci ne me porta pas du tout attention même quand j'entrai dans son champ de vision. Il ne semblait pas vouloir en finir avec son sac de sable. Le sparadrap qui recouvrait ses jointures de chair était en sang et il y avait des traces rouges sur le plancher, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de poursuivre.

« Bucky? Tu veux bien rentrer avec moi? »

Toujours dans la position du boxeur, il poursuivit son carnage.

« Bucky? »

Sans s'arrêter de frapper, il me répondit d'un ton agacé.

« Je n'en ai pas fini. Va-t'en si ça te chante. »

On était bien entré dans la phase ours mal léché. Venait toujours un temps où ma présence devenait aussi agaçante qu'un moustique qui virevolte sans cesse autour de notre tête. Généralement, c'était la phase qui précédait la bombe humaine, ce qui voulait dire que la mèche n'était pas encore éteinte définitivement.

J'allais peut-être devoir en passer par cette explosion finalement. Parfois, il fallait toucher le fond pour remonter.

« D'accord. Je m'en vais. »

Je n'insistai pas.

Alors que je mettais un pied dans la porte, il m'interpella.

« Léa. »

Je me retournai et le découvris près de moi, en nage, essoufflé, une lueur de panique dans le regard.

« Où vas-tu? »

Je levai un sourcil.

« Je rentre. Je viens de te le dire.

-Où? À New York? Tu vas appliquer la Muraille de Chine?

-Quoi? Je...

-Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes.

-Je le sais très bien, voyons. Je rentre à l'appartement, Bucky, c'est tout. »

Je notai une décrispation de ses épaules.

« Oh. O.K. Le tien?

-Non, le tien. »

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, et soupira de soulagement.

« D'accord.

-Bien. Alors, à plus tard.

-À-à plus tard. »

Je le plantai là.

Il était vraiment au bout du rouleau. Confusion, colère, paranoïa... tout ça en moins de deux minutes. Il présentait tous les signes d'un homme sur le point de s'effondrer.

Arrivée à l'appartement, je jetai de nouveau un regard au fauteuil sous lequel se trouvait le pistolet.

J'étais de plus en plus indécise.

Je ne voulais pas y avoir recours, toutefois il me fallait considérer cette solution plus attentivement maintenant.

Avec un soupir, je pris place à table et ouvris le portable. Je remis la connexion WiFi et profitai de ce petit moment de solitude pour faire un rapport de la situation à Steve. J'aurais voulu lui rapporter de meilleures nouvelles bien qu'il se doutait qu'il y aurait des hauts et des bas.

En ouvrant la boîte mail, je remarquai que Steve avait encore une fois dérogé aux règles. Un message m'attendait. Et il était plutôt volumineux.

 _ **"Bonjour Léa,  
Je me suis encore permis d'interrompre ton boulot parce que je crois que je tiens quelque chose qui pourrait t'être utile. Ces derniers jours, T'Challa a fait quelques recherches en se basant sur tout ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les bases HYDRA que nous avons démantelées en Allemagne et en Pologne. Je te suggère de regarder les vidéos ainsi que les documents attachés à ce message. Tu comprendras où je veux en venir.  
Steve."**_

Intriguée, je mis en route un premier fichier. Les bras m'en tombèrent quand je réalisai de quoi il était question.

« Oh mon dieu... »

Je regardai ensuite trois vidéos dans le lot. Elles étaient toutes très courtes, mais très éloquentes.

J'étudiai le tout très attentivement, de plus en plus sidérée.

Je ne pouvais pas me servir de ça.

Je ne pouvais infliger ça à Bucky...

Et pourtant, ces fichiers contenaient des éléments essentiels. De quoi changer pour toujours la perception que Bucky avait de lui-même.

Ébranlée, en plein dilemme, je répondis à Steve.

 _ **"Bonjour Steve,  
Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de lui montrer ça tout de suite. Il n'est pas encore prêt. Il a passé une mauvaise nuit, et la journée ne va pas aller en s'améliorant. Il faut attendre qu'il soit de meilleure humeur.  
Mais merci quand même, Steve. Ce sont des informations très précieuses.  
Léa."**_

J'allais fermer le portable quand une alerte de message retentit. Steve m'avait déjà répondu.

 _ **"Que se passe-t-il avec Bucky?"**_ »

Pas de salutations et droit au but; il était inquiet.

Je n'avais pas envie de l'inquiéter davantage en lui racontant l'épisode du miroir et de la douche alors je résumai la situation autrement.

 _ **"Il est à cran. "**_

Un autre message ne tarda pas à suivre le mien.

 _ **" Alors, montre-lui ces fichiers. Ça va l'aider, j'en suis certain. "**_

 _ **"Pas dans l'état où il se trouve."  
**_

 _ **"Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il doit savoir ce qui se passe."  
**_

 _Oh Steve. Tu ne comprends pas..._

Je soupirai. Il avait raison, en un sens, mais c'était trop tôt...

...Ou peut-être pas?

J'étais convaincue que ces fichiers allaient lui faire plus de tort que de bien, du moins dans les premiers moments. Mais peut-être qu'il fallait en passer par là pour aller mieux par la suite...?

 _ **"Je vais voir comment la situation évolue. Je te tiens au courant.  
Au revoir  
Léa "**_

Il ne me répondit pas, signe qu'il avait compris que le sujet était clos pour moi.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, je lus les documents envoyés par Steve plusieurs fois. Plus je les consultais, plus je me disais que ces fichiers étaient une sorte de lame à double tranchant.

Je fermai l'ordinateur quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée grincer lentement sur ses gonds. Les yeux sur le tapis du salon, il n'osa pas me regarder en face et se contenta d'avancer, les poings serrés à ses flancs, vers la salle de bain.

Sa séance de boxe l'avait épuisé et peut-être aussi un peu défoulé, mais pas assez pour l'inciter à considérer son lit comme un ami au lieu d'un ennemi.

Je vis les jointures en sang de sa main droite et me levai du canapé. Il avait bousillé les soins que je lui avais donnés ce matin.

« Tu permets que je m'occupe de ta main? » le stoppai-je avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Les yeux toujours rivés au tapis, il haussa les épaules.

Sans attendre son consentement, j'allai préparer la trousse de premiers soins sur la vanité.

J'étouffai une exclamation de stupeur quand je découvris que le miroir au mur était intact dans son cadre.

On avait profité de notre absence pour le changer.

Comment avait-on su qu'il était brisé? Il n'y avait pas de caméra dans l'appartement, pourtant.

En regardant plus attentivement la pièce, je remarquai que les serviettes, les draps de bain et les peignoirs étaient frais et pliés soigneusement sur la vanité. Même les poubelles étaient vidées.

Comme dans un hôtel, il y avait un service aux chambres dans le palais du roi, compris-je. Et les intendants, en voyant le mur nu et les débris dans la poubelle, avaient décidé de remplacer le miroir manquant, discrètement. Même ma bouteille de shampoing brisée avait été remplacée sur la vanité.

Bucky me suivait de près, mais lui ne sembla pas remarquer le changement. Il ne portait pas attention à ce genre de détails, perdu dans son petit monde de tourments.

Une fois la surprise passée, je me dépêchai de le distraire du miroir.

« Prends ta douche, tu es trempé de sueurs. Je m'occuperai de ta main ensuite. »

Il ne rouspéta pas sur le fait qu'il avait déjà pris une douche plus tôt ce matin. Peut-être même qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir prise une puisqu'il était en crise à ce moment-là. Tant mieux. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il se souvienne de cet épisode.

Pendant qu'il se déshabillait, j'attrapai discrètement un drap de bain et recouvris le miroir. Inutile de le confronter à son image pour le moment, c'était trop risqué.

« Je t'attends ici. » lui assurai-je avant qu'il n'entre dans la cabine.

S'il savait que je restais dans la salle de bain à l'attendre, il allait se dépêcher et pour une fois c'était ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'attarde trop longtemps comme ce matin. Il ne fallait pas reproduire le contexte qui l'avait plongé dans cette crise.

Je continuai de lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi à travers la porte de la cabine; du beau temps, de mes jambes engourdies, du bon repas que j'avais l'intention de faire, de mes progrès en wakandi... Je devais le maintenir distrait.

Quand il sortit, je le fis asseoir sur la lunette des toilettes et m'occupai de ses jointures. Il ne broncha même pas quand le désinfectant lui brûla la peau. Il était vraiment ailleurs, décidément.

Après mon ouvrage, je lui relevai doucement le menton pour qu'il me regarde.

« As-tu faim? »

Il secoua la tête.

Il s'éloigna et regagna le coin du salon près de la fenêtre, qui était devenu son coin boudoir favori depuis notre arrivée. Il laissa son regard errer vers les cascades au loin, et passa le reste de la journée à... lutter?

C'était l'impression qu'il donnait du moins. Il luttait contre le sommeil qui le rattrapait de plus en plus. Et quand le soir tomba, ce fut pire. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon et but six cafés très noirs de suite.

Assise à la table, je pianotai sur le couvercle du portable, anxieuse, et je me retenais de regarder le fauteuil.

Qu'est-ce qui était pire entre les deux scénarios? Dormir de force ou ces documents? Les deux choix étaient à la fois bienfaiteurs et néfastes. Il n'y avait pas de solution meilleure que l'autre.

Je détestais le voir dans cet état. C'était insupportable.

Je fis la grimace au fauteuil et me concentrai sur le portable.

Peut-être que si je lui montrais une partie des fichiers que Steve m'avait envoyés, il se sentirait un peu soulagé par après?

La situation était délicate. Je marchais sur des oeufs. Je savais que ces documents pouvaient aider Bucky, mais je doutais qu'il y voit le bon côté des choses dans l'immédiat.

« Bucky? » appelai-je timidement.

Il ne fit pas mine d'avoir entendu.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute? » réitérai-je avec douceur.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et j'eus l'impression d'être dévisagée par un spectre.

Je pris place sur le canapé, armée du portable, et tapotai la place libre à côté de moi.

« Viens t'asseoir. J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. »

Le spectre obéit en se traînant les pieds.

Je tentai de cacher ma nervosité, mais mes doigts tremblèrent quand j'ouvris le portable et que je cherchai le document que je voulais.

« Ce sont des images d'une caméra de surveillance. J'aimerais que tu regardes la séquence avec moi. »

C'était un zombie, mais il demeurait alerte. Ma nervosité était palpable et il se méfia tout de suite.

« De quoi il s'agit?

-C'est... »

J'allais dire que c'était Steve qui avait envoyé ça, mais vu comment il avait réagi la dernière fois que j'avais mentionné son nom, je reformulai autrement.

« Ça m'a été envoyé ce matin par T'Challa. Il croit que ça peut t'aider. Je pense aussi que ça peut t'aider, mais... »

Il était raide, les poings serrés sur ses cuisses, prêt à décamper en coup de vent.

Je déglutis et son regard se rétrécit sur moi.

« M'aider à quoi? À dormir? » cracha-t-il, venimeux.

J'acquiesçai calmement.

« Indirectement, oui, qui sait, ça pourrait t'aider...

-Je ne veux pas dormir. C'est si difficile à comprendre?

-J'ai parfaitement compris. » répliquai-je, un peu plus acerbe. « Mais ces images pourraient t'amener à considérer certaines choses d'un angle nouveau. Il y a plusieurs fichiers, mais je te demande juste de regarder un seul d'entre eux. Il dure à peine deux minutes. »

Il soupira, puis capitula.

« D'accord.

-Bien. Merci. »

Je déposai le portable encore fermé sur ses genoux.

« Avant, j'aimerais que tu comprennes une chose. Tu n'apprécieras pas ce que tu verras, mais je t'assure que tu vas comprendre bientôt pourquoi on tient à ce que tu regardes ça. »

J'ouvris le portable qui était jusqu'ici en mode veille et sélectionnai une vidéo.

À peine quelques secondes après la mise en route, Bucky ferma rageusement le portable et se leva d'un bond.

« Des images de moi!?

-Continue de regarder, tu vas comprendre...

-Vous croyez que me voir en machine à tuer va m'aider?! » assena-t-il, agitant l'appareil sous mon nez.

Je me levai tranquillement et cherchai à le lui prendre en douceur.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Bucky. Laisse-moi juste...

-NON! »

Il m'arracha l'engin des mains et le fracassa contre le mur du salon.

L'ennui, c'est que j'avais agrippé des deux mains l'appareil pour le lui enlever. Et il avait réagi si vite que dans la manoeuvre je perdis l'équilibre et tombai à la renverse sur le tapis.

En temps normal, je n'aurais pas été déséquilibrée juste parce qu'on me tirait des mains un objet quelconque. Mais j'avais des jambes en compote qui n'aimaient pas les séances de rééduc. Me tenir debout relevait de l'exploit alors, la moindre perturbation physique me faisait chanceler. Résultat: je me retrouvais sur les fesses.

 _Zut._

Je le savais bien que cette vidéo n'était pas une bonne idée en ce moment. Je le sentais mal depuis le début.

Ça m'apprendrait. Bien fait pour moi.

L'ordinateur gisait au pied du mur. Étonnamment, il était en un seul morceau même après un choc pareil. Restait à savoir si le contenu était toujours en bon état, par contre...

De toute façon, en bon état ou pas, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'insister pour que Bucky regarde tout ça. En tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat. Fallait d'abord qu'il se calme.

Tout en essayant de me relever sur mes coudes, je réfléchissais à un autre moyen de lui parler du contenu de ces vidéos sans qu'il n'en soit trop affecté, mais j'arrêtai de cogiter immédiatement quand je levai les yeux sur Bucky.

Figé par l'épouvante, encore plus blême que d'habitude, il me surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Il me dévisageait, les yeux agrandis, la bouche entrouverte par l'horreur.

De toute évidence, il n'éprouvait plus de colère, mais je n'étais pas sûre que cette grande frayeur soit vraiment mieux. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'horrifiait tant tout à coup?

Je contemplai ma propre posture. Puis je compris.

« Bucky, c'est un accident, j'ai... »

Trop tard. Je parlais dans le vide. Il avait pris la fuite.

« … juste perdu l'équilibre. » terminai-je, amère.

Je finis par me relever tant bien que mal.

Maintenant je devais gérer un Bucky qui était persuadé de m'avoir jetée par terre.

Comme s'il n'éprouvait pas suffisamment de culpabilité comme ça!

De guerre lasse, je lâchai un soupir et jetai un regard vers le fauteuil. Ce qui se cachait dessous semblait prendre plaisir à me narguer, décidément.

La solution dans l'ordinateur n'avait pas fonctionné. Il ne me restait que cette option...

Je m'accroupis au pied du fauteuil, m'emparai du pistolet et des cartouches. Tout de suite j'éprouvai un frisson de dégoût. Mais je n'avais plus trop le choix.

L'incident qui venait de se produire en était la preuve. La journée entière était une preuve, en fait.

Je restai assise un bon moment sur le fauteuil, tournant et retournant la cartouche remplie de tranquillisant entre mes doigts.

Le temps que je me fasse à l'idée que j'allais agir contre mes principes, que j'enclenche la cartouche pour de bon dans le pistolet, que je sorte d'un pas lourd de l'appartement, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses dans la salle de gym.

Arrivée sur place, la baie vitrée qui longeait la grande pièce me permit de voir bien avant d'entrer que la situation était hors de contrôle.

À nouveau Bucky s'acharnait sur le sac de sable et il n'y allait pas de main morte. J'entrai dans la pièce en faisant le moins de bruit possible (je devais tirer sur lui en le prenant par surprise. Autrement, il éviterait le projectile comme seul le Soldat de l'Hiver savait le faire) mais même en me manifestant bruyamment je doutais qu'il puisse se rendre compte que j'étais dans les parages. Il était tombé à nouveau dans une sorte de transe. Excepté que cette fois il n'était pas du tout inerte...

Je compris que la bombe à retardement de ce matin n'avait été que mise en suspens quand il arracha avec un cri de rage le sac pour le lancer contre les tapis roulants de jogging. Comme des quilles sur une allée de bowling, tous les appareils se renversèrent sous l'impact du sac. Celui-ci termina sa course contre le mur.

Ça y est. Explosion imminente. L'incident dans le salon avait tout déclenché, et cette fois il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Je ne pourrais rien contenir, rien désamorcer.

Respirant comme un soufflet de forge, Bucky dévisagea son poing de métal et le fracassa contre un mur de ciment. Il fit pareil avec son poing de chair.

Je sortis en vitesse de la salle. Pas parce que j'avais peur, mais bien parce que je voulais arrêter la cavalerie qui allait débarquer dans deux secondes.

Je me plaçai dans le champ de la caméra de surveillance située dans un coin de plafond, les bras en l'air.

« Restez où vous êtes. N'envoyez personne, vous m'entendez? Je gère. Je répète, je ne veux voir personne dans ce secteur, c'est compris? Bouclez cette aile si vous voulez, mais n'intervenez pas. »

J'ignorais si on m'avait écouté jusqu'à ce que j'entende des bruits mécaniques dans les murs. Des rideaux de fer balayèrent les fenêtres aussitôt et des panneaux, probablement en vibranium, bloquèrent le couloir de sortie.

Bien. Au moins, les dégâts s'arrêteraient à cette salle de gym.

Je retournai dans la salle et découvris un Bucky qui utilisait les haltères pour détruire les mannequins de combat.

Pour le moment, je mis de côté la solution "sommeil forcé". J'étais triste, j'étais bouleversée, mais curieusement soulagée que l'explosion ait enfin lieu.

Je restai loin de la pagaille et le laissai détruire tout ce qui lui chante.

Il y aurait des remords plus tard, je le savais, mais pour le moment il avait besoin de ça. Il couvait en lui cette violence depuis longtemps et il fallait qu'elle sorte. Toute sa rancoeur, toute sa haine, envers lui-même, envers HYDRA, devaient sortir de ce corps. Pour se purger, il devait en passer par là, et ce bien avant que je lui inflige un sommeil obligé.

La crise dura une heure.

Et je savais que le plus difficile était à venir. Parce que si cette crise avait été salutaire, elle ne devait plus jamais se reproduire. Et pour y arriver, j'allais devoir prendre le taureau par les cornes, combattre le feu par le feu.

Pour annihiler complètement une bombe à retardement humaine, il fallait parfois faire exploser une autre bombe pour aspirer les effets dévastateurs de la première.

Bucky tomba à genoux, les mains sur ses tempes et hurla sa détresse.

Le coeur en miettes, je me dirigeai vers la caméra de surveillance.

« Vous pouvez tout débloquer. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre. »

Le mur de vibranium qui bloquait le couloir disparut. Je pouvais très bien imaginer Steve en train de lutter contre ses amis qui l'empêchaient de se précipiter ici. J'espérais juste qu'on allait le raisonner et le convaincre de ne pas intervenir.

Quand le regard de Bucky erra sur le cataclysme qu'il avait créé autour de lui, il gémit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me préparai à tirer. Ma main trembla et mon doigt sur la gâchette resta obstinément paralysé.

Bucky choisit ce moment pour se tourner dans ma direction.

Abasourdi, il figea sur place. Les yeux ronds, il fixa mon arme, puis fixa la triste résignation sur mon visage.

Il déglutit. Puis eut un léger sourire désabusé.

« Je le mérite. Vas-y. »

 _Il croit que je veux le tuer_ , réalisai-je, sous le choc.

Il était vraiment au bout du rouleau, parce que normalement un guerrier tel que lui aurait fait la différence entre une arme à feu et un pistolet tranquillisant.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » soufflai-je, la gorge serrée. « C'est pour ton bien, Bucky. »

Et soudain il comprit. L'expression de son visage s'assombrit immédiatement.

Il acceptait que je le tue, mais pas que je l'endorme. Aberrant.

Je tirai sans plus tarder. J'aurais fait mouche si sa main de métal n'avait pas fait ricocher le projectile.

 _Zut._ Inutile d'essayer de le prendre par surprise maintenant.

J'avais droit à deux autres tirs, que je tentai malgré ma certitude d'essuyer un échec. Comme prévu, il les intercepta en avançant d'un air menaçant dans ma direction.

Intimidée par cette aura de colère, je restai plantée là, le pistolet toujours braqué sur lui même s'il était vide. Il m'arracha l'arme et l'écrasa dans son poing de métal. Me dominant de toute sa fureur, je fis un pas en arrière.

Je battis en retraite et pris la fuite vers l'appartement.

Je devais vite réfléchir à une autre stratégie.

 _O.K. Réfléchis, ma fille. Quelle autre option as-tu?_

Je jetai un coup d'oeil sur le portable qui traînait par terre.

Je voulais me servir de ça seulement _après_ avoir obligé Bucky à prendre du repos, mais je devais changer de plan.

Je le récupérai et une vérification rapide me permit de constater que le matériel wakandais c'était du solide. Tout fonctionnait bien.

Je devais utiliser ça. Même s'il ne voulait rien entendre. Fallait que je parvienne à utiliser tout ça.

Bucky était de toute façon déjà en crise, il ne pouvait pas descendre plus bas...

Je guettai d'un oeil appréhensif la porte de sortie de l'appartement. Je savais qu'il ne tarderait pas à me suivre. Il était en colère contre moi. Furieux même. J'avais voulu le manipuler, le forcer à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire et il m'en voudrait sans doute pour un bon moment.

Quand il se présenta dans l'entrée, je l'attendais de pied ferme.

Moi aussi, je pouvais être colérique. Moi aussi je pouvais me montrer intimidante.

Il entra, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés, et je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de réagir.

« Tu as raison. Les tranquillisants, c'est un mauvais plan. » attaquai-je sans préambule. « Mais pas pour la raison que tu penses. Un tranquillisant t'oblige à oublier momentanément ce qui t'affecte, ça ne fait qu'ajourner et rien n'est réglé au réveil. Moi je ne veux pas que tu oublies. Au contraire. Tu ne veux pas dormir, hein? Tu crains la perte de contrôle de ta tête, de ton corps, de tes gestes. Tu crains les cauchemars. Tu crains de revivre les horreurs qu'on t'a obligées de commettre. Eh bien, au lieu de redouter ces cauchemars, provoque-les! Affronte-les maintenant, Bucky! »

Il me toisa, les yeux injectés de sang, épuisé, mais encore plein de défiance et de méfiance.

« En perdant le contrôle de ta tête et de ton corps, tu as commis les plus affreux des crimes, n'est-ce pas? Quels sont-ils, Bucky? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement? »

Il était confus, tout à coup.

« Tu vas me raconter en me regardant droit dans les yeux chaque meurtre que tu as commis ces trois derniers mois. Pas besoin de dormir pour ça. Tu peux très bien revivre ces moments en plein éveil, en pleine possession de tes moyens. »

L'horreur remplaça la colère.

« Hors de question.

-Pourquoi? Que crains-tu le plus? Dormir ou me raconter ce que tu as fait? »

Les deux options étaient terribles pour lui.

« Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

-Ô que si, mon pote. Tu as atteint le point de non-retour et je ne vais pas continuer à te regarder devenir complètement fou, c'est clair?

-Je suis déjà fou!

-Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Tu peux encore faire marche arrière si tu me racontes tout ce que tu as fait.

-Tu te prends pour qui? Mon psy?

-Je me prends pour ton amie, alors crache le morceau.

-Non! Ce sera pire!

-Tu ne veux pas me raconter ce que tu as fait, tu ne veux pas revivre ça? Parfait. »

Ce fut lui qui fit un pas en arrière quand je m'avançai dans sa direction.

« Dans ce cas, tu vas ouvrir tes oreilles parce que c'est moi qui vais te raconter tout ce que tu as fait. »

Il battit des paupières, d'abord abasourdi, puis il ouvrit la bouche, mais je le coupai.

« Jake Slicker. Qui Jong Mei. Roberto Milanati.

-Comment connais-tu ces noms?! » m'interrompit-il, presque scandalisé.

« Melvin Boyle. Ernest Mc Coy. Philipe Grande. Shino Yatoma.

-Arrête! » fit-il, atterré. « Tais-toi! »

Il recula encore, chancelant.

« Comment sont-ils morts, dis-moi? » demandai-je, sans pitié.

Les mains sur les oreilles, il tomba à genoux.

« Je vais te le dire, moi; une balle dans la tête pour chacun d'eux. Exécution propre et rapide.

-La ferme! » hurla-t-il, le désarroi faisant place à la colère.

Je m'avançai vers lui et il battit en retraite au salon.

« Qui étaient ces gens, Bucky? Qui étaient-ils? » insistai-je « Tu le sais? Tu te souviens? »

Il me contempla avec dégoût. Il s'attendait à tout de moi, sauf de la torture.

« Qui étaient-ils!?

-Des cibles que Shaw m'a désignées! » cracha-t-il à contrecoeur.

Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée.

« Oui, c'est ça. » acquiesçai-je, vindicative. « C'étaient des opposants de Shaw. Des hommes qui n'ont pas voulu entrer dans ses combines et qui ont refusé de collaborer avec lui. Pour les punir, Shaw t'a ordonné de les tuer. Et selon toi, ils ne méritaient pas de mourir.

-Non!

-T'en es sûr? »

Accablé, il trouva appui contre le canapé.

« Évidemment qu'ils ne le méritaient pas! » dit-il, les dents serrées.

Je m'approchai de lui, plus calme.

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait récupéré l'entièreté de ta mémoire, Bucky, sinon tu ne te torturerais pas autant. »

Il me fixa, à nouveau confus.

« Tous ces gens étaient des tueurs à gages, des mercenaires, des trafiquants d'êtres humains, des membres des triades, de la mafia italienne et des cartels de drogues. »

Il cligna des paupières, pas trop sûr de savoir où je voulais en venir.

« Ces gens étaient tous de dangereux malfaiteurs, Bucky. Chacun d'eux méprisait la vie humaine et avait déjà commis l'irréparable à plusieurs reprises. »

Maintenant il savait ce que je cherchais à faire.

Il cessa de reculer et me défia, plein de hargne.

« Alors, tu penses que je devrais cesser de m'en vouloir parce que je me suis fait justicier sans le savoir?! Une poignée de mauvaises graines parmi le lot, et alors? Que fais-tu des tas d'autres innocents que j'ai tués, hein? »

J'eus un sourire tranchant.

« Justement. Shaw t'a demandé de faire beaucoup de basses besognes, c'est vrai: incendier, vandaliser, poser une bombe dans un endroit public... Combien de victimes il y a eu?

-Des centaines.

-Je reformule ma question: combien y a-t-il eu de morts?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Aucun, Bucky. »

Il secoua la tête, refusant de me croire.

J'insistai, plus passionnée que colérique maintenant.

« Tu n'as tué personne qui était sur ton chemin, tu n'as pas éliminé qui que ce soit au cours de tes missions. Le vrai Soldat de l'Hiver ôte les obstacles de son chemin en les tuant. Toi, tu les as tous contournés. »

Il était de nouveau confus, plein de doutes.

« Où veux-tu en venir?

-Je veux en venir à ça. »

Je saisis le portable sur la table et ouvris une des vidéos de Steve.

« Regarde.

-Je ne veux pas voir ça! »

C'étaient des images de caméras de surveillance où le Soldat de l'Hiver était apparemment en cours de mission.

Je pris le portable et le lui brandis sous les yeux.

« Regarde. Regarde bien, Bucky!

-NON!

-Bucky, est-ce que je t'ai donné une raison jusqu'ici de ne pas me faire confiance? »

Bien que toujours révolté, il dut me donner raison.

« Non.

-Alors, fais-moi cette faveur; regarde juste cette vidéo. Je te promets que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses; tu ne tues personne, tu ne commets aucun crime là-dessus. »

Hésitant, il jeta un oeil torturé à la vidéo que je remettais en marche.

Il ne supporta pas de se voir tout de suite et dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir garder les yeux sur l'écran sans avoir la nausée.

La vidéo en noir et blanc le montra en train d'errer dans le labo où on avait confectionné le virus mortel qui devait être répandu sur la planète.

La répugnance face à lui-même se transforma en profond questionnement quand il se vit manipuler des fioles et les injecter dans les incubateurs du virus.

Il leva les yeux de l'écran vers moi, totalement confus.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire?

-T'Challa a mis la main sur les vestiges du labo dans lequel on a créé le virus mortel. Il a analysé un échantillon du virus pour fabriquer un vaccin, au cas où nous n'aurions pas récupéré tout le stock d'HYDRA et que ces derniers voudraient retenter leur attaque bactériologique. Il s'est avéré que les tests étaient tous négatifs. »

Je souris à cet homme brisé et extraordinaire, tout à coup émue.

« Bucky, tu avais saboté le virus. » lui affirmai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi?

-Tu avais saboté le virus. » répétai-je. « Même si Shaw était parvenu à ses fins, tout ce qu'il aurait refilé à la planète c'est du vent, de la camelote, une dose de rien du tout. »

Incrédule, il regarda de nouveau la vidéo. Il se concentra sur son visage sans vie, agissant comme un robot, alors qu'il sabotait tout le travail des scientifiques nazis. De temps en temps, il regardait en direction de la porte, comme pour s'assurer que la voie était libre et que personne ne pourrait le surprendre.

« Je ne me souviens pas du tout de ça.

-Je sais. »

Si c'était le cas, il ne se serait pas autant méprisé lui-même depuis son réveil.

« Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir maintenant? Tu n'étais plus le même Soldat de l'Hiver qu'avant. »

Je tapotai son front.

« Bucky se battait, là-dedans. Il se battait contre cette fichue formule russe sans le savoir. Bucky était toujours là, et il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour minimiser les dégâts qu'on demandait au Soldat de causer. »

Il secoua la tête, cherchant le mensonge dans cette affirmation. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était impossible.

« Je ne cherche pas à excuser et banaliser ce qui s'est produit ces trois derniers mois. Mais je veux que tu comprennes que tu n'avais pas totalement disparu. Tu étais là, Bucky, et tu te battais. Tu n'as jamais renoncé. Ce contrôle sur toi-même que tu crains tant de perdre à nouveau, tu ne l'avais jamais totalement perdu. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide.

« C-comment est-ce possible? »

Je pris place à côté de lui, posai ma main sur la sienne.

« C'est T'Challa. Tous les traitements neurologiques que ses médecins t'ont fait subir durant des mois dans la Tour, tu te souviens? On pensait tous que c'était un échec, mais ils avaient commencé à faire effet. Pas de la façon dont on le voulait, mais le résultat est quand même concluant. »

Je pris de nouveau le portable et ouvris une seconde vidéo.

« Quand T'Challa a vu ce que tu as fait dans ce labo, il s'est empressé de rechercher toute autre trace visuelle de la présence du Soldat de l'Hiver à travers le monde ces trois derniers mois. Il a trouvé des tas d'autres vidéos de caméra de surveillance, dont celle-ci. »

Bucky hésita un peu moins à y jeter un oeil, cette fois. Dans cet extrait, on voyait les images d'une caméra de surveillance d'une station de métro à Singapour. Tout le monde fuyait dans tous les sens un homme masqué qui tirait dans les airs alors qu'il tenait une bombe dans l'autre main. Il entra dans un premier wagon et s'immobilisa un quart de seconde quand il vit une femme avec son bébé dans les bras, figée de terreur sur son siège. Bucky sortit aussitôt pour se diriger vers le dernier wagon du train. Celui-là était vide et il installa rapidement sa bombe avant de partir. Le métro, en mode automatique, démarra et quitta la station.

« Tu vois? Tu as changé de tactique dès que tu as vu la femme et son bébé. Tu as accompli la mission que ton maître t'a ordonnée, mais tu as installé ta bombe dans le dernier wagon, qui était vide. L'accident a eu lieu, mais la queue du train n'a pas fait dérailler les autres wagons et personne ne fut tué. C'est subtil quand on regarde les caméras de surveillance du métro, des places publiques et du parlement allemand, mais si on est bien attentif, on remarque tout de suite la différence entre le Soldat de L'Hiver d'aujourd'hui et celui d'autrefois. Ton subconscient cherchait par tous les moyens à réduire les dommages collatéraux causés par les ordres auxquels tu étais contraint d'obéir. »

Il avala difficilement sa salive, complètement sous le choc.

« Mais j'ai tué ce soldat, dans la montagne... parce que Shaw me le demandait, tout bonnement.

-Tu avais moins de scrupules; c'était un agent HYDRA. Une crapule qui ne valait rien, exactement comme tous ces hommes qui avaient refusé de s'allier à Shaw.

-J'ai voulu tuer Wanda... J'ai voulu tuer Steve, et tous les autres. Je les ai tous attaqués!

-Tu répondais à leur provocation. Wanda essayait de manipuler ton esprit, tu t'es senti agressé, alors tu as riposté. Même chose pour tous les autres. Ils tentaient de te raisonner, ils tentaient de t'arrêter, alors tu as répliqué.

-J'ai tiré à bout portant sur Steve. Il ne m'agressait pas...

-Rectification: tu as tiré sur son bouclier. Tu savais que Steve avait de bons réflexes et qu'il allait faire dévier la balle. »

Je fermai le portable et le déposai sur la table du salon.

« Je suis sûre que ces trois derniers mois tu as eu mille fois l'opportunité de faire encore plus de victimes que nécessaire. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Il fixa un point devant lui pendant un bon moment. Je croyais qu'il était en transe, mais je me rendis compte qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Il tentait de faire appel à des souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas encore récupérés jusqu'à cet instant, mais ces vidéos et mes paroles commencèrent à provoquer sa mémoire. C'était le genre de souvenirs très subtils et très discrets qui avaient d'abord eu une signification primaire: le soldat semait la terreur autour de lui, mais si on creusait, si on analysait, ces mêmes souvenirs arboraient un tout autre sens.

« J'ai vu une femme enceinte se diriger vers ce métro à Singapour. Tout en tirant dans les airs, je l'ai enfermée dans la conciergerie, pour éviter que la foule en panique ne la renverse. » affirma-t-il d'une voix lointaine, les yeux concentrés sur ce point dans le vide duquel semblait émerger sa mémoire.

Je souris.

« L'ancien Soldat de l'Hiver aurait continué de tirer sans faire attention à la foule. »

À nouveau je posai ma main sur la sienne qui reposait sur sa cuisse.

« Allez, continue, il y a sûrement autre chose que tu as fait. »

Il réfléchit encore, les sourcils froncés.

« J'ai incendié le parlement berlinois seulement après avoir déclenché l'alarme d'incendie.

-Tu t'es assuré de faire évacuer la place avant de mettre le feu. » résumai-je.

« Oui... Et j'ai descendu trois jets de l'armée. Mais j'ai attendu qu'ils soient bas et au niveau de la mer pour que le crash soit moins brutal.

-Bien. Ensuite? »

Mine de rien, je m'agenouillai en face de lui et retirai ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il ne me porta pas attention du tout, trop concentré à retrouver d'autres souvenirs.

« Shaw ne voulait pas des enfants à Auschwitz. Nous sommes tombés par hasard sur cette colonie de vacances. Il voulait massacrer tous les enfants, mais je l'ai fait changer d'avis en proposant qu'on les utilise comme boucliers humains pour protéger nos arrières.

-Tu savais que personne n'oserait s'en prendre aux enfants, qu'ils seraient d'une certaine façon plus en sécurité dans votre base. » paraphrasai-je.

Je lui tirai la main et il se leva docilement pour me suivre. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce que je lui faisais faire, égaré dans ses souvenirs.

« Ces hommes qui avaient refusé d'obéir à Shaw, je les ai tous tués dans leur sommeil.

-Tu leur as offert une mort rapide, sans douleur, et sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Quoi d'autre?»

Je l'amenai vers le lit, tassai mon oreiller contre le montant du lit et m'assis en indien, le dos au mur. Je pris un second oreiller et l'installai sur mes cuisses. Tout ça sans lâcher la main de Bucky.

« J'ai fait exprès de mal insérer mes cartouches dans ma mitrailleuse, pour qu'elle s'enraye lors d'un raid en Pologne.

-En han... Ensuite? »

Je tirai doucement sa main vers moi et il s'assit sur le lit.

« Je devais attaquer un hôpital et tirer dans le tas, faire le plus de victimes possible. J'ai attaqué l'étage des soins palliatifs...

-Parce que les gens là-bas étaient déjà mourants.

-Ils ne méritaient pas cette mort brutale.

-Évidemment. Ça reste un geste affreux, qui n'est imputable qu'à HYDRA. Tu étais juste un revolver, Bucky, et eux tiraient sur la gâchette.

-Mh. » fit-il, incertain.

« Continue. Il y a sûrement autre chose. »

Subtilement, je caressai sa joue, sa nuque, son épaule, et exerçai une pression vers le bas pour l'obliger à se pencher vers ma position. Je tirai vers moi ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en position horizontale, la tête sur l'oreiller qui était sur mes cuisses.

Les yeux rivés au plafond, Bucky continuait de réfléchir.

« Les tanks qui devaient raser un parc ont manqué d'essence parce que j'ai vidé leurs réservoirs à l'insu des autres agents sur place. »

Je jouai doucement dans ses cheveux tout en l'écoutant me raconter d'autres gestes qu'il avait commis à l'insu d'HYDRA, à l'insu même de lui-même. Des gestes anodins, subtils, qui ne pouvaient trahir le contrôle mental que Shaw croyait avoir sur lui.

« Il y a sûrement autre chose. Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi. »

J'étais perfide. Je voulais qu'il ferme les yeux pour une autre raison, mais il ne devait pas comprendre ce que j'étais en train de lui faire faire.

« Le virus devait être d'abord un empoisonnement par voie orale. Le poison devait être propagé dans le système d'aqueducs de toutes les plus grandes métropoles du monde, mais j'ai fait croire à Shaw que les effets seraient trop longs à se faire sentir et qu'il aurait plus d'impact s'il s'agissait d'un virus transmis par les voies respiratoires.

-Plus facile de saboter un virus que de détruire les effets d'un poison. » compris-je.

Il acquiesça mollement, les yeux toujours fermés.

Plus il parlait, plus il était décousu, confus et au ralenti. Je continuai ma ronde de questions, comme si je lui faisais la conversation, tout bonnement. Je ne lui fis pas remarquer qu'il avait la bouche pâteuse et que ses propos étaient de moins en moins cohérents. Il continua de soliloquer et le monologue devint peu à peu un marmonnement indistinct.

Et bientôt, je n'entendis plus que sa respiration, lente et régulière.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver venait de perdre son combat contre le sommeil.

* * *

 ** _A suivre_**


	34. Surprises

_Bonne lecture, merci pour les encouragements, ça me va droit au coeur._

 **Surprises**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, désorientée, le cœur battant.

J'étais couchée sous les couvertures. Mais... N'étais-je pas en position assise, contre le montant du lit?

Confuse, je me redressai, un peu étourdie.

Quelques flashs de la nuit dernière me revinrent à l'esprit. Je me souvenais d'être restée assise en indien, la tête de Bucky sur l'oreiller que j'avais installé au creux de mes jambes. J'avais pris garde de ne surtout pas m'endormir, afin de le surveiller. En étant assise de cette manière, je risquais beaucoup moins de prendre des coups si jamais il était réveillé par un cauchemar et qu'il tombait par la suite en crise. Et, dans cette position, je pouvais plus facilement garder les yeux ouverts. J'étais fatiguée, mais je ne devais surtout pas dormir (bon, visiblement, j'avais fini par échouer ma mission).

Chaque fois qu'il avait remué dans son sommeil, j'avais psalmodié des mots doux pour le garder calme et serein. Je caressais ses cheveux et sa joue dans la manoeuvre. Je ne touchais rien d'autre. Parce que toucher d'autres parties du corps -comme les bras, le cou, l'épaule- pouvait être associé inconsciemment à l'assaut d'ennemis invisibles qui l'attaquaient.

Il y avait eu quelques épisodes où les mots doux n'avaient eu aucun effet, par contre. Il s'était réveillé brutalement 4 ou 5 fois. Heureusement, j'avais laissé la lampe allumée. Un peu comme pour les enfants qui avaient besoin d'une veilleuse pour chasser les cauchemars la nuit, j'avais pris soin que son environnement soit le moins propice à l'apparition de ses démons intérieurs. A chaque fois qu'il s'était réveillé, je ne faisais mine de rien, je lui souriais et je lui demandais tout bonnement de reprendre là où il avait interrompu son monologue. Je ne faisais jamais allusion au fait qu'il avait dormi quelque temps. Je ne lui parlais pas du tout de sommeil. Je ne faisais que l'encourager à se remettre dans la même position -tête sur l'oreiller- pour mieux réfléchir et se rappeler d'autres actions, d'autres gestes qu'il avait inconsciemment accomplis pour nuire à HYDRA. Toujours perplexe et un peu méfiant, Bucky obéissait néanmoins et recommençait à soliloquer. Je le faisais parler dès qu'il se montrait silencieux et je ne le lâchais pas jusqu'à ce que le sommeil gagne du terrain, que ses mots soient inintelligibles, que ses yeux se ferment tout seuls et qu'il retombe enfin endormi.

J'avais toujours réussi à le ramener dans les bras de Morphée de façon subtile. Sauf une fois. Une fois il avait carrément bondi du lit, en état d'alerte, prêt à passer à l'attaque. Je n'étais pas intervenue, sauf avec ma voix. Je ne devais pas l'approcher physiquement jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne pied dans la réalité et qu'il se souvienne de l'endroit où il se trouvait et avec qui il était. En position indienne contre le montant du lit, c'était parfait pour éviter des mouvements violents inconscients, des spasmes et des savates.

« J'ai dormi? » m'avait-il demandé, quasi catastrophé.

« Non. » avais-je menti. « Tu étais dans la lune ou tu réfléchissais intensément, faut croire. Tu me racontais encore ce que tu as fait inconsciemment en tant que Soldat de l'Hiver. Tu en étais à me parler de l'attaque du Parlement berlinois. »

C'était faux. Il m'avait déjà raconté cet épisode, mais il était tellement épuisé et confus qu'il n'en avait pas le souvenir.

Bucky s'était réinstallé contre l'oreiller et avait tout bonnement poursuivi son récit, pour la troisième fois cette nuit-là. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il était de nouveau tombé endormi.

Après cette phase de la nuit, je ne me souvenais de rien d'autre.

J'avais fini par céder au sommeil moi aussi, malgré mes précautions. Je ne savais pas comment je m'étais retrouvée sous les draps, mais j'imagine que Bucky y était pour quelque chose.

Le cadran sur la radio sophistiquée indiquait 10h30 du matin.

Un coup d'œil autour de moi me confirma que j'étais seule dans l'appartement.

Était-ce bon ou mauvais signe?

J'avais réussi à faire dormir Bucky, mais j'ignorais dans quel état il s'était réveillé.

Je me levai péniblement. Rester en position indienne une partie de la nuit n'avait pas fait de bien à ces fichues jambes. Je boitai jusqu'à la salle de bain et me débarbouillai un peu.

À ma sortie, j'aperçus l'ordinateur déposé sur la table du salon. L'écran était en mode veille. À mon souvenir, l'appareil était fermé quand je l'avais mis de côté hier soir. Ce qui voulait dire que Bucky l'avait consulté pendant que j'étais dans les vapes. J'agitai le curseur et l'écran s'anima. Les documents écrits que T'Challa avait rassemblés étaient ouverts. Pas de doute, Bucky les avait consultés. Il avait sûrement trouvé des renseignements complémentaires aux révélations de la veille. J'espérais que ça l'aiderait à chasser un peu de cette culpabilité constante qui le submergeait.

J'ouvris la boîte mail et écrivis un mot à Steve.

 _ **"Grâce à toi et T'Challa, il a dormi la nuit dernière."**_

Message bref qui allait droit à l'essentiel. Steve n'avait pas besoin de savoir les détails. De toute façon, avec les images de la caméra pointée sur la catastrophe de la salle de gym, tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il se faisait du mouron depuis hier à cause de cet épisode, j'en étais sûre.

Je me levai et fis le lit. Au bout de quelques minutes, le " _DING"_ de la messagerie retentit. Un message énigmatique m'attendait sur la boîte mail.

 ** _"À midi, une surprise vous attend."_ **

Je me remis au clavier, ma curiosité piquée.

 _ **"Quelle surprise?"**_

 ** _"Ça n'en sera plus une si je te le dis."_  
**

J'étais en train de taper une phrase de supplication insistante quand Steve envoya un autre message.

 _ **"En fait, il y a deux surprises qui vous attendent."**  
_

J'envoyai plusieurs autres messages pour demander ce qu'il tramait. Il les ignora tous.

 _ **"Je suis vraiment heureux que le matériel de T'Challa ait pu t'aider."**_ éluda-t-il.

Le gredin. Il allait vraiment me laisser dans le mystère.

 _ **"Au fait, si tu cherches Bucky, les images des caméras de couloirs indiquent qu'il est à la salle de gym.  
Bonne journée à vous deux."** _

Steve prit congé de moi sans autre explication.

Je me levai et boitai jusqu'à la salle de gym. Enfin... La salle qui avait été autrefois une salle de gym. Parce que tout était détruit maintenant.

Bucky était effectivement là-dedans. A genoux au milieu des débris, il tentait tant bien que mal de faire le ménage en triant ce qui était définitivement brisé de ce qui était récupérable. Je l'observai quelques minutes depuis la porte avant de me manifester. Il me paraissait moins à cran. Il n'était plus aussi pâle et les cernes sous ses yeux avaient un peu diminué. La mâchoire assombrie par une barbe négligée accentuait son regard un peu plus vif.

Je m'approchai doucement. Curieusement, j'étais nerveuse. Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre.

« Salut. » murmurai-je.

Il leva les yeux vers moi. Il me semblait un brin mal à l'aise. Un peu honteux aussi. Il avait laissé tomber les armes la nuit dernière, et montrer sa vulnérabilité n'était jamais simple, je me doutais bien. Je n'y étais pas allée de main morte avec lui.

Je l'avais manipulé la veille, pour qu'il dorme enfin, et ce matin il était indéniable qu'il avait fini par voir clair dans mon jeu. M'en voudrait-il de l'avoir fait succomber au sommeil alors que pour lui dormir était comme perdre à nouveau le contrôle de sa tête, une chose qu'il redoutait tellement?

Il ne me parut pas vraiment rancunier, par contre. Du moins, pas en ce moment.

Il avait simplement l'air… serein ? Mh. Non. Pas tout à fait encore. Il était quelque chose entre la sérénité et la résignation.

C'était un Bucky encore las, fatigué, traumatisé. Mais c'était un Bucky sur la bonne voie tout de même.

« Salut. » répondit-il timidement.

Il reprit son tri et je m'agenouillai près de lui.

Je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet concernant sa nuit dernière. S'il voulait m'en parler, je le laisserais faire le premier pas.

Je me concentrai sur le présent.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici?

-Depuis l'aube.

-Je peux aider?

-Si tu veux. »

Il haussa une épaule de dépit. Il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il avait fait et il tentait de se racheter, bien qu'il y ait peu de chance de pouvoir remettre en état tout le mobilier.

En silence, je ramassai les débris et nettoyai le plancher du mieux que je pus. Ce que nous faisions là était probablement inutile. Connaissant T'Challa, il allait sans doute envoyer une équipe de nettoyage et remplacer tous les appareils cassés par des nouveaux.

Tant pis. Même s'il faisait tout ça pour rien, au moins Bucky se sentirait un peu moins minable.

« Léa? »

Je me tournai vers lui alors que je passais le balai sur le plancher. Il était toujours à genoux, avec une roue de vélo stationnaire dans les mains. Il tentait auparavant de la remettre sur le vélo, mais il avait interrompu sa besogne et me fixait avec gravité.

« Mh? »

Il ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Chercha ses mots. Baissa les yeux sur sa roue. Les releva timidement vers moi.

« Merci. » finit-il par murmurer.

Je ne savais pas trop pour quelle raison il me remerciait. Pour tout un tas de choses, j'imagine, et pas juste pour ce coup de balai.

Un aimant invisible me poussait à me jeter à son cou et le serrer dans mes bras, mais je résistai tant bien que mal. Je me contentai d'abandonner mon balai, de m'agenouiller devant lui et de poser ma main sur la sienne. Celle de chair. Les blessures de la veille étaient déjà refermées.

« Y a pas de quoi. »

J'eus un sourire tendre qu'il ne put me rendre. Il était mal à l'aise pour une raison que j'ignorais. Pour lui, le moment était plus à la solennité qu'à la tendresse, je suppose, alors je retirai doucement ma main de la sienne, de peur d'envahir son espace personnel. Mais ses doigts de métal vinrent rapidement récupérer ma main. Il commença à jouer avec mes doigts, distraitement. Je le laissai faire, bien que je devais contrôler le frisson causé par son index qui dessinait mes phalanges. Il garda les yeux sur nos mains jointes, en silence, et j'attendis patiemment la suite des choses. Il en était à tracer du pouce les lignes dans ma paume quand son regard s'éleva enfin pour rencontrer le mien.

Il me fixa longuement, les sourcils froncés, comme si mon visage était une énigme à résoudre.

« Quoi? » demandai-je, intriguée par tant de sérieux.

Il haussa une épaule en même temps qu'un coin de ses lèvres.

« Rien. » Un petit rire de dérision le secoua. « Je suis juste en train de me demander pour la millième fois pourquoi tu restes ici avec un type comme moi. Je t'en fais baver depuis notre arrivée.

-Pff. Tu exagères. J'ai connu pire. »

Il leva un sourcil sceptique.

« J'en doute. »

Mon sourire s'élargit et je me joignis un moment à son petit jeu de caresses subtiles avant de l'abandonner pour saisir la roue.

Il comprit que je voulais l'aider à remettre le vélo en état de marche et il commença à visser avec sa main de métal le moyeu sur la fourche alors que je tenais la roue en place.

« Nathan. Il avait 4 ans et moi 8. » amorçai-je sans préambule. « Il m'a enfoncé dans le cuir chevelu un paquet de chewing-gum préalablement mâché. Il a tellement bien fait son boulot qu'il a fallu me faire raser la tête pour tout enlever. »

Bucky s'interrompit un moment, se demandant où je voulais en venir, mais je gardais les yeux sur notre travail alors il poursuivit sa tâche sans poser de questions.

« Ensuite, il y a eu Gabriella. Une fillette de 6 ans qui m'a enfoncé son canif dans le creux de la main. J'ai encore une cicatrice, regarde. »

Je lui montrai le creux de ma paume un moment avant de maintenir à nouveau la roue en place.

« J'avais 11 ans à cette époque. Et puis, il y a eu Marco qui m'a craché au visage, Oliver qui m'a griffé le cou, Candice qui m'a mordu, Lucas qui a fait tomber une étagère sur ma tête, les jumeaux Dominic et Patrick qui m'ont jeté leur soupe bouillante au visage et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis fait vomir dessus par Becky, une gamine de 3 ans qu'on avait tellement battue que personne ne pouvait l'approcher sans qu'elle n'ait une réaction nerveuse, comme celle de vomir ou mouiller son pantalon. »

Il fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant cesser de travailler sur la roue.

« Tous ces enfants étaient des épaves à leur arrivée à l'orphelinat. Traumatisés par un passé horrible, ils étaient incapables de s'adapter à leur nouvelle existence parmi nous. A chaque fois qu'un de ces enfants débarquait à l'orphelinat, j'essayais de les aider comme je pouvais. Je ne savais pas comment faire, comment agir, mais c'était plus fort que moi; fallait que je tente de faire quelque chose pour eux. »

Je haussai une épaule impuissante tout en tenant toujours en place la roue.

« Je n'avais jamais beaucoup de succès au début de mes interventions et ils faisaient tout pour que je les déteste, inconsciemment ou pas. Leurs petits stratagèmes n'ont jamais fonctionné. Je ne lâchais jamais le morceau. Et avec les années, j'ai acquis de l'expérience et c'est devenu complètement naturel de jouer les nounous avec chaque nouvel orphelin qui arrivait. »

Je souris, nostalgique de cette époque révolue.

« Au cours de ma carrière précoce de nounou, j'ai réussi à percer la carapace de la plupart d'entre eux et ils ont fini par me faire confiance. Je ne prétends pas être une sainte, par contre. Je n'ai pas réussi à ramener dans le droit chemin tous ces enfants. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient déjà à un stade où ils étaient totalement brisés de l'intérieur et certains sont aujourd'hui des petits criminels de bandes de rues, ou des toxicomanes impossibles à sevrer, ou des patients internés dans un hôpital psychiatrique. On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. »

La roue était maintenant fixée et je la fis rouler dans le vide pour la tester.

« Tu sais ce que c'est. Toi non plus tu n'as pas pu sauver tout le monde au cours de ta carrière dans les Commandos Hurlants. »

Il acquiesça en silence et je continuai mon petit discours.

« Je n'aurais pas cru que ma carrière de nounou se poursuivrait à ma sortie de l'orphelinat, mais faut croire que c'était mon destin. » ricanai-je. « Quand Pepper m'a engagée, Tony était insupportable les premiers mois de notre cohabitation. Je commençais tout juste à me faire apprécier de lui quand New York a été attaquée par les aliens. Puis, les Avengers ont emménagé dans la Tour et je me suis retrouvée avec une ribambelle de super héros à nounouter. Eux aussi ils m'en ont fait baver. »

Maintenant il comprenait où je voulais en venir.

Il remit à la verticale le vélo et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en coin.

« Même Steve?

-Même Steve. Le plus marquant reste sans doute Bruce qui m'a cassé le bras dans son costume de Hulk. »

Ses yeux ronds me firent pouffer de rire.

« Tu as fait face au Hulk?!

-Ouaip. »

Je levai le menton, toute fière.

« Tu vois? J'ai géré des crises épouvantables toute ma vie, Bucky. Je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais tu n'es pas le pire cas que j'ai eu sur les bras. »

Il hocha la tête, tout en roulant des yeux au plafond.

Je me fis songeuse tandis qu'il redressait le guidon du vélo.

« En fait, je n'ai pas l'impression de devoir _gérer_ quoi que ce soit en ce moment. Avec tous les autres, je me faisais un devoir de les aider. C'est ma vocation, tout comme c'est la vôtre de sauver le monde de tous les dangers. C'est votre devoir, votre travail. Vous aimez ce que vous faites, sinon vous n'y mettriez pas tout votre cœur. C'est la même chose pour moi; j'aime ce que je fais. J'aime aider les autres à retomber sur leurs pattes. »

Je déposai à nouveau ma main sur la sienne, l'interrompant dans sa manœuvre. Je quêtai son regard, à la fois sérieuse et tendre.

« Mais avec toi c'est différent. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être en train de travailler, là. Je suis ici, avec toi, parce que... je me sens à ma place à tes côtés.»

J'eus l'impression de l'avoir foudroyé. Tant pis. Qu'il se débrouille avec cette information. C'était à lui de comprendre ce qu'impliquaient ces paroles.

« Alors, pas de merci entre nous, d'accord? Tu ne peux pas me remercier de vouloir être avec toi, Bucky. C'est comme de vouloir me remercier de respirer; c'est un truc auquel je n'y peux rien et qui se fait naturellement sans rien forcer. »

Il déglutit. Je souriais toujours alors que lui me considérait de ce regard plein de gratitude. J'aurais voulu plus que de la gratitude, toutefois. De l'acceptation, ç'aurait été encore mieux. La gratitude c'était très bien, mais il n'acceptait pas tout à fait ce que je lui offrais. Il ne s'en croyait toujours pas digne. Il y avait un reste de culpabilité et de retenue dans ces yeux-là, qui le poussait à refuser ce que sous-entendaient mes paroles.

Aucune importance. Chaque chose en son temps. Je n'attendais pas le grand jeu de sa part. Mais je tenais au moins à ce qu'il sache à quel point j'étais déterminée à rester près de lui, quoi qu'il fasse et quoi qu'il arrive.

« Ce vélo est comme neuf. » décrétai-je, de retour à notre besogne.

Bucky récupéra des vis et installa le vélo sur son socle.

« C'est le seul appareil que j'ai pu sauver... » dit-il avec une moue.

« Je suis sûre que T'Challa va te trouver un moyen de te racheter si tu tiens tant à te faire pardonner. Mais pour le moment, que dirais-tu d'un bon déjeuner? »

Il acquiesça sans grande conviction.

« Entendu. »

Alors que nous marchions vers l'appartement, il nota mon pas lent et boiteux.

« Mes jambes font de nouveau la grève.

-Et j'ai bousillé l'appareil qui t'aidait à ta rééducation…

-Stop! Si tu t'excuses, je te cogne. »

La semonce le perturba une seconde et il se détendit presque aussitôt, avec un petit haussement de lèvres amusé.

« D'accord. Je vais me taire, dans ce cas.

-Parfait. Et de toute façon, pour la rééducation, il nous reste toujours la danse.

-J'imagine que je suis désigné en tant que rééducateur personnel ? »

Tiens, tiens. On était d'humeur badine aujourd'hui ? C'était bon signe.

« Je songeais plutôt à Sam. » badinai-je à mon tour. « Il est mon partenaire de danse officiel depuis tellement d'années... »

Ouh là. Était-ce une étincelle de jalousie que je voyais dans ce regard ténébreux ?

« Wilson ne m'arrive pas à la cheville pour les swings. Il ne pourra jamais faire danser une dame comme je le fais.

-Voyez-vous ça. » m'esclaffai-je. « Eh bien, il va falloir lui montrer de quel bois tu te chauffes.

-Avec plaisir. »

Je pouffai et il me gratifia de ses yeux rieurs, tellement rares, que ça me fit chaud au coeur.

« Mais pas de swing pour aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas assez solide sur tes pieds.»

Inutile de nier, vu mon pas de marche qui ferait se sentir jeune une vieille mémé de 90 ans.

« A vos ordres, Sergent. »

Une fois rentrés, je m'attelai à l'ouvrage. Même s'il n'avait démontré qu'un intérêt modéré, je lui confectionnai un déjeuner digne d'un ogre.

Pendant que je m'affairais, je jetai un œil sur Bucky qui avait pris place sur le canapé. Du bout des doigts, il caressait la surface de l'ordinateur portable, l'air très pensif.

« J'ai vu que tu l'avais consulté. » annonçai-je.

Comme s'il était pris en faute, il déposa le portable sur la table du salon.

« Hey, tu n'as rien fait de mal, Buck. Tu as le droit de regarder les fichiers de T'Challa. Ils ont été montés pour toi. »

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite.

Il se contenta de lever les yeux sur la fenêtre, et se fit de nouveau pensif.

« La nuit dernière était pour moi tellement... irréelle. » déclara-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Je fermai le robinet de l'évier alors que je lavais une casserole.

Bucky allait enfin me parler de sa nuit.

Je retins mon souffle.

Il ne précisa pas dans l'immédiat ses paroles, méditant sur les cascades au loin dans le panorama.

« Pour me rassurer que je n'avais pas rêvé toute la nuit dernière, j'ai exploré les dossiers de T'Challa. J'ai lu tous les fichiers et regardé toutes les vidéos qu'il a rassemblés. J'avais besoin de preuves de ce que tu m'as fait découvrir. »

Il secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, incrédule.

« J'ai encore peine à y croire. Peine à croire que l'homme sur ces vidéos, c'est moi.

-Tu t'es souvenu de tes actions, pourtant. Ces images ne font qu'appuyer tes souvenirs. Et ces souvenirs sont bien réels. Tu n'as rien inventé.

-J'ai pourtant l'impression que ces souvenirs appartiennent à quelqu'un d'autre. Pire encore, qu'ils sont le fruit de mon imagination. »

J'abandonnai mon ouvrage, m'essuyai les mains et le rejoignis au salon.

« Viens avec moi. »

Je lui pris la main et l'amenai à la salle de bain. Je tirai sur la serviette qui masquait le miroir. Aujourd'hui, c'était un bon jour. Aujourd'hui, je pouvais tester ses limites, je le sentais.

Il ne me quitta pas des yeux, intrigué.

Je fis face au miroir et tirai sur son bras gauche. Je l'amenai près de moi. Il obéit, mais ne leva pas les yeux vers le miroir.

« Regarde-moi, Bucky.

-Je ne fais que ça.

-Pas de cette façon. »

Je saisis son menton et le tournai devant le miroir. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux de son image et les riva à ses pieds.

« Regarde-moi. »

Il obéit avec réticence. Il prit bien garde de lever les yeux que sur mon reflet à moi. Pas le sien.

Je déjouai son manège en me déplaçant derrière lui. Sur la pointe des pieds, je posai mon menton sur son épaule de chair. Il ne réagit pas, mais son regard était de plus en plus abasourdi. Il continua de me dévisager, mais j'étais trop près de son propre reflet à son goût. Il était amené trop près de sa propre image et il se raidit.

« Tu vois ce que je vois dans ce miroir? » murmurai-je à son oreille.

Il secoua la tête.

« Allez. Regarde-toi, maintenant. Que vois-tu? »

Ses globes oculaires obliquèrent une seconde vers ses jumeaux dans la glace, mais il eut un haut-le-corps et baissa la tête.

Je caressai une mèche de ses cheveux qui retombait devant ses yeux et glissai un doigt sous sa mâchoire crispée.

« S'il te plait, Bucky. Regarde-toi. »

Quand il daigna enfin se faire face, il fut secoué d'un frisson de dégoût qui se répercuta jusque dans mon propre corps appuyé contre lui.

« Que vois-tu ? »

Il grimaça devant son image.

« Je ne sais pas. Un assassin.

-Mh. Pas très original. Et plutôt large comme définition. Quoique juste. Les Avengers sont des assassins aussi, ceci dit. Sont-ils des êtres méprisables pour autant ?

-Ils tuent pour la bonne cause, eux. Ils tuent des tueurs.

-Et tu as fait exactement la même chose. »

Il fit la moue, sceptique.

Je souris béatement.

« Je vais te dire ce que je vois. Moi je vois un homme extraordinaire qui a continué de se battre contre ses bourreaux même quand ils avaient une totale emprise sur son esprit. »

Je souris de plus belle à son reflet.

« Tu ne le vois pas encore? Ça ne fait rien, ça viendra bien un jour. Mais ne détourne pas les yeux de cet homme. Fais-lui au moins face. Parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est bien lui qui a trouvé plein de moyens de contourner pendant trois mois la formule qui faisait de lui un esclave. »

Mes mains caressèrent chaleureusement ses bras tendus. Mon menton quitta son épaule et je le laissai devant lui-même.

« Le déjeuner sera prêt dans cinq minutes. »

Il vint s'asseoir à table quelques minutes plus tard, encore un peu ébranlé.

Il ne m'avait pas parlé de sa nuit de sommeil en tant que tel. Il ne m'avait pas dit si dormir lui avait donné l'impression de perdre encore le contrôle de sa tête, comme il le redoutait tant. Mais il m'avait fait d'autres confidences au moins. C'était déjà ça. Il s'était enfin ouvert un peu à moi sans que je sois en train de faire semblant de dormir. Il commençait à se sentir un peu plus à l'aise de parler à une Léa capable d'interagir avec lui. Pour moi c'était un précieux cadeau qui me touchait en plein cœur, mais je ne devais pas en faire mention. Car il ne se rendait pas compte de cette ouverture dont il faisait preuve. Et s'il le remarquait, ou si je lui faisais remarquer, il se braquerait, consciemment ou pas, et ferait marche arrière. Les types comme lui détestaient donner l'impression d'être ouvert. Ils se sentaient trop vulnérables, mis à nu. Si moi j'étais pudique physiquement, Bucky l'était assurément psychologiquement.

Je fis donc mine de rien et déposai son repas devant lui.

Il mangea en silence, mais au moins il mangea avec appétit.

J'allais lui offrir une troisième assiette de pancakes quand un _"DING"_ sur le portable retentit depuis le salon.

Bucky tourna la tête vers l'appareil, puis vers moi.

« C'est Steve ?

-Peut-être. Je l'ignore.

-Est-ce qu'il sait ce que j'ai fait dans la salle de gym, hier ? » demanda-t-il, déjà en train de retomber dans les remords.

J'allais dire que, peu importe ce qui s'était produit, personne ne lui en voulait, mais un second _"DING"_ , différent du premier, retentit, ce qui coupa court à toute explication.

« C'est quoi ce signal ? » me demandai-je en me levant de table.

Je me rappelai soudain les paroles de Steve ce matin. Je regardai l'heure sur la radio sophistiquée.

« Oh! Il est midi! J'avais complètement oublié!

-Oublié quoi ?

-Steve a dit qu'une surprise nous attendait ce midi.

-Quelle surprise ? »

Si moi je m'étais montrée curieuse, lui se montra méfiant.

« Allons voir. »

Il me suivit avec réticence au salon.

Je pris place sur le canapé et ouvris le portable sur la petite table.

Une icône en bas de l'écran, que je n'avais jamais vue jusque là, clignotait.

Bucky s'assoyait à côté de moi alors que je cliquais sur l'icône.

Une fenêtre apparut aussitôt.

« _Salut, mon chou!_ »

La mâchoire m'en tomba.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Bucky, c'est Claire! »

Steve nous avait arrangé une conversation vidéo !

Je me penchai à l'écran, enchantée et émue tandis que mon compagnon tombait des nues.

« Je suis si contente de te voir! »

L'image n'était pas très nette, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de voir Claire sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle s'approcha de son propre écran, nous dévisagea un instant, comme si elle peinait à nous croire bien là, vivants, et en bonne santé.

« _Ça fait tellement plaisir de vous voir tous les deux!_ »

Elle sourit à Bucky, et l'observa longuement. Ce dernier était incapable de soutenir longtemps son regard et me regarda à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il me conjurait de lui dire quoi dire et quoi faire.

Pour le rassurer, je pris la main qui était à ma portée –la gauche- et sourit de nouveau à l'écran.

Claire ne manqua pas de remarquer ce geste et on aurait dit que toute retenue la déserta d'un coup. Elle échappa un sanglot, la main sur la bouche.

« _Bucky, mon chou, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour. Je t'embrasserais si je le pouvais._ »

Bucky comprit qu'elle parlait du retour de son cerveau à la normale.

Pendant trois mois, elle n'avait entendu parler que du Soldat de l'Hiver, puis les Avengers avaient perdu la confiance des Nations Unies, et tous les occupants de la Tour avaient disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces.

Pauvre Claire ! Elle devait être tellement inquiète pour nous.

Au mot _"mon chou"_ , Bucky se détendit. Ce surnom familier lui faisait plaisir à entendre et son malaise s'évapora.

« Je suis soulagé de voir que tu sembles te porter bien toi aussi. » dit-il d'une voix timide, non dépourvue de chaleur.

« J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi. » renchéris-je. « J'avais peur que les Nations Unies t'aient aussi dans le collimateur.

- _Et moi, tu crois que je n'étais pas inquiète peut-être? Je ne comprenais rien à rien. Du jour au lendemain, je perds mon job et j'apprends que tous les Avengers et leurs employés sont recherchés par toutes les polices de la planète. Heureusement que Helen m'a expliqué la situation._ »

Bucky baissa les yeux. Il se savait à l'origine de tout ce remue-ménage et se sentait coupable. Encore.

« Comment va-t-elle? » poursuivis-je, voulant vite passer à un autre sujet.

« _Elle est retournée chez elle à Séoul. Elle n'a plus trop envie de travailler pour les États-Unis, qui veulent la peau de ses amis._

-Brave Helen. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle. Et toi comment tu vas?

- _Je vais bien. Personne ne me poursuit, je n'ai pas à me plaindre._

-Mais tu as perdu ton travail d'infirmière…

- _Oh, je ne vais pas rester au chômage très longtemps. Depuis qu'on sait que les Avengers ont déserté New York, le taux de criminalité a doublé en quelques jours à peine. L'hôpital fera bientôt appel à moi, ils sont débordés.  
_

-Oh, non... » émis-je, dépitée.

Bucky échangea avec moi un regard plein de regrets.

« _Ne vous en faites pas._ » ricana Claire. « _Je connais quatre guignols qui ont repris la relève discrètement, dans l'ombre, depuis que vous êtes partis. La situation va s'arranger, vous verrez._ »

Je fronçai les sourcils, consultai silencieusement mon compagnon, mais il haussa les épaules, aussi perdu que moi.

« Euh... Les quatre fantastiques?

- _Nope. Vous ne connaissez qu'un seul d'entre eux : Daredevil._

-Ah bon? Il s'est improvisé Avenger?

- _Pas tout à fait. Je les ai appelés les Defenders._ »

Un pli au front de Bucky m'apprit qu'il trouvait ce nom ridicule. Qui pouvait prétendre prendre la relève des Avengers ?

« Cool. » répondis-je néanmoins.

Bucky sortit tout à coup de son mutisme.

« Qui sont les autres? » demanda-t-il, à la fois intrigué et agacé.

« _Trois individus qui vous impressionneraient grandement, vous pouvez me croire._

-Ça reste à voir.

-Peu importe qui ils sont, je suis contente que New York soit entre de bonnes mains. » tempérai-je.

Claire sourit.

« _Je sens que je vais devoir souvent les rafistoler, ces guignols… J'espère malgré tout que vous pourrez reprendre du service en tant qu'Avengers un de ces jours parce que je ne crois pas que sauver la planète entière soit dans les cordes des Defenders. Leur priorité, c'est New York._ »

A nouveau Bucky baissa les yeux, préoccupé.

« Qui sait... » dis-je néanmoins. « Les deux groupes pourront peut-être s'épauler un de ces jours ? »

J'enchaînai sur un sujet moins épineux que l'avenir des Avengers.

« Comment as-tu fait pour nous contacter?

- _C'est grâce à Natasha. Elle est ici, avec M. Stark, Mlle Potts et Docteur Banner. Ils règlent quelques dossiers avant de vous rejoindre pour de bon, je crois. Ils ont été très gentils de me proposer de vous appeler. Je vous avoue par contre que je ne sais pas où j'appelle. J'ignore où vous êtes et il paraît qu'il vaut mieux, pour ma sécurité autant que pour la vôtre, que je continue de rester dans l'ignorance._

-C'est plus prudent, oui. J'espère quand même que nous pourrons te contacter de temps en temps.

- _Je le souhaite aussi. Vous me manquez beaucoup._

-Tu nous manques affreusement aussi. »

J'incluais Bucky dans le lot, certaine que derrière son mutisme il n'en pensait pas moins que moi.

« _Et vous? Vous allez bien au moins? Vous vous êtes sortis indemnes de cette histoire, j'espère?_

-Oui. Nous nous portons bien. En ce moment, disons que nous prenons des vacances largement méritées. Il y a des hauts et des bas, mais...»

Je jetai un coup d'oeil tendre à Bucky qui y répondit avec un petit haussement gêné au coin de la bouche.

« On va s'en sortir. Un jour à la fois.

- _Tant mieux._ »

Claire baissa les yeux sur nos deux mains jointes et eut un soupir de contentement.

« _Je suis ravie de vous voir enfin ensemble, tous les deux, debout, vivants, réveillés. Vous êtes chou à regarder. Le Cheveteur et sa Belle au bois dormant, enfin réunis._ »

Je souris à Bucky, les joues rouges. Il ne me sourit pas, mais l'intensité de son regard valait beaucoup plus qu'un sourire en ce moment.

Claire porta son attention au-dessus de son écran.

« _Bon, Natasha me fait signe qu'il me reste trente secondes avant que cette ligne ne soit plus sécurisée. Mes petits choux, je vous embrasse très fort._

-Oh, non. Pas déjà ?

- _Cette brève réunion vaut mieux que rien du tout, tu ne crois pas ?_

-Vrai. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de nous donner de tes nouvelles. »

Soudain fébrile, Bucky se pencha sur l'écran, contempla Claire avec gravité.

« Claire... J'ignore si un jour nous nous reverrons. Je tiens à te dire que je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait… Pour Éléanor. Et pour moi. »

J'acquiesçai avec ferveur.

« C'est vrai. Ça n'a pas de prix. »

Les yeux embués, Claire s'éventa de sa main.

« _Arrêtez, je vais pleurer. Oh, trop tard_. »

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et je n'étais pas loin d'en faire autant.

« _Je vous aime. Prenez soin de vous._

-Prends soin de toi aussi, Claire. » dis-je, des trémolos dans la voix. « Veille bien sur les Défenseurs.

- _Comptez sur moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour New York. La ville est entre de bonnes mains. Ciao._ »

La fenêtre vidéo devint noire. Un texte s'afficha : " _ **Connexion perdue** "_.

Je reniflai, émue. Ma main libre chassa une larme qui s'échappait au coin de mon œil. Bucky serra mon autre main dans les deux siennes et resta un moment silencieux, lui aussi touché par cette brève conversation.

« Steve nous a fait un joli cadeau. » affirmai-je après m'être ressaisie.

« Oui.

-Elle va me manquer.

-A moi aussi.»

Il demeura songeur, les yeux fixés sur nos mains jointes. Son front se fit soucieux tout à coup. Sans doute songeait-il encore qu'il était responsable de cette vie de cavale qui nous avait séparés d'une bonne amie.

J'étais contente de cette rencontre improvisée, mais j'espérais que ça n'allait pas refaire tomber Bucky dans la culpabilité permanente.

« Tu sais, parfois une porte se ferme et une fenêtre s'ouvre ailleurs. » lui dis-je.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, peu convaincu.

« J'ai entendu ça dans un film, je crois. » plaisantai-je.

Il fut secoué d'un bref rire sec. Bon, au moins, il se déridait un peu.

" _ **Toc, toc.**_ "

Je sursautai. Bucky en fit autant, mais eut en plus le réflexe de bondir du canapé, en position défensive.

Surprise, je regardai en direction de la porte de sortie.

Quelqu'un nous rendait visite ? C'était une première. Et c'était contre mes règles.

« Oh! » réalisai-je tout à coup. « La deuxième surprise…

-Encore une ?

-On dirait bien. »

Je me levai et allai ouvrir la porte.

Il n'y avait personne hormis une grosse malle en cuir avec des rivets en acier, déposée sur le pas de la porte.

Bucky était sur mes talons et fut aussi intrigué que moi par cette découverte.

Sans plus tarder, j'ouvris la malle.

« Des vêtements ? » s'exclama-t-il, perplexe.

Je fouillai dans la pile de vêtements et aperçus bientôt un motif familier.

« Mais… Mais c'est à moi ça! »

J'extirpai mon pyjama bleu à pois jaunes du lot et le brandis sous le nez de Bucky.

Les yeux ronds, il attrapa la malle et l'apporta dans le salon. Il s'agenouilla et plongea dans la pile. Il en tira sa casquette, celle qu'il prenait toujours pour se promener en public incognito.

« Ce sont nos effets personnels! »

Ravie, je me mis à genoux à mon tour et je plongeai à nouveau dans le tas. En plus de nos vêtements et autres accessoires, je trouvai une boîte qui contenait…

« Lady Gaga ?! »

La plante que j'avais donnée à Bucky se portait comme un charme, malgré le voyage sans doute tourmenté qu'elle avait subi.

Bucky trouva ensuite une petite enveloppe contenant un mot.

« _**Pour vous aider à vous sentir comme à la maison.  
Natasha.**_ » lut-il.

« Oh, quelle bonne idée elle a eue ! »

Je trouvai même des trucs nouveaux: deux smartphones neufs, et des portes-feuilles avec de toutes nouvelles cartes d'identité, des passeports, ainsi que des cartes bancaires. Il y avait même un reçu de compte de banque.

« Wow! On a transféré tout mon argent dans un compte off-shore.

-Et nous avons de nouveaux noms. » dit Bucky en regardant nos pièces d'identité. « Je m'appelle Sebastian Stanivslavski. Je suis roumain ? »

Je pouffai.

« Très original. Et moi, je m'appelle comment désormais ?

-Kristen Kreuk. Tu es néerlandaise.

-Ouh là. Va falloir que tu m'apprennes le néerlandais pour que je sois crédible dans mon rôle. »

Les cartes dans les mains, il fronça les sourcils, soudain mécontent.

« Nous en sommes vraiment là…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Hé… »

Je lui pris le menton pour qu'il me regarde.

« Pourquoi cette mine affligée tout à coup ?

-Nous sommes officiellement des fugitifs…

-Et alors ? Les nouveaux départs, je n'ai jamais eu rien contre.

-Ce n'est pas juste. »

Je lui serrai le bras, pleine de compassion pour cet homme qui avait oublié son identité pendant 70 ans.

« Je sais que c'est important pour toi d'être Bucky. Tu t'es tellement battu pour être à nouveau toi-même… Je comprends que ce soit frustrant de devoir encore endosser l'identité de quelqu'un que tu n'es pas…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je m'en fiche des faux-papiers. Je sais qui je suis vraiment. Je dis seulement que ce n'est pas juste pour toi. Ce n'est pas juste que tu sois une criminelle aux yeux du monde. Ce n'est pas juste que tu sois arrachée à ton existence et… » Il jeta un regard peiné sur le portable encore ouvert sur la table du salon « et que tu perdes les gens auxquels tu tiens. »

Je soupirai, exaspérée et souriante à la fois.

« Tu sais quoi, Buck ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu en vaux la peine. »

Je coupai court à son apitoiement avec un baiser sur le front.

« Et puis moi, j'aime bien ce nom… Kristen… Ça sonne nettement plus Jet Set. »

Comme il restait là, figé (par mon geste ou mes mots, ça je l'ignorais. Les deux sans doute) je lui piquai ma nouvelle carte d'identité et contemplai mon visage. Natasha avait fait un double de mon ancienne photo de passeport et elle m'avait teint en noir avec un logiciel spécial.

« Va me falloir une perruque noire. Enchantée, Kristen. »

Bucky était sorti de sa surprise entre temps.

« Je préfère Éléanor. » protesta-t-il. « C'est plus…

-Désuet.

-Classique. » corrigea-t-il. « Vintage.

-Evidemment. Un avis pas étonnant du tout, de la part d'un mec des années 40. »

Il ricana discrètement en hochant la tête.

« Allez, Sebastian. Continuons l'exploration de cette malle. Voyons ce que la Veuve Noire nous réserve d'autre… »

Mettant de côté son affliction, il retira encore un tas de vêtements qui lui appartenaient. Puis, tout au fond de la malle, il découvrit un cahier.

Quand ses doigts ramenèrent à la surface ledit cahier, j'eus un grand sourire.

« Mon journal intime! Elle l'a trouvé sous mon lit!»

Rempli jusqu'à la dernière page, il ne me servirait à rien, mais j'y attachais une valeur vraiment sentimentale. Surtout que, avec toutes ces aventures, je n'avais même pas eu l'occasion de lire le reste des comptes-rendus de Bu…

« Oh… » émis-je, réalisant comme une idiote ce que signifiait la présence de ce cahier ici même.

Je déglutis et me tournai vers Bucky qui dévisageait avec horreur ce qu'il tenait entre les mains.

 _Zut!_

« Euh… Bucky? »

L'horreur mua en colère.

« Elle n'aurait pas pu se mêler de ses oignons, la Veuve Noire... » éructa-t-il.

Il se leva d'un bond, une main de métal serrée autour du cahier et l'autre passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure.

« Buck, attends... »

Il me semblait tergiverser. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration et me fit face, comme il ferait face à un bourreau.

« Éléanor. » dit-il, plein de sérieux. « Natasha n'a pas trouvé ce journal dans ta chambre. Elle l'a trouvé…

-Bucky. » l'interrompis-je en me levant. Les mains sur ses avant-bras tendus, je le contemplai, sereine.

« Natasha a bel et bien trouvé ce journal dans ma chambre.

-Non. Il était…

-Auparavant dans ton appartement. » le coupai-je. « Plus précisément dans le premier tiroir de ton secrétaire. »

Il cligna des yeux, éberlué. Puis, un éclair de compréhension passa dans son expression tourmentée.

« Tu l'avais retrouvé… »

Il baissa les yeux sur le cahier et je le lui pris doucement des mains.

« J'avais recommencé mon boulot de nounou pendant que tu… étais parti. Faire le ménage des appartements a toujours fait partie de mes tâches. D'ailleurs, j'ai été agréablement surprise de découvrir que tu avais fini par emménager dans l'appartement que je t'avais préparé pour ton arrivée. » dis-je avec un petit clin d'œil complice qui ne parvint pas à l'amadouer. « Et doublement surprise de découvrir mon journal dans ton tiroir. »

Comme prévu, ses traits se crispèrent, affreusement coupables. Je le sentis se raidir, prêt à encaisser les coups. Il s'attendait à des reproches et allait assumer la conséquence de ses actes. Il n'allait pas chercher à se défendre.

Mon sourire le décontenança.

« Hey, tu t'attends à quoi ? Que je te crache au visage ? Si je t'en voulais à ce point, je ne serais pas là ici avec toi, tu ne crois pas ? » dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Je le pris par le poignet et l'entraînai vers le canapé.

Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu cette mise au point à mon programme du jour, mais bon… Autant en finir tout de suite.

Je déposai le cahier sur le portable alors qu'il se laissait choir sur le canapé à côté de moi. Je lui fis face, résignée à faire disparaître les plis sur ce front déjà trop souvent soucieux à mon goût.

« J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, je suis désolée, Buck. Je ne voulais pas aborder ce sujet épineux tout de suite. Tu te sentais déjà coupable d'un tas de choses alors je ne voulais pas en rajouter une couche avec cette histoire de journal. »

Il zieuta le cahier sur la petite table.

« Tu as dû te rendre compte que les pages blanches ne le sont plus. » marmonna-t-il.

« Oui. J'ai lu les dix pages qui suivent mon dernier compte rendu et j'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu avais lu mon journal... »

Il se renfrogna.

« Je ne me souviens plus de ces 10 pages. »

Je déposai ma main sur son bras.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ça te reviendra. »

Il dévisagea ma main sur son bras. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que je puisse avoir quand même envie de le toucher alors que depuis le début je savais qu'il avait violé mon intimité.

Il me regarda ensuite, et soupira.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas ma mémoire défaillante de Soldat de l'Hiver qui est en cause. Le soir où j'ai écrit ces 10 pages, je n'étais pas tout à fait... présent. Je venais de finir de lire ton journal » Il ferma les yeux à ses paroles, réalisant que dire à voix haute son méfait ne faisait qu'augmenter sa culpabilité. Il reprit néanmoins : « et j'ai détesté arriver à la fin. J'ai détesté découvrir tes dernières pensées. Ces dernières pensées étaient...

-Pas très joyeuses. »

Il rouvrit les yeux, mais ne put soutenir mon regard tout de suite. Il fixa le journal, amer.

« Je ne pouvais pas en rester là. Je voulais te répondre, par n'importe quel moyen. Alors je me suis mis à t'écrire sans réfléchir, sans rien calculer. J'ai totalement improvisé. »

Il avait choisi de laisser parler son cœur, mais je formulai autrement la chose par égard à son égo d'homme bourru.

« De l'écriture automatique.

-Si on veut. Je n'ai jamais relu ces 10 pages. Elles t'appartenaient.

-Je suis contente de les avoir lues. » souris-je. « J'ai réalisé beaucoup de choses grâce à elles. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris que tu ne me détestais pas. »

Il eut un autre soupir et se redressa légèrement dans le canapé.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû les lire tout de suite. Ça ne devait pas se passer de cette manière. Je t'aurais remis en mains propres ton journal à ton réveil, je te le jure. Je ne l'aurais pas gardé.

-Je sais. Il y a eu un changement de scénario indépendant de notre volonté appelé Bradley Shaw. On n'y peut rien.

-J'aurais voulu que tu lises ces pages APRÈS m'être excusé une bonne centaine de fois d'avoir pris ton journal sans permission.

-Trop tard, je t'ai déjà pardonné. »

Il daigna enfin me regarder. Mon sourire l'exaspérait. Ce stupide sourire servile. Il voulait de moi de la rage, de la rancœur. C'était ce qu'il estimait mériter. Il n'avait pas le droit à ce sourire.

Je décidai de me montrer tout à fait honnête.

« J'étais très en colère quand j'ai trouvé mon journal dans ton appartement, je l'avoue. C'était... » A mon tour de fuir son regard. Je fis la moue avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je n'ai pas d'amis à qui confier mes tracas. Je ne peux pas parler de ma vie parmi les Avengers à qui que ce soit, tout le monde entier s'arrache la moindre information à votre sujet. Je ne peux avoir confiance en personne. C'est pour ça que je tenais ce journal. J'adore ma vie auprès de vous. Mais parfois c'est utile d'avoir un exutoire parce que vous n'êtes pas reposants, les gars. » ricanai-je. « Bref, ce journal, c'était mes pensées, c'était moi, sans filtre. Alors, quand j'ai découvert ton larcin, je me suis sentie... mise à nue, et… » Je n'aimais pas ce mot-là, mais il méritait la vérité : « agressée. »

Il encaissa le coup.

« Ça n'a pas duré longtemps. » me dépêchai-je d'ajouter avant qu'il ne décide de se jeter à travers la fenêtre. « Quand j'ai découvert ces 10 pages, je n'ai pas pu continuer de t'en vouloir. J'ai compris pourquoi tu l'avais lu.

-Quand même, tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre de cette manière…

-Et moi je n'aurais pas dû faire semblant que je ne savais rien de ton méfait. »

Je retrouvai le sourire.

« Je suis contente que Natasha ne se soit pas mêlée de ses oignons.

-Elle l'a fait exprès.» dit-il, plein de hargne. Décidément, ce ne serait jamais l'harmonie entre ces deux-là. «Elle voulait me mettre devant le fait accompli, me forcer à avouer. Elle m'a percé à jour il y a longtemps. Elle était la seule au courant que je lisais ton journal.

-Elle était très en colère.

-Tu t'en souviens ?

-C'est plutôt flou. Elle a fini par te laisser le journal quand même et fait comme si de rien n'était.

-Parce que je lui ai dit que ce journal était la seule preuve que tu n'étais pas seulement qu'…

-… qu'un corps inerte. » le coupai-je.

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent.

« Tu te souviens de ça aussi ?

-Non. Je te cite. Tu as écrit ça dans mon journal.

-J'ai écrit ça? Dans les 10 pages?

-Sisi. »

Il médita un moment.

« Je le pense toujours.

-Je sais. »

Il s'inclina pour attraper le journal dans ses mains et le feuilleter. Il me parut moins à cran, moins plein de regrets et de culpabilité. Il croyait dur comme fer que j'allais le rejeter dès que je serais au courant pour le journal et je m'en voulus d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour mettre les choses au clair. Il s'en voulait pour tant de choses, j'aurais pu lui ôter au moins ce poids des épaules plus tôt.

« Tu devrais lire le reste du journal.

-Pas tout de suite.

-C'est ton droit de le lire. J'ai lu toutes tes pensées, il est légitime que tu lises toutes les miennes.

-Plus tard.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que si je les lis maintenant, ça n'a pas de valeur. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses, selon toi, mais au fond tu es mal à l'aise que je lise tes pensées. Tu ne m'offres pas ce cadeau de gaieté de coeur. Tu le fais par culpabilité.

-C'est pourtant ce que je mérite. Si je n'avais pas voulu que tu les lises, je me serais procuré un autre journal. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai continué à écrire dans le tien.

-Je sais. Et je te remercie de ta confiance. Mais je le lirai plus tard, quand dans cette petite tête de linotte il y aura moins de remords. D'accord? Pour le moment, la présence du vrai Bucky me convient à merveille. Je n'ai pas besoin de ses épanchements écrits. »

Je ne sus pas s'il avait l'intention de contester, car en le parcourant distraitement une feuille tomba tout à coup du journal.

Je souris en silence, laissant Bucky découvrir lui-même le contenu de ce papier alors qu'il le ramassait par terre.

« C'est le coup de crayon de Steve, ça. » décréta-t-il, perplexe. Il examina les sujets dessinés et fronça les sourcils. Il oublia instantanément cette histoire de journal.

« Mais… C'est moi?

-Et moi. Ça te rappelle quelque chose? »

Il étudia encore le dessin et une lueur de compréhension éclaira son visage.

« Comment oublier cette soirée. Steve m'a espionné pendant que je dormais?

-On dirait bien.

-Tu t'en souviens?

-Oui. Mais ça m'a pris un moment. J'ai trouvé ce dessin avant de me souvenir de mon coma. Au début, je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une autre femme. J'étais persuadée que tu t'étais fait une amie de coeur durant la dernière année.»

Il me fixa un moment comme si j'étais soudain devenue dingue.

«Quand j'ai réalisé que c'était moi, je ne comprenais plus rien... Pourquoi un homme qui me détestait agirait de cette façon avec moi?

-Je ne te d-

-Tu ne me détestais pas.» le coupai-je. «Je le sais maintenant. J'ai tout compris en lisant ces 10 pages de mon journal. Je l'ai retrouvé _après_ que Steve m'ait montré ce dessin. C'est grâce à lui que ma mémoire dormante s'est déclenchée pour de bon et que j'ai pu me souvenir de certains épisodes de mon coma. »

Bucky contempla le vide l'espace d'un instant, puis fut secoué d'un rire sec.

« " _Si j'avais su, je ne lui aurais pas montré ce dessin…_ " Voilà de quoi Steve parlait ! »

Il se cala contre le dossier et fixa longuement ce souvenir en images.

« Claire était complètement folle de te laisser à ma merci.

-Elle a très bien fait. »

Je déposai ma tête contre son épaule, ramenai mes jambes sous moi pour être plus confortable. Dans cette position, mes genoux prenaient légèrement appui contre la cuisse de Bucky. Il se raidit une seconde à mon contact, mais se détendit presque aussitôt.

« C'est ce soir-là qu'elle a compris. » poursuivis-je.

« Compris quoi ?

-Que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal. Même si tu étais le Soldat de l'Hiver. »

Il resta un moment silencieux. Il essayait sans doute de se rappeler les paroles de Claire ce soir-là, mais ses réflexions l'amenèrent bientôt dans une nouvelle direction. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur la baie vitrée.

« Comment as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un certain temps. « Pour me ramener. » précisa-t-il, devinant ma confusion.

Ouaip. Des réflexions vraiment très loin de la conversation initiale, ma foi. Je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée de parler à nouveau de ce qui s'était passé dans la montagne, mais on dirait bien qu'aujourd'hui c'était un jour de mises au point et de révélations alors autant continuer sur cette voie.

Je me mordis la lèvre, pas sûre de la manière d'expliquer la chose.

Je relevai la tête vers lui. Son visage était penché vers moi, l'air très concentré.

« J'ai essayé de reprendre la même idée qu'HYDRA. »

Il battit des paupières, intrigué.

« J'ai voulu trouver des mots qui, énumérés de la même façon que la formule russe, pourraient provoquer ta mémoire. J'ai d'abord essayé des mots tirés de ton enfance avec Steve, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. J'ai réalisé plus tard qu'il fallait des mots en lien avec... des souvenirs plus récents. »

Je baissai les yeux, gênée.

« Des mots reliés à toi. » devina-t-il.

Je hochai la tête.

« Quels mots? »

Je levai les yeux à nouveau, et rencontrai son regard gravement curieux.

« J'ai... Hum... J'ai d'abord appelé Bradley par le petit surnom que je lui avais donné lors de notre entraînement dans la Tour.»

Un muscle tressaillit sur sa joue.

« Ton masseur shiatsu personnel...» grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

«Oui. Le mot t'avait fait réagir et c'est comme ça que j'ai compris de quelle façon je devais procéder.»

J'enchaînai rapidement avec un truc plus joyeux avant que le souvenir de Bradley ne le mette trop en colère.

« J'ai parlé ensuite des milkshakes fraise banane. Tu avais aimé les redécouvrir dans ce café où nous étions allés. »

Il acquiesça, songeur.

« Ensuite?

-J'ai mentionné le volleyball, bien sûr. »

Son visage se tordit en une grimace.

« Oui, je sais. Mais c'était un truc marquant pour ta mémoire. De façon négative, mais marquante. Pour toi comme pour moi.

-Mh.

-Ensuite, j'ai parlé de Lady Gaga. »

Nos deux têtes se tournèrent vers la plante abandonnée près de la malle.

« Je me suis dit qu'elle devait être importante puisque tu l'avais amenée avec toi dans ton nouvel appartement.

-Très juste. Ensuite? »

Je lui souris.

« Quoi? »

Je souris de plus belle.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça?

-Ben voilà; mon _stupide sourire servile_ fait aussi partie de la formule magique.

-Oh. »

Il fit la moue.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça, je...

-Faut pas. Cette conversation que j'ai surprise entre toi et Steve fait partie de ces trucs qui ont été marquants, encore une fois de façon négative, mais bon... » Je haussai une épaule. « Ça t'a ramené, alors, faut pas le regretter. »

Il acquiesça de mauvaise grâce.

« Ensuite... Quoi d'autre... » réfléchis-je, le regard perdu sur la malle. « Ah! J'ai parlé de mes pantoufles rose bonbon que tu prenais pour des caniches et de mon pyjama bleu à pois jaunes. Puis, j'ai mentionné tes yeux couleur saphir; il paraît que ma description de tes yeux était trop romanesque à ton goût. » ricanai-je, moqueuse. « Tu me trouvais l'âme d'une poétesse, je crois. Ensuite, quoi d'autre? Euh... Oh! Bien sûr, il y a le surnom que tu m'as donné; Trésor. »

Ses prunelles s'attendrirent.

«Trésor...» répéta-t-il doucement. M'interpellait-il ou bien se contentait-il de méditer à voix haute sur le mot? En tout cas, l'entendre en live de sa bouche me donna le frisson. Je me rendis compte que j'adorais sa voix quand elle était comme ça; douce, caressante, presque comme une prière...

Étourdie, je me secouai mentalement.

«Et j'ai évoqué aussi mon Cheveteur, évidemment. » repris-je.

Je caressai la reliure du journal qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains.

« J'ai mentionné aussi le journal et… Oh, et Iron Puppy! » terminai-je.

Son corps secoué d'un petit rire vibra contre le mien.

« Iron Puppy… » répéta-t-il, exaspéré.

« Mon idée de zoothérapie t'horripile encore à ce que je vois. »

Il pencha de nouveau la tête vers moi. Ces yeux saphir recommençaient à me darder de façon intimidante.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. »

Il n'ajouta rien, mais ces yeux-là continuaient de me parler.

Bien que troublée, je soutins son regard.

« Voilà. Tous ces mots énumérés l'un à la suite de l'autre ont provoqué ta mémoire et... tu es revenu. »

Il hocha la tête sans me quitter des yeux.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené, Léa. » dit-il gravement.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi.»

Il redevint méditatif et je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand son regard trop intense quitta le mien.

« Les caniches, les saphirs... Personne à la Tour n'a pu te raconter le contexte de ces mots. Personne n'était au courant. C'était dans les dix pages que j'ai écrites ?

-Non. Tu ne les as pas mentionnés dans le journal. Je me suis juste souvenue de certains moments de mon coma, c'est tout.»

Il était inquiet tout à coup. Il était à un souffle de moi et je sentis son soupir nerveux sur mon visage.

« Tu te souviens de beaucoup plus de choses que je le pensais. »

Il eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

Décidément, cette angoisse était démesurée et incompréhensible... On venait de clarifier la situation sur le journal, alors il n'avait plus de raisons de craindre ma réaction à quoi que ce soit, non ?

Une minute…

Est-ce qu'il craignait autre chose que le journal?

Oh.

 _Oh._

Soudain je compris.

Et je savais ce qu'il me fallait faire pour le rassurer et le convaincre que ses craintes n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Je souris doucement, les yeux tendres dardés dans le tourment des siens.

« Plusieurs trucs que tu as dits et faits durant mon coma me sont revenus à l'esprit, je te l'accorde. Mais il y en a tellement d'autres qui m'échappent… Heureusement, je suis parvenue à me rappeler de l'une des plus importantes que tu as faite. »

Il redoutait déjà ma réponse, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Ceci. »

Doucement je rompis le contact visuel, levai le menton et déposai mes lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

 _ **A suivre**_

FannY: _Tu me poses des questions sur YDL, mais tu n'as pas de compte, alors je ne peux pas donner suite à tes commentaires en MP. Merci en tout cas de m'avoir lue, c'est une vieille histoire pour moi, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'elle attire encore l'attention après toutes ces années. Merci pour ta présence._


	35. Le feu

_Cadeau de Nouelleuh._

 **Le Feu**

Je ne voulais pas éterniser ce moment. Tout ce que je cherchais à faire à travers cette manœuvre, c'était de recréer les circonstances de la nuit du Nouvel An. À ce moment-là, les lèvres de Bucky sur les miennes avaient été tendres, et tièdes, en contraste avec le froid permanent de mon derme dû à ce fichu coma qui me rendait aussi glaciale que le Pôle Nord. C'était difficile à calculer puisque tous mes souvenirs de ce qui se passait durant ce coma semblaient des instants appartenant à des rêves lointains, mais il me semblait que ce baiser n'avait pas duré longtemps. Quelques secondes, tout au plus. Quelques secondes où ma chute dans ce trou noir sans fond, dans lequel il n'y avait rien à quoi m'accrocher depuis des mois, m'avait semblé se suspendre. Le trou noir avait fondu, dissout par une espèce de cocon où ma conscience avait été enveloppée de lumière et de chaleur. Cette impression n'avait malheureusement pas duré et le trou noir avait repris ses droits, et la chute libre avait continué de plus belle.

Je n'avais pas pu réagir à ce baiser. Et, en ce moment, j'avais un peu l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés. Bucky s'était figé, incapable de bouger. Ses lèvres contre les miennes ne réagissaient pas. Elles n'étaient pas réceptives ni réfractaires. Elles étaient juste immobiles.

J'essayai de ne pas me laisser prendre à mon propre jeu. Mes lèvres pétillaient sous les siennes et c'était… exquis. Ce même sans bouger d'un millimètre. Mais je voulais que ça reste simple, court, affectueux, alors je me retirai. Je n'en avais pas envie, mais tant pis.

Je rouvris les yeux et me heurtai au regard agrandi de surprise de Bucky. En fait, plus que surpris, il me parut quasi traumatisé.

« Hum. Désolée. J'ai franchi une limite? »

Je vis sa pomme d'Adam monter et redescendre. Ce fut sa seule réaction.

« Je suis allée trop vite, peut-être. C'était… trop prématuré. »

Installée auparavant tout contre son épaule et sa cuisse, je repris une posture assise classique de mon propre côté de canapé. Valait peut-être mieux cesser d'envahir son espace personnel.

J'eus un petit sourire indulgent.

« Hé… Détends-toi, Buck. Tout va bien. »

Toujours aussi immobile, les yeux ronds dardés sur moi.

Bon, les baisers sur le front, ça passait. Prendre sa main, ça passait. Déposer ma tête contre son épaule, ça passait. Caresser ses cheveux, ça passait.

L'embrasser sur les lèvres, ça ne passait pas, de toute évidence.

Je commençais à devenir nerveuse. J'avais peut-être vraiment commis une erreur de parcours, qui sait.

« Euh… Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas… Si j'avais su… »

J'eus un soupir tremblant. Retentai la désinvolture.

« V-vois ça comme une expérience en souvenir du bon vieux temps de jadis? » plaisantai-je. « Ça doit t'avoir manqué, après tout. »

Je me serais cogné la tête contre le mur tellement je trouvais ma répartie pitoyable.

Me rappelant que dans son _bon vieux temps de jadis_ il avait été plus que prolifique dans ce domaine, mes traits s'affaissèrent.

« Oui, bon, je suis loin d'être une _pin up_ des années 40, je te l'accorde, alors ce doit être plutôt… fade, comme expérience. » marmonnai-je, davantage pour moi que pour lui.

Je décidai d'augmenter la distance en quittant le canapé. Je me rendis alors compte que Bucky ne me dévisageait pas auparavant. Il dévisageait le néant. Parce que ses yeux continuaient de fixer la place vide du canapé.

Il était retombé en transe ?

« Oh, zut. »

J'avais provoqué une autre crise?

Je commençai à faire les cent pas devant le canapé. C'était quoi la procédure pour ce genre de cas? Gérer une crise, je savais y faire. Mais je n'avais jamais été à l'origine de l'une d'elles! Je n'avais jamais embrassé mes protégés, moi !

« Oh, Bucky… » me lamentai-je, les mains sur ma tête. « Je voulais juste te montrer que… que je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir volé un baiser. Bien au contraire. La nuit du Nouvel An, c'est sans doute le plus précieux souvenir que j'ai de toi. Voilà, alors, t'as plus de raisons d'angoisser et de craindre mes réactions. Je n'étais pas en mesure de te donner mon consentement à l'époque, mais si j'avais pu parler, je te l'aurais donné… »

Pas de réaction.

« Je cherchais juste à… à te rendre la pareille. À terminer ce que tu avais commencé au Nouvel An. »

Je m'agenouillai devant lui, osai poser ma main sur son bras gauche qui tenait toujours le journal et le dessin.

Il fixait toujours le vide, là où j'étais assise une minute plus tôt.

« Écoute, Bucky, je ne veux pas gâcher notre… » Je ne savais pas trop de quelle façon désigner ce qui nous liait. Surtout en ce moment. « Peu importe comment on pourrait appeler notre relation, je ne veux pas la gâcher. Alors, faut me le dire si j'ai commis une erreur. »

J'avais une statue de marbre devant moi, ni plus ni moins.

 _Bravo, ma vieille._

C'était flippant. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. J'étais dans l'inconnu total.

« Je t'en prie, parle moi. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es choqué, insulté, dégoûté… »

Pas de réponse.

Puisque je parlais dans le néant, je choisis de battre en retraite.

Je m'éloignai de nouveau.

« Je vais te laisser respirer un peu. Je vais m'occuper de ranger dans les placards et les tiroirs tout le contenu de cette malle. »

D'un pas nerveux, je m'exécutai. Après avoir rangé le tout, il ne restait plus que le journal et le dessin, toujours en possession d'un Bucky-statue, toutefois je ne lui retirai rien des mains, de peur d'engendrer quelque chose plus dramatique que l'immobilité totale.

Je nettoyai les vestiges de notre repas du midi. Faire le ménage m'aidait d'ordinaire à chasser le stress, mais cette fois ça ne fonctionnait pas. Au contraire. Je devenais une boule de nerfs qui allait bientôt s'arracher les cheveux de la tête.

J'utilisai mes dernières réserves de calme et de sérénité pour signaler à Bucky mon intention de partir.

« Je vais aller faire un petit tour à la terrasse. Je te laisse… reprendre tes esprits. »

Je ne voulais pas parasiter sa capacité à revenir dans le monde des vivants. C'était ma présence qui avait provoqué ça, alors il valait mieux éloigner Bucky de la source du problème pour le moment.

« Je suis désolée. »

Ce fut la dernière chose que je prononçai avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière moi.

Je me dépêchai de gagner la terrasse le plus rapidement possible, compte tenu de mes jambes raides qui ne coopéraient pas. J'espérais qu'il n'y aurait pas de panthère dans les parages...

Une fois dehors, j'expirai longuement, comme si j'avais manqué d'oxygène. Pas de gros minet en vue. Ouf. Tant mieux.

Je sentais encore l'empreinte des lèvres de Bucky sur les miennes, et ça ne m'aidait pas du tout à me détendre.

Qui aurait cru qu'un malheureux petit baiser pouvait provoquer de telles conséquences ?

Je respirai le grand air de la jungle tout autour pour me calmer. Un air lourd et humide annonciateur de pluie. Je n'allais pas pouvoir rester ici très longtemps. Où pouvais-je aller mis à part la salle de gym en ruines? Et combien de temps devais-je rester hors de l'appartement?

Une heure? Le reste de la journée?

Je nageais dans le brouillard. Fallait-il que je demande à Steve d'intervenir ? Je me voyais mal expliquer la situation : "Salut, Capitaine. Il se pourrait que j'aie court-circuité votre Sergent avec un baiser. C'est quoi le protocole pour remédier à la situation?".

Pathétique.

Je m'accoudai au rempart de la terrasse, calai mon menton dans ma paume et méditai sur la question.

Je finis par conclure que j'étais plutôt lâche d'avoir fui la situation. Autant être honnête avec moi-même; j'avais décampé de l'appartement parce que je voulais prendre du recul, et non pas laisser une chance à Bucky de sortir de cette étrange transe.

Parce que moi aussi, tout compte fait, j'étais plutôt choquée par mon geste.

J'allais beaucoup trop loin, et trop vite. J'avais un soldat fraîchement déprogrammé d'hypnose sur les bras. Ce n'était pas le moment de batifoler.

Mes jambes me faisaient souffrir. J'avais quitté l'appartement d'un pas trop précipité et elles n'avaient pas apprécié. Je m'adossai contre le rempart et me massai une cuisse. J'avais mal, mais c'était une distraction bienvenue. J'avais besoin de faire un peu le vide dans ma tête.

Je me penchai pour toucher mes orteils en gardant mes jambes droites. Enfin, _j'essayai_ de toucher mes orteils. Je voulais échauffer les mollets. Ce ne fut pas un grand succès. Je me relevai debout avec une grimace de douleur.

Douleur qui fut aussitôt oubliée. Car en me relevant je réalisai que je n'étais plus seule sur la terrasse.

Bucky m'observait depuis la porte vitrée. Droit comme un i, aussi grave et sérieux que s'il portait le sort du monde sur ses épaules, les poings serrés à ses flancs. Mes yeux dans leurs orbites furent magnétisés à son regard, mais toute ma personne avait envie de se cacher et de disparaître.

Visiblement, il était sorti de transe, mais je n'étais pas certaine que ce regard pénétrant était bon signe.

Je tentai de sourire. Le résultat fut pire que mes stupides sourires serviles. On aurait dit une grimace, comme si j'avais mordu à pleines dents dans un citron.

 _Reprends-toi, ma vieille. Tu es plus douée que ça pour détendre l'atmosphère, d'ordinaire._

Quand je savais à quoi je faisais face, je pouvais réagir de la bonne façon, mais l'expression très sérieuse de Bucky ne m'aidait pas du tout.

Il fit un pas dans ma direction. J'en fis un en arrière. Un réflexe que je ne comprenais pas chez moi.

Pourquoi j'avais envie de détaler à toutes jambes ?

Je n'aimais pas être dans l'inconnu, faut croire.

Il fit un autre pas en avant. Je ne pus reculer davantage, j'étais déjà au bord du rempart de pierre.

Je tâchai de demeurer stoïque alors que Bucky réduisait de plus en plus la distance entre nous.

Il s'arrêta pratiquement à mes pieds. Il dut baisser le menton pour continuer de me regarder dans les yeux.

Je déglutis.

Le sérieux de ce regard commença à faire place à quelque chose de moins flippant, mais tout aussi incompréhensible. Il semblait me regarder maintenant avec… curiosité ? Comme si j'étais un nouveau sujet d'étude qu'il découvrait.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure, je n'ai… »

Deux doigts de métal se déposèrent sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

J'obéis sans poser de questions.

Il ne retira pas ses doigts. Du moins, pas de la façon que je m'y attendais. Le métal lisse dériva vers le bas, traça la courbe de mon menton et le reste de sa main se joignit aux deux doigts pour épouser ma mâchoire. Son pouce caressa ma joue, sa paume large recouvrait ma nuque et ses longs doigts se glissèrent à la naissance de mes cheveux dans le cou. Le métal froid me donna la chair de poule, mais j'avais rougi et la chaleur de ma peau ne tarda pas à tiédir sa main.

Sa main de chair imita sa sœur et mon visage finit prisonnier entre les deux. Il me maintint ainsi immobile un long moment, concentré sur mon regard. Ses yeux ne voyageaient pas sur mon visage. Il ne faisait que fixer mes pupilles.

De plus en plus fébrile, mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour mieux prendre mon souffle parce que la nervosité commençait à me faire haleter malgré moi.

« Verts… » entendis-je.

Ça avait été plus un chuchotis qu'un murmure, mais j'entendis quand même le son de sa voix vibrer jusque dans ma poitrine.

Mon air perdu le fit décrocher de cette étude mystérieuse qu'il effectuait de mon visage.

« Tes yeux. » précisa-t-il. « Ils sont verts. »

Tout ça pour ça ? Il voulait juste savoir de quelle couleur étaient mes yeux ?

Pour ma part, il était difficile d'échapper au bleu des siens. Il était si près que je ne voyais que ça; du noir et du saphir auréolés de blanc.

Bucky esquissa un pâle sourire.

« La nuit du Nouvel An… »

Ma gorge devint tout à coup sèche et j'avalai ma salive.

Il voulait reparler du Nouvel An… Est-ce que c'était bon ou mauvais signe ?

« Oui… ? » l'encourageai-je alors qu'il hésitait.

« La nuit du Nouvel An. » reprit-il, à nouveau grave « je déplorais ne pas savoir quelle était la couleur de tes yeux. Ils étaient fermés depuis si longtemps… Maintenant, je le sais. Enfin. »

Il regarda, plein de contentement, le vert de mon regard. Un regard troublé. Très troublé. Mais lui semblait trop perdu dans les souvenirs du Nouvel An pour s'en rendre compte.

Je ne savais pas trop où ses souvenirs le menaient jusqu'à ce que son expression soit voilée par la colère.

« Toi, fade ? Moi, être dégoûté ? Tssst. »

Apparemment, il n'avait rien raté de ce que j'avais dit plus tôt, même s'il était en transe.

Ses mains conservèrent mon visage en coupe. Il parut tout à coup en conflit avec lui-même, puis sembla prendre une brusque décision. Il baissa les yeux sur mes lèvres et je compris que mon geste tout à l'heure avait bel et bien engendré quelque chose de plus dramatique que l'immobilité totale. Plus dramatique, inéluctable et irrémédiable.

Je savais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à présent. Fallait sans doute que je me montre raisonnable et que je désamorce ce qui allait se produire, mais je me rendis compte que je n'en avais aucune envie. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de m'y préparer. Je n'eus que le réflexe de fermer les yeux. Comme une vieille loi inscrite dans les gènes; fallait fermer les yeux dans ces moments-là.

Ce ne fut pas comme lors de la nuit du Nouvel An ni comme tout à l'heure dans l'appartement.

Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un effleurement de ma bouche. Ma peau brûla sous ses lèvres. C'était un feu inconnu pour moi. Inconnu parce que ça n'avait jamais été aussi fort avec personne d'autre. Probablement parce que je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Ce fut étourdissant un tel feu ardent. Tellement, que j'eus beaucoup de mal à le contenir. Le feu animait ma bouche, mes bras, mes mains, tout mon corps. Tout mon être voulait s'élancer vers lui, l'agripper, le retenir, mais je devais me contrôler. Ce moment ne m'appartenait pas. Il était à Bucky. Je ne voulais pas parasiter son étude charnelle. Car c'en était bien une. Ses lèvres me frôlaient avec lenteur, avec minutie et précaution.

Après n'avoir expérimenté que la torture pendant 70 ans, son corps avait eu l'opportunité de s'accoutumer de nouveau au contact humain, à la chaleur d'une accolade amicale et fraternelle, comme celle de Steve. Et plus tard, il avait appris à s'habituer à me tenir la main, à me porter dans ses bras, à me caresser la joue. Il avait même déjà commencé à apprécier et devenir dépendant de ces occurrences affectives.

Mais un baiser… C'était différent. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu ce que c'était. Je sentis à travers ses lèvres contre les miennes qu'il analysait chaque sensation, chaque seconde, chaque mouvement. Il apprivoisait cette sensation nouvelle et familière à la fois.

Ce ne fut bientôt plus suffisant pour lui les simples effleurements. Heureusement pour moi, car toute ma personne en réclamait davantage. Comme s'il craignait ma fuite, ses mains retinrent plus fort mon visage. Et cette fois il plongea vraiment.

Quand ses lèvres épousèrent complètement les miennes, je ressentis une déflagration jusque dans ma poitrine. J'en aurais gémi de bonheur, pourtant, je mettais un point d'honneur à rester simplement réceptive, sans réagir. Je le laissai se souvenir, je le laissai se remémorer. J'étais son cobaye, en quelque sorte. Tout ce que je voulais pour cet homme c'était lui offrir un moment… d'oubli. Il avait trop souvent été tourmenté, torturé. La moindre des choses que je pouvais faire, c'était de lui redonner une occasion de chasser les pensées néfastes et les inquiétudes qui étaient son lot quotidien, et de faire ce qu'il ne s'était pas permis de faire depuis des lustres : simplement ressentir. Juste ressentir.

L'ennui c'est que moi aussi je ressentais. Je ressentais puissance mille. Le feu était toujours là et il se propageait partout en moi. C'était totalement injuste d'être si transportée par un seul baiser donné par un homme si peu sûr de lui. Il l'ignorait, il ne s'en souvenait pas encore, mais il avait été doué pour ça dans une autre vie et il n'avait pas du tout perdu la main. Totalement injuste. C'était à lui que je voulais donner un moment inoubliable d'exultation, et j'avais l'impression que c'était plutôt le contraire qui était en train de se produire.

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre avant que ce moment arrive. Je n'avais aucune attente en fait. Je n'avais même jamais songé à une telle éventualité. Mais au fond de moi, je savais depuis le premier jour, depuis la première fois que j'avais vu le Sergent James Buchanan Barnes sourire de toutes ses dents à l'objectif sur une photo noir et blanc datant de la Deuxième Guerre mondiale, je pressentais que ce serait comme ça que ça se passerait entre nous. Je savais que ce feu serait là. Je savais que ce serait différent de tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'alors. Je savais.

Mes mains échappèrent à tout contrôle. Je l'aurais enlacé étroitement par le cou si un soubresaut de discipline ne m'avait pas contraint à seulement déposer mes mains sur ses épaules. Mais l'envie de l'attirer encore plus contre moi me fit crisper les doigts sur le tissu de son t-shirt au niveau des clavicules.

Ses paumes quittèrent mon visage. J'étais enfin libre d'incliner ma tête pour mieux épouser ses lèvres. Ses mains m'avaient quitté pour atteindre un autre but; avec hésitation, elles se déposèrent sur mes hanches et me pressèrent contre son torse. Une fois alanguie -molle comme un chiffon plutôt- il comprit que cette nouvelle proximité me convenait et ses bras m'encerclèrent dans un étau étroit avec plus d'assurance.

La passivité buccale était insupportable alors je me montrai plus qu'accueillante quand ses lèvres remuèrent, butinèrent, explorèrent. Plus qu'un cobaye, j'étais un tremplin vers les souvenirs. Ça m'était égal qu'il se souvienne de toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait embrassées. Je savais bien qu'elles étaient juste un tout, un ensemble de sensations depuis longtemps oubliées, reléguées dans un coin de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir des individus. Il voulait se souvenir des sensations _provoquées_ par ces individus.

Ses lèvres glissèrent soudain et atterrirent sur ma tempe. Il s'attarda sur cette partie de mon visage et l'embrassa avec retenue, déférence et... timidité. Dans le tourbillon d'émoi, je me rappelai vaguement que c'était la zone marquée par la cicatrice que m'avait laissée le ballon de volleyball. Il laissa ses lèvres reposer sur la boursouflure, comme si la pression allait effacer la vieille blessure.

Et puis ses lèvres m'abandonnèrent, et sa joue s'échoua contre la mienne. C'était un Super Soldat et pourtant il eut besoin de reprendre son souffle. Je sentis son haleine contre ma tempe.

Il rompit le contact –ma peau contre le duvet noir de sa joue- juste pour mieux déposer son front contre le mien.

Sa main gauche resta pressée contre la chute de mes reins, mais sa droite remonta vers mon omoplate, laissant une traînée de feu derrière elle, et suivit la courbe de mon épaule jusqu'à mon cou, puis reprit ma joue. C'était si chaud et pétillant, alors je lovai mon visage dans sa paume et entrouvris paresseusement mes paupières.

Lui n'avait pas ouvert les siennes encore. Les sourcils froncés, il était intensément concentré sur ce moment, sur ce qu'il venait d'expérimenter. Quand enfin il daigna me regarder, je fus soulagée de ne pas apercevoir du regret sur ses traits. Il y avait de l'incertitude, mais pas de culpabilité. C'était déjà ça.

Je vis aussi une lueur nouvelle qui brillait dans son regard, que je n'avais jamais vue chez lui, mis à part sur de vieilles photos des années 40. Une étincelle de vie.

Pour ma part, aucun regret. Mais toute cette profusion sensorielle... C'était trop pour moi. Je n'avais pas l'habitude, je n'étais pas dans mon élément. J'étais par contre très, très, très loin de détester naviguer à l'aveugle sans repères. Tout était nouveau, mais du genre de nouveauté qui était exaltante, pas effrayante.

Bucky dut en conclure, par les traits de mon visage, qu'il ne venait pas de commettre un impair. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Ce n'était vraiment pas prévu au programme du jour, ce qui venait de se produire. Dans ma conscience, une part rationnelle de moi pensait que c'était un peu tôt. Mais une autre part, plus près de la zone du cœur celle-là, affirmait au contraire qu'il était à peu près temps.

Je le sentis un peu mal à l'aise. Il restait immobile, me tenant toujours dans un étau serrée contre lui.

Je ne voulais pas de malaise. La tension, l'embarras… Ça n'avait pas sa place ici. Ça ne devait pas être compliqué. Notre vie, notre avenir, l'étaient déjà, alors entre nous je ne voulais pas de complications. Juste vivre le présent.

Mes doigts auparavant sur ses clavicules se faufilèrent jusqu'à son cou et épousèrent la carrure de sa mâchoire. Les paupières alourdies, béat, il ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Je souris. Enfin, il savourait une caresse sans retenue. Sans croire qu'il n'en était pas digne. Ce baiser avait anéanti ses dernières inhibitions.

Il rouvrit les yeux et me contempla d'un regard incrédule qui semblait dire "nous en sommes vraiment là, nous deux ?".

« Carpe Diem, Buck. Tu réfléchis trop, là. »

Il décolla son front du mien pour mieux me regarder. Je souris doucement. Pas de réponse ni de sourire en retour, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ses silences parlaient toujours plus que ses mots.

Des gouttelettes commencèrent à tomber sur nous. Je levai le menton vers le ciel. L'orage était imminent. Le couvert des arbres n'allait pas nous servir de dôme protecteur très longtemps. Dans cet hémisphère, c'était la saison des pluies et une averse se transformait vite en déluge.

Ce bref coup d'œil vers l'environnement me rappela qu'ici il n'y avait pas de caméra de surveillance. C'était une bonne chose. Je n'avais rien à cacher à Steve et les autres, mais je n'aimais pas trop l'idée de nous offrir en spectacle. Ce qui venait de se passer ne regardait que Bucky et moi. Et tout à coup l'appartement me manqua.

Il fronça les sourcils de déception quand mes mains quittèrent son visage. À contrecœur Bucky me délivra de ses bras, mais je nous consolai de cette séparation en glissant mes doigts entre les siens pour le traîner à ma suite.

« Rentrons chez nous. »

J'étais affreusement lente à cause de ces fichues jambes. Bucky, d'une patience d'ange, suivit mon rythme. Le temps qu'on se mette à l'abri de l'autre côté de la porte, qui n'était pourtant qu'à 10 mètres, nous étions trempés.

La pluie ne tarda pas à tomber dru contre les immenses baies vitrées. Le paysage orageux était un spectacle impressionnant dans cette partie du monde. On était en après-midi, mais on aurait dit qu'il faisait nuit tant le ciel était obscur.

Une fois rentrés dans l'appartement, Bucky me parut un brin nerveux de se retrouver dans un espace clos, enfermé dans la même grande pièce que moi. Et moi aussi, je devais l'avouer. Nous étions un peu ridicules. Nous n'étions plus des ados maladroits pourtant.

Je ne comptais pas laisser cette nervosité avoir le dessus toutefois.

« Je sais que tu es un Super Soldat immunisé contre les vilains rhumes alors je n'insisterai pas pour que tu changes ces vêtements trempés, mais moi je suis une pauvre humaine fragile alors je vais aller prendre une douche et enfiler un truc sec avant d'attraper froid. »

Je saisis ses épaules, me levai sur la pointe des pieds et lui plaquai un bref baiser sur le front. Cette zone-là, je savais qu'elle ne risquait pas de provoquer une transe comme tout à l'heure. Je n'étais pas contre ce genre de transes, surtout si elles aboutissaient à des échanges charnels du même type que celui de la terrasse, mais mon cœur n'était pas assez solide pour supporter autant de sauts périlleux dans la même journée alors je préférais rester sage.

Le geste l'avait quand même un peu ébranlé et je préférai me réfugier à la salle de bain avant qu'il ne soit remis de son hébétude. Valait mieux le laisser seul quelques minutes, le temps qu'il fasse le point de son côté sans moi dans les parages pour le déranger dans ses réflexions. Je ne voulais pas qu'il réfléchisse trop, mais je voulais tout de même lui laisser l'opportunité de réaliser pleinement la tournure des choses.

Et moi aussi je devais me laisser quelques minutes pour me remettre de mes émotions.

Quand je sortis de douche, je retournai au salon et découvris que Bucky avait profité de mon absence pour enfiler des vêtements secs glanés dans la pile que Natasha avait récoltée pour lui. Un survêtement sport confortable qui faisait office de pyjama. J'eus un bref flash fugace d'une certaine nuit où, durant mon coma, Bucky était venu s'installer dans ma chambre pour lire une encyclopédie. Il y avait la mer et le sable tout autour de nous; un décor virtuel qui était apaisant. Il ne manquait que les verres fumés. Si je ne me trompais pas, c'était plus tard cette nuit-là que Steve avait fait ce dessin de nous deux en train de dormir paisiblement…

Dessin qui d'ailleurs se trouvait entre les mains de Bucky. Assis dans le fauteuil, il feuilletait à nouveau le journal intime. Il regardait le dessin coincé entre deux pages, l'air très pensif. La pluie qui tombait contre les immenses fenêtres de l'appartement était plutôt forte et elle couvrit le bruit de mes pas. Bucky ne m'entendit pas arriver près de lui et ce fut mon ombre créée par la lampe près du canapé qui lui signala ma présence. Il déposa vivement le journal sur la petite table et se leva d'un bond. Il se mit au garde-à-vous, nerveux, en attente de mes réactions. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec moi, on dirait.

« Hé… »

Je m'approchai doucement, lui caressai la joue.

« Tout va bien. »

Pour le décrisper, j'ouvris les pans de mon peignoir.

« Regarde ce que je porte. »

La vue de mon pyjama bleu à pois jaunes lui arracha une petite risette.

« Ça m'avait drôlement manqué de le porter. C'est le confort absolu. Même les caniches roses sont de retour. Tadaaam. »

Je voulus lever une jambe pour lui montrer de plus près une pantoufle, mais j'avais encore oublié que j'avais des membres récalcitrants.

« Aïe. »

Je laissai échapper un hoquet de douleur et perdis lamentablement l'équilibre. J'eus le réflexe de m'accrocher au premier truc à ma portée pour retenir ma chute. En l'occurrence le bras gauche de Bucky. Mais au lieu de retenir ma chute, il prit son élan et me cueillit dans ses bras.

« Woh, doucement. » me sermona-t-il.

« Désolée. Ça va, tu peux me poser par terre. »

Au lieu d'obéir, il raffermit sa prise sous mes genoux et mon dos. Il fronça les sourcils, se perdit un moment dans ses cogitations et prit tout à coup une grave décision, si j'en jugeais la détermination de son regard.

Il se dirigea vers le canapé.

« Euh… Buck ? »

Il se laissa tomber à la renverse et je m'accrochai à son cou pour me stabiliser.

Il se retrouva assis, avec moi entre ses deux cuisses, mes jambes en travers du canapé.

Une position très familière…

Je jetai un œil sur la petite table du salon où Bucky avait laissé le journal ouvert sur le dessin de Steve.

Je tournai ensuite la tête vers lui et me retrouvai nez à nez avec un Bucky aux yeux espiègles.

Je lui souris en retour.

Alors c'était à ça qu'il songeait en regardant ce dessin. Il avait envie de récréer ce premier élan d'intimité. Et j'étais à peu près certaine qu'il n'avait pas enfilé par hasard le même survêtement de cette soirée-là.

« Tu veux dormir de cette manière cette nuit ? »

J'essayais de maintenir une atmosphère détendue, mais je parlais trop pour ne rien dire et je commis une bourde. Évoquer l'idée de dormir le hérissa et il fronça les sourcils.

«Je ne t'obligerai pas à dormir, Bucky. » le rassurai-je.

La nuit dernière, il avait dormi tout au plus 5 heures, mais c'était largement suffisant pour un Super Soldat. Il avait emmagasiné assez d'énergie pour deux ou trois jours.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

« Je n'ai plus de pistolet tranquillisant, de toute façon. »

Il roula des yeux au plafond et se détendit un peu.

« Mais… Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne plus lutter contre le sommeil, d'accord ? »

Il opina du chef sans trop de conviction.

« D'ailleurs, moi non plus je ne compte pas dormir cette nuit. J'ai l'intention de te distraire. »

Il leva un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? »

Les saphirs reluisaient de malice.

Je fis mine d'être indignée.

« Eh ben, James Buchanan Barnes, tu n'as pas mis de temps à retrouver ton esprit mal tourné. Je ne parle pas de ce genre de distraction, polisson. »

Dans la position où j'étais, j'avais qu'un seul bras libre, l'autre étant coincé entre mon flanc et son abdomen, et je lui donnai une tape sur la main pour le réprimander.

C'était une petite tape innocente, mais je m'étais heurtée à du métal, ce qui pinça mes doigts.

« Ouille. »

Je n'avais pas remarqué tout de suite que c'était la main gauche qui était à ma portée. Son autre bras, celui de chair, me faisait office de dossier et ses doigts écartés reposaient contre mes côtes.

Il ricana doucement et je restai stupéfaite quelques secondes.

C'était vraiment un Bucky différent. Transfiguré. Parce que normalement il se serait répandu en excuses pour m'avoir fait mal malgré lui et aurait caché sa main de métal loin de moi, dégoûté par cet appendice.

Un énorme progrès.

Je repris le fil de la conversation.

« Je vais me contenter de te raconter des tas de trucs sur ma vie. Des trucs tellement soporifiques que tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver le sommeil, crois-moi. »

Je m'attendais à un autre élan de protestation, mais l'idée que je lui raconte encore des pans de mon insignifiante existence sembla le séduire grandement, même si c'était dans le but de provoquer le sommeil.

« Je peux mettre mon grain de sel?

-Qu'entends-tu par là?

-Je peux te poser des questions?

-Sur moi? Encore?

-Ma curiosité est insatiable. »

Je fis la moue, pas sûre d'apprécier où ses questions pouvaient nous mener. Je baissai les yeux sur les pois jaunes de mon pyjama, et des doigts froids tournèrent mon menton vers son visage pour capter mon attention.

Son expression était tendre, mais insistante.

« J'ai passé un an à accumuler des tas des questions qui sont demeurées sans réponse parce que tu étais dans le coma. C'est l'heure de combler les vides.

-Mh...

-Si ça peut te rassurer, mes questions ne concernent pas ton enfance. »

Il commençait à bien me connaître. Il savait que c'était les questions sur mon passé lointain qui me mettaient mal à l'aise.

Je lâchai un soupir de capitulation. Comment refuser quoi que ce soit quand il me contemplait ainsi ?

« Je t'écoute. »

Ravi, il se cala pour de bon contre le canapé, ajusta mon corps contre lui et réfléchit quelques instants, le regard perdu sur la jungle dehors malmenée par la pluie et le vent.

« Quelle est ta fleur favorite ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« C'est vraiment une question essentielle qui comblera un vide, ça ?

-Absolument. »

Ses traits sérieux étaient hilarants.

« Les gerberas. » finis-je par répondre.

«Bien. C'est noté.

-Tu vas encore m'offrir des fleurs ?

-Comment ça, encore ?

-La rose rose dans son verre d'eau, là-bas, tu l'as oubliée ? » dis-je en pointant le menton vers la table.

« Une unique fleur, ça ne compte pas pour un bouquet.

-Je préfère ce genre de cadeau spontané à un gros bouquet formel.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Mais ne va pas pour autant voler un gerbera dans la serre interdite, hein.

-On verra. » fit-il, la mine espiègle. « Je suis un homme d'une vieille époque, les bouquets de fleurs sont de mise pour faire la cour.

-Une coutume dépassée que je trouve très mignonne, mais tu n'as pas besoin de me faire la cour puisque je suis déjà conquise. »

Une lueur toute masculine -fierté, possessivité- éclaira son regard. Et une touche d'incrédulité aussi; il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'un assassin s'attire les faveurs d'une dame.

« C'est bon à savoir. » murmura-t-il.

Je tâchai d'ignorer mes joues rosies.

« Tu n'as pas d'autres questions ?

-Si. Des tas. »

Il médita sur laquelle choisir en premier.

« Pourquoi tu avais mis ma photo sur ta table de chevet? »

Je plissai mes paupières, lui lançai un regard faussement accusateur.

« Que faisais-tu dans ma chambre? »

Je vis un bref éclat de panique dans ses yeux, mais il comprit rapidement que je n'étais pas sérieuse.

« Claire m'avait envoyé te chercher des vêtements et j'ai trouvé la photo par hasard. » répondit-il néanmoins.

Je souris.

« Dont ce fameux pyjama.

-Exactement. »

Je pouffai. Puis haussai une épaule.

« La réponse à cette question est plutôt simple : je voulais me rapprocher de toi d'une manière ou d'une autre puisque tu ne me permettais pas de le faire en personne. Ta photo sur ma table de chevet c'était une façon de compenser mon échec à me rapprocher de toi.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu te rapprocher de moi? Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ton attention.

-Faute à Steve. Il me parlait tellement de toi avant ton arrivée que c'est comme si je te connaissais déjà. Il m'a donné envie de te connaître davantage. »

Il prit un instant pour méditer là-dessus puis enchaîna :

« Pourquoi je suis un mystère? »

Ah. Bien sûr, il était normal qu'il se pose aussi des questions sur la phrase sibylline que j'avais écrite sur la photo.

« Tu étais le seul de mes protégés que je n'avais jamais réussi à apprivoiser. C'était un mystère pour moi et je l'ai écrit sur la photo pour me rappeler de ne jamais lâcher prise et tout tenter pour percer ta carapace, quoi qu'il advienne. »

Cet acharnement à vouloir tant sympathiser avec lui à l'époque me paraissait tout à coup malsain, avec le recul.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir été si pot de colle. Je ne m'y prenais pas de la bonne façon. » dis-je avec une grimace. « Je suis contente d'avoir surpris cette conversation entre Steve et toi. Ça m'a permis de dégonfler mon égo de nounou. »

A son tour de faire la grimace.

« J'ai dit des âneries ce jour-là…

-Peut-être, mais j'en ai quand même tiré une leçon d'humilité. Et je t'ai laissé tranquille. Tu en avais besoin.

-Mh… » fit-il, peu convaincu.

Pour chasser sa morosité soudaine, j'ajoutai : « A mon réveil, j'ai effacé cette phrase sur mon cadre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle n'était plus d'actualité. Je l'ai remplacée par une nouvelle. J'ai écrit : "mon plus grand miracle". »

Il battit des paupières, les sourcils froncés, pas sûr de comprendre ce que ça voulait dire.

« C'était mon nouveau mantra. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai décidé que j'allais faire ma part dans cette histoire affreuse avec HYDRA. C'était prétentieux, arrogant et…

-Dangereux. » dit-il, colérique.

« Je m'en fichais. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire, mais j'étais décidé à accomplir un miracle et te ramener parmi nous. »

Cette fois je n'avais rien vu venir. Il n'eut qu'à incliner la tête d'un mouvement rapide et ses lèvres prirent soudain les miennes. Bien que surprise, mon bras libre eut le réflexe de se perdre dans sa chevelure encore humide. Ma paume modela l'arrière de son crâne pour le retenir contre ma bouche. Et lui referma plus serré le cercle de ses bras autour de moi.

Il avait plaqué ses lèvres avec force sur les miennes, motivé par un reste de frustration causée par la hardiesse stupide dont j'avais fait preuve pour le retrouver et par la peur rétrospective de ce qui aurait pu arriver si les choses avaient fini par mal tourner.

Mais rapidement sa bouche devint tendre et l'assaut mua en douce frénésie. Il attrapa ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, l'aspira doucement.

Bien malgré moi j'échappai un gémissement et j'allais bientôt m'embraser s'il continuait de cette façon. Je respirai par le nez –pas le choix, ma bouche était occupée- et sa fragrance me frappa de plein fouet. Son odeur à lui: musc, cuir, métal. Il avait toujours eu la même odeur, ça n'aurait pas dû m'étourdir à ce point, mais une proximité pareille exacerbait toute information olfactive que je recevais.

Il s'écarta subitement, secoué par son propre comportement.

« Pardon. »

Son souffle erratique sur mon visage ne m'aidait pas du tout à rependre mes esprits. Mes lèvres restèrent entrouvertes. Elles fourmillaient, avides.

« Seigneur… » émis-je, prise de vertige.

Je conservai les yeux fermés parce que le regarder me chamboulerait trop.

« Ce n'est pas juste. Vraiment pas juste. Tu t'es sûrement entraîné avec quelqu'un d'autre durant mon coma. Tu ne peux pas assurer comme ça après tout ce temps, c'est impossible. »

Un rire rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres. Je sentis vibrer sa voix contre mon corps qu'il ne lâchait pas.

J'ouvris un œil. Je tombai sur le regard magnétique, enjôleur, intense. Un regard très rare, et c'était tant mieux pour ma santé mentale parce que ce regard-là était dévastateur.

« Je suis le premier surpris. Il faut croire que de vieux instincts surgissent. »

Il contenait mal sa jubilation. Le petit gredin était fier de lui.

Impossible de lui en vouloir. Il pouvait bien se permettre de se péter les bretelles un peu. Après 70 ans à n'être qu'une machine à tuer, il devait être plutôt soulagé de retrouver ses marques, de retrouver cette capacité à être… juste un homme. Son regard était fier, mais ce n'était pas le regard triomphal d'un homme content de faire de l'effet à une femme. C'était plutôt le regard d'un homme fier de triompher de sa mémoire défaillante qui lui avait fait oublier ce rituel amoureux vieux comme le monde. Être un homme, juste un homme, c'était ce que j'avais voulu pour lui depuis le premier jour alors je pouvais bien le laisser savourer cet instant.

Mais ce regard était trop troublant et je ne pus le supporter longtemps.

« Alors… Euh… D'autres questions ? »

Il eut une moue en coin –trop craquante- et se mit à réfléchir.

« Mh… Comment en es-tu venue à parler de mes yeux saphir à la petite Cassie?

-Ce n'est pas un grand mystère. Son père bossait -sauvait le monde, plutôt- avec Capitaine America et j'ai été sa baby-sitter pendant ce temps-là. Je l'ai emmenée avec moi faire du shopping parce que tu étais sur le point d'arriver à la Tour avec Steve. J'avais peu de temps devant moi et je voulais te confectionner un appartement personnalisé. Cassie m'a accompagnée toute la journée durant mes emplettes et j'en ai profité pour lui expliquer qui tu étais. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Et je lui ai fait une description romanesque de la couleur de tes yeux. »

Yeux qu'il roula au plafond.

« Elle disait que j'étais ton Prince Charmant… »

Un titre qu'il trouvait totalement inapproprié, apparemment, mais la douceur dans son regard contredisait son ton horripilé.

« Je la trouve très perspicace, cette gamine. »

Il secoua la tête, à la fois exaspéré et attendri.

« C'est elle qui m'a aidé à choisir les cadres pour les photos de ton salon. »

Il eut un petit sourire triste.

« J'adorais cet appartement. »

Je dégageai son front d'une mèche sombre encore humide de pluie.

« Je t'aiderai à faire de celui-ci un endroit aussi personnalisé et douillet que ton ancien appartement, tu verras.

-Je ne crois pas rester ici très longtemps.

-Pourquoi pas? T'Challa n'a pas fixé de date d'expulsion, que je sache.

-Nous ne pourrons pas dépendre de la générosité de T'Challa indéfiniment.

-Je suppose que non. Mais d'ici là, il nous a dit de faire comme si on était chez nous alors autant en profiter. »

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de caresser du pouce l'épaule qu'il tenait étroitement serrée dans sa paume de chair.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se mette à réfléchir à une éventuelle cavale, juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas abuser de l'hospitalité wakandaise.

« D'autres questions? » demandai-je pour détourner son attention.

Il réfléchit de nouveau.

« Cho disait que j'étais le seul qui parvenait à faire réagir ton électroencéphalogramme. Pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre? »

Je souris.

« Ton bras.

-Quoi? »

Ma main libre s'empara de son poignet de métal. Je commençai à jouer doucement avec les articulations lisses et froides de ses doigts. Faisant appel aux souvenirs, je tentai d'expliquer la chose convenablement, mais ce serait difficile. Pour comprendre vraiment la situation, il aurait fallu qu'il expérimente lui aussi ce que c'était que de tomber dans le coma.

« Les légers sons qu'émet ton bras; les mécanismes, le bourdonnement, les cliquetis... C'est constant, ça n'arrête jamais. Ces sons étaient apaisants pour moi. » dis-je, tout en caressant les lignes qui démarquaient les lattes de métal argenté rattachées ensemble.

« C'était comme une boussole pour me repérer. Je me sentais seule, perdue. Je voulais retrouver mon chemin vers la sortie, vers le réveil, quoi. Mais je n'y arrivais pas puisqu'il n'y avait que du néant autour de moi. Impossible de me repérer, de m'orienter. Le son que faisait ton bras est le seul truc qui m'aidait à me retrouver.»

Je levai à nouveau les yeux vers lui et rencontrai son air effaré. Il avait du mal à croire que je me prenne d'affection pour une invention faite pour tuer et massacrer.

Je continuai de triturer sa main et il se laissa faire, bien que toujours intrigué.

« Ne me demande pas pourquoi c'est ce son plus que n'importe quel autre voix ou bruit qui a eu cet effet sur moi. Je l'ignore moi-même. Mais le fait est que ton bras était très rassurant. Quand tu t'en allais, je perdais tous mes repères. Je n'avais plus de boussole. Alors, je tombais.

-Tu tombais ?

-C'est difficile à expliquer. Wanda avait trouvé une autre analogie…

-C'est comme errer dans le désert. » se rappela-t-il.

« Oui. Un désert. Le concept est assez juste, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Quand on est dans le coma, on a l'impression de tomber dans un trou sans fond. La chute est interminable et il n'y a rien pour la ralentir, rien à quoi s'accrocher. »

Je réprimai un frisson. Me souvenir de cette chute infinie n'était pas très agréable. Je sentis le corps de Bucky se tendre vers l'avant pour me serrer dans la chaleur de son torse. Son front heurta doucement le mien et il attendit, patient, que je retrouve la voix.

Je me concentrai sur le présent. Je ne voulais pas donner un autre motif à Bucky de s'en vouloir pour rien. Il était malgré lui à l'origine de ce coma, après tout.

« Dès que tu revenais dans la chambre, la chute se faisait au ralenti. Je suppose que cette impression se traduisait par une pulsion de mon cerveau, d'où l'électro-machin qui s'agitait. » conclus-je.

Il regarda sa main de métal, mitigé.

« Ne le regarde pas comme ça. Il est très chouette ton bras. Ce n'est pas qu'une arme meurtrière. J'adore entendre cette vibration. Elle me calme. Comme une berceuse.

-Une berceuse?

-Si si. Pour toi c'est insensé, je sais. Pour comprendre, faudrait que tu tombes dans le coma. »

Je repris sa main et calai mon oreille contre sa paume. Les vibrations étaient à peine perceptibles. J'entendais qu'un cillement ténu.

« Oh flûte. » fis-je, déçue. « Depuis que T'Challa t'a rafistolé, on n'entend presque plus rien. La technologie wakandaise rend tout silencieux.

-Désolé… ? »

Je ricanai devant son expression mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Tant pis. » me résignai-je. Je me blottis contre son torse.

« Le battement de ton cœur, c'est également pas si mal comme berceuse. »

Je le sentis avaler péniblement sa salive.

Était-il ému?

Puis ses bras resserrèrent leur étreinte autour de moi tandis que son menton reposait sur ma tête.

Vus de l'extérieur, j'étais certaine que nous reproduisions à la perfection la posture des deux protagonistes du dessin de Steve.

«Plus de questions?

-Ce sera tout. Pour ce soir, en tout cas. » dit-il d'une voix ténue.

Pendant un long moment, le crépitement de la pluie et le souffle du vent dehors meublèrent le silence. Combinés au battement fort et vigoureux du cœur de Bucky et l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce, je ne tardai pas à fermer les yeux. La chaleur de ses bras m'enveloppait tout entière et j'avais l'impression d'être dans un cocon douillet. C'était divin.

Je ne sus pas quand je sombrai exactement, mais à mon réveil, l'obscurité était totale dans la pièce. La nuit devait être tombée depuis un bon moment.

À demi réveillée, je ne réalisai pas tout de suite que je n'étais plus dans le canapé. J'échappai un bâillement et clignai des yeux dans le noir. J'avais changé de position. J'étais couchée sur le côté dans le lit. J'imagine que Bucky m'avait bordée sous les couvertures quand il avait compris que je ne sortirais pas de si tôt des bras de Morphée.

Je ne savais pas trop où il se trouvait dans l'appartement en ce moment. La pluie continuait de tomber, un peu moins violemment, mais tout de même assez fort pour m'empêcher de repérer à l'audition où Bucky se situait. Encore trop dans les vapes pour m'inquiéter, je voulus m'étirer, mais mon corps n'arriva pas à bouger.

Quelque chose de lourd et chaud était encastré contre moi, bloquant tout mouvement. Inquiète, je tournai la tête par-dessus mon épaule et hurlai quand je vis une ombre surplomber mon visage.

Je me débattis inutilement, car la silhouette se jeta aussitôt hors du lit.

« Oh, non! Quoi, qu'ai-je fait? Je t'ai blessée ?!

-Bucky!?»

À tâtons, je cherchai la lampe de chevet et l'allumai.

Haletant, les poings et les dents serrés, les yeux exorbités par la panique, il se tenait au bord du lit.

« Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! » m'exclamai-je, soulagée de découvrir qui était le propriétaire de cette ombre compacte encastrée à moi.

Mon cerveau encore zombie n'assimila que cinq secondes plus tard ce que je venais de penser.

Bucky était… étendu dans un lit… contre moi ?

Je rêvais sûrement.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » redemanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Non, non, pas du tout. J'ai juste eu peur. » dis-je, encore sonnée.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure.

« Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je vais… » Il regarda partout autour de lui, sauf moi. « Je retourne sur le canapé.

-Attends. »

Je m'extirpai des couvertures et attrapai son poignet de métal de mes deux mains pour le retenir.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour chasser les derniers relents de sommeil. L'heure était grave, fallait que je désamorce le quiproquo.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur. Ta présence m'a surprise, sur le coup. Je nous croyais encore dans le canapé, j'étais désorientée. »

Je tirai doucement sur son poignet et il consentit à s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas.

Embarrassé, il fut incapable de me regarder en face. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'être surpris en train de commettre un crime grave. Il se répandit en justifications.

« Tu t'étais profondément endormie. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller... J'ai voulu te déposer dans le lit, mais tu ne me lâchais pas, alors… je suis resté. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu dormais si bien… Et puis, comme toutes les autres nuits, tu t'es roulée dans un coin au bord du matelas et la seule façon de retenir ta chute c'était de…

-Attends un peu. » l'interrompis-je, abasourdie. « Comment ça, toutes les autres nuits ? »

Il consentit à me regarder, l'air incertain.

« Je veille sur ton sommeil depuis notre arrivée. Toutes les nuits c'est le même scénario: tu te recroquevilles sur le bord du matelas et j'ai dû te pousser plusieurs fois dans ton sommeil pour te remettre au milieu du lit. » dit-il avec un bref rire nerveux. « J'ai jamais compris cette manie.

-Oh… »

Il poursuivit ses précédentes justifications.

« D'habitude je suis dans le fauteuil. Je suis plus libre de mes mouvements pour te ramener au centre du lit, mais là… les circonstances différaient légèrement. La seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour éviter que tu tombes c'était… »

Il s'arrêta, incapable de formuler à voix haute la situation.

« De me tenir contre toi. » terminai-je d'une voix douce. Je lui souris et remis derrière son oreille une mèche folle. « Pourquoi tu agis comme si tu avais fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je voulais… profiter de la situation. »

Je roulai des yeux au plafond.

« Buck, tu as vraiment une très mauvaise perception de ma personne si tu crois que je peux te prêter de pareilles intentions. »

Il eut une moue contrite.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de lui dire que je n'aurais rien contre le fait qu'il profite de la situation, j'imagine, alors je me contentai de lui expliquer le mystère sur ma façon de dormir.

« C'est une vieille habitude d'orphelinat. On dormait à plusieurs dans le même lit. Je devais toujours me rouler dans un coin du matelas pour que tout le monde ait une place pour dormir. Je le fais maintenant sans m'en rendre compte. Je suis conditionnée à ça. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, tu n'es plus dans un orphelinat. Tu as un lit assez grand pour loger un Hulk.

-Désolée, je ne contrôle pas ce qui se passe quand je dors. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Il se défit de ma poigne pour se lever du lit.

« Moi non plus je ne contrôle pas ce qui se passe quand je dors. Alors puisque tu m'as lâché et que tu es réveillée, je vais sur le fauteuil et toi tu vas dormir. »

J'en restai bouche bée quelques secondes.

« Tu veux dormir toi aussi si je comprends bien? » demandai-je, ahurie.

Lui qui considérait le sommeil comme son ennemi mortel!

« Non. » dit-il, vindicatif. « Mais tu m'as dit de ne plus lutter alors je ne lutterai pas si je pique du nez. Mais il est hors de question que je le fasse si je suis à côté de toi. Trop dangereux.»

Je regardai l'horloge numérique sur la radio.

« Il est trois heures du matin.

-Et alors ?

-Tu es resté avec moi depuis hier soir, Buck. Et rien de fâcheux ne s'est produit.

-Parce que je ne dormais pas. Je te surveillais pour éviter que tu chutes. »

Il n'avait pas dormi, c'est vrai. Mais pas pour la raison qu'il croyait être la bonne. Il avait juste peur du sommeil, comme toujours. Me surveiller pour m'éviter de tomber du lit n'était qu'une excuse pour cacher la vraie raison de son refus de dormir. Après tout, j'avais dormi toute ma vie de la même façon sans jamais me casser la figure en bas de mon lit. Cette surveillance n'était qu'un prétexte.

« Termine la nuit avec moi, Buck. »

Il me contempla quelques secondes. Je vis la lutte dans ses yeux. Il en avait envie, mais la peur avait le dessus.

« Non.

-Que crains-tu vraiment ? Le sommeil ou être à mes côtés ? »

Il n'osa pas encore avouer que c'était le sommeil sa vraie peur. Trop orgueilleux pour admettre à voix haute qu'il craignait le phénomène le plus normal et humain qui soit.

« J'ai peur de t'assommer si je m'endors et que je suis réveillé par ces fichus cauchemars. »

Il ne mentait pas sur ce coup, même si ce n'était pas la raison première qui le poussait à fuir ce lit.

« Je ne crois pas que tu y arriverais.

-Tu me fais trop confiance.

-Tu n'as pas été capable de me faire du mal sous ta forme la plus dangereuse alors je doute que tu y arrives durant ton sommeil. Dans les deux cas, ton subconscient te stopperait. »

Il n'ajouta rien. Il réfléchissait à la pertinence de mes paroles.

Je ne lui demandai pas d'admettre vraiment ce qu'il craignait le plus, mais je lui montrai que je n'étais pas dupe.

« Être dans un lit n'est pas si redoutable, Buck.»

Je souris, caressai le pli à son front.

« Reste ici, je t'en prie. Apprivoise la position horizontale. Tu l'as fait une partie de la nuit, tu peux recommencer.

-J'étais en mission. Je t'évitais de tomber du lit. Je ne pensais pas au reste.

-Rien ne t'empêche de poursuivre ta mission, alors. Protège-moi.

-Je le faisais déjà, depuis ma position dans le fauteuil. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être au lit pour ça.

-Je t'en prie, Buck… Essaie à nouveau. Juste pour cette nuit. Ou plutôt pour le peu d'heures qui restent avant le lever du jour. Tu verras que ton lit n'est pas un ennemi.

-Je ne dormirai pas.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. »

Je lui pris de nouveau la main et l'entraînai vers moi. Il obéit lentement, comme si le matelas allait l'avaler tout cru à tout moment. Je rabattis un drap sur nous deux. Il n'accepta pas tout de suite de remettre sa tête contre l'oreiller. Je me montrai patiente et attendis qu'il soit prêt. Il finit par se coucher complètement sur le dos, les yeux au plafond, le corps raide et crispé.

« Repose-toi ici, comme ça. »

Je tapotai les couvertures autour de lui pour le border.

« Voilà. Moi je vais de ce côté. »

Je pris place à l'autre bout du matelas.

« Tu vois ? C'est tout simple. »

Il ne répondit rien, le teint blafard.

« Ne dors pas si tu ne veux pas dormir. Apprends à apprécier le confort d'un lit, c'est tout. Et si jamais, et je dis bien SI, tu finis par t'endormir, je suis assez loin pour éviter d'éventuelles savates de soldat somnambule. » dis-je avec un petit sourire. « Oh ! Tiens, j'ai une idée. »

Je sortis en vitesse du lit et m'emparai du portable au salon. Je revins me mettre à l'abri sous les couvertures avant même que Bucky ait eu le temps de se demander ce que je fabriquais.

« Occupe-toi. Il y a un jeu d'échecs et des jeux de cartes en ligne, pour passer le temps.

-Léa…

-Je suis persuadée que tout se passera bien, mais si tu n'es pas à l'aise, ne reste pas. Je te demande juste d'essayer. Bonne nuit. »

J'éteignis la lampe de chevet.

Je m'installai confortablement, dos à lui.

Je l'entendis pousser un long soupir exaspéré. Il pianota quelque temps sur le clavier du portable. La lumière diffuse de l'écran projetait son ombre sur les murs de la cuisine au loin. J'étais un brin anxieuse et j'eus du mal à retrouver le sommeil. J'étais inquiète pour lui, j'avais peur d'avoir poussé un peu loin le bouchon. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était qu'il s'oblige à confronter ses démons juste pour me faire plaisir. Je voulais qu'il ait envie de les confronter, qu'il en ait besoin. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne ferais qu'empirer la situation.

Je tâchai de fermer les yeux et de compter les moutons. J'en étais à 63 quand je fus interrompue.

«Léa? »

Je ne l'avais pas entendu se rapprocher de ma position et le son de sa voix si près de moi me fit tressaillir bien que ce ne fut qu'un murmure à peine audible.

« Mh? »

Après s'être assuré que j'étais encore réveillée, il ferma l'ordinateur et l'abandonna sur la table de chevet de son côté.

« Tu veux que je reste dans ce lit ? » entendis-je dans mon dos.

« Je veux que tu essaies, oui.

-Je n'y arriverai pas. Les jeux, c'est inutile.

-Oh… »

Bon, au moins il ne forçait rien et se montrait honnête.

« Je n'y arriverai pas de cette façon.

-O.K. Je comprends. »

Je ne me tournai pas, de peur qu'il voie la déception sur mon visage.

« Ne force rien, Buck. Tu peux te lever si tu veux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me lever.

-De quoi as-tu besoin alors? »

Je frémis quand je sentis son corps s'encastrer de nouveau contre le mien. Je restai tétanisée de surprise.

« Toi.

-Oh… »

Son bras de métal se referma sur ma taille. Je sentis son nez dans mes cheveux.

« J'ai réalisé un truc.

-Quoi?

-J'oublie tout quand tu es à proximité. Même mon dégoût du sommeil. » chuchota-il à mon oreille. « Me permets-tu de rester ainsi? »

Je souris dans l'obscurité.

« Tu n'as pas de permission à demander. »

Il n'ajouta rien. Je sentis un poids de plus sur mon oreiller; il venait de déposer la tête dessus.

Au matin, je me réveillai seule. Je fus tout de suite sur le qui-vive. Je bondis du lit, et constatai rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement.

Je n'avais pas entendu Bucky se réveiller. Enfin… Pour se réveiller, fallait d'abord qu'il se soit endormi. J'ignorais s'il avait piqué un somme ou médité ou ressassé ses vieux démons, puisque je n'avais pas tardé à m'endormir dans ses bras. Ironie du sort, Bucky détestait le sommeil, mais il était le remède parfait contre l'insomnie pour moi. Difficile de ne pas s'abandonner complètement. C'était mon Cheveteur après tout. Je me sentais bien, sereine et en sécurité avec lui.

Mais ce matin je culpabilisais de m'être si bien sentie au point d'oublier ses propres tourments. J'ignorais s'il avait passé une bonne nuit et son absence ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Inquiète, je me dépêchai de m'habiller. J'allais sortir dehors quand le " _DING_ " de l'ordinateur portable m'arrêta dans mon élan.

Je me penchai sur l'écran et découvris un autre message de Steve qui datait de deux heures.

 _ **"Aile Ouest. Salle de séjour.".**_

Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Même pas un bonjour.

L'Aile Ouest était la partie du palais où se trouvaient les labos, les salles d'audience et les quartiers des Avengers.

Bucky se trouvait là-bas ? Y était-il allé de son plein gré ou on l'avait contraint ?

Est-ce que tout compte fait T'Challa était fâché que sa salle de gym soit détruite ? Est-ce que Bucky allait être réprimandé ?

De plus en plus inquiète, je sortis dehors à la hâte et tâchai de ne pas me perdre dans les couloirs interminables du palais. Je trouvai l'Aile Ouest et croisai plusieurs dames de compagnie de T'Challa sur ma route. Beaucoup de dignitaires également. J'entrais dans un secteur beaucoup plus achalandé. Occupés à gérer les affaires du royaume, ils ne m'accordèrent qu'un bref hochement de tête poli. Il n'y avait pas d'hostilité dans l'air, ce qui me rassura un peu. Où que soit Bucky, il n'était pas en crise ou en détresse ou incarcéré sinon il n'y aurait pas cette atmosphère de banale quiétude du quotidien dans l'air.

Je ne tardai pas à localiser la salle de séjour parmi tous les bureaux et autres salles de réunions. Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil, un peu nerveuse de découvrir ce qu'il y avait là-dedans.

Il y avait des tas de canapés, des fauteuils confortables, des coussins partout. Il y avait même un âtre au milieu de la pièce qui rendait le tout très chaleureux. Des masques africains ornaient les murs, avec des portraits des aïeux de T'Challa, vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours royaux (et animal).

Au milieu de ce décor se trouvaient les Avengers qui bavardaient et plaisantaient tranquillement près de l'âtre. Bucky était parmi eux. Il me tournait le dos alors qu'il était assis entre Wanda et Sam. Sa posture me semblait détendue. Steve était assis en face de lui et fut le premier à remarquer mon arrivée. Il avait les traits tirés -lui aussi avait eu son lot d'insomnie ces derniers jours- mais sereins. Il m'accorda un clin d'œil complice. Il jeta un coup de menton discret vers Bucky et embrassa son petit groupe du regard; il était fier de ce qui se passait en ce moment. Et j'étais au diapason de ce sentiment.

Bucky avait pris la décision de rejoindre ses amis. Il en avait eu assez de cet isolement. Il se sentait prêt à les voir. J'ignorais encore si cette envie soudaine était le résultat de quelques heures de sommeil réparateur ou de quelques heures de réflexions en position horizontale, mais peu importe. Le résultat était positif.

Sam et Clint racontaient une anecdote très rigolote, apparemment, parce que tout le monde se mit à rire. Je vis même les épaules de Bucky être secouées par un petit ricanement discret.

Je restai dans l'entrée quelques minutes, attendrie par ce joli portrait de famille autour de l'âtre. Bucky était parmi les siens et on l'intégrait comme si aucun d'eux n'avait passé à deux doigts d'être tué par lui.

C'était ça être Avengers; on pardonnait vite, parce qu'on savait que la vie était trop courte pour la laisser être envahie par la rancœur. Bucky avait dû sentir ça en les retrouvant ce matin, parce qu'il me paraissait à son aise, et se sentait... accepté. Il n'était pas très bavard, mais il accordait toute son attention à chaque personne qui prenait la parole.

Apparemment, le sujet de conversation était le Wakanda. Les Avengers se mettaient en devoir de raconter à Bucky tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert dans ce pays ces derniers jours.

« Si tu vas au marché, ne touche surtout pas aux pawas. » le prévint Sam.

« Aux quoi?

-Les pawas. Des fruits rouges à la pelure toute velue. C'est dégoûtant. Si tu tiens à ton estomac, passe devant.

-Et ne regarde pas la vendeuse! » dit Clint. « C'est la méduse! Elle va t'entourlouper et te faire acheter n'importe quoi. Tu ne peux pas lui résister. C'est... C'est une sorcière.

-Elle arriverait à vendre un climatiseur à un Esquimau.

-D'accord, c'est noté. »

Vision avait dû ressentir ma présence, car il se redressa sur son siège.

« Mlle Thompson, bien le bonjour. »

J'avançai au cœur de la pièce tandis que tout le monde se retournait dans ma direction.

« Salut la compagnie!

-Léa! »

Voir tous ces visages me saluer chaleureusement me fit réaliser à quel point cette bande d'hurluberlues m'avait manqué. On voyait encore les marques des blessures de combat sur leurs visages, mais ils me semblaient tous reposés et en forme, ce qui me fit plaisir. La bande était loin d'être au complet, par contre, et je devrais m'habituer à ce que la petite famille soit scindée, éparpillée aux quatre coins de la planète –et même aux quatre coins de l'univers si je songeais au grand Thor encore en train de guerroyer dans une galaxie lointaine.

Sam se leva pour me faire un câlin.

« Tiens, tiens! Toi aussi tu as décidé de sortir de ta tanière?

-Il faut croire que oui.

-Allez, viens t'asseoir. » dit Wanda. « Tu arrives juste à temps pour le cours de tourisme.»

Je rejoignis le cercle. Je croisai alors le regard de Bucky et je faillis tomber à la renverse tant la surprise me happa de plein fouet.

Il me souriait!

Pas très nouveau, mais c'était la première fois qu'il souriait vraiment. Un sourire éclatant; les coins de la bouche vers le haut, les lèvres entrouvertes, je vis même une rangée de dents blanches!

Le premier vrai sourire de Bucky depuis que je le connaissais.

C'était tellement inattendu que j'en fus éblouie quelques secondes, comme si un rayon de soleil m'aveuglait.

Et il m'envoya le coup de grâce en me lançant : « Salut, Trésor ! »

Je réprimai un grand frisson de bonheur. Et je compris à cet instant-là que tout irait pour le mieux. Le pire était derrière. Cet homme n'était plus à ramasser à la petite cuiller. Il y aurait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, mais c'était Bucky qui était devant moi, pas un fantôme, ni un zombie.

Je me remis rapidement de ma surprise pour lui rendre son sourire.

Il tendit la main et m'invita à m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Rectification : il me fit asseoir contre lui, son bras gauche sur le dossier du canapé au-dessus de ma tête.

Il ignora cordialement les ricanements moqueurs autour de nous et je m'installai confortablement dans le creux de son épaule, une lueur complice dans le regard quand Steve nous contempla d'un air satisfait.

" _Tu as réussi._ " semblait me dire ses yeux.

Je secouai discrètement la tête et formai les mots en silence : " _Non, c'est toi._ "

Et aussi T'Challa et ses documents.

Tiens, en pensant à lui, je fus étonnée de ne pas le voir dans les parages.

« T'Challa est absent ?

-Tu l'as manqué de près. » dit Steve. « Il a été appelé pour régler une affaire. J'ignore laquelle, mais il reviendra bientôt.

Sam reprit ses explications sur le Wakanda, mais la voix discrète de Bucky se glissa doucement dans mon oreille, nous isolant du conciliabule.

« J'ai pu lui parler quelques minutes. Je me suis excusé pour la salle de gym.

-Bien. » souris-je. « Il ne t'en veut pas, n'est-ce pas.

-Non, mais je vais participer à la restauration de la salle.

-Parfait.

-Je l'ai remercié pour les vidéos également. Et pour les rénovations de mon bras. Et pour avoir envoyé une équipe travailler sur mon cerveau quand on était à la Tour… C'est grâce à lui si je n'ai pas totalement disparu…

-T'Challa est un chic type. Vraiment. »

Le regard brillant, il se fit songeur.

« Oui. Il l'est. J'espère avoir l'occasion de lui montrer ma reconnaissance au cours de notre séjour.

-Hé, les tourtereaux, ça vous dirait de nous accorder votre attention ? C'est pour vous qu'on fait ce cours de tourisme! » bougonna Clint.

« Désolée! On vous écoute! » dis-je, les joues rouges.

Sam était un bon narrateur. Au bout de cinq minutes, l'envie de sortir explorer la Cité dehors me taraudait. J'avais apprécié ces derniers jours recluse dans l'appartement avec Bucky. Ça avait été nécessaire, pour lui comme pour moi, de décrocher du monde extérieur, mais rencontrer mes petits Avengers et entendre parler de ce pays étranger dans lequel nous allions vivre pour un bon moment me firent réaliser que la vie continuait et qu'il était temps de connaître vraiment l'environnement qui nous abritait.

« Ce qui est bien, c'est que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous cacher, ici. Nous pouvons circuler où bon nous semble. Le peuple entier du Wakanda est au courant que nous sommes des fugitifs en cavale. » expliqua Steve. « T'Challa est un roi complètement transparent, il ne cache rien à ses sujets. Il leur fait confiance et nous n'avons pas à craindre d'être dénoncés aux Nations Unies. De toute façon, le Wakanda se fiche complètement que nous soyons des super héros ou des criminels. Ce qui se passe dans le monde extérieur reste dans le monde extérieur et ce qui se passe au Wakanda reste au Wakanda. »

Steve avait visiblement eu l'occasion de se renseigner à fond sur la question ces derniers jours. Je notai une petite note admirative dans son ton. Les us et coutumes de ce pays lui plaisaient. Il appréciait la façon de régner du Roi. Ça lui changeait drôlement du gouvernement américain, du SHIELD, et des Nations Unies; toutes des organisations qui œuvraient dans le secret, qui compartimentaient les informations et qui tenaient dans l'ignorance la population, prétendument pour son bien.

« Il y a quelques vieilles mentalités qui circulent, bien sûr. Le Wakanda n'aime pas les étrangers, d'ordinaire. Mais T'Challa est un Roi respecté et aimé. Si lui nous accepte, le pays entier le fera aussi.

-Donc, ça signifie que je n'aurai pas besoin de perruque noire ni de me faire appeler Kristen. »

Bucky avait roulé des yeux au plafond tandis que tout le monde pouffait.

« Pas besoin de fausse identité ici. » confirma Clint. « Ça, ce sera pour le monde extérieur. Si jamais un jour on décolle d'ici…

-Ce qui n'est pas demain la veille. » dit Wanda.

« Quand pourrons-nous sortir ?

-Après le déjeuner, si tu veux. » dit Steve.

Je tournai la tête vers Bucky. Lui n'était pas très enchanté à l'idée de se mêler à la population, ça se voyait dans sa posture raide et ses lèvres pincées.

« Peut-être demain, alors. » me rétractai-je. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé de me suivre. Je le connaissais assez maintenant pour savoir qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir en ville sans m'accompagner. Il était en mode chien de garde en permanence. Il le serait tant qu'il ne se sentirait pas complètement à l'aise et en confiance dans ce pays étranger. Il avait foi qu'en T'Challa pour l'instant.

« J'ai un peu mal aux jambes, alors je vais éviter les longues promenades. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais l'excuse était valable.

Le regard de Steve alla de moi à Bucky plusieurs fois. Il avait compris que je mentais.

« Comme tu veux. On a tout le temps. À ce propos, tu devrais aller au labo te faire examiner. Les médecins de T'Challa ont reçu ton dossier médical. Helen le leur a expédié alors ils pourront reprendre le flambeau et suivre l'évolution de ta rééducation.

-C'est gentil à eux, mais j'ai déjà la rééducation physique parfaite à ma disposition. » dis-je en tapotant la cuisse de Buck.

Sam leva un sourcil.

« Le genre de rééducation qui se fait à l'horizontale, je suppose?

-Ferme-la, Wilson. » grogna Buck.

Je caressai son genou pour l'empêcher de se lever et de le cogner.

« Chut. Buck, calme-toi. » chuchotai-je avant de sourire au grand nigaud assis en face de moi.

« En temps normal, je t'aurais dit que ça ne te regarde pas du tout la façon que je fais travailler mes jambes, mais puisqu'il est question de notre divorce en tant que partenaires de danse, il vaut mieux te mettre au courant, je crois. »

Sam battit des paupières, stupéfait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Tu es fini, Wilson. Tu perds ta place de partenaire. » assena Buck, un sourire en coin mesquin.

Sam ouvrit la bouche, outré.

« Quoi ?! Tu veux me tromper avec cet espèce d'énergumène manchot ? » s'indigna-t-il.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Pour le bien de mes jambes, je dois m'en remettre au meilleur.

-Traîtresse! »

Wanda ricanait à nos dépends tandis que Vision n'était pas tout à fait sûr si nous plaisantions ou si nous nous disputions pour de vrai.

« Je ne te le pardonnerai pas de si tôt, ma belle !

-Bien sûr que tu me pardonneras.

-Jamais !

-Mais si. Dès que je te ferai tes pâtes préférées, tu m'auras pardonné. »

Sam abandonna la bougonnerie et se redressa, les yeux pétillants.

« Pas tes tortellinis vin blanc sauce rosé ?

-Ceux-là même. »

J'évaluai la cuisine qui jouxtait la pièce.

« Il y a de quoi faire à manger là-dedans? »

Sam sauta sur ses pieds.

«Tu veux nous faire à manger ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?

-Oh, seigneur. Désolé, Barnes, mais je te vole Léa.

-Hé ! » protesta-t-il mollement quand Sam m'arracha du canapé pour me pousser vers la cuisine.

« Ça fait une semaine que tu bénéficies de sa bouffe pour toi tout seul, mon vieux. » dit Clint. « Nous aussi, on veut goûter le paradis.

-Vous êtes adorables, mais il est à peine 10h du matin, les gars. Je pensais plutôt faire un truc pour le dîner...» signalai-je.

Personne ne fit attention à moi.

Steve haussa des épaules, un sourire en coin.

« Il n'a pas tort, Buck. On adore les mets wakandais, mais ça nous ferait du bien d'avoir un bon repas réconfortant bien de chez nous. »

Buck capitula de mauvaise grâce. Je lui fis un clin d'œil depuis la cuisine et il se détendit, une petite moue au coin des lèvres.

« Bon, voyons ce qu'il y a là-dedans. » dis-je en ouvrant le frigo.

Il y avait beaucoup plus de mets tout préparés d'avance que dans l'appartement de Bucky. Sans doute T'Challa avait pressenti que les Avengers n'étaient pas des cordons bleus, contrairement au colocataire qui séjournait avec Bucky.

« Mh, je devrais pouvoir trouver de quoi faire ma sauce, mais pas de tortellinis en vue. En revanche, il y a des linguinis… » décrétai-je après un bref inventaire du garde-manger.

En moins de deux j'avais tout un groupe d'Avengers qui salivaient autour de la table à manger.

C'était bon de retrouver mes petits protégés et de les gâter. Être seule avec Bucky était merveilleux, mais j'avais l'habitude de faire à manger pour une grande troupe et ça me manquait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je terminais de servir la bande quand j'entendis depuis le couloir une voix familière s'écrier.

« Eh bien! Ça sent rudement bon par ici! Inutile de me guider, T'Challa mon pote, je crois deviner où ils se trouvent! »

Tony débarqua dans la place, les bras ouverts vers son public.

« Aaah! Les voici! Alors, je vous ai manqué ?

-Hey! Mais c'est notre multimilliardaire bien aimé que voilà ! » s'exclama Sam. « On ne croyait pas te revoir dans les parages de sitôt vu ton rôle d'agent double au sein du gouvernement! »

Tandis que Steve se levait pour aller lui serrer la main, T'Challa fit son entrée à son tour.

« Désolé d'avoir été si long, mes amis. J'étais en train d'accueillir M. Stark. Il arrive tout droit de New York. Oh, ma foi, quelle surprise ! » dit T'Challa en me remarquant. « Éléanor, c'est bon de vous revoir! »

En temps normal, j'aurais salué chaleureusement T'Challa, mais j'étais trop accaparée par la présence de ce fichu milliardaire. Tony eut un large sourire à mon encontre.

« Éléanor. Salut, gamine! Content de voir que tu reprends tes vieilles habitudes de nounou. J'espère que tu as gardé une assiette pour moi.

-Oh… Toi… » grinçai-je entre mes dents.

Le sourire de Tony s'affaissa.

« Euh…

-TOI ! » hurlai-je en prenant par la poignée un poêlon inutilisé. « JE VAIS TE TUER, TONY!

-Oh merde!»

Je pris mon élan et courus, poêlon en l'air, pour le rattraper.

« Hey! Du calme! » fit-il, courant autour de la table.

« Tu crois que j'ai la mémoire aussi courte ?!

-Je suppose que tu m'en veux encore pour le tour de manège à bord du Phénix-1?

-Tu vas me le payer cher, tu entends! À cause de ton fichu robot de malheur, j'ai failli y laisser ma peau! »

Ça faisait plus d'une semaine que j'attendais le moment de lui remettre les points sur les i et je me fichais pas mal de me ridiculiser devant une audience.

« Et MARS est la pire invention que tu as pu créer!

-Tu ne dramatiserais pas un peu, là ? Aïe! »

Il venait d'intercepter un coup de poêlon de justesse.

« MARS était un prototype. Fallait agir vite pour remplacer FRIDAY, alors il n'était pas tout à fait au point, je le reconnais… Argh, tu as une sacrée poigne, dis donc. »

Il se cacha un moment derrière Steve qui se contenta de croiser les bras, l'air amusé.

« Cap, dis à ta nounou de se calmer !

-Pas question. Assume tes actes, Stark.

-Barnes. Retiens ta femme, elle va finir par tuer quelqu'un. »

Buck n'avait pas quitté la table. Il leva un sourcil et enfourna tranquillement une bouchée de linguinis.

« Espèce de lâche! » assenai-je, furibonde. « Approche un peu, tu vas voir! »

Le sale petit truand profitait lâchement de mes jambes de vieille mémé pour fuir mon courroux.

« Vision. Fais quelque chose pour ton père! Protège-moi.

-Tu es mon créateur, pas mon géniteur, Tony. » dit Vision, assis sereinement sur un fauteuil, contemplant le spectacle d'un oeil curieux.

« Vous êtes tous des traîtres! Je vais vraiment vous considérer comme mes ennemis. Fini la comédie pour les Nations Unies, je vais sur-le-champ vous dénoncer et révéler à tout le monde où vous vous cachez.

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça. » soupira Sam. « On tremble de peur.

-Hé, Stark, enfile ton armure, si tu crains tant la nounou ! » se moqua Clint.

« Un duel entre Iron Man et Iron Nanny? » se réjouit Wanda. « J'aimerais voir ça! »

T'Challa secoua la tête, et se massa l'arête du nez.

« Mes amis, j'aimerais bien que mon palais reste en un seul morceau, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient… »

Et ce fut ainsi que débuta vraiment notre vie au palais royal du Wakanda.

* * *

 ** _Joyeuses fêtes et bonne année à tous!_**


	36. Nouvelle routine

_Merci beaucoup à tout le monde d'être là et bonne lecture.  
_

 **Nouvelle routine**

Au cœur du Wakanda, à l'abri des déboires du monde entier, les Avengers goûtèrent au bonheur de l'oisiveté et de la paresse. Du moins, dans les premières semaines.

Nous avions visité la Cité (digne de Star Wars) à plusieurs reprises et vu les merveilles de la nature wakandaise. Nous nous sommes extasiés devant leurs inventions, leur façon de respecter la nature tout en étant à la fine pointe de la technologie. C'était dommage qu'ils gardent jalousement leurs secrets parce que si le monde entier fonctionnait de la même manière qu'eux, c'en serait bientôt fini du réchauffement de la planète et de la disparition radicale de la faune et de la flore. L'humanité aurait de grandes leçons à tirer de ce peuple.

Je me considérais très chanceuse d'avoir le droit de voir comment évoluait ce pays. Et, en même temps, c'était un pays où il faisait bon vivre. Tout était propice à la détente et à la réflexion. Ce qui fut très bénéfique pour Bucky et Steve. Ce dernier avait eu l'occasion de se ressourcer. Juste être Steve et non pas Capitaine America lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Il m'en avait montré la preuve quand, un soir à la salle de séjour, il était revenu du labo muni de son bouclier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton bouclier ?! » m'étais-je exclamée.

Le bleu, le blanc et le rouge avaient disparu ainsi que l'étoile. Il ne restait que le métal argenté. Plus de bannière, plus d'appartenance à une patrie.

Steve avait esquissé un petit sourire béat.

« C'est fini pour moi le bleu, blanc, rouge. Je ne veux plus protéger et servir un pays. Je veux protéger et défendre, point. »

Steve marquait ainsi son désir de ne plus être à la solde de personne. Il était son propre maître désormais.

Bucky n'avait rien répliqué. Pour démontrer son appui, il avait seulement posé sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et tous deux s'étaient parfaitement compris sans se parler.

Steve avait d'ailleurs pu mettre à l'œuvre sa nouvelle devise.

Les premières semaines de notre séjour avaient été paradisiaques, cependant, après un mois, Steve et tous les autres commencèrent à avoir déjà des fourmis dans les jambes.

Ils avaient donc repris les entraînements quotidiens (aux côtés de T'Challa, il s'agissait de véritables épreuves parce que les méthodes de combats wakandaises, ce n'était pas de la rigolade, loin de là), et en moins de deux les Avengers avaient repris du service, à leur façon.

Capitaine America était à la retraite, mais Steve Rogers, lui, ne l'était pas. Le Wakanda était un pays très convoité pour ses ressources et les trafiquants de vibranium tentaient toujours de s'immiscer entre les mailles du filet militaire wakandais. T'Challa avait beau avoir la situation en main (entre ses griffes plutôt) Steve avait refusé de rester les bras croisés à profiter de son hospitalité, et le reste des Avengers n'avait par tardé non plus à offrir leur aide au roi pour nettoyer le pays de ces crapules. Souvent, ils partaient en mission, incognito, déguisés pour qu'aucun adversaire ne les reconnaisse, et, à leur façon, ils continuaient de faire ce qui était une seconde nature pour eux; sauver, protéger, et défendre. C'était moins prestigieux qu'avant, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que la vie de fugitifs constamment pourchassés par les autorités mondiales qui les attendaient dès qu'ils mettraient le pied hors du Wakanda.

En plus de préserver la paix du pays, les Avengers épaulaient T'Challa quand des catastrophes naturelles menaçaient le royaume. Nous étions au beau milieu de la saison des pluies et la mousson inondait plusieurs villes en amont des cours d'eau. Il y avait aussi plusieurs glissements de terrain et le peuple en détresse bénéficiait de l'aide des super héros pour les sortir de là.

Le Wakanda était un pays ultra écolo et respectueux de la nature, mais cette dernière n'était clémente pour personne. Depuis des siècles que le pays survivait et s'adaptait à l'environnement. Le réchauffement climatique était malheureusement bien là et le Wakanda payait pour les fautes de l'humanité entière. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui avaient poussé T'Chaka, le père du Roi, à commencer à s'intéresser au monde extérieur. Il avait profité de ses dernières années de règne pour tenter d'ouvrir les yeux des dirigeants étrangers, de leur faire comprendre qu'il y avait d'autres moyens d'être évolués qu'aux dépens de l'environnement, mais la mission dont il s'était investi avait été brutalement avortée, en raison de l'attentat de Viennes –déclencheur de la Guerre Civile par-dessus le marché. Pour cette raison, les hauts dignitaires du Wakanda avaient vu là un signe que le monde extérieur était néfaste et qu'il valait mieux rester à l'intérieur de leurs frontières comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. C'était sans compter T'Challa qui avait décidé de suivre les traces de son père et d'achever ce qu'il avait commencé. En attendant que ses efforts portent ses fruits, le pays continuait de subir diverses catastrophes naturelles et les Avengers n'étaient pas de trop pour aider à reconstruire, rebâtir et relocaliser ce que la nature détruisait.

Leur présence n'était pas appréciée de tous. D'un côté, il y avait ceux qui étaient plus conservateurs. Certains voulaient préserver le Wakanda des influences néfastes du monde extérieur et les Avengers représentaient une menace à leurs yeux. Pour eux, le pays n'avait besoin d'aucun allié et c'était même considéré comme une preuve de faiblesse d'accepter que des étrangers leur viennent en aide.

Les Avengers s'y faisaient très bien à cette tolérance méfiante. Ils aimaient beaucoup mieux être traités comme des étrangers. Ici, leur statut de super héros, on n'en avait rien à foutre. Ils pouvaient circuler dans la grande ville sans se faire assaillir par des fans ou des journalistes. On leur fichait la paix, et rien que pour ça c'était le paradis.

En contrepartie de cette méfiance, il y avait la nouvelle génération, celle de T'Challa, plus encline à l'ouverture et aux changements, et heureusement ils étaient plus nombreux que les conservateurs. Ceux-là s'étaient montrés accueillants et reconnaissants envers les Avengers.

Dans le monde extérieur, leur réputation n'avait pas vraiment changé. T'Challa tentait subtilement de se faire l'avocat du diable quand il devait siéger à l'ONU, mais, peu importe ce qu'on leur dirait, les Nations Unies n'étaient pas près de changer d'avis. Ils voulaient la tête des Avengers sur un billot et étaient prêts à tout pour y arriver. T'Challa restait neutre et ne se mêlait pas à la chasse aux sorcières, ce qui le rendait un peu suspect aux yeux des hauts dirigeants de la planète. Tout le monde voulait la peau des Avengers, sauf lui. Était-il leur complice? T'Challa se faisait toujours mystérieux dans ces cas-là. « Venez donc fouiller vous-même mon royaume si vous êtes si certains de les trouver. » Généralement, les soupçons s'arrêtaient là. Personne n'oserait ouvertement défier le Wakanda, de le menacer ou d'exiger quoi que ce soit du roi.

T'Challa ne comptait révéler à personne qu'il était l'hôte des fugitifs, mais on avait tout de même besoin de quelques garanties pour s'assurer que les Nations Unies n'avaient aucun soupçon. Pour ça, on pouvait compter sur Tony qui jouait la comédie et faisait semblant d'être le grand allié des Nations Unies. Il jouait les espions et veillait à ce que personne ne soit sur la bonne piste pour retrouver les fugitifs. Pepper jouait son jeu aussi.

Natasha et Bruce avaient fini par nous rejoindre au Wakanda, Helen donnait souvent de ses nouvelles par Internet, ainsi que Sharon, Scott, Maria, Fury, mais Tony et Pepper ne donnaient aucun signe de vie. Tony n'était revenu qu'une fois ou deux, et ne restait jamais longtemps. Pour préserver les apparences, il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

Personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de Thor depuis un bon moment. Ni de Jane non plus, et j'espérais que c'était parce qu'ils étaient en vacances sur une planète quelconque loin des tourments de la Terre, et pas pour une autre raison plus… inquiétante.

Néanmoins, la vie continuait. Une vie à mille lieues de ce que j'avais connu à New York, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Loin de là. J'avais le plus improbable compagnon à mes côtés, et chaque jour était une découverte nouvelle.

Bucky allait de mieux en mieux. Je le voyais s'ouvrir un peu plus et redevenir le Bucky que je n'avais pas eu le plaisir de connaître durant mon année de coma. Bien sûr, il y avait des hauts et des bas. Certains jours, il se réfugiait dans le mutisme et se perdait dans ses songes, et d'autres il se montrait aussi guilleret qu'un gamin de 10 ans.

Il n'avait plus vraiment cherché à lutter contre le sommeil bien qu'il n'allait jamais dormir de son plein gré. Je devais toujours l'encourager à me rejoindre au lit. On aurait pu croire qu'un petit ami ne se ferait jamais prier d'aller au lit avec sa copine, toutefois Bucky n'avait rien de commun avec l'archétype du compagnon normal.

Il ne dormait jamais très longtemps. Au moins il glanait de-ci de-là quelques heures de repos. Certaines nuits, il ne se faisait pas du tout confiance et préférait s'étendre sur le canapé au cas où un cauchemar le rendrait violent. Je trouvais cette précaution inutile, mais si ça pouvait le faire dormir la conscience tranquille, je ne protestais pas.

De temps en temps, je le surprenais, alors qu'il me croyait endormie, en train de faire les cent pas dans le salon. Parfois, il reprenait son poste de cheveteur et me parlait de ses peurs, de ses doutes et de ses démons intérieurs. Il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec l'idée de se confier à une Éléanor réveillée. Du moment qu'il extériorisait ce qui le rongeait, la façon qu'il procédait ne me dérangeait pas vraiment.

Il se rendait au labo quotidiennement, avec Steve, Tchalla et Bruce. Ils restaient ensemble là-dedans durant des heures avec les scientifiques du palais, pour poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé à la Tour Avengers. Apprendre qu'il avait combattu à sa façon la formule russe avait beaucoup apaisé les tourments de Bucky, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Il voulait plus. Il voulait être complètement libéré. T'Challa disait qu'il était sur la bonne voie et que ses scientifiques neurologues arriveraient bientôt à trouver la solution. Il fallait seulement du temps et de la patience. Hélas, la patience n'était pas la principale qualité de Bucky et souvent il revenait de ces séances au labo frustré et désappointé par le manque d'améliorations.

Les entraînements l'aidaient toutefois à se défouler. Pour pallier toute cette frustration accumulée, il participait à diverses opérations de terrain. Il était de retour dans son élément, grâce à ses amis qui l'avaient réintégré à la bande comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quittée.

T'Challa lui avait aussi trouvé un autre moyen de se racheter pour avoir détruit sa salle de gym. Bucky avait été fortement encouragé (pour ne pas dire contraint) à faire profiter de son talent pour les langues étrangères aux jeunes étudiants wakandais. Du jour au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé professeur de français, d'anglais, d'espagnol, d'allemand… et d'un tas d'autres langues. Il avait un peu flippé au début de se retrouver devant un auditoire, mais les classes wakandaises sont si peu conventionnelles que son malaise n'avait pas duré longtemps. Il s'était retrouvé au milieu de la jungle, dans un cadre informel, parmi quelques étudiants curieux qui avaient envie de parfaire leurs connaissances linguistiques avec un étranger, et il n'avait pas tardé à apprécier son rôle de tuteur. Un tuteur bourru, mais un tuteur quand même.

Son passé d'assassin n'intéressait personne, pas même son bras gauche –les amputés et les handicapés de ce pays bénéficiaient de prothèses bioniques ultras sophistiquées qui rendaient le bras de Bucky complètement obsolète et insignifiant. Du coup, personne ne le trouvait bizarre et pour Bucky c'était vraiment un soulagement d'être considéré comme un homme banal. La seule chose qui intéressait ses étudiants, c'était d'entendre parler du monde extérieur, de ses cultures étrangères et ses divers langages. En somme, ces petites classes improvisées sans prétention furent très bénéfiques pour Bucky qui était de nature réservée. Ça lui rappelait vaguement l'époque où il entraînait les nouvelles recrues au temps il était sergent dans l'armée.

En somme, Bucky allait mieux et il appréciait de plus en plus cette existence plutôt exceptionnelle de fugitif en cavale caché dans le pays le plus secret du monde.

Quant à nous deux, je ne savais pas trop comment désigner notre relation encore, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Et je constatai que pour lui non plus ça n'avait pas d'importance. Nous vivions le moment présent et c'était déjà beaucoup.

J'étais plutôt douée pour deviner quand il entrait en phase ours mal léché et, généralement, je m'arrangeais pour simplement ne pas lui parler et m'occuper dans un coin de l'appartement quand ça arrivait, mais ces moments étaient très rares. Pas une fois je ne l'avais senti se refermer ou désireux de fuir ma présence. Au contraire, il me surprenait de par ses gestes et sa façon bien à lui de toujours me garder à portée de vue- et à portée de toucher. À partir de ce moment mémorable sur la terrasse, il avait vraiment compris que j'étais complètement partante pour être ce que j'appelais son _cobaye d'affection physique_. Il n'aimait pas le terme cobaye. Trop réducteur pour lui. Moi ça me faisait marrer. Ça me plaisait bien d'être l'instrument de sa souvenance affective. En fait, je me sentais… privilégiée de l'être. Parce que je savais que ce Bucky-ci n'accordait pas à n'importe qui le droit de l'approcher, je prenais chaque toucher, chaque frôlement, chaque regard, comme un cadeau précieux.

Il ne se privait plus de m'approcher, il ne censurait plus cet élan qui le poussait vers moi. Il en profitait même plutôt pas mal beaucoup et je commençais à être vraiment dépendante de ses baisers, ses caresses. Et vice versa.

J'étais heureuse de voir dans son regard de moins en moins d'incrédulité et de plus en plus d'acceptation. Toutefois, il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans qu'il ne marque un temps d'arrêt (sans crier gare il se figeait, peu importe où nous étions ou ce que faisions ou de quoi nous parlions) pour m'observer sans dire un mot avec ce regard intense et pénétrant. Je le laissais me dévisager sans broncher, accoutumée à ces sortes de… constats de ma présence. Ça durait environ 30 secondes, ensuite il défigeait et puis le temps reprenait sa course.

Une part de lui avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que je sois vraiment sortie de coma, que je bouge, que je parle, ce qui expliquait ces étranges pauses-dévisagement. Et aussi, une autre part de lui s'étonnerait toujours que je tienne à lui à ce point, je suppose, mais il était chaque jour plus sûr de lui, plus clément avec lui-même. C'était une bonne chose, sauf pour ma santé mentale parce qu'il me rendait complètement folle avec ses regards ardents comme la braise et ses mains insatiables qui cherchaient mon contact. Je ne me plaignais pas de cette douce aliénation de mes sens, mais j'espérais quand même un peu que j'arrivais aussi à lui faire perdre ses moyens de temps en temps, parce que je trouvais totalement injuste d'être la seule à avoir le cerveau HS quand on était à proximité l'un de l'autre.

C'était un homme déconcertant à bien des égards, à commencer par le retour de certaines habitudes typiques des années 40. Plus le temps passait, plus il retrouvait des comportements, des mimiques, des expressions, qui aujourd'hui étaient plutôt désuètes. Charmantes, mais désuètes.

Il m'ouvrait toujours la porte quand on entrait ou sortait quelque part. À moins que ce soit un endroit nouveau en ville. Alors là il entrait avant moi et inspectait les lieux pour s'assurer qu'aucune menace ne se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Lors de nos visites au coeur de la métropole, il me réservait toujours le côté trottoir afin de me protéger des risques possibles venant du côté rue.

Il ne s'assoyait jamais à table avant moi et tirait ma chaise pour m'aider à m'installer. De même qu'il ne se levait jamais avant moi s'il terminait son repas en premier. Repas qu'il n'entamait d'ailleurs jamais avant que j'aie pris moi-même une première bouchée.

Il y avait des ascenseurs partout dans le palais, mais les rares fois où on empruntait des escaliers, il les montait à côté de moi et posait mon bras au creux de son coude, pour prévenir les chutes. Si on descendait des marches, il me précédait, pour me rattraper, encore une fois en cas de chute, et il s'arrangeait pour que je sois du côté de la rampe pour avoir un appui de plus et garder l'équilibre. Au début, je pensais qu'il agissait de cette façon parce que mes jambes étaient des traîtresses qui me lâchaient sans préavis à tout moment, mais j'avais réalisé que cette attention avait perduré même après que ma rééducation fût achevée.

Si j'avais le malheur de me promener avec une charge trop lourde à son goût dans les bras –un plateau de nourriture, un panier de linge, des sacs d'emplettes- il se précipitait. Que la distance à parcourir soit d'un seul mètre ou bien un kilomètre, il m'arrachait mon fardeau et me suivait jusqu'à ma destination prévue.

Les jours de pluie, il me tendait mon coupe-vent pour m'aider à l'enfiler, et m'aidait à le retirer une fois que je n'en avais plus l'utilité.

Il se levait toujours au garde-à-vous quand j'entrais dans la même pièce que lui. Que je sorte de la salle de bain ou que je rentre de ma rééducation, c'était un réflexe de tout laisser tomber ce qu'il était en train de faire –lire, se faire un café, s'entraîner- et de se lever pour m'accueillir. Un bonjour ne suffisait pas, il fallait absolument qu'il se lève droit comme un i et parfois il avait même le réflexe de porter la main à sa tête, comme le faisaient les hommes de son temps qui levaient en signe de respect leur chapeau en présence d'une dame.

En voiture, il ouvrait ma portière avant que j'entre dans l'habitacle, et il sortait en vitesse pour m'ouvrir avant que je descende, une fois arrivés à destination.

« Fais-moi un baisemain tant que tu y es ! » m'étais-je exclamée, une fois, excédée par ses galanteries.

Bucky n'avait pas compris mon irritation. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il m'avait regardé, penaud, et moi je m'étais sentie tellement minable de lui faire un reproche pour si peu que je n'avais plus jamais commenté ses manières excessivement prévenantes.

Toutes ces petites attentions étaient à la fois exaspérantes et attendrissantes. J'avais noté un comportement semblable chez Steve quand il était venu habiter à la Tour Avengers avec nous, mais ça ne m'avait pas semblé si prononcé. Peut-être parce que je n'habitais pas dans le même appartement que lui et que je n'étais pas non plus sa petite copine ?

J'étais la seule civile du coin, mis à part Wanda, et Bucky traitait tout le monde, hommes ou femmes, comme des camarades de l'armée. Moi, j'étais une dame, une lady, alors c'était plus fort que lui; il me traitait avec une déférence totalement inutile. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. J'espérais juste que, comme Steve, le 21e siècle rattrape Bucky et qu'il finisse par abandonner ses manières. Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment me plaindre de la situation, tout bien considéré. Comment pouvais-je me plaindre du fait que Bucky redevenait Bucky? Il était chaque jour plus humain, plus vivant, plus… Bucky, quoi. Et c'était merveilleux. Compte tenu de notre avenir incertain et de notre statut de criminels en cavale, je trouvais qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Notre cohabitation s'était poursuivie tout naturellement, comme si nous vivions ensemble depuis belle lurette. Il était étonnant de constater à quel point je m'adaptais facilement à sa présence constante. Il n'y eut même pas d'adaptation en fait. Il ne pouvait y avoir adaptation quand on sentait qu'une sorte de vide se comblait. C'était comme si tout trouvait son sens. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant à ma place qu'aux côtés de James Buchanan Barnes. Tout coulait de source.

Il était plutôt simple à vivre. En fait, je croyais qu'il serait le premier à avoir besoin d'air et d'espace, mais je m'étais trompée. Il était sauvage et solitaire quelques fois avec nos amis -c'était plus fort que lui, les interactions sociales, ce n'était pas son fort et ça ne le serait jamais- mais je me rendis compte que j'étais un cas à part.

Cette cohabitation si facile et naturelle me parut merveilleuse. Trop même. J'étais si à l'aise que j'avais commencé à développer un comportement qui, bien malgré moi, mettait un frein à l'épanouissement de Bucky.

Ce fut trois mois après notre arrivée au Wakanda que je m'en rendis compte. Un de ces soirs, je réalisai enfin, grâce à un toucan sculpté dans le bois, que je ne m'y prenais pas de la bonne façon pour aider Bucky dans sa rémission.

J'étais dans le salon de l'appartement en train de transplanter un pachira dans un pot plus gros. Pour ne pas étaler du terreau partout sur la moquette, j'avais étendu une pellicule plastique pour délimiter mon espace jardinerie. Bucky arriva d'un entraînement au moment où je tapotais la terre pour l'égaliser autour du tronc du petit arbre.

« Salut, toi ! » lancai-je sans quitter des yeux mon travail.

« Salut, Trésor… Aïe ! »

Je me détournai de mon arbre, intriguée par le " _TOC_ " sec entendu. Je découvris Bucky en train de se masser le crâne en jetant un regard noir sur le mobile d'un toucan de bois suspendu au plafond. En l'accrochant, j'avais mal calculé la hauteur. Il était assez haut pour que je passe en dessous sans me cogner la tête, mais je n'avais pas tenu compte de la grandeur de Bucky.

Et ce fut là que ça me frappa de plein fouet.

Bucky était dans _son_ appartement. C'était son chez-lui. Et cet oiseau, tout comme ce petit arbre que je transplantais, était la preuve que je l'avais dépossédé de son espace.

Inconscient de mon choc, Bucky, de son côté, oublia vite sa mauvaise rencontre avec le volatile. Il le contourna pour aller prendre une douche. Pour y arriver, il dut contourner d'autres mobiles suspendus, enjamber des tam-tams, faire un détour par la cuisine pour éviter mon espace jardinage. Il dut ensuite retirer de la vanité la tapisserie africaine que j'étais en train de tisser pour pouvoir saisir une serviette de bain et un gant de toilette. Après avoir ouvert la cabine, il mit l'eau en marche et fut contraint de déposer son pain de savon favori sur le banc de douche parce que les tablettes de la cabine étaient toutes remplies de mes produits pour la peau et les cheveux.

Il se déshabilla, entra dans la cabine et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Effarée, je restai figée là, à dévisager la douche.

Comment en était-on arrivé là ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais complètement et totalement investi l'espace personnel de Bucky. J'étais du genre bric-à-brac, j'adorais les babioles de toutes sortes et je m'adonnais à des tas de passe-temps en même temps. J'aimais beaucoup la culture wakandaise et peu à peu l'appartement était devenu un pot-pourri de tout ce que j'avais voulu apprendre sur ce pays; de la tapisserie en passant par les tam-tams, les mobiles des animaux de la jungle, sans oublier les dizaines de plantes vertes locales que je m'amusais à faire pousser dans l'appartement, les coussins aux motifs tribaux, les poteries… Il n'y avait pas un coin qui ne soit envahi par moi.

Je voulais que Bucky redevienne Bucky, qu'il ait son identité à lui, qu'il se redécouvre, mais comment pouvait-il y arriver si tout ce qui l'entourait était empreint de mon identité à moi?

Il n'y avait absolument rien dans cet appartement qui témoignait des goûts de Bucky, de ses intérêts à lui, de son image à lui.

Il y avait juste Léa, Léa, Léa, Léa.

Je lui avais promis de l'aider à faire de cet endroit un chez-lui personnalisé, mais la seule personnalité qui régnait ici, c'était la mienne.

Je venais de passer trois mois exaltants à m'adapter à un nouveau mode de vie, mais j'avais complètement zappé Bucky dans le processus. Il était tellement facile à vivre que j'avais pris mes aises au détriment de son bien-être à lui.

J'avais pourtant un appartement bien à moi à ma disposition. Ce dernier était complètement vide. Je n'étais jamais là. J'aurais pourtant pu mettre toutes mes babioles dans celui-là, mais j'étais ici tout le temps. Je mangeais ici, je me douchais ici, je dormais ici. Je vivais avec Bucky, quoi.

Un fait qui m'amena à un autre constat effarant.

Pour un couple, c'était normal de vivre ensemble. Dans notre situation, il y avait par contre un facteur à tenir compte; mon compagnon était en processus de rétablissement. Il devait réapprendre à être lui-même et il devait apprendre à gérer ses démons intérieurs. Son principal démon était le sommeil. Je m'étais concentrée sur cette phobie en restant avec lui toutes les nuits et ça avait fini par porter ses fruits. Aujourd'hui, il parvenait à dormir sans faire trop de cauchemars. J'étais heureuse des progrès qu'il avait faits, et touchée et flattée de pouvoir m'en attribuer un peu le mérite.

Le problème c'est que Bucky avait, depuis notre arrivée, commencé à associer les bienfaits du sommeil à ma propre personne. Il acceptait de dormir seulement si j'étais là. Je n'en concevais pas une fierté particulière, j'en étais juste très touchée. J'avais laissé les choses aller parce que, pour la compagne que j'étais, moi j'étais aux anges de passer toutes mes nuits auprès de lui. Mais en tant que nounou, ce n'était pas très sain de le laisser dépendre de moi pour arriver à apprivoiser le sommeil. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi de vouloir dormir avec la personne qu'on aimait. Pour Bucky, toutefois, ça pourrait éventuellement se tourner contre lui. Et j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte beaucoup plus tôt…

Je m'étais laissée aller au bonheur de la vie à deux, sans songer que j'avais encore du boulot de nounou à faire, de 1, et sans songer qu'il avait besoin de son espace à lui pour se retrouver une identité qui lui soit propre, de 2.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand Bucky sortit de douche. Le claquement de la porte de la cabine me fit sursauter. Je battis des paupières, revenant dans le présent.

Je dévisageai mon pachira deux secondes et pris soudain une rapide décision.

Je finis de le transplanter dans son pot et nettoyai les saletés que j'avais faites dans le salon. J'enlevai mes gants de jardinier et mis mon tablier dans le panier de linge sale.

Bucky, vêtu seulement d'un drap de bain autour des hanches, vint à ma rencontre, les bras tendus vers moi et une lueur gourmande dans les yeux.

C'était notre routine post-entraînement. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas droit à un seul baiser tant qu'il n'aurait pas pris de douche pour enlever toute la sueur de super soldat.

J'aurais vraiment voulu le laisser procéder à ces effusions, j'en mourrais d'envie même, mais je fis appel à toute la discipline dont j'étais capable pour l'arrêter dans son élan. Je me contentai de lui octroyer un baiser tendre, quoique bref.

Il fronça les sourcils, et je lui souris avec chaleur pour atténuer le refus qu'il venait d'essuyer.

« Allez, va t'habiller. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Double froncement de sourcils.

Il obéit néanmoins et passa son survêtement.

Ouf. Je préférais ça. S'il restait torse nu, j'allais être trop déconcentrée.

Il revint vers moi, un peu perplexe.

Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons d'annoncer ça.

« Je vais à mon appartement.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose là-bas?

-Du tout. Je vais dormir chez moi ce soir. »

Il eut l'air confus pendant une seconde, puis haussa une épaule.

« Tu n'aimes plus notre matelas ? Trop dur pour toi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je pense que…

-Aucune importance. » me coupa-t-il. « Ici, ou ailleurs, ça m'est égal l'endroit où on dort. »

Je déglutis.

Il n'avait pas compris.

« Bucky, tu n'as pas bien saisi, je crois. Je vais aller dormir chez moi. Seule. »

Les traits impassibles, il me contempla un moment, puis croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Pourquoi?

-Je pense que tu es prêt à te débrouiller seul. »

Il étrécit son regard sur moi, méfiant.

Je m'approchai, déposai ma main sur son avant-bras de chair. Les muscles étaient tous tendus.

« C'est juste pour une nuit. Si ta nuit se déroule mal, je reviendrai. »

Il ferma les yeux, poussa un soupir.

« Je peux tout de suite te dire que ma nuit sera désastreuse. »

Il lui en coûtait de me dire ça. Il n'aimait pas ces conversations où il était question d'aborder ses faiblesses nocturnes.

« Pourquoi ça? Il n'y a aucune raison. Tu as très bien dormi ces dernières semaines.

-Parce que tu étais là.

-Je sais. »

Je couvris de ma paume sa mâchoire serrée.

« Mais il faut que tu apprennes que mon absence ne signifie pas automatiquement cauchemars. »

J'essayai de faire appel à sa logique.

« Que feras-tu si tu dois partir en mission plusieurs jours? Tu ne dormiras pas du tout pendant tout ce temps alors que tu dois être en pleine forme et en parfait contrôle de tes moyens? Ou bien tu me traîneras durant tes missions sous ton bras comme un doudou pour être sûr que tes nuits soient paisibles? »

Il fit la moue, frustré de devoir me donner raison.

« Il faut que tu apprennes à dormir sans mon soutien, Bucky. »

Comme il fuyait mon regard, je saisis son menton et le tournai vers moi.

« On fera ça graduellement. Ce soir, tu seras seul, et demain je reviendrai. D'accord? »

Il décida d'affecter l'indifférence.

« D'accord. »

Je ne me laissai pas leurrer par son apparente désinvolture. Je souris.

« Tout ira bien, Bucky. » attestai-je.

Je choisis de clore le sujet avec un baiser sur le front. Si je l'embrassais vraiment, ça allait m'étourdir et je remettrais à plus tard mon départ alors que je devais battre le fer pendant qu'il était chaud. Parce qu'à moi aussi il m'en coûtait de partir.

Je pris mon pot de pachira dans mes bras et me dirigeai vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec cette plante ?

-Je l'emmène chez moi. Elle prend trop de place ici. »

Il me prit le pot des mains. Évidemment. J'aurais dû m'en douter. En bon gentleman, il tenait à m'escorter et m'éviter de porter un poids lourd.

Il me suivit en silence, quoique je le soupçonnai de faire exprès de marcher lentement pour ne pas arriver trop vite à mon appartement.

Une fois à destination, j'entrai dans la vaste pièce. L'appartement avait les mêmes dimensions que celui de Bucky, mais, à cause de mon capharnaüm, le sien paraissait plus petit et moins spacieux.

« Dépose-le près de la fenêtre. »

Il alla installer le pot. Il revint sur ses pas, les yeux collés au plancher, un pli amer aux lèvres.

« Je reviens demain matin, promis. »

Je lui pris la main, entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. » murmurai-je, quêtant son regard. « C'est pour ton bien. Et si ça peut te consoler, moi aussi je n'aime pas l'idée de passer la nuit seule. J'étais bien avec mon Cheveteur. »

Il daigna m'offrir un petit haussement de lèvres en coin.

« Mais ça ne te rend pas service de compter toujours sur moi pour ton sommeil. »

Il ne répondit rien.

Tant pis.

« Laisse jouer en boucle ta berceuse. Elle t'a toujours aidé, non ? »

Il hocha mollement la tête.

« Et j'ai mon téléphone sur moi. N'hésite pas à me faire signe si tu en as besoin. »

Recommandation inutile, je me doutais bien. Par fierté, il n'allait pas m'appeler, même si sa nuit se déroulait très mal.

« Bonne nuit, Éléanor. »

Il resserra un moment l'étreinte de ses doigts contre les miens, et m'abandonna sur le seuil de la porte sans plus de cérémonie. Il préférait les coupures nettes plutôt que des au revoir interminables.

« Bonne nuit. » dis-je dans le vide.

Je me serrai dans mes bras tout en embrassant du regard mon appartement. C'était mon appartement et pourtant je ne m'y sentais pas du tout chez moi. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une vaste pièce froide sans vie. Sans Bucky.

Ici il y avait un téléviseur, et ç'aurait été une distraction bienvenue, pourtant je me contentai d'aller dans ma penderie choisir une robe de nuit parmi toutes celles offertes par T'Challa, puis j'allai tirer mes draps et me mis au lit immédiatement.

Les draps avaient une douce odeur d'hibiscus. Même si je n'étais pratiquement jamais ici, les intendants veillaient à ce que mes draps soient toujours propres et frais. C'était une odeur agréable, mais ce n'était pas celle de Bucky.

Je fus incapable de trouver le sommeil. Je ne trouvai aucune position confortable. Mon confort c'était le corps de Bucky.

Décidément, j'étais pathétique. Je voulais cette séparation nocturne pour son bien, mais je me rendis compte que moi aussi j'étais dépendante de lui. Ça allait être un sevrage autant pour lui que pour moi.

J'espérais quand même que ça se passait mieux pour lui que pour moi en ce moment. Moi je n'avais pas de démons intérieurs, au moins. Mon insomnie était causée par le manque, pas par la phobie du sommeil.

Après deux heures à compter en vain les moutons, j'attrapai mon smartphone. J'étais complètement contradictoire, et je m'en fichais.

Je tapai un rapide texto. Il était encore tôt pour lui, il ne dormait sûrement pas (si bien sûr il avait en tête d'aller dormir).

 ** _"Coucou, c'est moi. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?"_**

J'eus l'impression qu'une éternité passa, même si en réalité j'attendis tout au plus une minute avant d'obtenir une réponse.

 ** _"Non."_**

Ses réponses étaient toujours brèves quand il me textait, quasi laconiques, mais je m'en fichais.

 _ **"Je suis désolée."**_ m'amendai-je. Je n'avais aucune raison, je le savais, pourtant je me sentais quand même coupable de lui imposer une nouvelle routine qui le mettait à l'épreuve. **_"Je pense vraiment que c'est pour ton bien, Buck."_**

Pas de réponse.

Il n'avait rien à ajouter ou alors il boudait.

J'ouvris une application de jeux de cartes pour passer le temps, mais bientôt une pulsion (causée par l'inquiétude et le manque combinés ensemble, je présume) me poussa à lui réécrire.

 ** _"Que fais-tu ?"_**

Je pouvais très bien l'imaginer pousser un soupir et rouler des yeux.

 **" _Je lis."  
"Tu lis quoi ?"  
"Un livre numérique sur l'Histoire du Wakanda."  
"C'est intéressant ?"  
"Oui." _**

Je laissai de côté mon téléphone, satisfaite. Au moins, il s'occupait l'esprit. Pas comme moi qui se morfondait sous les draps.

Il était près de minuit quand l'angoisse me repoussa encore vers mon téléphone. J'avais conscience d'être ridicule, toutefois c'était plus fort que moi.

 ** _"Est-ce que tu dors ?"_**

Totalement idiot. Je voulais qu'il dorme et, si c'était vraiment le cas en ce moment, je venais probablement de saboter son sommeil.

Je comptai 10 secondes. Toujours pas de réponse. Il avait peut-être éteint son téléphone ? Ou alors il dormait vraiment et l'alerte sonore ne l'avait pas réveillé… ?

J'en étais à 17 secondes quand une réponse me parvint.

 _ **"Non."  
"Es-tu au moins au lit ?"  
"Oui."  
"Ça se passe comment ?"  
"Viens voir toi-même si tu veux le savoir. "**_

Je grimaçai à l'écran.

 ** _"Je ne dois pas faire ça."_**

Autant me montrer honnête sur ce qui se passait de mon côté.

 ** _"J'en crève d'envie par contre. Je m'inquiète, tu sais."  
"Tu n'avais qu'à rester ici."  
"C'est pour ton bien."_**

Je cachai mon téléphone sous mon oreiller. Je devais le laisser tranquille. Vraiment.

 ** _"Tu dors ?"_** écris-je, 20 minutes plus tard, maudissant mon attitude.

 ** _"Si tu veux que je dorme, arrête de me texter."_**

Un homme plein de bon sens, ce Bucky.

 ** _"Tu as raison. Bonne nuit."_**

Je pris la peine d'ajouter une dernière recommandation.

 **" _Je suis là, au cas où. N'hésite pas à m'appeler."_**

 ** _"Bonne nuit, Trésor."_** se contenta-t-il de répondre. Une façon polie de me congédier pour de bon.

Le dernier mot me rassura toutefois sur son humeur. Il allait bien. Mieux que moi en tout cas.

Ma nuit fut terrible. Je me levai à l'aube sans avoir pu dormir.

J'attendis quand même une heure de plus avant de me pointer à l'appartement de Bucky, le temps de me préparer un café, me débarbouiller et me composer un sourire de circonstances pour masquer ma zombitude.

Je n'avais jamais frappé avant d'entrer puisque j'avais dès le départ considéré l'appartement de Bucky comme si j'étais chez moi. N'avais-je pas dès le premier jour appelé cet endroit "notre maison" ? Ça avait été ma première erreur. Mais ce matin, j'allais corriger ça en prenant la peine de cogner à sa porte. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part à traiter cet endroit comme étant le sien. C'était son antre à lui, et moi l'invité.

Je frappai deux fois sans obtenir de réponse. Inquiète, je tournai la poignée, et faillis mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand la voix de Bucky retentit dans mon dos.

« Tu es moins matinale que ça, d'habitude. »

Je fis volte-face en lâchant un cri bien malgré moi.

« Buck! »

Je le découvris en tenue de jogging, un peu essoufflé. Il arrivait de sa séance de course quotidienne dans la jungle.

Je notai rapidement son regard amusé et lui sautai au cou. Au diable la sueur. Il m'avait vraiment manqué.

Il figea quelques secondes, stupéfait que je le serre contre moi comme si ça faisait six mois qu'on ne s'était pas vu, et rabattit ensuite ses bras autour de moi. Il me souleva de terre et pénétra l'appartement.

Ma trousse de toilette étant restée ici hier soir, je n'avais pas pu me brosser les dents. Je redoutais un peu l'haleine du matin et me contentai d'un bref baiser, la bouche fermée, ce qui le laissa sur sa faim (et moi aussi).

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé? »

Je me reculai pour mieux l'observer. Il me paraissait somme toute plutôt reposé, quoiqu'un peu bougon. Il avait dit ne pas m'en vouloir, mais la situation ne lui convenait pas pour autant.

« Cauchemars?

-Non.

-Il est vrai ce mensonge ? »

Il soupira, résigné à se montrer tout à fait transparent.

« Je me suis réveillé une fois. » avoua-t-il. « Je me suis rendormi quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tu as dormi combien de temps en tout?

-5 heures. »

Pas si mal pour une première nuit.

« Je m'attendais à pire. » souris-je.

« Moi aussi.

-C'est super, non ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Si tu le dis. »

Mon test était réussi, pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre avions le cœur à la fête.

Je repris tout de même ma routine du matin comme si je n'avais jamais quitté cet appartement.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir préparer pour le petit déjeuner? »

Je fouillai dans les armoires et le frigo.

« J'ai déjà mangé.

-Ah? » relevai-je en prenant une boîte de céréales.

Dommage. J'aimais prendre le premier repas de la journée en sa compagnie.

« Je dois apprendre à me débrouiller sans toi, non? Alors, mieux vaut que je fasse moi-même mes repas également. »

Le ton légèrement acide attira mon attention. Je me tournai vers lui, mais il était déjà parti en direction de la salle de bain.

Monsieur était d'humeur sarcastique on dirait bien. Il avait passé une nuit pas trop désagréable, mais il m'en voulait quand même.

Tant pis. Je le laissai bouder dans son coin. A long terme, il comprendrait que cet exercice serait bénéfique.

Ce fut le début d'une nouvelle routine à laquelle j'eus du mal à m'adapter, mais je tins bon. Je passais maintenant une nuit sur deux dans mon appartement. Et à cause de ce changement, un jour sur deux Bucky était d'humeur massacrante.

Je tenais mordicus à ce que nous maintenions ce nouveau rythme et il avait fini par se résigner à son sort, bien que les moments où je lui disais « Au revoir, à demain » étaient toujours teintés d'amertume.

Il ne me facilitait pas la tâche, par contre. Il pouvait se montrer très perfide.

« Je dois partir… » protestai-je sans grande conviction, un de ces soirs où les au revoir s'éternisaient à l'horizontale sur le canapé.

Je sentis ses lèvres au creux de mon cou s'étirer en lent sourire malicieux.

J'aurais dû le repousser. Je _devais_ le repousser. Au lieu de ça, je le laissai couvrir mon corps du sien et poursuivre ses sournoises attaques buccales.

« Je dois vraiment partir…

-Je ne t'en empêche pas. » dit-il de sa voix rauque, entre deux baisers dévastateurs.

« Si. Tu me fais perdre la tête. »

Ça c'était vraiment l'ancien Bucky qui refaisait surface, le tombeur qui usait de ses charmes pour rendre complètement folles ses conquêtes. La seule différence, c'était qu'il y en avait qu'une seule de conquête. En temps normal, je me réjouissais de ces moments-là, et pas seulement parce que j'étais son _cobaye d'affection physique_. Cette part de lui qui se manifestait était un autre pied de nez à HYDRA qui avait fait de lui une machine de guerre pendant trop longtemps, et j'étais tellement heureuse pour lui... et pour moi!

Ses mains étaient toujours avides, explorant les reliefs de ma personne avec enthousiasme quoique toujours avec beaucoup de déférence. Il n'avait pas oublié ma ridicule pudeur et se contentait de faire ses expéditions charnelles qu'à travers mes vêtements. D'habitude, cette prévenance m'exaspérait, tout comme ses manières des années 40, mais en ce moment c'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'il demeure plutôt sage, surtout ce soir, parce que je ne devais vraiment pas me laisser étourdir de cette façon.

« Tu me manipules pour que je reste. » lui reprochai-je, lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce en modelant ma bouche à la sienne.

Il échappa un rire vibrant contre mon corps.

« Et ça marche ? » dit-il entre deux baisers.

 _Oui!_

« Non. »

Je fis l'effort suprême de le repousser par les épaules. Je démêlai mes jambes des siennes et il capitula de mauvaise grâce.

Frustré, il recula et j'en profitai pour me lever et mettre une certaine distance entre nous avant que ma volonté flanche.

Il secoua la tête, passant une main de métal dans ses cheveux pour les replacer un peu (je l'avais passablement pas mal échevelé durant ces au revoir interminables).

« C'est stupide cette nouvelle routine. »

 _C'est reparti pour un tour._

« Mais nécessaire. » affirmai-je tranquillement. « Tu verras les effets bénéfiques à long terme, je suis sûre. »

Des paroles que je n'avais pas cessé de répéter depuis deux semaines comme si j'étais un disque rayé.

Je défroissai mes vêtements, quelque peu malmenés depuis qu'on s'était échoués sur ce canapé. Puis j'allai récupérer ma trousse dans la salle de bain.

« Que fais-tu avec ça? » demanda-t-il à mon retour, les yeux fixés sur ma trousse.

« Je la ramène chez moi pour pouvoir me brosser les dents le matin et prendre ma douche. Pourquoi ? »

Un pli se forma sur son front. Je le sentis se raidir et je me demandai pour quelle raison.

« Tu faisais tout ça ici, avant. » marmonna-t-il.

« Oui. Eh bien, maintenant je le fais chez moi, c'est tout. »

Chaque fois que je partais chez moi, il se montrait frustré et boudeur, mais cette fois il y avait un truc de plus. De la crainte? Difficile à dire. Il ne cachait jamais sa frustration, mais sa peur, elle, il refusait de la montrer ouvertement.

« Ça ne change rien. » le rassurai-je. « Je viens quand même te voir tous les jours, non ? »

Les poings serrés, il me regarda droit dans les yeux, plein d'appréhension.

« Il y a deux jours c'était tes vêtements, quatre jours auparavant tu as ramené tes tam-tams, ta broderie, l'ordinateur portable… » énuméra-t-il, avec aigreur.

Je fronçai les sourcils, déroutée. C'étaient des reproches ? Pourquoi était-ce une mauvaise chose que je libère son appartement de tout mon bordel ?

Il prit une lente inspiration, comme si ça lui prenait du courage pour me demander : « Es-tu en train de déménager petit à petit ? Tu crois que je ne le remarque pas que tu vides l'appartement de tous tes effets personnels ? Léa, si tu as un truc à me dire, lance-toi. »

Je tombai des nues.

Je m'étais promis de ne plus l'envahir avec mes babioles qui traînaient partout alors, chaque soir où j'allais à mon appartement, je libérais un peu d'espace en ramenant avec moi un de mes trucs. Et le jour, j'encourageais subtilement Bucky à me faire part de ce qu'il voudrait avoir comme mobilier et comme objet personnel pour faire de son appartement un endroit où il se sentirait bien et à sa place.

Depuis notre arrivée, il ne cessait de dire qu'il ne profiterait pas longtemps de l'hospitalité de T'Challa. Par conséquent, il n'avait jamais cherché à prendre ses marques ici. Il fallait changer ça. J'ignorais ce que l'avenir nous réservait. Du jour au lendemain, on pourrait nous forcer à quitter le pays pour trouver refuge ailleurs. Pour autant, il ne fallait pas oublier de vivre, d'exister. Bucky avait besoin de développer ses propres goûts, ses propres intérêts, ses propres envies, et de les affirmer à travers un espace qui le définissait. Plus que tous les autres Avengers, il avait besoin de renouer avec son identité, de mettre de la distance entre le Soldat de l'Hiver et lui. Et je ne l'aidais pas du tout en laissant traîner mes affaires ici.

Mais je ne pensais pas que ma résolution à épurer son appartement pouvait être interprétée différemment !

Je m'élançai vers lui, étreignis cette grosse brute épaisse.

« Buck, Buck… Tu as tort ! » soufflai-je dans son cou, horrifiée qu'il ait cru que je ne veuille plus de lui.

Il ne me rendit pas l'étreinte. Il ne voulait pas de câlins. Il voulait des explications.

«Tu ne comprends pas… » Je me retirai pour mieux lui tourner le menton vers le salon.

« Regarde cet appartement, Bucky. Tu ne vois pas que je t'envahis ? Il n'y a pratiquement rien qui soit à toi. Tu n'as rien qui dit qu'ici c'est ton nid, ta maison, ton chez-toi. Tu n'as même pas un placard pour toi tout seul, je laisse traîner toutes mes affaires partout… »

Il me considéra, ahuri. Visiblement, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de remarquer à quel point je l'envahissais.

« Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses sous mon bordel. Je veux que cet endroit affirme que Bucky Barnes habite ici. On ne voit même pas ta personnalité ici. On ne voit que moi. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta réhabilitation.

\- Alors, tu n'es pas en train de déménager ?

-Bien sûr que non. »

Il se décrispa, soupira de soulagement.

Je déposai mon front contre le sien.

«Tu as juste besoin d'un endroit à toi. N'es-tu pas d'accord ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« HYDRA t'a pris ton identité, l'a presque complètement effacée. Et je ne t'aide pas à la récupérer en t'envahissant de la sorte. »

Je décollai mon front et lui souris tendrement.

« Et HYDRA, par-dessus le marché, est parvenue à te donner l'impression que tu perds le contrôle de ton identité chaque fois que tu fermes les yeux pour dormir. Tu es en train d'apprendre à ne plus craindre le sommeil, mais en contrepartie je te sers de béquille pour y arriver, et ça ce n'est pas sain, Buck. »

Il soupira.

« Voilà pourquoi tu m'abandonnes ce soir. Une fois de plus. »

Un reproche qu'il formula avec un petit sourire en coin.

Maintenant qu'il était conscient que je ne cherchais pas à le fuir, il se montra un peu moins réticent à me laisser partir ce soir-là.

« Bonne nuit, Buck.

-Bonne nuit, Trésor. »

La routine continua ainsi quelques semaines. Certains soirs je faisais une entorse à la règle, surtout quand il arrivait d'une séance d'examens neurologiques du labo. Il voulait tellement se libérer de la formule russe qu'il était prêt à tout pour y arriver. Y compris subir des tests par des scientifiques qui le traitaient comme un rat de laboratoire. Bucky affirmait que c'était son idée, mais il ne sortait pas moins ébranlé et traumatisé de ces examens. Ce qui avait pour résultat des nuits peuplées de cauchemars affreux où ses souvenirs les plus douloureux remontaient à la surface. A ce moment-là, je restais avec lui, ce même s'il insistait pour que je m'en aille, parce que trop orgueilleux pour avouer avoir besoin de soutien.

Au bout de quelques séances au labo, il avait toutefois fini par gérer lui-même les conséquences de ces pénibles tests et j'avais pu reprendre notre nouvelle routine nocturne. Après quelques semaines, je finis par conclure que Bucky avait fait de nets progrès.

«Alors, comment fut ta nuit? » lui demandai-je, un de ces matins.

« Pas si mal. Et avant que tu me le demandes, j'ai dormi 6 h.

-C'est parfait, ça. »

Comme je l'avais espéré, il n'appréhendait plus autant le sommeil. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il était conditionné à l'idée que j'allais toujours revenir le soir suivant. Il fallait maintenant procéder à des périodes d'absence aléatoires, pour éviter que son subconscient ne soit pris au dépourvu si jamais on devait être séparé plus de deux jours. Les missions de terrain de Steve commençaient à se dérouler plutôt loin du palais et bientôt il aurait besoin de son sergent pour plusieurs jours de suite. Je voulais que Bucky soit prêt à affronter cette éventualité.

« Essayons deux nuits de suite à présent. » décrétai-je.

Il était en train de porter à sa bouche une énorme part du gâteau que j'avais fait la veille pour marquer la visite de Tony. Il venait si rarement nous voir que ses visites tournaient toujours en petite fête pour célébrer son retour.

« Quoi? »

La bouche entrouverte, il me dévisagea. La part de gâteau était énorme, elle tenait à peine en équilibre sur sa fourchette et le tout finit par tomber en miettes sur la table.

« Je vais rester deux nuits de suite dans mon appartement et on verra ce que ça donne. » expliquai-je.

Je me doutais bien que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, mais j'optai pour le renforcement positif pour faire passer la pilule.

« Je suis fier de toi, Bucky. Tu es sur la bonne voie. »

Il lâcha sa fourchette, qui heurta bruyamment son assiette. Il se leva d'un bond et alla bouder à la fenêtre.

Je ne me laissai pas atteindre par son humeur. J'avais l'habitude. Il n'aimait pas les scénarios imprévus.

Je tins bon et il finit par capituler. Quand il s'adapta à cette nouvelle routine, j'augmentai progressivement le nombre de nuits où je m'absentais. Ça ne me plaisait pas du tout à moi non plus, toutefois il fallait que je me montre raisonnable. Je ne comptais pas revenir passer plusieurs nuits de suite avec lui tant que je ne serais pas certaine qu'il pouvait affronter le sommeil sans mon aide.

Toutefois, quand je lui annonçai un de ces soirs que j'avais l'intention de partir chez moi bientôt pour essayer une quatrième nuit de suite sans qu'on dorme dans le même lit, il se renfrogna encore plus. On était en train de dîner ce soir-là et il abandonna son assiette pour aller faire les cent pas dans le salon.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Tu devrais être heureux. Tu retrouves ton indépendance, ton autonomie. Je croyais que c'était important pour toi de retrouver le contrôle sur toutes les sphères de ta vie? HYDRA avait continué à avoir son emprise sur toi, même après ta libération, à cause de ces cauchemars. Ce n'est presque plus le cas maintenant, alors réjouis-toi, allons. »

Il se planta devant moi, les narines frémissantes, alors que je portais ma coupe de vin à mes lèvres.

« Je me fiche de mes progrès.

-Ne dis pas ça. Te libérer d'HYDRA est important pour toi, je le sais bien. »

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et se réfugia à la fenêtre. Son endroit favori pour bouder.

Il marmonna un truc que je compris à peine.

« … manques...

-Quoi? »

Excédé, il fit volte-face et hurla.

« TU ME MANQUES! »

J'en échappai ma coupe, qui se fracassa contre le carrelage.

J'avais l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeur, mais c'était davantage les paroles que le ton qui m'avaient prise au dépourvu.

Je me levai de table, les yeux ronds dardés sur lui. Ni lui ni moi ne fîmes attention à la flaque de vin et aux débris de verre par terre.

Le souffle erratique, il me lança : « Je serais capable de dormir seul durant toute une année que je n'en aurais rien à foutre! J'en ai marre de tes tests de sommeil! À partir de maintenant, je te veux dans mon lit, _tous les soirs_. »

Je battis des paupières, abasourdie.

Bucky ferma les yeux un moment, regrettant sa dernière formulation digne d'un homme des cavernes.

« Pardon. Je… je n'ai pas voulu dire ce que... »

Il se prit soudain la tête entre les mains.

« Oh, zut, oui, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. »

Il s'avança vers moi, armé d'une détermination teintée de désespoir.

« Je ne veux pas du doudou nocturne, je ne veux pas de la nounou non plus. Je te veux, toi. Tu veux que je sois autonome et indépendant? Je ne pourrai jamais l'être totalement. J'aurai TOUJOURS besoin de toi. Tu veux que cet appartement exprime mon identité? Je n'ai pas besoin d'étaler ma personnalité sur mes murs pour savoir qui je suis! Je n'en ai rien à faire que tes tam-tams traînent sur le parquet, que ta broderie me fasse trébucher quand je vais au salon, que je me cogne sans arrêt la tête sur tes mobiles africains pendus au plafond, que tes dizaines de produits pour la peau prennent toute la place sur la vanité de la salle de bain, que tu ajoutes à chaque semaine une plante de plus au mobilier… Je n'en ai rien à faire. Non, mieux que ça : j'adore cet appartement. J'adore tes babioles, ton capharnaüm. J'adore ton odeur imprégnée sur mes draps, j'aime que la cuisine soit toujours sens dessus dessous quand tu fais à manger, j'aime t'entendre chanter faux sous la douche, j'aime que tu m'interrompes en pleine lecture pour me faire danser dans le salon, j'aime te regarder tirer la langue quand tu te concentres sur un mot-croisé particulièrement dur, et j'aime te savoir là contre moi dans mon lit! Tout ça me fait sentir... normal. Et vivant, tu saisis? Vivant! Pour moi ce n'est pas malsain. Pour moi c'est _ça_ ma réhabilitation, OK ? Je ne veux plus que tu sois loin de moi. Jamais ! »

Il reprit soudain son souffle et ne réalisa la portée de ses paroles que quelques secondes plus tard quand il remarqua ma bouche entrouverte et mon regard ébranlé.

« Dis quelque chose. »

Il déglutit. Ses épaules se voûtèrent. La colère se désintégra aussitôt pour faire place à l'angoisse.

« Je te fais peur. »

C'était un tic chez lui chaque fois qu'il était nerveux; il passa encore ses mains dans ses cheveux. Tira sur ces derniers pour se punir.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas songé que... Tu as le droit d'avoir ton antre à toi si tu veux te retrouver seule de temps en temps. Je ne veux pas faire de toi ma prisonnière. »

Bien que toujours secouée par cette longue tirade (il n'avait jamais été aussi ouvert et volubile de toute sa vie, je crois), je finis par refermer la bouche. Je rassemblai mes esprits et décidai qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule conclusion possible à cette soudaine déclaration.

Lentement, je me dirigeai vers la sortie.

« Je dois parler à T'Challa. »

Déboussolé par mon attitude, il me bloqua le chemin.

« Quoi? Maintenant? Pourquoi?

-Je dois lui dire que mon appartement est vacant puisque j'emménage officiellement ici. »

Auparavant essoufflé par sa longue tirade, il retint soudain sa respiration. Puis, lentement, très lentement, l'angoisse qui agrandissait ses yeux mua en sourire incrédule.

Une fois qu'il eut assimilé complètement ce que j'insinuais, une vague de soulagement effaça complètement toute trace de crainte et d'appréhension sur lui.

S'ensuivit un truc que je n'avais pas vraiment prévu, mais qui était quand même plus que bienvenu.

Bucky fonça, m'attrapa au vol et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes, usant d'une rare férocité. Je sentis le battant de la porte heurter brutalement mon dos, mais je n'eus pas mal. Je ne sentais plus rien. Plus rien d'autre que lui. Ses lèvres étaient partout sur mon visage, ses mains laissèrent des traînées de flammes sur mon corps.

Mes doigts plongèrent dans ses cheveux, l'attirèrent encore plus près alors qu'il était impossible d'être plus près l'un de l'autre. Mes pieds quittèrent le sol et mes jambes se refermèrent autour de sa taille. Sa langue s'enroula à la mienne et je gémis.

J'étais en train de détruire mes belles résolutions, les promesses que je m'étais faites pour le bien de Bucky. Elles n'avaient plus vraiment d'importance. Quelque chose de mieux, et d'essentiel, nous arrivait. Ce baiser était en train de sceller le tournant de notre relation.

Tandis que ses mains remontaient sur mes hanches, relevant au passage mon t-shirt, je perdis le souffle sous les zébrures ardentes qu'il laissait sur ma peau. Je décollai ma bouche de la sienne dans un hoquet de surprise mêlé de délice en sentant ses doigts froids en métal sur mes côtes, et il en profita pour plonger ses lèvres sur ma gorge. J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux alors que mes mains tremblantes saisissaient les pans de sa chemise pour les écarter.

J'étais en train de perdre la tête, et j'en étais ravie, mais lui retrouva ses esprits plus rapidement que moi. Ses mains tremblantes se firent plus douces, il ralentit la cadence et les retira de sous mon t-shirt.

 _Ô que non, mon pote. Marre de ces manières prévenantes._

« Buck… »

Bien que ses mains usaient de prudence, ses baisers, eux, demeuraient avides. Je voulus articuler une phrase intelligible, mais j'étais dans un brouillard voluptueux. J'eus du mal à refaire surface.

« Buck. »

Les mains précédemment crispées sur sa chemise remontèrent et saisirent son visage.

« Pardon. » s'excusa-t-il, émergeant lui aussi du brouillard. « Désolé. »

Son corps commença à se décoller du mien.

« Buck. Regarde-moi. »

Il s'exécuta, confus, les yeux hagards. J'avais toujours les lèvres entrouvertes, encore en attente, en quête de plus, toujours plus… Mais je devais absolument me concentrer sur ce que j'avais à dire.

« Si dans les prochaines minutes il y a encore une seule couche de vêtements entre nous deux, je hurle. »

Je le sentis se figer.

Quand il comprit le message, un éclair de désir à l'état pur foudroya ses derniers lambeaux de retenue. Il accueillit presque comme une délivrance ce que je venais de lui dire. Propulsé par une nouvelle ardeur, il raffermit sa prise en me soulevant par les fesses et nous décollâmes du mur en direction de son lit.

Il me reprit la bouche avec la même urgence qu'un noyé s'accrochant à une bouée pour sa survie.

Il n'y eut plus aucune pensée rationnelle pour le reste de la nuit. Que l'embrasement des sens.

La seule réflexion cohérente que je tirai de cette nuit-là fut que Bucky ne considérait définitivement plus son lit comme un ennemi. Ce qui, tout compte fait, était le résultat que je recherchais, non ?

* * *

 _ **A suivre**_

* * *

 _ **Fin de la troisième partie.**_


	37. Tout est bien qui finit bien?

**Dernière Partie**

(multi POV)

 **Tout est bien qui finit bien?  
**

Je déprimais.

J'avais un compagnon formidable. J'étais dans un pays mystique isolé du monde, magnifique et accueillant. J'avais des amis -fugitifs internationaux- que je pouvais qualifier de famille intime. Ma rééducation était terminée, je marchais comme avant. J'avais une santé de fer; je n'avais plus d'asthme depuis mon réveil et chaque jour je réalisais combien ma vie avait été parasitée par cette maladie avant d'être guérie -je chérissais cette nouvelle santé, acquise certes à cause d'un drame, mais aujourd'hui tout ça était du passé.

Bref, je n'avais aucune raison de me plaindre de mon sort. Et pourtant je broyais du noir.

Les premiers mois passés dans ce pays avaient été accaparés par le rétablissement de Bucky. Je m'étais concentrée que sur lui. Aujourd'hui, il allait mieux. Et je ne passais plus autant de temps qu'avant à m'assurer que son évolution se déroulait bien. Je me réjouissais du fait qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait repris du service. J'étais vraiment contente pour lui. Il n'avait plus besoin de la nounou. Il avait juste besoin de Léa. Et c'était pareil dans le sens inverse; la nounou n'avait plus de protégé à nounouter. Elle avait juste Bucky, et c'était merveilleux.

Puisqu'il partait souvent en mission désormais, j'avais pu utiliser ce nouveau temps libre pour ma rééducation. J'en avais aussi profité pour jouer les touristes et je m'étais amusée à m'imprégner comme je pouvais de la culture locale. J'avais mené la belle vie d'une vacancière durant quelque temps, et maintenant que j'avais deux jambes valides (grâce à mon partenaire de danse, mais surtout grâce à une rééducation adéquate), je voulais faire quelque chose de constructif. J'en avais marre de profiter de l'hospitalité wakandaise sans rien donner en retour. Et surtout, j'en avais marre de me tourner les pouces. J'avais beaucoup trop de temps à tuer à mon goût, surtout quand Bucky et les autres n'étaient pas là, et ça me pesait.

Tout comme les Avengers qui avaient commencé à épauler le Roi dans diverses missions humanitaires et militaires pour le remercier de leur avoir offert l'asile, je voulais faire moi aussi ma part. L'ennui, c'est que je n'avais pas de dons au combat comme les Avengers. Tout ce que je savais faire c'est le ménage et la bouffe.

À l'époque de la Tour Avengers, étant leur nounou, je ne m'ennuyais jamais quand ils étaient en mission. Il y avait toujours un truc à nettoyer ou à ranger. Puisque nous vivions au palais du Wakanda à présent, j'avais donc cherché à ma manière à reprendre du service comme je le faisais à New York.

Les premiers jours de notre arrivée, ça avait été très agréable d'avoir l'impression de vivre dans un hôtel 5 étoiles en permanence. On faisait ton lit à ta place, on faisait ta lessive, on remplissait ton garde-manger comme par magie, mais ce traintrain quotidien avait fini par m'exaspérer. Faire le ménage, les courses, c'était mon boulot d'ordinaire. Je me sentais inutile ici. Je pouvais bouger à mon aise sans me fatiguer maintenant alors j'avais bêtement commencé à suivre la gouvernante du palais pour savoir où se trouvait la buanderie et j'avais fait pareil avec le concierge pour savoir où se trouvaient le balai et l'aspirateur.

Avec le peu de mots wakandais que je connaissais, j'étais parvenue à faire comprendre que je voulais m'occuper des tâches ménagères concernant les appartements de Bucky et de mes amis, ce qui ne parut pas plaire du tout aux intendants qui avaient ordre de nous traiter aux petits oignons.

C'était devenu presque anecdotique, une sorte de mini guerre subtile entre moi et les employés. Ils essayaient toujours de me devancer en passant l'aspirateur au moment où je décidais justement de l'utiliser. C'était pareil pour la lessive. Dès que je jetais un t-shirt dans le panier de lessive, le lendemain je le retrouvais lavé et soigneusement plié dans la penderie. Ils n'attendaient même pas d'avoir une bonne pile à laver, c'était tout juste si on ne m'arrachait pas des mains mes vêtements quand je me changeais pour la nuit. Même chose pour la nourriture. J'adorais la perspective de pouvoir aller au marché acheter moi-même ce que je voulais manger, mais dès que je faisais une liste d'emplettes, elle disparaissait et, le lendemain, tous les achats que j'avais prévus étaient déjà rangés dans le garde-manger et le frigo. C'était exaspérant.

Bucky trouvait ma guéguerre très drôle. Il m'écoutait me plaindre du service trop attentionné du personnel et au lieu de m'appuyer et de trouver aussi scandaleux que moi leur comportement, il éclatait de rire.

Je sortais encore plus de mes gonds -ce qui le faisait encore plus rire- mais je décompressais très rapidement. Voir Bucky d'humeur légère était un cadeau rarissime et je ne pouvais pas rester très longtemps fâchée contre lui. De toute façon, il avait un peu raison de se moquer de moi; mes croisades ménagères étaient dérisoires.

Le résultat n'en changeait pas pour autant: je me sentais déprimée. Surtout quand la bande s'absentait plusieurs jours de suite. Rester derrière pendant que tout le monde s'active ça ne me ressemblait pas et ça jouait sur mon moral. Si je devais mener une vie de fugitive en cavale cachée dans un pays isolé du monde extérieur, je voulais au moins me donner l'impression d'être utile à quelque chose. L'oisiveté, ce n'était pas moi, ça.

Pour tromper mon ennui, je commençai à fréquenter sans permission la serre interdite. Quand le soir tombait et que le personnel quittait les lieux, j'enfilais une combinaison anti-microbes et j'allais entretenir les plantes et les fleurs. Comme une idiote, je leur parlais de mes petits malheurs personnels. Je n'avais plus de journal pour me défouler dedans (et en trouver un nouveau relevait de l'exploit. Tout était numérique ici. Aucun papier, aucun arbre coupé. C'était considéré comme un crime environnemental de couper du bois vivant) alors je déballais mon sac aux plantes. Je ne le faisais pas souvent. Seulement quand Bucky et les autres étaient partis en mission. J'essayais de me faire discrète autant que je le pouvais. Je ne voulais pas m'attirer encore les foudres du personnel étant donné que cette zone du palais était interdite d'accès.

Toutefois, un de ces soirs, mon petit hobby finit par se tourner contre moi… Du moins c'était ce que je pensais.

Avec cette combinaison anti-microbes qui préservait les plantes de mes germes, je ne pouvais pas traîner grand-chose sur moi alors, je laissais toujours mon portable dans le vestiaire lors de mes petites escapades jardinerie.

Après quelques heures à dorloter les nouvelles semences de gardénia, je regagnai le vestiaire, d'humeur un peu moins morose qu'à mon arrivée.

En reprenant mon portable, je constatai que deux messages m'attendaient. L'un venait de Bucky et l'autre venait de T'Challa.

J'ouvris le premier et je souris, amusée par l'habituelle brièveté qui caractérisait les messages de Bucky.

 **" _Suis en route. B._ "**

Ça faisait deux jours qu'il était parti à la poursuite d'un trafiquant sans donner de nouvelles alors un interlocuteur normal aurait sans doute annoncé son retour à la maison avec un truc du genre: " _Bonjour, tout va bien, mission accomplie. Et toi comment ça va?_ ". Mais non. Jamais de préambules, de salutations, de détails. Encore moins de mièvreries du style: " _Tu me manques, j'ai hâte de te revoir_ ". Je ne devais pas trop compter là-dessus.

Au moins, il prenait la peine de me prévenir de son arrivée à sa façon. Le jour où il serait très bavard, ce serait là que les choses seraient anormales, j'imagine.

C'était quand même étonnant qu'il revienne de mission si vite. D'habitude, les Avengers partaient au minimum trois jours quand ils se lançaient à la poursuite d'un trafiquant.

Haussant une épaule, j'ouvris le second message qui provenait de T'Challa.

Ce dernier avait envoyé un courriel général à tous les Avengers.

 _ **"Mes amis,  
Je vous rappelle que c'est ce soir que se tiendra la réception dont je vous avais parlé. Je sais que vous avez à cœur de mettre la main sur ce trafiquant d'armes en vibranium et je vous remercie de faire preuve d'autant d'ardeur, mais mes terres ne seront plus sûres pour vous dans quelques heures, dès que nos invités mettront le pied en sol wakandais.  
Je vous saurai gré, pour votre sécurité à tous, de cesser toute activité jusqu'à leur départ et de rester dans vos quartiers respectifs à partir de 18h.**_

 _ **Navré encore une fois pour ces restrictions.**_

 _ **Votre humble hôte  
T'Challa "**_

« Oh, j'avais complètement oublié ! » m'exclamai-je.

Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi Bucky était de retour si vite.

T'Challa avait prévenu tout le monde qu'il allait organiser une soirée et inviter toutes sortes de gens hauts placés provenant de plusieurs pays. Ce serait la toute première réception qui allait accueillir des dignitaires étrangers en sol wakandais. T'Challa voulait marquer son désir d'ouverture au monde extérieur, et c'était tout à son honneur, mais la plupart des invités étant des partisans des Nations Unies, il ne fallait pas que les Avengers tombent sur eux lors de leur visite.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à nous prévenir quand la date sera fixée. » avait dit Steve. « On s'arrangera pour rester tranquille dans nos appartements respectifs. On ne veut pas causer d'esclandre. »

Le reste de la bande avait acquiescé et moi aussi. Je n'étais pas le premier nom sur la liste noire des Nations Unies, loin de là, mais inutile d'attirer l'attention non plus.

J'avais oublié que cette réception aurait lieu ce soir. J'espérais ardemment que la visite du palais -et de ses serres!- ne faisait pas partie du programme des invités…

Je me dépêchai de retirer la combinaison.

Je regardai l'heure sur le téléphone. 18h30. T'Challa avait exigé qu'on soit tous dans nos appartements à 18h. Ça allait barder pour moi si je ne me hâtais pas de quitter les lieux.

Je sortis en trombe de la serre. J'avais encore les yeux fixés sur mon téléphone, je ne remarquai pas que la voie était bloquée et je faillis foncer dans un petit groupe de Wakandais.

Mon cœur fit trois tours, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une délégation chargée d'escorter les invités du Roi, toutefois je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand je constatai que le petit groupe était en fait celui des Dora Milaje. Des dames aussi sympathiques d'une porte de prison.

Le soulagement ne dura pas longtemps, parce que je réalisai bêtement qu'elles m'avaient vue débarquer de la serre interdite.

« Euh… Désolée… Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'aller là-dedans… Je… »

Mes bredouillages n'attirèrent la clémence de personne.

La main d'une des guerrières me saisit par le bras et le groupe m'entraîna à leur suite dans le couloir.

« Je suis vraiment désolée! » paniquai-je. « Je ne recommencerai pas, promis. Je n'ai rien abîmé, je vous le jure. Tous les spécimens se portent bien… wooh! »

Inflexibles, elles obliquèrent vers un autre couloir, me traînant sans ménagement dans la manœuvre.

Même si personne ne daignait me répondre, je continuai de plaider ma cause.

« Je sais que T'Challa… euh, je veux dire : Sa Majesté nous avait demandé de rester dans nos appartements ce soir, mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et… »

Je me tus, consciente que mes babillages n'allaient pas donner de résultats. Ces femmes étaient déterminées à m'emmener et rien ne les arrêterait.

Je commençais à bien connaître le Palais et nous ne nous dirigions pas du tout dans la zone des appartements Avengers… De toute évidence, on ne m'escortait pas jusque chez moi. Ce qui n'était pas très bon signe…

J'arrivais à peine à suivre le mouvement. Mes jambes étaient peut-être guéries, pour autant, personne n'arriverait à s'ajuster au pas militaire de ces femmes. À part Steve et Bucky, peut-être.

 _Bucky._

Il était sans doute déjà arrivé de mission. Il y avait toujours le débriefing post-mission qui durait quelque temps, mais après, quand il serait de retour à notre appartement et qu'il remarquerait mon absence, il allait certainement s'inquiéter.

« O-où m'emmenez-vous ?

-Vous êtes convoquée par décret royal. » dit l'une d'elles d'un ton sec.

On pouvait être convoqué pour aller prendre le thé autant qu'on pouvait être convoqué pour subir un procès alors ça ne m'aidait pas du tout à me situer.

Un procès me semblait plus approprié pour justifier l'attitude de cette escorte, par contre.

Comment fonctionnait le système de justice wakandais? Est-ce que T'Challa pouvait plaider en ma faveur? Il était au beau milieu d'une réception d'envergure internationale, ça m'étonnerait que ses Dora Milaje le dérangent pour une affaire de serres interdites…

Nous prîmes un ascenseur et nous descendîmes dans un silence de plomb plusieurs étages jusqu'à atteindre un niveau sous terre auquel je n'avais encore jamais eu accès.

M'emmenait-on dans un cachot?

J'avalai difficilement ma salive.

Ou bien allait-on me jeter dans la fausse aux lions? La fosse aux panthères, plutôt.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, je tremblais bien malgré moi, apeurée de découvrir ce qui m'attendait.

« Avancez. »

On me poussa en avant et je me retrouvai dans… Dans les cuisines?

Les cuisines du Palais? Vraiment? C'était ça ma condamnation? Être coupée en rondelles et cuite dans une marmite? J'avais entendu quelque part que certains indigènes wakandais avaient été cannibales il y avait quelques millénaires de ça...

Je savais que mon imagination s'emballait, mais j'eus quand même la chair de poule.

Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, car ma grande passion pour la bouffe en général eut vite faite de prendre le dessus. Cet endroit était le paradis. Le rêve de tous les grands chefs. Le fantasme ultime en matière d'équipement de cuisine.

Ahurie, je contemplai l'immense pièce, les multiples fours, les frigos, les chaudrons suspendus, les lave-vaisselles aussi gros qu'un car-wash, les longues tables garnies de pièces de viande locales, de légumes, de fruits, et de tout un tas d'autres aliments exotiques que je ne connaissais pas. Il y avait une grande porte ouverte au fond de la pièce, laissant deviner une seconde salle qui devait sans doute être une cave à vin si j'en jugeais un des murs entièrement garni de bouteilles.

Des cuisiniers nerveux cessèrent leurs activités à notre entrée, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de serveurs. Ils se mirent tous en rang devant les Dora Milaje.

L'une d'elles me fit face et m'arracha à ma contemplation muette. L'air grave et solennel, elle m'octroya un regard acéré.

« Éléanor Thompson, tout ce qui se dira entre ces murs dans les prochaines minutes sera strictement confidentiel. Vous serez expulsée hors de nos frontières si vous ne respectez pas le secret d'État. »

 _Ouh là._

L'heure était grave, apparemment. Et quelque chose me disait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la serre interdite que j'avais visitée ou l'heure de mon couvre-feu.

« J-je… Okay, oui, d'accord, je ne révèlerai rien de ce que vous direz. » bafouillai-je. « Promis. »

Elle me toisa, quêta l'avis de ses comparses d'un regard pénétrant, puis soupira.

« Comme vous le savez sans doute, notre peuple est plutôt divisé en ce qui concerne l'ouverture de notre pays aux nations étrangères. »

J'acquiesçai.

« Certains ne voient pas d'un bon œil la réception qui se tient ce soir. Nous avons reçu diverses menaces. Ces menaces viennent de partout: du peuple, de hauts ministres, du personnel travaillant au Palais, et même de certains membres de la famille royale.

\- Mon dieu... » fis-je, les yeux ronds.

Je ne me doutais pas que la situation était si grave. Je savais que T'Challa avait son lot de détracteurs, c'est presque inévitable quand on est à la tête d'un pays. On ne peut être aimé et apprécié de façon unanime, c'est impossible. Mais de là à recevoir des menaces, c'était surprenant, d'autant plus que jusqu'ici le peuple entier semblait respecter le Roi, même si on n'était pas toujours d'accord avec ses décisions.

« Pour la plupart, ce ne sont que des menaces en l'air, mais l'une d'elles a bien failli être concrétisée : il y a une heure nous avons mis aux arrêts notre Chef aux cuisines royales qui a tenté d'empoisonner les aliments qui composent le menu de la réception de ce soir. » poursuivit la dame, désignant d'un geste tout ce qui se trouvait sur les longues tables.

« Bon sang. » dis-je, de plus en plus effarée.

Un empoisonnement… Je frissonnai en pensant à tout ce que ça aurait pu engendrer comme catastrophe diplomatique.

« Si près de l'heure H, cette arrestation ne doit en aucun cas être ébruitée. Personne ne doit savoir qu'on a tenté un tel coup d'éclat. Seuls les personnes dans cette pièce et le Roi sont au courant. Comprenez-vous l'importance de rester discrète ?

-Évidemment. »

Mais je ne comprenais pas du tout pourquoi on me mettait dans la confidence.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de remplacer le Chef au pied levé sans faire une enquête adéquate sur le profil des candidats potentiels. Enquête qui attirerait qui plus est l'attention et susciterait trop de questions. Les invités ne doivent pas se douter de la bisbille qui règne dans nos rangs, vous voyez. Voilà pourquoi le Roi vous demande instamment de prendre les commandes des cuisines et de vous charger vous-même du menu qui sera offert ce soir. »

J'en étais encore à songer aux conséquences de cet empoisonnement heureusement avorté et je n'assimilai pas dans l'immédiat ce que la guerrière m'avait dit.

« Hein ? »

Je battis des paupières, m'ébrouai pour revenir dans le présent.

« V-vous… Vous voulez que je fasse à manger pour la réception?! » réalisai-je.

L'air sombre et grave de cette femme me confirma que oui.

« Ce sont les vœux du Roi. Il a confiance en vous. »

J'en restai pantoise quelques secondes. Puis je jetai un œil sur les tables.

« Je suis tout à fait touchée par sa confiance, mais je n'y connais absolument rien en gastronomie wakandaise, moi!

-Le Roi est convaincu que vous saurez élaborer un menu irréprochable. »

 _Bon sang de bonsoir._

Si je m'attendais à ça!

Je pensais être punie pour avoir manipulé des plantes sans permission, mais voilà qu'un job de Chef cuisinier me tombait dessus!

Et pas n'importe quel Chef de cuisine. On parlait ni plus ni moins de remplacer le Chef de la cuisine d'un palais royal.

C'était presque plus effrayant que la perspective d'être jetée dans une fausse aux panthères, mais bien malgré moi les rouages de mon cerveau s'activèrent et se mirent en mode mission culinaire. C'était trop une seconde nature chez moi de faire à manger.

« Il y a combien d'invités?

-237.

-Quoi?! Je ne pourrai jamais faire autant de bouffe en si peu de temps!

\- Vous ne serez pas seule. »

La dame me désigna les cuisiniers plantés en rang devant nous.

« Voici l'équipe qui sera sous vos ordres. »

On me salua d'un bref signe de tête.

Pas étonnant qu'ils aient eu l'air si nerveux à notre arrivée. Ces gens venaient de perdre leur chef d'orchestre. Ils étaient visiblement encore ébranlés d'avoir appris que leur patron avait voulu empoisonner 237 invités, et voilà qu'on allait les obliger à collaborer avec une pure étrangère pour constituer ce qui serait sans doute le repas le plus important de l'Histoire des relations internationales du Wakanda.

Mon cœur s'emballa.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je refuse ? Vous me jetterez dans la fosse aux panthères? »

Réplique qui fit lever un sourcil à la Dora Milaje, sans pour autant la dérider.

« Rien de tel. Cependant, le succès de cette réception dépend de ce repas. Nos liens avec les nations étrangères sont déjà très fragiles. Cette soirée a pour but de consolider ces liens et en créer de nouveaux, pour le bien de notre pays. Inutile de vous dire ce qu'un échec aurait pour conséquences si le repas de ce soir n'était pas digne des invités de marque qui seront présents. »

 _Eh ben, bonjour la pression!  
_

« Oui oui, je connais la chanson. Pour séduire quelqu'un, faut le prendre par l'estomac. C'est la même chose pour fraterniser avec de hauts dirigeants mondiaux, j'imagine.

-Alors, acceptez-vous? »

 _Ha!_ Comme si je pouvais me permettre de refuser.

« Bien sûr que j'accepte. »

C'était subtil, mais la dame me sembla se détendre un peu.

« Parfait. Nous vous laissons en charge des cuisines.

-V-vous... Vous ne m'en dites pas plus? L'horaire de la soirée, les préférences culinaires de chacun...

-Nous n'avons pas le temps. Nous sommes chargées de veiller à la sécurité du Roi et de ses convives. Il vous faudra vous adapter et improviser. »

Les Dora Milaje bougèrent comme un seul homme et se dirigèrent vers les portes d'ascenseur.

« L'équipe vous expliquera comment fonctionne la logistique du service. »

Avant d'entrer dans la cabine, la meneuse du groupe me lança un dernier regard sentencieux.

« Une dernière chose: vous ne devez sortir d'ici sous aucun prétexte. Personne ne doit savoir qu'une fugitive recherchée par les Nations Unies sera le Chef cuisinier qui nourrira les invités de ce soir.

\- Oui, j'imagine que le secrétaire d'État ne serait pas très enchanté de découvrir qu'une fugitive a composé sa salade…

-Vous serez escortée vers vos appartements que lorsque le dernier invité aura regagné ses quartiers.

-Je comprends. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

-Le premier service doit débuter à 19h30. »

Je regardai à nouveau mon portable et blêmis.

« C'est… C'est dans moins d'une heure.

\- Raison de plus pour vous mettre immédiatement au boulot. »

Ce furent ses derniers mots avant que les portes ne se referment sur elles.

J'eus envie de hurler, de paniquer, de m'arracher les cheveux de la tête, mais je me contentai de prendre une grande inspiration et de fermer les yeux.

Quand je les rouvris, toute une bande de Wakandais anxieux me dévisageait.

« Euh… Salut tout le monde. » dis-je avec un sourire factice.

Pas de réponse.

« Parlez-vous tous ma langue ? » Ce serait bien le comble si aucune communication n'était possible avec mon équipe!

Hochements de tête.

« Ouf. Bien. Euh… Écoutez, j'imagine que vous ne vous attendiez pas ce soir à devoir répondre aux ordres d'une étrangère qui ne connaît rien à la gastronomie de votre pays… Croyez-moi, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à hériter de ce rôle. » dis-je avec un ricanement nerveux.

Je me secouai mentalement et repris contenance.

Ces gens étaient aussi nerveux que moi, et sans doute méfiants par-dessus le marché, alors c'était à moi de les convaincre que tout irait bien.

«Oubliez que je suis en quelque sorte un imposteur, une étrangère, une outsider. Tout ce que vous devez retenir de moi, c'est que je suis ici pour vous aider à faire honneur à votre pays et votre Roi. J'ai besoin de vos lumières. Vous connaissez beaucoup mieux que moi toute cette nourriture. J'ai besoin de votre soutien, à tous. Il faut qu'on se serre les coudes. »

Je les regardai tous un par un.

« Êtes-vous prêts? »

Ils opinèrent du chef, certains avec ferveur, d'autres avec réticence, mais en général la réaction fut positive.

« Bien. »

Je me tapai dans les mains et considérai gravement la vaste cuisine. C'était mon élément, je me sentais comme un poisson dans l'eau quand j'étais derrière un fourneau, me rappelai-je. J'avais déjà fait ça des centaines de fois. Jamais pour une réception d'envergure internationale, mais j'avais bossé deux ans dans un restaurant 5 étoiles, ce qui n'était quand même pas rien.

« C'est parti. »

 **-oooooooooooooo-**

« Mlle Thompson, il ne manque plus que le dessert du Roi! Il faut faire vite! »

La petite serveuse aux dreadlocks attendait mon plat pour compléter le plateau qu'elle était sur le point de faire monter à la table d'honneur du Roi. Très à cheval sur le protocole et la ponctualité, elle détestait l'idée de devoir servir son plateau la dernière alors que tous les autres serveurs étaient déjà montés pour s'occuper de distribuer les desserts des invités.

« Donnez-moi trente secondes encore. » dis-je, très concentrée sur le coulis de framboise que je répandais en tourbillon autour de la pâtisserie.

Je n'avais pas oublié la promesse faite à T'Challa. A mon premier jour ici, pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Bucky et les Avengers, je lui avais promis un gâteau avec coulis de framboise et c'était l'occasion rêvée de tenir enfin parole.

Il était le seul à avoir un dessert différent de tout le monde, mais j'étais certaine qu'il allait sourire à ce petit clin d'œil.

« Voilà! Terminé! » lançai-je, satisfaite.

La petite serveuse m'arracha presque le plat pour le mettre sur son plateau et elle se précipita vers l'ascenseur de service.

« C'était le dernier plat! » décrétai-je.

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement. La fébrilité qui avait régné dans l'air toute la soirée s'évapora d'un coup.

Les mains sur les hanches, je soufflai sur une mèche folle qui me barrait le front. Mon tablier était couvert de taches. La vaste cuisine était un véritable champ de bataille.

J'observai mes petits soldats qui décompressaient. Certains s'éventaient avec leur toque. Ils étaient en sueurs et moi aussi.

« Vous avez été fantastiques! _Asante nyote_ , merci à tous, vraiment. Je pense qu'on s'en est tous bien tiré. »

J'eus droit à plusieurs sourires satisfaits et quelques cris de victoires wakandi.

Ils n'étaient plus aussi mal à l'aise qu'en début de soirée. Travailler ensemble avait brisé la glace et j'étais vraiment contente d'avoir gagné leur confiance.

Un vieux sommelier vint me serrer la main.

« Le Roi a eu raison d'avoir foi en vous.

\- Merci. » dis-je, tout à coup émue.

J'avalai la boule dans ma gorge.

« Allez, ouste, tout le monde dehors, vous avez bien mérité de vous reposer.

\- Et la vaisselle, qui la fera? » demanda un pâtissier.

« Je dois rester ici jusqu'à ce que le dernier invité ait regagné sa chambre alors je vais m'en charger. »

Je les poussai gentiment vers les ascenseurs.

« Mais il y a des centaines d'assiettes…

\- Les immenses lave-vaisselles sont là pour ça, non ? Allez, dehors, célébrez votre victoire. »

Ils finirent par obéir et les portes se refermèrent sur des au revoir chaleureux.

L'adrénaline commençait à s'évaporer et je dus m'asseoir à une des tables de préparation parce que je tremblais de tous mes membres.

Je venais d'accomplir le truc le plus stressant de toute ma vie. Même affronter HYDRA avait été moins terrorisant que ça.

Le temps de retrouver mes esprits, les serveurs revinrent avec les plats de desserts. Voir toutes les assiettes vides me rassura: personne n'avait laisser de restes, ce qui était bon signe.

La petite serveuse aux dreadlocks maniaque de protocole vint me voir, toute excitée.

« Le Roi vous transmet ses compliments et salue votre petite surprise sucrée.

\- Je suis contente qu'il ait apprécié. » souris-je.

Elle décampa vers la cave à vins.

« C'est l'heure des digestifs!

\- Je peux aider?

-Non. Vous avez fait le plus dur du boulot. Nous autres serveurs allons nous assurer que les coupes restent pleines toute la soirée pendant que les invités iront danser dans la salle de bal.

\- Oh, ils vont danser… »

Je rêvais de pouvoir prendre une douche et m'écrouler dans mon lit. Ce ne serait pas de sitôt si les invités allaient en plus danser après le repas.

« Il y aura aussi un spectacle de danse folklorique wakandaise. Une sorte de parabole en musique sur l'Histoire de notre beau pays. » dit-elle, toute fière.

« Génial, un spectacle par-dessus le marché… » marmonnai-je.

Fallait que je trouve un moyen de rassurer Bucky sur mon absence. J'avais promis aux Dora Milaje de ne rien révéler à personne de ce qui s'était passé ce soir, mais je n'allais pas sortir d'ici avant des heures et Bucky était du genre à tout casser si l'inquiétude le rongeait, ce qui serait au bout du compte pas bon du tout alors que les Avengers devaient faire profil bas.

Je pris mon téléphone et tapai un rapide texto: " ** _Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je rentrerai tard, mais il y a une explication logique à mon absence. Sois sage. E._** "

La réponse était fidèle à Bucky : **" _O.K_ "**. Message bref, laconique. Mh. Quand même, je me serais attendue à une phrase où son soulagement transparaissait. Il était 22h, ça faisait plus de 4h que j'étais censée être enfermée dans notre appartement par ordre du Roi.

Peut-être que T'Challa avait pris la peine de le prévenir que je serais absente, qui sait. Ce qui expliquerait ce message flegmatique.

Bon. L'important, c'était qu'il n'allait pas complètement flipper et croire que je m'étais fait kidnapper par des extraterrestres.

Les serveurs firent des aller et retour toute la soirée pour remplir les coupes de champagne et moi je m'occupai de la vaisselle du mieux que je pus malgré la fatigue qui commençait clairement à se faire sentir.

Il devait être 2h du matin quand le dernier serveur quitta les cuisines.

Assise à la table, j'occupai mon temps à essuyer l'argenterie.

J'arrivais à peine à tenir mes yeux ouverts. Le brouhaha des allées et venues me distrayait et me gardait éveillée. Maintenant que tout le monde était parti, le silence agit comme un somnifère sur moi. Je finis par m'écrouler, la tête contre mes bras croisés sur la table.

Je ne sus pas trop combien de temps je dormis, mais à un moment je fus vaguement tirée de mon sommeil quand je sentis mon corps décoller de la chaise.

J'étais tellement dans les vapes que je pris à peine conscience de la manœuvre.

Ce fut une voix basse, vibrante et rauque, qui me ramena un peu vers le réveil.

« Viens, Trésor, on rentre à la maison.

\- Bucky… » murmurai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

Je réalisai vaguement qu'il me portait dans ses bras.

« Je dois faire la vaisselle… » protestai-je mollement, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Tu en as assez fait pour ce soir. »

Dans les affres du demi-sommeil, je me demandai pourquoi il était sorti alors que les Avengers avaient eu ordre de ne pas quitter leurs quartiers et comment il avait su où me trouver.

Mais j'étais trop fatiguée et contente de le voir pour m'occuper de ce genre de détails.

Je me laissai transporter jusqu'à notre appartement. J'étais déjà retombée endormie quand il me mit au lit tout habillée, enleva mes chaussures et me rejoignit sous les draps frais.

 **-o-o-o-o-ooooooooooo-o-o-o-o-**

« Elle est encore endormie, je suis désolé. »

La belle voix grave de Bucky me tira des bras de Morphée, toutefois ce fut l'odeur enivrante du café dans la cuisine qui me motiva à ouvrir un œil.

C'était le matin, mais le soleil n'entrait pas à pleins rayons –pour cause de nuages constants dus à la mousson- alors je ne fus pas agressée par la lumière vive du jour. J'aperçus Bucky au loin, à la porte. Un invité impromptu s'était pointé sur notre seuil apparemment. La carrure de mon compagnon m'empêcha de voir qui était là, mais je reconnus la voix profonde du Roi.

« Navré, James, je repasserai plus tard dans ce cas. »

Soudain alerte, je rejetai mes draps et me levai. La soirée d'hier me revint en tête et j'étais inquiète de savoir T'Challa ici. Est-ce qu'il y avait eu un pépin avec les invités?

« Ça va, je suis réveillée. » m'annonçai-je.

Bucky se retourna et eut un sourire d'excuse à mon encontre.

Je ne devais pas avoir très bonne mine parce que T'Challa, jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de mon compagnon, fronça les sourcils à ma vue.

« Éléanor, pardon de vous tirer du lit.

\- Ce n'est rien. Entrez, je vous en prie. Un café? »

Je me dirigeai vers la cafetière, préparai une tasse pour moi en bâillant.

« C'est gentil à vous, je l'accepte avec plaisir. Bien que ce soit gênant pour moi étant donné que j'ai déjà suffisamment abusé de vos dons culinaires comme ça.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises, il n'y a eu d'abus nulle part. »

Je préparai deux autres tasses pendant que Bucky et T'Challa s'installaient à table.

« Désolée pour la tête que je fais. » dis-je en m'assoyant à mon tour. « Je n'accueille pas les invités avec un nid de corneilles sur la tête, en temps normal.

-Puisque je suis responsable de la situation, je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. » plaisanta-t-il.

Je savourai une gorgée de café. Déjà je sentais mon regard plus vif et mes idées se faire plus claires. Assez claires pour comprendre que Bucky avait été mis dans la confidence hier sinon ce ne serait pas lui qui serait venu me chercher aux cuisines et T'Challa n'aurait pas mentionné la soirée devant lui.

« Je ne resterai pas longtemps, vous pourrez vous reposer bientôt puisque je suis attendu. Je dois dire au revoir à nos invités d'hier soir.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien? Pas d'autre tentative pour gâcher la soirée, j'espère?

-Rien de tel, je vous rassure. Tout s'est bien terminé et c'est en grande partie grâce à vous. Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait. Vous êtes l'héroïne de la soirée.

-Iron Nanny à votre service. » dis-je avec un salut militaire.

T'Challa sourit à ma tirade, mais demeura solennel.

« Vous avez été… magistrale. » dit-il en cherchant ses mots. « Marier nos plats typiques avec la gastronomie de chaque pays représenté à cette réception était une idée audacieuse et brillante. Qui aurait pu penser à agencer gazelle et sirop d'érable canadien, nos fruits exotiques avec le fromage français, et nos épices avec le poisson japonais ? » s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. « Ce repas était tout à fait symbolique de l'essence même de cette réception qui était de rassembler les peuples, en tirer le meilleur de chacun pour former une alliance équilibrée et complémentaire. »

Je rougis, le nez dans ma tasse. Sous la table, une main de métal recouvrit la mienne qui était crispée sur ma cuisse.

« Faut croire que sous la pression j'ai de bonnes idées. » dis-je avec un petit sourire timide.

« Je sais ce que ça vous a coûté d'énergie, mais j'ose espérer que le succès de la soirée influencera votre décision sur la proposition que j'ai à vous soumettre. »

Je relevai le menton, intriguée. Bucky regardait le Roi d'un air impassible tandis que ce dernier avalait une gorgée de café.

« Une proposition?

\- En effet. Ma présence ici ce matin n'est pas seulement motivée par la gratitude, Éléanor. »

Il me contempla avec tout le sérieux du monde.

« Devenez le Chef des Cuisines Royales du palais, Éléanor. J'aimerais vous engager, vous offrir un emploi. »

La mâchoire m'en tomba.

« Vous êtes sérieux?

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez un moyen de vous réaliser et de vous rendre utile. »

Regard complice à Bucky.

« C'est l'occasion parfaite, vous ne trouvez pas? Votre travail ne sera pas aussi éreintant qu'hier soir, je vous rassure. Cette soirée était exceptionnelle, elle ne se répètera qu'une ou deux fois par an, tout au plus. En fait, votre travail ne serait pas très différent de ce que vous faisiez pour les employés de la Tour Avengers. Le personnel du palais vit sous mon toit ; les conseillers, les ministres, en passant par les majordomes, les scientifiques, les analystes, ma garde personnelle, les militaires… Ils sont nombreux et ils doivent être nourris. Puisque je viens de renvoyer et condamner mon Chef des cuisines, la place est vacante et je serais honoré que vous la preniez.

-Mais… Ne serait-ce pas plus convenable que vous engagiez un Wakandais de souche? Les cuisiniers avec qui j'ai bossés hier soir étaient tous très doués. Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans eux. Il y en a sûrement un parmi eux qui pourrait faire l'affaire.

-Je serai honnête: engager un étranger est aussi une manœuvre politique. Par ce geste, je veux prouver à mon peuple que le monde extérieur a beaucoup à nous offrir. Et aucun Wakandais ne peut contester vos talents après le tour de force que vous avez réalisé hier soir.

-Mais… Je suis une fugitive! Quelle image vous donnez à votre peuple en offrant un emploi si haut placé à une complice de criminels de guerre ?

-Le Wakanda ne reconnaît pas les charges qui pèsent contre vous. Pour être une criminelle, il faudrait d'abord que le roi vous condamne lui-même d'un crime commis sur notre territoire, ce qui n'est bien sûr pas du tout votre cas. »

Je clignai des paupières plusieurs fois, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux ronds.

« Seigneur… »

T'Challa se leva. Ce devait être une tradition d'ici de se lever et de s'incliner à 45 degrés pour quêter une faveur parce qu'il se présenta à mes côtés et me fit une grave révérence.

« Je vous en prie, acceptez. En ces temps si troubles où mon peuple est divisé, j'ai besoin d'une personne digne de confiance pour… Woh!»

Je venais de lui clouer le bec en lui sautant au cou.

« Eh bien… J'imagine que je dois prendre ces effusions pour un oui? » dit-il en me rendant mon étreinte -pas du tout protocolaire, mais je m'en fichais.

« Oui, oui, oui, oui. Mille fois oui. J'adorerais ça!

-Vous m'en voyez ravi! »

Il interrompit l'accolade en me saisissant par les épaules pour mieux me regarder et s'esclaffa devant mon grand sourire servile.

Bucky s'était levé entre temps et je sentis sa présence dans mon dos. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, cependant la main chaude que je sentis se déposer sur mon épaule témoigna de son appui et valait toutes les congratulations du monde.

T'Challa leva les yeux au-dessus de ma tête pour échanger un clin d'œil avec lui et s'attarda de nouveau sur moi.

« Nous discuterons plus tard de vos horaires et de votre rémunération.

-Rémunération? Vous plaisantez? Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, vous m'offrez déjà le gîte gratuit et j'ai une somme ridiculement élevée sur mon compte off-shore. Ce serait complètement abusé de ma part de…

-Tut, tut, tut. »

Le Roi leva la main pour me faire taire.

« Nous en discuterons plus tard. Pour l'instant, je dois compléter mon devoir d'hôte et dire adieu à mes invités. »

Il fit à Bucky un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir.

« James.

-T'Challa. » répondit celui-ci, un sourire dans la voix.

« Éléanor. » dit-il en s'inclinant gravement devant moi une dernière fois.

Il prit congé sans plus tarder.

« À bientôt! » saluai-je avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Je me tournai vers Bucky d'un pas sautillant.

« T'as entendu ça? Je vais avoir un emploi! »

Son petit air espiègle me parut tout à coup suspect. Il s'était d'ailleurs montré anormalement silencieux tout au long de cette visite, comme si rien ne l'avait étonné.

« Oh, bon sang… » réalisai-je, bêtement. « C'est toi… Tu es complice de l'affaire. »

Il acquiesça, un sourire en coin.

« Hier soir, juste avant d'accueillir ses invités, T'Challa est venu me prévenir que ton aide serait sollicitée. »

Sage décision de la part du Roi. Il se doutait bien que mon absence allait le rendre complètement fou.

« Il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi tout de suite, mais devant mon insistance…

-Ton acharnement, plutôt, je parie. »

Il ignora la pique.

« T'Challa savait que je finirais bien par le savoir par moi-même tôt ou tard alors il m'a expliqué de quoi il retournait. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Évidemment.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il devrait songer à t'engager de façon permanente puisque tu te tournais les pouces ces temps-ci.

\- Avant même de savoir si j'allais m'en sortir avec cette réception?!

\- Je n'avais aucun doute. Et T'Challa non plus parce qu'il n'a pas hésité une seconde à prendre au sérieux ma suggestion. »

Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou.

« M'occuper de faire à manger pour 237 invités… C'était la mission la plus risquée et périlleuse de toute ma vie. Sauver New York des Shiitori c'est de la rigolade à côté de ça! »

Il pouffa, tout en refermant ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Je me doute bien du défi que ça représentait pour toi, mais je savais que tu le relèverais haut la main.

\- Merci d'avoir songé à moi. » dis-je avec un grand sourire. « Je vais avoir un titre de Chef. Un titre de Chef! »

J'étais aux anges.

« Tu as de quoi être fière. » affirma-t-il. « Vraiment. »

Il quêta mes lèvres alors qu'une intuition soudaine me frappait.

« Attends un peu…» Je figeai. « Comment t'as su que je me tournais les pouces ces temps-ci? »

Il eut un soupir mi-exaspéré, mi-attendri.

« Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu étais morose et taciturne ? Tu n'es pas si douée que ça pour jouer la comédie, tu sais. Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis moqué de ta guéguerre ménagère que je n'ai pas pris au sérieux ton problème pour autant.

-Oh… »

Moi qui pensais être discrète, c'était raté.

Son front se déposa contre le mien.

« J'ai attendu que tu sois prête à m'en parler, mais rien. Nada. Par chance, je suis un super espion plein d'intuition. En additionnant A+ B, j'ai compris par moi-même la raison de ton humeur tristounette.

-Désolée. Ce n'était pas un tracas très grave. » dis-je, penaude. « Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'en faire un drame devant toi.

\- La prochaine fois, parle-moi au lieu de parler à tes plantes. »

Je reculai, abasourdie.

« Comment tu…

\- Super espion, je te rappelle.

\- Tu m'as surprise en flagrant délit ?

\- Pas à dessein. Un jour, à la fin d'un entraînement, je te cherchais, j'ai croisé les horticultrices dans un couloir et elles m'ont mis au parfum. Je te rassure, je ne suis pas resté quand j'ai remarqué que tu… »

Il hésita sur la façon de nommer ma manie.

« Que je me confiais à mes plantes. » terminai-je à sa place.

Il acquiesça, mal à l'aise. Je savais ce qui le gênait; encore une fois il avait espionné des confidences qui ne lui étaient pas adressées. Comme mon journal intime.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste très embarrassant. » dis-je en plissant le nez. « Comment ça se fait que les jardinières savaient que j'étais là? Je croyais être discrète!

-Pardonne-moi, mais tu es loin d'être une super espionne ninja silencieuse comme moi. » ricana-t-il.

« Hé, chacun son métier, mon pote. Moi c'est la bouffe ma spécialité.

\- Impossible de passer inaperçue aux yeux aguerris des Wakandais, de toute façon.

\- Si les jardinières savaient pour ces escapades, pourquoi personne ne m'a dénoncée? C'est une zone interdite, non?

\- Je suppose qu'elles n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénients étant donné que tu prenais une combinaison. Mais la prochaine fois que tu iras là-bas, j'espère que ce sera par envie de jardinerie, pas pour t'épancher sur tes plantes. »

Il le cachait bien derrière ce regard tendre, mais c'était réellement un reproche.

Je haussai les épaules.

« Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me confier à une personne vivante, faut croire.

\- Je sais. Tu es habituée à le faire dans un journal. »

J'avais baissé le menton, mais un doigt froid de métal le releva. Cette fois je vis dans son regard une supplique.

« Léa, laisse-moi être ce journal. »

Dit de cette façon ça sonnait plutôt cocasse, mais je constatai à son air sérieux qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

«Merci, Buck. Mais mes petits ennuis personnels n'ont rien de bien palpitants, comparés à...

-A nos ennuis Avengeresques?

-Ouais...

-Alors, si je suis ton raisonnement, c'est légitime que je te raconte mes tracas, mais ça ne l'est pas dans le sens inverse.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que je formulerais la chose...

-Formule ça de la manière que tu veux, la situation reste la même. Et ça ne doit pas continuer. Que tu me parles du soufflé que tu as raté ou d'une plante qui s'est flétrie, je veux tout, Léa. Les confidences à sens unique, c'est fini. D'accord? »

Je souris.

« Okay. Mais je ne crois pas que tu serviras beaucoup, cher journal.

-Pourquoi?

\- Ben, mon principal souci vient d'être réglé. » attestai-je. « J'ai un job, un vrai! Et pas n'importe lequel. Chef cuisinier au palais royal! Je n'ai plus de raison d'être malheureuse. »

Le ton léger le fit rire.

« Je suis heureux pour toi, Trésor. Vraiment. »

Il raffermit sa prise autour de ma taille et commença à me pousser doucement à travers la cuisine. Je me laissai entraîner, docile.

« C'est loin d'être aussi prestigieux que le boulot d'Avengers, je te l'accorde, mais il n'y a pas de sot métier.

\- Tu plaisantes? C'est ultra prestigieux être Chef aux cuisines royales, bien au contraire. »

J'avais deviné qu'il m'entraînait vers le lit et je jouai le jeu, l'air innocent.

« Le bonheur sustentatoire de tout le monde dépend de toi maintenant. C'est une lourde mission qui t'attend de satisfaire nos papilles gustatives. » dit-il tout en manœuvrant mon corps vers sa destination.

« Tu as raison. »

Je stoppai brusquement.

« Oh, mon dieu. »

Je me dérobai de son étreinte pour courir prendre l'ordinateur portable, oubliant sur-le-champ le lit qui était super tentant deux secondes plus tôt.

Bucky avait vu juste: le palais entier comptait sur moi pour manger des repas équilibrés et savoureux, variés et originaux. Je ne devais surtout pas prendre ce nouveau travail à la légère.

« Je dois penser à élaborer un menu quotidien… Et je dois absolument m'instruire sur la gastronomie du pays. » Je cliquai sur plusieurs fenêtres et entrepris diverses recherches en même temps. Je ne fis pas attention au soupir exaspéré que j'entendis dans mon dos.

« Hier, j'ai opéré à l'aveugle et j'ai détesté ça. Il faut que j'apprenne tout: leurs fruits, leurs légumes, leurs volailles, leurs poissons, leurs épices…»

Une main de métal apparut et ferma l'écran d'un claquement sec.

« Tu feras ça plus tard. Tu as tout le temps pour y songer. »

Sournois, il m'attira, dos à lui, et commença à dénouer le tablier de cuisine que je n'avais pas retiré depuis hier soir. « D'après ce que m'a dit T'Challa, tu as mis dans ta poche l'équipe des cuisines et ils sont impatients de travailler de nouveau avec toi. »

Le tablier s'envola dans un coin du salon.

« Ils se feront un plaisir de te guider dans ton apprentissage culinaire.

-Mh… Si tu le dis… » soupirai-je, soudain distraite par les doigts qui s'attaquaient maintenant aux boutons de ma blouse. « Euh… Buck, tu fais quoi là ?» demandai-je, feignant ne pas connaître ses intentions.

Très concentré sur son ouvrage, il ne daigna même pas lever les yeux.

« Je m'apprête à aller prendre un bain.

-Toi, un bain ? »

Et le plan lit alors?

« Tu ne prends que des douches, tu n'as jamais pris de bain.

-Justement, il est temps que je commence à en prendre. »

Le blouson était maintenant par terre. Il me poussa vers la salle de bain tout en s'affairant à détacher mon soutien-gorge.

« Bien. Super. Et pourquoi tu retires tous mes vêtements un à un ? En quoi ça t'aide à prendre un bain, ça ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit? Les bains ne m'intéressent que si tu es dans la baignoire avec moi. »

Je m'esclaffai à son ton décontracté alors que ses gestes démontraient toute la fébrilité d'un gamin qui allait bientôt déguster sa sucrerie favorite.

« Tu m'en diras tant.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas fait de canard en plastique personnalisé comme celui de Steve alors tu vas le remplacer.

-Je suis honorée d'être élevée au rang d'accessoire fantaisiste de bain. »

Pour un type qui s'apprêtait à aller prendre un bain, je trouvais qu'il était un peu trop habillé alors je m'emparai de la boucle de sa ceinture pour la retirer.

« Mh. C'est donnant-donnant, vois-tu. Tu profiteras des bienfaits de la mousse et de l'eau chaude pour détendre tes muscles endoloris après une si rude soirée à cuisiner, et si tu es sage, il se pourrait même que tu aies droit à un massage. »

Son t-shirt joignit le soutien-gorge par terre. Je n'étais plus très sûre de qui poussait qui vers la salle de bain, maintenant.

« Difficile de résister à ça. » répliquai-je.

Ce fut la dernière parole que je prononçai avant de célébrer à notre manière ma toute nouvelle nomination.

Un compagnon formidable, une famille débile et attachante, un foyer exotique perdu dans la jungle, un super boulot de Chef… Ouaip, définitivement, je pouvais m'estimer comblée et heureuse!

* * *

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **"Natasha l'a retrouvé. Il est en détention. Wanda va le cuisiner."**_

Bucky déposa son téléphone sur la table de chevet, prenant garde de ne pas déranger dans son sommeil la silhouette enroulée à son corps. Il leva les yeux au plafond, songeur.

Natasha avait réussi…

Voilà des mois qu'elle sillonnait la planète à la recherche de cet agent HYDRA et enfin elle avait mis la main dessus. La tâche aurait pu être plus facile si elle n'avait pas eu besoin de surveiller toujours ses arrières, au cas où elle serait repérée par les Nations Unies qui les pourchassaient. Mais Natasha avait été persévérante, et ses efforts avaient enfin porté ses fruits. Si Bucky ne l'avait jamais appréciée, il n'avait jamais pour autant sous-estimé ses dons de super espionne. Il lui revaudrait ça un jour. Si bien sûr il était encore là…

Avec un pincement au cœur, Bucky baissa les yeux et tomba sur les traits endormis de sa compagne. La joue contre son torse, les cheveux épars sur son épaule de métal, elle dormait profondément, inconsciente de ce qui se tramait.

« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas la mettre au courant ? » avait demandé cent fois Steve. « Elle a le droit de savoir, tu ne crois pas ? »

Bucky répétait toujours la même chose à son meilleur ami : « Nous ne savons même pas si nous parviendrons à trouver ce type alors, inutile de l'inquiéter avec cette histoire pour le moment. »

Mais le moment était venu apparemment.

Il n'avait pas envie de faire éclater cette petite bulle de bonheur qui les entourait depuis des mois. Il s'était promis d'être parfaitement honnête avec elle, mais ça avait été très facile de se faire de belles promesses quand la perspective de trouver ce type était encore un vague projet quasi utopique.

Aujourd'hui, ce projet était concret et Bucky sentait sa volonté flancher.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de ça. Et ce n'était pas tant pour la préserver que pour se préserver lui-même. Il ne voulait pas que cette histoire parasite son petit bonheur. Quand il était avec Léa, il oubliait tout le reste. Il avait _besoin_ d'oublier tout le reste. Il n'avait pas envie que ça le rattrape jusqu'ici, dans cette bulle à l'abri de tous ses tracas.

Il soupira, se trouvant plutôt hypocrite. Ce matin, il lui reprochait de ne pas se confier à lui alors qu'il était loin de prêcher par l'exemple.

Son téléphone se remit à vibrer. Il maudit l'appareil qui perturba Léa dans son sommeil. Il figea tandis qu'elle gémissait des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus contre lui, lâcha un soupir et se rendormit aussitôt.

Ouf.

Le bras libre de Bucky reprit son téléphone. Un autre message de Steve lui était parvenu.

 _ **"On attend plus que toi."**_

Il ferma les yeux, tenta de se résigner à partir. Il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps, mais après la journée paradisiaque qu'il avait passée, se remettre au boulot ne lui disait absolument rien.

Il se résolut pourtant à se tirer du lit, usant dans la manœuvre de toutes les précautions du monde pour éviter que Léa ne se réveille. Elle se pelotonna contre son oreiller, et frissonna. Bucky la borda, puis elle cessa de bouger. Par chance, elle avait cessé cette manie de se tapir au bord du matelas dans son sommeil -elle avait plutôt commencé à s'agripper inconsciemment à tout ce qui était à sa portée; lui, en l'occurrence- et il ne fut pas contraint de la déplacer vers le milieu du lit.

Il attrapa un jean et un t-shirt, s'habilla et vint embrasser sa compagne sur la joue.

Il la contempla un moment, immobile au pied du lit. Ses traits paisibles de dormeuse n'avaient heureusement rien à voir avec les traits neutres de la comateuse qu'il avait veillée durant presque un an. Cet épisode avait beau faire partie du passé, Bucky se surprenait encore à s'inquiéter quand Léa dormait trop bien dans leur lit. C'était idiot, il en avait conscience, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'elle ne se réveille plus quand le matin se pointait. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'arriverait jamais complètement à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était guérie, totalement tirée d'affaire, éveillée, vivante.

Ça tombait bien qu'il ait réussi à lui trouver un job valorisant avant que son projet secret ne soit concrétisé. Au moins, si ça partait en vrille, il aura eu l'occasion de lui rendre un peu de tout ce qu'elle lui donnait depuis des mois. Il partirait ainsi la conscience un peu plus tranquille.

Bucky avait toujours eu l'impression jusqu'ici qu'il recevait sans donner en retour. Il se sentait ingrat, profiteur. Il abusait de sa présence, de sa bonté, et même de son corps (elle était plus que consentante, mais bon). Elle-même se proclamait _cobaye d'affection physique_. Comme si elle était juste un outil, un instrument. C'était dire à quel point elle sous-estimait l'importance qu'elle avait à ses yeux…

Pendant des mois il avait tenté de déceler chez elle le moindre signe d'agacement ou de lassitude. Dès qu'il sentirait qu'elle en avait marre de lui, il la laisserait tranquille. Léa était assez bonne pour rester à ses côtés que pour lui éviter de lui faire de la peine alors il avait décidé de lui rendre sa liberté au premier signe de désintérêt. Mais ce signe qu'il attendait n'était jamais venu. Bucky avait fini par conclure que Léa était réellement heureuse avec lui, ce qui était complètement illogique. A part veiller sur elle durant son coma, il n'avait rien fait de remarquable pour justifier son attachement à lui.

Elle avait été là pour lui depuis leur arrivée, mais il ne lui avait jamais rendu la pareille. Elle n'avait pas été à ramasser à la petite cuiller, ceci dit, pourtant elle avait des soucis, comme tout le monde. Et il n'avait même pas réussi à obtenir ses confidences alors qu'il se doutait bien qu'elle broyait du noir ces derniers temps. Il faisait vraiment un piètre compagnon si elle préférait parler à des plantes plutôt qu'à lui...

Heureusement, il était parvenu quand même à l'aider en lui dégotant ce job de Chef. C'était bien la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne trouvait toujours pas que la balance était rééquilibrée, mais bon… C'était un début. Elle disait être heureuse et il la croyait, mais Léa avait toujours eu le bonheur facile. Regarder un pissenlit pousser la comblait de joie alors il ne devait pas trop se baser sur ses attentes à elle pour lui rendre en proportion égale tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui jusqu'ici. Sur son échelle à lui, Léa méritait beaucoup plus qu'un ex-Soldat de l'Hiver en cavale.

Et c'était d'ailleurs la raison qui l'avait poussé à entreprendre son projet secret. Lequel était en train de se réaliser en son absence alors il ferait bien de se secouer et de décoller d'ici au plus vite.

Résigné, Bucky s'éclipsa doucement hors de leur appartement.

D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire du palais. T'Challa, lui aussi dans la confidence, le salua gravement à son arrivée.

Natasha, le dos appuyé au mur, les bras croisés, lui fit un bref signe de tête en guise de salut. Conscient que rien de tout ça n'aurait pu être possible sans elle, il mit de côté son aversion naturelle envers la Russe et l'aborda.

« Beau travail, Romanof. Je te dois une fière chandelle.

-Plutôt deux ou trois, je dirais. » répondit-elle, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Steve surgit d'une pièce adjacente.

« Wanda va récupérer le dernier mot bientôt. Il ne va pas lui résister longtemps.

-Parfait. »

Bucky restait en apparence stoïque bien que la nervosité lui nouât l'estomac.

« Tu veux venir voir comment ça se passe ?

-Oui.

-Après toi. »

Steve le laissa entrer dans la pièce. Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il jeta un œil sur le Roi qui veillait de loin au bon déroulement des choses.

« Merci T'Challa. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous porter garant d'un tel projet.

-Je désire autant que vous que James soit libéré d'HYDRA, Capitaine. Il était normal que je mette mes ressources à votre disposition. »

Steve opina et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il rejoignit son compagnon, déjà scotché à la vitre sans tain qui le séparait de l'individu assis à une table, menotté de la tête aux pieds.

Wanda était en face du type, en transe, les yeux rouges. Immobilisé par sa seule volonté, le type menotté à la table regardait dans le vide, lui aussi les yeux rouges.

Bucky, le poing serré, observait avec attention la crapule qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de cette fenêtre. Il l'avait reconnu immédiatement. Il se souvenait parfaitement de lui. Difficile d'oublier l'agent HYDRA qui avait commencé à réciter la maudite formule russe dans la salle des Archives de la Tour Avengers.

Il se rappelait douloureusement de l'explosion qui l'avait sonné, des agents qui l'avaient immobilisé et de ce type, armé du carnet rouge orné d'une étoile noire, qui avait commencé à réciter un à un les mots qui y étaient rédigés. Bucky s'était senti disparaître un peu plus à chaque mot prononcé. L'arrivée soudaine des Avengers dans la Tour avait toutefois interrompu cet agent dans sa manœuvre. Une bataille acharnée s'en était suivie, au terme de laquelle le carnet avait été détruit, et cet agent avait été mis aux arrêts puis enfermé dans la Voûte.

Des mois plus tard, Bradley Shaw avait fait évader tous les agents HYDRA de la Voûte, il s'était arrangé pour faire ami-ami avec les types qui avaient eu l'occasion de voir de près le carnet avant qu'il ne soit détruit et il leur avait soutiré le dernier mot qui restait à prononcer. Après quoi, il avait tué tous ceux qui connaissaient la formule russe pour qu'il ne reste qu'une seule personne capable de manipuler le Soldat de l'Hiver. Un projet machiavélique qu'il avait hélas réussi à mettre au point.

Bradley avait cru avoir mis la main sur tous les agents qui avaient été présents lors de l'invasion de la Salle des Archives, pourtant il en avait oublié un. Et il se trouvait maintenant incarcéré au palais du Wakanda, sous les yeux de Bucky. Ce type avait passé des mois sous les radars, à se cacher, mais un logiciel de reconnaissance faciale ultra sophistiqué installé sur un satellite wakandais avait fini par le repérer en Thaïlande. À partir du moment où il avait été localisé, Natasha s'était portée volontaire pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Elle était peut-être une super espionne, il n'en restait pas moins que sa proie était un agent HYDRA surentraîné qui repérait de loin les pièges.

Aujourd'hui sa mission était accomplie. Le dernier homme à connaître la formule russe était enfin entre leurs mains.

Bucky n'avait pas de quoi se réjouir. Retrouver cet homme n'était que le début de ce projet. Maintenant, les choses allaient se compliquer.

Il avait passé des heures et des heures dans le labo, à travailler de concert avec T'Challa, ses scientifiques et Banner, pour libérer son cerveau du conditionnement de cette formule. Bucky avait subi plus de tests dans ce labo que durant ses soixante-dix ans passés sous le joug d'HYDRA. Il en avait bavé ces derniers mois, sans obtenir de résultats probants.

Ils avaient poussé les tests très loin. Bucky lui-même avait émis l'idée de combattre le feu par le feu. Pour être capable d'éradiquer cette formule, il fallait l'étudier de près. Et la manière la plus efficace de le faire, c'était d'observer le phénomène quand il se produisait.

Personne ne détenait la formule, même Bucky était incapable de se rappeler les mots qui l'hypnotisaient, alors ce dernier avait suggéré de mettre la main sur les archives vidéos de la Tour Avengers et de visionner les images de l'agent HYDRA qui avait commencé à réciter la formule lors de l'invasion. On avait pu ainsi retrouver les 10 premiers mots russes.

Durant des mois, Bucky avait subi de multiples examens et on avait étudié son comportement chaque fois qu'on récitait la formule. Et chaque fois, c'était la même chose : il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle de sa volonté, il se sentait disparaître davantage à chaque mot de plus que l'on prononçait et pas un seul spécialiste du cerveau n'était parvenu à comprendre comment le phénomène d'hypnose fonctionnait.

À chaque fois que Bucky subissait ces tests, il en ressortait des heures plus tard mentalement éreinté. Steve trouvait de plus en plus insupportable de le regarder souffrir de cette manière en vain. Bucky aussi en avait plus qu'assez de servir de cobaye, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de cette formule et il était prêt à tout pour y parvenir. Heureusement que Léa était là. Elle ignorait la nature exacte des examens qu'il subissait -si elle l'avait sue, elle désapprouverait, Bucky en était sûr- mais sa seule présence suffisait à lui faire tenir le coup.

Les scientifiques ne pouvaient cependant pas faire de progrès dans leurs études s'ils n'assistaient pas au phénomène en entier. La formule russe étant incomplète, la transformation de Bucky en Soldat de l'Hiver n'était jamais complète non plus. Il manquait un seul mot à prononcer, mais il ne restait plus aucune trace de la formule sur la planète hormis ces images vidéos de la Tour Avengers.

En temps normal, Bucky aurait été soulagé de savoir que la formule resterait à jamais incomplète. Il ne pouvait redevenir le Soldat de l'Hiver sans ce dernier mot. Personne ne pourrait plus le manipuler à sa guise. Néanmoins ce conditionnement était toujours présent, dans sa tête, et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur de savoir qu'une trace d'HYDRA était toujours en lui. Comme un cancer qui attendait sournoisement de surgir au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Il ne supportait plus l'idée d'avoir cette formule enfermée dans son cerveau, tapie dans l'ombre à guetter la moindre occasion de paralyser son esprit.

Heureusement, Steve avait eu l'idée un jour de demander à Tony le rapport du coroner qui avait effectué l'autopsie des cadavres des agents HYDRA que Shaw avait tués.

Bruce s'était lancé dans une recherche informatique. Il avait isolé toutes les personnes sur les archives vidéos qui avaient été en contact avec le carnet orné d'une étoile rouge durant l'attaque de la Tour Avengers et il les avait comparées au rapport du coroner.

« Il nous manque un cadavre. » avait décrété Steve. « Regarde, sur ces images on voit sept agents autour de Bucky, mais nous n'avons retrouvé que six cadavres.

\- Ça ne prouve rien. » avait dit Bruce. « Il existe peut-être, ce cadavre. Bradley l'a peut-être seulement très bien caché.

\- Il y a un moyen d'en avoir le cœur net. » avait lancé T'Challa.

Et c'était à partir de ce moment qu'il avait mis au point le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale. Ça avait été long, mais le satellite avait fini par trouver une correspondance avec la photo de l'agent manquant. Il était vivant. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait espoir de compléter la formule russe, enfin. Natasha s'était alors lancée à la poursuite du fugitif et voilà où tous leurs efforts des derniers mois les menaient : dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, avec cet homme à la merci du pouvoir imparable de Wanda.

Bucky sentit la main de son meilleur ami serrer son épaule. Il se montrait peut-être calme, Steve savait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout ? »

Bucky étrécit son regard sur le type hagard en train de se faire fouiller l'esprit.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr et certain. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de comprendre comment cette formule fonctionne vraiment et c'est de m'étudier quand j'y suis totalement soumis. »

Il se préparait à cette éventualité depuis des semaines. Éventualité qui le torturait et lui causait encore des insomnies, mais il refusait de faire marche arrière alors qu'ils étaient si près du but.

« C'est toi qui réciteras la formule. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois mon maître. »

C'était une piètre tentative de tourner à la blague la perspective de devenir encore un pantin et Steve ne goûta pas la plaisanterie.

« Ne plaisante pas avec ça. Ça me rend malade de savoir que tu vas encore…

\- Ça m'est égal si c'est toi. » Bucky recouvrit son sérieux. « J'ai totalement confiance en toi, tu le sais très bien.

-Je préfèrerais quand même éviter d'en passer par là.

-Moi aussi. Mais tu as entendu Bruce tout comme moi. Ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour les scientifiques de T'Challa de chercher une solution en fouillant à travers le vrai problème.

-Et Léa dans tout ça? »

Bucky baissa les yeux au sol. Léa… Elle était la raison pour laquelle il entreprenait tout ça, et à la fois la raison pour laquelle il laisserait tout tomber pour aller la rejoindre et jouir de son petit bonheur à deux sans plus se soucier du reste.

« Je refuse qu'elle me voie comme ça. » dit Bucky, les lèvres pincées.

Steve lâcha un soupir.

« Tu comptes vraiment lui faire croire que tu pars en mission pour une durée indéterminée alors qu'en fait tu seras à quelques étages d'elle?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. C'est réellement une mission pour moi de me libérer de cette formule. Si après deux semaines de tests et d'observations je suis encore… » Il déglutit péniblement. « Si je suis encore le Soldat de l'Hiver, tu n'auras qu'à réciter la contre-formule pour me ramener.

-Les mots que Léa avait prononcés dans la montagne pour te désamorcer ?

-Oui.

-Je croyais que tu ignorais ces mots.

-Elle me les a révélés dans les premiers jours de notre arrivée. »

Steve porta de nouveau son attention sur ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la vitre. L'homme gémissait. Visiblement, Wanda était en train d'extraire des informations que l'agent ne voulait pas du tout révéler. Ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.

« Je vois que tu as réfléchi longuement à la situation. » dit Steve, quelques minutes plus tard.

Bucky croisa les bras, le regard acéré concentré sur le type agité sur sa chaise.

« À mon réveil, je reviendrai vers Léa et on tentera une autre expérience plus tard.

-Camouflée encore par une fausse mission de terrain…

-Oui. Comme ça, Léa ne sera pas inquiète. Et je répéterai l'expérience tant et aussi longtemps que Bruce et les autres scientifiques neurologues n'auront pas réussi à me libérer de cette formule.

-Être désamorcé par les mots-clefs de Léa ne te suffit pas?

-C'est rassurant de savoir que la formule est désormais réversible, n'empêche qu'elle est toujours là dans ma tête. Je veux qu'elle disparaisse. J'ai _besoin_ qu'elle disparaisse.

-Je crains que ces expériences ne finissent par te tuer à petit feu, Buck. La dernière fois, tu étais anéanti.

-Parce que j'avais été manipulé par un sadique qui m'a forcé à tuer et semer la terreur autour de moi. Avec toi, ce ne sera pas la même chose. Le seul ordre que tu me donneras ce sera d'obéir aux scientifiques qui feront leurs tests.

-Même si c'est moi qui prononce cette formule, ça te tuera à petit feu d'être une marionnette.

-Je tiendrai le coup. » affirma-t-il, déterminé.

Pour Léa, il tiendrait le coup.

« Je n'aime quand même pas l'idée que tu maintiennes Léa dans l'ignorance. Elle a le droit de savoir ce qui se trame.

-Oui. Elle en a parfaitement le droit. » Bucky se voûta, soudain l'air misérable. « Mais je suis égoïste. Je ne veux pas voir d'angoisse et d'inquiétude sur son visage. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça quand je suis avec elle. J'ai juste besoin… d'elle, quoi. »

Il avait besoin de sa gaieté, de sa bonne humeur, de son sourire, de ses rires. C'était ce qui le faisait tenir le coup. Il s'inquiétait déjà suffisamment comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin que Léa se fasse du souci elle aussi.

Bucky se redressa, assumant son égoïsme, quitte à le payer plus tard. Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que Léa resterait hors du coup indéfiniment. Elle finirait par comprendre ce qui se passe. Elle lui en voudrait sûrement beaucoup de lui avoir caché un truc pareil, mais si au bout du compte Bucky finissait par être libéré de cette maudite formule, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Après tout, il entreprenait tout ça autant pour elle que pour lui.

Après tous ces mois, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Léa voulait de lui. Elle méritait pourtant vraiment mieux. Il avait renoncé à comprendre ce qui la rendait heureuse à ses côtés, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne chercherait plus à mériter vraiment tout ce qu'elle lui offrait. Il ne s'en croyait toujours pas très digne, surtout avec cette formule russe. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui offrir mis à part une vie de fugitifs en cavale alors la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'essayer de se guérir de cette formule. Léa méritait un compagnon qui avait toute sa tête. Pour la protéger de l'avenir incertain et de cette épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus d'eux, il lui fallait retrouver toutes ses fonctions cérébrales. Il ne serait plus jamais le Bucky d'avant HYDRA, il en était conscient, mais il devait au moins être libéré de cette formule.

Le claquement soudain de la porte le tira de ses songes. Wanda venait de sortir de la pièce, épuisée, mais souriante.

« J'ai réussi. J'ai trouvé le dernier mot qui nous manquait. »

Bucky échangea un regard entendu avec Steve.

« Merci Wanda.

\- Ne le prononce pas devant lui. Tu me le diras au labo, tout à l'heure. Va te reposer un peu, tu l'as bien mérité.

-Entendu. »

Elle passa devant Bucky et lui serra affectueusement le bras.

« On approche du but, Buck. Tiens bon. »

Il hocha la tête, un petit rictus aux coins des lèvres. Il avait vraiment des amis incroyables. Pour ça aussi, il ferait tout pour mériter cette amitié.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui maintenant? » demanda-t-il, le regard à nouveau rivé à l'homme en sueurs qui chancelait sur sa chaise.

« C'est le dernier homme sur terre à connaître la formule. Il sera incarcéré en prison jusqu'à ce que ces mots n'aient plus aucun effet sur toi. Après, T'Challa le livrera aux Nations Unies.

\- Il risque de se montrer bavard.

\- On s'en fiche qu'il dise aux autorités comment te contrôler. Tu seras libéré à ce moment-là.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Il sait dans quel pays il est. Il a vu Natasha et Wanda. Il sait qu'elles sont recherchées par les Nations Unies. Il pourrait avoir l'idée de négocier une réduction de peine en les dénonçant. Et T'Challa sera mis dans une mauvaise posture. »

Steve haussa une épaule.

« T'occupe pas de ça. Pour l'instant, concentre-toi sur notre projet. Quand veux-tu t'y mettre? »

Bucky réprima un frisson.

Maintenant qu'ils détenaient la formule complète, la concrétisation de ce projet le tourmentait plus que jamais. Ce n'était plus un projet, en réalité. C'était un fait et c'était imminent.

Redevenir le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Son pire cauchemar allait encore une fois prendre vie.

« Dès que les scientifiques sont prêts. » dit néanmoins Bucky.

Tout irait bien, se rassura-t-il. Ce ne serait pas comme les autres fois. Ce serait Steve qui réciterait la formule. Il serait entre de bonnes mains. Et ce n'était pas comme si la formule était irréversible. Il y avait maintenant des mots-clefs capables de le désamorcer à tout instant.

Oui, tout irait bien.

Il le fallait.

« Steve ?

-Mh ?

-Si jamais quelque chose tournait mal…

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

-Il ne faut pas se voiler la face, Steve. On ne sait pas ce que tous ces tests vont avoir pour conséquences. Alors, si jamais ça tournait mal, promets-moi que…

-Je veillerai sur elle, Buck. » anticipa le capitaine qui connaissait trop bien son ami pour ignorer que son principal souci dans cette histoire c'était Éléanor. « Je la protégerai. »

Bucky soupira, apaisé. Il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi, il s'en fichait, du moment qu'il savait Léa en sécurité, à l'abri du monde extérieur qui voulait leur peau. Steve serait là, il pouvait compter sur lui.

« Bien. Et tu sais quoi faire de moi si il y a un problème avec le Soldat de l'Hiver. »

Steve se crispa bien malgré lui.

« Cette capsule ne sera pas nécessaire.

-Sait-on jamais. »

A la demande de Bucky, T'Challa avait étudié les plans de la capsule de cryogénisation d'HYDRA et en avait fabriqué une version améliorée. Redevenir le Soldat de l'Hiver l'horrifiait, mais être remis au frigo serait encore pire. Il fallait pourtant mettre au point un plan B si jamais il devenait violent, incontrôlable ou dieu sait quoi encore. Il préférait être enfermé dans une capsule plutôt que de faire du mal à ses proches. Ce n'était pas la solution idéale, mais c'était la seule qui était efficace pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire –à part la mise à mort, bien sûr.

« Allons voir T'Challa pour organiser tout ça. »

Steve suivit son ami hors de la pièce, résigné. Il ignorait ce qui les attendait. Il espérait seulement que ce qu'allait subir son meilleur ami en valait la peine. Il savait qu'il était primordial pour lui de se libérer pour de bon du joug d'HYDRA et qu'il ne serait jamais en paix avec lui-même tant qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Bucky, après toutes ces années de torture, méritait cette paix plus que quiconque. Et Steve ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que son ami l'obtienne.

* * *

 ** _A suivre_**


	38. Tour de magie

**Tour de magie**

Ce fut un étrange au revoir.

« Je pars en mission. » m'annonça-t-il.

Bien souvent les missions n'étaient pas préparées à l'avance. Une urgence ne prenait jamais la peine de s'annoncer avant de surgir alors j'avais l'habitude des départs précipités, sans explications.

Je ne posais jamais non plus de questions sur les missions Avengers. Top secret. J'avais appris depuis longtemps que, pour ma sécurité autant que pour la leur, moins j'en savais sur leurs activités, mieux c'était. Alors je ne demandai pas de détails à Bucky ce jour-là, mais celui-ci tint à me prévenir quand même d'un truc.

« Je serai parti deux semaines.

-D'accord. »

Il donnait l'impression qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Et pour la première fois, je me questionnai sur la nature de la mission qui l'attendait. Qu'est-ce qui le rendait si fébrile? Ma curiosité ne serait pas satisfaite, je me doutais bien, alors je n'insistai pas.

Je ne lui souhaitai pas bonne chance ni le saluai. C'était une superstition, comme de ne jamais dire bonne chance avant un spectacle ou une pièce de théâtre.

Bucky dérogea par contre à cette petite règle tacite. Il me saisit soudain le visage de ses deux mains. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et il demeura longtemps immobile avant de reprendre la parole.

« Léa… »

Les mains sur ses poignets, j'attendis patiemment. Cette soudaine solennité et ses yeux tout à coup tourmentés m'intriguaient, mais je ne voulais pas le presser. Il déglutit avec peine. Je vis les tendons de son cou se raidir.

Il inspira longuement et parut retrouver un semblant de calme. Il eut alors un doux sourire. Un sourire mélancolique néanmoins plein de tendresse.

« Ça aura pris une Guerre mondiale, un accident de train, un bras bionique, 70 ans de cryogénie entrecoupée de lavages de cerveau, de tortures, de meurtres, puis un accident de volley et un coma de presque un an pour enfin te trouver, mais tout ça en aura valu la peine. »

Je ne sus pas quoi ajouter à une telle déclaration. Et même si je l'avais su, une grosse boule dans ma gorge aurait bloqué les mots.

Avant que je puisse réagir d'une quelconque façon, Bucky s'inclina et me donna un long baiser qui me bouleversa. Je n'osai analyser la situation plus à fond, parce que ce baiser ressemblait étrangement à un adieu et je me refusais de tomber dans la paranoïa. De toute façon, même si j'avais voulu me pencher davantage sur la question, Bucky s'arracha brusquement à moi et disparut de ma vue. Volatilisé. Impossible d'avoir plus de précisions.

Bien qu'ébranlée par ce départ pour le moins étrange et mystérieux, je repris quand même ma routine quotidienne au palais. Après treize jours, j'avais presque oublié cet épisode, jusqu'au moment où Steve débarqua dans les cuisines, à bout de souffle et pâle comme un linge.

Tout le monde interrompit sa besogne. On n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de voir débarquer Capitaine America dans les cuisines royales.

Après treize jours d'absence, il était surprenant de le voir apparaître tout à coup. D'habitude, en fin de mission, le retour des Avengers était toujours annoncé par le Roi ou alors je recevais un texto de Bucky. Là, je n'avais été prévenue d'aucune manière, ce qui voulait dire que la mission avait été avortée, et ce n'était pas très bon signe quand ça se produisait.

« Steve? »

Il me repéra parmi mes collègues, le front soucieux. Je compris que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire juste à la façon qu'il prononça mon nom.

« Éléanor. »

Je ne me souvenais pas avoir jamais été regardée de la sorte. Même dans les moments les plus sombres des Avengers, Steve demeurait toujours stoïque.

« Que se passe-t-il? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

J'abandonnai pour de bon ma casserole et vins à sa rencontre.

« Steve, tu m'inquiètes. La mission a mal tourné? »

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, et reprit contenance.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

En temps normal, quand Steve venait me chercher après une mission, c'était pour que je prenne en main quelqu'un qui en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Faire mon job de nounou était plutôt rare depuis que nous étions au Wakanda. Je les avais nounouté une seule fois, et c'était quand ils n'avaient pas réussi à sauver cinq enfants ensevelis par un glissement de terrain causé par la mousson qui fragilisait les sols.

« Qui? »

Une question simple et directe. Qui avaient-ils perdu? Parce que le visage défait de Steve ne pouvait s'expliquer que par une perte tragique.

Il s'approcha et entoura mes épaules de son bras.

« Viens avec moi. Ça ne sert à rien d'expliquer. Je vais plutôt te montrer. »

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dire que j'étais en état de choc aurait été un euphémisme.

J'étais au-delà du choc. Je n'arrivais pas à assimiler ce que je voyais. Et pourtant il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence. La réalité était là, bien en face.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver était debout devant moi, au garde-à-vous, l'air morne et le regard sans vie.

En entrant dans le labo, Steve, T'Challa, Bruce, Tony… Tout le monde s'était lancé dans une vaste explication des faits -pourquoi ils n'étaient jamais vraiment partis en mission- mais je n'avais pas retenu grand-chose. Le contexte m'importait peu. À la minute où j'avais aperçu Bucky, j'avais fait abstraction de tout le reste.

 _Bucky._

Mon Bucky.

A nouveau un pantin. A nouveau une coquille vide.

« C'était son plan d'utiliser la formule russe sur lui-même. » entendis-je depuis un coin de la pièce.

« C'était le seul moyen de comprendre le phénomène. » dit quelqu'un d'autre que je ne pris même pas la peine d'identifier tant j'étais concentrée sur le spectacle effarant qui se déroulait devant moi.

« Mais on a poussé beaucoup trop loin les tests...

-On a cherché à le ramener au bout d'une semaine de recherches infructueuses.

-On a essayé ta contre-formule sur lui et, au début, ça fonctionnait, il revenait parmi nous.

-Mais être capable d'être déprogrammé ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait que cette formule russe n'ait plus jamais aucun effet sur lui…

-Alors on l'a… programmé à nouveau.

-Pour comprendre le mécanisme d'hypnose, fallait observer attentivement le phénomène. A plusieurs reprises.

-Alors, on l'a programmé et déprogrammé, pour analyser la situation sous tous ses angles.

-Mais à chaque fois on remarquait qu'il mettait plus de temps à revenir à lui, à reprendre ses esprits.

-On lui a fortement suggéré d'arrêter ces programmations à répétitions. C'était trop pour son cerveau…

-Il a refusé d'arrêter. Je n'ai plus voulu coopérer, il était hors de question de prononcer à nouveau cette formule russe, mais il en a fait à sa tête.

-On filmait le phénomène pour mieux observer ce qui se passait au ralenti. On était en pause hors du labo quand Bucky en a profité pour prendre une des bandes vidéo et il a regardé la séquence où Steve prononçait la formule.

-Il s'est programmé tout seul.

-A notre retour, il était comme ça: immobile devant l'écran vidéo, prêt à répondre à mes ordres…

-Steve a essayé ta contre-formule à nouveau. Et cette fois, il n'a pas réagi.

-On dirait qu'il y a une sorte de… virus dans son cerveau. Ta contre-formule agissait comme remède, mais à force de faire des programmations et déprogrammations répétitives, la formule russe imprégnée dans son subconscient a développé une sorte de tolérance, comme un virus qui aurait muté et qui serait devenu plus fort que le remède… »

Ils m'étourdissaient avec leurs explications.

« Taisez-vous. »

C'était juste un murmure, et pourtant il fut efficace. Je n'entendis plus rien dans le labo. J'avais les yeux rivés à ceux de l'individu en face de moi et rien d'autre ne m'importait que lui.

« Bucky… »

Je m'approchai doucement, eus un faible sourire.

« C'est moi. Tu me reconnais? »

J'élevai ma main, caressai sa joue. Son regard demeura amorphe, perdu dans le vide, mais je n'étais pas dupe.

« Bien sûr que tu me reconnais. »

 _La formule a muté._

Ce qu'on m'avait dit commençait à se faire un chemin vers la zone de compréhension de mon cerveau.

Muté…

Jusqu'à quel point?

Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

Même si le silence régnait dans la vaste pièce, je savais que je n'étais pas seule. Tout le monde était encore là, aux aguets, incertains.

« Quelqu'un a une arme? »

Je n'avais toujours pas quitté des yeux Bucky. Je ne vis pas les réactions autour de moi, mais je me doutais bien que ma question les déroutait.

« J'ai mon Glock 26. »

Natasha.

J'étais contente qu'elle soit là. Elle était la seule suffisamment clinique et cérébrale pour faire ce que je demandais sans protester.

« Tire sur moi. »

J'entendis la voix de Steve non loin.

« Léa? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… Non! »

Trop tard, Natasha tirait déjà, sous les protestations horrifiées de tout le monde. A peine Steve réalisait ce qui se passait que déjà il avait le réflexe de me pousser hors de la trajectoire du tir. Geste futile. Car le Soldat de l'Hiver venait brusquement de prendre vie et arrêtait de sa main gauche le projectile tout juste avant qu'il ne me troue la tête.

Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, quoique le soulagement me faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds.

« Je le savais… » soupirai-je. « Je le savais que tu étais encore là. »

Bucky était toujours en position de bouclier. Pas hostile ou bien sur ses gardes. Juste un pantin neutre dont les membres étaient positionnés de façon à me protéger.

« Natasha, t'es cinglée!

-Du calme, Barton. Je n'aurais pas tiré si je n'avais pas été convaincue que j'échouerais. »

Natasha avait compris en même temps que moi. Les autres finirent par saisir la situation aussi, avec un temps de retard. Steve venait de comprendre aussi la nature de mon test bien qu'il n'approuvât pas la méthode.

« Il t'a reconnue…

-Il ne m'a pas reconnue. Pour me reconnaître, il aurait fallu qu'il m'oublie d'abord. Il a toujours su qui j'étais. Il n'a pas disparu complètement. Il est encore là. »

J'entendis les échanges des scientifiques qui s'animaient, abasourdis.

« Vous avez vu ça?

-Il n'a reçu aucun ordre de la protéger.

-Il a agi tout seul.

-C'est sa conscience qui prend le dessus.

-Seulement quand il y a un stimulus assez puissant, par contre.

-Comme la sécurité compromise d'un être cher. »

Je mis en sourdine la cacophonie autour de moi.

J'entourai de mes bras le pantin, chuchotai à son oreille.

« Ça va aller, Bucky. Je sais que tu es là-dedans. Je sais que tu te bats de toutes tes forces pour prendre le dessus. Ça va aller. Tout ira bien. »

J'étais maintenant rassurée de savoir que je ne l'avais pas perdu complètement, mais l'amplitude de la situation me rattrapa tout à coup. L'incompréhension aussi.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu t'infliges ça… » me lamentai-je, la gorge serrée.

Mon étreinte ne m'était pas rendue, et pourtant je savais que dans cette coquille vide il y avait un Bucky qui se battait pour refaire surface et me prendre dans ses bras.

« Léa… »

La voix fanée de Steve était tout près. Je sentis sa main sur mon omoplate.

« Ne lui en veux pas, Léa. Se libérer de cette formule, c'est la seule façon pour lui de tirer un trait sur son passé. »

Je fermai les yeux, enfouis mon nez dans le creux de son cou.

« Idiot. »

Tous les petits mystères des dernières semaines, même des derniers mois, prenaient leur sens.

Les réunions secrètes, les non-dits, cette impression constante qu'il me cachait quelque chose…

J'avais cru qu'il s'agissait d'affaires confidentielles Avengers, mais j'avais eu tout faux. Il préparait le terrain de ces expériences depuis un bon moment. Il m'avait tenu à l'écart pour éviter de m'inquiéter, et surtout parce qu'il savait que je ne serais pas d'accord.

Pas étonnant que j'eus droit à un au revoir aux allures d'adieu. Il savait qu'il risquait de ne pas se sortir indemne de tous ces tests…

Cette formule russe, moi j'étais en mesure de vivre avec. Le passé de meurtrier de Bucky m'était complètement égal, parce que je savais que ce n'était pas lui qui avait sciemment pris l'initiative de tuer tous ces gens. Mais Bucky, lui, était incapable de passer outre. Il ne cesserait jamais de se sentir coupable. Se libérer de cette formule russe pour de bon, c'était primordial, afin de se détacher de son passé et aller de l'avant.

Steve m'acheva : « Il voulait se libérer à tout prix. Il m'a dit...» Je l'entendis déglutir avec difficultés.« Il m'a dit qu'il était un fugitif recherché par les autorités du monde entier, qu'il n'avait rien à t'offrir hormis un avenir d'incertitudes orné d'une épée de Damoclès sur la tête. Retrouver coûte que coûte toute sa tête était donc la moindre des choses à faire. Pour lui, pour son salut... Mais surtout pour toi.»

 _Pour moi._

Evidemment. J'aurais dû y songer. Il se croyait encore et toujours indigne de moi. J'avais cru qu'il avait fait des progrès sur son estime de soi, mais il cachait bien son jeu.

Une larme roula sur ma joue.

« Bucky… »

Le ton autoritaire du Roi retentit dans la salle.

« Sortez, tous. » ordonna T'Challa. « Accordons-leur un moment. »

Je perçus du mouvement autour de moi. Seul Steve demeura dans les parages.

« Léa… Léa, regarde-moi. »

Il me saisit par les épaules et je rompis lentement le contact avec Bucky. Je me tournai vers Steve, me heurtai à ses traits emplis de remords.

« Léa. » dit-il, plein de sérieux. « Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour qu'on tente un dernier truc avant…»

Je n'aimais pas ces mots-là.

« Un dernier truc avant quoi? »

Il racla sa gorge enrouée. Son regard obliqua vers un coin précis du labo. Je suivis des yeux ce qu'il regardait et je me braquai immédiatement.

« Non! »

Je n'avais pas remarqué cet engin à mon arrivée, tout accaparée que j'étais par la présence de Bucky. Je n'avais jamais vu cet objet de ma vie, toutefois je savais à quelle fin on s'en servait. Et je me révoltai.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ici?

-T'Challa l'a fait construire à la demande de Bucky.

-Non… Non, il ne veut pas retourner en cryo.

-Bien sûr qu'il ne le veut pas. Mais il nous a demandé de faire le nécessaire si la situation tournait mal. Le contrôle d'HYDRA s'estompait quand il passait de longues périodes en cryogénisation, d'où la nécessité de réciter la formule russe à chacun de ses réveils pour le reprogrammer.

-Tu veux dire que le congeler annulera les effets de la formule? Ça prend combien de temps?

-Beaucoup de temps… Des mois… Des années… »

Je me tournai à nouveau vers Bucky.

« Il y a sûrement un autre moyen…

-Il reste une alternative. Prononce la contre-formule.

-Moi?

-Il réagira peut-être mieux à ta voix. »

Je pris la main de chair Bucky. Elle était raide. Je ne parvins pas à glisser mes doigts entre les siens. C'était comme vouloir bouger les articulations d'une statue de pierre.

« Masseur Shiatsu. » murmurai-je.

Pas de réaction.

« Milkshake fraise banane. »

Toujours rien.

« Journal intime. Trésor. »

Inertie totale.

Je fermai les yeux, incapable de regarder davantage ce visage dépourvu de vie.

« Iron Puppy. » récitai-je, néanmoins. « Pyjama bleu à pois jaunes. Caniches roses. Volleyball. Lady Gaga. Stupide sourire servile.»

Je rouvris les yeux pour constater que mes mots n'avaient suscité qu'une seule réaction de la part de Bucky. Sur son visage impassible, il y avait une seule preuve qu'il m'entendait, quelque part perdu dans les affres de sa conscience, sans être en mesure de faire surface: au coin de son œil, une larme, une seule, sillonna sur son visage complètement neutre. La seule démonstration de son désarroi depuis le fin fond de son esprit.

Je prononçai le dernier mot en vain dans un sanglot.

« Mon Cheveteur. »

Je le repris dans mes bras, le serrai du mieux que je pus compte tenu de son corps immobile incapable de répondre à l'étreinte.

« Ça ne fait rien. » dis-je d'une voix chevrotante. « Je vais trouver un autre moyen. On va te ramener, Bucky, je te le promets. »

Je sentis la main de Steve sur l'épaule de son ami.

« On va te sortir de là, vieux. Je ne baisse pas les bras. »

Je ne sus pas trop combien de temps je restai là à serrer dans mes bras ce pantin inerte. Une minute ou une heure. Peu importe. Ce n'était toujours pas assez longtemps pour moi quand Steve m'incita à le relâcher.

« Il faut l'envoyer dans la capsule, Léa. » insista Steve.

Je paniquai.

« Quoi? Non… Non, pas tout de suite. Essayons autre chose.

-On a tout essayé. Tu étais notre dernier recours, Léa. »

Je détestais Steve en ce moment. Si impassible. Si indifférent. Je savais que c'était juste une façade, mais le chagrin me donnait envie de jeter le blâme sur le premier venu.

« Pourquoi t'as accepté qu'il fasse de telles expériences!? Tu le savais que ça tournerait mal, tu le savais… Vous étiez tous là, sous mon nez! Vous étiez tous ici, à le torturer, et moi je continuais de cuisiner comme une idiote! »

Steve gardait la tête froide et m'ignora. Pour son ami, qui avait exprimé une demande bien précise si la situation tournait mal, il ne laisserait rien ni personne l'empêcher d'accomplir sa volonté.

« _Soldate._ Va t'installer dans la capsule. »

Comme un automate, le corps de Bucky s'anima et se dirigea d'un pas militaire vers la capsule.

« Non… Non, attends, Steve… Je t'en prie! » suppliai-je.

Steve suivit Bucky. Il ouvrit la capsule à l'aide d'un code sur un clavier et le soldat s'installa à l'intérieur docilement.

« Attends… Attends, je t'en prie!

-C'était ce qu'il voulait. Il préfère retourner en cryo plutôt que de rester le Soldat de l'Hiver. »

Je savais que Steve avait raison. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour le moment, mais la raison m'avait désertée.

La verrière commença à se refermer.

Je repris mes esprits le temps de me pencher pour attraper le visage de Bucky entre mes mains.

« Je t'aime, tu m'entends? Je t'aime plus que tout, Bucky.»

Je réalisai à cet instant que c'était la première fois que je lui disais ces mots. C'était pour moi une évidence depuis longtemps, pourtant je ne les lui avais jamais dits. C'était effarant et désolant de constater à quel point ces mots étaient essentiels alors qu'il me restait tout au plus cinq secondes avant que Bucky ne me soit définitivement arraché. J'aurais dû dire ces mots bien plus tôt et bien plus souvent. Peut-être aurait-il compris que je n'avais pas besoin de plus, je n'avais pas besoin d'un Bucky délivré et guéri pour être heureuse à ses côtés. Mais c'était trop tard…

« Je serai là à ton réveil, je te le promets. »

La verrière fut enclenchée.

Le visage de Bucky était toujours visible à l'intérieur de cet ignoble cercueil de verre. Je déposai ma paume sur le couvercle, impuissante et désespérée.

Steve activa la capsule et un nuage blanc cristallisa instantanément l'intérieur de l'engin. Les yeux amorphes de mon compagnon se fermèrent et je sentis le froid glacial envahir la capsule à travers la paume de ma main.

Je m'effondrai au pied de l'engin, inconsolable. Et je sentis les bras de Steve m'entourer, lui aussi à genoux alors qu'il s'autorisait pour la première fois à craquer.

« Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… »

Je me laissai bercer. Pour la première fois, c'était la nounou qui avait besoin d'être ramassée à la petite cuiller.

« On va trouver un moyen de le ramener… On va trouver… » soliloqua-t-il, pour lui-même, et pour moi.

Impossible de rester en colère contre cet homme plus longtemps, accablé par son échec à aider son ami. Tout fondit pour laisser place à l'amertume, la douleur et le regret.

Qui consolait qui, qui réconfortait qui? Ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Nous pleurâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, prostrés aux pieds de notre cher Bucky.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Les jours qui suivirent furent pénibles.

Heureusement, je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser abattre très longtemps.

Steve non plus. Après quelque temps à se creuser la cervelle, il avait trouvé un moyen de nous aider, et pour ça il allait devoir nous quitter un certain temps.

« On a tout tenté au niveau scientifique. Il est maintenant temps d'avoir recours à des moyens plus… mystiques. » décréta Steve.

Je savais qui il allait chercher, mais je doutais qu'il réussisse à le trouver. Cette personne ne se laisserait pas approcher facilement. Et même si nous y parvenions, rien ne nous garantissait qu'elle accepterait de nous aider.

Nous avions un allié de taille pour épauler Steve dans ses démarches. Et quand je parle d'allié, je ne fais pas référence à un autre Avenger ou tout autre grand guerrier héros. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une bonne amie à nous, qui nous manquait terriblement, et qui avait tenu à faire sa part quand elle avait su ce qui était arrivé à Bucky.

Claire Temple.

« Mon chou, pour arriver à vos fins, il va falloir vous montrer sournois et passer par des chemins plus subtils que l'affront direct. » m'avait-elle dit au téléphone.

Elle avait un plan en tête et je la laissai procéder sans poser de questions.

Moi, ma mission, c'était veiller sur Bucky.

Je continuai mon travail de Chef aux Cuisines, je poursuivis ma petite existence de fugitive en cavale perdue dans le plus beau pays d'Afrique, mais dès que j'en avais l'occasion, je descendais au labo et veillais auprès de Bucky.

J'avais curieusement échangé mon rôle avec lui. C'était moi le Cheveteur et c'était sur son sommeil que je veillais.

Maintenant je comprenais à quel point le temps avait pu lui paraître interminable, à attendre que je me réveille de ce coma. Il ne m'avait jamais lâché d'une semelle pour autant. Sa présence avait été constante et rassurante à mes côtés, et j'avais bien l'intention de lui rendre la pareille. Le coma et la cryo étaient deux états différents, pourtant similaires. J'étais certaine qu'il percevait ma présence, certaine qu'il m'entendait quand je lui parlais. C'était juste très frustrant de ne pouvoir l'atteindre physiquement. J'aurais voulu le toucher, lui prendre la main, lui caresser la joue, le rassurer; tous des gestes que Bucky, lui, avait pu faire quand j'étais dans le coma.

Je pris néanmoins mon mal en patience et attendis sagement que le plan de Steve et Claire prenne forme et se concrétise.

Je n'étais pas la seule à veiller sur Bucky. Tous les Avengers sur place se relayaient pour lui rendre visite et même ses étudiants en langues étrangères vinrent faire un coucou au "Loup Blanc". Bucky avait des proches sur qui compter et ça me faisait chaud au cœur de le voir si bien entouré. J'espérais juste qu'il puisse ressentir, de là où il était, toute cette affection et qu'il savait à quel point on tenait à lui.

Un jour, je décidai de faire ce que Bucky m'avait demandé de faire depuis un bout de temps et que j'avais toujours refusé: terminer de lire ce qu'il avait écrit dans mon journal intime.

Ce fut une étrange sensation de replonger dans mon journal. Je n'avais plus le sentiment qu'il m'appartenait. Je n'en étais plus le seul propriétaire. Désormais il appartenait aussi à Bucky.

En ouvrant le cahier, j'eus l'impression de faire sa rencontre comme s'il m'avait donné rendez-vous dans ces pages.

Ce que j'y découvris était moins bouleversant que les dix premières pages que j'avais lues des mois auparavant, mais ce fut aussi touchant et passionnant. Bucky continuait de me faire la conversation, comme s'il se tenait devant moi. Il me racontait sa routine dans la Tour, des anecdotes de missions, des comptes rendus des voyages qu'il avait faits et des endroits qui lui avaient plu.

Je fis la connaissance d'un nouveau Bucky. Il n'était pas celui que j'avais connu à ses premiers jours à la Tour ni celui que j'avais connu ici au Wakanda. C'était un Bucky qui apprenait à vivre, un Bucky qui apprivoisait sa nouvelle liberté. Ce n'était pas l'homme sauvage des premiers jours, mais il n'était pas encore l'homme détendu et souriant qui vivait au Wakanda avec moi.

J'avais beaucoup regretté de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion d'assister à son évolution à cause de mon coma, et ce journal compensa tout ce que j'avais raté. Je pouvais observer ce Bucky grandir de l'intérieur, jour après jour, page après page, et devenir peu à peu l'homme que j'aimais tant.

Dans ces pages, il était parfois colérique, surtout quand il parlait de ses séances épuisantes de neurothérapie qu'il devait subir pour contrer les effets de cette maudite formule. Séances qui n'avaient pas eu les résultats souhaités, d'ailleurs, et qui nous avaient inexorablement conduits jusqu'à ce moment où je lisais auprès de lui alors qu'il reposait dans une capsule glacée…

Il me faisait aussi part de ses craintes sur son avenir incertain au sein de la communauté Avengers. Déjà à l'époque de la Tour il craignait la formule russe qui pouvait l'hypnotiser. Cette formule le torturait depuis longtemps. Je lui en voulais encore d'avoir fait toutes ces expériences au point de ne plus être en mesure de retrouver ses esprits, mais lire ce journal annihila pour de bon tout ressentiment. Je comprenais à travers ses mots combien le traitement d'HYDRA l'affectait, à quel point les tentacules de cette organisation l'empoisonnaient encore, et à quel point retrouver la liberté de son esprit était plus essentiel encore que retrouver sa liberté physique. Il se considérait toujours comme un prisonnier, ce même s'il vivait en homme libre parmi les Avengers. Il était une marionnette incapable de briser les fils qui le manipulent. Je comprenais enfin aujourd'hui les motivations réelles qui l'avaient conduit ici, dans ce labo, pour se faire extraire -en vain- cette formule de la tête.

Rien que pour ce courage et cette détermination à se délivrer coûte que coûte du joug d'HYDRA, cet homme était plus digne que tout autre sur terre d'être aimé et estimé. Je l'aimais déjà depuis longtemps, et lire ce journal ne fit que solidifier davantage les fondations de ce sentiment.

Dans ce journal, il racontait aussi des rêves qu'il faisait parfois, qui concernaient son passé. Il me détaillait tous les souvenirs qu'il récupérait de son ancienne vie; les plus agréables, comme sa soeur qui jouait au baseball avec lui, et les plus tristes, comme la mort de son père à la guerre. Les souvenirs les plus récurrents étaient ceux partagés avec son ami de toujours, Steve. A travers ses comptes rendus, j'eus la confirmation de ce que j'avais toujours ressenti à propos de ces deux-là; c'était une amitié solide qui les liait. Une amitié qui résiste à tout.

Il ne filtrait aucune pensée, sauf celles qui concernaient HYDRA. Il se souvenait de ses pires moments passés sous leur influence et même sa plume hésitait à fournir des détails. Il se censurait, peut-être parce qu'il craignait souffrir de nouveau s'il évoquait trop souvent et trop longtemps ces moments atroces.

Ce fut une lecture passionnante et instructive. Jamais Bucky ne s'était dévoilé ainsi, même à ce jour, même ici la nuit quand il avait cru que je dormais. Et je comprenais pourquoi il avait insisté pour que je lise ce journal. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais entièrement en mesure de se montrer aussi volubile, aussi transparent et à nu qu'avec une plume et du papier. C'était sa façon à lui de me faire comprendre que j'avais toute sa confiance, même s'il ne me confiait rien en face. Je me sentis très privilégiée d'avoir le droit de lire tout ça, d'avoir le droit de m'immiscer dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

J'étais contente d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour lire ce journal. Bucky me manquait affreusement, il était si difficile de l'observer dans cette capsule, inerte, sans vie, et les mots de ce journal remplissaient ce creux dans ma poitrine et le rendaient vivant à nouveau. Il avait fait exactement la même chose quand j'avais été dans le coma. J'avais été en colère contre lui quand j'avais découvert qu'il avait lu mes pensées intimes, cependant aujourd'hui je comprenais plus que jamais pourquoi il l'avait fait.

Hélas, vint le jour où j'arrivai à la dernière page de mon journal. Notre journal. J'avais lu à petites doses quotidiennes ses comptes rendus, en redoutant chaque jour de me rapprocher de la fin, et ce moment était arrivé après trois mois à veiller sur sa capsule, et à attendre que le plan de Claire et Steve fonctionne.

Les derniers mots de Bucky étaient légers. On sentait qu'il était d'humeur joyeuse. Il me parlait de Cassie, à quel point il la trouvait exaspérante et attachante à la fois. Le journal se terminait toutefois abruptement, signe qu'il avait manqué de pages pour aller jusqu'au bout de ses pensées.

J'étais près de la capsule, tout près de lui, quand je tournai le verso de la page. Même si le dernier sujet qu'il traitait était léger et drôle, j'étais mélancolique et triste.

Tristesse qui se changea en surprise quand je découvris ma propre écriture au verso de la page.

« Oh! Je ne me souvenais même plus de ça! »

" _L'hiver s'achève. Le printemps se pointe enfin._ " lus-je.

Je me rappelai du contexte qui m'avait poussé à écrire ces mots complètement à la fin du journal. C'était le soir où Bucky s'était montré gentil pour la première fois avec moi. Ça m'avait touchée. J'avais voulu marquer le coup en écrivant la date à laquelle ça s'était produit, mais je n'avais pas voulu le faire en reprenant à la page de mon plus récent compte rendu. Cet instant de gentillesse, je l'avais voulu à part de tous les autres comptes rendus. Parce que pour moi c'était un moment important, qui devait se distinguer des autres épisodes où Bucky n'était que l'ombre de lui-même.

Je souris de nouveau, au souvenir de cet entraînement, mené par un futur tortionnaire d'HYDRA. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis cette époque…

Je caressai la page et constatai qu'une autre date avait été inscrite tout en bas, accompagnée de mots de la main de Bucky.

" _Nous sommes le 23 février, il est 19h32, et je viens tout juste de réaliser que je suis complètement et éperdument amoureux de toi._ "

Mon cœur se serra. C'était ça les véritables derniers mots de Bucky dans ce journal. Il m'avouait ses sentiments…

Le 23 février.

Mon dieu. J'étais encore dans le coma à ce moment-là.

Je levai les yeux vers la capsule.

« Tomber amoureux d'une comateuse. Vous ne faites vraiment rien comme les autres, Sergent. » le taquinai-je.

Un mal de crâne aussi soudain que douloureux me fit lâcher le journal. Je me tins la tête à deux mains tandis qu'un souvenir de mon coma se manifestait.

« _Je t'aime._ »

La migraine cessa aussi vite qu'elle s'était manifestée.

Étourdie, j'attrapai un mouchoir. J'avais encore saigné du nez. Comme chaque fois qu'un événement autour de moi provoquait ma mémoire.

Je ramassai le journal et me levai pour caresser la verrière glacée.

Je t'aime. Non seulement il me l'avait écrit, il me l'avait aussi déjà dit.

C'était sans doute les mots les plus importants qu'il m'avait confiés durant mon coma et je les avais oubliés quand même. Les mystères de mon cerveau me sidéreraient toujours.

A défaut de pouvoir le toucher, j'embrassai le verre juste au-dessus de son visage blafard.

« Je vous dérange? »

Je me tournai vivement et tombai sur le Roi.

« Oh, T'Challa. Bonjour. »

Depuis le temps que je squattais le labo, je ne tenais plus compte des allées et venues du personnel, mais c'était plutôt embarrassant de se faire surprendre en train d'embrasser un cercueil de verre.

Recevoir la visite de T'Challa était rare. Il n'avait pas été là très souvent ces dernières semaines. Je n'avais pas su toute l'histoire, mais le peuple wakandais s'entre-déchirait, et la tension était à son comble entre les diverses tribus.

« Non, vous ne me dérangez pas du tout. Venez, je vous en prie. »

T'Challa s'approcha et observa les moniteurs qui surveillaient les fonctions vitales de Bucky.

« Les constantes sont normales. Bien. » dit-il, satisfait.

T'Challa prit place à mes côtés. Après trois mois, ce coin de labo ressemblait plutôt à un salon. Une petite table, quelques chaises et un fauteuil avaient été installés autour de la capsule pour accueillir les visiteurs de Bucky. J'avais même un petit lit pliant pour dormir ici. Je ne dormais que rarement dans mon appartement, à présent. Retrouver un grand lit vide me déprimait trop.

« Comment allez-vous, Éléanor?

-Bien, compte tenu des circonstances. »

Il me regarda, le front soucieux.

« Je regrette que tous les efforts de mon équipe n'aient porté ses fruits.

-Vous avez tout de même permis que Bucky ne disparaisse jamais complètement quand il est sous hypnose. » contrai-je.

« C'est vrai. » reconnut-il. « J'aurais voulu faire plus. »

Je réalisai tout à coup que je n'avais jamais pris la peine de le remercier. Les premières semaines qui avaient suivi la cryo de Bucky j'étais trop triste pour me soucier de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Et quand la peine avait fait place à l'acceptation et la résilience, T'Challa avait été accaparé par les affaires du royaume et je ne l'avais pratiquement pas croisé depuis.

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous témoigner ma reconnaissance encore. J'étais trop…

-Chagrinée. » devina-t-il avec un petit sourire de dépit. « Je ne vous en veux pas. C'était légitime de m'en vouloir aussi. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû autoriser toutes ces expériences…

-Vos intentions étaient louables; vous vouliez aider Bucky.

-Pas de la bonne façon, je le crains.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute. »

Je jetai un œil boudeur sur la capsule.

« C'est lui la tête de mule qui fait fi de ses propres limites. »

Les épaules du Roi furent secouées d'un rire muet.

Il croisa les jambes et prit ses aises sur le fauteuil. Il me parut tout à coup bien las et fatigué. C'était sans doute la première pause qu'il s'autorisait depuis des semaines et il s'en servait pour venir prendre de mes nouvelles. La bonté de cet homme n'avait pas de limites.

« Et vous, T'Challa? Vous allez bien?

-Je connais ce regard. Vous êtes sur le point de jouer les nounous.

-Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Je n'aime pas voir mes petits protégés galérer. Vous êtes peut-être un Avenger outsider, je vous considère quand même comme un de ces protégés. Roi ou pas, la nounou est là. »

Amusé, il secoua doucement la tête, résigné à son sort.

« Pour répondre à votre question, je dirai que je me porte mieux que ces dernières semaines.

-Il y a eu beaucoup de bisbille, il paraît.

-En effet. » avoua-t-il avec un soupir. « Tout n'est pas encore réglé, mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

-Je vous le souhaite. Le Wakanda est un pays que j'aime beaucoup. Je trouverais tellement dommage que vous continuiez à vous entre-déchirer. Le reste du monde a beaucoup à apprendre de vous. »

Il sourit avec chaleur.

« Si nous avons l'appui de la nounou et le soutien de mon très estimé Chef des cuisines, nous surmonterons ces différends sans problème. »

Je pouffai.

« Tante Lucille disait toujours que pour régler un conflit, y a rien de mieux qu'une pâtisserie partagée entre les deux partis.

-Qui est Tante Lucille?

-Mon mentor culinaire.

-Cette dame a toute mon admiration, dans ce cas. » ricana-t-il à son tour avant d'être interrompu par un tintement répétitif.

« Oh, excusez-moi un instant. »

Il saisit un téléphone portable de sa poche et l'ouvrit.

« T'Challa à l'écoute. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent tout à coup et dévièrent dans ma direction.

« Steve? C'est bien vous? »

Je me redressai comme un ressort au bout de ma chaise.

« Attendez, je vous mets sur haut-parleurs, je suis en compagnie d'Éléanor. »

Après avoir appuyé sur une touche, une voix grave surgit du téléphone

« _Salut, vous deux._

-Steve, tu vas bien?

- _Tout va bien._ »

Il me paraissait de bonne humeur, quoiqu'un peu tendu.

« _Claire a réussi sa part de la mission. Il me reste la mienne à remplir._ »

-C'est vrai?! » m'exclamai-je.

T'Challa et moi échangeâmes un grand sourire.

« Fantastique. » dit le Roi.

Steve ne se laissa pas gagner par notre fébrilité. Il était toujours en mode mission et conservait tout son sérieux.

« _T'Challa. Il a accepté de me suivre, mais il ignore encore où je veux le mener et qui a besoin de son aide. Désirez-vous que je déplace la capsule de Bucky hors du pays? Je comprendrais très bien que vous ne désiriez pas qu'un étranger tel que lui foule vos terres et connaisse l'emplacement de votre palais._ »

Même s'il ne pouvait le voir, T'Challa secoua vivement la tête à la négative.

« Je n'ai plus rien à cacher, Steve. Je suis transparent aux yeux du monde entier depuis quelques semaines, vous le savez bien. Vous demeurez le seul secret bien gardé de mon royaume.

- _Il n'est pas très emballé à l'idée de côtoyer des Avengers encore une fois, mais il se fiche pas mal de notre statut de criminels de guerre. Il ne dénoncera pas qui que ce soit. Nos frictions avec les Nations Unies le laissent totalement indifférent_.

-Amenez-le avec vous jusqu'ici, dans ce cas. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

- _Entendu. Merci. Léa?_

-Je suis là.

- _On a du pain sur la planche._

-Je sais.

- _Ça va fonctionner. Ne t'inquiète pas. Aie confiance._

-J'ai confiance.

- _A bientôt._ »

La ligne fut coupée.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, je commençai à me ronger les ongles.

T'Challa posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer.

« Tout ira bien, Éléanor. »

Je me mordis la lèvre.

« Oui. » dis-je en levant les yeux vers la capsule. « Tout ira bien. »

Il le fallait.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

 ** **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****

« Vous me faites perdre mon temps.

-Alors, c'est votre dernier mot, Strange? Vous ne ferez rien du tout pour Bucky? »

Stephen, drapé dans sa cape, les bras croisés, l'air hautain et supérieur, comme à son habitude, regardait le Capitaine America, un sourcil irrité relevé sur son haut front.

« J'avais déjà donné quelques pistes à explorer au Docteur Cho il y a de cela quelques mois.

-Des pistes de neurochirurgien.

-Je vous ai aidé comme j'ai pu à la Tour Stark et je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus.

-Ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est le magicien derrière le neurochirurgien. »

Le concerné soupira bruyamment. Il avait mieux à faire que de rester planté là à écouter se plaindre le grand héros déchu de l'Amérique.

« J'use de ma magie pour servir des causes plus justes et plus utiles que celles de votre ami. Vous pouvez déjà vous estimer heureux que j'aie fait le déplacement jusqu'ici pour vous parler. »

Il détestait la jungle. Les montagnes du Tibet lui manquaient déjà. Ce palais avait beau être somptueux et accueillant, la magie ancienne qui régnait ici ne lui souhaitait pas la bienvenue pour autant. Ici on se fiait à la magie issue de la Terre, de la faune et des Éléments. La sienne tirait sa source de l'esprit, ce qui créait des tensions métaphysiques que personne à part lui -et ce T'Challa peut-être- ne pouvait sentir et comprendre.

La planète était constamment menacée par des ennemis invisibles que ce capitaine n'était pas du tout en mesure de comprendre et concevoir. Porter un intérêt envers le sort d'un banal être humain n'avait pas de sens pour Strange. S'il avait accepté de se pointer ici, c'était parce que Christine, comme par hasard, était devenue une grande amie de cette infirmière appelée Claire Temple. De quelle manière cette infirmière était reliée à ce Barnes, ça, il l'ignorait et n'en avait rien à faire. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que Temple avait comploté pour travailler dans le même hôpital que Christine dans le seul but de l'amadouer et devenir proche d'elle. Assez proche pour que Christine accepte d'entendre sa cause et de le convaincre, lui, d'aller aider cet ancien agent HYDRA. S'il était là, c'était pour Christine. Mais il ne lui avait rien promis. Il avait seulement dit qu'il irait écouter ce qu'avait à dire cette bande de super héros en cavale, rien de plus.

Le capitaine, les mains sur les hanches, l'air très sérieux, le considéra d'un regard acéré.

« Je répète: c'est votre dernier mot?

-Exact. »

Rogers secoua la tête, l'air déçu.

« Je suis navré, Strange. Je ne pensais pas devoir en arriver à cette solution pour vous convaincre de nous aider, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. »

Cette menace à demi voilée fit pouffer de rire le Sorcier.

« Quoi? Vous allez envoyer votre grosse mascotte verte pour me refaire le portrait, Capitaine?

-Allons, vous savez bien que la torture ne fait pas partie de mes méthodes de persuasion. »

Le grand blond souriait, maintenant. Un sourire tout à fait arrogant qui agaça grandement Strange.

« J'ai d'autres atouts dans ma manche, plus vicieux, plus sournois et plus cruels encore.

-Je tremble. » fit Stephen, cynique. « Vous êtes conscient que je peux me volatiliser quand je veux de votre palais perdu dans la jungle? Aucune menace n'a d'effet sur moi. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il fit apparaître dans les airs un cercle de runes lumineuses prêtes à se transformer en passage interdimensionnel.

Son interlocuteur haussa une épaule nonchalante devant cette démonstration de sorcellerie.

« Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que par pure et simple fierté -et aussi, par curiosité- vous resterez pour vous mesurer à ce que je vous réserve. »

Sur ce, Steve quitta la salle de réunion où avait eu lieu leur petit conciliabule. Avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, il jeta un dernier regard vers le sorcier qui avait de nouveau un sourcil irrité levé sur son front.

« A plus tard, Strange. Je vous attends au labo.

-Le labo, vous dites?

-Exact. Parce qu'après avoir essuyé une amère défaite contre ce que je vous réserve, vous accepterez de votre plein gré d'aider mon ami. Alors je vous attends au labo. Salutations. »

La porte se ferma sur un dernier sourire en coin.

Quel blanc bec!

Strange claqua des doigts et fit disparaître son cercle lumineux.

Il se leva de cette table de réunion et commença à faire les cent pas, sa cape voletant dans les airs à chaque pivot.

Il n'aimait pas donner raison au blondinet, mais c'était vrai: il resterait pour savoir quel sort on lui réservait. Quelle arme redoutable allait-on vainement tenter d'utiliser contre lui?

Ha. Stephen riait déjà de sa prochaine victoire.

Dommage qu'il fut seul dans cette salle. Il aurait apprécié un public à son prochain exploit. Il ne manquerait pas d'aller dans ce labo rire au nez du Capitaine une fois qu'il aurait fait échouer son plan, quel que soit ce plan. Et après, il disparaîtrait de cette jungle pour retourner à son temple à New York. Il avait des dossiers nettement plus urgents à régler.

La poignée de la porte tourna tout à coup sur elle-même et, par instinct, Strange se figea, les mains dans les airs, prêts à riposter face à ce qui allait surgir de cette porte.

Mais quand une jeune femme en tablier couvert de farine entra dans la salle, armée que d'une boîte en carton blanc, les bras de Strange tombèrent à ses flancs.

« Bonjour Docteur. » dit-elle, un grand sourire débonnaire aux lèvres.

Elle ferma la porte d'un coup de hanche et déposa sa boîte sur la table.

Strange resta debout, d'abord interloqué. Puis ses épaules furent secouées d'un rire sardonique.

« C'est vous la redoutable arme fatale qui me fera courber l'échine? »

La jeune dame souffla en l'air pour chasser une mèche de cheveux qui fuyait sa queue de cheval.

« On dirait bien. » répliqua-t-elle, toujours souriante. « Je me présente: Éléanor Thompson, nounou. »

Elle s'approcha et lui tendit la main. Strange ignora les doigts pleins de... glaçage? Et commença à tourner lentement autour d'elle avec un regard évaluateur.

« Nounou. » répéta-t-il, amusé. « Vous m'en direz tant.

-Et chef aux cuisines. »

Il remarqua une tache de blanc d'œuf séché sur sa joue.

« Ça se voit. » dit-il d'un air dédaigneux. « Qu'avez-vous dans cette jolie boîte? Une arme de destruction massive?

-Vous ne savez pas à quel point. »

Nullement intimidée par le sorcier qui tournait autour d'elle comme un vautour, Éléanor se contenta de sourire encore et toujours.

Strange caressa sa barbiche et haussa les épaules.

« Bien. Alors, qu'attendez-vous? »

Il alla s'asseoir à table.

« Menacez-moi, torturez-moi, attaquez-moi. »

La jeune femme roula des yeux au plafond.

« J'ai d'autres moyens que ça à ma disposition. »

Elle prit place en face de lui et tira la boîte devant elle. Elle tapota des doigts sur la surface d'un air espiègle.

« Moi, voyez-vous, je soudoie les gens. Je les corromps.

-Rien de moins!

-Ouaip. »

Elle ouvrit la boîte, mais le couvercle relevé devant lui l'empêchait de voir de sa position ce qu'il y avait dedans.

« Voilà le topo. » commença-t-elle, l'air soudain très sérieux: « l'homme que j'aime est dans une cryocuve parce qu'une formule d'hypnose contrôle son cerveau. Si vous ne faites pas disparaître cette formule d'hypnose de sa tête, vous n'aurez pas le reste du contenu de cette boîte.

-Pourquoi je voudrais le reste du contenu de cette... »

A ce moment, elle tourna la boîte ouverte dans sa direction, ce qui exposa son contenu à la vue du sorcier, qui en resta pantois.

« C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère? Vous croyez que vous allez me soudoyer avec des cupcakes? »

A l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvaient 10 petits gâteaux rouges ornés d'une couronne de glaçage en tourbillon blanc.

« Exact. Vous, votre super pouvoir c'est de traverser toutes les dimensions de l'univers. Moi, mon pouvoir, c'est ça. » dit-elle, pointant fièrement sa boîte.

Strange trouvait la situation tellement absurde et ridicule qu'il éclata d'un rire franc.

Les doigts croisés sur la table, Eléanor attendit que son hilarité s'estompe, toujours souriante.

Après s'être calmé, le sorcier la regarda presque avec pitié.

« Sachez, mademoiselle, que les besoins aussi triviaux que ceux de manger et boire sont complètement abstraits et futiles dans le monde où j'évolue. Un sorcier tel que moi ne connaît pas la gourmandise. Je suis depuis longtemps délivré de ces frivolités gastronomiques.

-Ah, ça, c'est parce que vous n'avez pas encore goûté à ma cuisine, mon cher Strange. »

Elle retira de sa boîte un des cupcakes et le déposa devant lui.

« Je laisse un cupcake ici et je m'en vais. Libre à vous de partir de votre côté; soit par magie ou par la porte. C'est comme vous voulez. Mais ne partez pas sans le cupcake. Apportez-le. Juste pour le plaisir de me contredire, prouvez-moi que vous vous fichez des frivolités de la nourriture. Goûtez-le et essayez de ne pas le terminer. »

Récupérant sa boîte, elle quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter.

Strange battit des paupières, abasourdi, puis baissa les yeux sur l'inoffensive pâtisserie qui trônait sur la table.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Il déboula dans le labo dans un _POP_ sonore. Il ignora la presque totalité des Avengers qui se trouvaient dans la vaste pièce et chercha immédiatement du regard cette damnée nounou. Il la trouva assise nonchalamment sur un tabouret, pianotant sournoisement sur sa boîte blanche.

« Donnez-moi cette boîte. » ordonna-t-il aussitôt, les pupilles aussi dilatées que le seraient celles d'un drogué en manque de sa dose.

Bon sang, mais qu'y avait-il dans cette pâtisserie? Il était disparu du Wakanda pour rejoindre son temple et il avait soumis ce gâteau à toutes sortes de tests magiques. Il y avait forcément un poison là-dedans. Il y avait un truc surnaturel qui le rendait irrésistible, il en était convaincu. Et plus tard, qui sait, il y aurait un effet secondaire qui le tuerait, ou qui lui volerait ses pouvoirs, ou qui allait le rendre fou. Mais Wong et lui n'avaient rien trouvé. C'était juste un cupcake. Un banal cupcake.

Alors il était revenu sur place, guidé par… ses bas instincts? Il ignorait pourquoi il se comportait comme un chien à qui on lui avait arraché son os, mais les faits étaient là: il avait dévoré ce cupcake et maintenant il en voulait davantage.

« Aidez mon ami d'abord. » assena-t-elle, sans pitié.

« Je peux vous arracher cette boîte des mains, vous le savez? Par la force ou d'un seul claquement de doigts.

-Allez-y donc. »

Il s'exécuta et la boîte s'envola des mains de la nounou pour atterrir dans les siennes. Quand il l'ouvrit, une grande frustration l'envahit.

« Qu'est-ce que...

-Ce genre de pâtisserie c'est bon seulement quand c'est tout frais. Je trouvais que vous mettiez trop de temps à revenir alors j'ai partagé avec les Avengers. »

Il ne réalisa qu'à cet instant que le Capitaine se léchait les doigts, l'espionne russe passait la langue sur sa lèvre sucrée et l'archer poussait un soupir contenté et repu.

« Espèce de... »

Le magicien, peu importe ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ou dire, fut paralysé par un voile doré.

« Un peu de respect pour notre nounou, Monsieur Stephen Strange. » dit aimablement l'auteur du sortilège. Il ne le connaissait pas bien celui-là. Il savait juste qu'il avait une pierre au front inestimable et convoitée par l'univers entier.

Strange envoya un regard peu amène vers la jeune dame qui s'amusait beaucoup à ses dépens.

« Faites-en d'autres.

-Guérissez mon ami avant. »

Il poussa un râle de frustration.

« C'est ridicule! »

La situation était ridicule, cette fille était ridicule, ce cupcake était ridicule et lui-même était ridicule.

« Ouaip. » approuva-t-elle, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. « Totalement. Vous avez beau être le plus grand sorcier du monde et voyager dans des tas de dimensions qui nous rendent, nous autres les humains, insignifiants, il n'en demeure pas moins que vous êtes aussi un être humain, Strange. A la base, vous êtes fait de chair et de sang, d'envies et d'aspirations, de désirs et de fantasmes. Il y en a qui sont plus graves et sombres, et d'autres plus légers. La gourmandise est un vilain péché, Docteur, mais c'est celui dont personne n'arrive à se débarrasser complètement, parce qu'on sait tous au fond de nous qu'il n'y a rien de mal ni de répréhensible à apprécier un bon red velvet moelleux et tendre à souhait. C'est ridicule, vous avez raison, mais résister l'est encore plus. »

Strange fulminait.

« Vous êtes... Une sacrée manipulatrice. Qu'importe. Je peux reproduire par magie n'importe quel cupcake, de toute façon.

-Aucune magie ne peut rendre justice à mon oeuvre d'art culinaire, Strange. Vous le savez. Vous l'avez su dès la première bouchée. »

Et elle avait l'audace de lui sourire de toutes ses dents, par-dessus le marché. Et le petit air suffisant des autres énergumènes dans la pièce l'horripilait.

« Je peux vous forcer à en faire d'autres. »

Un mur d'Avengers se forma autour d'elle.

« Vous pouvez toujours essayer. » dit le scientifique, craquant ses jointures.

Si Strange ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait d'un certain Banner alias Hulk.

Hum. Même un sorcier n'oserait provoquer le monstre vert.

La nounou croisa les bras d'un air de défi.

« Vous n'êtes pas du genre à descendre aussi bas rien que pour un cupcake, si? »

De la fumée aurait pu sortir des oreilles de Strange.

Il respira par le nez, tenta de réfléchir à une riposte. Il pourrait toujours utiliser l'Oeil d'Agamotto, revenir dans le temps, et voler la boîte de cupcakes avant qu'elle ne finisse engloutie par les Avengers…

Allons donc. Comme s'il pouvait utiliser l'artefact pour satisfaire une telle lubie! Quelle honte.

Il soupira longuement. Il dut en fin de compte en venir à une seule conclusion: la capitulation.

« Très bien. »

Il se tourna vers la capsule de cryo.

Autant en finir tout de suite et mettre un terme au plus vite à cette humiliation.

« Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit. Obéir aux caprices d'une nounou… » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Exactement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne n'en saura rien. Ce qui se passe au Wakanda reste au Wakanda. » dit le capitaine, avec un clin d'œil.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

 ** **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****

Ça avait commencé par le noir total. Les ténèbres. Elles avaient peut-être toujours été là, à le cerner, mais il prenait conscience seulement maintenant de leur existence.

Puis, il y eut le froid. Un froid glacial qui l'envahissait et le traversait de part en part.

Il savait qu'il devait craindre ce froid. Il précédait toujours quelque chose d'atroce. Douleur. Souffrance. Torture.

Il savait ce qui l'attendait, ce qui l'avait toujours attendu, quand il sortait de ces ténèbres glaciales. Tout son être était conditionné à appréhender ce moment depuis très longtemps. Pourtant, la douleur ne vint pas. Pourquoi se faisait-elle attendre? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas au rendez-vous, comme toutes les autres fois?

Soudain il y eut un murmure. Une mélodie qui se glissa doucement à son oreille.

« Hey, beau brun au bois dormant, il est temps de se réveiller... On t'attend... »

Il se détendit aussitôt et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il prit conscience de son corps, de ses muscles. Deux secondes plus tôt il était tendu comme la corde d'un arc, les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés et les paupières serrées; il se tenait prêt à subir la torture. Mais il avait suffi que cette voix douce pour le calmer. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement, se contentant de se laisser bercer par l'écho rassurant de cette voix qui résonnait dans sa tête.

Après avoir pris conscience de son corps, de sa personne, il réalisa dans quel environnement il se trouvait. Tous les bruits ambiants lui indiquaient qu'il se trouvait dans un laboratoire, pourtant il était certain de ne pas se trouver entre les mains des bourreaux scientifiques nazis qui le manipulaient comme un cobaye. Cet endroit avait quelque chose de différent. Il n'y avait pas d'odeur de mort et de sang dans l'air. Que celle d'une salle aseptisée.

Le froid glacial qui l'avait saisi à son réveil se dissipa peu à peu et fut remplacé par l'air ambiant de cette salle, ni froid, ni chaud. Juste confortable.

« Bucky, tu m'entends? »

Une autre voix se manifesta après quelque temps. Différente de la première. Elle n'était pas rassurante ni mélodieuse. Juste très familière et fraternelle.

Ses paupières se décidèrent enfin à s'ouvrir. La première chose qu'il vit fut la lampe au plafond. Elle l'éblouit quelques secondes, en même temps qu'une autre sorte de lumière éclairait sa mémoire. Et il se souvint peu à peu des circonstances qui l'avaient mené dans cette capsule.

Bucky tourna la tête vers la silhouette penchée au-dessus de lui.

« Steve? »

Un grand sourire orna le visage de son ami.

« Hey, salut vieux. »

Bucky battit des paupières, encore étourdi par ce réveil étrange. Il savait qu'il se réveillait de cryogénisation; un phénomène qu'il avait vécu des dizaines de fois, mais, pour une raison qui lui échappait, ce réveil-ci lui semblait complètement différent des autres et ce n'était pas seulement en raison de la présence de son meilleur ami à ses côtés.

La capsule qui l'entourait comme s'il était dans un cercueil se remit toute seule à la verticale. Plusieurs médecins étaient présents et il reconnut quelques têtes parmi eux: T'Challa, Clint, Sam, Wanda, Vision, Natasha.

Ses amis étaient là. Sa famille. Un joli portrait pourtant incomplet. Il manquait quelque chose, cependant il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Trop amorphe pour réfléchir.

D'après les regards braqués sur lui, ils semblaient inquiets.

Il leva son bras de chair tout engourdi. Plia et déplia ses doigts alors que des tas fourmis invisibles se promenaient sous son derme. C'était vraiment étrange. Il ne s'était jamais réveillé de cette façon.

S'il tentait de mettre un pied hors de sa capsule, il devina que ses jambes ne pourraient pas le supporter et qu'il s'effondrerait par terre.

« Combien de temps j'ai...

-Trois mois. » répondit tout de suite son ami.

«Vous avez trouvé une solution? »

Steve quêta le regard de T'Challa, comme pour s'assurer de ce qu'il devait lui révéler.

« Peut-être. Nous ne sommes pas certains encore. Mais prends d'abord le temps de te réveiller, d'accord? »

Le cerveau engourdi, Bucky acquiesça vaguement tout en testant la validité de ses membres.

« Pourquoi je me sens comme si j'avais la gueule de bois? » ronchonna-t-il. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si amorphe au réveil. Il était alerte, en possession de tous ses moyens quand il sortait de cryo.

T'Challa s'avança vers lui et le prit par le coude pour l'inciter à sortir doucement de sa capsule.

« C'est la première fois en 70 ans que vous n'êtes pas tiré de force de cryogénisation par les électrochocs, Sergent. Votre corps n'a pas reçu de violents stimuli alors le processus de réveil est plus long. »

Les électrochocs...

Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi ce réveil était différent des autres. Il se réveillait d'habitude dans la douleur et les hurlements, causés par cette infâme chaise qui remettait toujours sa mémoire à zéro, comme un disque dur qu'on effaçait.

Bucky déglutit et décida que, tout bien considéré, la sensation de gueule de bois ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il avait déjà vécu en terme de réveils pénibles.

« Alors, comment tu te sens? » demanda Wanda, ses grands yeux curieux dardés sur lui.

« Bien. » Bucky fit quelques pas en tournant en rond dans le labo. « Très bien. » ajouta-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ses forces lui revenaient rapidement, merci au métabolisme de Super Soldat.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. » dit Clint, les traits sérieux et appréhensifs.

Bucky stoppa net sa petite marche improvisée.

Il se tourna vers son ami Steve qui lui renvoya un regard d'excuse avant de commencer à parler dans une autre langue.

« _Toska, rzhavyye, pech'..._ »

Bucky comprit tout de suite pourquoi son ami lui parlait tout à coup en russe.

« _…rassvelo, ..._ »

Les yeux ronds, épouvanté, il chercha à se boucher les oreilles.

« Attends! Non! »

Vision et Wanda, de concert, unirent leurs pouvoirs pour l'immobiliser sur place.

Steve, impitoyable, poursuivit son monologue.

« _Dobrokachestvennaya, devyat', vozvrashcheniye domoy..._

-Steve, arrête! Ne me fais pas ça! Pas tout de suite! »

Bucky se débattit du mieux qu'il put, mais c'était peine perdu.

Pourquoi on lui faisait un coup pareil? Pourquoi on voulait de nouveau faire de lui une marionnette alors qu'il sortait à peine de transe? Pour faire une évaluation?

Il voulait la paix, il voulait profiter de son libre arbitre quelque temps avant de se remettre à subir des tests. Il ne voulait pas redisparaître tout de suite. Il devait faire quelque chose d'important avant… Mais quoi déjà ? Il ne se souvenait pas encore. Ce réveil engourdissait son cerveau. Et cette satanée formule n'allait pas tarder à faire disparaître le peu de souvenance qu'il détenait!

Peu importe que ce soit pour une raison justifiée et valable, pour lui c'était de la torture. Il avait beau savoir que sous les ordres de Steve il ne ferait de mal à personne, la seule idée de ne plus avoir le contrôle de sa tête le terrorisait toujours autant.

« _Semnadtsat', Odin, avtomobil._ »

Bucky ferma les yeux, résigné à disparaître.

Disparition qui se faisait attendre.

Où était le néant? Où était le vide? Où était la sensation de perdre un à un tous les fils connectés entre son cerveau et son corps?

Il rouvrit les yeux, pour tomber sur les traits à la fois anxieux et plein de remords de Steve.

« Bucky? Toujours là? »

Ce dernier fut relâché par Wanda qui lui souriait, confiante.

« Il est là. Entièrement là. Rien a changé. »

Vision le relâcha à son tour.

« C'est fini. Vous avez réussi, Strange.

-Évidemment que j'ai réussi. »

Bucky était trop abasourdi pour noter l'apparition dans son champ de vision d'un type en cape.

« Je suis toujours là. » réalisa-t-il, sceptique. « Tu as mal prononcé la formule. » crut-il aussitôt.

Steve souriait à son tour.

« Non, vieux. Je ne suis pas un expert en russe, mais j'ai récité assez souvent cette satanée formule pour savoir comment articuler chaque syllabe adéquatement.

-Il te manque un mot alors.

-Non plus, James. » dit T'challa d'une voix sereine. « La formule a été extraite de votre subconscient mémoriel par le Docteur Strange. Il n'y a pas d'erreur. Le test a fonctionné. Vous êtes délivré. Pour de bon.

-Je suis délivré... »

Étourdi, ébranlé, Bucky se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Je suis là. Je suis toujours là.

-Oui, Buck. »

Steve lui saisit les épaules et quêta son regard : « Tu seras toujours toi désormais. Ces mots n'ont plus d'emprise sur toi, c'est fini. Pour de bon.

-Mais... Comment...? »

Bucky regarda l'assistance qui lui souriait, soulagée. Mais lui n'était pas prêt pour le soulagement. Il voulait comprendre d'abord.

Il dévisagea longuement le moustachu qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

« Comment avez-vous fait!? »

Sam haussa les épaules.

« C'est un magicien. Alors, il a fait de la magie! »

Le magicien en question roula des yeux au plafond.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. J'ai extrait votre esprit de votre corps, exploré toutes les dimensions de votre mémoire et désintégré les champs mnémoniques que ces nazis ont intégrés à votre psyché et…

-On comprend rien, Doc. » soupira Clint. « Pour résumer, le Docteur t'a guéri, Buck. Si on y avait songé plus tôt, on n'aurait pas perdu de temps avec tous ces tests et ces expériences.

-Eh bien, je ne serais pas venu plus tôt pour autant! Vous l'ignorez, mais il y a des multivers qui cherchent à atteindre et asservir votre dimension alors j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter, figurez-vous.

-Vous êtes pourtant venu.

-On m'a forcé la main! Oh, et puis zut. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en palabres. »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Bucky qui le dévisageait toujours, aussi abasourdi qu'impressionné.

« Même si j'avais pu venir avant toutes ces expériences infructueuses, je n'aurais rien pu faire. Que l'on vous ait mis en stase m'a beaucoup aidé. Il m'a fallu des heures pour atteindre votre Chi et le purifier. C'aurait été plus simple si j'avais pu tout faire disparaître et vous doter d'une conscience toute neuve, mais vous auriez alors tout perdu; les bons souvenirs autant que les mauvais, ainsi que vos facultés innées et acquises, comme savoir parler, marcher, manger… Je ne pouvais décemment pas faire table-rase. Bref, faire le ménage là-dedans n'était pas de tout repos. Je n'aurais jamais pu manœuvrer votre cerveau comme je l'ai fait si vous aviez été conscient. Ç'aurait été un supplice, la douleur vous aurait achevé. La cryogénisation était nécessaire, croyez-moi. »

Pour la première fois, une once de compassion détendit les traits du magicien.

« Votre esprit a été durement éprouvé au cours du siècle dernier. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. C'est un miracle que vous ayez survécu. »

Il se racla la gorge et retrouva ses airs bourrus.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, vous voilà l'heureux propriétaire d'une conscience affranchie. Faites bon usage de votre esprit, désormais, Monsieur Barnes. »

Bucky n'en revenait toujours pas. Un pur inconnu l'avait libéré.

« M-merci… Merci. Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Ça va, ça va, n'en faites pas tout un plat. »

Strange s'éloigna vers un mur et leva les mains.

« Bon, je dois y aller. »

Un cercle de runes lumineuses apparut et transforma le mur en passage. Bucky resta bouche bée par le phénomène. Il en avait vu des trucs insolites au cours de sa vie, mais ça, c'était… déconcertant.

« Si vous voulez vraiment me témoigner votre reconnaissance, ne me dérangez plus jamais! »

Avant de partir, le magicien prit sur une table trois boîtes blanches en carton. A la façon qu'il prit soin de les manipuler, Bucky en déduisit que le contenu devait être fragile et/ou précieux.

Strange disparut ensuite dans son trou lumineux et le mur reprit son aspect normal.

« Ça alors… » émit Bucky, les yeux ronds. Il ne savait plus trop ce qui l'étonnait le plus : la magie opérée sur son cerveau ou la magie qui ouvrait des brèches interdimensionnelles dans les murs.

Steve lui serra l'épaule, tout sourire.

« Claire a été géniale sur ce coup.

-Claire?

-Elle a joué de ses relations, disons. Jamais Strange n'aurait accepté de me suivre jusqu'ici si ce n'avait été de son concours.

-Ouais. » dit Clint avec un rire sec. « Mais quand il a su qu'on voulait utiliser ses dons pour te libérer, il s'est braqué. Rien ni personne n'était arrivé à le convaincre de faire un tour de passe-passe sur toi. Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention d'une certaine nounou qui... »

Bucky perdit aussitôt le fil.

 _Nounou..._

Soudain il comprit ce qui manquait dans l'assistance. Il y avait un élément essentiel qui l'avait tiré de sa léthargie et qui avait disparu dès son réveil. Il se rappela alors subitement pourquoi son réveil devait être le dernier, pourquoi retourner en cryo ne devait plus jamais se produire.

Bucky attrapa Steve par les épaules et le contempla gravement. Il se fichait de tout comprendre, maintenant. Une seule chose comptait dorénavant.

« Où est Léa?

-Dans la serre. » sourit Steve. « Elle est partie avant que tu te réveilles complètement. Elle ne voulait pas être là pour le test. Elle trouvait ça trop cruel. De toute façon, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit dans les parages non plus si jamais tu échouais et... Hey! »

Bucky sortit du labo au pas de course sans plus se soucier de son ami.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir comment Léa a fait pour convaincre Strange de t'aider!? » cria Clint dans le corridor. « C'est pourtant tordant! Ça implique des red velvet cupcakes! »

Mais Bucky n'en avait rien à faire. Il se fichait du comment et du pourquoi désormais. Tout ce qui importait c'était qu'il était libre. Il avait toute sa tête. Son esprit lui appartenait pour de bon. Il n'était plus l'esclave d'aucune formule. Il serait à jamais son seul vrai maître.

Il était libre. Vraiment libre. Libre de penser, d'agir. Et surtout, il était libre d'aimer.

Il traversa le palais à la course, d'un pas allègre et léger.

Il arriva à la serre, et ignora l'horticultrice qui lui ordonnait d'aller mettre une combinaison anti-germes.

Il chercha parmi les milliers de plantes et de fleurs, et trouva enfin la silhouette de Léa qui lui tournait le dos tandis qu'elle rempotait un tournesol.

Il resta immobile un moment, retrouvant son souffle, tout en contemplant sa fleur parmi d'autres fleurs. Il savait qu'elle attendait. Elle s'occupait pour tromper son inquiétude, mais lui savait qu'elle attendait de savoir si le test avait fonctionné.

Il se souvenait de sa présence à ses côtés maintenant. Il se souvenait de sa Cheveteuse. Elle avait été présente de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait durant son coma. C'était flou, il était incapable de décrire en détails ces souvenirs nébuleux, mais il savait qu'elle avait été là depuis le début. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté.

Il ignorait toujours s'il méritait tant de chance, mais aujourd'hui il revendiquait ce miracle. Il se donna enfin le droit de le savourer et d'en profiter sans aucune retenue, sans aucune culpabilité .

Léa avait dû sentir qu'elle n'était plus seule dans les parages, car elle se tourna vers lui, intriguée.

Quand elle réalisa qui était là, elle retira son masque anti-germe.

« Buck... » émit-elle, incertaine.

Il paraissait si grave et si sérieux qu'elle se demanda tout à coup si le réveil s'était si mal déroulé que ça.

Mais avant de pouvoir en savoir davantage, Bucky défigea et se précipita vers elle. A peine comprenait-elle ce qui se passait que deux mains, l'une froide, l'autre tiède, s'emparaient de son visage, et des lèvres prirent d'assaut les siennes dans un baiser aussi étourdissant qu'éblouissant.

Léa réalisa que les questions étaient totalement inutiles. Elle avait sa réponse. Elle se contenta de rabattre ses bras autour de son cou et sombra dans ce chavirant baiser qui évolua en rires lorsque Bucky la prit par la taille et la fit tourner dans les airs au bout de ses bras. Une manifestation de joie à l'état pur qui, Léa le savait, ne serait plus rare désormais, parce que l'homme qui la faisait tournoyer ainsi était infiniment heureux et délivré de ses tourments. Il n'était pas délivré des mauvais souvenirs et de la responsabilité de ses actes passés, elle le savait bien, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment.

Alors qu'il la déposait pour mieux reprendre là où le baiser s'était interrompu, il remarqua le journal sur le plan de travail, près du tournesol. Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle l'avait terminé et, comme il l'avait fait à la Tour à l'époque où elle était dans le coma, elle traînait avec lui le journal partout où elle allait, parce que c'était une façon d'avoir toujours près de soi son propriétaire.

Les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire étaient donc inutiles. Si elle avait lu ce journal jusqu'au bout, elle était déjà au courant. Tant pis, il n'allait pas se priver de les dire pour autant.

« Je t'aime. » lui confia-t-il entre deux baisers.

L'hiver s'achevait. Le printemps se pointait enfin…

 **-o-o- FIN -o-o-**

* * *

 _Il reste un épilogue et puis on se dira au revoir, les amis. Sniif!  
_


	39. Le nouveau journal

_Je vous souhaite Bonne lecture pour la dernière fois^^. Merci à tout le monde d'avoir été là!_

 **~Épilogue~**

 **Le Nouveau Journal**

 **~Page 1~**

 _Un, deux. Un, deux. Test. Test._

 _Ce crayon semble bien fonctionner. Ouf! Il a survécu au voyage à bord de "Air IronMan"._

 _Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un cahier avec des pages et un crayon soient si difficiles à trouver dans un pays aussi sophistiqué et riche que le Wakanda. Si sophistiqué que l'écriture sur papier est considéré comme une forme d'art préhistorique. J'ai eu l'impression que j'avais commis un meurtre quand j'ai demandé s'il y avait une papeterie en ville. Couper des arbres est un crime, ici. Tout se fait sur des écrans digitales maintenant -des écrans biodégradables! Comment ils ont fait? Ils ne plaisantent pas avec l'écologie, les Wakandais, je peux vous le dire._

 _Par chance, Tony nous a prévenu de sa visite et je lui ai demandé de m'acheter ce cahier et ce crayon en cours de route._

 _Je peux officiellement annoncer mon grand retour sur papier!_

 _Ça m'avait cruellement manqué d'écrire. Il s'en est passé des choses depuis la dernière fois que j'ai tenu un journal. La vie change, tout change, mais il y a un truc qui ne change pas chez moi: mon besoin de m'épancher._

 _C'est que ma vie est toujours aussi trépidante, vous savez. Et il faut bien évacuer toute la pression quelque part, alors je vais me défouler ici. J'aurais pu utiliser le portable ultra moderne de T'Challa, mais j'aime bien écrire à la main. C'est plus... Relaxant?_

 _Je n'aurai pas grand-chose à raconter pour le moment (je vis sur un petit nuage!), mais ça viendra. Je vis avec les Avengers, après tout. Je ne supporte pas autant de stress qu'eux, mais les accompagner et les soutenir est un job aussi trépidant qu'exaltant._

 _Tiens, parlant de job, j'ai eu une promotion il y a quelque temps. Je suis Chef des Cuisines Royales!_

 _Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour me retrouver aux commandes d'une cuisine royale, dans un Palais situé dans un royaume aussi prestigieux, et tellement aux antipodes de mon cher New York bien aimé. Mais bon. Il y a plusieurs années, je n'aurais jamais cru non plus devenir la nounou des plus grands héros de la planète, alors..._

 _La vie a été bonne pour moi, somme toute. Même si j'ai connu mon lot de malheurs, aujourd'hui je n'échangerais pour rien au monde ce que j'ai et ce que je suis._

 _Pourquoi m'en plaindre alors que j'ai tout ce que je peux rêver d'avoir? Un toit sur ma tête (un toit de Palais, oui monsieur!) une famille débile, mais attachante, un travail que j'adore et un compagnon._

 _Ouaip. Un compagnon. Un petit ami. Un homme que j'aime. (Que j'adore!) Et je pense bien qu'il m'apprécie aussi. _

_Je n'en cherchais même pas de compagnon. Je n'en voulais pas vraiment non plus. Avec la vie que je mène, impossible de faire de la place à un ami de coeur. Du moins c'était ce que je croyais. Le destin aime bien me jouer des tours. Et il a de l'humour ce destin; il en est passé par un ballon de volleyball pour intervenir et changer ma vie. Ha. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Loin de là!_

¤journal laissé sur la table de chevet¤

 **~Page 2~**

 **Je ne m'en plains pas non plus.**

 _Bucky?!  
Tu as OSÉ piquer mon journal? Encore? Un seul n'a t'a pas suffi?  
La discrétion et le respect de la propriété privé d'autrui, ce sont pas tes plus grandes qualités.  
Que je ne t'y reprenne plus. Sinon, je te prive de dessert._

¤journal à nouveau laissé sur la table de chevet¤

 **Que tu prennes la peine de me répondre dans ledit journal prouve bien que tu savais que je recommencerais, non? Et tu n'es pas très discrète non plus parce que ce journal tu l'as laissé ouvert sur MA table de chevet. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé en faire à part le lire?  
Pourquoi un nouveau journal d'ailleurs? Je n'ai plus aucun secret pour toi, moi. Et tu m'avais promis que je serais ton journal. Je suis blessé.  
(De quel dessert parle-t-on au fait? De la tarte au sirop de canne wakandaise que tu as préparée ou bien d'un autre genre de ****_gâterie_** **?)**

¤journal récupéré sur la vanité¤

 _(James Buchanan Barnes. Tu es un polisson. Je te priverai de toutes formes de gâteries si tu continues.)_

 _MA table de chevet est déjà occupée par Lady Gaga alors fallait bien que je trouve un autre endroit où le laisser. Oui, bon, je l'avoue, je l'ai laissé traîner ouvert à dessein. Pour te tester. Et te narguer.  
Je n'ai aucun secret pour toi non plus, sache-le. Mais qui ça intéresse de m'entendre geindre sur le majordome de T'Challa qui me traite comme une demeurée parce que je mélange les ustensiles sur la table? (6 cuillers différentes pour un seul repas? L'étiquette est un art ridicule.)_

¤journal laissé dans la salle de gym¤

 **J'ai échoué ce test? Désolé?  
Moi ça m'intéresse. Et j'irai dire deux mots à ce majordome s'il te manque de respect.**

¤journal abandonné sur la table de cuisine¤

 _Puisque tu continues à me piquer mon journal dès que j'ai le dos tourné, je dirais que, oui, tu as échoué. Mais tu n'as pas à être désolé puisque je fais exprès de le laisser traîner. Ha.  
Ben voilà exactement pourquoi je préfère confier à mon journal ce genre de petit tracas du quotidien. Si je t'en parlais, tu réglerais le problème à la façon Soldat de l'Hiver. Sache qu'un confident écoute. Il ne réagit pas au quart de tour à tout ce qui lui est confié. C'est pourquoi ce journal passif est le candidat idéal. Je réserve pour toi que les confidences vraiment ultra importantes._

 **Exemple**?

¤journal abandonné sur le rebord du bain¤

 _Mes peurs, mes craintes, mes angoisses. ( y a plein d'éclaboussures d'eau sur mes pages, vilain).  
_

¤journal récupéré dans le frigo¤

 **Tu peux être plus précise ? (tu n'en prends pas soin plus que moi, tu l'as laissé sur les restes du gâteau triple chocolat de l'anniversaire de Steve. Y a des traces de glaçage sur la reliure)  
**

¤journal abandonné sur le canapé¤

 _Je t'aime. Et j'ai peur de te perdre quand il te faudra reprendre les armes, ce qui arrivera tôt ou tard parce que la planète aura toujours besoin d'être sauvée. J'ai peur aussi que tu tombes entre les mains du gouvernement. J'ai peur qu'un jour vous ne reveniez plus de combat. J'ai peur de me retrouver seule. Je voudrais que tu restes pour toujours avec moi, perdus dans la jungle wakandaise, dans ce cocon douillet et merveilleux. Mais je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'être ce que tu es et de faire ce qui te tient vraiment à coeur. Voilà. Ce genre de confidences_.

¤journal laissé sur un banc du parc¤

.

.

.

.

.

¤journal récupéré, lu, et laissé tombé par terre dans le parc¤

.

.

.

.

.

 **~Page 3~**

 _Hum. Tu sais qu'après avoir lu la dernière page tu n'étais pas obligé de le laisser dans le parc._

¤journal déposé près d'une tasse de café chaud¤

 **J'étais pressé.**

 _Pressé de me sauter dessus._

 **Je n'appellerais pas ça comme ça.**

 _Courir jusque dans les cuisines royales, me prendre dans tes bras, courir t'enfermer dans notre chambre et me faire désespérément l'amour, alors? Ça résume bien la situation?_

 **Assez bien oui. Ai-je bien rempli ma mission de confident?**

 _Tu n'étais pas passif._

 **Je suis un journal intime actif.**

 _Ce sera toujours comme ça à chaque confidence?_

 **Fort probable. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.**

 _Je prends._

 **Je sais.**

 _Je t'aime._

 **Je sais.**

 _Tu es censé écrire: Je t'aime aussi à la folie, Léa chérie._

 **Je préfère te le dire, pas te l'écrire.**

 _J'ai constaté ça cette nuit, en effet. J'ai perdu le compte... Mais reste que tu as laissé tomber mon journal dans le parc. Bagheera l'a trouvé et a mâchouillé consciencieusement la couverture, comme tu as pu sûrement le constater alors que nous déjeunons au lit._

 **Cet animal est fascinant. Les chiens rapportent le journal à leur maître et elle, elle nous rapporte ton journal intime à notre balcon.  
Tu as appelé la panthère apprivoisée Bagheera?!**

 _Fallait bien lui donner un nom. Elle vient toujours sur la terrasse manger les restes de mes repas aux cuisines. (oh flûte, on était si bien, pourquoi tu m'arraches des couvertures?)  
_

 **Et elle aime ton journal comme dessert, apparemment.(il** **y a des miettes de pain partout sur nous alors un bain à deux s'impose)  
**

 _On dirait bien (pour un bain, je te pardonne). C'est le seul journal de papier qu'il y a dans tout le royaume. J'aimerais qu'il survive jusqu'à ce que je le remplisse (Bon, je devrais plutôt dire jusqu'à ce que nous le remplissions parce que tu ne sembles pas vouloir t'arrêter de m'écrire) alors, ne le laisse plus dans le parc à portée des crocs de Bagheera la prochaine fois qu'il te prend l'envie de me sauter dessus._

 **J'y songerai. (Et c'est toi qui ne cesse de m'écrire et de laisser traîner ton journal partout où je passe, je te signale.)  
Dès que tu finis de lire ces lignes, je te conseille de laisser ce stylo de côté avant qu'il ne finisse détrempé et inutilisable.  
**

¤journal et stylo laissés sur le rebord du bain¤

.

.

.

.

.

 **~Page 4~**

 _Laisse moi tranquille, j'ai envie d'écrire des choses sérieuses, je gaspille mes pages avec cette correspondance.  
_

 **Pourquoi ne pas me le dire au lieu de me l'écrire? Trésor, tu es contradictoire. Et hypocrite. T** ** **on sourire en coin espiègle m'indique plutôt que tu aimes bien cette correspondance.  
** De toute façon, comment veux tu que je te laisse tranquille alors que tu es installée en ce moment sur ma propre personne? Pour se faire faudrait d'abord que tu cesses de prendre mon torse pour un bureau.  
**

 _T'es confortable et assez ferme pour y écrire. Pourquoi je bougerais? En plus, il fait chaud dans ce lit et l'eau du bain était digne d'un jacuzzi. Ton bras gauche me rafraîchit alors je n'ai aucune raison de bouger._

 **Journal intime, bureau, compresse fraîche... J'en ai des fonctions utiles, dis donc.**

 _Bien pour ça que je t'échangerais pour rien au monde. Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille, j'écris. Arrête de me piquer mon journal pour me répondre et arrête de gigoter dans le lit._

 _J'ai dit: J'ÉCRIS. Je sais que tu lis par-dessus mon épaule en ce moment même. Arrête de me distraire, je dois me concentrer._

 _Bon, je voulais parler de quoi déjà? De ce majordome, je crois... J'ai perdu le fil. Et cette main sur ma cuisse ne m'aide pas à réfléchir!_

 _Oh, zut, au diable ce journal. Tu as gagné, James Buchanan Barnes. Pour aujourd'hui du moins._

¤journal se perd dans les draps froissés¤

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **~Page 42~**

 _Je voulais me défouler ici en ne parlant que de mes petits tracas, mais là, c'est trop gros. Trop grave. Et je ne ferais qu'alimenter le stress de Bucky si je lui en parlais de vive voix. Alors je vais en parler ici. De toute façon, il ne me lit plus. Je ne fais plus exprès de laisser traîner partout le journal, faut dire. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. C'était rigolo la correspondance, mais ceci est d'abord et avant tout un journal intime, après tout.  
_

 _Il se prépare un truc. Un gros truc. Ça se sent dans l'ambiance générale qui règne au Palais._

 _Steve demeure aux aguets tandis que le Roi T'Challa nous prédit qu'une grande ombre va bientôt recouvrir le monde entier. Les astres ont parlé, qu'il dit. Les signes montrent tous qu'une menace va s'étendre. Je n'ai pas trop cru au début le charabia de T'Challa. Trop mystique pour moi ce genre de prédictions à la Harry Potter. Mais il se passe des choses bizarres. Vraiment bizarres et inquiétantes. Et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille._

 _D'abord, on a perdu la trace de Bruce. Personne ne sait où il est. Ensuite, les dernières nouvelles de Jane n'étaient pas très réjouissantes. Elle n'a plus aucun signe de vie de Thor et Heimdall ne répond plus à ses appels du tout. C'est comme si le passage entre nos deux mondes n'existait plus._

 _Ensuite, il y a tous ces phénomènes météos que je vois à la télé; des volcans qui se réveillent, des tsunami et des tremblements de terre là où il y en a jamais eu..._

 _La dernière visite de Scott ne m'a pas rassuré du tout. Il nous a raconté que toutes les fourmis qu'il domptait avaient fui. Elles ne lui obéissaient plus et restaient sous terre, cachées. Le Professeur Pym n'avait jamais été témoin d'un comportement pareil. C'était comme si elles avaient senti un danger imminent..._

 _Ensuite il y a Vision. Il ne va pas très bien ces temps-ci. Il me semble fatigué, éreinté. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible pour un homme-machine comme lui, mais c'est l'impression qu'il me donne. La pierre à son front palpite et brille sans qu'il ne contrôle rien et ça lui demande toute son énergie pour la contenir. On dirait que la pierre a sa vie propre et qu'elle veut s'échapper. C'est inquiétant._

 _Puis, il y a Strange. Depuis qu'il avait guéri Bucky, il nous boudait et il ne voulait rien savoir de nous. Mais depuis quelques semaines, on le voit traîner dans les couloirs et il tient des conseils secrets avec les membres Avengers._

 _Quand Bucky sort de ces réunions, je ne pose pas de questions, mais ça se voit à son expression tourmentée qu'il n'a pas l'esprit tranquille. Il ne veut pas m'inquiéter, mais c'est trop tard._

 _Les présages de T'Challa ne sont peut-être pas si farfelus que ça. J'ai l'impression que tous ces faits étranges et insolites sont reliés et n'ont qu'une seule explication._

 _Quelque chose se prépare. Et ce ne sera pas joli. Du genre qu'on a jamais vu, jamais vécu._

 _Quoi qu'il se passe, les Avengers répondront présent. Comme toujours. Et je serai là, prête à les accueillir à leur retour, peu importe dans quel état._

 **~Page 43~**

 **Ma douce Éléanor**

 **Une fois de plus je déroge aux règles. Oui j'ai encore lu ton journal. Mes motifs sont plus sérieux que la curiosité et la taquinerie par contre.**

 **Il est 3h du matin et je dois te quitter. Steve m'a laissé 15 minutes pour me préparer. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te réveiller. Tu dors si bien, Belle au Bois dormant. Je ne veux pas que la dernière image que j'emporte de toi soit marquée par l'amertume des adieux.  
**

 **Je n'avais rien d'autre sous la main pour te prévenir, mis à part ce journal, alors je l'ai pris, pardonne moi. Je ne voulais rien lire de tes précédents compte rendus, je voulais seulement t'écrire ce mot, mais les dernières lignes de la dernière page ne m'ont pas échappé.**

 **Tes impressions sont fondées. J'aurais voulu t'épargner ces inquiétudes, et je me pensais bon comédien, mais tu me connais trop bien.**

 **Il se passe quelque chose de grave et nous devons tous aller au devant du danger maintenant.**

 **Il m'est impossible de t'expliquer ce qui se passe, car moi-même je n'y comprends pas grand-chose. Je sais juste que notre statut de criminels en cavale vient d'être effacé. Capitaine America doit reprendre du service, et il a besoin du soutien de ses amis, car cette fois, c'est l'univers entier qui est concerné. Une guerre se prépare, une guerre d'une telle amplitude qu'il nous faudra des alliés des quatre coins de la galaxie pour la mener à terme.**

 **Tu savais que ça arriverait tôt ou tard. Ce jour est arrivé.**

 **Je t'en conjure, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Continue de vivre; fais tourner en bourrique ce majordome, cuisine les meilleurs plats du monde, écris dans ce journal, danse dans la jungle, prends soin de tes plantes. Si je sais que tu es à l'abri ici, j'aurai une motivation de plus de sortir indemne de ce qui nous attend.**

 **Je sais que tu seras là à notre retour, fidèle au poste, prête à nous accueillir et nous nounouter, mais je ne peux pas te promettre que nous reviendrons tous sains et saufs cette fois-ci. Tu le sais que ce genre de promesses est futile et hypocrite. Par contre, je peux te promettre que tu ne quitteras pas une seconde mes pensées et que tu seras ma force pour triompher.**

 **Tu es ma rédemption Éléanor Thompson.**

 **Je t'aime**

 **Ton Cheveteur à jamais**

 ** _Bucky¤_**

* * *

 _Voilà. C'était important pour moi de marquer le fait que l'histoire se termine tout juste avant Infinity War._

 _Merci encore d'avoir été là et bonne continuité dans votre fanitude. Je sens que MCU réserve bien des rebondissements à nos persos bien aimés, huhu._


	40. EXTRA POST INFINITY WAR

**NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS REGARDÉ AVENGERS INFINITY WAR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Je répète, fermez tout de suite cette page si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier Avengers !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bon, pour les autres qui sont restés, alors...?**

 **Remis de vos émotions ?**

 **Pas moi.**

 **Je suis contente d'avoir terminé mon histoire avant l'avènement de AIW parce que j'aurais jamais eu la motivation de mener à bout ce projet si j'avais su quel sort on réservait à Bucky.**

 **Ce qui suit est un extra à ma fic, une réaction à chaud à ce qui s'est produit. En sortant du cinéma, je n'ai pas eu le choix de mettre mon grain de sel à ma façon à ces événements. Peut-être que plus tard je trouverai que ça n'a aucun sens et je l'effacerai, mais pour l'instant j'avais besoin d'écrire ça.  
**

 **Bonne lecture ?**

* * *

Encore un tremblement qui secouait toute la vaste pièce.

Je perdis l'équilibre un moment, mais pas assez pour rater le superbe lancer de pancake que j'effectuais. D'un mouvement adroit de poêlon, le cercle de pâte dorée se retrouva au-dessus de la pile qui commençait à pencher comme la tour de Pise.

« Comment faites-vous pour rester calme à faire des pancakes ? »

Autre tremblement. Les cuisines avaient beau être sous terre, dans un palais protégé d'un bouclier invisible quasi indestructible, on ressentait quand même jusqu'ici les terribles répercussions de la bataille qui faisait rage à la surface.

« Me morfondre n'est pas constructif. » dis-je en cassant deux autres œufs. « Cuisiner me détend et me change les idées. »

Le jeune cuistot nerveux confiné avec moi se rongeait les ongles. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas choisi la vocation de le restauration pour rien. Les combats, les guerres, les conflits, c'était pas du tout sa tasse de thé. Si le Roi lui en avait donné le choix, ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait parti comme tous les gens de la Cité vers les montagnes pour se mettre à l'abri.

Mais l'ennemi était arrivé trop vite. Et la meilleure option de sécurité, pour le moment, c'était de rester ici, sous terre, et attendre. Attendre que ça passe. Ou que ça casse…

« Vous en êtes à combien ?

-36

-36 pancakes ?! »

Il cessa de se ronger les ongles et regarda le plan de travail autour de moi, abasourdi.

« Oh, mais ce n'est rien du tout, ça. » Je versai mon nouveau mélange dans mon poêlon, l'air serein. J'adorais ce poêlon. Mon meilleur ami dans cette cuisine. Un outil de travail unique au monde, puisque fabriqué à partir de minerais de vibranium. « Vous auriez dû voir la cuisine de Tony le jour où les Shitorii ont envahi New York. J'ai épuisé tout le stock de farine. À la fin de la journée, j'en étais à 294 pancakes.

-Vous avez cuisiné pendant l'invasion Shitorii ?! »

Nouveau tremblement. Cette fois-ci, un bruit sourd, étouffé par les murs, accompagna la secousse.

Je préférai me concentrer sur la circonférence de mon pancake que je voulais parfaite plutôt que de me demander quelle était l'origine de ce bruit inquiétant.

Le cuisinier leva des yeux ronds au plafond, avala sa salive, les traits de son visage marqués par l'angoisse.

« Tony m'avait enfermée à l'abri dans les cuisines de la Tour pour me protéger. Fallait bien que je m'occupe jusqu'à son retour… » poursuivis-je. « On en aurait eu pour des semaines à manger tout ça, mais avec un Thor et un Hulk comme nouveaux copains d'après-guerre, mes pancakes n'ont pas mis de temps à disparaître. »

Ma tirade parvint à arracher un petit rictus nerveux à mon collègue. Et pendant quelques minutes, seul le crépitement de la cuisson se fit entendre dans la pièce. Un son du quotidien banal, mais rassurant.

J'en étais à mon 41e pancake quand une rumeur au-dessus de nos têtes se fit plus insistante. Les tremblements n'étaient plus l'écho d'une bataille lointaine hors du palais. Cette fois, ça venait de l' _intérieur_ du palais. Le cuisinier et moi échangeâmes en silence un regard. Je voulais être rassurante, mais ça commençait à être plutôt difficile de demeurer impassible.

Je n'eus pas l'opportunité de faire mon 42e pancake. Car un garde débarqua en trombe dans la pièce, alarmé.

« Le Palais est attaqué par les Aliens. Nous devons évacuer les lieux, Mlle Thompson! »

 _Quoi ?_

Le palais était envahi… Si on était parvenu à atteindre le palais, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait pour les Avengers et l'armée Wakandi ? Qu'ils étaient tous morts, qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour nous défendre ?

 _Bucky…_

Un hurlement, qui n'avait absolument rien de terrien, retentit dans les couloirs, suivi par des cris de guerre wakandi.

« Dépêchez-vous ! Tout le personnel du palais doit quitter les lieux sur le champ ! »

Nous sortîmes au pas de course. Je ne voulais pas regarder ce qui se passait dans les couloirs, mais c'était plutôt impossible d'ignorer la gigantesque bestiole à quatre bras et quatre jambes qui venait de faire son apparition, saccageant tout sur son passage, retenue de peine et de misère par la milice chargée de faire évacuer le personnel.

« Ne regardez pas derrière vous ! Courez ! Dépêchez-vous ! Direction le tarmac sous-terrain ! »

Je poussai en avant le cuistot figé sur place par la terreur.

Je courus à en perdre l'haleine, escortée par une dizaine de gardes, vers les vaisseaux guerre wakandi qui n'attendaient plus que nous pour décoller. Je perdis de vue mon collègue dans la cohue des autres employés. Je fus traînée vers la rampe d'un vaisseau et je montai à bord de justesse alors que les portes se refermaient déjà. La dernière chose que je vis du tarmac, ce fut les gardes, pris au dépourvu par des bestioles aliens qui s'étaient faufilées par les plafonds sous-terrains.

La carlingue vibra sous mes pieds. Le décollage commençait.

« Assoyez-vous immédiatement, Mlle ! »

Le co-pilote me poussa sur un banc, les ceintures s'enclenchèrent toutes seules autour de moi.

Il n'y avait pas de hublots, je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, mais les secousses de l'appareil parlaient d'elles-mêmes; le décollage ne se faisait pas sans encombres. Le trajet n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Trop sonnée encore par l'apparition de ces aliens (je devrais pourtant avoir l'habitude depuis les événements de New York !), je ne pris pas du tout conscience que dans tout ce brouhaha, je n'avais toujours pas lâché mon poêlon…

* * *

C'était le chaos tout autour de lui. Les bestioles pullulaient de partout et ces machines de guerre alien pulvérisaient tout sur leur passage.

Il avait perdu de vue Steve depuis un bon moment. La seule certitude que ses amis tenaient le coup se trouvait au creux de son oreille. Tant qu'il entendrait les communications dans son oreillette, il serait rassuré sur leur sort.

Il avait tenu le coup autant qu'il l'avait pu, retenu l'ennemi aussi longtemps qu'il était possible, mais il devait bien avouer que l'arrivée de Thor et de Wanda était plus que bienvenue parce que leurs défenses étaient sérieusement secouées.

Si seulement tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient donné en avait valu la peine. Tout ce sang versé dans le seul but de protéger Vision n'aura servi à rien puisque ce dernier était maintenant sur le champ de bataille, et tout espoir de disloquer cette satanée pierre de lui sans le tuer était perdu. Bucky ne savait pas comment se débrouillaient Vision et Wanda de leur côté, mais la seule solution maintenant pour empêcher ces aliens d'atteindre leur but c'était de détruire carrément Vision.

Il ignorait si Wanda aurait le cran d'agir. Ni si un Plan B avait été mis en place. L'ennemi était arrivé tellement vite que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire c'est de riposter sans réfléchir à une stratégie de secours en cas d'échec.

Isolé de ses comparses, Bucky ne pouvait pour l'instant que tenter de réduire les effectifs ennemis, de poursuivre le combat aux côtés des guerriers wakandi, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une seule de ces créatures debout, et espérer dans la foulée de rester en vie. Pour le Wakanda, pour l'Humanité, et pour la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du Palais…

Il avait l'habitude de la guerre. Il avait l'habitude des cris, des hurlements, des tirs qui fusaient de partout. Garder son sang froid en pareilles circonstances était une seconde nature chez-lui. Mais faire face à ces créatures sortis tout droit de l'espace était plutôt particulier. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle force de frappe, et jamais encore il n'avait affronté une armée composée de bestioles à quatre bras et quatre jambes aussi féroces que sanguinaires, programmées non seulement pour tuer, mais aussi pour réduire en charpie tout ce qui bouge –et ne bouge pas- au détriment de leur propre constitution. Tout ça était nouveau pour lui, mais si plus tard il sortait vivant de cette histoire, il pourrait se vanter d'avoir su garder la tête froide parce que n'importe quel humain normalement constitué aurait complètement flippé à sa place.

Heureusement, les aliens aux capacités extraordinaires n'oeuvraient pas que pour le camp adverse. Les Avengers avaient un dieu nordique, un raton laveur fou furieux et un arbre sanguinaire qui se battaient à leurs côtés à présent. Bien qu'insolite et déroutante, toute aide était acceptée. Car rester en vie était un défi de plus en plus difficile à relever.

Son précieux M249 le secondait bien, mais Bucky voyait ses munitions s'amenuiser à vue d'œil, et si jusque-là il avait pu éviter la majeure partie du temps le corps à corps, viendrait fatalement le moment où il devrait abandonner son arme vide pour tester les capacités meurtrières de son bras optimisé par T'Challa pour les besoins de la cause.

Profitant d'une accalmie pour installer son dernier chargeur dans son magasin, Bucky mit un genou à terre pour faciliter sa manœuvre. Manœuvre qui lui prit exactement deux secondes. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre plus. Deux secondes sans avoir les yeux sur l'action autour c'était amplement suffisant pour se faire abattre.

Quand Bucky se releva toutefois, il n'y avait pas d'ennemi en vue. Du moins, pas dans un rayon de dix mètres. Les créatures de son secteur venaient de déserter le champ de bataille et il comprit pourquoi quand il vit un vaisseau wakandi passer en rase-motte au-dessus de sa tête. L'appareil semblait déjà éprouver des difficultés à maintenir son altitude, probablement à cause du trou béant d'où s'échappait un feu de moteur qui ne présageait rien de bon, et l'ennemi profita allègrement de sa faiblesse.

Bucky vit plusieurs dizaines de bêtes sauter dans les airs pour atterrir sur l'engin en plein vol. De leurs griffes et de leurs dents, elles arrachèrent la chair métallique du vaisseau, lequel ne résista pas longtemps à l'assaut. Bucky tira en l'air et abattit plusieurs aliens, mais il était trop tard; il vit l'appareil s'écraser au loin dans un bruit de ferraille infernal.

Pas de chance pour ces guerriers de l'air, Bucky doutait qu'il y ait des survivants à un crash aussi brutal. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le crash avait écrabouillé une bonne trentaine de ces crapules qui se dirigeaient à couvert dans la forêt. Tant mieux, ça ferait gagner du temps à Vision qu'il avait aperçu dans ce périmètre.

Autre bonne nouvelle : de sa position, Bucky aperçut le canon laser intact de la carlingue. S'il arrivait à arracher le canon des débris de l'appareil, il aurait une arme de secours, ce qui ne serait pas du luxe était donné que sa mitrailleuse n'avait plus qu'un chargeur.

Il courut vers la carcasse du vaisseau encore en feu, eut l'occasion de fracasser de son poing de métal quelques monstres sur son passage et sauta sur le nez de l'appareil. Il s'accorda un instant pour examiner les débris; pas de signe de vie du côté de la cabine des pilotes, comme il s'en était douté. Il accrocha son M249 dans son dos pour avoir les mains libres, arracha ensuite le canon laser et ne s'attarda pas sur les lieux. Ici il était trop à découvert.

Il aperçut Steve au loin qui courait vers la forêt. Bien que le Capitaine n'ait demandé aucune assistance pour le moment, Bucky prit la même direction que lui. Quelque chose se passait sous le couvert des arbres. Quelque chose de pas net…

Il jeta sur son épaule son nouveau joujou et prit son élan.

Élan brusquement interrompu quand une voix familière –familière et désespérément et complètement pas du tout à sa place ici dans ce chaos de feu, de sang, d'éclairs et de poussière- retentit au loin dans les fourrés.

« Saleté de bestiole répugnante ! »

Les yeux ronds, figé, Bucky refusa tout d'abord la réalité qui se dressait devant lui.

Pas possible.

Elle ? Ici ?

« Éléanor ! » cria-t-il, défigeant tout à coup de sa position alors qu'un groupe de ces monstres se ruait sur elle.

Un cri bien inutile. Ni Éléanor ni les bêtes ne tinrent compte de lui.

Bucky courut tout en tirant dans la cohue qui la prenait en chasse. Il atteignit toutes les cibles, qui s'écroulèrent en se tortillant dans un grognement d'agonie strident.

« Léa ! » réitéra-t-il, laissant tomber son canon par terre.

Léa se détourna des carcasses, dégoûtée par ce spectacle, et il tomba alors sur son visage qui s'éclaira à la fois de surprise et de soulagement à son arrivée.

« Buck !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?! » hurla-t-il, enragé.

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle n'avait rien à faire dans un endroit pareil ! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas à l'abri dans le palais ou dans les montagnes ?

Il la saisit par les épaules, toujours en colère. Elle avait une plaie à la joue et sur la tempe, de la suie sur le visage et dans les cheveux, mais elle était malgré tout la plus belle chose qu'il eut jamais vue. Et c'était totalement inacceptable qu'elle soit là.

« Tu n'as rien ? » demanda-t-elle d'emblée, peu soucieuse du regard assassin dardé sur elle.

« C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Comment se fait-il que tu…

-ATTENTION ! »

Bucky fit aussitôt volteface, comprenant que derrière lui une des créatures qu'il venait d'abattre n'était pas encore tout à fait morte. Dans un dernier soubresaut de rage, elle s'était élancée, gueule ouverte, pour arracher la tête de Bucky. Ce dernier ayant laissé tomber son canon, se prépara à vider son dernier chargeur sur la bête, toutefois un BANG sonore, aussi soudain que bref, l'arrêta dans son élan.

D'abord surpris de voir la créature s'écrouler aussi vite qu'elle s'était relevée, Bucky ne réalisa que deux secondes plus tard que sa compagne avait été plus rapide que lui, car l'adversaire avait été achevé par…

« …Un poêlon… Tu viens d'assommer cette bestiole avec un poêlon ?! » s'exclama-t-il, ahuri.

Un objet pareil était totalement incongru dans ce décor de fin du monde, tout autant que l'était la présence de Léa.

« Un poêlon en vibranium, c'est quand même pas rien. Léger, efficace, facile à manier… »

Elle avait ce stupide sourire servile aux lèvres. Lèvre fendue, par ailleurs. Ce qui n'empêcha en rien Bucky de faire fi de tout bon sens de soldat-consciencieux-concentré-sur-sa-mission en lui saisissant le visage de ses deux mains pour lui prendre les lèvres dans un baiser aussi rageur que désespéré.

Étourdie, mais largement consentante, Éléanor oublia un court instant le chaos autour d'eux pour répondre à l'assaut charnel.

« Je t'ai manqué ?

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici. » Autre baiser dévastateur. « Pourquoi tu es là ? » Encore un autre baiser. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois là ! » Et encore un. « Et oui tu m'as affreusement manqué. »

Reprenant son souffle, tremblante comme une feuille, le sourire de Léa était cette fois plus nerveux que railleur.

« Le vaisseau qui devait nous évacuer s'est écrasé. Mon banc s'est auto éjecté tout seul de l'appareil avant le crash.

-Tu étais dans ce vaisseau!?

-J'ai atterri en catastrophe dans les fourrés, mais ça ne faisait pas deux secondes que je m'étais extirpée de ma ceinture que déjà ces bestioles me réservaient un bel accueil… Oh, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois vivant ! » lança-t-elle, sautant du coq à l'âne et vacillant entre soulagement et terreur total.

Après une brève étreinte chargée toutefois d'émotions, Léa prit la pleine mesure du chaos autour d'elle: des corps mutilés partout, des cris, du sang, le feu, la destruction, la désolation.

Un jour de travail ordinaire pour un Avenger, quoi.

« Chéri, ton message disait que tu serais parti travailler très loin…

-En Écosse, oui, mais il nous a fallu revenir sur place, comme tu as pu le constater.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu ramènes du boulot à la maison. Tu imagines tout le bazar qu'il faudra nettoyer après ? »

Tentative d'humour pour contrer le stress, qui fut efficace puisque Buck éclata de rire, exaspéré.

« Pardon, Trésor. » s'excusa-t-il néanmoins.

Malgré les excuses, Bucky n'avait pas trop le choix de poursuivre son _boulot_ , puisqu'un autre alien décida à ce moment de les prendre pour cible.

D'un mouvement de bras métallique, Bucky le saisit par le cou et lui brisa la nuque en moins de deux.

Éléanor détourna le regard pendant ce temps et fut distraite par une longue traînée d'éclairs au loin qui détruisaient des vaisseaux alien.

« Euh…C'est Thor que je vois là-bas ? Il est revenu ?

-On dirait bien. » répondit Bucky après avoir jeté le cadavre dans un cratère causé antérieurement par un obus ennemi.

« Mais… Mais où est passé sa crinière blonde ?! »

Bucky roula des yeux au ciel.

Éléanor Thompson : la seule civile capable de remarquer ce genre de détail futile au beau milieu d'une guerre qui faisait rage.

« C'est rien, ça. Tout à l'heure le raton laveur m'a dit qu'il lui manquait aussi un œil.

-Le raton laveur…

-Ouais. Un nouveau copain de l'espace. Je m'en suis servi comme arme de destruction massive, mais je me suis éloigné de lui assez vite; il lorgne d'un peu trop près mon bras...

-Un raton laveur, arme de destruction massive ? Et tu as le toupet de rouspéter contre mon super poêlon après ça ? En matière d'arme non conventionnelle, tu me bats à plate couture, Sergent. »

Une explosion non loin interrompit leur conciliabule. Un autre engin spatial venait d'être atomisé par Wanda. C'était une petite victoire de plus, mais l'onde de choc balaya des débris jusqu'à leur position et Bucky se jeta sur Léa pour la protéger.

Rappelé à l'ordre par cette explosion, il reprit son sérieux. Il remit debout Léa sans ménagement une fois la poussière retombée.

« Il faut que tu rejoignes les habitants dans les montagnes. Tout de suite. Je vais t'escorter.

- _Que tout le monde se rallie à ma position ! Ennemi en approche!_ »

La voix du Capitaine dans son oreille l'obligea à abandonner son projet d'escorte.

« Il est ici…

-Qui est ici ?

-Thanos. Il est là, il va s'emparer de Vision ! » s'alarma-t-il.

Laissant Léa à son questionnement et sa confusion, Bucky courut vers un cadavre de guerrier wakandi et lui arracha un bracelet de métal.

« Qui est Thanos ? » demanda Léa à son retour.

Sans répondre, Bucky lui attrapa le bras et lui boucla le bracelet autour du poignet.

« Buck, dis-moi ce qui se passe !

-Falcon. Je suis près des fourrés, à l'ouest. Il me faut un réflecteur. » dit-il à son oreillette, ignorant toujours sa compagne.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec mon réflecteur ?_

-C'est pour Léa ! Amène toi tout de suite !

- _Léa ? Notre Léa ? Elle est ici ? Mais comment…_

-Plus tard ! Fais ce que je te dis !

- _Très bien. Paquet livré dans 3, 2,1…_ »

Falcon vola en fusée au-dessus de leurs têtes et laissa tomber dans son sillage une manette que Bucky attrapa dans sa chute.

« Buck, vas-tu m'expliquer enfin ce que tu fabriques ? » s'exaspéra Léa.

Il prit son poignet et enclencha la manette dans le bracelet. Il appuya ensuite sur un bouton et un bouclier énergétique bleu apparut au bras de Léa.

Satisfait par son bricolage maison, Bucky s'autorisa enfin à accorder son attention à sa compagne. La prenant par les épaules, il plongea dans son regard apeurée.

« Je dois prêter main forte aux autres. Ce bouclier te rendra à la fois invisible et à l'épreuve des coups et des tirs. Il faut que tu te mettes à l'abri dans les fourrés en attendant mon retour.

-Mais…

-Écoute-moi ! » insista-t-il en lui saisissant le visage de ses deux mains « Tu dois rester dans les fourrés. Ne bouge surtout pas d'ici. Personne ne te verra, tu es protégée et indétectable. Reste et attends moi. Je te conduirai vers les mines dès que la situation sera sous contrôle, tu m'entends ? »

Devant tant de désarroi et de gravité, Léa ne put qu'acquiescer.

« D-d'accord. »

Consciente d'être ici une source d'inquiétude et de distraction qui pouvait être fatale à son compagnon, Léa reprit contenance.

« Je t'attends ici. Dégomme-les tous, Sergent.

-Compte sur moi. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard chargé d'émotions, puis se quittèrent pour de bon. Bucky ne regarda pas en arrière. Il courut à toutes jambes vers la forêt, là où se trouvait Capitaine America. Tous ses amis, sa famille, ses alliés avaient convergé vers la même position pour faire face au plus redoutable ennemi auquel ils avaient jamais fait face. Et, hélas, tous avaient été repoussés et désarmés sans que l'alien n'ait besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts.

Dès qu'il aperçut à travers les arbres une imposante silhouette à la peau violette, Bucky ne se posa pas de questions sur l'identité de l'individu. Ça ne pouvait qu'être ce foutu Thanos. Sans hésitation il vida avec rage son dernier chargeur sur l'alien, en vain. Un champ d'énergie fit ricocher toutes les balles et le propulsa dans les airs. Il se fracassa contre une souche, complètement sonné.

Il dut rester dans les vapes une minute à peine, mais quand il sortit de sa torpeur, il réalisa qu'il s'était passé beaucoup de choses. Le hurlement de Thor non loin l'alerta et il se releva d'un seul bond.

« Comment as-tu pu !? » cria-t-il à l'alien. Celui-ci, bien que blessé, s'extirpa de la prise du dieu et disparut dans un portail interdimensionnel.

Tout le monde se remit sur pieds, confus. De sa position, Buck ne vit pas Vision ni Wanda. Qu'étaient-ils advenu d'eux ? Et de la pierre ?

« Où est-il allé ? »

Steve, sérieusement amoché, regarda Thor, mais ce dernier demeurait muet, les traits sombres. Quoi qu'il se soit produit, c'était un truc grave, mais quoi ?

 _Léa._

Thanos était parti, c'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment. Il devait profiter de cette absence pour escorter Léa dans les montagnes et vite.

Il revint sur ses pas sans encombres. Les aliens s'étaient retirés, semblait-il ? Pourquoi ? Parce que Thanos leur avait ordonné de partir ? Est-ce que la bataille était terminée ? Si c'était le cas, qui avait gagné ?

Trop préoccupé par le sort de sa compagne, il oublia un moment ses questions. Arrivé dans les fourrés, il cria.

« Léa ! »

Un reflet bougea dans un buisson et Léa sortit de sous son bouclier-camouflage. Elle lui envoya la main, et ne sembla pas se rendre compte qu'elle tenait toujours le manche de son poêlon, ce qui arracha à Bucky un sourire.

Il était soulagé de constater que sa cachette improvisée avait fonctionné. Elle lui rendit son sourire alors qu'il marchait à sa rencontre, heureuse également de constater qu'il s'en était sorti –bien que pour elle non plus l'issue de cette bataille n'était pas très claire. Son sourire se fana toutefois presqu'aussitôt. Elle parut étourdie tout à coup, vacilla sur ses jambes puis… disparut, emportée dans un nuage de poussière.

Bucky s'arrêta, figea de stupeur et dévisagea le poêlon qui était tombé dans l'herbe dans un bruit mat, là où se trouvait trois secondes plus tôt sa compagne.

Disparue…

Venait-elle d'être… Téléportée quelque part? Vers les montagnes, avec les civils ? C'était un coup de Thor ? Ou de ce Strange ? Ou de ce raton laveur? Il n'y connaissait rien en téléportation, mais il était presque sûr que le phénomène ne laissait pas derrière lui un nuage de poussière…

 _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Bucky avait besoin de réponses, immédiatement.

Steve devait savoir ce qui se tramait. Ou alors Thor.

Il courut de nouveau vers ses comparses, mais fut brusquement contraint de ralentir la cadence, étourdi par un malaise aussi étrange qu'inconnu. Il eut peine à rejoindre son ami, qui en était encore à se demander où était parti ce fichu Thanos.

Bucky chancela, étourdi, et sentit une sorte de néant envahir son bras artificiel. Il regarda sa paume et constata, hébété, que sa main se désintégrait en poussière. Poussière qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle laissée par la téléportation de Léa.

« Steve ? » émit-il, abasourdi.

Quand il sentit le reste de son corps envahi par ce néant glacial et sombre, Bucky réalisa que ce n'était pas du tout une téléportation qu'avait expérimenté sa compagne. C'était quelque chose de plus obscur, définitif et fatal. Et c'était en train de lui arriver aussi...

Il n'eut même pas l'occasion d'être dévasté par ce constat. Il eut tout juste le temps de se heurter au regard effaré de son ami avant que le néant ne s'empare de lui pour de bon.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Ouaip. C'est pas joyeux, je sais. Bah, au moins, ils se sont vus une dernière fois. Pour moi le personnage n'a plus aucune raison d'être si Bucky reste mort à mon avis. Si Buck disparaît, je préfère que mon personnage disparaisse aussi, donc. Si on le ramène plus tard, je referai un OS où Léa revient aussi. Va falloir attendre un an pour le savoir, mais ça n'augure rien de bon._

 _Allez, trêve de pleurnicheries, je vous embrasse et peut-être à plus tard, qui sait._


End file.
